My Beautiful Rising Star
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Sequel to Hope's Journey.Optimus and Elita's parental skills are put to the test as Kaceystar's adventures continue. ch 71 The Epilogue and Optimus' final thoughts as the final chapter is posted.
1. Prologue

Primus, the pressure's on! I only have myself to blame for the brilliant idea of having two sequels! What a lugnut! Anyway, as you can see. I changed the title…again. Sorry. The last story started with Kaceystar so this one _**had**_ to start with Optimus.

Author's Notes: to be consistent with the previous story a journ is the equivalent of an Earth day and an orn is the equivalent and Earth year.

The prologue is _**sort of**_ a summary of the previous story for those who chose not to read Hope's Journey. But I highly recommend that you do as all three stories _**will**_ tie into each other.

We pick up where Hope's Journey left off.

* * *

**Prologue**

I admit the very idea of me being a father was never even a spark between two circuits within my cerebral processor when I was a young mech. I was Prime. I was shouldering the responsibilities of leading a people. I was fighting a war. I had no time for a sparkmate much less a family. Primus, I barely had time for my friends.

But my life made a drastic change a few orns after I became Prime. I met the most beautiful femme I had ever laid optics on. The day she had come in to my office reporting for duty I had decided that she was the only femme for me. I would have no other.

I quickly learned that Elita was as stubborn as I was. She was as passionate as I was about doing what we had to do to win the war. She could stand up to me, wasn't afraid to speak her mind either. To put it simply, she was my equal.

Because of her, I learned that some things were worth taking the time for.

Elita and I were both so young and enjoyed each others company more than anything during the beginnings of our relationship. Yet, despite the war going on around us we fell deeply in love. The first time I told her that I loved her I knew she was the only femme who could ease ache in my spark that I had since the day my brother tried to kill me. Without her, life was meaningless to me. She knew my spark like no one else did. She alone made me feel complete even though neither of us was ready to bond yet.

Sparklings _**never**_ even entered our conversations as our relationship grew even more intimate. Besides, with the war consuming much of our time bonding didn't seem a logical choice to either of us. So with no bonding there couldn't even be sparklings. And it didn't make any kind of sense to bring a sparkling into such violence anyway. I had always firmly believed that sparklings and younglings had no business being near war.

So becoming a surrogate father was something I was _**not**_ prepared for that day I rescued one tiny youngling from the death and destruction of a youth sector. I had _**no**_ idea what I was doing when I picked up Bumblebee from the rubble. I just knew he was frightened and I only did what Ratchet had always done to me whenever I was frightened as a youngling.

Only the way Bumblebee clung tightly to me as he trembled and wept before falling into recharge against my chest unexpectedly awakened something deep within my spark. I felt a yearning I had never felt before as me and many of the mechs, and femmes all helped to raise the little youngling.

At first I thought it was because I had felt sorry for Bumblebee; to be so young and to have experienced the violence of war the way he did tore at my spark. Only the yearning in my spark grew more restless when Prowl had returned from a reconnaissance mission with little twin younglings, around Bumblebee's age, barely clinging to life.

I suddenly realized what my spark had been trying to tell me one quiet day as I watched Bumblebee and the twins playing. I knew what I wanted. I knew exactly what would dull the ache in my spark that I had felt for so long.

I knew what would make me feel whole again. My family had been lost to me. My parents were murdered. My brother was at war with me. But a family of my _**own**_ would complete my life and give my spark something back that it had been missing for so many orns.

Of course, the only problem was Elita. Being a mother was _**the**_ _**furthest**_ thing from my love's processor at that time. She was even a long way from bonding when Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe came into our lives on the base. But I knew Elita very well. I knew there would be a day when she would be ready to bond me. And I had hoped that one day she'd be ready to bear my sparkling.

So I bided my time not caring how long it would take. The orns passed as I waited patiently until the day had finally come when I felt I could tell her my spark's desire without frightening her. My need to suddenly be with Elita was the strongest it had ever been on that day. And I just _**knew**_ it was time.

I remember it clearly as if it happened only yesterday as it was one of my fondest moments with my Elita.

I was having a particular bad day as Prowl kept hounding me about reports I hadn't complete, Ironhide kept harassing me about a mission to obtain more weapons, and Ratchet was begging for more medical supplies. I told them all to meet me in my office and that I'd be there soon. I even paged Elita to meet me at my office because I knew she had issues to discuss as well.

Only I intercepted her along the way. I just grabbed her hand and ran off for the shuttle bay. The fact that Elita didn't protest for once only gave me confidence that I was doing the right thing as I flew the shuttle to a lovely vantage point by the Arboria Nebula. Before she could question my actions, I made love to her.

Alas, the day didn't turn out exactly as I had planned. We didn't bond as I had hoped. But my intentions were clear to her. I _**wanted**_ to bond with her. I wanted to have a family with _**her**_. I even went so far as to tell her the name I wanted for a little femme if we had one together in our distant future.

I only scared her a little. But I had planted the seed in her processor. The following days I had noticed that she was seriously thinking about what I told her. I didn't press her at all. I knew she'd tell me when she was ready. I loved her deeply and was willing to wait. I had already waited orns to tell her. I didn't mind waiting longer if I had to.

Only the war finally put its ugly foot down and came between us. My plans for bonding and a family were put on hold indefinitely.

We received reports of the location of the Allspark on a distant planet called Earth. The Allspark was too important for me to ignore. I had to go on that mission. I _**had**_ too. I saw it as a chance to finally end this war. I had even prepared for the mission with the hopes that when I returned to Cybertron I would then bond with Elita and have the family I wanted.

Elita had other ideas. She surprised me by accepting my bonding proposal. The timing wasn't perfect but I had never felt such joy before. All my patience had finally paid off! I admit I got a little carried away when I picked her up in my arms for all to see and took her to my quarters.

It was all worth it as our bonding had been more than what I had anticipated. Words cannot describe the depth of emotions and pleasurable sensations that occur during bonding. I can only say that it was _**the most beautiful**_ moment of my life. Such a beautiful and miraculous moment that led to the unanticipated birth of my daughter, Kaceystar.

_**My**_ beautiful star.

I had no idea I had even gotten Elita pregnant during out bonding. Looking back, I suppose subconsciously I did for the mission ahead of me was perilous and there was a possibility I wouldn't return. A part of me obviously wanted Elita to have something of myself to love if I were lost to her.

Still, nothing could have prepared me for the surprising moment as I listened to Elita's voice on the data-disk Prowl gave to me. Even though Kacey was something my spark desired I was totally astonished to learn I was a father! I wasn't even prepared for how overwhelming my sense of pride and joy were as they swelled within my spark.

I Optimus Prime, a mech wrecker, helped to create a new life!

The very thought that I did such a thing still overwhelms me whenever I think about it. But fathering a new life and being a father are two completely different things.

Ironhide was right. Being a father isn't at all easy.

Before my daughter even arrived on Earth I was on an emotional roller coaster like I had _**never**_ experienced before. My experiences with helping to raise Bumblebee and the twins weren't _**nearly**_ enough to prepare me for being father. The only thing I knew was that I loved my daughter and I was _**desperate**_ for her to be in my life and safe from harm.

So, that's what I did when Kacey finally arrived, I simply gave her all the love I had to give. Because of how she arrived and her bad dreams I found it exceedingly difficult to discipline her when she wouldn't stay in her own recharge bed. Her antics around the base actually amused me as she reminded me so much of myself at that age. I had only gotten angry at her once for not following my orders. But I had to acknowledge the fact that if she had obeyed me Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe would be dead.

I'm the first one to admit I've made mistakes with Kacey during the few months as a single parent trying to raise her. I'll probably even make more as she grows up. I'm far from perfect as a father, or as Prime. I'm still learning myself.

Yet, as I stand here holding Galen while his wails pierce my audio receptors I suddenly ask myself the question - am I actually _**ready**_ for fatherhood?

Bumblebee and the twins were already younglings. Kacey was ten orns by the time she came into my life. And even though it pains my spark to have missed out on so much of my daughter's life already, I realize I don't know _**anything**_ about raising a sparkling! And I have _**two**_ on the way!

Maybe I should start apologizing to Orion and Ariel now before their born for all the mistakes I'm going to make. My processor is already buzzing from what may lie ahead of me. If Kacey is any indication of what's to be, then Elita and I are in for trouble times two with our little twins.

I take some comfort in the fact that at least Elita's had experience with a sparkling with Kacey. I enjoy listening to Elita's stories about how rambunctious Kacey was as a tiny sparkling. How so full of life, so full of energy, so full of love my little Kaceystar was and still is.

Primus, what am I thinking?

_**I**_ am Optimus Prime. I am the Autobot leader. I am a war wrecking mech, femme magnet. I have survived countless battles. Been on the brink of death and come back. I have endured torture both mental and physical. I have seen many atrocities and wonders during my long orns. I am not even afraid of death itself. The only thing I truly fear is losing those my spark cannot bear to live without…my Elita, my Kacey, and my unborn twins.

I am supremely confident I can handle what lies ahead of me. Besides, being a father is something my spark desires. I feel now as I did so long ago. And Ratchet said I was a good father when I asked him. Kacey loves me despite my screw ups.

I smile to myself. Yes, I am ready to completely embrace fatherhood.

"What the…Galen! **Ratchet, come get your sparkling! He's lubricating all over my armor!**"

"You need the practice!"

"Not yet I don't!" I growl and he quickly takes the squalling, leaking sparkling from my outstretched hands.

Ok, so maybe I'm not entirely ready. Little did I realize that Galen leaking lubricant on my armor was going to be the _**least**_ of my problems!


	2. chapter 2 Kaceystar 11 orns

You all know the 2007 movie versions of Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. If you haven't read Hope's Journey here's a list of characters and their Earth vehicle forms that I chose for them. All these cars do exist if you car to look them up. I didn't pick them at random. I picked them based on their personalities.

**Kaceystar** – blue 2008 Mini Cooper S hardtop with black racing stripes on the hood

**Elita **- silver Mercedes 2008 ML63 AMG

**Prowl **- 2007 Dodge Charger Police Patrol

**Sunstreaker** - orange 2008 Dodge Viper SRT 10 with silver racing stripes

**Sideswipe** - red 2008 Dodge Viper SRT 10 with silver racing stripes

**Chromia** – black 2008 Ford Mustang

**Wheeljack** – white 2008 Nissan Titan Crew Cab Pro-4x

**Hound** – olive green 2008 Land Rover Ranger Rover Sport

**Author's notes:** _italics_ denote radio type communications; also, I am keeping this a T rating but there will be some language from time to time (saving the M rating for the next story)

I will be using the multiple **POV** during most of the chapters.

* * *

**Elita**

We had to cut our vacation short because my energy levels had dropped too low when we reached California. Optimus and Kacey were both very worried and insisted we take the shuttlecraft home. I don't like being coddled one bit but I was too exhausted at the time to argue with either of them.

I honestly thought I could make the trip even though I was pregnant. After all, I had traveled much farther when I was pregnant with Kacey. There was a war going on. I couldn't relax. I was always on the defensive. I had to protect the little spark I carried. And I was too scared to notice how tired I was the majority of the time.

Only this pregnancy was _**much**_ different.

Twins.

I couldn't believe it myself. I had suspected something was different about this pregnancy from the beginning which was why I went to Ratchet. Optimus, the worrying lugnut he was insisted on being there. It was worth having him there for I'll never forget him fainting when Ratchet announced I was pregnant with twins.

My little sparks, Orion and Ariel.

Here in the safety of the Autobot base on Earth I'm able to relax for the first time in so many long orns. And even though I'm tired I'm able to enjoy this pregnancy more than I could before. It's nice to actually tell everyone about it instead of keeping it a secret. But the huge plus is Optimus being able to experience what he had missed out with Kacey.

It brought me great joy to see that finally that smile on his faceplates when he felt our tiny sparks pulsing for the very first time. The love in his spark for me was overwhelming during that moment. He even fell into recharge that night with his hand protectively hugging my abdomen, has he held my body with his. It's how we've fallen into recharge every night since.

I sighed, sliding a hand over my extra warm abdomen.

I've noticed Kacey's uncertain what to make of her little brother and sister. She even appears puzzled by some our actions towards the little sparks. She only seems to understand that they make her father happy. Even though she's confused, I sense that she is happy as long as Optimus is happy.

The bond between father and daughter is much stronger than I had ever imagined it would be. Especially since they've only been together less than an Earth year. But then, I should have known as they are both so alike. Both of them yearned to be with the other to share their love for one another. And from what Optimus told me, the two of them had been through so much together since Kacey's arrival on Earth which in turn only brought them that much closer together.

I'm glad Optimus killed Starscream for removing my little sparkling's arm like that. I have even more of a reason to dislike Optimus' brother, Megatron, for assaulting my Kacey's spark as he did. If I ever come across him myself I will not hesitate to try and blow his fraggin head off for harming my little sparkling in such a manner!

The bedroom suddenly door slides opens and I roll over to see Optimus walk in, grumbling and using a cleaning towel on his armor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Galen lubricated on me…again!"

I couldn't contain my giggles.

"Maybe he was trying to douse your flames," I suggested, unable to keep from smiling.

Optimus shot me a look of disgust.

"I think Ratchet handed him to me on purpose knowing it was going to happen."

"Payback for all the times you were a terror to him?"

"Probably," he smiled, tossing the towel aside. His smile turned into a fiendish smirk as he lay down beside me the recharge bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," I purred to him, snuggling against him.

"How are the little sparks doing?" he asked, his hand gently massaging my stomach.

"Calm for once," I sighed. "I was going to try to recharge while they were quiet."

I felt my love's intentions in my spark before he even kissed me.

"Where's Kacey?" I quietly asked.

"At her lessons with Trion," he breathed between his kisses. "Then she has her lessons with Ironhide."

"We really need to have a talk about her."

"Later," he simply said, leaving no room for discussion with his tone.

I wasn't going to argue with him anyway. I really didn't _**feel**_ like arguing with him at the moment. Not while he was in such an affectionate mood anyway.

"Optimus," I whispered.

"Yes, Elita?" he asked, looking into my optics.

"Lock the door and get out of your battle armor."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he happily saluted, making me laugh.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

"Kacey, we shouldn't be in here," Nitro hissed at me as we entered my father's office.

"Don't worry. Father and mother are busy interfacing. At least that's what I assume as the door was locked to their bedroom. They'll be at it for hours."

"How do you know? My parents don't take hours."

"According to Sunny, mine still have lots of interfacing to make up for," I said as I shut the door and locked it. "Besides, this isn't the first time I've sneaked into my father's office. Come on. I found this totally awesome movie on the internet for us to watch."

"What's a movie?"

"A fictional visual recording the humans make for entertainment," I answered as I typed in my father's password on the control panel.

The monitor lit up. I typed in a few more commands.

"I saw it once already. So I know you'll love it because it has guns and explosions."

"Really?" Nitro asked excitedly.

"Come on, there's room for both of us in father's chair."

Nitro climbed up and we sat together watching the movie Die Hard. I loved it for the action and knew Nitro would. Sure enough, his optics were locked on the monitor the entire time. We even liked that same action sequences and lines.

"What does yippy kiya motherfucker mean?" he asked me when the movie ended.

"It's a human form of slang. We use slag or frag. They use words like shit and fuck."

"Can we watch another movie since father had an emergency and cancelled our target practice today?"

"Sure," I said, typing in another command on the control panel. "How about Mortal Kombat? It's one of Sunny and Sides' favorites to watch. I like the fighting in it."

"Fighting's fun!" he said with his usual zeal.

"Oh…I have a better idea! Let's try to spar like they do in the movie! You've seen Sunny and Sides sparring. We can do it too!"

"Ok!"

I quickly powered down my father's computer before we headed outside for our playful sparring. The weather was cold even though it was midday as the snow thickly covered the ground. Most Autobots, especially the other younglings didn't like to go out in the snow too much. Nitro and I loved it as we had our own snowball wars.

One time we even managed to sneak a bunch of snowballs into the base and pelt Sunny and Sides with them as they relaxed in the recreation room with the other mechs. They chased us around the base pretending to be angry.

I like the twins as they're the most playful out of all the mechs and would often join us if their duties allowed them. Around them I can always be myself like I can with my uncles. Some of the other mechs get so uptight and over protective around me.

I know I'm the daughter of Optimus Prime and the potential leader of the Autobots, but for now, I'm just a youngling for Primus sake!

"OW!" I shouted when his foot unexpectedly hit the side of my face.

"Sorry, Kacey! Are you ok?"

"I think so," I answered pulling my hand away from my face. I groaned as I noticed energon on it. "Shit!"

"You're optic's bleeding. I'll take you to Ratchet."

"I can take myself just fine," I growled yanking my hand out of his.

I sighed as he frowned at me.

"I'm sorry, Nitro. I appreciate your concern. There's nothing wrong with my legs so I _**can**_ manage to walk to the Med Bay. I may be a femme but I'm not helpless. Now, if you wish to follow me there, I have no problem with that."

"I just feel bad. I didn't mean to hurt you," he sincerely said as we headed for the base.

"I know. You're starting to get better at sparring," I smiled to him. "I'll have to be on my toes next time."

"Thanks, you're the best Kacey!" he grinned.

Of course, the moment we arrived at the med bay, we both weren't smiling. Ratchet didn't look happy at all as Galen was wailing away as usual. That sparkling was never happy unless his mother was holding him.

"Maybe you're not holding him right," I suggested getting Ratchet's attention.

"Primus, Kacey! What happened to your optic?" he shouted over the cries.

"I accidentally kicked her," Nitro said, dropping his head low.

Ratchet looked around as if he was undecided about what to do with Galen. I knew Red Alert was out responding to a fender bender call with Ironhide piloting the shuttle.

"Where's Moonracer?" I asked.

"She's recharging and I don't want to wake her. Galen had her up all night."

"I'll hold him," I smiled. "I need the practice if I'm going to be a big sister soon."

"Ok, get up on the exam table."

I quickly climbed up. Ratchet gently placed the squalling sparkling on my lap. I made sure I held him securely as Ratchet looked like was about to blow a gasket as he let go of his sparkling.

"Don't cry, Galen," I cooed to him. "You're father may be a cranky mech, but he's really nice when you get to know him."

Galen's cries almost immediately started to die down. His teary blue optics blinked at me.

"Any time you want sparkling duty, you're welcome to it," Ratchet smiled at me.

"I may be too busy with Orion and Ariel. Mother and Father are going to need all the help they can get."

"You're right, of course," he chuckled. "Now, let me see about your optic."

I sat still as Ratchet repaired my optic. But my attention remained focused on Galen. I even got him to smile and make a few chirping noises at me as I tickled his belly.

"There, all fixed."

"Are you going to tell my father?" I asked worriedly.

"I have to put it in my daily report but Prowl usually reads them and only give Optimus brief highlights of everyone's daily reports. This little incident won't be worth mentioning."

"Good, I don't want Nitro to get into trouble."

"Just make sure Nitro keeps his two feet on the ground next time."

"I will," Nitro quickly said.

"Go play you two," he smiled, taking Galen back into his arms.

The sparkling was quiet for about two astroseconds before he started up again. I grabbed Nitro's hand and took off before Ratchet could call me back for sparkling duty!

"Where are we going now?" Nitro asked when we slowed down.

"I'm going to the recreation room. You're welcome to come too."

"But it's off limits to younglings."

"Pfft, I go in there all the time," I boasted. I grabbed his hand again. "Come on, you can come in with me. If you're parents get mad I'll just tell them I made you go in with me."

"What do the mechs do in there anyway?"

"They drink high grade and tell war stories mostly."

"Father let me try a sip of high grade once," he said enthusiastically. "I really liked it!"

"You would, you're just like your father."

"Yours drinks it too!"

"I've never seen him drink it. I've never seen him in the recreation room for that matter."

"That's because he and father had some in our quarters. It was before you arrived on Earth."

"Well, maybe I'll have to try some then," I smirked as we reached the recreation room. And I saw just the mech who would let me try some. "Hey, Sunny! How are you and Sides doing?"

"We are doing well, Kacey," he smiled. "Hey little mech, you and Kacey behaving?"

"About the usual," Nitro answered honestly.

"Nitro was telling me about how he got a sip of high grade, can I try a sip?" I boldly asked.

"I don't know, Kacey," Sunny replied nervously. "You're mother will probably disassemble me if I give you some."

"I won't tell. Nitro won't either."

"Kacey, it's not a good idea," Sides said. "High grade isn't meant for little femmes."

My optics flared. I felt my spark pulsing furiously. I was pissed! Will mechs ever learn that just because I'm a femme it doesn't make me any weaker than they are?

"Oh, but its ok for little mechs?" I growled at him. "I can do things none of the other little mechs can do and do them better! Primus, I've even killed Decepticons, though I'm not really proud of that fact. I think I've earned one little sip!"

"One little sip can't hurt, can it?" Sunny asked looking at his brother.

"The two of you promise not to tell Elita?" Sides seriously asked both Nitro and I.

"We promise!" Nitro said firmly.

"Ok, just one," Sunny sighed then reluctantly handed me his glass.

I took the glass. I could smell the aroma of the high grade and was about to take a sip when…

"**Whoa!** I don't think so!" Bumblebee exclaimed, taking the glass from my hands. "Looks like I arrived just in time. Kacey you're too young for this stuff."

"Oh, come on Bee, I only wanted one tiny sip," I said, giving him the look.

I usually get what I want when I give any mech that look. Only, not today.

"No," he said firmly. "And you _**two**_ know better!"

"But Ironhide gave Nitro some," I continued to argue.

"How Ironhide raises Nitro is no concern of ours," he countered. "You however, are the daughter of Optimus Prime. We have to look after you. You're precious to us all."

I threw myself into the empty chair and sat with my arms folded across my chest. I can't believe Bee of all the mechs was opposed to me having one tiny sip of high grade! This was so not fair!

"I think you just lost uncle points, Bee," Sunny teased.

"I don't care. I'm more concerned for her welfare than my ego."

I got up and stormed out. Sometimes being the daughter of Optimus Prime was a real pain in the aft! All the grown mechs worried obsessively about me whenever father wasn't on the base. Only a few actually let me have fun.

"Kacey!" Bee shouted after me.

I transformed and peeled out down the hall. I was mad and needed to blow off some steam by going for a quick drive. Not like Bumblebee could catch me anyway. He tried. Once I was outside I could sense his vehicle form chasing after me as I sped up the mountain road.

I wasn't planning on going too far. I was allowed to roam only a certain distance from the base. However, today I wasn't going to let my boundary stop me as I turned on the speed.

Only problem, I was too angry to notice the icy road up ahead.

* * *

**Optimus**

I lay there watching Elita as she recharged in my arms. My hand never lingers far from the little sparks she carries. I missed out on so much with Kacey from the time her spark first formed until the day she arrived on Earth. I didn't want to miss out on anything with the twins.

I had to enjoy this time. I knew it would be a long while for Elita to want another sparkling as she's made that perfectly clear to me shortly after we learned she was pregnant with twins. I'm content with what I have anyway. And I'm so glad to see how happy Elita is at being a mother. I always knew she'd be a wonderful mother.

"Hey," I whisper as Elita's optics come online.

"Hmm, how long was I in recharge?" she asked, snuggling closer.

"Only an hour."

"A much needed hour," she sighed. "I feel much better now."

"Good," I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Optimus, we _**do**_ need to have a long talk about Kacey," she said, staring intently at me.

"What's there to talk about? She's a good little femme. Doesn't get into too much trouble."

"You need to discipline her more. I've noticed that you've let her get away with too much since her arrival on Earth."

"I don't see any harm in what she's doing. She doesn't disobey the rules I've set for her. And the entire base looks after here when I can't."

"Optimus, we're going to have two more in our family soon. If we let them all have their way we'll never even have this bed to ourselves. I don't mind sharing it from time to time with our daughter, but Kacey has been wedged between us every morning since we got back together. The only mornings she hasn't been with us is when we've locked the door."

"Elita, she misses you. Primus, she thought you were dead. And she still has nightmares. I can't blame her for wanting to be with us and feel safe. Besides, I don't have the spark to tell her not to after everything she's been through."

"I've been back for nearly two months now. I really think it's time she start staying in her own bed."

"Ok," I sighed, even though I was reluctant about it. But I didn't want to upset my pregnant bonded sparkmate either. "I'll talk with her."

"Also, I want Kacey to have somewhat of a normal younglinghood. She didn't get that on Cybertron. She hasn't gotten it here with you. I want her to interact with the other younglings, make friends…"

"Kacey's rather sociable already and has many friends," I smiled confidently. "She has no problem speaking her mind to any of us."

"Hanging out with Sunny and Sides and the rest of the mechs in the recreation room isn't the socializing I want for my daughter. She's only 11 orns. She has a chance to be with other younglings. I want her to make the most of that."

"She hangs out with Nitro and he's a youngling."

"Nitro is just like his parents. And being on the shooting range isn't like playing with other younglings."

"Elita, we can't ask Kacey to be something she's not. She loves the shooting range. She loves the friends she's made. I've already removed her from patrol but I refuse to make her give up her post in the command center. Nor will I stop her from training. She's already returned back to her studies with Trion. Isn't that enough?"

"I just want what's best for Kacey. Interacting with the other younglings will be good for her. I'm not saying she can't be with the matures but we can limit her time with them. At least after her studies, when the other younglings are done with theirs I want her to play with them."

I sighed heavily. I couldn't argue with Elita in her condition. Some of what she said made sense. But I grew up on a base; my friends were mature mechs and femmes. I honestly didn't see the problem with raising Kacey that way. But I will abide by my loves wishes even though I don't entirely agree with her. I love her too much.

""Very…"

"_Optimus! This is Prowl!_"

The sound of Prowl's frantic voice from the inter com link interrupted our conversation. I quickly reached over and hit a button.

"Go ahead."

"_There's been an accident. It's Kacey. Ratchet's on his way to her now._"

"What do you mean an accident? Is she hurt? What happened?" I demanded as I got up, my battle armor sliding into place.

I instinctively reached out to Kacey but she didn't reach back. My spark palpitated in fear.

"_I don't know, Optimus. Bumblebee just called it in a few astroseconds ago and asked for Ratchet to hurry!_"

"Where is she?" Elita asked, sounding as worried as my spark felt.

"_She's just up the road from the base._"

"I'm on my way," I said as I was half way out the door.

I stopped and turned looking at Elita.

"She is my daughter, I _**can't**_ stay behind," she insisted as she came to me.

"I wasn't going to suggest anything of the sort," I said, taking hold of her hand.

Together we hurried through the base. If Elita was tired she didn't show it as we quickly transformed and raced up the road. My sensors indicated that Kacey was about five miles from the base. Bumblebee was with her and Ratchet was getting closer and we weren't actually too far behind.

Only I didn't dare try to go any faster. My tires already slipped a few times on the icy road. So much so I decided it was safer to run. I told Elita to do the same. Last thing we needed was for her, in her condition, to get into an accident too.

When we arrived I wished I had made Elita stay behind. She didn't need to see our daughter's vehicle from, flipped over, front end smashed in with parts of a tree trunk stuck on the bumper, with energon leaking all over the ground. I can't imagine the sight of our daughter in such condition being good for her or the little sparks.

"She's unconscious!" Ratchet shouted. "Let's get her on her wheels."

"What happened?" Elita demanded as Bumblebee and Ratchet gently turned Kacey over onto her wheels.

"Kacey got mad at me because I wouldn't let her have a sip of high grade," Bumblebee explained. "She just took off racing. She was too fast for me. I couldn't stop her. I found her like this! I'm so sorry, Optimus."

"It's ok, Bumblebee," I told him as he sounded as terrified as Elita and I felt.

"Primus…I can't do anything until she transforms!" Ratchet muttered, continuing with his scans. "We need to get her back to the base, now!"

I said didn't hesitate to pick up my daughter.

My spark kept reaching to her, trying to wake her up. It wasn't until we reached the very worried crowd outside the base that I felt her reaching back. This was immediately followed by her cries of pain that reverberated through the halls of the base. Her sounds tore at my spark as they reminded me so much of the few days following the operation to reattach her arm.

"Shh, I'm here, Kacey," I cooed to her as we entered the Med Bay.

"**Father, it hurts!"**

"I know, my child. But you need to transform so Ratchet can help you."

"Set her on the floor," Ratchet ordered.

"Come on Kacey, you need to transform!" Elita insisted, her hand massaging Kacey's hood.

"**I can't**!" she wept.

"Optimus, she _**has**_ to transform. I can't stop the bleeding until she does," Ratchet said quietly to me.

I knelt down beside Kacey. Her vehicle from was visibly trembling as she moaned in pain. My spark reached out to comfort her as I stroked the side of her form.

"We'll take it nice and slow," I spoke softly to her. "I want you to start with your legs first."

"**I tried…it hurts too much!**"

"Kacey, you are my daughter and you will listen to me, understand?" I said, using a firm but loving tone with her.

"Ok," she whimpered weakly.

"Now, start with your legs. Ratchet, your mother and I are here to help but you have to start your transformation first."

Ratchet gave me a worried look like we didn't have much time. Elita was nearly in tears. And my spark was racing as I couldn't take much more of my daughter's cries of agony.

"The sooner you get it done, the sooner Ratchet can help you," I told her as he felt her trembling even harder beneath my hand.

Kacey strained and moaned loudly as she slowly started to transform. She was doing everything she could to not scream in pain. Ratchet and I both helped to extend her legs. Her hands dropped but that's where she stopped.

"**I can't! Father…make it stop hurting! Make it stop!**"

"Ratchet…"

"Let's do it quickly," he told me.

"Kacey, it will be over soon, I promise. Try to pull you're head up as we pull out your arms."

"You can do it, Kacey," Elita said, kneeling in front of Kacey.

Ratchet and I didn't wait a moment longer. Kacey howled loudly in pain as we pulled her arms out. Once her head was up she lost consciousness again and her battle armor retracted.

I moved out of Ratchet's way as he quickly lifted my daughter up and put her on the exam table to tend to her. Elita looked more exhausted than ever so I held her close.

"She's not allowed in the recreation room," she told me barely able to hold back her tears.

"Elita…"

"No. I don't want her in there. What if they actually let her have some?"

"It wouldn't have harmed her any. Primus, Ironhide used to give me a sip when I was her age."

"But you couldn't transform! She could have harmed someone or done even worse damage to herself!"

Elita pulled away, wiping her tears away. Her hands were visibly shaking.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Father…" Kacey's voice weakly called.

"We'll talk about it later," Elita said quietly to me.

I set aside such thoughts as I moved to my daughter's side. My spark ached so see her head and neck covered with energon.

"You're mother and me are here, Kacey," I said to her, taking her hand in mine, my other arm pulling Elita close.

"You gave us quite a scare," Elita smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her optics flickering until they went offline.

"She'll be ok. The sedative took hold," Ratchet sighed. "Head and neck injuries are the worst but no permanent damage was done. I do want to keep her in the Med Bay until she fully recovers."

"Just take good care of my child," I said to him.

"I always do," he smiled back at me.

Later, back in our quarters before Elita went to be, we finished our conversation. I agreed with everything she wanted even though my spark felt uneasy about a few things. But then again, I'm still learning how to be a father to Kacey. Like everything in my life, I strive to do the best I can.

But as I sit beside Kacey in the Med Bay and watch her toss and turn from a bad dream, I wonder if I'm doing the right thing for _**her**_.


	3. chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long. I'm trying desperately to show Kacey's personality in more detail and she is being rather diffuclt with me. But at last, here's chapter 3.

* * *

**Alpha Trion**

I've been witness to many miracles during my long life. Two I'm particular fond of was being there for the birth of two future Primes, Optimus and his daughter. Such an honor was extremely rare as such a task was usually reserved for special Medical personnel only.

I am a scientist by nature and profession. Which was why I was so surprised when Optimus' parents came to me so long ago to construct their unborn spark's protoform. I knew his parents by reputation and by the fact that they were good friends of Sentinel Prime. To be considered Sentinel's friend told me all I need to know and I was honored by their request. Besides, Sentinel was my friend too and I would do anything for any good friend of his.

Only, at the time I had no idea the little spark whose protoform I was constructing was to grow into one of our histories most renowned leaders. The father, like all fathers, had high hopes for his son even before he was born. The mother simply wanted to ensure her sparkling's continued survival when the inevitable war broke out. I did my best, creating a more durable protoform and improved upon the basic soldier program that was given to most protoforms destined to become Autobots warriors.

But programs can only do so much as their functions still rely entirely on the personality and genetic coding of a spark.

Like her father, Kaceystar's personality was one of the strongest I had ever come across during my lifetime. She would have been a soldier despite her programming based on the circumstances that she was born into. The drive to do what is right and just is bred into her genetic coding. It does not surprise me in the least knowing the personalities of both her parents so very well.

The scientist within me, however, is absolutely astonished by some of the things the little femme can do. For instance, with as young as she still is, she has more power than I had ever imagined for not only can she transform her forearm into a weapon but she can perform the most difficult weapon transformation of all by forming a weapon that functions separate from her body. Only a rare few can do such a task, Optimus being one of them. Not even his brother, Megatron, has that kind of power.

There is much about Kacey that is amazing and fascinating. She has become more than I could have ever hoped when I first constructed the prototype of my new line of soldiers long before she was even a little spark in her mother's womb. I have meticulously read all of Ratchet's medical reports with regards to Kacey's injuries. I'm pleased to find out the programs performed as I had hoped.

Her healing abilities are faster than any other younglings. And as a scientist, I cannot pass up the opportunity to witness her healing abilities first hand. Not that I had wished for her to lose control on the icy road and crash as she did.

Young Kaceystar is simply…unique.

"Trion, is everything alright?" Optimus asked as he rose to his feet from the chair in the corner of the private Med Bay room.

"Yes, everything is fine," I smiled quietly, continuing to scan Kacey while she recharged. "You were in deep recharge I didn't wish to disturb you."

"What are you doing?"

"Back on Cybertron as Kacey grew, I took readings of her systems every day to see how they developed. What I did to change her program could have had disastrous results and I needed to monitor her regularly. I must continue to do so as she still has a long way to being a mature femme. I would like yours and Elita's permission to run some performance tests. I am curious to find out just how fast Kacey can actually drive and fly and how much she has developed her transformation skills."

"I don't see a problem with that. I'm sure Kacey would love to show off for you," he smiled as he moved closer to Kacey's side. His optics stared so lovingly at his daughter. "I never properly thanked you, Trion. For everything you did to help Elita and my daughter. I owe you so much for protecting what is most precious to me."

He paused then looked at me. I stopped my scan to give my Prime my undivided attention.

"You have my eternal gratitude."

"It was my honor to help one of our people's most revered leaders as best as I could," I smiled, bowing my head in return. "I'm so glad everything worked out for the best."

Optimus stared thoughtfully at me for a moment before his optics returned to his daughter. It warmed my spark deeply to see the love and devotion he had for his daughter as he caressed her head.

"Trion, Elita and I have decided that Orion and Ariel will be allowed to have a choice," he spoke softly. "We don't want them to have the basic soldier program you gave Kacey. We want them to have a normal younglinghood. If they chose to become soldiers when mature then they will be trained accordingly."

"I understand," I smiled at him. "Wheeljack and I were lucky to have acquired enough of the adamantite alloy from the wreckage of the Nemisis. You're little ones will have the same strong frames much like Kacey's. I do have one question before we add the finishing touches."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Would you like them to be able to fly as well?"

* * *

**Ratchet**

Kacey's injuries healed nicely within two days time. It was a quiet two days as she sat on the recharge bed playing with Galen when Optimus' duties took him away from her. Elita even sat there holding Galen a few times when she was visiting Kacey.

My little mech only seemed to cry when a mech held him. He never cried for the femmes. And much to my amusement and humiliation, he just had a habit of lubricating on Optimus every time he held him. After the fourth time, Galen was immediately plopped back into my arms and Optimus swore he was never going to hold the little sparkling again.

Maybe Elita was right, maybe Galen was trying to put out Optimus' flames.

"Are you excited, Kacey?" Ironhide said, pulling me from my inner thoughts. "You get to drive and fly fast."

"While that is true, I take Trion's tests very seriously," she answered.

Her tone was very much like a mature femme's. She sat perfectly still in her seat between her father and Alpha Trion on the shuttlecraft. Yes, I could see she was very serious about these tests. From what I understand she's used to such tests. Ever since Galen was born I realized that Kacey hasn't had the normal younglinghood most of us have been privileged too. Even for a Prime's offspring hers has been…different.

"I'm looking forward to seeing just how fast you can actually go," Wheeljack shouted back from the pilot's seat.

"Too bad mother couldn't be here," Kacey frowned, suddenly sounding like a youngling.

It never ceased to amaze me how she could transition from one to the next. I suppose it's because she still is so young. And the young are so unpredictable at times.

"She needs to rest," I smiled reassuringly. "You little brother and sister are to be born sometime next week."

I noticed a content smile flash on Optimus' faceplates as he looked down at Kacey. Next to Elita falling in love with him, becoming a father was the next best thing to ever happen to the lugnut.

"Five minutes to Nellis Air Force Base," Wheeljack announced.

Still, Kacey was as serious as ever. She only cracked a smile up at Optimus as he caressed the top of her head.

"So why are you here?" I leaned over and asked Ironhide quietly.

"I wasn't going to miss Kacey's tests," he snorted.

Valid point. Prowl had to ordered the rest of the Autobots back to work as we boarded the shuttlecraft. They all wanted to witness how fast Kacey could fly and drive too. I can only imagining him now post guards at the command center door to keep people out, denying them access to Teletran 2's satellites and monitors.

I was here in case she hurt herself. Wheeljack in case I need assistance with repairs. Optimus was her for his daughter. And Alpha Trion was here to witness first hand the results of his latest project, as he called it.

It actually bothered me that he seemed to view Kacey's achievements from a scientific point of view. But then I'm grateful to Trion for if he hadn't done what he did, Optimus' little star wouldn't be here with us today.

"Touching down now, Optimus," Wheeljack said.

A moment later, the back door opened. There were a group of humans standing to greet us. I recognized some of them as we emerged from the shuttlecraft.

"Captain Lennox," Kacey smiled heading straight to them and bending down to the human's level. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hey Kacey!" Lennox greeted. "Nice to see you too, kid. We heard about the tests. Is it alright if we watch?"

"I don't mind if it's alright with my father and Trion."

Kacey turned and expectantly looked at her father. Who in turn looked to Alpha Trion as this was his operation.

"I see no hindrance in allowing the humans to watch," he said.

"Right on!" she cheered making the humans laugh. "Give me five!"

I watched as she held her hand out for Captain Lennox who then hit her hand. Of course he clutched his hand after hitting hers. I honestly didn't see what the point of that was. But then again, Kacey has been studying Earth's cultures in depth.

While she was my patient, I found out that history is one of her favorite subjects. She was quite knowledgeable in Cybertron's history. Needless to say, I was very impressed that she even knew the significance of the name Moonracer had chosen for our son, Galen, who happened to be the name of a doctor and a renowned surgeon in ancient Greece.

"First off, just show me a few things that you can do," Trion ordered.

A little smirk flashed on Kacey's face before she transformed into her vehicle mode. She revved the engine and the suddenly music start blasting from her.

"_**Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire!**__" (Metallica, Fuel)_

"Kacey! Turn it down!" Optimus shouted but it was too late.

Kacey's tires smoke and squealed as she zoomed off. The humans loved it as they cheered at her. All Optimus could do was shake his head and smile. We watched as she sped off a short distance away then turned around and started coming straight for us…fast!

Ironhide and I glanced nervously at each other as she kept coming. Even Trion and the humans looked a little nervous now. Only Optimus didn't. He had a smile on his face.

About fifteen yards away from us as all of us, except for Optimus, were practically diving of the way, Kacey's hands drop and she pushed off the ground lifting her form into the air. I saw the wide mouthed look on Trion's face as she quickly transformed into her spacejet form directly above us and then blasted upwards with the music playing louder than ever.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" Lennox exclaimed, picking one of his men up from the ground.

"Little pit spawn!" Ironhide harrumphed as he picked himself up off the ground.

I looked up to watch some of Kacey's aerial acrobatics. Each roll, turn, or loop elicited a cheer from the humans. Optimus simply smiled proudly as he watched. Once done, Kacey spiraled downwards towards her. Primus, the music was still fraggin loud as she drew closer. It only cut out once she changed into her robot form. Kacey had grace and style as she flipped over and landed with delicate precision on her feet near her father.

She was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor and loving every moment! She rarely got the opportunity to show off. Plus, she was restricted to a limited radius around the base and couldn't fly very far or very fast. Today was her only fun for a while as her driving privileges have been revoked as punishment for being in the recreation room.

"That was good, Kacey!" Trion smiled. "Your transitions from one form to the other have improved. Now, we're going to test how fast you can fly and for how long. You're to fly in the upper atmosphere as we discussed. I think we'll get a proper reading there as the air is much thinner and won't hinder you as much."

"Ok Trion!" she grinned then turned to the humans. "Hey Lennox, know this line… 'I feel the need…the need for speed'?"

"Top Gun!"

Kacey lifted up then transformed and rocketed upwards.

"I seriously regret ever telling her about the internet," Optimus sighed, shaking his head.

"Speaking of internet," Ironhide started. "Nitro said an interest phrase during target practice, said he got it from a movie he and Kacey watched on the internet. However, I'm still not sure what he meant by it."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Yippy kiya motherfucker."

Optimus groaned and rolled his optics. I noticed Captain Lennox and the other humans laughing.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you want your kids saying those kinds of things," Lennox said.

"No, we don't," Optimus sighed. "You didn't tell Elita did you?"

"No, I didn't even tell Chromia!"

"Good. Elita already has a long list of rules she wants Kacey to start following. My sparkmate doesn't need to know about that kind of language coming from our daughter's vocal processor just yet!"

"Femmes are better at parenting than us mech's anyway," Ironhide said.

"I don't know. I thought I was doing a good job with Kacey. I don't see why I should have to change with what I'm doing in raising her. But then I don't want to upset Elita in her condition."

"Elita raised Kacey for ten orns without you, she may know a little more than you about parenting," I said.

"My processor tells me that. But my spark tells me different," Optimus frowned.

"She's near the east coast already!" Wheeljack shouted, looking down at the data-pad he had linked to Teletran 2's satellites to monitor Kacey as she flew.

"Shouldn't she turn around?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"No," Trion said flatly looking at the read outs with Wheeljack. "How are her energy readings?"

"Holding steady," Wheeljack answered. "Primus, in a few more minutes and she'll be halfway around the world!"

"Keep an optic on her energy readings," I suggested. "She's still a youngling and if she pushes herself too hard she could drain her energy too fast."

"And we all know Kacey doesn't know how not to ease up," Ironhide commented.

"On the contrary, I want her to push beyond her limits," Alpha Trion said.

I looked at Optimus. He gave me a nod to suggest it was what he agreed to when Alpha Trion requested the tests be done.

I kept my mouth shut. My only concern was for Kacey's well being. I stood by Wheeljack to monitor Kacey as best as I could. She had slowed down considerably but was maintaining a constant speed. It was about an hour that she was finally within my sensor range. I thoroughly scanned her to ensure she was alright.

"You're energy levels have dropped quite a bit, are you alright?" I asked her as soon as she landed.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I couldn't maintain my maximum speed halfway around the world!"

"Don't be too disappointed, Kacey," Lennox said. "You're faster than anything on Earth!"

"You'll get there soon enough," Optimus told her. "Be patient."

"Yes, father."

"You did well, Kacey," Trion said, never looking up from his data-pad. "We'll give you some time to rest before we proceed with the driving tests."

"I'm not letting her proceed until her energy readouts have returned to suitable levels," I stated firmly.

"Ratchet, I'm fine," Kacey said to me. "I'm used to these kinds of tests."

"Still, **_I_ **don't want to see you get harmed," Optimus interjected. "We'll proceed when Ratchet gives the ok."

"They're right, youngling," Trion added with a smile. "I have no desire to see you injure yourself. Besides, I need you at full energy for the next two tests."

"Patience…"

"I know, father," she sighed looking disappointed.

At my request, I had Kacey remained seated in the shuttlecraft as we waited for her energy levels to go back up. She moaned and complained as she walked over just like her father whenever I forced him into my Med Bay against his will.

"Primus, she's more stubborn than you, Optimus!" I exclaimed.

"And she has more sass than her mother," Ironhide added.

"Kacey has always been very independent, even as a sparkling," Trion explained with a bemused smile. "I have _**never**_, in my long orns, heard a sparkling protest so loudly when she didn't want any help! She **_had_ **to do everything herself. Only after _**many**_ failed attempts at her task would she then cry out of frustration. But there weren't too many tasks that she couldn't complete."

"Sounds a lot like Elita," Optimus snorted. "Always independent, never taking any slag from anyone, including myself!"

"Kacey is definitely Elita's little femme," I commented. "She gave me the whole femme speech the other day when I suggest that she might have a sparkling of her own one day as she was holding Galen. Primus, she laid into me! Said just because she was a femme didn't mean she was going to be producing sparklings for some slaggin mech! She's a natural with sparklings though. She's the only femme other than Moonracer who can get Galen to smile and giggle."

"Please, don't talk about Kacey having sparklings," Optimus groaned, covering his optics. "I still need to survive her younglinghood! I don't even want to think about her interfacing and having sparklings yet!"

"I don't know, Optimus, I could easily see you as the youngest grand…"

"Shut the frag up, Ironhide!" Optimus growled, making me chuckle. "It's bad enough you keep hinting at a bonding between my daughter and your son!"

"What's wrong with my son?"

"Nothing, I just want Kacey to make her own choice when choosing a sparkmate."

"Will you both shut up! She's still a youngling for Primus sake!" I interrupted them. "She won't even be mature enough to bond or have sparklings for another twenty to thirty orns. Let her enjoy her younglinghood."

"You started it!" Optimus and Ironhide said at the same time.

I just laughed at them and walked away with the intention of checking on Kacey. I was surprised to see she was sad as she sat inside the shuttlecraft.

"What's wrong?"

"Is everyone done planning my future?" she asked, looking away from me.

"We didn't mean anything by it. You're free to choose for yourself."

"My path was chosen the moment my spark formed, Ratch," she seriously said. "I am the daughter of Optimus Prime. I am the future of the Autobots if anything were to ever happen to my father. I proudly accept that duty."

"But I'm starting to find it difficult to believe that I am allowed to make my own choices along the way. Mother and father have already made decisions that are, as they say, for the best. I _**know**_ Ironhide would like nothing more than for me to bond with Nitro."

"I'm a youngling but I'm not totally naïve to all that goes on around me. Trion taught me to be observant, to not disregard even the slightest detail. I learn my lessons very well, Ratchet."

I smiled, sitting down across from her. Wheeljack was right; Kacey did have a good head on her shoulders. It was so easy to not see that as she was a youngling.

"Life is a journey of choices, Kaceystar. It's entirely up to the spark within your chest on how you live your own life. You're young still. Rules are put before you by those who love you. They are there to protect you and to help you to make the best decisions possible for yourself."

"I must be patient," she sighed.

"Exactly," I grinned. "You're father's a much wiser mech than he realizes. But don't tell him that. He'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"No problem," she smiled back.

"You're something very special, Kacey. Don't forget that."

* * *

**Kacey**

My studies with Alpha Trion were over for the day and I was about to start my new routine. Mother was there to greet me as I left Trion's lab and I obediently followed her through the halls. Her and father had a long talk with me before my trip to Nellis Air Force base yesterday about changes I had to make.

When I had asked why mother said it was for the best. I had looked to father for more of an explanation but he simply repeat what mother had said. I don't fully understand why these changes are necessary. I don't get into trouble that often to warrant them. At least I don't think I do.

However, I suspect it has something to do with the twins. It's still several days until they're to be born and already they're affecting my life. Nitro warned me it was going to happen. I didn't want to believe him. But it does explain why father's spark has been distracted of late and why he is spending a lot of time with mother when I'm away tending to my studies, training or duties.

And this, making me spend time with the other younglings just seems like a way to get me out of the way.

"Mother, do I have to do this?" I asked as we stopped outside the classroom and playroom. "Can I just go study or train?"

"No, this will be good for you," she smiled. "You need to interact with other younglings."

"I play with Nitro. He's my best friend."

"Nitro is only one friend. I want you to develop friendships with the other younglings too," she said then quickly added as I opened my mouth. "And Sunny and Sides or the other mechs don't count as friends!"

"If you want to punish me for going in the recreation room just confine me to my room or make me study more."

"Believe it or not you are the only youngling who enjoys studying!"

"This is such bullshit!" I scowled, folding my arms across my chest not even noticing the shocked look on my mother's face.

"Primus, Kacey, I don't know what you said but you need to fix that glitch in your vocal processor! For that I'm revoking your internet privileges. I have no doubt that's where you got that word from."

I dropped my mouth open in disbelief. Great! No internet! How am I to learn about this planet's culture if I can't study it?

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother," I sighed, relenting as her tone was a bit angry towards me.

I never liked it when she got made at me. It happened only on two occasions. She was scarier than father!

Mother smiled, her anger was gone as she knelt before me.

"Please, _**try**_ your best to fit in with the younglings," she smiled, caressing my face. "I understand it may be difficult at first. But you are my daughter; I know you will do well."

"I promise I'll try my best."

In retrospect as mother held my hand and walked me into the room, I'd rather face the Decepticons than deal with all the younglings you where staring at me. I was seriously having doubts that I'd be able to keep my promise.

I may be a youngling, but I wasn't like any of them. I was different. I was more educated than any of them, which was why Trion was teaching me. I was special, I was unique. I could transform and they couldn't. I was at least grateful mother and father didn't ask me to retract my battle armor as I had gotten quite fond of it.

"You're just in time, Elita. I was just about to take them outside to play."

"Kacey this is Taylara."

"I know who she is mother," I sighed. "She was on the ship with Wheeljack and the others; the one that saved me in the Badlands."

Sadness fell over mother's faceplates. I know father told her my story of my experiences on the day the Decepticons raided Trion's base. A part of me has never forgotten the loneliness I felt when I regained consciousness. It continues to haunt my dreams. But I did not intend for mother to feel bad at the moment.

"It's nice to see you again, Taylara," I smiled politely at the femme.

"We're glad you're going to be joining us."

"Try you best," mother told me quietly as she let go of my hand.

I nodded at her then watched her leave. I wanted to leave too. I could feel every optic in the room watching me. I met them confidently with my own.

"Well, I believe we should introduce you properly," Taylara suggested, leading me to the other younglings. All of whom had grown since the last time I had actually seen them. Of course, I had grown too. "The young mechs here are Roxsolid, at eighteen orns, Hawk, Saberon, and Sockets all fifteen orns, Derail, fourteen orns, Dozer, almost fourteen orns, and Nitro you know at eleven orns. The young femmes are Firestar, sixteen orns, Starbreeze, fourteen orns, her sisters Zym and Jayde, thirteen and twelve orns."

"Everyone, this is Kaceystar, daughter of Optimus Prime."

Great! Why doesn't she just tell them I'm going to be ordering their afts around in the distant future and be done with it? It's not like no one on the base knows who I am!

"Actually, I prefer to be called Kacey," I corrected her.

"Right, I'm sorry," she smiled.

At least the embarrassing moment was finally over with as Taylara lead us outside. Nitro was the only youngling who seemed thrilled to have me there. The others kept looking back at me as Nitro talked excitedly to me. I met their looks with a bold look making them quickly turn their optics away.

Once outside, the mechs headed off in one direction and the femmes the other with Taylara. I of course started heading toward the mechs.

"Where are you going?"

"To go play with Nitro and the other mechs," I replied, recognizing Firestar.

"You're supposed to play with the other femmes."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I scoffed. "Who made up that lame rule?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, looking down at me.

"My mother taught me that mechs are no better than femmes. And that it's up to us femmes to make sure they don't forget it. I mean, just because mechs are bigger and stronger, doesn't make them better…or smarter for that matter."

"Can…can you show me how?" she timidly asked.

"Sure," I smiled at her. "Come on."

It was a good thing I headed towards the mechs. The oldest was picking on Nitro. Rox was what he liked to be called if I recall. He was a bully as he used his size to try and intimidate the others.

"Leave him alone," I ordered, marching right up and helping Nitro to his feet.

"Look Nitro, your sparkmate's here to save you," Rox teased.

"Blow it out your, aft," I countered. "I'm no one's sparkmate."

"You got that right! Not with your father being Optimus Prime, all the mechs would be afraid he'd blast them back to Cybertron for touching his little femme!"

I laughed, "Was that the best you could come up with? Any mech would be honored to be my friend much less my sparkmate once I'm older. My father is a great leader."

Rox stood toe to toe with me, glaring down. Of course, I did not retreat one millimeter.

"I've faced and killed Decepticons, I'm not afraid of one terrified little mech who uses his size over the others to make them feel weak," I growled at him, flaring my optics.

The young mech's optics filled with uncertainty. No doubt he was trying to figure out a way to not look foolish in front of the others.

"Who needs femmes anyway?" he laughed nervously then turned to leave. "Come on…let's go."

Well, insulting my father was one thing but insulting femmes in general really burned my processor!

"It's no use, Kacey," Nitro spoke softly.

"Rox is the oldest and the biggest," Firestar added. "They won't even let Nitro play with them because he's small."

"Which means absolutely nothing," I told them both. "And Nitro still has a lot of growing to do. I wouldn't be surprise if he grew to be bigger than that shithead."

"Shit…head?" Firestar asked.

"Never mind," I told her.

"It's Earth slang, we would use slaghead," Nitro smiled up at Firestar.

"Shithead sounds better though," she admitted.

"You should hear some of the other Earth slang in the movies Kacey and I watch. You could watch an Earth movie with us too," Nitro started boldly then his confidence waned. "Maybe…if you want to that is."

I rolled my optics. Eleven orns and he's already planning his first interface! Primus, is that all mechs think about?

"I got an idea!" I suddenly grinned. There was another thing mechs loved! "Come on. I know who to deal with them."

I wasn't sure if this was what my mother imagined I'd be doing with the younglings. But she did ask me to try and fit in. And I promised I'd try. I just told Nitro and Firestar to just let me do all the talking as we walked by the young mechs, who looked cold outside in the snow.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Nitro," I said, slowing my pace and talking loud. "I'm not allowed in the recreation room anymore. I still can't believe Sides gave me that 'it's not for femme' line. That's such bullshit! Besides, I'm sure your father will let you have some high grade if you asked him. He gave it to you once; he'll let you have some again."

"Nitro had high grade?" Saberon asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I did," Nitro answered.

"What did it taste like?" Rox questioned as he and the others came closer to us.

"It's hard to describe…I just really liked it!" he smiled then to my dismay, and not at all part of my plan, said, "I was trying to get Kacey to get me some."

"But I'm not allowed in the recreation room!" I told him, giving him an evil optic look, hoping he wouldn't open his mouth again.

He got the hint and dropped his head, mouthing he was sorry to me.

"Yeah, but I heard you have a cloaking shield," Sockets said, looking hopeful.

"That's right! You could sneak in and get us some!" Derail smiled enthusiastically.

Of course, Rox glowered at them all. Obviously he didn't want to lose his dominancy over them, especially to a femme. They moved behind him, cowering like fools. I actually felt bad for them.

"Here's the deal," Rox started. "You get us some high grade and we'll let Nitro in our little gang."

"I fail to see how that benefits Firestar and myself," I countered, folding my arms across my chest.

Primus, I was probably going to regret this later, but mother was very adamant that I _**try**_ to fit in.

"I have a better idea," I continued. "I'll get enough high grade for all of us and maybe I'll let all of _**you**_ hang with the future Autobot leader."

I held out my hand.

"Deal?"

Rox hesitated but then shook my hand.

"Deal."

"Nitro, you know where to take them."

"Right, Kacey…let's go."

"Hang on…"

"We can't let Taylara see us drinking the stuff," I interrupted Rox. "Nitro and I have a good spot where the matures wont see us unless they come looking."

I cloaked before he could protest. It was easy to sneak through the base and into the recreation room. At this time of day hardly anyone was in the room. It only took me a few astroseconds to hack the code to the storage room where the high grade was stored. I just grabbed the first container I could find, extending my cloak around it.

I actually had to keep myself from giggling as it was all too easy!

"Here we go!" I grinned triumphantly as I uncloaked before the others.

"Fuck Kacey, I think you brought way too much!" Nitro exclaimed but didn't hesitate to grab a canister as I set the container down.

"Whatever we don't drink, I'll take back or we can save for another time," I suggested, grabbing my own canister.

The others all grabbed their own as well. I was actually looking forward to tasting the high grade as I was rudely denied a sip before.

It smelled sweet! And tasted even sweeter! Primus, it tasted good!

"Kacey! I don't think you're supposed to drink it that fast!" Nitro shouted.

But it was too late. I finished the canister.

"I don't feel anything," I said feeling rather disappointed.

"Really?" Rox asked.

He took a big gulp and choked on it.

"It tastes nasty!" he protested, wiping the high grade from his faceplates.

I grabbed another canister and started drinking that one as well.

"Tastes fine to me," I grinned, challenging him. "Are you afraid, Rox?"

"No!" he growled then forced himself to drink it.

* * *

**Prowl**

Optimus had left an hour ago to be with Elita like he did every afternoon this past week. I didn't mind and was actually glad he made the time to be with his family more. Although, I knew Kacey was outside with the younglings and Optimus had a fiendish smirk on his faceplates as he walked out of the command center.

Well, whatever he and Elita did within the confines of their quarters was none of my business. I didn't have time to ponder such things anyway when I was in charge of the command center and monitor our patrols.

The Decepticons have been relatively quiet since Antarctica. We have yet to locate their new base of operations. Teletran 2 monitors all news casts no matter how bizarre hoping we'd find a lead to Megatron and his army.

Still, I'm uneasy about their disappearing act. I don't like it at all.

Not that I want to go rushing back into battle. I kind of enjoy my days as the biggest emergencies have been auto accidents, caused by the humans crashing into an Autobot. However, the last one I suspect was Sunstreaker's fault. He and his brother are always 'hot dogging it' as the humans say.

I'm pleased to see Kacey learning more about Earth's cultures. It will make her job easier in the future as she will be able to relate to them much easier than the rest of us. In hindsight, I'm wondering if it was a good idea to encourage her to research on the internet as she is discovering many new things and developing some…interesting vocabulary as a result.

As it is, I haven't the spark to tell Optimus that she's hacked his password and uses his computer whenever she's doing her research. I've learned during my many orns that there are some things my Prime doesn't need to know about.

"_Prowl, this is Ratchet!_"

Ratchet's panicked voice sounded over my internal communicator.

"Go ahead," I quickly answered.

"_I need Red Alert back in the Med Bay immediately!_"

"He should be arriving back at the base in a few minutes. What's the emergency?"

"_I have eight younglings in my Med Bay…all violently ill!_"

I took a quickly glance at Ironhide who was busy manning his station with Chromia beside him. Both looking more interested in each other than what they were supposed to be doing. I turned and walked away, even though they couldn't hear me.

"Is Nitro, one of them?"

"_Yes!_"

"Understood," I told him then hurried to the main computer console and pressed the communication button. "Wheeljack, hurry it up! We have an emergency in the Med Bay! Ratchet needs help!"

"_Copy that!_"

"Hound, you're in charge of the command center," I said then turned to Ironhide and Chromia.

"Nitro!" they said, jumping out of their seats.

I hurried after them and followed them into the Med Bay. Eight younglings were groaning, crying and curled up on the sides on the beds along one wall of the Med Bay. Ratchet was doing his best moving from one to the next.

"Don't be mad!"

I turned to see Nitro crying as he spoke to his parents.

"It was my fault," he choked. "Kacey was just trying to help me. We talked her into getting the high grade because she had a cloaking shield."

"Ratchet?" I questioned.

"They've all had about one full canister," he told me. "Their systems can't handle that much."

"Do what you can," I ordered him then noticed Taylara doing what she could to help.

After a quick glance around the room I only counted eleven younglings. Eight were on the beds and three, who appeared fine, sitting on one empty bed together on the other side of the room.

"Taylara, where's Kacey?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. I was too busy trying to get the others to the Med Bay. I…I just assumed she was with them."

"**She is the daughter of Optimus Prime…you cannot assume anything**!" I yelled at her.

Red Alert and Wheeljack came rushing in past me and started assisting Ratchet. But my main concern now was Kacey. Primus did I frag up! I knew I should have gone over things with Taylara about how to handle Kacey. The little femme is too special to us all. I should have known better!

"Keep me posted!" I ordered Ratchet than sprinted back to the command center. "Hound, try to locate Kacey."

"I've been trying…it's all over the base that the younglings are sick from high grade. But I can't locate her signal."

"Frag! We need Alpha Trion to take her dampening field offline! I can't do my job if I can't find her!"

"She can't have gone far if she's as sick as the others," he told me.

"But we need to find her if she is as sick as the others. Younglings' systems can't handle that much high grade. It's too dangerous."

"I'll organize search teams then."

"And I'll go tell Optimus and Elita," I sighed.

Only this one I couldn't do over the communicator. I hurried to my commander's quarters and sounded the door buzzer. I was a little surprise at how quickly Optimus answered the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both," I started as he stepped back to let me in.

The door closed behind me. Elita was sitting in a comfortable reclined position in a chair, her hands massaging her abdomen. I swallowed hard, thinking I should have simply contacted Optimus. It might not be a good idea in Elita's condition to learn her daughter was missing and sick on high grade.

"Prowl, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

Before I could answer the door opened. I turned but saw nothing. I did hear a loud thud against the wall. Then a few astroseconds later Kacey uncloaked. Primus, she was a mess, covered in dirty and small tree branches. Worse, she could barely stand up straight then toppled over after she stumbled a few steps.

"Kacey!" Elita gasped, hurrying to her feet.

Only Optimus was quicker and already had Kacey in his arms.

"Hound, call the search teams off…Kacey's here," I quickly ordered.

"I'm ok," she smiled, barely able to keep her head from swiveling about. "I had an accident and crashed through some trees. But I'm…" (_hiccup_) "…fine."

"We need to get her to the Med Bay now," I said urgently. "Eight other younglings are sick too."

"Sick from what?" Optimus demanded as he didn't waste time to exit their quarters.

"Apparently, some of the younglings talked Kacey into sneaking them some high grade," I explained as I ran to keep up with Optimus and Elita.

"I was only trying…" (_hiccup_) "…to fit in," Kacey answered. "That's what…" (_hiccup_) "…mother said for me to do."

"Forget about that right now, how much did you drink, Kacey?" Optimus asked.

"Two canisters…maybe…" (_hiccup_) "…three…I don't…" (_hiccup_) "…remember," she answered her optics starting to flicker.

"Frag, stay awake, Kacey!" Optimus shouted, shaking her a little.

"My head feels weird," she hiccupped.

"It will be ok…just stay awake as your father says," Elita insisted.

When we arrived I noticed most of the younglings appeared to be recharging comfortably now. Ratchet was looking much relieved…until he saw Kacey's condition.

"They all expelled most of the high grade," Ratchet quickly said. "Red Alert and Wheeljack are going to flush out their systems to make sure it's all out."

"Kacey may have drunken twice as much, maybe more," I told him.

"Father…" she wept weakly, clinging onto his chest armor. "I don't feel good!"

Before Optimus could even answer, Kacey's mouth expelled high grade all over her father's armor.

"I'm sorry!" she immediately wept.

"Shh, it's ok, my child," he cooed trying to set her down on the exam table.

Only Kacey clung onto him, crying. She heaved again. Her body was visibly trembling now.

"Just let it all out, Kacey," Optimus said trying to hold Kacey in a comfortable position for her while keeping her face in different direction other than his armor. "You'll feel much better if you get it all out of your systems."

Kacey wretched two more times before she was finally done. I didn't have to stay there but I did and watched with Optimus and Elita as Ratchet flushed out her systems himself.

Not a fun experience from what I remember have been through it once before. At least she wasn't conscious through any of it and wouldn't remember the uncomfortable experience. Bad enough she was going to wake up with her first hangover. Those are always the worst!

Watching Kacey recharging peacefully on the bed with Optimus and Elita beside her, I wondered if I should assign a security detail to her. Her defense systems continue to be a pain in my aft. On the other hand, I knew how difficult it was for her to fit in being the daughter of our leader. Adding security to her would only make things worse.

I sighed wearily as I left the Med Bay. I honestly didn't know what to do to keep Kacey safe short of locking her in the brig.

I rubbed my tired optics and growled quietly.

Primus, this youngling was going to be the death of me!

* * *

Up next the birth of the twins. 


	4. chapter 4

Knowing you all wanted to read about the twins I cranked this chapter out as quickly as I could. It came much easier than that last chapter.

We pick up right where we left off in the previous chapter.

Author's notes: tissues may be required

* * *

**Optimus**

I silently thanked Primus that Elita was too tired to argue when I took her back to our quarters. Once out of the Med Bay I felt her anger. She made it clear to me that Kacey was to be punished severely for what she did. I said nothing. I didn't want to upset her by pointing out that this probably wouldn't have happened if we had let Kacey be.

However, the blame resides with me as much as it does my sparkmate. I could feel the confusion in my daughter's spark well before Elita and I even discussed things with her yesterday. Then she only grew more confused when we expected her to make these changes. I regret not being able to do anything to quell her confusion. After what happened today I realize I _**should**_ have tried to do to help Kacey adjust to her new responsibilities.

My only excuse is that I've been distracted of late as the birth of my little twins grows ever closer. I'm constantly worried about Elita as I'm not used to seeing her so tired that she's unable to perform her duties. In fact, I've never seen her like this before. It's so unlike her to not be able to do her job no matter how fatigued she is.

I sigh wearily. I'm ashamed to admit that poor Kacey is the one paying for my neglect.

Even now I could sense the feelings of confusion, the regret and hurt in my daughter's spark as I approach the Med Bay. They tugged heavily upon my own spark. What made me feel even worse was finding Kacey in tears standing before Ironhide and Chromia, as the stood by their recharging son.

"I'm so sorry," she wept looking up at both of them with sorrowful optics. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"You need to be more careful, Kacey," Ironhide said, rather harshly making Kacey flinch. "Anyone one of you could have died!"

I felt the regret and the hurt in her spark swell up even more so than before. Her tears fell even faster as her head dropped down. Primus, she still looked too sick to even stand.

"I think that's enough, Ironhide," I said, moving towards them. Kacey spark trembled in fear and she timidly looked up at me with tire optics. I sent her my love, knowing it was the best I could do for now. "She feels bad enough as it is. She knows she made a mistake. She acknowledges it. The least you could do is accept her apology and thank Primus that no one was seriously damaged."

Ironhide was about to say something but Chromia stopped him.

"We're just happy Nitro is ok," she said. "He was very adamant that it was all his fault."

"No, I take full responsibility," Kacey sobbed. "I was the one who actually retrieved the high grade for the others."

"Primus, Kacey, you need to stay in your bed!" Ratchet exclaimed in near panic after he came rushing out of the private Med Bay room and straight for her.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say just before she heaved up more brownish-red fluid.

The very action made her cry even more. I noticed the apologetic look on Ironhide's faceplates as I moved to my daughter.

"I thought you cleaned her out?" I asked worriedly, as Ratchet picked her up.

"I could only do so much during the first cleansing. I wanted to wait a little while before I did another one hoping she'd expel more of the high grade on her own."

As if on queue, my daughter vomited again as she wept uncontrollably. My spark ached something terrible for her as there was nothing I could do to prevent any discomforts she was experiencing.

"Give her to me," I insisted as Ratchet held her away from his frame. "A little vomit isn't going to kill me."

"But lubricant will?" he teased.

"It's one thing when it's your own child," I told him serious as I held Kacey close. "It's quite something different when it's someone else's sparkling!"

Ratchet shook his head then walked off.

"Kacey, I'm sorry," Ironhide sighed, caressing her head. "I didn't mean to be cross with you."

"It's ok…I deserved it," she sniffled then heaved again.

"Ratchet…"

"Be there in a few astroseconds!"

"Take good care of her," Ironhide smiled.

"I intend to," I sighed.

I quickly took Kacey into the private room, trying to calm her as best as I could with my spark.

"I can't do anything right," she choked and sobbed on my shoulder, clinging to me.

"You're just having a bit of bad luck," I told.

"But mother's really mad at me!"

"I know," I sighed tucking her head under my chin, massaging her back. "Kacey, I'm so sorry I've been distracted lately. I promise I'll make it up to you. Once the twins are born everything will settle down, you'll see. I promise you, things will go back to the way the way."

* * *

**Kacey**

The warmth and sensation of two large bodies greeted me as I woke up from recharge. Bringing my optics online I saw my father's protoform beside me. I noticed that I had shed my battle armor as well. I found it was more comfortable to recharge in my protoform. However, I have no idea how I ended up in my parent's bed.

Regardless, I snuggled closer to my father taking my optics offline. It felt like ages since I had been this close to him. I really missed it. I really missed _**him**_ these past couple of weeks.

My mother's form moved and I heard a loud, pronounced heavy sigh from her. I could sense she was irritated somewhat by my presence. Afraid she would yell at me I pretended to be in recharge.

"Optimus!" she whispered.

"What?" he mumbled sleepily, his arm pulling me closer.

"I thought we discussed _**this**_."

"_**I**_ brought her to recharge with us," he yawned. "You should have heard her cries as Ratchet cleansed her systems. You and I know it's not a pleasant experience. I didn't have the spark to put her in her own bed."

"Primus, Optimus, you're too soft on her!" mother snapped, keeping her voice down.

Father groaned and my spark sank. I felt mother get up from the bed. Father quickly but gently set me down before going after mother.

"Elita, I'm doing the best I can!" I heard his voice say as he left the room.

I quietly moved to the doorway then out into the hallway. Father had his back to me and didn't see me as I moved closer.

"You let her get away with too much. And the more you undermine the rules we've laid down for her the more trouble she's going to get in."

"I don't believe that for one astrosecond. Kacey's much smarter than that."

"She wasn't very smart yesterday getting into the high grade like that!"

"But she understands she was wrong. You weren't there last night. I watched her as she apologized to Ironhide and Chromia. She's punishing herself enough already."

My optics welled up. Once again I just can't do anything right. Everything I do lately seems to cause someone I care about pain.

"Please don't fight!" I begged them as I rushed between them.

"We're not fighting," mother sighed wearily. I remained quiet as I watched her sit down in a chair. I sensed I was about to get my lecture. "Primus, Kacey, what were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to fit in," I weakly answered, unable to look into my mother's optics.

Mother was still mad I could sense it.

"You're grounded, figuratively _**and**_ literally," mother finally said. "No flying, no driving, no internet…and no training and that includes your target practice. You will do your studies with Trion, do your duties with Wheeljack and the command center. And you _**will**_, apologize to all those younglings when you go back tomorrow! For now, I want you in your room for the rest of the day and stay in your recharge bed. And I want you to think very seriously about what you did."

I nodded through my tears and left the room. Halfway down the hall, I glanced back at my father. He nodded his head for me to go. He wasn't mad at me at all. I could sense he even felt bad for me.

But as I lay curled on my recharge bed beneath my thermal blanket I felt so alone. My parents were shielding their sparks from me as I heard raised voices every so often. They didn't argue very long. But father left our quarters for his duties. A few hours went by and I thought for certain mother would come to me to talk. Only she didn't.

I wept until I fell into recharge.

* * *

**Elita**

Optimus had left for duty in somewhat of a foul mood and there was nothing I could do about it. But if he wasn't going to discipline Kacey then I was. I would do anything for my daughter, even if that meant punishing her in order to protect her from herself.

The argument drained my systems somewhat and I ended up falling into recharge in the chair in the main room of our living quarters. When I awoke my mind was clearer and not clouded by my anger.

I felt a dull ache in my spark for my Kacey. A part of me _**was**_ responsible. Prowl told me that Kacey hacked the code on the storage room in recreation room. I sincerely regret ever teaching her how to hack codes and intercept data streams. Primus, she's better at using computers to her advantage than I am and I'm no slouch.

With that in mind, I rose to my feet and headed to my daughter's room, soon to be the room for the twins too. Optimus suggested extended our quarters so that Kacey could have her own room. I told him this was fine for now. The twins won't take up much space. Truth was I didn't want any construction going on in our quarters when they were the only place I had to rest and be alone.

"Kacey?" I called from the door.

There was no answer. I moved closer and saw she was in deep recharge. I frowned. She still didn't look well so I didn't wake her.

"What am I going to do with you my daughter?" I asked as I sat down beside her. I fixed the blanket around her and caressed her cheeks. "I love you too much, Kacey. I'm only trying to do what's best for you. I sincerely hope one day you will understand."

She continued to recharge oblivious to my presence.

Before standing, I kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Then I made my way to the command center.

I had to quell the frustration I felt from my sparkmate. He loves Kacey much more deeply than I thought possible. It blinds him from what he must do. But I can't have him be blind like that when we have two more about to join our family. Neither of us will ever have control of our children.

"He's in the office," Prowl smiled when he saw me. "How's Kacey?"

"Recharging peacefully," I smiled.

"That's good. Elita…I wish to apologize."

"For what?"

"I didn't go over proper procedure with Taylara regarding Kacey. I feel as if the entire situation could have been avoided if I told Taylara she really needed to keep a close optic on Kacey as she is the daughter of our leader."

"I doubt any one can keep a close optic on Kacey," I smiled at him. "She has a curiosity that leads her astray at times. As her mother, I understand there are some things she has to learn the hard way as there is nothing we can do about them. I just want to try to limit some of those things as best as I can."

"I understand. Well, I leave you to whatever you were going to do," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm much too exhausted for that, Prowl! And shame on you for even thinking Optimus and I do _**that**_ in his office."

"My apologies," he grinned, bowing his head.

I laughed and turned away from him, heading towards the office Optimus and I shared. Actually, I haven't been in it much because of this pregnancy.

Outside the door I can sense my love is still frustrated with me. He's very good at not showing it. But I know his spark like no other. Even if we weren't bonded I would know it. I've always known Optimus very well.

Instead of just walking in, as was my right, I pressed the buzzer.

"Come in," his deep voice rumbled from behind the door.

I did as he asked. Optimus was busy working on a report or something and didn't look up. For a brief moment I was reminded of the first day I came into his office on Cybertron, reporting for duty.

After our run in on the battlefield, I couldn't stop thinking about him. My spark skipped a pulse nearly every time my processor played back the events of the day we met. How it felt to have his body against mine as he fell on me. How unbelievable handsome he looked in his battle armor as he ran. And that aft…Primus I nearly overloaded on the spot!

I had to get away from him fast and didn't give him that chance to learn my name. Chromia laughed at me, said I had it bad. Believe it or not, it was she who convinced me to transfer to Optimus Prime's base. She got our orders approved. _**And**_ she tricked me at his office door by quickly hurrying away as I walked in so I'd be alone with him!

Of course, I thanked her repeatedly later on for that. I got her back though when I realized she was falling for Ironhide!

I sighed. Primus that was so long ago. And we were so young. To think bonding and sparks were never in my processor at the time. And now I can't imagine anything that brings me greater joy than my love and my sparklings.

"Optimus," I called quietly when he hadn't looked up yet.

"Elita, you didn't have to buzz to come into our office," he said getting to his feet and pulling a chair over for me.

"You were upset with me," I explained as he helped me to sit down. "I felt it was the right thing to do under the circumstances."

He groaned, rubbing his optics as he sat on the edge of his desk. I remained quiet. I could sense he wanted to say something to me.

"I just can't help but feel like we're doing the wrong thing for Kacey by making these changes. She's a bit of a free spirit like you and she's starting to feel trapped with all these limitations."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No," he sighed. "I can feel it. Her spark is so open; I cannot help but know what she's feeling."

"How is that you can sense what I cannot?"

Optimus blinked at me.

"I can sense she's confused but no more than that."

"I've always been acutely aware of what's in Kacey's spark," he exhaled. "As she has always been aware of what's in mine. I don't know why. It's just always been that way since I first sensed her spark that day she arrived on Earth. I just assumed that's how the bond was between a parent and their youngling. Besides, you've been preoccupied with the little sparks you carry. I can feel that. Kacey does too."

"Yes, I have been," I admitted, sliding a hand over my abdomen.

"Elita, I can't punish Kacey the way you want me too," he said, looking sad. "I don't like it when my child is afraid of me. I don't like to feel her spark tremble in fear when I come to her. I love her too much to do that to her."

"Nor do I but we must be firm with her. She's the future and we must do what we can to protect and guide her."

He frowned and kept quiet. So I got up and moved before him. He didn't hesitate to pull me into his chest and hold me close.

"I love you too much too," he whispered. "I feel as if my spark's split in two trying to love you both."

"Things will change for the better," I smiled to him. "You'll see. We just need to give Kacey a little time to adjust."

He sighed, his hand pressing against my abdomen. His spirit lifted and I could feel his happiness.

"I can feel them more in my spark now than before," he suddenly smiled.

"Yes, they're strong little sparks like their father's."

As if on queue I felt them reach out to me. I send them my love as I always do, as I always did with Kacey.

"Try to send them your love," I whispered to Optimus. "They may respond to you now."

After a several astrosecond a huge smile shined on his faceplates. A gently chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"I could sense they're curiosity as to who I am," he whispered, wrapping both his arms around me, holding me close. "They love you, that's for certain."

"They'll love you too soon enough," I said, snuggling my head under his chin.

* * *

**Nitro**

I felt bad for so bad for Kacey as she stood in front of us and apologized yesterday. Her father was there to witness it. I wished I could take back what I said the other day. If I hadn't of said it, Kacey wouldn't have had to get the high grade, we wouldn't have gotten sick and Kacey wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble with her mother.

Today, I watched as Kacey sat alone staring at the snow near her feet for the second day in the row. My spark feels even worse for her. She looks so sad all alone. She refuses to play with any of us.

"Nitro, you're her best friend. You should go talk to her," Firestar suggested.

Deciding that Firestar was right, I got up and headed over to Kacey, sitting down beside her.

"Come over with Firestar and me."

"I don't think it's a good idea," she frowned. "It's best for everyone if I don't go near anyone. Less chance of me hurting any of you."

"But _**you're**_ hurting right now. I can't have that. You're my best friend, Kacey."

I stood up and extended my hand to her.

"I'm sorry…I can't," she said, nearly in tears.

Just then a snowball hit her in the face. Rox and his gang started laughing.

"Go on…cry like a sparkling you little femme!" he chuckled at her.

I didn't hesitate. I charged at him, tackling him to the ground not caring if he was bigger than I was. Then I started pummeling his faceplates with my fists. I was fucking pissed of that he'd take advantage of Kacey when she was obviously depressed!

I actually started laughing at him as he started crying like a sparkling, flaying his arms about as he attempted to block my blows. Next thing I knew I was being dragged off of him. I spat a few Cybertronian curses at him so he'd understand to never do that to my friend again.

After that, Rox was taken to the Med Bay as both his optics were leaking energon. It only took a few minutes after that for my father to show up.

"Get over here!" he growled at me.

Of course, I obeyed my father. I would never disobey him on purpose.

"I thought I taught you better than to pick fights!"

"You taught me to defend my friends and that's what I was doing," I countered confidently staring up at his optics with mine. "Rox was picking on Kacey. I couldn't stand for that!"

"Kacey let herself get picked on?" father asked in surprise.

"Did Elita punish Kacey by not letting her play? She hasn't played for two days now. She just sits there, all alone. I asked her why. She just said it was best for everyone if she didn't go near any of us."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Go play. And no more fights."

"Yes, father."

* * *

**Ironhide**

I stood in the doorway of the base and watched for an hour. Nitro was playing with one of the femmes. Firestar I believe is her name. And Kacey…she just sat there and didn't move.

My spark sank. She reminded me so much of Optimus when he was a youngling. After the fragger of a brother tried to kill him I would always find the little youngling sitting, alone, sometimes in tears. Ratchet and I did our best to encourage him to play with the other younglings but he never did.

In fact a few times I found the older younglings picking on him as he sat there minding his own business. Of course, I always rescued him. It was then that Ratchet and I decided to keep Optimus on the base more. It worked as the little mech opened up more around the adult mechs. And he seemed to really enjoy the femmes fussing over him.

I suppose it's fitting that Nitro had to rescue Kacey today as I had rescued her father long ago.

I'm sure Elita had good reason for making Kacey want to be with the younglings. I know for a fact this isn't what she had in mind though. But I wasn't going to confront her about it. That's what Optimus' job was.

"Optimus, can you join me at the main entrance, please?" I asked over my internal communicator.

"_Please, don't tell me Kacey did something she wasn't supposed to_," he groaned. "_I don't think my spark can handle another incident."_

"Just get your fraggin aft over here on the double!" I snapped, severing the communication.

He must have sprinted because he was over here in two minutes flat!

"What is it?" he quickly asked.

"There," I said pointing Kacey out. "She refuses to play with any of the younglings for fear she'd hurt them."

Optimus' head dropped slightly as he sighed heavily.

"Thank you, Ironhide."

I watched as he quickly made his way to Kacey. As he got close, the little femme hurried to her feet and looked terrified as if she was in trouble. The look only last for about a fraction of an astrosecond. A moment after that she was in Optimus' arms and they were heading towards me.

"We'll be in my office," he told me. "And…don't say anything to Chromia about this as she will tell Elita. I'll talk with my sparkmate later."

"You have my word, Optimus," I sincerely said.

Not telling Chromia about this was the least of my problems. I had to tell her our son was in a fight. And I'm not sure if I should tell her he's playing with a femme who's older than him! Chromia might get the wrong idea.

Primus, I sincerely hope my son doesn't mature into a mech like I was when I was young. I loved the femmes not matter what age they were! And I didn't hesitate to interface with any of them who were willing.

Funny, that's how I thought my life would always going to be for me. Then one day I met a femme and just knew _**she**_ was the only one for me…and I was the only one for her.

* * *

**Optimus**

I told Elita about Kacey not wanting to interact with the other younglings for fear she would hurt them. I also told her I took Kacey to my office and allowed her to do her work on her history essay Trion had given her that day.

Elita wasn't mad at me. She was a little distressed that Kacey felt she had to do what she did. However, it took me two days to at least get Elita to allow Kacey to return to her training.

I felt more needed to be done as I couldn't bear the sadness in my daughters spark as she moped around the base. It was bad enough she couldn't drive or fly, her two favorite things to do. But to see she was reluctant to interact with anyone was just too much, especially when she loved being around others.

Once the twins are born I'm going to have a long talk with Elita. Some of these rules were going to have to be changed for my spark's sake and for Kacey.

"Here's the report you wanted," Prowl said, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"The Decepticon's still show no signs of activity."

"I know," I frowned, glancing over the report. "This latest lead doesn't look to promising either."

"It's all we have to go…"

I dropped the report to the ground when a sudden wave of panicked fear filled my spark.

"Optimus?"

"Elita!" I gasped, immediately recognizing her through our bond.

I just turned and sprinted out of the command center not knowing or caring if Prowl had followed me or not.

'Elita…I'm coming,' I told her over our bond.

'Optimus…' she replied weakly.

"Ratchet, report to my quarters immediately!" I ordered when I was nearly there.

"_On my way!_"

I burst through the doorway, my optics frantically searching for my beloved. When she wasn't in the main room and I hurried to our bedroom. There she was on the floor, curled up with her arms around her stomach.

"Optimus…," she gritted then moaned.

"I called Ratchet," I said, kneeling beside her and not knowing if I should hold her or not as she appeared to be in pain.

Elita suddenly groaned loudly. I took her into my arms, carefully holding her close.

"**Ratchet, get you're aft over here now!**" I growled over my internal communicator.

"I'm here!" he exclaimed rushing into the room.

"She was on the floor when I came in," I told him.

"Keep still so I can scan her properly," he ordered my.

"Are the sparks ok?" I asked as he was probing Elita's abdomen.

"Let's get her to the Med Bay," Ratchet said calmly then cracked a smile. "And let's deliver your twins, Optimus."

My arms and legs suddenly went weak. Ratchet managed to catch Elita before she hit the floor.

"You're not going to faint again, are you?" he asked with a bemused smile.

Something came from my vocal processor. Whether it was word or not, I'm not really sure. Elita just made a face at me. Then Ratchet hit me hard upside the head.

"Hey, lugnut! You still somewhat functional?" he shouted.

"Yes!" I said, shaking my head.

"Good, let's get your sparkmate to the Med Bay."

"Are you going to be ok, Optimus?" Elita asked as we helped her to her feet.

"Elita, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," I smiled, regaining my strength and lifting her into my arms. "I'll be fine."

"Least he didn't faint," Ratchet chuckled.

"Put a socket it in it and let me enjoy this, please," I begged of him as I followed him.

Elita groaned loudly and I felt her fingers dig into my armor. My sensor had indicated her core temperature was well above the normal. It wasn't just her abdomen either. Her coolant systems were straining something fierce to combat the heat within.

"Is this normal?" I worriedly asked.

"Elita's fine, Optimus."

"If I'm so fine then you carry the sparks next time, Ratchet!" she snapped at him. "Then maybe you can feel as if you're burning up from the inside out!"

"It's only more intense this time because you're having twins," he said calmly.

Elita shot him an evil look. My processor cringed at what her response might be.

"Can I blast him?" she asked me, looking quite serious as I stared into her lovely blue optics.

"Sure…after he delivers our little sparks," I smiled at her eliciting a look of pure shock from Ratchet. "I'm sure she's joking, Ratchet!"

"No, I'm not," Elita grimaced. "I could shoot him now. Trion helped to deliver Kacey. I'm sure he wouldn't mind delivering the twins."

"Well…maybe it's not such a good idea," I said to her. "We wouldn't want Galen to be fatherless, now would we?"

"I wasn't going to kill him. Just blast his aft for thinking he was funny!"

"I like Elita this way," he grinned as we entered the Med Bay. "Normally, she would never have asked to blast my aft. She would have just done it! You should get her pregnant more often!"

"Don't go giving Optimus any ideas!" she said, glaring at me. "Bad enough all my sparklings have been unplanned!"

"Honestly, Elita, in all my long orns the majority of the sparks I've delivered have been unplanned! I prefer to call them moments of passionate insanity though. And we _**all**_ know you two are loaded with passion."

"That's it! Optimus, give me your cannon! I'm going to blast his aft back to Cybertron!"

"Later, I have sparks to deliver," he smirked.

He paused at a door and punched in a code as Elita started moaning again.

"This is a sterile room where we deliver the sparks and would perform any type of surgery inside the chest cavity," he said, dropping the playfulness from his tone. "The decontamination process is only a few astroseconds."

I followed him in, looking at Elita. Now she was smiling at me. A moment ago, I thought for sure she was going to suggest she shoot me as well for getting her pregnant.

"Sit her here," he said, once we were in the room.

After I did as I was instructed was when I noticed the tiny protoforms on the table. This was the first time I had laid optics on them. I moved to them, looking down at them feeling the excitement and anticipation growing within my spark. I found my arms anxious to hold them but refrained from picking them up as they still did not possess life.

The exact process of how the spark could give energy and life to these forms was still an absolute mystery to me. It was just one of those wonders of life I simply took as is. I just hoped my little sparks had enough energy to bring the protoforms to life.

A gentle nudge at my spark made me turn around. There was my Elita smiling up at me. Primus, she was so beautiful. I must stay I think she's looks even lovelier when she's with spark.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I asked kneeling beside her, massaging her hot stomach.

I smiled the very action seemed to relax her some.

"You just…"

"Frag! Where is that polarized rod?" Ratchet grumbled rummaging around through some drawers.

"Way to ruin a beautiful moment you slaghead!"

"Shut up lugnut and help me find the rod otherwise we'll never get those sparks out!"

"Be back, my love," I smiled, quickly kissing her cheek.

"So what does it look like?" I asked as I opened a drawer.

"It's a rod about so long."

"Did you check your aft? You have been somewhat uptight lately," I snickered.

I heard a drawer open fast then a sudden jolt of energy made my entire body spasm and tingle as I fell to the floor.

"Oh…so sorry, Optimus, I suddenly remembered where it was!"

"Ratchet!" Elita shouted.

"He's fine, Elita. It's harmless but it does leave one tingly all over."

"And you would know about that, wouldn't you, Ratchet?" I smirked at him as I got to my feet.

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

"Still can't believe you knocked the power out on the entire block," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, at least I didn't get lubricated on by a Chihuahua! Damn near blew a fuse holding back from laughing at Ironhide!"

"I thought for sure he was going to blast the little creature!" I laughed.

"Are you two done?" Elita growled through a grimace, clutching her abdomen. "These two are more than ready to get out. And my coolant system can't take much more."

"Sorry, Elita. I'm in just such a wonderful mood!"

"Come on, Optimus, let's get those sparks out before Elita changes your wonderful mood," Ratchet suggested.

Primus, she could have shot me with a plasma rifle and I would have laughed. That's how much of a wonderful mood I was in. I mean my little sparks were about to be born!

Although, I had no idea what I was supposed to do as I stood beside Elita. Was I supposed to hold her hand, speak affectionately too her, help Ratchet or stay out of the way?

"Ok, Elita…whenever you're ready," Ratchet smiled.

I watched as Elita retraced her armor around her abdomen. I gasped loudly as my little sparks were slowly revealed to me as she retracted the protective panel of her womb.

The larger deep blue spark of my son seemed as if he were wrapped protectively around the smaller soft blue spark of my daughter. They pulsed in perfect unison. I gasped again…they were so…beautiful. Then, as if, they were aware of what was about to take place they separated.

"I'm going to remove your son first," he said as he reached in with the polarized rod.

I felt a slight sense of irritation from the spark of my little Orion as he was removed from Elita's womb and away from his sister. I smiled proudly. The instinct to be protective of his sister was already there.

"Would you like to place him in his spark chamber?" Ratchet asked me.

"No," I said, quickly shaking my head, feeling my knees grow slightly weak. "I just want to hold my sparklings."

"I understand," he smiled.

With skill and swiftness Ratchet placed the spark in its chamber. He quickly turned and retrieved the spark of my little Ariel and did the same with her.

"Now we wait," he said, closing their spark chambers.

Elita was looking much relieved as she stood beside me. I took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently, sending her my love and pure joy through our bond. Together we watched as the miracles of two sparks worked their energies into the protoforms.

My sensors detected a rise in body temperatures. My spark could feel their sparks pulsing rapidly as they exerted themselves. I felt as if my own spark would burst from my chest as it raced in unison with theirs from the excitement I felt.

Then finally their tiny fingers twitched with life. Their beautiful blue optics came online and I heard their first sparkling cries. Tears filled my optics. I never thought there would be a more beautiful moment than bonding with Elita. I was wrong. Witnessing these two precious miracles come to life was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever been a part of.

Orion was neatly secured in my left arm and Ariel my right. The warmth the there tiny bodies was so comforting to my spark. I couldn't help but let out a long sigh of content as I looked from one to the other. They were both so beautiful and precious.

Elita adjust the thermal blankets they were wrapped in. I could see she was smiling and crying too. I could feel the depth of her love for me through our bond and the love she felt for out little twins.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning down and kissing her lovingly on her sweet lips. I pressed my forehead against hers, lowing my voice even more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she smiled, gently wiping the tears from my faceplates.

* * *

Up next a little thing I call sibling rivalry. And if any of you remember when your little brother or sister was born, you may have an idea of what Kacey's going to go through. 


	5. chapter 5

I must apologize and beg forgiveness from my readers. There was an issue that _**needed**_ to be dealt with before I could go into the sibling rivalry between Kacey and her little brother and sister. I had no intention of this issue taking up an entire chapter but that's how it came out. So please forgive me. I hope that once you read it you understand it was an issue that couldn't be ignored. Besides, it's a writer's prerogative to change their mind when a better idea comes along. :P

* * *

**Bumblebee**

It was a nice few day getaway from the base with Sunny and Sides. It was uneventful mostly except for one tiny incident. Sunny only dented his fender trying some stupid trick and Red Alert was able to mend it quickly. Still, we made the most of our time and had fun.

The main reason for leaving the base was to get Sunny out of Elita's targeting range as she was not happy with him for offering Kacey a sip of high grade. Optimus suggested it to me when the three of us came to visit Kacey in the Med Bay.

I have to say that was one of the most terrifying moments of my life when I found Kacey flipped over and leaking energon all over the icy road. She was going so fast and out of control that she knocked the tree over, damaging herself in the process.

I can only guess that it was because she was angry at me that she didn't notice how icy the road was. Kacey was normal acutely aware of the road conditions. Even now I still feel guilty for her accident as I believe it was my fault.

I cannot help the deep feelings I have for her. But I keep them hidden away deep within my spark until the day comes when I can express them to her. For now I remain her loving uncle for that's all she sees me as.

"Prowl, Bumblebee checking in. We're about five miles from the base."

"_Copy that_," Prowl responded. "_You three might want to pick it up a little. Elita's giving birth to the little twins as we speak!"_

"Yes, Sir!" I said excitedly. "Come on guys! The little twins are being born right now!"

"_You know, Bee once those two are all grown up it's probably going to be me and Sides who are the little twins!"_

"_Got that right, Bro! They'll be giants like their parents."_

"Let's just burn rubber!" I laughed picking up my speed.

We couldn't wait to get there. In fact, the three of us were more excited than ever as we burned rubber down the road to the base's main gate.

"Is that…Kacey?" Sunny asked after we transformed into our robotic forms.

I turned to see where he was pointing and sure enough, there was Kacey sitting all alone under a tree and crying. Of course, I didn't hesitate to go to her. I hated seeing her upset. Sides and Sunny followed me too. They loved and cared for her like a little sister. Plus, she was as crazy as they were on the road. Only she had the agility to pull off the stunts that Sunny could only dream about.

"Kacey," I called softly when she didn't respond to our presence.

My spark literally split in two upon seeing those sorrowful, teary blue optics look up at me.

"Bee," she wept jumping into my arms.

I held her close, comforting her as best as I could. Her trembling body caused me so much spark ache I had to fight back my own tears.

"Kacey, what's wrong?" I gently asked.

She only sobbed harder, clinging to me.

"Kacey, I can't bear to see you like this, tell me what's wrong."

"They forgot about me," she wept uncontrollably.

"I'm sure they didn't," I countered.

"They did! They said I could be there when the twins were born! I couldn't even get into the Med Bay there were too many in my way."

"Kacey, I'm positive Optimus or Elita didn't forget about you," Sunny reiterated, caressing her head gently.

"That's right, they love you too much to forget about you," Sides added with a smile.

"Then why didn't the send for me?" she demanded as tears continued to stream down her faceplates.

Of course, the three of us didn't have an answer. But for the sake of Kacey's spark and my own I was going to get her one.

"Take her inside," I ordered, handing Kacey to Sunny. "I'm going to go talk to Prowl and get to the bottom of this. Elita can disassemble my aft later if she chooses for letting you two be in charge of Kacey."

I headed straight for the command center knowing that's where Prowl would be. He practically lives there as he's been trying to find the Decepticon's new base.

"Prowl, what's going on with Kacey? She's outside crying her optics out."

Prowl groaned, rubbing his optics. Something I have never seen him do. I've never even seen him frustrated at anything!

"Prowl?"

"Things just seem to go from bad to worse for her," he frowned. "Where is she?"

"I left her with Sunny and Sides. Elita can blast me if she wants to for leaving her with them."

"She probably will," he said as we left the command center.

I listened as Prowl explained what had happen to Kacey while we were gone. Things did indeed go from bad to worse for her and fast. First she gets into an accident for trying a sip of high grade, and then she gets herself and the other younglings violently ill on high grade. All her privileges have been revoked as punishment. Add what happened to her today on what was to be a joyous day for her on top of everything else and no wonder she's so upset.

"Her systems couldn't take much more," Sides said, nearly in tears, as we entered the twin's quarters.

"Her automatic recharge kicked on," Sunny added sadly.

"Did she say anything," I asked, covering her with a thermal blanket.

"No, she just wouldn't stop crying," Sunny answered.

"I'll take her for now," Prowl sighed, lifting Kacey into his arms. "Elita won't disassemble me for having Kacey in my office and watching over her."

"Pff, you're probably the safest mech on the base as you're second in command and the one Prime relies on the most," Sunny scoffed.

Normally, I would have found that someone amusing. Only my spark was worried for Kacey. After Prowl head off with Kacey I decided to pay a visit to the Med Bay.

* * *

**Optimus**

It was a bit overwhelming as I think every single mech and femme on the base tried to pack themselves into the Med Bay to greet Elita and me as we came out of the sterile room with Orion and Ariel. Of course, Ratchet blew a gasket and threatened to make everyone's next maintenance check up as uncomfortable as possible if they didn't get out.

Normally, I would have ordered them out as this wasn't the recreation room. But I couldn't deny my fellow Autobots the opportunity to see my little sparklings. They were both so beautiful and I wanted to proudly show them off.

A couple of hours went by, Elita was looking tired and the twins were in deep recharge still in my arms. But finally, the Med Bay was emptied out. I turned to see Ratchet glaring at me.

"It's a special day for me, Ratchet," I smiled at him. "I'll assign a crew to clean up the place for you."

"Will you be on that crew?" he asked in a threatening manner.

"No, I have a family to tend to," I grinned happily.

Then my smile quickly faded. For in that moment I just realized I made a mistake of astronomical proportions. My spark couldn't sink any lower than in that moment either. I actually felt sick in my gut as if I was ready to heave up high grade.

"What?" Elita quickly asked, sensing the sudden sadness in my spark.

"Take the twins," I ordered, transferring them to Elita's arms. "I really fragged up…"

"I'll say you did!" my friend's voice interrupted.

I turned to see Bumblebee standing there with his arms folded across his chest and looking rather pissed off at me.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked, helping Elita with the twins.

"Kacey," Elita frowned, her spark suddenly felt as badly as mine. "We had promised her she'd be here to see the twins born."

"She was outside, all alone crying her spark out!" Bumblebee snapped, which only made me feel worse. "It was all too much for her systems that her automatic recharge came on."

"I panicked when I went into labor and called you, Optimus…"

"No, Elita. There's no excuse for what I did to Kacey," I said firmly. "I shouldn't have forgotten, no matter what. Bumblebee, where is my daughter?"

"Prowl's keeping an optic on her," he answered.

I turned to Elita. Primus, she was so beautiful. I love her so much for the little twins. But frag it! I could just shoot myself in the aft for slaggin up as bad as I did with my daughter.

"Ratchet, help my family to my quarters, please," I requested. "I'm going to have a long talk with Kacey and apologize to her."

I quickly hugged and kissed Elita and the twins then left the Med Bay.

"Prowl, this is Optimus."

"_I'm in my office, Kacey's here recharging._"

"On my way."

The door was open when I arrived. There was Kacey curled up, in her protoform, and neatly covered with a thermal blanket on a recharge bed in the corner.

"Prowl, do you even sleep in your quarters?"

"When I need to," he answered getting up from behind his desk. He glanced from me to my daughter then back to me. "I'll leave you two alone."

I nodded in appreciation then sat down on the bed beside my daughter.

Sometimes I hated the fact that Prowl knew me so well. Other times I was grateful he did as I didn't have to explain myself or my actions.

I, on the other hand, was probably the only one who knew Kacey as well as Prowl or even Elita knew me. Even in her recharge I could feel she was hurting. Deeper still, where her mother can't reach, for some reason or another, I can feel she's even a little angry.

I don't blame Kacey one bit. I'd be hurt and angry too if a slaghead of a father forgot his promise.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her, caressing her lovely face.

Primus, she was so beautiful. I'm literally terrified for her when she's a mature femme. She's already so beautiful now and I'm not just saying that because I'm her father. But she'll be overloading mechs in the halls with as beautiful a femme she's going to mature into.

On the other hand, she is a bit spirited like her mother. Maybe I should fear for any mech who gives her a wrong look or, dare I say, touches her inappropriately for I know she'll handle them in a not so kind manner. I swear that if any mech ever did touched my daughter the wrong way I would blast them out of this universe. That is, if Kacey doesn't beat me to it.

I hope she doesn't want to blast me for forgetting my promise to her. Well, if she does, I deserve it.

"Kacey," I called, gently shaking her, trying to wake her.

"Optimus!"

I quickly turned to see Prowl rushing into his office.

"It's Megatron! The Decepticons are attacking Naval Air Base Pensacola in Florida."

"Assemble three teams, get Ironhide and Ratchet too," I ordered quickly picking up my daughter. "I'll meet them at the shuttle in a few minutes."

"Yes, Prime!"

Moving quickly, I made my way to my quarters. I tried waking Kacey on the way to tell her I would be back but she was too deep in recharge and wouldn't wake. Instead, I put her to bed and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I said to Elita as she came into the room. "Hopefully, before she wakes up."

"Did you talk with her?"

"No, she wouldn't come out of recharge."

Elita wrapped her arms around me as I held her close.

"I love you," I smiled, kissing her deeply. "Take care of our children."

"I seriously hope you don't expect me to be here waiting for you all the time," she said, with that look of hers.

"Of course not," I countered, smiling. "I'll expect you to be at my side. No one keeps an optic on my back as good as you, except for Ironhide."

"That's because no one is as interested in your aft as I am," she smirked, making me laugh. "And I'm much better looking than Ironhide."

"You got that right," I spoke quietly to her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take care of yourself, for our children's sake."

"I will," I seriously said then left quickly.

* * *

**Kacey**

_The two moons of Cybertron where high in the dark sky. Yet, I still stumbled through the rubble calling for my father. I couldn't find him. I couldn't even sense him. The only feeling I had was the loneliness within my spark. I couldn't even pick up another transformer on my long range sensors._

_I was totally alone on a planet that seemed to be void of life._

_The ground shook violently beneath my feet again. My home world was now beyond repair and ready to die…as I was ready to die. There was no hope left for me now. The planet was literally coming apart before my optics._

_I allowed the explosion to consume me. I didn't have much choice. And it was the only way to take away the pain in my spark._

A scream escaped from my vocal processor, waking me up. The loneliness lingered within my spark. The remnants of my dream lost from my processor like the majority of my dreams before. A moment later, I heard sparklings crying on the other side of the room.

Primus they were loud!

I realized I was in my recharge bed and the sparklings must be the little twins. I wasn't sure how I ended up here for the last thing I remember was Sunny telling me not to cry so much, that it was breaking his spark. Each time he said it I only cried more. I couldn't stop even when I tried.

"Kacey?" my mother's voice called as the light above came on.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake them," I said, curling back up under my thermal blanket.

I kept my back to her. My feelings were still hurt. I couldn't believe my own parents forgot about me on the most important day of our family's life. I felt her sit behind me on the bed. Her hand caressed my back.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of tired," I answered honestly.

I felt as if I could just drift back into recharge at any moment despite the twins' crying.

"You're father and I feel terrible about what happened. We're both so very sorry."

I kept quiet and unresponsive, taking my optics offline. I don't know why, but I even shield my spark from her. I didn't want her to sense just how bad I was hurting because they forgot about me. There was even a part of me that was angry that they had broken their promise to me.

"Optimus will be home as soon as he can, then we'll take, ok?"

"Ok," I replied softly.

"I love you, Kacey," she said, kissing my cheek.

Yes, I could feel that she did love me. But that didn't make up for what she and father did. It just made it feel worse.

If they loved me then why did they forget about me?

"Come on little ones, let's allow your sister to recharge," mother's voice cooed softly.

Once again, I was all alone. I sighed wearily. Thankfully recharge came quickly and I woke when my internal chronometer indicated it was time for me to wake.

My morning routine has not changed much since my very first morning I was awake on Earth with father. Only ever since mother returned, father doesn't join me to watch the sunrise any more. I was fine with that as I knew he missed mother but I always hoped that he would join me every so often.

I frowned outside my parent's bedroom door. This morning it appears he will not be joining me as I don't sense he is even in the room with mother and the twins. Not that it mattered this morning. I was plagued with questions. And I could barely watch the sun rise as I couldn't stop crying.

I had no answers to my questions.

How could they forget about me? I was their daughter. Didn't they love me? Does father love the twins more than me now because he missed out on the first ten orns of my life?

When it was time for my lessons with Trion I was grateful as they gave my processor something else to think about for several hours. Then he had to go and ruin it by asking about the twins. Of course, I had no answers for him as I hadn't even seen them yet.

At that point I asked if I could go play with the younglings as I didn't think I could handle hearing more about the twins. Bad enough that's all everyone was talking about in the halls as I walked by them. I was actually getting tired of hearing how cute and adorable they were by the time I made it outside.

"I can't believe my own parents forgot about me," I sighed as Nitro, Firestar and I headed for the trees. "Everyone is talking about the twins, like I don't even exist."

"They forgot about you?" Nitro questioned.

"What, do you have a lubricant in your audio receptors? That's what I said! I just can't believe they broke their promise to me."

"Get used to it, Kacey," Rox said.

"What do you know of it?" I countered, turning to face him and his friends.

"You said it yourself; it's all everyone can talk about. I hear them too. But believe me, this won't be the first promise your parents will break. It comes with the territory of being the oldest. I know…I had a little sister once. She was all mother and father could talk about after she was born. I wasn't even allowed to sneak into my parent's bed anymore as my little sister had taken my place."

"He's right," Nitro reluctantly agreed. "When my little brother was born my parents wouldn't let me into their bed anymore. I wasn't even allowed to hold him!"

"Face it…a newborn sparkling in the family means you've been replaced as the favorite," Rox added, smiling. "In your case, you have two…you're doomed!"

I looked to Nitro. He's sympathetic optics told me all I need to know. For once and though he pained me to admit it, Rox was right.

Just then the shuttlecraft flew over head and landed by the main entrance to the base. I watched as several Autobots exited the small vessel. My father was amongst them. I watched as he went straight into the base with most of the mechs except for one.

Ironhide came over towards us, grinning. My spark sank as he happily picked up Nitro and apologized for leaving without saying good bye.

If Ironhide could take the time to say he was sorry, why couldn't my father?

* * *

**Ironhide**

I didn't get to see my son this morning so I thought I'd make up for it now. It felt like the right thing to do and I was so glad I did it. It was worth it for the big smile on my little mech's face.

"Did you get them good, father?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, we sure did. Shot two down myself. You're father shot down a couple and took on Megatron before they retreated, Kacey."

The little femme didn't respond. In fact she looked ready to burst into tears.

"Kacey, you ok?" I asked.

She took off running without saying a word.

"She's upset," Nitro was quick to explain. "Her parents forgot to get her yesterday so she could be there when the twins were born. They had promised her and broke their promise."

"I suppose I'd be upset too," I sighed putting him on the ground.

It suddenly dawned on me that I never even saw Kacey yesterday. I seriously doubted she could get into the Med Bay with all the Autobots that were in there. And to be honest, I forgot about her too. I wasn't even aware she was supposed to be there. If I knew I would have made sure she was. I love that little femme as if she were my own.

"Father, has she been replaced?"

"Primus no! Who told you that?"

"Rox said that's what happens when a new sparkling comes into the family. That's the way I felt after little Sides was born."

"Rox has a few screws loose in his processor I wouldn't pay too much attention to what he says, Nitro. And your mother and I explained to you that a new sparkling sometimes requires a little more attention from the parents. But it doesn't mean you're replaced. We're all family. Or do you have a few screws loose too and have forgotten?"

"Then why did Optimus and Elita forget about Kacey? She's family right?"

Younglings shouting and laughing quickly got my attention. I blinked in surprise at what I was witnessing. I saw something I never thought I would see from Kacey. Rox threw a snowball at her and she retaliated.

She tackled him to the ground, punching his side. I rushed over, managing to pull her off the young mech before she could do any damage.

"I suggest you not do that again, Rox," I growled at the young mech as I yanked him up onto his feet. "Next time I won't be here to save your little aft."

"Yes, Ironhide…Sir."

"Now, go play," I ordered him and the others. "Nitro, give me a minute with Kacey."

"Yes, father."

"Are you going to tell my parents?" she asked, looking a bit scared.

"No. I understand you're upset. We all need to do that every now and then, which is why I go to the shooting range. If I did what you did there'd be nothing left of your father as I'd kick his aft every time."

Kacey was unresponsive, making me frown.

"That was a joke, Kacey."

She dropped her head, staring at the ground.

"Next time just walk away," I told her seriously. "If I catch you fighting again, I will tell Optimus. I don't tolerate such behavior from my son and I know Optimus wouldn't tolerate it from his own daughter."

"I understand," she said, looking back up at me. "Can I go now?"

"Go on then."

I nodded for Nitro to go with her. Like the good little mech he was he obeyed my orders. I watched as he put his arm around her shoulders for comfort.

After that, I hurried inside and tracked down Optimus. He had mentioned he was heading to the command center. Sure enough, he and Prowl were talking intensely going over a section of a map on the main view screen.

"Optimus, can I speak with you?" I asked, feeling as if the situation with Kacey couldn't wait.

I hated to see a youngling in any kind of distress. Especially that little femme. She's been through so much already for one so young.

"I'll see what I can come up with," Prowl said to Optimus then left.

"Why didn't you tell me or Ratchet that Kacey was supposed to be there for the twins' birth?" I quickly asked.

"I didn't think to involve either of you as she's my daughter."

I frowned, looking up at him. Sometimes I forget he's still so young compared to me. I may have been a father for only as long as him, but I've seen and experienced much more during my long lifetime.

"Optimus, I'm only going to say this once, never make a promise to your child that you can't keep."

"I know. I'll make it up to her, you know I will," he said sincerely.

"It doesn't work like that most of the time. Once a promise is broken there's no going back."

I nodded and frowned. I could see it was really bothering him that he broke his promise to Kacey. But I'm not the one who should be seeing it.

"Go to her. Tell her you love her and that you're sorry. She'll forgive you. That little femme's crazy about you."

"Thank you, Ironhide. I'll do that."

"Optimus, I think we found something," Prowl shouted excitedly stopping Optimus in his tracks.

I sighed.

Optimus always did what was best for the greater good, never caring for himself. It was one of the things that made him a great leader. He always sacrificed something for himself to do what was right for his people. For the first time I could see the hesitation in his optics. No doubt his spark was torn in two as he had to choose between his desire to do what was best for his daughter and what needed to be done for the Autobots and the humans.

I followed him as he walked across the command center to where Prowl was sitting in the hopes that this wouldn't take too long.

* * *

**Elita**

I had just finally gotten the twins to quiet down and put to bed when Optimus dragged himself into our quarters. He looked exhausted as he sat down in the chair.

"Did you talk to Kacey yet?"

"No, I've been in talking with Prowl the past few hours," he said. "We may have found the Decepticon's base. I'll be taking a squad tomorrow morning to investigate."

"Not unless you get some rest," I insisted.

"I know. But I wanted to talk to Kacey when she comes in."

"Just go to her. She's usually in Wheeljack's lab this time of day."

"I did, she wasn't there," he frowned. "She wasn't at the shooting range nor was she with Trion. I even tried locating her using Teletran 2 but that was useless too. She's somewhere on the base as I can sense she's close to us when I called for her through our bond. She pulled away. And now she's shielding her spark from me. So I thought it best to let her come to me when she was ready."

"She's still upset with us."

"She has every right to be," he said adamantly. "I mean I broke my promise to her."

"We both did."

"But you at least had an excuse. I didn't. I wasn't the one in labor!"

The door buzzer sounded before I could continue. I held up my hand making Optimus stay in his seat as he looked too exhausted to even get up. Upon opening the door I was surprised to see Bumblebee with Kacey in his arms.

"She came to me crying a little while ago," he said. "I tried to convince her to allow me to bring her to you. But she refused, nearly threw a fit when I tried and begged me not to call either one of you. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. She was _**so**_ upset. She cried herself into recharge in my arms."

Of course, Optimus was up and taking Kacey into his arms.

"Thank you Bumblebee," I smiled, then shut the door after he left.

"Primus, I can't do anything right with her lately!" Optimus grumbled. "Ironhide had gone to see Nitro after we landed. He even mentioned it. I should have followed him to see Kacey too. Only I went straight to Prowl to give him the new information on the Decepticons instead. No wonder she pushed me away when I reached out to her."

"Optimus, you're Prime. You do have a duty to all the Autobots and the people of this planet. Kacey understands that."

"Are we so certain she does?" he questioned, cradling her close. "She knows I have my duties to attend to. But will she understand when I choose my duty over her? It's even difficult for you to accept at times, Elita. You're very good a putting up a brave face, but I know you're spark. Deep down inside a part of you feels hurt when I choose my job over you. Why do you think when we're alone and I'm finally all yours that I pour so much of my love into you? I don't like hurting you because I'm Prime. I love you too much."

"I admit it does bother me some," I told him truthfully. "But I _**do**_ understand the importance of what you do. I've accepted that part of you long ago. If I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't have bonded with you. And Kacey will come to understand too."

"For our daughter's sake I hope you're right," he said, looking down at Kacey. "I'm going to take her to see Ratchet. I'm sure crying herself to recharge isn't good for her systems."

I nodded, opening the door for him. I could literally feel the turmoil within his spark. My poor Optimus, he loved us all so much. It actually caused him physical pain at times when he unintentionally hurt those he loved.

I supposed I don't blame him for being that way. From some of the stories Ratchet told me about Optimus when he was a youngling, I gathered that he did everything he could to not be like his older brother. And that is how he still is today. Optimus would never willingly hurt anyone he loved. And it tore him up if he did on accident.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Optimus was right to be concerned. It isn't even good for a mature mech or femme to have their automatic recharge systems come on repeatedly. Nor is it good for a little femme to be crying her optics out repeatedly.

"Why didn't you tell me Kacey was to be here for the delivery?" I scolded Optimus.

He looked down at the floor, avoiding optic to optic contact, reminding me of when he was a youngling and had done something he wasn't supposed to. He always had a hurt look on his face whenever I disciplined him. I noticed he was hurting now but not because of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him gently.

"I'm a terrible father," he answered.

"You are not a terrible father, Optimus. You fragged up is all. But you've acknowledged it. Now pull your head out of her aft and apologize to your daughter!"

"I wish I could! She's either in recharge or I'm tending to my duty as Prime! If I can't even do anything right with Kacey how can I with the twins?"

"Ok, ok…calm down!"

Primus, this wasn't working. I'm only upsetting him even more. That was not my intention. I could see this was tearing him up on the inside. But for pits sake he wasn't a terrible father!

"Optimus, do you remember the day Sentinel adopted you?"

"Yes, I have never forgotten when he took me into his office and told me," he sadly answered. "He said it wasn't going to be easy for me being his son. But at the time I didn't care. I just wanted to be loved and he showed that he loved me."

"Do you remember what he did next?"

Optimus shrugged his shoulders.

"He took you to see Ironhide and me."

"He said you were my guardians when he was busy tending to his duties as Prime."

"Exactly, he knew his responsibilities would at times get in the way of being a father to you. But he made sure that you were well cared for. Don't be afraid to allow others to help you Optimus. Its bad enough you try to carry the weight of the entire universe on your shoulders. But you're not just Prime anymore. You're a father now. You know Ironhide and I are always there for you and Elita. All you have to do is ask."

"Then help me by waking my daughter up for me so I can apologize to her," he pleaded desperately.

* * *

**Optimus**

Ratchet slowly inserted the needling into Kacey's neck. He was reluctant to wake my daughter up with a stimulant but I implored him. I couldn't risk going another day without seeing my daughter and talking to her.

"It will only take a few astroseconds then she should wake up," he said as he injected the stimulant. "But she may not be up for very long. I didn't want to give her too strong of a dose."

I nodded as I stared down anxiously at Kacey. Her optics slowly came online and she glanced around the room looking a bit dazed and confused.

"You're in the Med Bay," I quickly told her as her optics focused a bit more. "I was worried about you."

Her optics locked on mine. In that moment I felt all her frustration, hurt, and anger as they swelled up within her spark.

"Why did you forget about me?" she demanded without hesitation, her optics flaring even as tears formed.

"I honestly don't have an answer," I told her.

"But you promised me! You promised!" she wept, her anger gone completely and only the hurt filled her spark.

"I'm so sorry, Kacey," I said, taking her into my arms and holding her close. "I fragged up. I'm sorry."

"Don't you love me anymore?" she asked, her optics pleading with me.

My spark clenched at such a question from my child. I truly am a terrible father if my child has doubted my love for her.

"I have never stopped loving you," I told her, sending her all the love I have for her over our bond. "You are my daughter, nothing in the universe will ever change that or change the love I feel for you. _**Nothing.**_"

Her small arms clung desperately to me as her spark absorbed my love for her. I was very much relieved to feel the hurt slowly fading from her spark. It was truly the most terrible feeling in the universe when my child's spark was hurting like that.

"I'm so sorry, Kacey," I whispered.

She continued to cry. I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"Can I take her to our quarters?" I asked Ratchet.

"Sure. Just call me if you need me again."

"Thank you," I sincerely told him.

Kacey was back in recharge by the time we reached our quarters. Once again I didn't have the spark to put her in her own bed. My own bed that I shared with Elita was looking a bit crowed as she was there with the twins. I quickly retracted my battle armor and climbed quietly onto the bed, gently nudging the twins closer to their mother. I made sure Kacey was comfortably perched on my chest and covered neatly before I allowed myself to drift into recharge.

When I woke I felt Kacey's small protoform trembling. Her spark was racing within her chest. Soft whimpers even escaped from her vocal processor.

"Shh," I cooed, caressing her form, reaching to her spark to calm it with my own.

It took a few minutes but she calmed down and returned to a more peaceful recharge.

"She's never had bad dreams before back on Cybertron," Elita whispered, the back of her fingers gently stroking Kacey's faceplates.

"She's been through a lot from the time she left the Badlands to when she arrived on Earth," I sighed. "I'm wondering if we should get her some help for her dreams like Ratchet did for me when I was a youngling."

"She doesn't talk about them?" she asked me, her optics so full of concern.

"She doesn't remember them," I frowned.

Just then I felt my little sparklings stir. I could feel their tiny arms and legs moving slowly about against my side. A moment later they both burst into loud wails. Elita immediately sat up started cooing to them to settle them down. It seemed to work for Ariel as she calmed down. Orion's cries only grew louder and more persistent.

Kacey suddenly sat up looking groggily around. When she realized where she was I felt how happy she was to find herself in my arms.

"Are they always so loud?" Kacey yawned, snuggling against my chest.

"Believe it or not Kacey you were louder when you cried," Elita laughed, picking up Orion. "Except you only cried when you were really frustrated, which wasn't very often. You were more vocal than anything with your sparkling talk. There were times I couldn't get you to be quiet and often found you talking to yourself in your crib."

"So, she never hesitated to speak her mind even at such a young age?" I asked with a bemused smile, tickling Kacey's side gently.

She giggled softly much to my relief. It's been too long since my audio receptors heard her laugh. Yet, another sign I haven't been a good father to her.

"Would you like to hold him?" Elita asked Kacey.

There it was again, the confusion in my daughter's spark as she stared intently at her brother. It suddenly dawned on me that Kacey hasn't even seen them until now.

"I'm not sure they like me," she said as I sat up, holding her on my lap.

"It will take time but they'll get to know you," Elita smiled. "Don't hesitate to reach to them with your spark."

"I just did," she frowned. "They pushed me away."

"Be patient, Kacey," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, father."

I sighed inwardly as it was time for me to leave. I didn't want to but it was necessary. I had to find my brother and the Decepticons.

"What is it Optimus?" Elita asked, as Orion finally started to quiet down.

"I have to go. We leave for the mission in fifteen minutes," I answered and felt the sadness in my daughter's spark. "Kacey, would you like to walk me to the shuttlecraft?"

"Ok," she spoke softly.

"I'll see you later, my love and my little sparklings," I grinned, sending them all my love.

I quickly got up, putting Kacey down on her feet. Before leaving our quarters my battle armor was back up. I noticed Kacey remained in her protoform. She looked up at me and smiled, putting her hand in mine. I squeezed it gently.

I have to say I do miss our times together when it was just the two of us. Things seemed so much simpler then. Not that I'm complaining about having Elita back in my life. I had missed her so much and thank Primus for every astroseconds we're together now. And the little twins bring me so much joy I can hardly contain it and wouldn't give it up for anything

But I need to learn to be a better father now not just for Kacey's sake but for Orion and Ariel. I can't have my children doubt me. I'm their father. They're supposed to be able to look up to me for strength and guidance. Most importantly they should always feel and know how much I love them no matter what.

I saw the teams were ready at the shuttlecraft. I nodded for Ironhide to get them loaded then knelt down in front of Kacey.

"Remember your promise, father," she said seriously to me. "You said things would settle down after the twins were born. And you _**promised**_ that everything would go back to the way it was before."

My processor blanked for a moment as I tried to recall when I told her that.

"You do remember, right?"

"Of course, I do," I smiled confidently at her as I did just remember when I promised her. She smiled brightly back up at me. "Be a good little femme today. Hopefully Ill see you this evening before you go to bed."

"I will," she smiled, wrapping her arms around me. "Take care, father. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, feeling her love within my spark as I held her.

I sent her on her way before heading to the shuttlecraft. Once inside, I took my seat beside Ironhide and groaned softly to myself rubbing my forehead.

"You didn't frag up again, did you?" Ironhide asked me quietly.

"I don't intend to. I _**can't**_ break another promise to my daughter."

"I thought I told you not to make promises you couldn't keep."

"I made this one before you gave me that lecture. She was so sick at the time. I'm surprised she even remembered it. It took me a couple of astroseconds to recall it!"

"She's a youngling and an intelligent one too. Younglings remember every promise we make to them. And they will hold it against us if we continue to break our promises."

"I know," I frowned. "That's the last thing in the universe I want to happen. I love Kacey too much. I can't disappoint her again. But I honestly didn't know what I was thinking when I promised Kacey. I don't know how things could ever go back to the way they were. Everything has changed. Our family has changed."

"I don't see a way either. But you'd better figure it out, Optimus. Or you'll have one angry little femme on your hands," he said seriously then turned away.

Of course I couldn't see the solution to my problem yet either. I just prayed to Primus that I would somehow be able to keep my promise to my daughter. Then I pushed aside such thoughts for now. I really needed to focus on the mission. It was time to be Prime and not a father. The mechs inside the shuttlecraft relied on me. They're lives were in my capable hands. And as their leader I couldn't disappoint them.


	6. chapter 6

OMG, this chapter ended up being so long! But I had no choice as there was no place to put a break. And I owed it to my readers for putting off the sibling rivalry chapter. So, sring a cushion for your aft, something to eat and drink, and maybe a box of tissues before you start reading.

Oh, I'm sorry if I got Red Alert's character all wrong. I don't really know the mech at all. But I needed the medic to be much different from Ratchet for the scene he was in.

So on with some sibling rivalry. Kacey shows she has her mother's temper. And poor Optimus is getting pulled in all directions trying to cope with his sparkmate, his children, and his duty as Prime.

* * *

**Kacey**

It was late in the day. Father hadn't returned yet from his mission. Mother was in the main room reading a summary report Prowl put together for her so that she'd be up to date and ready for duty within the next week or so.

I was done with my homework and was getting my first really good look at the twins as they slept in their crib side by side. I had learned about how a spark gives a protoform life. It was a fascinating process to me, much like everything else. I was curious about a lot of things.

Trion felt it was important for me to know everything about a transformer before I could even transform. My earliest lessons were of the intricacies of a spark and how it gives a protoform life and how the spark alters the physical characteristics of it's protoform to match its genetic coding. The entire alteration process takes about a six journs from start to finish.

Here it was, not even forty eight hours after their sparks gave life to their protoforms and the facial features were half way done forming on Orion and Ariel and one could already recognize their features. Father would be happy as they both appear to resembled mother. There isn't another face in the universe that brings so much joy to my father's spark than that of my mother.

I smiled to myself. Perhaps, Orion and Ariel weren't so bad to have around after all.

I reached to them with my spark as mother suggested I do so that they get used to me. I tried to be as gentle as I could so I wouldn't frighten them. Only it didn't work. They both woke and started their wails. I tried to send them my love to calm them but they pushed me away and cried even louder.

My spark sank.

"Kacey, what are you doing?" mother asked as she rushed over.

"I was just watching them sleep," I explained. "I tried to reach them with my spark like you said. I didn't mean to wake them. I don't understand why they don't like me. I'm their big sister."

"It will take time. But from now on don't do that unless your father or I are with you."

"Yes, mother," I frowned dropping my head a bit.

"Don't try so hard. Be patient. Now, are you done with your homework?"

"Yes, Wheeljack said I could take today off since he went with father and the others. But there's an important project I'm working on, can I still go to the lab?"

"Go ahead," she smiled.

"Thanks, mother," I said, hugging her tight.

I hurried to the lab, anxious to get back to work on my project. It was basically a small robot I was building as a toy. It was the assignment Wheeljack gave me. And he was going to allow me to program it too which was why I was anxious to finish the body. The processor was going to take much longer to work on and I hadn't even come up with a basic program yet.

Everything was going smoothly for an hour. Then I hit a snag….literally. As usual, I did what I saw Wheeljack do on a number of occasions and tried to force the bolt into place with the tool. And like on many of those occasions the tool ended up in a place it shouldn't have been. At least, I didn't injure myself as often as Wheeljack.

Knowing Ratchet would have my aft if I yanked the tool out I left it in my hand and headed straight to the Med Bay. Only Red Alert was there today. I had forgotten that Ratchet left with father.

"Hi Nitro, hi Chromia," I smiled as I walked over and climbed up on one of the exam tables, knowing the drill rather well. One look on Nitro's face told me all I needed to know as he laid on his side on an exam table. "Ah, Nitro's maintenance check-up. Not very fun are they?"

"No," he grumbled, looking very uncomfortable.

"What's the problem, Kacey?" Red Alert asked, not looking up as he was busy with a probe in a not so comfortable spot for Nitro.

"It can wait. Doesn't even hurt," I smiled.

Chromia took one look at my hand and smiled, shaking her head.

"I thought Wheeljack left with Optimus and the others," Chromia said, caressing Nitro's head as he grimaced.

"He did. But I've often worked alone in the lab."

"Primus, Kacey, you're leaking energon all over the place!" Red Alert gasped when he looked up.

"It's no big deal," I told him. "I've had this happen before."

"I'm going to have to call your mother," he said as he finished what he was doing.

"Can't you just put it in a report?" I asked when he turned his back to me presumably to gather what medical instruments he needed to attend to me. "That's what Ratchet does."

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke to me.

"Protocol states that a parent or guardian must be present when dealing with a youngling's injury."

"No, please don't call my mother!" I pleaded. "She'll fritz!"

"I'm sorry, Kacey," he said as he turned back to me. "I've already called her. She's already on her way."

* * *

**Chromia**

One thing I really liked about Ratchet was he was better with the younglings than Red Alert. Oh, he was a cranky mean mech with the mature femmes and mechs but he knew how to be gentle with the younglings when it came to their maintenance check-ups. In fact, all the younglings preferred Ratchet even going back to Cybertron when Bumblebee, Sunny and Sides were younglings.

Red Alert did not. I felt bad for Nitro and promised myself that next time I will make sure Ratchet is on duty for my son's check-up. I felt even worse for Kacey because she was nearly in tears and looked somewhat frightened.

"Red, you could have just put it in a report," I told him quietly before he headed over to Kacey. "She's not that badly damaged."

"I'm sorry, Chromia. I _**must**_ follow protocol."

"Sometimes you need to know when to stuff protocol up your aft and think of your patient's emotional needs first!"

"You're son's check up is over. You may go now," he said flatly to me.

"Nitro, go on. I'll catch up," I told him, helping him off the bed.

Kacey was right, Elita was going to fritz. I really need to have a long talk with her about Kacey. Ironhide told me a few things that bothered me. I know Elita loves her children as much as she loves Optimus. Only she seems a bit overprotective of Kacey which is not like her at all.

"Primus, Kacey! Your hand!"

"It's nothing, mother. I'm fine," Kacey insisted as Red examined her hand. "I've done it before."

"What?" Elita yelped.

"Actually, I've gone over all of Ratchet's medical reports he turns in to Prowl. Kacey has been in the Med Bay on average of three times a week resulting from an accident in Wheeljack's lab," Red volunteered.

Oh, I could have blasted him for that one if I had my plasma rifle! If Nitro were still here I would have had him get it for me.

"But Wheeljack's been in the Med Bay on average of three times a day!" I countered. "Elita, you know him. He's brilliant but accident prone in his own lab. Kacey _**isn't**_ accident prone."

"On two occasions both he and Kacey were treated for blast wounds from explosions in the lab," he continued.

I groaned covering my optics. Frag the rifle, I'll throttle him!

"What?! What in pit was Optimus thinking?"

"Elita!"

"No, Chromia! Kacey, I'm sorry but you're not going in Wheeljack's lab anymore."

"Mother! Please!" Kacey pleaded, nearly in tears.

"No! I'm going to have a long talk with Optimus about this. I can't believe he allowed this!"

"Elita, you're overreacting," I told her. "You know how Wheeljack runs his lab. He's been the same mech since Cybertron."

"I am _**not**_ overreacting!"

"The pit you are!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm and taking her somewhere out of Kacey's audio receptor range. "Elita, don't do this to Kacey. She'll resent you for it. She loves working with Wheeljack."

"She is my daughter and I have to do what I can to protect her. She'll thank me later."

"Elita, why are you being so overprotective?"

"Kacey is the next Prime. I _**can't**_ take any risks with her."

"She is also a youngling. You said you wanted Kacey to have a normal younglinghood. Then for Primus sake let her live it! Let her do the things she loves and be with the friends she cares about. You can't protect her every astrosecond of everyday! She's a youngling and she's going to get hurt from time to time."

"KACEY, GET BACK HERE!" Red shouted from inside the Med Bay.

"Mother, please don't take away my lab privileges!" Kacey begged as she came out into the hall, her hand still leaking energon but the tool now had been removed.

"I'm sorry, Kacey. I must do what I think is in your best interest."

"**That's fucking bullshit**!" Kacey yelled angrily through her tears at Elita. "**We're not in Trion's lab anymore, mother! My life isn't at risk every astrosecond of everyday**!"

"**You are a Prime's daughter and I will do what I must to protect you! And for that foul language, you can add another week of no internet**!"

"Fine! Besides, I don't need your protection! I did just find on my own for a while! **I can do it again**!" Kacey countered then stormed back into the Med Bay.

"Don't say a word!" Elita glared at me as I opened my mouth.

Primus, little Kacey was so much like Elita when she got her temper flaring. I just hoped Optimus could get through Elita's stubbornness as I obviously wasn't going to be able to.

* * *

**Optimus**

The day was long with no results. I was comforted by the fact that I had my family to come back to. However, my smiled faded fast as I entered my quarters. Elita's body temperature was a few Kelvin above normal and she looked pissed off.

"Is this a bad time or should I come back later?" I smiled, wondering if she was mad at something I did or something I forgot to do.

I hope I didn't break a promise to her too. Primus, does becoming a father cause one to lose their memory recall?

"Your daughter got hurt today in Wheeljack's lab."

"Is she ok?" I quickly asked.

"She's fine," Elita replied calmly. "Stab her hand."

Elita paused. I had a feeling this was only the beginning of a long argument.

"How could you let Kacey continue to work in Wheeljack's lab after it exploded with her in it?" she demanded, getting to her feet.

"It wasn't that big of an explosion and Wheeljack takes good care of her. I saw no reason to discontinue her work. She loves to build things."

"What about all her _**other**_ injuries? Was he taking care of our daughter then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Red Alert showed me a list of Kacey's visits to the Med Bay. She's stab her hand five times, cut off a finger twice, had her foot smashed, and other multiple visits to the Med Bay for simple lacerations."

I blinked at her. I had no idea what she was talking about. Not that all those things sounded bad to me. They sounded like typical accidents in an engineer's lab. Wheeljack's actually done worse to himself in his lab; he actually blew his leg off once so a few cuts or severed fingers didn't bother me one bit as all were easily repairable.

"Ratchet puts everything that goes on in his Med Bay in his daily reports. I'm sure that if Prowl thought there was reason for concern he would have brought these injuries to my attention," I told her.

"Primus, Optimus you can't be blind to what goes on with our daughter," she growled at me.

"I'm not blind. But I can't watch her every astrosecond of everyday. She's a youngling. She's going to get into things, she's going to get hurt and there's nothing I can do about that. I've tried to be the best father I can be by allowing my child the freedom to do what she wants within acceptable limits."

"As am I. Which is why Kacey is not to go into that lab anymore."

"Elita, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not."

"Be reasonable. You've already grounded her from all the other things she loves. I'm not going to allow you to take this away from her."

"Optimus…"

"No, Elita!" I said forcefully, asserting my position unafraid to harm her now that she wasn't pregnant. "Now, I will compromise with you. Kacey's only to be in the lab if Wheeljack's in there with her and supervising her."

"Fine," she growled at me, folding her arms across her chest. "But Ratchet is to tell us about Kacey's injuries right away and not just put them in a report. And Prowl is to tell you everything that goes on with Kacey on this base if she turns up in anyone's daily report."

"Very well, I will talk with both of them in the morning."

"Good, now I'll be back…I need to go for a drive. I'm still fraggin pissed off at you."

I nodded, knowing it was best to stay out of Elita's way when she was angry with me. She would calm down and return to me in a better mood. I hope.

Once she was gone, I went to Kacey. During the argument with Elita I could sense my daughter's distress though she was trying hard to keep it from me.

"Kacey, please stop crying," I cooed to her, lifting her into my arms.

"Mother took away my lab privileges!"

"No, she didn't," I smiled, wiping away her tears. "I convinced her that you can still go to Wheeljack's lab but only if he's in there to supervise you. Now that seems reasonable, doesn't it?"

"Yes, father," she smiled, wrapping her arms around me. My spark welcomed the love and gratitude she sent me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, holding her close.

"Did you find uncle?"

"No, we searched a few other leads with no luck. But don't worry. We'll find the Decepticons eventually. Now, it's time for you to recharge."

"Can we watch the sunrise in the morning? We haven't done it in so long."

Her blue optics stared expectantly up at me, pleading with me to say yes. To be honest, I just now realized that it _**had**_ been a long while since we watch the sunrise together. It used to be our daily routine.

"Sure," I grinned, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, father," she yawned as I laid her down.

"Love you too."

She was in recharge by the time I finished covering her up. Before leaving the room I checked on my little twins. They lay on their backs side by side in deep recharge. Their tiny sparks beating in rhythm with mine. A long sigh escaped me as a caressed the small faces. I smiled happily noticing how much they were starting to resemble Elita.

At least the entire day wasn't a total disappointment. We didn't find the Decepticons but my children were happy and content as I turned the light off to their room. Now, if I could just make Elita happy, it'd be a nice ending to this day.

* * *

**Elita**

Our quarters were mostly dark when I entered them. It was very late or very early depending on how one looked at the time. I quickly checked on my sparklings. Both were recharging soundly. Kacey was hanging halfway off the bed. I frowned at her as I put her back up and covered her.

I don't understand why Optimus doesn't see how important Kacey is to us all. She's our future and she _**must**_ be protected.

I pushed those thoughts aside. I was tired of thinking about it. I retracted my battle armor as I headed to the bedroom. Quietly I climbed onto the bed beside my sparkmate. A part of me was glad Optimus was recharging as I didn't want to start another argument with him. I hated it when we argued.

He's just so…_**stubborn.**_ We both seem to have totally different views about raising our daughter. But we need to both come to some sort of agreement.

I sighed, feeling his hand tenderly stroking my arm in the darkness. I reached for it, interlacing my fingers with his. He said nothing as I turned to see the penetrating gaze from his blue optics. He didn't need to say anything when he gave me that look. Some things never needed to be said between us. We were both sorry for the argument we had earlier, we both loved each other deeply.

I could never be angry at him for too long any more. I know how precious each astrosecond we have together is after spending so many orns apart. He knew it as well as he kissed me. I knew we might not have long as the twins could wake up at any moment. But I wasn't going to deny him.

I needed him as much as he needed me at this moment. And our need for each other was always greatest after an argument. We were always both eager to express how sorry we were and how much we loved each other as we passionately made love to one another.

"Shh," he quickly breathed into my audio receptor. "The walls may be sound proof but the doors aren't."

"Right…don't want any interruptions do we?"

"No," he purred, covering my mouth with his.

Hard as I tried I couldn't keep entirely quiet. I blame Optimus as he knowingly knew how to pleasure me well whenever we made love. Not that he was that quiet either as I knew exactly how to get him to groan loudly pleasure.

"Hopefully that wasn't too loud," I giggled, feeling our sparks' rates slowing together.

I felt a low rumbling chuckle deep within his chest as he nestled down on me. He snuggled his head beneath my chin. I couldn't resist caressing his audio receptor with my fingertips. No one knew it but it was the one spot that if you caressed him just right his vocal processor emitted a purring sound.

I smiled happily, feeling his purring against my chest.

"Hmm, that feels good," he whispered.

"Do we have time to bond? We haven't bonded our sparks since our first night together on Earth."

Optimus sighed, lifting his head up, his optics staring affectionately at me.

"Sunrise is in twenty minutes," he said, caressing my face. "I told Kacey I'd watch it with her. We used to do it everyday when the weather permitted it."

"Why did you stop?"

"I missed _**you**_," he smiled warmly. "We'd been apart for over ten orns. I couldn't bear to leave you alone in the morning. Besides, you're so beautiful to watch when you're recharging I couldn't take my optics off you."

There was a soft almost timid knock on the bedroom door.

"Do you think she heard us?" I asked quietly.

"Do you need more time to interface?" our daughter questioned innocently through the door.

"Does that answer your question?" he laughed, rolling off me. "At least we didn't wake the twins up."

"Speaking of twins, can you watch them for a bit after your time with Kacey so I can get a few hours recharge?" I asked, stretching lazily.

"Sure," he said, kissing me. "Love you."

"Love you more," I said, watching him as his battle armor slide into place.

I sighed. I never got tired of watching him do that. It was impressive and beautiful at the same time. Only not as gratifying as hearing Kacey laughing wildly when Optimus picked her up and tickled her, teasing her about eavesdropping.

"I didn't hear much!" she giggled, as they headed down the hall. "You weren't that loud this time."

"This time!" Optimus laughed.

I smiled listening to their laughs fade as they left our quarters. Recharge came instantly once I was alone for I was so comfortably relaxed.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Red Alert told me what happened in the Med Bay yesterday and how Elita demanded copies of all my daily reports pertaining to Kacey and her injuries. I barely recharged dreading the morning; of course it had to be the one night that Galen actually recharged all the way through too. I knew it was only a matter of time when Elita would show up to let me have it. I had sincerely hoped she didn't come with a laser cannon to blast my aft.

Was I so relieved when I got Optimus' call to come to his office! At least I knew Optimus would never blast me no matter what I did. However when I got there I was surprised to see Prowl already standing there as Optimus sat behind his desk. The young mech didn't look too happy at the moment as he rubbed his forehead, something I noticed he's been doing a lot of lately.

"This is in no way reflects upon your performances as officers," he started, resting his hands on the desk and looking up at us. "But I will do anything to calm my sparkmate's processor. I'm requesting that I be informed of any incident no matter how small with regards to Kacey. I want to see the reports myself. If she's in the Med Bay either Elita or myself are to be contacted immediately."

"Of course, Optimus," Prowl said without hesitation. "I probably should have told you before."

"No, Prowl. You did nothing wrong. Besides, I'm not sure I would have wanted to hear about all of Kacey's injuries. I worry for her enough as it is."

"Optimus, I must apologize…"

"No need to Ratchet," he smiled to me. "What's done is done. Let us move on." He paused, leaning back in his chair. "That's all."

"Yes, Prime," Prowl said, then hurried back to his duties.

"Ratchet, can you stay a moment longer please?" Optimus asked as I reached the door.

I turned as he stood up and moved to the corner behind Elita's desk. It was then that my sensors detected the little twins were in the office. I wasn't paying attention before.

"Please, take a seat," Optimus requested as he sat on the floor near the large thermal blanket where the twins were laying.

They're bright blue optics seemed focused on Optimus as he smiled down at them. A few soft chirps and beeps emanated from the vocal processors as their little arms and legs moved about. Optimus put his hand near them, allowing them to latch onto his large fingers.

I sat quietly in Optimus' chair and watched this rare tender moment between a father and his sparklings.

"That's a tight grip you got there, Orion," he cooed.

The sparkling blinked his optics and beeped happily. His sister started to cry as if she felt left out.

"Shh, don't worry, Ariel, you're as beautiful as your mother," he smiled at her, leaning down and nuzzling her face with his.

Her cries ceased and she smiled, her tiny hands reaching for his face. I heard a few soft clicks and chirps emanating from Optimus' vocal processor, imitating sparkling talk. He did it rather well for both Orion and Ariel giggled happily sounding off a few bleeps and clicks of their own up at their father.

Orion yawned wide as his optics flickered slowly until they went offline. Not more than a few moments later Ariel's optics were offline too. Optimus kissed them both on their foreheads, covering them neatly with a blanket.

"Primus, they're so beautiful, Ratchet. I can't believe I helped to create them," he said as he slowly straightened back up.

"Yes, it's a miracle coming from a lugnut like you," I said.

He turned and gave me a look. I gave him that grin of mine so that he'd know I was joking. I was actually very proud of him.

"You did a wonderful job, Optimus. You and Elita both."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Not that I want to ruin this lovely moment, but I do have a Med Bay to get back to."

"Right, I'm wondering if we have anyone on base qualified to help Kacey with her nightmares. They continue to plague her. I know you got me help with mine when I was a youngling. I want that for my daughter as well."

"Let me check everyone's personnel files and I'll get back to you in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"You're more than welcome, Optimus," I said getting up from the chair. I paused at the door. "How is Kacey taking to the twins?"

"She's upset that they pushed her away when she reached out with her spark to them to let them know she loved them. We had a long talk about it as we watched the sunrise."

"Well, it will just take time. They'll adjust to her. As long as she's adjusting well to them. Just be mindful of her. She could get jealous if you and Elita spend too much time doting on the twins."

"Oh, before I forget, Elita and Chromia were wondering if Moonracer could bring Galen over so the sparklings can start developing bonds with each other. Elita wants Orion and Ariel to get used to other sparklings. Says it will help their social skills later as younglings or some slag like that."

I laughed, "I see Elita's laying the law down early with the twins."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he snorted.

"I'll tell Moonracer, I'm sure she won't mind."

* * *

**Kacey**

Per my father's instructions I was to report to Stormreaver for my first session to help deal with my bad dreams this morning after Trion's lessons. She was one of the femmes on the ship that rescued me on Cybertron. Apparently, she was the closest thing to a shrink, as the humans call Psychiatrists on Earth, we Autobots had.

Personally, I didn't want my head examined. I saw nothing wrong with it. I didn't even remember most of my dreams. They seemed to be a nuisance more so to those around me as I wake up screaming occasionally. Well, mainly I wake up the twins with my shouts. I tried to quiet them this morning but as usually they shunned me, cried even louder which of course got mother up, then I got another lecture. Thankfully father was there to rescue me for our morning ritual.

"Ok, Kacey, I'm just going to ask you a few questions today. I want you to give me honest answers," she smiled at me. "You ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered sitting up straight in my chair.

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"That's easy, I love to fly!"

"Can you tell me why?"

"Because it's so wide open up there in the sky and in space. You're free to go in any direction."

"So, you would say there are no boundaries when you fly?"

"Yes. Only now I'm grounded. I still have another five days before I'm allowed to fly again, if I don't slag up that is."

"And how do you feel about your punishments? Do you feel you deserve them?"

"I don't know. Father only ever punished me once. But nothing I do seems right for mother."

"Do you love your father more than your mother?"

"Primus no!" I said adamantly. "They're just different. But I love them both. I can't love one more than the other. That's not fair."

"What about your little brother and sister, how do you feel about them?"

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly. "They don't like me."

"And that troubles you."

"Yes. I want them to like me. I'm their big sister."

"Ok, one more question then you can go," she smiled. "What are you most afraid of?"

I frowned, dropping my head a bit.

"Be honest," Stormreaver reminded me.

"I'm not sure," I answered, my optics glancing up to see her reaction.

I used to certain. I was afraid of losing my mother when we were on Cybertron. Then I was afraid of losing my father once I arrived on Earth. I can't imagine my life without either of them. But I can't shake the loneliness from my spark when I wake up from my dreams. Until I know what's causing it I can't truthfully answer the question.

All she did was make a note on her data-pad before she looked back up at me.

"Ok, you may go now," she smiled. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

The rest of my afternoon was mostly uneventful. Two of Rox's friends, Derail and Saberon decided to not take anymore of Rox's crap and started hanging with Nitro, Firestar, and me now. He tried to bully them back into joining him but I protected them as I had protected Nitro on a number of occasions. Thankfully we only had a verbal altercation and not a physical one else, I'd get grounded even longer from flying or driving or whatever else mother could think of.

At the end of the day, I returned to my family's quarters. Surprisingly, father was off duty early. Only he had his arms full when I came in as he was holding the twins, who were crying as usual. I wondered if that's all sparklings ever do is cry and recharge?

I paused in the doorway of my room and listened as he hummed the same tune he used to hum to me. I sighed. Yet another thing he doesn't do with me anymore. He used to do that after I had a really bad dream. Now he sends me to a shrink!

"Why don't you ever hum that to me anymore?" I asked him as I sat on my bed.

"You're getting older now, Kacey," he smiled.

"That's not really an answer, father," I told him and decided not to push the issue. "You may want to try a different melody. That one doesn't seem to be working."

"You may be right," he chuckled as the twins cries only increased in volume.

"I'm going to go in the _**other**_ room and do my homework."

"Ok," he said, not even looking at me as he juggled the twins around in his arms.

By the time I was done with my homework, mother was back from her training session, the twins _**finally**_ shut up, and I was told to go to bed. Father tucked me in, apologizing that we won't be able to see the sunrise tomorrow as he had a mission to go on. I was disappointed but didn't let him know that. I knew his missions were important.

In the middle of the night I woke up screaming. I cringed, waiting for the twins to wake up. They didn't. Then I realized they weren't even in their crib. Only one other place they'd be. I was a little hurt that my parents didn't even hear me scream from my nightmare. More so, I didn't want to be alone in my room.

My optics narrowed. The twins had _**my**_ spot in between mother and father. Undeterred, I quietly crept up onto father's chest and curled up. The pulsing of his spark was comforting to me as I fell back into recharge.

Some time later, I awoke to the audio receptor shattering screeching from my brother and sister. This was immediately followed by mother yelling at me and father telling her to calm down. I must have fallen off father's chest or he turned over and then I fell. Regardless, I was lying on the twins and they didn't like it one bit.

The over head light came on as I was yanked up off the twins and placed on my feet. Mother picked up Orion and father picked up Ariel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt them," I said, feeling very bad that I made them cry.

"It's ok, Kacey," father said, as he rubbed Ariel's back, holding her close.

"No, it's not. Optimus, she has to stay in her own bed."

"She didn't mean it, Elita."

"I had a bad dream," I wept. "I was afraid to be alone."

"Then tell someone…"

"You were both recharging!" I interrupted my mother. "Neither one of you even heard me scream! And why is it that the twins can be in the bed with you but I can't?"

"Kacey, I want you to go to your room, now," mother insisted, calmly.

"Answer my fucking question!" I demanded.

"**Kacey**!" father snapped angrily. "I will not tolerate that kind of language when talking to your mother! Now, apologize then go to your room."

I looked up at him, trying my best to hold back my tears. Instead of apologizing I turned and ran to my room. I sat in the corner and cloaked so they wouldn't see me and let my tears fall.

A few minutes later, once the twins were quiet father came into the room. He looked around, sighed then sat on my bed rubbing his forehead. I sensed the sadness and frustration within his spark. He rarely seemed happy around me anymore. I shielded my spark from him. I didn't want him to feel any worse than he already did.

"You're mother and I think you're getting to old to be sneaking into bed with us," he exhaled sadly.

"But what if I have a bad dream? Who will come to me?" I asked as I uncloaked.

Father turned to look at me, his blue apologetic optics locking on mine intently.

"Call me and I will come, I promise," he said, holding out his hand.

I hurried to him, climbing onto his lap, allowing him to hold me close. I nudged his spark, asking for his love and forgiveness. His arms tightened around me giving me what I wanted.

"I love you too much, Kacey."

"I love you too much too."

I felt him slowly sigh.

"I'm not going to punish you for using that language. But I'm begging you to not use it again when talking with your mother. I _**will**_ punish you the next time. Understand?"

"Yes, father," I nodded.

"Good, now try to recharge for a bit before your lessons with Trion," he said, laying me down on my bed. "I'll see you some time this afternoon."

I nodded, pulling my blanket up. My optics went offline as he kissed my forehead. Then he was gone. I couldn't go back into recharge. I tried. I didn't understand what was going on between mother, father and me. I do know things would have been fine if the twins hadn't been born. But then I can't blame them, they're helpless and didn't asked to be born.

As a result of my wandering processor and lack of recharge my focus lapsed during Trion's lessons. He wasn't too happy with me and assigned me some heavy reading as homework for an unscheduled test the next day. This of course put me in a bad mood for my session with Stormreaver. Needless to say, I wasn't in the best of moods when I was with the other younglings either.

"It sucks that we can't go outside today," I grumbled.

"There's a blizzard outside," Nitro reminded me.

"Kacey, play the game with us," Derail suggested politely.

"I think I'll do my reading assignment. I have a test tomorrow. Trion's tests when he's angry for me not paying attention are not easy."

Luckily there was a computer in the class room and I was able to pull up my reading assignment. Taylara didn't stop me as she said we could do whatever we wanted as long as we stayed in the room. Then she made the mistake of leaving us unattended when she took Zym and Jayde for their maintenance check-ups leaving Firestar in charge. So of course, Rox decided to take advantage of the situation.

"OW!" Derail yelped, getting my attention.

I turned in time to see Rox punching Saberon in the shoulder making the young mech cry.

"Leave them alone!" I growled as I hurried over towards them.

"See, you're wimps because you let a femme defend you!" he snickered to them.

"They wouldn't need defending if you'd quit acting like a shithead!" I countered.

He pushed me but I didn't retaliate. I remembered what Ironhide told me. I turned to walk away.

"Are you afraid, Kacey?" he taunted.

"No, I'm not afraid of you weakling like yourself," I replied calmly, keeping my back to him. "You're not worth wasting my time over."

"Kacey, look out!" Nitro shouted but Rox had already tackled me from behind.

He used the full weight of his body to take me down. My head hit the corner of the desk on the way but only dazed me a little. Good thing Rox didn't know how to actually fight so it was easy for me to work my way out from beneath him.

I got my mask up just as he punched my face. Knowing I couldn't reach his head I dropped down, spun and leg whipped him, knocking his feet out from under him. Then I pounced on him, hitting his face over and over. Hawk and Sockets both tackled me down. Desks went sliding across the room as we crashed into them. The other younglings were shouting for Rox and his friends to stop.

"Hold her still!" he yelled when Hawk and Sockets lifted me to my feet.

Rox threw a punch at my face but I was agile enough to dodge it even though my arms were restrained. Not like they could hold me, I was just as strong as them even though they were older than me. When he lunged at me again I brought my foot up hard right into his groin. He dropped fast to the floor holding himself. Without hesitation, I threw both my legs up and over my head, flipping right out of Hawk and Sockets' hold on me.

I managed to send Sockets sprawling onto the floor with a flat foot pushing hard against his back before Hawk tackled me. He was more agile than Rox. His fists were faster but I managed to start blocking them.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" **sounded a deep bellowing voice that I knew all too well.

Hawk quickly got to his feet. My spark was pounding in its chamber in fear as I had never heard that angry of a tone from my father. I clamored to my feet to see him, Ironhide, Prowl, and Nitro in the doorway of the classroom.

"Rox, started it!" Firestar quickly informed my father and Ironhide. "Kacey was just defending herself."

"We know, Firestar," Ironhide said, confirming my theory that Nitro ran to go get them.

They knew. Yet I was still unable to meet my father's optics with my own. I felt the frustration now more than ever in his spark. Once again, I was saddened by it, bowing my head further still. Tears formed in my optics. My father's two huge feet suddenly loomed into my blurred view.

"How's the mech?" father asked.

"He'll live," Ironhide answered. "I'll take him to the Med Bay just to be certain."

"Kacey…"

A choked sob involuntarily emanated from my vocal processor. I couldn't stop it. I felt exceedingly terrible for how my father felt. I don't know how to make him happy again when he's near me.

"I'm not angry at you," he said, kneeling down before me. His hand gently lift me chin up. "Frag, you've got a nasty gash on your forehead." He quickly lifted me up into his arms. "Prowl, I'm taking her to the Med Bay. See to it that this mess is cleaned up and have the younglings looked after."

Father quietly carried me to the Med Bay. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or not. He said he wasn't. But he didn't seem happy that was certain. I remained quiet, keeping the troubled feeling deep within my spark away from him. I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

* * *

**Ratchet**

"It's just a scratch," I informed Optimus, who stood right behind me as I examined Kacey. "Nothing to worry about."

I turned, giving him a look and he immediately backed away. I didn't need worrying parents hovering as I tended to their youngling even if the parent was Optimus and the youngling was his daughter.

"You didn't recharge fully," I commented to Kacey. "You're energy levels are below normal."

She merely nodded her head, her sad blue optics locking on mine for a brief moment before they widened in fear glancing past me.

"Primus, what did she do now?" Elita questioned.

And in that instant I saw Kacey's fear turn to anger.

"That's it! Just assumed I did it without asking any questions, _**mother**_!" Kacey lashed out.

I refrained from laughing as she looked and sounded much like Elita when she was angry. She even had the same crease between her optic ridges that Elita would always get.

"Kacey tried to walk away from the fight," Optimus explained. "She was merely defending herself."

"Rox wasn't even damaged as his interface systems are no where near coming online yet," I said, working on sealing the wound above Kacey's optic ridge. "Good thing for him too. He may have never been able to produce sparklings with has hard as Kacey kicked him in the groin if he was fully developed."

"I'm sorry, Kacey, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

Kacey's crease softened but I could still see a flicker of anger in her optics. I was surprised too as she's never had anything but love for her parents.

"I'm going to keep Kacey in the Med Bay for a few hours," I said, turning to address them. "At least until her energy levels are back where they should be."

"Whatever you think is best, Ratchet. Please keep me informed, I need to return to the command center."

"Very well, Optimus."

I moved out of his way as he leaned down and whispered something into Kacey's audio receptor then kissed her cheek. She gave him a small smile, nodding her head. Whatever he said was between them but it made her mood a little more cheery.

He and Elita talked quietly for a few moments while I tended to Kacey. I observed the little femme was unusually quiet. She always had something to say to me be it a joke about my lack of a bedside manner or a question about how my little mech was doing.

I didn't pay any notice, figuring it was because she was tired as her systems indicated to me. But when I had asked Elita how all the sparklings were doing I noticed how Kacey rolled her optics and turned away from Elita and I as we talked. Elita didn't even notice as she talked excitedly about the twins taking to Galen rather well.

My medical sensors discretely monitored Kacey throughout the conversation. Right up to the point where she fell into recharge. At that point Elita had left as Chromia was having a difficult time calming Ariel down.

Alone, with Kacey as my only patient currently, I moved to my desk and worked on my report. In my personal journal that no one ever saw I made note of the chemical and temperature changes in Kacey's body when Elita talked about the twins. It didn't take a genius to figure out the little femme was jealous of her siblings.

"AAHHH!"

Kacey's scream nearly caused my spark to extinguish as it jolted me from my deep thoughts. I rushed into the private room to see her sitting up and trembling.

"Bad dream?" I asked, helping her to lie back down.

"Yes. Where's father?"

"He had duties to attend to," I smiled at her.

"Can you call him for me please?"

I didn't hesitate to use the intercom link to the command center and asked for Optimus.

"_I'm sorry, Ratchet, he left on an urgent mission a few minutes ago_," Prowl told me over the link.

"Have him contact me the moment he's available."

"_Of course. Prowl out._"

There was no mistaking the hurt in Kacey's face. She was trying desperately to not cry.

"Optimus will come to you as soon as he can, you know that Kacey," I cooed to her, covering her up with the thermal blanket. "Try to recharge. He'll be back before you know it."

She nodded then turned away from me and curled up. I didn't need my sensors to tell me she was quietly weeping. I waited until she was back in recharge before calling Ironhide over my internal communicator. Luckily he was still on the base.

"Is she ok?" he worriedly asked, glancing into the private Med Bay room.

"I'm worried. One of us needs to have a long talk with Optimus or Elita…or both."

"I'm not saying one word to Elita! Friend or not, she will blast whomever for stepping on her toes."

"I think she's over reacting…"

"They're still so young, Ratchet. And they're still learning how to be parents. It's not something you learn overnight. It takes orns to get it right. Then there isn't even a guarantee that you will get it right. As parents, we just hope and pray we didn't slag up too much with our younglings."

"That's true," I signed, rubbing my neck. "I worry constantly about the decisions I'm making with regards to Galen. Are they the right ones? How will they affect his future?"

"Why does he only lubricate on Optimus?" Ironhide added with a smirk.

"Yeah, that too," I snorted.

"Listen, I'm worried about Kacey too. But the twins just arrived and the entire family needs time to adjust. Let's give them a few days before we tell Optimus or Elita about their parenting skills."

"Very well. I'm telling you this; Galen is going to be my only child. I don't think I could handle sibling rivalry."

* * *

**Optimus**

By the time I had returned Kacey was recharging in her own bed. Ratchet told me about that she had a bad dream and was asking for me. Of course, I instantly felt bad for not being there for my daughter when I had promised I would. I even planned on apologizing to her in the morning.

Only morning came and went quickly for me as I was called to the command center. A wormhole had been detected far out in space near the fifth planet in this solar system. Nothing emerged from it but I remained in the command center and had all patrols, even the base on high alert.

At mid day I made a point to visit my daughter, who at Ratchet's request was taking the day off from studies and the younglings. Before I even opened the door to my quarters I could hear Kacey and Elita yelling at each other.

"Where are you going?" Elita demanded.

"To my room! That's where you're going to send me anyway! That's what you always do, isn't it?" Kacey questioned then stormed off down the hall.

"What happened now?" I asked.

Elita groaned loudly, covering her optics as she sat down.

"Why has she become so defiant with me? All I did was asked where she had been for the past hour and she just went off."

"I think she may be mad at me," I frowned. "She had a bad dream yesterday and I wasn't there for her. I'll go talk to her."

"Be careful, she may have her laser cannon handy, she's that pissed."

"Sounds just like her mother," I smiled, making her laugh softly.

I walked into the room. I couldn't feel what was in my daughter's spark. But I could see she was angry as she lay on her bed glaring at the ceiling. I glanced, noticing the twins were recharging in their crib so I approached my daughter keeping my voice down.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Kacey."

She turned away from me as I sat down.

"You know my duties are important to all of us."

"But your duties are more important than me," she replied softly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I can't protect my family if I don't do my duties. As my daughter, you know that more than anyone else on this base."

She remained silently fuming. Primus, she was really mad.

The twins both suddenly started crying. I didn't hesitate to move to them to try to quiet them down. Of course, they had no intention of doing so.

"Frag, Kacey, I'll be right back," I told her as I picked up the twins and carried them out.

My internal communicator beeped at me and I let loose a long string of Cybertronian curses that even made Elita raise her optic ridges at me as I handed her the twins.

"This had better be good!" I growled.

"_We found the Decepticon base!_" Prowl told me.

I should have been glad or relieved. Only I wasn't.

"On my way," I told him, muttered a few more curses in my native language as I headed back to Kacey. "Kacey, I'm really sorry. I have to go. We found the base. I have to be there to investigate."

"Fine, go. Do your _**duty**_," she stated flatly without even turning to me.

"Kacey, please, I truly am sorry," I told her, sending her my love as I always do through our bond.

For the first time ever she didn't take it. I persisted until a long last her spark opened up to me.

"I do love you," I told her, hugging her closely.

"I love you too," she sighed.

* * *

**Prowl**

We weren't very happy when we returned from investigating the Decepticon base. It had been deserted for several days. Optimus wasn't too happy. He was silently brewing the entire trip home. Not one of us attempted to ascertain why as we were afraid he'd take our heads off. Even Ironhide told us to back off.

It wasn't until the next day when two incident reports came in to me that I understood why.

Kacey.

I have to admit, I haven't seen much of her lately. Her head injury prevented her from fulfilling her once a week shift in the command center. She actually came to me and asked if she could still work her station. Only I told her Ratchet had to clear her first and that we both knew that wasn't going to happen.

She marched off. Perhaps I should have paid attention to her more. Then I might not have to tell Optimus about her altercation with Rox in the hallway before class and her sneaking into the armory. Only he didn't react as I thought he would. He simply blamed himself for it.

In that moment, I realized his duties were interfering with his family. I could see it in his gestures, his movements. It troubled him more so than he was letting the others to believe. However, I could see it in his optics as each day passed every time I brought in a report regarding Kacey.

Things were escalating as she actually broke Rox's faceplate during another altercation between them yesterday. Ratchet was able to repair the youngling's face. But everyone on the entire base knew something was wrong with Kacey. I most certainly knew it. Kacey was trying to get the attention the only way she could.

Today was the worst I believe as I stood silently still at the open door of Optimus' office. He and Kacey were just finish what appeared to be a heated discussion.

"**Maybe you need to schedule some time for me, father! Talk to Prowl, I'm sure he can fit me in somewhere!**" she yelled then marched out of the office, pushing past me.

"I'll be in the command center," I told him then quickly walked away.

A few minutes later he arrived at my side. He was still fuming. And what I had to give him wasn't going to make him any happier.

"I'm sorry, Optimus, still no luck finding Megatron and the other Decepticons."

"**Then perhaps you need to try harder!**" he snapped angrily at me.

"We're doing…."

"**Just find them!**"

"Yes, _**Sir**_," I answered curtly towards him.

Optimus groaned quietly rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Prowl. Do your best."

He turned before I could respond. I didn't stop Ironhide from leaving his station. I knew when not to interfere with Ironhide or Ratchet whenever they dealt with Optimus. The two still felt he was their responsibility even though he was a grown mech.

* * *

**Ironhide**

"Optimus, is everything alright?" I asked walking into his office.

I've never seen him lash out at anyone the way he did at Prowl in the command center a few minutes ago. Of course, Optimus felt bad and apologized to his second in command before storming off to his office. I followed feeling something needed to be done.

Optimus gave me a long helpless look. I hadn't seen that look on his face in a long time. I quickly shut and locked the door.

"Prowl, Optimus and I are in a meeting and not to be disturbed," I told him privately over our internal communicators.

"_Acknowledged._"

Prowl always understood and respected it when I was doing my duty as Optimus' guardian. He never questioned me or Ratchet whenever we asked to speak privately with Optimus.

"Tell me what's going on," I insisted gently as I sat down.

"I feel…I feel like I'm being pulled in all sorts of directions. Elita, Kacey, the twins….my duty as Prime. This morning, Elita and I were finally alone for the first time in a week. No twins, no nightmares from Kacey during the night. So, we decided to be…intimate. Right in the middle I felt the fear from Kacey's spark. She woke screaming for me."

Optimus rubbed his forehead and groaned in frustration.

"Elita got mad at me. I explained her that we told Kacey to call one of us. And I promised Kacey I would come if she needed me. She apologized for overreacting the way she did to me and we both went to check on Kacey."

"But Ironhide, Kacey's nightmares are getting worse. And so are her disagreements with Elita. Those two once they get their tempers going are so a like that they butt heads every time! I swear, Kacey is even provoking Elita now. And there are the fights with Rox, the incidents all over the base regarding Kacey."

"I feel like I'm losing control of my family. I don't know what's going on. I…I don't know what to do."

"First of all, any femme would get mad if you bolted right in the middle of making love to her," I had to say with a grin. Then I turned serious. "Bottom line, Kacey is jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I had the same issue with Nitro although he's not as volatile as Kacey when it comes to his outbursts. He'd silently brews like me. However, Chromia and I made a point to try and handle the situation before it became a major issue. "

"Kacey loves you _**so**_ much. It was just the two of you. You were always together. Then Elita comes back and suddenly some of your affections are turned elsewhere."

"But Kacey missed her mother, she loves her," he insisted.

"Yes, she does. But then Elita got pregnant. You were spending more time with her. The twins were born, Kacey was left out. Even less of your time was spent with Kacey. You're duties are now getting in the way. She retaliating, trying to get your attention the only way she knows how."

"I talked with Stormreaver yesterday," Optimus frowned. "She thinks a part of Kacey blames Elita for being left alone in the Badlands."

"That may be so. I'm not an expert, I just know femmes. Kacey is jealous of Elita and the twins, of you being Prime. You'd better get a grip on your family or Kacey will lash at you next"

"Too late, she just did. I took it out on Prowl. Ironhide, I don't know how to get _**my**_ little Kacey back," he said, his optics pleading with me for an answer.

"First of all, you and Elita need to have a long talk, no kids no interruptions. You both need to come to some sort of agreement on dealing with Kacey. Chromia and I have talked about this at length, we feel some of these rules you've laid down for Kacey need to change. She's not like other younglings, she will never have the normal life Elita wants for her. And, I agree with Chromia on this one, Elita is being over protective of Kacey. Yes, she is a Prime's daughter. But she is also a youngling, a young femme with a mind of her own, and she needs to be allowed some freedom."

"I know, I've been trying to get Elita to change but she's being her usual stubborn self."

I got to my feet. Optimus still looked as helpless and as uncertain as before.

"Optimus, when all else fails, the best advice I can give you is to keep being _**you**_. Forget about everything else and just follow your spark. It has _**never**_ let you down before."

That alone seemed to make Optimus feel better as I noticed him sit up a bit straighter.

"Thank you, Ironhide, I'll remember that," he smiled to me.

* * *

**Kacey**

The week had gone from bad, to worse, and then to unfragging believably worse! I couldn't recharge because the twins were constantly crying through the night and waking me up. That's if I didn't have a bad dream that woke me up first. I've actually been trying not to recharge for the past two days now as my dreams frighten me now or more importantly, I can't rely on father to be there for me.

It's become so blatantly obvious that father cares more for the twins and his duty than he does for me. If he's not working he's with _**them**_. Primus, _**they**_ are even in my parent's bedroom more than my parents are! Everyone on the base only seems more interested in the twins. I've had to resort to doing anything I can just to get my father to pay attention to me for five minutes.

But this morning was more than I could take. I woke up from a bad dream after only thirty minutes of recharge. My parent's bedroom door was locked. And worse, the twins were in there. From outside I could sense how happy the little slags were even as they recharged.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of our quarters. The halls were deserted but I cloaked anyway and headed outside. I turned my internal communicator off, shielded my spark and watched the storm clouds rapidly approaching on the horizon as the sun rose. I didn't see much of the sun as the clouds quickly blocked it from my view.

I didn't move from my perch on the cliff tops for the longest time. It didn't surprise me when I felt my parents calling me through our bond shortly after my lessons with Trion should have started. I was always early for my lessons. Today was the first day I would voluntarily miss them.

The dark clouds were above the base now. Snow started falling fast. The wind picked up. And my fury was at its peak.

No one saw me as I remained cloaked. I knew my parents would be looking for me. They'd try to use Teletran 2 to track me by scanning my cloak's frequency. I wasn't going to give them the chance to find me before I reached them.

Sure enough, there they were, sounding worried. Ironhide and Ratchet were trying to calm them down. Prowl ordered Hound to scan for the frequencies that Alpha Trion gave him.

"You can stop wasting your time," I said loudly as I uncloaked.

"Where have you been, we've been so worried," father said to me as he and mother came over to me.

I back away from them. To make sure I got my point across I started talking to them in Cybertronian. It was the only way to make sure I got the message across to them. And I didn't care if the entire base heard me.

"Oh, so now you're worried! Where was your concern this morning after I had a bad dream? I'll tell you. You were both recharging…with the twins behind a locked door! I could feel how happy they were to be with you. I once felt that way. But no longer!"

"Kacey…"

"What, you didn't think I haven't noticed how every time you're with the twins I can't feel the joy in your sparks?" I interrupted my father. "And when you're with me I don't ever feel that same joy anymore. I'm still your daughter whether you love me or not!"

"Kacey we do love you," father said adamantly, moving closer to me.

"Really? Do you?" I counted, moving further back away. "How can I believe you father? How can I believe you after you _**lied**_ to me?"

I could see I hurt him. It was all over his faceplates and in his optics. His head dropped slightly and his shoulders sagged. It was true and he _**knew**_ it. But I was undeterred.

"You _**promised**_ things would go back to the way they were. You _**promised**_ me you'd be there for me after a bad dream? You broke your promises father. You lied to me. After all that, how do you expect me to believe you?"

"We do love you," mother reiterated just as firmly as father.

"That's bullslag, mother. If you loved me then why did you send me off all alone on Cybertron? You left me to _**die**_ all alone! Why would you do such a thing if you love me? **WHY**?"

Mother broke out in tears. I did my best to hold mine back.

"It's obvious that neither of you love me anymore! You both love Orion and Ariel more! Primus, the entire base loves them more than me. I don't even exist anymore. The twins are all _**everyone**_ talks about."

I paused, moving back a few more steps.

"So I'll make it easy for _**all**_ you. Everyone will be much happier, I _**promise**_ you that!"

I cloaked then ran.

"**KACEY, NO COME BACK!**" father shouted, his deep voice reverberated off the halls as I made my wait to the exit.

* * *

**Elita**

I saw and felt the helplessness in my Optimus as he was frantically punching in commands on the main console of Teletran 2. I shared those feelings with him.

It made sense that Kacey was jealous. It explains why she's so against me all the time. But I hadn't realized things had gone this far that she felt like she had no choice but to leave us. I never wanted anything like that for my sparkling Kacey. It was in this moment that I realized everything was entirely _**my**_ fault.

"What have I done?" I asked, unable to stop my tears.

"I am as much to blame, Elita," Optimus said to me.

"I've got it, Sir," Hound insisted, gently nudging Optimus to the side.

"_**I'm**_ to blame," I continued. "_**I**_ have been overprotective of her since joining the Autobots on Earth. _**I**_ was only doing what I thought was right…what I thought I had to do….to make up for how terrible I felt for sending her to be alone to fend for herself. That was the hardest thing for me to do. It nearly broke my spark to send my little sparkling to fend for herself."

"Elita, you did what you had to do," Optimus insisted, moving towards me.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry for not listening to you. You were right. Kacey is a free spirit who doesn't do well when confined by boundaries or rules. I'm so sorry trying to make you be the kind of father you never could be. You love your children too much to be what I wanted you to be. I was wrong to even suggest that you change the mech you are."

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as I continued through my tears.

"Things were so much simpler on Trion's base. I miss my little Kaceystar who never hesitated to smile up at me, who never hesitated to send me her love. I didn't mean to push her away from me…from the father she loved. Optimus…"

"Shh, Elita. None of that matters now," he said to me, holding my face in his hand. "We'll find our sparkling and bring her home."

"This was her last position," Hound said. Optimus looked at the coordinates as he took hold of my hand. "The blizzard of the century is blowing out there making it difficult to track her."

"I highly doubt she can fly as the wind in combination with the snow will affect her telemetry," Trion said. "She'll be on foot."

"I'll get a search team ready," Ironhide said.

"No, this is something Elita and I _**must**_ do."

"Stay in radio contact," Ratchet ordered. "It's not going to do your systems any good if you're over exposed to those freezing temperatures."

"I would suggest that if you don't find her by nightfall to return to the base," Prowl said. "The temperatures will be even too low for you to handle Optimus."

"Send us any new information on her location," Optimus ordered.

Neither of us said anything to each other as we made our way to the bases main entrance. I felt the worry and fear in my loves spark. It was difficult to distinguish if from my own.

"Keep reaching out to her," he told me as we stood at the door. "Don't stop…_**ever.**_"

My spark sank as we went outside. It was freezing and the wind was howling fiercely. Optimus immediately got in front of me to block most of the wind and sleeting snow. But I didn't stop reaching out to Kacey. Whether she was being receptive or not, I didn't know. I just knew that she wasn't reaching out to me.

For hours, I followed Optimus through the icy snow and wind with no sign of our little sparkling. It was beginning to take its toll on my systems by late afternoon. One of the downsides of being a femme, our body temperatures didn't run as hot as the mechs.

"Optimus," I called, reaching out and touching him.

He turned, to face me. His mask covered with a thick layer of ice as was much of the front of him. But his optics burned with determination to find our sparkling.

"Where are we?"

"_Not far from the base_," he answered using our internal communicators. "_I've been taking us in a grid by grid search pattern. I don't think she's gone very far._"

"How can you tell?"

"_Because we can barely see and move. She's a smart youngling. She'll find a place and wait out the storm. I just have to find where she's hiding._"

"And if you're wrong?"

"_I'm listening to my spark, Elita. It's telling me Kacey's not far from us._"

If all else fails, one could always rely on Optimus' spark. It's never failed him. I've came to believe that so long ago. And after bonding with something so beautiful, I believe it more firmly than ever before. I just wish I could be as physically strong as he was at the moment.

"_I'm taking you back to the base_," he insisted when I collapsed against him.

"I can't move my legs," I said as he lifted me into his arms.

"_I know, you're systems are freezing up. The temperature has dropped rapidly now that the sun as set. Just try to remain awake. I've contacted Ratchet. He's waiting for us at the main entrance._"

Optimus moved as quickly as the blizzard permitted him. When we reached the main entrance I couldn't move my arms and I felt as if I was starting to power down.

"Lay her on this, it will heat her up," Ratchet ordered. "Got that blanket…"

"Right here," Moonracer smiled, as she started to cover me up.

"Optimus, I can't let you…"

"I'm going back out there, Ratchet. I _**have**_ to find my daughter."

I saw Ratchet nod his head. He, like me knew that nothing was going to stop Optimus. Not even a blizzard. It wasn't in his nature to give up.

"Optimus…"

"Shh," he cooed softly to me. "I swear, if I have to, I will search to the ends of the universe and beyond. I _**will**_ find our little Kaceystar and bring her home."

"I'll keep reaching out to her."

I watched my love disappear out the door. Ironhide quickly closed it to keep the snow and cold out.

"Let's get her to the Med Bay," Ratchet suggested.

"You move me from this spot and I will blast your aft!" I warned him. "I'm not moving until Optimus gets back with my sparkling."

"I wouldn't do it Ratchet. I'll help her blast your aft. I'm sure Chromia won't mind helping either."

"Very well," he grumbled.

"Ironhide, the twins?"

"Chromia's got them well taken care of," he smiled. "They've taken a liking to Sunny and Sides it seems."

"Primus, I hope you're joking. It's bad enough Kacey…"

I stopped and started crying. The ache in my spark was unbearable. I_** needed**_ my daughter back.

'Kacey, please reach back to me…I miss you. I need you,' I said over my bond hoping my message would reach her.

"Optimus _**will**_ find her, Elita," Ironhide said, taking hold of my hand. "He loves that little sparkling more than life itself. You should have seen the spark ache he went through when he found out he was a father."

"He worried for her?"

"You know he did," Ratchet continued. "I nearly had to remove the lugnut from duty. He was so worried for Kacey that he crashed while in his vehicle form."

My optics widened. Optimus never told me about that.

"But you should have seen the look on his face when he held Kacey during the days that followed her surgery," Ironhide grinned. "I never saw him so happy or content during all the long orns I've know him."

"He never put her down," Moonracer added. "If he had to, Ratchet, Ironhide or even Bumblebee held her until he came back for her."

"Primus, then when she was better, the early mornings she would wake half of us up," Ratchet groaned.

"More like you," Ironhide pointed out. "You were the one who deactivated her plasma burners. She was just getting back at you."

"She was a terror, waking me up with a snowball to my face," Ratchet laughed. "But my favorite moments were always of watching Optimus and her interact. You could see how much they loved each other. That's what made me decide that having a family was an important part of life."

"And he's been regretting it ever since," Moonracer joked, leaning into his arms.

It warmed my spark to see how much in love Ratchet and Moonracer were. I honestly never thought any femme would fall for such a cranky mech. But I see that being bonded and a father has been good to him. I've noticed that he doesn't get as cranky as he used to be.

After an hour, my systems were back to normal and I was on my feet. I remained there near the door, my spark reaching out to Kacey, periodically out to Optimus. His love was always returned quickly. I still felt nothing from my daughter.

Shortly after midnight, my sensors picked up Optimus approaching the door. Ironhide and Ratchet both stood up when I did. They must have sensed him too.

I gasped, covering my mouth. I could barely make out the red and blue of Optimus' battle armor. He was covered in a thick layer of ice. Icicles even hung off parts of his frame and his chin. In his arms was our daughter, curled up in a tight ball and nearly encased in a snow and ice.

"She's in stasis lock induced by the cold," Ratchet said, as he brushed the snow from Kacey's face.

Her mask was up, her face cover with ice. Flakes of ice fell onto her when Optimus retracted his mask so he could speak.

"I found her on a cliff top ten miles from here. It looked like she just curled up and fell into recharge."

"She seems preserved, no damage to her major or minor systems. Same goes for you, Optimus. But let's get you both to the Med bay and warm you both up."

* * *

**Optimus**

It was a miracle that I hadn't shut down. I fought hard to keep my systems from powering down. I was terrified every astroseconds I couldn't find my daughter. It had gotten to the point where I couldn't see with my optics and relied entirely on my sensors.

My optics returned to normal by the time we reached the Med Bay. Ratchet led Elita and I to lubrication room where critical patients were submerged completely in an energy enriched lubricate to help revitalize their systems. It was also good to relieve stiff joints and gears.

Personally, I only experienced it once a long time ago at the end of a long battle. Ironhide literally carried me, a young exhausted Prime, off the battlefield and set me in the tank where I fell into recharge in the warm, pleasant fluid.

The soft yellow glow of the energy fluid looked inviting as I stared down at it.

"We'll put Kacey in first," Ratchet said.

"You can't. Kacey's frozen solid to my arms and I can't move them either."

"Ok, get in," he ordered. "Submerge yourself completely. I'll monitor Kacey closely and let you know when to bring her up. Her form is much smaller and won't need to soak as long as yours, Optimus."

"I understand."

"I kept the fluid warm but not too warm," Wheeljack smiled. "I'll turn up the heat gradually over the next ten minutes to allow your systems to adjust."

"Ratchet…" Elita started, her optics pleading.

"Go on," he smiled to her.

With Elita at my side we stepped into the tank. The warm fluid already began working its wonders on my stiff legs. I heard Ratchet cursing as the combined weight of the three of us displaced so much of the liquid that it spilled across the floor.

Once completely submerged, my sensors detected the slow rise in temperature of the energy fluid. The fluid was clear enough that I could see that Elita never took her optics or her hands from Kacey. After some time, I watched as Kacey's form slowly uncurled in my arms. The ice and snow had finally melted away completely. And like on many previous occasions her battle armor retracted.

"Ok, Optimus, Kacey can come out. But you need to remain for another twenty minutes!" Ratchet shouted from above.

I nodded to Elita, handing her our daughter and watched as she carried our little sparkling away from me. The minutes passed slowly as my spark agonized to be near my daughter. I still couldn't reach her and was afraid I may never be able to again.

My tears blended in with the fluid as I wept. Kacey was right, I lied to her, and I broke my promises. I failed as her father. I deserved every harsh word she said to me. But I wasn't going to give up on trying to get my daughter back. I was determined to do whatever it took. I was never going to make the same mistakes again, not ever.

The astrosecond my twenty minutes was up I quickly emerged from the tank. Elita was there to greet me and helped to dry me off.

"Ratchet says she's out of stasis and in deep recharge now," she spoke softly to me.

"Can we take her to our quarters?" I asked, covering her hands with mine and holding them against my chest.

Elita looked up at me with teary optics. Her voice barely a whispered. Her spark aching as terribly as mine.

"I can't lose her, Optimus."

"We won't. I'm not giving up on her. I don't care how long it takes. We are going to get back _**our**_ little Kacey."

Taking her hand in mine, I led us out into the main room of the Med Bay. Ironhide and Ratchet were watching over Kacey.

"Ironhide, will you…"

"The twins are already tucked in for bed with Sidewinder," he smiled. "Chromia and I will take good care of them for how ever long you need. And Prowl has everything under control. Neither of you will be disturbed."

"Thank you. Both of you, for all you've done."

"She'll recharge through the rest of the night," Ratchet informed Elita and I as I lifted Kacey into my arms. "Be prepared when she wakes. She probably won't be in the best of moods."

"Elita and I will be ready for anything. We have to be."

"Don't forget to recharge yourselves," he reminded with a smile.

Of course, neither Elita nor my self could recharge. We knew Kacey was going to need our undivided attention once she woke up. And we wanted to be ready for her.

But at least my daughter was where she belonged in our bed, between Elita and me as we rested in our protoforms. Both my arms were wrapped around my little Kaceystar. Elita hadn't stopped caressing Kacey's head once we settled into our positions.

Even in her recharge Kacey was shielding her spark. She wasn't letting either of us in nor was she letting us know her feelings.

"Are you ready?" I asked Elita, feeling Kacey beginning to stir.

"I'm not losing my daughter ever again," she said, sliding her arms around Kacey's protoform.

As I suspected, Kacey wasn't happy. She was livid. Spouting at us in Cybertronian swear words. Her arms and legs flayed about as she struggled to break free from our hold. And at the same time, Elita and I were persistent. We kept pushing at Kacey from within, never letting her rest, giving her all our love.

I believed I still knew my daughter's spark well. I suspected that the anger was a front. I knew she was hurting more than anything. I knew she desperately wanted us to love her. A part of her knew we still loved her. It was that part Elita and I were hoping to reach.

The more she struggled the tighter my hold on her became. It took some time for her shouts of anger to turn into sobs of frustration. Her exhausted form stopped struggling but I still held her close. The will of my spark unrelenting in making her understand just what she means to me.

Then finally I broke through to her. Her anger and frustration faded quickly and was replaced with regret of what she'd done.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed into my chest, her small arms clinging on to me.

"You have _**nothing**_ to be sorry for, my child," I smiled warmly through my tears as it felt so good to feel her love and affection for me in my spark again.

"I'm the ones who is sorry," Elita wept. "_**I'm**_ the one who fragged…"

"_**We**_ fragged up," I corrected my sparkmate. "We don't have any excuses for what we did. We only know we love you so much."

"I love you too," Kacey sobbed, turning in my arms.

I let her go as she wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Elita. I simple wrapped my arms around my sparkmate, keeping our little sparkling between us, smothering her with my love. We stayed that way even after Kacey cried herself into recharge.

Emotionally and physically exhausted, I finally fell into recharge myself. When I awoke, I found Kacey nestled snuggly in my arms, against my chest as I lay on my side. I smiled, kissing the top of her head, feeling the joy of in spark as she recharged peacefully.

It wasn't the same joy as before. It was much stronger.

"She really does love you, Optimus," Elita smiled quietly.

I looked over to see my beautiful sparkmate was staring intently at me.

"She loves you too."

"Yes, I know she does," she sighed. "But the two of you have a…_**special**_ bond. A bond I nearly destroyed by making you change how you were raising Kacey."

"Elita, we're still learning to be parents," I said to her, wiping her tears away. "I'm sure we're still going to make mistakes. But our children should never doubt our love for them. We're a family; we're stronger when we're together. Together we can accomplish anything."

"So what do we do now?" she asked, caressing Kacey's head affectionately.

"For now, let's just enjoy this moment with our daughter. Once she wakes up we'll let her decide what to do today. I think we owe her that much. Then later the _**three**_ of us will have a long discussion and what is best for Kacey."

"I do know one thing for certain," Elita smirked quietly at me.

"What?"

"We're going to need a bigger bed because I know we won't be able to keep them out of here. Not when it makes you so happy to have them so close to you."

"You and my children are what matter most to me. You're all so precious. I can't imagine my life without either of you."

Kacey suddenly yawned wide as she moved slightly in my arms. Her optics were still offline. Elita and I grew quiet, watching her and wondering if she was going to wake up. The room was quiet for several long astroseconds until Kacey started snoring softly.

"Primus, she snores like you do," Elita giggled.

"I do not snore!"

"Yes, you do."

"Not!"

"Do!"

"NOT!"

"Optimus."

"Yes, Elita?"

"You do snore but not loud enough to keep me awake. However, I did find it hard to fall into recharge when you weren't there, snoring beside me. I missed it…I missed you."

"Why don't we go back into recharge," I suggested. "And I'll try not to snore too loudly."

Elita laughed quietly at me. She fell into recharge before I did as usual. I loved to watch her recharging. She was always so beautiful and peaceful. Kacey was the same way too.

Later, when we woke, the three of us spent the day together. I took us in the shuttle to a desert where the three of us raced around. We even let Kacey fly for a bit, keeping in radio contact the entire time of course. Our little sparkling never hesitated to express her gratitude or love for letting her fly. She loved it nearly as much as she loved us.

Elita and I discussed with Kacey about what she would like to do on the base that was within reason. Her studies, training, and duties were to remain a constant. After that we gave her a list of options. Surprisingly she asked if she could still play with the other younglings and promised to not pick anymore fights. Of course, Elita was thrilled about this. We even gave Kacey two days a week to do as she wished anywhere on the base. Yes, anywhere included the recreation room.

Then at the end of the day I decided it was time to properly introduce Kacey, Orion, and Ariel to each other.

"Are you sure about this?" she timidly asked.

"You'll do fine this time," I smiled down at her. "I feel it in my spark."

"Ok," she sighed, glancing nervously at Orion then at Ariel.

I took Orion from Elita's arms first and gently placed him in one of Kacey's arms then did the same with Ariel in the other arm. Elita and I sat on opposite sides of Kacey to help her support both the twins and merely observed her.

"Try Orion first," Elita suggested. "If he's receptive then Ariel will be."

"Already protective of his sister?"

"Exactly," I smiled.

"At least they're not crying," she commented with a sigh. "Ok, here it goes."

I noticed Orion's optics suddenly focused intensely on Kacey as she reached to his spark with hers. He didn't cry nor did his optics waver from hers. His faceplates turned serious.

"Get used to it, Orion," she cooed to him. "I'm your big sister and I'll do whatever I can to protect you." She leaned gently pressed her forehead against her brother's. The very action made him giggle happily as he reached for her face. "I love you too, little bro."

As always, Ariel started getting excited. She wanted her turn and, like Elita and Kacey, didn't hesitate to be vocal about it as she let out a sharp bleep at Kacey. Ariel's optics flickered as she reached for her big sister's face. Kacey made a few noises with her vocal processor similar to a sparkling which made her little sister even happier.

"They like me!" Kacey said excitedly.

"Like? I think they adore you," I told her and was rewarded with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her lovely faceplates.

* * *

Up next, we'll have an interlude with Optimus to show the passing of time. Then we'll pick up after that with Kacey at 13 orns. 


	7. Interlude I

Now, I hope you understand why I changed the title of the story to _**My**_ Beautiful Rising Star. The prologue was from Optimus' POV. The same will be of each of the interludes as it is _**his**_ Kaceystar we're reading about. Each interlude will show a passage of time as the story progresses. I'm not saying how many there are, writers prerogative.

So here it is. Please enjoy as Optimus sums up the past two and a half years quickly.

a/n: I had most of this chapter written for a while which is why it got posted so quickly.

* * *

**Interlude I**

During those first couple of months together as a family I really fragged up. I had learned the hard way that it wasn't easy being Prime, being a bonded sparkmate, and being a father. I couldn't properly handle being all three at once. I nearly lost my little Kacey because of it.

I have vowed to myself that my children will _never_ doubt my love for them and that I will always make time for them every day. I have also made the same vow towards my beloved Elita. How could I not, I love her so much for the beautiful children she has given me.

With her help, that of our children, and of my friends over the past two and a half years, I've managed to successfully pull off being the Autobot leader, a devoted bonded sparkmate, and a very happy and proud father. This resulted in our family being closer than ever. Perhaps, more importantly, my little Kacey blossomed before my optics over the course of the two and a half years.

The love she had for me only deepened as did my love for her. Elita was right; Kacey and I did have a special bond. She was my first born, created on the special day Elita and I bonded our sparks for the first time. There is no prouder feeling like it in the universe than when I learned I had become a father because of her.

But I'm being selfish here. Kacey's love for me didn't just grow stronger. The loving bond between mother and daughter also flourished over the past two and a half years. So did the affectionate love that Kacey had for her sister and brothers.

Primus yes, **_brothers_!**

My second son was a least a planned little sparkling. Elita and I had been discussing the issue for several months. Our main reason for wanting another sparkling was because of how much we loved Kacey and how much we both were still trying to make up for being lousy parents to her.

Once Kacey had returned to us and we properly introduced her to Orion and Ariel the little twins didn't cry as often as they had during their first days. In fact, they rarely cried at all. Elita and I realized that their little sparks sensed the turmoil in Kacey's spark, in my spark, and in their mother's spark. We made a mistake by not having Kacey reach out to the twins before they were born.

Not so with my youngest little mech.

I'll never forget the excitement on my Kacey's face when she felt his very first pulse after his tiny spark formed. I think she spent every morning with Elita and I in our bed just to be near her baby brother during Elita's pregnancy. Of course, the twins were in the bed with us most of the time too as Kacey didn't want them to feel left out.

Although, I have to admit the twins actually preferred to sleep in their own room more than Kacey did hers. It's funny how life works out that way. We had extended our quarters so that Kacey could have her own room and got the bigger bed so all the children could recharge with Elita and me if they wanted to. And only Kacey really took advantage of being free to join Elita and me.

Regardless, Elita and I enjoyed the bigger bed for…**_other_ **reasons.

Anyway, Elita and I had even decided to allow Kacey to come up with a name for the little mech. She took the task very seriously, researched all kinds of names. She told me the name had to be perfect for her little brother. She also discovered the meaning of the twins' names too during her research.

On Earth Ariel is an Archangel known as the Angel of Healing. Not sure if she'll live up to her name or not. I can already imagine Ratchet trying to pair her off with Galen as Ironhide is still trying to pair Kacey off with Nitro. Regardless, my Ariel is an angel in my optics with her mother's beauty. Apparently, on Earth Orion is the name of a might hunter and one of the many constellations in the sky. Kacey even pointed the constellation out to Elita and I one evening.

It was in the stars that Kacey came up with the name for the tiny spark Elita carried. Kacey said that from the moment she felt his tiny spark pulsing she knew he had a strong, mighty spark. Thus, she had to give him a name to match it.

Leo.

Apparently it is a very masculine name associated with pride, fun-loving, noble, affectionate, loyal, powerful…the list goes on and on from what Kacey told us. It didn't matter; Elita and I adored the name.

We even made sure Kacey was there the day our little Leo was born. Like I said before, Elita and I were still making things up to Kacey. I insisted she be allowed to place her baby brother's spark within his spark chamber, with Ratchet closely supervising of course.

I'll never forget that day as I watched the awe and wonder on Kacey's face as Leo's protoform came to life before her optics. She didn't come to tears like Elita and I did. She had been prepared for the moment, had been anxiously looking forward to it. Only her arms did tremble nervously when we allowed her to hold him when he was only a few minutes old.

Leo didn't cry or anything but just stared at her with bright blue optics. And of course, Kacey was right. Leo had a mighty little spark that was already full of so much love for his big sister. Oh, the twins adored her as she spent much of her free time playing with them. But it was Leo who loved her most. Not a day went by when I couldn't feel the love between them.

Once mobile Leo followed Kacey everywhere he could. We had a hard time keeping track of him; Elita or I couldn't turn our back on the little mech for an astrosecond because he'd go off in search of Kacey. Nearly every day a fellow Autobot came to me or Elita with a rambunctious Leo, beeping and squawking in protest until he was placed in our arms.

Then one day Kacey came running into the command center with Leo in her arms. She was so excited and talking too fast for me to understand. Once she calmed down I understood why. Leo even demonstrated for us as he had said his first intelligible word, her name. Shortly after that came the Earth terms Kacey had been teaching him and the twins, momma and dada.

I must admit I liked it when she called me dad. It seemed more personable. Although I had no idea she was talking to me the first time she used it until she shouted out 'Yo! Pops! I'm talking here!' and kicked my foot.

Kacey has become quite knowledgeable in many of Earth's languages and cultures. There were some days I had no idea what she was talking about. She smiled then explained it to me in our language so I'd understand.

It seems all the younglings knew more Earth terminology, and unfortunately Earth _**slang**_, than the matures did and seemed to be talking their own language when together. Apparently, Kacey had been educating the younglings by having a movie night in the younglings' quarters once a week. She swore to me that she didn't show R rated movies as Leo was always there watching too.

However, I did find Kacey and a few of the older younglings in my office one afternoon when I came back from a mission early. They were watching some action film with that colorful language Kacey liked to use. I wasn't mad at them and actually watched it with them just to see why they loved watching these films.

I was surprised that Rox was even there too. To this day, I still don't know how Kacey managed to resolve things with Rox. But from that day on, I noticed how all the younglings seemed to have formed ranks with Kacey being the leader. They kind of traveled in a pack whenever they were up to no good as my officers would see them running and laughing through the halls, with Kacey leading the way of course.

At least they didn't get into anything they weren't supposed to. I don't think any of them are ever going to drink high grade as they all get this sick look on their faceplates if you mention the alcoholic beverage to them.

Over all it's been a wonderful two and a half years. We only had one family…crisis I guess is what you'd call it. It involved our youngest sparkling Leo.

When he turned one year old Elita and I took him to the Med Bay for his regular maintenance check-up. Ratchet discovered that Leo's growth rate was abnormally slow. After some tests, he calculated that my little mech's head would just reach the top of my knee joint when he reached his full height.

Elita and I were distressed about the news. All three of our other sparklings were projected to be as tall as Elita. We began worrying about how we were going to help little Leo adjust to being so small in our world.

But it was Kacey who made us see the light.

_It's not the size of the mech in the fight but the size of the fight in the mech that makes him who he is._

I had forgotten Sentinel Prime's words from so long ago. It didn't surprise me in the least that Kacey would speak something so poetic. Her knowledge of our peoples' history was astonishing to me at times. But what Kacey said was true for Leo was a spirited mech just like his big sister. Even Elita often commented how Leo reminded her of Kacey at that age. I too noticed he never hesitated to speak his processor.

"Dada! Go Kacey! Now!"

I looked down to see Leo tugging and pulling on my foot. His tiny hands lost their grip and he tumbled and rolled backwards a couple of times. I refrained from reacting just to see what he'd do as Elita warned me what Kacey used to do if she was interfered with.

A long string of frustrated bleeps and clicks sounded from him as he climbed onto his feet. He marched back over to me and started pulling on my foot again.

"Dada! Go _**now**_!" he demanded, his blue optics blazing with determination.

"Very well," I smiled affectionately down at him and was rewarded with his love in my spark.

I bent down and scooped him up into my arms, tickling his belly. He giggled wildly in the process. Nothing in the universe sounded better than hearing my sparklings giggling. It brought such joy to my spark to know they were happy, to know that we loved each other that deeply.

There were times when we'd be in the same room and it was hard to differentiate the joy from one another. We were a family, together we were whole, and together we were stronger.

As I carried my over excited, wiggling about Leo in my arms I had no idea that the strong bond and enduring love of my family was going to be significant in saving the life of one of us.

* * *

Up next, we start with Kacey at thirteen orns, a little taller, perhaps a little wiser, but still the same curious femme we've come to adore. 


	8. chapter 8 Kaceystar 13 orns

Kacey is now a teenager. OMG! She's grown up so fast. (sniff). Lol. Ok, seriously, we start now with Kacey at just over thirteen orns now. Each age will have its own separate storyline but will still all tie together, if that makes sense to any of you. Not sure it did to me. But them I'm rambling on.

I threw in a surprise. I can't say what it is but for those who loved the mech I hope the little scene makes you happy.

On we go as Kacey's adventures continue.

* * *

**Kacey**

I have found humans to be such a fascinating species. They have emotions much like we do. They work and play much like we do. They have even have families much like we do. They reproduce in a similar manner, although the human female must endure a much more laborious delivery than our femmes. The infant grows to maturity much like our sparklings do.

One of the downsides of the species is that they have such a short lifespan compared to the thousands upon thousands of years a transformer can live.

And yet, for such fragile mortal beings they have an incredible inner strength that I can relate to. They're history is full of men and woman who's accomplishments are truly amazing. I find it intriguing how they've grown as a species over a short period of time. Remarkable, it was all done through mere human ingenuity that brought them from primitive man to the modern man of today.

Yet, for all the good, the humans can be capable of the worst atrocities I have ever read, some similar to my own history. It saddened me to learn of mass genocide, the wars. It reminded me of our history when I read how Megatron and the Decepticons attacked the youth sectors. So many hundreds of younglings perished that day.

Still, over all humans are a very interesting species to watch them as they interact with one another. Yes, they are very much like us. They have families, friends, and enemies. But most importantly, I have observed that most humans generally live to have fun just like I do.

"_Kacey, where are you?_" dad's deep voice sounded from my internal communicator.

"At the lake, watching the humans," I answered truthfully. "I'm cloaked so they can't see me."

"_Time to get back to the base before Leo blows another gasket._"

"On my way," I laughed.

My baby bro. My little shadow. I loved the little lugnut to death and knew I had to hurry back. He quite literally will blow a gasket. He'd done it before when he got over excited. Scared me half to death when his optics just blinked out and he fell over that first time.

Even now I could feel him anxiously calling me within my spark. So I hurried faster to the base. When I descended and found dad barely able to keep a firm grip on Leo. The little sparkling wiggled wildly about in dad's arms. His little blue optics spotted me and I could hear his rapid beeps and chirps as he clapped excitedly.

Dad let him loose the moment I was on the ground. Leo's little legs carried him as fast as they could towards me. Just before he reached me I cloaked. It was my version of peek-a-boo that I played with him, and I used to play with the twins when they were younger.

"Kacey!" he called, his optics looking for me.

"Over here," I said, uncloaking.

He turned smiled then ran for me. I cloaked again. Normally, I could get away with doing that a few more times. Apparently not today as Leo burst into tears and flung himself onto the ground in an overdramatic fashion.

"It's ok, Leo," I cooed to him, lifting him up as I uncloaked.

He scowled at me through his tears, making me laugh. I didn't hesitate to shoot up into the air knowing that'd make him happy. He loved flying as much as I did.

"Not too high, Kacey!" dad shouted up at me.

"Pfft, not too high," I snickered to Leo. "Dad doesn't know what he's missing out on. You want to go higher, don't you?"

"Up!"

"Thought so, you little lugnut."

So, of course I went higher making him giggle uncontrollably. Leo had no fear of heights whatsoever. In fact there wasn't much he was afraid of. But I didn't stay too high for too long. Dad would worry and Mom would blow a fuse.

"Momma! Momma!" Leo squealed excitedly as I neared the ground.

There was mom with Orion and Ariel, heading over towards father. Chromia was with her and Sidewinder or little Sides as we call him. Not far behind was Galen with Ratchet chasing after him as usual. Galen was surprising quick and agile thanks to his mother.

He was looking more like Moonracer every day as he had long lanky legs and arms and had a sweet disposition much like his mother. Everyone thought for sure he'd be cranky like Ratchet. But the CMO couldn't be happier that his son was more like his mother. Every day I saw Ratchet with a big grin on his face whenever Galen was with him.

Little Sides was a wrecking ball of course, every bit like his older brother Nitro and even more like his father than Nitro was. Chromia seemed delighted that her little mechs were growing up to be just like their father. But I think father was dreading the day when the mechs were fully mature as he didn't know if the base was going to be able to handle three, trigger happy mechs, that could barrel they're way through a wall when drunk on high grade.

Orion was already a tall with long thick arms and legs and a wide chest for his age. He was going to have dad's build once he was full grown, that was obvious. But he had mom's gentle facial features. And he was always protective of his twin sister Ariel. She looked just like a smaller version of mother. Both didn't have the stubbornness that Leo and I inherited. But they both had an inner strength just like mom and dad.

Leo and I were alike in many ways. Both stubborn, never hesitated to speak our processors, and both of us followed our sparks desires. Although, I could tell already Leo was going to have femmes melting at his feet. He looked a lot like dad and already had a smile that made femmes fuss over him. He of course enjoyed it tremendously!

And thanks to mom's insistence, the five sparklings were the best of friends it seemed. It was funny to watch them all interact.

Orion and Sides were trying to be dominating little mechs by wrestling with each other. Galen seemingly only had optics for Ariel. He was always trying to hold her hand. Of course, she would pull away and play hard to get or sometimes go hide behind Orion for protection.

And Leo was always quick to be at his brother's or sister's side if they needed help or not. Most of the time Leo got in the way and ended up getting knocked down by Sides or Orion when those two wrestled for fun. It didn't stop the little lugnut from trying to join in.

Once I landed and Leo was bouncing toward mother. I noticed that Galen didn't hesitate to make his move. I about died laughing at seeing the shocked look on dad's face when Galen threw his arms around Ariel and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just what are you son's intentions towards my daughter, Ratchet?"

"Mechs will be mechs?" Ratchet countered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not with my little femmes they won't."

"It's harmless, Optimus," mom chimed in. "They're still just sparklings."

"Kacey! It's my turn!" Orion cheered jumping up and down in from of me.

"Me too! Me too!" Galen said just as excitedly, forgetting about Ariel for once.

"I don't know Galen," I said, pretending to be serious. "You dad nearly overloaded his processor the last time I took you up."

"It's ok. I'll fix him!" he countered.

"Really, you're going to be a medic?"

"Yeah! Ariel too!"

I laughed, picking up my little sister.

"That's up to her. So, you ready Ariel?"

She shook her head at me.

"We won't go very high," I cooed to her, feeling her trembling. "Just like last time, ok?"

"Kacey, don't force her," mom gently chided.

"She needs to get used to the heights if she's going to fly when she gets older. Orion and Leo don't have a problem so it will be easy to teach them to fly."

"We're not all cut out to be fliers," dad said. "I prefer my two feet on the ground as does your mother."

"Alright," I sighed, feeling somewhat disappointed as I set Ariel back on the ground.

I simply wanted Ariel to feel the way my brothers and I felt when we were in the sky.

"What about you little Sides? Want to go flying?" I asked, knowing what his answer was going to be anyway.

"No fraggin way!" he grunted, making us all laugh and Chromia smile.

"Just like his father," she grinned proudly, rubbing the little mech's head.

"Frag!" Leo shouted then giggled wildly

Mom glared at Chromia. Dad just rolled his optics. Ratchet hid a smile. And I laughed which only made it worse as Leo starting chanting frag and getting louder and louder. Needless to say, I made a quick exit with Orion into the air before mom got mad at me!

* * *

**Elita**

I was actually gratefully Kacey took off into the air. Her departure made Leo think about something else other than 'frag'. Ariel is my only sparkling who doesn't use such words. And it's debatable as to who my little mechs learn their foul language from, Optimus or Kacey for this isn't the first time Leo has used that word before.

By the time Kacey landed with Orion, Leo had fallen into recharge in my arms. My little mechs loved to fly as much as Kacey and she never hesitated to take them for a ride into the sky. I just wish she wouldn't take them so high. As their mother I can't help but worry about my little sparklings even though Kacey would never intentionally harm them.

"Thanks for doing this, Chromia," I smiled as I gently transferred Leo into her arms. "The three of us haven't had the chance to be alone for a drive in a long while and who knows when we might again."

"It's not a problem. I love taking care of Leo. He's so adorable even if he has a glitch in his vocal processor."

"Don't remind me about that," I groaned. "Kacey and Optimus have avoided my questions every time I try to determine who he heard it from."

"Would you expect Leo to be different from them? He looks so much like Optimus with that kind smile and cute aft."

"Chromia!"

"Just stating the obvious," Chromia smirked at me. "Haven't you noticed how the young mechs keep their optics on Kacey when she's not looking at them? We're so lucky their interface systems aren't developed, they'd be overloading everyday!"

Ok, I had to laugh at that. Chromia was right and I'm not being arrogant, but Kacey is a rare beauty, a seemingly perfect blend of Optimus' and mine physical features. Yet, she was still so innocent and naïve about them. I'm starting to wonder when I should sit down and have a serious mother to daughter talk with her. I'm even considering having Optimus make sure she knows how to defend herself from groping mechs.

"Are we ready?" he asked, his hand discreetly caressing my back.

"I think so," I smiled up at him.

"Go on you three, I've got them under control," Chromia smiled. "Come on you little pit spawns lets go inside now."

"Ratchet, are you going to do something about your son?" Optimus questioned.

I turned to see Galen, clutching Ariel's hand again while she was trying to pull away. I knew better. I knew she had a crush on him too. She was just being like me and playing hard to get.

"Hush," I told my mech giving him a look. "It's a phase. They'll grow out of it. Come on, let's get rolling. You ready, Kacey?"

"Yeah!" she said with her usual enthusiasm.

Primus, she loved to drive as much as she loved to fly. I couldn't blame her. I loved to drive too. But I loved the powerful sound of my mech's rumbling engine when I drove beside him. It got my interface system in an uproar almost every time. Even just thinking…

"Save those thoughts for later," he suddenly whispered into my audio receptor then moved away all too quickly. "Come on Kacey, let's roll out."

"Can we race? I'll give you both a head start!"

"Another time," he laughed, caressing the top of her head.

"Let's just get moving," I suggested anxious to get going and get back for 'later'.

"Femmes first," Optimus smirked, slightly bowing his head at me.

I obliged by transforming first. I waited for Kacey to transform next always enjoying the powerful purr of her engine. She always sounded happy to me.

"Kacey, what's wrong?" Optimus asked, his deep voice full of concern.

I was nearly overwhelmed by the fear from Kacey's spark.

"I can't transform! Why can't I transform?" she frantically begged.

I quickly changed back to my robot form. Kacey's was in near hysterics, visibly shaking, and looked absolutely terrified.

"Father, why can't I transform?"

"Shhh, I don't know," he cooed, quickly picking her up and hold her close.

"Kacey, honey you need to calm down," I gently suggested to her sensing her systems were about to fritz on her.

Too late! Kacey's optics suddenly went offline and she powered down. I would have laughed because it was funny whenever Leo did it now when he gets over excited. Only, Kacey was petrified that she couldn't transform. To be honest, I was a little frightened myself as a transformer can usually transform even if they're damaged.

"Let's get her to Ratchet," Optimus said even as he was walking fast.

I nearly had to run to keep up with his long strides. Ratchet was already coming out of the base towards us so I assumed Optimus already called him.

"Did she pull a Leo?" he asked with a bemused smile. The smile quickly faded when he saw how concerned we were though. "Sorry, what happened?"

"She couldn't transform," Optimus answered.

"Odd, I detect nothing wrong with her systems. Let's get her to the Med Bay where I can run diagnostics on her systems and see what the problem is."

Kacey was conscious before we reached the Med Bay. This time we were able to keep her calm enough that she didn't pass out again. However, it tore up my spark to see her tears as she clung tightly to Optimus chest. Just about every Autobot we passed was concerned resulting in Prowl and Ironhide having to usher them away from us so we could be alone with Kacey and Ratchet in the Med Bay.

"I'm stumped," Ratchet said quietly to Optimus and me. "I don't get it. All her systems are functioning within normal parameters. I've called Alpha Trion. Only he knows her systems better than I do."

"I hope he finds out what's wrong with her," Optimus frowned. "She lives to transform."

"Most of us do," Ratchet commented.

"But Kacey is a youngling, Ratchet," I told him. "She has a youngling's enthusiasm when it comes to transforming. She loves to transform. Pfft, she loves to show off too, like some mech I know."

"Whomever do you mean, Elita?" Optimus playfully asked me, then turned serious. "I hope for Kacey's sake Trion finds out what's wrong."

I silently agreed as I watched Optimus return to Kacey's side. She climbed up into his arms holding on to him like a little sparkling. My mech the aft ripping wrecker was always so tender and affectionate with his sparklings. I never got tired of watching him interact with our children. It made all the labor, the cries, the tears, and messes all worth it.

"What appears to be the problem?" Trion asked as he rushed in.

"Kacey can't transform," Ratchet answered handing Trion a data-pad. "These are the test results. I can't find anything wrong with any of her systems."

I watched anxiously as Trion read of the results. He handed the data-pad back to Ratchet then headed over towards my little Kacey.

"Kacey, I need you to stand up for me, please," he smiled warmly, caressing her head.

"Ok," she sniffled.

Optimus gently set her on the ground. He didn't have to look to me; I could feel he needed me close. So I moved to him, allowing him to hold my hand.

* * *

**Optimus**

I feared the worst when Ratchet said he called for Alpha Trion. My medical officer was always able to diagnose a malfunction. I was nervous, needed support from my beloved so I held her hand. Elita smiled up me, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Deep within I could feel she was nervous too as we watched Trion use his special scanning device I've seen him use on my daughter once before. We both didn't understand what was wrong with Kacey and were desperate to find out.

After a few anxious minutes, a big smile spread across the ancient mech's face as he examined the results of his scan.

"There is nothing wrong, Kacey," he told her as he caressed the top of her head. "You've simply outgrown this alt form."

Primus almighty! I've never felt such a rapid transition of emotion before! Kacey had gone from the pit of despair to nearly overloading with joy and excitement in a mere fraction of an astrosecond. Same for me too, I was never so relieved in all my life!

"You mean I get to pick a new alt form?" she exclaimed, her optics as wide as they could be.

"Yes," he laughed.

"Cool!" she cheered running towards the door. She abruptly came to a stop and turned, looking anxiously at Elita and me. "You coming? This is a big decision. I can't frag it up."

"Kacey, language," Elita chided gently.

"Sorry, mom. After I pick a new form can we still go a drive, dad? Please!"

"Ok," I chuckled, enjoying the giddy feeling within my spark from my daughter.

I continued to hold Elita's hand as we followed Kacey through the halls towards the command center. It was the only public show of affection she would allow me to have with her. Oh, and the occasional kiss I manage to sneak in when she wasn't expecting it.

"Optimus," she growled softly at me after I kissed her cheek.

"Oh, be quiet, I'm too happy to contain it. Besides, look at Kacey, she's literally bouncing off the walls she so excited."

"I would expect our younglings to be unable to control their emotions. You are a grown mech and know better."

"Pfft, believe me Elita, I am in total control at the moment. If I wasn't I'd be groping your aft with my tongue in your mouth," I commented then hurried away from her before she could respond.

"Hey Prowl! Guess what? I get to pick a new alt form!" she announced to my second in command.

"That's wonderful news!" he responded, kneeling before her. "You had us worried there for a bit."

"Sorry. Can I use one of the terminals to look for my new form?"

"Of course," he smiled, taking hold of her hand. "Here this station is free."

"Thank you, Prowl."

"Thanks," I told him as he passed by.

"Don't mention it."

Kacey slender fingers quickly worked the computer's panel to pull up Earth transport vehicles for her size. Her optics stared intently at the view screen. Elita and I waited patiently, watching as the vehicles rapidly changed on the screen. Every so often Kacey would pause the picture, rotate it around, Elita or I would comment, and then the picture would change.

"Primus, Kacey, it's been twenty minutes already," Elita muttered.

Kacey turned around, her faceplates and tone as serious as ever.

"Mom, I have to pick a form that's _**me**_."

Elita rolled her optics when Kacey turned back around. I laughed quietly to myself. I couldn't help it. I loved how my femmes interacted.

"What about that one?" Elita quickly asked when Kacey paused an image.

"I can't pick that one," Kacey sighed. "That was Jazz's alt form."

"Oh," my sparkmate said, looking apologetically up at me.

Jazz was one of my closest friends. I still felt his loss deep within my spark. Still, I wonder how Kacey found out about him. I never told her about his him. Even if Elita had, how did Kacey know this vehicle was Jazz's alt form? I distinctly remember removing it from the data base.

"Kacey, I know for a fact Jazz wouldn't mind if you used his alt form," Prowl spoke softly. I turned to see the sadness in his optics, my spark clenched. "And I can't think of a better way to honor him then having the daughter of Optimus Prime riding around in his alt form."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

The tenderness in her voice made me realize that somehow, somewhere, Kacey found out who Jazz was and what he meant to Prowl. I had been so wrapped up in with my worries for Elita when Prowl arrived on Earth that I left the task to Ratchet and Ironhide to inform Prowl that his bonded sparkmate had been killed in battle.

Once Prowl was settled in I did go to him and apologize. I ended up staying with him for a few hours, comforting him as best as I could through the first tears he shed for his loss. It was a rare display of emotions from him. I felt honored he chose to do so before me.

"I'm positive," my second in command smiled proudly.

"I'll pick a different color though," she stated pressing a few buttons on the terminal panel. "Ok, there. I've download the specs to my transformation systems."

"Let's go outside then," I smiled. "Prowl, will you come with us please?"

"I wouldn't miss."

The three of us had to quicken our pace to keep up with Kacey. It took a strong will for her to not transform right in the hallway and go racing off. I could sense she wanted to do it. But I'm so glad I finally broke her of that habit. She left tire marks all over the hallways which were no fun to clean I gathered from one report Prowl gave me.

Outside, we stood and watched as Kacey's retracted her current battle armor. A huge smirk was plastered all over her faceplates before she began transforming into her new alt form. My little femme didn't just love to transform, she _**loved**_ it!

There before us purred the powerful engine of the hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP. I smiled proudly. It was the same blue as her prior alt form and same blue as mine. Kacey revved the engine then hit the gas. Her back tires squealed. Smoked spewed from them as she spun around in place…showing off.

Elita quickly transformed into her elegant vehicle form. I watched happily as my two femmes raced side by side up the road.

"You'd better go after them," Prowl smiled.

"Prowl, I had removed Jazz's alt form from the computer," I told him gently. "I didn't want anyone to choose that vehicle form…I didn't want you to be upset."

"I know and I'm grateful for that Optimus. But it was my decision to put it back. I knew one day an Autobot would be worthy of it. I'm glad it was Kacey. He would have been very proud."

"Yes, he would have."

"I'll see you in a few hours, Prime," he smiled.

Prowl quietly left as I transformed. My engine rumbled as I raced after my femmes. It didn't take long to catch up with them as Elita managed to keep Kacey corralled enough to slow her down. I could feel Kacey wanted to let it all 'hang out' as she's told me before.

We had been driving for over an hour on the freeway when I felt the sadness from my daughter's spark. Her pace had slowed before me as she pulled along side another vehicle that had a family in it. I noticed there were children laughing within.

"Kacey, what's wrong?"

"_Them…the humans_," she sighed. "_So many of them are unaware of the danger they're in. How can we hope to save them all from the Decepticons, father?_"

Her question spoke so much of her maturity. It was serious and well thought out. And whenever discussing something significant she would always refer to me as father.

"We do what we can and pray to Primus. We are responsible for them because the Allspark had landed here. It isn't their fault our war has invaded their world."

"_Do they understand that? I've seen and read their news reports. They don't know anything about us. Most only see us as monsters._"

"It is the many Governments of this world that have decided to keep who we are secret. We must respect their wishes as best as we can."

"_But the Decepticons don't respect them. They don't respect anything._"

"_Remember that, Kacey,_" Elita chimed in. "_For that is what makes us better than the Decepticons._"

"_Yes, mother. I just see the humans as having the potential to grow as a species, to be better than they are now. It'd be a shame if the Decepticons ruined it for them."_

"It is our duty to see it doesn't happen, my daughter."

"_I understand, father. I look forward to the day when I can help too._"

I smiled to myself. Kacey was so proud to be an Autobot and my daughter. I was so proud of her. Deep in my spark I knew that one day she was going to be a formidable warrior just like her mother and myself. But as her father, it was a day I could wait an eternity for as I didn't want my little femme to grow up too fast.


	9. chapter 9

How many of you were brats when teenagers? Don't be shy. You can admit it. I was a big brat. Anyway, Kacey isn't going to be a brat. It's not in her nature. No the troubles she causes will be on a much more grander scale.

a/n: I took a line from one of plenoptic's reviews. I had asked to use it but she didn't get back to me yet. So I used it anyway. I knew she wouldn't mind. There's kind of a surprise POV at the end. I thought of it at the last minute which made me split chapter 9 into two chapters. So, chapter 10 will be up over the weekend.

* * *

**Prowl**

'You're doing the right thing,' I kept telling myself.

Honestly, I was trying to build up my confidence to confront Optimus and Elita about my plan. I was uncertain how they would respond. Wheeljack warned me that Kacey wasn't going to like it one bit when he handed me the small tracking device. I agreed with him.

Whether she would like it or not was irrelevant. As second in command it was my duty to protect her. As her uncle I didn't want to see her get hurt as a result of me not doing my job to the best of my ability. It was almost a constant challenge when dealing with a spirited youngling who could transform and has fought Decepticons.

Not that Kacey was arrogant and flaunted the fact that she killed Decepticons. But it gave her a certain fearlessness that could be dangerous to herself if I wasn't able to control her somewhat. And to top it off, she was a teenager now. The same age Optimus' more rambunctious side really started to shine. Though Kacey hasn't been as rambuntious as Optimus the curiosity he had at thirteen orns is just as strong in Kacey as it was in him. It often got him into deep trouble with Sentinel Prime when Optimus left the base, without permission, to go exploring.

Hence, it's my reason for being where I am now. My hope, to keep Kacey out of deep slag before she gets into it.

I reached and pressed the door buzzer to the office and was invited in. Both Optimus and Elita were at their desks, appearing to be in mid conversation as I crossed the threshold. I noticed Elita had finished the reports I had given her. Optimus as usual was letting his stack pile up. Oh and…

"Hello Leo," I smiled when the little mech rushed over in my direction.

"Shut the door!" Elita shouted hurriedly.

I quickly did so and received a few angry clicks and chirps from Leo for blocking his escape route.

"Leo, that's not very nice," Optimus gently chided. "Apologize to Prowl."

My optics locked on Leo's as he stared intensely up at me. It seemed as if he was trying to decide whether or not to obey his father. Then came a long soft beep before he headed over and climbed up onto Optimus' lap.

"Clever little mech," I smiled moving across the room.

"Yes, much like Kacey was at that age only he's not as curious as her. I thank Primus for that. Kacey's curiosity is about all a mother could handle!"

"She hasn't gotten into too much trouble," Optimus commented.

"Yet," Elita added.

"Actually, that's why I'm here," I said, feeling this was the perfect moment to bring up my plan. Optimus seemed to understand I was up to something as he quietly shushed Leo, cradling him in one large arm. The little mech obliged with a yawn as he snuggled against his father's chest. "I've noticed how Kacey has been spending considerable time over at the lake observing the humans."

"Yes, I have noticed that too. But I've allowed her some freedom from the base only because she can cloak," Optimus explained. "And the lake is as far as I let her go."

"Of course, but we can't track her when she cloaks or when she uses her internal dampening field that shields her energy readings."

"What's your point, Prowl?" Elita asked.

I smiled to myself. One thing about Elita I loved was that she always wanted you to give it to her straight. No time for bullslag with her.

"My point is that Kacey is reaching the age when a youngling will press their boundaries. She's a teenager now. I'm not saying she's going to be subordinate or rebellious to either of you. Optimus wasn't that way when he was a teenager and I don't see that happening with Kacey. But she is curious about a lot of things on this planet, especially the humans. It is her curiosity combined with the fact that she can transform that makes my job difficult. I feel like I can't protect her properly."

"We're not asking you to…"

"It's my job as second in command to protect my Prime and his family," I insisted adamantly, interrupting Optimus. I rarely did so. But I felt it was necessary. However, I never forgot my place in ranks. "I apologize for interrupting, Prime."

"No offense taken," my commander smiled. "Please, continue."

"I've exhausted all other options before coming up with this idea. Believe me I didn't want to resort to this. But Kacey is a unique situation because of her abilities. She is not afraid to take risks because she can transform. I'm afraid that makes her susceptible to a Decepticon attack if she's caught too far from the base."

"That may be true," Optimus interjected. "But Kacey is very intelligent. She's not going to go off and attack a Decepticon or allow herself to be detected by them. Her sensors are better than everyone's on the base. And she can protect herself by escaping if necessary. We all know no Decepticon can catch her in a chase."

"But what if she were injured and unable to do all those things," I countered. "You out of all of us, Optimus, know best that we can't track Kacey if she's injured because her defense systems take over. What if she were badly injured, couldn't call for help, and we can't find her because of those defense systems?"

They both glanced at each for a few moments before returning their attention back to me.

"What are you proposing?" Optimus relented.

"This," I said setting the small tracking device on his desk before him. "We can track her position anywhere on the planet and within a limited range in this solar system. Wheeljack made some modifications to it. Not only will it give her position but it will feed us information about her systems. We'll know if she's injured or not."

"She's not going to like it one bit. I know I wouldn't like it," Elita grumbled.

"Prowl, what brought this on? Kacey's been at risk since she arrived on Earth. And I know for a fact this is something you would never do this to a fellow Autobot without some serious provocation."

As usual, Optimus was able to cut through the bullslag. Something he never could do when he was much younger. He used to rely heavily on me when he first became Prime. He didn't want to slag up my making a stupid mistake. I'm proud he's matured into confident leader who never hesitates in his decisions, whether they're right or wrong.

"You're right. I wouldn't have resorted to this," I answered truthfully. "However, Kacey came into my office the other day asking me a lot of questions about my meetings with the humans. She questioned why we had to remain in hiding, why the Governments cover up any incidents involving us or the Decepticons. And she was very adamant about why the Government doesn't tell their own people about us; she's totally against it claiming more people could be saved if they knew about the threat."

"She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize us or the humans. She's much more sensible than that," Optimus argued.

"Not intentionally," Elita sighed. "Kacey is sensible and has a good head on her shoulders. But she's like you Optimus. If she's put in a situation she'll follow her spark and not care about the consequences. She cares about the humans as much as you do."

"I can't confine her to the base and I don't agree with the tracking device."

"I don't either but…Optimus, she is our little sparkling. I don't want to see her harmed in anyway."

Optimus stared down at the sleeping sparkling in his arm. I remained quiet allowing my leader time to think. I knew when not to interrupt him.

"Prowl, is this the only one Wheeljack made?"

"Yes."

"Order him to make three more."

"Oh, I understand," Elita smiled. "If we put one on each of our sparklings it wouldn't rouse Kacey's suspicions."

"That's the idea," Optimus frowned.

"Plus, it'd make tracking Leo much easier after he makes a grand escape," I added with a smile.

Optimus chuckled quietly.

"Make sure Wheeljack's discrete about making the tracking devices," my commander ordered me. "Elita and I will talk with Kacey and have Ratchet put the devices on our younglings."

"I understand."

"Is there anything else?" Prime asked.

"No, that was all. Thank you for your time."

"Always a pleasure, Prowl," Elita smiled.

I bowed my head slightly out of respected and let myself out. That was much easier than I thought. And I felt infinitely better. In fact, I felt confident I could keep track of all four of Prime's sparklings. Especially Kacey and Leo the two most troublesome ones of the bunch!

* * *

**Nitro**

"You don't really notice it," I said looking at the small tracking device in the middle of Kacey's back and the one spot she couldn't reach. "It blends in with your armor."

"Gee thanks," Kacey replied sarcastically.

"You're parents are only worried for your safety," Firestar said. "If the Decepticons attacked the base the four of you would be high priority for them to kidnap."

"I understand that," she grumbled annoyingly. "I just feel like I got a leash on me now. They even get a reading of my systems. Now Ratchet and everyone else will know when I my waste tanks get dumped! Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?"

"No, but there isn't anything you can do about it, just accept it," I told her then cringed when I realized I shouldn't have said that.

Her optics flared and I could swear her internal frame temperature shot up a few Kelvin. Kacey was one femme a mech better not piss off. She had her mother's temper. But she also had her father's determination.

"There's nothing I can do about it _**now**_," she said to me snatching a tool up off the floor. "I'll catch up with you two later. I have to finish repairs on this shuttlecraft. Your father needs to learn how to fly Nitro. He burned out the fuses in the engine drive and cracked a hydraulic pump!"

"So, you won't be going outside to play with us today?" I asked expectantly.

"Probably not. I promised Wheeljack I'd fix it and it's going to take a while. He's got his hands full getting the other three shuttlecrafts their tune-ups. We're still doing movie night. I've got a good one picked out."

"Is it another kid one?" I groaned. "I want to see some action with guns and fights!"

"No it's not a kid's movie," she smiled. "After our parents head to recharge meet in Wheeljack's lab. You'll love this movie, I promise."

"Cool!"

"Come on, Nitro. Let Kacey get her work done," Firestar insisted.

I followed her out of the shuttlebay and met up with Rox and the others, wondering what movie Kacey picked for us. She always picked good movies to watch. Too bad we couldn't watch them on her father's computer anymore. He had the best view screen on the base.

Apparently he had no idea Kacey hacked his password and that we'd been watching movies on his computer for some time now. At least not until that day he unexpectedly walked in and caught us. He wasn't mad but I guess he had a long discussion with Kacey and thus we weren't allowed in the office anymore.

"So, do you think she likes me? Wonder if I should try to kiss her tonight?"

"Rox, get your processor out of the pit! Primus, you have a one track mind and you can't even use your interface appliance yet," I growled at him.

"I only have another ten years to go then my interface systems will be online!"

"Yeah, well, whatever," I grumbled. "Kacey's won't be online at that time and I can guarantee you she doesn't like it when you try to show off by wrestling with the others. Besides, she's too good for you."

"Oh, and you're so much better for her? You want to frag her too I bet!"

"Primus no! We're best friends!"

"Ok, so you want to kiss her then?"

"Rox, I don't look at Kacey that way," I said glancing at Firestar who was with the other femmes and thankfully not paying attention to us mechs. Femmes didn't need to know what we mechs talk about anyway. "I'm saying Kacey deservers better than any of us young mechs."

Rox started laughing then playfully shoved me.

"Got you! Hey Firestar! Has Nitro tried to kiss you yet?" he shouted making my faceplates turn red.

Of course, I tackled him to the ground. He hadn't grown much in two years. I have. And I've gotten heavier as my arms, legs and chest have all gotten wider. Mom seemed happy I was looking more like father now. I loved my mother deeply and always wished for her to be happy. Although, I wasn't going to be as good at shooting as my parents were. I enjoyed it. But I preferred to be physical and looked forward to the day I would get to wrestle with a Decepticon.

"You two look absolutely ridiculous," Kacey muttered, standing there with her arms folder across her armored chest. "Is that all you mechs know how to do is talk about interfacing and wrestle trying to prove you're mech wrecking machines?"

"No, Kacey. We can be so much _**more**_," Rox smirked slyly.

"Go frag a toaster," she fired back.

"Sure, if it's got a port!"

I chuckled as Kacey rolled her optics and walked away.

"Hey, Nitro, what's a toaster?" Rox quietly asked as we got to our feet.

"You don't want to know," I told him then hurried to catch up to Kacey. I giggled, "That was good, Kacey. 'Go frag a toaster.' He doesn't know what a toaster is."

"Yeah, and he'll spend the rest of the day trying to figure it out too," she smiled. "Come on, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Getting this tracking device off me, of course! You didn't think it was going to take me all day to figure something out did you?"

"You're too smart, it's scary!"

"I know. Come on, we have to hurry before Wheeljack gets back to the shuttlebay."

I chased after her as fast as I could. None of us younglings could keep up with her; she was too fast for all of us. I finally learned that it was something Alpha Trion did. He made her different from the rest of us because of the war. Knowing what Kacey had to go through to get to Earth all by herself I'm glad.

"All done, Leo?" she playfully asked as we approached.

Leo had a tool in his hand and looked like he was repairing a piece of equipment. He just giggled in response smiling up at Kacey.

"You missed a spot," she told him pointing to a specific area.

The little lugnut, as Kacey affectionately calls him, seemed serious as he moved the tool about where she had instructed.

"That will keep him busy for a few more minutes," she said picking up the toy robot she had made. "I got the idea when Leo showed up with his toy."

"What about you're parents? They'll be looking for him."

"I already told them he was helping me repair the shuttlecraft and not to worry. Besides, mom is busy in the Med Bay. Orion is throwing a fit about his maintenance check-up which of course means Ariel isn't going to stand for hers either. She called Dad for backup."

Kacey popped open the back of the toy. She grabbed a tool from her box and started working on something inside the toy robot. I few moments later she hand me the tool.

"Ok, it will just pop off if you slip the end under the small notch."

"Ok," I said, looking for what she was talking about. "I see it."

"Hand it to me right away so they don't get suspicious."

I did what she instructed then watched as Kacey attached the tracking device to the innards of the toy. Leo suddenly took interest and wanted to help by handing Kacey the tool he was playing with.

"Thanks, little lugnut," she smiled at him.

"I thought the tracking device reads your systems too," I commented as she sealed the toy back up.

"That's the brilliant part," she grinned proudly, handing the toy back to Leo. "I changed the system frequencies of the toy to match my systems. I'll do some more reprogramming later this evening to make it appear to go into recharge."

"But what if…"

"Nitro, relax. Leo's with me the majority of the time anyway so there isn't going to be a problem."

I gave Kacey a long hard look. I knew her better than she thought. I knew this was going come back and bite one of us in the aft!

* * *

**Leo**

My toy must have been broken. Kacey always fixes it making it better. I watched intently for a few minutes. It seemed to be taking too long so I stood up and handed her the tool she had given me thinking it would help.

"Thanks little lugnut," she smiled down at me.

I grinned back feeling the familiar love deep within my spark whenever I was around my sister. Her and Nitro were talking and talking about things I didn't understand. But I didn't care because Kacey gave me my toy back.

Moving along, I left Kacey and Nitro as they continued talking and laughing. That was when I noticed my toy seemed different than before. I didn't hum to me like before. Everyone had a different hum even my toy. Bit my toy was better. It hummed more like Kacey now. That made me happy and I giggled.

"Leo, for Primus sake what are you doing wandering the halls?"

I talked excitedly to Prowl as he picked me up. I had to tell him how Kacey made my toy more like her now. As usually he didn't understand me as he just nodded at me with a smile and pat me on the head.

All wasn't that bad, he took me to dada. I quickly explained to dada too about my toy. He always understood me.

"Really, well that's wonderful, Leo," he smiled back at me, kissing my cheek.

Yes, it was wonderful. I hugged my toy and kissed it. I was happy as dada put me on the ground. Ariel was crying and calling for him.

Then suddenly my toy was gone.

"Got it!"

"RION!" I screamed, reaching for my toy.

My brother laughed as he ran around the other side of dada's feet. I gave chase but he kept moving out of my reach. I was mad. But I knew exactly how to get what I wanted.

I cried as loud as I could and threw myself in front of my dada's feet.

"Orion! Give him his toy back now!" dada said. "And apologize."

"Sorry," Orion whimpered, handing me my toy.

I clung to it with both arms. I wasn't going to take a chance that Orion would take if from me ever again. I couldn't give it up. It was almost like Kacey was with me all the time now! Well, it was a toy and not as fun as my sister. The toy couldn't fly up like Kacey. But it was better than not having her with me at all!

* * *

Up next: Has anyone discovered what Kacey did yet? What happens if they didn't? 


	10. chapter 10

So, did anyone find out about Kacey removing the tracking device? What trouble will Kacey get into and just how bad will it be? Hehe. Just read and find out.

* * *

**Kacey**

A week had gone by and no one knew I took the tracking device off. I felt confident I could go ahead with the plans I had made a few months ago. Mom and Dad would basically let me be today as it was one of my free days to do whatever I wanted.

Mom was actually busy with Chromia. Both were tutoring Firestar in the ways of a femme warrior. At nearly 19 orns, she still had another six years or so before her transformation systems came online but was at the age to start training. I was glad my friend decided she wanted to join in the fight against the Decepticons. She had the attitude and the determination to be an excellent fighter.

Of course, Nitro just about fritzed when she told him of her decision. He couldn't have been any happier. Although, he hasn't yet to tell her how he feels about her. I tease him mercilessly about it too as do a few of the others for it is so obvious he likes her.

My only worry for the day was Dad. Even though he would allow me my freedom, he sometimes had a tendency to pay me a spontaneous visit on my free days. I actually prayed to Primus that Leo would keep him too busy as it was dad's turn to take care of the little lugnut for the day.

My reason for all this, I'm anxious to interact with the humans as I have learned all I could from mere observation and research. It was time to get up close and _**somewhat**_ personal with them. There was a car show at the Alameda County Fairgrounds north of San Jose, California, and was the perfect opportunity that I couldn't pass up.

"Kacey, I don't think this is a good idea," Nitro whined, pulling away from the toy I was trying to give him.

I was lucky to get it away from Leo when he was recharging in his room before dad took him to his office. I didn't need my best friend to pull this slag with me.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of hours, I promise," I told him, holding the toy robot for him to take.

"Sure, no problem!" Rox smiled as he snatched the toy from my hand. He wrapped an arm around Nitro's shoulders. "We'll cover your back."

Nitro didn't look comfortable with the situation at all. I wasn't sure I was comfortable leaving something this important to Rox. I know he means well and is trying to impress me. But I honestly think he was dropped on his head as a sparkling because he definitely has a few screws loose in his processor.

"Nitro, I'm asking…I'm begging you, as my best friend in the multiple universes from here to Cybertron. Please, help me out."

"Ok…two hours max!" he grumbled to me taking the toy from Rox.

"Thanks!" I grinned happily, hugging Nitro.

"What, no kiss?" Rox teased.

I shoved the idiot hard to the ground.

"So, you do like me!" Rox cheered.

I rolled my optics as I turned and walked away. Mechs! I moment later I glanced back upon hearing Rox complaining loudly. Nitro was sitting on him, using his full weight to pin Rox down. Nitro might complain but I knew I could count on him. We always took care of each other.

Once out of sight I cloaked and I took off. With as fast as I could fly, it didn't take me long to reach Alameda County. The trick was finding a discrete area to uncloak and transform into my vehicle mode. However, luck was on my side when I found a deserted alley way not far from the fair grounds.

Being cautious because I didn't want to get caught, I kept my energy readings shielded and made sure to obey the speed laws on the streets. Last thing I wanted was to get caught by the Decepticons or get a traffic violation citation. Not sure how'd explain a traffic ticket to mom or dad.

Yet, as I got to my intended destination I could hardly contain my excitement! There were so many humans of all shapes and sizes, all young and old, walking slowly around. Some even commented on my form as I carefully drove by them.

Apparently I was appealing to their optics!

My first hurdle was getting through the main gate and to my place with modern sports cars in the car exhibit. I had registered online, that was easy. After that, I hacked the website making the event sponsors believed that I paid for my way in too. I even have my pass which was placed on my windshield. I just hoped they didn't want to talk to the driver. My windows were tinted as dark as they could be to keep prying optics from seeing in.

Once again, luck was on my side. The gate attendant saw my pass and told me where to go, waving me through. I nearly burst into a giddy laugh but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. It took some restraint but I managed to remain calm.

Parked and situated in my position I waited until it was free of enough humans to open my doors and pop the hood. It was required for the car show.

I listened intently to the humans as they talked about each car or talked to each other. I especially was listening when they were talking about my alt form. I found it kind of tickled me when they sat inside, touching the dash, steering wheel. Some caressed my leather seats which felt oddly pleasant for some reason. I almost felt like purring.

Over all, I was having a fun time and was getting a better understanding of the humans. I was learning more about how they interacted with one another in reality as opposed to a visual recording. However, I didn't care for the youngling who spilled his drink on my rear left tire. But I couldn't do anything about the sticky fluid until later.

Then when my allotted time was over I was stuck with a major problem. There were way too many humans for me to just close up and drive off. Plus, several of the males were crowded around me talking excitedly about my engine design.

An hour passed and there was still nothing I could do about leaving when I suddenly heard terrified screams. My first thought was the Decepticons and nearly transformed on the spot. But I remained calm as I had been trained to do during a crisis. My sensors didn't detect any Decepticons. They did detect that many of the humans were running from a section of the fair grounds not far from me.

A circular slow spinning mechanism appeared to be malfunctioning. I could hear the metal creaking loudly under the strain. I didn't hesitate to take action even though I had a feeling I was going to get into big trouble for this. But I was an Autobot. It was my duty to protect the humans.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I told the men through my vehicle's speakers.

Several of them jumped back in surprise. I shook myself to make the one inside scrambling out. They all moved back even more when I shut my doors and hood. I backed up, giving myself room, and transformed into my robotic form. I ignored their panicked shouts as I lifted into the air. I didn't want to accidentally step on one of the humans so I flew towards the danger.

There wasn't a moment to spare. The mechanism, called a Ferris wheel, if my recall is as accurate as it always is, was beginning to tilt over. By my calculations the humans below weren't going to get away in time. I flew for the top of the wheel as it was falling. I wasn't strong enough to lift it but I could slow its descent so the humans could reach safety.

"Arrgh!" I grunted as my systems were straining against the device.

Primus, it was heavier than I anticipated. One of the humans, a small youngling male it appears, lost his grip and fell. Regardless, of the danger I was in as well as the humans below me I reached out and gently caught him. I had to put a little more into my plasma burners as I pushed against the wheel with one hand now to slow its descent.

"Shh, it's alright little one," I cooed to him, holding him close to my chest. "I promise no harm will come to you."

"**Mommy**!" he screamed reaching towards the woman who was clinging on to her seat for life.

The woman appeared terrified as did the child. It was not my intention to cause more fear in them. But I didn't have time to deal with it now.

"**EVERYONE HANG ON! I CAN'T HOLD IT UP FOR MUCH LONGER. I'M GOING TO LOWER IT DOWN SLOWLY**." I paused, glancing to see the people in their seats did as instruct then looked down below my feet. "**EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, PLEASE**!"

My systems were straining to hold the keep the weight of the Ferris wheel from falling to quickly. The metal moaned and complained loudly against my efforts.

"**PLEASE HURRY**!" I shouted at them as I slowly started to descend.

"**MICHAEL**!"

"Please Ma'am," I said in earnest to the mother. "I promise on the names of my father and mother no harm will come to your child."

The woman seemed to understand but her optics remained locked on her child.

"Mommy!" the youngling wept.

"Shh, Michael. You're safe. I'm here to protect you and your kind."

"Like Superman?"

"Not exactly," I smiled. "But I am a friend. Now hang on."

I slowly descended, keeping an optic on the humans who were still holding on to their seats. As soon as my feet touched the ground they jumped down to safety. My strength was beginning to fail me but I refused to give up allowing the humans time to move away to safety.

"Here you go, Ma'am," I smiled to the mother while gently handing her the boy. "Now, please hurry."

"Thank you," she quickly smiled, clinging onto her son.

With a final sweep with my sensors I detected the area was clear. I quickly moved back as I released my grip on the Ferris wheel. It landed with a heavy metal shrieking thud.

My systems quickly recovered, returning to normal functioning parameters as I turned to see fear in some of the humans and curiosity in others. The youngling whom I had rescued was brave enough to come to me with a somewhat reluctant mother.

"Thank you for saving my mommy and me."

"Yes, thank you," an adult male said after he rushed to the woman's side, holding her close. "Thank you for saving my family."

"It was my pleasure," I smiled to them as I slowly lifted up off the ground.

"**Wait! Who are you? What are you?**" another adult female asked.

I immediately recognized that she was what the humans call a news reporter for she had a microphone and a camera operator with her. The camera appeared to be focused on me and I wondered if they captured what I did.

I had a sinking feeling in my aft that they did which meant I'd be getting a communiqué from father soon for Teletran 2 monitored all news broadcasts looking for the Decepticons. It picked up the few instances with Autobots too.

My processor was screaming at me to get out of there. Logically it was the correct thing to do. I had already drawn enough attention to myself as it was. And I knew I had to get back quickly for father and mother were not going to be very happy with me.

On the other hand, this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. A chance to tell the humans that the Autobots mean them no harm and that we're here to protect them from the Decepticons. Deep in my spark I didn't want them to be frightened of us. We weren't the monsters some of the shows made us out to be.

Oh, I knew I was going to be in even deeper slag for this but I set my feet back down anyway and knelt down to femme's level as she approached.

"You got the shot?" she asked the man holding the camera.

He gave her the thumbs up and I smiled. Primus, father was going to be slaggin pissed off at me!

* * *

**Optimus**

I glanced over from my work to see Leo stirring on the small recharge bed we had installed in the office. I was dreading when he woke up because he'd been recharging all day since Elita left this morning and knew he was going to be a handful!

Still, watching him warmed my spark. He was mine and Elita's little fearless mech. A spirited sparkling full of so much love that it overwhelms me from time to time. I often just smile when I watch him in wonderment as there are times I still can't believe he's my son.

I smiled as he slowly uncurled and stretched out his legs. A moment later his optics flickered online and he yawned wide. He lay on his side and stared at me for the longest moment. A sigh escaped me. He was so adorable, no denying that.

"Hey there little fella," I cooed. "Are you awake now?"

His optic covers blinked a few times and he yawned again in response. I couldn't resist. I had to pick him up while he was still somewhat groggy from his recharge. It was rare to have him so calm in my arms unless he was recharging. Wide a wake he'd be wiggling about or shouting to be put down.

"Is that better?" I smiled, holding him close to my chest.

I stroked his back and was reward with an almost soft purr emanating from his vocal processor.

"Bot," he sighed.

"Bot? Oh, your toy."

Glancing down I realized I didn't bring it with me to the office. I was in a rush when I grabbed his recharging form from his crib because I wanted to escort Elita to the training room. The femme was anxious to start training young Firestar. It'd been sometime since Elita was able to train young femmes. I wasn't going to deny her that right.

"Bot?" he questioned, the tears already forming in his eyes.

"We'll go get it," I smiled, kissing he cheek. "Dada fragged up and left it behind."

Leo giggled at me.

I know I shouldn't use such language but the damage has already been done so I didn't see the harm. It's not like Kacey or I use the words as often as Ironhide does around his children. I honestly think little Sides first word was 'frag.'

"Dada…go?" he worriedly asked.

"Yes, we're going," I chuckled, heading out of the office.

"Hey Optimus, you have time for a shooting match?" Ironhide asked as I passed him in the halls. "Leo hasn't seen your lousy aim yet."

"Not at the moment. We're on very important mission. Besides, Elita would have my aft if I had Leo out there at his age."

Again Leo giggled at my language.

"And Kacey's aim more than makes up for mine," I snickered to my friend making him glare at me. "I'll see you later, Ironhide."

My weapons officer laughed heartily as he moved off.

"Bot!" Leo demanded when we continued.

"I'm hurrying, be patient little one."

Regardless of what I said, I did pick up my pace a bit. I don't like to see my sparklings upset in anyway. And Leo's optics were already full of tears by the time we reached our quarters.

"Let's see…ah yes," I muttered to myself hurrying to twins and Leo's room.

Pfft, just my luck the fraggin toy wasn't in Leo's recharge crib. Of course upon seeing that my little mech started crying.

"I'll find it, my child. Let's go check Kacey's room."

Leo nodded wiping his tears as they continued to fall.

"Primus…what the frag?" I grunted when I nearly tripped over something as I crossed the threshold. I looked down to see Kacey's tool box amongst other things scattered about the floor. "What a mess!"

I scanned the clutter of tools and data-pads that were strung about the room. The only things void of debris was the recharge bed and the desk. And worse, no toy robot was in her room.

Leo let out a long wail and started trembling.

Not knowing where the toy could be I hurried to see Moonracer who was taking care of the sparklings today as they're still too young to join the younglings. Orion often took Leo's toy without provocation. It was funny to watch Leo, half Orion's size, try to tackle his brother down. So hopefully Orion had the toy. If he didn't have it then I'd have to check Wheeljack's lab. Kacey has repaired the toy on numerous occasions as Leo has a tendency to break it.

Of course, it'd be my rotten luck that the fraggin toy was in neither of those places. This of course disappointed Leo even further. He was near the point where he'd be inconsolable unless Elita or Kacey was with him.

"What's wrong with him?" Ratchet asked in concern, chasing me down the hall.

"I can't find his toy."

"That little toy robot Kacey made?" he shouted over Leo's cries.

"Yeah, I've noticed this past week he won't go anywhere without it and does this if we can't find it quick enough. Elita says it's just a phase and he'll outgrow it."

"Did you ask Kacey?"

"It's her free day. I didn't want to bother her. Besides, what kind of father am I if I can't find a simple toy?"

"Then try the younglings. They always seem to know about these things."

"Thanks, Ratchet," I smiled, then turned to Leo. "Shh, dada will find your toy. I promise."

"Want momma!" he wailed loudly, heavy tears streaming down his tiny faceplates.

Primus, I didn't think such a little thing could be so loud! But I remained calm, resisting the urge to run outside where the younglings were. And I did my best to calm Leo.

Once outside, I spotted them easily. Kacey wasn't with them which didn't surprise me. Nitro and Rox looked over in my direction, no doubt upon hearing Leo's wails echoing. Their optics locked on mine and widened. Then suddenly all the younglings scattered in different directions.

I didn't even get the chance to ask them a question they disappeared so fast!

"That's weird," I commented to myself.

"Bot!" Leo cheered and clapped excitedly while kicking his small legs wildly.

I sighed in relief upon seeing the toy on the ground where the younglings were standing.

"_Optimus, can you come to the command center as soon as possible_," Prowl's voice sounded from my internal communicator.

"On my way," I responded as I bent down and picked up the toy. I smiled handing it to an overjoyed sparkling. "There you go."

He squeezed and hugged it tightly, smiling and looking as relieved as I felt. I glanced in the general direction some of the younglings went wondering why they took off like that. I didn't have time to contemplate their actions as Prowl's call sounded rather urgent.

Once I reached the command center I hand Leo to Ratchet, who arrived as I did. I felt Prowl would need my undivided attention from the sound of his voice. Glancing around, I found my second in command with Ironhide at one of the smaller computer terminals and headed for them.

"He's gonna fritz," Ironhide mumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"You lugnut," he answered.

"Teletran 2 picked up a live news broadcast about fifteen minutes ago," Prowl explained. "It just ended. But, you…you should just see it for yourself, Optimus."

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"Prowl was just about to show Optimus something," Ironhide replied. "Good thing you're here Ratchet. We might need you to revive him after he sees it. He's gonna blow a fuse or something."

"Just show me," I growled.

I stood with my arms folder across my chest and watched the monitor intently. Why the people of this planet are so interested in catching a live accident is beyond me. People die in accidents. Death is not fun to watch having seen my share of it on the battlefield.

My optics suddenly widened in utter dismay!

"What the frag!" I exclaimed.

"Kacey!" Leo cheered clapping his hands excitedly. "Kacey, flyin! Up! Ratch! Up!"

"Sorry Leo, I can't fly," Ratchet told him as I continued to watch the action.

My processor was still trying to compute what I was witnessing. There was _**my**_ daughter with the humans! And worse, on live national television talking about the Autobots!

"Oh…this is the best part!" Ironhide said excitedly.

"_No, I'm not the leader of the Autobots. That would be my father, Optimus Prime._"

"She says is with so much pride."

"Shut up Ironhide!" I growled at him. "She knows better than to interfere with the humans at the lake!"

"Oh, she's not at the lake," he informed me. "She's in California."

"**WHAT?!**" I roared loudly.

Leo burst into tears at the tone of my voice. I had never been angry around him. For his sake I quickly calmed down.

"I thought the tracking device would warn us if she went a certain range from the base."

"It does," Prowl answered. "I pulled up its location the moment I saw broadcast. According the current readings, Kacey's in this room with us."

I groaned loudly covering my optics. Elita warned me this was probably going to happen after we put the tracking device on Kacey. Of course, Kacey didn't like the idea and was very obstinate about it being a violation of her privacy. Then it suddenly hit me - the younglings scattering, looking terrified and leaving the toy on the ground. Kacey _**was**_ a leader to them. They'd do anything she'd ask.

"Leo, can I see your toy for a moment?" I asked, smiling. "I promise I'll give it right back."

He seemed reluctant but he handed me the toy. I examined it for a few astroseconds before I found the panel on the back. After I popped it open I let out a heavy sigh.

"The little pit-spawn!" Ratchet exclaimed, looking inside and see the tracking device.

"It's actually kind of brilliant if you think about it," Ironhide commented which did nothing to calm me. "Makes you wonder how long she's been going around without it."

"I'm afraid to ask where she is now," I asked rubbing my forehead.

"She's about thirty miles from the base and heading in fast," Prowl said.

"Prowl, Defense Secretary Keller is on hold for you," Hound came over as announced. "Something about a news broadcast?"

Frag! That was the last thing I need right now!

"Thanks Hound, I'll take it in my office," Prowl quickly said.

I was beyond angry. I could forgive her for removing the tracking device because Elita and I both agreed it wasn't a good idea because it put restrictions on Kacey. We had even discussed removing it from her but leaving the sparklings tracking devices on until they got older.

However, I can not forgive my daughter for revealing who we were to the world. I just hoped Prowl can do damage control. Our relationship with the humans is already a fragile one. I pray this indiscretion of Kacey's doesn't shatter it.

I sighed to myself. She knew I was angry at her. I could sense her rising fear. I promised myself that my children would never be afraid of me. But in this instance I may have to make an exception if only to save my daughter from making such a mistake again.

* * *

**Elita**

"Kacey, where's the fire?" I shouted when she sprinted by me. "Primus, she's fast."

"At least she's not a klutz like…" Chromia started then cringed when Kacey tripped and skidded across the floor then quickly scrambled back up on her feet. "Ouch, I take it back; she's a klutz just like Optimus."

I watched curiously as Kacey disappear around the corner. Something was wrong. She was shielding her spark from me. Even Optimus was too.

"Chromia, I'm gonna have to catch up with you later. Something's up and I don't think it's good."

"Need back up?"

"No, but I have a feeling Kacey does."

"Primus, what did she do now?"

Exactly what I was thinking as we parted ways. Just before I reached the turn Ratchet appeared with Leo in his arms. My little mech of course started going nuts when he spotted me.

"Mamma! Mamma! Kacey flyin!" were about the only intelligible words that spewed from his vocal processor. The rest were beeps and clicks as he tried to explain what happened.

"What's going on?"

"Just getting him out of the line of fire," he smiled.

"That bad?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I'd better go find out what happened. Can…"

"I've got Leo until you come for him. Moonracer wouldn't mind sparkling sitting him for a bit."

"No more sparklings for the two of you?" I teased.

"No, Galen is enough. We're both content for now," he smiled warmly. "You'd better hurry or you'll miss the fireworks."

"He's that mad?"

Ratchet nodded. I quickly kissed Leo, promising I'd collect him soon then hurried to the command center. Ratchet was wrong. Optimus was beyond mad. I slow crossed the threshold into the command center to see that he was down right furious.

"**What if you were injured or were lost to us? Did you even think how your mother and I would feel? And what of little Leo…he'd be devastated if something happened to you!"**

Kacey looked up at him. Standing tall and proud, taking her punishment like the good little soldier. I can only assume she was too far from the base and got caught.

"**And what the frag were you thinking removing your tracking device?! Did you think we put it on you as a joke? It's for you protection!**"

Ah. Well, I actually saw that one coming. I figured it'd only be a matter of time before she removed it. Which means she took the tracking device off and wandered a bit too far from the base and Optimus found out about it.

"Ironhide, what happened?" I whispered softly as Optimus appeared to be contemplating how to proceed.

"Kacey took the tracking device off, put it on the toy robot, and then went off to the Alameda County Fair grounds in California to a car show."

"Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming," I commented. "I knew she would sneak off one of these days."

"Oh, it gets better," he spoke softly. "Kacey transformed in front of the humans, rescued a bunch from danger, and the entire incident was broadcasted on live television across the country."

I gasped, covering my mouth. I knew that wasn't good.

"But she didn't stop there…"

"**Explain yourself about the television interview to me now!"**

"The humans see us as monsters, they're afraid of us. I've observed that many humans have a tendency to attack what they do not understand, what they fear. I thought that if they didn't view us as monsters that perhaps it'd save an Autobot or two from being attacked. I saw the camera and I figured that I wouldn't get this chance again so I decided to take advantage of the situation by telling the humans a little bit about us."

"_**You**_ thought…_**you**_ decided. _**You**_ told the humans about us."

"Father, I…"

"**No, Kacey, frag it! You made a decision that was not yours to make! And in doing so you have violated the trust we built with the Governments of this world! Who is the leader of the Autobots?"**

"You are, father," she replied softly, her proud posture bent and her head bowed down in shame as she finally realized the mistake she made.

"**Do you think I am incapable of taking care of my own people?"**

"No, father."

"**Did you even consider that I too am aware of how the humans may treat us?"**

"No, father."

"**I want you to go to your room and seriously think about what you did! You'd better pray that Prowl can undo the damage you did. And I want your room cleaned and ready for inspection when I get back! Is that understood?**"

"Yes, father."

Kacey hurried out not bothering to glance at me for support. I had the sense she knew she was wrong and accepted her punishment but it didn't stop her tears from falling.

"She brought up a good point, Optimus," Ironhide said. "One we've neglected to talk about."

"**That's no excuse for what she did!**"

"But Kacey does seem to have a better understanding of the humans than we do," I countered. "I've been on this planet for nearly three years now and some of their ways still baffle me."

"And you can't ignore the fact that she saved all those lives," Ironhide added.

"Yes, I am fully aware of her actions," he frowned, softening his tone. "But I can't allow her to make this kind of mistake again. She jeopardized all of us! I just hope Prowl is able to do damage control."

"Where are you going?" I asked as he pushed past me.

"I need to calm down. I can't be near my children when I'm this angry. Ironhide, have Prowl contact me as soon as he's done with the Defense Secretary."

I pulled back, refraining from questioning him further. He was still angry. I knew him well enough to let him be. I thanked Primus it was a rare occasion for I knew it tore him up when his anger got the better of him. He never wanted to be anything like his brother.

"Ironhide, let me see the broadcast. I need to know exactly what Kacey said about us."

"Sure. Here, this is the original broadcast."

The monitor switched to one of the human's news broadcasts. The female reporter was surprisingly calm as she described the panicked people fleeing from the danger. Then Kacey suddenly appeared, catching the rather large circular mechanism as it was tipping over. She even caught a small human that had fallen, saving him.

"_Oh my God! What is that? Please, tell me you got that shot of it catching the little boy!"_ the reported spewed out excitedly. _"We are live from the Alameda County Fair grounds. What you're seeing is a…a robot…a large robot attempting to save these people. I think, yes it's trying to get people out of the way so it could safely lower the Ferris wheel."_

"_This is incredible. I've never seen anything like it. There are people running in fear while others watch with wonderment. We've heard rumors and seen brief images of large robots fighting in various cities around the world. Could this be one of those robots?"_

My Kacey, was so much like Optimus, not caring for her own safety but more so for others. I could see her straining to control the Ferris wheel's descent until her feet finally touched down.

"_Amazing! It did it. As you can see, everyone was able to get down safely. Get that…the man thanking the robot for saving his wife and son. Come on!"_

The female was moving quickly towards Kacey. I saw Kacey doing the right thing my starting to leave.

"_**Wait! Who are you? What are you?**__"_

I watched intently as Kacey's hovered in the air contemplating what to do. I recognized the intensity in her optics. I had seen it on countless occasions in Optimus' optics. On each of those instances he ignored logic and did what he felt he had to do.

Kacey dropped to the ground and knelt down.

"_Please, do not fear me,"_ she smiled. _"My name is Kaceystar. We mean you no harm."_

"_We? So there are more of you?"_

"_Yes. We're called Autobots. You can recognize us from this symbol. We're what you would call the good guys."_

"_Are you a robot?"_

"_Something close to a robot but not a robot. We are much more than you're simple Artificial Intelligence. We come from a planet far, far away, called Cybertron."_

"_What are you doing on Earth?"_

"_Protecting you from the Decepticons, our sworn enemy."_

Kacey stood up and looked apologetically towards the people.

"_It was an accident that brought our war to your world. As the noble and just mechanisms we are, we feel it is our duty to do what we must to protect the humans of this world from the evil Decepticons."_

"_There are rumors of a US Government cover up. Can you explain anything about that?"_

"_No, I cannot. It is not my place to discuss such things. I just wanted the people of this world to understand that not all of the 'robots' you see are monsters. We have feelings just as you do. And we are doing our best to protect you. I've learned many things about your species. You are truly a remarkable race. Now, if you excuse me, it is time for me to go."_

"_Wait…so are you the leader of these…Autobots?"_

I watched as my Kacey stood tall and proud.

"_No, I am not the leader of the Autobots. That would be __**my**__ father, Optimus Prime."_

Kacey took off before the report could ask anymore questions.

"It could have been worse," I said. "She didn't reveal where we were or how many of us there were. And she was sincere about not wanting the humans to view us as monsters. I've seen video recordings the show us as exactly that."

"Yes, she has too as have many of us," Ironhide said. "It really bothers her. Prowl and Kacey have had long debates about how we're being treated by the humans and how things need to change. She's very adamant about stating her opinions. Gets it from her mother."

I smiled at him.

"She gets her sass from me. But the worrying and caring for the rest of us from Optimus. She's only trying to do what's best for us. I can understand that."

"Sounds like a Prime to me," he commented.

"She has a long way to go but she's on the right path," I smiled. "Well, I'd better go check on her."

With that I left and head to our family's quarters. I found Kacey quickly clearing up the mess off her floor. Wheeljack's been a good and bad influence on her. Her room kind of looked like his lab – a cluttered mess. It was amazing that he knew exactly where everything was at. Kacey was the same way.

"What a stupid idea," she muttered to herself unaware I was in the doorway. "I can't believe I did that. Pfft, the humans probably didn't even believe me. What a fraggin waste."

"I thought I talked to you about your language."

"Mom!" Kacey yelped dropping the large stack of data-pads she had just finished picking up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I smiled.

"It's ok," Kacey frowned. "Are you mad at me too?"

"I think Optimus is more than mad for both of us," I replied, moving across the room and helping her pick up the data-pads.

"Yeah, he was really angry with me. I knew he would be and yet I…"

Kacey's shoulders sagged as her optics filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"You did what you thought was right in your spark. I can't blame you for that. You're so much like your father. However, it was wrong of you."

Kacey nodded unable to meet my optics with hers.

"I suppose if you were less like me than you're vocal processor wouldn't be getting you in trouble so much."

"I didn't mean to make father so angry at me," she wept.

"I know you didn't," I cooed, pulling her into my arms. "Your father knows too." I leaned back, holding her sorrowful face in my hands. "He loves you _**so**_ much, Kacey. He just doesn't want you to grow up too fast."

"But he can't protect me everyday of my life."

I chuckled softly, wiping her tears away, "That's not going to stop him from trying. Optimus will _**never**_ give up trying." I quickly kissed her forehead. "Now, finish up. I have to go get your brothers and sister. I'll be back soon."

I glanced back when I reached the door, watching her for a long moment. I too didn't want her to grow up so fast. I didn't want any of my sparklings too. But it was inevitable and there was nothing I could do about it.

It's kind of ironic and spark warming to me to watch her. When I was a young femme I only wanted to make a difference in the war against the Decepticons. The thought of having a sparkling never entered my mind even after I fell in love with Optimus. Now, I can't imagine my life without my four precious babes. And there's my Kacey, so young and already so eager to make a difference.

After I collected Orion, Ariel, and Leo I just sat and played with them. It was rare for me to have this much time and knew to make the most of it. Kacey remained in her room per Optimus' instructions. But after a while, I found Leo lingering outside her door making long mournful beeping noises at her. I felt it to. Kacey was still really upset and sorry for what she did.

Leo looked up at me when I came over to him. His optics pleaded with me as he rattled off a few soft bleeps.

"Go on in then," I told him.

I watched from the door as he cautiously moved across the room. Kacey was at her desk working on something and didn't notice him yet. To get her attention, Leo gently touched her arm.

"Hey, Leo," she sniffled, quickly wiping her tears.

Leo took that as an invitation and climbed up onto Kacey's lap. My little tender loving mech merely wrapped his arms around his sister's neck, squeezing her as hard as his little arms could. Kacey returned the gesture in full.

I nearly cried myself at the affection they had for each other. Leo's bond with Kacey was strong. Perhaps not as strong as Optimus' bond with her but strong enough that I could feel the love they had for each other.

"Ok, come on Leo. It's time for bed."

"Goodnight," Kacey smiled to him.

"Night, Kacey," he sighed getting to the ground.

"Mother, can you give this to father please?" she asked, walking over and handing me a data-pad. "It's an apology letter to the President, Secretary Defense Keller, and…and to father."

"Would you like to wait up and give it to your father? You can if you want to."

"Ok."

"He should be home soon," I smiled handing her the data-pad back. "You can go sit on the couch and wait. He won't mind, I promise."

"Thank you, mother."

Another couple of hours had passed. The sparklings were tucked in and recharging. Kacey was sitting quietly on a couch in the main room. She had retracted her battle armor in preparation for recharge which was soon for her.

I refrained from calling Optimus despite the fact that I thought he'd been gone too long. I didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was.

I was working on some reports for Prowl when I noticed Kacey had fallen into recharge while sitting up. But before I could go to her Optimus came in.

"She was waiting up for you," I told him as his optics looked sorrowfully upon his daughter's form.

"I didn't mean to be gone so long," he sighed.

"We shouldn't have put the tracking device on her. This entire situation could have been avoided."

"I know. But I can't ignore the fact that she exposed us to the rest of the world. They're not ready for us."

I watched as my beloved sparkmate gently sat beside Kacey. His hand affectionately caressing her head as she recharged.

"Optimus, what is it?" I gently asked him, sensing the turmoil within him.

Optimus lifted his head locking he brilliant blue optics on mine.

"She scares me too much at times," he spoke softly. "Because of the things she can do she takes risks. Sometimes…sometimes I wish she couldn't do the things she can do. Other times I'm grateful for she wouldn't be here with us if she couldn't. Does that make me a horrible father?"

"No, you're a wonderful father. You love your children. Worrying about them is part of the job. And you always worry too much about everyone, your children most of all."

He sighed and reached for the data-pad that lay on Kacey's lap.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at it.

"Kacey wrote an apology to the President, to Secretary Keller, and to you. She wanted you to read it."

"Have you?"

"I was waiting for you to," I smiled at him.

"To the President and other Government bodies of this world I beg of you to not view this incident as a reflection upon all Autobots. I acted alone and out of selfishness without thinking of the ramifications. For that, I deeply regret the incident. And I have no excuses to give you. Nor will I ask for your forgiveness for it is undeserved. I am young. I still have much to learn. I only hope to learn from this so that I will grow to be as wise and as caring as our leader, Optimus Prime. I do not say this because he is my father. I speak as an Autobot."

"And to my Prime, I apologize for putting you and my fellow Autobots in this position. It was reckless and showed my lack of understanding of what it takes to be a leader. Today, I realized for the first time that if I am to follow in your footsteps, that if I ever hope to become a descent leader, I must learn to not be so selfish. I must learn that the Autobots as a whole are to always come before me. What I believe does not matter but what is best for them does. I know I will never be the great leader you are Optimus Prime. But I will strive to be the best that I can through your guidance and your love."

Optimus set the data-pad aside and lifted Kacey into his arms.

"What are we going to do?" he asked staring directly at me. "How can I punish her for saving those humans? How can I punish her after she wrote this? She's punishing herself so much as it is."

"We take a few of her free days away and make her read her apology the humans. I highly doubt she will ever make this mistake again, nor will she stray too far from the base."

"Agreed, I'll wake her in the morning and tell her."

I followed Optimus as he carried Kacey to her room. Together we tucked her in before heading to our own room. We had barely snuggled in each others arms for our own recharge when we heard Kacey's quiet voice from the open door of our room. I had a feeling she'd be coming so I purposely left it open.

"Father?" she called again.

I caressed his face and moved aside making room for our daughter.

"Come on up," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she wept snuggling in his waiting arms. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed in you. I read your apology letter. I am very proud of you, Kacey. Very proud. Now, go back into recharge. We'll talk in the morning."

I lay quietly, watching them both fall into recharge. It was probably one of the most content moments of my life as I watched them recharging. And amusing too, as I heard them both softly snoring.

Just before I drifted off into recharge myself, I felt a small form climb up onto the bed. I smiled, shaking my head. I honestly don't know why we even bother putting Leo in a crib since he can get out of it whenever he wants to.

"You little pit-spawn," I smiled, caressing his head as managed to balance himself on Kacey's form.

Leo yawned and his optics flickered offline as he fell back into recharge instantly. Then soon after, he started snoring too. The sound was comforting to my audio receptors helping me fall into a deep and peaceful recharge.

* * *

Up next: Kacey is given a new job. And I know they've been absent so far, as was my intention, but finally we will get a peak at what Megatron and the Decepticons are up to. 


	11. chapter 11

Now it's time for fun! Wahahaha! That's all I'm going to say.

a/n: for those of you worried about the lack of Bumblebee's presence so far, please have no fear and be patient. There is a method to my madness.

Please, if there are some terrible typos let me know. It's late, I'm exhausted but I needed to get this posted.

* * *

**Major Lennox**

I had been sitting on the floor play with my daughter when I saw the live newscast yesterday. From the moment I saw Kacey I knew the incident wasn't going to sit well with Secretary of Defense Keller. And sure enough, about an hour after the broadcast ended, I had received a call from me CO for my unit to report to Nellis Air Force Base at 0800 the next day.

When trying to explain everything to my wife I realized what young Kacey was trying to do. She was simply trying to protect her kind. Emily, like many others, was afraid. She believed the horrible rumors about the giant alien robots terrorizing cities. As a result, I could easily imagine a situation where an Autobot was endangered by one of my kind's fear and ignorance.

Sitting here waiting and watch as the small plane comes to a stop before us, I am ignorant to what our Government plans to do now that the secret is out about our friends. Yes, I consider them friends as does my unit. We've actually fought together many times against the Decepticons over the past couple of years and have gotten to know each other rather well. Ironhide and his wife have even dropped by the base a few times always to give me an update on their sons and ask me how my family is. I often inquire about Kacey. I guess the father in me can't help but worry about the kid.

"We're not going to arrest the kid are we?" Epps asked. "I honestly didn't see anything wrong with what she did."

"I don't think so. Not much a six man unit can do against even a small army of Autobots. Besides, I know for a fact that Optimus wouldn't allow anyone to take his little girl whether what she did was right or wrong. I know because I wouldn't let anyone take my baby from me."

"Yeah, but your baby isn't a robot that weighs some twenty-seven hundred pounds that can fly, drive, and blow the shit out of things."

"Regardless, I'm not doing anything that endangers the kid," I adamantly said, folding my arms across my chest as the airplane's door opened up.

I didn't ask the opinions of my men. They agreed with me. If they hadn't, they wouldn't all be standing at my side.

"Keller!" I reacted in surprise when the Defense Secretary emerged from the plane.

"Morning Major Lennox," he smiled, reaching to shake my hand. "Morning everyone."

"Morning, Sir," my men respectfully responded.

"Sorry about keeping you in the dark about your orders. But I will brief you on the way."

"May I ask where we're going, Sir?" I questioned.

"In a few minutes, one of the Autobot's shuttlecrafts will pick us up and take us to their base."

None of us could contain our surprise and excitement. The Autobot base's location has been kept hidden from us for their protection as well as ours. How Optimus Prime has managed to keep it secret from the world over the past couple of years is beyond me. But I understand he can't let the Decepticons find it, not when there are children living on the base.

"So, we're not going to arrest Kacey?"

"No," Keller laughed. "It's highly unlikely we'd be able to get her away from her protective father. Besides, the Autobots being revealed to the world was inevitable. We knew we couldn't keep them secret forever. Not with the Decepticons increasing in their attacks the past few months. Kacey just pushed up our time schedule and gave us a way to reveal her kind to the world."

Keller handed me the morning newspaper with the huge headline, 'Autobot Saves Lives at Fair Grounds Disaster'. I read on as we waited. My men hovered behind me as they tried to read the article too. It was the first piece of positive news I've read about our friends.

"Here they come, Sir," one of Keller's security detail announced.

"Right on time," he said then turned to me. "Major Lennox, I've requested your team to escort me to the Autobot base. I'm aware of how close a relationship your team has developed with the Autobots and thought it would help to keep tensions down if they saw friendly faces at their base. Optimus Prime is very protective of his people and understandably so." He paused then chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure how he's going to react to my request. It's not everyday I get ask a thirty foot robot if I could borrow his daughter for a television interview."

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Humans were coming to the base!

Earlier this morning, I had been so rudely awakened out of my recharge by Ironhide shoving me off my bed and making the announcement. Not the first time he's ever waken me up in such a manner. And like those other occasions, he had quickly left the room before I was awake enough to retaliate.

Primus, I wasn't even awake enough to comprehend what he had told me.

Now, as we head to the shuttle bay, I like most of the Autobots were curious as to why humans were coming to the base. I can only assume it had something to do with what happened at the Fair Grounds in California yesterday.

I was very proud of Kacey for saving those peoples' lives. She reacted like any Autobot would, caring not for her own safety but for the safety of others.

On the other hand I cannot approve of her leaving the base all alone like that. But I understand, she's young and she's curious. Which of course is a dangerous combination for any teenager! I know, for I used to be that kind of teenager, although not as bold or imaginative as Kacey.

Then I about expired on the spot when she started proudly talking about the Autobots. I knew that wasn't going to sit well with Optimus. And it didn't. I wasn't in the command center but I heard he was furious and chewed Kacey's aft out in front of everyone there.

I glanced up ahead to see she didn't appear so proud or brave at the moment. I felt bad for her as she walked with her head down beside Optimus. Primus, she's so much like him. She carries the weight of her responsibilities and mistakes on her shoulders just like her father.

The shame of what she did in revealing the Autobots to the world seemed such a heavy burden for one so young. My spark literally ached to see her despair and wished I could do anything to help ease the burden.

As the years have passed, at times I believed that my infatuation with her was just a phase I've been going through. I think I was trying to convince myself that I couldn't be in love. How could I be when I don't know exactly what that kind of love is? But then I see Kacey like this and I know…I just _**know**_ in my spark that we're meant to be together. When she's like this I find my worrying consumes me and I want nothing more than to help her as best as I can.

Suddenly, a terrifying thought popped in my processor. Primus, what if the humans are here to take her?

"Ironhide, _**why**_ are the humans coming?" I quietly asked.

"Not sure, Keller just asked if he could speak to Optimus face to face. Optimus agreed under one condition, that we bring the humans to our base. We're not ready to disclose our location to anyone. And if Optimus had his way, no one would ever find it."

"They're…they're not going to take Kacey are they?"

Whack!

My processor buzzed for a moment after Ironhide hit me on top of the head.

"What gave you that idea? Do you really think they could get Kacey away from Optimus? Human or not, no one lays a finger on that child and gets away with it, I can promise you that."

"Sorry," I mumbled rubbing the top of my head. "Why did you have to hit me so hard?"

"I felt some sense needed to be knocked into that processor of yours for asking such an irrational question. Honestly, Bumblebee, you sounded like a love struck teenager!"

My spark stilled in its chamber. Frag, I need to be careful of what I say. I can't let anyone know how I feel about Kacey!

"Yeah, well, at least I don't faint!" I fired back at him making him stop in his tracks.

I ducked just in time. I couldn't help but laugh. I get him every time I bring up the fainting issue. Ironhide, big bad wrecking mech had fainted upon learning he was a father when Chromia introduced his son to him.

"You little runt!" he growled and suddenly tackled me down.

Of course, I started fighting back. But it was short lived as Optimus yanked Ironhide off me. Beside him Kacey stared at us with a sorrowful look on her face that made my spark sink.

"Will you two stop it!" Optimus growled. "Primus, you're both worse than Orion and Leo! Start acting your age!"

"Sorry, Optimus," I said as I got to my feet.

I glanced apologetically at Kacey as our actions weren't making her feel any better. And I ignored Ironhide threatening glare the rest of the way to the shuttle bay. I'm sure later he'll try to get back at me when Optimus isn't around.

We arrived just as the shuttlecraft door opened. Prowl emerged first. Following him was Keller and Major Lennox with his unit. None of them were armed much to my relief. I noticed Kacey brightened up just a little. She liked Major Lennox. He was a good friend to her and the rest of us Autobots.

"Optimus Prime, I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Keller smiled. "You're much taller than I thought."

Optimus chuckled softly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person as well Mr. Keller. I'd like to introduce you my daughter, Kacey."

"Nice to finally meet you too, Kacey. You caused quite a commotion yesterday."

"Yes, Sir. I know," she frowned, keeping her head down.

"Before we get started with what you wanted to discuss, my daughter has something she would like to say to you and hopes that you convey the message to the President and other involved Governments."

"Sure, what is it darling?"

"It's an apology," she answered.

"There's no ne…"

"I must," she interrupted. Then her shoulders sagged even further. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It's quite alright," he smiled up at her. "I understand the need to speak one's mind. I'm listening."

"To the President and other Government bodies of this world I beg of you to not view this incident as a reflection upon all Autobots. I acted alone and out of selfishness without thinking of the ramifications. For that, I deeply regret the incident. And I have no excuses to give you. Nor will I ask for your forgiveness for it is undeserved. I am young. I still have much to learn. I only hope to learn from this so that I will grow to be as wise and as caring as our leader, Optimus Prime. I do not say this because he is my father. I speak as an Autobot."

"And to my Prime, I apologize for putting you and my fellow Autobots in this position. It was reckless and showed my lack of understanding of what it takes to be a leader. Today, I realized for the first time that if I am to follow in your footsteps, that if I ever hope to become a descent leader, I must learn to not be so selfish. I must learn that the Autobots as a whole are to always come before me. What I believe does not matter but what is best for them does. I know I will never be the great leader you are Optimus Prime. But I will strive to be the best that I can through your guidance and your love."

Wow. I doubt any Autobot in this room could write as well as Kacey. But then again, most of us never received the advanced education she continues to get from Alpha Trion.

"You wrote that all by yourself?" Keller asked.

"Yes, Sir. I feel terrible for what I've done."

"I can see that. But I'm going to ask you to stop beating yourself up about it. What happened was inevitable. No one is mad at you. Your actions simply pushed our plans ahead of schedule. And it is the reason why I'm here."

"What plans are you talking about?" Optimus skeptically asked.

"Perhaps we can discuss this in a more appropriate setting?"

"Very well, Prowl, I want the officers in the briefing room in one hour."

"Yes, Prime," the mech responded then hurried off.

"Mr. Keller would you like a tour of the base?" Optimus asked.

The man's face lit up much like a youngling's would when they got over excited.

"I would like that very much!"

"Kacey, you know the base as good as any of us, would you do the honors please?"

Kacey's optics widened as far as they could go in surprise. Even her mouth was gaping open in shock. I actually couldn't think of anyone better to give Keller a tour of the base. This was her chance to actually interact with a human. Something I know she's been wanting to do for some time now.

"Me?" she asked after finally getting her processor to work.

"Yes, you," her father smiled. "As we discussed earlier, you are to work with Prowl whenever he has meetings with the humans. Part of that job is tending to them while on our base."

"This is what you've wanted, Kacey," I told her quietly. "Don't waste the opportunity."

Her optics nervously darted from me to Optimus then Keller and the humans. I smiled, feeling somewhat proud of her, as she straightened up, standing tall.

"It will be an honor and a privilege to give you a tour of the base, Mr. Keller. I'm afraid I can only accommodate two of you in my alt form. I guarantee you Mr. Keller and Major Lennox that you do not want to walk through the facility."

"Fine with me, I got shotgun!" Lennox happily agreed.

"The rest of you can ride in Ironhide," Optimus suggested to them. "He can relay Kacey's transmission to you through his speakers."

Kacey took that as her queue and transformed. Lennox and his men immediate whistled and crowded around her new form, gawking in admiration. I have to admit, I and many others were against Kacey choosing Jazz's alt form. Well, we were for about two astrosecond for Prowl made it quite clear that he gave her his blessing.

That was enough for us.

Standing there, watching the humans admire her form I suddenly realized that no one was more deserved of Jazz's alt form than Kacey. She would have made him proud. She would make all of us proud. But there wasn't a mech or femme more proud of being an Autobot than young Kaceystar. It was her way of life and she not only loved it, she thrived on it.

* * *

**Keller**

I found myself feeling like a child, marveling over their abilities to transform. They truly were a remarkable race of beings. Machines that can love and grieve as we humans do. At times I have to remind myself that this isn't a dream or some science fiction show. The Autobots are as real as the anything on this Earth.

"Holy, shit, Kacey! Nice ride!" Lennox complimented. "Get tired of the other form?"

"Wow!" Epps exclaimed, sliding a hand over her hood. "This is _**much**_ better!"

"_That tickles_!" she giggled.

I had to refrain from laughing as Lennox's men stopped touching Kacey and glanced up nervously at her father.

"Kacey out grew her prior alt form," Optimus quickly explained, keeping a watchful eye on them. "I trust you will have them in the briefing room in one hour's time?"

"_Yes, father_," she said through her speakers as the doors opened up. "_Gentlemen, shall we proceed?"_

"So, I just…sit in the seat?" I asked unsure.

"_Where else would you sit?"_ she countered. "_Besides, safety is one of our many rules on the base. Prowl enforces it relentlessly and punishes anyone driving in the halls. Well, those he catches anyway_."

"Its fine, Mr. Keller," Lennox smiled as he climbed into the passenger's seat. "Kacey's an excellent driver. She's taken me for a spin a few times."

If Lennox trusted her then I saw no reason why I shouldn't. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity to get to know the kid a little better. So I climbed into the driver's seat. Out of habit I grabbed the wheel.

"_I will be driving, Mr. Keller_," she gently told me as she closed the doors.

I quickly removed my hands from the wheel.

"Right, I apologize."

"_Here, I'll make it easier for you_," she chuckled.

I watched in wonder as the steering wheel collapsed into itself and then disappeared into the dashboard. After that Kacey started up her engine and started the tour.

I must say I was impressed with her. For a child she was intelligent, articulate, had a wonderful sense of humor, and a sweet disposition. At first it was hard to imagine her ever becoming a soldier like her father. Then as I listen to her talk about their war on Cybertron I could hear how devoted she was to being a fighter. It was all she ever really knew.

"_This is the classroom for the other younglings, what you call children._"

"How come they don't have armor like you or the others?" Lennox asked.

"_That is our most basic form. We call it our protoform. It is durable enough to protect us from minor injuries but still, we are most vulnerable in this form. Younglings do not possess the skill to transform until their transformation systems come online around twenty three to twenty seven orns, or years._"

"Wait, you can transform," I pointed out.

"_My protoform was constructed differently and my basic programming was altered because of the war and the situation I was born into. You see, on my world, the offspring of a Prime is valuable. The first born is next in line to be Prime. My mother kept her pregnancy secret, fleeing the Autobot base. If a Decepticon were to find out she was with spark the base would have been attacked until she was captured and the spark forcibly removed from her. You see, I could have been killed before I was born or worse, I could have grown up a Decepticon._"

"So you're being able to transform at such a young age was to…"

"_To protect myself, Mr. Keller. As a sparkling I could be turned into a Decepticon. As a youngling with a mind of my own…I would have been terminated or worse. My mother and Alpha Trion gave me the knowledge and the means to defend myself when necessary_."

"What's worse than death?" I asked.

"Torture or slavery," Lennox answered.

"_Correct._"

"So, why aren't you in class with the others?"

"_My education far exceeds theirs. I am tutored by one of our most brilliant minds, Alpha Trion. He has educated me since I was five orns and continues to be my teacher. Do not worry, Mr. Keller my parents are not so different from the many human parents of this world, they to want what is best for their children._"

"_Well, I believe that concludes the tour. I'll take you both to the briefing room now._"

"Thank you, Kacey. That was the most educational and fun tour I have ever been on."

"_You're quite welcome, Mr. Keller._"

With that we arrived at the briefing room precisely on time. Optimus Prime was there waiting for us with what I assume were his officers. Kacey and Ironhide allowed us to move away before transforming into their robotic forms.

"Mr. Keller, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Elita One," Kacey smiled proudly as the silver armored figure beside Optimus Prime stepped forward. "She's the femme Commander, in charge of training the female Autobots. And she has a deadly shot and an even deadlier sense of humor."

Elita One, my Lord stood only a head shorter than Optimus himself. Although her form was much slender, her hands and facial features delicate much like a woman's. And it makes sense that there'd be female Autobots if Kacey was living proof.

"Kacey!" the femme gently chided with a most definite female voice.

I can only imagine she was one woman you never wanted to piss off if she was married to a leader like Optimus Prime.

"Elita, let her have her fun," Optimus smiled. "Kacey, you can continue with the introductions now that Mr. Keller can officially be introduced to my officers."

"Thank you father! This is Prowl. My father's second in command as you know. Calm, calculating. I swear to Primus the entire base would fall into chaos if he wasn't in charge. Ironhide, our weapons specialist and the craziest mech with cannons. Only his bonded, what you call wife, Chromia can keep up with the crazy wrecker on the battlefield. Ratchet, the chief medical officer, the best surgeon from Cybertron, and probably the crankiest mech you'll ever meet."

"I'll remember you said that at your next maintenance check-up," he warned her.

I saw Kacey was unaffected by his words and just gave him a challenging look.

"Continuing on. Don't let this mech's cute looks fool you. Bumblebee can rip afts with the best of them."

"Kacey!" Elita snapped. "Fix that glitch!"

"Sorry mom. Mr. Keller probably didn't know what I meant anyway."

"I assume it has something to do with someone's rear-end," I offered, trying not to smile.

Kacey blinked at me then looked up at her mother.

"Ok, so he does know. But still, it's not that bad of a word."

"We'll discuss it later," Elita suggested giving Optimus the same look I've seen my wife give me when I'm in deep shit.

I smiled seeing him react much like I would myself with an innocent look and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yes, mom," Kacey sighed then moved to the next Autobot. "This mech is a good friend and mentor. Our chief engineer, Wheeljack. Probably one the most brilliant minds from Cybertron next to Alpha Trion. And this mech wrecker is Hound. If you need it found, Hound's your mech. He can track anything on any planet in any galaxy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," I grinned up at them.

"Like wise," a few of them said.

"It's an honor, Sir," a couple of others said.

"Thank you Kacey. You'd make a wonderful hostess for a party with that wit of yours," I couldn't resist smiling.

"I just wanted you to feel at ease, Sir," she responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm sure you grown ups have much to discuss."

"Actually, I was wondering if your daughter could stay, Optimus. What I have to say involvers her."

* * *

**Ironhide**

Right away Kacey's smile dropped upon Mr. Keller's request. No doubt she believed he was going to bring up the incident that occurred yesterday. I felt somewhat bad for her yesterday when Optimus chewed her out in front of the crew in the command center. But she did make a mistake and if it were any other soldier he would have done exactly the same thing.

"I'll stay and face whatever punishment you deem necessary," Kacey said standing tall. "If my father approves that I can stay that is."

"I'm not here to punish you," Mr. Keller smiled and seemed rather eager to help dissuade any fears of punishment she had.

I can see that Kacey won over the human with that charm of hers. She definitely gets that from Optimus. Before he was Prime, I every so often found a young Optimus trying to charm a femme with those good looks and quick wit of his into interfacing with him. I had to admit he was rather smooth about it and could have literally had any femme he desired. But chasing femmes wasn't his style; he didn't have an overheated interface system like the other mechs his age. At least, not until he met Elita that is!

"You may stay," Optimus instructed Kacey.

And that was our queue to sit down. Optimus and Prowl had rearranged the briefing room during the tour. Our chairs were lined up against the wall and the table moved aside because the humans weren't big enough to properly sit at the table. We didn't have chairs for the humans as their visit was rather sudden and didn't give us an opportunity to prepare.

"Will you ever learn?" I muttered to Bumblebee.

The young mech sighed as he moved over a seat allowing me to sit on Optimus' left side, as was my place. Then Ratchet gave Bee the usual thumb to move his aft over again. I chuckled as he dropped heavily into his seat beside Ratchet. He had a long way to go before he earned a seat beside Prime. A _**long**_ way to go.

I glanced to my right, smiling warmly at the show of affection Optimus had for Kacey as he held her on his lap. I saw Kacey's optics dimmed slightly as he stroked the top of her head, including her antennae. I've noticed all the younglings seemed to enjoy such affection. Both my sons usually start purring loudly when I caress their heads in such a manner.

"Right, first off, I'd like to make an announcement," Keller began. "I have stepped down as Secretary of Defense and have assumed my new position as liaison to the Autobots. So, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future."

"I hope you got a raise in pay," Kacey snickered, as the rest of us quickly recovered from this shocking and exciting news.

"Of course I did," he grinned back.

"Why the change?" Prowl asked.

I was curious too. Keller had become a good friend to the Autobots.

"Yesterday's events forced us to proceed with our plan ahead of schedule and thus forcing me into my new position."

"And what plan is it Mr. Keller? And what does it have to do with my daughter?" Optimus asked out right.

"We have been discussing a way to introduce you to the public," the human explained. "Kacey's heroics made the headlines on just about every newspaper on the racks. It'd be a wasted opportunity if we didn't take advantage of that. With your permission, I'd like for Kacey to be interviewed on live television to answer questions and explain a little more about the Autobots and why you're are here."

"I'd get to be on television?" Kacey asked excitedly. "Sweet!"

Elita gave Kacey a look that immediately calmed the youngling down. She like Optimus appeared skeptical about Mr. Keller's idea. Both parents have grown remarkably, knowing exactly when to allow Kacey her freedom, knowing when to punish her, and knowing when to be overprotective of her.

On this instance, I'm inclined to be overprotective of her as well.

I still believe the humans are a somewhat primitive species. But they do show signs of promise. I've experienced this spending time with Major Lennox and his men. I'm starting to see why Kacey is so fascinated with them. They're a quirky race. They're also a dangerous one.

"The public's curiosity it peaked. This is a chance to squash the horrible rumors that make you appear as monsters," Keller continued. "Kacey is perfect. She is witty, intelligent, seems to have her mother's sense of humor, and…" he paused showing us the front page of a newspaper. "She's hero. Humans love heroes."

"That may be so," Optimus interjected. "But I do not want my daughter displayed like some puppet for the Government's amusement."

"Which is why I to be interview with Kacey. As are Major Lennox and his men. And…I was hoping that perhaps you would be there as well, Optimus. The people will want to hear from the leader of the Autobots as well."

"This is an opportunity we shouldn't pass on," Prowl suggested.

"And it would make the humans less afraid of us," I added. "I don't like seeing them flee in terror from us when we're trying to help them."

"This is just a one time deal, correct?" Optimus asked.

"Yes."

Optimus leaned back in his seat, his hand casually rubbing his chin as he contemplated what to do. Kacey had turned and was looking expectantly up at him. I already knew her decision.

"I want to see the questions being asked of my daughter before hand. I will not allow certain questions to be asked of her or of myself. While we may be revealed to the public, certain issues I wish to keep secret for the safety of my people."

"That can be arranged. I'm sure we can email you the questions. My own Government is being cautious and will be reviewing them as well. Now that's settled, I have one more item to discuss. Since we're going public about the Autobots it would be nice for the authorities in each city to be able to recognize all of and not hinder your efforts."

I watched intently as Mr. Keller pulled a small, flat rectangular piece of metal from the black briefcase he had with him. I recognized it was similar to the ones displayed on all the Earth transport vehicles. Only this one had a series of number with US Government on the top of it.

"It's called a license plate and we can use them to identify you."

"The plates would make it easier for the authorities to recognize us," Prowl said as he stood up looked closely at it. "Not to mention they'd be able to tell us exactly has been breaking the speed limit laws so that I may reprimand them appropriately."

Kacey opened her mouth and leaned forward to speak but then closed after a quick glance at her mother. She leaned back, glancing nervously up at her father. Of course Optimus noticed.

"You have something to say, Kacey?"

"It's not my place to speak, father," she said softly, dropping her head down.

"As leader, I do value the input from my officers _**and**_ my fellow Autobots. I just don't like them expressing their views for the rest of the world without at least telling me about them first."

Kacey glanced around at everyone.

"Kacey, Optimus really does value everyone's opinion no matter how crazy it sounds," I smiled to her.

She at least gave me a small smile.

"It's ok, Kacey," Elita told her.

"The license plates are a good idea for identifying the Autobots," she said. "However, it sends the wrong message to the other Governments of the world. Mr. Keller, we are not her to just protect the citizens of this country but the people of this world and your way of life."

"She makes a good point," Optimus said, which made Kacey sit up a little taller on his lap. "We have teams scattered about the world even as we speak."

"We still need a way to identify you so the police or highway patrol can recognize who you are," Keller insisted.

"Exactly, we need an ID that identifies _**us**_," Kacey grinned. "Father, may I?"

Optimus nodded. Kacey let herself down onto the floor and transformed into her alt mode. There she sat, engine purring as proud as ever with the id plate of KC and the symbol of a star beside the letters. In the upper right hand corner was the Autobot's insignia prominently displayed.

Suddenly Bumblebee jumped off his chair and transformed, his plate showing his designation – BUMBLE B. This of course started a chain reaction. Ratchet transformed to display his choice – RATCH. Prowl – PROWL. I of course lent my support to young Kacey with the designation I desired – HIDE.

We all revved our engines in support bringing Elita and Optimus to their feet. Elita's designation was – ELITA – 1. And Optimus' monstrous form roared to life with the simple designation of – PRIME.

"Fair enough," Keller laughed, making some of us honk our horns excitedly.

* * *

**MEGATRON**

"Looks like your niece is making quite a name for herself."

My optics narrows at the view screen as the broadcast ended. I turned to face one of my idiot slaves. Fear instantly filled his optics as they locked on mine and I didn't hesitate to take his head off with my mace for speaking out of turn.

"**Soundwave, have someone clean up this mess**!" I roared then marched out of my command center.

I couldn't stand seeing my _**dear**_ brother so happy and proud of young progeny. I'm just grateful I'm not on the planet for I'd probably feel the fraggin happiness in my spark even if I was on the opposite side of the world.

Thinking about it only made me angrier. I have yet to achieve my goal of total domination! I sit here on my aft waiting impatiently for my Decepticons slave to finish building our new base while my brother is getting everything he wants! A loving mate and a youngling that adores him without fail.

Then there's little Kaceystar. My niece. A regular pain in my aft and the main reason why I failed in killing my brother and his precious Elita. If I had my way the little slag would be a Decepticon by now or a slave. I wouldn't have allowed her to die. She would have suffered if she did not side with me.

I growl loudly with dissatisfaction as I turned the corner.

The Autobots base continues to elude my scouts. The weaklings are very astute in not leading any of us back to their base if they suspect they're being followed. Nor have we determined their full numbers. To make matters worse, the humans have sided with them. They're primitive weapons are annoyingly effective against us.

Hopefully, that will not be the case much longer as Shockwave is developing a new type of defense shield for me back on Cybertron. In the meantime, I've bided my time on this rock the humans call Mars as best as I can. Doing what I must to prepare for the future.

A commotion down the hall before me distracted me from my thoughts. I looked up to see the sparkling scampering on all fours across the floor, giggling wildly with the femme, Thunderblast, giving chase.

"Venom, get back here!" she laughed.

The little sparkling mech's red optics suddenly locked on mine and he came to an abrupt stop. A low growl emitted from my vocal processor making him hurry back to the safety of the femme's arms.

"Megatron, must you frighten him like that?" she asked, caressing the sparkling's head as he hid his face in the crook of her shoulder.

"He should be frightened of me," I seriously said.

I turned around to head back to the command center as my communicator started beeping insistently at me. Thoughts of the femme and sparkling pushed aside. I assumed Soundwave had news for me and that took precedence.

"He's your son!" she shouted at me.

I paused and turned.

"No, Thunderblast, he's _**your**_ son until such time as I need him."

I quickly turned on my heel to continue on my way. I'll deal with her later and remind her of her place. The last time she was insubordinate me was just before the sparkling was born. The only thing that kept me from beating her was that she carried my offspring and the fact that I did love her.

Whether she truly loves me or not is still debatable. She bonded with me so I suppose that says something. I only know she loves Venom as much as Elita loves Kacey. And like Kacey, Venom was built and programmed differently. Much _**more**_ differently.

"Lord Megatron!"

Soundwave was impatient and had come to intercept me, which meant the news was good.

"I've located the majority of the human scientists and key personnel from Sector Seven as per your instructions."

"Most?" I questioned him, raising an optic ridge.

"I have yet to locate Dr. James Spielman," he answered, bowing his head.

I raised my hand as if to strike him, my anger suddenly at its peak. Of the list I had given Soundwave, Spielman was at the top. He was the one most responsible for the pain I had to endure whilst in my ice prison at Sector Seven. My plan, to seek out my revenge on him and the others for the suffering I had to endure.

"He was transferred from Sector Seven a year before you were freed, my Lord! It is only a matter of time before I am able to locate him and the Witwicky boy!" Soundwave quickly informed me.

My hand dropped and my optics narrowed. The Witwicky boy was the ultimate goal. The humans have done a good job at hiding him. The delay will only make killing him that much more enjoyable.

"How soon?" I demanded.

"Give me one week's time and I will have both Spielman and Witwicky's locations for you, my Lord."

"One week. In the meantime, give me what you have. I'll start with the executions immediately. And Soundwave, pray you find them or I will execute _**you**_ next!"

* * *

How was that for a chapter ender?! 


	12. chapter 12

Sorry for taking so long. Hopefully the delay is worth it.

As you can tell, the humans are making more of an appearance for this part of the story. And we start of with one, straight from the movie. Sorry, it's not Sam…yet.

* * *

**Tom Banacheck**

With a worried frown I turned the television off. My worst fear _**had**_ come to be.

I rubbed my tired eyes and sighed.

A small part of me that didn't want to believe it. But I'm a sensible man. When presented with the facts I have no choice but to face the truth. And the truth was we were in trouble.

My cell phone rang. I knew who it was before even glancing at the caller id. In fact, I had been anticipating his call once I saw the news.

"Yes, Simmons, I just saw the evening news."

"_Now, will you admit it's not a coincidence?_"

I sighed. Yes. After the third tragedy within two weeks of the first, I could no longer deny the deaths of ex-Sector Seven scientists were coincidental. Nor could I deny the gruesome facts of how two of the homes had been literally obliterated. Yet, no one saw what did it as each attack occurred in the dead of night.

"I'll inform the President and Mr. Keller. In the mean time, start getting our people to the safe houses."

"_What if those locations have been compromised too? We went to great lengths to hide these people for fear of this exact scenario. It seems the Decepticons are very adept at finding the whereabouts of our people!_"

"I don't know. For now it's our best option. I'm sure the Autobots would be most interested in learning of these events. Perhaps they can help."

"_What about the boy?_"

"The boy is probably safe. We left no trace of his family's relocation on any computer anywhere. As far as the world knows, the Witwicky's do not exist."

"_Very well. I'll make the necessary calls to start evacuating our people. I'll compile a list of the most likely targets and send it to you._"

"Thank you."

I closed my cell phone, severing the connection.

There were so many possible targets. Most likely the core group would be the scientists who worked closely on NBE-1, or Megatron as the Autobots call him. I'm sure several of my staff, including Simmons, could be possible targets.

It was a risk I knew about when I took the position at Sector Seven and learned of NBE-1. We were playing with fire and I knew one day we'd get burned. But the benefits were worth the risk and if asked to do it all over again I would for humanities sake.

Of course, I had no idea we'd have giant alien robots fighting their war on our world. We suspected that NBE-1 wasn't the only one. I was just grateful there were those on our side.

Without further delay, I dialed Keller as I headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"_This is Keller_," he answered after only one ring. "_What can I do for you, Tom?_"

"Sorry for the late call but this is rather urgent, Sir."

"_No need to apologize. I know you wouldn't call me unless it was important._"

"I'll get to the point then, Sir. It seems the Decepticons are killing the ex-Sector Seven employees."

"_Are you certain of that? I can't make the call to Optimus Prime unless we know for sure. You know that, Tom._"

"Mr. Keller, we worked hard to relocate them all…" I sighed wearily. "They're locations _have_ been compromised. Three families have been killed so far. The latest was last night. It's not a coincidence and I think we can assume it's the Decepticons. I've already ordered the evacuation of the others to safe houses. I can't risk anymore lives."

"_I understand. I need their locations, including the safe houses. And I will convey our concern to Optimus Prime. I'm sure he will want to find out for certain if it's the Decepticons or not._"

"Thank you…"

The house suddenly shook hard. The lights flickered. And the fear rose in me as I saw the Decepticon striding arrogantly across my backyard. He let loose a loud growl as his red eyes flared. I immediately recognized a weapon transforming from his hands and forearms.

"Keller…I don't have time! Tell Optimus Prime its Megatron! He's doing the killings!"

A part of my house erupted and burst into flames. The force of the blast knocked me down. I could barely hear Keller's frantic voice.

"Simmons knows the locations of our people. Except the Witwicky boy. That will die with me!"

I didn't even have time to pray as the next blast was mercifully quick in doing the job.

* * *

**Prowl**

"According to Mr. Simmons, there is no discernable pattern to the killings. It appears as if that Megatron is picking these humans off at random."

"That's a cold way to say they're being murdered," Ratchet snapped at me.

"I'm simply stating the facts," I calmly replied, looking across the briefing room table at him.

"Please, continue, Prowl," Optimus ordered me.

"I have the list of ex-Sector Seven scientists and high ranking officers. There are just too many of them to protect. There are even too many these so called safe houses to protect. Our numbers are already spread out as it is."

"Bring them here," Bumblebee jumped in. "No one knows the location of our base, including Megatron and the Decepticons. The humans will be safe here until they can be safely relocated and we don't have to weaken our patrols."

"I thought of that," I muttered, leaning back in my seat beside Prime. "It'd be a security nightmare. Getting there here without them knowing the bases location isn't a problem. It's once they're here that makes my processor buzz. They'd have to be confined inside the base and not be allowed outside. I can't risk them discovering where are base is located."

"However, Bumblebee is correct," Optimus said. "If we bring the humans here, we _can_ protect them properly. I don't want an Autobot ambushed while safe guarding a home with a family in it. Prowl, pick a section of the base you deem secure enough and make any necessary security arrangements to see that they stay there."

"I can adjust the bases internal sensors to monitor the human activity, let us know if they entered a restricted area of the base," Wheeljack suggested.

"Do it," Optimus ordered.

"Probably want Kacey to make a list of what you need for the humans too, Prowl," Ironhide snickered.

"That's not a bad idea," Optimus smiled proudly.

"I meant it as a joke!"

"I know, Ironhide. But this would fall under her new duties and responsibilities. Besides, with so many humans here it's highly unlikely that we'd be able to keep her away from them. Prowl, have Kacey put a list of necessary requirements to tend to the humans while on our base."

"Yes, Prime."

"In the mean time, I'll contact Mr. Keller and offer our services to round up the families from these safe houses."

"Optimus…"

I looked to see a worried look on Bumblebee's faceplates.

"I know what you're going to ask," Optimus smiled reassuringly. "Keller assured me that the location of the boy is still secret. Apparently, Banacheck was the only one who knew Sam's whereabouts and that information died with him. Sam and his family are safe."

Ah, the Witwicky boy. Yes, Bumblebee told me all about the boy when I found him trying to locate the human on one of the terminals in the command center. Normally, I wouldn't have allowed such activity in the command center. But I made an exception knowing what the boy had done for Optimus and the rest of the Autobots.

I, like many Autobots, were grateful to Sam for killing Megatron. However, a few of us didn't like the fact that he destroyed the All Spark, the only means of restoring our home world, in the process.

Optimus got wind of this and quelled any of our angers and doubts. He told us it was his decision to destroy the All Spark; at the time, it was the only way to end the war. I understood that and made sure others did as well. I've never doubted my Prime's decisions. Never.

And while it is true our home was lost to us forever, we must thank Primus we have a new one with new friends.

* * *

**Kacey**

When I learned why I was putting together the list for my father I was concerned. Not only for the lives of those people at risk, but for life of one particular human and the well being of my uncle and good friend, Bumblebee.

He had told me all about Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend. From the emotions conveyed through his voice and body language the young human meant a lot to Bumblebee. With the killings of these four former employees of Sector Seven, I knew that Sam had to be a priority target for Megatron.

It was obvious to father and the rest of us that Megatron was hell bent on revenge. Father would do anything in his power to thwart his brother's plans. And like my father, I too would do anything in protecting the humans and stopping my uncle.

"Kacey, you've been sitting there all day," Prowl gently scolded. "I hope this job isn't too much for you to handle."

"I've completed my list and gave it to father already. I'm doing some research. It's taking so long because the humans have actually gone to great lengths to…bingo!"

"Bingo?"

"A human expression," I muttered not taking my optics off the screen.

I smiled victoriously.

"What are you doing?" he asked, resting a hand on the back of my chair.

"Having Teletran 2 check the location for Decepticons."

"May I ask why?"

"You may," I replied, not taking my optics of the sensor readings.

To my relief no Decepticons were in the area.

"Kacey?"

"Prowl, I need to see my father immediately!" I requested a bit enthusiastically.

My optics implored him. I've _never_ asked to see my father while he's on duty. I'm aware of his duties all to well and do my best to not interfere or be a distraction.

"What did you find?"

"I'd like my father to be the first to know. I know how happy this information will make him. Prowl, please. When have I ever asked to see my father when he's on duty?"

"Ok," Prowl sighed. "I'll see if he's available for a few minutes."

"Thanks Prowl," I said then quickly transferred the information to a data pad.

While waiting for Prowl to tell me it was ok I recalled some of what Bumblebee had told me about what happened between Sam and my father and my uncle. I suddenly felt hesitant to tell my father unsure of how he would feel about learning the whereabouts of the human that killed his brother.

I know father doesn't like talking about that day. I was curious and had asked him about it once. My spark filled with an overwhelming sense of regret and grief from him for a brief moment before he quickly blocked such feelings from me. I had quickly retracted the question and never asked it of my father again.

But I was curious still. It was Alpha Trion who explained to me how the pain of losing a sibling or sparkmate can be unbearable. I don't even want to imagine the pain my father must have felt in his spark when his brother died before him. If that was part of the reason why father has always been reluctant in killing his brother I sympathize with him. Personally, I hope to never experience such a loss.

* * *

**Optimus**

"No, I don't mind, Prowl. Send her in," I replied through my communicator.

Of course I wasn't going to deny the right to see my little Kacey during such a busy day. It'd be a welcomed relief and she's been well behaved enough to not bother me while I'm on duty. Actually, I'm the one who usually finds some excuse to go visit her or the rest of my family during a busy day when I need a brief break from my duties.

Besides, I didn't get the chance to praise her for the thorough job she did on the list of supplies she put together. And I was rather impressed with how quickly she compiled it. Even now Keller, who was equally impressed and had nothing to add to the list, was having the supplies shipped to Nellis Air Force base for us to pick up tomorrow morning. This was the perfect opportunity to tell her how proud I was of her.

However, my proud smile quickly faded upon seeing the somber looked on my daughter's face as she entered the office. I quickly got up and moved around my desk, kneeling before her.

"What's wrong, Kacey?"

"I…I found where they hid Sam," she said, handing me the data-pad.

The boy? When did Kacey learn about Sam? The answer hit me before I finished asking myself the question.

Bumblebee.

He was fond of Sam and took his responsibility as guardian very seriously. In fact, if Bumblebee and hadn't performed beyond the call of duty I might not be here today. None of us might not be.

I glanced at the address information. Both excitement and trepidation filled me. I had wondered where this country's Government had sent Sam. I still felt as if I owed it to the boy to look after him for what he did. To finally know where he was would give me that opportunity. On the other hand…

"Father, if I found him. I'm sure the Decepticons will sooner or later. I've checked the area and so far there is no Decepticon activity," she continued, seemly so acutely aware of my fear. "I know how important Sam is to you. He saved your life. He did what…"

Kacey's head dropped in shame.

"He did what I couldn't?"

"I didn't mean to imply," she whispered, refusing to meet my optics with her own.

"It is not easy when your sworn enemies with your brother. I pray that such a thing never happens to you. I too deeply loved my brother as you love your siblings. And even though Megatron tried to kill me I couldn't find it in my spark to hate him. The day we fought in Mission City I still believed I could save him. But no longer. I've finally accepted the fact that my brother is lost to me."

I reached to turn her face up towards me and smiled.

"I take comfort that I have _so_ much more too live for now than before. You, your brothers, your sister, and mother are the light of my life. Especially you Kacey. You're my first born. I got my spark's desire because of _**you**_."

"I don't understand, father."

"You were something I've wanted for so long in my life, my child. Even though you didn't come to be exactly as I had planned, you were a welcomed joy that filled the void in my spark that my brother left. No other joy in the universe can compare to the day I learned I was a father, because of you. Well, no other joy than the day your mother bonded with me that is. What I'm trying to say is that I love you very much, I'm so happy you're a part of my life, and that I'm very proud of you, Kacey."

Kacey straightened as her optics confidently held mine.

"I'm proud to be your daughter. And I'm proud of you too, father. I wish you luck and pray you find the boy and his family safe," she told me, making me raise an optic ridge at her.

"You know me well enough to guess what I'm going to do?"

"It's what I would do," she replied with that usual confidence of hers. "It's the right thing to do."

"Yes, it is," I smiled. "Now go play or something."

"Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee…report to the main base entrance on the double!" I ordered through my communicator as I watched Kacey leave.

Once they acknowledged my order I headed to the command center, eager to get to the boy and his family.

"What is it Optimus?" my second in command didn't hesitate to ask.

"I'm taking Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee on an urgent mission. Is everything on schedule for tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. May I ask what mission?"

"We should be back no later than tomorrow evening. I want you to proceed as planned with the allocation of supplies and start with the evacuation of the humans."

"Optimus, as your second in command I have a right to know what mission my Prime is heading on. How can I lend support if you need it?"

"We're going after the boy," I told him quietly.

"So that's what Kacey was doing. Shall we continue to monitor his location for Decepticon activity?"

"Yes and keep me posted."

"I wish you luck then," he smiled.

"Good luck to us all," I replied then left.

When I reached the hall leading outside, I reached to my love through our bond. I waited in anticipation for her response within. For some reason, I just needed to feel her with me.

"Yes, Optimus?"

I turned, surprised to see her following me.

"Kacey told me," she explained, laughing softly at me.

"Where is the little pit-spawn now?" I asked, taking my love into my arms, ignoring the amusing looks of my fellow Autobots as they passed by.

"Watching over her brothers and sister for a few minutes," her voice almost purred back to me as her arms encircled me, holding me close.

It was such a rare show of affection in public by my beloved that I intended to take full advantage of. Her optics dimmed when I pressed my forehead against hers, my finger tips softly caressing her face.

"Primus, you're so beautiful, my love," I whispered. "My optics never get tired of seeing you."

Her cheeks flushed slightly beneath my fingers. I became all too aware of how close her form was to mine. My spark pulsed with desire to bond sensing how close hers was to mine. Her lips looked so inviting, so tempting that I couldn't refuse losing myself in one passionate kiss for at least a few moments.

"For Primus sake! Get a room! We have younglings roaming the halls!"

Our lips quickly parted and my spark jolted in its chamber at the sudden grumbling of my chief medical officer loudly in my audio receptor.

"Can't a mech give his bonded a goodbye kiss?" I countered, not releasing my hold of my love, and turned to face Ratchet.

"Honestly Optimus, from my sensor readings you both want to do more than kiss," he scoffed then marched off. Then shouted back at us. "You're both a couple of overheated toasters!"

Elita and I simply looked at each other and giggled.

"Be safe," she told me, nuzzling her head beneath my chin.

"I will. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"I can't wait," she purred, giving me a wink.

I quickly turned before my interface system took over! But after a few feet I suddenly turned and noticed she was still watching me.

"Oh, Elita…"

"I'll give your sparklings a hug and kiss for you," she smiled then turned away from me.

I watched her for a few moments. Then had to shake my head and turn away. Primus, I must be horny or something. Perhaps it was just the excitement of Kacey's discovery as it put me in a _**really**_ good mood. Regardless, I had to force myself to return to my course and hurried to find my friends waiting for me. Ironhide had a smirk on his face.

"Femme groping in the halls, Optimus?" he snickered.

"Get your processor out of the pit. And I wasn't groping."

"Someone was," Ratchet snorted.

I shook my head. Yes, I had allowed my excitement to get the better of me. I knew this what I had to say would be happy news for my friends as well, despite the dangers.

"Hope you're all rested, we have a long trip and a short time to get there," I explained to them. Then I turned, looking at Bumblebee. "Kacey found Sam."

"What?" he asked in disbelief, his optics wide.

"We're going to get him and his family. So far they're safe but they may not remain that way long. I thought it was the least we could do for what Sam did for us."

"We should hurry then," Bumblebee insisted. "If Kacey found him…"

"Then the Decepticons might as well, if they haven't already," Ratchet finished.

"Do you ever have anything positive to say?" Ironhide asked. "You're always so doom and gloom about things."

Ratchet gave him a long look, blinking his optic covers a few times.

"Moonracer's pregnant. That positive enough?"

I laughed at the totally surprised look on Ironhide's face.

"You're not going to faint, are you Ironhide?" Bumblebee asked, giggling.

Of course he got a whacked on the head for the comment by Ironhide. I too still like to poke fun at him for fainting. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen.

"Let's roll out," I suggested then quickly transformed. "We'll have a sparkling celebration when we get back."

"Prowl's gonna have his hands full with humans and more sparklings running amuck all over the base," Ironhide said then transformed.

"Primus, I hadn't thought of tending to the human's medical needs. Leo in his excitement might step on one."

"My little mech will be well behaved."

"Pfft, in which reality, Optimus?" Ratchet countered as he transformed.

My engine revved in response and blew smoke out my exhaust pipe at him, making him cough. Ironhide and Bumblebee laughed. It was nice to see my friends in such high spirits despite the possible danger that may lie ahead.

* * *

**Sam Witwicky**

"_So, do you consider yourself a super hero with all your abilities?"_

"_No," Kacey in earnest. "I don't even consider myself a hero for saving those people. No Autobot would. We're not egotistical mechanoids. We believe in helping to save lives and protecting those from the evil Decepticons. It was just luck that I happen to be in the right place at the right time and reacted as any Autobot would. But in no way am I like Superman, or Spiderman."_

"_But you can fly like Superman."_

_Kacey laughed._

"_True but that doesn't make me a super hero. Flying is simply one of my abilities. There are others of my kind who can fly too."_

"_Can you're father fly?"_

"_No, he prefers to battle with his two feet on the ground," she smiled. "Understandably so, since he's the tallest mech on the planet."_

"_Really? Well why don't we ask him ourselves?"_

"_Oh…before my father comes out, can I say something. I promised my uncle. Well, he's not really my uncle but he's as close as family to my parents as one can be."_

"_Sure, go ahead."_

"_My uncle, Bumblebee says hello to his friend wherever you may be. He sincerely hopes you're doing well and he misses you and your girlfriend making out on his windshield. Oh and he wishes for lots of interfacing between the both of you."_

"_What's interfacing?"_

_Before Kacey could answer Optimus suddenly appeared, covering his daughter's mouth with his hand._

"_Please retract the question," he said in earnest. "There are some things younglings shouldn't be talking about."_

"_Then perhaps you could answer the question, Optimus?"_

I laughed wildly. I do every time I get to this part of the video. The look on Optimus' face was priceless. Never thought anything could scare the big guy.

"_It's a form of affection," Kacey answered after pulling her father's hand down. "And that's all I'd better say else I'm ground for life with no chance of interfacing myself!"_

I laughed again. The mortified look on Optimus face was to die for! However, this was obviously not the first time Kacey has put him on the spot as he recovered quickly.

"_Please excuse my daughter. She has an over active imagination and an even more active curiosity. And for the record I will not ground her for life as she is too intelligent for that. I may however, ground her for a short time and pray she'll learn when to shut her vocal processor off so as not to embarrass her mother or father."_

"Nice recovery, Optimus," I said to myself.

Mikaela suddenly stirred beside me on the bed.

"Hmm, are you watching the interview with Kacey again?" she asked, snuggling against me.

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's ok. I didn't want to nap too long anyway. Start it over. I like to watch it from the beginning."

Of course, I obliged, wrapping an arm around her, holding her close.

"I still can't believe the big guy has a kid."

"She looks a lot like him. Even has a lot of his mannerisms," Mikaela added.

"I wonder why Bumblebee didn't tell me about her. He told me about a lot of things but never said he had a niece."

Mikaela didn't answer. Like me, she didn't know either. Not that I was upset about it. I just…

I let out a long sigh.

"You still miss Bumblebee, don't you?"

"Yeah," I answered, taking hold of her hand. "If I could have, I would have told him where we moved."

"It was for our protection as well as Bumblebee's that we were brought here by Agent Banacheck."

"I know. That doesn't make me miss him any less."

A knock sounded on the door.

"_Sam?"_

"Yeah, Mom?"

"_Are you two decent_?"

Mikaela giggled.

"Of course we are!" I shouted, rolling me eyes.

"_I don't want to walk in if you're having sex."_

I groaned loudly into a pillow.

"_You __are__ using condoms, right_?"

"No, I thought we'd make you a grandma! Of course we're using condoms, mom!" I snapped getting to my feet and slipping my shoes on.

"You're mom's so sweet and funny," Mikaela smiled.

I opened the door quickly and refrained from laughing.

"You can open you eyes mom, we're dressed. We were just taking a nap before heading to the movies. Besides, we can't have sex here. No locked doors remember?"

I dodged a playful slap from my mom.

"Did you need us to bring you something back after the movie?" I asked her.

"No, I was just wondering if you'd both be home for dinner. You're father's grocery shopping and wanted to know."

I turned back, silently asking the question of Mikaela. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we'll be home for dinner. Mikaela, we'd better get going or we'll miss the trailers."

"I'm ready," she replied, pulling her hair up.

"Be safe you two," mom said, giving us a hug.

"We will," I promised, taking hold of Michaela's hand. "Walk or drive today?"

"Let's walk. It's still warm enough and the theater's only a few blocks."

She was right. For the middle of fall it was still warm enough. And we often walked to the theater. Even the community college where we attend classes was close enough to walk to as this was a small town compared to the one we used to live in.

Just your average small quiet town in the middle of No Where, USA. I thought I'd hate it here. I even tried to convince Mikaela to run away with me after the first couple of days. She wisely talked me out of it. And once we settled in I found I liked it.

It did have its advantages even though it was missing a few luxuries of a big city. There was no smog here. I never thought that sky was that blue! There isn't very much crime at all. Just a few kids stealing from the local grocery stores.

We were allowed to keep our first names at least. Dad wasn't happy about the Government changing our last name from Witwicky to Wilkerson. But he understood why. He wasn't complaining too much as the Government even set us up with cars, a home, and a few necessities for living.

My Dad had already been retired so they set him up with basically his same retirement fund with extra benefits. Otherwise, the rest was up to us. Mom found a part time job at the flower shop in town where she sold some of her own flowers. Mikaela and I graduated from the local High School last year and now attend the community college.

Over all, it had been a couple of years here. It took some time, but I finally had reached the point were I could relax without looking over my shoulder.

Only today something was different. I don't know but something just seemed…off. The hairs on the back of my neck were on end.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as I had stopped and glanced around.

"Not sure. Just a bad feeling is all."

I saw a police cruiser turn the corner onto the street. It slowly passed by and turned down another street. It was just a police cruiser. I'd seen them before in this town.

"Sam?"

"I don't know, I just I hate police cars," I frowned. "I don't think I'll ever trust one again after what happened. I still half expect them to transform into a Decepticon and start chasing me around the city."

"Me too. Come on, let's get moving."

I smiled, wrapping my arm around her waist as we continued walking. What happened in Mission City had made us grow up a little faster that we normally would have. Dad often joked saying Mikaela and I were more like an old married couple than a young horny teenage couple.

After what happened, we learned to make the most of our time and learned to live in the moment for you never know what may happened next.

* * *

Up next, we meet some more humans. Bumblebee is reuinted with Sam. And Kacey makes a new friend. 


	13. chapter 13

Bumblebee

This particular chapter is kind of slow yet it is very important for this a short story (each different age of Kacey is a story itself) within Beautiful Star and it also ties into the third story of the Kaceystar trilogy, Hold On Before Its Too Late. Knowing that, aren't you glad you're reading it now instead of later? Also, for those who read Hope's Journey will recall the crap Bumblebee had to put up with when he mentions it in this chapter.

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for reading Beautiful Star and for the reviews. I should point out that the more reviews I get the faster I tend to write. Sometimes I get insane ideas from a review too if someone mentions a particular character or something I missed. I think I get my most insane ideas from plenoptic and her novel long reviews. Hehe, thanks lady.

a/n: again, this is a slow chapter with a lot of information. However, the next chapter will have lots of action. I promise!

* * *

**Dr. James Spielman**

It had been another long night in my lab with the same failed results. I groaned loudly in frustration as I felt for certain I had everything perfect this time. I had quadrupled checked all the programs, subroutines, and algorithms before bringing the machine online. 

But like all the other failed attempts I had to terminate the mechanism before it caused any destruction to my lab. Months of work all destroyed in a matter of seconds. 

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Sometimes I don't even understand my own obsession with artificial intelligence. I've just always been fascinated by the concept since I was a small child.

Yet, through all my doubts and failures, I know I can never give up on my goal to create the _**perfect**_ artificial being with the abilities to think and feel on its own. My father never liked a quitter. And I was _**never**_ a quitter.

With a heavy sigh, I quickly accessed the file on my computer and started the video recording. Some of the familiar angers and resentments surface as I watch the young Autobot. If my access to NBE-1 hadn't been revoked several years ago my goal would have been achieved by now. I'm sure of that fact.

Needless to say my enthusiasm was renewed when I discovered there were more of these alien robots. Even more surprising was that they could procreate! That thought never occurred to any of us at Sector Seven. Nor did we think they lived as family units or even had emotions and free will.

How could we have concluded all that even from the complexity of the central processing unit of NBE-1? We couldn't access the CPU directly but were able to put small fiber optic cameras inside to get a really good look at the hardware. My only disappointment was that we couldn't see it active.

"You truly are remarkable machines," I muttered at the image of Kacey on the monitor. 

Yes, they were complex machines with freewill and, from what I see in Kacey, strong personalities. But machines none the less. And it is my goal to create exactly what they are. I believe it possible as I have created more simple forms of artificial intelligence.

"If I can just get inside the pretty head of yours I can find the missing component."

"Creator, if you require no more of me I will power down now."

The sound of RX-134's voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn from my chair to see the small bipedal mechanism looking up at me.

"You may power down. I'm heading home."

"Very well."

I watched one of my successful creations slowly move in its bipedal form across the room to a corner. Its yellow eyes dimmed instantly as it powered down.

RX-134.

It took me 134 tries to get it right. It's simple artificial intelligence with a basic subservient program. It can think on its own to a point and is very good at keeping my office and lab cleaned and in order. My only regret was not building a larger model. RX only stands three feet in height. Still, it serves its purpose.

Although it is nothing compared to the alien machines who have made a home for themselves on our planet.

I groan and stop the video. It's almost morning and I need some sleep. Getting up, I grab my jacket and walk gingerly across the large facility. Inheriting a fortune has its advantages. I was able to construct my hidden lab to suit my needs. Even the Government doesn't know about it and I plan on keeping it that way.

Once I reach the large elevator I hit the control switch to shut off all the lights. Then I enter the elevator and head up. At the surface I'm greeted by my security guards.

"Another all nighter, Dr. Spielman?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "I'll be back in a week."

"Very well, Sir."

No more is said. Not much more needs to be said. I paid them well to do their jobs. And after a failed creation I always take a week off to do nothing, to allow my mind to recuperate. Once I return I'll start over from the beginning.

Inside my car I turn up the heat. The tunnel out is small. But the road is long from the tunnel entrance to the gate of my private property. Its only a dozen acres with an electric fence keeps any intruders out.

The drive to Colorado Springs and my home only takes me an hour. By that time the sun was now barely visible on the horizon. My modest home rests in a quiet neighborhood. I never needed the large mansions my father and mother loved to live in. I hated growing up in them.

I sigh once I shut the door behind me. I'm so looking forward to some much needed sleep.

"Working all night again Jim?" a familiar voice said, startling me. "I see some things never change."

A small light by the couch came on. But I didn't need it to identify the unwelcomed guest.

"Simmons, what the hell do you want?" I growled angrily. "And how did you get in here?"

"Do you think just because you don't work for the Government anymore we don't keep an eye on you?" Simmons countered, getting to his feet. "We've known where you relocated to all along. You did a good job at covering up your tracks. Probably why the Decepticons haven't' found you yet. I'm sure you're high on their priority list."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain on the way. Pack what you need for at least two weeks."

"Now…"

"You don't have a choice," he snapped.

Two security agents suddenly appeared behind me. One of them grabbed my arm roughly.

"I see," I seethed, glaring at him. "Just like before."

"That was your own doing, Jim. You made a mistake."

"To advance our technology risks are involved. Rules must be broken!"

"We don't' have time for this same old argument. Pack up! We leave in ten minutes."

"Tell me why first then I'll consider it."

"NBE-1, also known as Megatron, is killing Sector Seven scientists and personnel. He killed Tom a few days ago."

I was stunned. Tom was actually a very good friend of mine. He got me into Sector Seven. I know I disappointed him when I went behind everyone's back and tried to download a copy of the memory core from NBE-1. The download was successful. The resulting mechanoid was my first failure as it killed five lab scientists. I was left with a permanent limp from the incident from nearly being crushed to death. Still, Tom was a good friend. Instead of me getting fired he asked me to resign with some dignity over the incident.

"I'll go pack my things," I replied softly. "Where will we be going?"

"The Autobots base. They'll be safe guarding you and the others until we can relocate each of you all safely."

I hid my surprise. The Autobots…hmm…

I hurried upstairs. Before Simmons or one of his security agents decided to check on me I quickly packed my GPS tracker and a scanner. Both were small and inconspicuous. I highly doubt I'd be told exactly where the Autobot base is so the tracker will come in handy. The scanner was essential for gathering data from these machines since I know I'll never be able to work on one like I did at Sector Seven. Still, any information could be the key in helping me achieve my goal.

* * *

**Major Lennox**

I was given fifty men to command while at the Autobot base. Our objective? Babysitting. Well, not exactly babysitting. These guys have experience in working refuge camps. I was alright with helping getting these people settled into their temporary home. It was a chance to hang out with some of my Autobot friends.

Actually, it was Optimus' suggestion that a contingent of human troops be brought in. Not all the scientists were going to be as receptive of the Autobots and would probably prefer working with their own human counterparts. Plus, there were many things the Autobots weren't going to be able to do like cook meals and with their size it was best that the mechanoids be out of the way.

"Kacey, I'm surprised to see you away from the base without your dad!" I exclaimed when she exited the shuttlecraft.

"I'm here with my mom," she seriously said. "Prowl thought it'd be a good idea if I went over the shipping manifest to make sure we had everything before transporting it to the base."

"I'm sure we got everything. The list was very specific."

"Yes, I know. I made it," she plainly stated.

I couldn't hide my surprise to discover she made the list. But I was more surprised by how Kacey seemed to take her duties seriously at the moment. It was the first time I saw the maturity in her that Ironhide told me about. All the other times she's been a kid around me and my friends.

"Still, it couldn't hurt to double check," she continued. "I want to make sure these people are well taken care of while guests on our base."

"Well, you've got everything covered from toilet paper to ice-cream. Televisions, DVDs, Playstation 3s and Xbox 360s…the kids are going to love you for those!"

"There are twenty three families, most with children. I know how children love to play."

"Kacey, you can socialize on the trip back with the Major," Elita said as she came over to join us. "You know how Prowl gets if we fall behind schedule."

"Yes, mom, I know all to well," Kacey replied, rolling her eyes. Then she winked at me with a smirk making me laugh. Obviously, she still has some maturing to do. "You know, mom, I think it'd be cool just once to see Prowl totally fritz out just once!"

"You're incorrigible child!" 

Kacey smiled brightly at the comment.

"Get to work," Elita laughed, shaking her head. "We leave in an hour."

God, I loved the kid. She was so full of personality and spirit! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way of her. Many people thought of her that way once they saw the interview. So much so that, Keller said his office is starting to clutter up with fan mail meant for her.

Kacey was adorable, charming, witty, and had a wonderful sense of humor. There was also an innocence about her as she answered the questions during the interview. She had been through so much already in her short life. Yet, there was still so much for her to learn. Some things in life are not learned through books or from teachers but from experience. And young Kacey had so many experiences ahead of her.

I was thankful I was a part of some these experiences. I got to more of that maturity in Kacey as we moved the supplies into the temporary home for the scientists and their families. She was going to be a strong leader amongst her people one day.

* * *

**Elita**

My spark filled with such pride as I watched my darling Kacey perform her duties. Prowl was quick to stay out of her way as she ordered Major Lennox and his men around in the newly created room specifically designed for the humans. The smaller Autobots were there as well, all assisting in setting up tents for each of the families, a make shift eating area, and a make shift recreation area with televisions, couches and chairs.

Not a single Autobot in that room questioned why they were following the orders of a thirteen year old. Many had witnessed Kacey's arrival on Earth or had been there in Antarctica during the battle. They all knew what my Kacey was capable of.

"How's it going?" Prowl asked, as he came up beside me in the doorway.

"For frag's sake! The refrigerators and freezers should have had power an hour ago!" Kacey shouted, from the far corner of the room. "Huffer! Get your aft over here!"

"That answer your question," I chuckled, as poor Huffer saluted her and hurried about his newly assigned task.

"I see," he smirked. "I fear the day she's Prime. She's not as laid back as Optimus. She has to know anything about everything that goes on."

"Optimus used to be that way when he was much younger. You dumped too many reports on his desk. He could never read through them all."

"I was just following my Prime's orders," he responded with a slight smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, Optimus had never hidden the fact that he hates the mundane side of being Prime. Reading reports and approving requisition orders didn't suit him. He's always been a mech of action and doesn't like sitting on his aft in his office all day."

"Well, it takes a good second in command to notice such things about his Prime and act accordingly."

Prowl bowed his head in thanks to me.

"I actually have a message from Optimus for you," he said. "A Decepticon has been spotted in the area of the Witwicky home. He and the others may not be home by this evening as planned and he apologizes to you."

"Should we be concerned?" I seriously asked.

"No. Optimus wants to interrogate the Decepticon. We need more information about their activities. They must have a base of operations somewhere. It'd be nice to know where it is. Or at least, know how many have made it into this solar system."

"I'm just glad they don't know where we're at. There are so many younglings."

"Speaking of younglings, I suggest we keep them as far away from the humans as possible. They're already curious. I don't want a human accidentally stepped on by an over excited sparkling or youngling."

"I'll talk with Moonracer and Chromia," I smiled. "I'm sure between the three of us we'll figure something out. Optimus and I will make sure to keep a close optic on Leo. He will more than likely be with one of us at all times during the duration of the humans stay here."

It was the least we could do. Leo had a tendency to get into things he wasn't supposed to when he went off looking for Kacey. But it was one of the things I loved so much about my little mech, his determination. It warmed my spark to see Leo was growing up to be just like his father.

"Prowl! Thank Primus!" Kacey called, hurrying over. She held up a data-pad for Prowl to take. "I took the liberty of assigning each family to a specific tent based on the number of children they have, giving the larger families a larger tent so they don't feel so crowded."

"Good thinking," he calmly said, looking over the list. "I'll leave it up to you to handle it the delegations then."

"Really?" she asked excitedly then quickly composed herself. "I mean, you really want me to?"

"Yes. The first three families arrive within the hour."

"Within the hour!" she gasped. "Frag!"

Before I could chastise her for her language my daughter took off, shouting out more orders to get everyone moving faster. I decided not to lecture her this time. I don't even know why I keep trying. I seriously doubt I'll ever get her to stop using such language.

"I'd better get back to the command center," Prowl chuckled. "I'll keep you informed about Optimus."

"Thank you," I smiled.

I was grateful for Prowl's kindness. Not that I needed to know what Optimus was doing every astrosecond of everyday. But I've found myself worrying about him more than before whenever he's away from the base. If anything every happened to him, I'm not sure how I'm would be able to handle my own grief and that of our children.

Speaking of little pit spawns…

A flurry of squeaks, bleeps, and harsh chirps made me turn from watching Kacey. I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose upon seeing Hound heading in my direction with an irate Leo in his arms. I quickly moved towards him, hoping my son wouldn't spot his big sister.

"I found him in the recreation room looking for Kacey," he smiled. "Little fella made it very difficult for us to coral him. He's fast on all fours!"

"I can see he didn't like it one bit," I commented, taking my sparkling into my arms.

"No," Hound chuckled.

"**AFT**!" Leo shouted angrily at Hound much to my embarrassment.

"Primus, Leo! Hound I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright, Elita," he laughed. "I've been called worse by sparklings before and I'm not offended by it at all. I understand they don't know what they're saying at that age."

"That's right. I forgot you have a son. Marshall is his name if I recall."

Hound smiled warmly at me, silently thanking me with a slight nod of his head for not referring to his son in the past tense. There were so many here that held out hope their families or friends had heard Optimus' message and were coming to Earth. Just this past year we had eight new arrivals. A small number. But as long as they kept coming, hope was still alive.

"We got separated heading to the escape pods before the Ark exploded," he sighed but did not seem sad. "I know in my spark he's still out there. And I pray to Primus everyday to bring him safely to me. Well, if you'll excuse, Ma'am. I have a shift to get back to."

"Thank you for collecting my son," I smiled.

"It was nothing. Just glad to he's safe."

With that Hound left. Leo remained quiet. He knew he was in trouble. He looked at me with big round sorrowful optics in hopes to soften my anger. As usual, they worked. It was hard to get mad at Leo. He reminded me so much of Optimus. Plus, he's just too adorable…just like his father.

"Go see Kacey?" he asked, hoping as I moved down the hall.

"Sorry not today, my baby. Kacey is very busy today."

Busy was probably an understatement. I'm not entirely sure Kacey is aware of the kind of day ahead of her. I will have to check on her periodically throughout the day.

* * *

**Kacey**

For some reason my waste tanks churned restlessly. Not sure why. I shouldn't be nervous. I don't think I'm nervous. Can't remember the last time I was nervous about anything. Am I nervous?

"Relax Kacey," Prowl insisted gently. "You'll do fine."

"I just hope I didn't frag anything up," I replied, pacing and going over the list within my processor.

Bedding for the beds…check.

Meat, vegetables, deserts…check.

Did I get enough toys for the children? Frag, was I supposed to get some for the adults too? I know some of them like to play.

"Did you remember that the humans like hot water for their bathing?"

"Yes," Prowl laughed. "You remind me of Optimus on his first day as Prime. He was so nervous before he was to be officially presented to the troops."

"My father? Nervous? I can't imagine him being nervous about anything."

"He was only twenty-eight orns when he became Prime. Technically he was still a youngling. So young to be Prime. But in away, he was like you…mature beyond his orns. Ironhide and Ratchet were excellent caretakers. Still, Optimus had doubts and fears. Don't tell you father this, but I did my best to keep him from hearing the doubters who were very vocal and against having someone so young as Prime. But I, like Sentinel, knew Optimus was going to be a great leader. We could see it as he grew up. Much like I see it in you. You too have the qualities of becoming a great leader."

"Gee, thanks Prowl! Like I need the added pressure!" I harrumphed at him.

Once again, he laughed at me.

"Optimus believes in you. Otherwise he wouldn't have given you this assignment."

Now that sounded more reassuring to me than anything else Prowl's said to me.

I didn't have time to dwell on it any further. I could hear the sounds of the shuttlecraft's engines. A moment later it flew into the bay and landed gently. Only once the shuttle bay doors were closed did the rear door of the shuttlecraft slowly drop down.

They were slow to emerge. I can see they were a bit overwhelmed by their new surroundings. I moved slowly so as not to alarm them.

"Good morning everyone," I smiled brightly. "I trust you had a smooth flight?" 

Wheeljack's one of our best pilots so I know their flight was more than satisfactory. However, I knew it was a human custom to ask such a question when taking trips.

"The flight was wonderful, Kacey."

"Oh, Mr. Keller," I said in surprise when he suddenly emerged from the shuttlecraft behind the others. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. Prowl, had you listed on tomorrow's schedule."

"I'm just doing my part to help out," he smiled. "They've been debriefed and are all yours."

"Is it true you can fly like Superman?" a small boy came up to me and asked.

I politely knelt down, closer to his level.

"Truth is…and don't say this to anyone," I whispered to him. "I'm faster than Superman."

I winked at the boy which made him smile.

This just seemed to open a floodgate that I wasn't prepared for. The other five children suddenly came over towards me.

"Can you transform for us?"

"How fast can you drive?

"How fast can you fly?

"Can you take me for a ride?"

I was bombarded by question after question, doing my best to answer them all. Of course each answer elicited another question. It was Mr. Keller who came to my rescue.

"Ok kids, lets allow Kacey to do her job. She's going to be very busy today. I'm sure tomorrow she'll have time to answer all your questions"

There was collective grumblings from the children. So I reassured them that I would see them tomorrow. This seemed to make them happy.

"We have your transports over here," I said, indicating towards where Hound and Magnus sat in the vehicle forms. 

"Kacey, next shuttle in five minutes."

"Thanks Prowl. Ok, everyone, these mechs will take you to your new, temporary living quarters. Major Lennox is there and will assist with your assigned living areas. I will be there when I can to answer any questions any of you have later. Including you, little ones."

"Cool!" the younglings shouted.

Once they were all safely secured I told Hound and Magnus to take them away.

"Primus, I didn't know children can be so exhausting!" I commented, making Mr. Keller laugh wildly at me.

"Just wait until you have your own, then you'll know exactly how exhausting they can be."

"That is a long way off, Mr. Keller. And I seriously doubt I'll have the time for such things anyway."

"You're young, Kacey. So much can change between now and then."

I nodded in agreement. But seriously, I was the daughter of a Prime. My life was going to be hectic once I was mature. I don't see that I'll have time for sparklings of my own or even a sparkmate.

* * *

**Simmons**

I couldn't see anything, not even the sky. The shuttlecraft's main window was tinted. No doubt to keep any of us from discovering the location of the Autobot base. From what Keller told me that's how he was always transported to the Autobot base.

A wise decision…especially when dealing with certain men.

In my opinion, Dr. Spielman was one of those men. I didn't trust him. He had a tendency to bend or break the rules to suit his own personal needs. From my experience, such people were often a danger to others more than themselves.

I had tried for years to have him removed from Sector Seven, fearing one day he'd go too far. Alas, to no avail. He was a brilliant scientist. Even I would admit that. And it was too much for my superiors to resist. The advancement of our own technology took priority.

It worked for about eight years.

Then one day, Spielman went too far. It ended up costing too many lives. He nearly got himself killed as well. The incident at least resulted in his forced resignation from Sector Seven. Although, it wasn't easy convincing my superiors that he needed to be removed. In the end my persistence paid off and I was more than happy to remove him from the premises.

"Why did you come get me personally? I know you don't like me and probably wouldn't mind it if a Decepticon killed me."

"No, I don't like you," I didn't hesitate to tell him. "You're dangerous. But I have my orders. And…I owed it to Tom. He was my friend too."

Spielman turned away, rubbing his bum leg. The Doctor didn't like me either. I was fine with that.

"We're landing gentlemen. Leave your luggage, it will be tended to."

"Thank you…" I started but wasn't sure of the Autobot's name.

"Wheeljack is my name."

"Thank you, Wheeljack."

A moment later the rear door opened. A single Autobot stood there, smiling at as.

"Ah, finally, Mr. Simmons and Dr. Spielman," she said, then grew concerned as the doctor and I strode down the ramp. "You're injured Dr. Spielman, I can get…"

"No, it's an old injury," he quickly explained. "I just refuse to use a cane to walk around. My grandfather did. I'm not that old yet. I thank you for your concern."

"It's my job. My name's…"

"Kaceystar, the daughter of Optimus Prime," Spielman smiled. "I saw the interview."

"And you are Dr. James Spielman, expert in Artificial Intelligence, Computer Science, and Mechanical Engineering. You were even on the cover of Forbes magazine."

I noticed how Spielman looked a bit surprised by what she knew. It didn't surprise me as I'm told these Autobots have the capability of hacking into computer systems to gather information.

"I did my own research too," she smiled. "You can call me Kacey."

"I prefer to be called Jim."

"Very well," she said then turned to me with a smirk on her face. "I was warned about you, Mr. Simmons."

"Really?" I swallowed nervously.

"Yes, Bumblebee told me _**all**_ about you."

"The Camero?" I questioned, glancing around the shuttle bay.

"You need not worry," she laughed. "He's not here to lubricate on you."

"You're not going to…are you?"

"Primus no!" she laughed even harder. "It's a very mech thing to do. Us femmes aren't so vulgar."

"Mech…femme…ah, the male and female genders of your species."

"That is correct, Jim. Now, I know you must be tired from your trip so I'll take you to habitat we've put together. Please, stand back."

Both Spielman and I did as instructed. Still, after all I've seen I find it amazing how they can transform. The car doors opened and her voice emanated from the speakers.

"_Please, hop in gentlemen._"

As Kacey drove us I learned that Keller was right. She was witty, charming, with a wonderful sense of humor as she talked to us. I didn't see the interview but I see now why so many Americans have taken a liking to her.

"Does it bother you when we sit…er..inside you?" Jim asked. "Actually, do you feel anything?"

"_No, it doesn't bother me. And yes, I do have a sense of feeling._"

"Really, tactile sensors? Or is it something else?"

Kacey's laughed rumbled from the speakers.

"_You ask a lot of questions, Jim!_"

"I'm curious, that's all. Besides, how are we to learn if we don't ask questions?"

"_That's what I keep telling my mother and father! You see, Jim, I too am curious by nature. I think the two of us will be good friends_."

"I'd like that Kacey," he smiled.

I remained quiet, listening to them talk excitedly about science that was way beyond my knowledge. I was not curious by nature. I was however very cautious about everything. A habit I learned from my job. If I didn't trust it, I didn't like it.

Perhaps I didn't have much to fear here at the Autobot base. No, I didn't trust Dr. Spielman nor did I like him. Yet, I was comforted by the fact that there wasn't anything he could do to harm these alien robots.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

The four of us mechs were excited about being reunited with Sam. In fact, we sped well above the speed limit to make the journey to Helena, Montana as short as possible. The few Highway Patrol cars we blasted by gave chase for only a few astroseconds. Once they realized who we were they dropped their pursuit.

Optimus warned me to not get any ideas about racing with Sunny and Sides. Prowl has already put a red flag warning on the three of us if the Highway Patrol spots us speeding. I didn't argue with him. There were other places, not on the main highways, were we could go racing. Kacey discovered a few of them for us not wanting her uncles to get in trouble for sneaking her off the base for some fun.

Primus, I love that kid for finding Sam for me. I was going to have to thank her from the bottom of my spark. I had tried in vain to find Sam. I wasn't just his guardian, I was his friend. I'll never forget how he fought against my capture or how he convinced my captures to free me. And I know Optimus has never forgotten how Sam risked his own life to protect the All Spark.

When we arrived at the Witwicky residence just before sunrise I could hardly contain my excitement. I nearly transformed in front of Sam's home with the intention of waking him through the window of his bedroom.

Only, Optimus stopped me.

It seems we weren't the only ones to have found Sam and his family. Teletran 2 picked up a single Decepticon arriving in the area shortly after we did. I was grateful it wasn't Megatron. Still, Optimus ordered Ratchet and Ironhide to patrol the city streets. I was to watch Sam but not let him or his family see me.

My commander's plan, seize the Decepticon with the intention of interrogating him. I didn't like it because Sam was essentially the bait. But Optimus swore on the sparks of his children that he wouldn't let anything happen to the boy or his family.

That was enough for me. But I wouldn't hesitate to protect my friend even if it meant disobeying Optimus' orders. I'd disobeyed him a few times over my career. Most times I was fortunate enough it turned out for the best.

The one time it didn't work out for all involved I ended up being imprisoned by the humans of Sector Seven. I put Optimus in the precarious spot of having to choose between saving a single life or that of the entire human race. I wasn't mad at his decision to not rescue me. I did it to myself and would do so again if it meant saving Sam and Mikaela.

I know how to endure torture. And I, like Optimus, would endure any torture brought upon me if it meant saving a precious life.

Sitting there, parked, I waited patiently and watched the residence the housed those precious to me. It wasn't until early afternoon that Sam and Mikaela exited the home. 

Again, my excitement almost got the better of me. Sometimes being young really did suck. I have yet to learn to have the patience Optimus has. Pfft, I doubt I'll ever be that patient!

The poor mech waited ten orns to see his bonded again! I doubt I could ever do that. I've never interfaced yet…but I can't imagine waiting ten orns to do it with a sparkmate!

"Optimus, Sam and Mikaela left the house. Shall I follow them?"

"_Yes, stay out of sight. Ironhide is parked at a supermarket waiting for the father to return to his vehicle. Ratchet, head to the residence and watch over it._"

"_What are you doing?_" Ratchet asked.

"_I'm following the Decepticon, staying just out of his sensor range. I've identified him. It's Barricade. As soon as the family is back together we'll make our move on Barricade._"

I growled to myself. That piece of slag. I should have finished his aft off when I had the chance!

Calming myself, I slowly pulled away from the curb as the couple turned the corner. No traffic was behind me as I stopped at the intersection. Once they were three quarters of the way down the block I pulled onto the street. A police cruiser passed me slowly. I damn near transformed and pounced on it thinking it was Barricade. Thankfully, I recognized it wasn't just in time.

"Optimus, it appears Sam and Mikaela are heading into a movie theatre. Shall I wait outside?"

"_Yes, make sure you're parked legally. Last thing we need is for you to get a parking ticket. Bad enough Elita got two speeding tickets in one day last week!_"

I laughed quietly to myself, acknowledging his orders. I now know where Kacey gets her love for racing from. And here I thought it was Optimus. Wow, was I wrong!

"_The father has returned home_," Ironhide announced over our communications link.

"_Head towards Bumblebee's position and wait with him._"

"_What's wrong Optimus?_" Ironhide asked.

"_I feel like I'm getting jerked around following this Decepticon. Keep your optics open everyone._"

"Hide, how did you know something was troubling Optimus?" I asked, over a private communication link.

"_When you raise a youngling from such a young age you recognize the stress levels in the tone of their voice._"

"Really? He didn't sound different to me. Sounded like the same Prime."

"_You wouldn't understand until you have a sparkling of your own_," he gently told me. "_Until then, just trust that I know Prime as if he were my own son._"

Sparklings! I trembled at the thought of having one of my own. Being a sparkling sitter to those eleven pit-spawns turned me off to the idea of having my own sparkling. They were and still are terrors!

"**_Autobots, be on alert_!"** Optimus suddenly ordered.

This time I heard the stress in his voice. I knew it all to well. He always had _**that**_ particular tone before an upcoming battle.

"What is it, Optimus?" I asked.

There was a long moment of silence. Then Optimus growled a single name…._**Megatron**_.

* * *

I want to humbly apologize for not having Bumblebee and Sam reunited officially yet. I did have a nice reunion planned but felt I needed an action chapter so I changed it up a bit. The next chapter is totally devoted to the reunion and I promise no harm will come to Sam, Mikaela, or Bumblebee.


	14. chapter 14

I promised action! You got _**ACTION**_! Hold onto your afts!

* * *

**Optimus**

I didn't hesitate to drop my pursuit of Barricade and head straight for my brother once my sensors picked him up. I had ordered Bumblebee to get Sam and Mikaela by any means possible. Even now Ratchet was loading their parents in his vehicle form. And Prowl was sending reinforcements via shuttlecraft.

The fact that there were no other Decepticons in the area suggested that Megatron had no idea we were here. That however changed quickly. Once he was in my sensor range I knew he had detected me. He changed coarse and headed straight for me.

Not wasting another moment, I quickly transformed shouting for the humans to take cover. There ahead and descending rapidly was my brother in his jet form. I stood my ground and braced for anything.

'So, we meet again…_**brother**_!' he growled over our sibling bond. 'Shall we finish what we started?'

'What _**you've**_ started,' I countered. 'And yes, _**I**_ will finish it!'

'We shall see _**little**_ brother!'

Megatron fired at me. The ground exploded up around my feet. My weapon transformed on my back. The astrosecond it was primed I pulled it out and fired at my brother. He rolled over, narrowly missing the blast.

More laser fire erupted from my brother. I took off running towards him, weaving back and forth making myself a difficult target for him. I never stopped firing my weapon at him either. I was determined to blast his aft out of the fraggin sky!

When he rocketed over my head I took steady aim and shot one of his plasma burners. It exploded causing him to cry out angrily in pain. He transformed in mid air, turned and glared at me.

I put my weapon away as Megatron shot towards me, arms extended. The impact jarred my circuits momentarily. I felt us tumbling and rolling over the cars. I could hear the people screaming as they fled. A hard hand slammed against my face. My mask protected my faceplates.

I grabbed hold of his face guard and wrenched his head to one side. The sound of twisting metal filled my audio receptors followed by his shout of pain.

Then suddenly he lifted into the air, keeping his hold on me. I thrashed violently against him causing him to lose control. We fell from the sky, crashing through the roof of a building.

Dust wafted into the air around us. Debris came falling on us as we continued to wrestle. My sword erupted from my forearm causing my brother to leap from me, narrowly avoiding the edge of my blade as I swung it at him.

Before I was all the way on my feet his mace hit the side of my head, momentarily stunning me. Megatron took advantage and whirled his mace at me again. The ball whipped tightly around my right wrist. My brother yanked hard pulling me towards him. My arm almost felt as if it was being ripped from its socket as I stumbled forward.

I quickly retracted my blade. The ball and chain lost their hold. My hand had transformed just in time as I regain enough of my balance and I threw a hard punch at his face. The blow caused Megatron to fall backwards.

Without hesitation I pounced on my brother, determined to beat his fraggin head into the ground if I had to!

* * *

**Ironhide**

My spark did a somersault in its spark chamber when I saw Optimus being lifted into the air by his brother. I knew he was capable of taking care of himself in battle but it didn't stop me from worrying about the lugnut.

"_Ironhide! This is Prowl! I can't get through to Optimus._"

"Go ahead, he's engaged with Megatron at the moment."

I winced slightly when they crashed into a vacant building.

"_Teletran 2 picked up two more Decepticons in your area. They were cloaked! Shade and Nighthawk! Backup will arrive in 10 minutes._"

"Acknowledged. Bumblebee, get Sam and Mikaela out of here now! We have two more slaggin 'Cons in the area!"

"_Working on getting their afts out of the fraggin movie theatre! Sam won't answer his cell phone! I'm sending him a text now!"_

"I'm…"

Before I could finish my sentence Barricade slammed into the side of my vehicle form. The impact caused me to roll over several times. I transformed in mid roll, scrambling to my feet. My cannons fired the moment they were activated hitting their mark with accuracy.

The fraggin coward sped off.

I hate getting suckered punched like that! I transformed and raced after him.

However, I knew my vehicle form wasn't as fast as Barricade's. I had to push my engine as hard as I dared just to get within firing range. All these fraggin cars in the way were making it difficult as I had to weave around them.

After a tight corner we hit a straight away. I poured on the speed. My sensors indicated I was within range. My hands dropped, catapulting me up so I could transform without losing momentum. I fired once blowing out the rear left tire and wheel.

Barricade lost control, skidded, and crashed into a row of parked cars. He was up on his feet by the time I reached him. Only he couldn't react fast enough as I tackled him throwing my entire body weight into him.

The 'Con huffed as I landed on him. Having the advantage and remembering our objective, I grabbed his head in my hands.

"Where's your base?"

"Eat slag!"

"How many of there are you?"

"Frag off! You won't get anything out of me!" he growled back.

His hand hit something on his wrist.

Barricade started laughing at me.

On instinct alone, I let go and took off running. Barely two astroseconds later, he self-destructed behind me. The force of the blast threw me into a lot of parked cars. Glass shattered and metal crunched as I bounced on them.

I lay on my back for a long moment, taking a quick inventory of all my bits and pieces, and moving parts.

Thank Primus, everything was still there! Chromia never forgive me if I got my interface appliance blown off! She'd been talking about another sparkling for a month now and would see that as an excuse to get out of it!

* * *

**Sam**

For the tenth time my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was the same unknown number again. So, for tenth time I ignored it.

"Maybe you should just tell them they have the wrong number so they stop calling," Mikaela whispered to me.

Almost immediately someone shushed her from behind. I ignored them too.

"I just deactivated incoming call sounds so my phone won't even vibrate now."

It vibrated and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Mikaela giggled at me. Once again, someone from behind shushed her.

This time it was a text message and not a call.

_**This is Bee! You're in danger! Come out front, NOW!**_

My heart started pounding hard within my chest. While I was thrilled beyond measure to get a text from Bumblebee I was also terrified out of my mind. I had known that this day would happen, that the Decepticons would find me. I just knew it!

"We gotta go!" I said, standing up and grabbing her hand. "We gotta go now!"

Mikaela didn't argue with me. I apologized as best as I could as we hurried through the row of people.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Family emergency. Pardon me."

I tripped and stumbled over the last foot into the aisle. Mikaela's grip on my hand was the only thing keeping me from falling on my face. Once steady, I ran, dragging her with me. Not that I had to drag her. She kept up with me sensing the danger we were in.

We hurried through the scattered people in the lobby of the theatre. I noticed none of them were in a panicked state. Even when we burst out the front doors everyone was walking around like normal.

For a moment I began to think the text message was someone's idea of a sick joke. My anger started to rise.

Then suddenly I heard the familiar rumbling of my favorite car.

I saw him!

The same vibrant yellow with black racing stripes I remembered. The same fucking awesome looking Camero!

Bumblebee braked hard in front of the theatre. The squealing sound caused everyone to look curiously. The passenger door opened and I heard the voice I didn't get to hear much of when we were together but missed terribly.

"_Get in…hurry!_"

Of course, we didn't hesitate for one second.

"_Buckle your safety belts! We're on our own until back up arrives_."

I quickly did as Bumblebee instructed, glancing over at Mikaela in the passenger seat to make sure she did as well. Looking up I knew we were in for a ride.

Looming in the windshield view I saw a deep midnight blue Porche 911 GT3 RS and beside it the same model only a deep dark purple. Both were racing side by side straight for us forcing the other traffic to get out of their way.

"Are they…"

"_Decepticons! Shade and Nighthawk!_" Bumblebee said as he did a one eighty on the spot and sped off.

The Decepticons gave chase.

"_Hold onto your afts_!"

Mikaela and I jerked back slightly in into our seats as Bumblebee poured on the gas. The speedometer read ninety miles an hour. Behind us the two Decepticons were gaining and gaining fast.

I didn't need to tell my friend. He was experience with this sort of thing. I had confidence in Bumblebee. Yet, I found myself clinging onto the seat for my life!

I felt the g-force deep within as Bumblebee power slid around a corner. The steering wheel skillfully turned on its own, straightening out the vehicle. We shot forward down the street barely losing any momentum.

The Decepticons still gained on us.

Bumblebee suddenly made a hard turn, slamming through a closed gate of a construction site. We were going so fast we lifted slightly off the ground as we descended the small sloping driveway.

Dirt sprayed up in the air behind us creating a thick dust cloud. I couldn't make out if we were still being chased. I assumed so by the way Bumblebee was zigzagging around the equipment.

"_Fraggin femme is stuck to my aft! I can't shake her!_"

"Just one?" Mikaela asked.

"Where'd the other Decepticon go?" I asked, looking back but seeing nothing but a dust cloud.

When I turned back around I got my answer. There sat the purple Porche blocking the exit. We were trapped! At least, I thought we were trapped. The fact that this Decepticon was blocking our way didn't seem to slow Bumblebee down. He headed straight for it!

About halfway up the slope it appeared the Porche still was determined to hold its ground. Bumblebee was equally determined to leave as I literally felt something move within him. My side of his form suddenly lifted into the air.

"Oh shit!" I screamed, thinking we were going to tip over.

Only we didn't. On the two passenger side wheels Bumblebee slipped past the Decepticon and back out onto the street. Once we were clear he dropped back down with a bounce.

The tires smoked as Bumblebee hit the accelerator and rocketed away, hitting over a hundred miles an hour in just a few seconds.

Mikaela and I glanced back.

"They're still coming!" I shouted.

"_I know! Backup's almost here!_"

Bumblebee suddenly slid to a grinding alt to avoid hitting a bus loaded with people.

"The Interstate…less cars! Up ahead, turn right on Prospect Ave. Five miles and you'll hit the onramp!"

"_Good idea, Sam!_"

The engine revved and the tires smoked again. The two Decepticons gave chase as Bumblebee weave through the street traffic. When we arrived to the on ramp I noticed Highway patrol cars were there forcing cars to the side of the road.

"_Thanks, Sam. I called for assistance from the local authorities. We should have a clear path on the freeway. I just need to keep a head of these femmes for a few more minutes. My buddies are on their way._"

With a clear straight away Bumblebee hit his maximum speed of one thirty miles an hour. Yet it wasn't enough. The two Porches gained on us. And caught up to us fast.

"Any ideas?" I asked glancing to my right to see the deep blue Porche and then glancing to my left to see the purple Porche.

"_Yeah…hang on!_"

The two Decepticons were getting close were mere inches away when Bumblebee slammed on his brakes. Just in time too! The two Porches were trying to body slam Bumblebee and ended up slamming into each other.

We didn't hang around to watch much. Bumblebee reversed, did a one eighty and sped back towards town. In the review mirror I saw the Decepticons had recovered and were pursuing us again.

"Oh crap," I gasped upon seeing two Dodge Vipers, orange and red, with grey racing stripes heading straight for us.

They were side by side with only inches between them as they raced towards us. Behind, the two Porches were side by side as well and gaining on us fast. My head felt like it was on a swivel looking back and forth!

To my surprise, Bumblebee speed up even more heading straight for the Vipers! I could even swear I heard him giggling! I shrank in my seat, certain we were going to crash.

Suddenly and to my amazement, something catapulted the two Vipers up and into the air. As Bumblebee blew beneath them I could see the Vipers transforming in sync with each other. I could swear I even heard them shouting 'Yippy kiya mother fuckers!' as they flew over.

Mikaela and I quickly looked out the back window and watched as the Vipers, now in their robot forms, landed with their arms out and legs extend right on top of the Porches. Even over the sound of Bumblebee's rumbling engine and screeching brakes I could hear the metal crunching sounds as they tumbled and rolled.

The Porches were tossed into the air during one tumble. They too transformed in mid flight, landing on their feet. The two Autobots were up on their feet with their weapons aimed.

"_Please, hurry out_!" Bumblebee insisted, opening the door.

Mikaela and I scrambled out and hurried into each others arms. Bumblebee quickly transformed and ran towards the others. The Decepticons obviously didn't like being out number transformed and sped off.

"You know Bee, if you wanted a date, there are easier ways to get a femme," the orange Autobot smirked as they walked over towards us.

"I know. Just my luck that I get chased by a pair of femmes who want to get their hands on me…but not in a good way!" Bumblebee chuckled.

I of course came over, now that the danger was over and kicked Bumblebee's foot!

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had girls and that you're an uncle!" I chastised him, making him laugh.

"Once I realized our time together was short I didn't think it important to discuss the females of our kind. And at the time, I had no idea I was an uncle. Primus, Optimus didn't even know he was a father!"

"You have to tell me _**everything**_!" I insisted.

"I plan to, Sam," he smiled.

"So this is Sam and Mikaela?" the red Autobot asked, kneeling down and inspecting us closely.

"Yes," my friend said proudly. "Sam…Mikaela, these two mech wreckers are my best friends, Sunstreaker…"

"Howdy!" the orange one nodded.

"And his twin brother, Sideswipe."

"Hello," the red on smiled. "You can call us Sunny and Sides."

"Boy, do we have lots of stories to tell you about Bee, Sam!" Sunny smirked.

"I can't wait to hear them," I grinned. I placed a hand on Bee's lower leg. "It's good to see you, my friend. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sam. Did you get my message from Kacey?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "That Kacey sure is a character. I can't wait to meet her."

"You're gonna love her," Sunny added. "She's a little pit spawn of a femme and so much like her daddy!"

"Primus…Bee, take care of Sam and Mikaela!" Sides suddenly said. "Ratchet's calling for back up. Optimus is in trouble!"

"Nice meeting you Sam!" Sunny said as he was transforming.

"Same here…let's roll bro!" Sides said.

"What are you waiting for?" I snapped at Bumblebee, giving him another good kick. "Let's go help!"

My friend smiled warmly down at me. Mikaela and I hopped in once he transformed. Then we raced to go help our friend.

* * *

**Megatron**

We tumbled and rolled, wrestled and chased each other through the city. My little brother, the sentimental fool managed to lead us to a lush green clearing on the outskirts of town so we wouldn't accidentally hurt the fleshlings. The few that were here took off running and screaming like the weaklings they were.

Honestly, I didn't give a slag where I fought my brother.

Blow after blow was exchanged until I finally had the upper hand. I managed to grab hold of my brother's chest armor and flung him aside. His form bounced a couple of times before he managed to get to his feet.

I quickly allowed my laser rifle to transform and fired.

The first shot only clipped my brother's shoulder. It didn't even phase the fragger as he advanced towards me. The stubborn slag never knew when to give up!

"_Megatron, this is Shade. Barricade is dead. More Autobots arrived to protect the boy. What are your orders?_"

"_More Autobots have been detected!_" Nighthawk added.

I let out a loud growl of dissatisfaction firing rapidly at my brother. Most shots were wildly off their mark due to my anger. Others hit their marks, causing my brother to cry out in pain. One shot finally hit him squarely in the chest knocking him on to his back.

He groaned in pain.

I slowly approached his prone form.

I let out another growl. I _**wanted**_ that boy!

"Retreat! And make sure I do not lay optics on you for I will tear you both apart for failing me!" To my brother. "I may not have gotten the boy today. But I _**will**_ get him."

"You will never harm the boy!" my brother growled, feebly attempting to get up.

I quickly held him down with my foot on his throat. Slowly I applied more pressure causing my brother to choke. His hands weakly pawed at my immovable foot.

"At least I have the satisfaction of finishing what I started so long ago…Optimus."

There was no fear in my brother's optics as I aimed at his head. Nor was there any confusion like there was when he was a youngling so long ago. Only this time, I wasn't going to make the same mistake. This time I was going to make sure he was died before I walked away!

* * *

**Ratchet**

The families were safe in the shuttlecraft. Wheeljack had taken it away to a safe distance. Magnus stayed with me, his alt form, a red Chevy Trailbazer SS, rumbled along side with me. The twins had raced off long ago to go help Bumblebee.

I now had but one worry.

"Ironhide, where's Optimus? He's not responding to my hails. And I can't locate his energy signature."

"_I don't know. My sensors were damaged by the explosion when Barricade self-destructed. I'll relay his last coordinates._"

"Anything else need repairing?" I asked while receiving the transmission.

"_Frag, my weapons systems are offline!_"

"You still have two legs! Use them to get your aft moving and find the lugnut!"

"_Primus, he makes it sound like it's the end of everything when his weapons are offline_," Magnus chuckled.

"To Ironhide, his weapons systems being offline is the equivalent of having his interface appliance blown off!" I snorted.

"_I heard that! That's not funny._"

Magnus and I laughed.

My laughed faded fast upon see the smashed cars and demolished building at the coordinates Ironhide gave me. Still, I wasn't too worried. I knew Optimus could handle himself in a fight against Megatron.

"Prowl, this is Ratchet. Can you have Teletran 2 locate Optimus' energy signature? He's out of our sensor range."

"_Acknowledge._"

As I waited, Ironhide pulled up beside me. My scans indicated his repairs were minor. Even though his weapons were offline he was still of use in a hand to hand battle.

"_Got him_!" Prowl finally continued. "_There's a golf course located just outside of the city, nine miles due west of your position. Primus! Ratchet hurry…his vital signs are barely registering!"_

"Wheeljack! Get that shuttlecraft down here! Prowl, whatever you do, don't say anything to Elita yet!"

"_Too late, Ratchet, who do you think told me his vital signs were low._"

Frag!

"_**Don't you ever say anything like that again, Ratchet! He's my sparkmate! It's my right to know!**_"

I cringed upon hearing Elita screaming at me through my communicator.

"_Ratchet, this is Sides. The boy is safe. The Decepticons are buggin out._"

"Get you and your brother's afts to the west now! Optimus needs help! Elita…I'm sorry."

"_Just get you fraggin aft over there!_" she ordered me.

Not that I needed to be ordered. I knew I had to get to Optimus quickly. I knew I couldn't let Elita down. I knew I couldn't allow those four darling sparklings grow up without their father. Kacey was much too young and not ready to be Prime. The Autobots aren't ready to be without our beloved leader.

And _I_..._**I**_ am not ready to lose the mech I love as much as I love my own son.

* * *

**Wheeljack**

It was a short trip, even after quickly picking up Bumblebee and the twins who'd been racing below me to get to our leader. Yet each of us agonized as the astroseconds passed by slowly. Each of us worried for Optimus.

I gasped upon seeing the two mechs locked in combat in the middle of a green field. My spark clenched with fear. Megatron stood menacingly over Optimus with the barrel of his laser rifle pressed against the forehead of my commander and my friend.

"Primus, land this bucket of bolts!" Ironhide growled at me.

"I'm descending as fast as I dare go without us all getting crushed upon impact!" I fired back at him and all the others who were crowded up against my back, looking out the window.

Then suddenly, to all of our amazement, Optimus and those lightening fast reflexes of his shot into action. He'd yanked Megatron's weapon aside at the last possible moment. The laser fire blew up chunks of the ground instead of Optimus' head. With a swift, powerful kick of his leg, he sent Megatron flying into some trees.

We all cheered excitedly. I had the shuttlecraft door opening even before we landed. Once down, all of us flew out the back. The humans all seemed to understand to stay out of our way. Bumblebee actually was standing between us and them, making sure we didn't accidentally step on them in our haste.

Optimus sprinted a short distance then launched himself at Megatron who was trying to run away. Again, we cheered loudly at our leader's efforts as he tackled the Decepticon to the ground.

Megatron, the fraggin aft of a coward, jammed his fingers into the open wound on Optimus' chest. The cry of pain was felt by each of us as it pieced our audio receptors. Even I pulled out my weapon with the others and started firing at Megatron.

The fragger flew off before we could do too much damage.

Of course, Ratchet and Ironhide were the first to rush to Optimus' side. None of us got in their way. It was no secret how much love they had for our leader.

The rest of us gathered close by but far enough to not interfere with Ratchet. Optimus looked physically exhausted as he struggled to get on his feet despite Ratchet's protests. When Optimus failed he relented and opted to remain on one knee and allow Ratchet to tend to his injuries.

His chest was covered with blast marks. He had a nasty dent above his left audio receptor. My limited scans indicated his internal communicator was damaged. Probably why he didn't respond to anyone's hails. Primus, he was a mess.

"Ratchet, patch me up good," Optimus rasped, his chest heaved rapidly. "You can't let Elita see my like this."

"She's seen you in worse shape," the medic countered, injecting what I assumed were pain inhibiters into Optimus' neck.

"That was before she became a mother," he said in earnest. "She's changed…she worries more than before. Please, Ratch."

"I'll do my best," Ratchet nodded.

"I'll help too," I volunteered. "I'm sure between the two of us we'll have you looking as good as new. That is, if we can trust Ironhide to pilot the shuttlecraft without crashing it this time."

The twins cover their mouths giggling.

"Maybe you should have built a stronger hull and the rust bucket!" Ironhide snapped back at me.

"I don't think the strength of the hull would matter for one moment," Optimus smiled. "You're a terrible pilot, Ironhide."

We all roared in laughter which seemed to give our leader energy as he stood up on his feet.

* * *

**Optimus**

Primus, even with the pain inhibiters in my system everything still hurt! But I wasn't going to tell Ratchet. He was over protective of me at times whenever I was injured, treating me like I was still a youngling. It was often embarrassing when in front of my troops when being treated that way.

Besides, I was just glad I was sitting comfortably on the shuttlecraft and heading home to my family. Despite not getting any information about the Decepticons I felt I could relax a bit. I had communicated with Prowl. All the humans were safely on the base except for Sam, Mikaela and their families. And they were safely aboard the shuttle.

"Optimus, Sam would like to speak with you, if that's alright," Bumblebee requested quietly to me.

"Sure…Ratchet, Wheeljack…give us a minute," I told them.

They did so without question. The rest gave me some space within the small confines of the shuttlecraft. Sam, the boy, who was actually more a man now as I could see the maturity in his face, stood tall before me.

It warmed my spark to see he was safe and unharmed.

Without hesitation, I bent down offering him my hand to climb into. He smiled, happy to oblige. I put him gently on the seat beside me. Normally, I would have knelt down to his level but I was too exhausted to even do that. As it was, I was fighting off my automatic recharge systems.

"What is it, Sam?" I asked when he remained quiet.

The boy looked over me, my injuries. There was sadness in his face.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," he spoke softly. "I'm truly grateful to all of you for coming to rescuing us the way you did."

"It was the least we could…for a friend," I smiled warmly down at him.

Upnext: Bumblebee introduce's Sam to Kacey. And we get to see Kacey interacting with the humans the Autobots are safeguarding.


	15. chapter 15

We pick up shortly after where we left off in the previous chapter. Optimus, of course, is in the Med Bay. Don't worry. No permanent damage was done. This chappy has some fluff. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Elita**

The faint sounds of Ratchet working on Optimus filled the private Med Bay room but did nothing to ease my processor. I knew not to interfere with the medic as he worked efficiently and quickly. Nor did I complain that he blocked my view, not allowing me to see where or what he was repairing.

However, I **_refused_** to wait outside.

How could I?

Not after I saw that they had to carry Optimus from the shuttle to the Med Bay. I was shocked. Too shocked apparently for Ironhide whispered to me that Ratchet slipped a sedative in with the last pain inhibitor shot he'd given Optimus shortly before they landed. As usual, my stubborn mech was fighting off the recharge.

In my spark I knew why he was so stubborn. He didn't want me to see him in such a state. My mech could be dying and he'd worry more for my well being than his own.

Regardless, I was so worried for Optimus. I was worried how Kacey was going to react. I had Prowl make sure to keep her unaware of what was going on with her father. She was still busy at the human habitat we built and hopefully would still be there for a few more hours.

"How is he?"

I pushed away from the wall, standing up straight.

"He'll be ok," I spoke softly, answering Chromia's question. "I was just worried. It's just a rare occurrence for Optimus to be that inured that Ratchet's forced to give him a sedative. I suspect his injuries were more severe than what Ratchet's let me believe. How's Hide?"

"Red Alert patched him up good. He was just happy to have his weapon systems back on line." Chromia gently grabbed my arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm so glad Optimus is ok. "

"Thank you," I smiled.

As Chromia left, Ratchet turned to face me. I didn't hesitate to move across the room to be by my love's side as Ratchet delivered the news.

"I would like that he recharge for another few hours so his energy levels return to normal. Other than that, his injuries have been repaired and he can leave when he wakes."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"That's not necessary," he smiled. "I'd repair the lugnut regardless. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll leave you alone with your sparkmate…hands off for at least another day." I raised an optic ridge at him, making him chuckle. "I'll be in my office filling out reports for Prowl if you need me."

Ratchet left, closing the door behind him and leaving me alone with Optimus.

For the longest of moments I just stood there in relief as I watched him recharging. I very rarely got to watch him recharging as he was always up before me in the morning and watching the sun rise with Kacey. The way his chest moved slowly up and down, how peaceful his faceplates were. All brought such joy to my spark. _**Everything**_ about him brought such joy to my spark.

I loved him pure and simple.

With as much as I loved him I knew I couldn't change him. I couldn't ask him to stop being the mech he was. It was just harder to live with the idea of him taking risks on the battle field now because of our children.

On impulse I reached to caress his face. Almost instantly his optics came online at the touch, startling me for the briefest of an astrosecond. Those gentle blue orbs immediately locked on mine. And he flashed that warm smile of his that always made my spark flutter.

"How are you doing?" I asked, continuing to caress his handsome face.

"Come here," he insisted, his hands gently pulling at me, lifting me up.

His lips were on mine before I could question his motives. Not that I had to. His spark's desire was calling to mine with a heated passion. And I was actually looking forward to finishing what we started in the hallway before he left on his mission.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Sunny and Sides helped me deliver Sam, Mikaela and their families to the human habitat. There was so much to talk about with Sam that I didn't know where to begin. I just did my best to answer some of his questions during the drive through the halls.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Why not? You seem like a handsome…guy," Mikaela commented.

"I…I'm waiting for the right one," I answered.

It wasn't exactly a lie. I was waiting. I was waiting for her to mature. Waiting for her to be the proper age before I asked her to be mine.

"Does it work like us when you find the right one?"

"Oh yes," I smiled to myself. "We love and feel the same as you do."

"And how does…that part work? The…_**loving**_ part?"

"Sam!"

"It's alright, Mikaela," I laughed. "Our methods are not all that different from yours."

"So, the sparks fly…literally?"

"My spark is in its casing. It doesn't fly anywhere."

"No, not your spark. I mean sparks from…you know…the friction?"

This time Mikaela punched Sam in the arm.

"**Ow!"**

"No, Sam. There are no so called sparks during interfacing. We shed our battle armor for such intimacies. Although, when a mech and femme merge their sparks there can be some arcing between the sparks but it is harmless and in some cases, I've heard, adds to the sensual pleasures of bonding."

"Bonding, what's that?" Mikaela asked.

I pondered for a moment. I like many didn't know much about what actually happened between two sparks while bonding. I just knew the basics. And I have a few of my own beliefs about it.

"Bonding is similar to what you call marriage. Only for us, bonding is much deeper emotionally, physically, spiritually. There is an almost telepathic link between a bonded pair. A femme's spark is synchronized with a mech's during bonding. This enables us to produce sparklings…what you call babies. Even the younglings of a bonded pair are part of the telepathic link."

"Can a femme bond with another if her husband is lost to her?"

"No. Bonding is permanent. Once a pair has been bonded it's for life."

I glanced ahead and noticed Kacey was anxiously waiting. I speed up. I too was anxious introduce her to Sam and Mikaela.

"We'll finish this later. I'll answer any questions you have and I look forward to hearing all the news about you both."

"Bumblebee! Did you bring him?" Kacey asked excitedly as I came to a stop. She knelt down and looked into my alt form. "Oh, cool! You did! Hi Sam! Is that Mikaela? Hi Mikaela!"

They laughed as did I. Kacey was still a youngling and had a youngling's enthusiasm about most everything.

"I think you'd better get out and I'll introduce you to the little femme," I instructed Sam and Mikaela. "Don't worry. Kacey won't step on you if she gets over excited. It's Leo, her little brother, you have to look out for."

"She has a brother? Bee you're holding out on me again!"

"I'll tell you everything Sam. I promise."

"Bout time! I thought you both were afraid of me," Kacey smiled in relief as Sam and Mikaela stepped out of my alt form.

A moment later I was standing. The families were together and I thanked Primus Sunny and Sides decided to head to the recreation room for some high grade. I'm sure they'll be back later to humiliate me in front of Sam.

"No, we were actually looking forward to meeting you since Bumblebee neglected to tell me he was an uncle!" Sam scoffed, making me roll my optics.

"I told you Sam. I had no idea at the time I was an uncle and Optimus had no idea he was even a father."

"I know. I was just pulling your leg," he laughed.

I blinked at him.

"It's an expression, Bee," Kacey informed me. "I doubt he could pull your leg anyway. You way some three thousand pounds. Anyway, Sam Witwicky, it's a pleasure to finally meet you and your family. Are these your parents, Ron and Judy?"

"Yes, we are," Ron said, holding Judy's hand.

"And this must be Paul and Stephanie, Mikaela's parents," Kacey said.

"Yes, they are," Mikaela smiled politely.

Suddenly, Mojo, the little Witwiky pet, who'd been quiet for most of the journey leapt from Judy's arms and charged straight for Kacey. I covered my optics waiting for the little creature to lubricate on her foot.

"Is this the infamous, Mojo?" Kacey asked. "The one who peed on Ironhide's foot!"

I slowly lift my hand from my optics to see Kacey gently cradling the little dog in the palm of her hand up near her face. He was wagging his tail and barking at her then started licking her faceplates.

"That tickles!" she giggled.

"He really likes you, Kacey," Sam said.

"Consider yourself lucky," Ron added. "He doesn't care for strangers and usually pees on those he really dislikes."

"I thank you then, Mojo," Kacey smiled. Stilling holding the dog in the palm of her hand, she stood up. The youngling in her faded as her more mature side came forth. "Now, if you will all follow me I have a special area set aside for you all. I understand you had no time to collect any belongings. Major Lennox can help you with immediate needs you might have like toothbrushes, washing supplies." She looked down at Mojo. "We even have food for you little on. The rest of you, ff there's anything else you require please make a list and I'll see we get the items by tomorrow."

I followed behind all the others. Listening and laughing as Kacey entertained our newest guests. I smiled as I could see how relaxed Ron and Judy finally were. They didn't like having to be suddenly evacuated from the home for a second time. Mikaela's parents seemed to take everything in stride. I was impressed with how mature Kacey was. She sounded like a mature femme, the perfect hostess. There were captivated by Kacey's charm. Me included.

Perhaps I was a little _**too**_ captivated.

"You ok Bee?" Sam suddenly asked me as the parents were inspecting their temporary homes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, straightening up.

"We have our own television! Don't suppose you get the football games on it do you?" Paul asked as he came out of the large tent.

"I've tapped into a couple of the satellite television networks. You can watch any football game you want. If you're not into football there is a wide variety of other sports channels, movies, shows. And there is a DVD selection for you to choose from. Just don't tell Prowl as I illegally tapped into the network to get a feed down here for everyone."

"Primus, Kacey! Prowl's gonna fritz when he finds out!"

"**_If_ **he finds out," she smirked up at me as she gently handed Mojo back to Judy. "Sam, Mikaela will you come with me. I got this especially for the two of you."

I rolled my optics and followed them to the eating area. I was curious to see what Kacey did now and hoped it wasn't anything illegal. I've really been a bad influence on her by sneaking her off the base and racing illegally on the streets!

"Bumblebee told me about your first date," Kacey started to explained. My processor quickly accessed the memory files trying to figure out where she was going with this. "And how you both were…getting frisky…"

"Kacey!"

"For frags sake, chill out! You sound like my mother," she said to me, making both Sam and Mikaela laugh. "I may be a youngling but I'm not totally naïve to what humans Sam and Mikaela's age do."

"I love this kid," Sam laughed.

"Thanks," she grinned. "Getting back to why we're here, Bee told me about how both knocked over your milk shakes and made a mess on the back seat of his alt form. He also mentioned how you were both more upset about your spilt milk shakes than the cold sticky mess they left on Bumblebee. Apparently, you really love milk shakes, so I got a machine here that will make them for you whenever you want."

"Ah, that's sweet of you, Kacey," Mikaela smiled.

"My dad asked if it was really necessary. I told him ice-cream in many forms was an essential ingredient to making humans happy."

"We'll have to make sure we thank the big guy…again. After he gets better," Sam said.

"What do you mean _**after**_ he gets better?" Kacey asked worriedly.

"Megatron shot him up good…"

I was gesturing for Sam to shut up before he started to explain. By the time he noticed it was too late.

"Is it true?" Kacey demanded, tears welling up in her optics as she looked up at me.

"Kacey…I…"

"Is it true?!"

"Ratchet's making repairs right now…"

And like that she took off running. The moment she was in the hall I heard her tires screaming as she burned rubbing down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I didn't realize she had no idea."

"It's ok, Sam. Give me a sec. I need to warn Ratchet and the others."

* * *

**Ironhide**

I raised an optic ridge at Ratchet when he exited the private Med By room.

"You left them _**alone**_?"

"I had a sense that Elita needed some alone time," he sighed in response, glancing at the closed door. "I've never seen her so worried for Optimus before."

"I think we all worry about him more these days. I can't bear the thought of those precious younglings growing up without their father. Especially Kacey. The little femme's been through so much for one so young."

"It's nice to see she's really coming into her own this year."

"Things are finally looking up for her. She's become a regular part of the crew and the bases working activities."

"Yes, I'm proud of her too," he smiled at me. "She makes us all proud to be Autobots."

"Got that right!"

"_This is Bumblebee, Kacey found out about Optimus! She's upset and racing to the Med Bay!_"

"Did you…"

"I got it," Ratchet nodded. "I'll intercept her at the door."

"I'll make sure Optimus and Elita are decent."

"I'm sure they're not doing anything. Optimus was in deep recharge when I left them."

"But you left them _**alone**_, Ratch," I smirked at him as I reached for the door's controls.

"We're not all as dirty minded as you and Chromia!"

I opened the door to the private room without hesitation.

"Well, _**you**_ aren't as dirty minded as the rest of us, Ratchet," I chuckled to myself.

The lovers were passionately entwined. Optimus on top with his beloved below him enjoying every pleasure he fed to her senses.

"Ok, put that away Optimus! No more time for interfacing!"

"Ironhide!" he snarled angrily at me.

His optics flaring as he glared at me. Elita's glare was equally threatening. I'm sure if she had her weapon she'd blow my interface appliance of for rudely interrupting them. In fact, one time she did shoot at me when I came barging in Optimus' quarters and interrupted a passionate interface session. Lucky for me she didn't have the weapon on the maximum setting.

"I wouldn't interrupt you without a good reason, you know that Optimus," I explained. "But you've got one little concerned femme racing through the halls to get here. I didn't think you'd want her to see you…engaged as such."

"Kacey?" he asked his tone and features softening.

As if on queue tires screeched indicating she had arrived.

"**Where's my father**?"

"Be calm, Kacey! He's fine!" Ratchet answered.

"**That's not what I asked you stupid aft**!"

I glanced back to see he was trying to hold her back. Needless to say, Optimus and Elita were up on their feet in record breaking time.

"**How come no one told me**?" she asked, bursting into tears. "**He's my father**!"

"The decision was mine, Kacey," Elita said as she and Optimus hurried past me.

"Father!" she wept leaping up into his arms.

Primus, she made my spark clench as she clung as tight as she could to Optimus. Her body trembled in his arms as he held her close.

"Shh, my child. I'm ok."

"**That's not the point**!" she snapped, glaring through her tears at Elita. "Why didn't you tell me father was injured?"

"You were busy and I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm never too busy for my family! Never! Just like you or father are never too busy when Orion, Ariel, Leo, or myself are in the Med Bay. One or both of you are always there for us! I just wanted to be there for you father too!"

Kacey buried her face in Optimus neck and wept.

"She does have a point," I mentioned. "And Kacey learns her lessons well."

"Kacey, I'm sorry," Elita cooed, caressing the youngling's back.

"I always worry mother," she youngling sobbed. "_**Always**_. I love you all so much. I cannot help but worry for my family or my friends?"

I smiled. Little Kacey wasn't afraid to speak her mind like her mother and she worried obsessively like her father.

"What?" Optimus asked me as I was still grinning.

"Nothing, just admiring the little Autobot we've got here. Make's me proud to be present during such moments as this."

* * *

**Optimus**

It took me an hour to calm Kacey down. I sat alone with her in the private room of the Med Bay. I thought it best that I be the one to reassure her everything was ok. She clung to me like a frightened sparkling through most of it. But in the end she had a sweet smile on her face before she returned to her duties.

Her reaction was exactly the reason why I suddenly found the strength to defend myself when all hope seemed lost. I refused to allow my children to grow up fatherless. I couldn't bear the thought of my sparklings, especially Leo growing up and never getting the chance to know me. And my precious Kacey I know would be devastated if anything happened to me. Our loving bond was strong…I couldn't break it by allowing myself to be killed.

"Where are you going?"

"To collect my sparklings," I answered Ratchet without even a backward glance as I exited the Med Bay.

He was going to have to strap me to an exam table to stop me. Besides, my children were infinitely better than any medicine Ratchet had to offer for my aches at the moment. Just watching Leo trying to tackle Orion down for taking his toy brought me so much happiness that I forgot my discomforts.

"Daddy!" Ariel squealed then came running over as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"How's my little angel?" I grinned, bending down and scooping her up into my arms.

"Orion took Leo's toy again."

"I can see that," I smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have you been a good little femme today?"

"Yeah."

"AFT! Rion give!" Leo shouted, making me chuckle.

"He's been using that word repeatedly today," Moonracer informed me.

"Get it yourself, monkeybutt!"

I rolled my optics.

"I'm not even going to ask where Orion heard that one," I commented, my optics locking on Ironhide's youngest mech who was playing with Galen. "Ok, my little mechs. Enough is enough. Orion, give Leo his toy back. It's time to go."

"Yes daddy. Here you go, Leo."

"AFT!" Leo growled, snatching the toy from his brother's hands.

"Leo, that's not nice," I told him firmly. "Now apologize to your brother."

"Sorry," my youngest mech huffed.

"That's a good mech. Now come here."

Leo was all smiles as he hurried to me. I quickly lifted him up and placed him on my shoulders. His little hand grabbed hold of one of my antenna while the other held tightly onto his toy. I cradled Ariel in one arm and Orion in the other then made my way back to our quarters.

It wasn't often that I had this alone time with my sparklings. Despite my fatigue and aches I played with them in their room. I was either a climbing apparatus for them or I gave chase, crawling after them making them giggle with excitement as I tickled their little bellies.

Elita walked in when I was laying flat on my back with all three sparkling sitting triumphantly on my chest. At first they didn't notice her as she was trying to not laugh out loud. I laughed. I was glad to be entertaining to her and my children.

'I love you,' she said over our bond.

'Love you more,' I replied back.

"Mama!" Leo shouted as he leapt off my chest and bounced across the room to her.

Ariel and Orion were close behind. I turned on my side, propping myself up on an elbow and watched the joy in her face as she knelt down and hugged our sparklings.

A sigh of contentment escaped me. My spark was no longer lonely as before after my brother tried to kill me then abandoned me. I no longer felt rejected or neglected. My family filled the emptiness within me.

"Ok, ok, my little babes. It's time for recharge. Give your daddy a kiss goodnight."

My children may have dirty vocal processors, but they are obedient and always do as their told. I held and kissed each one, filling their little sparks with the love I have for them. The gesture was always returned in full.

"Goodnight, my little pit spawns."

A smile split my faceplates as I watched Elita tucking in our children. Her form was always so appealing to my optics. I really never do get tired of watching her. She always got my interface systems revved up.

"You gonna lay on the floor all night?" she asked with a bemused smile, staring down at me. "I'm hoping we might be able to finish what we started earlier."

A deep laugh rumbled through my chest as I rolled onto my back.

"Perhaps later, my love. They wore me out. I feel my recharge systems wanting to come on."

"Ratchet said you needed to rest," she said, her face concerned, kneeling beside me, caressing my face.

"I know what he said. But I just felt the need to be with my children today."

"Speaking of children," she said, shaking her head. "I checked on Kacey a short while ago, she's got her own little fan club. Those children adore her. She was telling them a story, adding sound effects and everything. Reminded me of you when you used to tell Bumblebee and the twins bedtime stories when they were tiny younglings."

"Primus, that was so long ago," I chuckled getting to my feet. "I had forgotten about that." I paused, taking her hand in mine as we walked out into the hallway. "I didn't realize you were listening in."

"The first time was by accident," she blushed. "I was on my way to tuck them in. You were already there. I never forgot how their innocent faces lit up or how their wide optics stared up at you as if you were Primus himself."

It was my turn to blush. I'd never in my life been compared to Primus.

"You frightened me the way you interacted with them," she whispered, coming to a stop and dropping her head down.

"Because you thought I'd insist we bond to have sparklings of our own?" I gently asked. When she didn't answer, I slowly lifted her chin. Her optic covers blinked back the tears quickly. "I knew you weren't ready to be bonded or be a mother at the time. I knew to be patient with you. I loved you so much and would wait for ever how long it took for you were the only femme I wanted to bare my sparklings."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"Nonsense. I wouldn't have changed the way we bonded or the way Kacey came to be. I admit that I'm sorry for missing out on the first ten years of her life and for not being there for you to help you through the pregnancy. Nothing either of can do will bring that time back. I'm just grateful for every astrosecond we're together now, as a family."

"As am I. And I thank Primus everyday…for you coming into my life by knocking me over and squishing me on that battlefield."

I laughed heartily recalling how ridiculous I must have looked. A grown mech, stumbling and nearly crushing an unaware femme.

"With my large size I couldn't stop my momentum fast enough. And you were rather rude, calling me an aft. But you were so beautiful too. Kacey loved it when I told her about that day we met and how you came into my office reporting for duty."

"Poor dear, she trips over her own feet much like you do," she laughed.

As if on queue, I heard the main entrance open and Kacey's feet sliding across the floor. A moment later she appeared in the hallway and looked thoroughly exhausted.

"How was your day with the humans?" I asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"Those children are so exhausting!" she yawned wide. "I'm not sure I can make it for ever how long they're on the base. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning for sunrise, dad."

"Good night, Kacey," Elita and I said together.

A long moment after Kacey disappeared into her room we heard a crash. Rushing in, we found Kacey lying face down on the floor, still in her battle armor…snoring. She was too exhausted to even reach her recharge bed.

I didn't hesitate to gently lift my child up and place her on her bed. Elita covered our daughter up with a thermal.

"Good night, my child," I whispered, caressing her head.

From there I lead my love to our own room, allowing my battle armor to retract fully as I recharged more comfortably in my protoform. Not to mention Elita preferred not to sleep with me when I was in full armor.

"What are you doing?" she asked, when I suddenly rolled over onto her.

"Picking up where we left off," I murmured, rubbing my chin against hers.

"I thought you needed to recharge."

"I do. But I can recharge later."

* * *

Sorry, no steamy scenes for Optimus and Elita during this story. Must keep the pg13 rating. Up next we'll follow Kacey around as her friendship with Jim develops. And a...hehe…unexpected reunion for Ironhide.


	16. chapter 16

OMG! Major computer issues! Sorry for the delay. I've got internet back up but my computer still isnt working a full capacity yet. Enough of that crap.

We continue the next morning with Kacey as she started her day. We've got sparklings, Mojo, and lubricant! Need I say more? Hehe.

* * *

**Kacey**

"Kacey, you ready?"

"Almost, dad. I promised Prowl I'd have my report for him before my studies with Trion since I didn't hand it in to him last night."

"You had quite a day yesterday," he smiled, kneeling beside my desk. "You fell into recharge before you made it to your bed."

"Primus, I was so exhausted! So much happened yesterday! How do you and mom do it?!"

"You have to learn to pace yourself. But you're a youngling still. Once old enough you'll be able to handle a day like yesterday with ease."

"I didn't even know where to begin for my report. Can you look at my report and see if it's satisfactory? It's my very first one and I don't want to slag it up."

"Sure," he chuckled rubbing the top of my head.

I watched anxiously as my father read over the report.

"Informative, detailed. Much like Prowl likes. A bit lengthy but you had a lot to cover. Might want to refrain from adding your own comments about things. Just the facts about the incidents are all Prowl looks for. If he needs an opinion about something he'll ask you. Overall, not bad for you first report."

"Really?"

"I would not lie to you," he smiled. "Come on. We can deliver it on our way out."

"Thank you, dad."

"You're very welcome," he said, picking me up and holding me close.

I didn't protest as he carried me out of our quarters. Normally he just held my hand when we walked together. But after yesterday I suspected he needed me closer. I needed to be closer to him as well. It was terrifying to think of him being injured like that. I can't even bear the thought of losing him. I just can't.

During that moment, as I sat on his lap and watched the sun light up his face, was one of our closest moments we'd shared in a while. Oh, we were always close. But at times it was difficult to determine whose love was who's as the emotion flowed freely from one to the other. We've never doubted each others love since that day I ran away. **_Never._**

"I have never forgotten our very first sun rise together," I told him, my voice a soft whisper, my hand gently caressing his face. He looked down at me with a loving smile. "It was one of the happiest days of my life when you held me in your arms as we watched the sun rise together."

On impulse I started singing the same lullaby he sang to me that day. I could feel how happy it made him. Even his optics dimmed slightly as they remained focused on me.

"You don't always have to be so strong, father. You're no longer alone. Remember what you told me? Together we are whole…_together_ we can accomplish anything. We're a family. When one us needs strength the others will always be willing to give theirs to help."

"Where do you learn to be so wise for one so young?"

"From you, father," I smiled up at him. Then I couldn't help but add… "I also get the glitch in my vocal processor from you, my big feet that make me trip from time to time..."

"You little pit-spawn!" he exclaimed, tickling me hard, making me giggle wildly. "But you have your mother's laugh! No mistaking _**that**_ giggle!"

"I'm as terrible a patient as you in Ratchet's Med Bay!" I laughed.

"You have your mother's sass!"

He was tickling me so hard I couldn't speak a comeback but he fired off a few more at me. Then he suddenly stopped and cradled me in his arms like a sparkling.

"And you have your mother's beauty…no denying that…"

"**Kacey**!" cheered an over excited Leo who jumped from out of no where landing in my lap.

"Primus! Leo, you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not even going to ask," father chuckled setting me and Leo down.

"It's a human expression," I smirked, grabbing hold of Leo. "What are you doing out here, you little lugnut?"

"Be with _**you**_," he smiled, hugging me.

"I wonder if we should lock the door when I leave, father. I don't want him to accidentally step on a human."

"Might be a good idea," he said, getting to his feet then taking Leo into his arms. "And you, you little lugnut need to learn that you can't go roaming freely about the base whenever you feel like it."

Leo laughed at dad. He hardly ever took dad seriously.

"Dad, I've been meaning to ask you…why do Ratchet and Ironhide always call you lugnut? I asked mom but she said she picked it up from them."

"Well…um…I…um…oh look, here's your mother now!"

I rolled my optics as he hurried toward mom totally avoiding my question. I'll find the answer out one of these days.

"Leo, you're going to make me go into terminal stasis!" mom exclaimed taking the sparkling into her arms. "You can't go sneaking off like that."

Leo, the sensitive little mech he was, allowed huge tears to fill his optics. He knew he was in trouble and did the only thing he knew to do to avoid mom or dad's wrath. He got away with it too most of the time. Of course, most of the time it was harmless what he was doing. Today was a bit different, for he never came outside to look for me before.

"I'm sorry, your tears aren't going to work this time," mom said in her stern tone.

"Kacey will start locking the door when she leaves. Hopefully that will put a stop to his roaming."

"If you don't need me, I'm going to check on our guests before my studies."

"Go ahead, we'll see you later," father smiled to me.

"Be a good little mech, Leo," I told him before I headed off.

He clung to mom, crying quietly. Yup, he knew he was in big trouble. He was going to be a moody little mech today because of it. I'll have to make a point to see him to cheer him up later today.

For the moment, I was more excited about visiting the humans. I wonder if any were up yet. As a precaution, I stood quietly at the entrance and peered in. From the looks only Major Lennox and his men were up in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

There was another human up. He sat alone drinking a cup of coffee. I quietly made my way over towards him.

"Good morning, Jim," I smiled, kneeling down to his level.

"Morning Kacey. I'm glad you remembered to call me Jim. As much an honor it is to be call Dr. Spielman it never suited me."

"Of course I'd remember. I have better than average memory recall. I see you're an early riser too."

"Habit."

"Ah, we too can be creatures of habit."

"Fascinating. There's so much about your kind I'm curious about. Do you think you'd have time to answer a few questions?"

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

"How about now?" he anxiously asked.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I have my studies to attend to. I'm still a youngling. My studies take priority over my duties even while you and our other guests are here. But once done I intend to drop by. Perhaps then. I may even have time to take you on that tour I promised."

"Very well," he smiled. "I'd like that."

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to be going. Trion doesn't like it when I'm late. And I have no wish to be burden with some lengthy boring reading assignment for my tardiness."

"Ok, I'll see you later," he laughed.

Honestly, I don't mind Trion's reading assignments. They're always informative and quite interesting. It's just that I didn't want anything to interfere with the free time I had to spend with our human guests.

"Morning Trion."

"Morning, child. Punctual as always I see," he grinned at me from behind his desk.

"Of course," I responded taking my usual place as he got to his feet.

My daily ritual was to stand before Trion as he collected data through his scanner. I've never once questioned it. But today, I had one question in mind.

"When will you no longer need these scans?"

"Probably once you're fully mature," he replied reading the results.

As usual, his face gave no indication that there were any problems with my development.

"Very well, I have but one assignment for you today," he said putting down the data-pad and scanner. "You're to write an essay on what your definition of an Autobot is."

I couldn't help but smile. I knew exactly what I wanted to say and how to say it. Trion noticed, giving me a thoughtful chuckle.

"It may be as long as you deem necessary and you may leave once you're done."

I quickly set about doing my assignment. It wasn't often that Trion asked me to express my own opinion in a writing assignment. He often asked what I thought of things. I always gave him my honest opinion. And as good as I was at recalling the facts of his teachings I really relished speaking my own thoughts and never hesitated to ask him a question.

So of course, I was done in less than two hours. Trion didn't look surprised at all. In fact, he gave me a long thoughtful look as he took my rather lengthy essay.

"Have fun, Kacey," he smiled warmly at me.

"I will!" I cheerfully replied then hurried on my way.

So of course, the first place I went was the human habitat. More of them should be up now. I was looking forward to interacting with them. Or even talking more with Sam and Mikaela but I suspect Bumblebee was going to keep the occupied.

"Good morning Judy. You appear as if you're looking for something," I said as I approached her carefully.

"We can't find Mojo. Major Lennox's team has already searched this place from top to bottom."

"Remain calm," I smiled reassuringly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Kacey. You're such a dear."

"It's my pleasure to help."

After a brief discussion with Major Lennox I concluded that Mojo, with as small as he is, could have possibly escaped the secured area. Our sensors will need to be recalibrated to monitor a creature his size as it leaves the habitat. However, I had my suspicions about where the little dog may have gone.

"Prowl, where is Ironhide's location please?" I asked over my internal communicator.

"_He's in the command center. May I ask what you need him for?_"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to find Mojo for Judy Witwicky. The little critter escaped from the habitat."

"_This I have to see for myself_," Prowl chuckled. "_I'll meet you there._"

I was as anxious as Prowl sounded and picked up my pace. I arrived right after Prowl did. And just in time to see Mojo's hind leg raised high!

"WHAT THE FRAG!" Ironhide shouted, looking down to see dog pee dripping off his foot. "**YOU LITTLE RODENT**!"

Mojo took off running with Ironhide giving chase. My father was trying not to laugh but failing miserably. Prowl was laughing just as hard as my father. In the flurry of excitement, several Autobots on duty turned to see what the commotion was.

Some tried to coral the small critter and ended up getting in Ironhide's way and getting barreled over. By then I was laughing at the comical display as the big mech stumbled over a few helpful Autobots and while others were tip toeing about and trying not to step on Mojo.

However as funny as it all was I didn't want anything to happen to Mojo so I hurried to intercept him before Ironhide got to him or before he accidentally got stepped on.

"Come on now, Ironhide. A little dog pee is hardly worth blowing a gasket over!" I chuckled, scooping up Mojo, protectively cradling him in one hand. "But it was funny!"

"Give me that little slag!" he growled, raising his cannon.

"No," I replied calmly. Then said something the made Ironhide's face drop. "Just be grateful he wasn't humping your leg. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return Mojo to his owners."

"Kacey, that's one revoked free day next week!" father shouted after.

"Ok, dad!" I waved back at him sensing that he wasn't that angry with me. "It was worth it just to see the expression on Ironhide's face," I snickered at Mojo who barked up at me in agreement.

A few minutes later, Mojo was back where he belonged. Major Lennox said he'd post one of his men at the door on the chance that Mojo tries to make another escape. With that settled, I set out to keep a promise.

* * *

**Dr. James Spielman aka Jim**

"Thank you for the tour, Kacey," I smiled as she transformed back into her robot form. "When working on NBE-1 we never imagined your kind would need doctors or teachers. Hell, we never even imagined you could reproduce much less have fun drinking alcoholic beverages!"

"I must apologize for Sunny and Sides. The twins tend to get carried away when they drink. I felt bad for my uncle as they told stories to Sam and Mikaela about him."

"Bumblebee…is he…"

"He's not related to my father or mother in anyway. I just have what you call several _**uncles**_ who are very close friends of both my mother and father."

"Ah, I see."

I glanced around noticing we weren't anywhere near the human residence the Autobots set up.

"We're at my quarters," she smiled, having noticed my confusion. "I wanted to show you some to the human items I've collected over the past couple of years. I believe I have something for you to comfortably sit in as well and we can have that conversation you wanted."

I've found it absolutely fascinating how these machines live in a similar fashion to my kind. This base is even like a military base of our own. There's the living quarters, recreation facilities, training facilities, medical services, an armory. They even have a command center and an area from which to launch their troops.

Kacey however was very clever in not revealing their true numbers to me. Whether she did it deliberately or unintentionally I may never know. I'm not even sure if these machines are capable of telling lies. They are capable of emotions, which was a surprise, so they may be capable of lying.

One thing I did find out is that Kacey is truly a child. She is very intelligent yes. She is very mature for her age as well. However, she is naïve about so many things. She is, dare I say, too trusting when it comes to us humans. In fact, many of the Autobots seem too trusting of us.

On a whim I dared to ask.

"Kacey, may I ask you a personal question? I'm just curious. You don't need to answer me if you don't want to."

"I don't mind," she replied, opening the door and lead me in.

"Have you ever lied?"

She looked down and couldn't hide her smirk.

"Well, I don't volunteer information when asked specific questions. I have not outright lied to either of my parents. But what they don't know won't hurt them."

"You're very clever, child."

"Thanks," she smiled proudly. "Here, this is my room. What do you think?"

I chuckled at her eagerness for my opinion. So innocent and sweet. To keep her happy, I inspect her collection: a tri-cycle, snow board, cherry oak bookshelves with even a few books on it, a recliner chair, rocking chair, and she even had a few rugs and a vacuum cleaner.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got them all," I smiled, shaking my head.

"On Ebay," she answered truthfully. "Just don't ask how I paid, or how I got them here. I may have to lie!"

"Ok, fair enough," I laughed.

"Here…" she said, grabbing the recliner chair and setting it carefully near me. "You sit there and I'll sit on the floor."

"Thank you," I replied, eager to ask my questions and learn what I could from her in hopes of figuring out what mistakes I've made and where I need to improve my programming. "Now, before we begin, I just wanted you to know that if you feel uncomfortable about any question you don't have to answer it."

"I'm comfortable now and can sit in this position for many hours with no discomforts."

"No, I mean if I ask a question and you're unsure whether to answer it or not, you don't have to."

"Oh, ok."

"But any you answer could help in my research."

"I'm happy to help," she smiled. "Fire away!"

"Ok, first off, I've noticed you appear to be breathing."

"We do calling it breathing but it's not the same as when a human breathes. We do not need oxygen to function. What you see as breathing is our body's way of pumping the energon through."

"And energon is?"

"The equivalent of human blood except it's not organic in anyway. Yet, we need it as you need blood. It lubricates vital systems to keep them functioning properly. Any disruption can cause a systems failure or possibly terminal stasis if enough systems go offline."

"I notice you can drink, do you eat too?"

"We don't need sustenance as you do. Only our sparklings, the equivalent of human babies, need a daily nutrient as they're much too young to maintain their energy levels for normal functioning. Some younglings do as well but most are able to function without their energy levels dropping too low. If they happen to an automatic recharge system comes on forcing the youngling to…"

"Sleep."

"In a sense, yes. We must recharge so our energy levels have a chance to recover from the days activities. Much like you need sleep to recharge you own body. The matures, or adults, can go for long periods of time, days even weeks if necessary, without recharging. But that is rare and usually only done by an experience mech or femme who knows how to conserve their energy."

"So as machines, you have…how many different systems."

"We're not machines. We are much more, _**much**_ more than your simple AI," she said in a serious tone.

"I meant no offense. I'm trying to understand."

"We are transformers, we're not machines. A machine doesn't have a spark."

"Spark? Oh, a soul."

"No. Each transformer comes into being as a spark when a bonded mech and femme procreate."

She paused, glancing away for a moment. I admit, I was rather confused.

"Let me try to give you a visual of what a spark is. Think of it as…a bolt of lighting that doesn't fade and is able to sustain its own energy, even has its own rhythm. The spark, created by the joining of a mech and femme, must mature within the femme's womb chamber until it can be moved into its body."

"So you're bodies are not born as ours?"

"No, our bodies are created. Basic programs are uploaded to the processor. But the spark once inserted into the body gives it life. All of whom we are, our physical attributes, our personalities, all of it is within the spark. Once housed in the spark chamber, it's a pulsating energy that relies on its body as much as the body relies on it."

"Oh, so a spark is like the human heart. Without you you'd die."

"Correct."

"Can I see yours?"

"No," she said firmly. "It's dangerous to expose a spark as young as mine without some sort of quarantine. And a spark is something sacred. I would only show the mech I would bond with my spark. _**Never**_ a stranger. Not even my parents. Ratchet has never even seen my spark. The only time he would is if my spark chamber was damaged in some way. Even then it is highly unlikely for any damage to the chamber is usually fatal to a spark and thus the transformer."

"What if your body is too badly damaged, can your spark be moved to a new one?"

"No. A spark's essence is imprinted on its body at birth. It is forever entwined with it and cannot be separated."

Kacey suddenly jumped on her feet. I heard commotion coming from outside in the room.

"Primus…no!" she shouted leaping over my head.

In came in a small machine…transformer. It stood about as tall as Kacey's kneejoint. It was smiling and laughing. From it's mannerism I would guess it was what Kacey called a sparkling.

"Leo, for frags sake! Stop!"

"Toy!" Leo cheered excitedly at me, reaching for me.

I backed away. I had no desired to be picked up by that thing.

"No, he's not a toy!" Kacey firmly stated, pointing at the sparkling.

To my dismay and amusement, Leo burst into tears and flung himself onto the floor. It seemed to be throwing a tantrum like I've seen human babies do.

"That's a sparkling, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she sighed, lifting the sparkling up onto its feet. "I apologize for my little brother, Leo. He does tend get overdramatic if he doesn't get his toy or if Orion takes his toy from him."

"Orion?"

"My other brother."

As if on queue two larger sparklings came running in.

"Orion…Ariel…stop!" Kacey ordered.

The pair had no intention of stopping. Instead, they collided with Leo. All three then slammed into Kacey who stepped back to retain her balance.

The pain was instance and intense in my leg. Thank God it was brief as I instantly blacked out.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Primus almighty, I had never seen Kacey so distressed before. She was in a near panicked state as she came rushing in to the med bay cradling a human in her arm. Immediately I started scanning the frail being as she spoke quickly.

"Ratchet! I think he's dead!"

"No, he's not dead," I said calmly, gently removing the human from her arm. "He's unconscious and it appears his leg is broken. I told Optimus Leo would step on one of the humans."

Kacey burst into tears.

"Leo didn't…I did," she managed to choke out between her sobs. "I didn't mean to. Orion and Ariel slammed into Leo, then into me and I nearly fell over."

"It was an accident," I smiled.

Of course this only made her cry even harder. I rolled my optics and activated my communicator.

"Optimus, do you have a moment?"

"_Yeah. What's up, Ratchet?"_

"Kacey's here in my Med Bay crying her optics out. She accidently stepped on one of the humans. He's fine, a broken leg. But Kacey…" I glanced at her. Her body shook and trembled as she wept. "She's totally inconsolable at the moment. I think she might shut down if she doesn't calm herself down soon."

"_On my way._"

"Kacey, try to calm down. Everything's going to be ok."

Why I thought that would help was beyond me as I did my best to reset the bones. If anything, the poor youngling only wept harder.

Thankfully, Optimus showed up. Rather quickly too. I shook my head knowing he must have sprinted the way here. Funny, I can never get him in here for his maintenance check ups as quickly.

"Kacey, my child, you're breaking my spark," he cooed, lifting her into his arms and holding her close. "Try to calm down."

"I…can't…I stepped on a human."

"I'm sure it was an accident."

"I'm supposed to protect them from harm!" she hiccupped out.

"Kacey, he's going to be ok. His leg was merely broken in three places. It's not like you crushed him to death," I commented.

"Way to make her feel better you stupid aft!" Optimus growled angrily at me as Kacey choked and sobbed even harder than before.

"Sorry," I winced but it was already too late.

Kacey finally shut down from being over stressed. I immediately got a menacing glare from Optimus. He doesn't hesitate to show that look to anyone, friend or not, when his sparklings are involved. I can't blame him. And I felt bad for causing Kacey to pass out.

"Where's Kacey?" Elita shouted in a panic as she rushed in.

"She's here," Optimus answered.

"She called me…she sounded so terrified. I found the twins and Leo locked in our quarters. The pit-spawns escaped from Moonracer's watch."

"Apparently, the three pit-spawns ran into Kacey which caused her to lose her balance," I explained. "As a result, she stepped on this human, breaking his leg."

"She passed out because the dumb aft here didn't do anything to make her feel better!"

I glared at him. Being called a dumb or stupid aft once was more than enough.

"I've been wondering and now I know," I said.

"Know what?" Elita asked.

"I now know where Leo and Kacey get their overreacting from," I replied glaring right at Optimus.

"**I do not overreact to things**!"

"You're shouting…that's overreacting," I smirked at him.

"Primus, just tend to the human. Is my daughter going to be ok?"

"She'll wake up in a few minutes. Now, shoo, out of my way so I can tend to the human."

* * *

**Optimus**

We had just made it back to our quarters. And of course when my child woke up she continued crying.

"Please, Kacey stop crying," I begged, cradling her in my arms like I would a sparkling. "It was an accident. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sure the human…"

"Jim. He's name's Jim."

"I'm sure Jim understands that."

"But he's my friend. He's a human. I'm an Autobot! He trusts me to protect him and I hurt him. I'm not supposed to do that. What kind of Autobot does that make me?"

I chuckled softly at her.

"You are an Autobot. And a wonderful one at that. But we Autobots are not perfect mechanoids. Accidents do happen and there's nothing you or I can do about them."

"But…what if he hates me now?"

"I'll talk with Jim. I'll make him understand that it was an accident and that you feel terribly about it. Will that make you feel better?"

Kacey nodded up at me.

"Good," I smiled, kissing her forehead then headed for her room. There I settled her down on her bed. "I want you to rest for a bit now. You've had an exciting two days in a row. That's a lot for a youngling."

"Might be why I overreacted," she frowned, the last of her sniffles receding.

"Probably," I sighed, caressing her head.

I quickly covered her then sat down on the bed beside her.

"I am very proud of you…my little Autobot," I spoke fondly to her, making her smiled. "You have such compassion and drive to look after these humans. I commend you for that."

"Thanks father."

"Now get some rest."

Kacey allowed her armor to retract as she took her optics offline. Within moments she was already in deep recharge. As I suspected, the two days was a bit too much for her. While I made my way back to the Med Bay I knew I was going to have to limit her time with the humans. I couldn't have my child exhausting herself everyday.

"How is he?"

"I'm almost done mending the bones," Ratchet answered, standing hunched over the exam table where the human remained unconscious. "It was a little tricky calibrating the medical device but with persistence it paid off."

I sighed out loud.

"Optimus, I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to upset Kacey further."

"She got overworked…too much excitement for her. And for the record, I do _**not**_ overreact to things."

"I know," he smirked at me. "But I couldn't blame it on Elita. She would have blasted my aft back to Cybertron."

I rolled my optics shaking my head.

"There, he should be coming to any moment now. I'll want to keep him here for observation for a few hours though."

"Thank you, Ratchet. I'll call if I need anything."

My good friend respectfully left me alone with the human. Jim I should say. From what Prowl told me Kacey and Jim were fast friends. Understandably from what I've learned after reading his personnel file. He too is a curious creature just like my daughter.

Yet, I was disturbed to learn of the black mark on his record and why he was forced to resign from Sector Seven. I've read some of these people's histories that some humans tend to push the boundaries for the advancement of human kind. Sometimes to do so is necessary. But to do so when there are so many risks involved is reckless in my opinion.

I do not know this man. Only that he's my daughter's friend. I cannot deny her access to the humans entirely. But I will limit it to protect her…and them.

"Good, you're awake," I smiled down as Jim sat up grabbing his leg. "Ratchet has mended your broken leg."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"See for yourself."

Jim got up and slowly flexed and straightened his leg.

"Amazing!" he grinned. "I must thank…Ratchet." Jim glanced around. "Where's Kacey? Is she ok? I hope she didn't get too upset about stepping on me."

"She's resting. But yes, she was rather upset. She's worried her friendship with you is in jeopardy."

"She is such a sweet child," he smiled warmly. "You must be very proud of her."

"I am. I am also very protective of her. I know you are friends with her. I'm not going to get in the way of that. But…"

"Say no more," he said, raising his hands. "I understand. She is a child after all. She should be with other children and not us humans. I'm sure I and the others will understand if she spends less time with us. Would you tell her that I am fine and I look forward to seeing her whenever she can drop by?"

"Of course," I replied. "When Ratchet releases you from his care he'll you escorted back to the habitat. In the meantime, I will convey your message to my daughter in the morning when she wakes."

I watched from a distance for a few moments as Ratchet returned and was questioning Jim. Perhaps I misjudged the human. He seems to genuinely care for Kacey truly understands what she means to me. Still, it couldn't hurt to limit my daughter's time with the humans just to ease my processor for now.

* * *

Up next: Megatron gets a frustrated at not being able to find the humans he wasn't so kill for revenge. We get to see Venom once again. Bumblebee makes a confession to Sam. Kacey breaks one of Prowl's strict security rules with regards to the humans on the base. (I know it's a lot. It may end up being two chapters)


	17. chapter 17

Here is another chapter that will tie into the third story of the Kaceystar trilogy. Also, for you Megatron fans, he's not a total aft in this chapter. I had to give him a father son moment. It's important for a future chapter. When that chapter will be I'm not going to say!

a/n: please have tissues handy. you'll understand when you get there. other than that please enjoy.

Four weeks have passed since the humans arrived at the Autobot base. We begin with Megatron.

* * *

**Megatron**

Yet again, I returned to base in the foulest of moods. My slaves knew to get out of my way for fear I'd decapitate one of them or worse. And I would too as I have on many occasions.

For four weeks I've stalked the homes of the human scientists. For four weeks I've come up with nothing. The last location I obliterated the home out of spite. And in doing so discovered an Autobot scout.

He flew off and was too far for me to pursue. His departure confirmed my suspicions. The Autobots were protecting the humans. But protecting them where?

None of my scouts have found a clue as to where my brother has hidden the Autobot base. Without a ship to scan the surface I'm afraid I may never know. All is not lost. A new battle cruiser is being built on Cybertron. In time, I will learn the location of the Autobot base…and my brother.

For now I have other plans that need attending too as I've returned to base. One of them being my son, Venom. Oh yes, I had special plans for my sparkling.

"How is his development?" I asked standing in the doorway of Soundwave's lab.

My most trust Decepticon was busy with a physical exam of my son.

"Perfectly normal for a sparkling," he replied, keeping the little mech from falling off the table.

The sparkling grew still and stared at me as I approached. I now understand what my brother meant when he talking about how Kacey looked up at him with such affection. I've experienced it with my son. Venom has snuck into my spark in a way I had not intended. His red orbs stare up at me with such affection now. And I'm actually grateful for it.

"He has grown less afraid of you."

"I'm his father. I do not want him afraid of me all the time," I smiled proudly, extending my hand to the little mech.

Slowly, Venom reached for my hand. His optics never wavering from mine. I did nothing as he slowly climbed up my arm and onto my shoulder. His small hands explored the armor on my face.

"Thunderblast and the sparkling have been a good influence on you," Soundwave commented.

"Do not think that they have made me weak," I growled at him.

"On the contrary. You are more focused with your rage. You are…how should I say…not so out of control as before."

I glared at him.

"See, before you wouldn't have hesitated to take my head off for saying such a thing," he smirked at me.

I laughed. He was right. Friend or not, I would have killed him for speaking so freely against me. I wonder if becoming a father is now why my brother is more calm when we battle.

The sparkling chirps distracting me from my thoughts.

"Come here," I smiled, pulling him down and cradling him in my arms. "When can we precede with the growth stimulants?"

His tiny red orbs locked on mine intently. He even begins to purr.

"I would wait until he's at least an orn old. I'll know more about his projected growth by then. Enough to put the final touches on the growth stimulant."

"What do you mean, _**growth**_ stimulant?!" Thunderblast questioned, storming in and taking the sparkling from my grasp. "What are you going to do to _**my**_ son?"

I quickly nodded for Soundwave to leave. It was time to tell my sparkmate of my plans for Venom.

"First of all, he's _**our**_ son," I replied softly, moving slowly towards her. "Second, I would not harm him in any way. I promise."

My mate trembled as she clung on to our child. I could see she was truly afraid for him. A part of me was as well which was why I made sure Soundwave had everything perfect before we would inject the growth stimulant into my son.

"Our son will be a vital key in shattering the Autobots resolve," I smiled proudly. "I know how much you despise the Autobots…including Elita."

"Yes, she killed my brother. I've never forgiven her for that."

"Then what better way to get back at her than with our son. I can imagine the look on my brother's face when he learns he's an uncle. He would be so unsuspecting of a youngling. And Venom…"

"Will make Elita suffer by harming her mate?"

I laughed. Her spark was as dark and malicious as mine when she chose to be. It was what I loved most about her.

"Exactly," I grinned.

Venom suddenly giggled up at us.

"I think he likes your plan," she smiled, tickling his chin making him giggle even more.

"Yes, Venom," I said, taking him in my and holding him high. "You will be the key in the destruction of the Autobots. You will not disappoint me either. You will make me proud."

* * *

**Prowl**

The past month had been exhausting for me between ensuring the humans remained in their secure habitat, dealing with the Decepticons wreaking havoc across the globe, monitoring Megatron's movements, and chasing Mojo around the base.

It was funny the first time he lubricated on Ironhide. Since then the creature has made it his personal mission to seek out Ironhide on a daily basis. I had half a mind to let Ironhide blast the dog just to save the headache my processor felt when I chased after him. But then I reminded myself of the inevitable report I'd have to give to Optimus: Mojo killed while escaping due to momentary lapse of second in command's judgment. I didn't want that on my record.

Yesterday I finally received word when Mr. Keller came to visit. The US Government has secure locations set up and the families can now start being relocated. The first three families ship out tomorrow afternoon. I'm glad to see them go. Not to make my life easier but the humans are getting a little tired of being so confined. Most were very understanding. It was the children we had the most difficulty with. Thankfully Kacey had been able to entertain them enough to make their stay more pleasant.

I have to laugh. Optimus tried to limit Kacey's time with the humans to no avail. The child's fascination with them made it difficult. Then he didn't want to discipline her harshly for disobeying him. This was a rare opportunity for her, one that would most likely not occur again. She took full advantage of it! I noticed how she spent the majority of her time with Dr. Spielman. I often saw the two talking excitedly about things my processor couldn't even calculate.

I also noticed Mr. Simmons didn't care for Dr. Spielman. I had witnessed the two arguing on a number of occasions. At one point I thought it was going to come to blows as Major Lennox physically stood between the two men and forced them to go their separate ways.

When I asked Major Lennox's opinion of both men he was honest. He didn't care for either man. Simmons was a bit to by the book and didn't give room to breathe. Spielman was and I quote, 'an arrogant son of a bitch'. But of the two, Lennox mentioned that he'd trust Simmons over Spielman. I asked him why. He said it was just a feeling he had.

I'm cautious by nature. I don't trust either of them when it comes to the safety of this base. I cannot afford to be lax when the safety of so many relies on my judgment. For this reason I always had Kacey watched whenever she was with Dr. Spielman. She never knew of course. Bottom line, she is the daughter of my commander and I would do anything to keep her safe.

"_Prowl, this is Huffer._"

"Go ahead."

"_Kacey has activated her cloaking device."_

"Was Dr. Spielman with her?"

"_Affirmative. In fact, she picked him up then activated her cloaking device_."

"Very well, you may stand down. I'll take it from here," I ordered as I typed in several commands on my computer console.

I frowned at the monitor. Kacey activated her defense systems as well. I can't track her. She has been implanted with a new tracking device but one that she can activate or if her systems reach a certain power level activates on its own.

On a hunch, I got to my feet and headed for the base's main entrance. It was dark outside. The season's first snow was falling lightly and had been all day. My optics adjusted to the night and I scanned the snow covered ground for tracks. Even though Kacey would be cloaked she still left tracks. If she was walking that is.

I sighed when I spotted the trail leading to the trees. Of course, I followed it. Within a few minutes my suspicions were confirmed.

"Thank you, Kacey. I really needed some fresh air."

"We can't stay much longer, Jim. Too long and we'll be discovered."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," I said, coming out into the clear where they were.

Kacey dropped her head. She knew what she did was wrong. But it's not my place to punish her. She still is only a youngling. Once she's mature only then will I be able to punish her as I would any other soldier.

"I would suggest you head straight to your quarters, Kacey."

"I understand, Prowl."

"I am going to have to tell Optimus."

"Yeah, I figured that," she sighed then started for the base, dragging her feet.

"No,** _I_** will escort you back Dr. Spielman," I said as the human tried to follow her.

The man stopped and looked nervously up at me. I watched and waited until Kacey was out of sight.

"I don't care if it was your idea or Kacey's," I started. "But you will abide by the rules like everyone else and remain on the base. It is for your own safety as well as ours. If you are caught breaking those rules again I will not hesitate to turn you over to your Government. Is that understood, Dr. Spielman?"

"I understand."

"Good, let's get back inside," I ordered.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

It was evening. I was going for my ritual walk with Sam through the base after he had dinner. Mikaela usually comes with us but today she wanted to spend time with her dad. I was going to have to thank Optimus for allowing me to remain on the base even though I was scheduled to leave on patrol with Sunny and Sides last week.

They should still have fun. Magnus took my place. He's even crazier than the twins are! At least they got to meet Sam and Mikaela even though the brothers totally embarrassed me in front of my human friend.

"What's up with Kacey? I've never seen her so down?" Sam suddenly asked.

Concerned I looked up ahead to see her walking with her head down. A sigh escaped me. I hated to see her like that. I had a feeling she did something she wasn't supposed to. She had that look like she was kicking herself in the aft for fragging up.

"Let's go find out," I suggested then headed to intercept her with Sam at my side. "Kacey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Bumblebee. Prowl sent me to my quarters."

"Oh," I simply said.

"Afraid of what punishment Optimus will give you?" Sam asked.

"No," Kacey sighed. "My punishments are never severe. It's the fact that I know I've disappointed my father when I've done something I shouldn't have."

"Dads love their kids no matter what. Trust me."

"But your father isn't the leader of a people, Sam," she countered nearly in tears. "Everything I do is a reflection upon my father. _**Everything**. _Including my mistakes."

I signaled Sam to be quiet. Like her father, Kacey's mind would not be deterred. And like her father, she wasn't afraid to face her punishment.

"I'd better get going. I know father isn't going to be very happy with me when he finds out what I did."

I gave her a gentle pat on her head as she walked by. I couldn't help but watch her, my spark ached to take her pain away. My processor berated me for having feelings for her when she was still only a youngling.

My optics lingered a bit too long as Sam gave me a peculiar look.

"Bee, you got something to say?"

I frowned, glancing at Kacey one last time then to my friend.

"Not here…my quarters."

"Sure."

We weren't far from my quarters. But we walked in silence. Sam needed an explanation. And I need to tell someone my secret. I couldn't tell anyone here. Especially not my best friends. Sunny and Sides mean well but cannot keep a secret to save their afts. Besides, no one would understand how I felt. I'm not even sure Sam would.

I closed and locked the door, then indicated where I'd like Sam to sit.

"What we talk about stays between us," I told him, taking a seat on the floor near him. "I want your word or I say nothing."

"You have my word, Bee. I swear it."

"Something happened to me a couple of years ago after Mission City. Something I was not prepared for. My optics laid eyes on the most beautiful face I had ever seen. That face awakened something deep within my spark. A yearning. It took me a few months to realize what my spark was telling me. But every time I see her face, my spark flutters in its chamber. There is only one spark out of many that my spark longs to bond with. And I am willing to wait for ever how long I must."

I leaned forward, taking in a deep breath.

"You see Sam…I'm in love with Kacey. I know she is only a youngling. I know she only sees me as her uncle. But from the moment I saw her…I knew…I just knew we're meant to be. I can't explain it. I just feel it…right here in my spark."

"Wow, you've got it bad," he chuckled at me.

"Tell me about it," I replied, actually feeling good that I shared my deepest most intimate secret.

"I suppose you can't tell her about these feeling yet."

"Primus no! I can't tell anyone! She's still only a youngling. I feel guilty enough as it is having these feelings for her now! I have to wait until she's a mature femme before confronting her."

"So how long do you have to wait?"

"At least until she's at least thirty years old."

"That's old!"

"Not by our standards. She won't be a mature femme until then. We are considered younglings until our interface systems come online which isn't until at least thirty years old."

"Oh. Are you going to be able to wait that long?" he asked seriously. "You seemed to be having a hard time waiting now."

"It is difficult. And gets harder as each day passes to be so near her and yet so far from her. However, I _**must**_ wait. I can't risk losing her before I even have the chance to confess my true feelings for her."

"Torturing yourself can't be good. You know what I think you should do? I think you should come back with me when our family is relocated. You can always come back to the base and visit Kacey. This way you'll be away from her without the risk of revealing your feelings for her too soon."

The idea sounded appealing. Only I didn't know what was worse. Living here with her beauty and not being able to do anything about or living without seeing her beauty all together. Both sounded like torture to me.

I looked down at my friend. I have missed him and Mikaela. It would be nice to return to my role as guardian. On the other hand, I would miss Kacey, my friends.

"I don't know what to do," I frowned, my shoulders sagged in defeat. "I'm not even sure Optimus would allow me to leave. Our numbers are still fewer than he'd like. Many of our patrols are spread too thinly as it is around the world."

"Well," he started, moving across the room. He rested his hand on my shin. "I'll respect whatever decision you make. If you come, I can give you pointers on how to treat a lady. If you stay, I expect you to call me and let me know what's going on."

"You got a deal," I laughed.

* * *

**Optimus**

My duties were finally done for the day. I made a point to stop by the Med Bay on my way to my quarters. Ratchet had cancelled my scheduled maintenance check up. He's _**never**_ done such a thing. Never! In fact, he usually sent Ironhide to drag me at gun point to the Med Bay for my exam if I didn't go freely.

I grew concerned when I saw my friend sitting at his desk and staring blankly at the nearby wall. I've never seen him like this.

"Ratchet, is everything ok?" I gently asked, standing in the doorway not wanting to intrude too much.

He slowly looked at me. He did not speak. I started to move towards him and was about halfway across the room when he spoke quietly.

"Moonracer…she…uh…the little spark didn't have the energy to sustain itself."

I gasped. Then I moved without hesitation, wrapping my arms around him as he's done to me so many times when I need comforting. It was all I could think to do. I certainly didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry, Ratch."

"It's ok. These things happen," he sighed, turning his face away from mine.

"Get a room you two," Ironhide snickered from the doorway.

"Ironhide, show some fraggin respect!" I snapped, keeping a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"I'm just saying. Primus, you two look like someone died!"

"Show a little tact instead of letting that glitch of a vocal processor run itself!" I snarled at him.

Ironhide blinked his optic covers at me. Then he looked at Ratchet. He realized something was really wrong.

"What happened?" he asked.

To my surprise, Ratchet broke down in tears. I had never seen my guardian do such a thing. It totally caught me off guard.

"Moonracer lost the spark," Ratchet sobbed.

Ironhide didn't hesitate to coral Ratchet away from me. My feelings were a little hurt that Ratchet didn't care to breakdown like that for me or that I was being shut out a bit as he was being lead away from me. But then, Ironhide and Ratchet were as close as brothers I couldn't interfere with them.

Still, I stood there, feeling like a youngling unsure of what to do.

"I've got him," Ironhide spoke softly to me. "Prowl needs you in the command center."

"Ratchet, if there is anything you or Moonracer need just ask me. Elita and I wouldn't even mind watching Galen to give you both some alone time."

"I don't think she can bear to let Galen out of her sight at the moment," he sniffled, wiping his face. "But I appreciate the offer, Optimus. Thank you."

I was going to say more but Ironhide nodded for me to leave. Once again, I felt hurt for being left out when my friend was hurting. Once again, I felt like the youngling they worked together to raise.

It was with a heavy spark when I arrived at the command center. I did my best to conceal my grief. It was not my place to share such information with my fellow Autobots.

"What is it, Prowl?"

"One of the humans was outside the base a short while ago. But he wasn't alone."

"Kacey," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes, she was with her friend, Jim. I thought it prudent to keep an optic on her and him. The two talk constantly about things that are beyond my basic programming. In hindsight, it was dark and the clouds filled the sky. I doubt he could figure out where he was or where the base was located."

"Still, she disobeyed the rules. She knows better. I'll discipline her appropriately. Is there anything else?"

"No, Optimus."

"Then I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Prowl."

"Night, Prime."

I made my way quickly and quietly to my quarters. As suspected, Kacey was already awaiting her punishment as she got to her feet the moment I stepped through the door.

"What made you decide to take Jim outside? Did he coerce you in anyway?"

"No father. I took Jim outside for a walk on my own accord. But I only did so as it was dark and there wasn't a star in the sky. I know how we need to keep the base's location secure. He's my friend…it's my only excuse, father."

"Still, you do not sneak a human out like that. Ask permission. It's not your decision to make, understand?"

"Yes, father," she replied, dropping her head down.

My spark ached for my friend, for his loss. To lose a spark in such away. I cannot bear to think of my life without even **_one_** of my four little sparklings.

"I love you, Kaceystar," I whispered, lifting her up and holding her close.

I sensed her confusion at my sudden affection. I quickly hid my feelings of grief well aware of how acutely aware my daughter was of what I felt in my spark.

"I have no punishment for you," I said, putting her back on the ground. "But ask you not to do it again. Now, I want you to go to your room. Your mother and I will be there in a couple of hours to tuck you in."

Kacey took a few steps towards the hall then stopped.

"Is everything ok, father? You seem…sad. And not because of what I did."

"Everything is fine, my child. Now go, please."

Her beautiful blue optics held my gaze. At times she seemed to peer into my very spark.

"Go on," I smiled at her.

She flashed her bright smile, sending me her love before heading off. Once she was out of sight I dropped onto the couch, rubbing my faceplates.

I couldn't help how I felt. I cared for all the Autobots. Each one's pain was my own. But some did affect me more than others. If anything happens to each of my closest friends it affects me deeply.

'Elita,' I called through our bond.

'What's wrong?' she immediately asked in response.

Her time on Earth has brought us much more closely together than I couldn't have imagined when I first bonded with her. We are so in tune with each other's feelings even if we try to hide them now.

'My sparklings…'

'I'm coming with them now.'

As promised, a few minutes later my beloved came through the door, a worried look on her face. She turned my sparklings loose on me. They seemed overjoyed to see me in our quarters. It was rare that I was here before my family as my duties kept me busy until late in the evening.

I scooped all three up into my arms, nuzzling each of their small faces with my nose. For once they were quiet as they enjoyed my affections. Leo actually started purring rather loudly making me smile.

"My sparklings, how I love you all so much," I cooed to them.

'What's wrong?' Elita asked over our bond.

'Moonracer lost the spark.'

Elita covered her mouth in shock. Before our sparklings noticed, she quickly composed herself and sat down beside me. Leo immediately made his way into her lap.

'Ratch is taking it hard. I wanted to help him but Ironhide turned me away.'

'Don't be too hard on yourself. Ironhide and Ratch go way back. And they tend to see you as the youngling they helped to raise, not a friend.'

I looked at her, her words giving me no comfort.

"I'm sure he appreciates your intent," she smiled caressing my face. "Give him time. In the meantime, Chromia and I will take care of the sparklings until Moonracer's ready to go back to sparkling duty."

"The Med Bay should be relatively quiet this week as the humans are to be relocated."

"I heard. Prowl actually showed a bit of excitement about that news. How long will it take?"

"According to Keller's schedule all of them should be relocated to their new homes within the next ten days."

"It's going to be hard on Kacey. She's attached to the children. She'll never be able to see them again."

"Then there's her friend, Jim," I sighed, watching Orion and Ariel snuggling in my arms, their optics slowly fading as they headed into recharge. "I'm not sure how she's going to handle that. I haven't told her yet…he's scheduled to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Tell her tonight. I'm sure she'll want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"In a little while. I need to hold my sparklings a bit longer."

* * *

**Jim**

The Autobots were clever enough to not allow any local stations to be viewed by us and they denied everyone internet access. I had a suspicion it was the same reason why they wouldn't allow us humans outside the base. They didn't want anyone to know the base's location.

However, through subtle hints I was able to get Kacey to voluntarily take me outside. It wasn't hard to take advantage of her eagerness to help a friend. She trusted me completely. It's not like I was going to harm the Autobots. But on the chance that I need to collect data with better equipment it would be helpful to know where to find them.

It had been pitch black and I couldn't see a thing except for what her headlights showed me. Not that any of that mattered. I only needed to be outside to get a GPS lock on my location. The walls within the base block all human electronic devices such as GPS locaters and cell phones.

Luckily I didn't need to remove the GPS locator from my pocket. I knew how to operate it without looking at its controls. Kacey never suspected a thing as it was cold and she understood my hands needed to remain warm.

And I wasn't at all surprised when Prowl showed up. He didn't trust me. I can't blame him. As second in command there are probably few outsiders he would trust. His concern for Kacey is apparent. Everyone's concern for her is. She's the daughter of their leader and watched very closely. Kacey never even noticed she was being watched. But I noticed we were under constant surveillance when together.

It's not the first time I've been under scrutiny. I recognized all the signs.

Honestly, I'd rather have the Autobots watching me. Simmons watches me like a hawk whenever I'm in the habitat. The only place I have privacy is my tent. It's the only place he doesn't hound me or harass me.

And thank God! I've been able to write the new programs without disruptions within the confines of my tent. The only problem is I need the computer in my lab to run simulations to test their viability. Talking with Kacey gave me some good ideas and I've been anxious to test them.

"Jim!"

I groaned inwardly hearing Simmons call my name as I headed towards me tent. I was almost there too!

"What now?"

"You should start packing up soon. You head out the day after tomorrow," Simmons smirked.

I did my best to contain my excitement.

"I'm sure you had something to do with getting me out of here quickly."

Simmons just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Not quickly enough," he responded then marched off without even a backward glance.

Inside my tent I smiled. I had reason to be happy. By the end of the week I could be in my lab running preliminary diagnostics and simulations.

I pulled the GPS locator from my pocket and read the coordinates. My smile got bigger.

"Jim, you in there?"

I quickly shoved the locator under my pillow and turned around.

"Yeah, what is it Kacey?"

She gently pulled open the tent flap. I immediately noticed she was crying.

"I take it you heard about me leaving soon," I said, moving out and caressing her face.

The kid nodded and sniffled.

"I won't see you again."

"Yes you will," I told her. "I'm going to give you my private cell number. No one but a select few knows it. All you have to do is call me when you need me. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Come here, kid," I smiled, giving her a hug as best as my small form could. "You're a good friend, Kacey."

"As are you, Jim."

* * *

**Elita**

The ten days flew by all too quickly for some and not quickly enough for others.

The human exodus was as eventful as their arrival had been. Only there were many tears this time. Especially from the children. It was apparent that they were all attached to Kacey when they said their goodbyes. I was proud of my daughter for she made it a point to see them all off even knowing she was probably never going to see them again. And she did so with such poise.

However, as Optimus and I suspected Kacey didn't take Jim having to leave so soon very well. After she watched his shuttle leave she stayed in her room the rest of that day. Not even Optimus could console her.

Then she hasn't spoken to anyone since yesterday when she found out Bumblebee was going to leave with the Witwicky's once their new home was found. The young mech was a little taken aback. I don't think anyone was prepared for the way Kacey reacted when she yelled harshly at him then ran off crying her optics out.

Primus, poor Bee looked like his spark was broken. I had to console him while Optimus chased after Kacey. Bumblebee is more than an uncle to Kacey. He's like Nitro and Firestar, they're the best of friends.

Her happiest times were often spent with Bee, Sunny and Sides. I know they sneak off the base and go racing. I know Kacey often goes with them. I say nothing to Optimus as I know those three mechs would each give their lives to protect my Kacey.

At least I know Kacey's going to be ok now. Just a couple of hours ago I saw Bumblebee talking to her in the recreation room. She was crying of course at first then was at least smiling later on when Sam and Mikaela joined them.

I was very glad to see Kacey turn down a sip of high grade when Bumblebee offered it to her. Of course, I felt bad too for she looked like she was nearly going to vomit up her waste tanks at the very sight of it. My poor child will probably never drink high grade, which isn't a bad thing in my opinion.

"I've been thinking," I said, looking over at my mech as he slaved over a stack of reports Prowl dumped on his desk an hour ago. "I've been cooped up her long enough. Leo's old enough now. I think Kacey can handle taking care of the sparklings for a couple of weeks. It's not like she'll be entirely on her own. She'll have lots of help."

"Sounds nice," he said not even glancing towards me.

I suspected that he didn't even hear a single word I had to say. So I decided to test him.

"I'm feeling kind of horny. Why don't we have some mad hot passionate interfacing on your desk?"

"Whatever you say," he responded.

I rolled my optics. At times, drastic measures need to be taken with my mech. I got up from my desk, walked across the office, and yanked the data-pad he had out of his hand. He'd been working too late as it was. I've already tucked our children into their beds.

"Elita, give it back to me!" he whined, reaching for it.

I kept it out of his reach, coming nose to nose with him a few times as he tried to maneuver to get it.

"I give up, what do you want?" he harrumphed leaning back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest, his face plates showing he was a bit annoyed with me. I refrained from laughing at him. Prowl must have been hounding him for these reports otherwise my mech wouldn't be so aggravated at the moment.

Still, our short lived game of keep away put me in a very playful mood. Only it was no fun if I had no one to play with.

"Nothing in particular," I mused, allowing my fingers to trace the flames on his forearms. "I just want to have some fun with my mech." I moved one hand and caressed his audio receptor and his antenna. Both were sensitive as I felt him tremble slightly beneath my touch. "When's the last time we bonded our sparks?"

"Too long, my love," he sighed as his optics slowly scanned my form.

Strong hands pull me closer. Ah, it didn't take too much to distract him from his work. Good.

"Have I been neglecting you?" he expectantly asked me.

"No, far from it. With as busy as we've both been the past month and a half we've managed to get in a few very pleasing interface sessions. I in no way feel deprived of your affections."

"But bonding is also a form of affection. It's been three months since our sparks last merged."

"We almost don't have time with the four younglings we have."

"Still…"

I kissed him, silencing him. He eagerly returned it with a passion equal to my own. Everything was revving up nicely until he suddenly stopped, holding me close.

"We'd better not here," he panted, his hands still moving up and down my back.

"Here is as good a place as any. We can lock the door."

"It's not that," he chuckled. "I'll _**never**_ be able to get any work done in here if we interface or bond on my desk! My processor isn't strong enough to resist those kinds of thoughts when I'm bogged down with tedious reports."

"Oh," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck while sitting on his lap. "Is that a bad thing?"

"You are a wicked femme," he smirked at me.

"Yeah, yeah…let's go to our quarters and I'll show you wicked."

His optic ridge arched a little higher.

"The children…"

"All tucked in," I interrupted, rubbing my nose against his.

He smiled, his optic covers closed slightly.

"Do you remember the day we bonded?"

"I've never forgotten it," he answered, caressing my face with delicate fingers.

"If it will get your aft moving, you can carry me to our quarters like you did that day."

"Yes, Ma'am," he chuckled, rising to his feet with me in his arms.

Like on the day we bonded we had optics for only each other. We were both totally oblivious to the bemused optics that passed by us in the halls. And like on the day we first bonded I surrender completely to my love's affections as he did to mine.

* * *

Up next: It was bound to happen sooner or later. One of Leo's many escapes result in disastrous consequences that affects everyone on the base.


	18. chapter 18

I had planned on getting this chapter out sooner. Sorry for the delay.

a/n: boxes of tissues required.

* * *

**Leo**

I sighed in disappointment as I didn't feel Kacey beside me. Then I realized I was in my crib. I giggle softly. It was a problem that could easily be fixed.

With ease I climbed over the rail and dropped to the floor. I didn't hesitate to go back to my sister's room. Only she wasn't there. So, I headed for mamma and dada's room.

The door wouldn't open. I look up to see the red lights on. Darn. The doors locked. But that also means Kacey's not in there either. All of this meant that Kacey's out somewhere. And I was determined to find her. I almost always did. The few times I didn't was because I was captured and returned to mamma or dada.

I paused a few feet from the main door and noticed it was locked too. I bleeped angrily at the mechanism hoping it'd understand my desire to be with my sister. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, my circuits flash within my processor and the solution I've been looking for for so long has come to me! I now know how to get through the locked door and outside!

The chair was easy enough to push over. Climbing up onto it was not a problem either as I've very good at climbing things. I've even climbed up dada much to his delight as he laughs at me every time and calls me a little monkey. I don't know what a monkey is. I just know dada loves me when he laughs at me like that. I can feel his love.

Now, from what I recall, dada hits this button, then that button twice to open the door. I've seen him do it a number of times as he always holds me in his arms when we leave our quarters.

The door whooshed open and I laughed out loud victoriously. As quickly as I could I got down from the chair and ran out into the hall. No one was around. Not even uncle Prowl who always found me no matter where I was hiding. It was quite annoying actually and I told him all about it the last time he found me but he didn't understand a word I said.

At this time of day, there was only one place Kacey would be. Outside. I ran excitedly through the hall, laughing because I was alone with no one to capture me. But once I was outside I grew silent. I was determined to sneak up on my sister as she's done to me so many times.

First to figure out where she was. I didn't see her in dada's and hers usual spot. Then I heard the familiar sound of Kacey flying. I looked up to see her land way up high…_way_ high. Undeterred, I marched to the rocky wall and started climbing.

Did I mention I was good at climbing?

* * *

**Optimus**

The pleasant after effects of our bonding still lingered through me as I lay quietly with Elita in my arms. I've noticed now that each time we merge our sparks our bond seems deeper, more intimate. It's like I can feel more of Elita within me now even after our sparks have separated.

The intricacies of bonding are still such a mystery to many of our kind. It is to me. I don't question it. I just accept it for what it is. I only know that the femme's spark is synchronized with a mech's thus giving a bonded couple the abilities to produce the miracles of sparklings.

Regardless, my love for Elita is deeper than it ever was before.

"You'd better get going or you'll be late," Elita murmured to me.

I gently pulled her hand from my chest and pressed it against my lips.

"Optimus, get your cute aft out so I can get another hour of recharge before Leo wakes up."

"You really still think my aft is cute?"

"Go!" she laughed, trying to push me off the bed.

"Ok, I'm going," I chuckled getting to my feet.

I strolled lazily down the hall to find Kacey had already gotten up. Presumably was already outside waiting for me too. She seemed to understand when to disappear whenever Elita and I were intimate. Out of habit, I checked on the twins to see they were recharging in their own beds. I quickly fixed their thermal blankets then moved across the room to the crib.

"You little pit spawn," I muttered with a smile seeing an empty crib. I quickly activated my internal communicator. "Kacey, is Leo with you?"

"_No. I woke up to find him recharging with me so I put him back in his crib before I left. I even locked the main door to our quarters so he couldn't get out._"

"Ok. Thanks, hon. I'll be there in a few minutes."

We've all had to get in the habit of locking the main door now whenever Kacey left to tend to her duties with the humans. It's the only way from keeping Leo from making his grand escapes. First time he threw a fit and cried himself into recharge; he was a little angry at us for doing such a thing. But we had to protect the humans and Leo had to learn that he couldn't go gallivanting about the base on his own.

I entered the main room expecting to see him recharging by the door as he's done before. Only he wasn't there. My sensors didn't even detect that he was in the room. And a chair was pushed near the door's control mechanism. I then noticed the controls indicated the door was unlocked.

I groaned covering my optics and activated my internal communicator.

"Prowl, are you up?"

"_As always, Prime. Leo escaped again?"_

"Yes, I swear the little lugnut is going to be the death of me!"

"_I'll check his tracking device and we'll collect him for you,"_ Prowl laughed before severing the communication.

Before I could turn to inform Elita I felt an overwhelming sense of fear from Leo. He must have reached out to Elita and me because I heard her shouting my name from our bedroom.

My instincts told me to run. My armor quickly slid into place and ran as fast as I could. I blew past Prowl in the hallways who didn't say anything but just followed me as best as he could. The fear in my spark was growing from Leo and suddenly I felt it from Kacey too.

My first thoughts were the Decepticons. But that was an irrational fear as our sensors would have picked them up if they'd approached the base and the alarms would have sounded. I headed outside as fast as I could. My optics frantic in their search, my spark racing in its chamber.

The thunderous sound of Kacey's plasma burners echoed loudly through the icy morning air.

"There!" Prowl shouted, pointing.

I turned to see the orange glow from Kacey's plasma burners rocketing straight down from the cliff top. My optics quickly adjusted to the pre-dawn light to see Leo…falling fast.

"Leo!" Elita gasped from behind me.

The three of us ran even though I knew we wouldn't be able to make it before he hit the ground. I honestly didn't think Kacey was going to be able to reach him either, even in her jet form. That was until she abruptly lurched forward, after putting more speed into her plasma burners and blasted towards him rapidly catching up to his form as he got closer to the ground.

Primus help her, she was going way too fast. I knew she wasn't going to be able to stop in time. Kacey had to have known too. Regardless of the danger she transformed just as she reached him. At the last possible moment she was able to grab hold of him and rotate around just before slamming into the ground.

My spark clenched at the metal crunching sound. Elita yelped loudly. The force of the impact caused Leo to pop up into the air out of Kacey's grasp. He landed a few feet away, screaming.

Kacey wasn't moving. Her optics were offline.

"**RATCHET!"** I screamed over my communicator, as I slid onto my knees near Kacey. My hands shook badly as my sensors didn't detect any energy readings whatsoever. "Primus, no…no…no….please…no…"

"He's ok," she quickly said holding Leo close to her chest. "I think he's just scared more than anything but I don't detect any damage. What about Kacey?"

I swallowed hard, fighting to keep my tears at bay.

* * *

**Ratchet**

I was already up getting ready to start my day when Optimus' desperate scream came over my communicator. I had never heard such fear in his voice before. My spark was literally thumbing hard against its inner chamber wall.

"What happened? Where are you?" I asked running out of the Med Bay.

"**Outside! Please hurry…its Kacey! Primus, Ratch…I'm not getting any energy readings from her**!"

"Don't move her! I'm on my way!"

Since it was early I transformed and raced through halls. My alt mode could drive much faster than I could run. And I stayed that way once outside as I headed for Optimus.

I had no idea what happened but Leo was screaming while Elita was trying to calm him down. She herself was in tears. Prowl had the most concerned looked on his faceplates that I had ever seen. And Optimus was doing his best to hold his tears back but I could see his hand trembling as he stroked Kacey's faceplates.

Even as I was transforming my sensors detected that nothing was wrong with Leo.

Kacey on the other hand…

With my medical scanners I could detect what Optimus couldn't. All her systems were barely registering. Her spark was barely pulsing. There was damage to her back structure due to a high velocity impact and worse…

"Red Alert…Wheeljack! I need you in the Med Bay now! Emergency surgery!" I said over a private communication link to them.

"_On my way Ratchet_!" Wheeljack quickly responded.

"_Acknowledged_!" Red Alert replied.

"Talk to me, Ratchet!" Optimus demanded, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Kacey's spark chamber has cracked."

Both Elita and Optimus gasped, their normal resolve shaken badly. Even Leo was now quiet, clinging to his mother. _**Every**_ transformer knew the danger of a cracked spark chamber.

"Wheeljack and Red are prepping the operating room now. Prowl, come give me a hand."

The mech was unresponsive. No doubt he was feeling as bad as Optimus at the moment. Kacey was loved by all of us. By Optimus' closest friends most of all, me included despite the terrible pranks she played on me. But for now I needed help and for now, Optimus and Elita were of no use to me. I could see the terrified look in their optics.

"**PROWL**!"

* * *

**Prowl**

I shook my head. In doing so I forced my worse fears away. A cracked spark chamber was usually fatal. I knew that. Both Optimus and Elita knew that. But I've witness Ratchet perform miracles. If he needed help with Kacey then with Primus as my witness I was going to do just that.

"Just tell me what to do, Ratch!"

"I'm going to encase her spark chamber in a medical force field before we move her. When we do, we must be careful but we also must move as quickly as possible."

"I understand."

I watched anxiously as Ratchet adjusted the settings on his wrist. An astrosecond later he shot a beam straight into the center of Kacey's chest.

"Done…on my mark," he said maneuvering his hands beneath her upper back. I didn't hesitate and firmly grabbed hold of legs. "3…2…1…mark."

Kacey was still such a light mechanoid because of her size. It wasn't a problem lifting her or even keeping her form as still as possible as we hurried. She was still a youngling after all.

My earlier fears returned with vengeance. I couldn't stop my tears. My grip remained firm. Primus help me! I felt as if I were losing my own child.

I glanced back to see Elita was in tears. Leo was uncharacteristically quiet as he clung tightly to her. Her own arms holding him close. I could see fear in his tiny optics. My audio receptors could hear his faint whimpers. Optimus' optics focused solely on his daughter held tears that did not fall down his face plates. His arm held Elita closely by her waist.

My spark sympathized with theirs. I loved this child as if she were my own. I've seen her do amazing things. I've watched her grow before my very optics. My cerebral processor cannot calculate what it would be like to not have her in my life. It cannot.

We passed a few Autobots in the halls. The concern apparent on their faceplates. Soon the entire base would be up.

"Hound, this is Prowl."

"_Hound here_," he yawned back.

"Snap to attention soldier! I need you to gather up a few mechs for crowd control outside the Med Bay ASAP." I paused looking down at Kacey's dark optics. "Hound, it's our little Kacey. She's been in a horrible accident. Ratchet and I are taking her for surgery as we speak."

"_Primus, not little Kacey_," he gasped. "_I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just give me the order_."

"Good, for now crowd control"

"_I'm on it!_"

"Ironhide!"

As usual, nothing from his communicator.

"**Ironhide! Disconnect yourself from your sparkmate**!"

"_For frags sake, Prowl. You don't have to yell_!"

"Get your aft up now. Optimus needs you. And…" I glanced back at Leo. "Chromia needs to collect the twins and watch over them. Maybe Leo too. Not sure about him yet though."

"_What happened_?"

"It's Kacey. Ironhide…it's _**bad**_."

"_I'm on my way._"

* * *

**Ironhide**

Prowl said it was bad. By his tone I knew it was. But until I saw for my self I didn't realize just how bad it really was. My spark about stopped pulsing when I caught a glimpse of Kacey just before Ratchet and Prowl disappeared into the Med Bay.

She looked...

No, I couldn't say it. I refused to think of her that way. The little femme was always so full of life and spirit. I cannot imagine her any other way. My cerebral processor refuses to think to think of her that way.

Regardless of how my processor functioned at the moment, my spark trembled with fear as I entered the Med Bay. Prowl and Ratchet took Kacey into the sterile room. Red Alert escorted Elita and Optimus into the private room.

I followed my commander knowing it would do Ratchet no good if I barged in there. He needed to concentrate on Kacey. I had full confidence in the CMO. He literally is a miracle worker.

"Ratchet wants me to check Leo out as a precaution," Red spoke softly, indicating he wanted Elita to put the sparkling on the exam table.

Primus. My spark ached for the tiny lugnut. I could see his small form trembling. His little hands gripping to Elita's chest armor as tightly as he possible could when she tried to set him down. He even let out a high pitched screech in protest that about shattered my audio receptors.

"Red, just give him a thorough scan for now," I ordered. "Best to not upset the little mech any further."

Red nodded at me then proceeded with his medical scans.

I turned my attention to Optimus. He had gotten good at hiding his emotions from us as he got older. He no longer needed to wear his mask all the time. However, at the moment he was anything but a strong and confident leader. At the moment, he was a terrified father worried for his child and it was apparent as I looked into his face.

Even Elita was unable to stop her tears. She clung onto Leo as tightly as the little mech held on to her. She did nothing to stop Optimus' physical display of support as his hand continuously caressed her back. Such public affections were usually not allowed by the femme.

Optimus told me once it was how Elita was raised. That affection for one's mate was to be private. It never stopped Optimus from sneaking in a kiss or a hug when in public. I knew the mech could barely contain his love for Elita and she let him get away with it from time to time.

I have to laugh at how far the lugnut has grown. I still remember the day he asked me for advice on how to satisfy a femme. He didn't want to slag anything up with Elita. He knew in his spark she was the only femme for him. I teased him mercilessly about it.

But I was always so proud of him. He was like a son to me until he matured. And even though he was my commander, a part of me still considered him…family. For if I didn't I wouldn't have this ache in my spark for Kacey.

I love the little femme as if she were my own daughter, like I loved Optimus when he was a youngling. Optimus or Elita has never done anything to suggest I wasn't a part of the family. They understand that Ratchet, Prowl, and even Bumblebee are all more than just surrogate uncles to the little femme.

My spark ached so much right now for Kacey. I could feel my love reassuring me over our bond. She was afraid too.

"He has a few bruises," Red explained. "Nothing to serious but may cause some discomfort. I've given him a mild pain inhibitor for now."

"Thanks, Red," I said for the distraught family.

Suddenly Optimus staggered back clutching his chest and Leo started wailing. I hurried to steady Optimus. He collapsed into my arms surprising me.

"Hide…I can feel my baby…she's dying…" he wept clinging to me.

"_What's going on, Ironhide? The twins just started crying! They're calling for Kacey over and over!_" Chromia asked over a private link to my communicator.

"Bring them here now!" I told her back. "It's Kacey…she's dying."

"The twins!" Elita gasped, trying to comfort Leo as she wept uncontrollably herself.

"Chromia's bringing them now," I quickly informed her.

Red suddenly ran out of the room only to return a few moments later.

"I'll put the children into stasis," he explained holding a syringe up for Elita to see. "They won't feel it if…if…"

"Please, do it Red," Optimus pleaded through his tears, moving from me and taking Elita and Leo into his arms. "I don't want my sparklings to feel like this."

I turned away. I couldn't watch Red inject Leo. I couldn't watch as Optimus and Elita held their tiny sparkling until he fell into stasis. I could only imagine what they were felling in their sparks. At times I can have a very good imagination. Right now mine was making me weep as much as Optimus and Elita.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

I yawned as I staggered out the door of my quarters. It was early for me. But I promised Sam I'd be there as the family had breakfast. Since they were the only humans on the base we moved them into a smaller living quarters a few doors from mine.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed jumping out of the way as I was nearly run over by what I assumed was an Autobot late for his shift.

I chuckled. He was going to be in trouble if he was running that fast. Prowl hated it whenever anyone was late for their shift. So did Ironhide. Both mechs were known for punishing tardiness very severely.

Another Autobot raced by as I reached my destination. I watched wondering what was going on. I concluded that it was some kind of drill. Prowl had those too to keep us on our toes.

Opening the door I saw the families were barely up themselves.

"Bee, what's going on?" Sam asked as another Autobot ran by. "We've heard them running by for the past ten minutes now."

"I'm not sure. Could be a drill," I answered. "I'm not told everything. And as an officer I don't have to participate in every drill Prowl runs."

"What's _**that**_ noise?" Mikaela asked.

I heard it too. I immediately recognized the cries of Orion and Ariel. Stepping back out into the hall I saw Chromia holding both sparklings in her arms.

"Bee, help me…take Orion!" she desperately pleaded.

"What is it? What's going on?" I asked, taking the sparkling into my arms.

"You don't know?" she replied in disbelief.

"I just got up."

"It's Kacey…Bee…she's dying!" she wept.

I came to a stop, gasping. I felt as if everything stopped functioning. My legs would respond. My cerebral processor didn't want to computer.

"BEE! We have to get the babies to the Med Bay now!" Chromia snapped at me. "Red's putting them into stasis just in case!"

"In case of what?" I managed to ask.

"In case Ratchet can't perform a miracle. For his sake he'd better. I'm going to rip him a new aft if he doesn't save the little femme! Now move it, soldier!"

I moved on, numbly. Primus, not Kacey. I can't lose her. I can't! Tears stung my optics. Orion trembled and wept in my arms. He was reaching for his sister. Ariel clung tightly to Chromia. I could see fear and uncertainty in her tiny optics. I shared those feelings with her and her brother.

Now I know why everyone was running. Hound was working hard to keep everyone away from the Med Bay.

"Make a path! Let them through!" he shouted.

Everyone moved aside. Worried and concerned teary optics looked at the sparklings Chromia and I carried. Several caressed the sparklings' head, saying prayers. I prayed to like I've never done before.

All I could think about was not losing Kacey. I loved her. She and I were meant to be. I can't lose her before even telling her how much I love her.

"Give me the little mech," Ironhide huffed, taking Orion from my arms.

I didn't protest and watched as he and Chromia went into the private room with the little twins. I assumed Optimus, Elita and Leo were in there as well. It was not my place to be so I didn't follow.

Prowl was leaning against on of the exam tables, arms folded across his chest, tears streaming down his faceplates. I was shocked. I've never seen him so unsettled in all my life.

I steeled my spark as best as I could and marched over to him. I had to know. I had to find out what happened to Kacey. I just had to know no matter how much it was going to tear my spark apart to hear.

"Prowl, what happened?"

"Leo…he must have been climbing the cliff wall to get to Kacey. He was falling when Optimus and I reached outside. Kacey the brave femme that she is…she saved him. She blasted down the cliff face fast as possible. But she couldn't stop her moment. Primus, that femme is fast. She protected Leo when she crashed. He only has a few deep bruises. But Kacey…"

Prowl broke out into sobs.

"Kacey…tell me about her!" I demanded, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Her spark chamber's cracked," he whispered.

I gasped, stumbling back a few steps.

"She can't die," I breathed, my tears flooding my optics.

I must have completely broke down at that point because I suddenly realized Prowl had his arms wrapped around me, supporting me. My frame trembled as I sobbed.

"We just have to pray, Bee. Pray that Ratchet can perform one of his miracles."

"I am praying, Prowl," I replied, supporting him as much as he was supporting me. "I am…with every fiber of my being."

* * *

**Wheeljack**

I could barely keep up with Ratchet so I did my best to stay out of his way. My own grief was consuming me. I knew from the way Kacey's energy levels were dropping there was no chance to save her. I had seen many Autobots cease to function this way.

There are times when I wish I wasn't so smart. When I wish I didn't know so much about our forms. Because then I wouldn't feel this way. I wouldn't be so accepting of the inevitable.

Kaceystar was going to die.

Her spark chamber was damaged due to the fact that she hadn't completed her transformation sequence from her jet form to robot form. We are most vulnerable during a transformation sequence. And Kacey couldn't have impacted with the ground at a worse moment.

However, in doing so, the extraordinary little femme saved her little brother, Leo from certain death. She was so much like her father. She never hesitated to do what was best to protect those around her. For a youngling, she was honorable and brave.

I was proud to be her friend and mentor. I loved her as I would my own youngling. And I will cherish my memories of her for the rest of my life.

"**Frag! Come on Kacey! I've made a habit of bringing your father back from the brink of death! Don't you go making this difficult for me by dying on my surgery table!"** Ratchet growled at her still form. "Give her another jolt!"

"Ratchet I…."

"**Just do it! For Primus sake! I lost one precious spark, I'm not losing another**!"

My hand never moved so fast. Kacey convulsed, the electrical discharged crackled up and down her small form. The result was the same as before. Nothing. Her energy levels continued to fall.

I broke down.

"**OUT!"** Ratchet yelled at me.

I complied. I couldn't be in here any longer. Red came running into the room past me. I assumed Ratchet called him.

For the longest moment I stared at the closed door. I have never felt such spark ache before in my life. Never.

"I love you, Kaceystar," I whispered. "You will be in my spark…always."

When I turned I saw the teary faces of Prowl and Bumblebee. I couldn't look at them. I slid down the wall, collapsing onto the floor and just wept. I was content to remain there until someone lifted me to my feet.

"You are still so young, Wheeljack," Ironhide smiled through tears of his own. "You have not witnessed every possible miracle Ratchet can pull off."

* * *

Up next: Can Ratchet pull of a miracle? For the love of Primus, I hope you all know the answer!


	19. chapter 19

OMG! I've never gotten so many death threats! I've stated repeatedly that this story is part of a trilogy involving Kaceystar so of course I'm not going to kill her. That does give me free reign to do whatever I want to her as she is my creation. However, I have to admit that all the threats made me change what I had planned for this chapter. So, I hope you can all appreciate I pulled this chapter from my aft just to make you all happy!

All kidding aside. I do appreciate each of the reviews and I was glad the previous chapter had the desired effect. I hope this one does too.

Also, I find it amusing when someone mentions a character has been MIA for a bit in the story because I always plan to have that particular character start the next chapter.

So on we go with the chapter. We start with Nitro to get a child's point of view on what's happening on the base. As a treat for those who read Hope's Journey I extended Kacey's birth scene with an Elita flashback. For those who didn't read it and would like to just read that particular chapter or want a refresher, its chapter ten called Hope is Born.

* * *

**Nitro**

Mother told me to watch my little brother. I always obey my mother. Only today was different. I was worried about Kacey. I couldn't stand idle by and wait. Firestar understood. She didn't hesitate to watch my brother for me as long as I kept her posted on Kacey's condition.

So it was with worry and fear that I made my way to the Med Bay. Worry about my best friend. Fear my parents wouldn't understand my desire to be there. The silence on the base did nothing to take away my worry or fear.

Normally, mechs and femmes strolled through the halls going to and fro. Many chatted happily along the way. This morning I didn't see anyone as I exited the living quarter section of the base.

It didn't take me long to find where everyone was at. Those not on duty were standing or sitting in the hallway outside the Med Bay. I did my best to not disturb them as I meandered through them all. Most were praying to Primus. A few gave me a smile. Others pat me on the head, calling be a brave little mech for showing up.

I wasn't as brave as Kacey. Not yet anyway. I still had a lot of growing to do. But she is my friend. Father and mother taught me the value of friendship. I've witnessed it often myself.

There's the twins and Bee; the best of friends who grew up together. The friendship between my mother and Elita is one of the closest I've seen, they're like sisters always talking and laughing with each other on or off the training field. I've seen the strong bonds of friendship between my father, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bumblebee even though my father teases him all the time.

Most importantly, I've seen how our leader, Optimus Prime is friends to all no matter how old or young we are. He often drops by the classroom to check on the younglings and sometimes tells us stories. And he always listens to what we have to say when he visits us.

I can only imagine how his spark must be aching at the moment. I know how deeply he loves Kacey. She's my best friend and I love her too. As her friend, I will honor her by being there to hear what news is delivered whether it be good or bad.

Outside the Med Bay door, Hound stares thoughtfully down at me. He nods slowly and indicates I can go in. I take a deep breath then march in not knowing what I'm going to face.

I see Bumblebee sitting quietly in the far corner with Sam, Mikaela, and their families. Kacey told me the US Government is still working on relocating the family. Apparently, Sam's father insists that they be given their real names back since Megatron can find them anyway. So it's caused a delay in getting the families situated. Kacey said that Sam's dad drives a hard bargain.

Prowl stood leaning against an exam table. He looked really worried. I don't think I've ever seen him so worried before. But then I'm not allowed in the command center. I do know Kacey considers him one of her surrogate uncles. She wouldn't have said such a thing if he didn't have feelings for her or her for him.

Outside the surgery room was Wheeljack. He was just standing there, tears rolling down his faceplates. I was confused why he wasn't in with Ratchet.

Perhaps things are worse than I heard.

"Nitro, what are you doing here?" mother asked quietly, moving across the room towards me.

"I had to come," I told her in earnest. "Kacey's my best friend. I wanted to be here for her. Just like you and father are always there for Optimus or Elita."

Mother sighed. She didn't argue with me. Instead, she took me into her arms, holding me close.

"Ratchet's still operating on her," she whispered. "It's going to be a long wait."

"I'll wait as long as I have to, mother."

She smiled, kissing me on the forehead.

"You're a good little mech. Come on, you can sit with me. Your father is needed with Optimus right now."

Together my mother and I sat on one of the med bay beds, her arms wrapped around me, rocking me gently. We said nothing. No one in the room talked. Each bot seemed lost in their own thoughts. Me included.

In fact, one memory recall of Kacey made me giggle. Everyone's optics locked on me in dismay.

"I remembered one of Kacey's pranks she played on Ratchet," I quickly explained. "It was right here, by this bed. It was the best prank ever and I was glad to play along with it."

I smiled thinking about it.

"Tell us," mother told me.

The others came over. Even the humans that were comforting Bumblebee.

"First of all, Kacey is crazy. Where she gets these ideas is beyond me. But they're so much fun. We were supposed to be outside with the other younglings but Kacey didn't feel like playing with them that day. She was going to go read or study. I told her she was being a geek. Of course that didn't go well. She tackled me and pinned me to the ground until I took it back."

"Anyway, she changed her mind about what she was going to do. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to Wheeljack's lab. You weren't there at the time, Wheeljack. Kacey always made sure you weren't around when she was doing something for a prank. She never wanted you to get in trouble with Optimus."

"I'm going to have to thank her for that…I think," he chuckled.

"What did she do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Kacey made a replica of her right arm. It looked perfect. The prank was for me to carry the fake arm and we'd walk calmly into the med bay. There we'd ask Ratchet to help Kacey. Meanwhile, Kacey was able to alter the transformation of her arm so it appeared like she didn't have one. We even smeared this mixture she made that looked like energon."

I paused laughing so hard at the memory.

"The stuff smelled bad. _**Really**_ bad. But that didn't stop Kacey from smearing as much of it on as possible. She'd do anything for a prank. So we get to the med bay, cloaked of course, so no one sees us. Oh, yeah…Kacey figured out how to extend her cloak field to fit one person in it."

"Lucky you," Prowl scoffed, rolling his optics.

"So we uncloak as soon as the coast is clear. Ratchet has his back turned to us. Kacey walks up behind him and calmly says, 'I have a slight problem, Ratchet. I thought you fixed my arm. It just fell off.' Primus, the horrified look on Ratchet's face when he turned around to see me holding her arm and her standing there without a limb. It took everything I had to not smile. And Kacey, she could pull it off with such ease. She looked totally serious."

"So Ratchet takes the arm, trying not to panic then wham! The arm starts wiggling then the hand grabbed hold of him. He shrieked like a femme! Primus that was so funny! I couldn't help it. I laughed my aft off! Kacey started laughing too. Once Ratchet realized it was a joke he grabbed the arm and took a swing at Kacey with it."

"Of course she ducked. He missed so badly that he lost his balance, slipped on the smelly stuff that had dripped on the floor, and then fell on his aft. I never knew faceplates can turn that deep shade of red! Kacey shouted for me to run. I had never run so fast in my entire life! My sides ached so much from laughing that day."

They all laughed. My spark seemed to lift out of the gloom just to hear them laugh. Kacey told me once that we honor those who've passed by remembering how they lived, not how they died. Even though she's not dead, and I sincerely hope she doesn't cease to function, I think it still fitting to remember how she lived.

"Do any of you have a story about Kacey?" I eagerly asked.

* * *

**Wheeljack**

"I have one," I answered. "We were both working on getting the right mix of explosive for those exploding snowballs of hers. It was the day after my maintenance checkup with Ratchet. I had to lay there and listen to him complain for an hour about Kacey's pranks. He listed each one of them to me."

"It got me thinking. I'm normally not one for doing such things but I had an idea and couldn't resist. I knew Kacey wouldn't suspect me in any way. Of course, I told no one. I didn't want to get in trouble with Optimus. And I didn't want Ratchet coming around and ruining because he was dying to get back at her."

"This was a week after we blew up the lab, mind you. So we were both being extra careful. On this day she was working on the activation device. I had already planted the prank snowball on the table before she showed up. She gets there and we're ready for the test."

"It's supposed to be a dud snowball. We didn't want to blow up the lab again. Right away, Kacey notices the weight is different. So she asks me if I grabbed a dud or a live snowball. Of course, I told her that I thought she grabbed it. We debate about it, going over what each one did the day before. At that point she doesn't remember if she did or didn't. As planned, the snowball's activation light suddenly came on!"

"Kacey shouts, 'OH FRAG! TAKE COVER!' She drops the snowball on the table and we both dive over the protective shield we made for such instances. Nothing happens. She blinks at me a few times in confusion. I told her that maybe it was a dud. She agrees. But neither of us moves from our position."

"She tells me to go check it out. I tell her to go check it out. We debate back and forth until I finally point out that she's the only one who knows how to deactivate it since it was her design. I knew she'd be brave enough to go for it. And she did."

"At this point I'm about to burst with laughter and somehow manage to contain it. She turns to me with the device in her hand. 'I think it is a dud,' she said then pushed the button to deactivate it."

"SPLAT! It exploded. Kacey had pink goo all over her face, over her optics, in her mouth. It was dipping of her nose. I fell over laughing. Now you all know…"

"Kacey can't stand the color pink," Prowl laughed.

"Yeah! She grabbed a blow torch and chased me around the lab," I laughed. "But after a few minutes she was laughing with me. She gave me credit for doing a good gag on her. I promised her I'd never do one again if she didn't retaliate. To this day she has never once played a gag on me."

* * *

**Bumblebee**

"Come on, Bee," Sam smiled. "I know you've got to have a good story about Kacey. You've told me a few already. Tell us about a racing one!"

"Racing?" Prowl asked with an optic ridge raised.

"Prowl, stand down for once," Chromia chided him. "Go on, Bumblebee. Tells us one of your favorites."

They were all my favorites. But I couldn't tell them that. I couldn't tell anyone how much I loved her. However, I could tell them about her style and grace when she raced. Every mech and femme knew how Kaceystar could handle the road with the best of them. But I don't think they knew just _**how**_ well.

"Ok, Prowl, you have to promise not to throw me, Sunny or Sides in the brig for this one. And you can't tell Optimus or Elita. I'd be disassemble by both for what I'm about to tell you."

Chromia gave Prowl a long hard look. One that usually preceded her plasma rifle being aimed at a mech's face or more sensitive areas.

"I promise," he sighed in defeat.

"This was last summer. We headed to our usual spot to do our racing…"

"And this usual spot would be where?" Prowl interrupted.

"I'm not gonna tell," I smirked back at him. "Anyway, as usual Kacey kept a look out for a while. Then the little speed demon couldn't help herself and just joined in. You thought she was fast at 11 years old, you should see her now."

"Focus Bee," Chromia told me.

"Right, we were cruising pretty fast. Kacey was in the lead. Don't worry, I tell her not to get too far ahead of us. She never strays too far from us. So we're cruising when out of nowhere this Highway Patrol car slides onto the road ahead of me and right on Kacey's aft! I mean he was right on it, sirens blaring, speaker as loud as can be telling her to pull over."

"Of course, Kacey was not going to comply. I warned her to not pull away as that would be my first instinct too."

"Gee, I wonder why," Prowl commented giving me that look like my aft was in trouble.

"Prowl, put a socket in it and let Bee finish."

"Thanks Chromia," I smiled. "The patrol car tapped Kacey's rear bumper a few times to get her to pull over. Primus almighty she was fragging pissed off! So she started toying with him. She's speed up faster, he'd follow. She slow down abruptly, he'd slam on the breaks. Finally, Kacey had enough. Sunny, Sides and I were really starting to get worried. We didn't want anything to happen to her."

"Kacey pulls away. Not too far. She's says hang back and she'll take care of the patrol car without harming the human inside. She was laughing too. More like giggling out of control. I was about to ask her what was so funny when her vehicle form suddenly lifted into the air. Primus, it was a thing of beauty and grace! She did a complete three hundred and sixty back flip in her vehicle form and landed perfectly on all four tires right behind the patrol car."

"Then she tapped _**his**_ bumper a few times. That guy blasted out of there as we slowed down. The four of us about died laughing. The entire way home Sunny was begging Kacey to teach him how to do that trick. It was pathetic! He actually got on his knees at one point. Sides kicked him in the aft saying he looked ridiculous."

I paused recalling how she shrugged her shoulders at me when I asked how she did it. She didn't think about what she did, she just did it.

"What Kacey does out there on the road…you can't teach," I seriously said. "She does it naturally."

* * *

**Prowl**

I sighed. It was true. Kacey was a natural at many things. It was in her genetic coding to be a leader, to be compassionate, intelligent, passionate, and a hard as nails femme. And yes, she had beauty, style and grace, the most deadly combination for a femme.

"What about you Prowl?" Bumblebee questioned.

"I don't have any stories as exciting as yours or as funny as Wheeljack's or Nitro," I smiled. "I will say this…I've never met a femme or mech more dedicated or proud of being an Autobot. Kacey was right. She was born to be one."

"You have to have _some_ story," Nitro whined.

"Yeah, spill it Prowl," Chromia insisted. "What do you and Kacey do for hours at a time in your office? I know it's not always conference calls with the Pentagon."

"You'll think it's kind of boring," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Just tell us," she persisted.

"We play strategy games to keep our processors sharp and focused. Kacey found an Earth game called Chess. We play for hours. Kacey has never beaten me yet. Well, one time I felt bad and let her win. Primus, she got pissed off at me. She let me have it"

"She give you the femme speech too," Wheeljack muttered.

"No," I answered honestly. "She pointed out that if she was to be Prime one day that nothing was going to be easy for her. She would have to earn everyone's respect. She would have to learn her way. Kacey understands her position and is willing to do what she must now so that later she is prepared. That was one of my proudest moments with her."

I laughed to myself receiving baffled looks.

"Another one was the first time she beat me at Poker," I told them.

"You play Poker with her?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

"What's Poker?" Bumblebee questioned.

"It's a gambling game, one kids _**shouldn't**_ be playing," Sam answered.

"It is a game of chance," I corrected. "You play the odds. More importantly you play the player across from you. It's more a mind game really. Am I bluffing or not? Kacey has gotten very good at bluffing and can beat me on a regular basis now. She even beat Ironhide at it and he's quite good at bluffing too."

"Whoa, Ironhide's gambling?" Chromia glared at me.

"We play for fun," I chuckled. "No gambling involved. Besides we'd all be working the graveyard shifts since no one can beat Optimus, even with Leo on his lap as a distraction. Kacey's made it her personal goal to beat her father at least once at a game of Poker. But please, don't tell Elita. She doesn't know about it and we only get together once every other week to play."

"Prowl, I'm surprised at you," she smirked. "But I won't tell Elita. As long as you leave Bumblebee, Sunny and Sides alone."

"Ok, you got a deal," I laughed.

An awkward silence filled the room. I frowned, glancing back at the door to the sterile room where Ratchet was operating on Kacey. My thoughts of worry returned to me.

"We all love her too," Chromia smiled to me, giving me a hug.

Suddenly the very door I'd been staring at opened. Ratchet came out in a rush. He didn't even glance our way and head straight for the private room where Optimus and Elita were.

I honestly couldn't read his face. For everyone's sake on the base, mine included, I hope he had good news for Optimus and Elita.

* * *

**Elita**

_Primus she had a grip on my finger. Her little arms and legs twitched with life now then her form suddenly grew still. I gasped as her optic covers opened for the first time to reveal the bluest optics I had ever seen. The looked up at me with such intensity that a chill went up my spine. It was a look I'd seen in my Optimus' brilliant orbs many, many times._

_I suddenly giggled from an overload of pure joy._

_Optimus' little Kaceystar was alive!_

_I couldn't believe it!_

_I nearly thought I lost our daughter there a moment ago. How could I have ever doubted such a thing? She's Optimus' daughter. Her spark has his strength. I've felt that from the moment of her tiny sparks formation, throughout the entire pregnancy and can still feel it now._

"_You can pick her up," Trion smiled at me._

"_I'm just a little overwhelmed…sorry," I replied, taking in a couple of deep breaths._

"_It's quite alright. Here's a blanket. And I'll be back with a bottle for her."_

"_Feed her already? Really?"_

"_Yes, it takes a bit of energy for their little sparks to give their protoform life. She will eat then sleep for a full day at least."_

_Kaceystar did not cry as I had expected. She laid there, her tiny blue orbs locked intently on me as I wrapped her in the blanket. My arms trembled slightly as I lifted my daughter up for the first time. I cradled her as closely as I could without harming her, feeling the warmth of her form._

_Once again I was over come and my tears fell. Once again I missed Optimus desperately. It felt wrong to not have him here for the birth of his daughter he so aptly named._

"_You're father would be so proud right now," I whispered to her. "He would love you as deeply as I do. I just know it my little Kaceystar. That's right, that's your name. Kaceystar. It was Optimus who named you. And your father was right. You are a beautiful light in my life right now. And I know you will be a beautiful light in his."_

_My little sparkling smiled in response and my spark fluttered within its chamber. She was the most beautiful sparkling ever to me. I vowed that I would do whatever I must to protect something so precious. I would give my own life if it meant saving hers._

Optimus said nothing when I broke down and started sobbing. He simply held me close, caressing my back, kissing the top of my head.

"I was thinking of the day she was born," I finally said, looking up at him. "She didn't cry. Her first emotional response was a smile. Trion said she was the calmest sparkling he'd ever seen born as she drank her first bottle."

"I watched her recharge the entire day. I just couldn't take my optics off our little sparkling. I didn't want to miss her waking up. I was so glad I did."

I laughed softly, caressing his face.

"How I wish you could have been there to see her wake up for the first time. She had the biggest grin and her entire face just lit up when she looked up at me. Her little arms and legs moved about so excitedly. She recognized I was her mother. Primus, I could feel how much love she already had for me."

"Because you loved her so much already," he whispered to me. "You risked everything to keep our daughter safe because of how much you loved her…how much you loved me."

I smiled at him, leaning into his chest, feeling his warmth and love for me.

"She was such a vocal little sparkling," I laughed softly. "Chirping, warbling, beeping, or whistling for hours at a time. I'd lay there listening to her until she finally fell into recharge. Then I'd wake up in the morning to hear she was already awake and making her sparkling noises again."

I broke down again.

"Optimus, I can't lose my sparkling," I managed to say between my sobs.

"Neither can I, my love," he wept, pressing his forehead against mine, holding me close. "Neither can I."

I turned my head, leaning into him, wanting to be as close to him as possible for whatever comfort he could provide for me. I noticed Ironhide, who'd been faithfully at our side the entire time, slowly making his way to the door.

He was such a good friend to Optimus. Hide had the good sense to know when we needed our private time even though he infuriated me from time to time by butting in on some of my most intimate moments with Optimus. I thought shooting him a once might make his stop. It never did.

The door suddenly opened causing Ironhide to jump back slightly in surprise. My spark clenched in fear.

Ratchet came in.

I trembled, clinging to Optimus. I was afraid. I know I couldn't handle any bad news about my daughter. Not after what I felt in my spark earlier. I could literally feel my daughter's presence fading within me. I didn't want to feel her die so I blocked my spark from hers but continually sent her my love. I'm not as strong as Optimus believes me to be. I cannot bear to lose those I love.

"How's my daughter?" Optimus asked, his arms tightening around me a bit too hard.

Ratchet came over, tears rolling down his face plates as he rested a hand on Optimus' shoulder. I felt my love's body tense up. My own did the same. My tears came flooding from my optics.

"You both have one tough little femme," he smiled, sighing in relief. "She's going to be fine. She gave me a scare there. I nearly lost her a couple of times. But her energy levels are stable. The crack has been repair. I don't see any foreseeable problems with her chamber in the future as she continues to grow. I will monitor it of course and…"

"Can we see her?" I pleaded, interrupting him.

"Of course."

"If you two don't mind, I'll tell the others," Ironhide anxiously requested.

"Please do," Optimus smiled, his body finally relaxing.

I could feel the pure relief from his spark. I shared it.

As we headed for the sterile room I heard the others' relief and excitement upon hearing the news of my daughter. I'm sure the entire base will be relieved. Ironhide told me how they were outside the Med Bay praying, waiting for any news about Kacey.

"I still have some repairs to make," Ratchet explained as we neared the table where my daughter lay. She was covered up with a thermal blanket, lying on her stomach, her head turned to one side. "Her back has multiple fractures, all easy to repair. No permanent damage was done. I'm just waiting for her energy levels to get up a little higher before proceeding with the operation. After that she'll need about a week or so of nothing but rest, under my supervision of course. To make sure everything's ok I'm insisting she stay in the Med Bay."

"Whatever you think is best for Kacey," I smiled at him.

"Why is she still in her alt form? She usually transforms into her protoform when injured," Optimus noticed, his hand resting on Kacey's head.

"It's like with all of us when our spark chamber is damaged. Our transformation systems go offline. You see, Kacey was in the middle of a transformation sequence when she crashed to the ground. Part of her own armor pierced through her protoform and hit her spark chamber. It's really a one and million chance of something like that occurring."

"Thank you Ratchet, you're a miracle worker," Optimus smiled warmly.

"I can't take all the credit this time. Kacey's a fighter. That spark of hers is one of the strongest I've ever come across. Her spark struggled to sustain its energy long enough for me to get enough power into her main systems and prevented her from going into terminal stasis."

"It just terrified us…when…."

I couldn't say the words. My vocal processor suddenly stopped working.

"I know exactly what you mean," Ratchet spoke softly to me, resting his hand on my shoulder. "I did my best so that neither of you would feel what that was like…to lose a precious life so close to you."

"Ratchet, I…"

"Optimus, you don't have to say anything. And you still don't get it do you, lugnut. It doesn't matter how close of friends we are or that you're my commander and leader. A part of me will never forget the little youngling who'd cry himself into recharge in my arms. I'm always there for you Optimus…no matter what you need of me. And that includes any of those four sparklings and your bonded sparkmate. All are as precious to me as my own."

"So you're not such a cranky mech after all," I smirked at him.

"No, but don't tell anyone else. I have a reputation to uphold. Oh…one sec…Red wants to know if one of you would be present when taking your sparklings out of stasis. It is important for them to come out of it and feel the bond of their parent beside them."

"I'll go."

"Optimus, I'll go."

"No, Elita. You stay with Kacey for now," he smiled at me, caressing my face. "Just…be with her. I know it's what you want right now."

I sighed. Yes. It was what I _**needed**_ right now. I desperately needed to be near by little Kacey. How my arms ached to hold her as I did the day she was born.

I nodded. After a reassuring hug, Optimus followed Ratchet leaving me alone with my daughter. For the longest time I just stood there, caressing her relaxed faceplates. I had often watched her recharge when she was a little sparkling. At times I couldn't believe she was real and that Optimus and I had created such a beautiful sparkling.

"My beautiful Kacey," I whispered. "You are so much like your father. Honorable, brave. Never caring of yourself. Always putting everyone else's needs before your own. Never hesitating to stand up for a friend. Never hesitating to put your life at risk in order to save one that you care so much about."

"I wonder do you even know how you affect everyone on the base? They all love you. I see how you interact with them. You have such charisma, my daughter. And thank Primus you got it from your father. I certainly don't have what he has. Yet, it's nice to see you got your femmes are not wimps attitude from me. So at least I've done one thing right in raising you."

"I'm so very proud of you Kacey," I spoke, kissing her cheek.

"Elita, they want to see her."

I turned to see Optimus with all three of our sparklings in his arms. Orion and Ariel looked concerned as they saw Kacey. Leo was in tears as before. I could feel him calling for me to hold him within my spark. I didn't hesitate to take his trembling form into my arms.

"Did Ratchet fix Kacey?" Orion quietly asked.

"Yes, he did," Optimus answered, moving closer to Kacey. "She's still hurt. But will be better soon. Remember to send her your love so she knows you're here."

"Will it help her get better, daddy?" Ariel asked.

"Of course, my angel," he smiled, rubbing his nose against hers.

"What about you Leo?" I questioned him.

He looked back at me with sorrowful optics. Tears streaming down his tiny face plates.

"I sorry," he suddenly wailed.

His cries were spark wrenching. Leo was a very intelligent little sparkling. He understood more than we gave him credit for. He just wasn't able to vocalize everything in a way we could understand yet.

But as I held him close I knew he was blaming himself. I could feel he truly was sorry for Kacey getting hurt. Only a sparkling and he was just like his father.

"It wasn't your fault, my baby. Kacey needs you to be strong Leo," I gently told him, wiping his tears away. "Can you be strong for her?"

He nodded as he shuddered and hiccupped.

"It's ok Leo," Ariel smiled, reaching over and patting him on the back. "Kacey loves you."

"She loves all of you," I told them. "She will always love you, no matter what. Can you remember that my sparklings?"

"Yes, mommy," Orion answered.

I leaned over, kissing him and Ariel. Orion was always the vocal one between the two. And as much as he liked to torture Leo by taking his toys away, he was the first to protect his little brother and twin sister whenever they needed it. Which was usually from Kacey chasing them around making them all shriek and giggle loudly.

I sighed thinking how quiet it was going to be in our quarters as Kacey remained in the Med Bay during her recovery. I already knew Optimus wasn't going to be spending much time there. He would very rarely leave Kacey's side whenever she was in the Med Bay.

He has never forgiven himself for leaving Kacey to do his duty when she was in the Med Bay and needed him after a nightmare. I've never tried to convince him differently. I love him for who he is and have no desire to change the mech he has become.

All those years ago…I never would have guessed he'd be the wonderful father he is today. I never would have guessed that together we'd create four beautiful sparklings. I never imagined myself a parent when I was a young femme. Not even after I fell in love with Optimus. What a dumb aft I was for thinking that way. My only excuse was that I was young and naïve.

I look down at Kacey. I see a bright future for her. She will not make the same mistakes I made. She is already a much smarter femme than I was. She merely lacks experience. And I thank Primus I'm going to get the chance to be witness to those experiences.

* * *

Up next: Kacey wakes up after her surgery.


	20. chapter 20

Holy crap! This chapter ended up being WAY long than I had planned. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

Again, I thank everyone for your reviews. Keep them coming!

We continue on with Optimus as Ratchet's operating to repair Kacey's back.

OH! GO VOTE FOR LEO'S ALT FORM! I know it's early. But I'm outlining some of the love story between Kacey and Bee. There will be a minor plot story line for Leo, kind of like what I've done for Ratchet and Moonracer throughout Hope and Star. So go vote for Leo's alt form! Remember, it will affect his love life!

* * *

**Optimus**

This surgery seemed to take longer than the one to repair Kacey's spark chamber. I found myself pacing back and forth in the private room. My sparklings had all fallen into recharge in the middle of the day. I was concerned as they're usually up all day now. Elita said not to worry that it was normal after the emotional stress they'd been through this morning.

There were times I envied them. The emotional stress of worrying about my children when they were injured or sick kept me from recharging. So, I doubt I was going to tonight as I was not going to leave Kacey's side.

"Optimus, please sit down. Ratchet assured us that Kacey was going to be fine."

"That's not going to stop me from worrying, Elita."

"I know. But pacing around the room is only going to tire you out. You can sit still and worry just the same."

I came to a stop and sighed wearily, my normally proud shoulders slumped, my head dropped. She was right. The only problem was I didn't like sitting around and doing nothing. I had to do something. I felt so useless at the moment because there was nothing I could do to help Kacey.

Elita's arms wrapped around my chest from behind, pulling me into her slender frame.

"You are not useless, my love," she whispered, her hand stroking my chest affectionately.

"You know me too well, my love. You always seem to sense my thoughts."

"I've always know what's in your spark Optimus. Even before we bonded."

"Have I always been that easy to read?"

Gentle hands turned me around.

"Only by me," she smiled, caressing my face.

"I love you so much," I breathed softly, nuzzling her face with mine.

"Do you two need a moment? Might be best if your sparklings weren't in the same room with you if you're going to inter…"

"Stuff it, Ratchet," Elita warned, leaning against me. "Besides, we always make sure we are alone and the doors are locked."

"How's Kacey? Can we see her?" I anxiously asked.

"Red and Wheeljack are bringing her in," he smiled. "She's not going to wake up for a while, probably not until tomorrow. I gave her a heavy sedative."

Behind him I saw Red Alert and Wheeljack carrying Kacey. I immediately grabbed hold of Elita's hand upon seeing our youngling's vulnerable protoform. How I want to just hold my child in my arms to reassure myself that she was really ok.

"Thank you guys," Ratchet said after they gently lay Kacey on the med bay recharge bed. "Bring me a thermal blanket."

"Sure," Red replied then hurried out.

"You have one tough little femme," Wheeljack smiled at Elita and I. "I'm so glad she's going to be fine."

"We are too," Elita told him.

Wheeljack left as Red returned with the blanket. Once Ratchet was alone with us he beckoned for us to come over.

"She needs to lie on her stomach for another twenty-for hours," he started to explain. "I'm afraid she's going to have another scar. I had to get to her spark chamber and just used the open wound her armor caused to get to it. Wheeljack did his best to make it as small as possible."

"As long as she's alive," I said, glancing down and short jagged mark on her small back.

Ratchet pulled the blanket over her form, covering the injury up. I instinctively reached out to touch her but stopped and looked expectantly at Ratchet.

"You can touch her," he smiled. "Please, refrain from picking her up. She needs to remain stationary. I'll leave you alone. If you need me for anything just call me. I'll be close by."

"Thank you again Ratchet for saving my little Kacey," I told him in earnest.

"You're most welcome, Optimus."

With that said, he left. Elita and I stood for hours in silence and simply watched Kacey as she lay there. Neither of us wanted to break physical contact with our daughter. Both of us needed the reassurance that she was truly alive and well.

When the sparklings woke, we allowed each one a turn to be with Kacey. Orion asked question after question about his big sister. Talking was one of his ways with dealing with his worries. Plus, he had to know anything and everything about what was going on. For one so young, he put a lot of thought into his questions.

Ariel was quieter than her twin brother, sitting still and stroking Kacey's head. Ariel was always so quiet. Yet, we could see she was an intelligent little femme. She noticed everything. Nothing escaped her optics. Or her spark. She always seemed to know when Orion or Leo really needed a hug. And she was such a helpful little femme, especially when Leo got what she called a 'booboo'.

My spark ached for my little Leo. He broke down in tears when he saw Kacey lying there. He wouldn't even touch her and screamed clinging to Elita when we tried to set him beside Kacey. Nothing reassured him no matter how many times we told him that his big sister was just recharging. I knew the only thing that would was Kacey's reassurance.

For his spark's sake, Elita took him and the twins back to our quarters. Once they were settled she would have Chromia watch the sparklings then return to sit with Kacey.

For a long while I sat alone, talking quietly to Kacey. Telling her how much she was loved. What she means to me. The entire time my spark reached to her anxiously waiting for her to reach back. I didn't feel whole unless I could feel _**all**_ of my family within my spark.

When Elita returned I reluctantly left Kacey's side just to go check in with Prowl. Primus, I think every Autobot I passed by stopped me just to say how grateful they were my daughter was going to be ok. One femme actually broke down in tears. I comforted her as best as I could until she finally composed herself enough to apologize then hurried off.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" Prowl asked when I entered the open door of his office. "You should be in the Med Bay. I have everything under control."

"I just wanted to check on things, as is my right as Prime."

"Of course, I didn't mean to say you couldn't do your job."

"Or that you were taking over?" I asked, jokingly.

"I could never take over," he replied seriously. "I'm just doing what I can to help."

"Relax, Prowl. I'm joking," I smiled at him.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Is there anything I can help you with? How's Kacey doing? I've gotten requests from just about every bot on the base wanting to know if they could visit her in the Med Bay."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? Kacey's very kind and caring. She takes the time to visit as many Autobots as she can each week. Kind of like the Prime I see wandering the base in the morning or in the evening visiting any Autobot he can."

"Wow, I had no idea she did such a thing. I knew she was friend to most and well loved by the Autobots but I had no idea she affected everyone _**that**_ much. One femme cried in my arms for a few minutes saying how relieved she was that Kacey was going to be ok."

"Well, she learned from one of the best Primes we've ever had," he smiled proudly.

"Thanks Prowl. But I'm still a young Prime. There's still time for me to really frag up."

"Not possible with me as your second in command. Now, before you do frag up, go back to the Med Bay. Stay with Kacey. That little femme is going to need you when she wakes up."

"Ok, I get the hint. I'll go. And…I'll talk with Ratchet and see what we can do about allowing Kacey some visitors. And hope he don't blow a gasket!"

"Tell him it would boost moral on the base."

"I'm sure that will go over well," I snorted heading out.

"Prime!" he called, chasing after me. I turned to see what he wanted. "Many of the patrols have heard about what happened. Sunny and Sides are wondering if they can leave their post and return to base. Magnus said they were both shaken up real bad when they heard Kacey was dying. He literally had to hold them both down to keep them from coming back right away."

"Find some replacements for them and they can come home," I smiled. "I know how much Kacey means to them. I pretend to not know what goes on behind my back so that they can have their fun."

"So you know about…"

"Yes, I know my daughter is a speed freak and loves to race. She gets it from her mother. I can't control either of those two femmes when they start racing!"

An overwhelming sense of relief filled me that my Kacey will be racing again with her mother soon enough. Never thought I'd be happy about that!

"Well, I'll let you go," Prowl smiled and turned back into his office.

I quickly made my way back to the Med Bay. Elita and I talked quietly about what we were going to do about Leo. Neither of us had the spark to discipline him too harshly because of his growth rate dilemma. Perhaps we don't have to for now. He seems to understand that what he did resulted in Kacey getting hurt. Some lessons are learned the hard way and I feel bad that Leo had to learn such a lesson the way he did for I could feel the regret and the hurt in his spark.

Time will tell us whether or not he's truly learned his lesson. Time heals most wounds, emotional and physical. I thanked Primus and Ratchet about hundred times for saving my daughter. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost her.

* * *

**Kacey**

A weak moan escaped my vocal processor as I brought my optics online. Everything hurt too much. It was through blurred tears that I saw father's concerned face near mine. His was talking. Only he sounded so far away that I could barely hear the worry in his voice.

Suddenly Ratchet appeared. I saw him inject something into my neck. I tried to tell him no but only a whimper sounded. I didn't want to go back into recharge yet. The physical pain faded. But I could still feel the pain in my spark. My optics dimmed against my will and I fell back into recharge.

When I awoke again, the pain was still there, not as prominent as before but still a discomfort. And father was still at my side. The same concern etched in his faceplates as he looked at me.

"Better now?" he asked softly, his hand continuously stroking my head.

It took several long moments for me to get my vocal processor to work. Everything felt so groggy, presumably from the meds in my systems.

"Leo…where's Leo?" I finally rasped.

Tears filled my optics. I was so worried about Leo.

"Shh, he's fine," he replied. "Not a scratch on him thanks to you."

"Where is he? I want to see him?" I pleaded, through desperate tears.

"Your mother's bringing him now. Try to rest, Ratchet's orders."

"Why does it still hurt so much? What happened?"

A loud involuntary yelp sounded when I tried to push myself up. This of course got Ratchet's attention as he came running into the room a moment later.

"Kacey, you should be recharging still," he grumbled.

"I have to sit up for my brother," I grimaced, fighting to not cry out in pain.

My arms trembled to hold my weight. But I had to see Leo. I had to make sure he was ok. I couldn't get the terrified look on his face as he was falling out of my processor.

"I don't think…"

"I need to see him!" I shouted at him and nearly lost consciousness from the sharp pain that erupted through my back. I fell back down. Father's hands were there to catch me and gently lower me back down.

"Ratchet, can you give her something for the pain?" father asked when I howled in agony again.

"It's too soon to give her another dose. She shouldn't have even come out of recharge when she did."

"It's hard to recharge when you're worried about your little brother," I panted, blinking back the tears. "_**Please**_…"

"You're so like your father," Ratchet muttered.

I managed a weak smile.

"Since you're so determined, Leo can visit for a few minutes. But then you're to recharge for another day! After the surgery you had you shouldn't even be moving yet."

"I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop in time. But I couldn't let anything happen to Leo."

"Shh, Leo's fine," father cooed, wiping my tears away.

"You're very lucky, Kacey," Ratchet smiled. "Not everyone survives a cracked spark chamber injury."

"Not everyone has the best surgeon to fix it," father added.

Before I could question how long I was to remain in the Med Bay I saw mother walk through the doorway with Leo crying his optics out in her arms. I instantly reached out to him with my spark, giving my love, letting him know I was ok.

Dad gently took him and held him close to me.

"Shh, it's ok Leo," I smiled at him.

Leo turned away, burying his face in dad's chest armor. My spark ached. My little brother was suffering something terrible. I could feel it.

"He thinks it's his fault you got hurt," mom said to me.

"Ratchet, help me sit up."

"That's not a good idea at all."

"I don't care! Please help me! I'll do it myself if I must! But you can do it so I don't injure myself further."

"This goes against my better judgment, but I understand why," he sighed.

I did my best to not cry out in pain as he helped me to sit. Leo was already too upset as it was.

"Only for a few minutes," Ratchet reminded me as he remained there to hold me up.

"Leo," I called.

"Leo, look see, Kacey's ok," dad said, trying to encourage the little mech.

Leo was reluctant, but he turned his head to see me. I never felt such relief from anyone in my life. He tried wiggling free from dad's arms to come to me.

"No…no…that's not a good idea!" Ratchet exclaimed but it was already too late.

Dad put Leo in my lap. I whimpered in pain as my little brother hugged me as tightly as he could. My arms were weak and heavy yet somehow I managed to wrap them around his trembling form. My tears blended with his as I held him tight. I was so glad he was ok. I can't imagine my life without my baby brother.

"I don't think there's anything we can do about it, Ratchet," mom smiled.

"Love is a powerful medicine, Ratchet," father said, wrapping an arm around mother. "I'm sure now Kacey will recharge more comfortably knowing her brother is ok. As will Leo now."

"Fair enough," Ratchet frowned. "I can't argue with all three of you and hope to win. But I do want Kacey to lay down now."

I nodded. I was exhausted emotionally and physically at the moment. I lie on my side and fell back into a deep medicated recharge with Leo clinging onto me. I'd waken several hours later to see he was still there, recharging deeply, both of us covered neatly with a thermal blanket.

Father was still there. He smiled at me from his chair beside the bed, his hand reaching to stroke my face affectionately. I managed to smile back before I yawned, falling back into recharge.

Next time I woke, I was lying on my back. Leo was gone from my arms. The bright lights from the ceiling were rather annoying so I covered my optics with my hand.

"Hey, she's awake!"

I recognized that voice. When I removed my hand I saw Sunny and Sides leaning over me, grinning like a pair of idiots.

"It's about time!" Sunny grinned. "You've been out of it for four days now!"

"You missed all the excitement," Sides added.

"Yeah, Ratchet about blew a gasket when he found out Optimus let a few Autobots in to visit you," Bumblebee said.

I glanced to my right to see him. I was actually surprised to see him. I thought for certain he'd be gone now.

"You're still here?" I questioned him.

"I couldn't go without saying goodbye," he said, taking hold of my hand.

"I'm going to miss you," I said, bursting into tears.

"Way to go, Bee! You made her cry," Sunny chastised, reaching over me and punching Bee in the arm.

"I'll be back to visit, Kacey. I promise."

"It won't be the same," I wept, struggling to sit up.

Bee picked me up and I threw my arms around him as best as I could. I didn't want him to go. I loved having him around the base. I loved how he'd sneak me off the base with Sunny and Sides and we'd go racing. I love to sit in the recreation room and listen to him and the twins tell horrible jokes that were so bad I just had to laugh.

"Kacey, I promise, I **_will_ **visit you once a month," he reassured me.

"I love you, Bee. You're more than just an uncle to me. I consider you one of my closest friends."

I felt him sigh. His arms held me a bit tighter.

"I love you too, Kacey," he whispered to me.

"What about us? We're still here to cause trouble!" Sunny chimed in.

I turned and was transfer into his arms.

"I love you both too. I guess with Bee gone that means I have to keep an optic out for both of you."

"You got that right kid," Sides added taking me into his arms.

"What in the pit? I told you three to get the frag out of here an hour ago!" Ratchet shouted storming in. "Primus, Kacey you still need to be lying down!"

"Optimus asked us to stay until he got back," Bumblebee said which made Ratchet narrow his optics.

"Where is my dad?"

"I'm right here," sounded his deep voice.

I looked over Side's shoulder to see my father. I burst into tears again. I couldn't help it. I was still exhausted and felt my recharge systems wanting to take over. But I needed to feel my father's arms around me.

"Shh, my child, I have you now," he cooed softly, holding me close, cradling me like a sparkling.

"Ok, he's back. Now the three of you…OUT!"

"We'll be back later, Kacey!" Sunny smiled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ratchet countered.

"Quick, Sunny, run!"

I grinned, watching Ratchet chasing the twins out of the room.

"When do you leave, Bee?"

"Day after tomorrow," he replied sadly. "I'll visit you as often as I can before I head out with Sam and his family. If it's alright with you, they'd like to see you before we leave."

"I'd like that," I sighed.

"Bee, you too…out!" Ratchet ordered.

"See you later, Kacey," he smiled then hurried off, ducking from Ratchet who took a swing at him.

"Optimus, can you put Kacey back down on the bed. I need to run some scans."

"Is anything wrong?" father asked as he carefully set me down.

"No, I just need to monitor her systems and her spark chamber to make sure there are no side effects from the accident. I've never repaired a spark chamber so young."

"Great, more tests," I commented rolling my optics. "Will they be daily like Trion's?"

"Only while you're here then once a week after that," he smiled. "Now, keep still. It will only take a few astroseconds to collect the data."

"I know the drill," I sighed then couldn't resist adding just to get dad all riled up. "Honestly, between yours and Trion's scans do you think you both can get an exact date when my interface systems will come online?"

Ratchet laughed heartily at the absolutely horrified look on my father's face. It hurt to laugh but I did anyway.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," father said, narrowing his optics at me.

He wasn't at all upset as I could feel his amusement. It was a relief to feel that instead of how worried he was for me.

"It's only natural, Optimus. But you don't have to worry for at least another seventeen years. Unless, she's one of those rare one's whose interface systems come on prematurely. It wouldn't surprise me if they did with as much as you and Elita interface."

"Primus almighty! Do you and Ironhide stand outside the door making bets?" father interrupted.

I giggled quietly.

"Not anymore," Ratchet snickered, giving me a wink. "The last bet we actually made was how many times it'd take for you to get Elita pregnant with Leo!"

Dad was lightening fast! He skillfully dove over my bed and tackled Ratchet down to the ground without even a toe touching me. I heard rumors about how fast my father could be. They didn't do him justice. And they say my reflexes were fast. I know where I get them from now.

I rolled over onto my side and watched my father and Ratchet wrestling on the floor. Well, it was more my father using his size to his advantage and pinning Ratchet to the floor. Ratchet didn't possess the strength to go one on one with my father.

Still, it was rather funny to watch and I was enjoying it immensely.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING?" mom shouted. "We have an injured youngling here and you're fighing?!"

"I was defending my honor," dad answered, looking up from the head lock he had Ratchet in.

"I don't care. Get up and quit acting like a youngling in front of our daughter! Make sure you remember this, Kacey. Mechs, no matter how old they are, are simply big versions of younglings! You're father's the biggest one of all!"

"Now that's not fair, Elita," dad complained, getting to his feet. "I was defending _**your**_ honor too."

"He really was, mom," I helpfully added. "You would have been helping him if you heard about how Ratchet and Ironhide were making bets on how many times it'd take for dad to get you pregnant with Leo."

Mom froze in mid stride, her optics narrowed, and I dare say her face plates had a hint of dark red on them.

"I'll be right back," she growled then quickly turned on her heal and left.

"I give you about two minutes to run and hide, Ratchet," dad informed him.

"You don't think she'd…"

"Oh yeah, she went to get her rifle," I answered before he finished asking his question.

Both dad and I laughed when Ratchet ran out of the room. I guess he could be fast too under the right circumstances.

A big yawn suddenly escaped me. My automatic recharge system came on. I was too tired to fight it but tried anyway.

"Go into recharge," dad smiled, picking me up and cradling me in his arms. "All the excitement wore you out."

I nodded rubbing my optics.

"You don't think mom will really hurt Ratchet, do you?"

"She'll give him a good scorch mark on his armor but nothing more than that. Now recharge, my child."

"Will you sing to me?"

"Anything for you, my beautiful star," he cooed, kissing me on the forehead.

The warmth of my father's form comforted me as he held me close. His deep voice was soft and sounded so soothing to my audio receptors. More importantly, I felt my father's love within me as I fell into recharge. No medicine in the universe could make me feel infinitely better as my father's love does for me. Nothing can ever replace it. Nothing.

* * *

**Ratchet**

At the end of Kacey's first week in the Med Bay she was able to sit up with no pain. As expected, she was healing faster than the rest of us. Alpha Trion truly designed her form to be the perfect soldier, the next progression in our stage of evolution.

I was there to witness how he did it when he and Wheeljack created the protoforms for Galen, Orion, Ariel, and Leo from the adamantite ore we salvaged from the Deception's ship we destroyed. They would be the only ones unless we found more of the ore as I doubt we were going to stop producing sparklings.

But the idea that my son, once mature, could take more punishment during a battle was a terrifying. At Galen's age now I just can't see him growing up and fighting Decepticons. More accurately, I don't want to imagine him doing such a thing. He's my only sparkling and I love him more than life itself.

I love Kacey just as much too. She's an enduring little femme who sneaks into your spark when you least expect it. She really has an affect on everyone on the base, some more than others. A prime example was Bumblebee.

The young mech was nearly in tears when Kacey wept in his arms during their goodbyes. In all the time I've known Bee, from the tiny sparkling Optimus rescued to the mature mech he'd become today, I have never seen him so upset. Never.

For me, I am affected not just because of her personality but because she's the daughter of Optimus, the only other mech on the base I love as much as my own son. It brings me so much joy see how happy and content he is with his family.

I've gotten to see more of him as a father this past week in the med bay as he interacted with his sparklings and Kacey. Not one of those four children was starved for attention or love.

"Papa, can I go play with them?"

I looked down to see my son's bright blue optics pleading with me. I could never say no to him. He's such a good little mech anyway and doesn't get into trouble.

"Go on," I smiled.

Galen smiled brightly then charged right in. Optimus was quick to include my son in their play. It was truly a rare and funny sight to see a Prime crawling around the floor being chased by four screaming and laughing sparklings. I laughed out loud when they all jumped on him and he fell to the floor, giving in to them.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, looking a bit surprised to see me.

"Long enough to see you haven't matured yet," I snickered walking across the room to Kacey.

The youngling look tired as she smiled watching them play. I activated my scans immediately.

"You feeling ok, Kacey?"

"Just tired," she yawned. "Leo woke me up early this morning."

"That's my fault, Ratchet," Optimus said, getting to his feet. "Leo had a bad dream last night. Elita and I didn't see the harm in letting him recharge with Kacey."

"That's fine as long as Kacey gets a full night of recharge," I said, helping Kacey to lie down. "I'd like her to get some quiet time now. Later today I want to get her on her feet."

"Already?" she asked looking a bit excited about the idea.

"Yup. I think you're ready now. I know you're tired of being confide to the bed."

"Pfft, got that right," she scoffed making me laugh.

"Alright little pit spawns, you heard Ratch, Kacey needs some rest."

"Ah, dad, I still want to play some more," Orion protested.

"Dad, I'll be fine for a while by myself," Kacey smiled.

"Tired of my company?"

"No, never. But I don't want to take away from my brothers and sister."

"I'll keep an optic on her," I added.

"Alright, come on, let's go," he said picking up Leo.

"Can Galen come too, daddy?" Ariel asked. "Please."

Optimus gave me a look. Of course I nodded. I knew my son would be in capable hands.

"Sure he can come."

Much to my amusement, Ariel grabbed Galen's hand or he grabbed hers. It's debatable. There's no denying they have a crush on each other. Right now it's adorable sparkling behavior. I'm curious to see if it turns out to be something more as they grow older.

"Ariel really does like Galen," Kacey said once the parade left. "She talks to me about him all the time."

"Moonracer tells me the same about Galen. How his optics seem to light up more when he talks about Ariel. He just blushes and turns shy every time I ask him about it though."

"That will change one day," she said knowingly. "So, do you think I'll be able to walk today?"

"I don't see why not," I smiled confidently to her, caressing the top of her head. "Your back has completely healed. I see no structural defects of any kind."

"Thanks to you. You truly are a great surgeon."

"I don't know about great. There are better. I simply refuse to give up on a patient. It pains my spark to lose one. I hate that feeling and do everything in my power to prevent it."

"Regardless, I thank you for saving my life."

"You're very welcome. Now get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time."

Kacey was in recharge by the time I finished covering her up with the thermal blanket. I proceeded with my daily scans. So far so good. There's no sign at all of her spark chamber weakening where it was cracked. All her systems were functionally within normal parameters. Her energy levels are a bit low. But that's expected during a long recovery period from an injury such as hers. Next week her energy levels should return to normal levels and she won't tire as quickly.

When I turned to head to my office I was surprised to see Prowl in the doorway. Checking my internal chronometer it was that time of the day when he'd drop by to visit Kacey.

"I passed by Optimus, he said Kacey was going to get on her feet today," he spoke softly.

"Yes, I'm letting her rest a while first."

"Good. It will be nice to see her on her feet again."

"Are you ok, Prowl?" I asked, noticing how much emotion he had on his face.

He sighed looking from Kacey to me.

"As a commander, you're supposed to treat everyone the same. It helps when making the big decisions to send someone, even someone you know, into battle. It also helps with the casualties. As a commander, you're not supposed to let one life affect you more than all the others."

"Ah, but Kacey isn't a soldier yet, Prowl. I know her abilities give her the means to fight like a soldier. I'm aware of how mature she can be at times. But she's still only a youngling. What you're feeling is normal."

"No it isn't, Ratchet. I love her as if she were my own child. I never felt like that about Bumblebee when he was a youngling or even the twins after I found them huddled together in ditch, frightened out of their processors."

"Well, I can tell you right now we all feel the same way about Kacey," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "She's a rare femme that only comes along once every few millennium. I'd give you a thorough maintenance check up if you _**didn't**_ feel the way you did."

Prowl laughed softly.

"Go on," I told him, giving him a nudge. "Stay with her a bit while she's quiet. By the end of next week she'll be driving you crazing again."

Again he laughed then went in and took a seat by Kacey. I continued on my way to my office. I had just pulled up the data from the scans when Moonracer came in.

"Are you busy? I can come back later."

"No, I'm never too busy for you," I said not hesitating to move to her and take her in my arms. "There's always time for you and Galen."

"How's Kacey doing?"

"Ahead of schedule for her recovery. She'll be racing through the halls by the end of next week."

"That's good," she sighed, her face turning away from me.

I gently turned it back so I could see her lovely optics. They welled up with tears.

"Moon, what's wrong?"

"I've made my decision, Ratch," she began, her body trembling in my arms. "I…I don't want to try and have another sparkling. I can't go through that again. It still hurts too much. My spark still longs for our daughter."

"If that's your decision then I will abide by it and not bring the issue up again," I replied, holding her close. "Come on. Galen's with Optimus having fun. Let's take advantage and have some alone time."

"I love you," she smiled.

"Love you more."

I left Red in charge of the Med Bay. He was to contact me only if there was an emergency with Kacey. It was rare that I got Moonracer alone during the middle of the day like this. We both took full advantage of it, bonding our sparks while making love. It was with some reluctance by both of us that we separated from our lovers embrace when Optimus contacted me about Galen wanting to be with his mother.

Still, Moonracer never liked our son to be too upset. And I was a bit anxious to see how well Kacey was going to do. We actually found that Optimus and Elita were already waiting and that Kacey was now wide awake. My son was recharging in Optimus' arms.

"Sorry, I think I wore him out," he smirked handing Galen over to Moonracer. "But he was asking for you before he fell into recharge."

"It's ok. As long as he had fun today," she mentioned.

"I'm sure he did," I smiled to her, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little while."

I would have said more but I felt the prying optics of Optimus and Elita watching me. Sure enough when I turned around they were both smiling at me. I ignored them even as I smiled walking past them.

"So are you ready?" I asked Kacey.

"Yeah!"

"Don't get too excited. I don't want you to be too disappointed if it doesn't go well."

She nodded looking a bit nervous.

"You'll do fine," I smiled reassuringly at her. "Optimus, would you like to pick her up and set her on her feet for me please? Just hold her until she says to let go."

Optimus lifted Kacey up from behind, his hand under her arm pit and gently set her feet on the ground.

"Whoa…feels weird," she smiled nervously.

"Just give your self some time," I instructed her. "Some of your coordination systems were offline due to the injury and being damaged. I needed to make sure they were completely healed before letting you put your full weight on your legs."

"Ok dad, you can let go now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Optimus looked up at me. I nodded, continuing to scan her systems. We were about to find out whether Kacey was truly ready or not.

As expected, the newly healed systems booted up enabling her processor to regain full control of her legs. The trick would be to get them to work in unison again, relaying the necessary information back and forth. And that takes however long the patient takes to get through their therapy.

"I feel a bit wobbly," she informed me.

"That's normal. Try to lift your left leg, just a little bit."

Of course, Kacey immediately tried to just walk by taking a step forward. Both her legs buckled and she fell. Optimus was quick to grab hold of her preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Kacey, you're trying to run before you can walk. Please do as I instruct you. Optimus, continue to support her. Now, I just want you to lift your leg up as high as you can."

This time she listened. It wasn't very high but higher than I expected.

"Ok, now the other leg."

My scans revealed her systems were communicating with each other a bit out of sync as I had expected.

"Optimus, let her go. Now, I want you to take small steps, Kacey. Don't over do it. If you get too tired we're here to help you."

"Ok," she nodded, looking as determined as ever.

Kacey took a small step and collapsed. This time Optimus wasn't quick enough.

"No, father! I can do it!" she said.

I sympathized with him upon seeing the pained expression on his face. The desire to help his child was so strong.

"Optimus," Elita spoke softly. "Let her try."

He nodded, backing away. Elita took hold of his hand. I'm sure the two were talking to each other over their bond because he suddenly let out a sigh and nodded to her.

It took a bit of effort but Kacey got back on her feet. Instead of lifting her foot she slid one forward then the next. Over and over.

"I feel like a sparkling taking their first steps," she commented with a giggle.

"At least you're not screeching in protest," Elita smiled.

"Give me time, mom," she responded making us all laugh for even I have heard about Kacey's first steps as a sparkling.

Once again, Kacey tried to lift her leg and fell over when her knees buckled. Once again, she shot Optimus a defiant look like he'd better not help her.

"I can do this father," she reiterated in a serious tone.

"At least she didn't scream at you," I said jokingly.

He didn't find it amusing. I understood why. It was always in Optimus' nature to help others and not care for himself. And here's his daughter, the one femme he'd want to help the most, refusing to let him.

"It'll be ok, Optimus. You know Kacey. When she needs you most she won't hesitate to ask," I told him.

He nodded but his optics never left Kacey. She managed to get back on her feet again. Her determination paid off. She was finally able to take a few wobbly steps. Then she was able to walk more normally, very slowly, but she didn't fall and her legs looked strong.

"See, I told you I could do it, father," she beamed proudly, reaching up to him.

"I never doubted that you couldn't," he responded, lifting her up and holding her close. "I only wanted to help."

"I know. And you did help. Just by being here for me."

It was such a tender moment between father and daughter. You could see the love they had for each other as he held her close and as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why don't you take her to your quarters tonight," I suggested, shocking the three of them. "Yes, I know. It goes against my better judgment. But I want Kacey back here first thing in the morning. And I want her in bed early."

"Thanks, Ratchet! You're the best," she smiled at me.

"Just go, before I change my mind!"

The happy family left quickly. Mother and father overjoyed to be taking their youngling with them.

I headed to my office to finish what I started earlier. The data from my scans were still there on my monitor. I started analyzing them, comparing them to my previous scans.

"Whoa, that can't be right," I muttered, my optics not believing what I'm seeing.

A frown fell across my faceplates. Only I had to be certain my readings were correct before I brought them to the only other mech on the base who'd understand them and would know what to do about them.

* * *

**Alpha Trion**

"Ratchet, what brings you here? I trust Kacey's injuries have completely healed."

"Yes, they have."

"Excellent. You really are a skilled surgeon."

"Yes, I take pride in my work. In fact, if I wasn't so good at my job I wouldn't have discovered this. I triple checked my data and even went as far back to compare them with my first exams of Kacey."

I reached up and took the data-pad from his hand. My spark sank as I read the test results. They seemed to confirm my own.

"You don't look so surprise," Ratchet commented.

"Yes, I noticed these results a few weeks ago."

"**You noticed!"** he roared, laying his hands on my desk and leaning close to me. "**You noticed and failed to mention it to anyone! This isn't one of your experiments! This is a precious life we're dealing with**!"

"I am fully aware of the ramifications when dealing with Kacey," I replied calmly, holding my ground. "I too love that child. I was there when she was born. I watched her grow before my very optics. And, since my discovery, I have been trying to find away to fix this unforeseen side effect."

I paused. My normally proud posture waning. I was….ashamed.

"I have yet to find away to reverse what's happened and only see one solution."

Tears filled my optics and I turned away from Ratchet's threatening gaze.

"I had hoped and prayed that my program modifications were perfect and that no harm would ever come to Kacey as she grew from sparkling to mature. It pains my spark to know that I've failed. I've failed her and her family."

"But you said there was only one solution you could see. What is it?" he demanded.

"It will not reverse the damage done. But it will permanently stop this side effect and should allow Kacey to continue to develop normally."

"_**Should**_ allow? You need to come up with a better solution than that, Trion!"

"We're dealing with so many unknown variables here because of what I did to Kacey's programming. But I'm confident my plan will work."

"Anything to help Kacey. Just tell me what I need to do."

"We need Elita's and Optimus' permission first as the procedure will require taking Kacey offline."

Fear filled Ratchet's face.

The same fear that filled my spark. Taking a transformer offline for program modifications was a dangerous procedure. I have only successfully done so three times in my long life and have failed more times than I care to admit to anyone.

Ratchet angrily yanked me to my feet, slamming me into the wall and holding me there. I did nothing. I deserved his wrath. I was angry with myself for not foreseeing my error.

"**For your sake, Trion, you'd better not frag this up! I didn't save that child's life so you could take it away**!"

He released his hold on me and stepped away. Tears filled his optics. The anger was still present in his threatening tone.

"If little Kacey dies as a result…I swear on my son's spark I _**will**_ make you suffer for what you've done." He paused, wiping his tears, composing himself. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes and _you_ will explain to Optimus and Elita what needs to be done."

With that Ratchet abruptly left.

I slid down the wall, pulled my legs into my chest and wept. I have witnessed many atrocities, mourned many friends during my long life. Nothing has ever affected me as much as this little femme.

She is the grandchild I never had. And I deeply love her as such.

For the family's sake…for the sake every Autobot on this base…for my own sake, no…for Kacey's I **_cannot_ **fail.

* * *

Ok, to me offline is not death. It's like turning a computer off. It will be more explained in the next chapter.

Up next: Optimus and Elita's reactions to the side affect of Kacey's program modifications. And we'll see how Kacey reacts to the shocking news.


	21. chapter 21

I apologize for any confusion about Kacey's modifications and will quickly explain. In Hope's Journey Alpha Trion told Elita about the program modifications he did. Also, Ratchet suggested that they youngling's programs were modified because she was doing things younglings were not supposed to be doing, like transforming. And Kacey herself told her father that Trion made the modifications. So _**everyone**_ knew about the modifications. Trion will explain what he did, as a refresher for my readers, to both Optimus and Elita as he talks about the side effect caused by his modifications.

a/n: These chapters about Kacey's side effect will tie into the third story in the trilogy. So take notes! Just kidding. But do keep it in mind.

* * *

**Elita**

It was already late morning. Optimus and I hadn't left the recharge bed. Neither one of us wanted to disturb Kacey as she recharged soundly between us. We were just both so relieved to have her back where she belonged. Plus, she looked too comfortable nestled against Optimus' chest as he lay on his side, his arms protectively cuddling her like a sparkling.

We didn't have to worry about our other sparklings as Chromia collected them earlier this morning for us so we could be with Kacey during her rehab. We had even planned on taking her to the Med Bay as Ratchet instructed. Only I didn't have the spark to wake Optimus when it was time. It was rare for him to recharge past sunrise. Plus he and Kacey were such a joy to watch as they snored softly during their recharge.

Of course my love wasn't recharging at the moment. Like me he was enjoying this quiet time with our daughter, watching her recharging. Both of us were so ecstatic and relieved that she was going to be ok. I don't want to calculate what would have happened if I lost my daughter.

My love suddenly let out a low growl. I chuckled at the annoyed look on his face.

"Ratchet again?" I asked quietly, caressing his arm.

"Yes. I told him Kacey's still recharging. He's being a persistent aft. Apparently he _**really**_ needs to talk to us and said that Kacey can stay here…for now."

"I don't have the spark to leave her alone."

"Neither do I but Ratchet is being rather insistent. He wouldn't take us from Kacey unless it was something very important."

"Oh, alright," I sighed.

"Should we wake her to tell her? I don't want her to wake up all alone wondering where we are."

"She still seems to be in deep recharge," I chuckled as Kacey was snoring softly. "I'm not sure I want to disturb her."

Optimus gave me that sorrowful mechano-puppy dog look that I could never refuse.

"Kacey, sweetie, wake up," I said to her, caressing her cheek.

Kacey continued to snore oblivious to my words.

"Kacey, wake up child," Optimus' deep voice rumbled softly, his arm gently shaking her.

Her optics flickered on line. Her optic covers blinked several times as she looked up at us. I could tell she wasn't even close to being fully awake.

"What?" she yawned groggily, her hands balled up as she rubbed her optics.

"You're mother and I have a meeting with Ratchet. But you can continue to recharge, ok?"

"Ok," she yawned, her optics dimmed going offline again.

"Kacey…"

"I'm up…I'm up," she said, her optics coming online.

"We have a meeting with Ratchet. We'll be back soon, ok sweetie?"

"Ok, mom," she yawned. "Meeting…Ratchet…you'll be back soon."

"Go back into recharge," Optimus smiled, kissing her forehead.

And she did just that. Before Optimus even settled her in a comfortable position she was snoring softly again. Together we covered her with a thermal blanket. Primus, she looked so small all curled up on the rather large recharge bed all alone.

"She'll be alight," I told Optimus.

His optics didn't waver from Kacey for an astrosecond as his battle armor all slid into place. I did the same with my armor and moved to take hold of his hand. I too didn't want to leave her.

"Let's hurry and see what Ratchet wants so we can come back to her," I smiled up at him.

Hand in hand we walked to the Med Bay. Both of us were feeling relieved and thrilled. Both us were so happy and content during those moments from our quarters to the Med Bay. However, both of us suddenly had a sinking feeling in our guts when we stepped into Ratchet's office to see the deeply concerned look on his and Alpha Trion's faces.

"Please, take a seat," Ratchet told, indicating the two chairs in front of his desk.

Optimus squeezed my hand tightly leading us to our seats. I trembled within. I knew this wasn't going to be good. My love knew it as well for he never let go of my hand even after we sat down.

And we both knew this meeting had everything to do with Kacey.

There was a ominous moment of silence as Ratchet took his seat behind his desk and as Trion moved, sitting on the edge of the desk before us. My spark fluttered in fear when he gave us a long sorrowful look.

"You both are aware of the program modifications I did to Kacey?" Trion asked us.

"Yes, of course," Optimus answered.

"Her protoform was the prototype of what was to be the next generation of soldiers to help in our fight against the Decepticons," he continued. "The protoform was designed to be a stronger, faster and more agile soldier once fully matured."

"When Elita showed up at my hidden base, the spark she carried was in desperate need of its own spark chamber. I could not risk Elita's life or that of the little spark with any delays. So I did not remove the basic soldier program from the protoform's central processor. Removing programs and uploading new ones is a very time consuming process. Plus, by retaining the soldier's program, I had believed it would benefit the child in helping her survive."

"But altering a program only takes a few astroseconds. The Cybertron Kacey was to be born into was dangerous. More dangerous for her because she's the first born of a Prime. I knew the war wasn't going in our favor. I knew I could not allow this sparkling to fall into enemy hands. So, I alone decided to make the program modifications that allowed some of Kacey's systems to develop more quickly than normal. Defenses, sensors, reflexes…most importantly transformations."

"Trion, I've told you time and time again that I would have agreed," I sincerely told him. "I would have done anything to protect my daughter."

"I for one am glad you did what you did," Optimus added. "My little Kacey never would have made it to Earth if you hadn't made the modifications."

Trion moved away, keeping his back to us. I had never seen him do such a thing. He was always so composed, so regal. He always looked you square in the optics.

"I'm afraid…I've failed you both and Kacey," he said turning back to us with tears in his optics, which totally surprised me and Optimus. "I didn't have time to run simulations on the program modifications because Elita needed to deliver the spark. Perhaps if I had time…I thought I my modifications were perfect. I had monitored Kacey everyday to make sure she developed normally with no defects or side effects of any kind."

"It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that my scans picked up the abnormality that hadn't been there before. Kacey has reached a critical stage in her development. I believe that's why it hasn't show up until now."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Optimus cautiously asked.

"It seems Kacey's ability to transform at such an early age has caused an unexpected side effect…her transformation systems have caused the development of her other systems to slow…actually they're development is almost at a standstill. And thus has also affected her growth rate."

"So what…she's not going to be very tall then, just like Leo?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid it's more complicated than that," Ratchet chimed in. "With Leo all his systems are developing normally. He's just not growing very fast in height. With Kacey _**all**_ her systems are affected. Their underdevelopment is what's now affecting her growth rate."

"You see, once our transformation systems come on line all of our systems are tied into them. As mature mechs or femmes our systems are fully developed and are set with no further changes. Kacey is a youngling. Her systems are in a constant state of change. Her ability to transform is causing them to stop developing normally."

"This was never an issue before when younglings used to transform," Optimus pointed out.

"That was several thousand millennia ago, Optimus," Ratchet countered. "We've evolved so much since then. Our transformations are so much more complicated than that time."

"So how do you fix this?" I asked Trion and again he avoided my optics for a long moment. I hardened my tone. I was _**not**_ going to lose my daughter! "I assume this _**can**_ be fixed."

"We have to take Kacey's transformation and defense systems offline," he explained. "In doing so her other systems should return to developing normally. As far as her growth rate…I'm not sure how much of that will recover."

"_**Should**_?" I countered.

"I am confident that returning the programs to their original format will nullify the side effect," Trion replied. "Her systems will respond accordingly and will develop normally."

"But you said you weren't sure how much of her growth rate would recover," Optimus commented.

"According to the last scans Ratchet and I have collected, her growth rate has slowed considerably. We will of course continue to monitor her once the procedure has been completed. I'm sorry Optimus…this…this has never happened before. I'm dealing with so many uncertainties."

"I understand, Trion," my loved sighed. His hand tightened around mine as he continued. "Please, just do what you must to help my child."

Ratchet got up and moved to us. He took my free hand in both of his, looking earnestly at both Optimus and I.

"We need your permission to take Kacey offline to make the program modifications," Ratchet said in earnest.

I gasped. Optimus squeezed my hand so hard I couldn't feel my fingers. I felt him trembling now. We were both aware of the risks when taking a transformer offline. Most of the time it was fatal.

"Is there no other way?" I asked softly.

"I'm afraid not," Ratchet answered.

"When will this be done?" Optimus requested.

"I want to wait until Kacey's fully recovered from her injuries. So, in five days time."

"We need to tell Kacey. She has a right to know…even though…" Optimus paused, looking at me. "She's not going to like this one bit. I feel it in my spark."

"Trion and I will be there to answer any questions she has and to reiterate how important that this must be done," Ratchet said. "Do you wish to tell her now or wait until she's fully recovered?"

"Can…can we have a moment alone to decide?" I requested trying to hold my resolve as best as I could.

Ratchet nodded. He closed the door once he and Trion were out.

Optimus immediately pulled me into his arms, holding me close as I wept. My spark couldn't take this. I nearly lost my sparkling a few short days ago. Now there was a strong chance I was going to lose her.

"Shh, my love," he cooed to me. "Kacey's spark cannot be so easily extinguished. I feel that so deeply within my own."

I nodded, burying my face in his chest armor.

"We should wait to tell her," he spoke softly. "Knowing Kacey, she'll want to go racing or something once she's fully healed."

"Agreed. That was all she could talk about last night before she finally fell into recharge."

"I think…I think we should arrange for the twins to sneak her off the base. I know she has the most fun racing with them and Bumblebee."

I looked up at him, stunned that he knew about her racing with the twins and Bee.

"I only pretend to not know everything. What kind of Prime would I be if didn't?" he asked, smirking at me caressing my face.

"Only we can't tell the twins about Kacey's condition. They're too attached to her. And neither of them can keep a secret longer than five astroseconds."

"Magnus is back from patrol. I trust him to not tell. He'll do anything I ask him. Sneaking a youngling off the base is something he would do too."

I raised an optic ridge at him.

"I was a sixteen. He felt bad for kicking my aft during my hand to hand combat training and took me out for a bit of fun to cheer me up."

Leaning into him more, I wrapped my arms around his waist and simply sighed.

"Optimus, make sure Magnus understands. I want her to have a good time."

"Of course. Come on," he said, taking my hand in his. "Let's tell Ratchet what we've decided and collect the sparklings. I'm sure Leo is missing Kacey right now. I heard him calling for her during his recharge when I checked on him."

"Poor Leo. I wonder if he'll recover fully. He hasn't tried once to make an escape from his crib since the accident."

"Only time will tell, Elita. Leo has a strong spark. It may take time. But I feel he will be just fine."

His words rang true. Leo was strong. Kacey aptly named him. Kacey was strong too. Only I had no idea how this life changing news was going to fully affect her. Yes, it was life changing…for her.

* * *

**Kacey**

When I awoke I was alone. Then I remember mom and dad telling me they had a meeting with Ratchet. It was probably about me.

I slid across the bed and lowered my feet down to the ground. My legs felt a little sore from yesterday but they held my weight just the same. I took slow deliberate steps across the room to my parent's computer terminal. I traversed the distance much easier than I moved around yesterday.

If I was moving that well I wondered when I'd be able to transform again.

"Father, you need to come up with harder passwords," I chuckled softly when I hacked into the computer.

With a few commands I activated a communication link to Bumblebee.

"_Hey Kacey! How you doing?_"

"I'm on my feet now! It was scary though. I was afraid that if I couldn't walk I wasn't going to be able to ever transform again!"

"_There's no stopping you now that you're on your feet again_."

"I miss you Bee," I sighed.

"_I've only been gone 2 days,_" he laughed.

"I know. I still miss you."

"_I miss you too, Kacey. Remember, I'm only a communication link away._"

"It's not the same as having you here. Even when you were on patrol I knew when you'd be back."

"_It made me happy when you were always there to greet Sunny, Sides and me when returned. I hope you'll do the same when I come to visit next month."_

"You know I will, Bee. I intend to leave you eating my dust again when we race."

"_I look forward to it!_" he laughed heartily.

"Well, I should go. Mom and Dad will be back soon. Hopefully I'll be able to transform today or tomorrow. I don't like the idea of not being able to. It doesn't feel right."

"_Call me and let me know the good news._"

"I promise Bee. Talk to you soon. Love ya lots."

"_Goodbye, Kacey. I love you too."_

I severed the link feeling a bit better. Since mom and dad weren't back yet I made opened up another communication link to my friend, Jim. His cell phone rang twice before he picked it up.

"_This is Jim._"

"Hi Jim! It's Kacey!"

"_Oh, hey Kacey! How you doing?_"

"Sorry I didn't call you sooner like I said. I had an accident."

"_No worries. Are you ok? You weren't injured too badly were you?_"

"Well, I nearly died. But I saved Leo from certain death."

"_Thank the Lord. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Leo._"

"KACEY!" Leo shouted from the other room.

"Frag, mom and dad are back…with Leo. I gotta go Jim. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll catch up."

"_Sure thing kid. Take care._"

I quickly ended the communication and shut down the computer. I didn't bother hurrying back to the bed. I wasn't going to be very fast anyway. Instead I got to my feet and head slowly towards the door.

Leo came bounding in with a big grin on his face. Before mom or dad could stop him he leapt into my arms. The sudden extra weight caused me my legs to buckle and I fell. An involuntary yelped sounded from my vocal processor when I hit the ground. The pain was not from my injuries but from the fact that my body was sore from yesterday's walking around.

"It's ok Leo. I'm fine," I quickly told him when he looked at me with so much worry in his optics. Dad rushing in and picking me up didn't help. "Dad, I'm fine. I'm just sore from yesterday."

"Are you sure?" he questioned worriedly.

I could literally fell his spark tremble when he picked me up. There was no reason for that now.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him and he suddenly shielded his spark from me.

"Yes, my child," he smiled warmly. "I just worry about you is all. We need to get you back to the Med Bay where you can rest properly."

"But I'm tired of resting."

"Kacey, no whining. Ratchet's orders were to bring you back to the Med Bay first thing in the morning," mom told me. "Be lucky he hasn't come by to collect you already."

"Ok, can my brothers and sister come? It's boring in the Med Bay without them."

"We'll bring them, whether or not they can stay is up to Ratchet, sweetie."

Leo made up his mind. He was going. He climbed up dad and took his place on dad's shoulders, holding on his antenna. He even banged his feet on dad's shoulder armor, trying to get the big mech to move.

"Dada, go now!"

"Cool your jets, little lugnut," I smiled, tickling his belly.

Leo giggled uncontrollably. He had a weak spot in the center of his belly. If he was in a foul mood I could usually get him out of it by tickling him there. The only time I couldn't was if he was sick with an upset waste tank.

Dad held Ariel in his other arm and refused to put me down even though I insisted that I could walk. Even if it was slowly, at least I could walk. Mom carried Orion as we made our way to the Med Bay.

Several Autobots said their hellos and expressed how happy they were to see I was recovering well. I politely thanked them, chatting with them as I normally do. As a result we ended up in the Med Bay far later than Ratchet had wanted.

Only for once Ratchet didn't seem angry at how late I was and even let my siblings stay. It was a good thing too. I don't think I had ever seen mom or dad laugh so hard as when my brothers and sister tried imitating me as I did the leg exercises Ratchet had instructed me to do.

I however took my rehabilitation seriously. I'd do anything to get back to fully functional. Plus I always felt so vulnerable without my armor on when not in my family's quarters. Then finally, after three days of intense exercises my legs were strong enough that I could run without any discomforts whatsoever Ratchet gave me the go ahead to do my first transformation since before the accident.

"Rev your engine, Kacey, I need to check how your energy levels are holding," he ordered.

I grinned to myself. I loved the purr of my engine. It never sounded strained even when I hit max speed.

Ratchet proceeded with his scans. They seemed to be taking forever.

"You're killing me Ratchet! When can I go drive?!" I begged.

The urge to shift into first gear was so over powering that my vehicle form lurched slightly where it stood. The only thing keeping me in place was the brakes.

"Kacey, settle down," dad ordered me.

"Yes, dad," I sighed, my engine losing some of it gusto.

"Ok, I want you to take a quick spin up the road and back but…"

I sped off before he finished. Several Autobots had already cleared the road of snow and ice for my test run. Last thing we needed was for me to get into another accidently sliding on some ice.

"_**Frag it, Kacey! Slow down**__!_" Ratchet bellowed into my communicator.

"Pfft, you're no fun! I feel fine!"

It was true. I felt fine. Better than fine. There were no fluctuations in my energy levels at all. So I dared to do more. Before the bend in the road I dropped my hands and pushed off the ground. My spark raced in excitement as I transformed from my car form to my jet form.

The cold air slipped over my jet form as I rocketed upwards creating a vapor trail behind me. My spark soared as I flew even higher. I tuned out the insistent chatter from Ratchet for me to get my aft on the ground.

He didn't understand what this meant to me. I doubt anyone could. I tried to explain it to father once. I think he has an idea of what flying and transforming means to me. But I'm not certain.

"_Kacey, please come back down…before Ratchet blows a gasket_," father's deep voice gently requested.

"Yes, father," I sighed.

I transformed into my robotic form and allowed myself to freefall for a bit. The air rushed up past my audio receptors. It felt a little too cold on my optics so I closed the covers, making a mental note for later that I'd need to figure a way to keep my optics open while in flight like this.

My sensors indicated the ground was rapidly getting closer. So I activated my plasma burners and slowed my descent and landed on my feet before my parents and Ratchet.

Yes, Ratchet was pissed off. I could literally see steam rising from his head as his body temperature was up a few Kelvin above normal. And he was glaring at me. Frag it! It was worth it!

"Go easy on her Ratch, she's still only a youngling," father smiled.

"Honestly, I feel great!" I told him.

"Are you a fully trained medical officer?" he asked me.

"Well, no. But…"

"Quiet youngling. Front and center," he snapped, point at the ground in front of him.

"But," I continued, undaunted yet did as he was told me. "I have studied transformer physiology in depth. I do have better than average first aid skills. And…no one knows how I feel like I do. I know how far I can push myself."

"I don't care," he countered continuing his scan. "I'm your doctor and _**I'll**_ decide what's best for you."

I groaned crossing my arms across my chest.

"You're a real pain in the aft at times, Ratchet."

"Not as much as you are! Now be still!"

Of course being still was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment. I wanted to go! I wanted to do something. Being stationary was something I had been doing for over a week now and I'm tired of it.

"Dad, when we're done here can I contact Bumblebee?"

"Perhaps later," he smiled. "As long as you promise to stop hacking my passwords."

"You need to come up with better ones then," mom suggested, poking him in the side.

"If you hadn't taught her so well it wouldn't be a problem," he countered.

"Dad, I wouldn't need to hack your password on your computer if you'd give me more access on my computer so I can at least call Bumblebee and Jim."

"I'll think about it," father smiled warmly down at me.

"Are you done yet?" I grumbled at Ratchet.

"I'd have been done a long time ago if you were still. Quick fidgeting about!"

"I don't fidget!" I growled standing toe to toe with him. "It's called pent up energy and it needs to get out!"

"Don't challenge me young one, you'll regret it during your next maintenance check up," he countered smugly.

"I think that's enough for now, Ratchet," father said, gently pulling me to his side. "Don't go threatening younglings like that."

Ratchet's mouth dropped open.

"She was being defiant to me!"

"Ratchet, you're not going to win this argument," mom chuckled, grabbing hold of his arm. "Come on. They need some father-daughter time. And Leo needs a check up."

Father's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle as Ratchet continued to complain while mom escorted him back into the base.

"Let's see about using up some of that pent up energy and go for a drive," he grinned.

I didn't hesitate and transformed, revving my engine. Father laughed at me.

"Not here. I know a fun place to go…via shuttlecraft."

"Oh, sorry," I said sheepishly as I returned back to my robot form.

"If you can beat me to the shuttlebay, I'll teach you how to fly it."

"You're on!" I exclaimed and took off running.

Now everyone on the base knows I'm fast in the air and on four wheels. I'm fast on two feet too. Only I'm no where near fast enough to outrun my father's long strides. So I know when I reached the shuttlecraft first that he let me win.

He didn't have to. Either way, I love him. When he lifted me up off the ground I felt the need within him to have me close. Again, I was puzzled. He hadn't felt that way in such a long time. And again, I didn't question him. I knew my questioning would upset him.

Instead, I focused on the task at hand as he sat in the pilot's seat with me in his lap.

"Do you know anything about the controls?" he asked.

"Wheeljack explained them to me once when we were making repairs. But he never let me fly one of the shuttlecrafts."

"Wheeljack's a smart mech. Let me see what you know."

"Really?" I questioned, turning my head and looking up at me.

"My life is in your hands."

"Well now I'm nervous! _**Thanks**_, dad!"

"You'll be fine," he laughed, hugging me. "I have every confidence in your abilities as a pilot."

With that said, I took a deep breath then punched in the commands to activate the shuttles engines. From what Wheeljack told me the shuttle could almost fly itself. Still, I was nervous. The shuttlebay doors looked small suddenly as we made our way towards them.

"See you're doing fine," father complimented as we made it safely out and ascended into the atmosphere. "The coordinates are already programmed."

I nodded, making the necessary pitch and altitude adjustments putting us on course. A smile shined on my face. It was almost as fun as me flying through the clouds. Only much quieter. And the shuttle had inertial dampeners my flight form didn't have. I actually enjoyed the feel of the G forces as they tugged at my form when in flight.

"I see why you like to fly. It is a lovely view," father spoke softly.

"It's more than that…it's a wonderful view…a wonderful feeling to be free."

"Flying is not a way of living, Kacey."

"I know. But I do love it so much, father. It is a part of who I am."

"I know," he sighed.

From there father took over and landed the shuttlecraft at our intended destination, the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah. There we chased each other around. I discovered that father was actually very fast himself, when he wanted to be. He's just not as fast as me.

Still, it was one of the best times alone with my father. His love for me was so overwhelming for me that there were a few times I had a hard time focusing on the road. As always I returned such love back in full through our bond. I could never hold back from loving my father. Never.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting when we got back to the base. He ordered Prowl to give me access to certain communication links. Then turned me loose to go call Bumblebee. I hugged my father and Prowl before I ran to my room excited about telling him the news. Only I decided not to tell him about my adventures with father, that was something for my father and I to share.

"_Kacey! It's about fragging time! I've been worried!_"

"Sorry Bee! Guess what?"

"_What?_"

"I can transform again! Ratchet about blew a gasket because I was flying without _**his**_ permission."

"_That's awesome!_"

"I was thinking…that maybe I could sneak off and visit you. Five weeks is a long time to wait to see you. I miss you."

"_It will get easier, Kacey. I promise._"

"That's what my dad tells me. It never got easier for him. I know how much he missed mother while she was gone. I felt the ache in his spark everyday since my arrival."

"_Did you every tell him?_"

"No, he was sad enough already. I didn't want to upset him further at that time. Odd however, there is something is troubling my father deeply right now. I've felt it the past few days."

"_Kacey, your father has a lot to worry about. He's the leader of the Autobots. That is no small task. And he loves you very much, so of course he worries nonstop about you…Elita, your brothers and sister._"

"I know," I sighed.

In a way Bee was right. But I couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was troubling father was the reason why he shields his spark from me from time to time. Except for today, I felt his love so deeply today.

"_How are Sunny and Sides? Are they staying out of trouble?_"

"Barely!" I laughed. "They got drunk on high grade the other day and decided to practice their Judo. Primus, they made a mess in the recreation room. Of course, Prowl wasn't very happy about the entire situation when he walked in. He actually had them tossed in the brig until they sobered up."

"_Not the first time that's happened!_" he laughed.

"Oh guess what! Magnus said since you were gone and he's taken over your spot in your patrol group he'd sneak me off the base with the twins and we'd go racing! He said to come see him as soon as Ratchet gave me the all clear."

"_Primus Almighty! Be careful! Magnus is crazier than Sunny, Sides, and me put together. He even snuck the twins and I off base once for some fun. We were around your age and he took us to watch underground sparring matches. I think he participated in one. Where do you think the twins get their wacky fight ideas from?_"

"Oh and like yours aren't totally wacked?!" I countered making him laugh.

"_Kacey, time to wrap it up. Remember, Prowl doesn't like the communication links tied up for too long._"

"Yes, father. I understand," I frowned. "Sorry Bumblebee. I have to go before Prowl's main energon line gets tied in a knot. I'll talk to you again soon."

"_I look forward to it, Kacey. Don't worry, Magnus will take good care of you._"

"Thanks, Bee."

The communication link was severed and I stared at the idle computer monitor for a long moment. I was about to get up from my desk when my internal communicator beeped. It wasn't from father or any Autobot. I smiled.

"Hey Jim!"

"_Hi Kacey. I was just calling to check up and see how you're doing?_"

"I'm fine…better than fine! I can transform again!"

"_That's good to hear. I was worried about you._"

"Ah, thanks Jim. That's very kind of you," I replied.

"_Are you busy?_"

"Nope. Doctor's orders were to rest for the day. And that's what I'm doing. What can I help you with?"

"_I was wondering if you'd look over my new algorithms and tell me what you think._"

"No problem," I smiled. "You can email them to me."

"_Already did_," he chuckled.

I shook my head activating my computer monitor and pulling up my email. It only took me a few astroseconds to spot his mathematical errors in the new formulas I told him to try. For a human he learned them rather quickly and made good use of the applications.

"Ok, Jim. I sent it back with the corrections. I wish I could be there to see your creation."

"_Perhaps you can…one day_."

"Perhaps, but then you'd have to tell me where you lab is so I could sneak there."

"_Sorry Kacey…that's top secret information._"

"As I understand it, Simmons doesn't even know where your lab is. You're very adept at keeping parts of your life secret."

"_I just don't want the Government barging in on my work and taking it from me. I've seen it happen before._"

"Kacey."

I turned at the sound of Leo's voice to see him standing in my doorway crying his optics out. He looked a bit disorientated and was definitely upset about something. I hurried to him taking him in my arms, feeling his small form tremble.

"Jim, I have to go. I'm sorry. I think my little brother just woke up from recharge. He's crying and needs me right now. I'll talk to you later."

"_I totally understand. Take care. And thanks again, Kacey_," he replied then severed the line.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked Leo, cradling him in my arms.

He nodded, big tears rolling slowly down his faceplates.

"Everything's ok now," I cooed to him, kissing his forehead.

Leo took advantage by wrapping his arms around my neck and held me close. I could feel the relief within him. He didn't have to tell me what his dream was about. I had a good idea it was about the accident.

I was never so relieved in my entire short life that he was ok. I had feared the worst when I heard him scream when he fell. I blame myself for the entire incident. I was too busy standing on the cliff with my processor in the clouds to notice he was climbing up the cliff wall.

But what's done is done, as mother likes to tell me. Primus has a purpose for everything that happens, as father likes to tell me. The reason for Leo falling, for me getting hurt has yet to be revealed. But I do not think about it too much. There's too much in the present to enjoy without worrying about what the future may hold.

* * *

Ok, sorry. I know I said we were going to get Kacey's reaction. And we will. I just had to break the chapter up into two sections! Sorry. Plus, I had an idea and figured out a way to work it into the next part. So up next, Magnus take Kacey for her last joy ride. Then Optimus has chosen to tell his daughter of her condition and what's to be done about it.


	22. chapter 22

This is a short chapter! Sorry. I really wanted to get this scene of Kacey going through a carwash into the story. I'm glad I got it to work. I hope you all like it. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Phoenix13, a die hard Ultra Magnus fan.

a/n: tissues may be required

* * *

**Magnus**

The lights were off in my quarters. I kept going over what Optimus told me within my processor. It made me numb and I couldn't move as I sat on the edge of my recharge bed. I couldn't fathom why Primus would allow something like this to happen to someone so special to all of us.

I didn't want to believe it. This was a youngling. I hated seeing younglings hurt in any manner. It tore my spark up when the youth sectors were attacked and decimated. Optimus made me remain behind at the base knowing how shaken I was.

I could take on a Decepticon of any size and in any quantity with no problem. Yet, I was rocked to my very core when I heard the cries of younglings dying over the communication lines. Their screams still haunt my dreams to this very day.

And now, once again, my spark has been shaken.

"Why Primus? Why must our younglings suffer for something that is not of their doing?" I asked the ceiling above.

Like on all occasions when I speak to our creator he never responds.

And like those occasions my mother's words fill my processor – 'Just because you do not see the solution my son, does not mean that Primus doesn't have one. We are not Gods. We are not meant to know what lies before us.'

It was my mother's way of telling me not to worry so much about the future. She taught me to live in the moment. Because once the moment is gone there is no going back. I used her ways in my fighting. I never knew if it was going to be my last battle or not. So I gave each one everything I had within me. If I was to die at the hands of the Decepticons then so be it. However, I wasn't going to make it easy for them to kill me.

And so it is now that I must set aside my agony for little Kacey and pray Primus knows what he's doing.

"You'd better not frag up Primus, or I'll kick your aft myself!"

With that said I rose to my feet and set out to do my commander's bidding. He wanted Kacey to have a wonderful time today and I was going to make sure she did.

Prowl had been told before me so all was arranged to make it appear I would sneak off with one of the shuttlecrafts. He even gave me the security override for the twins' door. Sunny still thinks Elita is going to disassemble him one of these days for opening his mouth about interfacing to Kacey.

"GET UP YOU FRAGGERS!" I shouted authoritatively.

Both of them snapped out of recharge quickly. Sunny actually fell onto the floor but managed to groggily get to his feet.

"Primus, Mags, it's not even noon yet," Sides whined.

"It's ten in the morning," I pointed out. "Now come on. Let's go."

"Go where?" Sunny yawned.

"I can't tell you yet because you'll ruin the surprise. Now we don't have much time so move it."

"What surprise?" Sunny anxiously asked as he and his brother hurried after me.

"Will we like it?" Sides asked.

"It's not for the two of you…it's for Kacey."

"Sounds like its racing time!"

"Shh, Sunny you aft! Why don't you just broadcast it to everyone's communicators!"

"Sorry, Mags," he replied dropping his head slightly.

"Just get to the shuttle bay and don't say a word. I'm going to get Kacey."

The twins headed off in their…not so quiet way…pushing and shoving each other as they ran down the hall. I shook my head, wondering if those two will ever emotionally mature. Then I caught myself praying that they wouldn't. Despite them being regular pains in most of the officers' afts, the twins had good intentions and even better sparks. I wouldn't want them to change who they are.

As I approached Wheeljack's workshop I prayed that Kacey wouldn't change after the procedure. I sighed, pausing outside the door and looking in and just watched her for a few astroseconds. The little femme found so much joy in everything she did. Would she continue to find the same joy?

I knew change was inevitable. I knew the procedure Kacey was going to go through was to be a life altering event. How could it not? I just prayed to Primus that it wouldn't affect her too much. I'd hate to see her personality change dramatically.

With a deep intake, I composed myself then marched in.

"Hey Magnus, how you doing?"

"I'm fine Wheeljack," I smiled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I'm actually here to see Kacey," I said, glancing her way and giving her a wink. She smiled brightly in return. "I need her help with some computer issues. You don't mind if I steal her away for a while do you?"

"I don't mind," he smiled politely. "She can finish her project later."

Kacey was doing her best to hide the smirk on her face as we hurried through the halls. She knew what I was up to and had been looking forward to it. It was when we reached the shuttle bay that she reacted very much like a youngling with her excitement as she ran towards Sunny and Sides.

The two mechs actually have matured a bit emotionally. At least when it comes to Kacey. But then I shouldn't be surprised. The little femme has a way of bringing out the best in all of us even the twins.

"Father taught me how to fly a shuttle!" she said excitedly as I took my seat in the pilot's chair.

Those beautiful blue optics stared up at me with so much excitement and joy. How could I deny what she was implying?

"Alright, it's yours to fly," I grinned pulling her up onto my lap. "Course is already programmed in."

"Oh no! Do we have vomit bags on these shuttles? My waste tanks are churning already," Sunny joked.

"You're just envious because I can fly and you can't!" she countered, skillfully taking the shuttle out of the bay.

"We don't want Sunny or Sides flying anything anyway," I laughed. "I remember when they first tried, all on their own. You guys were what…nine years old?"

"Yeah. But it was actually Bumblebee's idea to steal a shuttlecraft and go for a joyride," Sunny quickly added.

"But it was your insufferable whining that made him let you try to fly," Sides countered.

"That sounds like something Sunny would do!" Kacey laughed hysterically.

"Hey!"

"Give it a rest, bro. You know she's right!" Sides grinned, slapping his brother on the back.

"So what happened, Mags?" she inquired.

"What else…Sunny crashed the shuttlecraft about fifty miles from the base! Primus, Prowl damn near blew a logic circuit when we got the radio for help from Bumblebee. He never imagined you younglings would ever do such a thing."

"Of course, the entire base was rocked when we learned our three younglings crashed a shuttle so far the base. Optimus didn't hesitate to get his best troops to head out and collect them."

"I remember," Sunny chimed in. "We heard his voice over the communicator that he was on his way. The three of us were so terrified that he'd be mad at us."

"Optimus was nothing like that," Sides continued. "He was just so relieved we were ok. I remember how he picked all three of us up and held us the entire ride back."

"Bee actually cried himself into recharge he was so upset," Sunny chuckled.

"He blamed himself," I commented. "He always felt the two of you were his responsibility since you couldn't look after yourselves."

"Yeah, we were always getting into trouble," Sides laughed.

"Nothing has changed," Kacey smirked. "You two still get into trouble and still cause Prowl's processor to ache!"

"Look who's talking! Imagine what would happen if Prowl found out we sneak you off to go racing!"

"Bee warned me that Prowl knew and to be careful. Should we tell the twins that Prowl already knows?" she asked me quietly.

"No, they may have a melt down," I whispered, making her giggle.

"Oh…you'd better take over Mags. Dad didn't teach me how to land yet."

"No better time then the present," I replied, rubbing the top of her head. "You can do it."

"Ok, might want to hold onto your afts back there," she warned.

"We're safer in your hands then we are in my bro's!" Sides assured her.

"Thanks _**bro**_!"

Whack!

"OW!"

"Fragger!"

"Slaghead!"

"Younglings, behave back there!" I snapped, when I heard them wrestling.

Primus, I felt like I was on sparkling duty all of a sudden.

"They do that all the time," Kacey giggled.

"I have no doubts. Oh, slow down a bit. Change your pitch angle. There you go. Now descend slowly. Don't forget to…"

The shuttle landed hard making the twins burst into laughter.

"What did I forget?" Kacey asked worriedly.

"My fault, I should have told you to use the thrusters to help control your descent more."

"Oh, I understand now! Like I use my plasma burners!"

"Right!"

"Enough chatter….let's race!" Sunny exclaimed opening the rear door.

Kacey leapt off my lap and chased after them. The three of them transformed the second their feet hit the hot Arizona desert.

"Whoa! What the frag? Those aren't your designated license plates!"

The three of them changed back to their robot forms. Each of them looking somewhat ashamed.

"Well, we don't want to get reprimanded by Prowl for racing so we change our plates when we do it," Sunny said.

"Kacey hacked into the DMV database and procured the numbers," Sides added.

"I got you a few license numbers too," she said to me.

"A few?" I questioned raising an optic ridge.

"Well, yeah. You have to change it to throw the cops off," Sunny replied, standing protectively in front of Kacey.

I saw her glance up at me, seeking approval.

"Ok, if that's how you do it. Let's have some fun then," I smiled. "Kacey you take lead and we'll follow."

I transformed into my alt form. My vehicle form, a Chevy Trailblazer SS, was designed more for the desert. Yet, Kacey and the twins had no problems kicking up the dirt! We chased her around as she led us up hills, down into dry riverbeds, took us for as many jumps as she could find.

Primus, she loved being in the air. She'd always do some aerial acrobatic in her vehicle form while in the air that made Sunny and Sides whistle and cheer excitedly. Bee was right, Kacey was a natural in her vehicle form.

Then I decided to let her loose and watched from a high vantage point.

Seeing is believing!

Wow!

I was told Kacey was fast on four wheels but today was the first time I saw her speed with my own optics. The twins tried in vein to stay close to her dust cloud as she tore across the desert.

The entire time I could hear her laughing over our communicators. By the tone of her voice as she teased the twins about being slower than sludge I could hear how much joy she got from racing.

Her excitement got the better of her. She couldn't resist changing into her jet form. She stayed close to us and put on an amazing aerial show for the twins and I. Some acrobats she would do in her robotic form.

I have never in my long life seen an Autobot who loved to transform as much as Kacey did. And the look on her face plates when she'd come in for a landing after a flight…she _**loved**_ to fly.

It saddened my spark knowing she was going to lose these abilities soon. I promised Optimus she would have the time of her life and that I would take care of her as if she were my own.

"Can we go into town?" she suddenly asked, her optics staring expectantly up at me.

"I think it's time we should be getting back," I answered.

"But we can't go back looking like this," she said, pointing out how dirty the four of us were.

Each of us must have been covered in several layers of dirt.

"You must have something in mind otherwise you wouldn't mention it," I said to her, resting my hands on my hips.

She smiled boldly, "Of course, I know exactly what we can do."

"Lead us then," I smiled to her.

"Sweet! Use your proper designations boys!" she shouted then transformed.

We raced until we neared a highway. Once there Kacey drove at the designated speed limit. Sunny and Sides griped about it the entire time. All Kacey did was laugh back at them. I told them each privately, without Kacey hearing of course, to put a socket in it or I'd shove their heads up their afts.

I wasn't too comfortable taking Kacey into the city. But Optimus told me to make sure she had a good time. I did my part by contacting Prowl and alerting him to the situation so he could have a team on stand by just in case.

"What are you looking for, Kacey?" I asked when we'd been driving around the streets for half an hour.

"_We're here_," she replied, pulling into the driveway of business where humans get their vehicles cleaned.

"Whoa…Kacey…we can't go in there!"

"_Why not?_"

"Well, we don't have money to pay."

"_Pff, leave everything to me._"

"_Oh, is this where we get a massage like you were talking about?_" Sunny asked.

I of course had no idea what he was talking about. I'm not sure I want to know everything Sunny and Sides talk about anyway.

"_Yeah. It's a hand car wash. We get pampered,"_ she giggled.

"Kacey, we passed by several of these," I pointed out. "Why this one?"

"_Give me a moment._"

That was all she said. I nervously sat in my vehicle form as Kacey pulled up near the front of the building and honked her horn and revved her engine.

A long moment later, two humans came out. A male and a female. I had my transformation systems ready to transform into my robot form just in case there was trouble.

"Are you the owners of this establishment?" Kacey asked them.

Both nodded, looking wearily at Kacey's vehicle form.

"I wonder if you'd be so kind as to help my fellow Autobots and myself," Kacey continued.

"Autobots?" the male questioned.

Then Kacey transformed, kneeling before them as they both jumped back in surprise.

"My name is Kaceystar," she smiled at them. "I noticed the logo of your facility is a star and was curious if my friends and I can get a hand wash."

"Right on! It's an Autobot!" people cheered as they rushed over surrounding Kacey.

I nearly freaked out. I wasn't anticipating any of this to happen.

"_Relax Mags_," Sides snickered.

"_Kacey's a celebrity now. Get used to it_," Sunny added.

I wasn't sure if I could get used to these humans. On the other hand, Kacey was a natural with them. She had charm, personality and grace. She talked with them as if they were her best friends. She even posed for pictures holding some of them in her hands.

And in the end, she got the owners to give us free hand washes and total body wax jobs. Of course, I wasn't sure what that meant but was about to find out.

Back in her vehicle form, Kacey led the way in with me right behind her. Sunny then Sides were behind me. Ok, I was fragging nervous! I was being pulled in! I had no idea what to expect.

Then Kacey erupted in a fit of giggles when white foam sprayed on her and several humans on each side started spreading it around her armor.

"Make sure you take special care of her!" one human male said. "She's the daughter of the Autobot Leader, a princess by all rights."

"_You hear that Kacey, you're a princess_!" Sunny chuckled.

"_No, I'm just an Autobot._"

Her tone was so serious…for about a moment. Then she started giggling again. I nearly did to. The foam spray did tickle a bit. Sunny was right, it felt like a massage as the humans spread the foam, cleaning the dirt off.

But that was just for starters. Next was thick foam that was slowly spayed on completely covering me. I heard one of the humans explain to Kacey that the foam will help give her a nice shine. I'm a mech wrecker, I didn't need to shine! However, I didn't complain as it did feel rather pleasant.

After that came the hard spray of the water to rinse off the foam. Now that made my armor tingle so much that I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed even harder when the blasting warm air meant to dry me surprised me when it contacted with the underneath side of my vehicle form.

That was one updraft I was not expecting!

Up ahead of me, Kacey was still laughing and having a good time. She had four human males pampering her while the rest of us only had two each. I noticed all the normal cars only had one. And just about every human was taking pictures of us, especially Kacey making sure to get the right angle showing her proper license plate too.

Sunny was right. The wax job was more like a deep massage and designed to make our armor really shine. I constantly heard Sunny and Sides groaning in content as they were got waxed. I must admit, it did feel good. Not as good as a femme's touch but still pleasant just the same.

Finally, after a few more pictures and exchanged emails between Kacey and the owners we were on our way.

"_So, how do I look guys?_" she asked, pulling to a stop in front of the three of us.

Her armor glinted in the sunlight. Even the black tires shined. I could literally see my own buffed and waxed vehicle form in her hub caps they were so shiny!

"Wow, very nice, Kacey. Very nice."

"_More like sleek and Sss…."_

"Don't you say it Sunny!" I interrupted.

"_I was going to say shiny!_"

"_Bullslag, Sunny. You were going to say sexy. I'm too young for that description. At least wait until my interface systems come online before giving me that compliment._"

"Primus, child! I seriously hope you don't talk like that in front of your parents."

"_Why? They're mature enough_," she countered, making Sunny and Sides roar with laughter.

"_That's our little femme!"_ Sunny complimented. "_She can and will say anything that's on her processor!_"

"Let's get going," I chuckled.

We made it back to the shuttle without getting in trouble and stayed clean. I noticed Kacey was yawning. It was a long day for her as it was now nearly nightfall. I said nothing but let her fall into recharge in the co-pilot's seat.

When we landed I almost didn't have the spark to wake her. I ached within knowing what was to happen to her.

"You ok, Mags?" Sunny asked quietly.

"Yeah," I answered, quickly composing myself. "She just looks so peaceful recharging. It'd be a shame to wake her."

"We'll take her to her quarters," Sides said, gently lifting the little femme into his arms.

Kacey's optics immediately came online.

"We're home?" she asked, yawning.

"Yes. Sunny and Side are going to take you to your quarters."

"Magnus," she called, reaching her arms to me.

I didn't hesitate to take hold of her, hugging her close. Her small arms firmly wrapped around my neck returning the gesture.

"Thanks, Magnus. I had a lot of fun today."

"You're very welcome, Kaceystar. Now go with the twins. I'll see you later."

It took everything within me to wait until they were completely out of sight before I slid down the wall of the shuttlecraft and broke down into tears. Out of all the missions that have ever been assigned to me, this one was the hardest…because of her.

* * *

Up next: Optimus breaks the news to Kacey and we get everyone's reaction to this life changing procedure. This chapter **is** going to be long. So please be patient.


	23. chapter 23

As promised, it's long. Really **long! **Have a pillow for your aft and whatever you may need. Oh, tissues handy too. Please, enjoy.

Again, I thank everyone for their reviews. The Leo poll is still up and will remain up for a little while longer so go vote for the little lugnut's alt form!

* * *

**Optimus**

Elita told me the twins brought Kacey to our quarters. My child was in deep recharge and I hope would remain that way until morning. I told my love I'd be there shortly. I had to convey my thanks to Magnus. For my child to come home completely exhausted meant she must have had lots of fun today.

"Prowl, have Magnus report to me when you see him," I ordered through my communicator.

"_He's still in the shuttle bay,_" Prowl responded. "_Do you want me to contact him?_"

"No," I simply said getting to my feet.

The walk from my office to the shuttle bay was thankfully brief and uninterrupted. My sensors immediately detected Magnus was still inside the shuttlecraft. My friend looked up at me with teary optics.

Primus, if everyone on the base was going to take the news this badly how was Kacey really going to react? Prowl even took the news bad. He actually had to sit down to compose himself.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he said, getting to his feet and wiping his tears away.

"No apology is necessary. I actually came to thank you for making my daughter very happy today. To feel her happiness within my spark brings me so much joy. And…" I paused, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm truly sorry for any spark ache this has caused you."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled. "And I'd do it again if I had to. I…I just wish it didn't have to be this way. It's going to tear her spark up knowing she can't fly or drive."

"I know. But it is only temporary. She'll regain the abilities once she's older."

"Optimus, you know better than anyone how much this is going to affect Kacey. That youngling can't go a day without feeling the air blasting in her face, the road on her tires as she speeds. Being able to transform is part of what drives that spark of hers. You can see it in her optics! She lives for it."

"Yes, I know how precisely how much this is going to affect my daughter! And I don't like it one bit! But I have no choice in this matter! My daughter's life depends on going through this procedure!"

I took a step back recomposing myself.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to lash out at you like that."

This time Magnus placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance and smiled up at me.

"Even as a youngling you always had a good spark, Optimus. I'm glad to see it has never changed. And I'm glad to see that same goodness within Kacey. We Autobots thrive on the well being of our leader; when your spark aches, so does ours. You know each and every one of us is there for your family. You don't even have to give us an order."

"I may hold you to that," I smirked at him, making him laugh.

"So, I take it you wanted to see me for some reason. I know you didn't come all this way just to say thank you."

"I'm going to break the news to Kacey in the morning. Prowl is going to have an assembly of all the Autobots once Ratchet and Trion take Kacey in for the procedure. I want you to be with the twins. They're going to take this badly. As for our operatives in the field, each team will be briefed as they return to base."

"What about Bumblebee? He won't be returning to base for some time. And I know the twins will want to tell him."

"He is why I'm here. I have one last personal mission for you."

"Of course, Sir. I'll head out as soon as Prowl makes the announcement. I'll take the twins with me. I know they'll want to go for emotional support. Bee really loves that little femme and takes his duty as her favorite uncle very seriously."

"It's nice to see he's matured. A feat I didn't think possible when he was a youngling. Primus, he was worse than the twins put together!"

"Pfft, you were no better when you were Kacey's age."

I smiled outwardly while on the inside I was saddened to think that Kacey's antics might stop all together. She is so much like me it frightens me. She worries as I do. She even has terrible depressing moods as I do which, thank Primus, have not been often for her. But now…

"I must go to my family now, Magnus," I smiled, shaking his hand. "Again, I thank you for what you did today. It goes beyond the call of duty."

"Think nothing of it, Sir. I was just glad to help in any way I can."

With that, we parted ways. It was with a heavy spark that I had entered my family's quarters. Elita was there to greet me. To my surprise Orion was sobbing, clinging to his mother.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving quickly to sit beside her.

"He's upset," she replied out loud. Then spoke to me over our bond. 'He knows something's wrong. He told me his spark hurts.'

"The others?"

"Both recharging soundly already. It was a struggle to get Leo down though. He's troubled too but doesn't understand why. Ariel asked if Ratchet could make your spark feel better?"

I exhaled slowly staring blanking at the floor. My spark has been in so much turmoil today. I thought I kept it to myself. From my son's tears apparently I haven't. Breaking this news to my daughter is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I pray I have the strength to see it through.

"We're a family Optimus. We'll get our daughter through this together," Elita said, squeezing my hand gently.

"You're right," I smiled affectionately at her.

"You always worry too much, my love."

"I can't help it," I replied seriously, caressing my son's back as he seemed to quiet down now. "I have so much more to worry about than before. I have a family of my own that I am not willing to ever lose."

"I think he's finally in recharge," she whispered, glancing down at Orion. "Chromia will be by in the morning before they come out of recharge. I figured we can try to explain things to them while Kacey's having the procedure done."

"That's a good idea," I replied, gently lifting Orion from his mother's arms.

The little mech was finally in recharge.

"Try not to stay up all night worrying," my love told me as I rose to my feet, cradling our son.

"I'll be fine."

Elita knew me so well. After I put Orion to bed and check on my sparklings, I went into Kacey's room. The entire night I sat in the corner and simply watched her recharge peacefully. The entire night I fought to keep the torment within my spark to myself.

At one point I could not contain my tears. It was the only release I allowed myself. And by the early dawn I shielded my spark entirely. I did not want my sparklings to be upset and wake before Chromia came to take them. The same for Kacey, I did not want her to awake too early either.

"Optimus," Elita whispered from the doorway. "Ironhide's here. He's asking for you."

I rose to my feet, chastising myself for not telling Ironhide of Kacey's condition. He deserved to hear it from me and not from Prowl.

"Optimus, is something wrong?" he immediately asked when I entered the main living room. "You haven't been yourself the past few days."

"I'm sorry to burden you with my sparklings but it has been necessary."

"We don't mind them at all," Chromia smiled.

"Optimus, we should tell them," Elita suggested.

"I know," I sighed. "Prowl will be making the announcement later this morning. As you were once my guardian…"

"Last I checked I still am," Ironhide smirked, receiving a swat from his sparkmate. "Sorry, continue please."

"As my guardian you should be told about Kacey's condition."

Ironhide's optics widened in complete surprise.

"It seems her abilities to transform, cloak, and dampen her every readings have essentially stopped her remaining systems from developing as they should. Trion and Ratchet believe that if her transformation and defense systems are taken offline that she'll develop normally like other younglings. She won't be able to transform. She won't even be able to fly. But she will grow up as we all do and when the time is right will regain her transformation and defense abilities."

"She's not going to like that one bit, even if it's temporary," he frowned. "How's Ratchet going to do it? I mean, the only way would be to…"

He stopped, dropping his head slightly. He knew what had to be done.

"No," Chromia gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "They're not taking her offline are they?"

"It's the only way," Elita said.

"Trion, Ratchet and Wheeljack will be there to perform the procedure. I have every confidence in them. Ironhide…I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. My processor has been preoccupied of late."

"Think nothing of it," he responded, pulling me into a hug. "I understand. We'll take care of the little ones for as long as necessary. And if you need me I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Now please, if you can take my sparklings before Kacey wakes. I still need to tell her."

Ironhide and Chromia made quiet work of collecting my sparklings. They continued to recharge away as they were carried from our quarters. As Ironhide and Chromia were leaving Ratchet and Trion arrived.

I noticed the exchanged glance between my two guardians. A look I've seen often from the two old friends as I was growing up. What it meant I still may never know. They don't tell me everything and tend to treat my like a youngling from time to time. Yet this look comforted me. I now know that my guardians have extended their caretaker responsibilities to my daughter…and my family.

"This isn't going to be easy, Optimus. Perhaps I should tell her. I am her doctor."

"No, Ratchet. I it is my responsibility tell Kacey."

"Tell me what?"

We turned to see Kacey yawning even as her battle armor slid into place. She always stood so tall and proud. Her Autobot insignia was like a blazing red beacon between the blue chest plates for all to see. She never covered it up, not even in her protoform. I think I'm going to miss her antennas the most. Kacey always looked as if she were in motion the way her antennas were slanted back.

"Come here, sit with your mother and I. I have something to discuss with you."

Kacey's optics slowly moved from me to Ratchet and Trion then back to me. She stared up at me for the longest moment before her normal soldier straight posture sagged and her head dropped down. My spark clenched within, she was too smart to not know something was wrong.

"What did Trion and Ratchet find?" she asked softly not moving.

"It seems your transformation and defense systems have had an unexpected side effect on all your systems," I answered.

She looked up at me, confusion apparent on her faceplates.

"But I feel fine."

"For now you would. But in a few more weeks…I'm afraid you won't," Ratchet chimed in.

"You see my child, your transformation systems have caused the development of your others systems to slow to the point where they've almost stopped developing all together. It has even affected your growth rate."

"So what…I stop transforming and everything will be alright?"

"It's not that simple, Kacey," Trion spoke gently, moving to kneel before my daughter. "I thought my modifications to your programming were perfect. I was wrong. Now I need to go back and undo what I did."

The fear began to swell within my daughter's spark. I instinctively reached to her with my own only to feel her push me away. Sometimes I wish she wasn't as intelligent. Knowledge can be a frightening thing.

"You're going to take me offline? Is there no other way to fix me?"

"I'm afraid not, Kacey," I said. "You're mother and I…"

"So this is why you've been so sad the past few days?" she demanded angrily of me.

"We decided it was best to let you fully recover first before telling you," Elita answered, moving to my side.

"Gee, _**thanks**_, mom! That makes me feel so much better! How could you keep something of this importance from me? Isn't it _**my**_ life we're talking about? **Do I have any say in the matter**?"

I was at a loss for words. I was not expecting my daughter to be so hostile towards us.

"Kacey, there is no choice in the matter," Ratchet spoke calmly. "Whether you were told upon our discovery or now, the result is the same. We _**must**_ take you offline to fix the problem."

"Believe me child," Trion continued, resting a hand on Kacey's rather agitated form. "I tried to find another way."

"Then why did you do this to me in the first place if you were going to frag it up?" she growled, shoving his hand away.

"I am truly sorry. But we must take your transformation and defense systems offline."

Kacey optics widened in fright. Her spark started racing. Tears started streaming down her faceplates.

"No, you can't do that," she wept. "**Father, please don't let them do that**!"

"I'm sorry, Kacey," he cooed, kneeling before her, my hands gently resting on her shoulders. "It must be done. But it is only temporary. In a dozen or so years you will be able to transform again."

"What if you don't take my transformation systems offline? What will happen to me?"

"There is a strong possibility you'd cease to function," Ratchet answered solemnly.

"I'm screwed either way," she responded.

"Returning your transformation and defense systems back to their original program and giving you a systems wide reboot will enable your systems to develop normally," he explained.

"And my growth rate? Will I grow as well?"

"We're not sure how much of your growth rate will recover."

"How much will I grow?"

"I don't know, Kacey."

"**HOW MUCH?**"

"I'm sorry, Kacey we're dealing with something new here," Ratchet explained. "I'm not sure. You could fully recover and grow to your expected height or…"

"I won't grow at all," she finished turning away.

"There is no shame in being small," I told her.

She forced her way out of my arms, standing before me.

"How would _**you**_ know father? How can I be Prime if I'm a runt like Leo?"

"Kacey!"

"No, mother! I know my history well. There has _**never**_ been a Prime smaller than father!" Kacey turned, tears streaming down her faceplates as she looked up at me. "How can I instill confidence in my fellow Autobots if they have to look down to me? How can I ever hope to protect them if I can't protect myself?"

Kacey tried to run. Ratchet managed to grab hold of her picking her up off the ground.

"**LET ME GO!**" she screamed, wildly swinging her arms and legs to break free. "**PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN YOU FRAGGER!**"

"Ratchet, put her down," I ordered, trying to remain calm for my child's sake.

Trion wisely kept clear of Ratchet and actually moved to block the door. Kacey noticed but it did nothing to stop her from frantically struggling to get away. I could feel the furious pulsing of her spark. She was terrified.

"Ratchet, please, put her down," I reiterated more firmly.

"Kacey, please sweetie, try to be calm," Elita said as Ratchet set Kacey's feet on the ground.

Our child was anything but calm. She tried to get out only to be thwarted by Trion and Ratchet blocking the door. I hated to do this, but something had to be done to calm her so Elita and I tried to coral her as best as we could. Kacey ducked and dodged our advances, finally escaping between my legs and raced to her room, locking herself in.

"Let's just give her a few minutes," I suggested, trying to calm my own spark.

My hand trembled slightly as I reached to pull Elita close to me. Both of us were so terrified for our child. I could not stop my tears nor could my love stop hers. I wasn't prepared for my little Kacey to react _**that**_ way. It felt like my spark was literally twisting into knots within its chamber.

"What will we do?" Elita wept.

"We'll give her a few minutes," I answered, holding her close. "Then we'll go together to get her."

* * *

**Jim Spielman**

I groaned in frustration rubbing my tired eyes. It was yet another long night with failed simulations and no solutions on how to fix my new algorithms. Another fucking set back and I was nearly back to square one.

"Perhaps my creator needs some rest."

I leaned back in my chair to see RX-134 standing a few feet from my desk. I was curious. It had never made that type of comment before.

"How did you come up with that conclusion?"

"I have observed my creator working many long hours. From what I understand, you need rest much like I need to recharge my batteries at the end of each day."

Now that was interesting. Being observant was not part of its basic programming. Nor was coming to its own conclusions about things. It was programmed to clean up a mess if it saw one and obey my commands.

"Is that not a correct assessment?" it asked me.

"It's correct," I frowned thinking another one of my projects has gone awry.

Rest.

I did need some rest even if it was for a few hours.

"Plug in. I do not need you now," I ordered RX-134. "And do not speak unless spoken to from now on."

"Yes creator."

Grabbing my jacket and keys I then limped to the elevator. The ache in my leg was more prominent than usual because of the long hours I had worked. A good meal and a long rest would do me well. My secret lab has served as my home ever since escaping from the home my Government tried to place me in. I made sure I was not followed for three days before coming here.

It was secret and I planned on keeping it that way.

Still, it lacked the comfort of a home. While the bed was more than adequate, I did not have a kitchen just a refrigerator and microwave. My meals were from the nearest dinner either by way of one of my guards getting it for me or by dining there myself.

It was nearly six in the morning. Breakfast sounded terrific to me as I climbed into my car. I was about to start the engine when my cell phone rang. I recognized the caller's unique id. No Earth cell phone ever left it. Perfect timing too. I had many questions that needed answers.

"Kacey, isn't it a little early?" I chuckled.

"_Jim, I sorry…Bee wasn't answering…I had to talk to someone who could possibly understand. They're going to take everything I love away from me!_"

It was still astonishing to me that these machines had emotions. Kacey was crying and sounded hysterical.

"Kacey, please, try to calm yourself. You're not making any sense to me."

"_My father, he gave Ratchet permission to take to take my transformation and defense systems offline! I won't be able to fly, drive…I won't even be able to defend myself properly!_"

Any tiredness I had faded. I was eager to hear more. But I had to probe carefully. I couldn't risk upsetting Kacey anymore. I need to pick that processor of hers for my work.

"First of all, you father said for this to happen? Why?"

"_They said my transformation and defense systems are affecting my development. That if my programming is not returned to its original format there's a possibility I could die! But not being able to fly…or drive_…"

I allowed it to sob for a few moments. In away, I understand what flying and driving meant to Kacey. It was freedom. And it was fun.

"Let me see if I got this right. From what you told me, your programs were altered to that you could survive. Now this alteration is causing a problem in your development. If the programs are returned to their original format you become…a normal child."

"_Yes_," it wept.

"So you'll grow like the others. You'll regain your transformation systems…"

I stopped. It's crying only intensified. Nothing I said was going to make Kacey feel any better. But it _**was**_ a machine. So, I tried it from a logical point of view.

"You said your father gave permission?"

"_That's right._"

"Forgive me for being naïve. I don't know your father as well as I know you. But he's your father. He loves you very much. I have seen that much. Father's always want what's best for their children. Now, if he gave his permission then this is very important."

"_But I won't be able to help my fellow Autobots! I'd be useless without my transformation and defense abilities. What if Leo fell again? How could I save him?"_ it choked and sobbed out.

"Kacey, you're going to just have to trust that your father knows what is best for you. I know…I know I would be sad if anything happened to you."

There was a long silence.

"_You would?_"

"Of course, we're friends, are we not?"

"_Yes,_" it sniffled.

"You're very intelligent and will figure out other ways to help. And you're not useless to me. Who else will help me correct my algorithms?"

I remained quiet for a moment to let what I say settle in.

"Now be a good daughter and do as your father says. Ok?"

"_Ok._"

"That's a good…girl. Now, I have some work to do. Call me when you can and let me know how everything went."

"_Ok Jim. Thank you._"

"Promise to call me."

"_I promise, Jim._"

The connected turned to static as Kacey disconnected the communication. I immediately got out of my car. My mind was racing with ideas and things that needed to get done and done fast!

"Forget something, Dr. Spielman?"

"On the contrary," I replied. "I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

"Hank, I'm the head of your security."

"Excellent. Hank, I need twenty of your top guys to report to me later this afternoon. Also, I need a big moving truck about twenty-six foot long should do with freezing capabilities. And someone who can drive it! I mean I want the best driver possible. The possible cargo will be very precious and I wouldn't want it damaged in anyway."

"Possible cargo, Sir?"

"Let's just say I gambling on a hunch here."

I smiled. If I played my cards right I could…

"I'll get the men you need and I'll be your driver," Hank said, interrupting my thoughts. "I used to drive trucks for my dad's business when I was younger."

"Perfect. Oh and tell the men to them to pack for…five days. I'm hoping it won't take longer than that. The drive there is short. Oh, one more thing, I need an off-road vehicle capable of driving through snow."

"I know just what you need, Sir."

I left Hank to do what I asked and hurried back down to my lab. Once there, I made a list of what I needed to get done. Everything had to be perfect if I was going to pull this off.

The only hitch was Kacey. It was an intelligent mechanism with a will of its own. However, under its current emotional state, I felt with the right words of persuasion I could get it to do what I wanted. I had done it before. And with its transformation and defense systems offline I could easily incapacitate it.

One way or another, Kacey was going to help me with my work.

* * *

**Elita**

For fifteen minutes Optimus and I stood outside Kacey's locked door. Both of us quietly calling her. Both of us reaching out to her with our sparks, giving her our love.

Our calls went unanswered. Our love was turned away.

My spark was in agony. I did not need for Optimus to say a word to me for I felt his agony as well.

"Kacey, please my child," Optimus spoke softly again. "Don't turn us away. We love you so much. You know this. I know you feel it in your spark."

Again, nothing.

"We could just blast the door mechanism to unlock it," I suggested.

"No, she must come out when she is ready. I've learned that I can't force you or Kacey into anything. She _**will**_ come out on her own."

"Or let us in," I said, nodding towards the door lock.

The light was now green. The door was unlocked.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking hold of my hand.

"Yes."

Optimus opened the door. My spark sank as we saw Kacey's curled up on her bed crying. With a gently squeeze of my hand he then led us to our child's side. We both sat down, one on each side of Kacey's vulnerable protoform.

"My sweet child, we love you so much," I whispered to her, caressing her damp faceplates. "We only want what is best for you."

"We were as upset as you were when we found out about this," Optimus added.

"Was that why Magnus took me off the base to go racing with the twins? So that I could have fun one last time…before…"

"Yes," he answered, gently turning her onto her back. "I am your father. Do you think everything you do goes unnoticed by me? I'm not perfect as a father. I'm sure there are some things you get away with. I don't mind as it is a part of growing up. I allow some things to be because I know how happy they make you. Nothing brings me greater joy in this universe than the happiness of my children and my sparkmate."

"And we know you are well taken care of," I continued. "Bumblebee, Sunny, and Sides would gladly give their life if it meant saving yours. They love you so much. You are too important to all of us."

"I'm scared," she wept. "I don't want to be taken offline."

"I know," I cooed, taking her into my arms. "I am too. But it needs to be done, sweetie."

Her form trembled against my body. Optimus let out a long sigh as he caressed Kacey's back affectionately. Our optics locked onto each other for a long moment. I nodded to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking Kacey into his arms, cradling her.

"No," she answered, big tears slowly falling. "I don't think I'll ever be ready. But I do understand…it must be done."

"Everything will be alright, my child," he whispered into her audio receptor.

Kacey hands clutched tightly onto Optimus' chest armor as he rose to his feet. Again we shared a glance and nothing needed to be said.

I hurried out into our main living quarters to see Ratchet and Trion waiting patiently.

"She's as ready as she'll ever be."

"Good, I've had Prowl keep the hallways clear," Ratchet informed me. "We'll be undisturbed as we head to the Med Bay."

"What about you, Elita? Are you ready?" Trion asked.

"No. I'm her mother. I love her so much. You don't plan for this sort of thing as a parent. So of course, I'm not fragging ready!"

"I'll take good care of her, I promise," Ratchet said, comforting me with a hug.

"Let's go," Optimus said arriving beside me.

My little sparkling was trembling more than ever now. Her face buried in Optimus' chest. The sounds of soft whimpers filled the hallway as we hurried to Med Bay. I found it difficult to calm her racing spark when I was just as terrified. Only Optimus somehow managed to keep some relative calm between us all. He alone kept me from totally losing control to my fear.

Only all calm was lost once we reached the Med Bay and tried to lay Kacey down. She whimpered and cried so much like a sparkling refusing to let go of Optimus armor. I could not stop my tears as she struggled to stay in her father's arms.

Mine wasn't the only spark aching. I could see the torment in Wheeljack and Trion's faceplates. In Ratchet's I could see how sympathetic he was towards Kacey. His tears told me of his torment.

"Kacey, we're going to put you into stasis first," Ratchet said, standing close as he could but not touching her.

"No…I don't want to…I'm scared!" she wept.

"I know child. You have every right to be frightened," he continued, his hand gently taking hold of her arm to give her the injection. "I swear I will take care of you. You _**will**_ come out of stasis. I promise."

Kacey wrenched her arm free from Ratchet's grasp, cramming it tightly between herself and Optimus. I covered my mouth, weeping at her sparkling like wails of desperation.

"Elita, her arm please…I can't take this much longer," Optimus begged with tears welling up in his optics. "Ratchet, be quick about it."

It was a struggle. For a youngling Kacey was rather strong. Not that it surprised me. She was designed that way. It still didn't make it any easier.

"Keep it steady!" Ratchet exclaimed as he quickly inserted the needle into the energon line in Kacey's forearm.

My daughter let lose an audio shattering scream as if it hurt her.

"Done…it will take a few minutes," the CMO said, moving away, his hands shaking as badly as mine.

Optimus suddenly started humming to Kacey. I recognized the favorite lullaby he often hummed to any one of our sparkling when they were in distress. Like on those occasions, our sparkling started to calm down. Her optics focused on his face and she started to purr instead of cry. And when he spoke he spoke to her in our language, telling her how much he loved her, how she was a bright and beautiful light in his life.

I moved beside him reiterating the same words of affection, sending my daughter all my love through our bond as I caressed her face. My tears flowed freely when she returned her love to us.

The three of us clung on to feeling for as long as possible until Kacey's bond to us weakened. Her optics slowly dimmed. Her arms and legs went totally limp and he head dropped back.

"She's in stasis now," Ratchet spoke softly, resting one hand on my shoulder and the other on Kacey's head.

"Take good care of my little sparkling," Optimus whispered, transferring Kacey into Ratchet's arms.

"I promise you both, she will be alright."

Ratchet's words did little to ease the suffering within my spark. Nothing could make Optimus or I feel any better as we held each other close, weeping for our sparkling. Only one thing in the universe could ease the ache within our sparks and that was to have our sparkling back safely in our arms.

* * *

**Prowl**

My spark clenched tightly within his chamber. Not even before my very first battle did my waste tanks churn so badly. And I could not stop my tears when I explained to my fellow Autobots of Kacey's condition and what was being done to correct it.

Their shocked reactions, their tears and sudden prayers only intensified the emotions I felt within. Even though she would be a normal youngling and would eventually regain the abilities she loves it did nothing to calm any of us. It was a truly terrifying morning for us all when that little femme was in the Med Bay. To be taken offline was…

No, I cannot speak it. I don't want to think it. Yet I couldn't get Kacey's terrified scream out of my processor when I happened to walk into the Med Bay as Ratchet was putting her into stasis.

"Prowl, what will we do if she…"

"Don't say it," I said firmly to Sunny, pulling him into an embrace and fighting my tears.

I pulled Sides in too. Holding their trembling forms so close reminded me of the day I found them. They were so tiny then, so fragile. Two little younglings, frightened to death, starving for energy, so relieved to see a friendly face.

Both of them clung tightly to me now just as they did so long ago. Both of them shed tears now as they did so long ago. I held them, wishing I could do more to ease their suffering as I was able to do so long ago. I held them, wishing I had someone to ease my own suffering.

I wept harder.

Oh, how I miss Jazz during such moments as these. He could always turn my despair into hope, my sadness into happiness. If he were here now I'm sure he'd kick my aft, than pull me into a hug and remind not to be so pessimistic, that Ratchet would take care of Kacey, that Trion would make her better than before.

"Jazz would remind us all that things happen for a reason, that what knocks us down only makes us stronger when we get up," I smiled softly, pulling away from the twins. "That you can't keep a good Autobot down no matter how hard or how far they fall."

"I think even the energetic Jazz would have had a hard time keeping up with Kacey though," Sunny chuckled.

"But that wouldn't have stopped him from trying," Sides added with a warm smile.

"No it wouldn't," I agreed. "He never gave up on anything. He was always there for me whether I wanted his help or not. He was always there for anyone. I think we need to be there for Kacey whether she asks for our help or not. She'll have some rough days ahead of her until she adjusts."

"Might be easier if her favorite uncle was around," Magnus said as he came over to us. I noticed he had remained nearby, that he was comforting the twins when I delivered the new to everyone. "I have orders from Optimus to personally tell Bumblebee the news. I need two volunteers to accompany me."

Both the twins look expectantly at me.

"Take a shuttle," I ordered Magnus. "I think Bumblebee will want to get back here as quickly as possible."

"Come on Mags!" Side said slapping him on the shoulder before taking off with his brother.

"No wonder Kacey gets along with the twins so well," Magnus laughed. "They still act like younglings."

"You'd better hurry before they wreck a shuttlecraft."

"Be back as soon as we can," he nodded then hurried after the twins.

I turned and headed towards the Med Bay. With as much as it pained my spark, I needed to be there regardless of the outcome. I needed to be there to support my Prime and his bonded sparkmate. I simply needed to be there in the hopes that the procedure was a success and I'd know right away that Kacey was going to be alright.

* * *

**Ironhide**

Leo woke up crying and upset. My spark ached when he kept hitting his chest where his spark casing was located. It was obvious he felt something was wrong. He didn't yet have the means to communicate the pain he felt within his spark.

So I did what I do when either of my sons wept. I held the tiny mech close to my chest and comforted him as best as I could. The poor little sparkling trembled and clung to my armor as he wept.

"We need to tell Nitro," I sighed, looking at my sparkmate as she sat on the edge of our recharge bed.

"He'll be waking up soon," she replied sadly, rising to her feet and moving to my side. Her hand tried to sooth Leo's trembling form. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, I will."

Silence fell between us. Our optics focused on the tiny sparkling as he whimpered.

"In all my long life I never thought I'd ever be a father. Never thought I was a good enough mech to be a father. Too much of a soldier."

"Yet, you're a wonderful father. Both our mechs will grow big and strong, have good aim, and be able to rip a Decepticon's aft apart with their bare hands."

"I'm not sure they get all that from me," I laughed at her.

"That's true," she smirked. "I have been known to rip apart an aft or two when provoked."

My smile slowly faded. I stared apologetically at her.

"What?" she asked, reaching to touch my face.

"I know you've wanted to have another sparkling. You drop those _**subtle**_ hints every so often. Only, in light of what's happened to Kacey. I think we should hold off."

Chromia dropped her hand. I could feel her disappointment. I sent her my love over our bond for I didn't want her to feel this way.

"Kacey is like our child," I explained to her. "She's the daughter of our Prime, the successor of our leader. She is everyone's responsibility. More so to me because of the lugnut Ratchet and I helped to raise."

"You feel your responsibilities as Optimus' guardian extend to Kacey," she commented.

"Yes. Kacey is so much like Optimus. I worry for her. I never told you, but Optimus nearly died on the surgery table after his brother tried to kill him. His spark nearly extinguished because he gave up on living. Ratchet refused to let the young mech die. His recovery was not easy. He wallowed in his depression. No one could reach him. Optimus felt…alone, unwanted. It's a horrible feeling for a youngling."

"My spark ached for him. No youngling ever deserved to be left for dead and abandoned in such a manner. Sentinel felt responsible for not seeing the signs of Megatron's betrayal sooner. Frag, we all did."

"I _**never**_ wanted to be responsible for a youngling before that day," I told her earnestly. "Yet, I'm telling you that if Sentinel hadn't adopted Optimus as his own I would have. I saw the lugnut was something special. Just as I see how special Kacey is to us all."

"And right now, the little femme is going to need us for support. It is my responsibility to see that she gets whatever she needs. Please, my love, I hope you can understand why we must delay in having another sparkling."

Chromia stared up at me intently. A warm smile fell across her face.

"I knew there was some reason other than your abilities as soldier that I loved you. You have a good spark, Ironhide. I'm so glad to be bonded to it. Here, give me Leo. Wake Nitro. I know he will want to know what's happening to Kacey. Then go be with Optimus. I know it's where you want to be right now."

"Everything will be alright, Leo," I cooed to the little mech as Chromia cradled him in her arms. "Thank you my love, for understanding."

I felt her love for me through our bond as I kissed her tenderly on the forehead. It lingered within me while I headed into Nitro's room. My eldest son was just coming out of recharge and I didn't hesitate to send him my love.

"Morning father," he smiled.

"Morning my son," I replied, sitting on the bed beside him. "Nitro, I have something to talk about with you. It's about Kacey."

"Is she alright?" he immediately asked sitting up, the worry and concern for his best friend so apparent in his faceplates.

"I'm going to be honest. Kacey is not alright at the moment. It seems her transformation and defense systems have caused a dangerous side effect. Ratchet is working with Trion to fix her. But in order for them to do so they have to take Kacey offline."

Nitro gasped loudly. His optics widened in fear then filled with tears. Ah, so he did know what offline meant. I wasn't sure and dreaded having to explain it to him.

"I can assure you that Ratchet will not let anything happen to her," I said, pulling him onto my lap and holding him close. "If you like, you can accompany me to the Med Bay."

"Is she there now? What exactly are they doing to fix her?" he asked, wiping his tears.

"Yes, she's there now. They're…they're going to take her transformation and defense systems offline. Kacey will no longer be able to drive or fly as she does now. She will be…"

"Like me and the other younglings?"

"Yes. She will grow up as you will and regain her transformation abilities when the time is right."

"We'd better go then, father. Kacey's going to need me. I'm her best friend. She's not going to like it that she can't drive or fly anymore."

"You're such a good little mech," I grinned, kissing the top of his head. "I'm proud of you."

I found it rather amusing and spark warming how Nitro was so much like me. He took care of his friends as I do, never hesitating to defend them when necessary or be there for them whenever they needed it.

He stood at my side worrying for Kacey as much as I did when we arrived at the Med Bay. He even spoke kindly to Optimus and Elita, conveying his deepest desire for Kacey will be alright. Thankfully he gets such mannerisms from his mother. Primus knows I'm not one for words!

Not that words always needed to be exchanged between Optimus and I. A simple hug spoke volumes of what Optimus and his family meant to me. And like when he was a youngling, Optimus always returned the sentiment, always appreciating what I had to give to him as his guardian.

* * *

**Ratchet **

When attending medical training I was taught to be objective, rational, not get personally involved, and to never let my emotions get the better of me. Every patient was to be treated the same without exceptions.

Experience taught me to be understanding of my patients' emotional needs as well as their medical ones. My personal involvement with each patient helped me to focus and keep them alive when necessary. And while some patients meant more to me than others, I never once gave up on a patient, exhausting all possible options until none were left. And even then I never gave up until their spark was extinguished to the point I couldn't bring them back.

Time taught me wisdom, knowing when to show my emotions, when to keep them hidden, which patients needed me to be firm. And on the rare occasion when I had to have one dragged to my Med Bay at gun point and strapped down just to prove a point.

And through the long years and the countless times in the surgery room, I learned to keep my spark pulsing calmly within its chamber, my processor and medical sensors were alert to everything happening to my patient. Today was a bit different. Today was the first time I was present while taking a fellow Autobot offline. It was something never done by military medical personnel.

Today my spark was racing. My processor even more focused. My sensors more attuned to my patient. I was not willing to lose Kacey. I'm too keenly aware of how important she is to the Autobots and more importantly what she means to Optimus.

"Wheeljack, how are her power levels?"

"Holding steady."

I glanced over at the medical monitor on the wall to see all her energy levels were steady. Her spark was pulsing slowly. Everything indicated she was still in stasis. Only my internal chronometer was telling me Trion was taking too long.

I was still angry at him. I'm not sure I'll ever completely trust him with monitoring Kacey's continued development. At least he understands my concern and is willing to share duties with me in regards to taking regular scans of Kacey. And I know he was genuinely upset at his discover. Still, he has to earn my complete trust back and I don't care how ancient and wise the mech is!

"Trion…"

"I'm aware of the time, Ratchet," he interrupted. "I'm uploading a new subprogram to Kacey's transformation and defense systems."

"What?!"

"This program is perfect. I ran countless simulations on it."

"You'd better explain it to me now!" I growled at him.

As on many occasion, Trion remained calm and collected as he explained.

"From experience when changing the programming of a youngling I've found that at times the system affected doesn't respond as it should once the youngling reaches maturity. In all instances we had to take the subject offline again to activate the program. Almost always with disastrous results."

"If this happens with Kacey, this subprogram will enable us to activate her transformation and defense systems without taking her offline again. More specifically, if we send a jolt of energy at a specific frequency the subprogram with jump start those systems."

"I'm sorry, I was not aware of your previous dealings with taking Autobots offline."

"It is something I do not like discussing…it…it pains my spark too much."

I remained quiet, allowing him to finish. My attention focused on the youngling before me. Her protoform looked so small and vulnerable on the table. Her head was turned sideways, her audio receptor had been carefully disassemble by Wheeljack and myself to accommodate the network cable connection from Trion's portable computer to her cerebral processor.

"The program is uploaded," Trion announced. "Now to reboot her systems."

"Wheeljack…"

"Everything ready…just in case."

"Keep your transistors crossed," I said, taking in a deep breath. "Trion, whenever you're ready."

"Rebooting…now."

I watched the medical monitor on the wall. All of Kacey's systems powered down. No energy levels registering save the faint reading of her spark. It was probably the longest astrosecond of my life during that moment. For all of us I would say.

When Kacey's systems all powered back up I could hear each of us let out a long sigh of relief.

"Energy levels holding steady, no fluctuations, no spikes," Wheeljack told me.

"Cerebral processor is back online and functioning normally," Trion announced. "I'm removing the network connection."

"I'll reassemble her audio receptor. Wheeljack, keep monitoring Kacey's energy levels. We'll bring her out of stasis slowly and keep her sedated. I want to make sure _**everything**_ is functioning properly before waking her."

"A systems wide diagnostic would be prudent now and again when her energy levels have been returned to normal functioning parameters," Trion suggested.

"Excellent, will you take care of that?"

With Kacey's audio receptor returned, I gently turned her head.

"You did wonderful child," I told her.

Another habit I learned over my years was talking to my patients even though they couldn't hear me. On many occasions I actually yelled at them to not give up on living. Most times it worked. A few times it didn't. I was glad I didn't have to yell at Kacey today. I don't think my spark could have handled it.

"Can we call it a total success yet?" Wheeljack expectantly asked.

"I think we can," I smiled.

The three of us shared hugs and smiles. As planned we slowly brought Kacey out of stasis without incident. I made sure she was heavily sedated before I left her side to deliver the good news to Optimus and Elita.

I couldn't hold back a smile when I walked over to them. Besides, the couple looked petrified when I first stepped into the private room and need something to lift their spirits up. In all my long life I don't think I have _**ever**_ been squeezed so hard by a hug from anyone as the one Optimus gave me. I actually felt my armor bending.

It was with a much relieved spark that I led them into the room to be with their child. Optimus about squeezed my hand off and bent my armor several times before he finally settled down beside Kacey. I remained nearby, answering his and Elita's questions, allowing myself to get caught up in their happiness.

Now what remained was Kacey's emotional recovery. As to how long that recovery was going to take was entirely up to her.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

My defense system woke me from recharge when my communicator received a signal via the emergency frequency. I alertly opened a communication link.

"Bumblebee reporting."

"_About fraggin time you woke up! Primus, we've been trying for fifteen minutes over the normal communication frequencies._"

A quick reading from my communication systems told me that Magnus, Sunny and Sides have all been trying to get in touch with me for fifteen minutes. They also told me Kacey had tried to contact me too nearly two hours ago.

I didn't think anything of it as I knew she was an early rise and sometimes got bored waiting for Optimus to get up so they could watch the sun rise together. On those occasions she usually came into my quarters waking me up.

"Sorry, Sunny. You know my defense systems aren't programmed to wake me unless it's an emergency communiqué."

"_Never mind that, get your aft over to these coordinates now!_" Magnus ordered.

The link was severed once I received the coordinates. It was a quick ten minute drive from here, if I obeyed the speed limit. But I couldn't go without letting Sam and Mikaela know. It was that time of the morning when they'd be getting up.

Confident the neighbors wouldn't see, I transformed and walked up to Sam's bedroom window. No lights were on. The early morning sun was enough to illuminate the room for me to see he and Mikaela were still sleeping.

"Sam!" I called.

No response. However, Mojo popped his head up from his favorite sleeping spot on Sam's bed.

"Mojo, wake Sam up for me please."

Honestly, I had no idea if the canine actually understood me or not. I just knew I wouldn't be able to wake Sam up from a deep sleep by simply calling his name.

Mojo hopped off the bed and scampered to the window, tail waging happily at me.

"No, go get _**Sam**_," I insisted.

This time the critter seemed to understand. His tiny legs propelled him quickly back across the room and he leapt up onto the bed. I giggled as he started licking Sam's face.

"Ah! Mojo! Stop licking me! Ah…gross, not near my mouth!"

"Sam!"

"Bee?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes with one hand while holding Mojo with the other.

"Sorry to wake you. But I need go for a few minutes. Magnus' orders."

"Wait, Mikaela and I will come."

"Ok, but hurry!"

I quickly returned to the driveway and transformed into my vehicle form. My engine revved impatiently as I waited for Sam and Mikaela. My processor wondered why Magnus wanted to see me.

I smiled to myself. I was looking forward to calling Kacey and apologizing to her just to hear her voice. I missed her presence, her smile, her persistent tapping on my forehead to wake me from recharge before the crack of dawn just so we could talk for a few minutes before she met up with her father.

"Sorry, Bee," Sam said as he and Mikaela quickly got in.

"What's this about?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied, pulling out of the driveway and tearing down the alley. "Knowing Magnus, this could be some kind of prank. If it were a real emergency my orders would have been more specific."

"You guys pull jokes on each other this early in the morning?"

I laughed at Sam's question. I couldn't help it.

"Sometimes timing is everything when playing a practical joke, even if it's at the crack of dawn!"

Only this morning was no practical joke. Something had happened. The twins never had such sorrowful looks on their faces before. After Sam and Mikaela quickly exited I transformed to stand before my friends. They're optics avoided mine and turned to Magnus.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked Magnus.

"You had a right to know and should be told in person," Magnus started.

"It's our little Kacey," Sunny suddenly burst into tears. "They're taking her offline even as we speak."

"What?!" I exclaimed, my spark racing with fear.

Magnus stared Sunny down into silence before focusing back on me. My spark twisted and clenched within its chamber. I felt so guilty for not waking when Kacey called me. She obviously needed me and I wasn't there for her. Primus, what a slag head! I broke my promise to her!

"Bee, Ratchet found out Kacey's transformation and defense systems were damaging her. Apparently, being a youngling and transforming isn't a good combination. So, Trion and Ratchet are making the necessary modifications to Kacey's programming. And to do so means taking her offline."

"Bee, they're taking away her wings and her wheels," Sunny sobbed. "She's not going to be able to fly or drive."

My guilt intensified. I couldn't hold back my tears. Kacey loved flying and drive. It was like breathing for her.

"So, she won't ever be able to fly or drive again?" Sam asked.

"No, she will regain her abilities once she's reached a mature enough age when a transformer's transformation and defense systems come online.," Magnus explained.

"Then why so glum if she regains these abilities?"

"Because Sam, taking a transformer offline is a dangerous procedure," I answered. "Most times the result is…fatal."

A long silence followed. My tears continued to fall. Why was this happening to Kacey? Of all the…

"When is this to be done?" I asked.

"Kacey's in the surgery room now," Magnus solemnly said. "We came to bring you home so you could be there when she woke up."

"Sam, I must go."

"We're going with you," he smiled up at me. "She's our friend too. I already told Mom and Dad we were going with you and didn't know how long we were going to be. So let's go."

"You heard him, let's get moving," Magnus smiled kindly, patting me on the shoulder.

It did nothing to comfort me. Nothing could comfort me at the moment. I was scared for Kacey. Scared I might never see her again. Scared she would never find out exactly what she means to me.

Taking my seat, I began to pray.

'Primus, I know it seems I've been praying to you a lot these days. I hope I haven't been too annoying. But Kacey is…well, she's special. Not just to me but to everyone. Please, don't take her away from us. She still so young, so full of life…so full of love.'

'I would gladly give you my life for hers. Do anything you want to me. Just don't take her. I love her too much and would rather die in her place so that she may live on.'

'My guilt consumes me constantly for feeling that way. Punish me more if you will for falling in love with her while she is so young. I'm a simple mech only following his spark.'

'I admit it is anxious for the day when she is mature enough for me to speak of my love to her. But I will never act on impulse until she is old enough. I am willing to wait as long as it takes for she is worth waiting an eternity for.'

'So please Primus, I begging you to find it in your spark to spare her. Far too many sparks will suffer if you don't. My spark's energy will fade until it extinguishes for life is not worth living if this beautiful star's light is not shining in it.'

I lifted my head bringing my optics online to see Sunny and Sides sitting across from me in the shuttlecraft. They both smiled kindly at me.

"Did you make it a good one?" Sides asked.

"I hope so."

"Between the three of us and everyone on the base I'm sure one of us got through to Primus," Sunny commented.

"Landing in a few minutes everyone," Magnus announced.

I rose to my feet to see the snow covered mountains and cliffs of our home. I haven't been away from it that long yet I miss it terribly. Visiting once a month wasn't going to satiate me.

I sighed, glancing down to see Sam and Mikaela quietly talking to each other. Yet, I cannot abandon my duty as Sam's guardian. Perhaps weekend visits would help; anything to see Kacey as often as I could.

"There's Prowl to greet us," Magnus pointed out as the shuttle slowly moved into the shuttle bay.

"Do you think he has news yet?" I asked.

"Hurry and land this bucket so we can find out," Sunny insisted as he and his brother headed to the rear door.

"Be calm younglings," Magnus grumbled making me smile. He glanced over at me. "They always make me feel like a sparkling sitter and not their commander."

"They need a sparkling sitter more than commander most of the time."

"We heard that Bee!" Sides chided.

The shuttle set down and all talk was quickly over. We all filed out to greet Prowl. None of us could speak. I know I was afraid to ask the question.

Prowl suddenly smiled at all of us. I never saw a grin so big on his faceplates.

"Your timing is perfect. They just finished. Kacey's alright and functioning just fine. The modifications were a success."

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"That's up to Ratchet. She's still under sedation. Ratchet wants her to wake up naturally. Primus, you should have seen Ratchet's face after Optimus hugged him for delivering the good news. Ironhide and I thought Ratchet's optics were going to pop out and insides were going to shoot from his aft! Optimus hugged him to hard!"

"Let's hurry and see if we can make that happen!" Sunny grinned excitedly, grabbing his brother.

I watched in quiet relief as the twins took off running. My spark was soaring. Kacey was going to be ok!

"Come on Bee!" they called back to me.

"I can't leave Sam and Mikaela behind," I shouted at them. "Go, I'll catch up."

"I'd better hurry after them," Magnus said. "They'll need my protection from Ratchet if they try to lay a hand on him."

"You ok, Bee?" Prowl asked after Magnus left.

"I'm just so relieve Kacey's ok," I replied honestly.

"You really love her don't you?"

"I'm her favorite, uncle. Of course I love her."

Prowl smiled, rubbing the top of my head.

"It's nice to see you've mature a bit. You were such a terror when you a youngling."

"Well, between the twins and me, one of us had to grow up. We all know it wasn't ever going to be Sunny or Sides."

"Got that right," he laughed. "Come on, let's get going."

"You go. I'll bring Sam and Mikaela."

"Fair enough. Nice to see you both again. I'm sure Kacey will be happy to see as well. Meet you at the Med Bay."

It wasn't until I was alone with Sam and Mikaela that my tears of relief fell. I quickly transformed ashamed to cry in front of them.

"Bee, I understand how you feel," Sam spoke softly, his hand sliding over my hood. "I won't mind if you can't be my guardian any longer. I know where your spark longs to be."

I wept harder, my form trembled.

"Shh, everything will be fine Bumblebee," Mikaela cooed to me. "Sam told me about your feelings for Kacey. He couldn't keep that a secret from me. We have no secrets. Besides, he thought it might be a good idea if you had a woman's point of view on things. Especially when the time comes for you to tell Kacey about your feelings."

"Thank you," I sniffled. "I'd like that."

"Good, now let's get going," she smiled, opening the passenger door. "You need to be there when she wakes up. It will make her feel better."

Yes, I knew that would make Kacey feel better. But it would also make me feeling infinitely better just to see with my own optics that she was ok.

* * *

Up next: Kacey wakes up. How is she going to respond to not being able to transform?


	24. chapter 24

Sorry it took a little longer than planned. I had a bit of writers block. Block is GONE! So here it is, at last!

Enough with the chitchat…we start off with Kacey waking up.

a/n: tissues and punching bags required.

* * *

**Kacey**

The sound of my father's deep voice filled my audio receptors. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. In many of my dreams I often heard father's voice. The deep baritone was always so soothing and comforting to me. It often calmed me during a restless dream.

"Readings indicate she's coming out of recharge."

Well, I guess I'm not dreaming. No mistaking Ratchet's voice. I guess this means the operation was successful. No more transforming. No more defenses. No more…

My spark sank.

How could I help my fellow Autobots now?

There was no answer to my question now. I was basically useless as an Autobot now because I had no defense systems to warn others, to protect them or myself. And without being able to transform I had no armor, no weapons, no…flying abilities. I couldn't even protect my brothers and sister any more.

"Kacey, wake up for me child."

Father's love filled my spark as his spoke to me. I felt his hand caressing my head.

"Everyone's here for you Kacey," mother added.

I wasn't sure I was ready to face everyone yet. So it was with some reluctance that I brought my optics online. Father and mother were right beside me, both smiling affectionately at me. With them was my uncles Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, and Bumblebee. All of them smiling at me, looking so relieved.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked. "Is everything functioning properly?"

I ran an internal diagnostic on my systems. All were function properly. Out of habit I went to activate my transformation systems for my armor.

Nothing happened. I didn't even get an error.

I lifted my right hand up and stared at it. It was unarmored, vulnerable…so like a youngling's hand. I couldn't even activate my blade.

Tears fill my optics and I turned away from them all and curled up.

"Ratchet, may I?"

"Go ahead, Optimus."

Father's gentle hands turned me over then lifted me into his arms, cradling me close. I couldn't look into his optics and turned my face into his armored chest. I couldn't face any of them. How could I? I wasn't one of them anymore.

"Kacey, this _**is**_ only temporary. You will be able to transform once mature enough," father said encouragingly.

"That's right, soon you'll be back to giving Prowl migraines," Ironhide chuckled.

"I don't get migraines," Prowl grumbled.

"And just think, Kacey, you'll be older and even faster on the road and in the air," Bumblebee added.

I wept. They didn't understand what this meant for me. I doubt anyone could.

**_I_ **am the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita one. That is a heavy burden to bear. One I'm _**very**_ proud of and take extremely seriously. And as their daughter and the future Prime it is my sworn duty to protect my fellow Autobots. To not be able to do that for even one astroseconds means I am…

My spark twisted into binding knot. My tears flowed more freely.

'Can we go to our quarters?' I asked father over our bond.

He sighed, his arms tightening every so slightly around me. I let out a soft whimper wishing a simple hug from my father could take away my despair.

"Kacey, sweetie, everything is going to be alright," mother cooed, her hands caressing my head.

"Can we go? I want to go to my room now. Father…please," I begged, my optics imploring him.

"Go on. I'll drop by and check on her later," Ratchet said much to my relief.

"She just needs a little time is all," Ironhide added, his large hand squeezed my arm gently. I buried my face back into my father's armor chest. "Listen to your mother, she's right. Everything will be alright. It just takes time."

"Sometimes even Ironhide can say something smart," Prowl commented, making them laugh. "We're just so glad you're ok, Kacey."

"I think we'd better go," father insisted.

Ratchet explained a few things to my parents before we finally left the Med Bay. What he said I don't really know because I wasn't listening. I just wanted to go to my room and be alone.

"Wait, Optimus!" Bumblebee called.

My father came to a stop and turned around.

"Yes, what is it Bumblebee?"

"Sir…I…may I speak with Kacey for a moment?"

"Kacey?"

I looked up at my father and nodded for him to put me down. Bumblebee waited until my parents moved away a bit.

"I feel really terrible for missing your call earlier," Bee said his optic filled with tears. "It will never happen again. I swear. My communication systems will wake me from recharge whenever I receive a call from you."

"It's ok, Bee. Not much you could have done for me anyway," I sighed staring at the floor.

"That's not true," he smiled, gently lifting my chin with his hand. "If I had gotten the call I would have been here before the procedure. I'd have been here for you when you needed me most. I'm your uncle and your friend. I care for you too much, Kacey."

"Then why did you go?" I sniffled.

"You know the answer to that," he smiled warmly, wiping my tears.

"We each have a duty."

How was I to fulfill _**my**_ duties now, I wondered.

"I know you can't see it now, but things will work out. You will fly better than ever. I promise you that."

"Thanks, Bee," I replied politely.

"I'll come see you before I return. If it's ok, Sam and Mikaela would like to see you too."

I nodded. My vision blurred. Bee pulled me into a hug once again telling me everything would be ok. Honesty, I didn't see it. How could everything be ok when what I love most was taken away from me?

Like a sparkling I reached up for my father to pick me up again when I returned to them. To be in his arms usually made the pain in my spark easier to bear. Only not today. I doubt anything would take it away.

"My poor child," he whispered, patting my back, my head resting on his shoulder as I continued to cry. "The ache in your spark will go away. I promise."

"When?" I foolishly asked.

"It's going to take time. But we will take it one day at a time…together."

* * *

**Optimus**

Some of the light was gone from Kacey's optics. They were normally bright and full of energy. Now they seemed dull and tired. Even that devilish smirk that was almost always on her face was gone. She sat listless and almost unresponsive on her mother's lap after we returned to our quarters.

Nothing Elita and I could do or say got much of a reaction from Kacey. She didn't even say anything or make a fuss when Ratchet came by and took a sensor reading of her systems. She just sat there and gave one word answers or nodded her head.

The only emotional reaction came when Bumblebee visited with Sam and Mikaela. Kacey wept when they said their goodbyes. She did at least return the hug from Bumblebee. However, she didn't want to leave our quarters to see them off.

Elita decided it was time to bring in Orion, Ariel, and Leo. It was our hope that our little sparklings presence would lift Kacey's spirit. She loved them so much and they loved her. Only it didn't have the desired affect Elita and I had hoped for.

Kacey wasn't very responsive to them.

Orion, Ariel, and Leo had a hard time understanding what was wrong with Kacey even though we attempted to explain it to them. They knew something was wrong with their big sister and the only way they knew to help was hug her.

Kacey just wasn't in the hugging mood. I watched her gently pushed them away without a word. My little sparklings stared at their big sister in confusion as she left the main living room and headed down the hall to her room.

Without a second thought I plucked up Leo and started to follow. If Leo couldn't bring her out of this depression I doubt any bot on the base could.

"Optimus."

I stopped and turned to face my sparkmate.

"Remember we can't force her. You said so yourself."

"I know," I frowned. "But I _**need**_ to do something, Elita. I can't stand to see her like this."

Elita came over to me, taking Leo out of my arms.

"She needs time," she smiled cuddling the tiny mech. "Be there for her. But don't force the little ones on her yet."

I nodded at my sparkmate, caressing Leo's head. The little mech leaned into my hand, purring softly, seemingly happy and content. I wish it were that easy with my Kacey.

Standing in doorway of her room, my spark ached for my child. Kacey lay on her bed, curled up, facing the wall. Her soft whimpers echoed to my core. I could feel her despair as if it were my own. It seemed to consume and overwhelm her. And she let it, doing nothing to prevent it.

She didn't even react to my presence when I sat on the bed beside her. Yet, she was aware I was there for she wasn't surprised when I gently rested my hand on her shoulder. She did attempt to shield her spark from me.

At first I said nothing.

What could I tell her? That it was going to take time? That eventually everything would be ok? Those words didn't bring her any comfort before they weren't going to now. I knew another approach was needed and prayed it would help.

"I was around your age when my military training started. I had…mixed feelings about the decision Sentinel made. I wasn't sure I wanted to be a soldier. Being a soldier meant handling a weapon of some sorts. I didn't like plasma rifles or laser cannons. I didn't want anything to do with weapons."

"I had already seen my share of death after witnessing my parents being murdered. And I hadn't gotten over the feeling in my spark when I stared down the barrel of my own brother's cannon the day he tried to kill me."

"So I was dreading my first weapons training session. Yet, at the same time I didn't want to disappoint Sentinel. He had personally hand picked only a select few of his elite soldiers to be my teachers. Still, I couldn't stop my waste tanks from churning or myself from shaking during my first lesson with Ironhide."

"I…" I paused letting out a soft chuckle. "I actually expelled my waste tanks after Ironhide handed me the plasma rifle."

Kacey slowly turned to look at me. She appeared slightly surprised by my admission. It was a small reaction but at least I knew I had her attention. I leaned closer, caressing the top of her head as I continued.

"We all know Ironhide treats weapons like they're his sparklings. So I can tell you, his initial reaction was not a good one when I spewed all over the plasma rifle. And mine…well I was horrified that I had done such a thing and terrified of what my punishment would be. So, I dropped the weapon and ran."

"That year I happen to discover a place where I could always be alone and undisturbed. It was at the top of the highest tower of Decagon, only a few agile Autobots could climb up. Even fewer still with the courage to because it was so high. I thought no one knew about it. I was wrong. Sentinel found me there, crying my optics out, ashamed of myself, terrified that I had disappointed him."

"He wasn't mad. Told me I had no reason to feel ashamed. But he implored me to tell him next time if something was bothering me, to let him know if I wasn't ready for it. He said that as long as he wasn't on a battlefield that his office was always open to me if I just needed to talk."

"Just like I'm here for you Kacey. I know how independent you are. You get that from your mother. I'm proud of that. However, at times you're like me, you keep things inside. I'm not going to force you to talk. But I just want you to know that both your mother and I are here whenever you need us. Do you understand?"

She nodded at me.

"Good. Now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Weather report shows a storm is blowing in overnight, but I think we can do something else like watch one of those action movies you love. Does that sound nice?"

Again she simply nodded at me.

I sighed. Leaning down I kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"I love you my beautiful star. I love you so much."

"I love you too, father."

My daughter's love filled me briefly before she turned back onto her side and took her optics offline. I reluctantly left not knowing if what I said helped or not. When morning came my doubts still lingered for my Kacey was in a deep recharge at the designated time for our morning ritual.

I did not wake her despite wanting desperately to. Elita implored me to not force Kacey into anything just yet. But we agreed that if Kacey's depression persisted that we would do more when the time came.

* * *

**Nitro**

It had been three days since Kacey's procedure. And in three days my best friend was still as depressed as ever. She'd smile politely to the matures when they'd talk to her and act as if everything was alright to make her parents happy. But when she was with Firestar, Rox and I she was herself.

I hated seeing Kacey like this. I didn't know what to do to help my friend. Nothing I said or did helped. I even thought of asking my father for advice. But then I changed my mind. I knew if I told him about Kacey's depression he would tell Optimus. I couldn't do that to Kacey.

"Come on, Kacey," Rox smiled, wrapping his arm around her slumped shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me if you can transform or not. You will when you're old enough. And I'll still want to interface with you."

"Rox, have some fraggin compassion you aft!" I hissed shoving him to the snow covered ground.

"What? All I'm saying is Kacey's hot whether she can transform or not!"

I was ready to pounce on him when Firestar put a hand on my arm stopping me. My irritation was gone the instant she touched me. Only she could do that.

"He's only trying to help in his own way," she spoke softly. "He knows Kacey would normally rip his aft for speaking that way to her. He's just trying to get her to respond…like we are."

It didn't work. Kacey sat still, head down, optics dimmed. She was staring at her hand for the longest moment before she balled it into a fist and walked off.

"Let her go," Firestar told me when I stepped to follow. "Adjusting to not being able to transform isn't easy for her."

"No, something's bothering her. I know she's upset about not being able to transform. But I don't think it would cause her to be _**this**_ depressed."

I glanced up at the light snow fall and sighed. It wasn't snowing earlier when we followed Kacey outside.

"I have to do something, Firestar. She's my best friend. She wouldn't hesitate to do the same for me."

"Then do something, Nitro," Rox seriously said after getting to his feet. "You're the only one who knows her better than her father. And I don't like seeing a pretty femme so depressed. It's just not right."

I rolled my optics. Primus Rox never gave up hope that he'd get to interface with Kacey one day. I knew he didn't have a chance. He just better be careful or one day he'll find a limb ripped off and shoved up his aft or worse, with Kacey's aim he might not have an interface appliance anymore.

"Get inside before it starts snowing heavily again. I'll get Kacey."

I marched quickly, following Kacey's footprints. Not that I had to follow them. I knew where she'd be. I approached the meadow as quietly as I could to see Kacey standing there, head down, her fingers sliding over the Autobot insignia on her chest.

It was the first time I saw it since…since before her procedure.

My spark sank within its chamber. I realized now why she was so depressed. Sure, Kacey loved to transform, to fly and drive. But she loved being an Autobot most of all.

"Nothing's changed, Kacey," I said startling her. Her head popped up, her insignia hidden once again behind a protective sheath. "You're still an Autobot. No one can take that away from you."

"But it has been taken from me, Nitro. I am incapable of lending a hand to a fellow Autobot in need. I no longer have my armor, my defenses…I'm…"

"A youngling just like me. It isn't all that bad being…normal."

"You do not understand," she sighed turning from me.

"Then help me to understand. I'm your friend. I want to help."

"From the moment of my conception I was anything but normal," she spoke softly, looking me squarely in the optics. "It's what forced my mother to flee the safety of the Autobot base in order to protect them and to protect me. I am the first offspring of a Prime. Do you fully understand what that means?"

"You're next in line to be our leader if anything were to happen to Optimus," I answered.

"You are only partly correct. I may be Prime one day. However, until that day I have a duty to do what I can to assist my fellow Autobots in their fight against the Decepticons."

"Kacey, you're only a youngling…you can't…"

"**I am the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One! I was born an Autobot! And as an Autobot I am obligated to render my assistance, sacrifice my life, do whatever I must for if I shirk my duty in any way than I am no longer worthy of this**!"

Kacey showed me her insignia, tears streaming down her face plates, her voice now but a whisper.

"But I have been stripped of my abilities as a transformer. I can no longer fulfill my duties as an Autobot. I am…useless. I am no longer…worthy."

"You _**will**_ be," I insisted. "You will grow up and be able to transform one day again."

"They have taken away my abilities but not my desire to want to be an Autobot. Yet, how can I be an Autobot without my abilities? What is my function now?"

I frowned. I had no answers for Kacey. And in that moment, I knew nothing I could do or say was going to help. How could I help my best friend when I didn't fully understand what she meant?

Unlike Kacey, I still I had to learn what it meant to be an Autobot. I didn't know what it was like to be in battle, to lay my life on the line for a fellow bot, or to even see a Decepticon up close. And since she is the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One her sense of duty and honor is so breed into her systems that it far exceeds my own and that of many Autobots.

"Come on my friend," I sighed, taking hold of her hand. "Let's go. I'll beat up Rox some more for making that interface comment. Maybe that will make you feel a bit better."

Kacey pulled her hand from mine and put it on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Nitro," she smiled kindly. "You're a good friend. But I need to be alone for a few minutes right now."

"Ok," I frowned.

* * *

**Jim**

It only took half a day for us to reach our destination in northern Washington. But then we had to wait another three days in a small motel on the outskirts of town. The conditions to drive into the mountains were impossible due to a snow storm passing over the area.

It was not wasted time.

Kacey called as promised. It wasn't in a very talkative mood. From its tone I would say it was in a depressed mood. I played the dutiful friend telling it things to make it feel better and thus gaining more of its trust, enough to give me a means to call it back from my cell phone.

It was almost too easy. Kacey was so trusting of me.

Perhaps more importantly, the delay gave me time to make some modifications to some of my equipment. Mainly the pulse disruptor, as I call it. I was able to gather enough data from several of the Autobots during my stay with them to learn that each one has their own unique frequency. I gather this is the energy signature Kacey had mentioned to me.

My pulse disruptor was designed to…as it's called…disrupt the frequency and in theory render the target inert. For how long I don't know. If my plan works and we get Kacey into the trailer, I only need it to work for a few minutes. That would be long enough to use the liquid nitrogen and place Kacey in a cryogenic state.

The next step would be to then hide the mechanism's energy signature so the Autobots cannot come to its aid when they discover it's gone or if it calls for help. For that I have an EMS devise I built years ago but didn't have a practical use for until now. An electro-magnetic shield that is impenetrable to even the most sensitive of sensors. Once we're at my lab I'll have no worries about her being discovered there. It's deep within the bedrock of the Rockies, a natural barrier similar to the manmade one in Hoover Dam.

It was a perfect plan.

"Sir, there's no way we'd be able to get the big truck up here," Hank said interrupting my thoughts. "Exactly what is it we're going to load? Can it be moved down from these mountains?"

My attention focused back on the surrounding snow covered trees. The four by four truck easily speed up the snow covered fire road.

"What about the parking lot at the lake we had passed?" I asked, ignoring his questions.

I wasn't about to tell them what I wanted to load in it. The less Hank and his men knew the better from my experience.

"That shouldn't be a problem. The road is clear enough to there."

Hank suddenly slammed on the breaks. I lurched forward a bit but was held back by my seat belt. I saw it too. Several trees appeared to be blocking our path.

"That's odd. According to the map, the fire road is supposed to continue here," he said.

"We're only a couple of miles from where we need to be," I mentioned after glancing at the GPS display on the dashboard. "How accurate is your map?"

"Up to date."

A thought struck me. I quickly unbuckled and reached into the back, pulling my small case off the back seat.

"What's that?" Hank asked when I pulled the device from the case.

"It's a scanner. It takes energy readings and records them," I answered then exited the truck.

The snow crunched softly beneath my boots as I walked toward the trees in front of the truck. Hank had followed and was beside me as I took my sensor readings. I was going on a hunch here. I knew the Autobots had gone to great lengths to keep their base hidden from the world. I was just wondering if…

I smiled. There was definitely some kind of energy output where the trees were at.

"Just to be safe, I think we're going on foot from here," I said. "The truck might cause suspicion."

"Suspicion? From what? I only see trees."

"There's nothing there," I smirked then walked through the hologram barrier.

"Holy shit! Where did you go?"

"It's a hologram. It isn't real. Come on, let's get the truck off the road," I said heading back and getting my portable GPS locater and cell phone. Hank stood there, dumbstruck poking his hand through the hologram. "Move your ass! I don't pay you to fuck around. And we don't have much time. We need to get back here well before sundown."

Hank did as I ordered, making quick work of it. Together we walked up the fire road getting closer and closer to the coordinates of the Autobot base. My leg ached from the physical exertion but I didn't care. I was that much closer to achieving my goal. I was willing to do _**whatever**_ it took even if I had to suffer through some discomfort.

"Wait…the road continues down that way but our destination is over here."

"Might be safer if we stuck to the road," Hank suggested.

"Safer yes. But I don't want to get caught in a place were I'm not supposed to be. We'll cut through the trees here."

"Get caught by who? I doubt anyone's out here," he commented.

I marched off ignoring him, giving him no choice but to follow. The trek was difficult because of my bum leg. Hank had to help me a few times until finally we came to a clearing and a spectacular view of the hidden valley. Light snowflakes fell upon us as we emerged from the tree line.

"It's a cliff top," he panted slightly out of breath, helping me sit on a rock so I could catch my breath. "We could be well over a thousand feet up from the valley. I've heard some of the water falls deep within the mountain range are at least that high."

"The air is thinner, that's for sure," I gasped.

"You'll be fine in a few minutes, Sir," he smiled.

I simply nodded, checking our position. If correct, the Autobot base was below us in this valley.

"Oh shit!"

Looking up I saw Hank dive to the ground near the cliff's edge.

"What is it?"

"Something down below!" he whispered back.

Getting up I hurried towards him then knelt down beside him. A big smile shined brightly on my face. There was the Autobot base! It looked like they dug into the cliff walls to make it. Not a bad idea. And it was in a well defended area with the high cliffs.

More importantly I saw a youngling walking slowly, dragging its feet through the snow, head hung down low, shoulders hunched over. It was looking rather depressed. I quickly pulled up my cell phone and dialed Kacey's number. After two rings she answered.

"_Hey Jim._"

"Kacey, you sound as depressed as you look," I chuckled to her.

"_As I…look?_"

"Clever child. Look up and to your left fifteen degrees," I said standing up to my full height.

Kacey did as I instructed and I waved my hand.

"_What?! How?_"

"It doesn't matter how. I'm your friend and as promised, I'm here for you."

I hung up the phone, not giving it a chance to ask more questions. I know it was going to anyway.

"What is that?" Hank asked. "And what's it doing?"

"That is the precious cargo and it's climbing the cliff wall," I smirked.

Indeed, Kacey was nimble and quick as it scaled up the cliff wall. In less than a couple of minutes it was walking towards Hank and I. The youngling was indeed unarmored. Its entire form was a smooth except for the face. I found it amazing how from this seemingly simple form that they could transform into complex machines. My mind was buzzing with all the tests I want to run on just a small sample of the alloy that made up Kacey's protoform.

"Put that away," I growled when Hank raised his gun.

I glared at him for further emphasis and he immediately holstered the weapon. He even took a few steps back in obvious fear.

"I mean you no harm," Kacey spoke softly stopping several yards away from us.

"Hank, this is Kaceystar, daughter of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Kacey, this is my head of security, Hank."

"Nice to meet you, Hank," it smiled politely.

"Ah…nice to meet you too."

I ignored him and moved closer to Kacey.

"Come down here," I smiled. "I want to get a better view of you." Kacey obliged, kneeling before me. I reached up to wipe its tears away. "You've been crying again, child. No need for that."

"But I no longer function as an Autobot should. I'm useless."

"I know you believe that," I sighed, my hand sliding down her cheek. "I understand what losing your abilities means to you. Yet, you are still quite a beautiful mechanism despite not having any armor, Kacey. I can see you still have power. And you are anything but useless. Who else will help me fix my algorithms?"

"You're a good friend Jim," it smiled. "But how did you find the base?"

"Best to not tell you. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your father."

"Oh," it frowned.

"Enough of that. I'm here to see you! And ask if you'd like to visit my lab. I could really use your help."

"I can't drive anymore," it replied sadly. "And I'm not sure my parents would let me go."

"I'm sure you could come for a quick visit without them knowing. I have a way to transport you safely. I have guards who would protect you. And the lab isn't all that far away. Just a short drive. You wouldn't even be gone for an entire day. No one would ever know."

"Perhaps," I sighed. "But not today. Maybe in a week or so. My parents have been watching me closely the past few days since…since my procedure."

"Don't cry, darling," I cooed, wiping away its fresh tears. "You're young and not yet wise enough to know that things will work out."

"When will they work out? Tomorrow? Next week? I don't see it happening," it wept. "Things are only getting worse! Just this morning I overhead Prowl talking to my father. They were discussing possibly removing from my post in the command center!"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I have no armor to protect me in case of an attack. The command center would be the first target."

"Did they say there were going to remove you?"

It hesitated.

"No. Father had pointed out that no matter where I was on the base I was at risk. Still, Prowl made his case and father said he would think about it. But my post in the command center is one of my most prided duties as an Autobot."

"Then you should tell your father how you feel about it."

"I can't…he doesn't understand what this change means to me."

Kacey's head drooped down. More tears fell.

"If they remove you, will you consider coming to my lab and helping me? It'd be an honor working with you, even if it's only temporary. You could do whatever you want, even go outside and roam the grounds. You'd be safe too. I won't ever tell you couldn't do anything. I promise you that."

"I would like to see your lab," it sniffled. "But I can't leave my brothers and sister. They need me to watch over them."

Fuck!

What did it take to convince it?

A wicked thought crossed my mind. It was a bit cruel but I _**had**_ to convince Kacey to leave the safety of the Autobots.

"But you don't have armor anymore, Kacey. How can you protect them? You don't want them to get hurt, do you? Wouldn't they be better off if someone more able was watching over them?"

Kacey looked squarely at me, its eyes filled with tears.

"You're right, Jim. I can't even protect _**them**_ anymore," it wept.

The snow started falling heavily. We didn't have much time.

"We have to go, Kacey. Will you promise me you'll think about my offer?"

"I promise, Jim," it said, wiping away its tears.

"Call me anytime, even if you just want to talk. I'll be in town for a few days."

Kacey glanced up at the snow falling.

"The storm is nearly upon us. I'll help you back to your vehicle."

Before I could protest, Kacey lifted me up in one arm. I signaled for Hank to allow it to do the same.

"You're a true friend, Kacey," I smiled.

"So are you."

Kacey trotted through the trees following Hank's instructions about where we left the truck. A trek that took Hank and I nearly two hours only took Kacey twenty minutes. We were back at the truck as the snow started coming down even more than before.

"We'd better hurry," I suggested to Hank as we were gently set on our feet.

He quickly got the truck started.

"Thank you, Kacey. I look forward to seeing you again…hopefully very soon," I smiled.

"I have missed your company," it replied, watching the truck move out on to the road. "I won't tell my father you know where the base is. I don't know how you found it but I know he isn't going to like it. I don't want to see you get into trouble with your Government."

"Again, thanks. You are one of the best persons I know. You have a good heart…or spark, as you call it."

"Think nothing of it Jim. It's in my nature. Now hurry up. I don't want you to get into an accident."

I did as Kacey suggested. I had no desire to be in an accident. Not now. Not when I was so close to achieve my objective. And during the rest of the late afternoon I didn't realize just _**how**_ close I really was. Not until…

It was my cell phone ringing that woke me. I groped in the darkness for it managing to see it was almost one in the morning before answering the call.

"Kacey…"

"_Jim, I'm sorry to wake you. I had to wait until my parents were in recharge before I could call! Prowl did it! He demoted me to another position on the base! He told me it was his decision and that he did it for my safety!"_

"I'm sorry," I responded, turning the light on and sitting up. "Shh, don't cry. It breaks my heart to hear you cry."

"_I want to go with you, Jim. Just for a few days. I have to get out of here! When can we leave?_"

I was up, out of bed and gathering up my clothes in an instant.

"Can you meet me at that lake…what's it called…"

"_Diablo Lake._"

"Can you meet me there in two hours?"

"_I'll be there_."

"Promise me."

"_I promise Jim. I'll be there,_" Kacey replied then severed the connection.

It took me a few minutes to dress. The first thing I did was wake Hank up. Within fifteen minutes he had the guards up and we were heading to our rendezvous.

"Will it be there?" he asked.

"It promised me."

"Promises can be broken."

"Not by this mechanism. Kacey has an over developed sense of honor. It **_will_ **be there."

I smiled. I knew Kacey most definitely will be there.

* * *

Up next: Kacey keeps her promise. Will she have second thoughts about leaving the Autobots? Or will she go with Jim?


	25. chapter 25

Not much to say here as I don't want to take away from the suspense. Thank you again for the reviews!

* * *

**Kacey**

I never thought I could feel worse than I did right now. For three days I had tried to see what father and mother were talking about, how things would be alright for me. But all I could think about was my inability to function as an Autobot should function.

Of the all the Autobots on the base, my parents didn't see this. They assumed my depression was because I couldn't transform. Everyone thought so because everyone kept telling me it was only temporary and that one day I'd fly again, that one day I'd be racing through the halls again.

I won't deny that I missed transforming and racing on the ground or through the air. I just missed it for different reasons mainly.

No one seemed to understand my plight. I am the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita one. I have always known the true meaning of duty and honor. My mother told me about how honorable a mech my father was. I was so proud of that fact and strived to be like him. She taught me about duty and responsibility. Trion gave me the knowledge the help me fully understand what it meant to _be_ an Autobot.

My tears flowed rapidly as I read my brief letter of resignation. I saw it was the only way. I couldn't perform my duties to the best of my abilities. It's better to stand down and let someone else take my place. It is the…honorable thing to do. And all I could do for now.

I checked my internal chronometer. I had just over an hour to go. Plenty of time for me to make the trek down the mountains and to the lake. But first I had to deliver my letter.

As quiet as possible I headed out of my families quarters, making sure to lock the main door. The halls would be deserted at this hour as all the Autobots would be in recharge, except for a few on duty in the command center.

Along the way I had decided to give Prowl the resignation letter. He'd be up before my father. And he receives all reports before giving them to my father. It was his decision to remove me from my post in the command center. I just prayed he was in recharge so I could sneak the letter onto his desk.

I sighed in relief.

As luck would have it, Prowl's office door was wide open and he wasn't recharging in it like usual. Not wasting a moment, I hurried in and put the resignation letter on his desk. My optics caught sight of the Autobot symbol on his computer monitor.

I turned away from it, ashamed, no longer worthy.

On impulse I opened a drawer where Prowl kept a few minor maintenance tools. I grabbed the one I needed and revealed my own Autobot insignia. Tears flooded my optics. I remembered the day Trion showed me my insignia. I was so proud and honored that I ignored any minor discomfort I felt as he meticulously attached it to my protoform frame.

And now…I ignored the pain as I jammed the flat end of the tool beneath the insignia and pried it off. Energon flowed down the front of my frame and covered my hands. I ignored it knowing the wound would seal itself up in a few minutes. I then carefully and respectfully placed the insignia on Prowl's desk beside my letter of resignation.

My fingers caressed it one last time.

Then I left. I turned my back on it and ran through the halls. I used my key code to unlock the door and exited the base. A blast of cold air hit me, icy snow pelted my protoform. Undeterred I headed for the lake.

Trees zipped by as I ran through the forest. I didn't have armor but my form could still run fast as it was designed that way. The elements didn't bother me. Nothing could penetrate my despair. I just ran.

A snow covered log went undetected by me because I had no sensors, causing me to trip and fall. My form skidded helplessly through the snow. I lay there, weeping, wondering why I was so deserved of this cruel fate.

Gathering my strength I rose to my feet and bellowed to the heavens above.

"**Why Primus? Why are you punishing me by stripping me of my abilities? Why punish me when I have always done my best to follow your teachings**?"

Only the howling wind answered me.

Disappointed, I sprinted on. I reached the shore of lake with time to spare. On the opposite side I saw the vehicle lights where Jim was waiting. I frowned. They didn't bring me any relief as I had hoped. As a result, doubt crept into my processor.

"What am I doing?"

I glanced back in the direction of the Autobot base. My spark longed for comfort from my family and friends but I kept it shield as I've done the past few days. At the same time it ached because when I'm with them I didn't feel like an Autobot anymore.

The Autobots…

They were all so proud of me. So proud of the Autobot I was. I was proud of that. It was the greatest compliment they could have given me…they could have given my father and mother. I was living up to my place amongst them.

Ever since the procedure all I've gotten was…

Their compassion…

Their sympathy…

Their affection…

And their loyalty.

I burst into tears.

"Primus, what have I done?"

I knew the answer. I didn't need Primus to tell me how selfish I've been wallowing in my own despair. Every Autobot on that base has been selfless, giving, loving. And I rejected each of them. I even turned my best friend away…my brother Leo who only wanted to hug me and tell me he loved me.

Worst of all, I turned away my own father, a mech who was the epitome of an Autobot. He who was the most honorable, most selfless, compassionate and loyal Autobot I had ever known. He who has shown me nothing but his love and affection no matter what I have done.

I wonder will he still love me after what I've done now? Will he still shower me with his affections knowing I did the worst thing imaginable?

Yes, I couldn't have stooped any lower than this.

I have dishonored my father. I have been disloyal to my fellow Autobots. It was a good thing I removed my Autobot insignia when I did for I have defiled it in the worst way possible by leaving them and seeking refuge from one who was not my kind.

My head hung in absolute shame and I fell to my knees.

I am the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One. I am their daughter first and foremost. I lost sight of that. Being an Autobot should be a far second to my family.

Primus, I don't even deserve to be their daughter or an Autobot right now.

My internal communicator suddenly beeped indicating I had an incoming communiqué. I opened the link knowing who it was.

"_Is everything ok, Kacey?_"

No. Everything was not ok.

"_You promised you'd be here._"

"I know I promised," I sighed. "And I will be there in a few minutes."

I did promise. I never break my promises. However, I did not promise I would go with him to his lab. As my friend Jim will understand that I cannot go with him. I may have screwed up royally, dishonored my father, been disloyal to my fellow Autobots. But I'm the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita one…that has not changed.

* * *

**Jim**

The wind finally died down and the icy snow turned into soft flakes that continued to fall. With a break in the weather I exited the truck and called Kacey, reminding it of its promise. The youngling ended the call quickly and I had everyone take their positions.

I waited patiently, confident Kacey would show. Fifteen minutes passed. Then at last, I heard the heavy footfalls approaching from the darkness.

I grinned.

Everything was ready. _**Everything**_.

The majority of the guards were out of sight and would go undetected by Kacey now that it no longer has sensors. The trailer truck was warmed up to greet it so it wouldn't suspect anything.

All was going according to my plan.

"Stay calm," I ordered when a couple of the guards who remained with Hank took a few steps back as Kacey emerged from the darkness. "You made it. Had me worried there for a bit."

"I'm sorry Jim," it said as it walked right up to me. "I tripped and fell back in the woods."

"You're not damaged are you?"

"No, it would still take more than a simple fall to damage my structure. "

"Good," I smiled warmly. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt. We should get going then. I have the trailer all warmed up for you."

"I'm afraid I cannot go. I'm so sorry to have made you and your men come all this way for nothing."

I turned away from the mechanism so it wouldn't see my face. I was calm and prepared for this. I glanced at Hank who understood my intentions and discretely signaled one of his men.

So my original plan wasn't going to work. But as my father taught me to always be prepared I had another plan just in case.

"Jim, I am truly sorry. But my place _is_ amongst the Autobots. As my friend, I hope you can understand this."

"I understand perfectly, Kacey," I replied, reaching into my jacket, my hand taking hold of the pulse disruptor. I turned to face the mechanism and smiled. "Come down here, Kacey."

"I really am sorry," it wept, kneeling before me on one knee.

"I know you are," I sighed, caressing its face with my free hand. "I'm sorry too."

Without a second thought I whipped out the pulse disruptor and activated it the millisecond it contacted with Kacey's neck. A jolt of energy crackled up and down the mechanisms form. Kacey's eyes widened in surprise as it jerked up to its feet.

But it was too late for escape or for anything.

Its eyes went dark, its form went rigid. I quickly moved aside as the mechanism fell onto its front with a heavy thud. Moving back, several of the men hurried in with strong ropes and cables.

"Hurry up! Get it in the cargo hold!" Hank ordered.

"Get the cargo hold as cold as possible!" I shouted. "Have the liquid nitrogen ready too. I don't want this thing waking up during the trip back to my lab!"

As I watched Kacey being dragged and pushed my mind raced with all the things I wanted to do. My lab wasn't quite ready to receive such a prized specimen. However, I could keep it in a cryogenic state until I had the lab ready. It was going to take long, a few days perhaps. I am anxious to continue the work I didn't get to finish when at Sector Seven when I was forced to resign.

And now, no one could stop me. Not even the Autobots.

* * *

**Elita**

A sparkling's shrieking woke me from recharge. I glanced over to see Optimus was still in deep recharge which was rare as he normally was the one up first at such sound. I let him recharge as I quietly got to my feet and left the room.

My love has been so emotionally exhausted each evening the past three days because of Kacey. I honestly don't know what to do about her depression. Neither does Optimus. I do know something must be done and done soon.

"Oh, Leo…what's wrong?"

"Mama!" he wept standing in his recharge bed, reaching his little arms for me.

Ever since his last escape that caused Kacey to be injured he has never attempted to climb out of his recharge birth. I felt terrible my little mech had to learn such a lesson the hard way. Especially when he has such a good spark and only means well.

His small protoform trembled in my arms. He buried his face against my chest and continued to weep.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked, kissing the top of his head.

Leo just shook hard and wept louder.

Glancing over at the twins I could see they continued to recharge peacefully and planned to keep it that way. One upset sparkling was enough to deal with at this time of night…or morning. Primus, it was early.

"Come on my sparkling. You can recharge with dada and mama," I cooed, walking out of the room.

I frowned, noticing that Kacey's door was locked as I walked by. She used to always leave it open and very rarely closed it. Now, it's closed all the time when she's in there.

Yes, Optimus and I definitely need to do something to get her out of this depression. Of course, it might be easier if she'd talk to us. Ever since the procedure she doesn't talk much anymore.

She can be so like Optimus at times it's frustrating. She has his stubbornness and will to keep things to herself just like him. Both were so unwilling to share a worrisome burden.

"What's wrong?" Optimus mumbled groggily as I sat down beside him.

"I think he just had a bad, dream."

Optimus stifled a yawn, reaching to caress Leo's head affectionately.

"Did you have a bad dream, Leo?"

Leo rattled of his sparkling talk and as usual we had no idea what he was saying. Except, Optimus always seemed to know how to respond to Leo, making the little mech feel better.

"Poor little guy. That must have been scary," he responded. "Come here, dada, will keep you safe from the bad dreams."

I smiled as Leo eagerly went to Optimus' open arms. Leo's tiny hand patted my love's chest where his spark chamber was then snuggled up against it, purring contently.

"You're such a wonderful father. It's hard to think of you as an aft ripping mech during moments like these."

Optimus chuckled softly, one arm clutching Leo close, the other gently pulling me down beside him. I gladly welcomed his embrace, being careful to not squish the tiny sparkling between us.

"But I have you to thank for these moments," he smiled affectionately, delicate fingers caressing my face. "Without you I wouldn't have four such beautiful sparklings."

I exhaled slowly, my optics focused on the sparkling falling back into recharge.

"What are we going to do about Kacey?" I asked.

"I don't know. But together we'll figure something out. Now, recharge my love."

* * *

**Prowl**

For once I actually recharged in my quarters. Only because it was one place no one would find me. The one place no one would think to look because I very rarely took a break from my duties.

Yet, after my discussion with Kacey yesterday I needed to be alone. I saw the hurt in her optics when I had to reassign her to a…_**lesser**_…duty. Any officer would see it as a demotion and Kacey did exactly that. She did not say anything against it when I informed her. She simply nodded her head and sighed 'Yes, Sir'.

My spark sank at the moment. Whenever Kacey addressed me as Sir she always did so with a sense of pride. She understood duty and honor. Vary rarely did she address me by my designation when on duty. That moment was the first time I didn't see a proud femme before me…I didn't hear the enthusiasm in her voice when I issued her an order.

And now, I was having second thoughts about the decision I made…the decision I forced Optimus into letting me make. I only did so for Kacey's safety. I knew in an attack the command center would be hit first and hard. I didn't want to imagine Kacey being there when that happened. My spark couldn't handle her getting hurt again.

I groaned loudly, rubbing my faceplates as I sat up. I didn't know what to do. And the lonely darkness of my quarters only added to my indecision. I no longer had my sparkmate to confide in when I needed to talk about my doubts.

I suddenly laughed at a memory recall when I had a similar moment of indecision. My sparkmate, my Jazz, always knew what to say to me during such moments. I can just hear him now.

"_Stop sulking! Get off your aft and go make the decision you know in your spark to be right."_

Sulking wasn't going to get me anywhere. I knew in my spark what had to be done.

Eager to set things right, I quickly left my quarters and made my way through the quiet halls. It was still early yet. I only passed a couple of Autobots along the way. Optimus wouldn't be on duty for another hour or so. Kacey would be with Alpha Trion for her lessons around the same time.

And I would…

I abruptly came to a stop when I entered my office. My optics spotted the energon on my desk. Moving closer I saw the tool, its flat end covered with energon. Beside it was data-pad with words in Cybertronian written.

I ignored them both.

My optics focused solely on a more disturbing image…the blazing red Autobot insignia. Energon smeared across it. Tears rolled down my faceplates. My outstretched fingers trembled as I reached for the insignia. Only I couldn't touch it. I dared not touch it.

"What have I done?" I gasped.

'Pull you head out of your fraggin aft!' my inner self shouted.

I clenched my fist and ran out of my office. I didn't think. I just ran. I knew what had to be done and done fast.

"Scan for Kacey's energy signature!" I shouted the astrosecond I entered the command center.

"Wh…"

"JUST DO IT!" I snapped.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Huffer, check the security logs. See when Kacey last used her key code."

"I'm on it, Prowl."

"Hot Shot, you got anything for me yet?" I asked, moving up behind him.

"Nothing. Teletran 2 isn't picking up her signature anywhere, not even on the base," Hot Shot exclaimed in disbelief.

I couldn't believe it either. Kacey had no way of concealing her energy signal anymore.

"Frag! Get Hound up," I ordered. "Have him organize search teams."

"Prowl, the logs show that Kacey used her code almost three and a half hours ago," Huffer informed me.

Slag it to pit! There was no time to lose!

"Have Hound contact met he moment they're ready! I'll be with Optimus and Elita."

* * *

**Optimus**

From what Elita and I could detect with our sensors, nothing was wrong with Leo. Yet he continued to cry, clinging to my armor, totally inconsolable. Concerned we called Ratchet, hoping his medical sensors could detect what we couldn't.

My tiny sparkling continued to wail, shrieking loudly when I tried to lay him down on our recharge bed so Ratchet could get a better scan. Elita quickly took hold of Leo, cradling him close, cooing to him in her motherly way.

"Please Ratchet, do your best," I insisted. "It pains my spark to see him like this."

"How long did you say he's been upset?"

"He woke up a few hours ago crying," Elita answered. "Since then he recharges for a bit, wakes up crying, goes back into recharge, wakes up crying."

"Only this last time he refuses to go back in to recharge," I finished. "We thought he was just being cranky because he hadn't properly recharged. But he's never cried like this or for this long."

Ratchet nodded, processing what we told him. His hands ever so delicately turned Leo's head towards him. The little mech tried to fight off the medic and ripped of a high pitch screech in protest when Ratchet held him firmly.

"I'm sorry Leo. I need a proper scan of your processor. This will only take a few astroseconds, I promise."

Leo howled in response. His tiny hands tried pushing Ratchet's large hands away. His entire form was agitated as he tried to wiggle away.

"Shh, Leo, be a good little mech," Elita cooed.

As promised, Ratchet released Leo's head after a few astroseconds and stepped back.

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's perfectly healthy. His energy levels are a bit low but you said he hasn't fully recharged. I could give him a mild sedative to calm him so that he can recharge properly."

I sighed, my hand reaching and caressing Leo's head. I hated not knowing what was troubling my sparklings. Kacey wouldn't tell me what was wrong and Leo couldn't tell me. Orion and Ariel were now able to put into some words when they were troubled but even then Elita and I still had to decipher what was wrong when they cried.

"Give him the sedative," Elita said. "I want him to at least have a proper recharge."

"I just wish I knew what was troubling him," I frowned.

"I think I have an idea."

We turned to see Prowl standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, no one answered and I could hear Leo's crying out in the hallway. But I may have an idea why he's so upset."

From the look on Prowl's face I knew the news wasn't good.

"Honestly Prowl, what makes you an expert on sparklings?" Ratchet huffed annoyingly.

"I never said I was," Prowl countered. "But I know every Autobot on this base well enough. And I know Leo realizes something's wrong. Optimus, Elita…Kacey's no longer on the base."

"What? Where is she?" I immediately asked even as I headed towards Kacey's room, not believing what Prowl told me. I immediately noticed the locked door. So I pounded on it. "KACEY!"

"Don't suppose you could just unlock the door," Ratchet suggested.

"I haven't been able to hack the code she uses to lock it," Elita said, clutching to a now quiet Leo whose optics were wide and watching me.

"There are other ways," I muttered and smashed the locking mechanism with my hand.

With the lock disabled I was able to push the door aside so we could walk in and see that Kacey was not in her room. I instinctively reached out to her as I've done repeatedly for the past three days. I always gave her my love and reassurance despite the fact she shield her spark from me. But at least I could feel her. Right now I couldn't feel her at all.

Elita's hand instantly slipped into mine. I felt her trembling and pulled her into gently embrace all too aware of the little mech in her arms. We didn't need to speak to know the fear in each other's sparks. And we now understood what was troubling Leo.

"As I told you, she's not on the base," Prowl spoke softly. "Come with me…there's more."

"Ratchet…"

"Moonracer is on her way to watch over your sparklings," he said to me. "I'll catch up the moment she gets here."

I glanced at Leo in Elita's arms. She answered my unasked question.

"I don't think he's ready to let go of me just yet."

"Let's go then," I ordered.

"Hound is assembling search teams as we speak," Prowl explained as we hurried through the halls. "I don't understand why Teletran 2 isn't picking up Kacey's energy signature. She has no defenses capabilities."

"If she were in trouble she would reach out to us," Elita mentioned. "We know she's not…"

"Elita's right, Kacey is alive and if she were in trouble she'd call for help," I continued when she stopped.

"Hopefully the search teams will find something."

"Prowl…what's wrong?" I asked.

Prowl stopped, his optics avoided my gaze.

"I'm sorry…this is my fault. If I hadn't insisted…"

"This is not your fault, Prowl. It isn't anyone's fault. We just need to focus on finding Kacey."

"Yes, Prime," he nodded. "But I'm not sure she wants to be found."

He paused outside his office door and allowed Elita and I to move in. She gasped loudly. I noticed it too. The energon…the red Autobot insignia…and beside them…

I read the note on the data-pad out loud. My spark twisted and turned within its chamber for failing to realize the true reason of my own daughter's depression.

"_It has become painfully apparent that I can no longer fulfill my duties and responsibilities as an Autobot. It is with much regret that I must resign from my station to make room for some other more capable mech or femme. Respectfully yours, Kaceystar_."

My little Kacey, so proud of being an Autobot. I didn't realize that taking away her abilities to transform would mean taking away her abilities to fully function as the Autobot she had become. I understood that. I too understood the need to help my fellow Autobots. For mechanism such as Kacey and myself the need was almost an obsession. And like Kacey, I myself would not be able to cope with the inability to perform my job to the fullest.

I failed her as a father by not realizing this.

"I can't believe she would just run away," Prowl said.

I turned to see face him, noticing that Ratchet and Ironhide were now standing behind him. The same worry on their faceplates that I felt in my spark.

"How would you feel if you were constantly reminded of what you could no longer be?" I asked.

"We always told her how proud we were of her being an Autobot," Ironhide said sadly.

"I had always thought she loved transforming because she was a youngling," Ratchet mumbled. "I was wrong. She loved being an Autobot and transforming was a part of that."

"We were all wrong to assume," I sighed. "But the fault lies with me. As her father and the one closest to her I should have known. I have always felt how proud she was of being my daughter. I just…"

I dropped my head in shame unable to finish. How could I have not known? What kind of father does that make me when I don't even know my own child?

'You have nothing to be ashamed of Optimus. You are a wonderful father,' Elita told me over our bond, her hand cupping the side of my face. 'You cannot expect to be perfect, no matter how hard you try my love.'

"Optimus…the search teams are standing by outside awaiting your orders."

'Go, find out sparkling.'

I nodded to my Elita, sending her my love through our bond.

'Be a good little mech for you mama,' I told Leo. To my love, 'I'll let you know the astrosecond I find something.'

'I know you will.'

I kissed Elita and my son before marching out of the office. My long strides covered the ground quickly causing my officers to pick up their pace in order to keep up with me.

"Prowl, what's the time frame…how long do you think Kacey's been gone?" I asked, just before we exited the base.

"Going on four hours now, Prime."

"Frag! Even on foot she could have traveled far!" I muttered.

I glanced at my officers, my most trusted friends. Each one appeared determined as I was to find my daughter. Taking that to spark I exited the base to address the two dozen or so Autobots. I'd like more but more than half our numbers were scattered about the globe.

Still, I'm pleased as our numbers have steadily increased of the past couple of years. We don't have a full army yet, but we enough to defend ourselves when necessary. And hopefully within the next year, once Wheeljack completes the assembly of the five new shuttle crafts, we'll be able to keep more Autobots on the base.

I don't like my Autobots so far from home and defenseless if overwhelmed by a Decepticon attack. We've been luck that has not happened. With more shuttle crafts we can dispatch teams from the base during such attacks.

"They're ready, Optimus," Prowl quietly reminded me.

"Thank you," I nodded well of aware they were ready.

I could see each one was eager for their orders. In each of them I saw their concern, their resolve to do whatever they must to find one of their own. Despite Kacey not being able to transform she was still more than just my daughter, she was still an Autobot.

"Hound, I want you to lead the ground teams. Concentrate on the surrounding southern area of the base all the way to the lake where Kacey likes to hang out. Prowl, I want you and Magnus in a shuttle searching for Kacey's signature to the north of the base. I'll take another shuttle and search further south beyond the ground team's perimeter."

I paused, glancing at each of my fellow Autobots.

"I don't have to tell you what's at stake. Kacey is more than just my daughter! She is more than just your friend. She is an Autobot. And we Autobots always take care of our own. **Always…without fail…until there isn't an ounce of energy left in our sparks**!"

Each of them roared in agreement. Each of them ready for the final order.

"**AUTOBOTS! MOVE OUT!"**


	26. chapter 26

Sorry it took so long. This chapter is all angst. You've been warned. And it's long. OMG! I didn't realize it was so long until I uploaded it. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Hound**

I had two Autobots to a team. Each team was given a series of quadrants in the designated search area to explore. My only orders were to inform me immediately if they found anything out of the ordinary. I didn't have to tell them to thoroughly search each quadrant. They all knew what was at stake here and were as determined as I was to find any sign of Kacey.

And while each team was out and about I did my own tracking. I do it best when alone with no distractions. I've always done it that way. My skills were taught to me by my grandfather who raised me from a sparkling after my parents were killed in an accident at the factory they'd worked.

My grandfather used to work for Xaaron, one of the High Council Elders, at that time had only recently retired and was able to care for me. He would tell me stories about the Cybertron criminals he tracked wherever they tried to hide and how he always brought them back for punishment.

He was the best at what he did. Xaaron knew this. The High Council knew this. And on my tenth orn, my grandfather was asked to do one last mission for Xaaron and the High Council.

A young mech, a soldier, had gone missing during an intense battle on Tiger Pax. The High Council was desperate to find him. Cybertron had just lost Kalis Prime. He had no heirs; rumors had it that his bonded was a mech and not a femme so no heirs were possible. Thus, the burden of naming a new Prime rested with the High Council.

And so, it fell upon my grandfather to find this young mech for he was to be the next Prime. He above all others had the potential to be a strong military leader and more. It was a rare opportunity for me as youngling to witness the crowning of a new Prime. Since my grandfather had done his job well, he was allowed attend the ceremony and brought me along to witness history.

I remember how the new Prime came over and thanked my grandfather for saving him. I have never forgotten how Sentinel smiled down at me, asking if I was going to be a tracker like my grandfather. I honestly don't remember what I said. I was ten orns old and in awe of the entire experience.

But Sentinel never forgot my grandfather and never forgot me. I did grow to be like my grandfather and it was Sentinel who recruited me to be a scout and a tracker in his army. He even asked me if I was as good a tracker as my grandfather. I was honest, I told him I was better but only because I was taught by the best, my grandfather.

Sentinel often ordered me to track a particular Decepticon while he was Prime. And when Optimus became Prime my duties never changed. At least, not until I came to Earth. Tracking is still my job. But I'm also passing down my grandfather's gift to a few others. Kacey happens to be one of them and is my best student.

Primus, I hope she's ok. Like everyone else, I can't bear to see any harm come to her.

'What was that?'

I bent down and carefully examined the snow covered ground. My sensors detected a difference in the density of the snow in this one particular spot. My optics picked up that it was an impression in the snow that was now mostly filled with freshly fallen snowflakes.

It blended in with the fresh footprints left behind by my fellow Autobots as they all headed out. But I was able to find another and another.

Stopping, I glanced back towards the base. The tracks were in line with the small door leading in and out of the base. Looking in the other direction the tracks appeared to head towards the tree line.

I decided it was too soon to inform Optimus of my discovery. I needed more proof that these tracks were indeed Kacey's.

So I pressed on, following them. It wasn't an easy task when I reached the trees. The ground was firmer, not as much snow. The impressions were barely visible as a result. I was determined, my optics and sensors focused.

Then suddenly I came to a stop. I was some fifteen miles from the base. No mistaking the impression in the snow here. Someone tripped and fell. They slid hard enough to reveal some of the dirt beneath the snow.

Tracks were more visible now. Possible due to the fact it had stopped snowing heavily shortly after Kacey left the base. I picked up my pace, trotting along until I came to the lake. The tracks turned and followed the shoreline. Good thing, my sensors indicated the lake's surface wasn't frozen solid enough to support an Autobot of Kacey's small size.

Instinct told me to keep moving. I ran fast following Kacey's trail. I knew it was her trail. The foot impressions were her size and only she dared to walk anywhere near the lake.

Then suddenly I grounded to a halt. My processor clicked in disbelief at what my optics and sensors were telling it.

"Optimus Prime, this is Hound! You need to come to my location immediately!"

"_On my way!_"

"_Did you find something, Hound?_" Prowl asked.

I opened a private communication link to Prowl before I answered.

"You may want to be here too, Prowl. It doesn't look good."

"_Understood._"

It didn't take long for either shuttle craft to show up. I quickly signal where they should land and waited.

"Any sign of Decepticon activity?" Ironhide asked as he preceded Ratchet and Optimus out of one shuttle craft.

"None what so ever," I reported.

"Just tell me what you have," Optimus ordered.

"Here is where Kacey last stood," I began to explain, pointing at the foot prints in the snow. "This was obviously a meeting place. There are tire impressions from four different Earth transports. Three were over there, one…a rather large transport right here."

"Who was it?" Prowl asked.

"Humans. You can see their tracks…I'd say about…twenty of them."

"Why would Kacey go with humans?" Ironhide asked.

I sighed.

"Hound?" Optimus questioned.

"Sir, Kacey didn't go of her own accord. This part in the snow tells me she was…some how she was incapacitated and dragged into the large transport."

The silence was so thick it weighed heavily upon me. None of us wanted to believe it.

"The humans kidnapped Kacey?" Magnus questioned softly.

* * *

**Autobot Liaison John Keller**

It was a welcomed day off. Only it was to be short lived. I had been watching cartoons with my granddaughters when the phone rang. When my wife told me who it was I immediately headed into my study to take the call.

"Mr. Weiss."

"_Please, call me Paul. Only my daughter's boyfriend calls me Mr. Weiss._"

"Fair enough. It's good to finally talk to you instead of getting an email," I joked. "I never got the chance to properly congratulate you on getting my old position. And please, call me John."

"_Thank you, John. I appreciate that. It's been…interesting_."

"I can imagine. So…what can I do for you?"

"_Is there something you haven't told me about the Autobots?_"

"No, I put everything in my weekly reports that I email you. Why?"

"_We've received several communications from our forces working in conjunction with the Autobots across the globe…the Autobots are pulling out_."

"Come again?"

"_The Autobots have abandoned their posts. No word as to why_."

"That can't be right. They wouldn't just abandon their posts without reason."

"_Which is why I'm calling you. If anyone knew why I figured you would or you'd be able to find out for me._"

"I'll contact Prowl immediately and get back to you as soon as I have something."

"_Thank you John._"

After hanging up, I immediately dialed the number Prowl gave me to contact the Autobots. The number was untraceable so I never had to worry about their base being discovered whenever I called them. I've been there a number of times and I still don't know where it is!

"_Hello Mr. Keller, Prowl has been expecting your call. Hold on one moment, Sir._"

Ok, now I was a little miffed. If Prowl had been expecting me to call why didn't he call to warn me the Autobots were leaving their posts.

"_Mr. Keller…_"

"Prowl, what in blazes is going on?" I demanded. "The Secretary of Defense just informed me that the Autobots are deserting their posts!"

"_Sir, if you'll allow me to speak I will explain._"

"I apologize," I sighed, rubbing my brow. "I was just so stunned when I was heard."

"_No apologies necessary. I would have warned you sooner but my duties to my commander prevented me. It was Optimus who issued the ordered for all Autobots return to base. Those on the other continents are being picked up via shuttlecraft as we speak._"

"What is it? What's happened? I mean, I know you guys wouldn't abandon your posts unless you had a good reason."

There was a long sigh from Prowl. I knew this did not bode well. I've gotten to know Prowl very well over the past several years. He's honorable, knows everything about duty and responsibility, and is more than just Optimus Prime's second in command. He is more than just my contact with the Autobots. He is also my friend.

"_Optimus ordered the recall for the safety of our kind. John, Kacey has been taken from us by…humans._"

I dropped into a chair, shocked. I never dared think that such a thing was possible. But for a child, even though this particular child can do so many things…I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

"How?" I managed to say.

Again he sighed.

"_You are aware of the change Kacey has gone through, yes?_"

"You explained that she can no longer transform until she's older."

"_Ever since the procedure Kacey has been in this…depression. I'm afraid in her current emotional state she was taken advantage of and lured to a location not far from the base. There, she was incapacitated and dragged into an Earth transport vehicle._"

"Forgive me but can't you just track her?"

"_We have been unable to locate her energy signature. Nor has she activated her emergency locator beacon. I don't understand why. I can only assume that her energy signature is being hidden. The fact that she hasn't activated her beacon means she is unconscious or unable."_

"You're certain it was some of my people?"

"_Yes, we found where Kacey was taken. There was no mistaking the human tracks that surrounded where Kacey had fallen. John, I do not entirely agree Optimus' orders. I believe Kacey's abduction is an isolated incident. But I must abide my commander's orders until I convince him that the recall is unnecessary, that if one of our kind were taken it would have happened long ago._"

"I understand your position and appreciate you being honest with me. As a father, I can understand why Optimus made the order. Please, give my condolences to him and his family. And tell Optimus I'll get you a list of suspects who could have possibly had the means to kidnap Kacey."

"_I was hoping as much. Hound was only able to track the Earth transports to the main highway. From there…they could have taken Kacey anywhere by now. Please, notify me as soon as you have something."_

"Prowl, I want to give this list to Optimus personally."

"_I'm not sure that's a good idea right now._"

"I understand, but I want him to understand that we are doing what we can to help, that not all of us humans are like this…this asshole that took someone so sweet and enduring from us. I'm a father Prowl. I need to do this."

"_Very well, I'll arrange one of the shuttles to retrieve you when you have the list. I'll be waiting for your call._ _Prowl out._"

The moment the call ended I quickly dialed another number.

"_Hello, who is it?_"

"Simmons, this is Keller. I need you to do something."

"_What's happened?"_

"Seems that little darling Kacey has been kidnapped. I need a list of possible suspects with the means to pull that off. And I need it _**now**_."

"_If you want my opinion on who…_"

"I don't want an opinion right now! I need that list! You can give your opinion to Optimus Prime yourself when we see him."

"_Very well, I'll have it ready within the hour._"

"Thank you," I said then hung up the phone.

Shit! We didn't need something like this. These good people, though alien to our world, have done nothing to deserve this. If anything we owe them a debt of gratitude. For the first time in my people's history all the governments of the world are cooperating. A feat I _**never**_ dreamed possible during my lifetime.

And all it takes is for one fucking lunatic to ruin it for the rest of us.

Well, not if I can help it. I'm not going to let one selfish asshole taint the life of one so innocent. For that's what Kacey truly is. She is a child, so innocent and pure, so naïve to how certain things in my world work.

I quickly dialed the Defense Secretary.

"Paul, we have a situation and I need you to give me anything I need to resolve it and resolve it quickly."

"_What's happened?_"

"Kaceystar has been kidnapped but one of our kind. I'm not sure who yet. Agent Simmons, former member of Sector Seven, and a member of my staff, is working on a list possible suspects. Optimus Prime has ordered the recall of all the Autobots as a precaution. He doesn't want his people at risk."

"I don't need to tell you this is a delicate matter. Our relationship with the Autobots could be in jeopardy here. I'll do what I can to make sure that it doesn't come to that. But most importantly, _**we**_ need to do what we can to find his daughter."

"_I understand. You'll have anything you need._"

* * *

**Bumblebee**

"_**OW**_!" my voice boomed from the speakers of my alt form.

"Sorry, Bee!" Sam winced. "You don't have enough trunk space for mom's suitcase."

"_Trying to cram it in isn't going to help make more space_!" I growled.

"Strap it to the roof," Ron suggested.

I sank into my suspension. How humiliating to have a piece of luggage strapped to the roof of my alt form.

"Bee?"

"_Go ahead, Sam_," I sighed. At this point I'd do anything to get moving. "_We should have been on the road over an hour ago! Prowl is going to have my aft if I'm late one astrosecond_!"

"Did you take Mojo potty, Ron?" Judy asked.

I shuddered, praying they did. Last trip the dog had an accident on the back seat of my alt form! It was not a pleasant experience and one I do not wish to experience again.

"_Let's hurry_," I reiterated. "_When Optimus issues an order he expects it to be followed through and quickly._"

"Why were you recalled?" Sam asked as he finished strapping the suitcase down.

"_It was a data burst transmission sent to all Autobots in the field. I've gotten them before. Standard procedure is to get your aft back to base as quickly as possible and __**then**__ ask questions._"

"Ok, we're ready," Ron announced.

Finally! I fired up my engine, revving it anxiously. Ron and Judy climbed into the back with Mojo while Sam and Mikaela sat up front. The astrosecond they all buckled up I slammed on the gas and tore down the alley. I had an hour of time to make up and not an astrosecond to lose.

I must admit I was a bit startled when I received the data burst. I was never expecting it nor was I expect to be ordered back to base. Orders were orders and the data burst indicated they came directly from Optimus. However, I couldn't leave Sam and his family behind. I'm their guardian and have a responsibility to protect them. So I made the decision to bring them with me.

I was actually looking forward to being back on the base. It was a chance to see Kacey. Sunny and Sides told me two days ago that she's been really depressed. I hope she's improved since then. If not, I'll have to see what I can do to fix that.

Primus, I miss her so much.

Racing along the highway I couldn't help but think of Kacey. It tore my spark up when I had to leave so soon after her procedure. I could barely hold it together when she cried in my arms during our goodbyes. Later, Sam and Mikaela had to console me as I broke down in tears.

Even though it wasn't my place, I felt as if I were deserting Kacey when she needed me most. It did nothing to ease my suffering knowing that she'd be well cared for by Optimus, Elita, and the others.

Primus, help me for loving her so.

"_Bumblebee, come in!_" Sunny's voice sounded over a private communication link interrupting my thoughts.

"Sunny, what's going on?" I immediately asked. The Witwicky's totally unaware of the communiqué continued talking. "Why did Optimus order us back to base?"

"_I only have a minute but I thought you should know before you get to the base. He ordered the recall as a precaution…for the safety of the Autobots. Bee…a group of humans kidnapped our little Kacey!_"

My spark stilled within its chamber as Sunny's words filled my processor. Kacey….kidnapped….no, I…I can't believe it. I suddenly slammed on my brakes, causing a chain reaction behind me. The smell of burned rubber filled the air as we came to an abrupt stop. Horns immediately sounded behind me on the highway.

I ignored them. I couldn't even hear Sunny as he kept calling me. Nor could I hear Sam and Mikaela questioning me. Kacey…kidnapped? Primus, how could that be? Not little Kacey! Who would do such a thing? Why? For what purpose?

I gasped loudly! Primus, Optimus and Elita must be going insane!

My tires squealed when I hit the gas hard. I had to get to the base fast!

"I'll be there as quickly as I can Sunny!" I told him then severed the link.

"Bee, what is it?" Sam immediately asked.

"_Sam…Kacey's been kidnapped._"

Silence. Nothing but silence, except for the roar of my engine as I raced along the highway. I still didn't want to believe it. Who would do such a thing to someone so young…so innocent…so…so beautiful? My anguished turned into fury and I pushed my engine even faster.

"Bee…I'm so sorry," Sam spoke softly.

"_I'll find her. And when I do I'm gonna rip the aft of the human that took her from me!_"

* * *

**Ratchet**

I couldn't believe it. My processor didn't want to believe it.

Humans kidnapped Kacey?

While part of me was in shock, the other part was enraged for I could only think of one reason why she was taken. I read some of the reports regarding the experiments on Megatron. Even though he was an enemy, and even after what he'd done to Optimus, no mechanism deserved to be treated that way. It was…barbaric and cruel. And I pray to Primus that such a thing doesn't happen to our little Kacey.

Then there was Optimus. I prayed for him too. I was so worried. The look on his face when Hound told him who took Kacey was one of pure shock and dismay. To be honest, I was too for I never would have thought the humans would try such a thing.

His surprise didn't last long.

"One of us needs to talk to him," I whispered when Optimus stormed out of the command center fuming with his second in command close behind. "He's overreacting by recalling **ALL** the Autobots."

"I know it, you know, even Prowl knows it. But what are we going to do?" Ironhide responded. "Honestly, as a father how would you have reacted."

I sighed. I'd go ballistic if anyone took my son. I wouldn't be as violent as Ironhide but I'd be close. But neither of us could compare to Optimus.

I had only witnesses it once where he lost total control to his anger. This was worse than the day he killed Starscream for harming Kacey and worse than how he destroyed his quarters when he believed Elita was dead. It was a day we all learned just how much Elita meant to him.

It took Ironhide, Magnus, Prowl, and then some to hold Optimus back from charging into certain death when Elita had been taken by a group of Decepticons right before Optimus' optics. On that day everything short of putting him into stasis wasn't going to work.

Only this time Optimus was different. He was angry, one could tell by the tone of his voice and the manner of which his stomped around. Only this time he seemed to have a dangerous calm about him too when he stood still. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was like a boiling volcano waiting for the right catalyst to send him completely over the edge.

"We should _**both**_ go talk to him," I insisted. "We're still his guardians."

Ironhide nodded and so we both headed off after Optimus. It wasn't hard to figure out where he'd gone. We could hear him shouting at Prowl.

"Optimus, please, be rational."

"**I'm being completely rational!"** Optimus shouted. He paused, quickly composing himself.** "**I told you it's just a precaution! Ironhide was right about the humans being far too primitive! I don't want them getting ideas. If they learn that one of us was captured they might try for another. As Prime I cannot allow my Autobots to be at risk**.**"

"I was wrong," Ironhide chimed in as we walked through the open door to Optimus' office. "I've come to see the goodness in them that you value so highly, Optimus."

"These people would actually be on our side…they'd be as angry as us about Kacey's abduction," I added.

"Obviously _**not**_ all them value my daughter as we do! Otherwise she wouldn't have been taken! My orders stand."

"Then what about our allegiance?" Prowl questioned. "Keller is on his way. I have informed him of the situation."

"**You had no right to…**!" Optimus growled, using his imposing height to intimidate Prowl.

"**They had a right to know why we abandoned them!**" he fired back, unwavering in his position before Prime.

Wow! Even I was as stunned as Optimus. Prowl has never raised his voice in anger at Optimus. He never even did to Sentinel either.

"Keller will be here within the hour," Prowl continued. "He has a list of suspects who have the means and possible motive for taking Kacey from us. It is _**your**_ duty as Prime and her father to hear him out!"

Prowl turned and pushed his way through Ironhide and myself and left. Optimus sat in his chair, brewing, glaring at the monitor on his desk. Obviously, he was going to be a stubborn aft about this so I decided to try a different tact.

"Where's Elita?" I asked. "I would think she'd be at your side right now."

His anger quickly faded into sorrow.

"She's terrified, upset about Kacey and mad at me. She too thinks I over reacted. But I don't have the luxury to take risks, not when so many lives are at stake. I am responsible for **all** the Autobots. It's just a precaution."

"And if the Decepticons notice this? Then what?" Ironhide asked.

"I've thought of that. I do have Silverbolt monitoring the few Decepticons whose locations we know about from the sky for now." Optimus paused, leaning back in his chair, his optics focused intently on us. "Do not think I am totally irrational. I have put this scenario through my processor multiple times and _**this**_ was my solution. I just never imagined my daughter would be the one taken from us. I admit I did act too quickly and was wrong for not informing the humans. All I want is for my daughter to be back where she belongs."

"We all want that, Optimus," I said.

"Ironhide, please inform me as soon as the shuttle with Mr. Keller is near the base. I'll meet him in the shuttle bay when he arrives."

"Of course," my friend nodded. "I'll see if I can get Prowl to calm down too. I never knew the fragger could get that animated."

Optimus snorted at the comment before dismissing Ironhide with a wave of his hand.

"Optimus, I'm sorry for doubting you."

"No need to apologize, Ratchet. I could have handled this situation a bit better. And I did allow my feelings to interfere with my reaction. I just…"

His head bowed down, optics dimmed as he fell silent. Recognizing the signs that he needed to talk, I discretely shut the door so we'd be alone.

"I here, Optimus," I gently insisted taking a seat across from him. "Talk to me."

"I'm scared, Ratch. I don't know where my daughter is. How can I help her if I can't find her?"

"Hope. You must always have hope, Optimus. Kacey is a strong willed little femme. She's a fighter, just like her mother _**and**_ father. Pfft, she actually more stubborn than the both you put together!"

"I know," he sighed, still unable to lift his head up. "Still, in her current emotional state…I wonder…"

"Even when you had your dark depressing moments you knew when to pull finally your head out of your aft. Kacey is just like you. She _**will**_ come out of it. And if she needs a little encouragement, there are more than enough Autobots here willing to help cheer her up." I reached across his desk, grabbing his hand. "Optimus, from past experiences, I know for a fact you will find Kacey."

"I hope so, Ratch."

* * *

**Sam**

The drive was quiet for the most part. Mom and Dad would periodically whisper to each other or Mojo. Mikaela and I would try every so often to get Bee to talk to us. But he just wasn't in his normal talkative mood.

Can't say I blame him. I know he's worrying about Kacey. I'm worried for her too. I'm also worried for my friend and wish there was something I could do to console him.

Bee's a sensitive guy…or mech as they're called. I know that much. He takes things to heart more than most humans. I honestly can't imagine what he's going through right now. Loving Kacey, not being able to express that love fully, and now losing her.

What he's going through was nothing like my hormonal driven desire to be with Mikaela. However, our relationship has evolved to a deeper, more meaningful one since Mission City. Bee on the other hand _**loves**_ Kacey in a way I've only recently come to fully understand. I can see it in his face; hear the emotion in his voice. There is no lust involved whatsoever.

It's the purest form of love I've ever known.

I sighed wearily glancing into the rear view mirror to see Mojo standing on top of the back seat, barking out the back window.

"Mojo, will you stop with the barking," I grumbled.

For once he actually shut up. But instead of being quiet he started growling. I saw the hairs on his hind were raised too now. Mom reached up and grabbed him, quietly telling him to stop.

I was about to say something when I suddenly noticed a pair of Porche's, one deep midnight blue and the other deep dark purple, in the distance behind us. I turned around to get a better look. They seemed too familiar to be a coincidence.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked, when I turned back in my seat.

"Ah Bee…"

"_I know, Sam. It's the Decepticons. I picked them up on my sensors awhile back. They had been out of my sensor range until I suddenly stopped on the freeway. They've gotten bolder since them and keep getting closer._"

"So that's why you changed freeways back there? I thought you were taking a scenic route."

"_Believe me, I need to get back to the base as quickly as possible but I can't lead the 'Cons to the base. Don't worry back up is on its way. We should arrive at the rendezvous coordinates in twenty minutes at my current speed._"

"Will we be alright?" Mom asked nervously, hugging Mojo close.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Dad demanded.

"Don't worry. Bee's a kick ass driver. And I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling us, right?"

"_They were keeping their distance. I didn't want to alarm any of you for no reason. I will do my best to protect all of you. You have my word on that. As a precaution, I've told my buddies to get their afts here as soon as possible. In a race, those two 'Cons are much faster than me._"

I trusted Bumblebee's judgment. I didn't have much choice seat belted in his alt form blasting down the highway at one hundred and ten miles an hour. I just hoped his worry for Kacey wasn't distracting him too much at the moment.

"Bee," I sighed.

"_Yes, Sam,_" he replied, his voice so full of sadness.

"We're here for you. We'll do whatever it takes to help get Kacey back. I promise."

"_Thank you, Sam. That means so much to me._"

"They're backing off," Mikaela informed us.

"_Our ride is here._"

Glancing up I saw the shuttlecraft above us. Bee immediately took the up coming off ramp and exited the freeway. The shuttle escorted us all the way to a clearing. There my dad and I made quick work of unloading Bee's trunk so he could transform.

"Any word on Kacey?" he immediately asked once he was standing up.

"No, nothing," the twins both sadly said.

"Keller should be arriving at the base soon. Supposedly he has a list of suspects," Magnus added.

"Then let's hurry," Bee insisted. "I want to be there for the meeting."

"Can we come to the meeting too?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Sam," Magnus seriously answered. "I'm not even sure it's a good idea for you to be on the base right now. Some of the Autobots are a bit angry towards the humans right now."

"Not all humans are bad, Magnus," Bee countered. "Sam and his family did nothing wrong. And I'll have words with any mech or femme who says otherwise."

Magnus stood quiet for a long moment then suddenly burst into a hearty laugh.

"Primus, Bee you really have grown up. I guess I can't call you youngling anymore."

"Don't worry, Magnus, you still have Sunny and Sides to push around."

"Come on. Let's get moving. Sam, you and your family are welcomed on the base. I know Optimus will have no problem allowing you there. As for the meeting, that's not my call."

"We just want to help find Kacey," I told Magnus.

* * *

**Prowl**

I must be slipping in my old age to not realize Optimus would have thought about a scenario where an Autobot was captured by these humans. I know he's not naïve enough to believe they're all good.

I wasn't even angry at him when I yelled. I was angry at myself. I failed to do my job as second in command. I didn't protect Kacey, daughter of my Prime and a future leader amongst the Autobots until the day she is made Prime.

Yes, I truly believe that once Kacey is mature, she will rise through the ranks quickly and be a leader amongst us. She has all the qualities of a leader. She has all her father's qualities of a leader. Compassionate, strong willed, intelligent, resourceful, charismatic.

She like Optimus is so willing to put the Autobots' needs before her own. Even in her despair, she was willing to give up everything so that someone more able could take her place.

How wrong she was.

There isn't an Autobot alive who could take her place. I doubt any Autobot here would even dare to try. Kacey has earned their respect by how she travel alone amongst the stars and by how she escaped from Arcatraz and fled to Earth all on her own. She has their admiration and devotion for saving Bumblebee, Sunny, and Sides when they need help the most. Her actions during our battle against the Decepticons in Antarctica have firmly established her role as an Autobot in our army.

All Kacey simply must do now is grow up and claim her rightful place.

I sighed, praying that she will grow up for the sake of my friend. I hear his heavy foot steps in the shuttle bay approaching from behind. My head bows with a heavy spark, it aches for the pain I know he must be going through right now.

"Optimus, I'm sorry I yelled at you," I tell him as he comes to a stop at my side.

"No need to apologize, Prowl," he replied, his hand resting on my shoulder. I look up to see a small kind smile on his face. "We're all a little…emotional."

"Still, I had no right to raise my voice like that towards my commander."

"You forget, I gave you permission long ago to do exactly that to keep me from fraggin up," he smirked.

"I don't think this situation was what you had in mind when you told me," I sincerely told him. "We are as you say, _**emotional**_."

Optimus sighed.

"Prowl, this was not your fault. Please, I'm begging you as a friend to stop beating yourself up."

"But…"

"Do I need to make it an order?"

I said nothing as I stared at him. Then I smiled and shook my head.

"I thought so," he smirked at me.

"You've gotten better at these arguments with me."

"I have you to thank for that. Now, let's see what Keller has for us and get my daughter back."

I too saw the shuttle approaching. And yes, I too was hoping Keller had some information for us that would lead to finding Kacey. More so because I didn't know how much longer Optimus or Elita were going to be able to keep it together.

* * *

**Ironhide**

I frowned, seeing Prime's three little ones so quiet and still. They were usually rambunctious little fraggers so full of energy and life. Orion and Leo were usually very vocal whether they were playing or not. Ariel, though not as vocal as her brothers, always participated in their play and antics.

There was none of that now. They knew something was wrong. Especially little Leo. Primus, he's so sensitive just like Optimus was when he was a youngling. Orion, ever their protector, was holding Leo while Ariel was stroking her little brother's back.

"I wish we could do more for them," Chromia sighed, sitting with them, trying to comfort them.

"There is. We can find Kacey and bring her home."

"I hope we do soon. Elita is doing her best to keep it together. But she's my friend. I can tell this is ripping her up on the inside. She didn't want to leave them here but she _**needs**_ to be at this meeting with Keller."

"I think we're all a bit ripped up on the inside about Kacey's abduction, my love. Just do your best to watch over the little ones. I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over."

"Father, can I come?"

I turned to see Nitro standing near the door.

"I'm sorry son. Officers only. Prowl wont even let the Witwicky boy attend when he arrives."

"But I want to help find Kacey too," he seriously said, his soft blue optics blazing with determination.

"I know you do," I smiled, kneeling before, patting him on the head. "But it's best that you stay here and keep an optic on your brother."

"Yes, father," Nitro sighed, bowing his head down.

"I'm proud you would want to help," I told him, lifting his chin up.

He nodded blinking his optic covers.

"You're such a good little mech. You have a good spark. Although, I'm curious as to whom you get your proper manners from. You certainly don't get them from me."

"That's because you weren't there to influence him when he was a sparkling," Chromia commented. "Otherwise, he'd have a glitch in his vocal processor just like little Sides."

"I just know when to behave," he smirked up at me making me laugh.

"Well, you definitely get that from your mother. Her vocal processor is as glitched as mine but she could be proper when necessary."

"Comments like that will mean you'll be recharging on the couch."

I glanced back to see she was serious. I sent her my love over our bond, apologizing as well. I spent ten long years apart from her I never wanted to spend a night alone in our recharge bed ever again. I love her too much for that.

"Help you mother," I ordered standing back up. To my love, "I'll let you know any information as soon as the meeting is over."

"Keep an optic on Optimus. Elita's worried about him."

"I always keep an optic on him. I worry about that lugnut too. Just do you best to help the little lugnut there."

Chromia picked up a whimpering Leo. The poor little mech looked miserable. I didn't have time to console him. I knew Chromia would do better than I so I left. I like the other officers, and just about everyone on the base, were eager to find out what Keller had for us.

He'd better have something for us otherwise Optimus is going to blow a gasket. I know I will.

"Did I miss it?"

I turned to see Bumblebee running towards me.

"No, it's just about to start," I answered as he caught up with me. "How was your run in with the Decepticons?"

"They scrammed as soon as the shuttle arrived to pick me up. Has…has there been any word about Kacey?"

"No. We all hoping Keller has something for us."

"Oh."

His response wasn't what made me turn towards him but how he said it. The young mech was taking Kacey's abduction much harder than I would have imagined. Primus, he looked like his spark had been ripped in two from the pained expression on his faceplates and by how his shoulders sagged.

"Bumblebee, are you ok?"

The expression was gone in an instant. He stood up straight. His optics locked intently on mine.

"Yeah, I just want to do what I can to find Kacey."

"We all do, my friend…we all do."

* * *

**Elita**

It was with some reluctance that I attended this meeting. I was worried about my little sparklings. There we so upset when I left them with Chromia. Little Leo was clinging to me and refused to let go. It took all my will to not cry when I gently pried his small hands from my armor and put him on Orion's lap. I knew my oldest son would hold Leo doing what he could to comfort his little brother.

But I needed to be at this meeting. I was worried about Kacey. I had experienced the unpleasantness of not feeling her spark within my once when I was captured by the Decepticons. Once was too much for most mothers to handle. To this day I don't know how I managed to hang on.

And now, to have her taken and not feel her spark within me again…it's…almost too much for me to bear. It's worse than when I felt her life force fading when she almost died. Then at least I felt something. Now there's nothing.

Well, nothing but the turmoil of my loves spark within my own.

Sitting to the right of my love, I listened intently to Mr. Keller. I reached to hold Optimus' hand, hoping to sooth him. Across from me was Ironhide and Ratchet. Both mechs periodically would discretely glance at Optimus. Both obviously worried for him as much as I was.

Yet, we were all so worried about Kacey. I noticed how sad Bumblebee was in his seat beside Ratchet. The young mech seemed to be taking his duties as uncle a bit too seriously. I have never seen such sadness from him before.

Beside him sat Magnus. The mech looked determined to do whatever was required of him to find Kacey. A good friend to Optimus, Magnus was always there to lend a hand whenever needed. I knew we'd be able to count on him in this situation. Like the others, he to has gotten attached to Kacey.

And Prowl. From the way his from sat beside me I could tell he was upset with himself, blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. At times I believed he took his duty as second in command too seriously. Then I remind myself that Prowl's duty is the most important for he has to take care of Optimus _**and**_ the Autobots. Prowl sees to it that the Autobots do their jobs well so that Optimus can focus on his. Still, I wish he wouldn't take things to spark so much when something goes wrong and it's not his fault. He'd too good of a mech to suffer so much like that.

I couldn't see Wheeljack on Prowl's other side. He's another mech who likes to beat himself up when something goes wrong. Wheeljack was there in the shuttle bay when Optimus told me that Kacey was kidnapped. The mech was distressed yet eager to help.

Hound too was determined to help. He came to me alone, apologizing, nearly in tears because he couldn't follow the trail any further than the highway he'd tracked it to. He understands all to well what it is like to be separated from a loved one. I truly hope that one day he and his son, Marshall, will be reunited.

"All these names are meaningless to us," Ironhide commented bluntly. "At this point, I don't give a slag who took Kacey! We all know why she was taken. You fraggin…"

"Ironhide," Prowl hissed, silencing the weapons officer. "Please, continue Mr. Keller. Any information you have can be relevant. No clue must be overlooked."

"Agreed," I said, glancing at Ironhide.

He looked apologetic towards me and I bowed my head back at him. I know he's only trying to help. He's just one to let his temper get the better of him during these kinds of situations.

"Right, Mr. Simmons as a theory, one I know you will all want to closely look into," Keller explained.

"Thank you," the man nodded from his seat beside Keller at the end of the table.

Wheeljack managed to fix it so the humans can sit at our large table in the briefing room. Although, two of them took up one spot for us.

"There is one name I did not give to you yet, Ironhide," he continued. "I believe he is the only one with the means and the motive for kidnapping Kacey. Dr. James Spielman."

"What? He's Kacey's friend," Bumblebee said in disbelief.

I too was even a bit shocked. Kacey talked very highly of Jim.

"He was the lead scientist who worked closely on Megatron for years at Sector Seven," Simmons countered. "He is one of the top minds with regards to Artificial Intelligence and robotics. He has the money to buy whatever he needs. And, he is also the kind of guy who would stoop to any level to get what he wants."

"Just because you have a personal grudge against him doesn't mean he took Kacey," Prowl said.

Now that surprised me. I wonder how Prowl learned of that.

"Is this true? You dislike Dr. Spielman?" I asked.

"We do not see eye to eye, I will admit that," Simmons answered.

"Then you are referring to the deaths that occurred at Sector Seven as a result of an accident," Optimus suggested and a felt a small tinge of anger smoldering within him.

I glanced at my love to see he had no emotion on his face plates. He pulled his hand away from mind.

"That is correct," Simmons said. "He takes unnecessary risks for his ego. He will stop at nothing to achieve his own personal goals. I believed that then and I do now."

"There's only one way to confirm this. We ask him," Prowl suggested.

"We would…if we can find him," Keller grimly said. "He has gone into hiding. I have teams searching his previous locations now, hoping to find a clue as to his current whereabouts."

"When Spielman doesn't want to be found, he can make it very difficult to track him," Simmons added. "After we relocated him in his new home he disappeared several days later and has been missing ever since."

"That can't be," I said, facing Simmons in total disbelief. "Kacey has talked to him on a number of occasions since he left."

My processor couldn't calculate such a betrayal. This human appeared to care for Kacey and yet…

"I'm sorry, but you're daughter is the only one who has then. She was probably the only one who knew where he was. And now…well, I stake my life on the theory that he probably has Kacey right now."

"We're doing what we can to find him and hopefully Kacey," Keller sincerely said, his face full of sorrow. "I'm afraid it may take some time."

"Kacey probably doesn't have time!" Ironhide grumbled.

Several of the other agreed with him, voicing the opinions, their disbeliefs. And during those few minutes I felt my love's anger festering, boiling to a point where he finally let it out.

"**I JUST WANT MY DAUGHTER FOUND**!" Optimus suddenly roared, pounding his fists so hard on the table it cracked down the middle.

Magnus and Hound quickly moved the humans to safety. All the others, myself include, moved away just before the table collapsed.

"**I DON'T CARE HOW! JUST FIND MY DAUGHTER!**"

No one dared move or speak to Optimus at the moment. His entire frame shook with anger as he stood to his full intimidating height. His optics flared at anyone how dared make optic contact with him. Even Ironhide and Ratchet shied away from him. Not even Prowl dared to glance at Optimus.

This was not their place to. It was mine. I glanced at Prowl. He nodded understanding my silent orders and indicated for the others to leave.

I moved before my love, my hand reaching to caress his face, my voice a soft hushed whisper as I spoke to him in our language, telling him how much I love him, how much I'm here for him.

His anger quickly faded. Instead, before me stood a mech who appeared as any father would…sorrowful, hurt…afraid. My spark ached for him.

"I need her back," he murmured softly, optics cast downwards towards the floor. "It hurts so much, Elita. I feel as if someone's reached in and rip a part of my spark out."

"Shh, I know," I said, pulling his forehead down against mine. "Mine hurts too."

"It's all my fault," he wept.

"How is this your fault, my love?"

"I didn't love her enough…I didn't protect her enough."

"That's slag and you know it. You…"

Optimus suddenly staggered back away from me. Mixed emotions spread across his face plates.

"What is it?" I quickly asked.

"It's Kacey," he gasped. "I can feel her through my bond."

"Where is she?"

"She doesn't know," he replied as he appeared to be concentrating on the link with our daughter.

I did nothing to interfere. The bond between father and daughter is much stronger than my bond with Kacey. Otherwise I too would feel what he's feeling.

"She's so faint…I can barely hear her," he wept. "Primus…she's so frightened."

"Her beacon, can she activate it?"

A few astroseconds went by before he answered.

"No, she says it's damaged. So is her communicator."

"Who took her?" I asked, afraid that I already knew the answer.

Optimus' optics suddenly widened in fear, a pained flashed briefly on his face plates and then his optics narrowed…dangerously.

"What is it?" I quietly asked.

I got an answer. Just one I wasn't prepared for.

Optimus exploded into a fit of rage before me, bellowing so loud I had to cover my audio receptors. I quickly moved towards the door in tears as my love grabbed his chair. I watched him smash it against the floor over and over until it broke. He roared again as he grabbed one broken half of the tabled and heaved it at the wall.

"What's is it? What's going on?" Ironhide asked.

Through my tears I could see him, Ratchet, Prowl, Magnus, Bee, Wheeljack, and Hound. Only Ironhide dared to go into the room a short ways.

"**Optimus, stop! Don't do this to yourself!**" Ironhide shouted.

"**THAT FRAGGER SPIELMAN INFLICTED PAIN UPON MY CHILD! AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO TO PROTECT HER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THAT?!**"

A chair flew across the room and then another and another. And all the while Optimus was cursing and growling.

"Ratchet, please, do something," I begged. "I don't want him to hurt himself."

"Right, Hide, Prowl, the rest of you. It's going to take **all** of you to hold him down so I can sedate him. Elita, you…you may want to stay out here."

"I'll go first," Ironhide said. "Prowl, you and the others are right behind me."

"Got it," Prowl nodded.

"Go!"

Ironhide charged in with the others right behind him. I slid down the wall, covering my face with my hands and wept. The commotion of curses, bangs, and growls in the room did nothing to ease my spark.

I couldn't blame Optimus for reacting the way he did. If I had felt the pain my child was experiencing I too would have gone into a fit of rage. I would have blasted anyone who was in my way and not thought twice about it. The same will go for Spielman if he ever comes across my path. I will not hesitate to shoot him for hurting my child.

* * *

**Megatron**

My sparkling dangled upside down from the side of my command chair, giggling and having a good time. I leaned over watching Venom for a while before safely letting him to the floor. Then I smiled as he crawled across the room.

It had become a normal sight now to have my son with me in the command center. I figured why wait. Better for him to start learning now how to rule the Decepticons. My son learned quickly how to take advantage of the fact that those Decepticons in the commander center did very little to stop him from play wherever he chose to. And he was quick heed my words if I told him he wasn't to be in a certain area, mainly on a computer console.

His tears did not sway me like they did his mother. He learned that quickly too. As I recall, my own father never allowed tears when I was young. Even when Optimus was a sparkling father did his best to discourage any tears. Perhaps, I made the mistake by not being as strict as father with Optimus. Perhaps things could have been different between us.

Still, I cannot change the past. I can merely shape the future. I will not make the same mistake with Venom. He will not grow up to be a pathetic weakling like my brother.

"Lord Megatron, I have news to report," Soundwave said, as he bowed his head respectfully before me.

"Go ahead. And be mindful of Venom," I said seeing that Venom was crawling back this way.

"Of course," my friend smiled. "Shade and Nighthawk have indicated that the Witwicky boy has been taken by the Autobots again. We can assume it's their base which we still have not been able to locate."

"Are you sure the two lovers weren't just interfacing instead of doing their job?" I grumbled, bending over and picking up Venom.

"Who knows, with those two anything is possible. They did say the family loaded supplied into the Autobot's alt form before speeding off. Since Witwicky boy is untraceable at the moment, I have given Shade and Nighthawk a new mission."

I was about to open my mouth and protest but the smirk on Soundwave's face stopped me.

"Please, continue," I said, noticing that Venom was yawning.

"I have found a new lead and may have finally located Spielman. I sent the femmes for confirmation. This human is most difficult to track. He uses false names and companies to set up his secret labs. I believe I found his most recent one."

"Where?"

"It is located about fifty Earth miles to the northwest of a city called Colorado Springs."

"Excellent," I smiled, rising to my feet with the sleeping sparkling in my arms. "Let me know the moment Shade and Nighthawk confirm Spielman is there. I'm anxious to get reacquainted with the good Doctor."

* * *

Up next: We head to Spielman's secret lab.

For those who haven't read it. There is a Mother's Day one shot story involving Kacey. It's called A Daughter's Gift. It's a bonus short story for my dedicated readers of the Kaceystar Trilogy. Go read it. There is going to be a scene in the next chapter or so involving Elita and this gift she received from Kacey.


	27. chapter 27

I hope you read A Daughter's Gift. There's a scene in this chapter with Optimus and Elita involving the mother's day present Kacey gave Elita. You're not really going to know what the gift is unless you read it.

a/n: Hope you have your weapon of choice handy. Some violence and harsh language.

Transformer Movie News: Transformers 2 has begun shooting! SWEET!! Keep your fingers crossed for Phoenix, the ultimate Magnus fan-femme, as she wants to see the giant mech in the film. I'm just hoping for a better Optimus vs. Megatron fight where Optimus doesn't look like such a fraggin wimp! Oh yeah, for those who didn't know Megs is coming back.

* * *

**Spielman**

The ride from Northern Washington to Colorado Springs and my secret lab had only one, nearly disastrous, incident. At first I thought Hank drove into another truck when it rocked violently. Then I heard the loud bang from the cargo hold.

So of course, I ordered Hank to stop the truck. I couldn't risk losing my prize. And in my haste, when we exited the cab, I dropped my pulse disruptor unaware that the fall had changed the output frequency.

Needless to say, I was rather shocked and impressed at the pain it had caused. I had no idea that was even possible. Yet, I didn't have time to dwell on it. We needed to incapacitate the cargo, freeze it even more, and get it to my lab as quickly as possible before it decided to wake up again.

Since then, two exhausting days had passed without any surprises.

In those two days I was able to get the lab ready for its new occupant. I basically gave each of my security men a payoff for their help and to keep them quiet. At the same time it was made quite clear that their lives would be a living hell if they revealed any information about the abduction or the location of my lab.

The threat appeared to work. Not one of them dared to defy me for not one of them would look me in the eye when I gave them the payoff. Good. At this point anything goes.

I was well aware that I had crossed the line when I took Kacey. I can't go and take any of it back, not that I'd want to. It was best to take precautions as I moved forward with my research, my goal. I was so close now! I wasn't going to let _**anything**_ get in my way.

Not even my own tiredness was going to stop me right now. I know I should at least sleep for a few hours but I'm anxious, eager to learn what I can. I was especially curious as to why my prized specimen woke up when I had the temperature settings exactly as we had them for NBE-1.

"Ah, no wonder you woke up when you did," I mused, as I adjusted the microscope's strength. "You're metal alloy is different from NBE-1. It's denser and obviously seems able to resistant extreme cold more. I'll have to do more tests to confirm that and see how resistant it is to heat as well."

While sipping some more coffee I glanced over at the monitor that displayed a close up photo of a sample from NBE-1 for confirmation. The metallic alloy of Kacey definitely had a different cell structure than that of NBE-1. And it had something else too. I quickly looked back through the microscope again.

"Wow, this is totally unbelievable. Organic cells structure!"

I focused the microscope to get a clearer image. The cells definitely had characteristics of organic cell structures even if a bit different from those on Earth. However, these same cells were inert in NBE-1which was why I never noticed them before.

"Hmm, that must be what enables you to grow. I was wondering how metal could grow. Then once mature…"

"The tools and instruments you have requested are ready, creator."

"Excellent, head to the holding chamber and I'll meet you there in a few minutes," I told RX-134 without taking my eyes off the alloy sample.

While this discovery was indeed exciting, it was irrelevant to my work. As far as I knew no metal on Earth had such components to enable it to grow. And I did not need for my creation to grow physically. I needed it to grow mentally. And to do that further examination of the subject central processor unit was required.

"Your um…guest has been strapped down with those special bindings of yours," Hank told me as I approached the chambers.

"Its core temperature is still below 123 Kelvin?" I asked peering through the thick paned plexiglass window.

"Uh, that's what the read out says on the door panel. Room temperature continues to slowly rise per your instructions. My guys continue to douse it with the liquid nitrogen."

"Thank you Hank. I'll no longer need so many of your men in my lab. Those in the chamber can leave too. I'll only need one to remain on guard to monitor the specimen when I'm not studying it. Otherwise I'm to be left alone. I do however want you to double the security at the surface. Bring in whatever artillery you deem necessary."

"Of course, Doctor. So…you plan on waking it up? Isn't that going to be dangerous?"

"No. As I discovered on accident my pulse disrupter when emitting energy at the wrong frequency inflicts pain. I have modified it, linking it to the bindings. Throw this switch to send an energy discharge to the bindings. It will not incapacitate the subject but will inflict pain upon it. And I can vary the intensity of the pain by adjusting the energy out put. These things experience pain as we do and I suspect they don't like it any more than we do. As back up, if the subject breaks its bindings the entire chamber is rigged to disperse a charge as well. Now, if you excuse me I have work to do."

Not wasting anymore time, I quickly put on my thermal suit to protect me from the freezing temperatures within the chamber. I was anxious to get started and didn't want to wait for the temperature to rise to the desired level. I did make RX-134 wait outside until the temperature reached a suitable level for it to continue functioning.

I ordered Hank to remain after his men left. I needed someone to monitor the core temperature of the mechanism. Since I was inside the chamber I couldn't keep an eye on it myself.

Gain access to the CPU was going to take all of my concentration. And this time there was no one to stop me from disassembling any part of the specimen I deemed necessary. The trick was finding the right….

"Ah, found it," I mumbled to myself picking up the pry bar.

From experience with NBE-1, access to the CPU was through the left ear. Once I pulled the protective covering off, dismantling the inner workings of the ear wasn't a problem. Just time consuming.

"Hmm, this looks like a communicator of some sorts," I said examining the damaged mechanism. "I guess my disrupter caused more damage than I thought."

Upon further examination, the inner part of the ear was badly damaged. I seriously hoped that's all that was damaged otherwise this mechanism was potentially useless scrap. I needed it functioning in order to study it properly.

"Doctor Spielman, core temperature is rising rapidly!"

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Up five…ten…it's still climbing."

"Fucking moron," I muttered to myself not believing what I was hearing.

The core temperature can't jump up that quickly, not with all the liquid nitrogen we used to coat the mechanism. Still, I had to confirm with my own eyes so I left the chamber to read the temperature gage. The room was still heating up slowly as I had ordered.

"Shit!"

The moron was right. I don't know how, but the core temperature was indeed rising. And rising much faster than I had anticipated.

"What's it mean?"

"It means the mechanism is about to wake up," I glowered.

* * *

**Optimus**

I came to a slow stop in the doorway of the bedroom to see Elita sitting on the edge of our recharge bed. Her slender fingers softly caressed the engraved images of the Mother's Day gift Kacey had made for her. Slow tears rolled down her cheeks.

I sighed, recalling how Nitro and Rox came running into my office, with Prowl chasing them for being in a forbidden section of the base. They were both so upset about hurting Kacey's feelings for accidentally breaking it and begged me to do something.

When I laid optics on the piece of art Kacey had made as I held the two haves of broken marble together I was…speechless. I had never seen anything like it on Cybertron and was astonished to think one of my kind could create something so beautiful. The detail was meticulous and intricate. I could tell so much love had gone into it. So of course, I didn't hesitate to get Wheeljack to fix it.

Elita was absolutely blown away when she first saw it. She was nearly in tears over the fact that her daughter could have created something so beautiful just for her. Then after Kacey explained the representation of the images, both of us were so touched. Words could not describe the depth of emotion we felt.

My love couldn't take her optics off the beautiful art that entire night. And each night since, she always stares at it before falling into recharge.

A choked sobbed sounded softly. My already pained spark twisted into an even tighter knot as I watch Elita gently cradle the marble art so close to her chest. Her pain was mine; we both missed Kacey desperately.

I immediately rushed across the room, taking love into my arms as she broke down completely. My tears intermingled with hers.

"We mustn't give up hope," I whispered softly in her audio receptor.

"I know. I just want my little sparkling back. My arms ache to hold her. My spark aches to feel just a tiny bit of her."

"I promise you, everyone is doing everything possible to find our sparkling. The moment they do, you can be certain we'll both be going to collect our daughter."

"I just want to blast that Jim!" she growled angrily, her beautiful blue optics flaring brightly.

I chuckled, tightening my hold around her.

"You and every Autobot on this base does. Here…let me put this up."

Elita sniffled as I gently took the marble art from her arms and set it back where it belonged. My fingers caressed the engraving of the dwarf sun within the nebular, the closest way to touching my daughter right now until she is found.

Primus, I miss her so much.

"Optimus!" Elita suddenly gasped.

I whirled around to see what was wrong. Then I suddenly felt it to. It was Kacey reaching to us. There was no mistaking the familiar sensation echoing deep within my spark.

"Can you hear her?" Elita anxiously asked me.

"No, I just feel…her…fear…"

"Reach to her Optimus, your bond is strongest with her."

I did. All I got was a flurry of emotions…anger, pain, guilt…regret…fear.

'I'm here my child…I'm here…' was all I could think to say to comfort her.

'Where? It's _**so**_ cold and dark, father! I'm freezing.'

Our connection was sputtering. I was losing her. She was losing her focus on me. I couldn't maintain the connection without her.

'No, Kacey…no…don't let go…'

Desperate to keep a hold of my child, I grabbed Elita's hand and dragged her down to our sparklings' room. Orion, Ariel and Leo were sitting quietly on the floor exactly how I left them a few minutes ago, their toys untouched, their sadness as deep as my love's and mine.

"Elita, sit with them, please," I said as I knelt down before them. "I want you three to do something for dada. Can you reach out to Kacey for me? Reach out with your sparks as hard as you can. Tell her how much you love her. Can you do that for dada?"

"Leo loves Kacey," my little mech seriously said to me patting his chest.

"I know you do," I smiled, caressing the top of his head. "Right now, Kacey needs your love desperately. Elita, you too. I'll be back shortly."

"But…Optimus, where are you going?"

"I may have a clue that might lead to us finding Kacey. She said she was cold…that she was freezing. I need to talk with Simmons and Keller. They may know what that means. Just whatever you do, don't give up on reaching out to Kacey. Her life may depend on it."

I was gone and running through the halls before Elita could question me further. I knew she was confused and wanted more of an explanation. All I could do was send her my love and reassurance over our bond.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if it was a clue or not. But I was a father desperately wanting to find his child. And I would do anything and everything to do just that.

"Optimus, all this worrying can't be good for you, go be with your family," Keller insisted when I entered Prowl's office where Keller and Simmons were working from. "There isn't much you can do here."

"I may have something. Kacey reached out to us."

"What?! Is she ok? Can she tell us where she is?" Keller fired off.

I had to hold up my hand to get him to stop.

"No, she didn't tell us where she was. I don't think she knows as that would have been the first thing she'd tell me. However, she did say that she was cold…that she was freezing. From what I remember after reading the reports with regards to Megatron and Sector Seven, something called liquid nitrogen was used to keep Megatron in a cryogenic state."

"And you think this might have been used on Kacey?" Keller asked.

"Yes, it would explain why she hasn't contacted us until now. Now a supply of that volume used to keep my daughter incapacitated has to be catalogued and shipped. And thus, we'd be able to track it, correct?"

"Spielman does have his own manufacturing and distribution company," Simmons mentioned. "But…"

"Right, we'll get a search warrant," Keller interrupted.

I smiled softly. The man was as eager as I was to find my daughter.

"But I doubt he'd be that stupid as to deliver any of his own products to himself even if he was using an alias," Simmons continued.

My spark sank instantly and my shoulders sagged. Simmons was probably right. Perhaps I was foolish in thinking…

"Still, it's worth a shot," Keller insisted, looking earnestly up at me, giving me the hope that I needed. "We're to leave no stone unturned. I'll get a team to investigate other liquid nitrogen distributors. If he didn't use his own he most likely used another. Simmons, where is Spielman's company?"

"Colorado Springs."

"Good, you're going there. You know exactly what to look for. I'll have the local authorities there with the search warrant ready and waiting for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Keller," I humbly said.

"Optimus, I gave my word that I would do whatever I could to find your daughter. Now, if there's an Autobot you'd like to send with Simmons they will be more than welcome to go."

"Yes, I have the perfect mech for the job," I grinned.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

"Sam, this isn't a good idea!" I hissed quietly, glancing nervously over my shoulder.

No one in the command center heard. No one actually knew what we were doing. They didn't even notice I had hooked up Sam's laptop to one of our computer terminals, thus giving him and Mikaela full access to the internet.

Most were busy trying to locate Dr. Spielman. Not an easy task from what I overheard Prowl telling Optimus. The human had aliases for his aliases. And he was good at moving his money around without it being traced.

"Look, it will help if we get the word out that Kacey's been kidnapped. We know this asshole didn't take Kacey by himself. One of those who helped might be afraid to come forward. They can do so anonymously on the website."

"There…it's done," Mikaela said. "I've updated Kacey's website."

"The website she doesn't even know about," I grumbled, rubbing my forehead nervously.

"Shh, we were going to surprise her," Sam smiled. "You know, to make her feel better. She's like a super hero. She has a lot of fans. You should read what the little kids say about her; they adore her. My Mom and Mojo just love her."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Bee, relax. We're only trying to help."

"I know you are, Sam," I sighed. "I appreciate it. I'm just not sure that sneaking behind your own Government's back about Kacey's abduction is a good idea. I distinctly heard Keller say they didn't want the public to know. Optimus agreed."

"Listen, you wanted to find Kacey, right?"

"Of course."

"And I know its not the first time you've broken any rules," he smirked up at me.

Right away I was regretting telling him any of my youngling stories. Sunny, Sides, and I were little terrors and broke every rule imaginable.

"This _**will**_ work," Sam insisted.

"We should have at least told Optimus," I replied. "He might blow a gasket when he finds out."

"We'll just tell him the truth," Mikaela smiled. "It was Sam's and my idea."

My shoulders sagged as I stared down at my friends. Both were so optimistic about finding Kacey. I wish I was. All I could think about was what that fragger Spielman was doing to my future sparkmate! And at the same time I felt totally helpless not being able to find her and protect her.

"Do you really think it will help?" I asked, feeling a bit hopeful about the situation.

"Trust me," Sam smiled, patting my leg.

"Any luck, Wheeljack?"

I turned, seeing Prowl a few feet behind us with Wheeljack approaching. With my hands behind my back, I quickly signaled for Sam and Mikaela to unhook the laptop. Last thing we needed was for Prowl to find out what we were doing.

"None. I can't hack into Kacey's computer. And if neither Elita nor I can, I doubt anyone else will be able to."

"Slag, I was hoping to find out about her communications with Spielman and possibly track them. Kacey's very adept at covering her tracks. Something she learned from her mother all too well."

"Why can't your super computer do it? Doesn't it monitor all communications?" Sam asked.

I sighed in relief seeing the laptop was inside his backpack.

"Kacey, used a secure communication link," Prowl answered.

"Which means not even Teletran 2 could track it," I finished. "Kacey is way too smart for her own good sometimes."

"Well, she didn't want anyone to locate the base," Wheeljack said.

"Fact is that Spielman found it," Prowl sighed. "Either Kacey told him which…"

"No fraggin way!" I snapped angrily. "Kacey would never reveal the base's location!"

"_**Which**_ is highly unlikely, or he figured it out on his own," Prowl calmly continued. "Hmm…" he mused, lazily rubbing his chin with his fingers. "There was the one night he was outside the base with Kacey. He must have done it then. It's the only logical explanation."

Prowl gave me a long look and I dropped my head, kicking myself on the inside. I shouldn't have doubted him. And I really have to be careful of my emotions with regards to Kacey. I can't have anyone finding out how I feel about her. At least, not until…

"Bumblebee!"

Oh Frag! My spark started racing. My cerebral processor froze and I went rigid at that sound of Optimus deep voice reverberating through the command center.

'For Primus sake! Relax!' I told myself.

Luckily no one noticed my reaction.

"Yes, Optimus?" I responded, keeping the tone of my voice level.

"I have a mission for you," he smiled, looking down at Simmons.

The human did not look happy when he looked over at me.

"No, no…any Autobot but _**him**_," he human groaned. "He isn't even potty trained!"

"Hmm, you wouldn't be my first choice either," I grumbled. "But if this mission has anything to do with Kacey then I'll do it. And I'll try not to lubricate on you…this time. Just don't piss me off!"

"Bumblebee, please, behave," Optimus chided.

"Of course, Sir. Sorry. When do we leave?"

"Immediately, Magnus has the shuttle all ready to go. You're going to Spielman's liquid nitrogen plant in Colorado Springs. We're hoping to find out if he had any of the stuff delivered to himself and hoping it will lead to his current location."

"Optimus, can we go too? We want to help," Sam sincerely requested.

I gave Optimus an imploring look, one I used to give him when I was a youngling whenever I really wanted something. He could never resist it then. I hoped I hadn't lost my touch after so many years had passed since I last used it.

"I don't see the harm," he smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "The more help the better. Correct Mr. Simmons?"

"Oh yeah…the more the merrier," he grumbled looking none to pleased about the situation.

"Excellent, I wish you all luck. And Bumblebee…"

"I know. I'll notify you the moment we find something, Sir."

* * *

**Kacey**

Everything felt so cold. I couldn't move. I couldn't even see with my optics. Panicking, my first instinct was to reach out to my parents. Their response was instantaneous yet felt somewhat…distant.

However, there was no mistaking their relief at sensing me. I could feel how much they missed me and how stressed out they were at not know where I was.

My guilt overwhelmed me. I was even angry at myself for causing such despair in my parents. It pained my spark so much for doing that too them that I truly regretted ever leaving them in the first place.

Now, I was alone and afraid.

'I'm here my child…I'm here…'

'Where?' I helplessly asked. 'It's _**so**_ cold and dark, father! I'm freezing.'

A familiar voice sounded, getting my attention. His words were distant and unrecognizable. But I _**knew**_ that voice…

'No, Kacey…no…don't let go…'

My systems responded sluggishly when I tried to determine where the voice was coming from. The cold was persistent and felt everywhere, even to my core causing my spark to pulse much slower than normal.

Fortunately I knew a trick to heat up my systems having learned it while flying in the void of space. I was able to increase the pulse of my spark. It was a laborious process at first because of the coldness. Slowly but surely it started to work, more of my systems were coming online.

I immediately received a warning of a breach. Internal diagnostics told me my left audio receptor was missing. Frag! There went my way to call for help or signal my location. Even though it was damaged earlier I could have rerouted power to communicator from another system to at least activate my homing beacon. But with both my communicator and beacon separated from my body there was little I could do.

"No sense pretending, core temperature indicates you should be awake…Kacey."

"Who said I'm pretending, Jim," I replied. "Not all my systems are back online yet."

"Fair enough. Still, you're awake a bit prematurely."

"Sorry to disappoint you," I replied sarcastically. "Perhaps while you are waiting for my systems to come online you can tell me why you've done this?"

"Kacey, you're so young and naïve. I thought the answer was obvious."

My optics finally came online only to reveal a ceiling above me. I tried to move my head to see where I was. Something held it down. I couldn't move it nor could I move my arms or legs.

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you," he warned.

Before I could question why, I felt a quick yet painful surge of energy flash through all my systems. I refused to cry out no matter how intense it was.

"That was the lowest setting, Kacey. Cooperate and I won't have to use it again."

"I thought we were friends!" I gritted, a lingering pain still resonating through my systems.

"Reality check kid…I lied."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to continue my work. Simmons and the others stopped me before I could achieve success. Not having access to NBE-1 set me back. I saw an opportunity when I met you and I capitalized on it."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe actually. But then again, I deserved my punishment. Primus does punish those for getting to complacent. I admit I was a bit cocky because I could transform. So he took my abilities away. And now I was imprisoned for being too stupid to not see Jim for who he really was.

A faint, surge of affection suddenly reverberated though my spark. I couldn't determine who it came from it was just there…the love and affection, growing stronger by the astrosecond. Then it dawned on me why I couldn't figure out which member of my family was reaching out to me. They all were.

Guilt filled my spark. Tears flowed from my optics.

How could I have done this to them?

I struggled against my restraints. I had to get back to them. For every moment they suffered was torture for them and me. I deserved to be tortured…but not them. Not them!

"I warned you to cooperate," Jim said.

I still couldn't see where he was at. But finally I determined his voice was coming from a speaker in the ceiling.

"**AHH**!"

My systems were suddenly jolted so hard I couldn't help but cry out.

I growled loudly through the pain and continued to struggle. The more he zapped me the angrier I got, the more I ignored the pained. Until finally, my right arm broke free! I immediately ripped off the restraint holding my head down.

"**Shit! Get ready to hit the main switch**!" he yelled and for the first time I saw him.

He was standing on the outside of my metallic prison room, looking in through a thick plexiglass window. Pure rage filled me as I broke free from my bonds. I was angry for him hurting me. I was angry for him betraying our friendship and taking advantage of me. Most of all, I was angry at myself for allowing it to come to this.

Once on my feet I let loose a loud roar and prepared to do what I had to do to escape.

"**HIT IT**!" he screamed.

Sparks of electrical energy surged up from the floor, traveling up my legs. Arc's of energy shot down from the ceiling. The pain was everywhere. I screamed and my vocal processor immediately went out. And even though the pain last only a few astroseconds, it was agonizing before I finally fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

up next: The search for Kacey continues. Our special femme makes a new friend.


	28. chapter 28

This is another necessary character driven chapter. I have to say, the ending of this chapter is one I've been waiting a while for you all to read. I sincerely hope you like Kacey's new friend.

Phoenix13? You around? I threw in a Magnus scene for ya! Go madfangirlpower!

Again, I thank everyone for their reviews. I must admit this particular story arc has gone on longer than I had originally planned. Thanks for staying with Kacey on her journey.

We now continue with Sam and the search for Kacey.

a/n: some harsh language

* * *

**Sam**

Mikaela and I shared the same tired look when we glanced at each other. Two hours had gone by. A long two hours. This was going to take forever with just three of us looking up each individual shipping manifest and cross referencing it. I had a feeling it might go faster if Bumblebee could have fit into the office section of the distribution plant.

He was pretty upset when he had to stay outside in his alt form. Bee actually chose to park nearby instead of staying with Magnus and the shuttlecraft. I think my friend was hoping his help would become necessary. He would do anything to find Kacey. I know that in my heart. And, honestly, we needed him

A thought suddenly struck me.

"You know, Bee can access and get information from the computer faster than the three of us put together."

"Well too bad he can't fit into the office," Simmons smirked, somewhat triumphantly, not taking his eyes of the computer monitor.

"True, but he _**can**_ in the factory. We just need a longer cable for the computer then he can access it. You wouldn't want Optimus to get mad at you? I think he'd be really pissed off if you delayed in finding any information that could lead to finding _**his**_ daughter. "

A flicker of fear flashed across Simmons' eyes. I'm sure he heard about how Optimus just lost it and demolished the briefing room. I think the entire base heard him roar. I know we did and we were in Bumblebee's quarters!

"Very well, kid."

"Great, I'll get him."

"I'll talk to one of the tech guys, and see where the nearest router is to the factory," Mikaela smiled.

"I'll send one of the officers to get an Ethernet cable. I doubt they have one long enough here to reach to the factory," Simmons said, not sounding like the asshole he normally comes off as.

With each of us having a task to do I quickly made my way from the offices to the factory. Thanks to Keller, both Mikaela and I had temporary Federal ID badges so that no one would question us if we asked someone to do anything. So the foreman in the factory was more than cooperative to show me where the loading dock was. It would be the only door big enough for Bumblebee to fit through.

It took a moment to get my bearings but I quickly spotted the yellow Camero parked some fifty yards to the left of the loading docks.

"**Bumblebee**!" I shouted, cupping my hands so my voice would carry.

I could hear his engine roar to life before he back out of his parking spot. His engine sounded a bit anxious as he drove over to me.

"_What is it, Sam_?" he asked, using his speakers.

"Transform, you're coming inside to help," I smiled.

"Bout fraggin time!" he exclaimed as he was transforming.

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck!"

"Guys, guys its ok!" I quickly said, trying to calm down some of the employees. I forgot not everyone was used to cars transforming around them. "This is an Aubotbot. His name's Bumblebee. He's here to help with our investigation."

I moved close to Bee. And for the first time I was actually able to pat him on the chest instead of the leg since I was up on the loading platform.

"See he's harmless," I smiled.

"I wouldn't say harmless," he commented. "But I will not harm any of you. I give you my word."

"It might take a while," I told my friend. "We're trying to set up a computer in the factory for you to access."

"Thank you, Sam. I didn't like sitting there, doing nothing."

The sadness was back in my friend's face.

"I'm just doing what I can to help my friends," I said in earnest.

"Sam!"

Turning I saw Mikaela running towards me.

"The foreman has a computer! They're setting it up just outside his office now so Bumblebee can access it."

My friend didn't hesitate to climb up onto the platform. He actually had to duck down a bit to get through the door but was able to stand up to his full height once inside.

I think we were all anxious waiting for the computer tech guy to finish. Bee most of all. I could hear his hands flexing behind me.

"There, it's up and running," the guy said then stepped away.

We all moved aside, giving Bumblebee some space. I wasn't exactly sure how he was going to access the computer since he couldn't use the keyboard. However, I suspected that he had other ways.

"I have all the known locations of Spielman's previous hideouts and those that Simmons suspects as possible hideouts. I will cross reference them with the shipments," Bumblebee said and the gently grabbed hold of the hard drive with his large hand.

Right away data flashed on the computer monitor. The images were changing so fast I couldn't make any of them out. Then after a few minutes they just stopped.

"He did ship to several of his locations but only those in the Central and the Pacific regions. And he even shipped to one of your suspected locations just over six months ago, Mr. Simmons."

"Which one?"

Bumblebee stopped. The worry on his face troubled me.

"Seattle."

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" I quickly asked.

"Nothing, we have to go there right away!" he answered, moving to leave.

"Why?" Simmons asked.

"I can't tell you. I'll need to call this one in to Optimus. He'll want to be there too."

"Bumblebee!" I shouted, making him stop walking.

"I _**can't**_ tell you," he reiterated, looking as serious as I had ever seen him.

"Is this location close to the Autobot base?" Simmons asked.

Bumblebee suddenly knelt down and spoke in a threatening manner to Simmons that shocked both Mikaela and myself.

"Don't piss me off by asking anymore questions!"

* * *

**Prowl**

"_Kaceystar, daughter of Autobot leader Optimus Prime, has been kidnapped by renegade humans. According to the website, she has been missing for more than two days now and an intense search for her continues. We still have yet to learn of the validity of the claim. However, our own Government refuses to comment on the situation and no Autobot has been located for an interview. However, the people have spoken and they believe this is not a hoax._"

"_The Autobots haven't lied to us yet? Why would they start now? They're good robots._"

"_I think it's sick that someone would want to kidnap Kacey! What did she ever do to deserver it?"_

"_Hi, my name's Alice. I'm five. And I just want for Kacey to be ok. And I want her to go back home with her mommy and daddy where she belongs."_

"_Kacey's kid for Pete's sake! What sick monster would do such a thing to a child?"_

"Pull up the website," Optimus quietly ordered.

I immediately changed the news recording to the website on the monitor for Optimus to see. His response had been the opposite of Keller when I informed them of the news broadcast about the website. John was quite…_**angered**_ upon hearing that the news of Kacey's abduction was now public knowledge.

Optimus was quiet. Brooding. I wasn't sure what he was thinking as he looked over the website. One of the few times I was unable to decipher my commander's train of thought.

"They don't point out who took Kacey. Just that she's been kidnapped," Elita sighed. "I honestly don't see what Keller's so upset about. And frankly, I'll take any help we can get if it will find Kacey."

"Who set up the website, Prowl?"

I sighed, a bit reluctant to give him the answer.

"Prowl?"

"It was set up by Sam and Mikaela," I answered. "Around the time Kacey was recovering from her operation. It went live a few days ago. But it was just update only a few hours ago. I can shut the website down…"

"No," Optimus ordered. "No. I want it monitored. I'm in agreement with Elita. We could get lucky; someone could have seen something that will lead to Kacey. And this website gives them the means to give us the information."

"And Keller?"

"I'll deal with Keller."

"_Bumblebee to Autobot, base. Come in Prowl._"

"Prowl, here," I quickly answered after I opened the communication link on the computer. "Go ahead Bumblebee."

"_We found a possible lead and are on route to a warehouse…Prowl it's a location on the outskirts of __**Seattle**__. And it's one of the locations Simmons suspected that Spielman was using. Tell Optimus, we're tracking a shipment of the liquid nitrogen there. We still don't know if it will lead to Kacey or not. Oh, and one more thing, I have not said it's so close to the base but Simmons is suspicious._"

"We'll deal with Simmons once you return to base," I said then turned to address Optimus…only to see him and Elita disappear out the door of the Command Center. "Frag! Optimus heard your transmission, Bumblebee. He and Elita are on route."

"_I understand, Bumblebee out._"

"Hound, this is Prowl. Optimus and Elita are leaving the base. Follow them. Do your best to keep up with them. Transmitting the coordinates of the location they're heading to now."

"_I got the coordinates, Prowl. I'll keep my optics on them both._"

Frag it all the way to vector sigma! With as fast as Optimus and Elita can drive they'll arrive at the warehouse around the same time as Magnus and the others. But that didn't matter. What matters is I have two emotionally distraught leaders, parents who are worried more for their child then their own safety.

"Magnus…come in Magnus."

"_Magnus here. Bumblebee told me. I assume you want me to chaperone Optimus and Elita from the sky?"_

"You read my processor. Do it. They're both not themselves right now."

"_Are any of us? Magnus out._"

No. If I were to answer the question honestly, my answer would be no. We're all stretched to our limits with worry for Kacey. Each of us knows the longer she's away from the safety of the Autobots, the more her chance of survival decreases.

I pray each moment I'm am alone that Primus will deliver our young Autobot, our future Prime…our brave little friend back to us. I pray that he gives Kacey the strength to hold out until we find her.

And even if Primus sees fit to ignore my prayers, I have faith in Kacey. For if she is anything like her father or mother, she will be a very uncooperative and stubborn captive. It was simply a matter of how long that stubbornness of hers could last.

* * *

**Magnus**

The situation was grim. The warehouse was empty, abandoned, void of life except for the small rodents that traveled within the walls and in the shadows. It appeared to have been deserted for some time as there were layers upon layers of dust everywhere.

My spark sank for my commander and his bonded sparkmate. I can only imagine the terrible pain they're going through at not being able to find their youngling. It is a pain I gladly share because Optimus and Elita are more than my commanders, they're my friends.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus," I speak softly, my words feeling too inadequate to provide any kind of comfort.

"I was not expecting to find my daughter so quickly, Magnus," Optimus replied, his deep voice resonating with the sadness from within. "I was…I was merely hoping for a sign."

"OVER HERE!" Simmons shouted from the far side of the warehouse.

Autobot and human hurried to Simmons' location. Each was anxious to find a clue that would lead to Kacey.

"What is it, Mr. Simmons?" Optimus asked.

Even before Simmons responded I saw it. Human boot tracks in the dust. I would guess not more than a few days old, if my training with Hound paid off that is.

"In here was where the liquid nitrogen was stored," Simmons pointed out the large freezer door.

"These tracks are fresh…four days old I would say," Hound said as he was kneeling beside them.

"I don't think it was enough to keep her incapacitated for too much longer," Simmons said. "At least, according to the shipping manifest the supply should only last a week at most."

"Optimus...a word, please?"

My commander nodded slowly and followed me a short distance away so we could be alone.

"What is it Magnus? And why couldn't you speak in front of the others?"

"For security reasons, Prime. No human must know the location of our base. They may mean well, but they have weaknesses. I've learned that much during my time on Earth. I will not compromise us or them. For this is why I must speak to you alone."

"Very well. What is it you have to say?" he said, folding his arms across his wide chest, one of the many characteristics of Optimus that meant I had his full attention.

"Sir, Spielman obviously came _**here**_ for supplies he did not have."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because our base is located less than two hundred miles to East from here. The highway, Hound tracked the vehicles to, does not lead to this city. It would be an illogical choice to come so far out of the way for some supplies unless you needed them."

Optimus paced back and forth, rubbing his chin, processing what I told him. Experience taught me to remain quiet.

"When we get back to the base, I want you to put together a small team and contact the hotels and motels in the surrounding area from here to the base. Do not tell Keller or Simmons. I'll tell Elita myself, I'm sure she'll want to help. We have a list of aliases Spielman uses, hopefully one of them will turn up."

"And with a little luck, we'll find the one that leads to Kacey," I smiled confidently.

"Pray we are that lucky, my friend."

Optimus quickly turned to the others.

"Let's move out!" Optimus ordered. "There's nothing more we can learn here. We know he has a limited supply of liquid nitrogen. That supply will be running out in less than a week."

"Which means that if the fragger plans on using more of it on _**my**_ daughter he'll need a fresh supply," Elita added.

"Then we'll get him, right guys?" Sam excitedly asked.

"Right, Sam," Bee smiled.

I brought up the rear as we headed to the large door we came through. Optimus and Elita were quiet. No doubt Optimus was telling her my theory.

"How did you get here before us, Optimus?" Simmons asked.

"I told you, I called Prowl telling him of our discovery. I knew Optimus would want to be notified immediately," Bumblebee answered.

"And we were dropped off via shuttlecraft," Hound said.

"The other shuttle left knowing I would take them back to base with us," I finished.

Whether the human believed us or not we may never know. Simmons did stop asking questions and was quiet like everyone else during the ride back to base. I deliberately took a little longer, but not too long, to get there in hopes to throw Simmons off. The last thing we need was another human knowing the location of our base.

As we landed in the shuttle bay I had already contacted the twins to meet me at my quarters in thirty minutes. The over eager fraggers needed something to do to help find Kacey. I thought I was going to have to beat them up with my rifle when they were begging to go to Colorado Springs with me. They were literally clinging onto my legs!

Besides, Sunny and Sides were both perfect for this assignment. Both of them knew Earth lingo and could talk up a storm.

"What is it Mags? Where are going?" the both asked excitedly, neither of them bothering to knock on my door and just letting themselves in.

"You're lucky I wasn't engaged in intimate activities with a femme! I'd have blasted both you afts for coming in without my permission!"

"Well…we did listen first," Sunny smirked.

Normally I would have let him have it for that remark. I lost count of the number of times I caught the twins eavesdropping on couples and had to chase them away. Only I didn't smack him. I had my orders and wasn't going to shirk my duty for one astrosecond.

"But we know you Mags," Sides continued. "There's no time for fun with you when you're working. You're too stuffy."

I chucked a datapad at him….fast and hard.

"OW!" he yelped when it hit his forehead.

"There's your assignments," I growled, tossing a datapad at Sunny who was prepared and caught his before it hit him in the head too. "I need you to call those hotels and find out if a guest by one of those names stayed at any of them."

"Ah, Mags…this is work for the femmes," Sunny whined. "We're mechs of action!"

I sat back in my chair and refrained from smiling. Boy, was he gonna get it!

"**I hear anything like that come from you vocal processor again, Sunny, I will blast your aft into tiny pieces and send them back to Cybertron**!" Elita barked from behind them, making them both jump. Then both instantly shrank in their place, head bowed down avoiding any optic contact with the femme Commander. "These are Optimus orders and you _**will**_ follow them."

She paused, suddenly looking tired and a bit worn out. Her tone much softer. More like a worried mother instead of a fierce warrior.

"We're hoping one of these names will lead to Kacey."

"I apologize, Ma'am," Sunny humbly said. "You know we'd do anything for Kacey."

"Then let's get to it. Magnus, I assume you have a datapad for me."

"Of course," I nodded, handing one to her but I didn't let it go right away. "One way or another, we will find Kacey. I promise you."

"I just wish she wouldn't shut us out so much. Optimus says Kacey's keeping her emotions to herself right now. Primus she's so much like her father, not wanting for any of us to feel her pain whether it be emotional or physical."

"You're right, Kacey is very much like Optimus and she is very much like you. Neither one of you made a very cooperative prisoner for the Decepticons. You both either held on until help arrived or made your own way home. Even if we do not find Kacey, she will find a way home."

"You really believe that, Magnus?" Sides quietly asked.

"I do. Now, let's get to work."

* * *

**Kacey**

When I regained consciousness I was immediately welcomed by the cold permeating my vulnerable protoform. Next was the dull ache where my left audio receptor used to be. I fear that without the protective covering the pain will only increase. Any exposed internal structure was not good for any transformer, especially sparklings and younglings.

I moaned softly as I tried to sit up. My limbs felt stiff. It was even difficult to ball my hand up into a fist and it was almost too painful to try.

Obviously Jim sought to keep me compliant by lowering the temperature. Clever human. The freezing temperatures would slow my systems, my reflexes, my reactions. But it wouldn't slow my desire to be free. It would not stop me from trying to figure a way out.

With a grunt I labored to get myself up onto my feet. My efforts were reward with a strong, painful energy charge to all my systems. When at last my aching systems recovered I found myself lying on my side on the floor.

There was no banter from my captor. No revelry of my pain. In fact, I didn't see anyone in the window peering in to observe my suffering.

Once again, I sat up.

That's when I finally noticed the faint electrical humming noise. It appeared to be emanating from the walls. Without thinking I reached out and touched the wall near the window. An arc of energy leapt off the wall to my finger before I could pull it away fast enough.

"Argg!" I growled as the pain shot up my arm.

Obviously, the wall was rigged to disperse an energy discharge if I touched it or got too close to it. Frag! I wasn't going anywhere at the moment. At least not until I figured a way out.

So I drew my legs up into my chest, holding them close with my arms. I had to try and stay warm. This cold wasn't as cold as the void of space. But in space I was flying, I was generating heat to keep my systems functioning within normal parameters. I cannot do that in such a small, confined space.

Slow rolling tears froze to my faceplates as I wept quietly. I missed my family. I should never have left them. Even now I could feel them reaching to me. Their love was a continuous soft echo within permeating my spark. I dare not open up completely to them. I cannot allow Leo or the twins to feel my pain and suffering. And my father and mother would only worry more for me if they felt it.

No, I was all alone in my prison. Alone…tired…and…

Suddenly the speakers produced a series of sounds. Not human in origin. Not words that any human could understand either. But sets of electrical beeps and warbles. A code. A simple form of communication that I could easily translate and understand.

"Are those called tears?"

Curious I looked out the window again. There had been no signs of life when I looked out a few moments ago. At least, no signs of human life. The tiny bipedal mechanism, no bigger than one of Leo's small legs, moved closer into my view.

It had gone unnoticed before; I assumed it was a piece of equipment. Now I can clearly make out its arms, legs, four digits on each hand, solid wide feet for support. The face was made to resemble humans with round bright yellow eyes, a mouth, though the mouth did not move when it spoke, ear holes, and even a nose. It almost looked like…a new born sparkling. Only it was much smaller than any sparkling I'd ever seen.

"Are you crying?"

"If you must know, yes," I answered using the same language.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sad. I miss my family."

"What's that like?"

"To be sad?"

"Yes," it answered, moving a step closer.

"You have an ache…here…in the center of your chest."

The small robot imitated my actions my tapping the center of its chest plate.

"You're Artificial Intelligence, aren't you?" I asked.

"My creator built me, that is correct. I'm to serve his needs whenever he calls upon me and whenever he does not."

"Did he send you…your _**creator**_? Did he send you to talk to me?" I angrily asked.

"Dr. Spielman is sleeping. I am here of my own accord to determine if I am…malfunctioning."

"You seem fine to me," I replied, relaxing a bit, my anger fading. "Did Spielman tell you that you had a glitch?"

"He has mentioned dismantling me on a few occasions when I was not functioning according to my programming. He does not like it when I do not function properly. I prefer not to make my creator angry."

"What an asshole," I muttered.

"I agree."

I burst into a hearty laugh. I wasn't expecting that kind of response from an Artificial Lifeform.

"Sounds to me like you've simply evolved beyond your original programming, …er…what's your name?"

"RX-134."

"Pff! That's not a proper designation. You're not an airplane or a helicopter."

Again, it moved forward even closer. I could swear it even seemed…anxious as it lifted up on its toes.

"What would you prefer to call me then?" it asked.

"I don't know. Is there anything special you can do?"

It settled back and appeared to be thinking as it turned its head slightly to the side. Primus, Spielman stuck gold and he doesn't even realize it.

"There is one thing I…I like to do," it said.

"Tell me," I smiled.

"It is easier if I show you."

Now I was anxious as I watched RX-134 reach down and grab hold of the tips of its feet. Then its form shaped into a…a ring, an almost perfect circle, I guess.

Again I laughed as it rolled around the room gaining speed before it came back to a stop and stood back up before me.

"I recognize a speed demon when I see one," I mused. "That's kind of cool how you roll around like that."

"Yes, it is more efficient when I need to travel long distances."

"You said you _**like**_ to roll around?"

"Yes. Is that a malfunction?"

"For Primus sake, no. Having fun is not a malfunction! Thinking beyond your original programming is not a malfunction. _**You**_ are a sentient being, Roller. And when my father and mother find me, I'm taking you with me so you can be free."

"What did you call me?"

"Roller," I smirked. "Seemed fitting since you like rolling around fast."

"Roller…I like it."

"Roller, my name is Kaceystar. My family and friends call me Kacey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is…"

A door slamming in another room interrupted Roller.

"Go! Hurry! I don't want you to get in trouble," I quickly told him.

Roller hesitated.

"_**Please**_," I implored him. "You can always come back to visit me when no one is around. I'm not going anywhere at the moment. We'll talk again…I promise."

"I would like that, Kaceystar. I would like that very much."

For lack of a better word, Roller transformed and disappeared down a hallway just before the guard entered the room. I had dimmed my optics to a point where they were almost offline so I could watch the guard. He sat down at a desk after giving me a long look.

But now I had more than just my self to worry about. I could not, in all good conscience, allow Roller to remain here if I escape or am rescued. I believe as my father does, freedom is the right of _**all**_ sentient beings. It doesn't matter to me whether that being is of flesh and blood or is made of metal alloy with nuts and bolts. _**All**_ are equal in my optics.

* * *

I hope you all liked that little surprise there with Roller. I'm anxious to know what you thought. I've been dying to get that scene out there for a long while now.


	29. chapter 29

Here it is! It's long too!

Will Optimus and the Autobots find Kacey in time to save her from more of Spielman's torture? Or will Megatron learn Spielman's location first and get there before them?

a/n: language and violence

* * *

**Megatron**

Venom's cries of pain were becoming unbearable to listen to. Not because he wouldn't stop but because there was nothing I could do to help ease his suffering. Normally I didn't mind hearing it when some bot was suffering, especially if I was the cause of it. But this was my son. He has done _**nothing**_ to deserve this!

"Are you sure this is _**normal**_?" I asked Thunderblast.

"Yes, it's quite normal for sparklings to get system upsets," she answered, continuing to gently rock Venom in her arms. "Nothing we can do except make him as comfortable as possible."

I groaned in frustration.

So far, nothing seemed to work. For the past several hours we couldn't get Venom comfortable in any position. And he when his pain was its most intense he'd shriek loudly and only wanted his mother to hold him. I relented only because I was willing to do anything for my son.

"To ease your processor, the worst is over," she told me. "He hasn't shrieked in pain for some time now."

"My processor will feel at ease once he's back to normal."

"Lord Megatron."

"_**What**_ is it, Soundwave?" I responded, growling, my irritation upon being disturbed while with my son so apparent that Soundwave moved back a few steps.

"There has been an interesting development on Earth. I think you will _**want**_ to see this. I can bring it up on the monitor over here so you can remain with Venom."

After I long moment of glaring at him, I nodded for him to proceed. At least Soundwave had the good sense to understand my reluctance to leave the Med Bay right now. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from my friend. Plus, I am well aware of the fact that he wouldn't disturb me unless it _**was**_ important.

"Here, he's calming down now, see if he'll go into recharge in your arms."

Venom whimpered softly as I took hold of him, cradling him securely in one arm. Finally, my son was content to be with me. He didn't fuss one bit as I slowly walked to where Soundwave was waiting.

"Proceed," I ordered.

I suspected this development had something to do with my brother and his Autobots. As I watched a fleshlings' visual, and rather informative, broadcast I wasn't disappointed. My spirits actually rose.

"So, Kaceystar has been kidnapped. My brother must be going insane about it," I smirked. "Good. Let the slag suffer. It's what he deserves." I paused, turning to address Soundwave. "Have those femmes located Spielman yet?"

"They have not received any visual confirmation that Spielman is on the premises. However, they have reported that the amount of security has doubled over the past three days. I am certain he must be there."

"Very well," I muttered, looking down at the exhausted sparkling recharging deeply in my arm. "It is time I head to Earth. I'm to be contacted immediately once Spielman has been spotted or if there are any kind of new developments."

"Yes, my Lord. I will also continue to monitor the situation involving Kaceystar," he said then left.

"It still bothers him that the youngling escaped from him," I chuckled to my sparkmate.

"If I had been there the little slag wouldn't have escaped," my mate seriously said making me laughed even harder.

"I have no doubt," I smiled, gently transferring Venom into her arms, my large hand lingering on his small head. "I will return once my mission is finished."

"I'm disappointed that I won't be going with you."

"You wouldn't like the two day flight from here to Earth. Its cold out in space…too cold for femmes," I joked, making her laugh softly. Then I turned serious, caressing her beautiful face. "Patience, my love. The time will come when we will have our revenge. Remember, our son is the key to the Autobots downfall. For now your place is with him."

Thunderblast nodded. I could feel how disappointed she was. She like many of my Decepticons were getting anxious for battle. And while the war continued back on Cybertron, the war on Earth would soon be ready to resume.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Five days now. Five days since Kacey was taken from us. Most of the base was a riled up, ready to fight. The problem was they were ready to fight anyone at this point, even each other. Thank Primus it hasn't been too serious. A few scuffles. A couple of minor dings and dents.

I have been as frustrated as the rest of the Autobots. I too wanted to lash out for not finding Kacey yet. We had learned which hotel Spielman had stayed at and what alias he used. Only the alias led to a dead end. Simmons couldn't find any addresses linked with it except for a PO Box in New York City.

Then I thought we were closing in when we discovered that the license plates of the vehicles used in the abduction were from Colorado. Despite the fact that the hotel owner couldn't remember any license plate number it was still the best lead we had for it gave us a smaller area to search.

Optimus even sent two volunteer Autobots to Colorado. One to the liquid nitrogen distribution plant and the other to the last known address Spielman had used located in the suburbs of Colorado Springs.

Primus, I think just about every Autobot on the base volunteered for the assignments. Alas, only two were chosen.

Huffer, because of his smaller size, changed his alt from to resemble one of the factory's forklifts. Through a necessary act of sabotage one of the factory's forklifts broke down. It was quickly sent for repairs and Huffer returned it its place. With him on the inside of the plant, he'll be able to tell us if large quantities of liquid nitrogen are being shipped and to where.

Bluestreak, an experience scout, was sent to survey Spielman's house. Simmons said it was highly unlikely that the Doctor would ever return there. Optimus agreed but he wasn't going to take a chance, not when his daughter's life was at stake. Plus, it was the only address we had for Spielman within the state of Colorado for Simmons couldn't find any others.

No one wanted to mention it to Optimus, but I know the thought had crossed his processor that there was still the possibility that Spielman wasn't even in Colorado. I prayed so hard for any kind of a sign as Teletran 2 thoroughly scanned the state.

Nothing. Teletran 2 wasn't able to pick up Kacey's energy signature. Bumblebee was quick to point out, and Prowl heartily agreed, that it meant nothing, that her energy signature could still be shielded from Teletran 2's sensors.

Teletran 2 did pick up two Decepticon within the area, Shade and Nighthawk. Prowl thought their presence was significant at first. Then we discovered they were out in the middle of nowhere near some, according to the most recent maps we could find, old abandoned mines that were last used by humans in the early 1900s. Prowl concluded the femmes were off having their fun with each other as was there reputation. Many of us agreed and didn't question him when we focused our search elsewhere.

At this point I wouldn't mind a fight with a Decepticon, anything to let out some of my frustrations.

"Get the frag out of my way!"

I turned from doing my supply inventory to see Ironhide shoving Red Alert aside.

"For Primus sake!" I grumbled, immediately seeing his injured hand. "What did you do to yourself now?"

"Nothing," Ironhide growled. "I had a disagreement with a drone."

"Give me your hand. You're leaking energon all over my Med Bay!"

Ironhide did so without complaint. That in it self told me he wasn't himself.

"I know it's difficult but we must be patient," I reminded him as I began sealing up the wound. "We're getting close to finding Kacey. I can feel it."

"I know," he groaned. "I just hate this sitting around and doing nothing slag. I need to blow something up!"

"Well, maybe you _**should**_ blow something up. Because beating the slag out of a drone obviously isn't helping you."

He chuckled at me, watching as I finished mending his hand.

"What about Optimus?" he quietly asked after a few minutes.

I sighed, my spark sinking within its chamber. Optimus hasn't gotten frustrated. He's not even anxious or angry. At least not since that day he demolished the briefing room.

"I'm worried for him, Hide," I admitted. "He's…he's reverted a bit to his old self…like when he was a youngling. His energy levels are below normal, he's quiet, keeping to himself."

"Elita knows and tries to keep him occupied with the sparklings. In fact, I saw them with him in his office before I…"

"Went to pick a fight with a mindless drone."

My friend smiled at my comment.

"Please, to avoid any more injuries to yourself, go blow something up. Just make sure it's a safe distance from the base."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go check on the lugnut."

I had every intention of talking with Optimus when I went to go check on him. Only I didn't have the spark. I couldn't interrupt him when I saw him sitting on the floor with Orion on his lap and Ariel and Leo playing nearby. The youngling was in tears and Optimus was doing his best to comfort his son.

* * *

**Optimus**

The past few days dragged slowly for me even though the search for my Kacey had intensified. Each day without her makes me feel a little more incomplete. I need my family…_**each**_ of them to feel whole. We rely on each other; our bond is strongest when we're _**all**_ together. I love them all equally and cannot bear it when I cannot give my love to one of them.

My sparkmate…my sparklings…they _**are **_my life.

"It doesn't help if you get mad at it Leo. Be patient," I told him gently as he growled at the puzzle before him.

"Like this Leo," Ariel cheerfully smiled and put the piece in its place.

Leo clapped excitedly and squealed.

"Now you try," she said, holding another piece out for him.

My little mech took hold of it, his brow creased as he put serious thought into what he was going to do with it. I simply remained quiet and watched him and Ariel. It eased some of the emptiness I felt within my spark to be with my little ones.

But I wasn't the only one who felt as if a part of me was missing.

Orion had been sitting on the floor with his brother and sister. He wasn't playing. He sat quietly, not moving, deeply depressed. And now was crying softly.

Without saying anything I gently lifted Orion up onto my lap. My son turned his face into my chest and wept, clinging to my armor.

"I know you're hurting Orion," I spoke softly to him. "I know that you feel sad for not being able to protect Kacey. These feelings are all perfectly normal. I feel them too."

Those big blue optics of his looked up at me in surprise.

"I miss Kacey too," I smiled to him. "You must have faith in Primus, my son. Pray that he watches over Kacey until we can bring her home."

"Does Primus know where Kacey is?"

"He knows where we all are. Even now he is watching of us…over me, you, and even Kacey."

"Then ask him where she is," he said and was quite serious about it. "That way you can go get her."

"Believe me, if I could I would, Orion," I smiled fondly. "But in order for me to talk to Primus I must pass into his realm. And the only way to do that is for my spark to extinguish."

"But I don't want you to die, daddy," he wept loudly, clinging to me. "I just want Kacey to come home."

"Shh, I'm not going to die," I cooed, hugging him closely, kissing the top of his head. "And Kacey will come home."

I glanced up to see the confusion in worry in Ariel and Leo's optics.

"Come here my sparklings," I beckoned with an open arm. I smiled, waiting for them to get situation on my lap. "It's time we reach out to Kacey again. I sense she really needs to feel your love right now."

* * *

**Kacey**

The warm presence resonating within my spark lifted me from my gloom. I knew it would only be temporary but I would cling to it for as many astroseconds as my family reached out to me.

Never mind that it was difficult for me to concentrated hard enough to reach back but I still dared not reach back to them for fear of upsetting them even further. My despair had reached a new low. I could no long calculate how much time has passed since I was captured. Each time Jim zaps me when I do not cooperate I feel as if I am losing more of myself.

I have lost hope that I'd be able to escape on my own. The cold has made it impossible for me to function properly. I cannot even get a full recharge in. The lack of recharge doesn't give my systems a chance to recover from Jim's torture sessions. And the pain from where my left audio receptor should be has only gotten worse.

My only source of light in my darkness comes from my family and from Roller. I've learned much from talking with Roller each time he visits.

The artificial life form has indeed evolved beyond his original programming. Jim made a mistake, a miraculous mistake when he created Roller. He programmed the little bot to make its own decisions regarding its function of servitude, basically if there's a mess that needs to be cleaned Roller would do so without being ordered to. But this ability to think on its own helped it evolve over the years.

True his programming was simple when it started out. But Roller became self aware. He came to realize, through logic, that if he angered his creator his life was in jeopardy. Self preservation is one of the most important qualities of sentient life. And Roller acted accordingly.

But he only evolved so far. For example, he couldn't help me figure out where we were unless he asked one of the humans. Nor could he deduce how to turn off the energy shield keeping me prisoner.

Still, it was a pleasure to talk to someone. I looked forward to each of his visits. And will keep my promise. When I am rescued I am taking Roller with me. No mechanism deserves to be treated as he has.

'Kacey…please my daughter…speak to me…I beg of you.'

Tears flooded my optics. My father's voice was so full of despair.

'I'm still here, father. I'm just so tired. I don't have the energy.'

'Then just listen to me. We will find you. Even now our search has narrowed down. I'm confident we will get the break we need any day now to locate you. But you must hold on. I love you my child.'

I sent my father and my family my love with the last of my energy as I curled up, exhausted. At last, recharge blissfully came. Only it was short lived.

A scream escaped my vocal processor when I was literally jolted from recharge. I stumbled forward a bit after I got shakily to my feet. Instinctively I extended my arm to use the wall to support myself. Only my sluggish cerebral processor had forgotten that the walls were charged.

I crashed back down to the floor howling in pain. If felt like an eternity for the pain in my systems to pass. Once I recovered, I heard laughter…human laughter.

It saddened my spark when I sat up to see three humans laughing at my suffering. And to think, all I wanted to do was protect the humans of this world. I felt so foolish in believing that they were worthy of needing my protection.

"Oh hey! It's the walking trash can!" one of the cheered.

I saw Roller performing his standard clean up duties around the lab. I must have been recharging when he started for he was nearly complete. The three men migrated towards him and picked him up off the floor.

I let a deep guttural growl sound from my vocal processor. My instinct to protect my kind had not diminished one bit.

"Do nothing, Roller," I told him through a quick series of beeps. To the humans I shouted, "**Put him down!**"

"**Ah shut up you overgrown toaster!**" one of them yelled making the other two laugh.

"What are you going to do about it?" another one asked.

I simply glared at him, continuing to growl.

"Just leave him alone," I said in a threatening tone.

"No," he replied as he walked toward the controls.

Even though I was prepared for the jolt, it still hurt. I cried out, collapsing to my knees. The human hit the switch again but I refused to give him any more satisfaction and roared as loud as I could, doing my best to ignore the pain.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!**"

I almost laughed. I never thought I'd be glad to hear Jim's voice since he took me as a prisoner. Relaxing, I sat back on my feet and looked out the window of my prison chambers. I managed to focus my vision enough to see him and Hank, neither man looking pleased with my three tormentors.

"Send _**them**_ to pick up my shipment of liquid nitrogen," Jim ordered Hank.

"You heard him," Hank grinned, handing on of the men a piece of paper. "Here's the address of the factory."

"You're kidding…it will take us an hour just to get there! It's one in the morning!"

"Then I suggest you get moving," Jim snickered. "Hank, go with them. I don't want them to fuck it up."

"Of course, Doctor."

Jim watched them leave before focusing his attention on me.

"You're not looking well," he said as he moved to within a few feet from the window.

I said nothing, nor did I show any kind of emotion as I stared back at him.

"Well, the fault lies with you, Kacey. If you'd only be more cooperative you wouldn't be in this condition."

Again, I said nothing. My expression as emotionless as it could be. Yet on the inside I was furious and desperate.

"Suit yourself," he smirked then walked off. "RX, come with me."

Once I was alone, I sighed in disappointment. I would have like to talk with Roller. Instead, I laid down and wept.

'Father, please hurry,' I said to him, not knowing if he was listening or not.

* * *

**Prowl**

Recharge did not come to me as I lay on the bed in my office staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but feel as if I was over looking something, something important. My processor was going over every bit of information collected over and over…and over.

"Frag," I groaned getting to my feet.

Recharge wasn't going to come at all whenever my processor did this. So I headed to the command center. Someone had to keep their optics on the twins anyway while they were the only two in the Command Center for the overnight shift. I swear to Primus those two almost needed constant supervision. On far too many occasions have they allowed their enthusiasm to impair their judgment. Still, they are good in battle, even when they get a bit carried away with their fighting style. And they are still so young compared to the rest of us.

"Unable to recharge?" Sides asked in a serious tone.

"No. I keep wondering if I've missed something. Have the Decepticons moved from their position?"

Sides punched a few commands on the control panel.

"Shade is still stationary. Nighthawk is moving north at a steady speed of sixty miles an hour."

"That's odd," Sunny commented. "Those two femmes are inseparable."

"Agreed. Sunny, keep monitory Nighthawk's movements. Sides, scan Shade's area for other Decepticons," I ordered.

"Nothing."

"No 'Con would be out in the middle of nowhere for no reason," I muttered.

"Try a thermal scan," a recognizable deep baritone sounded.

We turned to see Optimus standing a few feet behind us with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, Sir," Sides acknowledge.

I moved back to where my commander was standing.

"I couldn't recharge," he sighed. "Prowl, Kacey's running out of time."

"Has she contacted you or anything?"

"She has…but our connection isn't as strong as it used to be."

"I suspect she's not getting a proper recharge," Ratchet commented as he joined us.

"Frag it all the way to Vector Sigma! You have to check this out!" Sides exclaimed, putting a thermal image of the area up on the main monitor.

"Are those human heat signatures?" I asked.

"What's that though?" Ratchet asked pointing at an obvious heat signature on the side of the mountain.

"Get a visual, zoom in," Optimus ordered.

"Must be a man made cave," Ironhide said.

I glanced to see him striding up beside us.

"But the maps said these were deserted mines," I said, my spark shuddering within its chamber. "I'm so sorry, Optimus…I really fragged up."

"You did nothing wrong," he said to me, patting my shoulder. "I would have made the same choice given the same information you had. It was the logical choice to focus our efforts elsewhere."

His spark-felt words did nothing to easy my processor. As second in command I'm supposed to think of _**everything**_.

"Stop beating yourself up," Ironhide said. "What's done is done. Let's move on."

"There are a lot of trees," Sides informed us. "It's difficult to get a clear shot. Plus it's dark."

"Use IR," Ironhide suggested.

That did the trick. The trees were still blocking the view but there was definitely a manmade tunnel entrance there with a dozen humans guarding it.

"I calculate some thirty humans," Sides said. "Some are stationary. Some appear to be on patrol."

"Frag! Nighthawk just arrived at the liquid nitrogen plant!" Sunny said.

An astrosecond later, Huffer was calling in over the communication link.

"What is it Huffer?" Optimus asked.

"_Four dozen canisters of the liquid nitrogen are being loaded into an Earth transport vehicle. I thought it strange because first shipments for a day aren't loaded until 5AM._"

"Keep an optic out for your tail pipe, Huffer, there's a 'Con in the area," I informed him.

"Send Bluestreak to Shade's location," Optimus ordered. "Tell him to keep his distance and be careful. I just want him to gather information."

"This is obviously where Spielman is, why don't we just go in there…." Ironhide started.

"Because we _**don't**_ know for a fact that Spielman is at this location or not," Optimus interjected, his optics intense, being the leader we've all respect. "Believe me, I want to go in there and rip the place apart to find my daughter. But I will not risk harming the humans to do. Especially, if we're wrong and Kacey is not there."

An alarm suddenly sounded. I quickly moved to a console to see what it was. Then I cursed to myself as things just got even more complicated.

"Optimus, it's Megatron," I told my commander. "He just landed at Shade's coordinates!"

"Tell Bluestreak to stay where he is," Optimus ordered. "Can you see what Megatron is doing?"

"He's just…standing there…"

A deep, guttural growl suddenly rumbled behind me. I turned to see Optimus' optics flaring with pure rage in them.

Oh…frag!

* * *

**Spielman**

Things weren't going according to my plans and it was beginning to piss me off. The mechanism was much more resilient then I thought. I was forced to turn the temperature down in hopes to keep it more compliant. All that did was make it more stubborn than ever.

To make matters worse, I learned that Simmons was at the plant in Colorado Springs snooping around. The manager, who didn't know my true identity, was very helpful. He informed me that one of the Autobots were there too and that they were trying to match up shipments with a list of addresses.

I was confident he still wouldn't find my secret lab. Everything here was done off the books. I had paid a lot of money to get it done that way. There were no records of any building permits or purchases of materials linked to this location.

Hank understood that if he was being followed to not return. I'd work out another way to get the liquid nitrogen I needed to continually keep Kacey as cold as possible. In light of what I witnessed a short while ago might not be necessary. I believe I finally have a way to get through to Kacey and be able to control it.

I glanced back to see RX-134 was still where I told him to remain. Then I turned my attention to Kacey.

"It amazes me that you can shed tears."

"Let me out of here and I can amaze you even more with all I can do."

"I will let you out…only if you cooperate for me."

Kacey laughed, sitting up and drawing its legs into its chest.

"You obviously don't know who I am. I am the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One…and I will _**never**_ cooperate!"

"On the contrary, I know exactly the kind of mechanism you are," I smiled. "In fact, I'm counting on you to be…_**you**_. You see, one way or another, Kacey, you _**will**_ cooperate with me."

I walked over to where RX-134 was standing, pulled the long pry bar off the lab table, and didn't hesitate to swing at it as hard as I could. Its legs were swept out from beneath it and it crashed hard to the floor.

Kacey growled like lion so loud the equipment around the lab vibrated, reacting as I predicted.

"Ah, so you care for other mechanisms lower than yourself," I smirked, raised the weapon above my head and slammed it down on my own creation.

Sparks cracked where its leg used to be attached. I slammed the pry bar down again severing an arm.

"**STOP IT!**" Kacey screamed.

"I didn't hear the magic word."

"**PLEAST**," it wept.

"You'll have to do better than please," I snickered, swinging the weapon of destruction down hard upon the center of RX-134's chest.

Instantly its eyes went dim as I damaged its power core.

"**NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!**"

"It's still salvageable," I said, bending down and detaching the head. "Everything RX-134 is, its programming…its personality…is within here. It's up to you Kacey. Does it live or die."

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him anymore…please," it sobbed, tears streaming down its face.

"You…deactivate the energy field and open the door," I shouted at the guard. "There's a large table over here Kacey, I want you to get on it. If you make any sudden moment, I crush your little friend's skull."

The guard sat there, looking rather afraid.

"**GET OFF YOUR FUCKING ASS AND DO IT!**" I shouted at him.

The idiot finally did as instructed. Almost instantly the humming of the energy field stopped and I heard the lock clank loudly within the door.

"It's much warmer out here too, Kacey. Now get moving."

Kacey reached and opened the door. Its footsteps were small and unsure. But its optics were a blazing fury as they looked down at me.

"You're a fucking asshole."

"I've been called worse…now move it! You, get over here. Hold you gun on this," I said, holding the head of RX-134 out for the guard to take. "If Kacey makes any sudden movements destroy it."

As predicted, Kacey was more than compliant with me now. I made quick work of strapping it down. I was not to be denied this time as I began working.

"Hmm, you have fluid where your ear was," I observed.

"You didn't put the cover back on. If sparklings or younglings have an exposed system, it can get infected."

The mechanism suddenly tensed, whimpering, as I inserted my hand to pull some of the frozen gunk out. I just need to expose the port so I could access the CPU.

"Ah…there it is," I grinned, not hesitating to attach the cable.

Kacey cried out in obvious pain. For fifteen minutes all it did was whimper and periodically cry, sounding very much like the little mechanism that it called Leo.

I ignored it all. I was half way done with copying the data. And that much closer to getting everything I wanted.

* * *

**Elita**

I ran to the command center as fast as I could when I got the call. And even if I hadn't gotten the call I would have come running anyway. I could feel the torment of my sparkmate so strongly through our bond that it jolted me awake.

When I arrived I found Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide and the twins straining to hold Optimus down. His strong arms and legs flexed and strained to break free. His roar was so loud the walls were vibrating.

"Thank Primus…Elita see if you can calm him down," Ratchet pleaded. "We can't afford to put him into recharge right now."

"What happened?"

"He just went berserk," Ironhide answered, struggling just to keep hold of one of Optimus' arms.

"I think it's like the time before, when that fragger was hurting Kacey," Prowl suggested.

"It is," I sighed, reaching to my love through our bond. First I tried to sooth him with my love then with my sparkfelt words. 'Optimus, please, you're not helping Kacey this way. And you will only upset the sparklings.'

His form immediately relaxed. His blazing optics dimmed as they looked sorrowfully up at me.

'I'm sorry…Kacey is in so much pain. She can't keep it all to herself.'

"Let him up," I told my friends.

Teletran 2's alarm system suddenly went on the fritz. Optimus was hoisted up onto his feet and we all gathered behind Prowl as he sat at the main console.

"It's Megatron…he's attacking!" Prowl told us.

"Optimus, we must do something," Ironhide insisted. "What if Kacey's in there?"

"We can't go attacking the humans just to free my daughter. That's if she is even there. But we can try to lure Megatron away from the humans to protect them."

"Optimus…" Ratchet started.

"No, I am not going to rip apart the mountain and injure any humans no matter what they did to Kacey. I am not going to be responsible for a bloodbath! That's not _**our**_ way."

"Then let's go," I growled. "Because if Kacey is in there, I don't want that fragger of a brother in law laying a finger on my sparkling!"

"Sunny, Sides…continue to monitor the situation," Prowl ordered. "And keep us informed."

"But we want to go too!" Sunny complained.

"I gave you an order, soldier!" Prowl shouted and the twins immediately complied.

"Ironhide, inform Magnus he's in charge of the base. Have him get a secondary unit ready in case we need back up," Optimus ordered as we headed out of the command center. "Prowl, how long will it take for us to get there."

"Twenty minutes."

"Frag, Megatron could have the entire mountain gutted by the time we get there," I worriedly said.

"Then we'd better hurry," Optimus said, grabbing hold of my hand and started running. "Prowl, contact Keller, have him send troops to deal with the humans. If they are working for Spielman they will most likely attack us as well."

'You believe Kacey is there?' I asked him through our bond.

'I'm still not one hundred percent certain. But my spark is telling me we're doing the right thing by going there.'

'Good enough for me.'

"Hey…what's going on?" Bumblebee yawned as we ran towards him. "I couldn't recharge…"

"Bumblebee, you lazy aft!" Ironhide teased, playfully smacking the younger bot on the head. "Snap to it. We've got a Decepticon to fry and hopefully a little femme to rescue."

"Don't stand there, youngling, get moving!" Ratchet said, shoving poor Bumblebee.

"Must you two always tease him," I grumbled. "I think he's grown up enough for you both to stop treating him like a youngling."

"Why, we still treat Optimus that way and he's some hundred or so years older than Bumblebee," Ratchet smirked.

"Mechs…none of you ever grow up, do you?"

"No, ma'am, we don't," Bumblebee smiled.

I had to smile at the mechs around me as we ran into the shuttle bay. It kind of reminded me of our days on Cybertron. No one could recharge before a big battle. I often woke from recharge to see one half of an empty bed. It never once bothered me. I understood Optimus needed his time alone to prepare for an upcoming battle. And Ironhide and Ratchet always knew how to break the stress with a bit of humor by teasing Optimus then when Bee was old enough to fight he became their new favorite target.

'If she's there, we'll get her…some way without harming the humans, we _**will**_ get her,' Optimus told me.

His hand squeezed mine as we sat down in the shuttle. I squeezed it back, not wanting to let go, trusting him completely as I have always done. I have never doubted my love, I will certainly not start now.

* * *

**Megatron**

"Pathetic fleshlings," I muttered in disgust as I walked towards them.

I failed to see why my brother bothers to save them. They're frail creatures compared to us. Even our sparklings are stronger in every way. Their primitive ways are nothing compared to that of my kind.

With the force shield Shockwave designed for me even their weapons were useless against me now. I swatted them easily out of my path like the annoying little insects they were as I made my way into the tunnel. They pitiful cries of pain and fear did nothing to sway my spark.

Nothing could ever sway me when I was on a mission. I am not weak like my brother.

Soundwave's intel had always been accurate over the years. I had no reason to doubt him. Despite, Shade and Nighthawk not making visual confirmation, one way or another I was going to find out if that fragger Spielman was here. And I didn't care if I had to tear the place apart to find him either.

Frag!

I roared in frustration.

The tunnel was too constricted for me to maneuver once I was inside. To make room I surged upwards with all my strength. Concrete and earth explode up into the air. Some of it fell around my feet, most of it sending the humans fleeing for their lives. Their terrified screams fueled my frenzy as I dug, ripped, and clawed my way further into the tunnel to my goal.

The elevator shaft.

The large metal doors complained to no avail when I ripped them apart. I was not to be denied my revenge. Without hesitation, I dropped down into the shaft. The fall was not far but was gloriously destructive when I landed.

I growled in satisfaction then barrel through the wall before me. A large underground cavern was before me littered with familiar human technology. The same kind of technology at Sector Seven that was used on me against my will.

The scent of a human's fear captured my attention. He was very close to me. Ah, there he is. The human screamed in terror when I picked up what he was hiding under.

"Tell me what I want to know I may let you live," I demanded.

"Anything…just don't kill me!"

"Where is the human…Spielman?"

"Over that way! The next room!" he quickly said, pointing even as he was crawling away.

I ignored him and pressed on. My spark pulsed excitedly within its chamber. I had been robbed of my revenge so many times by my brother. At last, I would have it on this one human and my dear brother wasn't here to stop me.

With a roar I smashed through the wall only to be greeted by something I was not expecting. I heard what sounded like…a sparkling crying. The cries sounded so similar to Venom's that my instincts as a father took over and I hurried towards it.

My optic covers blinked a few times when I thought my optics were deceiving me. But there was no denying the feeling in my spark.

There, before me was the little cretin…Kaceystar.

* * *

**Kacey**

The entire lab shook violently. The guard had been smart when he took off running, kindly leaving Roller's head on the table with the rest of his body. Jim remained, but I could see his fear through my tears. Pfft, I could smell it. Jim had reason to fear what was coming.

However, in my anguish and pain I misinterpreted the feeling within my spark.

The one approaching was not my father.

It was Megatron.

My spark raced in fear as he stood before me. His expression was one of confusion, which only lasted for about a few astroseconds. He obviously wasn't expecting to find me here. Then his optics locked on Spielman and I saw the same cold, sparkless, evil in them I had come to know all to well.

With a swing of his arm, Spielman's frail body was sent far across the lab, crashing onto some equipment. The human didn't move. Not that I was paying attention to him. My optics were focused on my uncle as he approached.

Tears were still streaming down my cheeks, I couldn't stop crying. The pain was too much to bear and my fear only seemed to make it worse. Like the frightened, vulnerable youngling I was, I trembled and closed my optic covers as his large hand reached towards me.

"No mechanism deserves to be treated like this," he said, disconnecting the cable from my head, his voice so uncharacteristically full of…compassion.

I dared to look up at him. To my surprise he carefully began removing all the straps that were holding me down. However, the tender moment was over the instant I was freed. Megatron turned his back to me, his hate for me ever present within his spark. He did nothing to hide it from me.

"Go, before I change my mind, Kaceystar. Word of warning, don't _**ever**_ cross my path. I will never be so kind again."

"I understand," I replied, moving slowly across the room to where Roller's remains were and quickly gathered them into my arms. "Thank you…uncle."

Megatron roared, shaking me to my core. I took off for the gaping hole in the wall, not daring to look back. I paused briefly when I reached another hole and peered up it. It seemed like a long way up. But it was freedom. With Roller tucked securely in one arm I made the ascent.

Humans were shouting when I emerged and saw the clear night sky for the first time in so long. Few humans were running for their lives, most suddenly seemed focused on me as they opened fire upon me. With uncle's threat looming heavily upon my mind I ran. I didn't care in which direction…I just ran.

And the humans gave chase with their weapons continuing to fire.

* * *

**Spielman**

My entire body hurt, my left leg most of all. It was broken. I think there was even some internal bleeding since I coughed up some blood. It was hard to say, I couldn't get the coppery taste out of my mouth. Regardless, I had to get away even if I had to crawl.

"So, we meet again…Dr. Spielman."

Something grabbed my uninjured leg and I was suddenly lifted off the ground. Dangly upside down I came face to face with NBE-1. Pure hate radiated from it. Its red eyes were intense and dangerous as they focused on me. Its voice threatening as it spoke to me.

"I remember everything you did to me. Though in a chryogenic state my sensors recorded everything. Including you, trying to copy information from my processor. Do you know what kind of violation that is?! And you dared to do the same thing to the youngling!"

The room was spinning as I was hurled through it. White hot pain flashed through me upon landing. Tears streamed down my face when I struggled to crawl away. The blood was rushing so furiously within my ears that I couldn't even hear my own cries of pain.

Laughter sounded. A deep menacing laugh that made my blood turn cold as ice. I turned over just as it grabbed hold of me.

"Do you fear death?" it smirked, inhaling deeply. "I think you do. I can smell your fear."

"AHH!" I screamed when its grip tightened around me. My chest was so constricted that I could barely breathe. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to simply die," it replied then dropped me to the floor below.

I landed flat on my back, gasping for air. My will to live still strong despite the darkness I see as unconsciousness was trying to take hold of me.

"Fuck you!" I spat defiantly.

"Foolish human," it chuckled.

Its red optics flared as it roared. A scream escaped from my throat when I saw its foot rise up then come down towards me. For a split second I felt the agonizing pain of my bones crunching…then...

* * *

**Optimus**

Kacey was in pain. I couldn't get the thought out of my processor. My daughter was in pain and I couldn't help her. And now her pain had turned to fear and she was pushing me away.

I felt so helpless right now, wishing Prowl would fly this fraggin shuttle just a bit faster. It was a fruitless wish for I knew Prowl was already flying the shuttle as fast as possible. The only faster speed was hyperspace which doesn't work well for short distances nor does it work within Earth's atmosphere.

"We're on approach," Prowl said to me softly. I moved to stand behind him. "Not close enough to see through the window but here, I'll put a visual up on the monitor."

I immediately saw the results of my brother's destruction. We were too late. All we could do was hope to save as many humans as possible. And…hopefully find my daughter.

"Primus, it looks like Megatron tore a hole in the mountainside," Prowl gasped.

"Any sign of him?" I asked.

"Negative. We know he hasn't left the area so he must be underground. But our sensors can't penetrate the mountain."

Elita stood, grabbing hold of my hand. I felt it within my spark as well.

"Kacey's here…I can feel her more strongly now," I whispered to Elita.

Elita nodded in agreement, "She so terrified."

"Prowl, what's our ETA?"

"Five minutes. Keller reports his troops are fifteen minutes away."

"See if you can't speed things up…"

An alarm sounded on the shuttle console.

"Optimus! Teletran 2 just picked up Kacey's energy signature!" Prowl said excitedly.

Everyone else in the shuttle was press up against my back, trying to view the monitor. I ignored them. Elita's hand tightened around mine. And Kacey was still pushing me away each time I reached to try to calm her.

"Can you get a visual on her?"

Prowl must have already been working on it for less than an astrosecond later the image of Kacey running through the trees came on the screen. Only she wasn't alone.

"Those humans don't have a chance, she's already pulling away," Ironhide pointed out.

"Primus, she's fast!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"She's running scared," I said, a sudden bad feeling filled my spark. "Prowl, hurry and get a head of her."

"Why don't you just reach out to her?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because Kacey is terrified, she's blocking us from reaching her," Elita explained.

"Primus help her," Prowl gasped. "Optimus, there's a six hundred foot deep gorge ahead her."

"She doesn't have sensors, I doubt she'll see it in time," Ratchet said. "Younglings can't see as well in the dark as we can."

"And Kacey lost her night vision when she had the procedure," Elita said, clinging to me, the fear in her voice could be felt through our bond. "Optimus, she can't take that kind of fall."

"Frag! These trees are in the way, we can't get close enough to her," Prowl muttered.

"Just get a head of her," I ordered again, turning to Elita. "Don't worry, I'll get her."

Without a second thought I hurried to the back door and opened it. The trees were thick and just below the shuttle.

"She's a mile a head of us…another 2.6 to the gorge," Prowl informed me.

"Got it," I said then jumped out of the shuttle, my mask sliding into place.

The astrosecond my feet touched the ground I took off running after Kacey. She was small enough to run with little hindrance from the tree branches. I did not have that luxury, nor did I have the time to deal with it. I just plowed my way counting on my brute strength to get me through.

'Kacey, let me in child!' I begged over our bond.

Still nothing but the burrier she erected to protect herself. I growled to myself. I had a feeling my brother's presence was the cause of Kacey blocking Elita and I. It was safer that way, no chance of Megatron reaching out to touch her spark like he did years ago.

"_You're gaining on her, two thirds of a mile back. She has a mile and a half to the gorge._"

"Thank you, Ironhide."

Frag! By my calculations I wasn't going to reach her before the gorge. So, I pumped my legs harder and faster, risking a systems overload from overheating. I wasn't going to lose my daughter!

"Please Primus, give me the strength to save my child," I prayed to the heavens above.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Primus, my spark was racing as fast as Optimus' must have been. And I was merely standing still and watching him chase after Kacey on the monitor.

"We're over the gorge," Prowl announced.

"And here comes Kacey! Frag it to pit! She's not slowing down," I shouted worriedly.

She didn't either. She jumped. Elita gasped. I swear my spark stopped pulsing as Kacey shot into the air. Right away I could tell she wasn't going to make it across the wide gorge. But an astrosecond after she jumped Optimus dove for her, his angle undercutting hers just enough to hopefully…

"Prowl!"

"I'm on it, Ironhide!" Prowl replied calmly and quickly maneuvered the shuttle down in to the gorge.

I kept my optics on the monitor and saw how much love a father had for his daughter. Optimus didn't even think twice about diving off a cliff for his daughter.

"Holy frag! The lugnut did it! He caught her!" Ironhide cheered, slapping me hard on the shoulders. "And he claims I'm crazy!"

I don't know if that's true. I highly doubt there's a mech any crazier than Ironhide. But if loving one's daughter is crazy, than Optimus is certifiable. For he did jump off a cliff and he did wrap both arms securely around Kacey several hundred feet off the ground. It was even a thing of beauty as he tucked and rolled through the air so that his feet were now ready to land.

"Brace for impact!" Prowl announced.

Whoa! He wasn't kidding! There was an enormous thud and the entire shuttle rocked when Optimus landed on top of it. But with Prowl's sound flying the shuttle quickly steadied itself out and Optimus dropped inside from the roof. Ironhide was quick to shut the door and we all stood aside very much relieved to see the little femme in Optimus' arms.

"Kacey, Kacey…it's ok! It's dad!" he said, his arms trying to keep their hold on the wild youngling flaying about.

Optimus' voice seemed to break through in an instant. Kacey stared up at him with knowing optics and broke down crying.

"Shh, you're safe now, you're safe," he cooed to her, holding her close, tears streaming down his faceplates.

Kacey started whimpering, nuzzling her face against Optimus', seemly desperate for affection, desperate for what's been denied to her for five days. She even did the same to Elita as the family embraced each other.

"Let's have Ratchet look at you, ok?" Optimus said, choking back his tears.

She whimpered, slowly nodding her head. Ironhide and I sat opposite the relieved family as Ratchet knelt down before Optimus and started working on Kacey. My processor wondered exactly how badly damaged Kacey was both physically and mentally. I prayed to Primus that she wasn't too traumatized. I'd hate for her to change too much because of her captivity.

"Primus, her core temperature is fifteen Kelvin below normal," Ratchet muttered, sounding as angry as some of us felt upon seeing Kacey's condition.

I didn't hesitate to pull a couple of thermal blankets from one of the storage compartments.

"Thank you, Bumblebee," Elita smiled, taking the blankets from me. "Can I wrap her up?"

"After a quick exam," Ratchet replied. It didn't take a medical expert to see Kacey was in pain. Her soft whimpers and the way she kept clutching Optimus' armor were telltale signs. "She's missing her left audio receptor and there's an infection. Forgive me Kacey, this gel will help with the infection and ease some of the pain. But it will sting at first."

Kacey's hand clung even tighter to Optimus chest armor. Only once she nodded that she was ready did Ratchet proceed. The audio receptor piecing screech she let loose shook me to my core. I couldn't stop my tears. Neither could Ironhide or Prowl.

"Primus," Ratchet gasped, gently lifting up Kacey's leg.

I saw the marks too. They looked like burn marks on her ankles and forearms. I growled softly to myself. What kind of monster could do such a thing to some one so young and innocent?

"I want to go home," she wept, her optics look so sorrowful up at her father and mother.

"We're on our way, Kacey," Prowl said, wiping the tears from his face plates.

"Prowl…stop the shuttle," Optimus suddenly order, transferring Kacey to Elita.

Ironhide and I exchanged glances, not knowing what Optimus was up to. Not until he opened the back door and we saw Megatron rapidly approaching. The Decepticon leader came to a stop, hovering in the air behind us. No words were spoken, at least none that I heard or anyone else for that matter. However, Optimus stood aside and I saw Megatron's optics lock onto Kacey. After that, he gave Optimus a quick nod before flying off.

"Don't tell me that fragger…" Ironhide started as Optimus closed the door.

"He killed the man responsible for doing this to my daughter," Optimus said, sitting down beside Elita. Kacey immediately climbed back onto his lap. "He said killing Kacey wasn't on his agenda today so he spared her."

"She's back were she belongs. That's all that matters now," Elita said, caressing Kacey's face affectionately. "Can we wrap her up now?"

"Of course," Ratchet smiled. "I'll give her a sedative so that she rests too."

Kacey screeched in protest when Elita tried to gently pull her hand away from Optimus' chest armor.

"It will only be for a few moments my daughter," Elita cooed lovingly, holding the blanket up for Kacey to see.

It was then as Kacey stood on her wobbly legs that we saw her arm holding something.

"What's this?" Elita asked, reaching for it.

Kacey reacted like a sparkling reluctant to give up a toy, clutching it close and even shrilling in protest when Elita's hand got to close to it.

"Looks like…a small robot," I said, noticing what looked like arms, legs…and a head in her hand.

"His name's Roller," Kacey said, tears suddenly streaming down her beautiful face. "I promised I'd bring him with me to live with the Autobots where he'd be free. Jim hurt him to get to me…it's my fault…and now I have to fix him."

My spark twisted into knots. I wanted so much to comfort Kacey as she choked and sobbed while Elita quickly wrapped her in the blankets. She's far too young to bear those kinds of burdens.

"He'll be welcomed amongst us," I smiled once she was settled back in Optimus' arms.

On impulse I got up and moved over, kneeling before Kacey.

"We're just so glad to have you back with us, Kacey," I sincerely said, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Bee," she sighed, her optics locking briefly on mine.

"Yeah kid, we're so glad you're safe and with us," Ironhide added, taking my place and kissing her too. "Don't let her go."

"Not planning to any time soon," Optimus smiled warmly, his optics glowing with affection upon his daughter.

Yes, we were all glad Kacey was back where she belonged. Each of us remained quiet and watched Kacey drift off into a medicated recharge. Seeing the others around me and knowing how we all felt for this little femme made me realize that I too was where I belonged.

A part of me was sad for I knew I could never leave Kacey again. My place _**was**_ with her and my fellow Autobots. I hope my good friend Sam will understand this when I tell him.

* * *

Up next: We'll see how Kacey is recovering and conclude this story arc.


	30. chapter 30

Frag it to pit! I forgot to acknowledge Phoenix13 in the last chapter. I got the system upset idea from her Scent of the Future story and she gave me permission to use it. Oops, my bad! If you haven't read the story, go read it. It's awesome.

For those who might remember, I had a poll a while back regarding Kacey's alt form for when she's a mature femme. You will find out the result of that poll in this chapter. There were twenty-six votes. Twenty-one of them happen to chose the alt form I really wanted for Kacey.

a/n: This is a long chapter. Holy Frag, is it long! But I couldn't break it up. For those of you who ready Hope's Journey, you will recall some of the events referenced in this chapter. My treat for you all sticking with it from the beginning. One more thing, please have tissues hand for Kacey.

* * *

**Alpha Trion**

There have been only a few times in our peoples' history when the life of _one_ individual had touched so many. In each instance the individual never once went out of their way to be popular with the people. They were simply themselves, honest, humble, compassionate, of pure spark, and most of all…selfless. They never sought out greatness but rather greatness found them.

Young Kaceystar is such an individually.

Her achievement was one of courage, some skill, and a lot of luck, but most importantly…love. She had the courage and strength to enter a Decepticon base all alone. She valiantly fought against several Decepticons. By some good fortune was able to escape from them. And she did all of this for love, love for her mother and love for a father she hadn't even met yet.

This simple act of love from a youngling gave hope to the few Autobots on Earth. None of them knew how many of their family and friends had survived. None of them knew how many others heard Optimus' message and would be making the long journey to Earth. Yet, if this one small femme made it all on her own it gave them hope. Hope that one day they'd be reunited with the family and friends. Hope that one day our kind would prosper and grow.

That is quite a burden for one so young to bear. Yet, Kacey does and has done it so well. I have never seen an individual have such a fierce desire to want to do their part for a cause. And that is why she has fallen so far. This desire is why Kacey had a hard time accepting her inability to transform. By her own definition of an Autobot she deemed herself unworthy.

'_A true Autobot is not defined by his or her courage, honor, intelligence, or strength. A true Autobot is defined by the willingness to make the most selfless act of all, the will to give every ounce of one's energy for something bigger than themselves, the will to fight for or even perhaps give up one's life so that one day peace may once again reign the universe for those individuals who's lives have not yet begun.'_

Kacey believed every word she wrote. If she hadn't she wouldn't have taken losing her transforming abilities so hard, she wouldn't have left the safety of the Autobots, she never would have removed the insignia she always wore with such pride and humility. In her processor, she was no longer able to live up to her own beliefs.

This poor youngling may have lost faith in herself, but as I stand here in the shuttle bay with all the other Autobots waiting for Kacey to arrive, I see that they have not lost faith in her. I humbly thank Primus I have been so lucky for this young femme to have touched my life.

"Leo, get you little aft back here!"

Reaching down, I plucked up the runaway sparkling and held him up to my face. He stared defiantly back at me, much like Kacey used to when she was determined.

"Patience, Leo. Kacey will be here soon," I smiled to him.

Of course he didn't listen. He let out a squawk and started trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Patience is a word not in Leo's vocabulary," Chromia chuckled, taking the sparkling and skillfully getting him to immediately calm down with a look.

"Sorry Chromia!"

"Sunny, I told you not to turn you back on him for an astrosecond."

"I just went to pick up Ariel, she was upset. Honestly, how do you keep track of them all?"

"I'm not going to tell you my secrets. I'm waiting for the day you have sparklings of your own then you'll learn what we went through raising you, Sides and Bee."

"THEY'RE COMING!" some one shouted and right away the entire shuttle bay grew silent.

The bay doors slid open. Every optic in the room watched the shuttle effortless glided in, rotating around before gently setting down.

Primus, I hadn't felt this anxious since the day the High Council elected Sentinel as Prime. I glanced to see the three sparklings of Optimus and Elita, uncharacteristically quiet as they were being held. I'm not sure if they understood yet just how important this was to all the Autobots. I suppose one day they will.

After a faint pop and hissing sound the shuttle's rear door opened. Optimus was the first to emerge with Elita at his side. Kacey was wrapped snugly in blankets and in his arms, only her head was exposed. But it was enough for everyone to see and understand the past five days for little femme were not pleasant.

Tears instantly spilled, whispering prayers sounded. My own spark clenched upon seeing the burn mark on her forehead and the medical gel packed into her left audio receptor. And even in, what I assumed was a medicated recharge young Kacey did not look well.

"Make a hole people, we need to get her to the Med Bay," Ironhide shouted as he, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bumblebee moved around Optimus and Elita.

"Ironhide, wait," Optimus spoke softly. The worried mech nodded and stood still, waiting for our Prime's command. Optimus turned to address us all. "Elita and I thank all of you for being here for Kacey in her time of need. I know in my spark she too appreciates such kindness. To show my gratitude, I will pass by each one of you slowly so that you may say any prayers to Kacey."

"Trion, come with me please," Ratchet urgently whispered, gently grabbing my arm.

I followed as he requested, feeling content with the fact that Kacey was home. I knew I would be able to express my relief to Optimus and his family soon enough.

"I need to consult you before making Kacey a new audio receptor and communicator," he started. Sadness filled my spark upon hearing this. "I have noticed that some of her systems are slightly different from ours. I need to know what kind of…"

"I will build them," I interrupted. "They are delicate systems and must interact properly with her other cranium systems."

"Thank you, I was hoping as much," he sighed in relief.

"I'll need to do a quickly scan to see how damaged it is, perhaps it is salvageable."

"It's gone. That butcher removed it completely and left a mess," he muttered in anger. "The audio port is infected so it won't be ready for a new audio receptor for a couple of days."

"I understand. I'll get started right away. Let me know if I can be of any further assistance."

"You can count on it," he said then ran down the hallway.

In all my long years I am still astonished at the barbarism we come to face. I quickly pushed away any negative thoughts from my processor as I hurried to my lab. They would not help me now. Nor would they help Kacey. For that's all that mattered now, helping Kacey to heal.

* * *

**Ironhide**

That was probably the longest shuttle ride ever for me. To sit there and see the marks on Kacey's protoform, to see the damage done to her audio receptor, to hear her whimpers of pain even though she was in deep recharge really got my energon boiling. Then what nearly sent me over the edge was how her entire body would periodically tremble. Thank Primus for Chromia being there when we landed. My bonded was the only one capable of calming my raging spark.

Kacey's just a youngling! No youngling should ever have to endure such torture. All I could think about while sitting there was how all her physical wounds were going to heal fine but the emotional scars…I couldn't bear to think of how traumatized her psyche might be. It just made me mad that she had to suffer.

'Ironhide, she's home be thankful for that.'

'I am,' I replied a bit too harshly and felt my sparkmate wince through our bond. 'I'm sorry…it just gets me so angry. We don't yet know why kind of damage that fragger did to her mind.'

Chromia caressed my face affectionately and smiled warmly up at me. My spark fluttered in response. Primus she was so beautiful.

'You're forgetting who Kacey is, my love,' she told me. 'She is not some weakling. She is Optimus and Elita's sparkling.'

'I know but Optimus was a fully mature mech and trained to withstand torture before the first time he was captured. And Elita is no frail femme, she's tougher then some mechs when it comes to being tortured.'

'Precisely my point. Have a little faith in Kacey. She's a tough little femme like her father and mother. Besides, she got through being tortured my Megatron. I can think of nothing worse in the universe than that vile creature touching in innocent's spark as he did to Kacey.'

I glanced over to where Optimus and Elita were. There were heading down the hall towards the Med Bay. Prowl was behind them with Orion and Ariel in his arms staying close, the two little twins not taking their optics off their sister. And Leo, who was in Elita's arms, kept patting Kacey gently on the head speaking his sparkling talk to her.

Chromia was probably right. Kacey was going to be ok. Besides, she wasn't going to be alone in her recovery. She had a loving family to be there for her. And she had the Autobots.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Kacey's life wasn't in any imminent danger so I didn't protest when Optimus wanted to share his daughter with the other Autobots. I understood why he did it. Like the good leader he was, he always understood when the Autobots' needs came first before his own.

Besides, the delay gave me time to talk with Trion about Kacey's audio receptor and Wheeljack about making her a new homing beacon. And it gave me just enough time to get the Med Bay ready for my patient.

I never thought I'd ever be glad about anything that Megatron ever did. But after I did a thorough exam of Kacey I was so glad he did. That fragger Spielman deserved to die for what he did to Kacey. Plus, I'd rather have Megatron do it than Optimus. It was a bit out of character for Optimus to kill Starscream the way he did for harming Kacey. And I know Optimus took it hard, I could see it in his face when he had turned to face us. I honestly didn't want see Optimus put himself in that position again.

A sudden low, long sorrowful beep got my attention, followed by something gently touching my leg. Looking down I saw Leo staring up at me with a sad face.

"He's not the only one who's anxious," Red Alert smiled.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Optimus and Elita staring expectantly at me with two sparklings in their arms drifting in and out of recharge. No doubt they wanted to take Kacey back to their quarters and just so the family could finally be together. As it was, Optimus had been rather reluctant to set Kacey down on the exam table and only did so when Elita gently touched his arm.

"I'll take care of this," Red told me quietly.

"Give her a pain inhibitor too. I want to make sure she has an undisturbed recharge."

"Of course," he nodded.

Bending down I picked up Leo and set him on the bed with Kacey. The little mech immediately snuggled beside her and fell into recharge almost instantly. I couldn't help but smile at the affection he had for his big sister.

Satisfied my patient was in good hands I moved across the room to talk with Optimus and Elita.

"Tell us everything, Ratchet," Optimus insisted, keeping his voice low, repositioning Orion so he could recharge more comfortably.

"Best I could tell was that the fragger used some kind of energy discharge on Kacey. It affected all her systems at once. And he did it repeatedly. There are multiple circuits burned out and even burn marks on her protoform, especially the bottom of her feet. Normally, our repair systems compensate for the damaged circuits until they're fully functional again."

I paused, rubbing the back of my tired neck.

"The only problem is Kacey has had maybe only a few hours of recharge during the past five days. That in combination with the cold temperatures she was forced to endure didn't give her repair systems the chance to complete any kind of work on her systems. That's also why the infection of her audio port is so bad."

"How long will it take to heal?" Elita asked.

"A day or so. I put a protective cover over the exposed system. With recharge the audio port will be functional again. Alpha Trion is working on making her a new audio receptor and communicator. And Wheeljack is working on making a new homing beacon, one that can work separate from her communicator."

"However, all that aside, I am most concerned about her main cerebral processor functions right now. The lack of recharge, the fact that her repair systems couldn't function properly, the freezing temperatures, and whatever energy that fragger zapped Kacey with has caused her processor to be all out of balance."

"Now, with normal recharge sessions her repair systems will have a chance to actually make repairs. It's going to take a few days for her main processor to recalibrate itself. But it **_will_ **return to functioning normally."

"Ratch, we're exhausted right now, can you just please explain it to us in simpler terms," Optimus muttered.

"It means Kacey's going to go through some drastic mood changes for a day or so until her processor has recovered. I'd prefer to keep her here in the med bay for at least a week but I don't think she'll handle that well."

"We'll keep our optics on her," Elita insisted.

"You're going to have to. Optimus, we all know the black depressive moods you used to have. Kacey's will be worse. You must help her through them until the recalibration is complete. Then she'll be back to normal."

"I don't think after what she went through she'll ever be the same," Optimus frowned, his optics looking past me at his daughter.

"Perhaps, but she will have all of us here to help her," I smiled. "Now, come on. I'll help with the little ones and you can carry Kacey to your quarters."

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Red Alert kindly gave Prowl, Ironhide, Chromia, and I the news about Kacey. I only half listened as I watched, with my peripheral vision, Optimus carrying Kacey from the private Med Bay room with Elita, Ratchet and sparklings behind him.

My processor was made up. I was staying on the base. Whether my presence could have helped Kacey before or not, we may never know. From this point on, I wasn't willing to take that kind of chance ever again.

"Keller's men confirmed that Spielman is dead," Prowl said as we slowly walked out of the Med Bay. "They said his body was crushed."

"Good, it's what he deserved," Ironhide growled. "I just can't believe Megatron let Kacey go."

"I can't either," Prowl said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing that fragger does makes sense," Chromia commented.

"True. I'll worry about it later," Prowl sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Right now I need to get some recharge."

"Think we'll go spend time with our little mechs," Ironhide smiled, wrapping an arm around Chromia's shoulders. "What about you, Bumblebee, you've been quiet since the ride back."

My back stiffened slightly as I felt their optics on me…waiting, judging. Would they see how much I loved Kacey? I prayed they didn't. And I couldn't allow them to. Especially if I was to remain on the base.

"Pfft! I'm going for a drive," I said rather enthusiastically, more like my normal self. "I have all this pent up energy that needs to get used up before I recharge. I mean, we didn't get to fight anything and I was so looking forward to beating the slag out of something."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Ironhide smiled. "But I'm heading to the shooting range."

"I thought we were spending time without mechs!" Chromia pointed out, looking a little miffed at Ironhide's announcement.

"We will," he smirked, nuzzling her nose against the side of her head. "They can come and watch us."

"Just…no sparklings with guns," Prowl warned.

"Why? Sidewinder already knows how to make sure the safety is on before picking up a weapon."

"I didn't just hear that!" Prowl screeched, covering his audio receptors with his hands, optics as wide as they could be.

"What? You think we're that irresponsible that our little mechs don't know how to handle weapons?" Chromia pressed on.

"I'm not listening!" Prowl said as he turned to walk away. "Primus, you're going to send me into stasis with talk like that!"

Ironhide and Chromia gave each other the most fiendish looks and chased after Prowl. I had to laugh as they continually tormented him down the hallway. Every Autobot on the base knows how Prowl feels about younglings and weapons. Most agree that younglings shouldn't ever touch a weapon. However, when it comes to Ironide's mechs it's assumed that they would know how to fire a gun before they could walk.

And Kacey…well, Kacey is the exception to the rule since she can beat Ironhide in a shooting contest. Or...was she going to still be the exception to that rule now that she couldn't transform.

I sighed, heading for my quarters.

"Bee! We heard! So, how is she?" Sam immediately asked the moment I stepped through, his family and Mikaela standing with him, all anxious for my answer.

"She's going to be ok. Red Alert says Optimus and Elita need to keep a close optic on her for a few days. Something about her processor being a little out of whack from the torture she had to endure."

"What about you?" my friend asked.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Sam, may we speak in private? A drive perhaps?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry," I said to the others. "I know you're anxious to see Kacey yourselves. Perhaps in a few days once she's feeling better."

"We're just glad she's safe," Judy smiled kindly up at me.

"We'll only be gone a short while," I politely told them then lead Sam outside the base.

The morning was beautiful. Cold but beautiful. The sun was bright, the snow crisp. I quickly transformed and heated up the inside of my car for Sam. I even tinted the windows in a way so Sam couldn't see outside. Before burning rubber up the road, I commanded the small spikes to poke out the treads of my tires giving me traction.

I smiled to myself recalling how Kacey came up with the idea of racing on ice. She said she saw it in some James Bond movie. I have no idea who James Bond is but I was impressed. The spikes provided excellent traction!

"So…what's up?" Sam asked after I had driven us a few miles from the base.

"Sam, during the shuttle ride back to base…I realized…I realized my place is here, amongst the Autobots…with Kacey. I'm not only her favorite uncle I am also her friend. She often came to me when she was upset about things when she was afraid to talk to Optimus. She didn't like her father worrying so much all the time about her."

"You think that if you had been here that none of this would have happened?"

"I don't know…maybe. But I'm not willing to take that chance in the future. I love her too much."

"You know, I think I would have kicked you in the ass myself if you didn't stay," Sam chuckled at me.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Sam!" I replied feeling a bit relieved. "Of course, I still need to talk to Optimus and Prowl about this. And you can be certain I will find a worthy guardian to take my place. And one that you will like as well."

For the first time in a long while my spark soared as I raced along the roads. Yes, Kacey had some difficult days ahead of her. But I was going to be there for her if she needed me. And for now, that was enough to make me happy.

* * *

**Leo**

Mama had her arms around me, holding me close to her chest as we lay on the bed curled up on our side. She was stroking the top of my head. I purred. I really like it when she did that.

I reached and did the same thing to Kacey who was lying between us and dada. Only Kacey didn't purr. Her optics still hadn't come online yet.

I think it was because she's sad. I could feel it. Dada must have felt it too. He was trying to make her feel better by humming to her.

I smiled. It was my favorite song. It was so soothing to my audio receptors that…

A big yawn escaped me, my optics dimmed slightly.

I shook my head. I didn't want to recharge. I wanted to help Kacey.

"It's ok, Leo," mama cooed, kissing the side of my head. "Kacey is going to be ok. You can recharge now."

My optics met my dada's.

"She's going to be fine," he smiled at me. "Be a good little mech and listen to your mama."

Content, I drifted into recharge.

* * *

**Kacey**

I awoke between the enveloping warmth of my parents and my baby brother, Leo. The feeling of being so close to my father's spark, feeling his body heat as he held me was usually soothing and comforting. However, I felt none of that at the moment. I doubt anything could give me comfort anymore.

I was weak, a pathetic excuse. I failed to see the human Jim for who he really was. I failed to see how barbaric the humans could really be. Worse, this weakness reflected upon my parents who were the epitome of strength and wisdom.

I had neither.

Moving slowly, being careful not to wake them, I slide out from my father's embrace and climbed off the bed. I looked at them for a moment. Father, Leo, Mother, Orion and Ariel. My family. My reason for existing.

Tears filled my optics.

How I've failed them.

Silently I made my way to my room. What was left of Roller was on my desk. I don't remember much from the time Megatron freed me to suddenly finding myself in my father's arms that night. I don't recall much after that either. But I must have said something otherwise the small bot's remains wouldn't be on my desk and ready for repairs.

I had promised myself I'd fix him. I remember that much. I also remember that I had promised him he'd have a place here amongst the Autobots. I promised him his freedom.

"Primus, give me the strength to at least fix Roller. No mechanism deserves his fate."

With that said I set about collecting the necessary tools from my tool box and began working on Roller. Only I couldn't think where to begin. I couldn't seem to focus. His form was a smashed mess. The only thing salvageable was his main processor.

I wept.

Flashes of the humans tormenting me, laughing at me, filled my processor.

I trusted them. I believed them worthy of our protection. I was wrong. And I was so stupid for wanting to be their friend.

My optics locked on the human trinkets I had collected. A sudden rage filled me. Without thinking I grabbed the heaviest tool on my desk and swung it. The wood of the book shelve splintered and went flying up into the air.

I moved on to the next and the next. Curing myself for being so weak. Berating myself for blindly trusting these creatures. Hating myself for disgracing my father, my mother, my family…my friends, the Autobots.

Perhaps it would have been better if Megatron had killed me. I was right to remove the Autobot insignia when I did. I didn't deserve it. Now, I must do what is right once again. I must perform one last duty.

I reached into my tool box searching for the right instrument.

* * *

**Optimus**

A crashing sound quickly pulled me from recharge. My first instinct was to reach for Kacey. Only she wasn't beside me. My spark fluttered in with panic for a brief moment before my sensors detected my daughter's presence nearby.

Elita, being in much deeper in recharge than I could ever hope to achieve, was still and quiet, oblivious. She did not hear the noises as I did. Neither did the sparklings. Not that they'd hear anything. A bomb could explode in their room and they'd continue to recharge away, peacefully.

Another crash, much louder than before sounded.

I ascertained that it was coming from Kacey's room. Getting up, I hurried out into the hallway. Kacey's door was wide open. The crashes and Cybertronian curses grew louder as I approached.

My spark sank as I watched my daughter demolishing the human trinkets she had collected. Not only did my daughter lose faith in herself but the humans as well. For several astroseconds I continued to watch, saddened by her actions.

Kacey was still unaware of my presence as she cursed and wept. Suddenly she grew quiet and still. Her hand reached into her tool box and picked up a sharp looking instrument, almost like a blade.

My optics widened in horror and I shot across the room the moment I realized what she was about to do.

'ELITA!' I frantically called over our bond.

My hand managed to grab hold of Kacey's arm, yanking it down, before she pieced the main energon line in her neck.

'ELITA!' I called again.

"I'm here!" she shouted from behind me.

"LET ME GO!" Kacey screamed angrily at me, struggling to pull free from my grasp.

Not knowing what to do, I ripped the blade from her hand, dropping it on the floor, and held her close, giving her all my love through our bond. She continued to struggle and curse at me. Tears filled my optics as the turmoil within her spark consumed her.

"Kacey, please talk to us," Elita wept, her hand trembling as she stroked our daughter's back.

In that moment all the fight with in her was gone. Her anguish was felt deep within myself. I held Kacey tighter, whispering my love to her, telling her how precious she was to me.

"**BUT I'M NOT PRECIOUS! I'M NOTHING**!" she wailed, arms and legs pushing at me to break free. "**I'M WEAK! I CAN'T EVEN FIX ROLLER! I'M USELESS! A FOOL! I'M NOT EVEN AN AUTOBOT ANYMORE**!"

"**YOU ARE NOT NOTHING TO ME**!" I shouted at her, lifting her up off the ground and holding her before me. Her arms were limp at her sides, her legs dangled high up off the ground. Tears rolled heavily down her cheeks. "I love you for who _**you**_ are!"

"But I'm no longer worthy of being an Autobot!"

"You are _**my**_ daughter! First and foremost! _**Nothing**_ in the universe will change that. Being an Autobot or being able to transform has nothing to do with how much I love you or how much your mother loves you."

"I'm the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One…everything I do is a reflection upon you. I have a duty…"

"No, you do not have any duty to us but to be our daughter! Kacey, do you think Leo, Orion or Ariel love you because you're an Autobot? Or that you can fly or transform? No, they love you because you're their big sister, because you give them so much of your love to them."

As if on queue, little Leo came bursting in frantically reaching for Kacey. My Elita quickly lifted him up where he broke down in tears.

"Love Kacey!" he wept. "Don't go! Leo loves Kacey!"

"I don't know what I'm doing," she wept, looking at me. "I can't do anything right anymore. I'm constantly hurting those I love."

"You're still not well," I said, pulling her into my chest. "You've been through far too much for one so young. But we're here for you. We'll get you through this as a family."

"I didn't want to leave you! I'm sorry I fragged things up. I'm sorry…"

"Stop, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Your father and I are the ones who are sorry, Kacey. We made a mistake thinking that you were sad because you were going to miss transforming, racing or flying. When we saw your Autobot insignia…"

"We understood what losing your abilities meant to you," I finished. "The fault lies with me. I was always so proud of the Autobot you had become. I neglected to remind you how proud I was that you were my daughter as well."

"You're not mad at me for running away?"

"No," I smiled through my tears. "I love you, you brothers and sister all so much that I could never be mad at either of you."

"I…I just feel so bad to put everyone through so much spark ache. You, mom, Leo…the twins…the Autobots. While a prisoner all I wanted was to come home…to tell everyone how sorry I was."

"Shh," I cooed, wiping away her tears. "You're home now. That's all that matters. The next few days are going to be rough. But we will get you through them…together, as a family."

Kacey nodded, turning her face into my chest. Her small for trembled as she continued to cry.

"Let's go back to our room," I said quietly to Elita.

"Is Kacey ok?" Orion asked.

We turned to see him and Ariel holding hands, looking worried.

"She's going to be fine," I smiled, taking hold of his hand.

This time I didn't need to tell my sparklings, they understood that Kacey needed their love. I could feel it as we all lay together. It was such a comfort to me to have all my sparklings fall into recharge between Elita and I.

"They have such good sparks," I smiled proudly.

"Of course, they're just like their father," she smiled, pulling the thermal blanket around them.

I didn't fall back into recharge like Elita. I didn't want to risk Kacey being unattended if she had another episode like that. But as I lay there, watching over my family, I realized something.

I could do so much more for Kacey. Yes, I will always give her my love. But in this instance she needs a goal, something that only she can look forward to. I smiled, caressing her lovely face.

I have just the thing in mind.

* * *

**Wheeljack**

"He called you too?" Ratchet asked from behind me just as I was about to hit the buzzer for Optimus' office door.

"Yeah, said he had a special project for me and needed to see me right away."

"That's more than he said to me," Ratchet frowned.

"Me as well," Alpha Trion added.

"You too?" I asked, surprised to see the ancient mech.

"I suspect it has something to do with Kacey," he mused.

"Well, let's find out," I smiled, hitting the door buzzer.

I was very curious about this urgent meeting. I was also worried about Kacey and wanted to ask Optimus how she was doing. I only knew what everyone on the base knew, Kacey's injuries were going to take a few days to heal.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Optimus said as we came in. "Please, sit down."

"After this meeting it would be a good idea if I checked on Kacey," Ratchet gently said. "It's been twelve hours since her last exam."

"You will," he sighed. "She's been recharging for most that time. We did have…an incident. That's what made me decide to call this meeting."

"What…"

Optimus raised his hand to stop Ratchet. The CMO looked a little annoyed but complied with his commander's wishes.

"Alpha Trion, I have called you here because you know Kacey's systems and programming better than anyone. Ratchet, the same can be said of you. I need you both to…to project how tall Kacey will grow to be."

"Optimus, you know it's not an exact science, most of it is guessing based on the current growth rate of a youngling," Ratchet explained.

"Ratchet, I need to give my daughter something to look forward to…something for only her. And in order for me to do that I need to know how tall she's going to grow."

"But…"

"No buts! Just do it!" he snapped, pounding a fist on his desk. Thankfully he didn't break it. I'm only just finished fixing the conference room table. "Kacey tried to kill herself this morning." The three of us gasped. Primus! "Do you know how terrified I was?"

"I'm sorry, Optimus," Ratchet humbly said. "Of course, we'll do our best to project Kacey's height."

"Thank you. One more thing, you have six days to give me the results."

"Six days! There's…"

"We'll get it done," Trion said, rising to his feet, leaving a stunned Ratchet sitting there with his mouth wide open. "In six days you will have your answer, I promise you."

"I'm more than happy to help as well," I smiled. "I even have a few ideas…"

"Thank you Wheeljack, but I have a very special project for you."

I frowned slightly. I really wanted to help. I loved that little femme. I'd do anything to help her get through this.

"Ratchet, you have something else you want to say?" Optimus asked.

"No," he sighed in defeat. "We will need Kacey to come in for regular visits to help with our measurements."

"I don't want her to know. You can get whatever information you need while she's recharging."

"It will be done," Trion nodded.

"You know I'll do anything for Kacey," Ratchet said, getting to his feet.

"Thank you, both of you," Optimus smiled. Then his attention focused on me after they left. "Do not feel so disappointed my friend. What I want you to do will make Kacey very happy."

Optimus rose to his feet, heading across the office to Elita's desk. It was then that I noticed the bin on her desk. Rising to my feet, I followed my commander.

"These are the remains of a small robot named Roller," he said, removing the lid.

"Holy Frag! What a mess!"

"Yes. Kacey told me that Spielman destroyed Roller because they were friends. It was the only way he could get her to cooperate with his experiments." Optimus reached in and pulled out what looked like a head. "He threatened to permanently destroy Roller if she didn't cooperate."

"I take it his core programs are in his head," I said, taking the head and turning over in my hands.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not an engineer," he smirked.

"I'll do my best to repair him, Sir."

"Thank you Wheeljack. And like the others, you only have six days."

"May I ask why, Sir?"

"The twins, Sunny and Sides, gave me the idea to give Kacey a surprise party, with all her friends. They said it might cheer her up. In fact," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "They're organizing it."

"Just make sure they invite you, Sir," I laughed.

"They did and proved it by showing me a list of guests."

"There's hope for them yet. Well, I have a lot of work to do. I'd better get to it, Sir."

Optimus thanked me again when I lifted the bin up. I actually couldn't wait to get started! Like all my projects I was always eager for the end results. Even if I had problems along the way.

Once Roller's parts were spread out on my work bench I realized I wasn't sure where to begin. The body was totaled. But before I got started on anything I needed to check the integrity of his programming. It should be intact since the head wasn't damaged in anyway.

"Hmm…ah…here we go," I muttered finding the wire I was looking for.

After a spark or two and a singed finger tip I was able to get power to Roller's head. Almost instantly a series of beeps and chirps sounded. At first I thought it was gibberish. Then I realized he was speaking in code. I glanced at my computer monitor. The diagnostic running confirmed it.

"You're safe now, Roller. You can talk as you normally would."

"I cannot. My creator might hear me."

"Your creator has been terminated. You're here with us now, with the Autobots."

The optics flashed on.

"The Autobots? Kacey is home?"

"Yes, she's safe now."

"I am glad."

I smiled to myself. For artificial intelligence this small robot had a range of emotions. My monitor indicated the fluctuation in his brain waves were consistent with intense emotions. I could see why Kacey was so attached to him in such a short time.

"I noticed you had a designation of RX-134 imprinted on your chest armor."

"That was the name my creator gave me."

"And Roller?"

"Is the name Kacey gave me. She said I was a…speed demon because I liked to roll around fast."

"Takes one to know one!" I laughed. "Well Roller. You're body is a total waste. I'm going to build you a new one. Plus, your programming could use a few upgrades. What do you think about that?"

"That sounds…appealing to me."

"Good, let's get started then."

* * *

**Elita**

The week passed slowly for me. My poor sparkling Kacey just couldn't seem to get out of her depression. For the first two days of her recovery Optimus and I never let her out of our sight for fear she'd try to harm herself. She only seemed to have two moods during that time, deeply, deeply depressed and super fraggin pissed off.

Once the first two days of her recovery were over, her processor had recalibrated itself; she received her new communicator, homing beacon, and audio receptor. All her physical wounds had healed up nicely with no signs of the torture she had to endure.

All this meant was that the hardest part of her recover had begun.

Kacey's nightmares started again. Only they were all new ones. Optimus and I often woke to hear her crying out in pain. Our conversations were one sided when we questioned her about her nightmares. She'd occasionally nod her head. Mainly she just cried herself back into recharge.

I think it was most difficult for Optimus because he couldn't take her nightmares away to make her feel better. It had become a common sight with him walking through the halls holding Kacey's hand or carrying her as if she were a sparkling. We both continuously told Kacey how much we loved her whether it be through words, a hug, or through our bond.

Leo and the twins were almost always at Kacey's side as well. Our recharge bed was occupied with Kacey and the sparklings all wedged between Optimus and I. Even they seemed to know Kacey needed their love more than ever and gave it to her freely.

This morning was probably the worst morning all week and why Kacey's so depressed. She had horrible nightmares through most of the night. She woke up in tears, frightened and clinging to Optimus for protection.

Only this morning we also made progress in healing her psyche. She finally opened up and told us what her nightmares were about.

It was clear from how Kacey talked about her nightmare with us that the trust she had in the humans had been completely shattered. A brief visit from Sam and his family just over an hour ago only confirmed it. My daughter was nervous and fidgety near them.

The only thing keeping Kacey from jumping up into Optimus' arms was Bumblebee's presence. The young mech immediately noticed Kacey's agitation and acted as a mediator between the Witwicky's and Kacey. It worked for she seemed less nervous talking to Bumblebee even with the humans nearby. And it worked enough that Kacey was able to say goodbye to them herself as they were leaving our quarters.

It was only another small step but at least it was in the right direction.

"Where's dad?" Kacey asked quietly as she yawned.

"He had a meeting," I smiled, kissing the top of her head, pulling her closer to my chest. "We'll meet up with him soon."

Before me on the floor were my other sparklings playing with Galen. The four of them were having a wonderful time as usual. Kacey didn't want to play with them. Nor did I force her. She was intent on clinging to me and I was content to let her.

My daughter even purred softly as I stroked her back.

"Not so loud, Leo," I gently chided as he was getting a little too rambunctious.

Of course he complied…for only a few astroseconds then got loud again as he wrestled with Orion. I decided to let them be. They had too much unused energy that needed to be released.

"Moonracer, how you doing?" I asked, noticing the femme was sitting in a chair watching the sparklings instead of sitting on the floor with them like she usually does. "You seem tired today."

"I am a little tired," she smiled brightly. "I'll be fine."

"Do you see that Kacey? Femmes don't smile like that for no reason. Talk to me, Moonracer. You know I'll get the information out of you one way or another."

"Ok, Elita, I'll tell you," she laughed. "As you know, after…well…Ratchet and I had decided not to have anymore sparklings. The idea just pained my spark a bit too much. But then Kacey was taken from us and I couldn't stop thinking of Galen. What if something were to happen to him, Ratchet, or me? What if he didn't have Ratchet and I anymore? He'd be alone. I didn't want that for my son. So…"

"Good Primus…you're pregnant!" I interrupted.

Moonracer blushed. Her arms protectively covered her midsection.

"Does Ratchet know yet?"

"No, I haven't told him," she grinned. "I only just found out myself this morning. He's been so busy I didn't want to bother him. I think he'll be thrilled…it's a femme."

"Of course he'll be thrilled! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she blushed again.

'Elita, everything is ready,' my love said over our bond. 'Bring Kacey to the recreation room.'

'Ok, my love.'

I smiled, sensing the meeting had gone well. Optimus seemed a bit…overjoyed through our bond. I looked down at the listless face of my daughter as her optics flickered, her head wobbled a bit.

"Hey, you can't go into recharge right now," I cooed, nuzzling her face with my nose. "Let's go, Optimus wants to see you. Moonracer, it's time. Ok, play time is over you little pit spawns."

"Are we going to see daddy?" Orion asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are," I smiled down at them.

"Come on Leo! We're going to see daddy!" Orion smiled, trying to pick up his little brother. I chuckled listening to him grunt and strain. "Frag, Leo, you're getting heavy! Oops, sorry mom."

I rolled my optics. I suppose it was foolish of me to think my sparklings would never use such language.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. He can walk just fine, hold his hand."

"I'll hold Ariel's hand!" Galen cheered excitedly, taking hold of her hand and hold her close.

What a little flirt! I can't believe he's Ratchet's mech when he does that.

"What about you, sweetie, would you like to walk?" I quietly asked Kacey.

She shook her head, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I simply patted her back, giving her my love through our bond. After this morning I wasn't going to force her to walk if she didn't want to. I just didn't have the spark.

* * *

**Kacey**

After the night I had I just need to be as close to my mother's or father's spark. It was comforting to feel theirs pulsing so close to mine. I even eagerly latched onto my father when he offered to take me from mother in the hallway outside the recreation room so I could be close to his. His chest was a lot warmer than mother's. It was always a comfort to fall into recharge pressed up against it like I wanted to do right now.

"Come on my child," he cooed, kissing the side of my head. "We have a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" I murmured, feeling as if recharge was imminent.

"**SUPRISE**!"

Holy frag! My spark rate just tripled! I probably would have shot through the ceiling if father didn't have a strong hold of me. Primus, I wasn't expecting that! Any grogginess I had a few moments ago was gone! Father chuckled at my reaction, his arms giving me a gently reassuring hug.

After a few brief astroseconds to get over the shock, I was able to see just about all the Autobots who were on the base were in the recreation room. Father set me down on my feet so I was able to greet them all properly as they came up to me.

Each of them expressed their feelings of joy at having me back. There were lots of hugs and tears from them all as well. Primus, I could barely contain my own tears I was so touched by their concern and affection for me.

"We also have a very special guest for you, Kacey," Sunny grinned proudly. "I put the call in myself. He actually wanted to see you in person too. Kacey, I believe you already know Mr. Keller and Major Lennox. But may I introduce the President of the United States, Robert Hayes."

"Wow! How did pull that one off, Sunny?" Prowl asked as the three men emerged. "I've never even get to talk to the guy!"

"Easy, I told him Optimus requested his presence for the party."

"You what?!"

Sunny lived up to his name in that astrosecond. He was a silver and orange streak heading out the door! This of course made most of the Autobots laugh hysterically, including his brother Sides. Dad wasn't laughing at the moment. He looked ready to rip Sunny a new one.

"Optimus, he means well," mom said grabbing hold of dad's arm.

Meanwhile, as mom was calming dad down, I was standing face to face with an unfamiliar human. My spark started racing, my form tensed in anticipation of pain. I backed up a couple of steps and would have kept going if dad's leg wasn't in my way.

"Hey it's ok," he said, kneeling behind my, wrapping one arm around my chest. I instantly felt his spark reaching to mine, trying to calm its furious rhythm. "We talked about this, remember?"

I nodded, swallowing hard. I just couldn't get the images of those humans out of my processor…how they laughed at me as they were hurting me. The pain. I didn't know what was worse, them laughing at my torment or the actual physical pain I had felt.

"That's John and the Major, you know them," he told me. "They're not going to let anyone harm you. And neither will I. You have nothing to fear, my child."

My body trembled. I just wanted to run and hide. But I couldn't. Not with every optic in the room watching me. Nor could I with father's arm wrapped securely around me. He wasn't going to let me go.

'Remember what I thought you when Megatron touched your spark?' he asked over our bond.

'That I must conquer some fears to that they don't control me,' I answered without hesitation.

'That's right. Now what must you do?'

I looked up at my father, his arm released me. He smiled warmly at me, his love resonating within my spark. Then I looked at John, the Major and Hayes. I could see sadness in their eyes as they looked at me.

I took a small, timid step forward.

"It's a pleasure to me you, Mr. President," I said politely.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you little lady," Hayes smiled. "John has told me so much about you. I came here because I wanted to express how sorry I am for what happened to you. And I'm so glad you're safe and back with your family where you belong."

"Thank you for coming, Sir."

"Kacey, not all of us are monsters," John said in earnest, moving closer to me. "I know your trust in us has been shaken. I won't lie to you. There are still many humans that are not to be trusted. But there are also many of us who are worthy of that trust."

"We're your friends, Kacey," Lennox smiled. "We're there for you whenever you need us."

"And there are many out that who believe in you, Kacey," Sam said coming forward with Mikaela and his family.

"Perhaps, Mikaela can read some of the emails sent to Kacey," Bumblebee said.

"Sure," she smiled. "These are all from kids, adults, mothers, fathers…"

_Get well soon, Kacey._

_We're glad you safe. Hope you get well soon._

_My prayers are with you during your time of need._

_Life is a journey, young Kaceystar. There may be some tough roads to follow but you will make it through with the help of your family and friends. Godspeed._

_We love you Kacey! Get better real soon!_

_Kacey you rock! Will you be my girlfriend!_

"This one is my favorite," Mikaela smiled, after some of the laughter died down after that last one she read.

_Dear Kacey. My name is Megan. I'm eight years old. I would like to know where you live so I can send you Boo. He's my favorite teddy bear. He always makes me feel better when I'm sick. Maybe he'll make you feel better too. Hugs and Kisses._

"You can reach back to these people if you want," Sam said. "They left these messages on your website and many of them left their email addresses."

"I have a website?" I asked, looking at them then my father.

"It was a surprise from Mikaela and me. You know, we thought it might make you feel better after the operation you had. We know how much you love kids. We thought the website was a way you could reach out to them."

I sighed, "Thank you Sam. Hearing those messages does make me feel a bit better."

"Well…maybe this news will make you feel _**much**_ better," Bumblebee smiled. "I'm no longer Sam's guardian."

I blinked my optic covers in surprise.

"You mean…?"

"It's been arranged. I'm staying home where I belong. I can't risk losing my status as your favorite uncle to Ironhide or even Prowl."

I burst into tears as I rushed over, throwing my arms around Bee's waist. My head only came to about the middle of his chest but I didn't care. He was staying home. My favorite uncle, my good friend…was staying home.

"You're right, Bee. I feel so much better now," I wept.

"Good," he replied, patting me on the back. "Besides, I heard Sunny and Sides get into even more trouble without me being around. I'll need all the help I can get to look after them."

"I'll be happy to help," I sniffled as he gently wiped my tears away.

"Sir, would now be a good time?" I heard Wheeljack ask.

"A good time for what?" I questioned, turning to face my father.

"Go ahead, Wheeljack," father smiled, beckoning me to return to him.

Honestly, I didn't think I could handle any more surprises. I felt as if I was going to cry again. I was so touched by everyone being here for me. It was all a bit overwhelming.

Father gave me another reassuring hug.

"You'll love it," father whispered to me.

I looked up at Wheeljack. My friend and mentor had the biggest grin I had ever seen as he stepped aside. I was so confused until I followed where he was looking.

"Toy!" Leo shouted breaking loose from Orion's hold.

"Oh, no Leo, this is no toy," Wheeljack said, kneeling down and holding my little brother back.

Honestly, I thought the small vehicle was a toy as it rolled out before me. It was small enough that Leo could probably sit on it and go for a ride. Actually, it kind of reminded me of the Earth All Terrain Vehicles that the humans sit on and drive around for fun. It had six tires that resembled the tires on an ATV. The body was solid, like a tank with no turret. Oh and it was my favorite shade of blue. It even had head lights. And on the rear, where a license plate would be was the Autobot insignia.

Then suddenly it transformed. I jumped back in surprise. Father chuckled softly at me, patting my chest to calm me. I watch with fascination as the mechanoid took on a robotic shape. Once done, it stood a little more than a head shorter than Leo.

"Do I look so different that you do not recognize me, Kacey?" it asked, in a familiar robotic voice.

Its optic covers blinked at me a few times.

"Roller?"

He smiled. Primus, he can make facial expressions now!

"Wow!" I gasped and looked up at Wheeljack who happily explained.

"His body was beyond repair. So I gave him an upgrade. He has a stealth mode and weapons mode. I also upgraded his basic programming to accommodate his new form and environment. The only thing…"

Roller turned and blew a raspberry at Wheeljack, making Leo giggle hysterically along with several others.

"He means to say, I'm better in every way now," Roller smiled.

"I didn't touch his personality. In hindsight, maybe I should have. Once I downloaded him into a new CPU his real personality started to…"

Roller did another raspberry at Wheeljack.

"…shine. Show Kacey your other mode, Roller."

"I am told you cannot transform until you're older," Roller said. "Wheeljack has kindly explained to me what the Autobots are. I have volunteered my services to you and your family. Optimus Prime, may you be so kind as to help me demonstrate to Kacey what I am talking about?"

"Of course," father smiled standing up and turning around.

I curiously watched as Roller climbed up onto my father's back. Roller transformed into a shape that blended in perfectly with my father's armor.

"It will only work with Optimus and you because of the color of your armor," Wheeljack said. "But he can mold to fit onto your robot form or your alt form. So you can take him into battle if we need a bot of his size."

"That is so cool!" Sunny said, obviously coming back from where he was hiding. "How do I get one?"

"Sorry, Sunny," I said with a small warm smile as Roller returned to the floor. "My friend Roller is one of a kind."

"Toy!" Leo shouted, coming over to Roller.

"Hmm, Roller…"

"Yes, Kacey?"

"Can you take Leo for a ride?"

Roller quickly transformed back into his vehicle mode. This of course made my little brother squeal with delight, clapping his hands.

"Kacey, I'm not to sure about this," mom said as I sat Leo on top of Roller.

"It's ok, mom. Roller, keep my brother safe."

"Of course. He will be perfectly safe."

"Well, just don't go too fast," mom told him.

He raspberried my mom which made my father laugh. No other Autobot dared laugh at my mom. And father shut up when she punched him in the arm. To make matters worse Leo blew a raspberry at mom. She was speechless!

"Hold on tight, Leo," I whispered to him.

"None of my sparklings have ever been so rude! Leo you get down from…"

Too late! Roller shot out the door and speed down the hall.

"Whoa! He's fast!" Sunny cheered. "Look at the little guy go!"

Mom took off after them, screaming down the hall for Roller to get his aft back here and to stop speeding with the sparkling. Of course, Prowl, ever the stickler for rules was right with her, chasing after them and threatening to through Roller in the brig if he didn't comply.

"_Should I comply?_" Roller asked me over our communicator link.

"It's up to you. Don't worry. If you get thrown in the brig I know the code to release you."

"_Thank you, Kacey. Leo appears to be having fun. And so am I._"

"That's good, Roller. That's good."

Familiar hands suddenly lifted me up. I turned in my father's arms and hugged him tightly. Through our bond, I expressed how much I appreciated and love him for what he did for me to day because there were no words to express how I felt at this very moment.

* * *

**Optimus**

I observed Kacey very carefully in the recreation room. She was genuinely touched by all who were there. I could tell she was thrilled about Roller, even though she didn't show that much emotion, just little smiles here and there.

But it was when Bumblebee told her he was remaining on the base that was the happiest moment for her even though she cried. It was no secret that Kacey had a special place in her spark for Bumblebee. He wasn't just her favorite uncle, but a good friend and was just as mischievous as she was.

And Bumblebee…well, I have noticed how much he cares for Kacey. I must admit I was surprised when he announced he was going to remain on the base and no longer be Sam's guardian. That…that just didn't seem like the Bumblebee I had come to know so well.

There _**have**_ been a few instances over the past couple of years I noticed him acting a bit out of character with regards to Kacey. The first time was when Kacey rescued him, Sunny and Sides. He sounded desperate when he told her not to come. He…well, he sounded like myself whenever I didn't want Elita to come to my aid for fear she'd get injured or worse.

Most of the time I just dismissed it thinking I was seeing something that wasn't really there, thinking he was just being an over protective uncle. Now…perhaps there is more than meets the eye with him. Or perhaps it could be that _**I'm**_ being over protective, which is most likely the case. Elita has smacked me more than a few times for being over protective of her. I can't help but be that way towards my daughters as wekk.

I'll admit it without hesitation: I have no qualms blowing the aft off some mech who so much as looks at either of my daughters the wrong way. I am a mech after all. I've heard and seen many things mechs do to femmes to gain their favor for a simple interface. I'm not that way. I will raise my sons to not be that way. And I swear to Primus I _will_ blow any mech off this planet if he does such a thing to my little femmes!

I sighed.

That's how I feel now as I hold Kacey close. I'm very protective of her in such a vulnerable state. But at least she's starting to feel better. That was a good thing and a comfort to my spark. It means we're moving in the right direction. I'm hoping what I had to offer would make my Kacey even happier and perhaps bring some of her true self back.

I have desperately missed the little femme who smirked mischievously most of the time, who had a twinkle in her optic whenever she gave you a look, who didn't hesitate to laugh or to speak her processor. **_That_ **is my Kacey.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you," I smiled, as I walked down the hall away from the revelry.

"Another surprise?"

"Yes, another surprise," I snorted.

"I hope mom doesn't get too mad at Roller," she said looking down the hallway. "He's had a rough life. He deserves to have some fun."

"She understands that. You might want to talk to him about his…umm…_**sound**_ effects. Your mother can only tolerate them for so long."

"I know. I'll talk to him. He'll listen to me," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You have such a good spark, Kacey. You care so much for others needs and not your own. But for now, at least for a short while, I want you to concentrate your needs. I want you to get better."

"Ok, father," she sighed.

"Here we go," I said as I took a seat at my desk in my office.

I made sure Kacey was comfortable on my lap before I activated my computer.

"I know you're still depressed my daughter. But I have something for you. Something for you to look forward too," I started, caressing the top of her head. "You may not be able to transform now. But it is** _not_** forever. _**Your**_ day will come again my child. You will be able to drive faster than ever before, fly faster than any of us could possibly imagine. I promise, it will be a wonderful day, a day you will be looking forward to as much as I do now."

I punched a few commands and the image of an Earth transport vehicle. The McLaren F1 1997 model. It was sleek, elegant, and dare I say sexy. Most importantly the McLaren F1 looked as if it was designed for extreme speed.

I glanced down and noticed Kacey's optics brightened a little for the first time since the operation. I could feel the excitement within her spark. She even leaned forward, manipulating the controls to get a better look by rotating the image around.

"I looked through hundreds of images. This one seemed to suit you," I smiled. "It looks fast, like you. I can't wait to see you speeding down the road in your alt form."

"Really?" she questioned looking up at me. "I thought you didn't want me to grow up too quickly."

"I don't," I chuckled. "But I can't stop you from growing up. And I am very much looking forward to the day when you're speed demon on the road and a terror in the skies again!"

Kacey giggled softly.

My baby laughed!

Primus, my spark soared and I nearly burst into tears. It was her first laugh since before the procedure. And for the first time in what felt like a very long time, I knew in my spark that Kacey was going to be ok.

* * *

a/n: Ok, I did not plan on that story arc being so long! But it was so fun to write!

Up Next: An Interlude with Optimus. Again the interlude is to show the passing of time. After that we will start a new story arc. Kacey will be eighteen years old, an important age for a transformer.


	31. Interlude II

Here's the interlude! I finished it much faster than I had anticipated! Sweet! A couple of things to note. Ratchet's daughter is mentioned briefly here. She will get some time later, you'll get to see her with daddy. Also, Rox and Firestar's alt forms will be revealed in a later chapter.

Again, I want to thank everyone for their reviews and for reading about Kacey's adventures. I hope you enjoy the new story arc as much as you've enjoyed the others. Thank you.

* * *

**Optimus**

Primus Almighty! How time flies. Five years and my sparklings are no longer sparklings! They're younglings at six and eight years of age. I kind of miss them as sparklings; especially little Leo climbing all over me like a monkey or the fits he used to throw when Orion took his toys from him.

Orion still teases him. And Leo is still significantly smaller than his brother. But Leo, though smaller, is strong! Primus is he strong! He can take down Orion when they wrestle. I've even seen him take down Sidewinder, Ironhide's brute of a mech and at least more than twice the weight of Leo.

It is quite clear to both Elita and I that Leo is going to be a fighter for our cause when he's fully matured. He already exhibits many of the same characteristics Kacey did at his age. Determined, resourceful, and quite intelligent. He definitely knows how to use his size to his advantage. And he has been very vocal about wanting to fight Decepticons along side Kacey.

Orion, though he loves wrestling with Leo, is not a fighter. He uses a lot of big words that Alpha Trion teaches him. He's the kind of mech who can diffuse a volatile situation with words and not fists, I know, I've seen him do it. Ratchet commented that Orion reminded him of my real father, who was a skilled diplomat and negotiator on the High Council. Regardless of what path Orion chooses, I will support him as I will support each of my younglings.

Yes, each of them, including the path my Ariel obviously has chosen. Elita said it was a phase Ariel and Galen would grow out of. I'm beginning to think that's never going to happen. If anything as they've gotten older their friendship has only deepened. The two are often sitting together talking about how they're going to be medics, even practicing on Galen's little sister, Kayla.

But one couldn't say that Ariel was going to be some dainty femme. Primus no! She has her mother's beauty and temper. She never hesitates to let her brothers or even Galen know when she's mad at them. Sweet and beautiful but you never mess around with else you'll find your arms ripped off or worse, those are my femmes! How I love them so.

In five years Kacey has grown more beautiful than I could have possibly imagined. It actually frightens me to think that she's now eighteen and entering the final stage of her younglinghood. I have noticed how the youngling mechs Kacey has grown up with are showing more of an interest in her, not as friends.

I have to laugh. I remember being their age and being very curious about the opposite sex and about my own interface functions even though they hadn't come online yet. I was very self-conscious. Would a femme like me and not be so intimidated by my size because I was so tall, would I be able to please them the way they desire to be.

Primus, I was so young back then.

Kacey is just as young now. And she's a femme! Femmes think so differently from us mechs at any age. I wonder if she even notices how these young mechs gawk at her when she walks by. If she does, she wisely ignores them. If she doesn't I think it's time Elita have a femme to femme talk with our daughter. I'm even wondering if we should get Kacey some training in how to defend herself from mechs with overheated interface systems!

Ever since Kacey recovered from her kidnapping and torture ordeal, she hasn't had any kind of training whatsoever. Not even target practice with Nitro or Ironhide. Nor has had any meetings with Keller, unless it was a friendly visit. In fact, Kacey has had little contact with the humans except via her website and she almost never strays too far from the base anymore.

Elita and I decided Kacey needed to just be our daughter and enjoy her younglinghood. No pressures of any kind. We just wanted her to enjoy life as any youngling should. So, she has had nothing to do with our cause against the Decepticons or the protection of the humans.

Besides, all those things would come back to Kacey when the time was right, when she was mature enough to join our ranks once again.

At first, it was a struggle for Kacey to conform to our wishes. She understood we only had her best interests in mind and made a concerted effort. However, from time to time I'd find my eldest child in tears. The desire within her was so strong that she couldn't entirely suppress it.

Still, over the five years Kacey, despite the bouts of depression every so often, has done remarkably well. Emotionally, her maturity is astounding. Honestly, there are times my friends or I forget we're talking to a youngling. And yet, she still will act young when around her brothers and sister. She loves to play with them and they with her.

I lost track of how many snowballs I've been pelted with when I made the mistake of heading outside to collect my younglings while they were in the middle of a snowball war. Four against one wasn't fair odds, considering Kacey and Leo were deadly accurate with their snowballs. But it was fun nonetheless.

Elita and I were happy. Our family was happy. The Autobots were growing in numbers with more arriving on Earth each year. Even the Decepticons had been quiet for five years. Everything was going smoothly.

At least until two months ago.

Rox, twenty-five almost twenty-six years old, and Firestar, now twenty-four, two good friends of Kacey, had their transformation systems come online. It is perhaps the biggest event in a young transformers life. And Kacey, the good friend she was, was their when they picked their alt forms and transformed for the first time.

I was there too.

I felt the yearning from my daughter within my spark and I could see the desire in Kacey's optics. Primus that smirk that I missed so much, and haven't seen since the day her transformation abilities were taken from her, was even there on her face as she watched. She missed transforming, racing, and flying. I think flying most of all because on a number of occasions I found her watching the birds in the sky as they flew by.

But ever since Rox and Firestar joined the ranks, it's been much more difficult for Kacey. That yearning has been more prominent than ever. Prowl even mentioned how he's seen her lurking around the command center even though all younglings are forbidden from the area now. Ironhide told me he saw her on the target range only last week. Apparently, Nitro, her best friend in the universe, allowed her to use his rifle because Ironhide couldn't find any weapons missing from the armory.

It's obvious something needs to be done. Elita and I had a long discussion about it last night and have reached a decision. Kacey was growing up, much faster than either of us wanted. But as her father I cannot inhibit her in anyway. I can only guide her.

"You are not going to believe what I just saw!"

"Ironhide, don't you knock?" I growled, turning my office chair around to sit properly at my desk.

"What for? I knew you were alone and not fragging your femme."

"Must you be so crude?"

"Shut up, lugnut. Guess what I saw?"

"What?" I asked in resignation.

"I saw Nitro kiss Kacey!"

Primus, here we go again. Ironhide has been saying it for years now how Nitro and Kacey were going to be sparkmates. Elita, Chromia, and I usually ignore him when he gets that way.

"Their friends, I'm sure…"

"No, this was not a peck on the cheek!" he exclaimed. "Full _**lip**_ contact! Not sure if there was any tongue action, I was too far away."

"Ironhide! That is the last image I need in my processor! Show some tact, you fraggin aft!"

"Grow up you whiny sparkling. It's only natural for them to be curious at this age. I seem to recall you asking me a hundred millions questions about femmes, what to do, how to use your int…"

"Shut up!" I growled. A dark thought suddenly came to mind and a slow wicked grinned emerged on my face making my friend step back. "You just better make sure your son keeps _**his**_ tuck away or else. I have no problems defending my daughter against wanton groping, interface seeking mechs even if that mech is your son!"

"You wouldn't dare?" he questioned in disbelief.

To prove my point, I stood up, allowing my weapon to form on my back. Once it was primed I reached for it. Ironhide backed up and bolted out the door shouting for his son. Just to scare him I fired a shot at his aft, at minimum setting of course. It'd leave a good scorch mark, nothing else.

I sighed, returning my weapon and taking my seat. Ironhide did make a good point, one that I'm fully aware of. Younglings at Kacey's age are very curious and needed guidance…and protection.

"Kacey, can you come to my office please?"

"_Of course, dad. On my way._"

Her voice sounded so happy through my internal communicator. I smiled, feeling Kacey's love and joy resonating deep within my spark. That has been one constant over the past five years. My daughter's love is such an unwavering, strong presence within. It brings me so much joy when I can feel her wherever I'm at on this planet. She no longer shields her spark from me even when she's afraid I'll worry about her. She knows I worry for her regardless.

Upon seeing her lovely face smiling at me as she entered my office, neither of us realized that our bond, the strength of our love was going to be put through its toughest challenge. Nor could we possibly imagine that the Autobots themselves were to face one of their darkest moments.


	32. chapter 32 Kaceystar 18 orns

Sorry, it took so long. I had a bit of writer's block there. It's all cleared up.

Wow, I thought it funny that a little kiss could cause such a stir. Have no fear, Bee and Kacey will get together, eventually. Hehe.

And now we begin with Kacey, age 18. This is the kissing scene. Just thought it'd put all your processors at ease if you all knew what actually happened.

* * *

**Kacey**

"Hey Kacey!"

"Just a second, Nitro," I grunted, cranking the wrench as hard as I could. Finally the bolt came loose. "Got it! Sorry. I need to finish repairs on this shuttlecraft. Keep talking, I'm listening. Roller, hand me that pry bar…damn thing's wedged in here."

I didn't even look from beneath the shuttle and just stuck my hand out and grabbed the tool placed in it. Roller was good at helping me or Wheeljack with repairs. Wheeljack actually gave him a repair program so he could do minor repairs on equipment around the base if necessary.

Honestly, I think Wheeljack was getting tired of fixing everything. He didn't have time for all the personal projects he wanted to work on. So Roller and I were often sent to repair whatever was malfunctioning.

Of course, Wheeljack made the mistake of sending me to repair the shower system in Ratchet's quarters one time. I put a dye in the cleaning solvent that turned him pink. And it took a week for the dye to completely wash off!

Dad had tried not to laugh when dishing out my punishment. But he just couldn't control himself with Ratchet standing right there behind me with his arms folder across his chest, looking pissed off at the entire universe, and every centimeter of him was a flaming hot pink color!

I only got off with a verbal warning. But I never made any repairs like that again and in fact was in charge of keeping up maintenance on all the shuttlecrafts from that point on.

"Thanks, little guy."

"You are welcome, Kacey."

"Kacey…can I ask you a question?" Nitro asked.

"Sure," I grunted, carefully removing the hydraulic stabilizer. Fluid suddenly started spurting onto my chest. "Oh, frag it to pit! I found the leak!"

Roller immediately slid under the shuttle next to me, tools ready and started mending the crack in the hydraulic hose. Within minutes the fluid stopped spraying all over me.

"Thanks Roller."

He blew a raspberry at me.

"Yeah, I know…you told me so," I chuckled shaking my head. "Can you handle the rest?"

"Of course."

When I stood up, Nitro had a cleaning rag ready for me and a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking the rag and cleaning the hydraulic fluid off my chest.

"I wanted to ask you a question. A very serious one."

"I'm your best friend. I'm always here for you Nitro."

My friend sighed, his shoulders slumped. Whatever was troubling him must be very important. I've never seen him like this. Then he steeled up his courage, looked me straight in the optics.

"I was wondering…what's it like to kiss a femme?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Ironhide about that? I'm not the sort to go around kissing femmes…or mechs for that matter. And why do you want to kiss femmes? You're too young to be doing that kind of stuff."

"Firestar's not."

Oh, I should have guessed. It all makes sense now.

"Nitro, she's crazy about you."

"But she can transform now, I can't. Her interface systems will be coming online in the next couple of years. Mine won't. And I see how Rox, Saberon and Hawk look at her. Makes my energon boil! They don't appreciate her the way I do!"

"Mechs, will you ever learn? A femme will chose who she wants to be with. Trust me. Firestar wants to be with you."

"But I want her to know I _**really**_ like her."

"Then tell her you idiot."

"No, I want to show her. I want to kiss her. Only, I don't know how and I don't want to frag it up. I was wondering…if I could kiss you and you tell me if I did ok or not."

"What?" I shrieked. "Have you lost a few bolts in your processor?"

A spanner flew by and hit Nitro in the head.

"My thoughts exactly, Roller," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. "You're lucky he doesn't throw hard like I do else you'd be picking up the screws off the floor!"

"Kacey, please," he pleaded, rubbing his head. "You _**owe**_ me! Remember?"

"Of course I remember."

I sighed. This was obviously very important to Nitro. His mechhood was at stake here. I suppose as his best friend I must do what I can to help.

"You'd better hope no one sees and you have to tell Firestar the astrosecond she comes back from her mission with my mom and Chromia! I know femmes, she's not going to like it if she finds out you did this and you didn't tell her."

Pfft, knowing femmes, she'll be mad at him anyway. But not for long. I know Firestar well, she'll understand if he explains it to her.

"You'll do it?!"

"Yeah, just hurry up before I change my mind."

"Sweet. Thanks so much. Can you lean forward? Oh put your arms down and close your optic covers."

"For frags sake, just kiss me and get it over with!"

Finally, Nitro leaned down, closing his optic covers. I closed mine to just before our lips met. It was interesting, I'll say that. His lips were warm. But that was about it and we parted.

"Well?" he expectantly asked. "Did you feel anything?"

"Was I supposed to?"

His head dropped and I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was so eager to make Firestar like him when he didn't have to be.

"I'm sorry," I said, wrapping my arm around him. "Look, if you were the mech of my dreams I'm sure I'd feel tingly all over. You have nothing to worry about."

"You mean..."

"It wasn't that bad. Now go, talk to you dad. If there's a mech on this base that knows how to woo femmes, it's your dad!"

"Thanks, Kacey! You're the best friend ever!" he grinned then took off running.

Plunk!

"Ow, what did you do that for?" I questioned, rubbing my head and grabbing the screw driver up off the floor.

"If he has a sparkmate you shouldn't have kissed him."

"For the record, he kissed me. Besides, I was just helping a friend. And if he doesn't tell Firestar, I will. Now, come on, we need to clean up this mess. I want to run a diagnostic on the shuttle before we give it the all clear."

"Still…"

"I know, I know. It won't ever happen again, I promise."

"What did it feel like?" he asked after we picked up all the tools.

"I don't know…felt like I was kissing my brother."

"_Kacey, can you come to my office please?_"

"Of course, dad. On my way," I replied via my communicator. "Roller, dad's calling me."

"I'll return your tools then see if Wheeljack needs my help."

"Thanks. See you later."

Roller had come a long way since Wheeljack fixed him up. He was a regular Autobot now. He'd actually gone on a few missions with dad when they needed some recon done in tight spots where only Roller could fit because of his small size. Plus, he could stealth and get close, giving my dad any information he needed.

Not one Autobot ever talked down to him because he didn't have a spark. Besides, Roller had attitude and the Autobots appreciated that more than anything.

"Keep an optic out for your tailpipe," Prowl smirked as I walked by. "I saw Ironhide get shot in the aft as he was running from Optimus' office."

"Thanks for the warning Prowl," I giggled. "I'm sorry I missed it though."

I wasn't worried. I could sense dad wasn't mad. If anything he was in a playful, jovial mood. It always made me smile when dad was happy. I hated it when he was upset because there was nothing I could do to make him feel better. Dad even had a big smile, matching the mood within his spark, on his face as I entered this office.

"Come…sit over here," he grinned, pulling mom's chair closer.

"Why is it you and I always have these talks in your office?" I asked as I sat down.

"What talks do you mean?" he questioned, blinking his optic covers innocently

"Come on dad, I know you. You want to discuss something very important with me. And you always do it in your office."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"The truth is your mother and I should have had this talk with you a couple of weeks ago," he started. "Or sooner. Kacey, you're at a very interesting age now. You're in the final stage of your younglinghood. An age when you're curious about the changes your body is going to be going through in the next few years or so. And you're probably curious about the…dare I say…the opposite sex."

"Ah…shouldn't mom be talking to me about mechs?"

"She will. But as your father, I too would like to have a talk with you and perhaps answer any questions you have. I believe having a mech's perspective on things is as beneficial as a femme's. So don't worry, Elita will be giving the 'talk' to Leo and Orion too when the time comes."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Great! So, do you have any questions?" he eagerly asked.

"Well…to be honest…not really," I said slowly and immediately saw his disappointment. "I'm sorry, dad. I'm just not interested in mechs."

Dad shot me a funny look.

"There's no way I'd be interested in femmes. So you can relax. If and when I am interested in doing extra curricular activities it will be a mech. And as for having a mech's point of view on things, I think I already have a good idea what you mechs think about."

"Oh, really," he smirked, rubbing his chin. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Sunny and Sides talk constantly about their interface conquests, Rox wants nothing but to interface with me, and Nitro has been planning his first interface since we were eleven. So yeah, I think I know what is always on a mechs mind."

"We're not all horny, groping fiends," he countered. "But some times when a beautiful femme passes by, a mech can't help but look. Do you notice the young mechs looking at you as you pass by?"

"No, I'm always so focused on what I'm doing I don't pay much attention."

Dad leaned forward, caressing my face.

"My sweet child, you are so beautiful it is frightening," he said, making me blush. "And I'm not saying that because I'm your father. I'm speaking as a mech. And I have seen how Rox, Saberon, Hawk all look at you. Then there's…Nitro."

"What about him? He's my friend, nothing more."

"Ironhide said he saw you both kissing."

"Oh Primus," I groaned sinking in my chair. "He didn't tell anyone else did he?"

"I don't know. You want to tell me what happened? Because Ironhide's about ready to welcome you into his family."

"It was nothing. Nitro came to me for help as a friend and I helped him. He…he wanted to know how well he kissed so when he kisses Firestar for the first time it will be perfect."

"That was all?"

"Yes. Look, Dad, I think I know where you're going with all of this. Believe me I can take care of myself."

"I know that, you're your mother's child as well as my own. I know exactly what you are capable of. However, you have been out of training for five years now. You've grown. You're as tall as Bumblebee now. Five years ago you were a third shorter than him. That kind of growth change does change how your body moves."

"I suppose your right," I sighed, trying to forget that I should have been even taller, trying to forget I couldn't transform.

Most days I was fine. But lately…

'Patience,' father's voice said over our bond, sensing my thoughts, his love spreading within me.

"I'm trying, father," I frowned.

"I know," he smiled, lifting my chin up. "And I know ever since Rox and Firestar gained the ability to transform it has been difficult for you. Which is another reason why your mother and I had that talk. We reached a decision. We both feel the time has come for you to resume your training. But training only."

"Really?!" I exclaimed unable to contain my excitement. Then I quickly calmed myself down. "I mean…really?"

Dad laughed heartily at me.

"Come on, Magnus is waiting to teach you your first lesson."

"I heard he trained you in hand to hand combat," I said as we got to our feet.

"You'll find Magnus trained most of the mechs on this base. And a few of the femmes. But Magnus won't be your only teacher. Ironhide and Chromia will be in charge of your weapons training. Prowl will instruct you how to fly the shuttles. There isn't a better pilot alive. So pay attention to everything he says. And Ratchet is going to teach you some basic field medical training."

"Oh goodie," I groaned, rolling my optics. "I'm sure he hasn't forgotten the shower incident."

"No, he hasn't," dad laughed.

"What…what will you be teaching me?"

Dad came to a stop and stared down at me.

"I mean, you've been through so much I'm sure you have some wisdom you can pass down to me. If I might be Prime one day I need to learn all I can from you. Right?"

"Of course," he smiled, rubbing the top of my head. "We'll have a lesson each day after sunrise. Now that you no longer have lessons with Trion you can continue with me."

"I admit that I was disappointed when Trion told me he had nothing left to teach me," I sighed as we continued walking. "He's been my teacher ever since I was a sparkling."

"He tells me you still drop by, having long discussions and debates with him."

"Yes, my processor craves that kind of stimulation from time to time. Just like when Prowl and I still play chess for hours at a time."

"And poker."

I smirked up at him, "I _**will**_ beat you one of these days."

"I'm sure you will," he grinned, pulling me close as we walked on.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Laughter made me glance up from the report I was putting together for Prowl. I took a long drink of my high grade musing about how Primus has blessed us by doubling our numbers over the past five years. Over a hundred strong now.

The recreation room, when most were out on patrol used to be so quiet. Now it was full of laughter and cheer. I was so glad I had made the decision to have remained on base and no longer be Sam's guardian to have witnessed it all.

Perhaps what I enjoyed most was being able to see the bond between a father and his daughter grow stronger and stronger each year. I had often witnessed Optimus and Kacey strolling through the halls together talking, joking, always having a wonderful time. It didn't matter what they were doing, one could see how much they loved each other by their smiles or their hugs.

And I'm glad to say I'm still Kacey's favorite uncle and good friend. Since Sunny, Sides, and I can no longer take Kacey racing the four of us have a weekly poker game in my quarters. It's funny how Sunny and Sides fold every time Kacey bluffs. They can't bluff to save their own afts.

Besides, only one other bot on the base can bluff better than Kacey. That bot being her father, Optimus. Once a month he, Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet join our poker night. We play for hours and often through the night until sunrise. Kacey still has yet to beat her father. And she hasn't given up on trying.

Primus, she's so beautiful. More beautiful than ever. Especially when she smiles. My spark flutters every time she smiles. It is difficult for me to be so close to her and not tell her how I feel. But I've learned to live with the fact that I must keep my love for her hidden. I'm a friend to her nothing more at this point in her life and have fully accepted that and can live with it…comfortably.

"Bee! You are not going to believe it!" Sunny exclaimed dropping into the chair across from me.

"What now? Did you find a new polish that makes you even shinier?" I snorted, taking another drink of my high grade.

"I'm still working on that," he seriously said.

"Did you tell him?" Sides asked, grabbing a chair and joining us.

"Was just about to," Sunny smiled.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Our little femme is growing up so fast," Sides sniffled, wiping a fake tear.

"Seems Kacey and Nitro were spotted kissing each other…on the lips!" Sunny cheered.

I laughed. I had to. I couldn't help it.

"Oh Primus, you two dopes are as bad as Ironhide! I'm sure it was harmless. Everyone knows Nitro has it bad for Firestar and she has it just as bad for him."

"But why would Kacey and Nitro kiss then?" Sunny asked, looking very confused.

"I don't know," I answered. "But I'm sure there is a very good explanation."

"Bee! Bee! Bee!"

I turned to see Leo running towards us, ducking between the legs of a mech who had just stood up. The mech was startled, lost his balance and fell.

"Oops, sorry…my bad," Leo grimaced as the mech muttered and cursed getting to his feet.

"It's ok Leo. You're too cute. No one can stay mad at you forever," Sunny smirked.

Leo blew a raspberry at Sunny. That was something Leo never did unlearn after Roller taught him. He just never does it in front of Elita anymore.

"What's up little mech?" I asked, seeing he was excited about something.

"You have to hurry and come with me!" he grinned, his optics as bright as they could be. "Magnus is going to teach Kacey how to fight! Her first lesson is in a few minutes in the training room! I want to go see. But dad says I can't go in the training room unsupervised. Can you take me, Bee?"

"Holy Frag! Magnus is giving Kacey lessons! This I gotta see!" Sunny exclaimed. "Come on bro."

"Please Bee!" Leo pleaded, jumping up and down on his tippy toes.

"Yeah, Bee. You'll break his little spark if you don't take him!" Sides teased.

"Sure, why not," I smiled.

"Woohoo!" Leo cheered.

I chuckled, grabbing Leo and plopping his little aft up on my shoulders.

That was an unexpected friendship that happened over the past five years. Leo. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me. He's always with Kacey when not doing his studies. Even when we're playing poker, Leo's there…until he falls into recharge. Although I'm not sure hanging around Sunny and Sides is the best thing for the little guy! He listens to everything they say!

"Did I miss anything, Kacey?" Leo asked as we entered the training room.

"No," she smiled. "You gonna cheer for me, Leo?"

"Yeah, I wanna see you kick Magnus' aft!"

Magnus simply chuckled shaking his head at Leo's comment.

"Leo…language," Optimus chided but not very harshly.

"Oops, sorry dad."

"Now that Kacey has a cheering section, Magnus you may proceed," Optimus said.

Leo climbed down and stood with Optimus while I stood with the twins. We were actually very excited. Magnus taught us hand to hand combat. He even trained Optimus. And Kacey...well she looked eager to learn as she stood before him. She had that twinkle in her optics like she was up to no good.

"I've seen you spar with drones," Magnus started. "You have some good moves. But drones, no matter how well you program them, don't put your skills to the test like an opponent with his or her own processor. For now, we'll just do a few basic moves to warm up. You haven't trained in five years and I don't want you to get hurt. Your dad will dismantle me."

"And if he doesn't we will," I Sides snickered, wrapping his arms around me and Sunny.

Magnus glared at us. I'd seen that glare often when we spared with him. To this day the three of us, together, still haven't taken him down.

"I'll take care of the three of you later," he smirked.

"Oh, we're so scared!" Sunny mocked, hiding behind his brother.

I shoved them both hard to the ground. Honestly, they need to grow up!

"Magnus, you trained me," Optimus smiled, wisely ignoring the twins' antics and their griping as they got back to their feet. "I'm fully aware of the dings and dents that come along with training. As is Kacey. I would expect you to teach her as well as you taught me."

"Of course, Sir. Ok, Kacey. I'm aware that I'm taller and bigger than you but I need to know what you know in order to properly teach you. So I want you to attack me. Don't worry about hurting me. I can take the hits…_**if**_ you hit me."

Primus, he shouldn't have said that! He basically just challenged Kacey. I've never seen Kacey back down from a challenge. She is _**so**_ much like Elita when it comes to mechs challenging a femme's prowess.

And sure enough, Kacey didn't hesitate! She charged in under control and calculating. With a jump, she did a roundhouse kick. Magnus had to jump back quickly to avoid the foot that was swinging at his head.

"I see you have your mother's aggressiveness. That's good," Magnus smiled, back stepping and preparing for another attack on from Kacey. "You just have to learn when to be aggressive…" he masterfully countered her next move and threw her to the floor. "and when not to be."

"Don't you hurt my sister!" Leo growled charging straight for Magnus.

It was actually kind of sweet how Leo, who barely stood as tall as my knee joint, was fiercely protective of his sister by punching Magnus in the leg. I would have been right there with him if Kacey was actually injured.

"Leo, I'm fine," she said, getting to her feet.

"Leo, if you can't control yourself then you can't watch," Optimus said, grabbing Leo's hand.

"Sorry," he sniffled, bowing his head.

"You pack a punch Leo. I'll have to keep my optics out for you when you're older," Magnus said, making Leo hold his head up high and his little wide chest puff out with pride.

He settled down as the sparring continued. Although I saw it was difficult for Leo to remain calm each time Kacey hit the floor. After the fourth time, Optimus had to put Leo up on his shoulder so the little tyke wouldn't try to charge in.

And by this time, Magnus and Kacey were really going at it. She did get in some good kicks and punches in on him. And I could tell he was holding back his punches so as not to hurt her but he was hitting her.

Only Kacey was a quick learner and learned how to avoid any of Magnus attacks. Primus, she was graceful and elegant in all her moves. Many of them were the martial arts moves she loved so much.

"Ow!" Sunny exclaimed when Kacey went down hard face first.

Magnus didn't let her recover and pulled Kacey up to her feet in front of him, holding her in a choke hold with his arm.

"This is one of the most difficult positions to find yourself in. But not impossible to get out of," Magnus smiled, tightening his hold just enough to prevent her from escaping or countering him. "One day I will teach you how to get out of it."

"Who says I need you to teach me," she grunted struggling to work his arm off.

"Cocky like your father, aren't you!" he laughed.

"Yes and no," she smirked. "I learned a few things from my mom. She told me to never take any slag from a mech!"

Kacey did something none of us were expecting. Magnus certainly wasn't expecting it as Kacey, with all her strength threw a hard, fast elbow right into his…oh Primus.

Optimus and I winced. The twins actually started cheering!

"Ow…that's gotta hurt!" Sunny laughed as Magnus fell over grabbing his groin, groaning loudly.

"Optimus, should we call Ratchet?" I asked, actually feeling really bad for Magnus rolling around in pain.

Optimus didn't answer. When I looked up I realized he was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. When I thought about it too, it was actually kind of funny. A femme, Kacey's age and size taking down one of our best warriors.

"Frag, Magnus, I'm sorry," Kacey said, kneeling beside him. "I just got too caught up in fighting I didn't…I…"

"It's ok," he grimaced, rolling onto his knees with his forehead on the floor. "Ow!"

"Kacey, why don't you go get Ratchet and be discrete about it," Optimus said, smiling and still trying not to laugh. "Leo, go with her."

"I want to see Kacey kick Magnus' aft again!" the little mech whined.

"Come on, Leo," Kacey said, grabbing her little brother's hand.

"Get up you two," I said, kicking Sunny in the aft. He and his brother were rolling on the floor laughing. "Just be lucky she hasn't done it to either of you."

"That's true," Sides chuckled, getting to his feet. "Besides, Magnus is tough, he has to be faking it. Why else would Optimus have sent Kacey off?"

I looked over at Magnus, groaning in pain on the floor. He didn't look like he was faking it. But then again, that mech can be full of surprises. And so was Kacey!

* * *

**Magnus**

That was probably the first time, in a _**very**_ long time that I wasn't prepared for some kind of attack or counterattack. I thought Optimus was just being cute with me when he said Kacey's much stronger than she appears. Primus was I wrong!

Ow, was I ever wrong!

"Kacey left," Bumblebee said. "You can stop pretending now."

"Who says I'm pretending…frag it hurts."

"Ratchet's on his way," Optimus said, kneeling beside me.

"Good, I hope he can tell my I can still produce sparklings!"

"This is so cool! Kacey kicked Magnus' aft!" Sunny grinned. "Wait until I tell everyone!"

I shot Optimus pained looked.

"Sunny, you will do nothing of the sort, that's an order," Optimus bellowed. "Bumblebee, make sure him and his brother follow that order."

"With pleasure, Sir. Come on, we need to get our reports done before Prowl comes after us. I think we owe it to Magnus to leave him…with what's left of his dignity."

The three laughed and ran out as fast as they could.

"Oh, those runts are gonna get it," I growled, feeling comfortable enough to at least sit with my arms resting on my knees.

"I have no doubts," Optimus chuckled.

"As are you, Sir. I couldn't believe you were laughing at me."

"I seem to recall you standing over me laughing when I got nailed right in the crotch during a sparring match on a number of occasions."

"Touché," I sighed in relief. Finally the pain seemed to subside. "Seriously, Optimus, Kacey was much stronger than I had anticipated. And she's a natural fighter. And her reflexes…what exactly did Trion do to her back on Cybertron?"

"The protoform and programming my daughter was given upon her birth was the prototype for the next generation of Autobot transformers."

"Ah, like some of us she was born a soldier based on her programming. Only better."

"Yes, but Kacey would have been a soldier no matter what. She has too much of me in her."

"I don't know…she has a lot of her mother too," I replied, still feeling rather tender in that intimate region. "I don't think you have to worry one bit about any mech who treats her the wrong way."

"I apologize for not realizing Elita would have taught her a few things."

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as he came rushing in.

"Oh nothing," I chuckled. "My pride just got whacked pretty hard."

"Magnus, I'm so sorry."

"Kacey, please don't apologize," I smiled, getting to my feet with Ratchet's help. "You learn quickly. And you take the initiative. Those are both good qualities in being able to defend yourself against any Decepticon. You never want your opponent to dictate to you how the battle will go."

"Still…I'm so…"

"Kacey, Magnus has given you a rare compliment," Optimus said in a very serious tone. "Graciously accept it." Then he smirked, "And leave him with some of his dignity."

"Of course, dad," she smiled warmly. "Thank you, Magnus. I look forward to my next lesson."

"As do I. And oh, Kacey…" I grinned. Not to be totally humiliated, I knew how to get back at Optimus for laughing at me. "Have Optimus tell you how he got the name lugnut. Should make a nice story to tell your own younglings some day."

Optimus shot me the 'oh I am so gonna rip your aft apart' look. I only smiled wider at him.

"If you don't, Ironhide or I will one of these days," Ratchet helpfully added.

With a grunt, Optimus ushered Kacey along with him and left without saying another word.

"So, am I still in one piece?"

"You're still intact, physically," Ratchet answered. "Although, I wouldn't do any interfacing for at least a day."

"Darn, I had a date too."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at me.

"Well, ever since coming to Earth and seeing Optimus with Elita and their younglings, I learned that some things are worth making the time for," I smiled.

"That they are, my friend," Ratchet said, patting me on the shoulder. "That they are."

* * *

Up next: I do have that lugnut story! At least my version of it. And we'll get to see some more father-daughter stuff between Optimus and Kacey.


	33. chapter 33

Finally! About fraggin time, right? Hehe. Sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to establish this father-offspring or family relationship theme and its being a real pain in the behind. So please, let me know if it's totally sucking or not so I can improve it in the upcoming chapters.

Also, we will be learning about Optimus' past more during this story arc. At least, the past I dreamed up for him. Perhaps, if things turn out as I want them to, those Megatron fans will get to see him playing more of a brotherly role.

So please enjoy the chapter. As promised, the Optimus lugnut story is included! Yay! Again, I thank everyone for their reviews and for continuing to read Kacey's journey.

**MOVIE SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO**

_As of June 30th, 2008, some new robots confirmed for the movie: Arcee (motorcycle, doesn't mention if it's a mech or femme), Jetfire (blackbird jet), the Twins (doesn't say if it's THE twins), a robot possibly named Stinger and another one possibly named Wheels or Wheelbot (described as a Go-Kart hmm, a possible version of Roller? hehe)._

* * *

**Optimus**

"Dad, I'm really sorry for what I did to Magnus," my daughter said to me with tears in her optics. I could feel she truly felt horrible for hurting the mech. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know," I smiled, sending her all the reassurance I had to give. "More importantly, Magnus knows. He understands you just got caught up in the moment. It happens to the best of us. Don't let it affect how you perform next time you spar with him. He will not let it ever happen again. He will not underestimate you next time, I can promise you that. And you can expect your next lesson to be much tougher."

"Thank you," she said, hugging me. "For everything."

"I'm your father," I smiled warmly, returning her hug. "Your happiness, as well as your brothers and sister, is always a priority for your mother and I."

"KACEY! KACEY!"

We turned to see Ratchet's little femme, Kayla, racing towards us as fast as her little legs could carry her. She was quite literally the sparkle of her father's optics. She's such a delicate, dainty little femme that absolutely adores her father as if he were Primus himself.

I honestly don't think I have ever seen Ratchet so…_**happy**_ since Kayla was sparked. Seriously, his reputation as my cranky CMO is in jeopardy because of his little femme! Plus, the fact that she is such a good natured femme, always smiling and happy, the exact opposite of her father, only contributes to the downfall of his reputation.

Still, no matter what slag Ironhide or I give Ratchet about his reputation, we all agree that there is nothing more gratifying in the universe than our children. Well, except maybe bonding and interfacing with our sparkmates. But other than that, everything we do is for our children's well being.

"What is it?" Kacey asked, kneeling down to Kayla's level.

I smiled. I wonder if Kacey realizes just how wonderful a mother she's going to be when she has her own sparklings. Yes, **_her_ **own sparklings. I'm realistic. I know one day, hopefully a long, long…**_long_ **ways from now, she will bond with a mech and will have sparklings of her own. And I know she's going to be a wonderful mother because of how the younglings and even the human children respond to her.

She's a natural mother.

"I was wondering…can you make my daddy pink again? Because pink is my favorite color. And I'd really like my daddy to be pink again. So please, please, can you do it?"

"I think that's up to, Ratchet," Kacey replied. "See, he was mad at me last time I turned him pink. You don't want him to be mad do you?"

"No," Kayla replied, looking a bit spark broken.

I suddenly noticed Roller, in his travel mode, zipping down the hall towards us, presumably because Kacey called him. Prowl haggles me daily about the tiny bot breaking the speed limit in the hallways. I just smile as I listen, knowing I can't make Roller do anything he doesn't want to. Besides, the only one he really listens to is Kacey.

"Don't be sad," Kacey said, lifting Kayla's chin up. "I have something for you that will make you happy. And still be able to allow Ratchet to keep his true colors."

Kayla, and myself, watched curiously as Roller came to a stop next to Kacey. His top hatch opened up. And Kacey reached inside and pulled out a toy robot, similar to one Leo used to carry around when he was a sparkling. Only this one was pink!

"IS THAT FOR ME?!" Kayla screamed excitedly, her blue optics as wide as they can be as she bounced up and down.

"It's all yours," my daughter smiled handing the toy over.

"Yippy! Thank you, Kacey!" the youngling grinned, hugging Kacey as tight as she could.

"Now you'd better hurry and get back or your daddy will worry."

"Ok!" Kayla smiled then took off running.

"I wonder if we should take her back. She got lost last time."

"I'll get Prowl on it. Prowl, this is Optimus. Lock on to Kayla's tracking beacon. See she makes it back to Ratchet," I said to my second over a private comlink.

"_Acknowledged._"

Again, I smiled watching my daughter send Roller back to his duties.

"What?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Nothing," I said, caressing the top of her head.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got the nickname, 'lugnut'? You said you'd tell me one day. After what Magnus said, I'm very curious."

"You're curious about everything," I laughed.

"I know. But I'm anxious to learn more about you father," she said in earnest

I sighed. When it was important to her, Kacey always called me father. Perhaps its time to tell her more of myself. Best for her to learn from me and not the corrupted stories about me from Ironhide or Ratchet.

"You know Ratchet or Ironhide would be more than willing to tell me with their own…embellishments," she smirked almost sensing my thoughts.

"Very well," I smiled warmly. "Only not here. We'll take a shuttlecraft. Less chance of someone accidentally listening in."

"Can I pilot it? Please! I still have worked on my landing."

"Ok," I laughed.

And as promised as I sat, comfortably, in the co-pilots seat, I began my story.

"I was almost three when we moved to Decagon to live. I was still a sparkling and quite the handful. I was often caught roaming the halls, away from my caretakers, looking for my brother. But it wasn't unit I was four that my curiosity started getting the better of me. With my brother always away fighting on some campaign, I had often slipped away from my caretakers to explore the base. Most base personnel didn't mind my presence. Ironhide found me a few times and would tell me stories. I think it was Prowl who often caught me exploring in places I shouldn't have been. He was very adamant about younglings not being on the base."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was even more of a tight aft back then," I said making Kacey laugh. "Anyway, on this particular day, Primus was kind enough to send Ironhide to find me. The entire situation probably would have scarred me for life if Prowl found me."

_I was small enough to go unnoticed as I moved around the base. I just had to keep my optics out for Prowl. He was a mean mech, always telling me I shouldn't be here or I shouldn't go there. He always had a knack for finding me too. Then he'd give me a lecture while escorting me back to my caretakers._

_Megatron never got mad at me for sneaking away from my caretakers. He just told me to be careful and to stay away from the shooting range. He said he'd be mad at me if I was ever anywhere near the shooting range. I'd never go near the shooting range anyway. I didn't like guns. I had bad dreams about them hurting mother and father._

"_Hey, Optimus, sneak away from your caretakers again?"_

"_Hello Hauler! Yeah, I did," I giggled._

"_Well, you'd better head off in the other direction. Prowl is looking for you already."_

"_Oh, is he mad?"_

"_That's the rumor."_

"_Frag."_

_Hauler laughed rubbing the top of my head._

"_You're gonna fit right in with the rest of us once you're mature enough to fight."_

_I shuddered. I didn't like fighting either. I hated it when Megatron had to go away and fight. I was afraid I'd lose him._

"_Thanks for the warning," I replied politely. "I'd better get going."_

_Hauler sent me on my way. When I had just turned a corner I heard Prowl calling after Hauler asking about me. I took off running as fast as I could. Only I got kind of lost when I ran from one building to the next. This was an area of the base I'd never been._

_I wasn't afraid. This was the Autobot base. Nothing would ever harm me here. These were all good mechs and femmes. Most mechs liked me. The femmes liked to pinch my cheeks telling my how cute and adorable I was and often hid me from Prowl if he showed up._

"_Oh wow!" I gasped when I entered a large hanger._

_Wow! I had never seen a ship before! And shuttles!_

"_Gears! Toss me that spanner!" a mech shouted, startling me._

_I turned to see he was at the front of a shuttle I had walked near._

"_I'm busy, get it yourself!" another mech across the way grumbled._

"_Fragger…oh, hey you little mech, can you go get me that spanner? I can't let go of this."_

"_Ok," I smiled, happy to help._

_The one called Gears was cursing so much, as he worked on something under the ship, which my audio receptors burned. Not even my own brother said those kinds of words and he cursed a lot!_

"_Don't mind Gears, he's always grumpy," the nice mech said, taking the spanner from my hand._

_Since the nice mech didn't seem to need me anymore I started exploring around. I decided to stay away from Gears, he was cranky. I knew enough to stay away from cranky mechs._

_In my eagerness to explore, I accidentally knocked over a small bin. The lid popped off and all kinds of small parts scattered on the floor. I cringed at the loud noise it all made. But luck was on my side. Thank Primus the two mechs were arguing and didn't seem to have noticed. I quickly started picking up the parts before they did notice._

"_Cool," I chuckled looking at some of the parts._

_Some of them could fit on my fingers like rings. Other fit on the tips of my fingers._

"_So you're the little slag making all the racket."_

_I gasped and looked up to see Gears standing there with his arms folders across his chest._

"_I'm sorry, Sir. I was picking them up."_

"_Hmm, curious little mech aren't you," he snickered. "You'd better hope those lug nuts don't get stuck on your finger tips. Do you know what will happen if you cant get them off?"_

_I shook my head. My spark was starting to race with fear._

"_Old Ratchet the Hatchet is going to have to cut your fingers off."_

"_Leave him alone, Gears. He's still a sparkling," the other mech said as I tried to pull the lug nuts off._

_Panic seized me. I couldn't get them off!_

"_Calm down little mech. Let me see if I can pull them off. But you need to relax, ok."_

_I nodded that I understood but started crying anyway. I didn't want my fingers cut off._

"_Frag, you sure got them stuck on there!"_

"_What in the pits going on here?" Ironhide's deep voice bellowed. "Sentinel wants his shuttle fixed yesterday and your both not even working on it!"_

"_We had a little accident."_

"_Hide!" I cried._

"_Optimus! Is he injured?" Ironhide asked, quickly picking me up._

"_No, Gears told him Ratchet was going to cut his fingers off if he couldn't pull the lug nuts off his finger tips. And well…they're stuck on there good."_

"_I don't want my fingers cut off!" I cried._

"_Gears, you have the manners of a torque wrench!" Ironhide growled. "I'll deal with you later! Just finish Sentinel's shuttle before he does a surprise inspection!"_

"_Sentinel never does surprise inspections," Gears countered._

"_He just might if I tell him to," Ironhide smirked then walked off. "Now calm down Optimus, you're going to be ok."_

_I wept looking at my hand. I didn't see how I was going to be ok._

"_Trust me. Ratchet is the best medic on Cybertron. He's fixed me up lots of times and I'm still in one piece."_

"_Then why is he called Ratchet the Hatchet?"_

"_Where'd you hear that?"_

"_That's what Gears called him."_

"_Well, between you and me, Ratchet's bark is worse than his bite," Ironhide smiled. "He's really a nice mech but he doesn't want anyone to know it."_

"_Why? That doesn't make any sense."_

_Ironhide laughed, "How can you be so smart to figure that out but then be dumb enough to get a lug nuts stuck on your fingertips?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders._

"_First Aid, where's Ratchet?" Ironhide asked as he carried me into the Med Bay._

"_In his office. Is there a problem?"_

"_Nope. Just a little case of stuckitis is all. Nothing for you to worry about."_

_I clung to Ironhide, trembling. I'd never been in this part of the base with good reason. I didn't like it. Too many bad memories from when I was in a Med Bay. Mainly, I remember Megatron yelling at the medics while I was in his arms. I felt how angry he was. When he was mad it frightened me._

"_Hey Ratchet, you busy? I want you to meet a friend of mine."_

"_Oh, is this little Optimus, the one giving Prowl fits?" the medic asked, getting up from behind his desk and coming over._

"_The one and only. Go on, say hi to Ratch."_

"_Hi, Ratch," I said shyly._

"_Why he's still a sparkling," Ratchet smiled._

"_I'm not a sparkling. I'm almost five!"_

"_Well, he needs to work on a few things before battling Decepticons," Ironhide said, holding up my hand._

"_I see."_

_I felt nervous as Ratchet examined my hand._

"_Are you going to cut my fingers off?"_

"_Good Primus no!" he exclaimed. "Where on Cybertron did you get that idea?"_

"_Gears told him. Frag, here, take him. Sentinel's calling me."_

"_Hide…"_

"_It's ok, Optimus, I'll be back," he quickly said patting my head. "I trust Ratchet like a brother. And Ratch, you'd better take good care of the little lugnut or I'll rip your aft."_

"_You'd just better get going before Sentinel rips you a new one."_

_Ironhide grunted then left me alone with Ratchet._

"_He'll be back, Optimus. You should feel lucky. It usually takes vorns to get on Ironhide's good side."_

"_He really likes me?"_

"_Yes, he does. Now, come on you little lugnut. Some oil lubricant will get those lug nuts off your fingers."_

"After that day every time I ended up in the Med Bay, which was a lot, Ratchet always called me lugnut. The nick name stuck. But after Megatron had tried to kill me everyone, except for Ironhide and Ratchet, stopped calling me lugnut. And when Hide or Ratch did it was with affection and not to make fun of me."

"Like they still do," she smiled.

"Yup," I replied noticing some commotion on the ground below us. "Is that…"

"Magnus, chasing the twins and Bumblebee."

"Drop down lower, I'd better go help. I owe that much to Magnus! Make sure…"

"I know, I'll relieve Hound of his duty and get my brothers and sister."

"Good, femme. See you in a while," I smiled.

* * *

**Ratchet**

After a brief visit to the Med Bay to warn Red Alert that Magnus was on the warpath after Bumblebee and the twins and to expect some dings and dents to repair I headed straight for my quarters. I walked in to find Moonracer was in Galen's room where I had left them. My son was having one of his worse system upsets ever. Thank Primus he doesn't get them often.

It just breaks my spark when my son is so uncomfortable and there isn't much I can do medically to help him. I love him too much and find it difficult to keep an objective, medical point of view. On the other hand, I can't let Red Alert tend to my son because of how much I love him. Red is a good back up medic despite the fact that it's not his area of expertise. But until a more qualified Autobot medic lands on Earth, Red's not going near my son unless I'm laid up on a medical bed dying!

"What was the emergency?" Moonracer asked quietly as she met me in the doorway of Galen's bedroom.

"Kacey proved her femme warrior prowess and poor Magnus was the one who suffered for it. Although, when I told him no interfacing for a day or so, I was shocked to find out he'd been dating some femme for almost a week now."

"Oh yes, Akima. She, Tracks, and Skydive were the last Autobots to land a couple of months ago. She and Magnus actually make a cute couple. They're both capable warriors."

"As are you when you want to be," I smirked, pulling her into my arms. "You're aim is deadly. I'm grateful you're not like Chromia chasing after Ironhide with her rifle when she's mad at him."

"Behave yourself in front of the youngling or you'll be sleeping in your office tonight."

"Sorry," I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm going to go pick up Kayla from her caretaker."

I nodded then headed into Galen's room. He was curled up on his side beneath a thermal blanket. Again, my spark ached to see him have to suffer even just a little bit. I have to say though that Galen takes it all in stride. He's always so understanding, never gets too upset, never over reacts like some younglings, or even matures, do when their sick.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I'm ok," he sighed as I caressed his head.

I sensed he was telling me the truth. But I could also feel something was troubling him. I knew my son well; I had a very good idea what it was.

"If you're feeling up to it would you like a visitor?"

His optics brightened slightly as he turned to look up at me.

"I know Ariel is probably worried that you're not feeling well. I'm sure Optimus wouldn't have any problems letting her visit you."

"Really?" he asked barely able to contain his excitement.

"I'm certain of it," I smiled. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Dad, I don't just like Ariel, I love her."

He meant it too. I could feel it.

"Just don't say that around Optimus," I warned him. "He's very protective of his femmes."

"Just like you are of Kayla and mom," he giggled.

"Precisely."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kayla's voice sounded.

I was immediately concerned as it would have taken Moonracer a lot longer to collect our daughter.

"I'll be right back, Galen."

"Your daughter was caught roaming the halls," Moonracer informed me the moment I stepped out of the bedroom. "Prowl found her. She was a little lost."

Kayla smiled, her face so sweet and innocent as she looked up at me. It was difficult to get mad at her when she looked that way up at me.

"You're not to go roaming the hallways, honey," I said gently to her, lifting her up into my arms. "Your mother and I would worry about you."

"I'm sorry, daddy," she immediately sniffled, her bottom lip puckered out slightly.

I held her close, caressing her back. Kayla has always been a bit of a timid and sensitive little femme. The slightest thing can send her into tears. That was partly my fault. Because of the spark Moonracer had lost, and that whole fiasco with Kacey, I have been a bit over protective of Kayla from the moment of her birth.

However, I have noticed Kayla has gotten a bit bolder lately. This was the third time she was caught roaming the halls. And I can only thing of one reason why.

"Were you looking for Kacey again?"

"Yes, see what she made for me daddy!" she beamed holding up the toy robot that had an all too familiar tint of pink. "I asked her if she'd turn you pink again but she said you'd get mad. So she gave me this instead."

I groaned rolling my optics as Moonracer tried unsuccessfully to contain her giggles. I have tried in vane to keep the memory of that day Kacey's prank turned me all pink. I had come out of the washroom to find my mate laughing hysterically, my daughter as giddy as could be and my son giving me this look of absolute disgust.

"Well, Kacey's a very smart femme," I smiled, sending my sparkmate a bit of an annoyed, but not to annoyed, feeling over our spark bond. It only made her laugh harder. "She's right. I would have gotten mad at her."

"Why don't you go show Galen your toy and see if you can cheer him up," Moonracer suggested, taking Kayla from my arms and setting her on the ground.

I watched her run into Galen's room, her voice sounding so excited as she told him about her toy.

"Thank you," I sighed, pulling Moonracer into my arms.

"For what?" she smiled.

"For falling in love we me, for bonding with me…for our two perfect younglings."

"You're most welcome," she said, nuzzling her nose against mine. "But as far as our two younglings being perfect…"

"**Galen! Give it back**!" Kayla screamed in distress. "**DADDY**!"

I rolled my optics.

"Ok, maybe they're not perfect," I giggled.

"I guess Galen is feeling better," my love said, taking my hand.

We walked in to see Galen standing on his bed holding Kayla's new toy just up out of her reach.

"Galen, give it back," I said calmly.

As always he obeyed me, handing Kayla her toy back.

"Sorry, Kayla," he said, sitting down and holding his little sister on his lap.

"That's ok," she sniffled, wiping away her last tears. "I still love you."

"Love you too."

"No, you were right the first time, my love…they're perfect," Moonracer happily smiled.

* * *

**Ironhide**

I hadn't found Nitro yet and actually had to put my search on hold for a short while in order to finish the weapons depot inventory. But when I resumed my search, I did find Leo roaming the halls and had to return him to Hound. The little pit spawn loved to go exploring and always gave whomever caretaker he was with the slip, me included. None of us worried too much because Leo always ended up with Kacey at some point. Only I knew she and Optimus had left the base for a short while. So I had to make sure Leo was taken care of.

Besides it gave me an opportunity to check on my second son who has insisted upon being called SW now. Can't say I blame him. He's grown too big to be called little Sides now anyway. Chromia says at the rate he's growing he'll be bigger, or at least wider, than Nitro once their full grown. She also says SW is just like me in everyway and has been put off the idea of having another sparkling for fear we'd have another mech.

I guess one of me is more than enough to handle!

"You lost something, Hound," I said holding up Leo for him to see before setting the little mech on the floor.

He took off and joined in whatever game Orion was playing with my son. Ariel was quietly reading a datapad, probably some medical journal or something. She was serious about becoming a Medic.

"I was tracking his movements," he smiled looking up from his desk. "Wish I had one of those tracking devices when my son was a youngling. He was always off exploring."

"Yes, but Marshall could always find his way back home even if he got himself lost."

"That's true," he sighed with a far off look.

"I'm sure he's alright. He's a survivor like his father."

"I know that. I pray every day for him. But seeing all this little ones…" he frowned. "It can be difficult at times. I miss him."

"Listen, I helped train Marshall myself. Have confidence in your son. He won't disappoint you. Besides, if I were you I'd be more worried about how many little sparklings he'll turn up with. He always said he wanted a big family."

"Maybe I'm not the one to be worrying about becoming a grandfather. It's all over the base that Nitro kissed Kacey. Does Optimus know?"

"Oh yeah, he knows because I told him. He gave me a good scorch mark on my aft for it too. Speaking of Nitro, have you seen him?"

"He was in here a short while ago checking on his brother then said something about working on his targeting skills."

"I should have known," I smiled, shaking my head. "I'd better go have that _**talk**_ with him."

"I don't envy you on that one," Hound chuckled. "Been there, done that, hope to never do it again!"

Before leaving I quickly gave SW a hug and kiss, reminding him to be a good little mech. Along the way, I was nearly knocked over by Bumblebee, Sunny and Sides. The three idiots were laughing about something as they ran by. Then about a minute later Magnus went tearing by.

Primus, what did they do now?

"GET THEM GOOD MAGNUS!" I shouted.

"I INTEND TO!" he shouted just before turning a corner.

It's nice to see some things are finally getting back to normal. With our increased numbers Optimus and Prowl aren't burning out their processors trying to figure ways to protect the base and the planet's population. Even a few more femmes have joined our ranks giving hope that our species will continue to survive.

Why just yesterday, I spotted Magnus, of all the mechs, kissing a femme. I'd never thought in a million years that fragger would ever take time from his duties to settle down and raise a family. Seeing him and other mechs with femmes gives us all hope for our future.

Then there are our younglings that are growing to maturity so fast I can't believe it. It won't be long before they'll start producing sparklings of their own. I tease Optimus relentlessly about how many grand baby sparklings he's going to have to deal with! If his progeny are anything like him, he's in trouble!

"Hey Dad! Up for a game?" Nitro asked as he approached him.

"Not right now, son. Come, walk with me. I want to have a talk with you."

"Ok," he smiled then made sure the safety on his rifle was on.

I smiled as I watched him. Primus, he was already taller than his mother with some more growing to do. The next few years he'll probably reach my height. Chromia always goes on about how our sons are like me. She's wrong about Nitro. He has her smile and thankfully her manners. Even his build was more slender, but not too much slimmer, than my own.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked as we headed off to be alone.

"I think it's time we had the _**talk**_," I seriously said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "You're at that age now."

"Actually, I'm glad you brought it up, Dad. I have some serious questions to ask."

"You do?" I responded a bit surprised.

"Yes, I have a situation. You see…Firestar's older than me. She can transform already and soon her interface systems will come online. I still have a ways to go for either to occur for me. I want your advice on how to make…to make sure some other mech doesn't go interfacing with my femme! I want to know how to keep my femme happy until I can actually interface with her."

Ok, my processor just glitched! What I had imagining him asking me and what I heard him ask were two completely different things!

"You and…"

"Firestar," he said seriously then straightened up proudly. "I love her."

"What about Kacey?"

"It was her idea for me to ask you for advice."

"But…I saw you kissing her!"

Nitro drew in a sharp breath!

"You saw?!" he asked in a panic. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"I…"

"Primus, dad! What, does the entire base know too?!"

I didn't answer. I was still trying to get over the fact that my son was not in love with Kacey!

"Oh no…Firestar's going to kill me!"

"What the frag were you doing kissing Kacey if Firestar's your femme then?"

"I didn't know what it was like to kiss a femme and I wanted my first kiss with Firestar to be perfect. Kacey's my best friend. We always help each other out. Like I said before, she told me to come to you for advice, that there wasn't anyone better to help me with my situation. And now you've told the entire base I kissed, Kacey!"

"First of all, I only told Optimus. Which means someone else saw…a couple of someone elses probably. With as fast as the rumor went around the base I only know of two deviants capable of such a task. Second, you're not in love with Kacey?"

"NO!"

"Ok, ok, calm down, son," I said, rubbing my forehead. Primus, my head hurt. "So how long have you and Firestar been…"

"Since I was eleven."

"That long? Well, I suppose I should be grateful you're not like me and that you stick with one femme."

"She's the one, dad. My spark flutters every time I'm near her and we hold hands. She says it's like that for her too."

Primus, help me he meant it!

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us," I told him. "Not one word to the other young mechs. And you'd better not say anything to your mother! She'll probably kill me for telling you this. However, you are my son and I will not have you act like a groping moron with a femme. First of all, stop thinking with your interface appliance. There are many ways to let a femme know you love her without even using it."

"Really?! Like what?"

"Telling her how you feel is as, if not more, important than showing her. And you don't have to interface to physically express your love. Holding her hand is a good start. Kissing is fun regardless if your interface systems are online or not. Cuddling is another thing femmes love to do."

"But what do I do when her interface systems come online. I won't be able to interface with her for _**years**_!"

I laughed, "Primus you sounded like me when I was your age! I thought interfacing was everything. I did it a lot and in many different ways once I was capable. As long as the femme was willing, I would try any thing! But most of it was meaningless, nothing like how it is with your mother."

"Oh gross, dad! I don't need an image of you and mom doing it!"

"Hey, if you can't handle hearing something like then you're not ready to for everything I have to say about interfacing. Listen, son. There are many ways to pleasure a femme without even using your interface appliance. When you're able to act mature enough about the topic, then come ask me again. For now, all you and Firestar need to be doing is kissing and cuddling, and keep it private. I will not have my sons' acts of love be on display for the entire base to see!"

"Yes, dad," he sighed, looking and feeling a bit disappointed.

I stand by my decision. He's not quite ready to hear all my sorted secrets. Even when he is ready, I'm not going to tell him everything. Some are meant for only Chromia and me.

"Just remember, Nitro. Femmes are intelligent bots and need to be treated with respect. If you remember that, you'll never have to worry about having your interface appliance blown off."

"Thanks, dad…I think," he replied nervously.

I laughed, slapping him on the back just as a shuttle flew low over our heads. A moment later the back door opened and Optimus dropped down.

"I'll see you inside, son."

"See ya, dad!" he shouted at me as I ran off after Optimus.

"What's going on, Optimus?" I quickly asked.

"Magnus' honor is in jeopardy and I'm off to make sure it stays intact for his femme!" he answered, slowing down so I could catch up.

"Primus, what did the twins and Bumblebee do now?"

"I'll explain later! Move your aft!"

"Moving my aft as fast as I can!"

* * *

Up next: We'll see Kacey interacting more with her brothers and sister so you can see how the three younglings have grown up.

Also, FYI, there will be an Ultra Magnus one shot story tying into chapters 32 and 33. There you'll find out what the twins and Bumblebee did to get Magnus to start chasing them all over the base. And what happened when Optimus and Ironhide joined in the chase. This one shot story is in response to a personal request from Phoenix13. She's dying to know about this date Magnus is going on. So that will be included in the one shot as well. So, keep your optics open that story will be coming soon.


	34. chapter 34

It's about time! Right?! Sorry for taking so long! Hides head in shame. It's my own fault for letting my muse get too distracted with sparklings. Sorry. Bad muse! Honestly, can you blame her for being distracted? Sparklings are so much fun. They're cute and adorable when they're not puking, farting, belching messes. Ah! See, there I go again! Just throw things at me when I get distracted!

Anyway for those who don't know, the Ultra Magnus one shot that turned into a small story had been posted. Five chapters now with a couple more to go. It ties into chapters 32, 33, and the beginning of this chapter.

We continue on with Kacey's training - her next session with Magnus and her first with Prowl. Also, there will be another Optimus history lesson, courtesy of Prowl. His flashback will be in italics. And oh, Jazz is in it!

Frag this chapter ended up being long! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Kacey**

It was a bit early in the morning still. I had the music up loud, _**really**_ loud. But I didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone in our quarters. Dad was dropping my brothers and sister off with Trion for their lessons and mom was still out on a mission with Chromia and Firestar.

Besides, it wasn't often that I played my music loudly. It was just that this song was special to me whenever I listened. I swear that when I close my optics covers I feel like I'm flying through the clouds while the song is playing.

Bank. Accelerate. Barrel roll. Go vertical as fast as I could go.

My spark rate increases every time.

Over the years since I lost my abilities to transform, I've missed flying the most. There's no feeling like being free as you slice through the air.

The song ended and I sighed in disappointment. Frag it to pit! Checking my chronometer I saw I still had time before dad got back. So I prompted my computer to play it again.

Accelerate through the clouds. Flip and go weightless for an astrosecond. Then…

"**That's a bit different!**" Dad shouted, startling me.

I quickly turned the music down and faced him.

Dad smiled affectionately at me, "Not like that rolling rock you listen to the majority of the time."

"It's called Rock and Roll, Dad," I corrected. "Rolling Rock is an alcoholic beverage the humans drink. Rock and Roll is a type of music. And this is kind of like Rock and Roll and kind of like the Classical music you and mom prefer."

Dad's grin just got wider. He was laughing through our bond.

"Does mom know you have a sense of humor?" I asked, narrowing my optics playfully at him.

"Nope and please don't tell her," he laughed.

"Ok, I won't. As long as you don't tell her I play poker with Bee and the twins every Saturday night."

"Deal. So what song was it that makes you so happy? I hadn't seen that smile on your face in a long while."

"It's Vanessa Mae's Wherry: Red Hot. It…it makes me feel like I'm flying whenever I listen to it," I told him, casting my optics down at the floor.

I know it bothered dad whenever I was sad. There were just some days I couldn't contain it. Today was going to be one of those days; I could feel it in my spark. But I did have something planned for later this afternoon that might make me feel better, if I get it finished that is.

"Never be afraid to tell me how you're feeling," he said, lifting up my chin.

"I don't want you to worry so much about me. You have so much to worry about already as our Prime."

"My sweet child, I'm your father. I worry for my children always. It makes no difference if I'm Prime or not. I'm your father, first. Understand?"

I quickly nodded, holding my tears in check.

"Good," he smiled, bending down and kissing me on the forehead. "Now, remember you're in charge of your brothers and sister today while Ironhide and I are out helping your mother and Chromia with Firestar's training exercise. We'll be back some time this evening."

"I remember."

"Oh, and your mother is going to have that _**talk**_ with you this evening as well."

"I look forward to it," I smiled as he headed for the door. "Dad, can you make sure Ironhide doesn't mention the kiss between Nitro and me. I know he means well and will think he's helping Nitro. But this is something Nitro needs to tell Firestar. He plans on meeting her in the shuttle bay when you guys arrive to explain everything. I know Firestar's going to be mad but she won't be as mad if Nitro explains why he did it."

"I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut and mute him if I have to."

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem," he chuckled as he left.

I turned my computer off, wondering if I should be there to support Nitro or approach Firestar afterwards. I know she'll be mad at me too. I honestly don't want anything to jeopardize our friendship.

We're close as friends can be which was why I helped her pick out her alt form. 2008 Chevy Corvette, deep red of course. Her optics nearly cracked when she saw it. Not to mention I thought Nitro's interface systems were gonna jump start when he saw her in it for the first time.

"Arrg! Why do mechs have to make things so complicated?!" I grumbled as I headed out of my room.

Whatever. I'll deal with it later. I was in for an aft beating with Magnus, according to my dad, and I didn't want to be late. But as I exited my quarters I came to a sudden halt.

"Sunny, what the frag are you doing up so early? And where's your better half?"

He giggled and I immediately rolled my optics. Primus, he was drunk. Prowl better give these mechs a post before they wreck the base. They already pushed Magnus past his limit and he gave them an aft ripping yesterday for it. It was simply a matter of time before they zeroed in on their next target.

"Sides passed out long ago. I think he made it back to our quarters. Not sure. I kind of remember Bee helping him out of the recreation room a few hours ago. We were both trying to recover from the aft ripping Optimus, Magnus, and Ironhide gave us yesterday. I've been trying to walk of the high grade."

"Well, it might help if you actually stop drinking it," I chided, taking the container out of his hand. "Come on, I'll make sure you get to your quarters."

"You have such a good spark," he hiccupped as I wrapped his arm around my shoulders so I could support his staggering weight. It wasn't difficult since we were the same height now. "Are you sure you don't want to date me when your interface systems are online? I'm really a nice mech and I'm the good looking twin."

"You'd be one dead mech if my dad heard you speaking like that to me. And don't worry, you'll find a femme who can tolerate you…some day. Then I'm sure you'll be interfacing like mechano-rabbits."

"Pfft, it's only natural for a mech and femme to interface. Why I even heard the orgasmic sounds of a femme emanating from Magnus' quarters during the night! I mean that tight aft finally loosened up enough for an interface!"

"I'm going to tell him you said that," I teased.

"Please don't," he whimpered. "My aft still hurts."

"Here we go," I grunted opening the door to his and Sides' quarters.

Good thing too. Sunny passed out just as I reached his bed. It took a few minutes, but I managed to get him situated on his bed. Sides appeared as if he just made to his bed before passing out as well. Unfortunately, Bumblebee didn't make out of their room and didn't look very comfortable on the floor.

"Bee…wake up!"

"What?" he mumbled groggily but didn't move.

"Come on, up on your feet soldier," I ordered.

It took some coercing but I got him on his feet enough to drag him to his quarters across the hall. There I made sure he was comfortable on his recharge bed and even covered him up with a thermal blanket.

When I had turned to leave his hand grabbed mine. I looked to see him staring up at me. Most of the time he had a mischievous look on his faceplates. This was the first time I had ever seen him show so much emotion. And then it was gone an instant later.

"Thank you, Kacey," he sighed, letting go of my hand.

"You're most welcome," I smiled, bending down and kissed him on the cheek. "Go back into recharge."

"Yes, Ma'am," he smirked, taking his optics offline.

I quickly adjusted the blanket nicely then left him to recharge. I thank Primus for Bumblebee staying on the base. On those days when I really needed a laugh, he was there. On those days I needed for someone to listen, he was there. On those days when I was up to no good, he was there.

If Ratchet knew how it was Bumblebee who gave me the idea to put the dye, the actual color was my idea, into the shower he wouldn't have hesitate to throw every spanner in existence at the scout and make Bee's life a living hell from that day on. I couldn't allow that to happen. I told my dad it was all my idea and took the blame. After all, I couldn't let anything happen to my favorite uncle!

"Hmm, that's a first," I muttered to myself when I entered Magnus' private training room to find it empty. The mech was late. He was never late!

I was a few minutes late for my lesson and was expecting Magnus to be waiting for me. I had my argument all prepared and was willing to accept any reprimand he had. Only he wasn't here.

"Well, Sunny did say Magnus sounded _**busy**_ last night," I snorted, activating a drone to warm up on.

"I'm sorry for being late, Kacey," Magnus said as he rushed in a few minutes after I arrived. "That won't ever happen again."

"You must have had one hell of a busy night for you to be late," I smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Sunny told me he heard some…shall I say…_**interesting**_ noises coming from your quarters last night."

"Sunny needs to learn how to mind his own business," he growled. "And you're still too young to know about interfacing!"

"Oh, is that what you were doing?"

"Primus, Kacey," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Are you like this to Optimus?"

"No, I'm much worse on my father," I grinned proudly.

"Here," he said, throwing something at me. "It's magnetic and won't come off until you hit the release button. You're going to need it for the aft whipping you're going to get."

"What is it?"

"It's like a personal shield that forms to the body of the wearer. It will absorb some of the impact so I don't permanently damage you. Wheeljack could never get them up to par for combat but they work just fine for training."

"Ah see, there you go, challenging me again. That's how you ended up doubled over on the floor holding yourself. Obviously, I didn't do too much harm cause your date with Akima ended well."

"Prime's kid or not, your aft is mine," he said, crouching down slightly.

I put the personal shield on and readied myself for a fight.

"Come and get me, you relic," I smirked.

Primus! I hit the floor so fast my processor was buzzing trying to figure out what happened! One astrosecond I'm staring down Magnus, the next I'm looking up at the ceiling!

"Am I still a relic?" he asked, standing over me. "Hmm, I thought Trion constructed you better than the rest of us."

"Let's see you try that again," I said, getting to my feet and not taking my optics off Magnus.

Ow! Ok, he didn't take me down as fast that time. But it still hurt.

"I don't think this personal shield thing is working," I grimaced, slowly getting to me feet.

Without a word I charged him, hoping to catch him off guard. Of course it didn't work. He countered by grabbing me and tossing me to the floor. Only this time my reflexes were quickly enough to adjust my body in midair. I tumbled when I hit the floor, and then rolled up onto my feet.

"Very good, you're finally learning," he remarked.

I changed to a fighting style that suited me more. I was as fascinated about the martial arts as Sunny and Sides. And I was better than they were. Only Magnus came back at me with a similar but different technique.

"What was that move?" I asked, getting up to my feet again. "I want to learn it!"

"And you will," he grunted throwing a calculated kick at me.

I ducked avoiding his foot then leapt up to avoid the leg whip that followed. While in the air, my foot hit him squarely in the shoulder knocking him off balance. The moment my toes hit the floor I pounced on him.

Well, that was a stupid idea! He's three times my weight and much stronger. And he squashed me like a bug. Ouch!

"You're not going to be able to fight me like that. You may be like your father but you don't have his weight or strength," he said, helping me to my feet.

"And I'm at a disadvantage without my plasma burners too," I grumbled.

"Kacey, you might not have them in hand to hand combat."

"I know," I sighed, my mind wandered to the first time I had one of my plasma burners shot out. Ouch did that fragging hurt!

"Let's go again."

I was on the floor before I could blink my optic covers. Ow. I was going to be sore today.

"What the frag happened there?" he demanded.

"Sorry, I lost my focus for a second."

"You out of all us cannot afford to do that," he seriously said, staring down at me. "I can promise you a Decepticon _**will**_ take advantage of it."

My head dropped in shame. He's right. I should know better. What's wrong with me?

"Forgive me Kacey," he sighed. "I sometimes have to remind myself you're still a youngling. And this is only your second training lesson with me."

"No apologies are necessary. You were right. I cannot afford to allow myself to be distracted."

"Try not to do everything all at once," he smiled. "You're young and some things will take time."

I nodded my head. Yes, I understood. I must remember what father told me…patience. I have not been very patient lately.

"Shall we begin again or do you need a break?"

"I'm fine. I think my aft can take a few more hits to the floor before I'll _**consider**_ calling it a day."

Magnus laughed heartily.

"Very well. What's that human phrase?"

"Bring it on," I smirked taking my position.

We sparred intensely. Magnus would continually praise my skills, pointing out where I could improve. He never hesitated to take advantage of a mistake which resulted in me saying hello to my close friend, the floor.

Then during one rapid exchange, I pulled a stupid aft move, putting me in a really bad position. Of course, Magnus took advantage grabbing my right arm and twisting it ever so slightly. It wasn't necessarily the slight twinge of discomfort I felt in my shoulder that made me cry out and fall to my knees but the memory of a pain from long ago.

I quickly regained my senses to find myself lying face down on the floor. Magnus had let go of me and was kneeling beside me calling my name, asking me if I was alright. With a growl and being angry at myself, I rolled over and climbed to my feet. My optic covers blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

"Kacey, are you ok?" he asked worriedly coming towards me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped walking away, keeping my back to him.

'Stop being weak!' my inner self yelled.

Looking down at my right hand I could see it shaking badly. By clenching my fist I willed it to stop and for my spark rate to slow down.

"I'm going to call, Ratchet."

"No, I'm fine," I sighed.

"Forgive me, is it an old injury?" he asked, pointing at the scar on my shoulder.

"You could say that," I laughed softly. "It doesn't hurt. It's just that the last time my arm was twisted like that Starscream ripped it off."

Magnus literally gasped, shock filled his optics.

"Primus, Kacey, I had no idea."

"Yeah, no one talks about it, not even dad."

"Still, that's a terrible pain for a youngling to have to endure."

"The pain I can live with," I replied honestly. "It was how my father felt when it happened…he felt so helpless…and weak. It tore at his spark and I felt how hurt he was."

"Optimus is a mech of deep emotions. He used to wear his mask all the time when he first became Prime. He was afraid we'd think he was weak if we saw how emotional he was. He always took so much to spark. You are just like him. You think you're emotions make you weak. They are a part of who you are a part of who your father is. They are what drive us to be better than the Decepticons. They are what enabled you to take me down yesterday."

I erupted with laughter but then quickly covered my mouth to stop.

"I'm really sorry about that," I told him.

"No worries, I was still able to have a wonderful night with Akima."

"So…any bonding going on? Are we going to have a little sparkling from Mags pitter patting about the base soon?"

"Primus, Kacey! You're as bad as Sunny! Get your processor out of the pit. And no, there was no bonding. We've only been dating for a week. Bonding is a long way off!"

"Ok, ok. I'll back off. So, are we going to get back to sparring? I was just getting warmed up."

Magnus smiled warmly, patting me on the shoulder, "I think we've had enough for today. We'll pick up again tomorrow. I have a good idea how you fight now. Tomorrow we'll start working on honing your technique and teaching you some new tricks. Now go on, get cleaned up before your lesson with Prowl."

* * *

**Prowl**

I frowned looking at the idle computer monitor. There were times when being second in command was not so glorious a position. Today was going to be one of those times.

My duty has always been to my Primes. To protect them at all costs. To be there when they needed a second opinion on a course of action. To be in charge when they could not be.

It has been an honor to serve and protect two Primes, two of the most honorable mechs ever sparked…two of my closest friends.

With Sentinel things were simple. I could easily anticipate his needs or plans for action. He followed rules and regulations more than I did. There was only him until he adopted Optimus. Even then taking care of my Prime and his son were not so complicated. Sentinel had a strict set of rules with regards to Optimus and _**everyone**_ was to follow them.

With Optimus, the rules were broken, shattered, forgotten in some cases. He was unorthodox in so many ways when he was first made Prime. Yet it served him and the rest of the Autobots well. He took unbelievable risks to save friends, putting his own life on the line. That included my life a couple of times and I'm eternally grateful to him.

However, he wasn't totally undisciplined. He did have sense of self control for a young Prime. He was simply a mech of deep feelings, followed the will of his spark no matter where it lead him. And the Autobots were right there with him every step of the way, me included.

Then my job got more complicated when it became apparent that Optimus was deeply in love with Elita-One. He had confessed to me one night during a rare peaceful moment at Decagon that Elita was the missing piece of his life. With her he felt whole.

I don't pretend to totally understand what Optimus had to endure when his brother rejected him and then tried to kill him. I've never had to go through such sparkache. I only knew that one little youngling felt so alone in the world. And that it took all of us to help Optimus heal.

And thus, even though Elita had not bonded with Optimus yet, I took it upon myself to prepare her for a possible future that she wasn't ready for. Bonding to Optimus wasn't on her processor nor did I ever bring up the issue as I trained her. During times of war to get to a Prime the enemy often resorted to capturing a mate, an offspring or even a potential mate. Since it was obvious to me that Elita was going to be Optimus' mate, I prepared her for the dangers that lay ahead.

So I trained her, without Optimus knowing. If he knew about it he'd never let me go through with it. Elita, who always had a strong sense of duty and loved Optimus deeply, understood what needed to be done and was willing to do whatever it took. She understood it so well then and even more so now.

Normally we'd wait until a mech or femme was fully matured before training them how to deal with being tortured. Optimus went through the process a bit early only because he was made Prime at too young of an age. Unlike Optimus' training, Elita's was more intense because for her danger was even greater. She would never be killed through torture like Optimus would if captured.

With Kacey it is even greater still. Elita knows this and implored me to do what I had to in order to prepare Kacey. And as before, Optimus will not know about it. His love would prevent him from seeing what needed to be done.

But as second in command I know it must be done.

"Hound, I'm leaving with Kacey in a few minutes," I said via my internal communicator as I got to my feet. "Report anything to Magnus while I'm gone."

"_Understood, so far all is quiet here in the command center. I hope you can hold your tank with the way Kacey flies._"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I chuckled. "Prowl out."

I made my way quickly to the shuttle bay and wasn't surprised to see Kacey was ready and waiting for me. The femme loved to fly.

"Hey Prowl," she smiled brightly.

"Kacey," I nodded, smiling back. "How did your lesson with Magnus go?"

"He basically wiped up the room with my aft! I'm a bit sore from hitting the floor so many times."

"Sounds typical," I laughed as we proceeded into the designated shuttlecraft.

I took the co-pilot seat and Kacey sat in the pilot's seat. Long delicate looking fingers played across the control panels knowingly.

"I will take him down one day," she said confidently, powering up the shuttle.

"Yeah, I've heard that line lots of times too," I smirked.

However, I wouldn't put it past Kacey to follow through on her claim. And she'll probably do so at a much younger age than her father was when he finally beat Magnus in a sparring match. Kacey is one determined femme.

"Take the shuttle to these coordinates," I ordered punching the numbers on the console.

"I thought we were practicing maneuvers over the northern pole, not on the moon," she said, a somewhat confused expression on her faceplates.

"Yes, I know," I frowned. "Just take us there."

Kacey carefully studied me for a long moment as I continued to look forward through the window.

"Very well," she eventually said then took the shuttle out of the bay.

I kept my gaze forward, noticing Kacey glancing over at me from time to time. She was too smart for her own good at times. She knew we planned on her flying lessons above the magnetic field over the north pole in order to shield the shuttles energy signature. Optimus knew we'd be in space and wouldn't feel the presence of Kacey's spark during her supposed lesson. But I saw no other way to train Kacey.

"This isn't a piloting lesson, is it?" she finally asked.

I sighed slowly then turned to face her.

"No, it's not."

"Do my parents no about it?"

"Optimus does not. He would not like me doing this because he had to endure it himself and he hated it. Elita understands this training is necessary for your survival for she's been through it as well. Every mech and femme in the Autobot army has gone through it. Normally they are fully mature before training begins but your situation is unique. And because of who you are, you're training will be more intense."

"What kind of training are you talking about?"

"You are the daughter of a Prime and the next in line. You are a bigger target than Optimus or Elita or even your brothers and sister. The Decepticons will stop at nothing to exploit you to get to Optimus or to us. It is my job to see that you are prepared…mentally and emotionally for such a day."

"You mean…torture."

"Yes. Megatron will use his spark link with Optimus to get to you if he ever gets a hold of you."

"I know…he's done it once before," she frowned.

"In that case, you had help," I quickly pointed out. "Optimus was there to help you battle Megatron when he attacked you through your spark bond to him. That will not be the case the next time, I promise you."

"I'm prepared to do what I must."

I smiled. That was exactly what Elita said before I started her training.

"Good, land here," I pointed as we descend towards a plateau on the moon's surface. "Power down once we land, leave the lights and gravity field on."

I moved to the back of the shuttle as Kacey followed my orders. The satchel I had placed earlier in the day was exactly where I had hidden it. I waited for Kacey to join me before opening it.

"Sit there," I nodded toward one of the passenger seats against the wall. "You're more reckless than Optimus was at your age. I notice you tend to get caught up in the moment a bit too much in whatever you're doing. That's fine, you're young still. But you are reaching an age where your enthusiasm will get the better of you. Its fine to be caught up in the moment but you must never forget what is going on during any given moment. I will teach you how to focus you processor."

"You mean…" she started then bowed her head, looking ashamed.

"Go on," I said gently.

"My mind is weak…just today when training with Magnus I lost my focus and a memory cause me to fail during a critical moment."

I laughed, "Kacey, you're mind is not weak. I can promise you that."

She seemed unconvinced.

"What was the memory?"

"The day Starscream pulled my arm off."

I lifted her chin, caressing her cheek with fatherly type affection.

"Kacey, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. That was a painful experience for all of us who were there. And when I'm done training you such memories will only reinforce your resistance."

Kacey smiled. I could see the understanding in her optics.

"Now," I started, reaching into the satchel. I pulled out several small sensors then placed one on each side of Kacey's head and one on her chest. Then I pulled out the small control mechanism for them. "These sensors and this control device were original designed to train Autobots but as usual the Decepticons found a far more devious purpose for them."

"You mean torture."

"Yes. You will feel a slight tingle as I activate them. Are you ready?"

Kacey quickly nodded. I turned them on and she giggled.

"Sorry, the one on my chest tickled," she smiled.

"The sensors have three functions. They give me your bio readings," I said and showed her on the device I held in my hand. "They can synch to your spark and processor frequencies, enabling me to careful manipulate them. Basically, it's a safe way to train you. I can make your process believe you are afraid or happy with only the slightest of adjustments. And I can control your spark rate in order for you to learn how to regain control."

"And the third way, the Decepticon way?"

"You don't need to know about that right now."

"Prowl, I must know everything if I'm to be prepared."

"Very well. The Decepticon way is to use the sensors to send a burst of energy that inflicts pain through your processor or your spark. It is most excruciating."

"Have you every experience it?"

"Yes, I was captured during a recon mission and interrogated for information. Optimus rescued me. Primus Sentinel was so mad at him for disobeying his orders and even madder at Ironhide and Jazz for going with him instead of stopping him. But at the same time he was very proud of what Optimus had done."

"I'd like to hear that story. I've heard so many stories that were passed on from one Autobot to another about my father but very few from those he's actually helped. And even fewer still from him. I want to learn more about him. My history is very important to me."

"Yes, I know," I smiled. "After we're done I'll tell you. Now, let's begin. Clear your mind of all thoughts. The first thing when being tortured is to control your spark rate. We're going to do a few exercises that will teach you to control it. While doing so, always keep your mind clear."

I looked at the read out. Her processor activity slowed.

"Now, I'm going to change your spark rate. It's not going to hurt, I promise. But it will feel kind of strange. What I want you to do is return your spark rate to normal as quickly as possible. At any moment, if you need to stop, just say so."

"Prowl, I'm ready. I trust you. Father said for me to listen to what you have to teach. I always have. I'm not going to stop now."

And she was right. Kacey always paid close attention to what I had to say. She has always been eager to learn.

And so we started. Kacey had trouble at first, as I expected. She's still so young despite the fact that she was much more mature for her age. But once she got the hang of it she could lower her spark rate or raise it depending on what I did.

"How do you feel?" I asked powering down device.

"I'm fine. Ready for more," she eagerly replied.

"That's enough for today. You must have patience."

"Pfft," she muttered looking away, arms folded across her chest.

I had to laugh. Youth!

"Very well," I relented receiving a big smile in return. "You may not be smiling after this. You will try to lower your spark rate like before only this time I'm going to distract your processor at the same time. We'll use the minimum setting since this is your first time. But I warn you, it still can be rather intense. And remember to focus. Also, there is no shame in asking me to stop. Don't be as stubborn as Optimus or your mother."

"Ok, I'm ready."

First I increased her spark rate. Then with a slight adjustment to a particular frequency I increased her sense of fear. Her processor would do the rest by creating an illusion within her mind.

"FATHER!" she cried out, her spark rate increased dramatically.

"Focus, Kacey!"

"I can't! He's in trouble! FATHER!"

"It's all in your processor…now _**focus**_," I ordered, not liking how her spark rate kept increasing.

Her entire body was trembling now as she tried. I watched her spark rate stop climbing. But it didn't go down.

"I can't…please stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

The instant I powered down the device, Kacey collapsed onto the floor, curled up and wept. As part of the training I adjusted the frequency output to increase her sense of happiness.

"Think about flying, Kacey," I said softly, taking her into my arms. She clung to me like a frightened youngling. "You're in the sky…you blast through a cloud…spirally downward…firing your plasma burners."

It took a few minutes but finally, her spark rate started to decrease. Her trembling gradually stopped. As did her tears. Once her spark rate was normal I shut the device off and carefully removed the sensors.

"I'm sorry," she frowned, moving to sit on the floor on her own. "I wasn't expecting that to be so intense."

"You did rather well for the first time."

"I did?"

"Yes, usually the mech or femme is an instant blubbering mess on the floor begging for it to be turned off. You fought it at first and were able to focus enough to stop your spark from continually increasing. You'll be able to do more during our next session next week. Now for some fun," I smiled, lifting her to her feet. "Let's see how fast you can beat me at chess."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" she smirked. "I might leave you a blubbering mess."

"Give it your best shot!"

"Excellent, I love a good challenge," she smiled, narrowing her optics. "And don't think I've forgotten."

"Ah no, I haven't forgotten."

I put the equipment away and pulled out our chess board. As Kacey set up the pieces I began my story.

"It was supposed to be a simple recon mission in the ruins of Praxus. There was a huge battle the prior year there. Both Autobots and Decepticons laid waste to the once beautiful city. Anyway, we received reports through various sources that the Decepticons had a base there and I went to check it out."

I moved my chess piece first since I lost the last match. Loser always gets to move first per our agreement.

"I take it you found the base," she said, moving her chess piece.

"Yeah, you could say that. The Decepticons had discovered my position and jammed my comlink before I could transmit a distress signal."

"How long were you a prisoner?"

"Four days," I sighed, recalling the state of my processor on that fourth and fateful day.

_They aren't coming. I know that. I knew that when I was first captured. It goes against protocol to rescue a single mechanism. And Sentinel always followed protocol. He would not risk any Autobot's life just to rescue mine even though I was his second in command. Nor did I expect him too._

_Yet, a part of me wanted to be rescued. A part of me simply wanted to offline._

_At this point I would take anything to end this pain and suffering that ravaged my systems. I wasn't going to give the fraggin 'Cons what they wanted. It didn't matter how much they tortured me. I would never betray Sentinel and the Autobots. Never._

_My only regret was not telling Jazz what he meant to me. He had asked me to bond with him. He didn't ask for my answer right away; told me to think about it. He knew me so well. He knew I put a lot of thought behind major decisions, especially a life changing one._

_Tears stung my optics. Primus, I really miss him right now._

_I didn't get the chance to give him an answer. I didn't get to tell him how much I care for him, how much I love him before I left for the mission. I allowed my duty to get in the way. My Prime always came first. Jazz was always second. And still the mech wanted to bond with me knowing my duties took precedent._

_I rarely ever wanted anything for myself. What I would give to see him one last time before my termination._

_The door to my cell slid open interrupting my mournful solitude. My servos and transistors creaked at the upcoming interrogation. Was it that time again already? The 'Cons would torture me for hours at a time then let me rest, recharge, regain my strength only so they could torture me again. I stopped keeping track of how many times I went through they cycle. Frag, I don't even know how long I've been here._

"_Well aren't you a sight for sore optics."_

_My audio receptors must be glitched because that voice sounded just like Jazz. I turned my head towards the voice. Only I couldn't see. My optics had stopped working…frag I can't even remember when they stopped working._

"_Hide, hand me that medical scanner."_

"_Is he going to make it?"_

"_Not sure. He's energy levels are critical. He'd probably go into stasis if he tried to walk."_

"_Jazz?" I dared to call, thinking this was some kind of dream._

"_Bet your sweet bottom, it's me."_

"_Here, Ratchet said to give him this."_

"_Ironhide, you're here too?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Of course I am. We needed someone who could shoot straight for this rescue mission."_

"_This is going to sting a bit, Prowl," Jazz's deep voice gently told me. "But it should give you enough energy so we could get you out of here without you going into stasis."_

_I felt something press against my neck. There was a short hissing sound accompanied by a stinging sensation. Believe me, that little stinger was nothing to what I had to endure. But it felt good to feel my lover so close, even in my muddled haze._

_It took an astrosecond for one of Ratchet's miracle drugs to work. I felt energy building in all my primary systems. My optics came online to see Jazz, kneeling before me with that slag eatin grin of his plastered all over his face plates._

_I smiled back weakly. I did love him. That smile always made me feel infinitely better. Even under these dire conditions._

"_You done in there? We've got company!"_

_My optics widened. I recognized that voice coming from the doorway. I turned my head to look._

"_Why did you bring Optimus? Sentinel is going to offline you both!" I told them as Ironhide lifted me to my feet._

"_You've got it wrong Prowl," Ironhide smiled proudly. "This was all the lugnut's idea. He was gonna go solo. Jazz and I had to go with him. We couldn't let the inexperience youngling get all the glory for rescuing your tight aft."_

"_Get moving! I'll take care of our visitors!" Optimus shouted then took off running._

"_See, told you he wants all the glory," Hide smirked as we started moving slowly. "Finally gets his armor and it goes straight to his big head. Thinks he's a big tough mech wrecker now."_

"_What's he doing?" I asked, looking down the hall and seeing Optimus taking on four Decepticons at once. "This can't be part of the plan."_

"_Plan, what plan?" Jazz teased._

_Part of the plan or not, Optimus skillfully offlined all four mechs. Then he hid their lifeless bodies in a vacant cell._

"_I told you guys to get moving," he said, reaching our position and pushing us to move faster._

"_You're not the boss bot yet," Jazz scoffed. "You're technically still a youngling. I only came with you to help rescue my future sparkmate."_

"_Oh no, here we go again," Hide groaned. "Prowl, will you bond with this idiot and put him out of his misery. Every morning since he popped the question I have to hear his whining about how long you're taking!"_

"_Shhh! Wait here, let me check it out," Optimus whispered as we neared the exit._

_Ironhide and Jazz simply rolled their optics and let the youngling go. Not like they had much choice. Both were holding me up because my legs weren't strong enough to carry my weight._

"_Well, he will be an officer one day and possibly Prime," Jazz muttered. "And he does have a commanding presence."_

"_Just lacks common sense from time to time," Ironhide huffed._

"_Lay off him Hide, he just needs experience," Jazz countered._

"_Shh, I think he's coming back," I said, hearing heavy footfalls approaching. Make that approaching very fast with lots of others chasing them._

_Optimus rounded the turn, didn't even slow down as he bent down slightly and lifted me up and over his shoulder, and took off sprinting down the hallway, carrying me. Behind us Jazz and Ironhide quickly followed. And further behind were a dozen Decepticons._

_The alarms sounded loudly. We ran. The 'Cons chased. Laser fire ricocheted off the walls around us._

"_Sentinel is going to kill you Optimus!" I shouted._

"_Not if the 'Cons kill me first!"_

"_We're in deep slag now!" Jazz shouted, shooting back as he ran forward. "Was this part of your brilliant plan, Optimus?"_

"_This isn't planning…this is improvising," the young mech laughed._

"_Sentinel calls it being a stupid reckless aft!" I shouted._

"_Well, I'm open for suggestions."_

"_Don't look at me," Ironhide huffed. "Blasting things has always been my answer."_

"_That's it!" Optimus exclaimed and he made a sudden left turn around the next corner._

"_Uh, Optimus, it's a dead end!" Jazz yelped._

_I honestly couldn't see. All I knew was my nuts and bolts were rattling from getting bounced up and down on Optimus shoulder as he ran._

"_Concentrate your fire!" Optimus ordered. I couldn't see what they were firing at. I just knew it wasn't the 'Cons chasing us._

"_Hide, detonate the charges we set!" Jazz suggested._

_Charges?_

_KABOOM!_

_The entire prison section of the base rocked. Most of the Decepticons slowed in their pursuit when another series of explosion sounded from various locations. It sounded like a fraggin warzone!_

"_Hang on!" Optimus shouted._

"_What?" I shouted back and then suddenly felt the weightlessness of falling._

_Frag it all the way to Vector Sigma! We were falling! They'd blown a hole in the outer wall and jumped out. But…what had we jumped out into?!_

"Oh slag! What was it?" Kacey asked excitedly, our second game of chess underway.

"An oil lake. I honestly don't know if it was part of your father's plan or if it was all luck, but we landed in the lake not far from the shore where they had left a shuttle. Needless to say, we made it back to base. Everyone was stunned! No one had any idea about the unauthorized rescue mission, well except for Ratchet who gave Ironhide the meds I'd need. And oh was Sentinel slaggin pissed off!"

_Sentinel came storming into the Med Bay with his top security officers, Ultra Magnus and Red Alert, behind him. Ratchet didn't even look up as he continued to work on repairs. I was conscious, feeling more energized now thanks to another of the CMO's concoctions._

"_**You three, over here now**__!" Sentinel bellowed._

_Ironhide, Jazz, and Optimus obediently marched over and stood at attention before Prime. Not one of them made optic contact with Sentinel as they stared directly ahead._

"_**So whose idea was this? Whose idea was it to take a youngling barely twenty-three years of age into a Decepticon base?"**_

_Ratchet paused in his work. The two of us smiled proudly when Optimus bravely stepped forward, head held high. The mech never hesitated to take responsibility for his actions or for others._

"_It was my idea, Sir. I arranged for the shuttle. I acquired the weapons needed from the armory. I enlisted the help of Ironhide and Jazz. And…I acquired the schematics for the Decepticon base."_

_Sentinel raised his optics ridges, as did everyone else in the room._

"_Just how did you acquire schematics for a Decepticon base that wasn't supposed to exist?"_

_Optimus bowed his head, his voice not as confident as before._

"_I bought them from…from a Decepticon deserter in the Underground of Cyber City."_

_Both Ratchet and I gasped. That must have cost him every single credit he had. Plans like that were never cheap. Not to mention that was a foolish thing for him to do!_

"_You went to the black market...__**alone**__?"_

_Optimus nodded his head._

"_**What the frag were you thinking? You could have been recognized! The Decepticons could have taken you from me or killed you!**__"_

_Optimus looked up, meeting Sentinel's fiery blue optics with his own._

"_Father, I had to get Prowl out of there. Deep in my spark it felt like the right thing to do," Optimus explained, not backing down. "And __**I**__ was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen."_

_Optimus rarely called Sentinel father in front of us. It was always Sir or Prime. He simply wanted to be accepted as just one of the mechs, a regular mech wrecking Autobot and not Prime's son when he hung out with us. He wanted to prove to Sentinel that he was worthy of being a soldier in the Autobot Army._

_Sentinel sighed and started pacing. I knew that was never a good sign._

"_While I am grateful to have my second in command back," Sentinel began. "I cannot let you go unpunished, Optimus. You went behind my back, left the base against my orders, stole a shuttle and weapons, and nearly got yourself killed in this rescue mission."_

_The big mech paused and turned to Optimus._

"_I think two days in the brig ought to knock some sense into the processor of yours. Does that seem fair to you?"_

"_Yes, Sir," Optimus frowned._

"_Magnus, please escort Optimus to a holding cell. I will not tolerate disobedience, especially from my own son."_

"_Of course, Sir," Magnus acknowledged._

_I have never seen a more dejected mech than Optimus that very moment as he started to follow Magnus. And I was about to speak on his behalf when Sentinel suddenly placed a kind hand on Optimus shoulder, stopping the younger mech._

"_What you did was very foolish, but also very brave. You defied me but stood up for what you believed in. I'm proud of you, my son. I know you will be a fine officer some day."_

_Optimus straightened up, his chest puffed out proudly, and a big smile gleamed on his faceplates. He was going to the brig but he was one happy mech!_

"_About time Sentinel pulled the rod out of his aft and showed the kid some love," Ratchet muttered getting back to work._

"_I heard that, Ratchet!" Sentinel snapped as he turned to the other two accomplices. "Do you two have glitched processors? What the frag were you thinking letting him go with you?! You should have made him stay behind. For frags sake, his transformation systems haven't even been online a week and he's already fighting 'Cons! Red!"_

"_Yes, Prime?"_

"_Escort Jazz and Ironhide to the brig. They're to remain there for five days or until I feel like letting them out again."_

"_What? Why do we get five days and the lugnut only gets two?" Ironhide questioned._

_Sentinel smiled in that regal way, "Because you two are older and know better. Optimus doesn't, at least not yet."_

"_He knows enough Sentinel," I said firmly. "He may technically still be a youngling, but he's more than ready to join our ranks."_

"_He's not that little frighten youngling anymore," Ratchet added. "His actions prove he's a mature enough mech."_

"He really sent my dad to the brig?"

"Yes. But Optimus wasn't even in the brig for an hour before he was released," I grinned. "Sentinel could come off as a hard aft, but he loved Optimus."

"What about Jazz and Hide?"

"They were there for five full days then got stuck working the overnight shift in the command center together for a week," I laughed. "And Optimus started going on missions and fighting in battles."

"I will too, when I get my armor back," she seriously said.

"I have no doubts about that," I smiled to her.

* * *

Up next: We delve into the minds of Optimus and Elita's other pit spawns.


	35. chapter 35

This chapter mostly occurs while Kacey is finishing up her training with Prowl. We delve into the minds of Kacey's brothers and sister. I'm hoping to get their personalities across in this chapter.

For those interested, the Ultra Magnus fic is up. It ties into chapters 32 and 33 of MBRS. It has a few chapters up with a couple more to go. Also, go vote for Orion's alt form for the third Kaceystar story!

* * *

**Orion**

I focused on my lessons as I always do. I love learning. Trion says I'm as eager to learn as Kacey was. That made me extremely proud. I love my big sister. She's always been there for me, Ariel or Leo. She's even there for Galen or his little sister Kayla if necessary. And she knows every mech and femme on the base.

But today I'm more focused than usual in order to distract myself. As much as I love my sister, I love mom too and I really miss her. I'm anxious for her return this evening with dad. Not that I loved mom more than dad. I loved them both so much and would be spark broken if anything ever happened to them. It's just that mom's better at tucking me into bed than dad.

I know he is busy. He's Prime and has many responsibilities. And I know he loves me very much. I feel it every day through our spark bond. He tells me every day with words or actions. But there are just some things mom is best at.

"Leo, stop daydreaming about fighting Decepticons and at least look like you're reading," I hissed at him as he slouched in his seat, his processor so obviously somewhere else.

He rolled his optics at me but sat up. I know he thinks I'm a geek. It doesn't bother me. I strive to do the best I can in all subjects. I study hard. Pay attention. Ask Trion for extra reading assignments. Anything to satisfy my processor's craving for knowledge.

I'm not a warrior like Kacey or Leo. I don't enjoy fighting. I'm not as sure as Leo or Ariel are with what I want to do with my life. I just know fighting isn't for me. It's not in my nature which to me is ironic since both mom and dad are legendary skilled warriors. Even Ariel though at times can appear docile has a fighting spirit; she's just like mom.

I sometimes wonder where my place is in my family. Does my desire to not fight make me a coward? I shudder within. That's a horrendous thought. The son of the great Optimus Prime is a coward.

"Time's up," Trion announced rising to his feet, interrupting my thoughts. "You're to finish your history reading assignment. There will be a test on it tomorrow."

"Another test?" Leo whined.

Trion gave my brother a look that made him straighten up and shut up. It never took much to discipline Leo. He rarely misbehaves. He simply gets…distracted with these fantasies of him fighting Decepticons.

"You're all dismissed," Trion said.

I slowly gathered my datapads, my thoughts still lingering with doubts once again. Maybe I can talk to mom tonight. She always understands my worries.

"Hey, Orion…check this out," Leo whispered, winking at me.

I rolled my optics. What's the mini lugnut up to now? I slowly followed, watching as he walked over putting himself between Galen and Ariel who were discussing…whatever they talk about when together.

"Just remember, Galen," Leo started with a fiendish smirk. "You start interfacing with my sister, you'd better treat her right. Or I'll rip you a new aft. Got it?"

"Leo!" Ariel shouted, taking a swing at his head.

"Missed me!" he snickered, as he ducked.

"I'm gonna get you, fragger!" she yelled chasing after him.

"Orion, what's interfacing?" Galen asked me quietly, having enough sense not to get into a fight with Leo or Ariel. Last time he did he got smacked hard by both Leo and Ariel and ended up in the Med Bay.

"I'm not sure but you're dad should know. I heard mom telling my dad that he needed to talk to Kacey about it."

"Oh, I'll go ask my dad then."

"Orion," Trion called as I reached the doorway.

"Yes, Trion?"

The elder mech gestured for me to come over and take a seat. I did as instructed thinking he had some extra homework for me.

"I've noticed how your brother and sister have already decided what they want to do once mature. Your personality is as strong as theirs yet you have not chosen a path. May I ask why?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I'm not as brave as Leo. I don't have the fighting spirit like Ariel."

"Are you afraid to fight?"

"No! I…I just don't see the point of all this fighting. Does that make me coward?"

"Orion, being noble and brave doesn't necessarily mean you have to fight. Do you know of a mech called Decimus?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"Decimus was the only son of a brilliant strategist and fierce, almost ruthless, warrior, Telamus. He started training his son at a young age to following him into the Elite Army and the glorious reputation that came with it. But Decimus was not a fighter. He was an intelligent mech, knew the laws of our kind, of many worlds. He loved his father very much. Followed his father's teachings until the day he was of the right age. His first fully mature year, he finally spoke his spark."

"Telamus was furious. The two mechs, both stubborn as could be, had a falling out. Decimus left his home city of Praxus and headed to Iacon to make it his own path. He was determined to prove to his father that one didn't have to be a great warrior in order to do good or to be remembered in our history."

"And so Decimus started on his path. At first, just working in the lowest of positions. A runner, retrieving information form the archives and hand delivering them to aids who in turn handed them to members of the High Council during deliberations. He eventually earned the position as aid to Eryx, the High Council's chief negotiator of treaties with the neighboring multitude of races, some enemies and some friends, within our universe."

"He studied hard, paid attention during the Council's discussions as they passed new laws and rewrote old ones. And he watched everything Eryx did during his negotiations. Decimus was one very perceptive mech. He had an uncanny knack for knowing when someone was unsure, being truthful, or lying. And he would never hesitate to tell Eryx this information so that they might use it to conclude a deal."

"It was during one such negotiation that made Decimus into the mech history now knows him for. Eryx went against his aid's better judgment going on his own past experience with the Delemphians in the Galicon Quadrant, a race of organics whose technology rivaled our own. Most years we were at peace with them. This particular year we were at on the verge of a full scale war with them. Eryx was attempting to negotiate the release of several families and key military personnel while at the same time trying to put together a peace treaty with the Delemphians once again."

"Only time had changed them as a people. Eryx made a critical mistake that cost him his life. Decimus, knowing how important this peace treaty was to the High Council took it upon himself to complete the mission. He went against protocol by not immediately informing the High Council of what had happened. But he also knew there was no time to waste and knew the High Council would order the Elita Army into the Galicon Quadrant."

"And so, Decimus retracted his armor so that he'd be in his most vulnerable form, walked with arms out, palms up, and knelt down in the center of the assembly room. The energon from Eryx was still warm as it flowed from his offlined body nearby."

"What happened? Did they attack Decimus? Was he taken prisoner as well?" I asked, excitedly sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Priad, the Delemphian's leader, ordered his guards to beat down Decimus. No matter how badly it hurt, how hard they hit, Decimus would always return to his knelt position. Until finally, Priad asked him why?"

"What did he say?!"

"Orion, let me tell the story," Trion laughed.

"Oops, sorry," I cringed.

"'I do so because I must for my family as you would for yours,' was Decimus' response. 'Neither of our people want war. You and I both know this. I am here to listen to your needs and hope to bring about peace for generations to come. And if my death will bring about the peace you want for your family, then so be it.' Now Orion, you notice how Decimus kept speaking of family?"

I quickly nodded.

"Decimus noticed how close Priad was to his sons, though guards in his military, they never strayed far from their father. Eryx was too aggressive with his negotiations. Pried felt threatened and reacted as any father would by protecting those he loved. Priad and Decimus wrote an entirely new treaty together. One that lasted to this very day or at least from the time I left Cybertron."

"What did the High Council to do Decimus for not following protocol?"

"An excellent question, Orion," he smiled, patting me on the head. "You forget nothing do you? Truth was there wasn't much they could do to punish Decimus. News of his bravery had already spread across Cybertron. Plus, he completed the mission given by the High Council themselves. The fact that our Prime at that time was a prisoner and was witness to all that had happened, only benefited Decimus even more. And through Sentinel's influence Decimus was made a member of the High Council. The two mechs became the best of friends as a result of it. And Sentinel often accompanied Decimus to other worlds if a strong military presence was required as part of negotiations."

"So you see Orion, you do not have to fight to consider yourself brave. It takes courage to stand up for what you believe in as well. And if you do not believe in fighting, then don't let anyone tell you differently. Understand?"

"Yes, Trion," I smiled. "Did you meet Decimus? He sounds like someone I would have liked to meet."

"Yes, I did meet him. And in away, you have," Trion smiled. "He was your grandfather and Optimus' father. In many ways, you remind me of him. You have that same determined spirit he had."

"Did…did Telamus ever forgive his son?" I anxiously asked, wondering how my own father would react to me not wanting to fight.

"Yes, the two mechs reconciled. Telamus apologized to his son and was there to witness Decimus being appointed to the High Council."

Trion rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Optimus is proud of whatever you do, Orion. You should see the look in his optics when I tell him how well you do in your studies," he said to me and I raised my head slightly upon hearing this. "Now go, Kacey will be looking for you soon if I keep you any longer."

"I'd better go find, Leo," I said, rising to my feet and feeling that something was upsetting Leo at the moment. "Thank you for the history lesson. I'll remember that one always."

* * *

**Ariel**

Arg! I could just kill my little brother sometimes! I swear he must have a screw loose in that processor to keep antagonizing me like that! The unbelievable things that he says just really piss me off! He knows it. I know it. Yet he continues to do so!

I know he says them to tease Galen. He knows Galen isn't a fighter and can't defend himself even though he is taller than my little brother. Nor would I allow Galen to resort to that kind of behavior. Though smaller, Leo would kick the slag out of Galen if properly provoked.

Just like I'm going to kick the slag out of his aft now when I get hold of him!

"I'm gonna rip your aft, Leo!" I yelled, chasing after him.

"You have to catch me first!" he laughed and turned a corner.

I came to a stop and growled, deciding it best to get him later instead of wasting energy by chasing him all over the fraggin base! I turned and hurried back, catching up with Galen. He always had a calming effect on my nerves whenever Leo riled them all up.

"Don't worry, Leo won't hurt you," I smiled, taking Galen's hand in mine.

"How can you be so certain? Leo always means what he says."

"Because I told him once you're a qualified surgeon you could easily remove his interface appliance. He freaked and ran," I giggled.

"Ariel, I would never do that to a mech," he said seriously.

"Don't be so stuffy, it was a joke! I'll beat him up before he ever lays a hand on you."

"Gee, thanks. I'm not sure I want that kind of a reputation where my femme does all the fighting for me."

"I'm not going to stand idly by while you get beat up," I snapped. "And if you'd let Kacey teach you some moves like she's taught me I wouldn't have to."

"You know how my mom and dad feel about that," he sighed. "Besides, I know how to shoot a plasma rifle. You don't know how to do that yet. And when I become a surgeon, my hands will be too important for any kind of hand to hand combat."

"Smart aft," I said, playfully pushing him.

Galen simply gave me that smile of his that I adored. I'm so glad he's recovered from his systems upset he had yesterday. I didn't like seeing him sick. Of course, he says the same thing about me when I'm the one who's sick. We're always there for each other in anything we do, our studies, our medical journals we read, or just playing.

I've asked mother how she knew father was the right mech for her. She said it was a feeling in her spark she got whenever father looked at her. It was an indescribable feeling. She just knew he was for her.

I feel like that with Galen. I know I'm only a youngling of eight. But I know what I want to do with my life. And I know who I want to be with. I honestly cannot imagine my life without Galen.

"Ariel, do you know what interfacing is?" Galen suddenly asked.

"Something the matures do for fun but don't tell us about. We're not old enough so of course they don't talk to us about it. Unless you're, Sunny. That mech doesn't know the meaning of discreet nor does he know how to keep his mouth shut."

"He is funny," he laughed. "Even if he makes jokes about my dad."

"True and he claims to know everything about interfacing. But mom will dismantle Sunny if he even thinks about it near us younglings."

"No, something this important needs an expert. I was going to ask my dad."

"I'll go with you," I smiled. "We'll find out together. I have time before Kacey comes looking for me."

"Ok," he smiled, pulling me along. "Come on, let's hurry!"

It didn't take long to reach the Med Bay. There we found Ratchet with a stack of datapads in one arm and a cup of energon in the other walking into his office.

"What are you two younglings doing here?" he immediately asked. "Ariel, you're supposed to be with Kacey and Galen, you were supposed to get your sister."

"I know dad, but I had a really important question to ask you first. It will only take an astrosecond or so."

"Very, well, what is it?" Ratchet smiled.

"I…I mean Ariel and I want to know what interfacing is and how it's done."

"What?!" he yelled as datapads and energon flew out of his hands, scattering all over the floor. "You're only 8! What the frag are you asking me a question like that for?!"

"Geez, don't get a glitch over it," I scoffed. "It was just a simple question."

"That is not a simple question," he said, hands on hips glaring down at both of us. "That is a question I will discuss with Galen when he's old enough and one your parents will discuss with you. For now all you need to know is interfacing makes sparklings, now Ariel, get going and don't even think of asking Sunny! Galen, in my office now!"

"But dad…"

"NOW!"

"Yes, dad," he frowned. "I'll see you later Ariel."

"Ratchet, don't be mad at Galen," I said in his defense. "It was Leo's fault. He threatened Galen, saying that once he starts interfacing with me that he'd better treat me right or Leo was going to rip his aft."

"Is this true?" he asked Galen. Galen quickly nodded. "Fine. Go get your sister. I'll talk to Optimus about Leo. That little lugnut needs to stop hanging around the twins."

"That will never happen as long as Kacey hangs…" I started but was interrupted at the distress in my spark.

"Ariel?" Galen asked softly, taking my hand.

"It's Leo," I said sadly. "He's upset about something. I have to go find him."

'Ariel…' my brother called over our bond.

'I feel it to, Orion. I'm coming.'

"Ariel, wait! I'm coming too," Galen said with determination.

"Get…" Ratchet started.

"I'll get Kayla too, dad, don't worry," he said, following me out.

I ran, trusting that Galen would catch up. Despite the pain in the aft Leo can be I do love him dearly. He's my little brother. We're lucky he's still with us thanks to Kacey saving his life. I didn't understand when I was a sparkling, but I do now. I know Kacey would literally risk her own life to saves ours.

* * *

**Leo**

I was so bored out of my processor sitting there counting the astroseconds clicking away slowly. Far too slowly it seemed. I wanted to be somewhere else, doing anything but this!

Since I couldn't go anywhere, I let my processor wander. I had ways to entertain myself.

"Leo, stop daydreaming about fighting Decepticons and at least look like you're reading," Orion snapped before I could really get into my internal thoughts.

I rolled my optics at my brother but sat up and pretended to read. What a geek. He was Trion's best student now that Kacey no longer required lessons. Ariel and Galen were close behind. I just didn't see the point of some of my lessons if I was going to be fighting Decepticons.

What a day that will be when I get to fight along side my big sister! I can't wait!

"Time's up," Trion announced getting to his feet. "You're to finish your history reading assignment. There will be a test on it tomorrow."

"Another test?"

Trion gave me that look to shut up and be a good mech or I'll get a bad mark and my father will give me another lecture. Honestly, dad's lectures weren't that bad. Now if I were to get a lecture from mom I'd get extra homework and extra duties she'd personally assign to me.

"You're all dismissed," Trion said.

About time! I quickly gathered my datapads, seeing Galen helping Ariel with hers. I smirked to myself. Oh, I was so bad at times!

"Hey, Orion…check this out," I whispered. As my sister and Galen made their way for the door, I nonchalantly wedged myself right between them. And with a serious tone spoke to Galen. "Just remember, Galen. You start interfacing with my sister, you'd better treat her right. Or I'll rip you a new aft. Got it?"

I ducked in anticipation of the blow.

"Leo!" Ariel shouted, her arm easily missing my head.

"Missed me!" he laughed, stuck my tongue out at her and ran.

"I'm gonna get you, fragger!" she yelled, from behind me. "I'm gonna rip your aft, Leo!"

"You have to catch me first," I teased, knowing she couldn't catch me or rip my aft.

Not only was I already stronger than her and Orion, I was faster. The only one who could catch me was Kacey. Even without her transformation abilities she was fraggin fast on her feet.

I slowed to a trot, making my way to Prowl's office. If he was in there that meant Kacey was back. I was hoping she was back. She said she had a surprise for today and I really wanted to see it.

"Leo, aren't you supposed to be heading to Wheeljack's lab where Kacey is?"

"Oh, hi Magnus," I smiled after I turned to see him behind me. "I was looking for Prowl. Dad left my favorite toy in his office and said I can get it after class. But I need permission to go in and get it."

"Prowl made a stop but he should be on his way to his office soon. I'll give you permission to get your toy and get your aft to the Jack's lab before your sister sends out a search team."

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted.

"Behave little mech," he smiled, patting me on the head.

"Magnus! Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

"I mean what I say. With training you will be able to fight Decepticons effectively. But I think we'll leave Megatron for your dad, ok?"

"Ok," I smiled. "I'll see you around."

Magnus nodded and went on his way while I headed to dad's office. The lights were off but I didn't need them on. The computer panel illuminated the room enough for me to see my toy, a fake gun Ironhide made for me, was sitting on dad's desk where he left it.

I smiled, making my way to retrieve it. I had tried to sneak it into class this morning but dad confiscated it. He wasn't too mad at me and suggested I pay attention more to Trion and spend less time imagining I was blasting Decepticons' afts.

"Whoa! What's that?" I asked myself, when I suddenly spotted a glowing light through a slit in the wall near dad's desk.

I quickly made my way around dad's desk and examined the wall around the glow. It was a secret panel in the wall! I know I shouldn't but I had to see what was glowing. I suddenly remembered seeing a button underneath dad's desk one time while playing under there. I wonder…

The panel slid to one side. My optics locked on the glowing object. I dared not touch it but I wanted to know what it was and only knew one femme who would be willing to tell me.

After closing the panel, I raced out of dad's office with the intention of finding Kacey. If anyone would know she would! She's the smartest femme I know next to mom. And she's smarter than most mechs, except for dad.

"Hey Leo!" I stopped to see Sidewinder down the hall. "I heard Orion in class today. You need to stop daydreaming about Decepticons."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well look at you," he snickered, staring down at me, thick arms folder across his even thicker chest. "What good would a puny mech like you do on the battlefield anyway? You're so small you might get stepped on during a battle."

"Look whose talking leadhead," I snarled. "You're so stupid you might shoot our own warriors!"

"At least I won't grow up to be a runt, you metallic mini meatball!"

"I'm not a metallic mini meatball!"

"Well you're sure are a runt!" he laughed. "You're so small a Decepticon wouldn't even bother wasting his time shooting at you."

"That's not true!" I huffed, feeling my optics well up with tears.

I wasn't going to let him see my tears or that he hurt my feelings so I ran. Most things didn't bother me. I knew I was short. I knew I wasn't going to grow as tall as Orion or even Kacey. But I didn't need to be reminded of it every fraggin day by Sidewinder!

Some days I could take it. Today wasn't one of those days.

I didn't even know where I was running too. I just ran through the halls ignoring the shouts after me from concerned mechs or femmes. I couldn't even see through me tears. If I could, perhaps I would have noticed the yellow leg blocking my path when I turned a corner.

"OW!" I yelped after I bounced of the leg and hit the floor.

Normally I bounced up to my feet. I just didn't have the strength in me all of a sudden.

"Leo! Primus, are you hurt?"

"Bee," I wept throwing my arms around his neck as he bent down to pick me up. "No, I'm not hurt."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I'm a runt…a metallic mini meatball!"

"I see. Ironhide's little mech picking on you again?"

I nodded, wiping my tears.

"Do you know why he picks on you?"

"No," I sniffled.

"He's afraid of you."

My optics covers blinked in surprise making Bumblebee laugh.

"You're smarter and stronger than Sidewinder. And besides, a meatball is round, you're not round. Sidewinder is more round than you."

I know he was saying that to make me laugh but some days it was just so hard being so small.

"But look at me, I'm so little. How can I hope to be a descent warrior if I'm…puny?"

"Have you heard about Jazz?" Bee seriously asked me.

"I've heard dad and mom say his name a few times."

"Well, Jazz wasn't the biggest nor was he the strongest. In fact, he was smaller than me. But he was a regular mech wrecker like the rest of us."

"How?" I eagerly asked.

Bee tapped me on the center of my forehead.

"He was smart. He knew his enemy, knew their weaknesses and how to exploit them. He also knew when he was in over his head and called for heavier back up."

"Like Ironhide?"

"More often he'd call your dad," he said making me smile proudly.

'Leo!' Kacey's voice resonated through our bond.

I could feel she was worried for me. I could even feel Ariel and Orion's concern for me. Now I felt bad. I never liked it when there were upset.

'I'm alright. I'm with Bee,' I quickly responded to Kacey.

'I'm coming to get you.'

"Kacey's coming for me now," I said, dropping my chin to my chest.

"She worries for you."

"I know," I sighed. "She always worries for us all, Bee. Including you."

"Well of course me, silly. I'm her favorite uncle!"

"Mine too," I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Here's your sister," he said softly.

"Primus, Leo! You're breaking my spark when you get so upset," she frowned, taking me into her arms. "Thanks Bee."

"It was nothing," he smiled then slowly walked off.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, Sidewinder was calling me names."

"Leo, how many times have I told you, names cannot hurt you?"

"But your foot on my aft will," I smiled, making her laugh.

"Never doubt your spark, Leo. You may be small but you've always had one mighty spark. I have never doubted that from the time you were conceived to this very day. It's why I gave you a strong and noble name."

I nodded, my tears falling again as I hugged her. Kacey always tells me my spark is mighty like our dad's. To be honest, it seems so dull compared the love and strength within hers. But I am young. One day my spark _**will**_ be as strong as hers.

"Is he ok?" Orion and Ariel asked in unison as they run to us.

"He's fine," Kacey answered, kissing the side of my head before setting me on the ground.

I was immediately squeezed by Ariel. It doesn't surprise me. She does that a lot. Threatens to rip my aft one astrosecond only to give me a loving hug the next.

"Where's Galen?" I asked, noticing he wasn't with Ariel.

"He had to get Kayla and will meet us at Wheeljack's lab," she answered.

"Sorry for teasing him earlier."

"Don't worry. You should have seen the look on Ratchet's face when Galen asked him what interfacing was!"

"I did mean some of it," I said in earnest. "You're my sister. I never want to see you get hurt."

"I know."

I looked up at Orion.

"Same goes for you too bro," I smirked. I just couldn't help it. Blame hanging around the twins too much for it. "If some mech ever messes with you and hurts your feelings I'll always be there to kick his aft."

"You fragger!" Orion shouted, tackling me to the ground.

I laughed uncontrollably. Ariel jumped on the pile too and both of them were tickling me. It was my only weakness. I was the smallest and most ticklish. Well, almost the most ticklish of the family. Kacey was actually _**the**_ most ticklish.

She stood there, arms across her chest, smiling down at us silly younglings.

'Orion, Ariel…we haven't gotten Kacey in a while time,' I told them over our bond.

'What was that last week?' Ariel asked.

'That was dad, we joined in afterwards,' Orion answered.

'Oh yeah, then we got dad,' she giggled. 'He's always so funny whenever we tickle him.'

'Mom gets him good like that too,' I said. 'I hear then in their bedroom laughing sometimes. On three. Three…two…one…mark.'

Our choreographed plan of action, which always worked, was for Orion to get Kacey's left thigh above her knee and Ariel to the right thigh, just above the knee. That usually brought Kacey down low enough for me to jump up on her back and tickle her left rib area, the most ticklish spot on her.

"You little pit spawns!" she laughed, falling to the floor in a heap.

Yeah, our attack plan always worked. The only problem was she didn't stay that way for long!

The tickle war was on!

* * *

Up next: We start with Galen as he and his sister join the fun. Chapter 36 should come out fast. It's mostly done! Woohoo!


	36. chapter 36

No time to waste! We pick up right where chapter 35 ended!

* * *

**Galen**

"What are they doing?" Kayla asked as we approached Ariel and her brothers and sister in an all out tickle war in the middle of the hallway.

A few mechs and femmes simply laughed, shaking their heads as the walked around the younglings. It was quite a common sight actually; the four of them often had fun and didn't care where they were.

"It's called a…whoa!"

Kacey yanked me down and started tickling me too. Her strong hands finding my weakest spots that made me giggle uncontrollably. Any of us nearby were fair game, even Kayla, who always made these high pitched squeals whenever she was tickled.

Yeah, that's my sister. She's such a femme!

"Alright, time to get up," Kacey said, getting to her feet. All of us younglings were laying on the floor on top of each other, trying to recover as we laughed. "Come on. Before Prowl throws us in the brig for disorderly conduct in the halls."

"He wouldn't do that…would he?" I asked, helping my sister to her feet.

"Oh yeah, Sunny told me Prowl threw his own sparkmate into the brig once just so no one would ever doubt him," Kacey answered with a smirk.

"Frag! Kacey, I almost forgot!" Leo exclaimed hopping up and down. Oh no, this could be bad. An over excited Leo was always bad. "I have to show you something! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Leo calm down before you…"

Sure enough! Leo fritzed and passed out! Kacey managed to catch him before he hit the floor. He did it every time he got over excited. I refrained from laughing. Last time I laughed Ariel punched me in the arm. It fragging hurt!

"Leo are you ever going to out grow this?" Kacey muttered, gently smacking his face until he came on line. "Wake up little lugnut!"

"Did I…?" he sheepishly asked as his optics came online.

"Yes, you did," I answered.

"Now, what did you want to show me?" Kacey asked, helping him steady himself on his feet.

"I don't know what it is, that's why I wanted to show you," he replied. "But it looks _**really**_ cool!"

"Lead on McDuff," she said.

We all gave her a confused look.

"Never mind," she sighed, pointing for Leo to lead the way. "You need to be educated in some of Earth's literature. I'll have to talk to Trion about that."

"I have enough reading," I snorted.

"Same here," Ariel and Leo said.

"Not me," Orion cheerfully smiled. "I like reading."

"Of course you'd say that, you're such a nerd," Leo said, punching his brother in the arm.

"Grunt."

"Geek!"

"Cannon fodder!"

"Dipstick!"

"Slaghead!"

"You said a bad word!" Kayla giggled. "Daddy says bad words all the time."

"Enough with the language," Kacey ordered, separating Orion and Leo. "And you two lugnuts behave. Where are we heading, Leo?"

"Dad's office."

"Galen, hold Kayla's hand. I don't want her running off towards the command center."

"Ok, Kacey," I said, obediently taking hold of Kayla's hand.

We were all well behaved all the way to Optimus' office. Once there, Leo quickly showed Kacey what he was all excited about. I moved with the others to see the small glowing piece of what looked like metal.

Leo reached for it.

"Don't touch it!" Kacey snapped, snatching his hand back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something we shouldn't be near, now out all of you. Wait in the hallway. I need to talk to Prowl for a moment."

Again we all did as we were told even though we were all confused.

"Was it metal?" I asked Leo.

"It didn't look like metal," he answered as Kacey came out of Prowl's office and came towards us.

Prowl was right behind her. They both stopped at Optimus' office door, talking quietly. I recognized that Prowl punched in a security code. The door was locked now. None of us could get in.

"Am I in trouble, Kacey?" Leo asked.

"No," she smiled, rubbing the top of his head.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A piece of home and our history."

"Oh no…another history lesson," Leo moaned.

"History is important to us, Leo," Kacey said, leading us down the hall. It wasn't far to the lab.

"But it's so boring!" Leo whined.

I had to agree with him. I thought history was boring too. I didn't see how it would help my medical career. Neither did Ariel. But I had a feeling Kacey was going to show us the error of our ways. She was way smarter than any of us.

"It's important for us to remember who we are and where we came from," she explained. "You see, I was born on Cybertron. I understand why we're at war. But just because you were born on Earth doesn't make you less of a Cybertronian than me. We are _**all**_ Cybertronians."

"Will we ever go back there?" I asked as we entered Wheeljack's lab.

"I would like us to. It is our home world. Earth is nice…but it's not home. Your lessons with Trion are very important. Pay attention, all of you. Now come on you little pit spawns, help me with my tools. I'm hoping to take this baby for a test drive today."

Kacey pulled a cover off her work table to reveal an odd piece of equipment.

"Oh! I know what that is you're working on! We saw it in the Spiderman movie right?! The Goblin flew on it through the air!" Leo said excitedly and loudly. Primus, his optics looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets!

"Shh, Leo, not so loud," Kacey hushed. "Just announce it to the entire base!"

"Are you going to fly it?" Orion asked, obviously having seen the movie before.

"Yes, but you can't tell dad or mom," Kacey answered. "It can be dangerous because I don't have armor to protect me. Same goes for you too, Galen. I mean it. I've see that look on your face before. Your dad gets that same from time to time just before the slag hits the vents."

"Usually when I've done something wrong," I remarked.

Ariel glared at me and Leo punched me in the arm.

"Hey! Don't hit Galen!" Kayla yelled at Leo, weakling pushing at him.

I pulled her back even though I knew Leo would never raise a finger towards her, not even in play. Kayla's a bit dainty and doesn't like to rough house.

"You don't have to be here, Galen," Orion spoke. "Kacey's our sister, we'll cover for her but you can go so you don't get in trouble."

"No, I'll stay. I promise not to tell anyone. And Kayla, will do as I tell her."

"I always listen to, Galen," she smiled. "He takes good care of me."

She did too. Kayla trusted me completely. I only told her things to protect her. I love my sister too much and understand the need to protect her. Even Ariel is protective of her.

"Very well, all of you just sit tight for a few minutes," Kacey ordered. "I just need to make a couple of adjustments. Then we'll sneak out and give it a test run."

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked as Kacey started grabbing some tools. "If you're not supposed to fly and we're not supposed to be outside today."

"Quiet, Galen," Ariel hissed. "If you keep yapping Kacey will get in trouble."

"Maybe he should go," Leo added. "He's not used to covering for Kacey."

"Leo's right," Ariel frowned at me.

"I'll be good, I promise," I said worriedly. "I won't say anything."

"What about Kayla?" Orion chimed in. "She tells Ratchet everything she sees."

I looked down at my sister who was sitting on the floor at my feet and playing with her pink toy bot, in her own world as usual. Orion had a point. Kayla saw everything and told anyone and everyone about what she saw.

"When it comes to the bad stuff, I'll make her close her optic covers and take her optics offline. Will that work?" I asked. I really wanted to stay. I'm often excluded from some of their fun because of my dad's temper or Kayla's big mouth. "And I won't tell my dad anything. I make sure Kayla doesn't talk!"

"I believe him," Ariel adamantly said, taking hold of my hand.

"Very well. Orion, take everyone to our spot outside," Kacey ordered, with the widest smile on her face. I'd never seen her smile like that before. She seemed really…happy. "I'll be out there in a few minutes."

"I'll race you!" Leo said to Orion.

"You're on," he said, shoving Leo to the floor and then taking off running.

"Yippy!" Kayla cheered and started chasing after them.

"Frag, Kayla wait!" I yelled but it was too late.

She was fast for a dainty femme. I sighed turning to Ariel.

"We'd better go after her before she gets lost," she smiled, squeezing my hand firmly.

I always had a warm tingly sensation in my spark whenever I held her hand. Even though I was so young, I knew Primus put Ariel on this planet to be with me. I just knew it.

"Get a room you two," Kacey commented, making me blush.

Ariel stuck her tongue out at Kacey as we headed out the door. Good thing we left when we did. Kayla did get lost. I swear she has no sense of direction whatsoever! And if I didn't hold her hand we would never reach out intended destination. My sister gets distracted by everything! But I can't get to mad, she's still somewhat of a sparkling to me.

"About time you two lovebirds made it," Leo teased.

"Put a socket in it," Ariel growled at her brother.

I just smiled. I didn't mind too much when they teased us. I was proud to be with Ariel.

"So have you kissed my sister yet?" Leo smugly asked.

Neither Ariel nor myself answered and our faceplates turned bright red. We were curious one time and tried kissing. I rather liked it once I got over the fear of my dad possibly walking into my room at any moment.

"Holy frag! You have kissed!" Leo laughed. "Don't let dad see, Ariel. He'll blow a gasket! Then Ratchet might have to put Galen back together."

"Ariel, you're too young for that stuff," Orion chided. "You both are."

"Hey Kacey…guess what?!" Leo shouted as the femme approached.

Ariel clamped her hand over Leo's mouth, wrestling around with him.

"Please, don't tell anyone else," she begged him. "Kacey will lecture us as bad as mom or dad will."

Leo nodded his head. Kacey looked at us suspiciously as we tried to appear innocent. Of course, Leo, Orion, and Ariel could always pull it off. I still didn't have enough experience. Mom and dad could always tell when I was up to no good. Kacey's very perceptive so I'm sure she'll spot my uneasiness.

"You know what, I don't want to even know," she said, shaking her head much to my relief.

My relief was temporary!

"Ariel and Galen kissed!" Leo announced.

My spark froze! I didn't think I could get any redder!

"Oh really? Who kissed who?" Kacey asked, kneeling before Ariel and myself.

"It was my idea," I admitted, staring at the ground. I felt so humiliated that I couldn't bear to meet her optics with my own. "I was curious about it that was all. But it was only one time."

"Well, it was only a matter of time," she said, patting the top of my head. "You used to kiss Ariel on the cheek all the time when you were sparklings. Just don't make this kissing on the lips a habit until you two are older. Ok?"

I nodded looking up at Kacey. She turned and smacked Leo lightly on top of his head.

"Stop picking on Galen and Ariel," she warned. "For if you don't, when you have a femme of your own you're only begging for them to tease you right back. Understand?"

"Will there be femmes my size?" he asked.

"Of course," Kacey answered confidently. "We Cybertronians come in all shapes and sizes. Now enough talk. I want to give this thing a test run before mom and dad get back."

"How is that going to fly?" I asked. I never saw the movie Leo referenced. Dad wouldn't let me what violent movies and had a knack for walking in just as one started to take me away.

"It will fly," she replied, stepping onto the device and locking her feet into place. She pressed some buttons on a small device that was strapped to her wrist. "I'm worried about the power consumption versus weight ratio. Wheeljack won't tell me how he makes his power supply units for the shuttles or for Roller so I'm improvising."

"What's that mean?" Orion asked.

"It means this will be a success or I'll end up in the med bay for a day," she snorted. "Galen, make sure Kayla doesn't watch, just in case. All of you stay near the tree line. If I get in an accident you high tail it inside the base to our quarters. I'm sure Teletran will pick up any disturbance which means I'll get busted."

"I'll stay with you," Leo said, holding his head up high.

"No, I don't want any of you to get into trouble. Now get over there. I mean it Leo. I appreciate you wanting to help me but not this time. Ok?"

It took Orion and Ariel to pull Leo back. I understood why he wanted to be at Kacey's side. I didn't like someone taking all the blame either when I was a participant. It didn't seem right.

"Kayla close your optic covers and take your optics offline," I instructed my little sister as Kacey activated the device.

"Why?"

"It's just for a few minutes. Then well go in a play a game, ok?"

"Ok," she smiled and did as I told her, hugging her toy closely.

"Wow! I can't wait until I can fly!" Leo gasped after Kacey lifted into the air and flew off out of sight. "To be up there with the air blasting past your audio receptors."

"Doesn't sound like fun to me," Ariel commented.

"That's because you're afraid to fly," Orion told her.

"I have to agree with Leo, it does look like fun," I smiled. "I remember Kacey giving us rides in the air."

"Yeah, Leo puked after his first time," Orion laughed, making Leo scowl. "Right on dad's foot too."

"Lay off, I was only a sparkling!"

"That doesn't sound right, does it?" Ariel asked.

We listened. It sounded like an engine sputtering. Kacey came back into view and we could see she was struggling with something.

"We have to go, Galen," Ariel suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because Kacey said so…now!" Orion answered. "Don't let Kayla see. Leo! Slag it!"

"I got Kayla, help Orion get Leo," Ariel told me.

Orion and I chased Leo down, tackling him to the ground. The three of us looked up when we heard an explosion. Kacey hit the ground hard and skidded several yards before coming to a stop.

My spark was hammering within its chamber. Frag I was terrified! Kacey wasn't moving.

"Should I call my dad?" I worriedly asked.

"She's ok," Orion said, restraining Leo.

Sure enough Kacey started slowly moving.

"**GET YOU AFTS OUT OF HERE**!" she bellowed at us as she got to her feet.

The three of us got up and ran. I was to frightened to do anything else.

"This way!" Orion suddenly said, yanking us towards the tree line. "Ariel says Prowl and a few others are already near the entrance of the base."

"Is Kayla ok?" I asked as we hid behind some trees.

"She's fine," Leo answered a moment later. "Ariel says she didn't see anything."

Prowl, Magnus, and a few others raced where the explosion was, weapons drawn.

"Let's go," Leo whispered. "She'll keep them occupied so we can get back into the base."

As we ran, I glanced over to see Prowl wasn't very happy as the mechs who accompanied him and Magnus put out the small fire. I could tell by the way he was talking to Kacey he was pissed. Unfortunately for us, Magnus happened to turn his head and spotted us.

"Get back here!" he shouted.

"Frag! RUN!" Leo yelped, shoving me in the back to make me run faster. "SLAG! We're so in trouble!"

"Why not just say it was Kacey's idea," I suggested. "She was willing to take the blame."

"Don't you ever say anything like that again!" Leo yelled shoving me to the ground once we were inside the base. "You guys do what you want, but I'm going to tell them I snuck out there to see what Kacey was doing. I'm not going to get her into anymore trouble than she already is."

Orion helped me to my feet as Leo continued running down the hall.

"It's up to you, Galen. But I'm with Leo. I'll do whatever I can to protect my sister."

I nodded that I understood and watched as he ran after Leo. I ran to find Kayla before mom or dad found her. I just knew no matter what I did, I was going to be in deep slag!

* * *

**Ratchet**

Moonracer walked into my office right when I needed a break. I swear she has a sixth sense because she always has a knack for knowing when I need a distraction. And what a lovely distraction she is.

"You are not going to believe what your son asked me today," I smiled, leaning back, giving her room to sit on my lap.

"I'm not sure I want to know," she responded, making herself comfortable. "Red told me datapads went flying and Galen went running off shortly after that."

"He asked me what interfacing was and how to do it?!"

My bonded sparkmate simply laughed at me.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you saw how serious he was," I retorted. "And he had Ariel with him. She wanted to know too!"

"What happened? Galen usually doesn't ask such a question unless something happened."

"Leo threatened him basically, saying that Galen better treat Ariel right or else. I think Optimus needs to restrict Leo's time with the twins."

"Oh, I don't know. Kacey hasn't been totally corrupted by them," she said softly, her hands caressing my audio receptors.

Primus that felt good. My love always knew how to get me to relax.

"At least Galen came to you to ask the question."

"That's true," I agreed, my optics dimming, my spark feeling the passionate urges of my sparkmate. I pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. "I just wasn't ready for him to ask me that question. He's only eight!"

"Eight and he's already planned out his future," she sighed.

I chuckled, "I think Optimus has finally accepted the fact that Galen loves Ariel. He doesn't threaten me anymore."

"Still, it's up to us to make sure Galen does treat her as a femme should be treated. For I have no doubt Leo will follow through on his threats. He loves his sisters and brother very much. They're all very protective of one another." She pulled back and smiled. "They take after their father…just as Galen takes after you."

"Except Galen doesn't get cranky," I smirked, pulling her face closer for a kiss. "He has your calmness."

"_Ratchet! You're needed outside the base, immediately!_" Prowl's voice sounded from the intercom on my desk.

I growled with irritation and glared at the intercom. He had that urgent tone of his which meant I couldn't send Red Alert in my place. And my sparkmate was looking so tempting at this very moment.

"You'd better go," she smiled brightly, kissing my on the lips briefly before getting off my lap. "We'll continue this later."

"My mood might change between now and then," I grunted, getting to me feet.

"Oh, I've been bonded with you long enough to know how to get you in the right mood."

My spark fluttered with excitement at that possibility. Primus how I love her.

"_Ratchet…_"

"I'm on my way!" I snapped into my comlink, interrupting Prowl.

I sent Moonracer my affections for her through our bond as I left the Med Bay. Looking back upon my life I can't believe I had waited so long to find a femme and bond with one. Perhaps it was fate that I didn't find one until Moonracer. Regardless, I thank Primus regularly for her and my two children.

"Ratchet, over here!"

I turned at the sound of Magnus' voice and was surprised to see Kacey kneeling down. Then I saw some debris of some kind smoldering behind where Prowl and Magnus stood with her.

"What did she do now?" I asked myself as I hurried over, activating my medical scans once I was close enough. "What happened?"

"Failed experiment," Kacey chuckled.

"Sit down, Kacey," I ordered, kneeling beside her.

I gently grabbed her face by the chin to do a deep medical scan of the cranium. She had markings on the side of her head consistent with a possible concussion. Plus, having been Kacey's doctor for a long time now I noticed how she was straining to keep her focused. She looked just like Optimus when he was trying to avoid a trip to the med bay.

"You still haven't answered my question," Prowl said to her.

"They had nothing to do with this, all the blame is on me," she adamantly, staring squarely up at Prowl.

"Can we continue this inside?" I requested, not liking her energy levels. "Did you crash into the ground or something?"

"I fell some seventy feet to the ground…from the cliff wall," she answered, not taking her optics from Prowl's stern gaze.

I stared suspiciously at her. I've never known Kacey to outright lie. But her injuries were inconsistent with that kind of a fall.

"Care to elaborate on that," Prowl remarked, not looking very happy.

"And why Orion, Leo, and Galen were running from the scene," Magnus added.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Just don't punish them, Prowl. Throw me in the brig if you want. But leave them alone. They don't know any better."

"They know enough to run," Magnus said.

"Galen was out here near this mess!" I yelled at her.

"I'd never do that! They were at a safe distance. I may do an idiotic stunt from time to time but I'm not stupid!"

"You still haven't said why you were out here," Prowl pressed on.

Kacey shut up after that. Not by choice. She passed out. Her energy levels dropped to low as her repair systems worked overtime.

"Magnus, round them up," Prowl ordered. "I want to talk to them. Optimus is returning soon and he's going to want answers. And Kacey is obviously not going to tell us."

"I'll use their tracking devices to locate them. You want them in your office?" Magnus asked.

"Put Galen in my office, Orion in Optimus and put Leo in yours. I want to keep them separated for now. Don't say anything to them."

"Understood," Magnus nodded then quickly walked off.

"Have Wheeljack look at the wreckage, he might be able to ascertain what _**that**_ was," I suggested, lifting up Kacey.

"Thanks. I'll do that," Prowl frowned, rising up with me. "Can you tell me anything of Kacey's injuries? Did she fall?"

"Yes, but at a high velocity not consistent with your normal fall, more like a crash," I said without hesitation. "She has contusions on her arms and legs. Jarred her processor really good. I'm surprised she was still conscious."

"Ratchet, I don't want you to interfere with this interrogation," Prowl said. "Allow me to talk to Galen first before you punish him."

I nodded, making sure to keep my anger to myself. I wanted to find out what was going on as much as Prowl did. Yet, I didn't want to frighten my son or my sparkmate. Both would hinder Prowl's investigation. I learned my lesson to not interfere with any of Prowl's investigations the hard way long ago earning myself a day in the brig.

"Keep me apprised of Kacey's recovery," he ordered as we headed to the base. "I want to talk to her again before Optimus and Elita return."

"She'll probably regain consciousness by the time you're done with the…interrogations," I grumbled. "Do you have to say interrogations? It sounds like you're assuming Galen did something terrible. He never would."

"Relax," Prowl smiled. "I'll go easy on him…I've got to go. Magnus has them all rounded up."

"That was fast."

"Apparently, _**they**_ came to him," Prowl said raising an optic ridge. "See you shortly."

I chuckled to myself after Prowl walked away, recalling something similar happening when Optimus was young. He snuck off the base to go exploring, got hurt, and called me. Several of us covered for him while he recovered so he wouldn't get in trouble for disobeying Sentinel's orders.

I suppose I can't get too mad at Galen if he does what I think he's about to do.

* * *

I hope everyone understood that Kacey was talking about the All Spark shard (a piece of home and history) Optimus pulled from Megatron's corpse in the movie. If it's unclear let me know and I'll fix it.

Up next: Elita, Optimus, Chromia, Ironhide, and Firestar return. Ironhide opens his big mouth. Nitro and Kacey get smacked in the face by an angry Firestar. And Kacey gets punished for the little stunt she pulled.


	37. chapter 37

Holy cow! Another chapter! Ok, this one is all from Elita's POV. There's a scene in it where she and Optimus talk about kissing and groping in the office. That scene is the Magnus fic that ties into this story. Otherwise we pick up where chapter 36 left off.

One more thing, plenoptic wrote this totally awesome Kaceystar/Prowl one shot. Sort of an AU to my Kacey universe. I gave her permission. It's called You Who Has Healed My Spark. It's a good read. I'm trying to weasel another chapter out of her for it. Like a said its AU to the Kaceystar universe and will not be part of my trilogy. But it's a good AU oneshot and a good read.

I want to thank all those who have been reading Kacey's incredible journey. Please, don't be afraid to review! My muse loves reviews. They keep her happy. If she's happy then she writes more. Cranky muse means I get headaches. LOL.

Ok enough groveling, on with the show.

* * *

**Elita**

I sat in the passenger area of the shuttlecraft, allowing Firestar to co-pilot with Chormia. I was pleased with the young femme's progress and thankful we had time to train her properly. Optimus, the officers, and myself decided it best to nurture and continually train our young warriors until fully mature or thirty years of age, a luxury that had been lost when the war started.

Younglings were literally baptized by fire once they got their armor during the war. A week in training then thrown into the mix whether they were ready or not. We couldn't afford to wait. Now, we had time to properly train them and test them. Although, I know Kacey will be the exception to the rule. She has made it abundantly clear that once she has her armor back she is not going to wait.

Not that I'd blame her. She's experienced battle and the enjoyment that comes along with transforming. To have all that stripped from her in the way she did was…cruel. But I cannot dwell on the past. Primus must have some purpose for my Kacey for there are times I swear he is watching over her.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly when I felt Optimus' arm wrap around, pulling me closer.

"Nothing," he whispered into my audio receptor, his nose nuzzling the side of my head. "Can't a mech just cuddle with his femme for a short bit?"

"Usually said mech wants _**something**_ when he does that," I countered, meeting his optics with my own.

"That's not always the case," he frowned, removing his arm.

"Optimus, will you never learn?" Ironhide chuckled from his seat across from us. "The femme doesn't like that in public."

"Shut up," Optimus grumbled, glaring at the weapon's specialist.

'Optimus?' I questioned over our bond.

'It's nothing.'

'It's not nothing. I've upset you. Now tell me why.'

He exhaled slowly, his head bowed down and his optics dimmed slightly.

'I love you Elita. I love you so much that there are some days I cannot contain that love. And sometimes…sometimes it hurts to not have an outlet for it. We're not in constant battle like on Cybertron. We have so much more time for just _**us**_. And…I don't see anything wrong with public display of affections like hugging or even an occasional kiss.'

I sighed within. Old habits die hard. In our past, during the beginnings of our relationship, I never allowed anyone to see our affections and would only allow such things in my quarters or Optimus'. I honestly can't remember why anymore. I only remember that it took a great deal of restraint for Optimus to not hold my hand or give me a hug while in public.

He's a very affectionate mech. Our sparklings are just like him. None of them care if others are watching. It's quite common to see Optimus carrying any one of our children, kissing them on the forehead, or even hearing them purring loudly as he caressed their back. They often return such gestures of affection with so many hugs and kisses. I too allowed them to show their affection for me while in public only because they're so young.

My spark sank upon realizing what I was doing. I honestly didn't realize I was doing that. Allowing my sparklings to show how much they love me while at the same time denying my sparkmate of the very same thing.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, taking his hand in mine.

"You're forgiven," he smiled, putting his arm back around me, the warmth of his love spreading over our spark bond. "You've gotten much better at this."

"I'll say," Ironhide butted in. "On several occasions you nailed him in the crotch plate for daring to kiss you in public, Elita."

"Ow, don't remind me," Optimus winced, leaning back a bit.

I allowed myself to be enveloped more by his embrace, enjoying the heat his form generated. Yes, I'll have to make a concerted effort to allow more of these moments. At least I know he won't start groping me inappropriately in public as Ironhide and Chromia enjoy doing. Those two have no shame.

"We all know Kacey's going to be like Optimus," Ironhide continued. "She had no problem kissing Nitro…OW!"

Optimus' long leg with that big foot at the end, extend and kicked Ironhide hard in the shin.

"What about Kacey kissing Nitro?" Firestar immediately asked.

I groaned covering my optics. This was bad. Optimus told me what happened. It was in fact a harmless kiss, one friend helping the other.

"It was nothing," Optimus said.

But I could see the damage was already done. Firestar was a femme. And a fuming one at the moment.

"Firestar, I'm sure they have an explanation," Chormia insisted, the shuttle on approach to the base. She knew why Nitro kissed Kacey and thought it was cute of her mech to do such a thing for his femme. But she also knew there'd be consequences. "Nitro loves you. He'd never betray that. I've taught my son to know better unlike some mindless oafs who don't know when to keep their mouth shut!"

Ironhide cringed. It was a rare and funny sight. Rare because Ironhide wasn't afraid of anything except a pissed off bond mate and funny because said femme was the only being in existence who could make him cringe!

"Firestar, Nitro was planning on explaining everything to you," I said, noticing the young mech was indeed waiting as we entered the shuttle bay. Kacey was there to, obviously to support her best friend as always. "See, he's here for you. Let him explain things then you can beat the slag out of him."

The femme didn't respond. Not even a nod. Frag, was she pissed as she moved from the co-pilot's seat to the shuttle door. Her face plates were a fury red that matched her armor. No way was I going to get in her way. I felt bad for Nitro. He was going to get it!

"Best that we stay out of it," Optimus said to us, glaring at Ironhide. "They need to settle this between themselves."

And so it began. The shuttle set down. The back door opened. One fuming femme marched down the ramped and slugged Nitro right in the mouth just as he opened it to speak to her. The young mech fell onto his aft, dejected, hurt, and tears in his optics.

"Stay away from me, Kacey or I'll do worse to you!" Firestar growled then stormed off.

Of course, my daughter wasn't going to tolerate this one bit. Kacey chased after Firestar, tackling the femme to the ground. Fists were flying. Legs were kicking. It was quite vicious. Although, Firestar was throwing all the fists and feet. Kacey just blocked them all. And we stayed out of it.

"**Stay away**!" Nitro yelled, smacking his father's hand away. "You had to open your big mouth! Didn't you?!"

Chromia knelt down and Nitro turned into her open arms. The young mech was spark broken. His father looked equally spark broken. I know Ironhide only means well. He loved his sons deeply. He'd do anything for their happiness.

"No, Ironhide," Optimus said, grabbing the mech and holding him back. "_**They **_must settle it on their own."

"Have faith in Kacey," I said watching as Kacey appeared to have the upper hand. My daughter had Firestar's arms pinned behind her back and was making her walk this way. "I think we should leave."

"Nitro, Firestar is listening now," Kacey panted, keeping a firm hold of the still fuming femme.

Chromia helped Nitro to his feet and then slowly moved away, dragging Ironhide with her. The four of us slowly moving away, but still listening in on the younglings.

"I only did it because I love you Firestar," Nitro explained, holding his head high with his chest puffed out proudly. "I wanted our first kiss to be perfect because you deserved the best. Kacey tried to talk me out of it, said I was crazy. I am crazy but only for you. I know I'm not the smartest mech but I'm yours, now and always."

"You really love me?" she asked quietly, her body relaxing enough that Kacey released her.

"With all my spark, nuts and bolts."

Kacey gestured something to Nitro. I wasn't sure what it meant. Obviously the young mech did because he didn't hesitate to lean down slightly, taking Firestar in his arms and kissed her…deeply.

"Now that all is right in the universe, I'd like to go see my sparklings," I smiled, watching the three friends smiling and laughing at each other now.

"Me too," Optimus grinned, pulling me closer to his side.

Ironhide and Chromia were already far ahead of us, both whispering and smiling happily each time they glanced back at their son. I was proud of Kacey able to take control. She's so like Optimus, doing her best to fix any problem that needs fixing but understanding when to butt out and let others deal on their own.

Yup, all was right in the universe or so I thought.

"**WHERE IS SHE?!**" Ratchet's voice echoed across the shuttle bay.

"Well, maybe the universe isn't quite right _**yet**_," Optimus chuckled as Ratchet came into view. "What happened now, Ratchet?"

The CMO didn't respond, his aid Red Alert was running after him. Optimus and I shared a puzzled look. It wasn't often that Ratchet ignored Optimus. Together we watched curiously as Ratchet and Red headed straight for Kacey.

"Don't blow a gasket," Kacey told him, her arms folded defiantly across her chest. "I was…hey, that wasn't…"

Optimus and my own optics widened in surprise as Ratchet jammed one of his favorite type of injectors right into Kacey's neck. My daughter was out in an instant, her limp form plopped directly into Red Alert's expectant arms.

"Like father like daughter!" Ratchet grinned smugly as Red Alert carried my daughter away. "She loves to learn things the hard way. Strap her down good, Red and post a guard. She's not leaving the med bay until Prowl says she's released from custody."

"I'm afraid to ask what happened or why Kacey is even in custody," Optimus sighed, pinching his nose.

"Prowl arrested her for that stupid stunt she pulled and for involving Orion, Leo _**and**_ Galen! Although it is still unclear as to how they're involved. The little fraggers are all claiming it was their idea but are refusing to tell us what was going on. Since Kacey is the only one of age, Prowl arrested her and let the others go with a warning. And all we know is Kacey had a high velocity impact and knocked her processor around and whatever toy she built exploded."

"You matures can be so dense at times," Nitro commented, Firestar at his side, their hands intertwined. "What is the one and only thing Kacey loves to do when she's outside?"

"She was trying to fly," Optimus frowned.

"Prime!" Prowl called, running over towards us with Wheeljack right behind him. "Sorry, Optimus I meant to be here when you landed but I was…delayed."

"Just tell me what Kacey built."

"Quite ingenious actually," Wheeljack smiled. "She built a glider that she could stand on. It flies too. I found her design specs for it in the lab. She just made a miscalculation in the thickness of the lining protecting the power source from the engine. As a result, the engine overheated the power source."

"It must have explode when she was in the air," Prowl concluded.

"That would explain her injuries," Ratchet said. "She crashed."

"How badly damaged was she?" I asked.

"A few contusions and a concussion," the CMO answered. "I would have released her sooner except she had to pull one of Optimus' best moves and left my med bay!"

"I was going to put her in the brig once Ratchet released her," Prowl said. "If she was alone I would have let it slide. But three younglings were out there who shouldn't have been. I kind of admire them for not telling on her. Leo and Orion I knew would be protective but was shocked at how adamant Galen was. Still, someone had to be punished and Kacey insisted it be her."

"I'm sure Kacey learned her lesson and won't ever involve them again," I said, thinking the brig was too harsh a punishment.

"As do I but I will abide by Prowl's decision since he was in charge of the base during the incident," Optimus said. "I think over night in the brig will suffice."

"I concur," Prowl nodded. "I'll see to it personally, Prime."

"Mom! Dad!" Orion shouted, racing towards us.

"What now?" I moaned, seeing the worried look on my eldest son's face as he ran as fast as he could.

"Whoa, slow down!" Optimus ordered, kneeling down and catching Orion as he fell forward.

"I was looking for Ratchet. Red said he was here," Orion panted. "It's Leo. Something's wrong with him. He's in his bed and doesn't want to move. He keeps moaning. I think he's hurt."

Optimus and I didn't question him further. We just sprinted as fast as we could through the halls with Orion held tightly in his father's arms and Ratchet not far behind us. When we arrived, Ariel was in the open door of our quarters, crying her optics out.

"It's ok," Optimus cooed to her, lifting her up into his other arm. He turned to me, concern in his optics. "I'll calm them down."

I quickly nodded then hurried down the hallway into Leo's room. My spark twisted in aching knots upon hearing his moans and seeing the obvious distress he was in. My brave little mech was in so much pain but trying not to cry.

"Mom," he rasped.

"I'm here, Leo," I smiled sitting on one side of the bed while Ratchet was on the other. "Can I hold his hand?"

"Sure," Ratchet nodded. "Where does it hurt, Leo?"

"All over," my son grimaced. "It just started a short while ago when I was playing on the floor with my toys. But it's worse now. Please, tell Ariel not to cry. She's so scared."

"Your father is taking care of her now," I smiled, caressing his forehead. "Try to relax so Ratchet can make you all better."

"I heard that Prowl was going to send Kacey to the brig."

"Yes, it's her punishment for involving you, Orion and Galen," I told him.

"She just wanted to fly," he whimpered softly, closing his optic covers, his small hands balled into fists, his back arching in pain.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with him?" I asked, barely able to hold back my tears.

"He's fine. He's just going through some growing pains," Ratchet smiled reassuringly. "I'll give him something for the aches and pains but I want him confined to his bed for the rest of the evening."

"Growing pains?" I questioned, raising on optic ridge.

"Yes, typical for mechs," he answered, injecting Leo with the inhibitor. The relief was nearly instantaneous as his face and body relaxed. "Optimus had some of the worst growing pains I'd seen. So I'm not surprised Leo would have them. Orion may get them too from time to time."

"Growing pains? You mean I'm growing?!" Leo asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately," Ratchet joked, rubbing Leo's head.

"How is he?" Optimus asked from the doorway, two teary opticed younglings in his arms.

"He'll be fine…growing pains," Ratchet answered.

"I don't miss those," Optimus retorted, setting our twins on the floor.

"Call me if the pain returns," he said as he made his way to leave.

"Thank you, Ratchet," I sighed, pulling my youngest into my arms.

"You're welcome," he smiled then left.

Leo snuggled against me, curling up much like he used to when he was a sparkling. Only he's a bit heavier now. Our optics locked and a warm smile spread across his face.

"I missed you, mom."

"So did we," Orion said as he and Ariel climbed up on the bed, both of them getting as close as they could to me.

"I missed all of you too."

I hugged them all as best as I could, giving them my love through our bond. I did miss them so much. Every moment that I had to myself during Firestar's training mission was spent thinking of my precious sparklings and my sparkmate.

"Where are you going, dad?" Ariel asked as Optimus made a move to leave.

"I have a short meeting with Prowl, I'll be right back," he smiled.

"Don't get too mad at Kacey. Watching her fly was fun."

"Ariel!" Orion hissed.

Leo groaned rolling his optics.

This dragged Optimus right back into the room.

"Alright, one of you spill it right now," he ordered and he meant it.

My younglings all looked at one another, obviously talking to each other over their bond. But it was Leo who spoke up. He was never hesitant to speak his processor, protect his siblings, or be brave. My little mech, he was just like his father. He resembled his father closely and even had the same facial expressions as Optimus.

"Kacey built a glider, so she could fly again. You know how much she loves to fly, she really misses it. And she was going to take us to watch. We tried to make Galen and Kayla stay behind but he wanted to come. Honestly, he's so wrapped around Ariel's finger he can't be away from her for too long."

"Shut up, Leo!" she snarled at him.

"Ariel hush, Leo, focus and continue please," Optimus said, putting a stop to the griping before it got out of hand.

"We all went outside to watch Kacey take the glider for a test ride. She made us stand near the tree line, way out of harm's way. Galen even made Kayla close her optic covers and take her optics offline so she wouldn't see anything bad."

"Then Kacey was having problems when she came in for a landing," Orion continued. "She told us to get back inside the base. But as usual, Leo had to go all noble and brave. Ariel and Kayla made it back inside, while Galen and I chased down Leo. Then Kacey crashed, yelled at us to get out of there and that's when Prowl and Magnus showed up. We hid behind the trees and made our way back to the base but Magnus happened to look back and spotted us."

"I told Prowl Kacey ordered me to stay in the lab but I snuck out to watch her," Leo added. "And that I didn't know Orion and Galen were out there until I was running away."

"I said I followed her out, without her knowing to see what she was up to," Orion said. "And same thing, that I didn't know Leo or Galen were out there. I never said anything about Ariel or Kayla because Prowl never asked."

"Same for me," Leo said.

"And you'd better not," Optimus said to my surprise. "If Ratchet finds out Kayla was out there he will dismantle all of you. Now, I'll be back shortly. I need to check in with Prowl."

"Don't be too long," I suggested. "I want to check on Kacey before recharge tonight."

"Got it…boss lady," he smirked, making our youngling giggle hysterically.

As usual, Optimus and I had different definitions of 'don't be too long'. I didn't complain too much. I was in a good mood after spending several enriched hours with my children. Although Leo was having growing pains again. Another shot from Ratchet helped and Leo ended up falling into recharge on my lap while I watched Orion and Ariel playing.

Optimus came in just as I was settling them into their beds. Like on every night before, I stood back and watched him interacting with our little pit spawns. I enjoyed watching Optimus the father. He's attentive, funny, affectionate, stern but not too stern, and always tells his sparklings how much he loves them. Makes me love him so much more.

"What?" he asked, following me down the hall into the main living room of our quarters.

"You're such a wonderful father and I enjoy watching that side of you."

"Really, are you hinting at having another sparkling?" I leered at me.

"Don't get your reproductive systems in an uproar! I think the four we have is enough!"

"Ok, what about a good interface then?" he asked, pulling me close.

"Maybe later," I mused, my finger tracing along the flame pattern on his ribs. "I am still looking forward to picking up where we left of when Magnus walk in on us in your office. You grope so well when you kiss."

"Thank you," he beamed proudly.

"I won't be long," I sighed, leaning into him. "I just want to check on her."

"She was still out from Ratchet's injection when I saw her. The fragger did strap her to a med bed. But during my meeting with Prowl, Magnus moved her to the brig."

"Then I guess I'm off to the brig. Don't work too hard," I said, nodding towards the stack of datapads on the desk in the corner. Those weren't there earlier so he must have brought them back from his meeting with Prowl. "I want you ready for some extra curricular activities in the recharge bed when I get back."

"Yes, boss lady," he saluted, then slapped me on the aft as I walked away.

"Perv!"

"Love you too," he chuckled.

It was late. The halls were mostly deserted as I made my way to the holding cells. All were empty except the one Kacey occupied. She was in deep recharge on the bed within. The injuries she had were completely healed.

I sighed, deciding not to wake her. She had a big training day tomorrow and needed her rest. So, with that in mind, I slowly turned to leave.

"No…no! Father…please!"

"Kacey?"

Looking in I could see she was still recharging but my sensors indicated her spark rate was up. Her head moved slightly, arms and legs moved in agitation.

"NO! FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I punched in my override code to lower the cell's force field and hurried in.

"Kacey, honey, wake up," I said, shaking her slightly. I could feel the dream was not a very pleasant dream. I hated it when she had bad dreams. She had so many during her recovery after being kidnapped and tortured by that human.

"Mom?" she questioned groggily, her optics came on dimly.

"Yes," I smiled, caressing her beautiful face. "You were having a bad dream."

"I was dreaming about dad," she frowned.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kacey shook her head.

"Come on," I said, getting to my feet, holding out my hand. "I think you've spent enough time in the brig. Optimus and I will decide how to punish you later."

My daughter happily got to her feet, allowing me to hold her close as we walked out of the brig. She was quiet the entire way back to our quarters, yawning every so often. I tried to get her to talk but she was too tired. So tired that by the time we reached her room, Optimus had to help me get our daughter into her bed as she was practically walking and recharging.

"Optimus!" I whispered after he picked me up into his arms just after I managed to get Kacey covered.

"You said to be ready," he replied, taking me to our room, making sure to lock the door. There he gently laid me on the bed, snuggling against me, his lips so close to mine, that wonderful fiendish smirk of his plastered all over his face. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Sorry, no hot steamy scenes in this story. I'm saving them all for the love story. :)

Up next: Venom is going through his own growing pains.


	38. chapter 38

A treat for my Kaceystar fans. Thunderblast's flashback occurs just after Kacey escaped to Earth. FYI – This is all Decepticons!

a/n: Italics denote flashbacks

* * *

**Thunderblast**

It's not easy being a femme in the Decepticon ranks. Even if you're bonded with a high ranking officer. The only bond that gave a femme power was of course, Megatron himself. Femmes were mostly ornaments to be viewed while in public like trophies then made to obey their mech's every wish and desire whilst in private. A rare few could fight and fight well enough to fend of horny mechs _**and**_ do battle against the Autobots.

Femmes who could fight, often stayed together to protect each other from mechs. Many even bonded preferring the company of a femme for intimacies. Most Decepticon mechs were a bit rough, usually because they were often over energized from highgrade. A rare few actually knew how to treat a femme properly.

Fortunately for me, I was a femme who could fight, better than any other femme and most mechs. I could even fight off mechs only interfacing with those I deemed would give me information I needed or provide me with a step up in the ranks.

Yes, I was an ambitious femme who used mechs to my advantage by _**any**_ means necessary.

Of course, it helped to have an older brother there from time to time when a mech got too out of hand. My brother Stormrider had always been there for me ever since I could recall my first memories. He was an officer, a fully mature mech in Megatron's ranks when our parents were killed while attempting to sabotage an Autobot communication outpost.

I was a mere sparkling at the time.

My brother taught me to fight, taught me of the Decepticon ways, told me to never settle for anything and to take what I could when I could. There were no hand outs for a Decepticon. Loyalty was earned through brutality and fear and then easily betrayed if someone stronger came forth.

And there was no one stronger than Megatron. He was ruthless, fearsome, all powerful, and my only goal once I was fully mature. I knew if I were to bond with him, no femme would have more power than me.

It took many vorns to work my way close enough to him before I could capture his optics. Oh yeah, I had looks and could kill. I was bred a Decepticon, loyal to our cause. The mechs had their own nick names for me once I built up my reputation. I was almost as ruthless as Megatron himself, a reputation I earned when I went undercover for a vorn in the Autobot ranks gathering information, striking where I could when I could.

My most proud moment, and the moment that pushed me up into the elite ranks, was my plan to hit the Autobots where they were at their most weakest. I infiltrated two youth sectors, planting the bombs that would explode just before a Decepticon assault. It was a merciless plan to kill all those potential Autobots while they were so young. They're cries were music to my audio receptors.

Of course, Megatron received all the credit for _**my**_ idea. Typical mech took it as his own to fortify his power over all who feared him. But he did compliment me on my callousness…in private mind you. And it was what drew me closer to him, right where I wanted to be.

At that time, Megatron was more a single minded mech. The destruction of his brother and the Autobots was all that mattered. Yes, I was often there at his side but merely as a convenient interface to have whenever he wanted. I put up with the aches, the dents, he gave me because I knew once the Autobots were finally gone I would be there to rule Cybertron at his side.

And I would fight off any femme or mech who dared take my place. I earned it and was not going to give it up. Many died trying. Megatron found it all rather amusing and did nothing to stop me. Nor did he do anything to help.

There were times I wanted to kill him for not claiming me as his publically. He'd frag other femmes to spite me when I dared to voice my opinion. Then he'd either hit me once or yell at me to make sure I remembered my place. I was often reminded that I was not his equal nor would I ever be his equal.

My brother didn't like that part of my relationship with Megatron. Storm always believed I deserved better, better meaning a mech who knew how to treat a femme properly just like he did. But he knew nothing was going to stop me from attaining my ultimate goal of bonding with Megatron, a goal that seemed unattainable for so many vorns until the day my brother was brutally murdered.

Stormrider was a looker and loved the femmes as much as any mech but the femmes wanted him. They fought over his affections even if it was for an overnight fling. He had a reputation for knowing how to treat a femme properly in the recharge bed. It didn't hurt his reputation that he was also high in the ranks, knew things only Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave knew.

The Autobots knew all this and took advantage of my brother. It's still a mystery as to how Elita infiltrated the base and disguised herself as one of our femmes. I was told Storm noticed her immediately and took her too his quarters. Shortly after that the alarms sounded. I ran into my brother's room to find her standing over his offlined body, weapon still smoldering from being discharged.

The piece of slag jumped out the window and escaped before I could even draw my weapon. Without being able to take my revenge at that moment I was forced to mourn my brother's death. No one dared approach me for fear of their own spark's existence. No one, except Megatron.

He came in to find me grieving and made two promises to me in that moment. One was that my brother's death would be avenged. Two that I was his, he would bond to no other. And he made sure all his subordinates knew this. I was his and he would have no other, which meant I could finally relax and not have to look over my shoulder any longer.

We had planned on bonding after our triumph over the Autobots. Alas, the war seemed never ending. And then Megatron fled Cybertron in search of the All Spark. But I still had my place. No one dared opposed me. Soundwave and Shockwave, whom Megatron left in command of Cybertron before he left, gave me my own base and small army that obeyed my every command without question.

I used the war to distract me from Megatron's absence. I loved him and missed him. Something I hadn't expected to happen in obtaining my goal. I was in love with power, not mechs. Megatron even knew this. And yet during our vorns together I did fall in love with him. I never voiced it to him nor did ever say anything to me. And I was left wondering if he did love me or miss me.

And, the day I learned of his death I was both spark broken and outraged.

_As ordered, my shuttle was set to arrive in Iacon shortly, our main base of operations on Cybertron. The city was in ruins. The Autobots had fought, many died, trying to keep it after their beloved leader left them to fend for themselves. But we were relentless and took what rightfully belonged to Megatron._

_I sighed wondering if the rumor was true. Was he really gone? Was the All Spark gone as well? If so, what were we fighting for now? Without the All Spark our world could not be returned to its glorious self._

_I steeled myself, showed no emotion but the anger I felt within my spark. The mechs in the in my path quickly moved aside, each one knowing I wouldn't hesitate to terminate them as I made my way to Shockwave's office. Even though he ordered me to come, I was still furious that he had not contacted me before the rumor reached my base! And I used that fury to hold my grief at bay._

"_Just when were you going to inform me that Megatron was killed?" I snarled, storming into Shockwave's office. "As his bonded to be it was my right to be informed by you or Soundwave."_

"_Please, be calm Thunderblast," he replied rising to his full height. He was the only mech I knew that stood taller than Megatron. Yet he did not have my loves bulk or strength._

"_Frag being calm! I want an explanation!" I snapped, not being intimidated by his height over mine. I was no small femme, standing a head shorter than Megatron himself._

"_Soundwave had asked me to hold off telling you once I contacted him about the rumor myself. And he said there was a plan in action."_

"_Can you confirm that it's true?" I asked, fearing the answer._

_Shockwave sighed heavily and I knew the rumor was true. There was no one more loyal to Megatron than Shockwave._

"_So, what's Soundwave's plan? I hope it involves dismantling that piece of slag brother of Megatron's very slowly, bolt by bolt. As I assume he was responsible for Megatron's death."_

"_And the destruction of the All Spark."_

_I looked up at him in surprise. Even though I heard the rumor I didn't want to believe that the All Spark was gone._

_My optics flared. Fraggin Optimus Prime and his Autobots were going to pay for that too!_

"_I can promise that the Autobots are going to pay," he continued. "I have orders to take you to our base on Mechanar. Soundwave waits to brief you there per Starscream's orders."_

"_Starscream? That cosmic boob, doesn't know his aft from head. How did he end up as Megatron's second in command?"_

"_It was the best way to keep our optics on him as he posed the most threat to Megatron's rule. Surprisingly, he came up with this current plan."_

_I rolled my optics, my processor failed to believe that Starscream came up with a feasible plan._

"_So what is this __**plan**__?" I asked._

"_Attack the Autobot contingent on Earth."_

"_Pff, I could have come up with that!" I snorted._

"_True, don't worry. Starscream won't try to take over all the Decepticons. He'd have to deal with Soundwave, myself…and you."_

"_But he is up to something, you have to admit that."_

"_Starscream is always up to something. Now, if you are ready, we may leave for Mechanar immediately. I'm anxious to hear what Soundwave has to say and why he won't discuss it over a comlink."_

_I nodded and silently followed him to the shuttle bay. We didn't talk much during the trip. I wasn't in a talking mood and Shockwave didn't talk unless he had to. Instead, I thought of the many ways I wanted Optimus Prime to die. I hated the mech as much as Megatron did. The Autobots have been an annoyance for far too long now._

"_That's odd," Shockwave spoke, pulling me from my inner thoughts._

_I turned to see Mechanar in our sights. And the far too many shuttles on patrol._

"_Something must have happened," I commented. "We'd never have that many on standard patrols."_

"_Agreed," he replied, landing the shuttle at the designated docking platform on the surface of Mechanar._

_I emerged and gasped at the sheer size of Arcatraz Mountain. I had only heard rumors of it. But to stand there at the base of the mountain was awe inspiring._

"_This way," Octane said, bowing his head to Shockwave and myself. "This transport will take us to the base deep within the mountain."_

"_Why is the base on high alert?" I asked as we boarded the transport._

_The transport sped off towards it's destination before he replied._

"_An Autobot infiltrated the base," he answered, his optics flared with irritation. "Soundwave is having the patrol search for any more possible intruders."_

"_I trust this Autobot has been interrogated to discover why it was here."_

_Octane did not respond to me and dared not meet my optics with his._

"_You did capture the intruder, did you not?" Shockwave demanded._

"_She escaped…through the wormhole," he meekly replied._

"_She had better have been Optimus Prime disguised as a femme!" I snarled at him._

"_Close…it was his daughter."_

_My optic covers blinked in surprise. Even Shockwave appeared stunned, something I thought I'd never see._

"_**What in the pit is that piece of slag doing with a daughter?! How did that happen and we not know about it?!**__" I roared as the transport came to a stop._

"_Because Elita-One kept the youngling hidden on Alpha Trion's base," Soundwave answered._

_I turned to see him standing there, waiting. Getting off the transport I stood before him, glaring. There would be only one reason why he knew that._

"_You have Elita-One in custody?"_

"_We do."_

"_Why wasn't I informed?!"_

"_Megatron's orders," Soundwave said to me. "He did not want your quest for revenge to cloud your judgment during these times."_

_I didn't know if I should have been touched or fraggin pissed of by that._

"_Octane, leave us," Soundwave ordered. "Come with me."_

_Both Shockwave and myself followed Soundwave to a private area just outside the base._

"_Thunderblast, please, there will be a time for revenge," Soundwave continued. "But not now. Too much is at stake. The All Spark is gone. But our purpose is not." He paused, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Megatron will rise again."_

"_How?" I asked, all my anger gone, my sorrow on the brink of overwhelming me._

"_I will be leaving shortly to over look the Quintessons' work as they bring out leader back. Shockwave, it is up to you to keep Cybertron under Decepticon control and ready for our leader's glorious return."_

"_It will be done, I swear it," Shockwave said._

"_I know you will not like it, but I am asking that you remain here, in charge of this base until Megatron calls for you, Thunderblast. I know Megatron. He will not want his future bonded to see him in any weakened condition."_

"_I understand."_

And I did, understand. I understood Megatron better than anyone. He hated weakness. And when he finally called me, I arrived with more troops and supplies and we started construction of our new base on the planet the Earth organics call Mars.

There we finally bonded and I found out that he did love me. He loved me more than he would ever say with words. Megatron was never one for words. For him they were a waste of energy.

Five vorns had passed. Five wonderful vorns. Our love grew, our son grew. As much as I hate the Autobots I do wish for peace. I have raised my son without the worry of an attack. And he has flourish. Venom is growing up into quite the Decepticon. He obeys everything his father tells him. He even hates the Autobots as much as I do. And even has his father's vicious temper.

But the war was far from over. Our base, this almost small city was two hundred strong. It's a functioning beast of an army ready to strike when Megatron gives the order. Just one slight problem - where to strike.

The Autobots have been annoyingly clever in hiding their base. So instead Megatron has small teams attacking various cities to draw out the Autobots in hopes to discover where their secret base is.

Still, most of my love's efforts have been keeping reign over Cybertron. The Autobot contingent still there has demanded more of Megatron's attention of late. Shockwave sends frequent reports. The Autobots on Cybertron know the All Spark is gone. They are even aware of how their leader's daughter, a mere youngling, infiltrated and escaped from a heavily guarded Decepticon base.

This has given them hope.

Hope is a bad word to a Decepticon but all the Autobots have to cling to. But hope can easily be extinguished, if you know where to strike. And my love knows exactly where to strike.

Optimus Prime.

Without the Autobot's beloved leader, hope will be lost and we Decepticons will be victorious.

* * *

**Megatron**

_I lay in the darkness with the warm form of my femme pressed against me and sighed. I was grateful for her presence. She has been a welcomed distraction from all the planning I need to do._

_My brother thought he knew me so well. How wrong he was. I do have the love of a femme just like he does. I felt Thunder's love fill my spark as we finally bonded. And she finally knew exactly how I felt for her._

_I loved her. I knew that more than ever when my optics first saw her after so many long vorns. I had not realized that I had missed her beauty, her ruthlessness, her…smile. We'd been apart for so long…too long._

_I suppose dying does change one's perspective a bit. I realized I could no longer wait until the end of the war to bond with Thunder. So, I put Soundwave in charge and told him I was not to be interrupted no matter what._

_Honestly, if I could I would have liked the time of our bonding to have lasted than it did. But we're still at war. I need to make sure my Decepticons do as they're told and to do that I need to make my presence known._

_I did die. But I'm back. And since bonding with Thunder over a few days ago I have never felt so strong in my life. I was ready to take on Primus himself._

"_How long have you been awake?" her sultry voice asked, her hand slid across my protoform chest._

"_Not long," I sighed, taking hold of her hand and kissing it gently._

"_Megatron, there's…there's something I need to tell you."_

_Her voice was strong, but I could feel she was…afraid. I immediately turned the lights so I could see that she was uncertain as she looked at me._

"_What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned._

"_I don't know how you're going to react. I'm afraid. We've never discussed this."_

"_Discussed what?" I demanded, my temper instantly flaring._

"_Sparklings…Megatron, I'm with spark," her voice trembled, her arms protectively wrapped around her midsection._

_I stared at her in silence for a long moment before I stood, my battle armor sliding into place, and left her alone. Memories of my brother as a sparkling came for. Memories I didn't want to remember…ever._

_His cries filled my processor. Images of the day our parents were killed. My sparkling brother screaming on the floor near my mother's offlined body. The killers standing over him, ready to take his life. But instead, I took theirs._

_Ironic, if I'd never saved him, Cybertron…the All Spark…everything I ever wanted would all be mine right now._

I admit that I was not ready to be a father when Thunder told me she was with spark. I never imagined I would ever father a sparkling. I was father enough to my little brother and didn't want to be one.

So, I never saw the protoform body Soundwave build. I wasn't there when Thunder delivered the spark and when our son first came online. I didn't want anything to do with my son at first because all I could think about was my brother.

Was I fraggin idiot. I have regretted that decision; me, a mech who regrets nothing. I have worked hard to make up for it with Thunderblast and my son. I even promise my love that once the war is over that we would have another sparkling. So that I can do things right, from the beginning.

Meanwhile, Venom is only five now. Yet he is eager to learn, doesn't hold back his love for his mother or myself. And he is growing to be a Decepticon worthy of standing at my side one day.

I am…proud of him.

However, today was going to be the biggest challenge of my son's life. Today was the day five years of work will either pay off or fail. But I was going to ensure it did not fail. I was not going to lose my son.

"The Quintessons, as ordered, my Lord," Soundwave informed me.

I turned from watching Venom with his mother a short distance away on the shooting range. There were the five Quintessons responsible for bringing me back to life.

A strange race of beings in my opinion. They were always in sets of five. Each set of five functioning as one unit. And they were always together for they could not function with any less or any more than five. They're cybernetically enhanced organic life forms whose technology far exceeded our own. Xenophobic. Don't share their technology unless one takes it from them.

They only brought me back for fear of their own lives. And are now are forced to do my biding for that very same reason.

"If my son is harmed in anyway I will only kill one of you," I growled. "The rest will die a slow death. Am I understood?"

"What you asked has been done without fail," they replied in unison. Their pale grey faces showing now emotions. Their dark yellow eyes not even blinking at me. "The youngling will not die after the injections. The transformation will be painful because he is so young. But he will survive the transformation and through his four growth stages."

I growled, glaring at them for a long moment before waving for Soundwave to have them taken away.

"Do you trust them?" I asked my friend after the Quintessons were taken.

"They fear for their survival and will do as they are told. That is enough for now. Have you made a decision?"

"Whether to bring Starscream back as I was? No. I'm still debating. I'm not sure I want him back. He was a constant pain in my aft."

"But he was our best flyer," Soundwave pointed out. "We may need him because of Kaceystar's flight capabilities. She was only a mere youngling of ten and she out flew two very good flyers."

"I know," I frowned. "I'll decide on the matter later. Venom is more important for the moment."

"I understand. Everything is ready, my Lord."

I nodded, signaling for him for him to leave. Then I walked over to my bonded and my son. I smiled. There was no one better to teach him how to shoot a weapon accurately. The femme had skills better than myself. A fact she never hesitated to show off in the past when fighting for my affections.

Venom fired the plasma gun. I noticed he was improving. Most of his training was in hand to hand combat, teaching him moves and killing techniques. He has only just grown strong enough to hold a weapon without the backfire knocking him on his aft.

"Did you see that father?" he asked excitedly. Thunderblast wisely took the weapon from his hands before he got too excited. "I hit the target this time!"

"Yes, I saw. Soon you'll be rivaling your mother on the shooting range."

Thunder gave me an 'as if' look. She was rather proud no one was better shot than her. A status she was not going to relinquish, not even to her own son.

"Is it time?" she asked, as I grabbed Venom's hand.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Venom, go find Soundwave. I need to talk to your father."

"Yes, mother."

"I thought these injections were supposed to make him grow," Thunderblast remarked once he was gone. "He still looks like a normal youngling to me."

"Our son is more than a normal youngling," I told her in earnest. "You will see that after this next injection. The previous four injections, one each year, have prepared Venom's systems for this moment."

"How can you be so certain? This is our son's life here."

"I would never risk our son's life," I said, pulling her into my arms. I could feel her fear for Venom. The love for him was strong, as strong as the love she had for me. "I swear it. Now come. We as a family will take this first step together in my plan for weakening the Autobots."

"I'm still unsure how Venom is going to be the key in Optimus Prime's downfall," she responded as we headed to Soundwave's laboratory.

"You will see soon enough, my love. I will explain everything to you after Venom's injection."

Together we marched through the halls. I gave her my confidence through our bond, sensing her distress. Venom was everything to her. I wanted her to understand the he was everything to me as well. I would do everything in my power to ensure our son's survival and to make him into one of our fiercest warriors. For it is my hope that if anything should ever happen to me he would step in and take my place as leader of the Decepticons.

"You must always listen to Soundwave, my son," I instructed after Thunderblast and I entered the lab. "I know he can talk too much at times. But what he has to say is always important."

Soundwave chuckled moving across the room.

"I understand, father."

"Good, are you ready to embrace your destiny, Venom?"

"I am," he replied, head held high, no fear in his spark.

"Excellent," I smiled, lifting him up onto the lab bed. "Lay down. Your mother and I will be at your side during the transformation."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. But it is necessary."

Venom nodded, his hand grabbing hold of his mother's.

"I'm here," she smiled, caressing his forehead.

"He will most likely lose consciousness from the pain since he is so young," Soundwave thoughtfully said.

I nodded and prayed to Primus that was the case. I wish for my son to feel no pain but understand it must be this way.

"Proceed," I ordered Soundwave.

"My Lord, as a precaution, I suggest we strap him down so he does not harm himself."

A soft gasp sounded from Thunderblast. I quickly rested my hand upon her shoulder to comfort her. My love for her spreading through her spark.

"Do whatever you believe is necessary."

Venom showed no fear as Soundwave strapped down his arms, legs, chest and head. How my spark swelled with pride. So young and already so brave. I could tell he was not going to be one of those sniveling, whining Decepticons I have a habit of beheading when they made me angry.

"Everything will be alright, mother," he smiled up at her.

"He is ready for this," I told her.

Thunderblast nodded at me. I could tell it was a struggle for her to keep her tears at bay. She knew I did not tolerate weakness. But I was proud to see she had the strength to not let them fall. Yet, I would never harm her for showing such emotion towards our son. It was a testament to her love for him and me. She was truly a femme worthy of my love.

"I'm injecting him now," Soundwave said.

My optics remained locked on Venom. He always had some discomfort from the other four injections. All were necessary for him to be what I need him to be, to be what he is meant to be.

At first Venom lay there, quietly. I knew it would take several astroseconds for this injection to run through all his systems and bond with the nanites from the previous four injections. And when that happened…

Venom's face distorted into one of pain. Yet he did not cry out. The surface of his protoform began to shift and take on its new shape. Thick jagged plate armor formed over his forearms and shoulders and his lower legs and feet. Smooth plated armor formed over his chest and legs. His hands there were balled up into fists opened, the fingers elongated to form sharp claws.

With a loud roar he struggled against the restraints. His mouth opened and I saw the long, deadly fangs had already formed. His helm armor taking shape and…

We jumped back suddenly, startled when he broke his restraints.

"NO! Don't touch him!" I ordered Soundwave, my own hands holding Thunder back.

My son did not run but instead moved onto his knees, claws tearing at the bed. And on his back the smooth armor began to take on a new shape. Two prongs jet out from where his shoulder blades were, then bent down and extended.

Then there was a long moment of silence. Venom panted heavily. I stared in anticipation at the extensions wondering what more was left in my son's transformation. Venom cried out abruptly as the extensions unfolded to form the wings that would make my Venom a flyer unlike the Autobots or Decepticons had ever lay optics on.

After all that, Venom finally passed out, falling forward onto the bed. His claws and fangs retracted, his wings folded back up.

And just like that, the Autobots downfall was set in motion. I grinned proud of my son, eager to move on to the next step. I could not wait for my brother to suffer and die.

* * *

**Venom**

I came out of recharge to see my mother smiling down at me, her love spreading within my spark. I eagerly returned that love. My mother was a smart and influential femme. She takes no slag from any mech, except father. I understand no one can be father's equal, not even me for there is no one stronger than him.

"Was the transformation successful?" I asked and immediately felt something different when I talked.

Moving my hand, I felt two short sharp points just inside my mouth. Then I noticed my hand, then my arm, and my back felt…I had armor…and more!

"I have wings!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet, my head turning from one side to the other. I learned quickly how to expand and contract them. I instinctively moved them and lifted up off the ground.

Finally, I could fly!

So often I watched father and mother in the sky and wished to be up there with them. Mother has even taken me up there. But to fly as they do…I couldn't wait to try.

Father erupted with laughed staring down at me, his love and pride resonating within. Even mother laughed at my eagerness. I did nothing to hide it. I hid nothing from my parents. I loved them as they loved me and wished to make them proud.

"Your training will begin very soon, Venom," father smiled down, patting me on the head. "For now you must rest."

"But I don't want to rest."

Father's optics flared as he glared at me and I immediately dropped to the ground, my wing retracted, and bowed my head. Rule number two, never talk back to father. Rule number one, always obey father's orders.

"Thunder, take him to our quarters," father said. "Come to me once he's in recharge. Soundwave, come with me."

My spark sank. I disappointed my father. I didn't feel it nor did I feel his anger. But I knew he did not appreciate me back talking to him. I knew he was angry.

"You must learn self control," mother reminded me as she took hold of my hand, leading me out of Soundwave's lab.

"Yes, mother. I understand."

"We are at war. We must remain focused at all times."

"But we're not fighting on this planet. The Autobots do not know we're here."

"That is the kind of attitude that can get you killed. You must be prepared for anything. And never, _**never**_ underestimated the Autobots. They are persistent pests and it is our duty to eliminate them all."

"You hate them," I commented, getting a strong sense of the feeling as she talked about them.

"Yes. They killed my parents and my brother. And they won't hesitate to kill you."

"They won't kill me, mother," I smiled confidently up at her. "Father and you would never let that happen."

"Clever little mech," she grinned.

I love my mother deeply. She never holds back her love for me. She's my greatest teacher, though I will never say that to father. I suspect my mother had to fight her way to the top, more so than father. She takes nothing for granted.

I can only hope to be as good a Decepticon as her and as strong as my father once I'm fully mature. According to Soundwave, will be in a few short years because of the injections I must endure.

I'm proud that I am like no other Decepticon. I will be fully mature before I reach age ten. And look forward to that day when I can fight side by side with my father.

"Be well, my son. Recharge as your father ordered."

I nodded, closing my optics covers and taking my optics offline. I felt her kiss my forehead as she covered me with a thermal blanket. Within moments I fell into a deep and peaceful recharge.

"Venom, wake my son."

Father's voice pulls me from recharge. My optics came online and I'm startled to see I am no longer in my room. I sit up quickly, shaking off my disorientation to see I was on board a shuttle. Mother and father were here. As were several Decepticons. All with their battle armor fully extended and weapons displayed.

"We're approaching the designated coordinates, my Lord," Soundwave announced. "We will only have a window of ten minutes once we land. After that the Autobot's satellite defense system will detect the shuttle."

"Understood," father said, lifting me up.

Both he and mother quietly took me to the back of the shuttle. I clung to father, uncertain. Mother's hand caressed my back, her spark reaching to mine, comforting me, calming me.

"Do not fear, Venom. You are prepared for this," father said confidently.

"We have trained you for this moment," mother added.

I nodded. My spark rate slowing. Yes, I have prepared for my duty. Father had drilled what I was to do into my processor over and over for the last vorn. Mother has taught me how to defend myself.

"Remember, my brother's weakness is his compassion," father said as the shuttle door opened. "Play to that and he will be an easy prey for you."

"I understand, father. I won't disappoint you. I will not fail the Decepticons."

"I know you won't," he smiled touching the center of my chest.

My spark fluttered with happiness as I saw my very own Decepticon insignia. I looked up to see the pride in my parent's optics.

"Remember your training," mother told me before, caressing my face.

Father gave her look making her back away. Father didn't like her showing too much affection toward me. I was not to be coddled. Father didn't want me to be weak. However, I knew in my spark that I was not weak. I sent her my love through our bond and promised her I would be safe as father set me on my feet.

Together we walked a short distance away from the shuttle before father stared down at me.

"Remain inside the Autobot's deserted base. My brother is so predictable. He will lead a small team of Autobots to come for you."

"Yes, father."

"Call me once the job is done and fly up into the air. The Autobots cannot fly to get you, nor will they shoot a youngling down. We will attack to ensure you're escape. Remember the coordinates I gave you for Soundwave will be there waiting for you and take you to safety."

"But I want to fight with you and mother."

Father laughed, "One day soon you will. You still need more training. For now, do as I order."

"Megatron!"

Father glanced back at the shuttle then back down to me.

"I must go. You know what to do. I love you, Venom. Make me proud my son."

"I will, father," I smiled.

Nothing more needed to be said so father returned to the shuttle and I watched it take off, leaving me alone. And for the first time I was able to take in my surroundings.

"So, this is Earth," I whispered to myself surveying the desert.

The moon was low in the sky. My internal chronometer had been set to the local time indicated that sunrise was in an hour. So, without any further delay, I made my way into the base and found a place to sit. Once I was comfortably seated, I did as father instructed me.

I hid my hatred for the Autobots and my love for my parents as I reached out to my uncle through the bond I shared via my father.

* * *

Up Next: Bumblebee, the twins and Kacey on poker night.


	39. chapter 39

Sorry for taking so long. RL has been rough for the entire family. I am still writing and ask that my readers please be patient. My stories will continue slowly for the time being.

So here's Poker Night as we start off with Bumblebee.

a/n: _italics_ denote Optimus' dream sequence.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

It'd been a couple of weeks now since Kacey started up her training again. Already, she's returned a bit to her old self. A bit cocky, devilish, with a smirk on her face, and she has that bounce back in her step. And she's gotten back to doing her pranks again. Ratchet being the latest victim.

Just yesterday the CMO came into the briefing room for our weekly meeting fuming that his entire office, floors, walls, ceiling, had all been repainted a hot pink. We of course had to check it out. Ironhide broke down laughing. Many of us couldn't help but laugh too. Not even the twins went that far to include everything in the office, even the furniture. Optimus smiled and only gave Kacey a couple of hours in the brig.

The femme never denied any of the pranks she pulled and gladly accepted the punishment. It was spark lifting to see her so happy again. Primus, knows how difficult it's been for me, even more so when Kacey was depressed and there's not much I could do about it. Seeing her happy makes it easier for me to be near her.

"I've got a feeling tonight," Kacey smiled from across the table. Sunny was shuffling the deck as Sides handed out the chips. I gave the twins their cups of high grade and then took a sip of mine. "I'm gonna beat my dad."

"May we ask how you know?" Sides asked.

"I believe I've figured out his tell."

"His tell!" Sunny snorted. "Kacey, the mech's face never changes. Neither does the temperature in any of his systems. There's nothing to indicate he's bluffing or not. The mech has nothing to tell."

"Oh yes he does," she smirked.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"Pfft, I'm not divulging anything to either of you three. Besides, you haven't even figure out my tell what makes you think I'm going to give you an advantage against my father?"

"That's cold, Kacey," Sunny said, pretending to be serious.

"That's poker," she smiled. "If you can't play with the big mechs then maybe you should go play with Leo and Orion. They're getting really good at it. Soon you won't be able to bluff them either."

Sunny narrowed his optics at Kacey. And Kacey just kept smiling back at Sunny. The showdown last a few astroseconds before Sunny tackled Kacey out of the chair and onto the floor, laughing hysterically.

I shook my head as the pair wrestled around. There was never anything mean in their banter or wrestling. They loved each other like brother and sister. And Kacey, well she was like one of the mechs since she was as strong as many of us.

"What are we going to do with them, Bee?"

"My first response would be to let them grow up," I answered, grabbing the cards and shuffling them. "Unfortunately that is impossible for Sunny. There's still hope for Kacey since she's not a mature femme yet."

"OW! Ok…I give up!" Sunny yelled, after Kacey had him handicapped with both his arms behind his back.

"You're never going to beat me in hand to hand combat anymore," she grinned, releasing her grip. "Magnus as stepped up my training. I'll be taking on multiple targets tomorrow. And he's volunteered the three of you for an aft whooping."

"Great! Sides and I can try our new moves," Sunny beamed, taking his seat. Then he put his cup up to Kacey's face. "Want a drink?"

Kacey immediately gagged but didn't spew her tanks. Thankfully. It's not the first time I noticed that she gets like that near high grade. Ever since the high grade incident before Elita gave birth to the little twins, she's had that kind of reaction.

I glared at Sunny who quickly moved the cup away giggling.

"Sunny, you know the smell of high grade upsets her tank," I chided sternly, passing out cards. "She beat you fair and square. Verbal cheap shots are one thing. But don't make her physically noxious."

"Bee, you need to settle down with a femme and get sparking so you'll lay off Sides and me. We are full grown and can take care of ourselves when necessary."

"Yeah, why haven't you settled down?" Kacey asked me. "You're a handsome mech. You'd make a good father. You've had lots of experience with the twins."

Both Sunny and Sides blew raspberries at her. Thankfully distracting her from the flush of emotion I felt on my faceplates. I was quick to compose myself before they noticed.

"I'll settle down when I'm ready," I serious said and then thought, 'Or at least until you're ready, Kacey.'

"It's a shame you can't drink high grade, Kacey," Sunny said after drinking his cup down. I internally sighed with relief as the subject was changed. I wasn't sure if I could keep a straight face for much longer. "You're missing out."

"That's ok," she replied, picking up her cards. "Just be thankful we don't play with real credits or else you three would be broke and I would be able to by a space cruiser."

"Enough talk…let's play," Sides said, looking over his cards. "I want to get in some good hands before Optimus shows up and cleans house."

"Pfft, that's if you have any chips left when he shows," Kacey snorted.

An hour passed. We talked, played, told terrible jokes but laughed regardless. Basically our typical night of poker where we just had fun. Kacey's stack of chips steadily grew while the rest of ours dwindled down. I found it rather difficult myself to bluff Kacey. Of course, I was afraid if she stared at me too long she'd read right into my spark. So I rarely bluffed and folded when I didn't have a good hand.

"Can I ask you guys a serious question?" she asked as I finished shuffling the deck of cards.

"You can ask us anything, you know that, Kacey," I smiled, passing out the cards.

"When is it an appropriate age to get an inscribe?"

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly.

"Well, how old were you when you got yours?" she asked, picking up her cards.

"What…about twenty?" I asked, looking to Sunny and Sides. We got ours at the same time.

"Sounds about right," Sides answered.

"Why would you want one anyway, Kacey?" Sunny asked. "You can't have one. They're for mech warriors only."

I cringed in my seat, seeing Kacey's faceplates flush with that femme anger of hers. Primus, here we go.

"**That's the most sexist thing I've ever heard**!" Kacey spat, throwing her card on the table.

"Thanks," Sunny smiled.

I groaned inwardly, rolling my optics. What an idiot he could be at times.

"Not sexiest…sexist! As in degrading to femmes!"

"Kacey, it's always been mechs to have inscribes on their armor," Sides chimed in attempting to defend his brother.

"Only because mechs were the only warriors before," she fired back. "Now there are lots of femme warriors. I don't see any reason why I can't have one simple inscribe. Do you even know what yours means, Sunny?"

"Bumblebee picked ours out. I thought it looked cool."

"Do any of you even know our peoples' history?!" she asked in total disbelief.

"Uh oh, Kacey's on a rampage," Ironhide commented as he, Optimus, and Prowl entered my quarters.

"Will you three ever learn that you will never win an argument with Kacey?" Prowl teased.

"That depends on the argument," Sunny said. "She wants an inscribe and I told her she couldn't have one."

"An inscribe?" Ironhide muttered. "Why in the pit would you want one of them? Only mech warriors are allowed."

"No where is it written that _**only**_ mech warriors can have an inscribe! It was meant for warriors to express their devotion to their people. I'm proud of being a Cybertronian warrior! Why is it so wrong for me to want to express that?"

"Oh no…the femme speech," Ironhide chuckled taking his seat.

Kacey threw her hands in the air and got up, tipping the chair over. She was pissed. And understandably so. It's no longer the mechs world it used to be long ago. Femmes have earned their place as warriors…as equals.

"What the slag is going on?" Optimus asked as Kacey stormed over to the door to leave. "Kacey wait!"

"Kacey was asking us questions about our inscribes and asked when she'd be able to get hers," I explained. "Sunny said she couldn't because she was a femme."

"Why did you say a thing like that?" Prowl asked.

"Because…I've never seen a femme with one. I was told only mechs can have them."

"Kacey, come here child," Optimus beckoned.

My spark instantly sank. She was crying and it was our fault. She was doing her best to hide by keeping her face pointed down. But I could tell she was really upset. Of course Optimus knew. He always knew when Kacey was upset.

"There's no need for tears," he smiled, lifting her chin up.

"Some days…it's just so hard being a femme warrior, father. I feel like I have to fight for everything I want."

"Why didn't you ask me, if it was that important to you?"

"Because a warrior inscribe is very personal to them. I wasn't sure when I would be of age. Even Trion wouldn't discuss the issue with me. So…I figured I'd ask Bumblebee and the twins. They tell me everything."

"Well, I see no reason why you can't have an inscribe," he grinned and her entire face lit up instantly.

Primus, my spark skipped a beat…she's so beautiful when she smiled like that.

"Do you know which one you want?" Prowl asked.

"Well, not really but I know where I want them."

Optimus raised an optic ridge at her.

"You have more than one, father," she smiled, taking her seat. "As does Ironhide, Prowl, Magnus, even Ratchet. Even Bumblebee has a few."

"When did that happen?" Sunny quipped.

"A vorn before I left for Earth. You were rather drunk as I recall," I chuckled.

"They hurt! I sure wasn't going to get one sober!"

"Enough jabbering, I came to play before Chromia starts hunting for me," Ironhide grumbled dropping into a chair he pulled over.

"Fair enough," Kacey agreed, gathering up all the poker chips to redistribute.

"I think Kacey and Optimus need to start off fewer chips than the rest of us," Sunny suggested. "Seems only fair since they usually win everyone elses."

"I have no problem with that," Kacey smirked, looking up at her father, daring him. "Can you handle it, father?"

"Of course," he smirked right back at her.

Primus, this was going to be a very long poker night.

* * *

**Optimus**

The evening had gone on longer than usual. It was already past midnight. The twins left hours ago having lost all their chips to either Kacey or myself. It was amusing and spark warming to watch my daughter just be herself and have fun. I need to remember to thank Bumblebee and the twins for having poker night weekly with Kacey. It does lift her spirits and gives her something to look forward too when she's having a rough time.

Chormia came to collect Ironhide in the middle of his best hand. I knew I'd hear about it later. No way was he going to complain in front of his femme. Not with the rest of us there to watch him get his aft chewed out or blasted if he made one small grumble.

Prowl and Bumblebee were holding their own well tonight. But still, as on other poker nights, it always came down to Kacey or myself. Who was going to come out on top with the most chips and who could out bluff who?

It was no secret that Kacey was always on a mission to beat me. I admit, to no one but myself, that it is getting exceedingly difficult to bluff her as she's gotten older. Tonight was no exception.

"I'll raise…1000," I said grabbing a stack of chips and putting them into the pot.

"Fold," Bumblebee groaned.

"I'll call," Prowl said, putting in 1000.

"Call and raise you 2000," Kacey replied.

"Pfft! Fold," my second in command snorted.

"I'll see your 2000 and raise you another 2000," I smiled at my daughter. The briefest of smirks flash across her face.

"Ok, time to see who really as the thick plated armor," Kacey said, her expression not changing one bit. She pushed all her chips into the pile and started at me, defiantly.

Was she bluffing? I couldn't tell. But I wonder if she knew if I was bluffing or not.

"All in," I replied.

Kacey didn't hesitate to throw her cards on top of the mountain of poker chips in the center of the table.

"Kacey, you're crazy! A pair of aces!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"It's all I need," she smirked, her optics never wavering from mine.

"Show them, Optimus," Prowl said.

"Two of clubs, three of diamonds, four of hearts, five of clubs," Bumblebee read as I tossed over each card, one at a time. Kacey smirk only got bigger as I held up the last card and threw it down. "King of spades! You had nothing!"

My daughter had the biggest, proudest grin ever on her face.

"Ok, it's official, I've seen the impossible," Prowl chuckled. He reached over and patted Kacey on the back. "Congratulations, you finally beat him. And now we don't have to endure his boasting during our weekly officer briefings."

"You knew he was bluffing, didn't you Kacey?" Bumblebee asked.

Kacey just continued smiling, "I'm not saying a word."

"It's late everyone," I said, rising to my feet, everyone else getting to their feet as well. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"It was fun. Congratulations Kacey. Sunny's going to be mad he missed it."

"Thanks Bee. See you guys tomorrow for you aft whooping."

"Night everyone," Prowl said, already by the door.

We said out goodnights as we left too. My daughter's giddiness could be felt through our bond. When I looked down I could see she was still smiling.

"So, how did you know I was bluffing?"

"I'm not saying a word," she smirked up at me. "Not even if you torture me."

"Not even tickle torture?"

Kacey giggled, "Dad, don't you think I'm a bit old for that?"

My answer?

I picked her up, tossed her over my shoulder and tickled her side. Her reaction, as always, was one of a youngling, laughing out of control, spark filled with so much happiness, mischief, and love.

"Primus, you're getting heavy," I joked.

"Hey! That's not funny!" she shouted, slapping me playfully in the back.

I merely laughed at her, setting her back down on her feet. She gave me that look as she stood there hands on her hips. One that reminded me so much of Elita. My Kacey definitely had her mother's beauty, and then some.

"Come on, it's past your recharge time," I smiled, pulling her close.

Kacey rolled her optics at me, leaning into my affections. We walked like that to our quarters and as always, I tucked her in.

"Father, will you help me pick my inscribes?"

"Of course, but after I discuss it with your mother," I said, adjusting the thermal blanket over her.

Kacey looked worried as she nodded her head. She knew some things needed both Elita and I to agree upon before they happened.

"We'll discuss it in the morning," I smiled, caressing her head. "Now, get a goodnight's recharge. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, dad," she yawned, her optics already dimming. "I love you."

"Love you to, my child," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

Before I had even stood up all the way she was snoring softly. Smiling, I headed out of Kacey's room and moved down the hall to check on my other children. Somehow, seeing them recharging peacefully always calmed my processor after a long hard day of work. Plus, my spark always filled with so much pride and joy each time I looked in on my children.

Ariel, in her own room now, was always so tidy. Her room never cluttered. Even the way she recharged was calm and serene. She always lay on her side, the thermal blanket pulled over her shoulder and neat. I always made sure to fix the thermal blanket if it was slightly out of place as I kissed her audio receptor, whispering my love for her.

Orion and Leo shared a room. They were mech and didn't care just like any other mech on the base for privacy. And they were far too young to be concerned with femmes and such yet. Orion's side was much like Ariel's room. Cleaned and well kept. Leo's side looked like Unicron himself came through. It was a disaster zone.

But both my little mechs…well they were mechs and recharged like mechs too. Orion's thermal blanket often was on the floor when I came in and Leo was always tangled up in his. I always thanked Primus for it. It gave me something to do as a father for my sons when I kissed them goodnight at the end of a long day. It made me feel better on those days I wasn't there to tuck them in with Elita.

Even if my days were busy and I missed the chance to tuck them in, I always made time for my precocious sparklings at some point during the day. More so if Elita was out on training missions with Chromia and Firestar or other young femmes.

Which was why I was looking forward to tomorrow. I was scheduled to be off duty. I was going to attend Kacey's training session with Magnus in the morning while my other children were in their studies. Then I would pick them up from class and just be with them, playing, taking them for a ride in the shuttle, basically do whatever their little sparks' desired.

"How was it?" Elita mumbled as I snuggled up against her, pulling her protoform close to mine.

"Kacey beat me, called my bluff," I sighed heavily, recharge was almost upon me.

"Good for her," she yawned, turning in my arms. Her dimmed optics focusing on mine. "Recharge well, my love. I have something planned for just us tomorrow evening."

"Oh really?"

"Get your processor out of the pit," she giggled, her playfulness and love felt through our bond. "We'll have lots of time for that after the surprise I have planned for you."

"Ok, I guess I can wait," I sighed, pretending to be disappointed. I got a gentle smack on the head for it. "Ok, I'll be good and wait."

"Better," she yawned. "Love you."

"Love you too," I murmured, drifting into recharge.

_I found Megatron where he told me to meet him. I missed my brother. He was gone a long time this last time. But as I approached I could sense…sense something was different about my brother. He seemed…distant…almost…cold._

"_What's wrong, brother?" I asked looking up at Megatron._

"_Nothing, Optimus."_

"_Something's wrong," I insisted. "I can feel it. And why are your optics red now?"_

_He didn't answer me. Instead he turned his back to me and walked away slowly. I was confused. He always had answers for me. Always._

"_Megatron?" I asked, uncertain and afraid, reaching to him through our bond, needing his comfort._

_My optics widened in surprise. I didn't even have a chance to cry out before the blast from my brother's weapon hit me in the chest. I was too stunned to feel the pain at first as I watched my energon flow heavily from the wound. Terrified, I reached for him, calling for him._

_I felt…nothing from my brother. Nothing. No love. No hate. Not even the coldness I sensed earlier. It was as if he wasn't even there._

_And then, he wasn't._

_He left me. Alone. Scared of the pain spreading from my chest to the rest of my body. I was…abandoned. I did not understand why. I only knew my brother was gone now and I was left to die…alone._

_The darkness was overwhelming. I had no strength…no will to fight it. I allowed it to consume me._

"_Optimus!" Ironhide's deep voice shouted in a panic._

_I slowly opened my optic covers. The battle was over…finally. But the damage was done. I could not look up into my friend's optics. I knew Ironhide was there before me, I heard his shouts and his heavy footfalls approach._

"_I'm fine, Ironhide," I sighed wearily, my arms feeling so tired, my spark aching so badly._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't get to you sooner," he said, kneeling before me. "Here, give him to me."_

"_No, it is my burden to bear…alone," I replied calmly, my arms stubbornly clinging to my father's body as if I could will his spark back to life. "I am Prime now, am I not?"_

"_Yes, you are," he sighed, his hand lifting my chin up so I could see the worry and grief on his faceplates. "But you are not alone, Optimus. You are __**never**__ alone."_

_I closed my optic covers and wept. Ironhide was wrong. In a room full of mechs and femmes, I was always alone…in my spark. No matter how many times Sentinel told me he loved me I could never feel it. I could never make him feel or understand just how much I loved him as well._

_And now he was gone. And I was left alone._

'_**HELP ME**__!'_

My optic covers snapped open as my optics instantly came online. I woke a bit startled. The cry for help was so prominent in my processor…within my spark. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or real. Regardless, all I could think about was my sparklings. But when I moved to try and get up, I nearly dragged a femme's body with me.

"Kacey, I think you're getting a bit too old for this," I gently chided, setting her back down.

"I had a bad dream about you," she yawned, snuggling up against her mother.

"Go back into recharge," I said but she already did.

'Help me,' the youngling wept again. I knew it was a youngling. The voice seemed like that of one so young.

I rushed to check on each my sparklings. Ariel hadn't moved and was recharging peacefully. No bad dreams from what I can tell. Orion was still as I had left him all covered and content. Nothing wrong with him either. Leo was tangled in his blanket again but he wasn't in any distress at all. In fact he was snoring softly and didn't even flinch as I righted him on the bed and covered him up.

'Please, help me,' the crying said again. I could feel it this time as more of my senses were awake. 'My father abandoned me. I'm scared and all alone.'

'Who are you?' I instinctively reached through my bond. My desire to help one in distress was so overwhelming that I didn't even think to question how this shared link was possible. 'Who is your father?'

'My name is Venom. My father…my father's name is…'

'Don't be afraid, you can tell me,' I replied softly, sensing this youngling's fear and hesitation.

'…Megatron.'

* * *

Up next: Optimus' reaction to finding out he's an uncle.


	40. chapter 40

I know it's been so long. I had my priorities. Family first, as always. But I'm back. Things are looking better in RL.

Thanks for all who voted for Orion's alt. Looks like he'll be a classy guy in the Cadillac Escalade. Leo will tease him nonstop. Hehe.

And now to Kaceystar. She will be my focal point of late. So expect updates a bit more frequently for MBRS. Yay! I know I've been neglecting her but it wasn't on purpose. Please, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And review. My muse and I love reviews. Believe it or not, they do make the updates come faster.

a/n: Italics are flash backs or comlink chatter.

* * *

**Elita**

"Dad?"

The worried sound of Kacey's voice instantly pulled me out of the light recharge I'd been in ever since my daughter climbed into the recharge bed with us. I sat up to see Optimus standing there by the door with a look of shock and confusion on his faceplates. It was the same feeling trickling through our spark bond.

Most of the time my love could keep such powerful emotions to himself. He never wanted me to worry about things only a Prime needed to be concerned with. Only Kacey's spark was sensitive enough to pick up on them, and vice versa – he could often pick up when Kacey was in a particularly depressed mood better than I could. It was rare that I was able to sense what he was holding back. But even on those few occasions the look in his optics often told me what his spark was keeping from me.

"Kacey, go to your room."

"But…"

"Please go," I insisted, knowing Optimus really needed to be alone with me.

Our daughter's optics and face so full of concern looked from me to her father.

"Go on, Kacey," he spoke softly to her. "I need to speak with your mother."

Kacey was reluctant but she did as she was told and got off the bed. The worry and concern only etched deeper into her face as she made her way to leave. So much so that Optimus stopped her at the door.

"You have such a good spark, my daughter," he smiled affectionately. "_**Always**_ follow it for it will never lead you astray."

"Yes, father," she smiled as he caressed her face.

Kacey abruptly threw her arms around his waist and held him tight. Words were unspoken during their embrace. I didn't need to hear it anyway. I could see how much love they had for each other as father and daughter. I've felt it everyday within the bond we all shared.

So alike my Optimus and my Kacey were. One would literally do anything for the other. All they had to do was ask. And if they couldn't ask, or were being a stubborn aft, then the help was there…regardless.

When they finally parted, Optimus and I were left alone. The shock and confusion deepened from my love. He did nothing to prevent me from feeling it now. His protoform fingertips slowly rubbed the scar on his chest as he had a far away look in his optics.

I frowned and immediately moved across the room to him.

I've grown accustomed to the scars on my love's protoform. Most of them I was witness to on a battlefield. Most of them never bothered me for I knew they were a part of war. Only one troubled my processor…the faint scar on his chest. The mark that scarred more that just Optimus' protoform but scarred his processor and spark as well.

I will never understand what he had to go through that day his own brother tried to kill him. I do know that over our many long years together that whenever Optimus rubbed that scar something was deeply troubling him. And that something always has to do with Megatron.

"Optimus, talk to me," I spoke softly, my hand sliding over his chest, covering the scar, trying to sooth him any way I could.

A sudden wave of sadness flowed over our bond. His optics dimmed as he bowed his head. Then it was over in a flash. His optics flared and he stepped away from me. His battle armor quickly transformed and covered his protoform.

"Optimus?"

"My brother has gone _**too**_ far this time," he growled angrily then turned and marched away.

My own armor slid into place as I chased after him.

"Optimus, what is it? What happened?" I asked, running to keep up with his long powerful strides. "Talk to me!" I grabbed his arm, making him stop. "Optimus, what's wrong?"

He stopped, staring at me for a long moment as if contemplating on whether to tell me or not. I remained quiet, knowing he would tell me. He always told me what was deeply troubling him. _**Always**_.

"It seems my brother has bonded with a femme and produced a sparkling…a mech named Venom," he said in a low tone so that only I'd hear even though it was still far too early in the morning for anyone to be in the halls. "From what I've gathered he's around Leo's age, perhaps a little younger. He's been abused and abandoned. And he needs my help."

Right away I was apprehensive. Megatron…a sparkling? Something wasn't right. I could feel it in my spark.

"Opt…"

"He's alone and afraid! I will not abandon him. It was not his choice that my brother was his father!"

"I understand that," I replied calmly. "And you will. But this _**is**_ your brother too. He'll stoop to any level to get to you. A little precaution isn't going to hurt."

His optics flared. I knew he was angry. I could feel it. But unlike many that stood before him, I was never afraid of his anger even if he rarely showed it towards me or to me.

"Very well," he sighed, taking hold of my hand.

My processor was buzzing with all conceivable scenarios. I've only come across Megatron's path a few times during the war. His reputation as a sparkless, cold murderous mech proceeded him wherever he went. But I never learned just how low he'd go until that day long ago…the day I learned about the scar on Optimus' chest and the day he first told me he loved me.

_I snuggled in Optimus' arms, my head lying on his chest, enjoying the moment for as long as it would last. The heated passion of a long interface slowly ebbed away leaving my systems pleasantly tired and relaxed. It wasn't often we had such a long interface without interruptions of some kind – guards knocking at the door, Prowl paging Optimus to the command center, Ironhide barging in after bypassing the door lock, or a Decepticon attack on the base. Sometimes it seemed we didn't even have a few astroseconds for ourselves._

_He sighed heavily, saying nothing._

_As if sensing his thoughts I reached up and caressed his chest gently. It was then that I noticed the faint scar on chest. I'd noticed it before but never got to exam it so closely. It was an old scar, very old, which meant he had to be a youngling when he got it._

"_How old were you when you got this?" I asked, my finger tracing the scar._

"_Too young," he replied and I heard the sadness in his voice. A sadness I'd never heard before._

_I lifted my head up to see he was staring at the far wall. His face mirrored the sorrow in his voice. I instantly felt bad for ruining our time together._

"_I'm sorry to upset you."_

"_You didn't upset me," he spoke softly, looking into my optics. "It happened long ago, I was a mere youngling of eight."_

_I gasped, covering my mouth._

"_So young?" I asked in disbelief._

"_My brother tried to kill me…fired his canon at me," he said, staring off at nothing. "If Ironhide hadn't of found me when he did I would have bled to death."_

_Primus, how could one's own brother do such a thing? And I thought Megatron could stoop now lower!_

"_I'm sorry," I whispered, not know what else to tell him to ease his pain._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for, Elita," he smiled, pulling me up so my face was before his. "In fact, I should be thanking you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For coming into my life, for being with me during moments like this. I…" he paused, let out a long sigh; his optics glowed with a longing I'd never seen from him before. "I love you, Elita."_

_My spark fluttered and I trembled in his embrace. I was not expecting to hear him say such words to me. Me, a femme who's ready for anything._

"_You don't have to say it back if you're not ready," he smiled affectionately, caressing my face. "It is enough for me that you know exactly how I feel about you."_

_I couldn't say them back. I wasn't ready. But a few days later, after being captured by the Decepticons, I knew I loved Optimus and berated myself for not telling him. And I made a promise to myself to tell him the astrosecond I saw him again._

* * *

**Prowl**

"_Optimus! You can't go! It's a trap! They're expecting you to go after her," I said, running to keep up as Optimus raced down the hall towards the rear exit of the base._

"_We're not discussing this now. I'm going after Elita. I'm not going to leave her in their corrupted hands. I cannot!"_

"_Please, be rational for one fragging astrosecond!"_

"_There's no time!" he yelled yanking his arm from my grasp._

"_Sentinel would never approve of this!" I muttered angrily._

"_**I'M NOT HIM!**__" Optimus' deep voice bellowed as he came to a halt. "Stop trying to size me up to Sentinel. I will never be as great a leader as him. I'm simply doing the best I can. And I don't need you pointing out all my faults! I'm fully aware of all my short comings! And how __**dare**__ you stand there and tell me not to go! Where the frag would you be if I hadn't gone to rescue you?"_

_I bowed my head in shame. He was right. I had no right to tell him not to go. There were times my duty as second in command and my position as being a logical mech blinded me to matters of the spark._

"_I apologize," I replied. "My only excuse is that it's my duty as second in command to look after my Prime, even from himself."_

"_And you've been doing a remarkable job," Optimus smiled, placing a strong hand on my shoulder. "I respect you Prowl. I look up to you and rely heavily on you as my second. But there are times when a mech must to what his spark commands. Right now, I am not Optimus Prime, I'm simply Optimus doing what I must do to save the femme I love more than life itself. And it is your duty as my friend to be ready to pick us up from the designated coordinates I gave you."_

"_**And**__ to not tell Ironhide and Ratchet you've done a foolhardy thing," I smirked at him._

"_Correct. I'll get an audio receptor from them when I come back. But I promise you, I will come back with Elita."_

"_Just don't make me put together a rescue team to come save your aft."_

"_I'll do my best," he chuckled. "See you in a few breems."_

_I watched my leader…my friend disappear into the darkness of the night. My processor was telling me I was an idiot. That this was the most illogical course of action and that the consequences could be disastrous if we lost Optimus._

_And yet, I felt compelled to help my friend. Even when Ironhide and Ratchet cornered me and grilled me, trying to find out where Optimus went. I said nothing to them. The only mech I dared confide in was Jazz, my sparkmate._

_He understood perfectly why Optimus had to go save Elita. It was why he helped to rescue me. Love…the most illogical emotion. Yet one I embrace with all my being and don't hesitate to express when alone with Jazz._

_I found out a few breems later just how powerful love could be when I saw Optimus standing there with an unconscious Elita in his arms. He looked like he'd gone a few rounds with Unicron. But nothing could wipe that happy smile off his faceplates. Not even Ratchet and Ironhide's yelling at him while First Aid tended to Elita's injuries took away his smile._

_From that point on, I've never doubted the will of my Prime's spark. Never._

I let out a sigh to try and relax. Every fiber of my being was tense and on edge. Something wasn't right here. This was some kind of Decepticon trick. It had to be. I could feel it. And I knew nothing I'd say Optimus was going to make him see reason.

"I don't like this, Ironhide," I whispered to big mech standing beside me. Optimus was behind us, Elita at his side. Both focused on the images the main view screen of the command center was showing

"Neither do I," he grumbled quietly. "We don't have much choice in the matter."

"The area is clear," Magnus announced from his station. "Teletran is only detecting one Cybertronian energy signature."

"Did you scan all cloaking frequencies?" I asked.

"Yes," Magnus answered. "I even checked a two hundred mile radius around the old base. No Decepticon activity of any kind."

"Then I'm going."

"Wait, Optimus take a small team with you," I suggested, quickly moving to stop my determined leader. "Every thing about this tells me it's a trap."

"I am not going to abandon this youngling!"

"We know and we understand your feelings on this matter," Ratchet spoke up.

"Then I'll bring Roller," Optimus said. "He can enter the base cloaked and check things out before we proceed."

"Very well," I frowned, not liking this one bit. "But I'm sending a team with you. It is my duty as second in command to take care of my Prime." I turned away, not giving him the chance to rebuke me. "Ratchet, Ironhide, Magnus go with Optimus and Elita in their shuttle. Hound, you the twins and Bumblebee follow in another shuttle. I'll have a small contingent on stand by in the shuttle bay just in case there's trouble."

I turned back to see Optimus' optics flared slightly in annoyance. But he did not counteract my orders. There were times where I have been overly cautious. On a few such occasions it turned out for the best. I hope this was one of those instances where I was wrong and the extra support was not necessary.

"Autobots, lets move out," Optimus ordered and then turned to leave.

I moved casually and intercepted Magnus without Optimus noticing.

"You are to remain as close as possible to Optimus. And never let him out of your sight."

"I understand," the mech nodded then hurried on.

I did not follow. My place was here, monitoring the situation from the command center and praying that my instincts were wrong.

* * *

**Ironhide**

"_Optimus!" I called after entering Sentinel's quarters._

_I sighed._

_They were Optimus' quarters now. My spark ached for the youngling. He was far too young to bare this burden of leadership. Far too young. Yet, he did have an inner strength, one I don't think Optimus even realized he has. One that makes him the leader we need right now._

_Looking around I saw that Optimus wasn't in his bedroom. Nor was he in Sentinel's. Again I sighed heavily and made my way to the one place Optimus liked to be when he was upset. And sure enough, I found him lying on the ground in a restless recharge up on the roof of our tallest tower._

_The youngling suddenly bolted up, screaming 'NO! Sentinel!'. I didn't hesitate to take him in my arms, to comfort him as I did when he was a little youngling. At first the young mech welcomed it. Then, when he was fully awake he pushed away from me, staring at the two moons in the sky._

"_Optimus, talk to me. It's been two weeks since Sentinel was killed. It's not good for you to be recharging out here exposed to the elements."_

_Tired optics looked back at me, his hand rubbing over his armored chest._

"_He reached out to me again…said he's going to kill me," he spoke softly, optics dimmed, head bowed down._

"_Not while I'm fully functional," I replied confidently. "Every one of these mechs and femmes under your command will not let that happen."_

"_Only because I'm Prime now," he exhaled._

_I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards me._

"_NO!" I growled at him. "That is not true! Leader or not, you are an Autobot. We take care of our own. And you have earned the loyalty from each of us! If you can't see that then pull your fraggin head out of your aft!"_

_Optimus' optic covers blinked a few times before his optics filled with tears. Again, I held him close as he wept like a little youngling._

"_But why me? I never asked for this!" he shouted angrily, pushing away, rising to his feet, tears streaming down his faceplates. "Why did he even adopt me? Why did he have to go and die and leave me all alone?"_

"_Because it is Primus' will that…"_

"_**Frag Primus**__!" he screamed._

"_**Don't you ever talk like that again**__!" I yelled back, grabbing him by the collar of his chest armor. "I'll whip your aft so hard you'll wish you were never sparked!"_

_This time Optimus embraced me._

"_I sorry," he wept. "It hurts…I miss father so much."_

"_I know it does. It hurts for me too. But you're not alone, Optimus. I'm here for you whenever you need me. So is Ratchet. You know you can always come to us. Just don't tell him your recharging on the roof, he'll blow a gasket."_

"_Ironic, Sentinel kept trying to get me to get my own quarters," he said sadly. "And now that they're mine, I can't even go in there. It reminds me too much of him."_

"_Come on. You can recharge in my quarters then. Ratchet and I will figure something out. Maybe we can get Jazz to redecorate your quarters to make them more you."_

"_Maybe we'd better have him decorate now," he smirked. "I'm not sure I can recharge in your quarters, you're always fraggin a femme."_

"_Sure you can," I smiled, putting my arm around him. "I'll make sure she's quiet so you can recharge."_

_Optimus laughed. My spark lifted for it was the first time in two long weeks I heard him laugh._

"_Come on lugnut. I'll tuck you in."_

_My young friend didn't protest. But he was quiet as I led him to my quarters. I had a spare recharge bed just for him when he was growing up. Ratchet did as well. Often one of us was in charge of caring for Optimus when Sentinel was away._

"_Ironhide…"_

"_Yes, Optimus," I spoke softly, pulling the thermal blanket up over his chest._

"_You're right. It is Primus' will. He sent you to find me so that Ratchet could save me. It was His will that I be alive. It seems I am the only one capable of taking on my brother."_

"_But you don't have to alone."_

"_Yes, I must. He is __**my**__ brother. My responsibility. No one but me will stand against him. I will not risk another's life. I will not let anyone fight my battles for me…not even you."_

I watched Optimus carefully with my peripheral vision. The look on his faceplates still had a mixture of sadness and that determined look I'd seen many times when he faced his brother. Ever since Sentinel's death he kept to his word. He never let anyone go one on one against Megatron. For those of us who were unlucky enough to have gotten cornered by the Decepticon leader, Optimus was always there to rescue us, me included.

The scariest moment was perhaps when Megatron had little Kacey in his hand and appeared to be squeezing the life out of her. Still, if that brave little femme hadn't have shown up we might have lost Optimus. There are times when the love in his spark blinded him and he doesn't see reason. I can't blame him for it. None of us blame him. In fact, many of us would do exactly the same thing if we were in his position…risk our own life to save one we loved so much.

But this youngling claiming to be Megatron's son…this was a new tact by the fragger. It's diabolical to use a youngling to lure our Prime. At least that's what I believe. Optimus doesn't see that. I think a part of him still believes he can save his brother or in this case…his brother's son.

"_Hide, I don't like this._"

"_I know, Ratchet," _I replied over the private comlink._ "I don't like it either. It stinks of one of Megatron's traps."_

"_And Optimus doesn't seem to see it. We have to stay close to him."_

"_Agreed, I'm not letting the lugnut out of my sight. He can throw me in the brig later for being an annoyance."_

"_I've already talked to Prowl. He has Teletran's sensors linked directly to Magnus' and Hound's sensors. So if the 'Cons do a sneak attack hopefully we'll get the jump on them."_

"_I've already told Bumblebee to keep scanning the area with his long range sensors once we land. He has a bad feeling too. Frag, even Sunny doesn't like it and he and his brother are always looking for a fight with the 'Cons."_

"_I just pray we're being too paranoid."_

I silently agreed.

A gently nudge from within pulled me from my inner thoughts. Chromia's hand covered my own, holding it tight.

'It will be alright, my love,' she told me through our bond. 'You have never failed in looking after Optimus.'

'How do you know I'm worried about him and not you?'

'Because you have this fatherly concern look on your face when you're worried about Optimus. It's the same face you have when you worry about our little mechs. And your spark never lies to me.'

'Only you know me so well.'

'Good, let's keep it that way.'

"We're on approach," Magnus announced.

Optimus quickly got to his feet as did I. The two of us stood side by side behind Magnus. The sun had slowly risen in the east, just enough to blanket the desert before us with a soft morning glow.

On a regular day I would have enjoyed the scene. Only today, it appeared ominous, foreboding. I glance over at Optimus and my spark trembled with apprehension.

* * *

**Magnus**

_The burial ceremony was short only because we couldn't afford to let our guard down for fear of a Decepticon attack. I noticed that Ratchet and Ironhide were quick to usher Optimus inside and away from the rest of the Autobots. The young mech had his battle mask on but I could see the sorrow in his optics._

_My spark ached for him. We all felt for Optimus. He was still so young. It didn't seem fair that he was made Prime so soon. I'm not sure why Primus saw fit to do this. Many believed it was the end of the Autobots, that Optimus was far too young to lead us. And as the days passed since Sentinel's death, I wasn't sure myself about our chances in the near future._

_I am a faithful disciple of Primus and therefore trust in Him. Trust that He knows what He's doing for I cannot believe that Primus would let the Decepticons take control over all of Cybertron, the Allspark, and ruin what He helped to create. I must also trust that He'll take care of our new Prime, we need him far more than he realizes._

_The door to my office suddenly chimed, pulling me from my inner thoughts._

"_Come in," I said, sitting up in my chair. I was quite surprised to see Optimus slowly walk into my office. I quickly got to my feet, standing at attention. "What can I do for you, Sir?"_

"_Please, don't call me that," he spoke solemnly from behind his battle mask._

"_Sorry, Prime," I corrected myself._

"_Don't call me that either," he sighed, his shoulders sagged, he looked so tired._

"_You are my commander, my leader, I must address you as Sir or Prime."_

"_If I give you an order, then yes. However, I'm here to ask my friend of a favor. I need your help Magnus."_

"_Of course, S…I mean Optimus. Anything, just ask me."_

_Optimus moved inside then shut the office door._

"_I need you to make me a better warrior."_

"_Pfft, Optimus, you're one of my best students," I retorted. "You kick Decepticon after better than most."_

"_But I'm not good enough," he seriously said. His battle mask retracted and I could see the determination in his face. "If I'm to face my brother repeatedly on the battlefield then I must be able to hold my own. And I'm not. Our brief fight after…after he killed father was enough for me to know. I may be faster than my brother but he is physically stronger than I because he's bigger. He'll turn me into scrap metal the next time we face off."_

"_You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," I countered. "And you're just inexperienced. Some things will come with time."_

"_You don't understand! Time is a luxury I do not have. I am Prime __**now**__. I __**must**__ be able to handle Megatron. What would happen to the Autobots if I were to be badly damaged during a fight with my brother? How would they have confidence in me as their leader if I cannot be evenly matched against my brother?"_

_He paused, standing up straight, determined._

"_Don't think I'm blind or oblivious. I hear the whispers. I know when a room suddenly goes quiet when I enter that everyone is talking about me. They don't believe I can lead them. They're losing hope. I cannot let that happen. I refuse to let it happen!"_

_It was in that moment that I saw a glimpse of Primus' plan. Although it seemed so unfair to pit brother against brother. But if Optimus was saved long ago for this purpose then I knew I must do what I could to help my friend. It was my duty as his friend and as his loyal soldier._

"Optimus, I'm sure you don't need to hear this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I don't like this," I said, walking with Optimus across towards the deserted Autobot base, the others close behind us. "This has got to be some kind of trap."

Optimus shot a look of annoyance at me.

"I don't care," I glared at him. "You're my friend as well as my leader. I'm not going to take any chances here. It's my duty to protect your stupid aft."

"I know my brother better than anyone," he growled at me. "I'm fully aware this could be a trap. However I cannot stand idly by when someone calls for my help." He paused and his toned softened. "But I am grateful that everyone is here to protect my aft, just keep your hands off it. Elita's the only one who can touch it."

I laughed heartily. Optimus was never one for showing his sense of humor too often. And when he did it always caught me off guard and made me laugh.

"Too bad…you do have a cute aft," I smirked back, receiving a smack on the head.

"You've got a femme, stop talking like that."

"Both of you get your cute afts moving or I'll shove my cannons up them," Ironhide chimed in, his cannons humming in a threatening manner.

Optimus turned to give the 'as if' look that made Ironhide chuckle and the femmes roll their optics in annoyance at us mechs. But then just like that the moment of fun was over. And Optimus was back to his serious self.

He'd come so far from that young Prime who couldn't control his emotions. He no longer needed to hide behind his mask. And he could switch emotions so suddenly when he had to for any given situation.

"Roller, disengage and link up with Teletran and myself," Optimus ordered.

Immediately, Roller disengaged from Optimus' back transformed in mid air and landed on his wheels. The tiny Autobot zipped around and waited for further orders in front of Optimus.

"_We're receiving Roller's sensor readings_," Prowl said over the open comlink we were all sharing. "_As our initial scans indicated. No other energy signatures."_

"Engage your cloak and proceed inside Roller," Optimus ordered.

"_Understood, Sir,_" Roller responded on the same open comlink.

I watched as the feisty little bot sped off, disappearing into a dust cloud as he activated his cloaking shield. I have to admit, Roller was one good little Autobot. Loyal to Kacey and Optimus too of course. But the little guy always obeyed Kacey without attitude. Everyone else got either a loud raspberry or static.

"I don't like this," Ironhide grumbled. "I like to see things for myself."

"That can be arranged," Optimus said.

He reached up, touching the side of his head, and activated his hologram projector. All of us got see what Roller saw. Optimus' hologram projector wasn't as advanced as Wheeljack's or Hound's but it worked well enough for situations like this.

"_I have located the youngling_," Roller announced as he turned a corner and came to a stop.

There, curled up on the ground was a youngling about the same size as Orion. Only right away I could see this youngling was different from normal younglings.

"Roller, zoom in," I requested.

The image immediately changed and we could see the youngling in more detail.

"Primus…is that armor?" Ratchet gasped.

"It doesn't even remotely resemble anything Cybertronian," Hound commented.

"Neither did Megatron's," Optimus stated plainly. "What do your medical scanners say, Ratchet?"

"No malfunctions detectable. Energy levels all normal."

"Odd, if he'd been abused or abandoned wouldn't he be somewhat energy deficient?" Bumblebee asked.

No one answered. Not even Optimus. We all knew the answer. At least, I hope Optimus did. However, it was clear what Prime's intentions were. He deactivated his hologram projector and stared hard at the base's main entrance.

"Try to get him to come outside, Optimus," I suggested, not liking the idea of a possible fight in such tight quarters.

"Very well, remain back a short distance he is very frightened," my leader replied.

Optimus moved away from us. Further away than I would have liked. Ironhide and I were thinking the same thing. With our weapons drawn and fully primed, we moved up discretely to get closer to our leader. Thankfully, Optimus was so focused on this Venom that he didn't notice us.

Roller emerged first, uncloaking in his vehicle form behind Optimus. Several long, tense minutes later the youngling stepped out into the morning sun. The jagged armor on his arms and legs looked menacing, even on such a young bot. No doubt Megatron experiment on the young mech. Why else would Venom have such armor?

I sighed, lowering my weapon.

He _**was**_ simply a youngling. He looked afraid, unsure. Small feet shuffled to a stop out of Optimus' reach. His red optics darted from Prime to Ironhide and myself. Ironhide had not lowered his canons. In fact, they were swirling angrily on his forearms, aimed directly at the youth.

"Ironhide, stand down," Optimus ordered, glaring at the weapons officer.

Ironhide let out a short, loud snort of dissatisfaction while lowering his cannons. Despite Optimus being our Prime, there were times when he got an audio receptor full from Ironhide or Ratchet. Both were discrete about not doing it in front of the army or the officers. But I'd always hear about it later for Optimus always came to me for a sparring session right afterwards to blow off some of his own rage for being treated like a youngling.

I had a feeling it was going to be one of those days as Ironhide stormed past me to join the others.

"Come on, Venom," Optimus smiled, kneeling down on one knee, both hands out, palms up at the young mech's level. "We will not harm you. I promise."

Red optics locked on mine briefly. I smiled and nodded, taking a couple of steps back, holstering my weapon on my hip. I kept crossed my arms across my chest so the young mech would see I meant him no harm as Optimus had promised.

'What the frag?' I thought to myself.

Venom smirked at me as he took a step forward, closing the distance between him and Optimus. That smirk sent a chill down my spine and my spark quaked. It was Megatron's smirk. I'd bet my spark on it.

And then the unthinkable happened so fast and my reaction felt so slow as if I were moving in slow motion.

Venom's mouth opened wide, long sharp fangs extended in a flash. Sunlight glinted briefly off them just before then sank deep into Optimus' hand. My leader did not cry out in pain but more out of surprise. Before I even reached Optimus he'd managed to pry the youngling off.

Mischievous giggles erupted from the youngling mech as he darted away.

Confused, I looked from the youngling to Optimus' hand. I grabbed hold of it, examining it.

"It's nothing," Optimus growled, yanking his hand from me.

"I have a message from my father for you uncle," Venom smirked as something transformed on his back. "He sincerely hopes…you have a most painful death."

On instinct I dove for the young mech, missing him as he shot up into the air away from my grasp. His wings…frag…he had wings…were fully extended as he hovered above us.

"DEATH TO ALL AUTOBOTS!" he cheered.

And just like that, my worst fear became a reality. I heard a strange, garbled choking sound. Elita's shout sounded so far away as it rang through my audio receptors. And when I turned my head, I watched in horror as my Prime…fell.

* * *

How was that? Not so nice? Too bad! Hehe.

In the next up coming chapter(s) we'll found out the answers to these questions: Is this the end of Optimus Prime? Is Kaceystar going to be made Prime at such a young age? Will Megatron finally finish what he started so long ago?


	41. chapter 41

This chapter is entirely from Optimus' POV. Kind of what's going through his processor while he's dying with brief snippets of what's going on outside his processor. This was my way of showing some of his past. We'll get more of that in the next chapter but from other POVs. A couple of them will tie into Optimus' so you get two POVs for the same scene.

a/n: _italics_ denote flashback of Optimus' past.

* * *

The bite didn't harm me. I was surprised more than anything for I wasn't at all expecting it. But then when I felt the evil from Venom within my spark I realized my error. Before I could even issue an order my CPU started receiving all kind of warnings signals from my systems. My back arched violently from the sudden pain wracking my systems and I barely I heard everyone calling to me as I fell.

"Optimus…!"

I tried to respond but my vocal processor went offline. As did my optics for I couldn't see anything. My only sensory input was the frantic voices of my friends, the deep concern within my spark from Elita. But in this chaos a sudden calmness fell over me and a memory from so long ago surfaced. One I didn't know I had for I was but a mere sparkling when it happened.

From the feelings attributed with it, I knew it had been one of the happiest moments of my young life. A time when I only knew love in my spark. Love from my mother and my father. Love from my brother.

* * *

"_Optimus, be calm," my mother cooed. "I have your energon now."_

_I immediately saw what I wanted in her hand and cried out louder, reaching for it. Mother giggled, placing the bottle to my mouth, my wails were silenced the instant the warm fluid flowed into my mouth. The remaining warm tears trickled down my faceplates as I suckled hungrily. I tucked my hands into my chest, content to let mother hold my bottle._

_My attention focused solely on her. Her features were so gently as she smiled at me, humming softly. I could see how much affection she had for me. And I could feel how much she loved me._

"_He's eating again, already!"_

_My head moved slightly to see my father. His immense form moved next to my mother and he smiled down at me. The same love I felt from mother I felt from father. The same affection in her optics was as equally intense from my father's._

"_Please, Decimus, he doesn't eat nearly half as much as Megatron did when he was a sparkling."_

"_True, he is much smaller than Megatron was too. But he sure smiles more," father grinned, tickling my belly. "Yes, you do. You like to smile, don't you Optimus."_

_I smiled and felt the warm liquid trickle down my chin._

"_Primus, Decimus! I just bathed him," mother chided but was not mad._

"_He's a mech. They're supposed to be a little dirty."_

"_Not my Optimus."_

"_Don't coddle him too much. No son of mine is going to be a weakling."_

"_You sound like your father."_

"_Speaking of father, he wants to see Optimus later today. If that's ok with you."_

"_He's not taking Optimus to the shooting range like he did with Megatron! One son in the Elita army is enough."_

"_Yes, dear."_

"_And he'd better watch his language around Optimus. And what are you smiling at?"_

"_You," father grinned leaning closer and kissing mother on the lips. My optics dimmed as I felt the love within my spark swell. It was a comforting feeling between my two parents. I smiled up at father when he moved back and looked down me. His hand caressed my head making me purr. "Thank you my love, for another beautiful son."_

"_You're most welcome. Now take your beautiful son so I can get a towel to clean him up."_

_Mother gently placed me into father's arms. But then she walked away. I immediately cried out, reaching for her._

"_Shh, she's coming back, Optimus," father cooed, kissing my forehead, cradling me close._

"_Did you remind Megatron, we have a meeting to attend?"_

"_Yes and he's late! He's not a youngling anymore. I shouldn't have to keep reminding him of his responsibilities."_

"_He is still young and learning, Decimus."_

"_Mother…father…?" a familiar voice in the distance called._

"_In here Megatron," mother shouted back. "Besides, he always looks after Optimus whenever we ask him. And we do ask him too often to do so."_

"_I know," father sighed, looking down at me._

_My legs kicked excitedly at the site of Megatron entering the room. My energon bottle popped out of my mouth, forgotten for the briefest of moments until father put it back in._

"_You're late," father said, rising to his feet. "You know how important this meeting is to your mother and I."_

"_Yes father. I know. I apologize. I was held up," Megatron replied, his large hands reaching for me._

"_Remember…"_

"_I know, recharge time after his bottle," Megatron smiled, cradling me and holding my bottle. "I've always taken good care of Optimus."_

"_I know you do," mother smiled then kissed Megatron on the cheek. "Be good mechs. I love you both so much."_

"_Oh, and keep him cleaned," father ordered. "Sentinel will be here later to see him."_

"_Honestly, Decimus, you shouldn't ask our Prime to take time out of his busy schedule to see our son."_

"_It was his idea," father smiled to my mother. "He's always taken an interest in our sons. You should be honored. And he's a very good friend of mine. He would do anything for my family. Now come on, we're late as it is."_

_I watched mother and father go unafraid because they always came back. Besides, I was with my brother. He loved me as much as mother and father._

"_I think you're done," he smiled down at me, removing the bottle from my mouth. "How about we let that settle then see if you're still hungry. Hmm?" He gently sat me down on the ground and handed me a toy. "Stay here while I make another one just in case."_

_Megatron left the room. I didn't like being alone so I crawled after him. Along the way I saw one of my favorite toys on the couch and headed for it instead, giggling as I went. With a grunt, I pulled myself up onto my feet and used the couch to walk until I was close enough to grab my toy._

"_You little fragger," Megatron chuckled. "Never one to follow orders."_

"_Ahh!" I shouted, covering my audio receptors._

"_Oh, right. No bad words near you. Well, one day you'll be saying them. I can promise you that no matter how much mother thinks she can protect you."_

_I smiled, grabbed my toy, and took a step towards my brother without thinking. I just wanted to be with him._

"_Holy Primus," he gasped, kneeling down. "That's it Optimus…walk to me. Frag it to pit! Mother and father are missing your first steps!"_

_I giggled and took another wobbly step._

"_What a good mech. Come on Optimus, you can do it!"_

* * *

"Optimus! Look at me! You can do it…LOOK AT ME!" Ratchet's frantic voice tore me back to reality. My optics surged on and were immediately stung from the sun light. Somehow I managed to focus enough to see his worried face hovering close by. "That's it…stay with me now." The pain ravaged all my systems again, I screamed and then things grew dark again. Ratchet's voice sounded so far away. "OPTIMUS! FRAG! I'M LOSING HIM!"

* * *

_I started crying, not understanding what was going on. Father and mother were both so afraid. I could feeling mother's body trembling as she held me close to her chest. I could hear the fear in her voice._

"_Please, let my sparkmate and son go! It's me you want! I'll give my life in exchange for theirs!"_

"_**Decimus no! I won't leave you**__!"_

"_**Neither of you are going anywhere**__!" a strange mech's voice shouted._

_There was aloud noise. I covered my audio receptors and screamed. My father's presence…his bond to me was ripped away from me. I screamed even louder not understanding what was going on or why he wouldn't reach back to me when I reached for him through our bond._

"_**NO!!!**__" mother screamed._

_I was suddenly yanked out of her arms and dropped to the floor. Mother was screaming for me and then I heard that awful sound again. And I felt her bond to me fade as quickly as father's. Desperate I reached to the only other bond I knew._

"**_Kill that thing__!"_**

"_With pleasure, Sir," an unfamiliar mech grinned standing over me._

"_**DON'T' YOU HARM HIM**!__" my brother screamed and I saw him tackling the mech above me to the floor._

_I managed to sit up with the hope of my brother picking me up and comforting me. Instead I watched as he attacked the two mechs. Not knowing what else to do, I crawled over to my mother, calling her, shaking her to wake up._

_The noises, the shouts, the screams, and commotion of furniture being knocked around or broken made me cry even more. I could hear my brother shouting. I could feel how angry he was. Frightened, I crawled under something to hide and curled up. And then the noise stopped. My brother's anger faded somewhat._

"_**Optimus!**__"_

"_**Megtron**__!"_

"_Shh, Optimus, I'm here," Megatron cooed, his large hand quickly lifting me up, holding me close, his love enveloping my spark. "Shh, I'm so sorry…I couldn't get here sooner. I'm so sorry, my little brother."_

_I continued to cry. My spark hurt and I didn't understand why. Megatron kept reaching out to me, trying to comfort me. But I could feel his pain too and his anger._

"_Megatron, you're alive! We have to get you and your brother out of here!" someone shouted over my cries._

"_Soundwave…I can't leave them like this!"_

"_We must go, you're grandfather was attacked and killed. The elite guards are outside waiting. We have orders to take you to Decagon for your and your brother's safety. It seems the rebels are after your entire family as well as several families on the high council!"_

"_**I will kill anyone who tries to stop me! I cannot leave my parents like this!** Here, hold my brother__!"_

_My cries ceased instantly at Megatron's angry voice but my tears continued to fall. I had never heard him like that before and was frightened. I tentatively reach to him through our bond._

"_I'm sorry, Optimus," he sighed, patting me on the head. "I'm not upset at you."_

"_Thankfully he's so young he'll forget the pain of losing his creators."_

"_I will never forget, my friend. And I __**will**__ make whoever is responsible pay for this! I **promise**!"_

_A loud noise boomed near by and I cried out, lunging for my brother._

* * *

"**We got incoming! Get Optimus to safe**ty!" Magnus shouted, the sound of Decepticon fire getting closer.

"**The fraggers are gonna pay**!" Sunny snarled.

"**There…to the north**!" Hound answered.

"**Prowl, send that back up**!" Magnus ordered.

"**What the frag is going on**?" Sides questioned.

"**Is Optimus ok**?" Bumblebee asked.

"**Just kill those fragging Cons and ask questions later**!" Ironhide yelled.

Through my blurred vision I saw Ironhide get hit in the shoulder, knocking him to his knees. He roared getting up, the sound of his cannons echoing through my processor. I felt bad for not being able to help my friend, my guardian. Ironhide was always there for me when I needed him and now…

* * *

_After the initial shock wore off the pain subsided. Odd, I didn't feel anything. I couldn't lift my head to see how badly damaged I was. I couldn't really move at all._

_Not that any of it mattered. My spark was screaming for my brother. Crying for a mother and father that were dead. I was alone and scared. And all I wanted was some reassurance that I was going to be ok._

"_Optimus! Oh frag no!"_

"_Hide," I weakly called._

_Ironhide had fear in his optics. I recognized that look having recalled how frighten my mother's face was just before she was killed. I've often dreamed of her face…of father…of them dying…of how angry my brother was that they were gone._

_So, that's why I didn't feel anything…I was dying. I was suddenly afraid. There was no one to comfort the feeling within my spark. I sank into despair._

"_Hide…I'm scared. I'm going to die alone."_

"_You are not going to die!" he yelled at me, his hand pressing hard against my chest._

_Searing white hot pain course through my entire body and I whimpered. I didn't have the energy to scream. I must have blacked out for the next thing I knew was that we were running. Hide held me tightly in one arm, a hand still pressed firmly against my chest._

"_Stay with me Optimus, Ratchet's going to fix you right up, I promise."_

_I fell into darkness, my despair consumed me._

_I don't know how much time had passed when my optics came back online. I was on my side and immediately recognized the med bay. I was surprised that I was still alive. Only, I didn't see Ironhide anymore and I was…alone._

"_Hello Optimus," a deep, gentle voice spoke softly._

_Sentinel Prime came into view, a warm sad smile on his face. I recognized him and knew who he was having seen him around the base from a distance. Ratchet pointed him out to me one time in passing._

"_Hello, Sir," I said dryly, my form felt so tired. I could feel my optic covers closing against my will. I forced them back open. "Where's Hide?"_

"_I took over for him so he could get tend to some of his duties," the mech smiled. "He'd been at your side for a few days now. Refused to leave you alone. Ratchet threatened to sedate him if he didn't leave. I promised I would watch over you for a short while until he returned."_

"_Sentinel, he's not ready!" Rachet's voice snapped from a distance away._

"_I need to know for certain and since there are no other witnesses, Optimus is the only one who can answer my question."_

"_It's ok, Ratch," I grimaced._

"_Just one question then he can rest, I promise," Sentinel insisted._

"_Very well, make it quick," the CMO relented appearing beside Sentinel._

_A hand on my head made me turn back towards Sentinel. He was leaning closer to me, one large hand cradling my head._

"_Can you tell me who attacked you?" he asked, his voice gentle but serious._

_My spark wailed, instinctively reaching out to my brother. Only there was nothing there. Nothing. I was…alone. Tears welled up in my optics, blurring my vision._

"_Why?" I wept. "Why does my brother not love me anymore?"_

"_Sentinel…that's enough…please."_

"_Very well, Ratchet. Keep me informed of his recovery. And I'll send Ironhide back, ok Optimus?"_

_I nodded. My optics watched Sentinel leave before looking up at Ratchet._

"_Did I do something to make my brother leave me all alone?"_

"_No, you did nothing wrong, Optimus. Do you understand? None of this is your fault."_

"_But I'm all alone now."_

_Ratchet smiled, gently lifting me into his arms. Tears formed in his optics but did not fall as he cradled me close._

"_You are not alone, Optimus. You never will be. I promise."_

* * *

I opened my optics briefly. The sky was moving or they were moving me. I couldn't tell. My friends were shouting, explosions sounded. I tried to find Elita but I couldn't keep my optic covers open. Again the darkness surrounded me.

* * *

"_Sit down, Optimus," Sentinel ordered, moving from behind his desk to sit in the chair beside mine. "You've grown so much in the past few months. Ratchet and Ironhide tell me you're doing very well in your studies."_

"_I like school, Sir."_

"_That's good," Sentinel sighed suddenly looking sad._

"_Did I say something wrong?"_

"_No," he smiled. "I brought you here because I wanted to ask you a question. One I should have asked sooner. How would you feel if I were to be your guardian?"_

"_You kind of are already, Sir."_

"_No, I mean, making it official. How would you feel about me adopting you? In a sense, making me your father."_

"_What about Ironhide? And Ratchet?"_

"_They'll still look after you when I cannot. I would do nothing to damage the friendship you've built with them. The truth is…well, I owe it to your father. And," he paused, his smile grew. "I've grown rather fond of you Optimus. I would be proud to call you my son. If you'll let me."_

"_We…we'd be a family?" I hesitantly asked, my spark daring to hope for such happiness._

"_Yes, we would," he smiled rising to his feet and lifting me up in his arms. "I can never replace your parents, but I promise I will love you as my own."_

_I couldn't respond with words as my tears overwhelmed me. Instead, I threw my arms around his neck and held on to him as tight as I could._

"_Shh, no need for tears, Optimus."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Sir?" he grinned. "I'm not your superior officer yet. You can call me Sentinel, until the day you're ready to call me father."_

_I blushed then giggled._

"_Well, at least you have manners despite the amount of time you spend with Ironhide," he said making me laugh. "I'll always be there for you whenever you need me, Optimus. Now come on. My officers are waiting."_

_Sentinel set me on the ground and took hold of my hand. He led me to a forbidden part of the base – the command center. All the mechs and femmes there appeared very busy. But all stopped to acknowledge Sentinel and me. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I was never one for being the center of attention._

_Then we entered a large room with a long table in the middle and monitors on the walls. I spotted Ironhide right away and waved happily at him. And did the same to Ratchet who was standing beside him. Of course I recognized Prowl. He didn't seem as angry as I was used to seeing him. In fact, he looked sad when his optics met mine. Some of the others I've seen around the base but never really knew who they were._

"_Greetings everyone. Please stand at ease," Sentinel ordered and all the officers relaxed in their stances. "I believe you all know Optimus one way or another. I'm here to inform you that as of this date, Optimus is my son. He is to be treated as such."_

"_Of course, Sir" or "Yes, Sir" were most of their responses._

"_About fragging time," Ironhide commented, making Sentinel roll his optics._

"_Since you already know Ironhide and Ratchet we'll skip them and I'll introduce you to the other officers," Sentinel said, leading me over to them. "This is Prowl, my second in command. And from now on, if Optimus has journeyed into restricted areas of the base he will face me for disciplinary action and no longer be threatened to get tossed into the brig."_

"_I understand, Sir," Prowl acknowledged. "Does that include the mech responsible for taking him into restricted areas?"_

_Ironhide snorted, making me giggle. I quickly covered my mouth. I didn't want Ironhide to get into trouble on my account._

"_If you can catch the mech you can do whatever you wish," Sentinel smirked, moving the mech. "This is Jazz, my head of operations."_

"_Hey there little mech," Jazz smiled, bending down to my level. "I've heard a lot about you from Ironhide."_

"_All good I hope," I replied, making them all laugh._

"_Better keep an optic on your aft, Ironhide, he's one clever bot," Jazz said, winking at me._

"_I sincerely hope you can all control your language around Optimus," Sentinel said, looking mainly at Ironhide who just waved him off. "My head of security, Ultra Magnus."_

"_Do you want me to assign a security guard to Optimus? I believe Marshall would be a suitable candidate since his father is away on assignment."_

"_Perhaps when Optimus goes to his classes," Sentinel mused. "He'll be on the base most of the time so I don't think he'll need a chaperone all the time."_

"_Understood, Sir," Magnus said._

"_Kup here recruits and trains young mechs for the Autobot army. He's the toughest drill master we have."_

"_Don't pay attention to him, kid," Kup chuckled. "He's still mad I made an example of him way back when he was just Sentinel and a cocky mech trying to survive my bootcamp. How many times did it take you to pass?"_

_They all chuckled until Sentinel glared at them. The only one who dared keep laughing was Ratchet, Ironhide, and Kup._

"_Anyways, perhaps one day, he'll train you Optimus. He's one of the best so pay attention to him."_

_I greeted Kup politely but my spark trembled. I didn't like the idea of fighting. It gave me nightmares._

"_Where's my new Engineering officer?" Sentinel asked, glancing around the room._

"_He had another 'accident' and blew his hand off," Ratchet answered. "He's in the med bay recovering."_

"_Honestly, Sentinel, what do you see in the techno-geek?" Ironhide asked._

"_Wheeljack is one of the most brilliant processors I've seen in a long time," Sentinel responded seriously. "Therefore, he is a valuable asset…even if he is a bit accident prone. Still, Optimus you're to stay clear of his lab. No son of mine is going to accidently get blown up."_

_I smiled, feeling his hand tighten slightly around mine when he called me son. I could even see that he meant it when I looked up at him. I just couldn't feel it in my spark. Although, I felt happier than I did in a long while, I still missed that feeling of love from within. It was always so comforting, so reassuring._

* * *

Something tugged at my spark, calling me, begging me to come out of the darkness. It was a warm feeling combined with fear.

Fear. Shouldn't I be afraid? After all, I was dying, wasn't I?

* * *

"_You'll have the 'Cons running in fear, Optimus," Ironhide grinned proudly._

_I valued Ironhide's opinion more than most. He was an established mech wrecker, has been for so many long years even before the war broke out._

"_For once I agree with the old rustbucket," Ratchet said, his medical sensors still scanning my systems._

"_What would father think?" I asked, glancing down at my armor, my spark still racing with excitement. I finally reached the age of transformation! I was on the verge of being a mech wrecker myself now! I had come a long way from the frightened little mech who purged his tanks the first time he held a gun. Now, I could transform my own!_

"_Senti…"_

"_Frag it to vector sigma!"_

_I swallowed hard hearing my father's voice from behind me. With all the courage I could muster I turned to face him, head held high, wide chest as broad as I could make it. While Ironhide's opinion was important, what my father thought of my transformation systems being online meant the most to me._

"_When the slag did this happen? You're still too young," father gasped, optics wide with surprise as he slowly came over to me._

"_I was reading in my room when I a sudden change within," I smiled. "Then this happened." I transformed my right hand into the blade for him to see. "The rest just came naturally."_

"_Show him the mask," Ironhide smirked. "I think it's the best part of his armor."_

_I immediately did as Hide requested. My battle mask covered the huge grin on my face. My optics carefully watched Sentinel's reactions. He was…shocked._

"_That's not all of it," Ratchet chuckled. "His interface systems came online too."_

"_Ratch!" I hissed, glad my mask was up to hide my embarrassment._

"_But he's still a youngling," Sentinel remarked._

"_True, at only twenty three he still has some growing to do," Ratchet replied. "While it isn't uncommon for mechs to have their interface systems come online when their transformation systems do it is rare for it to happen for one so young. But it has happened before and has happened to Optimus. So, there's nothing we can do about it."_

"_Except get Optimus a femme," Ironhide laughed, slapping me on the back. "Might not be a problem, they follow him in little clusters."_

_My face turned a deeper shade of red and was so glad I kept the mask up. I was aware of how I looked. To be honest, I didn't think I was that handsome. Yet, a part of me enjoyed the attention and of hearing the young femmes giggle behind as they followed me._

"_Please, Ironhide…Ratchet can I be alone with my son?"_

_Apprehension filled my spark. I was confused. I thought father would be happy for me. Instead, he appeared…sad._

"_Have I done something wrong, father?" I asked, retracting my mask._

"_No," he smiled warmly. "You simply grew up much faster than I expected. Turn around, let me inspect your armor."_

_I did as he instructed, feeling his hands touch my shoulders and back as if to test the strength of my armor._

"_Only a blade for a weapon?" he questioned._

"_Nope," I smiled proudly._

_My blade retracted and I allowed my weapon to form on my back. Once finished transforming, I retrieved it and handed it to Sentinel._

"_Most impressive, Optimus," he praised. "Very few mechanisms can do such a transformation."_

"_I'm ready, Sir," I seriously said as he handed my weapon back. I replaced it on my back, allowing it to retreat into my back armor. "I'm ready to join the Autobot army. I want to make you proud of me."_

"_The day when you join the army is still a ways off, my son. But you need not wait to know that I'm already very proud of you."_

"_But I want to do my part to help against the Decepticons father. It is my duty as your son."_

"_Do you think you're ready?"_

"_I do, Sir," I replied, head held high._

"_We'll see," he smirked. "I'll inform Kup that he has a new recruit to train. If you survive his boot camp then I'll make my decision then. But you will abide by it, understood?"_

"_I understand, Sir!"_

"_Put you hand down," he chuckled. "No need to salute me when we're alone. I'm your father for pits sake."_

"_And my Prime," I pointed out._

"_Father first, remember that Optimus. As Prime I see a potential soldier willing to do what he must for our cause. As a father I see my son, a young mech, too eager to go on the battlefield. A young mech that I am not ready to see in battle for fear of losing him. I love you my son, you mean so much more to me than you'll ever know."_

"_I love you too, father. But I will never leave you, I promise."_

"_Nor I you, my son."_

* * *

'Don't you leave me! Optimus!' Elita's voice emerged through the darkness. 'Don't you dare leave me alone!'

My spark raced at the sudden knowledge of who was calling me. I could feel Elita'S desperation through our spark bond.

'Do you hear me?! Don't you leave me! Don't you leave our children without their father!'

'Elita…I…I love you…'

"Optimus, don't you leave me!" Elita shouted, her emotions pulling at my spark. "**Optimus…no…I love you!"**

"**CHROMIA! KEEP HER BACK!!"** Ratchet yelled as I fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

"_So, will you go out with me again?" I anxiously asked her after walking her to her quarters._

"_Are we sure we should be doing this? We are at war," she said._

"_I'm fully aware of what's going on," I reminded Elita gently. "I am Prime after all."_

_Elita looked uncertain so on impulse I kissed her._

_Our first kiss._

_And it was…breath taking. My senses devoured her, every detail of her form committed to memory. Her scent. How her lips felt against mine. How warm her body felt so close to mine. The way her hands held onto the front of my chest armor._

_I could see it was equally moving for Elita when I stepped back. Her optics appeared a bit hazy, her lips appearing as if they wanted more._

"_If your answer is yes, then meet me tomorrow, same time on the far east side of the promenade," I told her then walked away quickly before she came to her senses and had a chance to reject me._

_I didn't recharge that night. I was too excited! Instead I lay there in the darkness wondering what I had done for Elita to have come into my life. After so much spark ache and misery, I finally felt as if I had a good chance at happiness. That chance only seemed brighter as the night turned into morning and the morning into afternoon. I was busy which made the day go by quickly. And as planned I arrived at the rendezvous early._

_At first, when Elita didn't show up on time I was fine. Confident I was doing the right thing. But as the time moved by slowly, the misery returned into my spark. Doubts crept into my processor._

_My spark sank as my shoulders sagged. I sighed heavily. It was apparent she wasn't coming so I slowly walked away not caring where I'd end up. I'd barely moved three steps when I heard her calling to me._

"_Optimus!"_

_I wasn't mad, relieved, or happy. She was crying and I was immediately concerned. Why was she crying as she came running towards me?_

"_Elita, are you ok?" I asked, quickly closing the gap between us._

"_No, I'm not ok!" she wept, her hands clinging to the front of my armor._

"_What happened? Did someone harm you?"_

_Elita laughed, wiping her tears._

"_**You**__are what happened," she commented._

"_What?"_

"_There you go again!" she laughed._

"_I'm confused…what did I do?"_

"_You can be so clueless for such a smart mech," she smiled, caressing my face. "You're one very handsome mech wrecker. And you're too adorable when you're sad! You scare me."_

_Ok, now I was really confused. Was she breaking up with me after only three dates?!_

"_Optimus…you're Prime, our leader, my commander. And I'm just a mere soldier in your army."_

_Ah, it suddenly made sense now. I smiled, taking her hands in mine._

"_My dear Elita, whenever I'm with you such as this, I'm just Optimus. I'm not Prime. I'm not a leader or your commander. I'm simply a mech who enjoys the company of a particularly stubborn but extremely beautiful femme. You are not a soldier to me during moments as this Elita. You're my femme."_

"_**Your**__ femme? Confident, aren't you?"_

_I smiled, leaning down with the intention of kissing her._

"_Well, you sure are a good kisser," she smirked, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I guess I could keep you for a while."_

_I laughed, kissing her._

* * *

Laughing? Yes, I distinctly heard laughing. My spark shuddered. Actually, it was more like a malicious snicker faintly echoing, getting closer and closer. It sounded…

'Optimus!'

Elita's voice overshadowed the snickering. I welcomed it, anxious to feel her essence spread within me. Eager almost desperate for her because I knew…I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I just wanted one last moment with her…to tell her how much I loved her.

* * *

_Like during many of our interfacing sessions we lost ourselves in each others affections. I reveled in the sensation of how our protoforms moved together, pressing, stroking, needing, wanting anything the other had to offer as we interfaced. It never mattered if I was on top or if she was. Our passion knew no bounds._

_Each of us knew to take advantage of these moments whenever they came along. It was our escape from the pressures of command or from the war. It was our time together to simply be one mech and one femme loving each other._

_I wish we had more moments like this. I love my femme for who she was. She holds nothing back; puts all her energy into everything she did. Everything, including her duties to the Autobot army, her responsibilities as a femme commander, and especially her love for me. __**Especially**__ her love for me._

_And my duty to her, in my processor anyway, was to reward her. As Prime, I've praised her repeatedly for her hard work and dedication. Her rank as femme commander was well deserved and earned outright. As a mech, I've adored and loved her as deeply as any mech could possibly love a femme._

_My reward…well, the only reward I valued was the femme in my arms. How she called out my name as she overloaded beneath me, bringing me to my own overload. And how her form felt against mine as we lay intertwined, relaxed, passion spent._

"_I love you, Elita," I murmured between my soft kisses._

"_I love you too, Optimus," she whispered back just before falling into recharge._

* * *

"OPTIMUS! Can you hear me?" Ratchet shouted. My optics flashed on weakly but I managed to see him. His voice sounded even further away that before. "I'm going to put you into stasis! Do you understand! It's the only way to save you right now!"

"Can he even hear you?" Ironhide asked, his form coming into view just before my optics went offline.

"I don't know."

* * *

_My optics opened as I came out of recharge at the designated time. I wasn't ready to rise but felt a bit warm. So pushed the thermal blanket off my protoform and commanded the lights to come on dimly._

_The sight before me was spark warming. There between Elita and I were the four most precious sparklings in the universe. Orion and Ariel curled up in each other's arms with Elita's arm around them. And Kacey beside me with our newly sparked son, Leo, curled up in a tiny ball on her chest, both her arms wrapping around him, the two of them snoring softly almost in unison._

_I could feel my younglings' loving warmth for each other, for their mother, for me. I basked in it as I would the sun light for it was that radiant to me._

_And then suddenly they were gone. The warmth was gone. The light was gone. I was alone in the cold darkness. I shivered in the bitter cold. Not even my battle armor could keep me warm. It was then I realized the coldness was coming from within._

_I heard the laughing again and knew immediately who it was._

* * *

'How does it feel _dear_ brother knowing you're about to die? Knowing that those you love will be left defenseless and will soon perish?'

I struggled to respond my anger nothing but a soft whimper in the coldness within my spark. I didn't even have the strength to push my brother away as he penetrated deeper into our bond.

He laughed at me.

'Your Autobots will die without you. Your family will _**die**_ without you. You know that better than anyone, brother. You know me better than anyone.'

'**NO!**' I managed to yell back with as much force as I could muster. 'You will never harm my children!'

'Children?' he questioned, sounding amused. 'So, you've sparked more. I should have known. I wonder, are they all as beautiful as your Kaceystar?'

'**You fragger!**'

Again he laughed at me.

'Stubborn slag,' he commented. 'You're helpless. I will dismantle your precious Elita and kill each of your children, one at a time. Their deaths will be most painful, especially young Kaceystar's. I still have not forgotten how she messed up my plans. She is so like you brother. Hmm, I think I will kill her last so that she may suffer the most. Seems only fair, don't you think little brother?'

With what energy I had within me, I screamed as loud as I could through my spark link. Screamed more at myself for being a blind fool, for letting my Autobots down…for failing the ones I loved most in the universe.

'**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**' a voice roared over the bond.

The coldness shattered in an instant forcing my brother's presence to leave. I was enveloped in such warmth…such love. I knew it was Kacey. I could barely hear her voice through our bond as she called to me. Primus, her love for me was so strong.

'**Father!!!!!**'

'I'm so sorry my beautiful Kaceystar,' I wept not knowing if she heard me or not, , my energy fading fast, praying to Primus to take care of my family for me.


	42. chapter 42

Sorry, I changed this chapter. It turned out better this way. Next chapter we'll go into Optimus history a bit more. This chapter takes place the same time as the previous chapter. I needed everyone's reactions to Optimus falling and didn't want to take from them with a boring history lesson. Hehe. If you feel gypped, blame my muse! She's immune to threats and has a will of her own.

_Italics_ denote comlink chatter and Hound's flashback.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Optimus fell. Optimus fell?

Frag it to vector sigma! I couldn't believe my optics when Optimus fell and didn't bounce right back up to his feet. I'd seen him fall before. But nothing ever like this. His large form had crashed hard to the ground and convulsed violently.

"Optimus!" Ratchet, Ironhide, and Elita all shouted.

Ratchet shoved me out of the way to get to Optimus. Ironhide and Magnus were trying to hold Optimus still. Giving myself a proverbial kick in the aft I hurried to do the same.

"Optimus! Look at me!" Ratchet ordered, holding our leader's head still as best he could. My panicked spark pounded furiously within its chamber. When Prime's optics came on they didn't look well. "You can do it…LOOK AT ME!" And then they blinked out, his body spasmed hard. "OPTIMUS! FRAG! I'M LOSING HIM!"

It took all my strength just to hold one of Optimus' arms still for Ratchet as he inserted a medical probe into a port on Optimus' forearm. I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn't even notice the initial blasts from the Decepticons.

"**We got incoming!"** Magnus shouted. I looked up, horrified to see a dozen of them descending from the sky with Megatron in the front. "**Get Optimus to safety!**"

"**The fraggers are gonna pay!**" Sunny growled not hesitating to return weapons fire.

"There…to the north!" Hound shouted.

I turned and there were another half dozen coming for us.

"**Prowl, send that back up**!"

"_Already on the way!_" he quickly responded via our comlinks.

"**What the frag is going on?**" Sides asked in total disbelief.

"**Is Optimus ok?**" I shouted at Ratchet over Ironhide's booming cannon fire.

"**Just kill those fragging Cons and ask questions later!**" Ironhide ordered, glaring at me. Not focusing on his target for that mere second was costly as he took a direct hit to the shoulder. To my amazement the mech roared, rising to his feet, cannons firing even more rapidly than before with his sparkmate at his side.

"**Bumblebee, Sides…get his legs**!" Ratchet ordered. "**Magnus**!"

"**We got you covered! Head for the shuttle! Hound, get it fired up! Hide, Sunny, Chromia…we must protect them at all costs!**"

I noticed Magnus didn't order Elita to do anything. Not sure I would either. Not that any of us had to. She was the femme commander after all and knew what to do during a scenario similar to this. In fact, I've seen her fight viciously to defend Optimus if he fell.

Only she didn't do any of that. She had a look of desperation in her optics. Her hand was clinging tightly to Optimus. For her to lose her resolve during a crisis such as this meant only one thing.

Optimus was dying.

My spark fluttered with a fear I'd never known. Optimus was indestructible on the battle field! I'd seen him take bigger hits, seen a limb get blown off and the mech still fought like it was a scratch. He instilled such confidence in the rest of us that no matter how many times he got knocked down we knew he'd get back up. He _**always**_ got back up.

Frag! He _**couldn't**_ die!

What about Kacey? My spark suddenly ached for her because I knew how much she loved her father. I knew she'd be devastated if we lost Optimus. I'm not sure I'd be able to comfort her as an uncle would. I love her so much. And if he died that would mean…

A terrifying thought flashed through my processor causing me to pray.

'Please, Primus. _**Please**_ don't let Optimus die. Kacey is too young to assume the burdens of leadership as Prime. Far too young. It wouldn't be fair to her. Please, for _**her**_ sake let her father be ok. I beg of you. Don't do this to _**my**_ Kacey.'

* * *

**Hound**

Optimus was dying before my very optics.

I was too stunned for words. Only my training as a soldier kept my wits together. I turned and ran for the shuttle to do as Magnus commanded. My processor trying to put out the image of Ratchet frantically doing his entire medical know how to save Optimus. I tried to forget the anguish I saw in Elita's face as I have no doubt she was feeling the strain on her spark bond.

Having experienced the loss of my beloved I wished that no bonded should ever have to feel such pain. To feel the very essence of one so close to you fade or get ripped from within…it's excruciating. I had never felt so helpless in my long life. I was so thankful my son was away on assignment in another region of our solar system when his mother was killed. He was spared the pain.

The same cannot be said of those four younglings back on the base. My spark goes out to them, wishing I could take away their pain. It wasn't right when Megatron killed Sentinel make Optimus our Prime when he was so young. And if Optimus dies here, it's even more unfair to place such a burden on young Kaceystar.

"_Back up will arrive…ETA five minutes!_" Prowl's voice sounded over the open channel on my comlink.

"I'm almost to the…"

The shuttles suddenly exploded as I got near them and everything went black.

_I froze up when I saw the unthinkable. Megatron killed Sentinel! I knew he was dead. His spark chamber was partially exposed. The weapon's blast was deadly accurate. Our leader, my friend, was dead._

_But my spark ached for the young mech running to his father. I had always believed that Optimus was too young to be on the battlefield even though his transformation systems were fully functional for exactly that reason. He shouldn't have had to watch his father die. He'd already experienced the worst when his real parents died._

"_Die Autobot scum!"_

_Wham! I was tackled to the ground. With my attention on Optimus and not my immediate surroundings a Decepticon caught me off guard. Yet before I could fight back the Decepticon was shot in the back. His optics offlined and his body was yanked off me._

"_Father! Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine," I grimaced. I managed to turn my head to see Optimus who was locked in combat, struggling to fight against his own brother. "Help me up! We need to help Optimus!"_

* * *

**Sunny**

When Hound went down, I didn't hesitate to run towards him. Sides, never one to stray too far from me, was right behind me as well. The two of us…well we had a special place in our sparks for Hound. Not just because we were good friends with his son, Marshall. But because Hound was the only mech who never got mad at us for the pranks we pulled on him. He'd laugh while everyone else got mad then laughed later about it after Sides and I were in the brig.

"Come on old timer! Get up!" I grunted lifting Hound up off the ground, my brother there to help me.

"Marshall?" Hound questioned, his optics looking rather unfocused.

"Sides, he must have taken a good blow to the processor to forget that I'm better looking than Marshall," I shouted.

"Sorry, my mind was else where for a moment," Hound chuckled, shaking his head, looking better than he did moments ago.

"I'll forgive ya," Sunny smirked. "Marshall may have been a tight aft like Prowl when it came to security, but at least he knew how to let loose and have fun!"

"Optimus?"

"Ratchet's working on him still," Sides replies solemnly.

I reached through our bond to comfort my brother. Seeing Optimus fall like that really shook him hard. I could feel how scared he was over our bond. I was scared too. Only I was scared for Kacey too. I didn't want to see her lose what was left of your younglinghood by being made Prime.

"Come on, we can take cover over here behind this structure and maybe knock off a few Decepticons before back up gets here," I suggested.

"You two grew up to be regular mech wreckers," Hound commented, running on his own now. "I'm proud of you both."

"Thanks Hound," I sighed, sensing the ever rising fear from my brother. He wasn't scared of fighting. He was scared of losing Optimus. He always thought of Optimus as his guardian even though we had many. But Optimus was our favorite, even I would admit that. "Sides, make sure he's ok. I'll see about take out a few of these fraggers."

* * *

**Sides**

It was difficult for me. I wasn't as strong as my brother during situations like this. I couldn't handle loss like he could. I could barely function at times. At least Sunny would drown himself in high grade to dull the pain in his spark from a loss. Everyone kind of expected that of him and expect me to be the one to pick him up.

I wish I could drown my sorrows with him. But I was the responsible one, I was the one that hurt deeper and longer, I was the one who really took the loss of a friend to spark. Oh, I could put up a good front for the others. But I could never fool my brother. Sunny, even in his drunken state would always provide me with some comfort.

Honestly, I think he gets drunk on purpose knowing I'd help him. Kind of his way to keep my processor distracted from my sorrow. That or he'd tell his god-awful jokes and get all the punch lines wrong in an effort to cheer me up. I must admit, he can make me smile when I am feeling my most depressed.

But Optimus…I'm not sure anything in the universe could make me smile if we lost Optimus.

'Everything will work out bro. You _**must**_ have faith,' he reassured me over our bond, sending his love.

"Ratchet will fix Optimus," Hound told me, patting me on the head. "He's a miracle worker."

"But if he doesn't…what will we do?" I asked even though I knew what would happen. But I needed reassurance from someone other than my brother. I needed to hear it.

"Then it is our duty to be there for our new Prime, when she is ready to take command," he seriously said, then rose to his feet and started helping Sunny. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

My processor glitched for a moment. I'm not sure I could get used to Kacey being Prime. She's like a baby sister to Sunny and me. We've comforted her through her tears at times when she was upset. She even makes us proud that she's a terror just like us too. Her pranks are the stuff of legend when she pulls them off. Only she's way smarter than Sunny and I combined which makes as just as proud.

No. My processor will never get used to Kacey as Prime. She'll always be that spirited young femme to me with a smirk on her face and a sparkle in her optics. I prayed to Primus like I'd never prayed before. I didn't want to see Kacey change. She's too young to be made Prime.

I didn't want to see her have to grow up too soon.

* * *

**Chromia**

My love refused any kind of medical treatment I tried to offer, pushing my hands away with an angry growl. His anger wasn't directed at me. Ironhide actually didn't have a mean bolt or nut in his frame despite the façade he put on for everyone. His anger was mask attempting to cover the grief constricting his spark.

I glanced back to see Ratchet busy working on Optimus, Elita dutifully holding her beloved's hand. My own spark twisting with the grief of my sparkmate's.

I had always known Optimus meant a lot to Ironhide. But I never felt the depth of his feelings for our leader until now. Of course, I should have known. I heard stories about how the soldiers often saw Ironhide toting a youngling Optimus on his shoulder around the base. The pair was inseparable at times when Ironhide was off duty. Bottom line, the same love Hide has for our sons he has for Optimus.

"Chormia, did they get Hound to safety?" Magnus asked as he and Ironhide kept firing, keeping the 'Cons at bay as best they could until back up arrived.

I glanced past them out the door. I could barely see Sunny, Sides, and Hound firing their weapons from their position.

"We need them here to help cover our back sides," Ironhide shouted.

"The east side entrance," I suggested, knowing they could entered the old base that way since they were closer to that entrance than the main entrance where we were located.

"Good idea," Magnus commented. "Chromia…up here…on my mark…we provide cover fire for them."

I immediately took up my position beside Ironhide and nodded that I was ready.

"Three…two…one…mark!"

The three of us jumped out and laid down some heavy cover fire. Fraggers weren't expecting us to do that. I grinned picking a couple of them off. It forced Megatron to pull his troops back out of firing range.

"_We're in!_" Hound informed ups over our comlinks.

"Fall back," Magnus ordered Hide and I. As quickly as we emerged, we retreated back into the shadows of the corridor. "_Bumblebee, report._"

"_No activity at the western entrance. I'm almost done sealing it up._"

"_No 'Cons following us,_" Hound said. "_We'll seal up then entrance and then join you._"

"_Good._," Magnus replied and then turned to me, concern etched into his normally stoic features, worry filled his optics. He gave a quickly glance towards Optimus before looking at me again. "See if Ratchet needs any help. Ironhide and I will hold this position."

Nodding my head, I then turned and moved down the dimly sunlit hall.

'I love you, Mia,' Hide abruptly said over our bond, a wave of such pure emotion came with it.

'I love you too,' I replied, hugging him, caressing him through our link in a way that eased his processor.

"Good, Chromia, I need some light here," Ratchet ordered.

I immediately activated my headlights and directed them where he wanted them.

"_Magnus, this is Bluestreak, we're on final approach….counting eleven Decepticon energy signatures in your immediate area."_

"_Sweet! I did take that fragger down!"_ Sunny hollered.

"_Put a socket in it!_" Magnus barked. _"Bluestreak, how many you have with you?"_

"_More than enough, Sir. Twenty-five mechs and a few femmes, all itching to blow the slag out of some 'Cons."_

"_We need to move, Optimus now!_" Ratchet urgently said.

Then just as the words filtered through our comlinks Optimus arched his back hard and wailed. It took all of Ratchet's weight and a bit of mine to force the large mech back flat on the ground.

"Optimus, don't leave me!" Elita desperately shouted, tears streaming down her faceplates. In her frantic state, she shoved Ratchet aside and tried to take Optimus into her arms. "**Optimus…no…I love you!**"

"**CHROMIA! KEEP HER BACK!!"** Ratchet shouted, trying to control some of Optimus' limbs as he had another seizure.

Ironhide suddenly jumped in, yanking Elita off Optimus and putting her into my arms. I held her tight as my love did his best to help hold down Optimus. During our entire friendship I have never know Elita to totally lose control like this. I actually felt her trembling in my arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Hide demanded.

"I honestly don't know," Ratchet answered, not once taking his optics off Optimus. "I need to run some diagnostic test with the computer in the med bay. My sensors just keep telling me he has a virus. But a virus has never done this before."

Rapid footfalls approached. I looked up to see Hound, Bumblebee and the twins coming. Elita's form clinging to me, shaking more than before. Even her optics dimmed.

"I ordered Bluestreak to drop his shuttle right in front of the entrance," Magnus spoke softly. "The 'Cons are retreating so we shouldn't have any problems getting Optimus into a shuttle."

"Ratchet, what's wrong with Elita?" I asked.

"Spark shock," Magnus replied sadly, his large hands reached to take her into his arms. "Ratchet…"

"Stasis…it's the only way," the CMO muttered to himself. He looked up at us. "I'll give her a mild sedative on the shuttle. First I want to get Optimus into stasis then we can move him."

"Whatever you think is best," Magnus sighed.

"Optimus! Can you hear me?" Ratchet asked, his face close to Prime's. I saw those normally noble and strong blue optics come on. They looked so weak, nothing like the Optimus I was used to seeing. "I'm going to put you into stasis! Do you understand! It's the only way to save you right now!"

"Can he even hear you?" Hide question, rising to his feet.

"I don't know," Ratchet frowned. "But putting him into stasis will slow this virus or whatever it is down. Plus, there will be less spark shock on Elita."

"And the younglings," I added.

We all looked at each other. So concerned were we with what was going on here not one of us thought of what those four younglings were feeling back on the base.

* * *

**Alpha Trion**

The morning had started off with my normal opening lecture. I had been notified through a brief and discrete communiqué from Prowl that Optimus, Elita, Ironhide, and Chromia had both gone out an urgent mission. Standard procedure now whenever any creator of my students left the base. It was a way of keeping me inform just incase something was to happen.

Only I had never expected it to happen.

Leo was the first. He let out an audio receptor piercing howl before collapsing unconscious to the floor. Before I could even reach the little mech Orion and Ariel both started crying. Orion curled up around Ariel as if trying to protect her. Their sparkling like wails and pained expressions made my spark tremble.

During my lifetime I had actually never witnessed the pain and suffering that a bonded mechanism had to endure when their creator or loved one was dying. I can only say I hope to never experience it again. I have never felt so utterly helpless in all my life.

"I'm here, Alpha Trion," Red Alert said, startling me. "Prowl sent us as a precaution. Something happened."

I looked up to see him and Moonracer rushing to my side. Both of them working quickly to administer sedatives to Prime's twins.

"Mother, what's wrong with, Ariel?" Galen asked, tears in his optics.

"Shh, she's going to be ok," Moonracer told her son. "I want you and Sidewinder to go with Huffer. He's going to watch over you and your sister until I collect you."

The young mech nodded his head. He was frightened. I was frightened. What happened? Was it Optimus or Elita? I got my answer when Huffer left with the two younglings.

"Let's get them to the med bay," Moonracer suggest, gently lifting Ariel into her arms. "Akima sent me a private message that it was Optimus who went down."

I picked up Leo. His tiny form so warm, so full of life. He had the spark of a warrior. He was so much like his father. More so than Kacey. Primus, what of Kacey?

"Where's Kacey?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure," Red answered. "Wheeljack said she just took off from the lab without a word or anything. We were hoping she'd be here to help deal with the little ones."

"Do we know Optimus' status?"

Neither of them answered. I don't think they knew anymore than I did. One thing I did know, they were as frightened as I was. I could see it in their optics.

My spark sank thinking of that young femme. With all the knowledge and wisdom I was able to pass onto Kacey during her studies, it suddenly didn't see like enough to prepare her for what might lay ahead if Optimus were to pass on.

* * *

**Prowl**

After Optimus and the others had left, I had ordered an increase in Teletran's range to search more of the surrounding area and to alert me the moment it picked up any Decepticon energy signature other than the youngling. I watched the continuous video feed Roller provided only to see my worst fear come to be. Teletran's alarm sounded that precise moment the youngling Decepticon bit Optimus signally more 'Cons were on the way.

I didn't hesitate one astrosecond to send the reinforcements before Optimus even fell. I couldn't relax. I couldn't afford to allow my processor to be distracted. Me, along with the fifteen Autobots in the command center saw Optimus fall on the main view screen. I ignored the gasps, the whispered prayers; my focus was on getting my fellow Autobots on the battlefield to safety.

"_**Prowl, send that back up!**__"_ Magnus requested.

"Already on the way," I told him. The sounds of their voices faded to the background for a few moments as I dealt with issuing orders. "Tracks, can you get me a count? How many 'Cons are they dealing with."

"Eighteen Decepticons inbound. Megatron's energy signature is amongst them."

"Red Alert, get Kacey from Wheeljack's lab and collect her siblings."

"_May I ask why?_"

"Just do it! Huffer, you're to tend to the other younglings until their parents can collect them."

"Yes, Sir," he saluted and took off running from his station.

"Akima, take over on the long range sensors. Inform me the astrosecond you pick up any other Decepticon energy signatures."

"I'm on it, Prowl."

"Bluestreak, once you arrive, you will take orders from Ultra Magnus."

"_Acknowledged, Sir._"

"Sir, at their current speed, Teletran estimates their arrival at five minutes," Tracks informed me.

"Let's hope our people can hold out that long," I muttered to myself.

I opened my comlink to Magnus and the others and quickly informed them. My optics locked on the main view screen. Roller, the loyal little bot was near Optimus, continuing to send Teletran a video feed. I wasn't sure what was worse, watching Optimus fall or watching his form shaking violently on the ground. I felt so helpless that I was unable to be there for my leader and my friends. Then I felt my spark shuddered when I heard her voice from behind.

"**DAD!!!!**"

"Cut the video!" I snapped, turning to face Kacey.

The young femme was running hard towards the monitor and the computer controls. I have no doubt she came here as fast as she could once her spark sensed trouble with Optimus. I only wished I had sent someone sooner to keep her out of the command center. She didn't need to see what she was feeling.

I've only been witness to one occasion when a mech lost his bonded sparkmate. Though it pains my spark and I miss Jazz, I was fortunate to be so far away that I didn't have to suffer such spark shock. My friend Hound wasn't so lucky. He was a well trained soldier, very well disciplined. I saw how it tore him up when his sparkmate was killed. But he had the fortitude to keep his processor in the fight and didn't give in to his grief and agony until it was over.

But he was a mature mechanism able to cope with the pain. Kacey was not a mature femme yet. Far from it despite her emotional maturity. I had no idea how she was going to react to the trauma from Optimus' spark echoing through her own. Judging from her initial reaction…not well.

"**DAD!!!**" she screamed again as I intercepted her. She didn't like it one bit and thrashed violently in my arms, fists flying, legs kicking. "**LET ME GO YOU FRAGGER!!! THAT'S MY FATHER!!**"

For an immature femme Kacey was surprisingly strong. It took all of my strength to try and hold her. However, I was afraid to use too much force and lost my grip. She broke free shoving me aside. A couple of Autobots leapt up from their stations to try and corral her only to get flung aside as Magnus had taught her so well to do. Tracks got the worst of it getting up end and flipped over her shoulder onto his back.

Kacey's desperate hands flew across the control panel and reactivated the video feed and reopened the comlink that someone had wisely muted. Magnus and the others had moved Optimus inside the base. And there was enough light to see he was still on the ground. But it wasn't what we saw that affecting us but what we heard.

"_Ratchet will fix Optimus. He's a miracle worker_," Hound said

"_But if he doesn't…what will we do?_" Sunny asked, the same question I'm sure was running through many processors here in the command center.

"_Then it is our duty to be there for our new Prime, when she is ready to take command_," Hound answered.

Many of us, including myself, turned to Kacey. Tears were streaming down her face plates. The fear and grief was so prominent in her features. This was the first time she'd be faced with this situation. My spark ached for her.

Ever so gently I pulled her hands away from the console and turned her away from the images. The sound had been muted once again. The video feed gone. I glanced at everyone, giving them a look. They all nodded, understanding and returned to their posts.

"Come with me, Kacey," I softly told her, supporting her listless form. "Let us do our job. You know Optimus is in good hands with Ratchet."

Her tear filled optics locked on mine. It took all of my will to control my emotions. The depth of sorrow I saw in them was so indescribable and so moving. The pain and grief she was going through stuck me close to my spark for I knew it well when I had found out Jazz was gone.

Despite my best efforts, a single tear trickled down my face.

Then Kacey suddenly cried out and collapsed to the floor, hand grabbing her chest just over her spark. Gasps sounded throughout the command center. Rapid prayers were murmured.

And I did the only thing I could think to do. I held Optimus' daughter in my arms and tried to comfort her, praying that Ratchet found a way to save Optimus. I couldn't bear to think of Kacey or her brothers and sister having to endure such a loss when they were all so young.

"**FATHER!!!**" she screamed, arching her back.

Primus, I thought she was going to break her back. I barely managed to hang on. Akima came over to lend a hand as Kacey was nearly uncontrollable. After several short, but agonizing minutes her form went limp in my arms.

"What's happening out there?" I quickly questioned, my initial reaction thinking that Optimus had passed.

"Ratchet put Optimus into stasis," Tracks answered much to my relief.

"What's wrong with Kacey?" Akima asked.

I looked into the youngling femme's emotionless face. Optics appeared as if they were looking through me. Her lips were moving rapidly but I couldn't make out what she was saying only that the language was our own.

"Her spark rate is racing," someone said.

"Get Red or Moonracer in here," I ordered, gently laying Kacey on the floor. I had never seen anything like this before. "Kacey, can you hear me?"

"Spark rate is climbing…so are her energy levels!"

My own sensors told me the same thing. Almost as if she had a power surge coursing through her systems. Her optics flared brightly and I saw pure rage on her face. I'd seen that look in Optimus' face a couple of times just before he went into a fighting frenzy to save Elita or someone he cared deeply for. Surprised at such intensity I moved back not wanting to give Kacey a target to attack. If indeed she was going to attack.

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**" she roared with a surge of energy.

And then it was gone. Kacey appeared drained, optics dimmed, spark rate slowed. She looked up at me and she started crying again. Her grief had returned.

"I don't understand, Prowl," she whispered as I picked her up, cradling her in my arms as she choked and sobbed.

"Prowl, they're in the shuttle on route back to the base," Tracks discretely said.

"Make sure they take all necessary precautions that they're not followed. We cannot risk the Decepticons discovering our base's location at this time. I'm taking Kacey to the Med Bay. Keep me informed." Tracks nodded and I returned my attention to Kacey and walked quickly out of the command center. I wanted to drop Kacey off before heading to the shuttle bay. "What don't understand, Kacey?"

"Why does Megatron hate my father so much? They're brothers."

I sighed unable to answer her question. I never understood either. I know that Megatron did once deeply love Optimus. The two were inseparable when Megatron's duties allowed them time together. As to what changed Megatron, turned him from the Autobot way I may never know for that was one thing Optimus never discussed with his second in command.

* * *

**Megatron**

I was angered when I felt the presence of young Kaceystar interrupting my invasion of my brother's spark. Her goodness was as repulsive as my brother's. So I retreated quickly to avoid it. Still, it did not take too much away from the satisfaction I felt at accomplishing my goal.

My brother was dying.

I knew. He knew it. I was confident the rest of the Autobots knew it as well. It was simply a matter of time now.

I smiled. The end of the Autobots was so close now!

"Father! Mother! Did you see him fall? Did you?!" Venom asked excitedly as he ran out of the shuttle craft to greet me as we arrived at our rendezvous coordinates.

Once again I felt overwhelmed with pride for my son. He was most definitely a Decepticon worthy of fighting at my side. His spark was nearly as cruel as mine and he was so young with still so much more to learn.

"Yes, you did very well my son," I smiled, picking him up.

"I'm so proud of you," Thunderblast grinned, caressing Venom's head.

The youngling purred, leaning into her affections. I handed our son over to her, needing to tend to the matter at hand.

"Report Soundwave."

"The Autobots cloaked their shuttles' energy signatures and I lost track of them. However, I was able to narrow our search parameters based on their flight trajectory before the signals were lost. It is simply a matter of time now, my Lord."

"Excellent," I said, glancing to see Venom yawning in his mother's arms. "Let's head back to base. Today was a successful day and my son needs to be feed and have a proper recharge."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I think he got over excited," Thunder smirked as I sat beside her.

"Youth," I chuckled, taking my recharging little mech into my arms. "He will learn. You did well, Thunder. Venom is a ruthless Decepticon already."

"I think he gets that more from you than me," she countered. "He definitely has your laugh."

Her comment made me laugh heartily. Indeed, Venom's laugh sounded similar to my own, just not as deep or menacing yet. And like me didn't hesitate to laugh at the demise of his enemies. Perhaps I'll turn him loose on Kaceystar once we capture her. She should be easy prey to torment once her family and friends are gone.

First things first. My brother must die. Once Soundwave has located the Autobot base we attack and keep attacking until they give up or die. Preferably die. I'm not one for having prisoners, the fewer Autobots around the better.

Regardless, if they give up or die, it will be the end of the Autobots forever. I'll have to figure out a way for my son to be there on that day. After all, Venom was a part of it and should be there to witness such a glorious and historic day for my Decepticons.

* * *

Up next: We'll get Ratchet, Ironhide, Elita, and of course Kacey's POVs.


	43. chapter 43

Again my mused changed her mind a bit. I had originally planned this to be a multiple POV chapter. But Kacey's part ended up way to long and thus got its own chapter. I know you're just _**so**_ broken hearted by that. Hehe.

Also, there's a scene of Kacey alone with Optimus. From the Movie Score, the track Optimus was running through my head while I wrote it. The music seemed fitting for that scene even as I went back to read.

One more note, this was a difficult chapter, hence the reason it took so long. I've been going through a family crisis with a family member being in and out of the hospital the past couple of months. So, I'm in much need of updates and reviews! Yes, reviews make for a happy muse. Such things distract my mind from my worries.

Thanks for being patient. Now on with chapter 43.

Author's notes: _italics_ denote Kacey's flashback/dream. Tissues will be needed.

* * *

**Kacey**

I felt so drained of energy fending off Megatron like that. I could barely keep my head up as Prowl carried me quickly through the halls. But I would do it again if I had to even though I wasn't entirely sure what I did. All I knew was that father was in trouble and I had to help. I felt his anguish and just…reacted.

Thank Primus uncle didn't try to assault father's spark like that again. I don't have the strength right now to protect my father.

Father.

I started crying again. I felt him dying. I could barely feel him right now. When I reached out to him…he didn't reach back. Frightened, I tried harder to reach to him, much like I did when mother had been a prisoner aboard Megatron's ship.

What little energy I had left was fading fast from my efforts. I could feel my automatic recharge program attempting to shut down my systems. I fought against it. I had to! I couldn't leave father all alone.

"Red!" Prowl shouted as he rushed into the med bay.

"Lay her here!"

My optic covers blinked a few times as I tried to keep my optics online. During one blink I had gone from seeing the ceiling move to suddenly lying on the table both Red Alert and Prowl's concerned faces above me.

"Is it spark trauma?"

"Mostly, odd…her systems are reacting to something similar to an overloaded," Red replied.

"But that can't be. Her interface systems are offline."

"I said it was _**similar**_. Her recharge systems are taking over, she'll recharge for a short while to regain the energy lost."

"I don't want to," I said, struggling to sit up.

"You don't have a choice, youngling," Red said, holding my shoulders down.

"No, I have to protect father," I wept. "He needs me!"

"Optimus is in capable hands," Prowl gently said. "Recharge. Trust that Ratchet will take care of him as I do."

I couldn't reply. I lost the struggle against my recharge program.

"_Recharge, Kacey. You'll feel better once you wake," mother insisted._

_I curled up clutching my abdomen, my tanks churned angrily within again. This by far was one of the worst system upsets I've ever had._

"_Do you want me to get Ratchet for the pain?"_

_Before I could even answer my tank purged. Mother was able to at least get out of the way before the thick brown substance splattered all over my bed and floor. I wept uncontrollably, reaching out to father through our bond. I was desperate for his love. Only he could make the pain bearable._

"_Where's father?" I asked, whimpering, when he didn't reach back like he normally did._

"_He and Magnus left a while ago to check on some reported Decepticon activity near the southern pole region," she answered, wiping my face. "Come on, let's move you away from this mess. Ratchet is already on his way. I'm sure he'll give you something for the pain."_

_I cried out when mother lifted me. I couldn't help it. The pain was too much. Mother was scared, I could feel it. I could see it in her face as she cradled me close._

"_Shh, don't cry," she cooed, rocking me gently while pacing back and forth.._

"_I want my father," I wept._

"_He'll be back as soon as he can, I promise."_

"_So what seems to be the problem?" Ratchet asked as he entered my room. "Ah, I see…system upset."_

"_I'm not sure…she's never had a system upset like this before."_

_On queue I howled in pain and tried to curl up._

"_Turn her, her tank is about to purge again," Ratchet quickly said. And purge it did, all over the floor. I sobbed and choked when I was done calling for father again. "There, there. It __**is**__ just a system upset."_

"_Is it bad because…of the surgery?" mother asked quietly but I still heard. "It's only been a month."_

"_I'm not sure," Ratchet answered my mother, his hands gently taking hold of my arm. "Galen, has some of the worse I've ever seen. Worse than this."_

"_OW! FRAGGER!" I screeched at him when he injected something into my forearm port._

"_Nothing wrong with your vocal processor," he chuckled._

_I hissed at him loudly._

"_Kacey!"_

"_It's ok, Elita. I've experienced far worse. You're welcome, Kacey," he smiled at me. "That should help with the pain but she'll still have some discomfort. Keep her wrapped in a blanket for now and try to keep her as comfortable as possible. I'll be back to check on her in an hour. I'll also get a medical clean up crew in here."_

"_Thank you. I'm sure if Kacey was feeling more herself she'd be more…polite."_

_I instantly felt bad for my behavior and apologized. This of course, got me crying again._

'_Kacey?' my father suddenly questioned over our bond as I felt his loving warmth spread from within my core._

'_Father!'_

'_Shh, don't cry my child. I'll be there soon.'_

"_My darling Kacey don't cry. Optimus will be here very soon now," mother said, pressing her lips softly against my forehead. "But then, you already know that, don't you?"_

_I nodded my head, continually feeling the love and affection of both my parents. Most times it would help me feel better. Just not today. Today, I really wanted my father. Nothing compared to having father hold me close against his chest. I even fought off recharge to remain awake with the hope of seeing him when he arrived._

"_You're so stubborn just like your father," mother smiled._

_I grinned weakly but very proud of her comment. Mother merely laughed at me._

"_Try to rest. You know Optimus will worry if you're not resting properly."_

_Again, I nodded my head and tried my best to listen to my mother. My tank kept rumbling making it difficult to even get comfortable. Exhaustion finally won out and I fell into recharge._

_Hushed voices roused me some time later. In my groggy state I knew I was with my father. I could feel the strength of his spark pulsing close to my own. I could feel his chest vibrating slightly from his deep voice as he talked._

_I opened my optics long enough to look around and see Magnus and Prowl were there in our quarters. Presumable a meeting of some kind with my father. Then I looked up to see those glowing blue optics staring affectionately at me._

"_Sorry if we woke you," he smiled. "Go on, my child. Recharge, I'm here now."_

_I yawned then nuzzled my face against his strong chest. I could feel him adjusting the blanket over my shoulder. My father's strong presence within was so comforting and calming. Content, I fell back into recharge._

When I woke my energy levels had returned to normal. The dream of my memory was ever present in my processor. However, my spark ache remained. I could barely feel my father through our spark bond. His strong, loving presence felt but a whisper within.

I didn't like it.

It frightened me that I couldn't feel him like I normally did.

I was ffraid I may never see the affection he had from me as he looked upon me. Afraid I'd never feel his powerful, loving embrace around me. Afraid I may never hear his deep melodic voice as he hummed or sang to calm me whenever I was upset. Afraid I might not ever feel his presence within me again.

'Pull your head out of your aft, Kacey. Be positive,' I chided myself.

No one noticed when I sat up. Everyone appeared as I felt, consumed by their own grief. It was kind of hard to be positive when everyone looked so grim.

Chromia was holding Ironhide close. I had never seen the big mech so distraught before. Magnus appeared equally upset, holding Akima in his strong arms, one of her hands gently caressing his chest. Prowl too, arms crossed across his chest as he stood, leaning against the wall, optics staring blankly, concern etched into his faceplates. I did not see mother. I assume she's behind the closed door they were all kept glancing at.

Then I noticed Bumblebee and the twins were there too in a different corner of the med bay. Each of them was holding my brothers and sister. Leo was clinging to Bumblebee, whimpering softly. Ariel was crying too. Sides was trying to comfort her by holding her close to his spark, patting her back gently. Sunny was doing the same thing with Orion.

My spark sank. I instantly felt sick to my tank for in my concern for father I had forgotten my brothers and sister. My selfishness kept me from being where I was needed most.

Giving my self a mental slap across the faceplates I quickly got to my feet and straightened up. My siblings needed me to be strong and so I must no matter how much my spark was aching right now.

"Thank you, guys," I spoke softly after I walked over to them. "I'll take them now."

"It's ok, Kacey," Bumblebee smiled. "We'll take care of them."

"Your help is much appreciated but as the eldest the responsibility is mine."

I extended my arms out for Leo. I was not going to take no for an answer.

"Perhaps, later I'll need a break or when Ratchet comes out to tell us the news. But for now, please Bee, give me my little brother. He needs me. They all do."

My friend nodded then gently set Leo in my arms. I managed to get Orion and Ariel in my arms too and took them to a private corner of the Med Bay, setting them on the medical birth there. Their teary optics and sad faces looked up at me.

For a moment, all I could see was father. Ariel, though she looked more like mother, had the same look in her face as father whenever he was worried. Same with Orion. Leo…Leo was just a small version of father with his looks. He didn't look like mother at all, except when he smiled. He did have mother's smile.

Quickly choking back my tears, I pulled them into an embrace. I just simply held them as close as I possibly could without crushing them while giving them all the love and reassurance they needed through our spark bond. It was extremely difficult as they sobbed and trembled in my arms, their small arms clinging to me. Their grief intermingled so closely with my own. Thankfully I was experienced enough to not let them feel my grief.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to them, kissing each one in turn on top of the head. "I should have been there for you."

"Is Ratchet going to fix, daddy?" Leo asked his teary optics so full of fear.

"He's doing his best to repair father," I replied confidently.

"Promise me he'll fix daddy," Leo wept, rubbing his chest. "My spark hurts, I can't feel him."

"I cannot make that promise, Leo. Some things are left for Primus to decide. But I can promise that Ratchet will do his best for our father. It is up to you to have faith in Primus."

"What about you, Kacey?" Orion asked. I blinked at him. "I've always known that the spark bond between you and father is much stronger than any of ours. Will you do your best to not let father die?"

"I will do whatever I can to help father get well."

"Promise?" Leo asked staring directly at me.

"I promise to do my best."

A door opened. I turned to see Ratchet and Wheeljack emerge from the private room. Bumblebee grabbed Sunny and Sides and immediately came over to me. My favorite uncle, my dear friend always seemed to know what I needed or when. How fitting that Bee would be here when I needed him most.

"Thank you," I smiled to him and the twins. Then I turned to my brothers and sister. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I want mother," Ariel sniffled.

"Ok, mom is always best," I smiled, caressing her face. "I love you…all of you so much."

Tears fell harder. Their grief was so constricting now that I could barely hold my tears back. I quickly kissed each of them on the forehead before making my way over to the others. I had to hear what Ratchet had to say.

"Kacey, you…"

"My place is here, Ratchet," I said seriously. "I'm not a young bot like the others. I'm mature enough to handle this. And to be blunt, you'll have to have Prowl lock me in the brig to keep me away." I paused, holding my ground. "I _**need**_ to hear what you have to say."

"Very well," he frowned. "As I was saying, I've never seen a virus quite like this before. It's attacking all of his systems one by one, shutting them down. But I can tell you it's definitely not Cybertronian in origin."

"Then what is it?" Prowl asked.

"Best I can tell, its Quintesson technology," Wheeljack answered.

"The Quintessons…they hate our kind, why the frag would they be working with the Decepticons?" Ironhide growled.

"They're xenophobes, they don't hate us," I corrected.

"They could be forced labor," Magnus chimed in. "The Decepticons did take over their base on Mechanar."

"Logic would dictate that they took the Quintessons hostage," Prowl added. "It's so like a Decepticon to take what they can and dispose of it when it's no longer useful."

"That could explain how Megatron was brought back," Wheeljack mused. "They're technology is far superior to our own. I've heard a rumor that they can bring a mechanism back from termination."

"None of that matters now. What's being done about my father?" I demanded.

Ratchet let out a long sigh, his optics filled with sympathy. I trembled within. I knew the news wasn't good. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Please…tell me, Ratchet."

"Optimus is dying," he spoke softly. "Stasis has slowed the virus down to a crawl and hasn't reached his processor or more vital systems yet. But it is still advancing and slowly killing him."

"But you and Jack are working on a cure, yes?"

"We're doing everything we can, Kacey," Wheeljack smiled warmly.

I looked from Wheeljack to Ratchet, stared each one directly in the optics. Each one in turn held my gaze momentarily before turning away.

They didn't know how to help my father.

I could see it...I could feel it. But I said nothing. I knew both Jack and Ratchet would do what they could for my father. Hopefully it would be enough to save him.

"Can I see him…please?" I asked, my voice wavered momentarily, my optic covers blinked back my tears.

Ratchet didn't answer as he stared down at me.

"It's alright, Ratchet. We won't be able to stop her from being with Optimus," mother's voice spoke from behind. "And I would not deny what is her right."

"Of course, Elita," he replied, bowing his head slightly as he stepped aside.

Right away I noticed that mother had been crying. She always had a look on her face just after she was crying. I remember it quite well for I often heard her crying when I was very small, when we were on Cybertron and away from father. She did her best to never let me see her tears. But I always knew there were there. I could feel how much she missed father when I was growing up on Cybertron.

But my mother was one for always being so strong. She did was she had to back then. And she was doing her best to hold it together for us right now. It was a burden I felt she didn't have to bear alone.

So, I said nothing of what I observed. Instead I wrapped my arms around her, sending her my love through our bond. It was my way of letting her know she wasn't alone, that we could be strong together. My love and strength was eagerly accepted and returned.

"Go on. Be with him for a while. Be strong…for _**him**_."

"I understand," I told her.

Without hesitation I went into the private room and then stopped. The door automatically closed behind me. Red was still there checking all the leads and attachments from the machines my father was hooked up to and didn't notice my presence.

My father's protoform did not look as I was accustomed to. Even without armor my father always had a presence of strength, power, and confidence. It radiated from him at all times. Now, he appeared so…weak. Even the metallic skin color was off. Optic covers were much darker than I've seen when he'd been recharging. Unwanted medical probes were plugged into his forearm, his left audio receptor, and one over his chest.

"Kacey…oh…I'll leave you alone," Red said.

"Do you have a thermal blanket?" I asked, not knowing why. It was just something to distract my processor for a brief moment giving me a chance to recover from the initial shock of seeing my father in this…condition.

Red nodded, retrieving a blanket from a supply cabinet across the room.

"Don't be afraid to talk to him," he smiled, handing me the blanket.

With that he left me alone with my father. For the longest of moments I just stood there, watching, waiting, half expecting my father to just sit up as if nothing was wrong. Only he didn't. The room was quiet except for the medical machines my father was linked to.

They all had technical names. For the life of me I couldn't recall a single one of them at the moment.

I sighed and slowly moved to my father's side. Ever so gently I unfolded the blanket and started to cover him up. First his long thick legs. Then his chest, being very careful as I lifted each arm one at a time and lay them over the blanket.

"I wonder…did you do this often whenever I was in the med bay?" I asked him, flattening out the blanket across his broad chest. "I'm sure you did. I often woke covered so neatly and snuggly. Mother's never that neat with the blankets unless she was covering Ariel. Leo, Orion, and myself don't really give a frag how we're covered."

Father said nothing in response. Nor did I expect him to.

On impulse I reached and took hold of his large hand. Primus, I never noticed just how huge it was compared to mine. It could easily encompass both my hands. Yet, for their large size and abundant strength father had a delicate touch. I've felt if often through his affections.

How I wish I could feel them right now.

"I suppose I should talk to you, yes? You've talked to me. I recall hearing your voice during those times when I drift between recharge and consciousness. Only, I never knew what you were saying. I was never coherent enough to understand you. But then again, I never needed to understand. Just the sound of your voice was comfort enough."

"So…what should I talk to you about?" I mused, pulling a chair closer, while never letting go of his hand with one of mine. I sat down and a thought came to my processor. "I um, I was doing some research last night. I think I've narrowed down what my inscribes will be. I just need your opinion on them. And…do you know who would etch them into my skin?"

"I heard this crazy rumor that Sunny had a good hand for inscribes. Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either. It has to be a rumor. I can't believe Sunny could be that artistic. Imaginative. But not artistic."

"Oh, and speaking of Sunny. Leo needs to stop hanging out with him and Sides. Or you need to have a talk to you son. A long talk…pfft, with both of them. I found both Leo and Orion in their room comparing interface appliance size."

"Apparently, Leo asked Sunny about the size of his interface appliance, you know if a femme would even be attracted to him because he was a small mech. Leo wouldn't tell me what Sunny said so I had to ask the screwball myself. I had to twist his arm a bit, but Sunny finally told me that for Leo's small frame his interface appliance was well endowed…something I didn't need to hear. This of course is what prompted Leo and Orion to compare the interfaces."

I laughed.

"They had no shame and bluntly asked me what I thought. I of course averted my optics and ordered them to put them away or cover up. You should have seen the looks on their faces. They had no clue! I told them its one thing to be compare the private parts with each other but never ask you sister and the only femme who should lay optics on their interface appliances is the one the about to interface with. I'm serious. They both know exactly what interfacing is. You and mom need to do some damage control before Sunny corrupts them even further."

I sighed.

"I don't think you have to worry too much about Galen and Ariel. Galen is very polite and well mannered. He'll treat Ariel the way she's meant to be. Besides, you'll never break them up. Galen has that look in his optics. That same one you have when you look at mom. You know the one you have when you think no one is watching you. I didn't meant to watch…it just…I notice every thing…I'm sorry. Habit. Trion taught me to be very observant."

I frowned, glancing at the door, wondering for a moment how mom was doing. I could feel her sadness through our bond even though she was trying to keep it from me.

"You have to pull through, father. Mom needs you. We all…do…"

My voice faltered and my tears fell as I wept. I couldn't stop them. It was like the flood gates just opened. Clinging to his hand I choked and sobbed uncontrollably.

"There's so much you have to teach me. I'm not strong like you. I can never be the leader you are. I'm not ready to be Prime! The Autobots need you! Father, you can't die. I need you! You have to get better!"

On impulse, I reached out to him through our spark bond.

'Father! Father…please!' I cried over and over. There was no response so I reached harder…further… 'FATHER!'

'Don't cry my child,' his voice whispered within.

He sounded so weak…so far away. I strained to give him what energy I could.

'Please, Kacey…don't. It is enough for me to feel you near me. You have such a strong spark, my child.'

'I would do whatever I could to help you, father.'

'I know. I know. But I cannot allow you to hurt yourself in the process.'

'I will not leave you alone…I cannot.'

Father's presence started to fade from me. With a surge of love I reached out and tried to pull him back.

'I will always love you…my beautiful star.'

'Father no!!!! Don't leave me…father…I love you! Father! Don't go!'

Beeping.

My audio receptors picked up loud beeping as my processor retreated from the muddled haze. My optics quickly came into focus and I discovered I was lying on the floor with mother's concerned face above me.

And then, the beeping stopped. I groggily got to my feet. Mother helped and sat me back on the chair beside my father.

"He's stable again," Ratchet announced with a relieved sigh. He turned to me, looking a bit annoyed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just reached out to him."

"Well don't do that again," he snapped at me. "Optimus, even in this condition, would do what he could to stop you from hurting yourself. Understand?"

I meekly looked up at him and my mother.

"Yes," I nodded, my optics down cast onto the floor.

"Perhaps you should go recharge," mother suggested, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. "It's very late."

Surprised, I checked my internal chronometer. It was indeed late evening. How long had I been trying to reach father?

"I can't leave him," I spoke softly, tears rolling down my face. I looked up at my mother, imploring her to let me stay. My tears fell faster. I could not stop them. "I will not leave him. He would never leave me if I were here."

"Just promise me you'll never pull a trick like that again," she said, barely able to hold back her tears. "You were unresponsive to us. Ratchet feared hurting you if we forced you to stop what you were doing." Mother pulling me into an embrace, holding me tight. I could feel her tears on top of my head. "I can't risk losing both of you."

"I'm sorry," I wept, clinging to her. "I'm so sorry. I just want him to be ok."

"We all do, Kacey," she said, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she looked at me. "We all do."

* * *

Up next: More of the past from Ironhide, Ratchet and Elita's POV


	44. chapter 44

A couple of readers questioned if I'd bring up the issue of the Matrix. I originally never intended to use it in my Kaceystar stories. I couldn't figure out how because I'd never mentioned at all in the first story. However, I found a way. So the Matrix will be mentioned in this chapter and the next but that's it.

Warning, this chapter ended up being much longer than intended and I couldn't separate it. So have a cushion for your aft and a box of tissues for Ironhide.

Author's notes: _italics_ denote flashbacks, _italics underlined_ denote comlink chatter.

* * *

**Elita**

"_What's wrong with you? Do I have to smack that processor of yours around to make you come to your senses? He's gorgeous, intelligent, got a great aft, a smile that melts spark casings and makes your knee joints give way, and…"_

"_Is our Commander and Autobot leader, Chromia! I realized after our first date that I have no business dating a mech like him. He's way out of my league and I'm sure his life is already complicated enough without me being a part of it."_

"_But you really like him, Elita! I see that look. You've only had it once before."_

"_Pfft, yeah, look how that turned out!"_

_Chromia got up from her bunk and sat next to me on mine._

"_Ok, so that mech was all looks and nothing but loose nuts and bolts in the processor," she said. "Optimus is different. He's intelligent, powerful, good looking, has charisma, definitely worthy of interfacing even if it's a one night stand…" I shoved her off the bunk for that comment which of course didn't stop her one bit. "And he likes you. Now get our aft out there before I blast if off and go frag him myself!"_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Sure, he'll be so upset about you not showing up for this date that he'll get over energized and I'll take full advantage of him. Now my friend we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours. What's it going to be?"_

_I sat there arms crossed and looked away from her. She was so infuriating at times I just wanted to smack her!_

"_The hard way it is!"_

_I was forcibly yanked by the back of neck and dragged across our shared quarters. Chromia then kicked me hard in the aft right out the door. Before I could even turn and protest she slammed the door shut and locked it with her special security code!_

_There in the deserted hall I was left with little choice. Chromia wasn't going to let me in. The security code she used was one I hadn't been able to hack. It was a code that guaranteed she wouldn't be interrupted while engaged in intimate activities with a mech._

_How ironic that she'd use it now when she hasn't been with a mech yet on this base. All her spare time has been figuring out ways to get me to 'accidently' bump into Optimus here and there about the base. She was willing to do anything to ensure I was always on his processor._

_Honestly, I don't think she had to go through that much trouble. It seemed I'd been on Optimus' processor since that day he ran me down on the battlefield. I'll never forget that surprised look he tried to hide when I entered his office for the first time._

_I sighed and started slowly walking down the hall with no destination in mind._

_A part of me was honored that a mech of Optimus' caliber was interested in me. And he was everything that Chromia listed off and more. But honestly, would there even be time in his busy schedule for me? He's Prime for Primus sake!_

_Frag it to pit!_

_My processor was telling me don't do this. Yet my spark…that kiss…the way his lips felt against mine. My interface systems hadn't been that fired up for some time. Perhaps more importantly was they way I felt when I was with him. He's so polite and well mannered, knows how to treat a femme properly and doesn't grope. Heck, he only held my hand once and that was after asking my permission._

_I groaned._

_He's Optimus Prime. PRIME. The most important powerful mech on Cybertron amongst the Autobots. Who am I to him?_

_I kept trying to answer that question even when I suddenly realized I arrived near the designated area on the promenade. My spark stilled. There was Optimus. Standing there, waiting for me. I quickly hid in the shadows. It wasn't really my intention to come here._

_Frag!_

_Chromia was always accurate in her descriptions of mechs. Optimus was very handsome. He had an aura of confidence around him as he stood so tall and so proud. Most notable was his strong broad chest. Oh and his long athletic legs and arms. The narrow waist above such a cute tight aft._

_I sighed. He was perfect in my optics._

_Yes, he was the mech of my dreams but unobtainable in reality. He's a commander and I'm…I'm just fodder for the enemy when it came down to it. A mere pawn, a peon, meant to blindly follow his orders._

_I glanced at him again. The time of our meeting had come and gone. Yet, he still stood there. Only…not as tall as before. His shoulders were sagging, his head bowed down, optics dimmed slightly._

_My throat tightened up, my optics burned from newly formed tears. He looked so sad and it was my fault. I knew then I couldn't let him go away without knowing, without understanding that he's not to blame. That perhaps in another place and time we could have been together. Now with this war going on, it just didn't seem right._

"_Optimus!" I called, running to him as he started to walk away._

_This was breaking my spark but it had to be done._

"_Elita, are you ok?" he asked, heading towards me._

_There was so much concern in his face, not a hint of anger towards me for being late. Frag, why does he have to make this so difficult?_

"_No, I'm not ok!" I wept, grabbing hold of his strong chest._

"_What happened? Did someone harm you?"_

_I laughed wiping my tears away. Even under duress he could still be so polite._

"_**You**__ are what happened," I told him and got the most adorable baffled look on his face. Primus above, how can he pull off being so knock out handsome no matter what expression he made._

"_What?"_

"_There you go again," I laughed._

"_I'm confused…what did I do?"_

"_You can be so clueless for such a smart mech," I smiled caressing his handsome face. "You're one very handsome mech wrecker. And you're too adorable when you're sad! You scare me."_

_There, I said it. I very rarely admit to anyone when I was afraid. But for some reason Optimus made it ok._

"_Optimus…you're Prime, our leader, my commander. And I'm just a mere soldier in your army."_

_He smiled warmly, taking my hands in his. The look of understanding and affection in his optics made my spark flutter and my knees weaken. There was no way I could deny what I felt. I did care for him as he obviously cared for me. And I really wanted to be with him._

"_My dear Elita, whenever I'm with you such as this, I'm just Optimus. I'm not Prime. I'm not a leader or your commander. I'm simply a mech who enjoys the company of a particularly stubborn but extremely beautiful femme. You are not a soldier to me during moments as this Elita. You're my femme."_

_I raised an optic ridge at him._

"_**Your**__ femme? Confident, aren't you?"_

_He leaned towards me, my spark racing like mad, my lips anxiously waiting to taste his once again. Of course I didn't let him see that. I didn't want him to think I was that easy._

"_Well, you sure are a good kisser," I smirked at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. What he said made sense to me. If we were alone like this…then perhaps… "I guess I could keep you for a while."_

"_Good," he chuckled, pressing his lips firmly against mine._

_I swear I melted into his form, losing myself to his sweet, tender lips, his gently touch, his strong embrace. For a mech so big and strong he had the most kind and gentle hands._

_Perhaps we could make this work._

"_I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon…my Elita," he whispered._

_During that moment, I found myself not wanting him to ever let go of me._

I hadn't thought of that day for a long time. I never wanted him to let me go then and I certainly don't want to let go of him now. But I was losing him. I could feel his loving presence slowly slipping away from me.

I quickly wiped my tears away. I didn't want Kacey to see me if I was crying. She was upset enough as it was. Primus, I couldn't even convince her to leave Optimus' side. It'd been nearly forty hours now and she was still in the chair, holding his hand.

She didn't look very comfortable the way she was recharging though. One hand stubbornly holding onto her father's, her arm extended, her form slouched almost in the chair, her feet flat on the floor and the only thing keeping her from falling out of the chair.

Still, I dared not attempt to move her for fear of waking her. She desperately needed the recharge. And if I tried to move her just a little bit she'd wake, upset and probably furious thinking I was trying to take her away from her father's side. Instead, I covered her up as best as I could.

"Optimus is right, you have such a good spark, my daughter," I whispered, softly kissing her forehead. Tears welled up in my optics. "You're so much like him…"

I quickly left. I had to. My grief overwhelmed me. So many memories of my love came rushing forth. Memories of Optimus and me, of Optimus with our younglings. I couldn't stop them. How was I going to go on without him if I lost him? Even our four beautiful younglings were constant reminders of him.

"Shh, come with me, Elita."

I looked through my tears to see Ratchet's weary face. He put an arm around my shoulder and led me into his office.

"You don't always have to be so strong," he gently said, helping me into a chair. "We're all here for you and your family."

"I know…I just…I can't imagine my life without him. And I'm afraid for Kacey if we lost Optimus. She's too young to have the burden of command put upon her."

"I assure you, she would not have to bear the full weight of being Prime if it were to come to that. Prowl is a strong second in command. He was there to handle many responsibilities until Optimus was able to take full command. And he will be there for Kacey. We all will."

"Are you and Wheeljack any closer to finding a cure for this virus?" I asked, wiping my tears away forcing them to stop. Crying wasn't going to help Optimus or my family.

Ratchet turned away, frowning. That was never a good sign. He was always so confident in his work.

"We're working as hard as we can, I promise you that," he finally replied, looking directly at me. Primus, he looked even more exhausted than Kacey or myself. "There…there is one thing I wish to discuss with you. On the chance that we cannot repair Optimus."

"Tell me, please."

"Stasis has bought Optimus time. But that time is running out. If the virus reaches his processor and we do not have a cure by then…"

"Optimus will die," I stated bluntly, the words bringing tears to my optics once again.

"Yes. But it would be a slow even painful death for him. I'm giving you the option of preventing that. I can…I can terminate him…quick and painlessly."

"Of course, I don't want Optimus to suffer," I replied calmly. "I will give you permission to do what is necessary. I just pray that you're able to find a cure before it comes to that."

"Then I'll get back to work," he smiled kindly, moving to his seat behind his desk.

"And I'll go relieve Ironhide and Chromia of sparkling duty. Hide wanted to see Optimus this morning before his shift," I said rising to my feet. "And I need time with my little ones."

He opened his mouth to say something.

"No, don't even attempt to make Kacey leave," I firmly stated already knowing what he was going to suggest. "You know as well as I do she cannot be forced to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Just like a particular Femme Commander I know," he smirked.

I rolled my optics and left before he gave me a lecture on getting the proper recharge. It was enough to lift my spirits. It made it easier to be with the little ones during this time. They all wanted what I wanted…for Optimus to get better.

* * *

**Ratchet**

After Elita left I went and checked on Optimus. Young Kacey was still there at her father's side. The thermal blanket was on the floor…again. No matter how many times I've covered her during the night the blanket always ended up on the floor.

"You remind me of your father when he was young…when he finally got over what his brother tried to do to him. Optimus, like you, understood the importance of being the youngling of a Prime. Although, he didn't have your appetite for fighting until he was about your age. No, when he was very young, he wanted nothing to do with fighting."

_It'd been quite some time since I'd been woken from recharge by Optimus. He had stopped having those horrible nightmares about his brother trying to kill him some time ago. Honestly, I thought he'd finally outgrown them._

_None the less, I was always there for him whenever he needed me._

"_Shh, Optimus, I'm wake now," I cooed, lifting the youngling mech into my arms and holding him close. "Bad dream?"_

_He nodded, sniffling and wiping his tears._

"_Want to talk about it?" I asked._

_He shook his head._

"_Ok, we don't have to right now," I smiled._

_Optimus sighed, resting his head on my shoulder while staring blanking at the wall. Slow tears rolled down his faceplates. After what happened yesterday, I had a good idea what his bad dream might have been about._

"_You know, Ironhide isn't mad at you for purging your tanks on the weapon."_

"_I know," he spoke softly. "He told me several times."_

"_Sentinel isn't mad either."_

"_Yes, I know. He told me too."_

"_Then what was the dream about?"_

"_I don't know…I was just…scared and woke up," he answered, shrugging his shoulders._

"_Optimus, Sentinel understands you don't want to fight or be a soldier. He won't make you do anything you don't want to do."_

"_But wont he be disappointed in me?" he asked, his blue optics looked expectantly at me. "Isn't it my duty to learn how to fight, to prepare myself?"_

_It always saddened my spark when he made that look. He's far too young to have had his younglinghood taken away from him. I'm afraid no matter what Ironhide and I do Optimus will never be a normal youngling. No youngling should ever have had to endure what he did._

"_No, he would never be disappointed in you. You are his son and he loves you no matter what you chose. And you don't have to fight to be a leader."_

_Optimus sighed, "He told me that too."_

"_Optimus, has Sentinel ever lied to you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then believe him. I've never lied to you, have I?"_

"_No."_

"_Believe me when I tell you, Sentinel loves you and will always love you and be proud of you. Always."_

_He smiled. A genuine smile too. Thank Primus I've witnessed more of those lately. I never liked it when the little lugnut was upset and depressed._

"_Right then. Let's go," I said, still holding him and heading out of my quarters._

"_Where?"_

"_Back to Sentinel."_

"_But he's on duty in the Command Center. I'm not allowed there. Not even Ironhide takes me there."_

"_Well, here's a little secret. I have power over Sentinel when it comes to his well being and that of his son's," I smiled._

"_So…you can take me there no matter what Sentinel says?" he asked._

"_Exactly," I answered and his face lit up. I laughed at him. "Come on, lugnut."_

_As usual, I found Sentinel in his office going through a never ending pile of reports. He was immediately concerned when I walked in with Optimus in my arms._

"_What happened? Is he ok?"_

"_He's fine," I answered handing Optimus over. "Just a little interrupted recharge which by the way you should be doing. It's late."_

_Sentinel gave me a disparaging look. Of course I ignored it, as was my job._

"_If you work yourself too hard and run your energy levels too low I do have the authority to __**make**__ you recharge," I said to him, getting a giggle out of Optimus._

"_Very well," he sighed, hugging Optimus. "I can't argue with my CMO unless I want to get strapped to a med bay recharge bed or have a very uncomfortable maintenance check up."_

"_Then I'll leave you two alone to get some recharge and get back to my own."_

"_Ratchet, wait…I need to talk to you."_

_I nodded and followed my Prime to his quarters. Thee I remained in the main living room while he put Optimus back to bed. To my surprise a very troubled Sentinel emerged from Optimus' room._

"_Sentinel, what's wrong?"_

"_Can I speak confidentially with you?"_

"_Anything between us is always confidential."_

"_I mean as one friend to another, not my CMO."_

"_Of course. Does this have to do with Optimus?"_

_Sentinel nodded and sat down. I did the same, sitting across from him in a nearby chair._

"_I'm not sure adopting Optimus was the best idea," he started. "The war is intensifying. I have an even bigger target on my back now. Optimus has been through so much for one so young…I love that little mech so much…I'm afraid of what would happen to him if I was killed."_

"_Don't think that way. You are the best thing that's happened to Optimus. He's come out of his shell the past couple of years because of it."_

"_But he's not a fighter. He…he seems so fragile to me. I'm not sure I know what to do."_

_I snorted, "Optimus is anything but fragile. He's gone through some terrible spark ache, yes. But he has endured it. He has moved on. He has a strong spark. I've seen glimpses of it here and there. And…he loves you as he would if you were his real father."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, he does."_

_Sentinel sighed, leaning forward resting his elbows on his thighs._

"_Promise me, my friend. Look after him when I cannot. Be there for him when I cannot. And if something ever happened to me…"_

"_I would love him as if he were my own," I seriously said. "Optimus already has a special place in my spark. And in many of the others. Even Prowl turns his head and lets Ironhide take Optimus into restricted sections of the base."_

_Sentinel raised an optic ridge at me. Oops. He obviously didn't know about that._

"_My advice…let them do it," I added with a smile. "You may be Optimus' adopted father. But we are all his family when it comes down to it. We all look after him."_

"Primus, help me look after him now," I whispered turning my chair back around to face the computer.

"The news can't be good."

"AAH!"

"Sorry, Ratchet!"

"Prowl, you fragger! Knock before coming in here!"

"I did, you didn't answer," he countered. "We had a scheduled meeting so I just came in to wait not knowing you were in here. When I saw you I did call your name. You happened to turn around right afterward. I assumed you heard me."

I closed my optics covers momentarily and sighed wearily.

"Sorry, my processor was else where," I said to him. "Please, sit down."

"I can't. I can't relax. My processor won't shut down for recharge," he said. "I'm worried about the Autobot's future. Ratchet, I need to know…is Optimus going to die?"

"Wheeljack and I are still working to come up with a cure for this virus infecting Optimus' systems. However, if we do not have the cure in the next seventy-two hours then Elita has given me permission to terminate Optimus and give him a quick and painless death."

Prowl blinked in response. If his spark was aching as bad as mine he didn't show it. Not that he ever really showed too much emotion anyway. Although, he did look as tired as I felt. And his response was…expected.

"What about the Matrix?" he asked.

"So far it is not infected," I answered. "I'm not sure if it can be infected by this virus. It's not like our Cybertronian systems which this virus seems to love."

"We cannot take that chance with something as important as the Matrix. Perhaps…perhaps we should remove it."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I replied. "Sentinel was already terminated when I removed it from him. I might kill Optimus if I try removing it while he's still functioning. And there's no one left alive who even knows the effects such an action might have on a living mechanism."

"True. I doubt even Alpha Trion knows of the Matrix. Its existence has been kept secret from most everyone ever since it was discovered by Kreeose Prime and a few of his officers. Ever since that time only a Prime and his most trusted medical officer knew about it. Sentinel told me. He knew I could be trusted. He knew that if he was terminated that it would be my responsibility to prepare Optimus for Prime…for the Matrix. As I may have to do…again for Kacey."

"It's connected directly to the back of Optimus' spark chamber," I explained. "I'm afraid if I tried to remove it we'd lose him."

"Frag, Ratchet. The Matrix is more important, than a Prime. That's what…"

Ironhide's fist literally came from no where. I was even too stunned to react.

"You sparkless fragger!" he roared, tackling Prowl to the floor. "Don't you even think removing that Matrix thing if it's going to kill Optimus!"

In hindsight, if I hadn't been so exhausted I would have realized the door to my office was open after Prowl came in. I would have closed it too. Only I didn't. And in my ineptitude, Ironhide must have heard a bit of what we said. There was little I could say to my good friend. His spark was most certainly aching as badly as mine.

* * *

**Ironhide**

_I know I distinctly heard the sound of cannon fire from nearby. I followed the sound to a weapons free area just outside the base. It was an area where mechs and femmes usually come to at night to enjoy the view of Cybertron's moons or engage in some for of intimacies, usually kissing and cuddling. During the day it was always deserted._

_The sound of heavy footfalls made me pick up the pace. I turned the final corner._

"_What the…?"_

_Megatron?_

_The definitely looked like Megatron running and running fast. I was about to chase after him when I heard what sounded like a faint garbled, choking noise. It was coming from the area where I had pin pointed the weapon's discharge had sounded._

_I figured the young mech was venting frustration by shooting a waste receptacle or something. Not the first time that's happened. Megatron did a lot of venting of late. However, I was in no way prepared to see so much energon on the ground or the little mech lying in it._

"_Optimus! Oh frag no!" I cried out, stumbling to my knees beside his small from._

"_Hide," he called weakly, his optics already so dim from the loss of energon._

_Frag! Not little Optimus! My spark raced. My hands trembled. What little medical training I knew totally eluded me at that very moment. It passed quickly as my combat training kicked in and I called for the one mech I knew could fix Optimus._

"_RATCHET__!" I screamed through my communicator over an emergency frequency. My only concern was for the little mech and I didn't care with emergency frequency I used. "__MEDICAL EMERGENCY! FRAG IT TO PIT! HURRY! IT'S OPTIMUS…HE'S…OH FRAG__…"_

"_Hide…I'm scared," he said, his voice barely a whisper. Primus, he was dying before my very optics. "I'm going to die alone."_

"_You are not going to die!"_

_I quickly covered the wound with one hand, my large hand covering his entire chest while my other arm lifted him up. Optimus whimpered in pain and his optics went dark._

"_NO! RATCHET__!"_

"_I'M COMING__!"  
_

"Ironhide, what's going on_?" Prowl asked over the frequency. "__You're broadcasting on a restricted emergency frequency__!"_

"_That fragger tried to kill Optimus__!" I informed Sentinel's second in command as I ran as fast as I could. "__He's bleeding to death! I can't stop the bleeding__!"_

"_Don't move him and cover the wound, I'm nearly there__!" Ratchet chimed in._

"_Optimus doesn't have time, I'm heading to you__!" I told my friend._

_Glancing down I saw Optimus' optics were online again._

"_Stay with me Optimus, Ratchet's going to fix you right up, I promise."_

"_Ironhide, this is Sentinel, what the frag is going on__?" my Prime demanded._

"_I heard weapon's fire and went to investigate because it was in a restrict area. When I got there I saw that fragger Megatron running away and found Optimus lying in a pool of his own energon with a blast hole the size of my fist in his chest! Oh, frag! I can feel him dyin! RATCHET__!!!"_

"_I'm here!"_

_I turned hearing his voice seeing my friend running towards me._

"_Set him down! Now!" he ordered. As I did, Ratchet came sliding to halt on his knees right near Optimus. "Move your hand!" I did so and energon came gushing out. Ratchet quickly covered it up, a medical force field emanated from his hand over Optimus' chest. "Frag! Give me your arm!"_

"_Ratchet__…"_

"_Not now, Sentinel__!" Ratchet snapped back over the open frequency as he exposed the port in my left forearm with one hand. He pulled out a line from one of his medical storage compartments. "Attached this end to your energon line."_

_I immediately did as I was instructed and watched as he did the same to Optimus' forearm. Once done, Ratchet opened my energon line and allowed the warm fluid to flow through the tube into Optimus._

"_Is he going to be ok?" I asked, keeping as still as I could._

"_I'm doing my best," Ratchet said, not looking up._

_I remained quiet, watching as Ratchet's long, nimble fingers worked efficiently and quickly within Optimus' chest. It felt like an eternity but the energon finally stopped flowing from the wound._

"_He's stable enough to move," he announced._

"_I'll carry him."_

_Ratchet gave me a long look but didn't say anything. Besides, he was going to have to rip Optimus from my arms at this point. No way was I letting the little mech go. Not after I just almost lost him._

_Along the way, Ratchet yelled for everyone to get out of the way, even Prowl and Sentinel. I overheard Magnus tell Sentinel he couldn't locate Megatron anywhere within Decagon. My spark whirled with anger. That fragger was going to pay for what he did to Optimus._

"_Lay him here," Ratchet ordered as we entered the surgery room of his med bay. "I'm going to leave him hooked up to your energon line until he's energy levels are more stable."_

"_Whatever it takes," I replied softly._

"_Just let me know if you start feeling drained."_

_I nodded, my optics locked on the work Ratchet was doing. With skill and efficiency, he had quickly cleaned away all of the energon. I instantly felt sick to my tank. The hole was ghastly, maybe not as big as my fist but it was horrible to see one so young with such an injury. I don't even know how Optimus managed to survive._

"_Come on…don't give up on me, Optimus," Ratchet muttered reaching deep into the little mech's chest working on Optimus' exposed spark chamber._

_I'd seen Ratchet work before, emergency surgeries right on the battle field. He normally cursed and spat. He was too quiet as his hands worked quickly. I knew that couldn't be a good sign._

"_Frag!" he muttered, opening Optimus' spark chamber. I gasped! Optimus' spark was barely glowing. "Keep your hands clear. I'm going to give him a jolt of energy directly into his spark."_

"_Is that safe for him? He's so young."_

"_Well, I'm not going to let him die! I love the little lugnut too!"_

_I said nothing in response. It was true. I loved Optimus like a son. He had an aura about him that drew others to him. I don't think he even realized he had it. It seemed to be a family thing for Megatron had it too and if I recall the one time I met Optimus' father I felt it then too._

_The flash of light was blinding from the energy discharge. It took my optics a moment to adjust._

"_Primus," I gasped in awe._

"_I must admit, he has one of the brightest sparks I've ever seen too," Ratchet smiled. "Energy levels are stabilizing and climbing. Good. We can discontinue the transfusion."_

"_So, he's going to make it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank Primus!" I sighed in relief._

_Without thinking, I reached and caressed Optimus' head. I hadn't realized until today just how much this little mech meant to me. Ratchet was right. I do love the little lugnut. He has revitalized me, given me purpose, something to protect in this civil war. He has given me something to smile and be happy about during these dark times._

_I'm a warrior by nature. My career, my weapons, and fighting have been my way of life. My only non military joy has been the company of a femme for a night here and there during my long life. Or, it had been until this little mech came into my life._

_I was never one for sparklings or younglings. I stayed as far from them as I could. Yet, this one managed to sneak into my spark. Perhaps because I felt bad for him to have lost his parents the way he did. I happened to be with Sentinel when he was notified of the assassinations taking place. His first order was to send help to his friend Decimus. I was even there with Sentinel when Soundwave's unit arrived at Decagon with Megatron and a crying sparkling Optimus._

_I've never forgotten the sound of the little mech's cries. One could hear the anguish. And now…I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face when he thought he was going to die. I'll never forget how I felt, holding his dying form in my arms._

"_Are you ok?" Ratchet asked quietly, pulling me from my inner thoughts._

"_It's not right, Ratchet," I spoke softly, wiping my tears. "The little guy has already been through so much. How much more can he take?"_

"_With friends like you, he can take on anything," Ratchet smiled, patting me on the shoulder._

I stared at the recharging youngling for a moment. Kacey didn't look at all comfortable in that chair. But I didn't dare move her. I didn't want to wake her. Besides, her hand was latched onto Optimus'. I doubt I'd be able to pry her hand free and place her on the spare recharge bed Ratchet brought in for her.

So like her father. He too refused to use it, opting for the chair right beside his daughter when she was in the med bay. She too has had to endure so much for one so young. My spark ached for her for I could easily imagine what she's going through now.

My optics dimmed with sadness as I looked upon my dear friend. My spark ached to see him in this condition. I'd seen Optimus fall many times in battle, usually saving someone's aft including my own on a number of times. Most times the stubborn aft got back on his feet and continued fighting even if he was leaking energon all over the place. But the lugnut always recovered from his injuries, always.

I was always so confident that Optimus would recover. He was just that kind of mech – never one to let his friends down. I honestly couldn't recall a moment when Optimus wasn't there for me once he came into my life. He constantly hounded me to settle down and stop fragging every pretty femme I sweet talked. He was always there when I was the one in the Med Bay recovering. Primus, he was even there laughing at me when I fainted after finding out I had a son. And of course, he was there for the birth of my second son.

"You have to get better lugnut," I whispered. "We all need you. Your younglings need you. Especially your Kaceystar. I'm not sure she'll recover if we lose you. I'm not sure…I…"

I swallowed hard. My grief consumed my spark. I was not afraid to say I loved Optimus. I do, as any father would love his son. I've watched him grow from a frightened little youngling into the mech wrecking, leader we all have devoted our sparks to.

And if I could I would gladly trade places with him. I know it would hurt my Chromia if I was lost to her. But she's one tough femme. Much tougher than I. She would find a way to go on without me. Much easier than if I had to go on without her. I can't imagine my life without her, without my sons…without this lugnut here.

It had always brought me comfort to know that Optimus would be there for my family if something happened to me. Without me asking or him saying the words, I just knew he would. He's that kind of mech. Our relationship has always been one beyond friendship. He even told me once, not long before he got his armor, that he always thought of Ratchet and myself as father figures.

"_I may have only had one father who created me. But I was lucky to have three to raise me,_" he told me.

"You can't die, Optimus. I'm the old one. I'm supposed to go before you," I wept quietly. "That's the way of things…"

A sudden shout caught my attention. Quickly wiping my tears, I glanced to see Kacey was still in deep recharge. Moving to her, I picked the blanket up off the floor and covered her properly, tucking it in behind her shoulders a bit. That way it wouldn't fall down again.

I looked over at Optimus one last time, saying a prayer for him. It was all I could think to do at the moment. Then I headed for Ratchet's office. The shout sounded like his. No doubt he'd be in his office. If I recall, he had a meeting with Prowl this morning.

"…Elita has given me permission to terminate Optimus and give him a quick and painless death."

My spark still upon hearing those words and I came to a sudden stop. I couldn't believe my audio receptors. They're not giving up on Optimus, are they?

"What about the Matrix?" Prowl asked before I barged in.

I came to an abrupt stop. What's the Matrix?

"So far it is not infected," Ratchet answered. "I'm not sure if it can be infected by this virus. It's not like our Cybertronian systems which this virus seems to love."

"We cannot take that chance with something as important as the Matrix. Perhaps…perhaps we should remove it."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Sentinel was already terminated when I removed it from him. I might kill Optimus if I try removing it while he's still functioning. And there's no one left alive who even knows the effects such an action might have on a living mechanism."

"True. I doubt even Alpha Trion knows of the Matrix. Its existence has been kept secret from most everyone ever since it was discovered by Kreeose Prime and a few of his officers. Ever since that time only a Prime and his most trusted medical officer knew about it. Sentinel told me. He knew I could be trusted. He knew that if he was terminated that it would be my responsibility to prepare Optimus for Prime…for the Matrix. As I may have to do…again for Kacey."

"It's connected directly to the back of Optimus' spark chamber," Ratchet explained. "I'm afraid if I tried to remove it we'd lose him."

"Frag, Ratchet. The Matrix is more important, than a Prime. That's what…"

"You sparkless fragger!" I growled, charging in and punching Prowl across the face. Then I wrestled him down to the floor not giving him a chance to use his quickness against me. "Don't you even think removing that Matrix thing if it's going to kill Optimus! I won't let you hurt him!"

"Ironhide…stop…wait! You…don't…understand!" Prowl yelled, blocking each one of my punches.

"Ironhide! Lay off!" Ratchet shouted, yanking me off Prowl.

I shoved him hard, knocking him down and went back to Prowl.

"What's not to understand?! It sounds like you've all given up on him! You've even convinced Elita to put Optimus out of his misery!"

Prowl managed to get on his feet this time. With his quickness got my arm in an awkward position behind my back and shoved me hard against the wall, pinning me there.

"Are you going to calm down and listen?" he asked.

"FRAG YOU!" I growled.

"Ironhide, stop it!" Ratchet growled, having returned to his feet. "I love Optimus too. I don't want to see him go anymore than you do. The truth is…"

"You can't give up on my father!" Kacey's voice yelled. Her form moved with blazing speed across the room. Neither Prowl nor myself were expecting her to be that fast. Nor were we expecting her to slap Ratchet across the face so hard. The mech actually staggered for a moment. Then she started pounding his chest over and over with small fists. "You can't! I won't let you! I won't let you kill him!"

It took both Prowl and I to hold the grief stricken femme back.

"Please…don't let my father die," she begged through her tears.

"I'm in agreement with her," I said, glaring at Ratchet, my anger on temporary hold only because of Kacey. "You just can't give up on Optimus."

"Ironhide, you're not helping!" Ratchet snapped. "You obviously didn't hear everything that you weren't meant to hear at all! So stop jumping to conclusions!"

"Seem pretty obvious to me!" I snarled.

"Ironhide!"

"If you won't save my father than I will!" Kacey shouted.

With a surge of power she yanked herself free from Prowl and mine's grasp. And like that she was gone out the door.

"Now look what you did!" Ratchet yelled getting in my face.

"FRAG OFF!" I shouted back, shoving him hard to the floor.

Ratchet jumped back to his feet and charged at me.

"Stop it! That's an order!" Prowl screamed, stepping between us, holding us both apart from each other. "Fighting is not going to help Optimus or Kacey!"

"I…"

"SHUT UP" Prowl roared, silencing me.

Both Ratchet and I did as ordered. Both of us were still fuming at each other. The black and white mech dropped his arms with a heavy sigh and moved away from us, his voice sounding so tired. So unlike Prowl. It made me realize how much this has really affected everyone.

"We were just preparing for the worst, Ironhide," he explained. "It's my job. I can't afford to lose control to my emotions like you or Kacey. I must be prepared for all possibilities. You know more than anyone that I don't want Optimus to die. He's my friend too."

"Do you think my task is an easy one if he dies? I'm the one who has to remain strong for all the Autobot's sake. I'm the one who has to prepare Kacey as I prepared her father for Prime after we lost Sentinel. Do you think that is easy staring into a young, grieving face…telling them they're our future, that without them we have no hope?"

I bowed my head in shame. I've always allowed my emotions to get the better of me. It's just who I am.

"I'm sorry," I told Ratchet, extending out my hand to him.

"No worries, we're all past our limits right now," he smiled, shaking my hand.

"I suppose I'd better go after Kacey," I said to Prowl, shaking his hand as well.

"No, this is my duty," Prowl responded sadly. "Besides, only I know exactly where she's going."

* * *

Up next: We learn a bit about more about the Matrix from Prowl. Bumblebee is ordered to do what he can to comfort Kacey (get your minds out of the pit people). And Kacey decides to take things into her own hands to save her father.


	45. chapter 45

Another long chapter. Again, there was no way to break it up. Hope you enjoy it!

Author's notes: _italics _denote flashbacks or one side of telephone conversation

* * *

**Prowl **

"_The Matrix? No, Sir. I've never heard of it."_

"_I doubt anyone has," Sentinel said, relaxing back in his chair behind his desk. "Sit Prowl. Please."_

_At the behest of my leader, I took a seat across from him. My processor was still searching my databanks for any references on the Matrix. Of course, I found nothing. And I had no idea why Sentinel was bringing up something like this now._

"_What exactly is the Matrix, Sir? And why have I never heard of it?"_

_Sentinel chuckled, "Straight and to the point as always. I thought Jazz would have loosened you up a bit by now."_

"_I'm second in command, Sir. I can't afford to loosen up when on duty," I replied._

_Sentinel raised on optic ridge._

"_Ah, so you have loosened up. Good, you can't be on duty every astrosecond of every day. Glad you finally learned that." Sentinel said then grew quiet. Before he continued, he locked his office door from the console on his desk. I didn't need to be told that what he was about to discuss was meant for my audio receptors only. "The Matrix is a closely guarded secret passed on from one Prime to the next. It must remain that way. We can never let it fall into Decepticon hands."_

"_What is it, Sir?"_

"_Knowledge," Sentinel smiled proudly. "More accurately, the accumulative knowledge of each Prime as it is passed from one to the next. Such knowledge can come in handy during those times of great necessity. I myself have used it on a couple of occasions."_

"_What...is it some sort of storage device?" I asked._

"_Yes and no. It is difficult to explain. You see the Matrix alone is as you say, a simple storage device. What Kreeose Prime discovered after he found it was that the Matrix when linked with a mechanism and comes to life."_

"_It doesn't have a mind of its own. It needs to be linked in order to function. Through this…bond all one's experiences are stored. But accessing those memories is difficult. It took me a long time before I could master retrieving some of the older memories from those before me stored within the Matrix. I strained my energy levels to do it which is why I've only tried it on a couple of occasions."_

"_Why didn't Kreeose turn it in to the High Council?"_

"_First of all, he accidently linked with it and had no idea how to get the thing off. Second…and this might be far fetched….but it told him not to. I probably wouldn't have either at that time. The High Council would have just fought over it. Each member had their own political agenda and would use it for their own means. Kreeose made the decision to protect the Matrix. And who better than a Prime who is Cybertron's appointed protector and military leader." _

"_A Prime understands the meaning of sacrifice more than any other mech or femme. We have no ambitions or needs. Our people come first. The Matrix enables us to do this and seems to understand. Again, it is difficult to explain...its…it's just a feeling I have. The Matrix is as much a part of me as I am of it. If that makes sense."_

"_I'll tell you. It was a shock to me when I was first told about it too. But I know I can trust you, Prowl. This war with the Decepticons is…" he sighed heavily. "Megatron is ruthless. I fear he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I've done everything in my power and then some to keep the All Spark hidden from him and his spies."_

"_Prowl, I'm afraid for my son. He just got his armor. He's in the final stage of his youngling hood. He will be a fully mature mech one day soon. He will be Prime one day…far sooner than I'd like I'm afraid. It comforts me to know that a part of me will be with him after I've gone. And I would do anything to protect that part…for Optimus."_

"_I understand, Sir."_

"_The Matrix is more important than me…than any Prime. The knowledge within the Matrix is precious and to be used wisely. But in the hands of the Decepticons can be corrupted for their own vial use. If anything were to happen to me, the Matrix must be retrieved at all costs. Can I have your word on that? Can I have your word that you would do your best to prepare Optimus for Prime when the time comes?"_

"_Of course, Sir. You can count on me."_

"_Good. You're dismissed," Sentinel said rising to his feet. "I need to see how Optimus' lessons with Magnus are going."_

"_Yes, Sir. Does…does anyone else know about the Matrix?"_

"_Ratchet is the only other mech who knows. You should have seen his face when I told him right after I appointed him my CMO. He actually had to see it to believe it. Now, if you'll excuse me."_

_With that, Sentinel left. I headed to my office, my processor going over what Sentinel had just told me. Primus, the implications of the Matrix falling into Megatron's hands…I didn't want to calculate how bad things could be if such a thing happened._

"_Prowl, you look like you need to relax," Jazz's deep voice purred, pulling me from my thoughts._

_I looked up to see him standing in the doorway of my office, having let himself in without asking. Some days it irritated me when he did that. Other days it was a welcomed distraction. Today…I didn't know yet. My processor was too wrapped up about the Matrix._

"_Don't you have a report you should be working on or something?" I asked after he stepped into my office, closed the door and started towards me._

"_All done," he smirked, obviously in one of his very playful moods. "So I've come here to see if you need help with anything." He gently pulled the datapad I had been holding onto out of my hands. "Looks like I arrived just in time."_

"_Jazz, please not now!" I growled harshly, snatching the data pad back._

"_Whoa, hey sorry…I'll let you be if that's what you want!" he said, hands raised in defense as he backed away._

_I cursed myself. I didn't mean to snap at Jazz like that._

"_Jazz, wait…I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my processor. Sentinel kind of dropped a bomb on me and I just need some time to sort things out."_

"_Anything I can help you out with?" he asked hopefully._

"_Not sure. I'm not allowed to tell anyone about it, not even you," I frowned._

"_Ah, all hush, hush I don't need to know bullslag."_

"_Something like that."_

"_Oh, did you hear?!"_

_I gave him a puzzled look. There were times I didn't fully understand Jazz. Now was one of them. Here I am with the weight of the universe on my processor and Jazz was standing there ready to explode with whatever he had to tell me._

"_Hear what?" I asked, when he didn't say anything._

"_Ironhide and Magnus took Optimus to the Xanix outpost last night."_

"_Why would they take him there? There's nothing but high grade and femmes for hire there."_

"_Exactly," Jazz smirked. "Optimus is s real mech now. He had his first interface. Apparently, he and the femme were at if for a long time before he passed out. At least that's what Ironhide told me. And apparently, Optimus is um…well, put it this way, he's more of a femme magnet than before. Not only does he have looks but he has a rather large interface appliance. Most pleasing to the femmes."_

"_Frag Jazz! I didn't need to hear that about Optimus! Primus, is interfacing all you think about?"_

"_Only around you…Prowlie," he grinned wickedly._

"_I hate it when you call me that!"_

"_No you don't," he purred, smoothly moving back across the room and sitting on the corner of my desk near me. "You love it and need it. Besides, I got you to forget about what was troubling you."_

_I opened my mouth to argue but said nothing. The fragger was right. He distracted my processor enough to forget about the Matrix, about having to be ready to prepare Optimus for being Prime. It was not a job I was looking forward to. But as Sentinel told me, it would be necessary if anything happened to him._

"_I'm right, aren't I?" Jazz smugly asked._

"_Of course you are," I smiled rising to my feet. "Let's go."_

"_Where are we going?" he asked, eagerly following me out my office._

"_Where do you think?" I smirked._

How I miss Jazz. I really could use one of his distractions right now. They helped keep me balanced, kept me from over working my processor. They relaxed me enough to see things more clearly. If he were still alive he'd be with me right now, ready to help me with Kacey.

I sighed when I reached my intended destination.

As expected, I found Kacey in Optimus' office. She'd ripped the panel off the wall where Optimus had once hidden the All Spark fragment. Not finding it there, she appeared to have ripped off a few more panels on the wall. I felt so bad for her, to see her desperation driven by the love she had for her father.

"**Frag! Where is it?!"** she screamed, bleeding fingers tugging and pulling on yet another panel.

"You won't find it here, Kacey," I spoke softly.

"Where is it? I have to save him!"

"Hidden, in a place where only Optimus knows," I replied, keeping as calm as I could be for her sake.

She stopped and looked at me, tears streaming down her face plates, arms at her sides, hands balled into tight fists. I hated to see her so upset. I moved to go comfort her but she turned away, keeping out of my reach.

"I can't lose him," she spoke softly. "I'm not ready. There was so much he needs to teach me."

"If it came to that you wouldn't be alone, I promise you. We are all here for you."

"What do you mean _**if**_?" she asked harshly, glaring at me, tears slowing trickling down her cheeks. "I'm not stupid. I saw the look in Ratchet's optics. He doesn't know how to save my father. And I saw how Ironhide reacted in there. Hide doesn't get _**that**_ upset unless there's a reason."

"Kacey, we must all have faith…"

"Have faith! In what? I've prayed to Primus for my father. For _**nothing**_! My father's dying! With each hour that passes I feel a little less of him here." She pounded her chest over her spark chamber. "He can't even talk to me anymore when I reach out to him. I'm giving him all the energy I can to help him live…for what? So Ratchet can put him out of his misery! So you can have that Matrix thing Ironhide was talking about."

"Kacey, let me…"

"**Don't touch me**!" she yelled shoving my hands away. "**I don't want your sympathy!** **I'm sick of it from everyone!**" She paused, collecting herself. Then asked, "just answer me this, how long…how long before my father dies?"

"Seventy two hours according to Ratchet's calculations."

Kacey nodded but I notice that she had to fight back her tears.

"What else is being done to help my father?" she asked, looking directly at me.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack are working as hard as they can. And they will continue to work until they find a cure or…"

Without a word she stormed past me and left the office. I let her go. I knew Kacey well enough. I wasn't going to be able to comfort her right now. That was obvious.

"_Bumblebee, report to my office_," I ordered over my comlink as I left Optimus' office.

"_On my way,_" came the quick reply.

If anyone could comfort Kacey right now, it would be Bumblebee. The two were close friends. Not as close as Nitro was with Kacey but almost. She rarely refers to Bumblebee as her uncle anymore now that she's gotten older. In fact, she rarely refers to any of us as her uncles anymore. I honestly can't recall when exactly that happened.

"Frag it to pit…she's growing up too fast," I muttered.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Per Prowl's orders I retrieved the small medical kit, standard issue to all soldiers, from my quarters and was about to leave when my optics spotted the gift I had specially made for Kacey. It was neatly folded, resting on my desk. I had been trying to figure out how the heck I was going to wrap something that big, as was the Earth tradition for Christmas presents. The holiday was a month away and still I had no idea.

Perhaps now would be the best time to give it to her. It could work as a means distract her from why I was really there. Prowl said she wasn't in the best of moods. Although, I seriously doubt she'd ever get angry with me. The only time she did was when I took the high grade out of her hand before she took a sip. And we've never had a repeat episode of her running off angry and getting hurt like that ever again.

Debate over, I grabbed the gift then hurried out to find Kacey.

It wasn't hard to locate her. I didn't even need Teletran to lock onto her energy signature. Whenever Kacey was upset and needed to be alone she climbed the cliff wall and sat on the plateau contemplating, crying, thinking, or doing whatever she needed to do.

I transformed and took the road up to her. I was never good at climbing, fell down my first time trying to get up there to her and ended up in the med bay. I woke and hers was the first face I saw. Kacey made me promise to never try and climb up to her again. Of course, I agreed. I would do anything to not upset her.

When I reached her I found her sitting there in the snow. Optics dimmed slightly. Far off look in her face. The snow was starting to accumulate around her, on her shoulders, and on her bowed head. My first impulse was to rush to her side, to clean the snow from her, to make her warm by holding her in an embrace, to comfort her.

Only I didn't. I couldn't do that.

I looked down at the gift in my hands. It was a large cloak I had specially made for her. I know how much she loves to watch the sun rise even during the coldest days of winter. It was even her favorite color blue with black trim and a silver Autobot insignia sewn into the left breast.

"Kacey?" I called softly, not wanting to startle her. "May I join you?"

"Whatever you want to do," she sighed, not moving or looking at me.

I sat down beside her, keeping her gift off to the side out of her sight. Then I noticed the injuries on her hands as Prowl had indicated and quickly took out the medical kit. Kacey didn't protest when I started cleaning the dried energon off her hands. After that I tended to the small cuts on her fingers and palms. Most had already been healed by her repair systems.

"There, all done," I smiled gently letting go of her hands. She set them down on her lap.

"Bumblebee, I'm going to ask you a very serious question," she said, looking directly at me. "I would like an honest answer."

"You know you can count on me," I said, pushing the med kit aside.

"I do know," she sighed. "But sometimes I need to hear it. For this…I _**need**_ to know."

"What's the question?"

Kacey stared at me for the longest moment. It took all my will to keep my spark rate steady. Those beautiful blue optics…that lovely face…primus she was beyond beautiful to me. And much too beautiful to be so sad.

"If I was Prime, would you and the other Autobots have the confidence in me to follow my commands?"

"Yes, we would," I replied without hesitation.

Kacey looked skeptically at me.

"Kacey, you're so much like Optimus. You have charisma. Bots are drawn to you. You're a natural leader which isn't surprising considering who your creators are."

"But I'm not my father. I will never be the leader he is."

"No, you will be your own leader. I've watched you grow up, Kacey. You make your own path. And you have nothing to prove to any of us."

She frowned and turned away.

"I would follow your orders," I added.

"I just don't know," she sighed.

"No one ever knows until they're faced with the challenge. I was terrified for my very first scouting mission."

She turned, surprised as she looked at me.

"Yeah, damn near lubricated myself. I was going solo, deep behind Decepticon lines. Jazz trained me to be a scout and had every confidence in me. It was he who believed I was ready and said so to Optimus and the other officers. After that, I was given my orders and sent me on my way."

"Primus, my spark was racing so fast. Let me tell you, training only helps you so much when you're out in the field. At least for me. I rely heavily on my spark and what it tells me."

Kacey chuckled, "My father does too."

"See and look where it's got him. Look where following my spark has gotten me. I'm an officer."

"What happened on your mission?"

"With each step I took my confidence in myself grew. As I said, I followed my spark. When I felt like I needed to hide, I did. When I felt like I needed to attack, I did. I got the information we needed and safely made it back to base. After that, I was asking for the next mission and the next. I was eager and ready to do my duty as an Autobot."

She looked uncertain.

"Kacey, you've already established yourself as an Autobot in our optics. You have nothing to prove to any of us and that includes yourself."

I saw her hand rub her chest where her Autobot insignia used to be. It still saddened my spark when I think of how she must have felt when she removed it. Obviously she still believed she didn't deserve it since she won't let Ratchet put it back on.

Perhaps now would be a good time. I picked up the gift I kept hidden off to the side. Kacey of course notice right away.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to my hands.

"A gift…for you. I was going to wait until Christmas but I felt now would be an appropriate time to give it to you. Come on, stand up."

Once to my feet, I offered my hand and helped her up. Again I had to calm down and remind myself that I was here for her and not my own needs. But it was rather difficult. Kacey stood at my height now. I noticed subtle changes in her youngling form as she now was in the final stage of her younglinghood.

Long arms and legs had barely started to thin out and would eventually be more slender like a mature femme as she grew. Her hips now had a slight curve to them that most probably didn't notice unless they looked very carefully. The most noticeable change already had been her face and neck.

Her neck was much more slender than before. Her face…her already beautiful face lost that youngling roundness in the cheek and chin area. Optics small and more narrowly set were even more alluring than before when they held your gaze. Lips that were once thin were now full and so tempting.

One could definitely see how strongly she resembled both her parents in her face alone. It was like Primus gave her all the best facial features of her mother and father and blended them seamlessly together.

With much effort I ignored my mech impulses, told my interface system to take a hike and gently brushed the snow off her shoulders and head. Then I unfolded the cloak and placed it over her shoulders. With delicate fingers I fastened the clasps together, holding it in place. Finally, I pulled the hood up over her head only leaving her face exposed.

"Since you don't have armor, it will keep you warm during those cold winter mornings when you like to watch the sun rise."

"It's nice and soft," she said with a small smile, her slender fingers feeling the fabric. "My favorite color blue too."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Bumblebee. It is very lovely. I will cherish it."

"So you like it?"

"Yes, silly," she chuckled softly at me.

I smirked at her.

"You aft," she said making me laugh.

"I'm your friend Kacey. I would do anything to make you happy."

"I want my father well," she frowned, bowing her head, tears falling fast. "That would make me very happy right now."

I caved in a bit to my emotions. I couldn't help it. She was so sad. It was breaking my spark. I took her in my arms and held her close. Kacey, not thinking anything of it, laid her head on my shoulder, clutching onto my chest armor and wept. I shuddered, every sensory input accurately describing to me how her hands felt on my chest.

"It's ok, cry all you want," I whispered to her, straining to keep my voice steady. "I'm here for you."

I felt my coolant system come on as my hands slide over the soft material of her cloak, covering her back. I wasn't sure if it was the way the soft material felt or that I was suddenly acutely aware of how her body felt against mine.

I immediately looked to the heavens above, praying for forgiveness for even holding Kacey like this, to be forgiven for thinking only of this young femme when her father was dying. I closed my optics, leaning the side of my head against hers. For a brief moment, Kacey leaned her head back against mine.

"Sorry," she said and abruptly turned out of my arms and moved away from me.

It was both a relief and torture! My systems were screaming at me for more while my processor was grateful. It was getting harder to resist. A moment longer and I might have kissed her!

"It's ok," I replied calmly. "I'm here for you, Kacey. Whatever you need."

"I know," she said, serious look on her face as she turned to me. "However, now is not the time for tears. They will not help my father."

I smiled as I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What?" she asked.

"You're growing up to be one incredible femme. I'm proud of you."

Kacey smiled kindly to me. She no longer blushed when I praised her. A part of me missed the little femme who'd cry herself to recharge in my arms when she was upset. It was a small part after today. After today, I would eagerly await for her to mature fully.

"Thank you, Bee," she said, kissing my cheek, grabbing hold of my hand. Again I trembled and prayed she didn't notice. "I'm counting on you to be there when I call upon you."

"Of course," I said and watched her walk away.

Once she was out of sight I dropped to the ground on my aft. She was gone but the memory of her touch haunted my sensors, feeding my processor…my desires. Little did I realized that as I sat there allowing my systems to return back to normal Kacey already had something planned for me. But when the moment came I did not question her orders. I loved her and would do anything she asked of me. _**Anything**_.

* * *

**John Keller**

It was the day after Thanksgiving. I was relaxing, reading the paper. I heard the phone ring but didn't move to pick it up. My wife and I were still recovering from the dinner we had last night. As tradition the entire family was here at the house, my son with his family and my daughter with hers. It was a joyous time for all of us. Especially with the little ones, my grandsons. They crawled everywhere getting into everything.

I had fun holding them, feeding them and passing them off to their mothers when they needed a diaper change. I'm a grandfather after all. I don't need to change smelly diapers anymore.

"John, there's a phone call for you," my wife Elizabeth said.

"It's my day off," I grumbled, looking over the paper. "Can't you take a message."

"It's Kacey. She said it was an emergency. I put her on hold so you can pick it up in your study."

Kacey? Why would she be calling me?

I put the paper down. I knew she wouldn't call me unless it was really an emergency.

"Thank you, dear," I smiled, kissing my wife on the cheek.

Lizzy has met Kacey on a few occasions. She too found the child adorable. Kacey and that charm of hers could win over anyone's heart if she really wanted to.

"Kacey, this is John. How are you doing? You're not giving your father fits again are you?"

There was a long silence. I knew right away something was wrong. Kacey always had a comeback. Something must have happened. I took my seat, hoping whatever news she was about to tell me didn't have anything to do with her father. That child loves her father so much. I've been privileged enough to see that love grow stronger with each passing year as she matures.

"Kacey, what's happened?"

"_My father is actually the reason why I'm calling you. John…"_ she paused and I heard her take a deep breath. "_My father is dying."_

"Dear God. I'm so sorry. What happened? Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"_A bite from Megatron's son, Venom. The infection is like a virus, spreading to all of his systems."_

"Wait…that maniac has a son now?"

"_So it seems. Ratchet put father in stasis but…it has only bought time nothing more. You weren't told because Ratchet and Wheeljack are still working to find a cure."_

"Right, no need to tell me what happens on the Autobot base unless it actually affects us humans."

"_Correct. It's…it's not looking well for my father. Ratchet says my father has less than seventy-two hours_."

I said nothing. I never thought Optimus Prime would be…

"_John, please I need your help._"

"How can I help?" I asked without hesitation.

"_I'm counting on some of that human ingenuity here for help. How fast can you locate Maggie Madsen and Glen Witmann? I wish to bring them here and see if they can help my father._"

"Give me twenty minutes to find them. Is there a specific location you need me to take them for retrieval?"

"_No, I just need to know where the shuttle can pick them up._"

"I understand. Anything else you need?"

"_Yes…I need you here. I have information to discuss with you and it must be done in person._"

"Of course. You know you can rely on me."

"_I was counting on you to agree. Bumblebee is already on the way to your house. He should be there shortly."_

"I'll be ready," I said rising to my feet.

"_Good," she sighed. "Call me __**directly**__ when you have the location of the others._"

I was about to question why she wanted me to call her directly but she hung up before I could ask. I've never called her directly even though I had a number where I could reach only her. I had always felt it proper to go through Prowl or even Optimus before I spoke to Kacey.

Still, for Kacey to go behind their back means something. For now I'll do as she says. She's a very intelligent young femme who puts a lot of thought into many of her actions now as she's gotten older. I know I can trust her judgment.

Leaving my study, I quickly dialed a number to get what I needed on my cell phone.

As predicted, it didn't take long to locate Ms. Madsen and Mr. Witmann. Both were actually working in Georgetown. After Mission City the Government was quick to hire them and put their talents to use. Both were our resident experts on Cybertronian technology, or what little of it we've been able to get our hands on.

I know the Autobots still see us as technologically inferior so they don't volunteer their technology over to us. Not that I blame them. During the beginning of Earth's relationship with them some of the world leaders wanted weapons. Optimus Prime was quick to say no to such a demand.

Still, I wondered how we were going to be able to help Optimus?

"John, what's going on?" my wife asked when she entered the bedroom and saw I had packed a small suitcase.

"There's a situation at the Autobot base, I'm needed there. Please, don't tell anyone, this is under the radar so to speak."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days, hopefully. Just pray all goes well."

"Can you at least tell me what I'm praying for?" she asked, sounding a bit aggravated. She hated it when I was vague about my work.

"Kacey's father is sick…that's all I can tell you right now."

"I understand," she smiled, getting my coat out of the closet. "I've been married to you so long I know when not to press you and when not to say anything to anyone."

"And it has been a privilege to have been married to you for so long. I look forward to many more years."

"Go," she smirked, give me a push. "Stop kissing ass. Send me flowers later to apologize for leaving me for the holiday weekend."

I kissed her on the cheek, giving her my love as always and did as she said. After I called Kacey with the information she needed I called the flower shop. Bumblebee arrived shortly after that. Perhaps I can get answers from him.

"I take it Prowl doesn't know about any of this," I commented taking a seat specially made for us humans on the Autobot shuttle. "He hasn't told me anything about Optimus. And the fact that Kacey wanted me to call her directly tells me she's doing something behind everyone backs."

"You are correct, Sir. Prowl does not know. None of the officers know. I don't even know what Kacey has planned. She asked me to pick you and a couple of other humans up."

I looked carefully at Bumblebee as he piloted the shuttle. For all the Autobots, he had the most expressive eyes…or rather optics as Kacey reminds me repeatedly. I learned that from seeing him around Kacey whenever I visited the base. He was never to far away.

"You would do anything for her, wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Of course without hesitation," he quickly said, glancing down at me.

There it was. The familiar look I'd seen often in men's faces. I myself have shared that look.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked and he immediately got flustered.

His hand slipped and the shuttle dropped slightly. I laughed as he corrected our altitude. Youth. They think they know everything.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," I chuckled as he nervously glanced over at me. "You just better not take advantage of her. I know for a fact she's not a grown up yet."

"You sound like a father saying that."

"I am a father. Father's can be very protective of their daughters. And in this country we have rules…"

"I promise you, Mr. Keller," Bumblebee interrupted, staring down at me the most serious expression on his face. "I _**am**_ waiting until she is fully mature before I approach her. I am an honorable mech. I would never take advantage of her. _**Never!**_"

"I know you wouldn't. Kacey speaks very highly of you. But I just had to say it. I love her too, as I do my own children and grandchildren."

"Kacey has a way of sneaking into your spark," he smiled. "Or in your case, your heart."

"That she does, my friend," I agreed, settling in for the ride. "That she does."

* * *

**Nitro**

My father was upset. I could feel it through our spark bond. I had never felt him like this before. But I knew to let mom handle him. Only she would be able to anyway. Mom had a special way with my father. I learned that shortly after we arrived on Earth.

I don't know what happened to Optimus out on the battlefield. Whatever happened was really bad. Both my parents and just about every Autobot on the base were worried. I wish I could do something to help my father. I love him so much.

I came to a stop as I reached Firestar's quarters and pushed the buzzer. Of course, she immediately opened the door and let me in.

"Did you find out anything?" she asked me, helping me to sit in a chair.

"No," I frowned. "Mom left to go help my father. He was so upset that we could feel it through our spark bond. She wouldn't tell me what was going on."

"Optimus is very sick from what I overheard."

"Yeah, I've gathered that much. But none of the matures will talk about it when I ask. Not even my mother."

The door buzzed. When Fire answered it I was surprised to see Kacey. I noticed she was wearing the gift Bumblebee had specially made for her. I told him she'd like it. I was considering having one made for Firestar because she likes that sort of thing. Flame red though to match her armor and her fiery temper!

"Kacey, what's going on?" I asked rising to my feet.

"I need your help my friend and yours too Fire."

"Of course, anything," Firestar quickly said.

"Before you agree, you must know. I'm sure you've heard that my father is sick."

Firestar and I both nodded.

"Truth is my father is dying. He has less than seventy-two hours."

It took a brief moment for what Kacey said to sink in. Optimus can't die. He's indestructible, isn't he? I frowned for I now understood why father was so upset.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack will cure him," I said confidently.

"They don't know how," she told me. "I saw it in their faces. They don't know if they can."

"Then…what can we do to help?" I asked.

"I've talked to Rox and a couple of the others. They've all volunteered to help protect my father just in case Ratchet decides to offline him before the deadline. I doubt he would but I'm not going to take a chance. I already know he's not going to like the idea that I'm bringing in outside help. What I need from you…"

"Is weapons," I interrupted.

"Yes. I need Rox and the others armed and the two of you if you volunteer to help me."

I stared at Kacey. Something was different about her. She seemed…older.

"What's this outside help?" I asked her.

"The humans."

"What can they do? They're technology is so primitive compared to ours," Firestar commented.

"That is my concern, not yours," Kacey responded sharply. She sighed, softening her tone. "I'm doing what I must to try and help my father. I promised my brothers and sister I would do all I could. I will not break that promise."

"You need not worry about your careers. If my father survives I will assume full responsibility for everything and place myself under arrest. If he does not survive, well…then you have simply followed the orders of your Prime."

"Right now, I'm just asking for help from my friends. If you don't want to help then I'm not going to force you. I can easily hack into the armory if I must."

"That won't be necessary. I'll help," I said. I grabbed Fire's hand and looked down at her. She nodded, squeezing my hand. "We both will."

* * *

**Megatron**

Thunderblast finally broke down in tears. She couldn't take Venom's cries of pain any longer. It troubled her greatly that she could do nothing to help our son. It troubled me as well. But I was able to push aside my feelings of helplessness for I knew the pain was necessary.

I actually found it difficult not to look away as my son made an unexpected jump in his growth rate. The Quintessons assured me that my son was going to be fine and to expect these sudden growth spurts over the next five years. It was a miracle of technology to watch how his arms and legs lengthen, how his torso grew in width. His entire form grew from that of a five year old to an eight year old before my very optics.

I smiled, thinking how wonderful it would be to lay waste to the Autobots with my son at my side. A dream I've had ever since Venom received his first injection was now on the verge of becoming a reality.

Venom's cries suddenly died down. His form grew still on the medical recharge bed. Concerned, both Thunder and I reached to touch our son.

"He simply lost consciousness, my Lord," Soundwave quickly said. "Energy levels are returning to normal. All systems functioning within normal parameters. It appears the transformation is complete, my Lord. He should recharge comfortably now for the rest of the day."

"Thank you…please, leave us," I ordered him.

"Of course," he nodded and then left.

"Promise me, Megatron. Promise me you will not do this to our next sparkling," she said, caressing Venom's head.

"I have already made that promise to you once."

"Just promise me!" she growled, glaring at me.

I roared angrily at her, yanking her hands away from our son. With sheer brute strength I pinned her against the wall.

"**Don't you ever talk to me that way again**!" I snarled at her, grabbing her face tightly in my hand. "**Do I have to remind you of your place?**"

"No, my Lord," she replied, showing no fear even as my grip tightened.

In fact, she defiantly stared back at me. If she was afraid of me she did not show it. Although, I could feel a tinge of trepidation through our bond. It was all that was need to prevent me from beating her in her place. But she was not to go without punishment.

Growling, I kissed her roughly, forcing my tongue in her mouth whether she wanted it or not. She resisted, as expected. I slammed my body hard against hers, pressing her into the wall. She was to know I would not be denied my kiss. I would not be denied what was rightfully mine to take.

Then I felt it though our bond…the submission. It even showed on her faceplates.

My hand caressed her face as I pulled her into my form and away from the wall. I kissed her more affectionately now and was reward with her returning the favor.

"I did promise you once before," I murmured, my lips traveling from her lips to her neck. She moaned, tilting her head back, her hands moving over my chest enticing me. "But if it will ease your processor, you have my word that our next sparkling will be allowed to develop naturally."

"Thank you, my Lord," she timidly whispered before I covered her mouth with mine again.

I grinned, continuing to kiss her, touch her, stroke her. Thunder was definitely a strong willed femme. I loved the challenge of breaking her from time to time. She had more courage to stand against me than most of the mechs under my command. While I would never admit it to her, I did admire her for that. It was one of the characteristics that deemed her worthy of being my mate.

"I do love you, Thunder," I whispered, nuzzling her audio receptor.

"And I love you."

We kissed her again, passionately, deeply. Our sparks pulsing like mad within our chests. The desire to spark bond with her so strong. Strongest I'd felt in a while. My chest plates were actually on the verge of opening up. All it took was one…

"My Lord, forgive the intrusion," Soundwave's calm voice sounded behind us.

"**WHAT IS IT?!**" I growled loudly, not turning to acknowledge him.

I would stand for no interruptions of any kind right now!

"I believe I have located the Autobot's base," he replied, not the least bit phased by my tone.

Not that Soundwave was ever bothered by anything I did or where I did it. He was rather good at making sure I had my privacy whenever I was with a femme. And he only interrupted me with important news that he knew I'd want to know about right away.

This was important news. Even Thunder smiled at me, caressing my face. I could feel the eagerness over our bond. She was ready to take her revenge.

"Well, this is wonderful news," I smiled, taking hold of her hand as I turned. "Prepare a small battalion. We leave for Earth immediately and attack in three days time."

"My Lord, may I ask…why the delay?"

I permitted Soundwave the luxury of questioning me from time to time. He was a good second in command. Probably the only mech I trust other than myself.

"On that day my brother fell, the Autobots would have fought valiantly to protect my brother. I would not risk us losing good soldiers or risk my son's life when he was so near the battle. According to the Quintensson's calculations, my brother should be dead in a couple of days, that's even taking in to consideration that Ratchet would have placed my brother into stasis. Better to strike them then, when their sparks are grieving and without their beloved leader inspire them. Now go."

"Yes my Lord."

I turned to Thunder, caressing her face and smiled.

"Soon my beloved, you will have your revenge. I will ensure that Elita is unharmed so that you may do as you will to her."

"Thank you," she smiled, overjoyed at hearing the news. "Do…do we have time to finish what you started?"

"I am the leader of the Decepticon army, we have time when I say we have time," I smirked to her. I kissed her softly on the lips. "Go to our quarters, I'll be there shortly."

She obediently did as I asked her. My optics following her form as she left. Once alone, I moved to my son. His form was relaxed and in deep recharge. Again, my spark swelled with such pride. Venom was everything I hoped and more.

"A shame you are still too young for this battle. Still, one day very soon you will at my side, fighting against our enemies, I promise you my son."

* * *

Up next: Tensions run high as Kacey does what she feels she must do to help save her father.


	46. chapter 46

OMG! These chapters are getting longer! I have to stop that! So I'll keep this intro short. First, I would like to thank plenoptic for getting me out of a jam with this chapter. Thanks chicka! Second, I'd like to thank the readers for staying with it and watching Kacey grow up. The Christmas fic with Kacey and Leo was my gift to you all for doing that.

Now let's find out what Kacey had planned! Oh, tissues _**will**_ be required by the time you reach the end of the chapter. Good luck and enjoy!

* * *

**Magnus**

It was with a heavy spark that I wandered into the command center. It wasn't even my scheduled shift time. But I honestly didn't know where to go. Duty must continue…life must move forward…Primus has a plan for us all. I tried to keep telling myself these things after Prowl informed me that Ratchet and Wheeljack were no where close to curing the virus ravaging Optimus' systems.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

Optimus wasn't just my commander, he was my friend. One of my closest friends. And he was dying and there wasn't a fragging thing I could do about it! No 'Con to blow up. No prayer that could make a difference. Nothing.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Hound quietly asked as he approached me.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead I bowed my head slightly, not wanting Hound to see the pain and suffering I know were present in my optics.

"I feel the same way," he said sadly, clasping my shoulder with his hand. "If I wasn't on duty I'd still come here as well. Anything to keep busy and distract my processor."

"I had a distraction in mind, just not work," I sighed.

Hound glanced over at Akima then back to me. Yes, I did come here just to be near her. She had a calming affect on my spark.

"Are you going to bond with her? You two seem well suited for each other."

"Perhaps…in time. She is still so young and not ready to make that kind of commitment. I will not pressure her into something she is not ready for."

"Wise choice, my friend. I must say this…it's about fraggin time you settled down with _**one**_ femme."

"Well, we're not all like Optimus," I replied. "He knew right away Elita was the one for him."

Hound's hand fell from my shoulder. His head bowed in sadness.

"I can't believe it…about Optimus," Hound spoke in a whisper, the sorrow so prominent in his voice. "It seems like only yesterday Ironhide was carrying him around on his shoulders or he was in Ratchet's med bay after some misadventure. I even recall a few occasions when Sentinel sat in the command chair with Optimus recharging in his arms."

"Yeah, I used to think Ironhide was using Optimus to get close to the femmes for an interface," I chuckled. "The femmes doted on Optimus."

"The moniker 'femme magnet' stuck to him even then when he was so young," Hound added.

"Yes it did! Oh, and Ratchet's cantankerous reputation had taken several blows. I myself would tease him relentlessly whenever he spoke of Optimus. The CMO sounded like he cared!"

"Yup, certainly the opposite of his normal bedside manner," Hound laughed quietly.

I sighed, frowning.

"I don't think Ratchet realized his comlink was open when he said he 'loved the little lugnut' to Ironhide. I never teased him after that day. I was just so grateful that he was able to save Optimus."

"I don't recall seeing you around Optimus much when he was little," Hound commented.

"Correct, he and I didn't become good friends until I began training him in hand to hand combat. He had just reached that age when femmes became interesting to him. I was shocked to find out Optimus knew how to treat a femme properly considering he had Ironhide as a role model."

"I think most of us were weary of that day," Hound chuckled. "Sentinel was afraid to ask what Optimus knew about femmes for fear of what Ironhide might have corrupted him with."

"Well, Optimus has always been a highly intelligent mechanism. He knew which mechs to ask what and he asked me how to approach a femme. Only he never made good use of what I taught him. He was so big and strong, he was afraid of hurting a femme by accident. As a result he got a bit shy around the femmes which only seemed to attract them more!"

"Until he met Elita," Hound inserted.

"Right, he went from shy to a puddle of molten metal," I laughed. "He was so gaga over her, kept telling me she was the one. I thought he was just being young and naïve. I'm so glad I was wrong. She's the best thing that ever happened to him."

"So were the younglings," Hound added.

My throat tightened up.

"Primus, Hound…how are we going to help them through this if we lose Optimus? Kacey is absolutely distraught. I saw her run like mad out of Optimus' office a while ago. Prowl explained that she was looking for the All Spark fragment."

"Do you believe in the power of the All Spark?" Hound asked in a low voice.

"I do," I replied without hesitation. "And if I had any inkling where Optimus might have hidden the shard, I would tear the place a part to find it too."

"Hound, Bumblebee's shuttle has returned as scheduled," Akima announced.

"Thank you, Akima," Hound responded.

That was odd. While it was standard procedure to announce incoming shuttles there weren't any shuttle uses scheduled today.

"Something wrong?" Hound asked. "You've got that look."

"I didn't sign off on any shuttles for today," I told Hound.

"It was logged in the computer," he replied. "I verified the authorization code before I let Bumblebee go."

"Akima, pull up the orders," I ordered, moving towards her. This I had to see for myself. I waited for a moment and watched as Akima's delicate fingers moved smoothly across the control panel. It was a brief distraction but one I couldn't allow right now.

"Isn't that your authorization code?" Akima questioned, pointing it out on the monitor.

"That's my code but I never authorized this," I growled, glaring at the monitor. "Hound, get those twins up here and question them. I'm sure they had something to do with this. In the mean time, I'm going to ask Bumblebee just what the frag he's doing!"

* * *

**Hound**

As ordered, I had Sunstreaker and Sideswipe report to me immediately. Magnus knew the brothers would be honest with me when answering my questions. They always were and never gave me any slag like they did Prowl or Ironhide.

Honestly, they were really good mechs with wonderful sparks. They were just destructive and mischievous from time to time. Ok, so they were mischievous most of the time. But that was who they were. I wasn't going to change them, neither was Optimus or anyone else, including Prowl even though he complains about them constantly.

Besides, the brothers were excellent fighters whenever together always giving a 'Con or two fits. And they were loyal Autobots to the cause and to our Prime. Life certainly wasn't boring whenever they were around!

"You wanted to see us, Hound," Sunny spoke softly, getting my attention.

"Come with me," I ordered taking them to a more private area in the command center.

"Do you know anything about Bumblebee taking a shuttle out today?"

"No," Sides answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sunny concurred. "We ran into him a couple of hours ago. Said he was going to see Kacey. We even offered our help but turned us down, saying he was under orders and had to go alone."

"Sir!" Akima shouted.

"Wait here," I told them then hurried over to her station. "What is it?"

"Teletran locked me out," she explained, her fingers trying to punch in commands to no effect.

"Same with me, Sir," Tracks announced.

Several others all said the same thing.

"What the frag is going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Odd, we're locked out but Teletran 2 is still running it's usually scans for Decepticon activity and monitoring our troops in the field," Bluestreak told me.

"Only sensors down…are the base's internal sensors," Akima said.

"_Frag! Magnus this is Hound, come in_!"

All I got was static through my comlink.

"Hound?" Sunny questioned, him and his brother coming over.

"_Prowl, this is Hound, can you read me?_"

"Internal communications are down too but I think I can get them back up and running along with the internal sensors," Bluestreak informed me. "But it means accessing the mainframe."

"Do it!" I ordered. "Contact me the moment you get them back up and running. I'll be at the shuttle bay. Sides, Sunny…come with me."

"Hound, what's going on?" Sunny asked as him and his brother chased after me.

"I'm not sure but I don't like it. Sides, head to the Med Bay and inform Prowl about the situation. Sunny, you stay with me."

* * *

**Sunny**

I had to hand it to Hound. For an old timer, he could certainly move fast when he had to. Not that I was racing him at the moment. For him to be this worried meant trouble. And like him, I too had my weapon primed and ready for action. Only when we reached the hallway outside the shuttle it wasn't the kind of trouble either of us was expecting.

"**Put the weapon down, that's an order**!" Magnus roared.

"**I can't do that, Sir**!" Rox bellowed back, his weapon primed and ready to blast a hole in any bot's armor that got in his way. "**I have my orders and will follow them to the letter, Sir**!"

"Let me talk to him," I said before Hound moved to intercede. "I know the kid well. Kind of reminds me of myself at that age."

Hound almost laughed but quickly cleared his throat.

"Trust me," I insisted.

"Go ahead," he smirked at me with that 'I'll believe it when I see it look'.

"You can kiss your career goodbye, Rox! You'll be spending the rest of your days in the brig too! Now _**stand down**_! And if you don't stand down I'll be forced to _**make**_ you!"

"I mean no disrespect, Magnus, Sir. But that would be a direct violation of my orders! And if you try, I'll…!"

"You'll what?!" Magnus interrupted ready to jump at Rox.

"Magnus let me talk to him!" I quickly said, grabbing Magnus when I noticed the safety was on. I certainly didn't want Magnus getting shot at or worse nor did Rox getting his aft ripped in half! He was a good kid. "Please, we don't want anyone to get hurt, right?"

Magnus nodded and moved aside. Suddenly I found myself staring down the barrel of Rox's laser rifle. He meant business. He had already passed basic training with flying colors and was well on his way to being a soldier in the Autobot army once fully mature. So, I quickly put my weapon away and raised my hands indicating I meant the young mech no harm.

"Rox, May I ask what your orders are?"

"To keep this sector clear…at all costs."

"Why and by whose orders?"

Before Rox could answer the door to the shuttle bay opened and to my surprise Bumblebee emerged in his vehicle mode.

"I will ask you all to move aside…_**now**_!" Rox said.

When no one moved he fired a warning shot just over my head. Instinctively I ducked down. I heard Magnus growl from behind me.

"Please, we don't want anyone to get hurt!" Hound exclaimed.

"Bumblebee! Talk to me! Tell me what's going on!" I begged my friend.

"I can't…I have my orders," he said to me and sped off down the hallway.

"Whose orders? What the frag is going on?" Magnus demanded.

"For that, you'll have to ask my Prime," Rox smirked and before any of us could question him he transformed into his vehicle mode and sped off after Bumblebee.

'Sunny! Get the others to the med bay! Now!' my brother suddenly said over our bond.

'What's going on?'

'I don't know. Something big is going down. And…something's up with Kacey…she's…different.'

Kacey? Oh no, please no. I hope her father's condition hasn't pushed her past the edge.

"Sunny?" Hound questioned, touching my shoulder.

"It's Kacey…Sides said something's happening in the med bay and we need to get there ASAP."

"Then lets go," Magnus ordered.

* * *

**Sides**

I raced through the halls as fast as I could, even obeying Prowl's rule to not drive. The moment I entered the med bay I came to a halt. It wasn't everyday that I saw Prowl with a weapon aimed directly at him by Nitro of all bots!

"You, over there…now!" Saberon growled jabbing his rifle into my side.

Saberon was a young mech who was still a couple of years away from his transformation systems coming online. He was also good friends with Nitro and Kacey. Especially Kacey. All the young mechs would do anything for Kacey if she asked.

I decided to do as he said when I noticed the safety was off on his rifle. Saberon was still too young and no where near experienced enough to handle the weapon. I didn't want to risk hurting him or getting shot myself.

"What the slag is going on?" Ratchet demanded as he was back pedaling out of the private room where Optimus was.

Ratchet too had a weapon pointed at him…from Firestar! Beside her was Hawk, the latest youngling to have his transformation systems come online.

"All will be explained, Ratchet."

I turned upon hearing that familiar voice to see Kacey enter the med bay. If I hadn't heard her voice I wouldn't have guessed it was her. She was wearing a hooded blue cloak that stretched to the floor. The hood was pulled over casting a shadow over most of her face. I could see her optics softly glowing. They briefly locked on mine before quickly looking away.

Accompanying her were three very young mechs, far too young for this sort of thing. Derail and Dozer were heavily armed even though they didn't have armor yet. In fact, they were only a couple of years older than Kacey. Sockets, though a year or so older than the other two mechs, had already been training heavily in the medical field and was well on his way to being a medical bot in Ratchet's med bay.

"Sir, Hound wanted me to inform you that all the bases internal sensors are down as well as communications," I said quietly to Prowl.

"Yes, I know," he frowned. "I couldn't contact Teletran to alert the officers when Nitro and Hawk rushed Red Alert and me by surprise."

"I suggest you be quiet," Nitro said to us, his plasma rifle steady, optics focused and intense. He reminded me of Ironhide with that look. One I've seen frequently just before a Decepticon got blasted to bits.

Kacey's head turned briefly our way before she addressed one of the mechs that accompanied her.

"Sockets, please, give me a status report on my father," she ordered.

"As you wish," he said with his medical kit ready.

The young bot hurried into the room, Hawk accompanied him. I watched as Derail and Dozer traded places with Nitro. The two young mechs appeared a bit nervous holding weapons at Prowl, Red Alert, Ratchet, and myself. They weren't as confident as Nitro.

"Don't do it!" Firestar warned when Ratchet opened his mouth and made a move to protest. The femme wasn't nervous at all either! Of course, she'd been training with Elita and Chromia well before she got her armor. I wouldn't expect one of their femmes to be nervous!

"Forgive me Ratchet, but I think it best that you stay away from my father for the moment," Kacey said calmly.

My spark sank. She didn't sound like her normal self. And it wasn't like her to keep her face hidden. Not even when she cried.

"Kacey, please can we talk about this," Prowl said moving forward.

"Stay back!" Dozer yelled, his voice cracked and his gun accidentally discharged. I say accidentally because he looked absolutely terrified when the weapon fired like he wasn't expecting it.

Luckily Prowl had quick reflexes and was able to move aside. Hawk immediately came running from the private room, weapon aimed and humming ready to fire. He did not look nervous at all as her rushed to Kacey's side. Even Nitro moved to protect her, his weapon cycling up to fire.

My spark froze and I did the only thing I could do. I called to my brother, telling him to get his aft over her now. We had to help Kacey…somehow.

* * *

**Prowl**

Silence filled the room, except for the primed weapons. The tension in the air weighed heavily upon me.

I had to resist the urge to just rush them. I could do it and easily incapacitate them before they realized what was going on. Only I didn't. They were all so young and far too inexperienced which meant that they were too unpredictable. The end result could be one of them getting damaged badly or worse. I wouldn't risk that.

I decided the logical solution would be to make myself less of a threat to them. Ever so slowly I backed up, hands up so they could se I meant them now harm. As I retreated, Hawk turned and bowed his head to Kacey. Dozer turned as well. The young mech hung his head, looking dejected as Hawk came over and took his place.

So, not all communication frequencies were out of commission. It was obvious that the younglings were using one. If I could link up with Teletran I could scan for their frequency and listen in or try to talk sense to Kacey.

"It is ok, Dozer," Kacey said, gently removing the weapon from his hands. I watched as she put the safety on and held the gun herself. "You did well my friend. With training you'll do just fine when you're older."

Dozer lifted his head, his confidence regained somewhat as he stood at her side. It was clear to me how loyal all the younglings that Kacey grew up with were. I'm sure it didn't take much for her to convince them. But there were also uncertain and nervous which could be used to my advantage to regain control.

Kacey however was another matter. She was more stubborn that both her father and mother on a few occasions. And it was clear to me she didn't have all the confidence in herself in what she was doing now. She had yet to reveal her face to anyone, hiding in shadow the hood provided for her. I could see the stress affecting her though as her fingers fidgeted a bit with the cloak she wore.

I don't believe she wanted to do this. Perhaps with some persuasion I can convince her to stand down. I know if I can get her to back down the others would follow.

"Kacey…"

"I have nothing to say to you right now Prowl," she interrupted. "Trust me that all will be explained."

"Prowl, communications are out!" Ironhide shouted as he came charging in and came to an abrupt halt upon seeing the situation. Unlike Sideswipe, Hide's reaction was a bit different. "Nitro, what the frag are you doing? Hand me that rifle, now!"

"Sorry, I can't do that. I'm following orders…father," he said, signally for his father to join the others.

Ironhide on instinct, when being threatened, had his cannons fired up but didn't raise them towards his son. All weapons raised, were priming up again. And for what seemed like the longest minute ever, no one moved. Another minute passed, this one seemed even longer than the first.

My optics locked on Kacey while my sensors scanned each one of the younglings. All of their sparks were racing. They were too tense. Perhaps Kacey most of all. Yet it was she who broke the tension.

"I have temporarily disabled the bases internal sensors, communicators, and locked everyone out from Teletran 2," Kacey started to explain. "Again, I stress that it is only temporary. Ironhide, please join the others and I will explain further. I know you've probably already contacted Chromia who is by now getting my mother. No doubt Sides has already contacted Sunny."

Ironhide looked pissed! I even saw Nitro flinch, presumably from something his father said to him over their bond.

"Ironhide, stand down, that's an order," I said, again not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"You're right Kacey. Rox has informed me that Sunny, Magnus and Hound are following him and Bumblebee," Nitro told her. "They're almost here."

"As expected," she sighed.

Kacey turned her back as she paced for a few moments. When she turned to face us she pulled the hood down and revealed her expressionless face. It was a forced expression. I could tell. I knew her well enough to know when she was hiding the hurt. And I could tell she wasn't so confident in her actions for she reminded me exactly of Optimus when he was young and unsure of a decision he'd made. She just had that look he used to get when he first became Prime.

"According to regulation three hundred seventy five, article eleven section five I have assumed command of the Autobots."

"On what grounds?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Yours," she simply said to him and then looked directly at me. "Am I right?"

Ratchet looked desperately to me for an answer.

"She is correct," I frowned. "You gave the deadline by which Optimus would…cease to be and thus gave Kacey all she needed to assume her role as our new Prime."

"So…she's Prime now?" Sides asked, looking somewhat confused which didn't surprise me since knowing rules and regulations was the last thing on his and his brother's processors.

"It's not official…yet," Ratchet grumbled folding his arms across his chest! "But during times of war the next in line to be Prime basically has all the powers and responsibilities of the current Prime when the current Prime is incapacitated and near death."

"Kacey, why are you doing this?" Sides asked, making a move towards her. A plasma rifle clinked against his chest armor and I pulled him back with my hand.

"I'm doing what I must for my father," she answered just as Sockets hurried to her side.

"He's in stasis in a stable condition," Sockets said to her.

"Of course he is!" Ratchet snapped.

"As I said, it's just a precaution," Kacey said and then turned to the med bay entrance.

I heard it too. The sound of a very familiar rumbling engine approaching fast. A moment later I saw Bumblebee come to a screeching halt by the door. Three humans, one I recognized as Mr. Keller, exited his vehicle form before he transformed into his robot mode.

I couldn't hide my dismay upon seeing Bumblebee, one of our most trusted officers apparently following Kacey's orders! I thought he was more sensible than that and would be the one trying to stop Kacey from doing this.

"Bumblebee, what the frag are you doing?!" Ironhide growled, never one to hold back from speaking his processor.

"He is doing what I ordered him to do!" Kacey yelled in defense. "If you have a problem you talk to me! I'm Prime and in command here!"

"You, you're not event thinking straight! You're father is lying in there dying…"

"**DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!**"

"**YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING HOW MUCH YOU CARE BY KEEPING RATCHET FROM HIM**!"

The rifle was primed and aimed at Ironhide with quick deliberation. Kacey was fuming, tears threatened to fall from her optics. I noticed a rise in her internal temperatures as she struggled with the stress of the situation.

"Where were _**you**_ when my father was bitten?" she growled. "Why didn't you protect him when he needed you most?"

"If you think I've failed him then shoot me now!" he growled back at her.

"Kacey, please," Bumblebee gently said, his hand slowly grasping the weapon in her hand.

That was all it took. Kacey flicked the safety back on before allowing Bumblebee to take the weapon from her. And the hood immediately went back up over her face, much like Optimus used to use his mask when he was a young commander.

"Ironhide, please, stand down," Bumblebee begged, such sadness filled his optics. Perhaps I misjudged his actions. Perhaps Kacey went over the edge and this was the only way he felt he could help her. "You're not helping the situation. And Kacey _**will**_ explain herself."

"Ironhide, I agree with Bumblebee, stand down," I said. I was actually very curious why Kacey was doing this and why humans were brought to the base without permission. "Give Kacey a chance to explain."

* * *

**John Keller**

My heart went out to Kacey. I've come to know the child very well. I tend to think of her more like a daughter than a friend. At the moment, she was desperate to save her father and was willing to do whatever it took.

"Well…we're waiting!" Ironhide snapped immediately getting a glare from Prowl.

Kacey's head turned towards the officers for a long moment. Then she made her way to me, kneeling before me. Us humans were probably the only ones who could see the tears in her optics as she looked down at us, pulling the hood further over her head.

"John, I'm so glad you made it safely," Kacey smiled sadly. "I appreciate what you've done. Thank you."

"Anything to help," I smiled.

"Is this…?"

"Ms. Madsen and Mr. Witmann. They've been briefed and know the situation."

"Please, call me Maggie," the young woman smiled. "It is an honor to meet you, Kacey. I've heard so much about you."

"All good," Glenn quickly added. Kacey raised an eyebrow at him making the young man nervous. "You can call me Glenn."

"Thank you both for coming," she said softly.

"Anything to help," Maggie smiled.

"Kacey…"

"Yes, I know Bumblebee," she sighed rising to her feet.

Kacey moved across the room, standing before the officers. It took her a few moments to collect herself enough to remove the hood again.

"I've sent Teletran a command," she started. "The bases communications and sensors will be back up in a few moments. Again, I wish no harm to anyone. But I saw no other way to bring the humans on to the base. And I didn't want to waste time asking and trying to plead my case. I couldn't risk you turning down my request."

"Prowl, you had informed me that Ratchet and Wheeljack were doing all they could for my father," she continued. "Ratchet, I know you would do everything in your power to find a cure for my father. Forgive me for saying this but…it's not good enough. You need help and I have brought these two humans here to help you."

"Kacey, you're upset," Ratchet said softly, seeming to understand the situation enough to not be his cranky self I see every time I visit the base. "You're probably not even thinking straight. The humans are technologically inferior to us."

"And yet this man here hacked into the Decepticon frequency and deciphered it," Kacey countered. "This woman here had the know how to detect the intrusion of the Decepticon frequency when it assaulted their Government's defense systems. Some of them even had the imagination to know…to think beyond their own selves to realize that there are other beings out there. They've even designed weapons that can hurt our kind."

"Is there any harm in letting us try to help you?" I asked, deciding to back Kacey up. It was obvious to me she put a great deal of thought into this little coup. And when they didn't answer I pressed on. "And it is true that Kacey is upset. She has every right to be. I'm upset that I wasn't informed about Optimus' condition. I've always considered many of you my friends. And all of you know Kacey as well as I do. It is obvious to me she put great thought into her actions today. She knew you wouldn't just accept our help. Why else wouldn't I have been informed of Optimus' condition?"

"I just want to make sure I've done everything possible to help my father," Kacey said sadly. "_**And**_ the Autobots."

"Very well," Ratchet sighed. "We have less than seventy hours. If we do not find a cure by then…"

"I understand," Kacey nodded, her optics dimmed slightly. "Maggie, Glenn, please go with Ratchet. Bumblebee, see that they have everything they need."

"Yes, Kacey."

"Sockets, go with them," she said ignoring the glare from Ratchet. "He may still be a medic in training but he might be able to help. And you know he's a good medic since you've trained him yourself."

"As you wish, Kacey," Ratchet relented.

As they others left to get to work, Kacey beckoned me to come to her.

"Prowl you are still second in command…whether my father survives or not," she said. "If he does not…I will rely heavily upon you in the nearby future. If he survives, I fully understand the consequences of my actions. I take full responsibility. No one is to be punished but me. I've given Bumblebee strict orders to arrest me if my father pulls through and would see that you made sure he carried them through."

"I can't believe he actually followed your orders," Ironhide snorted.

"I admit I probably took advantage of his loyalty to me. Ever since my accident and the operation, Bee has gone out of his way to be there for me whenever I needed him. Please, don't punish him."

"You have my word," Prowl said.

"Good. Now, I had Mr. Keller come…"

"We got incoming!" a large, heavily armored mech announced from the doorway. "It's Elita and Chromia…moving fast!"

The younglings all fell into formation around Kacey to protect her. One thing was for certain, they were loyal to her without question. Nitro, whom I recognized, even carefully lifted me up and moved me out of harms way.

"For frags sake, they're not 'Cons Rox!" Ironhide protested.

"Yeah, well I went through one of their training programs," the one call Rox countered, looking…of all things frightened! "They're scary!"

"Ironhide, please call off Chromia," Kacey spoke quickly. "Prowl, talk to my mother. I…I can't talk to her right now. Communications should be back up now. Rox, fall back. I don't want you accidentally shooting my mother."

"Or my bonded sparkmate!" Ironhide added.

Or me I thought feeling like an ant about to get trampled!

* * *

**Elita**

"Wait…Ironhide said everything is under control now."

"I just saw Rox, armed with a rifle duck back into the Med Bay!" I snarled. "I'm going in there and getting to the bottom of this. Kacey has been blocking me from her spark for the past hour and I need to know why."

"She's just upset about Optimus. We all are. Frag…Elita!"

I stopped and turned to my friend, my best friend, the only bot I turned to and confided in other than Optimus.

"Chromia, I'm not mad at Kacey. I know she's upset. I'm afraid for her. I'm so afraid that if I lose Optimus I'm going to lose my daughter too."

"_Elita this is Prowl, stand down…that's an order._"

"_Prowl! What the frag is going on?_"

"_It's Kacey, she's really upset about Optimus and took matters into her own hands for a bit. I think it best that we stay calm around her and help her through this._"

"_I'm afraid for her Prowl_."

"_We all are. Now come in, but remain calm. And get rid of your weapons, the younglings are armed and nervous._"

"Here Chromia, take my gun. It'd be best if I went in unharmed."

"Yeah, Prowl suggested I try to get Ironhide to come to me since he's been antagonizing Kacey a bit."

"Elita!"

"Magnus…" I said after I turned to see him, Hound and Sunny hurrying towards us.

"It's ok, Prowl told us already," he said. "Seems Kacey pulled a coup and now wishes to speak to all the officers. Do you know why?"

"I have no idea," I frowned. "But I want to find out."

With that said we all walked slowly into the med bay. To my surprise I saw Nitro and Firestar collecting weapons from the younglings. Whatever went down in here was over and done with.

"I'm very proud of you all. You did well," Kacey said to her friends, pulling the hood from her head. They all stood so tall and proud. Loyal to the end. Seemed like my idea of having Kacey spend time with younglings paid off. But I had no idea she'd take that friendship and do this. "The mission as been accomplished. Thank you. You are all dismissed. Nitro please make sure all weapons are accounted for and secured."

"Yes, Kacey."

"Honestly, I can't wait to take orders from you on the battlefield," Rox smirked, saluting her. "You're so good at it…and so hot when you give an order."

I covered a smile. Rox wasn't the smartest of mechs. But he was loyal to Kacey and did have a crush on her. And as I learned, he does have a good spark.

"Rox is interfacing all you think about?" Nitro groaned, shoving the older bot towards the door, the other younglings all falling in line and heading out too.

"It's all you think about too, Nitro," he counted as they all headed out into the hallway. "I've seen you and Firestar kissing and grabbing each other. You'd be fragging her too if you interface systems were on line."

"You pervert!" Firestar screeched and I heard the sound of metal getting pounded followed by Rox crying out in pain.

"Well, we trained her right," Chromia smiled.

I didn't see her smile. Once the younglings were out the door my attention was focused solely on Kacey. My daughter…Primus she'd grown up to be more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Though still a youngling, I could easily picture the fully mature femme she was shaping to be. The cloak she wore only seemed to accentuate that beauty in her face and made the blue in her optics seem…deeper and more expressive.

"Please, join the others, mother," she said to me, her optics nervously glanced at me as if awaiting my wrath. I had none. I knew she was upset. I did my best to send her my love over our bond.

She didn't accept it, keeping her feelings to herself. However, she was still so young and inexperienced. Her feelings of grief, fear, and helplessness still tickled over our bond. I continued to give her my love and comfort whether she took it or not. She was so like Optimus, he too tried to hide his pain from me and in the end always opened up to me. I know in my spark my daughter would do the same.

"First of all, I wish to apologize for my actions," she said sadly. "I admit I am desperate to try and save my father. I didn't want to risk my request being turned down or wasting time making my case. Again, I reiterate that the others are to not be punished in anyway. I convinced them. I took advantage of their loyalty to me. I take full responsibility for all that has happened today."

"Next, I wish to discuss the Autobot's safety," she seriously said receiving puzzled looks from us, including Prowl. "I've ask you here John because I believe the time as come for you to know where our base is hidden."

"Kacey, you can't do that!" Prowl protested.

"The time has come," she replied calmly. "You of all bots know we can't stay hidden forever. My father even knew this. And frankly, right now we need the human's help to defend this base. John, as the Autobot leader I am requesting that a military contingent be sent to our location as quickly as possible."

"Kacey, I'm afraid I can't let you do this," Prowl pressed on, moving towards her.

"We don't have a choice," she said and I saw the fear in her optics.

It wasn't fear of what she was doing. I could feel she was confident in her decision. No, it was something else frightening her.

"Kacey, what's wrong?" I asked.

For the longest moment she just looked at me but didn't answer.

"It's Megatron," she replied, her optics cast downward at the floor as if she were ashamed.

"Megatron?" Ironhide questioned.

"I can feel him gloating. I can feel his excitement. I understand it because I've felt that same excitement when we battled in Antarctica. Megatron _**is**_ coming…I feel it in my spark."

Silence.

Frag. even I didn't know what to say to that. I had no idea she could feel Megatron the way she felt Optimus. Primus, how long had she been keeping that to herself?

"I know I can never replace my father," she said looking up us. I could feel the strength of her conviction. "I know I'm only a youngling and far too inexperienced for my opinions to matter. But I know bringing the humans here to help defend the base is the right thing to do. It's what my father would do."

"Can you feel Megatron now?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "He…he's taunting me. I'm do my best to block him but it's become exceedingly difficult today which is why you haven't been able to feel me mother. I thought it best to close myself off completely."

"I understand," I smiled warmly, caressing her face.

"Prowl, if Kacey's right, we know Megatron will rip this mountain apart to make sure Optimus is dead," Ironhide said.

"I agree," Prowl said.

"But we can't bring the humans here," Ironhide insisted.

"Actually, Optimus had me formulate a scenario, calculating how many humans we'd need to help defend this base with miminal personnel. The fewer humans the better was all he told me," Prowl admitted, surprising Ironhide.

I wasn't surprised since Optimus talked to me about the humans quite often. He spoke very highly of them.

"How many do you need and where do I make the call?" Mr. Keller said.

"Wait, what about our troops in the field? Do we bring them in?" Hound asked.

"No, that would tip Megatron off too soon," I answered. "He'd attack before we were ready. I suggest using our shuttles to transport the humans and their equipment here as quickly as possible."

"Don't forget the humans can also provide us with air support if needed," Kacey inserted shyly.

"Right, those fragging 'Cons won't know what hit them!"

"Why Mr. Keller I do believe you're starting to sound like an Autobot," I chuckled, making everyone laugh.

"I attribute it to your remarkable daughter," he smiled very proudly.

"If Megatron brings his standard battalion," Prowl mused, pacing slowly, his processor obviously scheming a plan. "I believe with the troops we have on the base, Optimus' plan for the human contingent, and Kacey's idea of having humans for air support we can successfully defend the base. As a back up plan we can take a shuttle, cloaked, away from the base to pick up our troops in the field if we require additional forces."

"We do have long range cannons, if positioned in strategic points outside that would give us a bit more heavy fire power," Ironhide suggested with a smirk. "Maybe blast a few of the 'Cons back to Cybertron too."

Chromia rolled her optics while leaning against her mech. Ironhide loved blowing things up with guns and she loved him for it. The bigger the bang the more she wanted to interface with him!

"We'll have to move the younglings and all non-combatant personnel to the recreation room," Magnus said. "It was designed to be a safe room for them in the event the base was attack."

"Right, then lets get to it!" Sunny shouted excitedly, grabbing his brother's arm.

"Shh, quiet bro!" Sideswipe chided, smacking his brother on top of his head. "Kacey hasn't given the order yet."

I and the other officers all looked to Kacey. Her expression was one of complete surprise! The poor young femme's optic covers blinked rapidly as she looked back at us. I don't think she was actually expecting any of us to look to her for the order.

"You are in command, Kacey," Prowl gently reminded her. "Or do you have another course of action you wish us to take?"

It took another moment for Kacey to collect herself together enough to speak.

"Like my father, I have confidence in your battle plans Prowl. I can't think of any reason to change them or any of the suggestions you all have made."

I smiled to myself. I could feel Kacey was rather pleased with herself for getting that out. Yet she was utterly confused as to why we hadn't moved. Prowl realized this too so he leaned forward and whispered something into her audio receptor.

"Oh…you're all dismissed," she said shyly.

"Rock on!" Sunny cheered as him and his brother took off running.

"It does get easier," Prowl smiled at her as the others filed out of the med bay.

"I hope so," she frowned. "I'm…I'm going to stay with my father."

"Understood," he said to her.

With that she walked into the private room and shut the door. My spark was with her feeling how upset she was.

"If you stay with her, I will understand," he said to me. "She really needs you right now."

"What she needs is her father to get well," I commented. "My place is on the battle field when Megatron arrives. I do have a few femmes to command. Until then I will spend what time I can with Kacey. Please have Chromia get the femmes together and assign them duties."

"As you wish," he saluted then marched out.

I stood there, staring at the door Kacey disappeared behind. She was very upset. I thought it best to give her a few moments alone before going in with her. I honestly had no idea what to say to comfort her. I don't know if anything could comfort her right now.

* * *

**Kacey**

I quickly closed the door behind me and hurried to a waste receptacle where I purged my tanks. After a few minutes and several dry heaves I collapsed to the floor in tears. The stress and tension of the past hour was too much for me to bear. I wouldn't have been able to handle it for that long without the hood from my cloak. It covered my face enough, hiding the pain from everyone.

"Shh, Kacey my child, you don't have to be so strong all the time," mother's gentle voice spoke as her arms pulled me up.

I never heard her come into the room. Nor did I care. I simply held onto her weeping like a sparkling.

"How do you and father do it? Keep it together while in command."

"It's not easy is it?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't have what it takes to be a leader."

"Yes, you do. You are your father's daughter. Brave. Strong. And much wiser than you give yourself credit for. Like all things, it just takes time."

I wept harder and wailed, "You're wrong…I'm not as strong as him. I'm not as brave. I'll never be! I can't lose him!"

Mother's arms held me tighter.

"I can't imagine my life without him, mother. Every astrosecond of every day he's been in my life in some way. By the stories you used to tell me, by the love you had for him that I always felt through our bond. By the love I felt from him the moment I arrived on Earth. My spark doesn't know what it will do if I can no longer feel that love, mother."

"You will go on…just like you did when you thought I was dead," she said, holding my face firmly without hurting me. Her optics flared slightly as she stared at me. "_**You**_ are strong and brave. You _**will**_ survive this."

I buried my face against her neck and wept. I didn't know what to do. My spark ached so badly for my father. I knew the probably was high that he was going do die. And I didn't want to face that. I didn't want to face my life before me without him.

"Who gave you this?" mother asked a few minutes later.

I felt her hand caressing my back, feeling the soft fabric. My head rested on her shoulder, my arms still clinging to her.

"It was a gift, from Bumblebee," I answered, tears streaming from my optics as I looked over at where my father lay. "He said it was for those cold mornings when I watched the sun rise." My vision blurred even worse than before. "I'll never watch another sun rise again if he dies. It won't be the same without him."

Mother squeezed me so tight that if I had lungs like the humans I probably wouldn't be able to breath.

"No, it won't be the same," she said, her voice trembling. "It's going to be difficult for you…for me…for your brothers and sister. But we'll get through this together. I promise you."

"My spark hurts so much," I wept looking into her face.

"I know it does child," she smiled through her tears, her hand cradling my face. "I can feel your pain. I share it."

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't say anything. My vocal processor finally gave out from over exertion as I continued to choke and sob in my mother's arms.

"Oh, Kacey…my sweet sparkling…I love you so much…please you need to settle down. Shh, baby, you're going to fritz out like Leo."

Those were the last words I heard from my mother. I did as she had said. My systems fritzed out from being so over wrought. When I awaked a short while later I jumped to me feet, hurrying to my father's side. I was scared I was out for too long.

All the monitors were beeping steadily. His chest continued to rise and fall in the same slow rhythm as before.

"You only recharged for an hour," mother's voice said from behind me.

I turned to see her laying on a spare bed Ratchet had brought in for me.

"Come, lay back down with me. You need to rest. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

Before doing as she requested I grabbed hold of my father's hand. It wasn't as warm as I was used to. Regardless, I squeezed it tightly.

"I love you so much father," I whispered, the tears pouring once again.

When I lay down with my mother, I laid facing my father. I…I just needed to see him with my optics.

"You know when I was a youngling I used to fritz out when I got too upset or over excited too."

"So, there's hope that Leo will out grow it?" I teased, making her chuckle.

"Yes," she sighed, her hand stroking the side of my head softly. The loving contact had a calming effect on my systems. I could feel them relaxing once again. "You know, this cloak works like a nice blanket too," she whispered, covering me up. I turned and curled up, snuggling against her, enjoying the heat emanating from her body. I felt her kiss the side of my head and closed my optic covers. "Rest my child. I'll watch over you."

Rest.

I probably should be resting. Only I couldn't. My spark ached. It missed father's presence within. I reached out to father through our bond. He was so far away from me now. I really had to strain to get through to him. At this point, I was willing to do anything to speak to him…perhaps for the last time.

* * *

I know! I'm working on chapter 47 as fast as I can!


	47. chapter 47

Here's yet another long fragging chapter. And this came out fast too! Only because some idiot – that would be me – decided to put a deadline on finishing this fic so the idiot can get started on the Kacey/Bee love story. I'm doing my best to finish this fic by Valentine's Day. Not sure it's going to happen but I'm giving it my best shot!

Now, on with chapter 47.

* * *

**Optimus**

The view of Cybertron was…awe inspiring. It always was in my imagination. Everything was restored to its original beauty. Iacon City. Crystal City. Decagon. It had always been my hope that one day we could restore Cybertron to its original form. Hope that was all but obliterated when I had to send the All Spark into space.

I knew my actions that day would probably mean the end of Cybertron. I had wept alone in my office, praying to Primus for forgiveness. After all, what right did I have to destroy what he created? Yet, I saw no other way to stop my brother's relentless hunger for power. I saw no other way to protect as many of our kind as I could and to preserve our way of life. So if I must burn in the pits in the after life for destroying our world to save our kind, then so bit.

Cybertron has always been home to me. My spark longs for no other planet. It's such a shame that my younglings will never see it as I see it except in pictures. They will never see the moons rise, they will never see the beautiful steamy oil lakes. They will never smell the sweet metallic atmosphere of home.

"Quite beautiful I'd say."

"Yes it is," I sighed in agreement.

It took me an astrosecond to realize someone else had said that. I turned to my right to see a well armored, lovely femme beside me. Slender arms and legs. Sinuous curved form. Topped off by a face that was quite striking and familiar too.

"Kacey?"

"Yes father. It's me," she smiled.

Yes it was her. I'd recognize that smile anywhere. It was her mother's smile. Hang on…

"How did you get here?"

"Not sure," she shrugged. "I reached out to you. It took some effort to get to you. But…here I am."

I stared at her trying to figure out if she was really or not. If she wasn't real, she was still a wonderful sight to behold.

"Or I can just be a figment of your imagination," she smirked making me laugh.

"Well, it is wonderful to see you," I smiled warmly at her. "It gives me a chance to…"

"Is this how you see Cybertron?" she asked, interrupting me, taking a few steps forward. Her door wings arched up proudly as she stood before me observing the landscape. "It's even more beautiful than the pictures I've seen."

"Yes it was always more beautiful to see with your own optics," I exhaled. "It had been my hope that one day Cybertron would look like this once again. But…that will never come to be."

My sadness overwhelmed me causing the landscape to change. It was still Cybertron. Only the light, the radiance…was gone. Ruins littered the landscape. Smoke blew through the air, blanketing the sky. Fires and corpses were scattered across the plain before us.

"Tiger Pax," Kacey commented. "I recognize the mountain and the plains. This was where it happened, wasn't it?"

I looked sadly down at her when she turned to face me. It's such a shame that my daughter knew of such things.

"That was the day you saved our kind from total annihilation," she continued.

"That's not what history remembers," I told her.

"Yes, it is father. You're just being too hard on yourself."

My spark sank. She was right. No one was harder on me but myself. Not even Elita's legendary wrath could be harder on me.

"Would you like to see my vision of a possible future?" she asked, smiling up at me as if understanding I needed to be cheered up.

I nodded curiously. And in a flash the world around us had changed. We were on Earth. I easily recognized the trees and birds. The water of the lake was crystal blue. We were standing on the shore. They sun was high and the sky richly blue. And out in the middle of a lake was…a city.

It was of Cybertronian design and it was beautiful. The skyscrapers that cluttered in the middle of the city reached high. A bridge extended to the shore on one side and another bridge did the same on the other side. It hummed with life that I could feel at such a distance.

"I call it…Autobot City," she smiled proudly.

I raised an optic ridge at her.

"Yeah, I know, it's so unoriginal," she chuckled. "But I believe that's what the humans would be able to understand. They don't know of Cybertron, Iacon City or even Decagon the way we do."

"I must admit, it is beautiful in this setting," I smiled.

"Father, this is the future I see for us. More and More Autobots are arriving on Earth. We can't keep digging into the mountain. What we need is a place to call our _**own**_. Wouldn't that be wonderful? A new place to call home?"

"Yes it would my child," I sighed, my optics glistening with tears. It would be nice to live there, to make a place with my family. But alas this future was for my daughter and the Autobots. I was dying. I knew that and there wasn't much I could do to change that.

"Don't you dare think that way!" she snapped at me.

I looked over to see the fury on her face. Primus, her eyes looked just like Elita when she was pissed at me. My spark longed to say goodbye to my love.

"**STOP! IT**!" she yelled angrily, tears streaming down her faceplates. Then her face softened and I could see the sorrow, the regret for yelling at me. She did nothing to hold it back. "You have to fight father…please!"

"I can't my child. I don't have the strength anymore."

"Then take mine," she said, extending her hand.

I stared at it for the longest moment. Not understanding what she meant.

"Take it!" she insisted, stretching it.

Again I made no move to take it.

"Do you love me, father?" she asked.

"Of course! I will always love you!"

"Then take it! Take what strength you need from me and make it your own! **TAKE IT!**"

I stood motionless. How could she possible help me? This was all in my imagination wasn't it? But that can't be. I never imagined a Cybertronian city being built on Earth. That sounds like something Kacey would have come up with on her own.

"Father…please," she begged, optics full of huge tears.

I could never resist my child or any of my younglings when they made that face. Elita said I was soft and that each of them had me wrapped around their fingers. But they were my younglings, a part of the femme I loved more than life itself. How could I not give them my love that I would never deny her?

Ever so slowly I slowly reached for Kacey's hand. Even before I grasped it I could feel her energy radiating from her. It was warm…inviting, beckoning me to grabbed hold. I could even feel a pull on my spark.

My hand gently wrapped around hers. At first I felt nothing but the warmth of her metal skin in mine. Then she smirked at me. I gave her a puzzled looked just before a jolt of electricity ran from her arm up mine. Sparks crackled up my armor and across my chest. They did not hurt. They actually tickled.

Once over my spark chamber the sparks disappeared into my armor and I felt an increase of energy. It happened again and again. I could literally feel myself growing stronger with each energy discharge. I was about to ask Kacey how that was even possible when I noticed her energy was declining as her optics dimmed, she didn't stand as tall as before, her door wings sagged. I quickly letting go of her hand. Only she held mine even tighter that before.

"Kacey let go!"

Another jolt of energy hit me. I cried out in surprise.

"Kacey…no!" I yelled desperately, seeing her getting weaker before my very optics while I was getting stronger. I tried prying her hand from mine to no avail. She somehow fused her hand to mine when my fingers tried pull her fingers off. "No!"

"I'm sorry father…I cannot let go. I love you so much. I would do anything for you."

Kacey suddenly reached and grabbed hold of my chest armor with her other hand. I couldn't pry that off either as her hand melted into my armor much like our hands seemed permanently linked. Tears rolled down my faceplates. I couldn't watch as my daughter was dying before my very optics.

"It is alright," she smiled affectionately. "Please do not be afraid for me."

Before I could speak Kacey's body disappeared…more like…transformed into a brilliant, radiant light form. I could still feel her hold of me as the glow before me pulsed steadily. I could feel it within me. It pulsed in the same rhythm as my own spark.

"Do not be afraid, father. I love you."

"Kacey…"

Her energy form enveloped me. I could feel her essence fusing with my own. It felt similar to spark merging with Elita. Only it was much different. There was no rapture, no feelings of pleasure. Just the loving warmth of my daughter caressing me as her energy intermingled with my own.

I still wasn't entirely sure if this was all my imagination or not. At this point I didn't care. If this was the only way I could say goodbye to my daughter then I was going to make this moment last as long as I possibly could.

On instinct I reached back to her through our bond. My essence was eagerly taken in. I could even hear the giddiness in my daughter's laugh as we merged.

"You always said that together, we can accomplish anything," she whispered making me smile.

* * *

**Leo**

"**Kacey**!" I screamed as I came out of recharge.

My spark was racing. Darkness surrounded me. I sat there in confusion as my processor tried to make sense of what it'd seen. Did I just have a bad dream? Instinctively I reached to my sister for comfort and reassurance. Only…Kacey didn't reach back.

I gasped loudly. I could barely feel her within my spark. Just like…just like I could barely feel father!

"Oh no!" I cried jumping off my bed. "Primus, please no! Not my sister too!"

I raced out of our family's quarters as fast as I could and ran for the med bay. I knew that's where Kacey would be. Mother said so when she kissed me goodnight after I asked where Kacey was.

"Leo…stop…no!" Red Alert shouted, lunging for me when I bolted towards the private room where my father and Kacey were.

I was forbidden to go in there but I _**had**_ to see Kacey. I ducked Red's outstretched hands and zipped right between his legs. Being as small as I was, I knew how to take advantage of the others being so big and making myself very hard to get.

The door was open so I rushed in. I skidded to a halt when I saw my father on the bed. My optics widened upon seeing my father in such a state. I could feel my spark clench with fear and grief. I've never seen him so…

"Leo!" Red shouted.

I quickly turned. My attention was back to what I came here for. There was Kacey on another recharge bed. She appeared to be recharging. But I knew she wasn't. I could feel it. I rushed to her.

"Kacey, wake up!" I screamed, grabbing hold of her and shaking her.

"Leo, you're mother is going to kill me," Red growled, grabbing my arm.

I wrenched myself free from his grasp and latched my hands onto Kacey.

"**KACEY!!!! WAKE UP**!" I cried out, tears pouring down my faceplates. My spark was screaming to for her. "**She won't wake up Red! She won't wake up!**"

"I'm sure she's fine," he insisted.

"I can't feel her," I countered, pounding a fist against my chest. "Please, Red."

Red Alert sighed then turned his attention to Kacey.

"Leo, get out of here!" mother said, rushing over and picking me up.

"**KACEY!**" I yelled as loud as I could, reaching for her with my hands and my spark. "Why won't she wake up mother?!"

"Red, what's…" mother started to say.

Red Alert abruptly ran out of the room only to return a moment later with some medical supplies. Now mom was as frightened as I was. We held each other and watched anxiously as Red Alert worked on Kacey.

"I don't know…I don't know what's wrong with her. Ratchet's on his way."

"Is Kacey dying too?" I asked.

"Shh baby, don't cry," she cooed, pressing her cheek against my head, holding me close.

"No, she's not going to die, Leo," Red answered plainly.

"What is it?" mother asked.

I turned to look into his face. I needed to know what was wrong with my sister.

"I honestly have no idea," he said and I felt mother's arms tighten around me ever so slightly.

I buried my face on her neck and wept.

* * *

**Ratchet**

I rubbed my optics they were so tired. I lost track of how long I've been at this. The only time that registered was how much I had left. Fifty-eight hours and counting down before I had to...

Primus, how was I going to be able to do _**that**_ to Optimus? I love him far too much to kill him.

Frag, my optics burned so badly right now as I fought my tears.

"Ratchet, you need to rest," Wheeljack quietly said, his hand gently touching my shoulder. When had he gotten up? I never even heard him move across the room. "You've been at this nonstop with no rest ever since you brought Optimus back to the base."

"We will contact you the moment we find something, Sir," Sockets said helpfully.

"Yes, we have plenty of coffee to keep us going," the female called Maggie smiled.

I was a bit aggravated about the coup Kacey pulled and sending Sockets and the humans to help. If I hadn't known Sockets so well I wouldn't have let him come. Sockets was a bright mech and was going to make an excellent medi-bot on the battle field. He had good instincts and more importantly the desire to not give up on his patient.

However, I must admit the young mech had a fresh set of ideas as did the two humans. I now see why Optimus speaks so highly of them. For such fragile creatures their spirit rivals our own. They too have the fierce desire to do good in the universe. And together, the three of them thought of things Wheeljack or I might never have thought of.

It fired up the processor. It got the energon pumping rapidly again.

It gave us _**hope**_ again.

"Ok, I'll recharge for an hour or so," I relented rising to my feet. "Three max."

Wheeljack chuckled returning to his station in the lab.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," he mumbled.

"I heard that," I said, glaring at him.

He wisely ignored me. He was right though. I probably won't recharge and would be back in less than an hour. But it would be a nice break to give me some time with my family. I needed to see them actually. Their loving presence in my arms always lifted my spirits.

"Jack…"

"Don't worry my friend," he smiled. "I'll call you the moment we find something."

With a nod, I rose to my feet and dragged my tired self out of the lab. My recharge programs were happily booting up. Well…perhaps a short nap _**would**_ do me some good. I'll just have Moonracer wake my after an hour. But no more. I refuse to spare more than that when a life was at stake.

"_Ratchet, this is Red Alert! I need you at the Medbay A-SAP!_"

"_On my way!_" I responded without questioning and started running.

My only thoughts were of Optimus. I couldn't lose the lugnut. So many of the Autobots needed him. One particular femme desperately needed her father back.

It was while running and thinking of Optimus that made me realize my medical alert system never sounded. I was linked to it and had it programmed to inform me of any decline in Optimus' condition.

"_Red…_"

"_It's Kacey, Sir._"

Primus no! I ran as fast as I possibly could.

My worst fear was losing more than just Optimus when he passed on. I knew it was possible the younglings couldn't handle it and that I would lose them as well. It has happened where sparklings or small younglings died shortly after the loss of a parent. Their young sparks couldn't handle the pain they felt as their creator died.

Rushing into the private room I saw Leo absolutely had lost it. He was crying hysterically, calling for Kacey over and over, calling for his father over and over. Elita was doing her best to comfort her son, cooing to him, rocking him, caressing his small back. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Elita, I think it best that he be taken else where," I suggested tenderly.

"I know," she said, barely able to hold back her own tears. "Chromia is on her way to get Leo. I'm meeting her on route. Please, just tell me what's wrong with Kacey."

"As soon as I know, you'll know," I said to her before focusing on Kacey. My initial scans indicated that nothing was wrong with her systems. "Talk to me Red."

"I don't know. Leo was saying she wouldn't wake up. I saw that she wouldn't even as Leo shook her. So I scanned her recharge systems to make sure they were functioning properly. Ratchet, her recharge systems aren't even on."

As usual, Red was accurate in his assessment. Kacey's recharge systems weren't even humming. Everything appeared as if it were in stasis. All except her spark. Her chest region's temperature was abnormally high.

"I need to run a complete diagnostic on her systems," I said, lifting her up into my arms. "I'll take her into the other room. You stay with Optimus."

"Yes, Sir."

I quickly glanced over at the monitors to verify what the link was telling me - no change in Optimus' condition. Not that I'd expect any. He was locked in stasis and wouldn't be able to know what was happening to Kacey, not even on the subconscious level.

I did note that as I made my way to the door that his spark's temperature level had risen slightly. However, I didn't have a chance to question it when Kacey's body started convulsing in my arms. Her back arched so hard and abruptly I nearly dropped her.

"Ratchet!" Red shouted just as my medical alert system sounded.

When I turned Red had just lurched forward to hold down Optimus' body. To my totally disbelief Optimus' body was shaking as violently as Kacey's! Not even thinking about it I moved to lay Kacey back down on the portable recharge bed in the private room. Optimus' condition was worse since he was dying and he needed to be the focus of my attention.

But the oddest thing happened. After I had only take a few steps back into the room the seizures stopped for Kacey and Optimus.

"He's stabilizing," Red announced. "What the frag just happened?"

I raised an optic ridge at Red Alert. I very rarely ever hear him use profanity. But he did make a good point.

On a hunch I stepped back with Kacey towards the main room. And as soon as I reached the threshold hers and Optimus' seizures started up again. I quickly went back into the room and their forms grew still again.

"Unbelievable," I gasped, gently laying Kacey back down. "Red, check Optimus' energy levels. If my theory is correct, they should have increased."

As Red did as I instructed I ran my own medical scan on Kacey's energy levels. The results confirmed one half of my theory.

"You're right!" Red exclaimed.

"What the frag is going on?" Ironhide asked barging in. Elita not far behind him. "I've never seen Leo so upset!"

"Ratchet, have you figured out what's wrong with Kacey?" the femme asked.

"Unbelievable," I repeated, caressing Kacey's head, tears in my optics.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide questioned, one large hand on my shoulder.

"Primus, I've only read about this occurring and all those instances it was only twins that did it," I rasped. I started crying. I couldn't help it. It was one of the most beautiful ways to express how deeply the love this child had for her father. "Our sparks, our bonds have been studied since the beginning of our existence," I explained, wiping my tears away. "Yet there is still so much about them we don't know." I turned and looked directly at Elita. The poor femme was past her wits end. "Kacey is using her bond to give Optimus the energy he needs to help fight the virus…and its working. His repair systems aren't able to purge the virus, nor will they ever be, but they're combating it."

"She can't keep that up for long," Elita said. "Can she?"

"No, her energy efficiency levels have already dropped to ninety-five percent," I replied. "Red, bring in another med bed. Set it up as close to Optimus as possible. The closer the better."

"Understood."

"Ratchet…"

"Elita, right now its best to not interfere with what Kacey's doing. When the time comes I will do what is necessary to separate their bond. You will not lose them both, I promise."

"I don't understand how she's able to do this," the femme wept.

"I don't fully understand either," I replied, hugging her tightly. "I doubt even Kacey knew what she was doing. Something like this has only happened a few times throughout our kind's history. And under similar circumstances. One mechanism simply could not live without the other and was desperate to save them. I've always known how deeply Kacey loved Optimus. She never hid those feelings. They are what brought her to Earth. Perhaps it was that love that enabled her to do this. We may never know."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Be there for Leo and the others. They need their mother. Red will keep his optics on Optimus and Kacey…"

"So will the rest of us," Ironhide spoke up interrupting me. "It's all over the base that Kacey's…"

"I just heard Kacey's dying! Why wasn't I informed immediately?!" Prowl demanded as he ran in.

I groaned, wiping a hand across my face. The Autobots loved rumors!

"First of all, she's not dying," I said. "Second, this is a private room and there are far too many of you in here! Third, I need to get back to finding a cure for Optimus. I'm not going to lose either one of them!"

"But…"

"I don't have time for this! Red will fill you in Prowl. Ironhide, if Elita permits it I will allow only one visitor at a time in there to be with Kacey and Optimus and trust that you monitor that. I'll not have half the Autobot army packed in here like sardines! Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do!"

* * *

**Ironhide**

I watched my friend leave. Ratchet had that look in his optics like he was either going to find that cure for Optimus or die trying. As expected, that was the last time I'd see my good friend for some time as he continued working on a cure for Optimus.

The hours had passed into a day.

A day turned into two.

Time was passing too quickly! I wish to pit I could stop it so Ratchet and the others could find that cure for Optimus. I wasn't sure if I should pray or not. I wasn't as religious as Ultra Magnus. Besides, it seemed like Primus was against us taking two lives with one blow. I questioned why He would allow a youngling, one so innocent with so much to live for, sacrifice herself because of the pure love she had for her father.

Of course my questions went under answered. I even went so far as to tell Primus to go frag Himself! Religion does not suit me. Instead, I did the two things I did best in life. I prepared for an upcoming battle with the Decepticons and provided what comfort I could to my family and friends.

My son, Nitro was especially upset. He'd been trying to hide it from me. Only he's far too young and inexperienced for this sort of thing. I could always feel what was in his spark if I reached out to him. Still, he refused to cry in front of me though; he wanted to show me that he was a mech too and that mech's don't cry. At least not in front of other mechs. No, he saved his tears for his mother's shoulder.

Mia, my love, my life as always handled each situation magnificently. She like many of the Autobots held onto the hope that Ratchet would find the cure. Her words of comfort to Prime's little ones were sparkfelt and seemed to make them feel a little better. And as always, she was there for Elita. The two femmes were the best of friends, closer than most sisters. One would always be strong for the other depending on who needed the other's strength. Optimus and I never did anything to take away from that friendship.

The bonds of friendship were strong amongst many of us. Including those with Kacey. Those of us who were dubbed her uncles were now more her friends and mentors than anything. I always knew that one day she'd out grow calling us uncle. But it was enlightening to see how the bond of friendship to the young femme affected each us differently.

Prowl was a mech who showed few emotions. He always appeared calm, collected, about to handle any situation with ease. But I could tell his was upset about the situation. I'd known him since he was a recruit trying to learn his place in the Autobot army. I learned that the more he hid his emotions completely the more he was hurting.

He worked closest with Kacey since he had the responsibility of preparing her for being a leader. He always had a stern, yet kind way of dealing with Kacey. He never yelled at her like he did when the twins and Bumblebee were younglings. She never seemed to make him angry no matter what prank she pulled.

I suppose it's partly because she's a femme and Prime's daughter that many of us are lenient so with her. But just because she's a femme doesn't mean she's any less of a trouble maker! Her pranks rival and in some instance surpass that of the twins! I'll never forget seeing Ratchet storming down the hallway, his armor all hot pink! As a precaution, I always inspect my shower before cleansing.

I think the twins were suffering have been most during this crisis for I've never seen them so distraught. It nearly broke my spark to see them standing beside Kacey, crying their optics out. Sunny often treated Kacey like a little sister. Sides too, always doing anything his brother would do. It was a comforting thought knowing the two brothers would protect her with their lives if they had to. They loved her that much. I just pray Sunny hasn't corrupted her processor.

I lay in the darkness and realized that I'm probably already too late for such prayers. I'm sure Kacey's mind has been corrupted! I thank Primus she's just one hundred times smarter than those two idiots!

"Hide, recharge," Chromia murmured, her form snuggling up against mine.

"Sorry love…I can't. Not with the deadline only a couple of hours away."

"That was the original deadline," she sighed. Her hand reached, grabbing my arm and pulled me onto my back. Our optics locked onto each other's in the darkness. "Remember, Ratchet said that whatever Kacey is doing has given them some extra time."

"I know. I remember," I said, turning the light on and sitting up. "But it's only a few extra hours. The child's energy levels are now just below fifty percent. The energy she's giving Optimus is just enough for his repair systems to fight the virus. But if her energy levels drop below thirty-five percent Ratchet is going to have to put a stop to it. Otherwise we could lose both Kacey and Optimus."

"But those hours could be what makes a difference."

"I know!" I growled, not at her but at myself more than anyone.

"Hide, this is not your fault," she said firmly, always one for knowing what was truly bothering me.

"But I'm his guardian…I was supposed to protect him. Sentinel trusted me to protect Optimus! It should be me in that med bay!" I yelled getting to me feet. "I've always protected him! Always!"

"That's not true," she countered sitting up, never afraid of my anger. "There were many times when it was Optimus protecting _**you**_. He's a grown mech and can take care of himself. He's Prime for frags sake! He's at risk more than the rest of us. Yet, he has survived. He's come back from the brink of death a few times. He can't be protected every astrosecond of everyday no matter now much you try. And I think you've done a remarkable job as his guardian my love."

I frowned thinking I still could have done better, that if I were standing at his side I could have stopped that fragging spawn from biting Optimus.

"Go, be with him," she smiled. "It's what you want to do."

What did I do to deserve a femme like her? She knew me like no other.

"I love you, Mia," I said as she got off the bed. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I know," she whispered, caressing my face. "I feel how much you love me every day. Now go. Be with Optimus."

I nodded then kissed her deeply, our love for each other caressing one another over our bond. I made sure to check on my children before leaving our quarters. Sidewinder as usually fell into recharge with his favorite toy guns on the bed, a hand stubbornly clinging to one when I tried to extract it. Nitro seemed to be finally recharging peacefully. Poor young mech was having a terrible time because he was so worried about Kacey. Not even Firestar could calm him.

When all this is over…whether Optimus and Kacey survive or not, it is time I had that talk with Nitro. It's time to share a few of my secrets about keeping your femme happy with him. I believe he's finally ready for it.

I sighed heavily.

The trek through the hallways was eerily silent as if impending doom lay ahead. The only sound was the hum of the lights and my heavy footfalls. It was predawn, usually a few bots would be up. It seemed like the entire base was in mourning, even me. It was a feeling I could not shake.

When I entered the med bay I found Red Alert recharging on one of the med beds. The mech looked as exhausted as the rest of us felt. Careful to not wake him I moved quietly across the room for the private suite where Optimus and Kacey were being cared for. As I approached the door I heard a voice, a mech's voice. He was talking in a whisper it was difficult to hear. None the less, I stood by the door and peered in slowly to see who he was.

It was Bumblebee.

His back was turned so he didn't see me. His shoulders were shaking. My spark sank…he was crying. I was about to move in and comfort him when he spoke and I noticed him holding Kacey's hand. Now I'd seen him hold her hand before…but never like this.

"I'm praying really hard that Ratchet finds a cure to save Optimus," he sniffled. "I know in my spark that it's the only way to save you, Kacey. I know you love your father so much that you would sacrifice yourself trying to save him. So, this may be my only opportunity to tell you. It'd been my hope to tell you this when you were a mature femme but…" Bumblebee paused as he sobbed uncontrollably. It took him a few moments to gather himself up enough to continue. "You see…I love you Kacey…with all my spark. You are the light in my life, the energy of my soul. Without you I am incomplete, I'm nothing…an empty shell, one useless half of a whole."

I'm sure that if I were standing in front of a mirror I'd be able to see the utter surprise on my faceplates at what I just heard. Bumblebee in love…with Kacey?! When the frag did that happen and why had none of us noticed?!

I glanced over my shoulder. Red alert was still in deep recharge, snoring loudly.

"Why Primus?! Why must you take her from me?!" the young bot cried out. I quickly turned my head to see him staring up the ceiling, daring Primus to answer him. "Take me instead! Take my life so that she may live!"

Frag, he was breaking my spark. He truly loved her. I'd recognize that anguish in a mechs voice any day. I'd heard it in Optimus. I heard it in Prowl's voice when he first learned of Jazz's death. I've even heard it from myself when I nearly lost Chromia.

Not wasting another astrosecond, I stepped into the room and made my presence known.

"Ironhide!" Bumblebee exclaimed, dropping Kacey's hand and wiped his tears.

"How long?" I asked.

"I've only been here a few hours," he answered nervously. "Red needed to rest. I said I'd alert him if there were any changes in Optimus' or Kacey's condition."

"No, how long have you been in love with Kacey?" I asked, keeping my tone soft.

I wasn't mad at him. Once I realized that Nitro and Kacey were not a couple I wondered how I'd react to a mech who'd approach Kacey, I loved her like a daughter and would protect her from mechs like myself. But Bumblebee…I actually couldn't think of a better mech for her. Bumblebee was intelligent, kind, affectionate, honorable. A very mellow mech, perhaps not as mellow as Jazz but fragging close.

"I…um…" was all he could say as he bowed his head in shame.

"Bumblebee, I know you. You are a good and honorable mech who would never take advantage of a femme. I know you would wait until Kacey was of the age of consent. Now I'll ask again. How long have you been in love with her?"

The young mech looked up at me. Tears slowly rolling down his faceplates. Such sadness filled his optics. Yet when he spoke, he spoke with confidence.

"The day she arrived on Earth…when my optics saw her face for the very first time. I felt it in my spark. Almost as if it were calling to her. Are…are you going to tell anyone?"

I pondered his question for a moment. The first person I would tell would be Chromia. I hide nothing from her. I can't. It's impossible. Damn femme knows when I'm hiding something and beats it out of me if she has to. Then I'd tell Optimus. I was never one to keep such things to myself. However…this was different.

"No, I swear I will not tell another mechanism," I answered and instant relief washed over Bumblebee. "I can see it hasn't been easy on you."

"No, it is most difficult especially now that Kacey has entered the final stage of her youngling hood. She's…beautiful."

Primus above, he had it bad for her.

"Yes, I've noticed the changes in her form," I said. "I don't think there's a mech on this base who hasn't. We'd all have to be dead to not notice. She's going to be even lovelier than her mother."

"If she survives," he said sadly.

He lost control again and wept. Moving over, I gave him a much needed hug, allowing him to cling to me like a sparkling. He was still so young. Once he's old enough he'd be able to handle his emotions better. It took a long time for Optimus to be comfortable without his battlemask on all the time.

"You'd better get control of yourself," I said gently. "Someone might come in and I'm not kissing you to make them think we have a thing going."

Bumblebee choked out a laugh.

"I'm actually glad someone found out," he smiled, wiping his tears. "I feel as if some of the pressure as been lifted from me."

"Seven years is a long time to keep something like that a secret. I'm amazed you've been able to do so."

"It hasn't been easy," he spoke softly, moving over and taking hold of Kacey's hand. "I tried leaving the base, thinking that if I didn't see her it wouldn't be as difficult. That was a lame idea. It only made me love her more. But now…Ironhide…if she pulls through this…I'm not sure I can contain my feelings for her any longer. I feel as if my spark is going to explode!"

"Then it is time for you to return to your station as the boy's guardian," I said.

"Sam isn't a boy any more. But you may be right. I won't be tempted if I'm not around her all the time. And she is older. She'd be able to handle me leaving much better than before. But how would I explain my desire to suddenly leave the base?"

"Leave that to me. In the mean time…"

"_This is a level one alert! All officers report to the command center on the double!" _Prowl's voice over the officer's frequency sounded.

"We'll talk about this later," I said to Bee. "We'd better get going."

"Can I have a moment?"

I nodded and then moved to the door to keep watch. When I glanced back, I saw Bumblebee kissing Kacey on her forehead, holding her hand close to his spark. Oh yeah, the poor mech was absolutely smitten!

"Are you with us or against us, Primus?" I asked quietly. "Because it'd be an awful shame to not see those two get together in the future."

"_Ironhide, acknowledge!_"

"_I heard ya, Prowl. I'm on my way. I was just telling Optimus he'd better not die on us! What's up anyway?_"

"_Teletran 2 has picked up a large number of Decepticon energy signatures. They're within one hundred miles of the base and heading straight for us."_

As if on queue, the base's alarms sounded.

I looked over at Optimus half expecting him to jump up at the sound of the alarms. Only he didn't and my spark sank. My sadness overwhelmed me. It wasn't going to be the same without him on the battle field. He was more than just our leader…he was our…inspiration.

* * *

Up next: It's a race against time! Can a cure be found for Optimus? Or will Megatron finally have his revenge and destroy the Autobots?

BTW: That scene with Bumblebee and Ironhide was originally intended for the Kacey and Bee love story. However, a couple fics, not mine, involving Kacey and Bee made me decide to put the scene in this story. It seems some of you are anxious for the love story! I'm writing as fast as I can so I can start it!


	48. chapter 48

Not much to say! Please enjoy the ride! I did while writing it!

* * *

**Colonel Lennox**

The alarm sounded waking the men and women under my command. The entire make shift barracks the Autobots provided for the regiment lit up instantly and came to life. I remained where I was allowing my officers to handle getting the troops in order just so I could enjoy a small cup of coffee.

I had already been up and my gear was ready. I only slept a couple of hours. I usually did just before a battle. So I sat quietly in the dining area waiting, pondering about how this battle could determine the fate of humanity.

While the Autobots have been valiant and honorable in their fight to protect us and Earth from the Decepticons there were those in my Government who feared that if an all out war broke out on the planet life as we know it would cease to be. I for one trusted our alien friends. I knew, having heard it myself, that Optimus would never let that happen. If necessary he'd take his Autobots elsewhere to fight the Decepticons.

I pray that we're able to take Megatron down in this battle. I know it would be a boost to the Autobot's confidence. I noticed immediately upon landing on the base that because Optimus was dying, their morale is very low. They may not say it. But I see it in their faces. I can hear it in their voices.

Bottom line…I just hope us humans can make a difference today to help our friends.

"Morning Will."

"Sir…good morning," I greeted quickly rising to my feet. I was very surprised to see Mr. Keller up so early. Actually, it looked like the man never went to bed. His suit looked a little wrinkled.

"Sit down. I'm not your superior officer."

"Of course, Sir," I smiled as he headed straight for the freshly made coffee. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I couldn't. I spent the majority of the night with Kacey and then just lay in my room for a couple of hours. I was too anxious to sleep."

"Those soldier instincts don't go away do they?" I chuckled. "I only had a couple hours rest my self. I had a feeling something was coming and couldn't relax either."

He smiled kindly before taking a long drink of his coffee. He, like many of us that knew Kacey, was worried for the kid and her father. In fact, all of us who volunteered for this assignment had a deep respect for the Autobot leader. My wife calls him a gentle giant. I just smiled at her for I know he's a fierce warrior who'd do anything in his power to protect his people and mine.

How his people need him now. I even miss seeing the big guy walking confidently around. I even miss Kacey. I haven't gotten the chance to go visit her yet.

"How is Kacey, Sir?"

"Her condition is…" he started then paused, gathering himself. "She's not doing well. They said that she using her bond to give her father energy to help fight the virus within his body. Don't ask me how. They don't even know how she's able to do it. But whatever she's doing is slowly draining her energy."

"Well I still don't know that much about their bond thing either but I do know that Kacey loves her father very much. I know she'd do anything to save him. She's told me as much when I bring my daughter and son to visit."

"Yes, the bond between father and daughter is very strong. Perhaps too strong."

"Lennox, Hound is here to escort you to the command center for the briefing," one of my officers said.

"Thanks. I'll be right there," I replied. As I got to my feet I drank down the last of my coffee and grabbed my gear. "Sir, I would feel more comfortable if you allowed me to assign a couple of troops to you."

"Forget it, Colonel. If the Decepticons penetrate the base it's not going to matter one bit. Beside's I'll be in a secure section of the base, far from the battle. You just concentrate on your troops and giving the Decepticons hell."

"I'll do that, Sir," I grinned. "Oh…Kacey will pull through. I know she'll make the right choice when it comes to it. She's one smart kid. And she'd never abandon her people."

What I said made him smile. I think he needed to hear it too. He like many of my officers that had worked closely with the Autobots watched Kacey grow up over the years. She was one of the kindest, most sincere beings I've had the privilege of calling my friend.

"Your men seem as anxious for battle as we do," Hound said as I approached him.

I glanced at Autobot after Autobot as they ran by.

"Are the 'Cons that close?" I asked.

"We have time, these mechs are responsible for making sure the civilians and younglings are safely evacuated to a secure location on the base."

Hound suddenly reached down and grabbed a rather small Autobot that was running by. I immediately recognized him having seen him many, many times when I visited.

"Leo, you are going the wrong direction," Hound said, holding Kacey's youngest brother up before him.

"But I want to fight! Those fragging 'Cons need to pay for what they did to my dad and my sister!"

"No," Hound said. "It's much too dangerous. Besides, you don't have any armor to protect you."

"But I can shoot a weapon. I have good aim."

"One day you will be fighting out there with the rest of us," Hound smiled kindly. "For now…"

"LEO!"

I turned to see another you Autobot running towards us. He too had no armor and seemed rather young but was at least twice Leo's size.

"Mom's going to blow a fuse if you don't get your aft back with the other younglings."

"You're not with them," Leo countered.

"Cause I came after your puny aft. I'll take him Hound," the young bot said, one hand reaching up.

"Thank you, Orion."

"You're Colonel Lennox, right?" Leo asked as he was placed on the ground. His older brother grabbing onto his hand.

"That's correct."

"Are the humans here to fight with us?"

"That's the plan," I smiled. "I'll make sure to kick some Decepticon ass for your dad and sister."

"Well, I doubt your foot can reach a Decepticon's aft but I appreciate the gesture," Leo said making Orion roll his optics.

"Come on lugnut! Before we get in trouble," Orion said, pulling Leo along.

"They seem like good kids," I commented as they hurried away.

"They're just like their father, especially Leo," Hound said sadly and then transformed. The driver's door opened and I climbed in. "Leo even looks like Optimus when he was a youngling."

"Yeah, Kacey told me that once before when I first saw him as a baby," I said. "She was so proud as she held him."

"Yes, she always was," he replied sadly.

"We'll do everything in our power to protect them," I told him. "I promise."

* * *

**Leo**

It'd been a while since the alarms stopped. Thank Primus they were annoying to my audio receptors. Autobot and human alike were still busy running to and fro. They were even too busy to notice that I'd left my caretakers again. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get away alone this time.

"No, Orion…this way!"

"You've seen enough! We need to get back to the safe zone."

"We still have time," I insisted, tugging Orion in the direction I wanted to go.

It wasn't like he had much choice. I was going and if he insisted on holding my hand then he was going with me. If he didn't want to go for fear of getting in trouble then he could just let go of my hand.

"The alarms stopped," he said. "Why?"

"_ALL NON-COMBATANT PERSONNELL. PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE SAFE ZONE. YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO COMPLY BEFORE THE BLAST DOORS ARE LOWERED_."

I heard the announcement over the PA system but ignored it. I only had one thought on my processor and was determined to see it through.

"Leo!" Orion yelped.

"I hear them!" I shouted pulling my brother into a cubby hole.

We hid there and waited. Suddenly half a dozen Autobots raced by with their human cargo. As soon as the last one zoomed by I left our hiding place.

"Come on, it's all clear," I whispered to Orion.

For once he didn't give me any slag and just followed me. Together we ran close to the wall down the hallway. At a junction I stopped. Orion bumped into me, not stopping in time.

"Sorry," he winced.

"It's ok," I said quietly then peered around the corner.

I saw Prowl, Magnus and Ironhide heading this way. Instinctively I pressed myself against the wall and did the same to my brother by holding him back with my arm.

"What about Megatron?" Ironhide asked. "That fragger has to pay for what he did to Optimus."

"Now is not the time to act irrationally," Prowl said calmly. "We cannot afford to attack him out of revenge. We must use our processors."

"Besides, none of us can handle him one on one," Magnus said as they walked by us.

Orion and I held our breaths!

"Correct," Prowl said as they all turned and walked quickly down the hall away from us. "However, I think if the three of us work together we can take Megatron down or at least disable him enough to make the 'Cons retreat."

"Prowl, just tell me what to shoot at and I'll blow it way!" Ironhide grumbled.

Their voices faded as they moved even further away. When they turned a far corner I moved to go after them.

"Leo!"

"Got back and stay with Ariel then! But I have to do this," I insisted and then took of running.

I knew I was young and that I was too small. But I had to do something to help the Autobots. I know it my spark that if Kacey were here she'd do something too. And since she or father weren't here and Orion and Ariel weren't fighters then the responsibility fell to me.

* * *

**Orion**

I watched Leo disappear around the same corner Prowl, Magnus and Ironhide went. With all the Autobots getting ready for battle in combination with Leo's size he'd probably go unnoticed. Still, as the next eldest he was my responsibility.

Only before I moved to go after him I heard Ratchet shouting for Moonracer. Peeking around the corner I saw her running but coming to a stop. Ratchet was quick to catch up to her.

"Ratchet, you should be in the Med bay working with the others!"

"I was but I had to see you!"

"Have…have you…"

"Not yet. The human Maggie came up with a new theory. Wheeljack was rather excited about it too. But I'm not sure this one will pan out either. Jack gets excited about everything new."

"Then you need to get your aft back there."

"I will. I needed to see you before you headed out. Please, be careful out there," he said, taking her into his arms. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You're not going to lose me," she replied, caressing his face affectionately. "I'm not going to let our younglings grow up without their mother. I can't have them both being irritable and cranky when they've matured."

He laughed softly and then kissed her. I took that as my opportunity to head off to find my brother. I ran as fast as I could and peered around the corner where Leo had gone. I was greeted by an empty hallway.

"Frag…Leo where are you?" I muttered to myself.

Heavy footstep and voices from behind made me duck into a room with an open door. The lights in it were off so I wasn't afraid of being seen. Two mechs were approaching. Two I didn't recognize. But then again, there were a lot I didn't recognize. I wasn't like Kacey or Leo exploring the base. I stayed in my room, reading or playing.

"I'm telling you, Prime is dead."

I gasped upon hearing such news. My father was dead? Why didn't I feel anything in my spark? Maybe because I could barely feel him as it was so I didn't feel him die.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't. I figured it out."

"If he's dead why haven't they had a ceremony of morning or announced our new Prime."

"Because our new Prime is just a youngling. Would you follow some kid's orders? Frag no. That's why Prowl is calling the shots. He's not going to take orders from some femme!"

Tears burned angrily in my optics. No one talks about my sister like that! Only I couldn't tell them how I felt. I needed to remain hidden and find Leo. He needed to know that dad was dead.

"I heard she's really smart and has transformation powers better than any of us."

"It's probably all exaggerated. Come on, she's Optimus Prime's kid. Of course they're going to embellish her abilities a bit."

"I think you're wrong. We've only been here a week. I was talking with Bluestreak the other day…"

"Bluestreak…that guy don't know when to shut up. I wouldn't believe him anyway. He talks to hear the sound of his own voice. Who knows what's fact or fiction with him."

"You're wrong! Bluestreak is my friend. And our Prime is not dead!"

"Am I wrong? Then where is our beloved leader? I haven't seen him in three days. If he was injured old Ratchet would have fixed him by now. I'm telling you Optimus Prime is dead! And we're so fragged when the Decepticons get here."

"Why are you being so pessimistic?"

"I'm not. I'm just being realistic."

"You're an aft."

Their voices faded away and I sat there, holding my legs against my chest crying. What that aft said did make sense. Ratchet was the best. He would have repaired my father by now.

A few minutes later I was still crying when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up through teary optics to see my brother.

"Dad's dead," I said.

"No he's not. I saw him a short while ago in the med bay. He's still sick is all."

"Then why can't I feel him anymore?"

"Kacey told me they put dad into stasis so that it would give them time to find a cure for his illness. Stasis is like a really, really deep recharge. Even your spark goes into recharge. Besides, if you concentrate hard enough you can still feel him."

"I just really miss him," I wailed.

"Me too," he said hugging me. "Now come on. I found a vent that will take us to the shuttle bay. I think you're still small enough that you'd fit."

With my little brother's help I gathered myself onto my feet. Leo was half my size. But his spark had more spirit than mine. And he always had more confidence that I did. So I followed him…I always did.

"What were you doing following me anyway?" he asked as we hurried.

"As the next eldest it's my responsibility to look after the family, including you."

""Thanks for coming with me," he smiled.

"You are my brother Leo. Brothers always stick together," I smiled back.

"Ah, so you've learned a few things from Sunny and Sides too!"

"Unfortunately."

"Here it is," he said coming to a stop. Together we pulled the cover off of the vent. "It runs the full length of the lab section of the base and straight to the shuttle bay."

"And just what do you two lugnuts think you're going to do when you get there?!"

I shouted in surprise when the voice that was NOT my little brother spoke. Luckily, Leo was quick to cover my mouth and muffle my scream.

"Sneaky femme!" Leo hissed at our sister.

* * *

**Ariel**

"What the frag are you doing here?"

"Language Leo! I was concerned as Orion was taking too long!" I said, glaring at my twin. "Were you crying?"

"Lay off him," Leo growled.

'What happened?' I asked Orion over our bond. 'I could sense you're very upset.'

'I'm fine. I just miss dad.'

'Me too.'

Orion reached his long arms around me and held me. I returned the gesture. Our bond was closer that it was with Leo or Kacey. We always knew when the other was desperate for comforting.

"Where's you other half?" Leo asked with a smirk when we parted.

"I made Galen stay behind. And you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm going to see what I can do to help," Leo said and then turned to enter the vent.

"Do you have a screw loose in that processor of yours?!" I exclaimed grabbing hold of his arm.

"You don't have to come. But I _**need**_ to do this. It's…it's what Kacey would do."

"What happened to Kacey? You wouldn't tell us," I said.

"They don't know. That's what Red said. I think she's helping dad though. Now I have to go."

I watched helplessly as Leo crawled into the vent and disappeared into the darkness. I knew nothing I could say would stop him. I could feel how much he was hurting.

"Well, we can't let him go alone," I sighed, grabbing my brother's hand.

Orion appeared shocked by my statement. He had every right to be. I'd never suggest anything as crazy as this. However, Leo was my baby brother. And during times of crisis family must stick together.

"I'll go in and you follow, make sure to pull the door closed," I told Orion. "And stop gawking. You were going to go with him too. Besides, someone rational needs to look after you two. Now let's go."

'Leo, wait up. We're coming,' I quickly said over our bond.

First I felt his gratitude over our bond and then his love.

'You're welcome you little lugnut,' I said affectionately to him.

'Let's talk over our bond,' Leo suggested to Orion and I. 'Our voices can travel the full length of the vent.'

'How do you know that?' Orion asked.

'Kacey told me. She and Nitro used to use the vent to play tricks on Wheeljack when he was in the shuttle bay. It also makes a good escape route when Ratchet's chasing you down for a maintenance exam!'

Orion giggled. I shook my head recalling that day when Leo decided he didn't want his maintenance exam done. Since we were all scheduled to have it done, Ratchet was our caretaker for the day. He looked so funny trying to bend down and grab Leo. And even funnier was when he lost balance and fell down after Leo ran between his legs!

'Leo you're diabolical!' I chuckled.

'Thanks! I try my best!'

We traveled in silence after that. It wasn't until we were three quarters of the way there when I heard and felt a sound I had never hear before. A loud rumbling echo reverberated within the vent was heading straight for us. I literally felt the metal beneath my hands and feet faintly tremble. The tremble grew stronger as the sound got closer.

My spark was racing with fear when the sound was nearly upon us. Not thinking I lurched forward and grabbed onto Leo for protection. I felt Orion's body surrounding my other side. Odd that he didn't seem afraid like I was.

'It's a concussion blast wave,' he said. 'It will pass us in a moment but will not harm us.'

'They must have taken a direct hit to the shuttle bay,' Leo said, his hand, caressing my back. 'Possible the door was blown off.'

Before I could say anything I felt a wave of heat wash over us. The sound was deafening. The vibrations were jarring.

'Leo, we should go back!' I wept over our bond.

'I cannot. Orion, perhaps…'

'I going with you brother.'

'Ariel?' Leo said my name, implying a question.

'I'll come.'

With that said we moved on at a faster pace. And as we got closer to the other side I could hear the shouting, the screams, the explosions, the sounds of metal colliding with metal. In a word…chaos.

When we reached the opening that's exactly what it looked like. I saw Red Alerting running from one bot to the next. Moonracer never far behind him. She even stopped one time to fire her laser rifle, providing cover as he tended to an injured Autobot.

'It's a triage,' I said after a few moments.

"**For frags sake! Hold them back!**" a mech shouted. It was Hound. I'd recognize his voice anywhere. "**Air support is here in thirty seconds! Trailbreaker, throw up your shield as discussed! We can't let the 'Cons into the base!**"

"Hurry!" Leo whispered, grabbing my hand.

I grabbed Orion's and the three of us filed out of the vent hiding behind a few weapon's crates. Each of us kept poking our heads up to see. We had the perfect view.

Autobot against Decepticon in a fierce firefight!

"Duck!" Leo shouted, yanking us down.

A small ball of fire exploded of the wall after a stray shot hit it. A few hot sparks hit us yet we looked back up again to watch. Despite how terrified the three of us were we had to see!

"**TRAILBREAKER NOW!**" Hound shouted from his position just a few feet from us.

Suddenly a dark grey armored mech jumped up in the middle of all the laser fire. A yellow light flashed up and extended out the length of the shuttle bay door. Outside the ground exploded. Dirty spewed up against the force-shield. I could feel the ground shake beneath us.

Explosion after explosion sounded. The ground shook so hard I felt it to my core. I covered my audio receptors as the sound roared to an explosive climax. After a few moments the sound faded. The ground was still. And finally the dust settled. Trailbreaker dropped his force-shield dropped and half a dozen Autobots charged outside.

"'The fraggers are retreating!" someone shouted and the entire shuttle bay roared excitedly.

"That was just the initial wave," Hound muttered. "They'll be back. Red, try to move the critically wounded into the hallway and out of the shuttle bay."

"Trying that as we speak!"

"Did you see that…a Decepticon lost his head and it bounced off the force-shield," Leo giggled.

I smacked Leo hard. Here he was laughing and I was scared out of my wits!

"What the frag?!"

The three of us gasped simultaneously! Our mouths wide open and optics locked on Hound as he marched over towards us.

"Your mother is going to kill the three of you if she finds you here!" he snapped. "You…"

"**RED!!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!**"

We all turned to see Ironhide racing in carrying a red armored mech in his arms. He quickly knelt down laying the mech on the floor and waited for the medic.

"Magnus," Leo swallowed hard, his optics as wide as they could be.

It _**was**_ Magnus. I cover my mouth with my hand. I had never seen so much energon all over a mechanism. I didn't even know how Leo could recognize the mech.

Red came over fast and knelt down beside Magnus, his hands moving as quickly as possible. It was then that I noticed where all the energon was coming from.

"I can stop the bleeding. Where's his leg?" Red asked, not looking up from his work.

"That fragger Megatron ripped it off!" Ironhide growled, rising to his feet. "Take care of him. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Hound asked.

"Someone needs to get Magnus' leg back! May as well be me."

"**Ironhide**!" Hound shouted but it was too late. The black mech disappeared out the door. "**Bluestreak**!"

"Yes, Sir," the blue mech said, falling back to where we were.

"Take these three to Ratchet's office and lock them inside. I'm not going to take any chances with Optimus' younglings. And get Ratchet. I fear Red needs a hand with the wounded. We can't risk losing so many Autobots."

"Understood, Sir."

"And _**you**_ three will stay there. I will be by after the battle to collect you and inform your mother of what you did."

"We understand," Leo said for the three of us.

"You need to think long and hard about the consequence of what might have been. What if something had happened to you? How would your mother feel? Hmm?"

The three of us hung our heads. Leo actually started crying he felt so bad. Hound lifted him up and held him close for a moment.

"Blue, take them," he said, handing Leo over to the blue mech.

Bluestreak pick up Orion and I, carrying us out after that. I held onto him, crying, not knowing what else to do. I wish father were here to make things all better. He always seemed to make things better.

"Don't cry little ones. Everything will be alright. You'll see," he cooed to us. "We Autobots always find away to overcome even in our darkest moments."

"Kacey said you were always optimistic, Blue," Leo said, tears welling up in his optics. "I wish she was here now."

"Shh, it's ok Leo. Kacey is one tough Autobot. She'll pull through just like your father will."

"How can you know that?" I curiously asked.

"I just do," he seriously said.

I wasn't sure if I believed him or not. Not after seeing what happened in the shuttle bay. From what Leo told me, Ultra Magnus was our best warrior, next to father. If the Decepticons took him down what chance did the others have?

"Oh…hey Ratchet!" Bluestreak suddenly shouted.

I turned to see the rapidly approaching CMO.

"Not now! Busy!" he shouted sprinting past us.

We all watched run by and not even give us a glance.

"The old bot can move fast when he really wants to," Bluestreak chuckled. "Guess they must have called him."

"Roller!" Leo suddenly shouted pointing down the hallway were Ratchet had disappeared.

But like Ratchet, only much faster, Roller sped by us and turned into the med bay.

* * *

**Chormia**

All I heard was Prowl screaming 'Ironhide no' and that was enough for me to lose my focus. Luckily the tree I was near took the brunt of the laser fire and I was able to see why Prowl was so adamant.

My love was like a mad wrecking ball racing towards Megatron. To my surprise he actually caught the Decepticon leader by surprise and was able to tackle him down to the ground. Not far behind was Prowl. Not one for being shy about a fight I moved to go help as well.

"You're not going anywhere!" a femme's voice growled from behind me.

Before I could turn to face my attacker I was tackled from behind, my face smashed into the hard icy ground. My head was yanked back and then smashed down hard again this time dazing me.

"You're her friend…I never forget an energy signature!" the femme snarled into my audio receptor. "Any friend of _**hers**_ is a dead one!"

"**GET AWAY FROM HER, THUNDERBLAST**!" Elita yelled and the weight on my back was gone a moment later.

Looking up in a haze to see what was going on. I saw Elita and a Decepticon femme in a vicious fight. Fingers raked against armor causing sparks to fly. Feet kicked hard denting the others armor. They growled, grunted and wrestled until Elita was flung hard to the ground with Thunderblast grinning over her.

"How does it feel losing one you love? Did it hurt your spark the way mine hurt when you killed my brother?!" the Decepticon femme asked pointing her weapon at my friend.

Before I could even get up or before Elita could answer two colorful streaks of red and orange blew by attacking Thunderblast. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, despite being goofballs, were excellent front line warriors and made quick work of incapacitating her.

"You ok?" a mech said, his hand appearing before my face.

"Thanks, Bumblebee," I said as he helped me to my feet. My attention returned to Ironhide since Elita was now ok. He was back up on his feet. Both him and Prowl were busy with Megatron.

"Wait! You're injured!"

"It's only a scratch," I said, smacking his hand away. I shook my head to shake of the grogginess.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Elita asked after she came over.

"I could ask the same of you," I countered.

"I'm fine," Elita answered.

"Think Megatron would be pissed at us for kicking his femme's aft?!" Sunny asked, grinning.

A loud roar echoed across the battlefield.

"I take that as a yes," Sides replied.

"Ratchet!" Bumblebee shouted. "Great…check on Chromia, she's injured."

"I'm fine!" I growled making the yellow bot cringe.

"No time anyway! Where's Prowl?" the CMO asked.

All of us turned towards the last direction we'd seen Prowl. Ironhide was down on the ground again. And Prowl…well Megatron had just hurled our second in command through the air.

"Let's go guys!" Bumblebee shouted as he ran off.

Sunny and Sides chased after him. The three of them were heading straight for Megatron. Ratchet and Elita started running towards the area where it'd look like Prowl was going to crash land. I went straight for Ironhide who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Hide…"

"I'm ok," he huffed out, using me to hold himself up. "We can't do it, Mia. Prowl's battle plan was perfectly sound. Only we're missing on vital component…Optimus."

"Shh, we're holding our own," I cooed to him, feeling the utter sadness within him through our bond.

"Optimus was our foundation, the glue the held us together. Through the will of his spark alone we were inspired to fight beyond our capabilites."

"There is still hope…you just have to believe."

"Hope?" he questioned looking deeply into my optics. "Kacey _**was**_ our hope. Hope that our future was secure even if Optimus went down. With both of them dying…what hope is there? Who will make us believe in ourselves?"

"Our sparklings," I answered through my tears. "Because if we fail in this battle we fail _**them**_. And I for one am _**not**_ going to let a fraggin 'Con get their grimy fingers on my sparklings! Now, do I need to pull that stubborn head out of your aft to get you going?"

"No, Ma'am," he smirked, priming up his cannons. "Let's do this."

"_This is Prowl, fall back! Everyone fall back to! Even you Ironhide…that's an order!"_

Ironhide growled. He was ready to really hand it to the 'Cons.

"We'd better go," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Hide, what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Prowl's not talking."

"**HIDE**!" Sunny screamed.

We both turned. Ironhide took off running, cannons firing. Megatron was standing over Bumblebee ready to crush the scout with his massive foot.

* * *

**Megatron**

I ordered two of my most trusted officers to tend to Thunderblast while I continued to battle. No way was I leaving this fight for my femme even though I loved her deeply. Perhaps if she were dying the maybe I'd spare a moment. Otherwise my place was on the battlefield. The war and my eventual reign over the universe were more important than a femme or even my son.

With that in mind, I easily tossed aside the three Autobots that came at me. Not one of them posed a serious threat to me. However, I was going to make sure to offline Bumblebee this time. He was an annoying pest that kept me from acquiring the All Spark back on Cybertron. I knew how much he meant to all the Autobots, especially my brother. His death would be an added bonus to that of my brother's today!

However, before I could smash him into tiny bits with my foot Ironhide's cannon fire grazed of the size of my helm, distracting me. I roared and immediately whirling my mace towards him obliterating the cannon on his right arm. The mech howled in pain when one of his favorite weapons exploded in a ball of fire.

I laughed when the big mech fell.

I couldn't help it.

The Autobots were nothing without their beloved leader! Even now they worked quickly to gather their wounded and retreat like the cowards they all really were. I graciously allowed them this brief reprieve for it would be their last.

"That's it…**RUN**!" I shouted at them. "**Enjoy the last few moments of your miserable existence while you can!**"

I turned to my Decepticons and was greeted by a triumphant deafening cheer!

"**ALL HAIL MEGATRON**!!" many of them shouted which lead to more cheers.

"Soundwave, order our troops to cease fire and prepare for a final assault."

"Yes, my Lord."

"**Is there anyone in universe who would stand against me?**"

"**No, Lord Megatron**!" they all answered, fists raised high into the air.

"**IS THERE ONE AMONGST YOU THAT WILL CHALLENGE ME?**" I shouted at the cliff face, my voice echoing. I grinned looking at all the smoldering corpses on the battlefield at the cliff's base. Thick smoke wafted over them as a cold wind blew over the landscape. "**IS THERE ONE WHO WILL CHALLENGE THE MIGHT OF MEGATRON?!**"

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

I grinned, turning back to my troops. I wasn't expecting an answer. I was simply enjoying this moment. A moment I'd been waiting for. Finally, my place as ruler of the universe would be solidified!

"**I will challenge you, Megatron**!"

I whirled around at the all too familiar sound of that baritone voice. My optics narrowed, scanning the thick smoke and not seeing anything. My audio receptors however could hear the heavy footfalls marching slowly, getting closer and closer until finally the massive mech emerged. My processor nearly glitched in disbelief at what my optics were seeing.

"Optimus!" I gasped.

* * *

So, what did you think of that?! Ha, I loved writing it! I hope you loved reading it!


	49. chapter 49

Quick side note here: Kaceystar now has FOUR AU stories from different fic writers! I'm blushing! I've said this a couple of times…Kaceystar was born from boredom – very slow day at work while the boss was away. At that time all I thought of was a daughter trying to find her father. I never imagined the journey would grow and evolve into what it has today. I thank all of you fans for staying with her and her fans for writing stories about her. You have my humble thanks. Now, if any of you are interested you can read them too. There is a Prowl x Kacey fic by plenoptic called You Who Has Healed My Spark, Bee x Kacey by Juji-J called Kacey, another Bee x Kacey fic by the laughing hermit called Bewitched: A Fairytale Romance, and short little cute one shot about Kacey and Bee's daughter by CherryBlossom713 called Lena. Also, I have no problems letting fic writers borough Kacey from time to time. Just send me a PM for permission and you'll have my blessing. Thanks again!

Now, back to MBRS!

He's back! Yes, the mech wrecking, femme magnet is back! That last chapter was so freaking awesome to write. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it. Hope some of you recognized that tid bit at the end - my little tribute to an Optimus and Megatron G1 episode. I like to stick those in there from time to time and see whose paying attention.

And of course, I'm not going to kill Kacey. So no worries there! And _**remember**_, this story arc is more emotionally driven. I'm saving all the action for the next story arc. Now on with the final chapter of this story arc! It's _**REALLY**_ long so get a cushion, eye drops, snacks, drinks, and oh, maybe some tissues!

* * *

**Optimus**

Ratchet said I was totally insane for even daring to leave the med bay! Perhaps I was. But he knew better than anyone how much the Autobots needed me. Even at fifty percent energy levels – and that was after a couple of Ratchet's miracle mix of injections to get me there - I still had to make an appearance for _**them**_. I just hoped Megatron didn't call my bluff. Even with Roller, thanks to Wheeljack's inventive thinking, power-linked with me I did not have the energy for a fight against my brother. But at least my energy readings would indicate I was, throwing my brother off balance…I hope.

"_**HAVE YOU LOST A GASKET? YOU'D BETTER NOT GET HURT! NOT AFTER THE LONG HOURS I PUT INTO SAVING YOUR SORRY AFT**__!"_ my CMO screamed over a private comlink when I made my way outside the shuttle bay.

Yeah, I neglected to tell Ratchet about my little plan - confronting my brother. It was as much a necessity as letting the mechs and femmes under my command know that I'm alive and well. I needed to show my brother that his plan to kill me had failed.

"_I care deeply for you too, Ratchet. Just let me know the moment Kacey's regains consciousness."_

He responded with a long string of Cybertronian curses before disconnecting the communiqué. I smiled. He was in a really good mood.

My thoughts quickly returned to Kacey. I still think what I saw was all a dream or a hallucination. Perhaps my subconscious' way of visually depicting what she was doing. It was rather amazing. Even now I can still feel her essence within me. It's an odd and comforting feeling. I can feel her confidence, her fears…her love as if they were my own. Later, I'll have to talk to her and ask her what she did. Especially when Ratchet told me it made all the difference saving me.

"You look surprised my brother," I smiled. "But then again, you should have known I was still alive. You never felt the pain in your spark like we did when mother and father were killed. You never felt me die, did you?"

He growled in response. I could feel his uncontrolled anger. It was unfocused unlike all our previous encounters where he never held back his hatred of me or the Autobots. I definitely caught him…as the humans say…with his pants down.

"The next move is yours, Megatron. Do we battle it out? Or do you leave now? I should warn you…more air ships are on route as we speak. With one command from me they will drop their bombs on you and your mechs."

My brother looked to the sky and then back at Soundwave, his second in command.

"_Prowl, get Trailbreaker and that force-shield of his up here on the double! Be ready to use it…just in case I order the humans to drop their bombs. And tell Lennox to keep is men inside the shuttle bay. I'll not risk their lives right now._"

"_Understood, Prime!_"

A small smile fell upon my lips over Prowl's enthusiasm. While I have been incapacitated for three days I know he had to bear the brunt of it all – keeping the Autobots together and dealing with the Decepticons. Not an easy task when dealing with the emotions and the prospect of losing one's leader and friend. He, like the rest of the Autobots, was rejoicing at my return.

I had heard the gasps and whispers of elation as I walked through the injured that were strung about the shuttle bay. With each step I took their confidence climbed from the pits of despair. Even Ironhide, with his wounded arm, stood up tall and proud when he saw me. I had to order him to let Ratchet tend to his arm.

That order went over like oil off my backside! For he and many other Autobots were standing a short distance behind me even now. I could feel them, all of them. They were ready to fight.

"I'm waiting, brother!" I shouted. "Do we battle some more today? Or do we collect our wounded and fight another day?" I paused, waiting for an answer. "Perhaps the next time you try to kill me you should have the guts to do it yourself!"

"What, are you _**trying**_ to egg him on for a fight?! Don't make me smack you?!"

"Shut up, Ratchet! Let the mech talk without you complaining in his audio receptor!" Ironhide hissed followed by a clanking sound.

"Ow…you fragger!"

"That was from me!" Elita snarled. "No one smacks Optimus! That's my job!"

My spark lifted upon hearing their high spirits. It was good to feel their confidence renewed. It gave me strength.

Boldly I walked away from them, closing the gap between my brother and myself. I could feel my brother's hesitation even as he followed suit and strode out to meet me.

"How?"

"An antivirus program," I replied, answering his implied question. "Even now it is being reproduced and will be uploaded into every Autobot. Your son will never be able to do such a vial thing again."

Pure rage instantly boiled over our bond but then it was replaced by the coldness that I had long associated with my brother.

"It is a rare thing that we ever agree on anything, _**dear**_ brother. However, you were right about one thing. I should have done the job _**myself**_!" he snarled and then charged recklessly towards me.

I felt the energon rush to my systems like it always did during battle and with a surge of energy I was able to use my brother's own hurtling body against himself. With a quick sidestep and a simple maneuver Magnus taught me when fighting an opponent strong and bigger than myself, I grabbed my brother's arm and flipped him onto his back.

The Autobots cheers echoed loudly when he slammed hard onto the ground. I ignored them and didn't even contemplate what was going through Ratchet or Prowl's processors. I'm sure they thought I blew a logic circuit! Without a moment to spare, as my energy was already dipping to low, my arm transformed into my blade and I held it at my brother's throat with my foot heavy upon his chest.

"Order them to retreat," I growled, my optics flaring.

"Why not just kill me and be done with this war?"

"Because you are _**my**_ brother," I answered honestly. "I do not hate you as you seem to hate me. I still believe that one day there can be peace between us. But until that day I will continue to fight you. I will continue to be that burden that you alone must bare. Now _**order**_ the retreat!"

Megatron's optics flared along with his anger and frustration. I pressed the blade beneath the battle armor that shielded his face. A mere fraction of the tip penetrated his neck armor where the main energon line ran. While I would not kill him I would injure him by puncturing the line causing his energy levels to drop drastically.

However I hoped it did not come to that. Enough energon had been spilled on this day.

"_**NOW!**_" I growled.

"**Decepticons…retreat**!" he shouted and I released him instantly. As he slowly got up, he glared at me. "I should have killed you when you were a youngling!"

"Perhaps, but that's in the past. I'm here, now and I'm not going anywhere! Leave brother!"

"This isn't over Optimus!" he shouted as he rose up into the air, many of the Decepticons already high and disappearing into the clouds.

Before I could reply he transformed and rocketed off.

"No, it never is between us my brother," I whispered to myself.

With the Decepticons in full retreat I turned to face the Autobots and was greeted with a resounding cheer. I was the first to admit it was so good to see them smiling and jovial again even if they were all battered and dented from the battle.

"Glad to have you back, Sir!"

"Way to kick his aft, Prime!"

"We sure missed you, Sir!"

"Things just weren't the same without you!"

I heard from many as I made my way through the warriors. I shook hands or hugged several of them, stopped and to see how the wounded were doing. According to Prowl with only lost a handful of mechs. I fear there may be more in the coming future as Megatron now knows where the base is. He will not hesitate to attack again.

"Magnus!" I gasped in shock when I saw his still form being lifted on a stretcher.

"He's fine, Sir," Red quickly said when I rushed to my friend's side. "We stopped the bleeding and he can easily be repaired."

"Optimus?" my friend questioned in disbelief, his optics flashing briefly.

"Yes, it is me," I answered, bending down closer to him.

"You're alive," he wept, a weak arm lifting up and trying to touch me. I took hold of his hand and held onto tightly. "Thanks Primus, you're alive!"

"Rest my friend," I smiled rubbing his helm, seeing he was so drained of energy. "You've earned it."

Magnus nodded even as his optic covers closed.

"I gave him a heavy sedative and pain reliever," Red smiled as I gently lay Magnus' arm down. "He'll be as good as new, Sir."

"Here, you might want this," Ironhide said, coming up from behind me. I frowned upon seeing Magnus' mangled leg has Hide handed it to Red Alert. "It should help with his repairs."

Red Alert scanned it before saying, "Good, nothing major was damaged. We can easily repair it and then reattach it instead of building new leg for him."

"Glad I could help," Ironhide huffed out as they took Magnus away.

"How's your arm?" I asked my old friend looking at the terrible scorch mark that was in place of his cannon on his forearm.

"I'll live," he answered and I could see the sadness in his optics. They quickly filled with tears.

I said nothing but hugged him as tight as I could. Ironhide reciprocated the gesture, holding onto me so tight I could barely breathe to keep the energon flowing through my systems. But I did nothing to stop him. I can see he took my near death badly. I know if our positions had been reversed I would have been as shaken as my friend…my guardian.

"Damn youngling!" he smiled through his tears holding my head in his hands. "You scared me half to death! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'll do my best," I smiled back, allowing him to hug me again before Chromia took pity on my denting armor and peeled him off.

"See to it that he gets medical attention," I ordered as she escorted him away.

From there I turned to see Prowl barking out orders for the wounded to be moved out per the CMO's instructions and to those not injured to start with the clean up and repairs. Autobot and human all lending a helping hand wherever needed. Even Elita was helping as she always was one of the first to help with the injured after a battle. Unless I was nearly dying on the battlefield then of course she'd be at my side worrying then yelling at me later for being all noble and brave.

Ratchet, who had forgotten about me – temporarily I figure - was busy categorizing the injuries and determining who need to be tended to first. Priority would be Magnus of course. I heard him contact Wheeljack to prep the surgery room. I was shocked and concerned to see Bumblebee injured on the ground but then laughed when he smack Sunny's hand away as if he didn't need the mech's help. Not sure I'd want Sunny's medical help either. I'd probably wake up with a hangover as his idea for fixing any kind of pain was large consumptions of high grade.

"Prowl, I see you ran things as smoothly as ever," I grinned proudly, patting my second in command on the shoulder.

"I do my best, Prime," he replied looking a bit beaten up and exhausted, even his doorwings sagged a little.

"Pfft, your best? Your best would earn you the rank of Prime if I wasn't around."

"Speaking of ranks…you're going to just _**love**_ my report," he smirked at me.

Before I could question him I felt her desperation. Turning my head, my optics found her. She didn't have armor, like in my dream or hallucination. Yet she wore a blue cloak that draped over her shoulders and down her form, accentuating her beauty. Our optics met and locked on one another.

"**FATHER!!**" she called with her lovely voice that was beginning to sound more like Elita's with each passing year as she matured.

The entire shuttle bay fell silent and still. Many looked up and smiled upon seeing my daughter racing towards me. I know I was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. Kacey ignored them all with only one goal in mind as she ran around or jumped over anyone or anything to get to me. Somehow, with my strength waning and my recharge programs becoming more insistent, I managed to catch her as she jumped up into my arms. She pulled herself up my armor and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, crying uncontrollably.

All the pain, the suffering, the sheer sparkache my Kacey had to endure over the past three days came pouring over our bond. Wave after wave of anguish and despair. Then having gotten past that onslaught, my spark was filled with her ever lasting love, the devotion and pure joy of having me back.

Good Primus, she had a strong spark. I actually felt overwhelmed by the power of her emotions and started crying myself. It took me a few minutes to gather myself. When I did, I noticed that everyone had gone about there business. Many even cast a smile in my direction. Across the room, I saw Elita in tears.

Elita…my beautiful Elita. A beauty that only seems to get better each time I see her. I cannot begin to comprehend what she had to endure over the past few days. But I know in my spark that she can endure so much more than I. I'm not sure I could handle my own grief and that of my younglings as she had to do.

'I love you,' I told her over our bond which made her smile and cry even harder and laugh at the same time.

'I love you more,' she replied, smiling and wiping her tears away. 'We'll be together soon. Kacey needs you more now.'

'Yes, I can feel that. But please…don't stray to far my love.'

'Of course not.'

"Shh, my sparkling," I cooed, focusing again on Kacey and caressing her back. "Everything is going to be alright now. I'm here and in your arms."

Kacey sobbed harder, hiccupping, her arms squeezing my neck even more. It felt as if she were trying to make herself a permanent fixture on my armor.

"You are one amazing femme, do you know that?" I whispered into her audio receptor. "You saved my life."

"I did what I had to because of how much I love you, father," she wept onto my shoulder.

"I know my child. I love you so much too," I said, closing my optic covers and kissing the side of her head. "You are a radiant star in my spark. And you always seem to shine the brightest whenever you are needed most."

"Just like you," she smiled, leaning her head back to look at me.

I chuckled softly, rubbing my nose against hers. Her optic covers closed as she leaned into my affections, purring loudly. Next to my younglings' laughter, the sound of their content was the most beautiful sound in the universe.

"Do you see that bro? Isn't that a beautiful perfect Kodak moment?"

"Sunny, let them alone."

"You two need to get back to your assigned duties," Prowl said as looked past Kacey to see the twins grinning before me and Prowl glaring at them.

"Yeah, just one problem Prowl," Sunny said, scratching his head. "Who's Prime now? Optimus…or Kacey? Coz Kacey makes for a lovely Prime. Not that you're scrap, Optimus, Sir. But she is much more appealing to the optics."

Kacey giggled, "Be mindful of what you say Sunny. I do have my mother's temper. I may not be as lenient as my father."

Many around us laughed.

"Just what happened while I was in stasis?" I asked.

"You'll read all about it in my report," Prowl answered.

"And he does mean _**all**_!" Sunny added and then ducked when Prowl tried to grab him. "We're off bro!"

"Glad to have you back with us, Sir…err..and Ma'am," Sides said before chasing after his brother.

"Father, put me down please," Kacey requested in a mature and serious tone. One I have never heard from her before. A pang of sadness filled me briefly, followed by a sense of pure pride. My Kaceystar had grown up, just a little bit more during the past few days. Once on the floor she turned to Prowl. "Since Bumblebee is unable to complete my final request, the responsibility is yours."

Once said, she held our both her arms as if awaiting for Prowl to handcuff her. I raised an optic ridge. What the frag happened around here?

"In light of the events that have transpired today, I believe we can forego placing you under arrest," Prowl said slowly, winking at me. "However, you are not to go without punishment. For that, I will leave it up to Optimus. That is once you relinquish command back to him."

"Done!" she grinned throwing her arms around him. Then she turned and looked up at me. "I'm sorry for what I did. But it was necessary."

Again I raised an optic ridge questioningly at my second in command.

"You'll…"

"Let me guess…I'll read it in your report," I finished. I folded my arms across my chest, almost glaring at Prowl. "I do hope I will not have to wait long for this report. I am very curious as to what happened while I was on my death bed."

"I'll get right on it, Prime. As soon as we're done here," he saluted and then marched off.

"Will you tell me, my daughter?"

"I think it best you read Prowl's report first and then I'll explain my actions. Whatever punishment you see fit to hand out I will accept without complaint. I'm just so glad to have you back, father."

Her optics filled with tears again and I didn't hesitate to lift her up, holding her close to comfort her. Whatever my Kacey did, I'm sure she had good reason. I know to trust her judgment as I trust many of my officers. With that in mind, I doubt I will punish her for whatever transgression she had done.

* * *

**Elita**

It took great restraint to keep me from running over and doing the exact thing Kacey had done. Such actions were meant for younglings and not femme commanders. I'll not belittle my femmes or myself by acting in such a manner. At least not in public. In private I will however hold him, kiss his, do whatever I can to express my love and joy at having him back alive and well and in my arms.

For now, I'll settle for the love surges he keeps sending me over our bond. Primus how I missed them these past few days. It felt wonderful to feel his love, his strength, his very essence on the other side of our bond.

"Here are the little ones, Elita," Hound said, pulling me from my thoughts. "With all the wounded out of here I thought it time to bring them to see Optimus."

"Thank you Hound that was very thoughtful of you."

"Don't thank me…I had them taken to the Med bay," he said. I looked to see three guilty faces staring at the ground before them. Ariel was actually quietly crying and holding Orion's hand. "They were in the shuttle bay during the time of the attack."

I gasped loudly. My spark nearly stopped pulsing from the flash of fear I felt upon hearing this news. Optimus immediately came over, concerned, with Kacey in tow.

"Elita?" he questioned.

"It was my fault mother," Leo said, looking directly at me. "Please, I'm to blame. I made them come with me to the shuttle bay."

"Elita, let me handle this," Optimus said.

He felt my fear. My sparklings…so close to the fight. His love and reassurance calmed my spark. Even Kacey came to my side, hugging me. When Ratchet first told me that Optimus and Kacey were both going to be ok, I nearly fritzed like Leo. I had been so focused on the battle that I had not noticed how Optimus' end of our spark bond had been strengthening. Nor did I worry about my three little younglings. I assumed they were in the safe zone with all the other younglings.

Primus…I don't want even thing about what might have happened.

"I'm sorry, mother!" Leo wept obviously feeling my fear over our bond. "I _**had**_ to do something! I wanted to help fight the 'Cons for what they did to dad and Kacey."

Optimus kneel down as low as he could to get to Leo's level. His optics flaring slightly, making Leo flinch.

"I've said it countless times," my love started. "Younglings have no place in battle. I've even forbade Kacey from fighting even though she is capable of it. Did you once think of the consequences of what could have happened to you or your brother and sister?"

"No, Sir," Leo replied staring directly up at Optimus. For such a tiny mech he had so much courage. Perhaps too much if he tried to join a fight at far too young of an age. "I was just trying to be like you, father."

"My son, the day will come when you will be on that battlefield. I will not stop you from becoming the Autobot you are determined to be. However, you _**must**_ learn that our war is not for revenge. It is not the Autobot way. We fight to protect those who cannot defend themselves against the Decepticons. We fight to preserve our way of life in the hope that in the generations to come there will be peace. I refuse to let any of my younglings allow themselves to be consumed with something as petty as revenge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Leo wept, bowing his head.

"War is not fun, Leo. It is not pretty. It is ruthless and unbiased caring not who it takes down during the heat of battle. But know this my son, every time a transformer falls, be it Autobot or Decepticon, a small piece of who we are as Cybertronians is lost…forever. That goes for all of you, understand?"

Leo nodded, tears falling fast as he looked up to his father.

"I understand too, father," Orion replied. "And Leo is not all to blame. I am as well. I could have been more forceful in my argument to stop him. Instead, I chose to be with my brother."

"Is that so?" Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I am to blame as well," Ariel spoke up proudly. The three of them standing side by side before their father. "I too chose to be with my brothers even though I knew what we were doing was wrong. What I saw and felt was…frightening. I was really scared but I couldn't leave my brothers."

Ariel broke down in tears. Optimus was quick to pull her into his arms, whispering softly into her audio receptor. She clung to him much like Kacey did, moving her head yes or no every so often.

My spark swelled with pride at how strong the bond was between them. They definitely had their father's courage to stand together before us. Yes, I was very proud of my younglings for even though what they did was wrong they did the right thing by staying together. They have learned their father's lessons well.

"Come here, all of you," Optimus grinned, pulling his sons into his arms.

I smiled watching as they purred, basking in his affections. Tears of relief fell, giggles of pure joy sounded. The last three days had been difficult for them. Each night I had to comfort them through their tears. Not an easy task when there were four younglings all equally upset and distraught about their father's condition. Looking back, they were the only reason why I was able to hold it together.

"Mother, I'm going to go see if I can help Prowl with anything," Kacey said to me. "The poor mech looks exhausted."

"Go on," I smiled proudly at her.

Before she left, I pulled her into a hug. I was so happy she was ok too. The thought of losing two sparks I loved dearly was too much to bear.

"I love you my sparkling," I whispered to her, unable to stop my tears. "I don't know exactly what you did, but we are all grateful to have Optimus back."

"I don't know what I did either. I…I just could let dad go."

"I understand my sweetspark," I said, kissing her head and holding her close. "Now go on. I'm sure you can help."

As I watched her go I felt myself yanked by my arm into an embrace. Optimus' form was smothering and I enjoyed every astrosecond of it. The way his arms felt around me, the way he kissed me deeply…Primus I missed him so much.

"**OW**!" Optimus suddenly yelped.

I leaned back to see a hand had reached up and latched onto his antenna. The little ones were laughing wildly at their father.

"Quiet, youngling! Don't think I've forgotten about you for one moment! Med Bay now! Before you offline yourself overloading with your femme!"

I stifled a laugh moving out of my love's arms. It'd been a long time since I saw Ratchet do that to Optimus. It meant the CMO was in good spirits like the rest of us were.

"I'll see you in a bit, Elita," Optimus grinned.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

"OW! Don't twist…OW!"

"Quit whining or I'll order Roller to disengage! Then you'll be so low on energy I'll have to drag you to the med bay! And I'm not in the mood to lug your heavy aft half way across the base!"

"Nice to see things are getting back to normal," Chromia laughed coming to my side.

"Yes it is."

"Can we go watch Ratchet beat up dad?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Not today," I answered. "I think he's earned the right to keep some of his dignity today. I want you three to head to our quarters for now."

"Ah, but mom…"

"Leo, I'm not happy about what you did. I was scared when Hound told me. Just because you father isn't going to punish you doesn't mean I wont."

"Yes, mother."

"Good, Ariel, you're in charge."

"Frag that! Why does she get to be in charge?" Leo whined.

I rolled my optics. As hard as I try I've never been able to get him to stop cursing. Primus, he's a stubborn as his father!

"Because femmes are always more responsible than mechs, you lugnut!" Ariel answered grabbing Leo's hand. "Be happy you're lucky you don't have antenna like father or I'd drag you by them too!"

"Pfft, you'd have to catch me first!" he countered.

Then Leo did something that made those of us still in the shuttle bay laugh heartily. He lifted Ariel, who was at least twice his size, up over his shoulder and ran out of the shuttle bay with her screaming for him to put her down. Orion was close behind, cheering Leo on. Both my little mechs were laughing the entire time.

"Primus, it is so good to hear them laugh again," I sighed.

"You got that right," Chromia said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "By the way, thanks for saving my aft out there."

"Anything for my best friend," I smiled.

"Mind telling me what Thunderblast was talking about?"

"Another time perhaps," I frowned, forcing those dark memories away. "Let's just say it was one mission I wish I could do all over again."

"Fair enough. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go find where Ironhide is hiding. That mech isn't getting any interfacing tonight if he keeps avoiding the doc!"

'Are you coming to save me from Ratchet?' Optimus suddenly asked over our bond. 'I'm afraid he might take advantage of me in my weakened condition.'

'Sure…I'm on my way,' I laughed.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

There were others that needed far more medical attention than myself. So, I had told Moonracer that I could make it to the Med Bay on my own. My repair systems were already working on combating my aches and pains as I made the trek to the med bay.

However my solitude was short lived. But I didn't complain too much. No amount of pain could dampen my spirits right now. Optimus was back! Kacey was too! And my friends were trying to be helpful. Emphasis on _**trying**_.

"Ow! Frag! Are you two trying to kill me?" I groaned and grimaced as Sunny and Sides were helping me walk.

"Sorry, Bumblebee…when did you get so heavy?" Sunny complained.

"Just…ow…let go…I can walk the rest of the way!"

"Are you sure?" Sides asked.

I sighed…ow…even that hurt too. Frag the last time I hurt this bad was the last time Megatron handed my aft to me and crushed my vocal processor. I had spent a couple of days in the Med Bay after that. Mainly because Ratchet was doing his best to try and save my voice. I still wouldn't have it today if not for my coming into contact with the All Spark. It literally can work miracles.

"Yes, please," I pleaded.

The brothers gently unhooked my arms from around their shoulders and let go of me. My legs nearly buckled once they held my full weight. But I quickly used the wall for support with one hand. It helped…a little.

"**Coming through!**"

I winced when I turned my head enough to see Ratchet coming with Optimus in tow. The twins moved aside, both covering their mouths and giggling. I moved as well, as fast as my aching body would let me. Only I was afraid to laugh for fear of how much it might hurt. It _**was**_ a comical sight to see!

"Honestly, you can let go, Ratch! OW!"

"Like pit I will!" Ratchet countered. "You're going to get strapped down to the med berth! What the frag were you thinking trying to fight your brother in your condition! You haven't even fully recovered!" Ratchet suddenly came to a halt, hand still firmly holding on to Optimus' antenna. "And _**you**_, why are you not in the med bay?"

"I'm not that badly damaged," I lied afraid he'd grab my some part of my head and drag me along too!

"Bull slag! Get in there pronto!" he snapped and then moved on.

"OW!"

"I see the old rust bucket is back to his normal self," Sunny smiled.

"**I heard that!**" the CMO shouted over his shoulder making us laugh.

"Are you sure you can make it?" Sides asked, looking very concerned.

"I'll be fine," I huffed, leaning against the wall. "Just gonna rest here for a minute then I'll move on. Go back and see what Prowl needs help with."

"Sure thing and maybe we'll hook you up with a femme!" Sunny exclaimed. "They dig the battered and brave type of mechs like you."

"I don't need a femme," I chuckled nervously my mind instantly filled with thoughts of Kacey. My spark fluttered wildly. Primus, I'm so glad she's ok.

"But you still haven't interfaced. As your best friend it is my duty to put you out of your misery and get you a femme. I even know one who thinks you are so doable too!"

I blushed. I couldn't help it. Me…doable…yeah right! I'm a mech wrecker, not a romantic. Well, not a romantic yet I should say.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, I'm going to have to pass," I replied.

"But you don't know what you're missing out on!" Sunny pressed on.

"Unlike you, Sunny, I believe some things are worth waiting for," I smiled.

"Ah, still waiting for _**the**_ one then?" Sides questioned.

"Something like that. Now get going before Ratchet drags you in for volunteer work in the med bay!"

"Frag that…let's go bro!"

"Right behind ya, Sunny!"

"While you're back there…how's my backside looking? Not to scuffed up?" Sunny asked as they moved on down the hall.

"You don't want to know."

"I should…"

"Pit no!" Sides said and I laughed as he grabbed Sunny's arm and dragged him with him. "We'll shower later, after we help with repairs. Besides, this way we look battle worn like the warriors we are."

"You're right! So we'll be getting some interfacing tonight for sure!"

"Just remember, it's my turn to use our quarters. You get the femme's or wherever else you end up."

"Yeah, yeah."

I watched as they disappeared around the corner, their voices fading fast. One day I'll understand what their talking about. Interfacing was still such a mystery to me. But I refuse to have a fling with a femme just for an overloading experience. That wouldn't be fair to the femme. Nor would it be fair to my spark.

Besides, my spark only desires one femme. One femme that is worth waiting for. One femme that I would do anything for. The mere thought of her now gets my interface systems humming.

Frag it to pit! I really need to get off this base. Just thinking about Kacey caused my internal body temperature to rise!

"Hey Bumblebee!"

"AH!" I yelped in surprise, losing my balance.

"Frag, sorry, Bee! I didn't mean to startle you!" Kacey said, her arms quickly wrapping around my chest to hold me up right.

I stoically did my best to try not to lean against her or touch her for fear of myself! It was exceedingly difficult! I was so relieved that she was ok that I wanted to hold her close and tell her everything I'd been holding in the past several years.

"You're running hot, Bee! I can feel it! That's not good, let's hurry and get you to the med bay!" she said, her optics full of concern.

Oh thank Primus she didn't have her sensors anymore! I was running hot…just not from my injuries! Despite the pain I was in I could feel every micrometer of her form against mine as she moved under my arm, supporting my weight. My spark rate increased and my processor started to haze over. I had a funny, tingly, pleasure sensation building up in my…

WHAM!

From out of nowhere a force smacked into me hard from behind sending me to the floor. I lay there dazed and confused. What the frag was that?

"IRONHIDE!"

"Sorry! I was looking behind my while running."

"Oh, Chromia chasing after you to get your arm checked out?" Kacey asked as I felt big hands grab hold of me.

"Yeah," he answered hefting me up onto my feet. Ironhide's massive frame came into view. "You ok?"

"Uh…"

"You're fine," Ironhide said not even waiting for my answer.

"I was taking Bumblebee to the med bay, he's running a fever or something."

"Since I am heading there, I'll take him. Prowl could use your help with the twins. They're heading back to the shuttle bay."

"Good Primus!" Kacey groaned. "Prowl has his plate full without those idiots. You don't mind, Bee do you? I'll stop by later to check on ya."

"He won't mind," Ironhide smiled for me.

"Ok, I'll see you both later," she smiled and then trotted off.

My optics followed her until she disappeared around a corner. I smiled…dreamily.

SMACK!

"OW!" I cried out, rubbing the top of my head.

"Stop thinking with your interface systems! I thought you were going to overload a few minutes ago. Why do you think I ran into you?"

"Was that what was happening to me?"

Ironhide blinked in surprise at me.

"You've never overloaded?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. I've never been intimate with a femme."

"Never?"

I exhaled in irritation.

"Frag, is it so bad to want to wait for the one femme my spark desires?"

"Oh Primus," he groaned, pinching his nose plates. "No wonder you can't control yourself! Well, I suggest you avoid Kacey as much as possible until you leave the base, understood?"

I reluctantly nodded. He was right. I couldn't handle myself anymore around Kacey. Especially after I poured my emotions out to her in the med bay.

"And your injured, I'm sure that doesn't help. Still, you could use a few lessons in how to treat femmes in the recharge birth."

"Sunny and Sides talk about their interfacing all the time with me."

"Bumblebee, don't listen to them! Primus help us if those to ever start procreating! No, when you're ready to actually start interfacing you come to me and I will give you the proper advice. Femmes are not conquests, they're well of pleasure to be enjoyed and…"

"**HIDE!**"

"And feared!" he added quietly before turning us around to face Chromia as she marched angrily towards us.

"I was just taking the young scout here to the med bay for repairs and see about getting my arm repaired as well," he innocently smiled…well as innocently as Ironhide could smile that is.

"Well then, I'll escort the both of you," she smiled, bringing up her primed rifle.

I started trembling having a flashback to one of their fights when I was a youngling. I was literally caught in the cross fire and spent a day in the med bay! Optimus was furious and had them both spend time in the brig.

I wonder…what Optimus will think of me when Kacey and I get together. Ironhide said I was an honorable mech. I've always looked up to Optimus as my role model. Will that be enough for him to allow me to date Kacey or will he blast my aft into space?

"_Remember what I told you_," Hide said over a private comlink interrupting some rather terrifying thoughts. "_Start thinking with your processor and not your interface systems when around Kacey._"

"_Easier said than done…my processor very much agrees with my interface systems and my spark!_"

"_Then learn! I can't knock you down to the ground every time you're near Kacey!_"

I didn't want him too. My aft was hurting something fierce! I wouldn't be surprised if there was a dent in it the size of his cannon. But he was right. I do need to learn to control myself.

Oh! Sam will help me! He was like me before he finally hooked up with Mikaela! I'm sure he'll have all kinds of advice for me!

"What are you smiling for?" Ironhide asked.

"It's a good day," I answered.

"That it is," Chromia grinned. Then her rifle clanked against Ironhide's armor. "Now move it!"

"Yes, dear," Ironhide smiled. "_Remember Bumblebee, always keep your femme happy. Otherwise you get left recharging on the floor with no interfacing for however long she deems appropriate_!"

I glanced from Ironhide to Chromia, thinking. Femmes truly are a force to be reckoned with. And I have so much more to learn before I get together with Kacey!

* * *

**Prowl**

With a heavy sigh I dropped into the seat behind my desk. It took two days to repair the shuttle bay. I was exhausted physically, mentally, spiritually. Everyone on the base was. We nearly lost Optimus and Kacey. Primus, I barely managed to keep it together.

But by some miracle, he made it and we survived our base's first major assault. There would be more. New security measures would have to be implemented. We'll have to start posting guards outside instead of relying solely on Teletran 2's sensors. Maybe I should recall a few of the troops back.

"Can I come in Prowl?"

"Sure," I smiled, waving for Kacey to enter, glad for the respite. She immediately did so, turned and then closed and locked my office door. I raised an optic ridge at her as she sat down. The cloak Bumblebee gave her had become a permanent fixture on her – her armor so to speak, I suppose. "You know, everyone will start talking about us…the long shuttle trips during your 'training', the long hours in my office behind a closed door while we play strategy games."

"You got the hots for me Prowl?" she asked with that smirk of hers, making me laugh heartily. "You're a good mech, Prowl. I understand it takes a long time to get over the loss of a bond mate. I would never take advantage of you."

I laughed even harder. Hardest I've laughed in a really, really long time.

"You have been hanging around Sunny and Sides too much," I finally managed to say.

"Oh yeah, I've got the entire Sunny-Sides smut dictionary downloaded into my processor."

"And Leo?"

"He has the abridged version with all the mature material edited out."

I laughed again.

"You can relax," she smiled. "I'm a long way from interfacing. Leo is still as innocent as ever, thank Primus. Much to mom and dad's relief."

"How is Optimus?"

"Ratchet released him from the Med Bay _**after**_ walking in on him and mom interfacing when dad was supposed to be resting. Ratchet figured that if my dad had that amount of energy he could be released and confined to his quarters. He was recharging on the couch when I left to come see you."

"I take it you didn't come here for just a casual chat."

"No," she frowned and then exhaled loudly, bowing her head.

I remained quiet allowing her to gather her thoughts. Whatever she wanted to discuss was very important. I had never seen her look so serious before.

"Prowl, almost losing my father taught me a very valuable lesson," she began, looking directly at me, her gaze penetrating much like her father's whenever he was serious. "I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be Prime. I know I can never be the Prime that father is. But if we had lost him, I can tell you right now I am not ready to lead these people."

"Kacey, you have all of us for support…"

"No. I _**must**_ be able to step up to the plate…to make the big decisions. And I'm not. We are not on Cybertron. The Autobots are scattered all over and only Primus knows where they are. There are so few of us here on Earth. And we don't know how many more are coming. We are in a fragile state. The Autobots on this base depend upon my father's strength to hold them together."

"The attack on my father proved that Megatron will stop at nothing to break us. He failed this time. We were lucky to save my father. We might not have that luck next time. I _**have**_ to be ready…I have to be strong for all of us. And right now…I'm not. I was too emotional…I acted out of pure desperation and fear. Those are not how a leader acts. I'm asking you to help me through my training. You can help me be stronger up here," she said pointing to her processor. "So that I can be stronger here," she said pointing to her spark. She reached across and handed me a datapad. "This is my training schedule. Please, add two more sessions wherever you have time. I will not take no for an answer."

"I can see that," I said, leaning back in my chair. "Very well." I added two times on her schedule and handed it back to her. "Will that be sufficient?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Thank you…for everything."

"I'm just doing my duty, Ma'am," I grinned back.

"Oh, ha ha," she said, playfully narrowing her optics at me. "I expected something like that from Sunny and Sides, never from you Prowl."

"What? Did you think that Jazz became my bonded solely on my rugged looks?"

Kacey got to her feet, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Just don't let the twins know you actually have a sense of humor," she warned. "They believe that your logic circuits make you incapable of handling a joke."

"Well, if they were smarter they'd realized that the reason why they can't fry my logic circuits, and they've tried repeatedly with their pranks, is because I can not only handle a joke but can get the punch line right. However, as second in command I simply do not have the luxuries that many mechs have. Thus, such things are shared in private with those close to my spark."

Kacey blushed slightly and smiled, "I'm honored. Now if you'll excuse me, Sir. I need to say goodbye to Bumblebee before he leaves. He's been avoiding me the past couple of days."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I think he believes I'm angry with him for returning to his post and Sam's guardian. I'm not. I fully understand that with Megatron knowing where are base is does put our human allies at an even greater risk. Besides, it would be selfish of me to not want him to go."

I burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry Kacey but next to your father, you are the most selfless mechanism I know."

"That may be," she frowned. "But I will miss Bumblebee's constant presence on the base."

"Then go say your good byes. I'll see you tomorrow morning for your lesson then," I said, unlocking the door from the panel on my desk.

"I won't be late," she said as she headed out.

Once alone, I leaned back in my chair and looked at the pile of data pads on my desk. They needed to be taken care of…but not today. Rising to my feet I then left my office and headed outside to the main road leading from the base.

I may be one of Kacey's mentors but I have learned many things from her as well. Perhaps, the one I enjoy the most, one I know Jazz probably enjoyed the most as well, was going for a drive…and even exceeding the speed limit from time to time.

* * *

**Kacey**

I walked slowly from Prowl's office heading for the shuttle bay. Many of the Autobots said their good mornings to me as I passed them. As always I reciprocated the greeting with my usual smile. It was so good to seem them as the once were. Even with the threat of an imminent attack from the Decepticons looming overhead, the Autobots resolve was strong once again.

From the looks of things, some relationships have gotten stronger as a result of the events that occurred the past several days. I must admit, it's good to see a couple so happy.

"Magnus, aren't you supposed to stay off the leg until it fully heals?" I asked.

"Ratchet also said I needed to get some exercise so it would return to being fully functional," he smiled, his weight leaning heavily upon Akima. She was his crutch as he gimped slowly along the hallway. "Just don't think this stops me from giving you lessons. We're still scheduled for this afternoon."

"I haven't forgotten," I smiled. "Just make sure you have someone durable enough to handle an aft whipping."

"Oh I do," he chuckled as if it were some kind of inside joke that I had no idea about.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Magnus you're evil at times," Akima chided and then looked to me. "He has the twins scheduled as your sparring partners for today."

"Ah, payback," I commented.

"Of course," he smiled proudly.

"Well, it is good to see you on your feet again."

"Thank you, Kacey. I'll see you later."

Moving aside, I let Magnus and Akima move by. I watched them for a few moments. And for the first time in my life I wondered if I would find an honorable mech like Magnus. Ever since having the 'talk' with dad I started seeing the mechs on the base a bit…differently.

"Pfft! Who am I kidding?" I chuckled to myself, returning to my journey.

First of all, the mech would have to be brave enough to withstand my father's wrath. Yes, I can easily see my father blasting any mech that so much as glanced my way. Then if the mech survives that he'll have to pass a multitude of parameters I'm sure my 'uncles' would deem appropriate. This means I probably won't get to go on my first date until the next millennium!

I think Bumblebee would be the most protective of me, next to my father. I see the roll in Bee's optics and annoyed look on his faceplates when Rox hangs his arms around my shoulders like I'm his femme. Then he laughs when I put Rox in his place.

Honestly, I am Elita One's daughter too. I can handle mechs like Rox. I'm just not sure how I'll act when I met that one mech, the right mech, the mech my spark desires. Oh well, only time will tell.

"So, were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" I asked quietly as Bumblebee had his back to me.

I noticed his head bow for a moment before he turned to face me. My throat tightened unexpectedly as tears filled my optics. Frag! I'm not a little youngling anymore!

"Kacey, you know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," he smiled warmly.

"I know," I sighed, forcing the tears away.

It was difficult though. My spark was aching because I was going to miss Bee so much.

"I'll be back to visit. You can even contact me day or night if you just need to talk."

I nodded, a single tear rolled down my cheek. His hand reached to wipe the tear away and lifted my chin up.

"You are much stronger than you think, Kacey. What you did to save Optimus proved that. You are going to be just fine without me here."

"I know. I'm still going to miss you," I smiled.

"Bumblebee, we have clearance to leave whenever you're ready," Bluestreak spoke softly.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute."

"Of course, Sir."

I smiled, "I often forget you're an officer. You don't always act like one around me."

"Enjoy it," he countered. "One day soon I will be your superior and you will have to call me Sir."

"Whatever, you'll always just be Bee to me!"

He moaned, rolling his optics, "I have to put up with that regularly with the other officers. They still call me youngling."

"It's better than old rust bucket!" I said making him laugh.

"That is true."

"Seriously, Bumblebee, I want to thank you with _**all **_my spark. I couldn't have pulled off my little coup without your help. You are truly good and a loyal friend."

I held out my hand for him to shake. He stared at it for a moment before grabbing hold and pulled me into an embrace. I put my arms around him as well, holding him equally as tight. I chuckled at a fond memory.

"I remember when you used to have to pick me up to hug me," I told him, my arms tightened around him, not want to let go.

"Soon you'll be taller than me. Just remember Kacey, I will _**always**_ be your friend no matter when on this Earth that I may be," he whispered into my audio receptor. "And…I too will miss seeing you, especially your smile."

'Kacey, is everything ok?' father asked, sensing sadness.

'I'm ok, father. Just saying goodbye to Bumblebee. I'll be there soon.'

'Ok, child. Take your time.'

"It's time for me to let you go," I grinned as we parted, no tears, no regrets.

"Yeah, Sam has called me a dozen times already, asking me when I was going to arrive," he chuckled. "He can't wait for me to get there. He said he has some big news to tell me about Mikaela."

"I'm sure you'll love it whatever it is. Tell him and his family I said hi. Talk to you soon, Bee."

"Not soon enough," he responded making me laugh.

I felt my father's love comforting me. Yes, I was sad seeing my good friend leave. But not as sad as I thought I'd really be. I guess that means I've grown up a little, right?

'On my way, father,' I told him over out bond after the shuttle departed the bay.

I was looking forward to the day when I'd be taking orders from Bumblebee and the other officers, including my father and mother. But unlike before when I was younger, I still wanted to enjoy my time now with my family and my friends for I knew how precious each moment of every day was.

I know that once a soldier again I will not have such close moments with my father anymore. That eventually I will not be able to climb into the recharge bed and snuggle between him and my mother. That eventually I will be a fully mature femme possibly with a family of my own.

I sighed. Such times seemed so far away right now. As they should, I suppose. I was still so young with so much of my life before me.

"Ah, good, I just finished shuffling the deck," father smiled as I walked into our quarters. I raised an optic ridge at him as he sat at the small table in the main living quarters. "I thought we'd play a game of poker while Elita was out. You know…give you a chance to see if beating me was a fluke or not."

I smirked at him, "I'm up for the challenge. Do you have enough of your strength back to handle it if you lose?"

"I'm sure I do. I have you beside me."

I laughed taking my seat across from him. Seeing him much better and in good spirits made me decide that now would be a good time to ask him the questions I've been needing to ask him.

"Does it get easier?" I asked as he passed out the cards. "Giving orders, being in command."

"It is never easy putting your friends or even loved ones in harms way."

"No, I suppose that would never get easy. What about doubts or regrets?"

"There are always doubts and regrets, my daughter. But you can never dwell on them. If you do it might affect the decisions you make in the future. One piece of advice that Sentinel taught me, and one I've lived by as my time as Prime is when you make a decision and give that command, you stick with it be it right or wrong. You must always have confidence in the choices you make and trust that those around you have the skills to see their orders through."

I frowned looking at my cards as he finished.

"Not everyone is meant to be a leader," he spoke sorting his cards out. Then he looked over at me. "But you are a natural leader, Kacey. _**You**_ had the courage to take command. Yes it was out of pure desperation and love for me. But to _**make**_ that decision and see it through no matter how difficult took guts."

"Just because you were terrified or purged your tanks doesn't make you any less of a leader. As you grow older you will learn to control your fears. We need our fears. They keep us focused, determined. Yes you will make mistakes but it is how you handle those mistakes that will shape you as a leader. Understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Good," he smiled. "Thus ends the lesson for today. Now, let's play. I'm in one hundred."

I didn't even glance at my cards and grabbed a few poker chips.

"One hundred, dad? I bet that much when I'm playing with Leo and Orion. Here's five…what the big mechs play with."

Dad laughed heartily adding more of his chips to the pile.

"You're on…_**femme**_."

I smiled back at him thanking Primus I had my father back. And at least for the moment, all was right in the universe. Even when mother showed up with my brothers and sister, she didn't get mad at us playing poker. However, she was shocked to find out that her little innocent mechs knew how to play!

When she demanded an explanation, father suddenly got really tired and left the room for the bedroom. I said I had a project that needed my attention and quickly left our quarters before she could protest. Besides, I knew she'd pry it out of father. He always cracked under her interrogations. He did it on purpose as it was part of the game they played. But he loved to prolong it for as long as possible.

"**KACEY!!!!!**"

"Oops, my bad!" I shouted back over my shoulder at Ratchet and took of running down the hallway…laughing!

"**Yippy! Daddy's all pink again!!!**" Kayla shouted excitedly bouncing up and down as I ran by her, Galen and Moonracer.

Oh yeah, _**all**_ was right in the universe.

* * *

Up next: The final interlude with Optimus as we begin the final story arc. Yes, I know, sorry. Don't worry, I promise lots of action in the final story arc, including the big showdowns between Optimus and Megatron, Elita and Thunderblast, and of course, Kacey and Venom. Woohoo! I can't wait!

Author's notes: I want to give my thanks to everyone again. Also I need to give props to plenoptic for that Prowl x Kacey scene. One of my lines from a previous chapter had inspired her to write a small fic where they kissed and that inspired me to poke fun at the possibility of them being a couple. Honestly, I really just wanted to use the Sunny-Sides smut dictionary line from her fic and that's how that scene evolved! I actually wrote it just after reading her fic.


	50. Interlude III

Here it is, the final Interlude as we begin the final story arc and bring MBRS to an end. I know, I'm crying too. But all good things must come to an end so that we can start the cycle all over again.

I must admit I have been very anxious to write this story arc for a multitude of reasons. One in particular is a scene I had written long when I first started the story. A scene that made me changed the title on you. I'm very excited you will all be able to finally ready it very soon...I hope.

One last note before we begin. One of my favorite reviewers broke down a wrote a lovely Kacey x Bee fic. I hope you all have time to enjoy it as I have. It's called Thank You For Loving My by Bunnylass.

And now, we start the Interlude and final story arc with Optimus.

* * *

**Optimus**

The past six years have gone by far too quickly for me. It is never easy for me to watch any of my younglings grow up before my very optics physically, emotionally, or mentally. Not that I had much choice in the matter. They were going to grow up no matter what I thought about it. I just thank Primus every day that they have actually been given the chance to grow as the base has come under attack several times from the Decepticons over the past six years. Between them and the now THREE teenagers I have I am constantly kept me on my toes and battle ready!

Honestly, I think I'd rather take on the Decepticons. Teenagers can and are often more frightening than a full out attack on the base! At least my three teenagers have been.

Leo my youngest is growing to be much bigger than originally projected. During his last maintenance exam Ratchet informed me that Leo would probably end up the same height as Jazz was. And from feeling the strong spark in my youngest, will be the same kind of mech wrecker that my good friend was, only much, much stronger physically.

Yes, my son is going to be one mech wrecker to be reckoned with on the battlefield once he's fully matured. He is already a handful now for me and his mother. We are constantly reprimanding him for pranks, rather ingenious pranks that even leave Sunny and Sides gawking, and his disruption during his studies with Alpha Trion! Leo is by no means dim witted. On the contrary is highly intelligent and would just rather us it smarts for more…exciting things. He is such a dangerous combination of smarts and creativity, much like Kacey!

Orion is probably the smartest of my younglings. Yes, according to Alpha Trion my first born son's intelligence even exceeds Kacey's. And as he's matured into a teenager he is more determined with his studies and is never one to hold back from asking questions. He literally craves information and can never seem to get enough.

I have often had to make him go to bed when checking on my younglings before heading for recharge myself. Upon entering his and Leo's room I'd find Leo recharging deeply with the blanket over his head because Orion would be sitting at his desk with a light on and a stack of datapads he was going through. 'Just five more minutes, father' he'd beg me. And I'd give in. Many a times I have found him recharging with his head on his desk and had to put him into his bed.

Ariel, being my most well behaved youngling, was a lot like her mother, temper, beauty and all. Had a schedule and stuck to it. So whenever I checked on her she was always in deep recharge. Even Galen got booted from her room at a designated time. Much to the young mech's disappointment and my relief!

Elita often chides me for being too nosy when I go to check on Ariel whenever Galen is visiting. I can't help it. I'm very protective of my femmes, daughters or sparkmate. And I know mechs! I am one for pits sake! I know what goes through a young teenager mech's processor. And I know when alone with a femme and not much else to do behind a closed door that Galen is doing something with Ariel. It may not be interfacing yet. But it is _**something**_!

This brings me to Kacey.

Primus, I don't even know were to begin. I'm caught between being extremely proud of the beautiful, lovely, gorgeous femme she has matured into and wanting to blast any mech into pieces that glances at her appreciatively. Even Elita has told me that she wants to blow mechs to bits because of how Kacey looks now.

Luckily she wears her cloak everywhere and only removes it when in our quarters for it covers the majority of her form. I have a feeling some mechs would actually fritz on the spot if she waltzed by in her bare protoform. A form that looks very much like a fully mature femme's protoform. Long slender, neck, legs and arms. Hips that had a curve that wasn't too round but not to flat either. A narrow waist that led up to a tight, flat abdomen that stretched up to…

Frag it to pit!

Between Elita, myself, and Leo, who is fiercely protective of both his sisters, there won't be any mechs alive on the base because of my daughter's beauty! Orion tells us were all nuts and that Kacey _**can**_ handle herself just fine. And he's right. Prowl has given me several reports about Rox and a couple of his friends in the Med Bay with a dented crotch plates for stepping over the line with Kacey.

Still, as her father I cannot help but be over protective. Our bond has only strengthened even more ever since she saved my life. She worries for me whenever I go into battle and is always there to be the first to greet me upon my return. My end of the spark link is extremely sensitive to her feelings and hers to mine, more so than ever before. We've both had to learn to keep certain feelings to ourselves. Kacey tries to hold her worries in check while I…well let's just say that when I'm intimate with Elita I shut myself off from Kacey completely. Only Kacey still hasn't learned to completely shut herself off from me. Some lingering emotion always bleeds through the bond.

Even now I can feel her sadness as she tries to keep it to herself.

I frowned not sure if the party we were planning for her today was such a good idea or not. I mean it should be a joyous day as she's turning twenty-four and any day her transformation systems will come online. But the fact that Nitro has had his transformation systems online for a week now isn't helping matters for Kacey.

That and the fact the she dreads her annual maintenance check up each year now. From what Ratchet and Alpha Trion have told me is that Kacey's systems have developed naturally with no malfunctions whatsoever. They don't foresee any problems when her transformation systems come online.

However, there is one thing that has troubled Kacey and is the reason for her depression on this day. Her growth rate appears to have stopped some time ago. Personally, I do not see a problem with her being relatively the same height as Bumblebee or the twins. I know that once she has armor she will be able to hold her own with the best of us. Kacey however sees the lack of growth as a failure to be what she is fully capable of. And nothing I can say will change her mind. She is one stubborn femme at times.

What I and many of us did not know yet was that events were already in motion. Events that would challenge my daughter and force her to see the light. Challenges that my Kacey…my beautiful star was going take head on and rise up and be more than she thought she was ever capable of.


	51. chapter 51 Kaceystar 24 orns

LOL! I guess a lot of you don't read the author's note! Some of you thought the interlude was the end of MBRS. Well sorry to disappoint you but it's not! There's still much more to go! I promised lots of action and we'll get it in this story arc.

Now lets get the party started!

* * *

**Kaceystar**

"Kacey, your colorful use of words in any language is astonishing!" John snapped. "I'm not even going to ask how you learned some of those words."

"I know, I'm sorry," I groaned looking at the static on the view screen in the briefing room. It was like that because I got mad and ended the conference call. "They just pissed me off and I reacted. I'm not one for diplomacy. Orion is much better at it than I and he's a teenager now. Besides they're being unreasonable! We're not asking for much just a place where we can build a proper base for us to live and grow as a people. It doesn't even have to be on land."

"I told you that this wasn't going to be easy."

"For frags sake! Your people owe it to us!!" I yelled getting to my feet. I instantly felt bad. John wasn't against me. He was all for this idea and pulled every string he could to help make this meeting it happen. "I'm sorry. I'm just not good at this sort of thing. I don't understand why they wanted to talk to me and not my father or Prowl anyway."

"Because you are the face of the Autobots," he answered. "You know our ways and languages better than most of the Autobots. My kind trust _**you**_."

"But I don't trust all of them," I countered. "They're asking for technology they can't even comprehend. My father will never agree to such a demand!"

"I and many of my kind understand that. But you must be patient."

"This is fucking ridiculous!" I growled and then shouted in frustration.

"Kacey, what's bothering you?" he asked, staring up at me.

I turned my optics away, ashamed. For a human, John was very perceptive and could read many of us.

"I've watched you grow up. I know you well. I know you would rather argue your point than cut people off like that."

I looked back at him and sighed, "Today is my spark day. What you would call a birthday."

"Forgive me but isn't that supposed to be a good day?"

"Yes. Only…"

I grew silent. How could he possible help me? No one could understand my plight.

"Kacey, you can talk to me."

"Nitro's transformation systems came on line. Leo has grown taller than predicted. And I have a scheduled maintenance exam in an hour!" I answered. "And I have a systems upset!"

"Ok, first of all I know you were probably the first to congratulate Nitro on getting his armor," John listed off, pointing a finger at me. "Second I know you are ecstatic about Leo growing taller than predicted. Third, is being sick the reason why you're so irritable today? I know it's not because you have a maintenance exam. You've never complained about them before. So do you mind cutting out the bullshit and telling me what's really bothering your?"

I dropped back into my chair, doing my best to hold the sadness within my spark for fear of my father feeling it. Only I've been doing it for so long now I feel as if I can't hold back my anguish any longer. Perhaps if I told John it would take some of the pressure off.

"I'm not growing John. I haven't grown much the past six years. And I've now reached the age where I won't grow in height anymore. Once my transformation systems come online all my systems will reformat and adjust for the final development stage to maturity. How can I lead these people if I'm so short? How can I handle myself on the battlefield? I swear Primus just has it in for me!"

"My dear child, you are more than the sum of your parts," he said in a soft, fatherly tone he likes to always use with me. "One day you will see that, I promise you."

Before I could argue his cell phone rang.

"I have to take this," he said, looking sadly up at me.

"I'm sorry," I frowned hanging my head.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it," he smiled. "Go see Ratchet. And if you can get me some more water that'd be great."

"Are you feeling alright? I notice you seem…tired and you've been taking pills. Perhaps, I can have Ratchet take a look at you."

"I'll be fine," he smiled brightly. "You're concern is greatly appreciated. And no way in hell am I have that old codger scan me and tell me things I already know about! Now go on."

"Ok. I'll have Prowl see to whatever you need. And I will see you after my exam. For lunch maybe?"

He nodded as he answered his phone. I discretely left feeling bad that John had to clean up the mess I undoubtedly made.

"Finished already?" Prowl asked the moment I stepped outside the briefing room. The look on my face must have said it all. "That bad, uh?"

"I'm just not cut out for this diplomatic slag, Prowl. Orion would be better at it than me. But _**no**_ I'm the face of the Autobots; I have to be the one. Sometimes I just wish I was a normal bot. Then everyone wouldn't expect so much from me. It's bad enough my expectations are already so high."

"No one expects you to be more than you are, Kacey. And I know for a fact that you are fully capable of reaching any expectation you set for yourself. Not every mechanism can do that."

"Honestly, I don't see it that way right now," I frowned.

"You will," he smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "Is there anything our guest needs?"

"Yes, he wanted some water."

"I'll see to it. Oh, and happy spark day, Kacey," he smiled, handing me a datapad.

"Prowl, you know I don't want any gifts," I said.

"It's not a gift."

"Oh," I exclaimed, glancing at what was on the datapad. "Oh, gee, thanks for the work! Inventory!"

He laughed, "Don't get mad at me. Optimus' orders. He doesn't care when you start as long as it's done by five this afternoon and to report to him at that time."

"Very well. I can't disobey my father's orders."

"Cheer up. The day will be here soon enough when you're out there in the field."

"How soon?"

Again he laughed and waved at me as he walked away. I turned and headed for the Med Bay. My tank was churning again and I felt hot. Frag! Ratchet was bound to know I have a system upset!

"Kacey, why are you so sad?"

"Ah! Roller! I told you stop sneaking up on a bot! Unless it's a 'Con!"

"But I didn't sneak up. I was waiting for you to come out of the briefing room."

"Oh…sorry," I frowned. Great! Someone else I've now messed up with. "What can I do for you, my friend."

"I just came to wish you a happy spark day," he smiled, standing up so proud.

"Thanks, Roller," I smiled warmly, kneeling down to his level. "You're a good friend. You help me with my pranks so very well. Just don't help Leo anymore."

"I was not there voluntarily that last time," he seriously said. "Sunny picked me up and refused to put me down. I would have called for your assistance except Leo said you needed to recharge."

"Roller, I'm your friend. I would not hesitate to help you if you need it. Understand?"

"I do. And I would not hesitate to help you. In fact, I am anxious for you to get your armor so that we can go out into the field together as Wheeljack intended."

"Pfft, you are the only one who is…other than myself. Everyone else keeps telling me to be patient that the day is almost upon me."

"But what they are telling you is the truth, correct?"

"Yes, it is," I sighed.

"Then perhaps you still need to learn patience," Roller smiled, making me laugh.

"Always one to point out the obvious!"

"And also to remind you not to be late for your maintenance exam."

"Thanks. I was on my way there now."

"Then I'll leave you to it and shall see you later."

With that he transformed and sped off, making a few Autobots jump out of his way as he beeped at them.

Normally I would have found that funny. Only not today. For a sparkday, nothing seems to be going my way.

"Slag, where's Bumblebee when I need him? He could always make me smile no matter how depressed I was," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Ratchet**

The surgery had to be done very delicately and quickly. And like all surgeries it took a steady hand and a focused optic. But thankfully it was just a simple re-attachment of the arm and it wasn't going to take that much of my time. Not that I was complaining about my time being taken up at the moment.

Sniffles sounded and I glanced to my left. I smiled giving Kayla my love and comfort over our spark bond. She was still crying but at least more quietly now. Red Alert and I thought she had injured herself when she came running into the Med Bay crying hysterically.

Kayla knew that I could make her…as she calls them…boo boos go away. Apparently that goes for toy bot boo boos too. I swear my spark was nearly in my throat until she held up her pink toy robot. Its arm had been detached from its body. She was too upset to tell me who and was more concerned with getting her favorite toy fixed.

"Almost done, sweetspark," I said, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the head.

Kayla smiled. Her gratitude filled me within. Moonracer chides me constantly for spoiling Kayla too much. I can't help it. I love my daughter very much. And at a whopping ten years old now she looks more and more like her mother.

"There we go, as good as new," I smiled handing the toy over to her.

"Thank you, daddy!" she cheered, hugging me tightly.

"You're very welcome," I grinned, lifting her up. She immediately laid her head on my shoulder and started purring happily, clutching her favorite toy close. "Now, are you going to tell me who broke it?"

"Leo did but it was an accident. Sidewinder took it from me and Leo was just trying to get it back."

"That's very chivalrous of him."

"Then Sidewinder started making fun of Leo so Leo knocked him on his slaggin aft! It was funny, daddy! Sidewinder started crying like a sparkling!"

I groaned to myself as my daughter giggled hysterically. As hard as I've tried I can't get her to stop using such words. I'm not sure whose younglings were to blame – Ironhide or Optimus. Both are equally guilty I'm sure of it.

My optics narrowed at one of them who I just realized had been standing in the Med Bay for a short while now.

"Honestly, Ratchet, I don't recall you ever repairing any of my toys when I was a youngling," Optimus smirked at me, arms folded across his chest. "Nice to know you have a career you can fall back on if you decide to quit the medical field."

"If I do that you can be assured that whomever you get to replace me might not be as efficient at re-attaching limbs as me," I countered gently setting Kayla back on the floor.

"I came as quickly as I could! Is everything ok?" Moonracer asked worriedly as she rushed into the Med Bay.

"It was just her toy that got damaged."

"Yeah, daddy fixed it, see mommy?"

"Luckily for you daddy is very good at fixing mechanisms," Moonracer cooed, lifting our daughter into her arms and holding her close. "I'll take her back."

I watched them leave, my thoughts lingering on about how much I loved them. I would have kept thinking about them too if some big mech hadn't been standing there grinning at me.

"What do you want?"

"I can't drop by to see my guardian?" he questioned, following me into my office.

I sat down, narrowing my optics at him.

"Optimus you never come into the med bay unless you're dying or you want something from me. And I do hope you talked to Leo about making other bots cry."

"That's Elita's area of expertise," he grinned, sitting in the seat across from me. "I handle the more drastic transgressions like pranks or sneaking out of our quarters in the dead of night. Even Kacey got mad at Leo for that one when she found him outside. Turned out he was with Sunny and Sides and they were getting snow for a prank on Prowl."

Upon the mention of Kacey's name I noticed a change in Optimus' demeanor. He was no longer a cocky mech but a concerned father. Then it dawned on me why he was here.

"I'm sure Kacey will pass her maintenance check up with flying colors. She's passed all of them. Her systems are developing as they should. She's going to be ok."

"I still worry about her. She's depressed about today. She's even hiding the fact that she has a systems upset from me. I'm not even sure this surprise party is going to be a good thing for her."

"First of all, I should have been notified immediately of her system upset!"

"Cool it, Ratchet. I didn't tell you anything before because I wanted to give Kacey some space and the opportunity to do it herself. She gets mad if I treat her like a youngling now."

"Technically, she still is a youngling."

Optimus glared at me.

"Ok, ok. I won't tell her you told me."

A knocked sounded and we both looked to see Red Alert standing in the doorway.

"Kacey has arrived for her maintenance check up. I put her in the private exam room."

"Thanks, Red. I'll be right there," I told him.

"Private exam room?" Optimus questioned, raising an optic ridge at me.

"It's necessary with Kacey and the mature femmes," I answered. "Last year Bluestreak was in the med bay recovering when I was performing a maintenance exam on Kacey. The moment she removed her cloak the mech fritzed on the spot and fell off the recharge birth, re-injuring himself after I had just patched him up. You have one very beautiful daughter, Optimus. Mechs have to be dead to not notice it."

"All my younglings are beautiful in my optics. But believe me I have noticed how mechs look at Kacey. It gets my energon boiling."

I laughed, rising to my feet, "You have nothing to worry about. Kacey can handle herself just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an appointment to keep."

"Oh…Ratchet…"

"I know, I won't tell her you were here," I said. "And don't worry about the party. She'll be surprised and she'll be happy about it and thank you later."

"If you say so," he sighed.

"I know so. Now get out before I have Red give you a maintenance exam since you skipped out last month on your scheduled visit."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Honestly, I'll only accept the 'interfacing with my femme' excuse just once! You two can't be interfacing that often."

"Pfft, speak for yourself old timer," he smirked and walked out.

I chuckled shaking my head as I headed towards the exam room. When I entered Kacey was already sitting on the table, cloak neatly draped over a chair in the corner. Unlike Bluestreak, I do not fritz on the spot when I see Kacey's protoform or any beautiful femme's protoform…well, maybe one, my sparkmate. Being a medical bot I have seen my share of protoform mechanisms.

Each of us grows differently. Most of us are not perfectly proportioned. Even Optimus isn't perfect but he's close. His arms and legs are a tad too long for his body. And when it comes to femmes, Elita is almost but not quite perfect either. So it didn't surprise me that the two of them produced a sparkling that did grow into one of the most perfect protoforms I'd ever seen.

Arms, legs, hands, feet. A torso that always stood tall and proud. Even the way her face was set. Gentle curves with optics perfectly balanced over a very feminine nose and delicate mouth.

A mouth that was set in a frown right now. Kacey hadn't noticed my entrance as she appeared lost in her own thoughts. But I could see Optimus was right, she was very depressed.

"Kacey, it breaks my spark to see you so sad. It's your spark day. You're supposed to be happy."

"I know," she sighed, sitting up taller as I walked to her. My medical scanners started their initial sweep of her systems. "I just can't help it today. Things aren't going well for me. I really messed things up with the conference call. Poor John is trying to fix it now. I over recharged this morning and missed sunrise with Dad. He had already left for duty so I haven't even had a chance to apologize to him yet. Leo thought I'd be excited about having confetti shot at me while I was in the shower. It took me half an hour to unclog the fragging drain making me late for the conference call! Then to top if all off…"

"You have a system upset," I said. "You're body temperature is slightly above normal and your energy levels are below optimum."

"I purged my tanks up a couple of times during the night and didn't get much recharge."

"Kacey, I'm to be contacted immediately if you're sick in anyway."

"I know. I didn't want my parents to worry," she answered on the verge of tears. "You won't tell them will you?"

"I won't," I answered, folding my arms across my chest. "Doctor patient confidentiality. Now, will you tell me what's really bothering you? I've haven't seen you this depressed in years."

Kacey stared at me for the longest moment mulling over my question. I could see the turmoil in her optics as she struggled to hold her tears back.

"I promise that whatever you say will not leave the confines of this room," I said to hopefully encourage her.

She was so much like Optimus whenever he was depressed as a youngling. I used to talk him into telling me what was the matter and he felt much better afterwards. The same can be said of Kacey only for some reason she didn't want to confide in Optimus this time.

"You won't tell my father."

"I swear as your Doctor and friend it will be our secret."

"I don't think Primus likes me," she said as the tears started falling.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because of the torture I go through every day. Primus saw fit to have my abilities taken away from me the way. But he never stopped my desire to be an Autobot. I was able to suppress it those first few years. But the past couple years, especially this year the desire burns within me. And I can't do anything! I feel as if my abilities will _**always**_ just be out of my reach! Am I being punished?"

I refrained from laughing in relief. She was totally serious! Primus, the femme thinks way too much! Just like her father!

"My dear Kacey, you are one of the rare few mechanisms who wants their armor for a righteous reason! Most younglings can't wait because that means their just that much closer to their interface systems coming online. Some mechs are lucky enough to have theirs come online when they're transformation systems do. And I can see how eleven years without your transformation abilities is like torture for you. You are still so young. Despite all your training your anxiousness is normal. Primus has nothing to do with that."

Kacey started hiccupping from crying so much. I just hugged her much like I did her father when he couldn't contain his tears any longer.

"It's just so hard."

"I know. That desire to be an Autobot has always been strong within you. There is nothing in the multitude of universes that could suppress it. It's who you are. We've even…and don't tell Optimus I told you this because he wanted to surprise you…but we've already approved your return to our ranks once your transformation systems are online."

Her optics widened in surprise.

"That's right," I smiled wiping her tears away. "It's official. You just have to be patient a bit longer. That day is almost upon you. Primus, in another five or six years you'll be a fully mature femme too! I still remember the first time you called me a 'lugnut with a monkey wrench' and all those mornings where you threw snowballs to wake me up. You were so fully of it!"

"What do you mean _**were**_?" she countered, raising one optic ridge at me.

"Lie down and lets finish up the exam," I said narrowing my optics at her.

Kacey laughed and finally seemed to be in better spirits. Which was good. I hated seeming femmes so upset.

* * *

**Optimus**

Everything was ready. All of Kacey's human friends had arrived. Leo kept Kacey busy all afternoon so her inventory would take longer than necessary. Elita and I were get some work done and make sure everything for the party was in order. And now it was my turn to handle one final task – get Kacey to her surprise party.

"Here's my reports!" Ratchet harrumphed, tossing them on my desk as he dropped into the chair before me.

"Don't you knock anymore?" I growled, collecting the scattered datapads.

"Why? I can hear when it's safe to enter or not with as loud as you and Elita are. Besides, the door was wide open and I know how much you and Elita like to interface behind a closed door. You just don't have the decency to lock it!"

Normally I would have had a comeback for such a remark. Only my optics had locked onto his report about Kacey's maintenance exam.

"Kacey passed her maintenance exam with flying colors. You couldn't ask for a more healthy mechanism."

"Still no growth rate?" I asked, noticing that Ratchet made a small note about it but I wanted to hear it for myself.

"None in the past four years," he sighed. I set down the datapad recognizing that sigh. He wanted to talk so I gave him my full attention. "I think Kacey has been influenced by many of these human's customs. This 'bigger is better' attitude is very prominent and I think that's why she's so obsessed about not growing."

"Elita and I have constantly tried to tell her that her size will have nothing to do with her abilities as a leader. I'm afraid it's just going to be one of those things she needs to learn on her own."

"Stubborn just like her father," he smirked at me. "I seem to recall you were every bit as depressed around this age too. You and I had many conversations about you doubting in your own abilities to be a leader. You were so afraid you'd never be a good one. What a lugnut! Look at you now."

"I know, I know. I just wish there was something I could do for her."

"Try as we may, we can't fix every problem our younglings encounter. No matter how much it hurts us, some things they _**must**_ learn on their own."

What he said was true. It was just so difficult for me. I always wonder if there was something more I could do for my sparklings.

"You're a wonderful father, Optimus. You've done a remarkable job raising four beautiful, spirited sparklings so far. So, quit doubting yourself! And don't look so surprised! I helped raise you and know exactly what you're thinking. I have such thoughts too about Galen and Kayla."

"We wouldn't be good fathers if we didn't," I countered, making him smile.

A soft rap on the door interrupted us. I smiled upon seeing my daughter and beckoned her in.

"Is this a good time, father?"

"Yes, come in, Kacey. You're right on time. Ratchet was just leaving."

"I can take a hint," Ratchet said, quickly rising to his feet. "Have to give Galen pointers on how to kiss a femme anyways!"

I shot up to my feet as he ran out laughing.

"_Keep laughing rust bucket! The next time you turn pink it won't be because of anything Kacey does!_" I threatened him over a private comlink.

All Ratchet did was laugh back at me through the link. I cut it off before he said something else to piss me off. No one messes with my femmes, not even as a joke!

"Sit down, Kacey," I ordered after calming down. I kept my tone serious and my feelings to myself. I returned my attention back to the datapad I'd been reading before Ratchet showed up. It was a progress report from Prowl about Kacey. I must say that I was so proud as I read it. "I see you're in better spirits than you were this morning."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Sorry if I worried you."

"I always worry about my loved ones," I smiled. "I'm very proud of one particular loved one right now. Prowl gave me this report a short time ago. I must say Kacey you have done remarkably well in your training."

Kacey smiled shyly at me and the temperature in her faceplates rose slightly. Truly one of the few youngling like responses that I can get from her. I sighed internally. She is on the verge where one day when she receives high praise from me she will no longer react that way and will be in better control of her emotions. One day that was rapidly approaching.

"Ironhide says you beat him every time in target practice and gives high praise on your accuracy. Ratchet says you can patch up a bot like a real battle field medic. Magnus claims that you give him a good work out each time you spar with him. And Prowl has nothing but high praise on your flying abilities. Over all, you are shaping up to be one exceptional Autobot."

"Just not yet," she sighed. "I don't have my armor yet."

"You will," I smiled. "That time is almost upon you."

""It's just so difficult waiting for it to happen," she said and I could feel her frustration about the issue.

"Kacey, we've talked about this. I know it is especially difficult now that all your friends have their transformation systems online. But anxiously waiting for something to happen isn't going to make it happen that much sooner. All the hard training you have done _**will**_ be rewarded, I promise you."

"I know," she said sadly and then smirked. "I think my patience was taken offline when my transformation systems were."

I laughed heartily.

It felt so good hear her joke about things that bothered her. My sparkling was just far too anxious to grow up while I could wait an eternity for her to. This past year hasn't only been difficult for Kacey but for me as well. I see less of her because of her training schedule and my duties. I savor every morning sunrise we have together. I even don't mind that she still sneaks into the recharge bed with Elita and me. Although such visits are less frequent now.

'Optimus, everything is ready,' Elita said through our bond.

I sent her my love and asked her to smack Ratchet for me when he arrived.

"Come with me," I grinned to my daughter, rising to me feet. I held out my hand and my daughter eagerly latched onto it. "I want to show you something."

"You haven't given me a lesson in a few days, father," she spoke softly as I lead her out of my office. My spark felt a twinge of guilt from her words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you've been very busy."

"No, you were right. I should have made the time for you. Your little brother has been a pain in my aft of late and I'm constantly reprimanding him. I haven't had time to spend with all of you like I used to either with these Decepticon attacks."

"We all understand, father," she smiled affectionately up at me. "We're just so glad you and the others come home safely after a battle."

"It is wonderful to see my younglings when your mother and I get off the shuttle. Your smiling faces remind us of what we're fighting for. Which brings me to your lesson for today."

Instantly my daughter's face turned serious, her posture straightened up even more. She was eager as usual for her lesson.

"This is more a life lesson," I smiled at her as we continued our journey.

"Any lessons you have to teach me are valuable, father."

"Then answer me this question: why don't you spend more time with your friends? Or are you romantically involved with one and keeping it secret from me?"

Kacey laughed. She laughed so hard tears filled her optics. Honestly, I didn't see what was so funny about the question.

"Are you kidding father? Romantically involved! After you threatened Ratchet! I'm sure mechs are terrified to even ask me out for a date! Besides, I don't have time for that. I don't have much time for my friends as it is."

I frowned at her.

"What?" she questioned, looking confused.

"Some things are worth the time," I said. "You are still so young. I don't want you to be a workaholic like your mother and myself. The both of us had learned the hard way about making time for ourselves and our family. Your mother and I were so dedicated to the cause that at one point we nearly broke up."

"Only I refused to allow that to happen. And I refuse to let you revert back to that. You used to have fun all the time before your training started up again. Now, especially this past year, I don't see you having fun that often. And playing pranks on Ratchet doesn't count! No one doubts your dedication to the Autobots. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

"But I have things I need to prove to _**myself**_," she countered, pounding her chest.

Whether it was intentional or not, she hit right where her Autobot insignia used to be. Her metal skin still boar the scar. I tried to convince her to have Ratchet put it back on a few months ago. After all these years, she still feels she is unworthy of it.

"Very well, I know I cannot force you to do what you're not ready for. If you feel you have things to prove then go ahead. However, you will learn to have fun again! I will make it an order if I have to!"

"Is that why we're heading to the recreation room?" she asked, always one for being very observant.

"Yes, I thought you'd join your mother and I for a drink of high grade. You're old enough to consume it now."

Kacey visible shuddered.

"The smell of that stuff makes my tank churn."

"Then you can have something else," I smiled. "While there I want you to observe how everyone is having fun. I'll expect a report by eight in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes, father. Hmm…that's odd."

"What?"

"The lights in the recreation room are off," she commented.

I said nothing and continued to lead her for the last few steps into the doorway.

"**SURPRISE!!!!!**"

I swear to Primus that if I hadn't been holding my daughter's hand she would have jumped through the ceiling!

* * *

Up next: A Sparkday party! Woohoo! Anyone up for seeing Kacey drunk and having a good time?! Hehe.


	52. chapter 52

I had originally intended for the party to be only one chapter. However, it turned into this mega thing and I had to split it up. But you won't mind.

Also, only one person dared to guess what the big exciting news was that Sam wanted to tell Bee at the end of the prior story arc. Well, you'll all find out what it was in this chapter.

OMFG!!! Did everyone see the movie Trailer! If you didn't then do so now! OMFG is all I can say about it!

* * *

**Leo**

I smiled. It wasn't often that Kacey was totally caught off guard. I think that if she were younger she would have jumped up into father's arms and I would have fell on my aft laughing. Only she's much older now and much more in control. So her initial reaction of pure surprise was gone an instant later and replaced with one of the biggest smiles I'd seen from my sister in a long while.

It was a happiness I wanted to be a part of. Except that her friends quickly surrounded her hugging her, wishing her a happy sparkday. Nitro, her best friend had his dark blue armor all shined up and was right by her side. Firestar, also a very close friend of Kacey was on my sister's other side. Of course, Rox was right in her face begging for a kiss. I giggled when Kacey put a hand in his face and shoved him away. Rox's friends, Sockets, Hawk, Derail, Dozer…now fully mature mech wreckers all flocked to my sister like love sick mechano puppies.

"Be patient, Leo, she has not forgotten about you," mother said, as pulled me to sit down at a table. Orion and Ariel sat beside me. Orion with a datapad and Ariel… "Ariel, I suggest you and Galen not sit so close to each other. Optimus would not approve and neither do I."

"Yes, mother," Ariel frowned, both her and Galen moving apart.

"Can I…"

"Leo, no, we've discussed this," mother said in that tone that left no room for discussion. "This is Kacey's day. If she chooses to be with her friends than we must respect that. And you are too young and still grounded for that little stunt you pulled. Think before you act Leo. Sunny and Sides had to spend two days in the brig."

"But they're my friends."

"Who act more juvenile than you do most of the time. Your father and I have talked about it. You are not to hang around with Sunny or Sides unless you are with Kacey."

"But I don't see Kacey that much anymore," I grumbled, slouching in my seat with my arms folded across my chest.

"He has a point, mom," Orion spoke up. "Kacey always seems to be training, repairing shuttles, or hanging around Prowl's office or the command center hoping to get some work."

"Especially that past few months," Ariel added.

"Yes, your father and I have noticed. Which was why we thought a party for her sparkday would be a good idea. She needs to re-learn how to have fun, that its not all work. We matures tend to lose sight of that fact."

"Not me. I won't forget," I smiled. "And when I'm old enough, I'll make sure Kacey has fun too."

"But I already know how to have fun, Leo."

I didn't hesitate. I jumped from my seat into my sister's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Happy sparkday, Kacey! I'm sorry about the mess this morning."

"Thank you Leo. And don't worry about it. It's in the past. Come here you two."

I was promptly squished as Kacey pulled Orion and Ariel into a hug. I didn't mind. I reveled in whatever affections she had time to give.

"I love you three so much," she said, kissing each of us on top of our heads. "Ah…and I can't believe how much you've grown! You're all so fragging heavy now!"

"Kacey I really wish you would refrain from such language around them," mother chided.

"Pfft! A little late for that mother," she laughed. "Their young processors were corrupted long ago."

"Yeah, mom!" I agreed, making mom shaking her head while smiling. "I've been totally corrupted!"

Kacey laughed, setting us down just as Ratchet was coming over.

"Happy sparkday, Kacey," he smiled. "Good to see you smiling finally."

"Thanks, Ratch," my sister responded.

"Anyways, just come to collect my son. Galen, come with me," Ratchet said.

"But, father…"

"No, this is Kacey's sparkday and she should spend this time with her family."

"As you should be wise in spending time with yours," father said to Ratchet as he came over.

"Optimus, sit and be nice," mother said.

"Yeah, mom smack Ratchet good," I laughed. "Dented his armor!"

"Such violence…in front of a sparkling? Mom how could you?" Kacey joked, sitting down and pulling me on her lap.

I purred softly, enjoying the closeness. I actually still remember all those times as a sparkling when I would sneak into her bed with her. My sister never turned me away and never denied me the love from her spark.

I would do anything for Kacey just as she would do anything for me. Oh, I would do the same for Ariel and Orion or father and mother. But Kacey and I do have a special bond. We share so much in common and we follow the will of our sparks.

'I love you, my sister.'

'Love you to baby bro.'

* * *

**Orion**

I didn't mind that Leo sat on Kacey's lap. I loved my sister that much too. Only I was getting to big and too old for such things. I was only a head shorter than Kacey now. Plus, I am more mature than Leo. In fact, I'll probably always be more mature than Leo no matter what age we are.

Besides, it appeared that Leo needed to be where he was. He's having a hard time accepting the fact that Kacey was at an age where more of her time would be spent with her friends and fellow soldiers. She'll be an Autobot once she has her armor and she'll have many responsibilities.

I admit that I am both happy and sad at this. Happy that my elder sister will finally have back what she lost. And sad that our special times together may be over. No more late nights debating or discussing our favorite subject…history.

For all our differences, Kacey and I love history. We can never get enough of it. It is the one indulgence I allow myself when I have finished my studies for the day. Leo calls me a nerd for it. Ariel says I read too much. Even Kacey tells me I do need to get out of my room more and at times orders Leo to carry me out by my aft.

Yet, she was the first to sit and talk to me about our past or the human's past. A few times, when mother and father were away on missions, Kacey and I had long discussions through the night. It was through these discussions that I learned so much about my sister.

Kacey's a passionate, deep feeling, free spirit.

"Hey! Give that back!" I cried out when the datapad was taken from my hands.

"No, it's my sparkday and you are here to have some fun," she smiled at me. "Not read."

"Yeah, stop being a nerd for a few astroseconds," Leo added, sticking his tongue out at me.

"The datapad wasn't mine," I said, ignoring Leo. "It was my gift to you, Kacey. I believe I found the perfect gift. Or at least I hope I did."

"Really, let's see," she smiled.

"I'll be back! Going to get my gift for you, Kacey!" Leo said excitedly, sliding off her lap and crawling out from under the table.

"Leo!" mother shouted as he darted around several Autobots causing them to lose their balance and fall.

"Already a mech wrecker like me," father smiled.

"Well…you got the like you bit right," mother countered making father glare playfully at her.

I turned my attention back to Kacey. She was carefully scanning the ancient Cybertronian symbols and text. I waited patiently wondering what she thought of my gift for her. I really hoped she like it.

"Did you put this together yourself?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled, so glad to see she really liked it even though she hadn't said so. I could just tell by the look in her optics. They always had an intensity about them whenever she talked about history.

"What is it?" father asked.

"It's a compilation of information stored on the ancient scrolls that Primus was said to have written himself!" Kacey said excitedly. "How did you get this information? The scrolls and many historical documents and artifacts were reported destroyed when Iacon fell. Trion only told me stories about them. Even he never saw them as they were always kept locked away."

"Last month after the small ship arrived with a dozen Autobots," I explained. "One of them was the grandson of Arthas."

"Arthas…_**the**_ Arthas?" Kacey questioned.

"Who's Arthas?" Ariel asked.

"He was the last elder on the High Council when my father was made a member," father answered. "A bit of an archeologist, collected all kinds of ancient artifacts."

"It was rumored that he perished with all is artifacts when Iacon City was attacked," Kacey added.

"A rumor that was false," I smiled. "Arthas fled Iacon and he took with him what he could. His grandson was eventually entrusted with the cargo and promised his grandfather that he'd give it to a mech worthy enough to protect it."

"Trion…but…that would mean…"

My smiled got bigger.

"You actually saw them…Trion has them and you didn't tell me! Primus, Orion I could ring your neck!"

"Trion and I were going to," I quickly explained. "But Trion suggested that it would be better to surprise you on your sparkday."

"I am pleasantly surprised," she responded staring at the datapad. "And I'm anxious to see the scrolls with my own optics. Thank you, Orion."

"Happy sparkday, Kacey."

Without warning Kacey yanked me into an embrace. Her love and appreciation over our bond was reciprocated without hesitation. Primus, it felt so good to feel her happiness especially since she's been so depressed lately. I'm glad I was able to make a small contribution to such happiness.

* * *

**Ariel**

"Orion, go see what's keeping your brother," mother ordered.

"Yes, mother."

"I'll go get us something to drink," father said, rising to his feet. "Are you sure you don't want to try some high grade?"

"Yuck! No thanks. Just some energon will be fine," Kacey answered, making a face like she was about to purge her tanks.

"Ok. I'll be right back," father replied and head off across the room.

"How come you don't like high grade?" I asked sliding closer to my sister.

"Because of a stupid mistake I made when I was a youngling. I was…jealous of you and Orion before and after you were born. And I made things a living hell for mom and dad for a short time because of it."

My optics widened in surprise. Kacey…jealous? One word I never thought to associate with my sister. A word that doesn't seem to be associated with any member of our family. Some of the other femmes a bit older than me often ask me why I'm never jealous of Kacey.

Why should I be?

Yes, Kacey is very beautiful, intelligent, and has mechs following her around like little mechano-puppies. But I have what she does not. I have a sparkmate. I know Galen and I are meant to be together. I feel it more and more each day as we grow older. He has even prepared his speech for the day when we are mature enough to ask father for his permission to bond with me.

Kacey actually helped Galen with the wording so that father won't blast him to bits. And how can I be jealous of her for helping me? My sister is very generous and giving. Always makes time for me and her brothers, even though that time has dwindled down of late because of her training. But still, she always warns me when father is heading towards my room.

So of course, I'm not jealous. I love my sister as much as she loves me.

"For pits sake!" mother suddenly growled and got to her feet leaving Kacey and I to ourselves.

We watched her head off towards a few already drunken Autobots, who clearly started the party long before Kacey arrived, who nearly trampled our human friends.

"Ok, spill it. I have to know. What is it that you and Galen do in your room?" Kacey asked, smirking as she looked over at me.

"Oh…you know," I sighed, trying to hide the fact that my faceplates felt hot.

"No, I don't. I'm not in there watching you two. So tell me. I won't tell mom or dad, promise."

"Well…we talk mostly."

"And?" she implied, leaning over and nudging me with her shoulder.

"Oh alright, so we're kissing," I let out in a huff, my faceplates feeling hotter than ever.

"He must be a good kisser since you two never come out."

"You know how it is," I commented, shrugging my shoulders.

"Actually, I don't," she sighed, slouching in her seat, looking dejected.

Again I was surprised. I thought for certain Kacey would have had a mechfriend or something and was just keeping it secret because of dad and his plasma cannon.

"No mech is brave enough to ask me out for a date," she said, staring blanking at the table.

"What about Rox? He's always asking you out."

Kacey gave me the 'as if' look making me laugh.

"Right, missing a few screws that one is," I stated. "Why don't you ask a mech out? There are no rules that say it has to be the mech doing the asking."

"Oh, that will go over well. Mechs are already intimidated by father and his plasma cannon. Last thing they'll respond to is a dominant femme asking _**them**_ out for a date. Besides, I don't have time."

"That's no excuse. Isn't there some mech that catches your optics?"

Kacey shook her head, frowning.

I glanced over towards where Nitro and Firestar were sitting. Rox and his friends were all there too. All of them drinking high grade and laughing. From there I glanced around the room. I honestly didn't know what I was looking for. I didn't even know what type of mech Kacey liked. She's never talked about them.

"Maybe you just haven't seen him yet," I smiled at her. "You'll see. One day the mech of your dreams will come walking through the door and catch your optics."

"Holy frag!" Kacey exclaimed and her face suddenly lit up with a huge grin while getting to her feet. I turned to see what made her so happy. "Bumblebee! You came?"

"Of course I did!" Bumblebee smiled back, hugging Kacey. "I wasn't going to miss your sparkday party. Sunny would never let me forget it for the rest of our lives! And your father ordered me to come."

"Did you bring Sam, Mikaela and the little ones?" Kacey asked as they moved apart. "I've only seen pictures of them and have yet to meet them."

"Of course," he said, stepping to the side and revealing Sam and his family.

Kacey immediately knelt down to greet her human friends. Sam, his wife Mikaela, and their two boys, Michael who's five and Max who's two both who resembled their father very much. Kacey was ecstatic, congratulating the family. The younglings were so excited about meeting her.

I swear if my sister has one weakness, it's her love of younglings, human or transformer. She adores them. They flock to her. Even Kayla still follows Kacey around wondering when she'll turn her father pink again. I overhead mother telling Chromia about how Kacey was a natural born mother.

I have to agree.

"Is it true that you can drive faster than Bumblebee?" Michael asked. "And fly too! How fast can you fly? Can I go for a ride?!"

"Michael, what did we tell you," Mikaela gently chided.

"It's alright," Kacey smiled. "Yes, it's true, I can drive faster than Bumblebee so don't let him fool you," she said winking up at Bee who simply rolled his optics. "And yes I can fly faster than anything on Earth. As far as rides go, I think I'll let Bumblebee take you for a ride. See, he's an old timer and drives much more safely than I do. Something I'm sure your parents would appreciate."

"Old timer?" Bumblebee questioned, arms folded across his chest. "I don't see you for two years and now I'm an old timer!"

"It's a joke," she teased, rising up to her full height to stand face to face beside Bumblebee and giving him a hug.

"I see you're still wearing the cloak I gave you," he smiled warmly, leaning back, one hand sliding down the back of the cloak.

"Actually, father is so glad you gave it to her," I jumped in. "He said it keeps mechs from fritzing in the hallways."

"Maybe I need to have one made for you too," he grinned pinching my cheek. "You are growing to be as lovely as your sister."

I giggled and blushed. Bumblebee was my favorite uncle too. He always made me laugh with his joke or funny faces he'd make. He had a way of making a lot of femmes blush and giggle. I've even overhead several talked about wanting to interface with him because he's so cute.

"Well, I'll leave you to your family and see you in a little while," he smiled, hugging Kacey. "Happy sparkday."

"Thank you, Bumblebee," she said moving back. "Yes, I will definitely see you later. We have so much to catch up on." Kacey hugged him again. "I've really missed you."

"Same here."

"It was nice seeing you again too Sam and Mikaela, you have such lovely younglings."

"Thanks, Kacey," Sam grinned proudly. "Maybe one day I'll meet yours…when you have them...after you bond that is…with a man…I mean a mech."

I laughed as Mikaela elbowed Sam hard in the ribs. Then grabbed him and started walking away.

"I'll see you later!" Bee said, moving to stay with them.

"So, about your present," I grinned pulling a box out from under the table. "Here you go. All the necessities of what Sunny called 'primping and preening'."

"Wax, buffing rags, what…scented oils?"

"A femme has to smell lovely for the mechs. Or in Sunny's case I think he uses it to cover up his odors."

"Hmm…Elita and I might have to borrow this one for later," father said grabbing one of the cleaning containers.

"You can't!" I harrumphed emphatically, placing my hands on my hips. "They're for Kacey for when she gets her armor!"

Father blinked his optic covers at me in bewilderment.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked just like your mother when she would lecture me," he said looking like he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Relax, dad. I'm sure I can con Sunny into getting you and mom your own bottle of scented cleanser for that long hot shower together," Kacey smirked.

"Pfft! Yeah and maybe Wheeljack can work on making the washroom walls sound proof too!" I muttered, making Dad fidget nervously.

"Gotcha! Let's go sparkday femme!"

"Sunny!" Kacey yelped when he lifted her up off the ground over his shoulder.

"Are you drunk already?" I asked.

"Ariel, I haven't even warmed up," he smirked, winking at me. "She's in good hands Optimus, Sir."

"She'd better be," father said in the dangerous tone of his.

"Thanks for the gift, Ariel!" Kacey shouted as he carried her away.

"You're welcome!" I shouted.

"Come her young one," father cooed lifting me up and setting me on his lap as he sat down.

I wasn't always one for being cuddled. But when it came to father's affections I never turned him down.

"Can I try a drink, please?" I asked giving him the face he could never resist.

As usual, it worked.

"Just promise you won't tell your mother you can hear us when we're in the washroom. She might never let me shower with her again."

"I promise and I'll turn my audio receptors off next time too," I smiled brightly, making him laugh heartily.

* * *

**Optimus**

"Optimus! Don't you dare!" Elita hissed at me as I was about to give Ariel a drink of my high grade.

"A little sip isn't going to hurt her," I countered, moving the cup away from Ariel's lips. "Besides, I've given sips to Orion and Leo on several occasions."

"That explains it!" my love quipped, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Slag! Where's Kacey?!" Leo asked as he and Orion returned.

"Why do I even bother disciplining any of you?" my love harrumphed dropping into the chair across from me.

"Because you love your sparklings and me so very much. We are the joy in your life," I grinned happily.

"Oh yeah...there was joy involved. But it was over all _**too**_ quickly," she said, narrowing her optics at me.

I got the message she was sending. As if! Primus, I do not interface with my femme too quickly!

"Leo, sit down. Kacey will be back in a few minutes," I said, trying to ignore the rather smug look on my sparkmate's face because I didn't give her a witty comeback.

"But I wanted to give her my present."

"She'll be back, I promise," I smiled, rubbing him on the head.

"What did you and mother get for Kacey?" Orion asked.

"Sunny and Sides are seeing to it now," I answered and then took a long drink of my high grade, draining half the cup.

"You didn't!" Elita gasped.

"I did. Kacey's old enough now. The time was right. Besides, we both agreed on this long ago that Kacey could do this once she was at least twenty-four. That was the age _**you**_ said and I reluctantly agreed because I didn't see the problem letting her do this sooner. But we both did agree to this."

Elita opened her mouth but said nothing. For once I actually won a disagreement!

"Stop gloating," she said to me, knowing my thoughts so well.

"Not even a little?"

"No," she chuckled. "I'll get you some more high grade. And don't give any to the younglings."

I watched my love walk across the now crowded recreation room. Primus, she was so beautiful. Just watching her from a distance was enough to fire up my interface systems.

"You ok, father? You suddenly felt hotter," Ariel commented.

"I'm fine," I answered, quickly moving her into her own seat.

"He's a mech, Ariel," Leo stated. "Mechs naturally run hotter."

"Whatever, Leo," she countered, rolling her optics.

"Quick, get your drinks before your mother returns," I said, seeing that Chromia was talking to Elita.

Leo, as usual, was the first to get his. Followed my Orion and Ariel.

"So what did you get Kacey?" Leo asked, taking another drink.

I took the cup from him before he drank too much. Last time he got my glass when I wasn't looking. Thank Primus Elita was out and never knew that Leo got drunk and passed out.

"You'll see," I smiled and looked into the cup as I was about to take a drink. "You little fraggers drank it all."

My younglings shrieked with laughter, the mischievousness filling my spark. All I could do was laugh with them. It felt so wonderful to feel all of their happiness within. Even Kacey was happy now.

"What's so funny?" Elita asked as she returned.

"Nothing," we all answered, smiling innocently up at her.

My love didn't buy it for one astrosecond!

'It's a happy day,' I told her over our bond, giving her my love.

'Yes, it is,' she agreed, caressing me through our sparkling as she sat down beside me.

"Love you," I said, kissing her audio receptor putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Love you too," she sighed, leaning against me.

* * *

Up next: The party continues as we join up with Sunny and Sides. I wonder what they're doing with Kacey and why Optimus seems ok with it. Hehe. Also, more Bumblebee as he watches Kacey from a distance. Rox and Kacey make a bet after drinking far too much high grade. Oh my!


	53. chapter 53

This chapter actually all takes place away from the party. We'll get back to the party towards the end and chapter 54 will be all drunken bots and good fun.

Before we begin, I wish to thank all of you for your reviews and for sticking around with Kacey for so long. Hope to hear from you more as we continue with this story arc and for the final fic of my Kaceystar Trilogy.

Now…on with the show!

* * *

**Sunstreaker**

Sides and I waited patiently for Kacey to finish. Elita was right. The recreation room was no place for humans right now. We wouldn't want them to accidentally get stepped on by some drunken mech…or femme.

It was actually a joy for me watching Kacey interact with her human friends. She was such a lady, to use a human term. So polite and proper. But then she could suddenly change and be such a brat! So full of slag and joke with the best of us. Whatever joke she said to Will Lennox and the others had them practically falling on the floor laughing.

"I'm afraid I still won't entirely understand human behavior," I commented to my brother.

"Same here bro. They do make good action movies though."

"You got that right," I said as Kacey said her goodbyes.

"Thanks for letting me give my thanks to Will and the others," Kacey smiled coming up and standing between my brother and me.

"It was the least we could do. It is your sparkday," I smiled back, hooking my arm around hers and started walking.

"Have you guys seen John anywhere?" she asked, looking a bit sad.

"Last I saw he was in a meeting with Prowl just before the party was to start," Sides answered.

"Probably still trying to fix the mess I made this morning."

"Hey, chin up, Kacey," I said, gently lifting her face up. "We all make mistakes. Some of us more than others." She giggled looking at me and Sides on that one, as was intended. "But you can't dwell on them. No one is perfect. All you can do is learn from what happened and move on."

"I know. I just feel like I let John down…like I let everyone down."

"You'll make it right," Sides said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You always do."

Kacey nodded.

"Enough of this slag for now," I insisted. "This is a happy day. So let's be happy and celebrate!"

"So, why are we in the crew's quarters' section of the base then? My party is in the recreation room."

"Orders," I grinned, barely able to contain my excitement. Kacey gave me a baffled look. "This is a big year for you Kacey, I can feel it. You're transformation systems will be online soon and…Sides…"

"Tada!" Sides exclaimed holding up the datapad for Kacey to see.

The femmes optics widened in surprise and excitement. Her two hands snatched the datapad from Sides.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"That's right babe! Time for your inscribes!"

"Wow! These are so beautiful! I don't know which one to choose!"

"Mind if I make a couple of suggestions?" I asked, not wanting to impose upon her if she didn't want it.

"Sure!"

I took the datapad and pulled up my two favorites and showed them to Kacey.

"These are the two I'm most proud of."

"They're beautiful," she gasped.

"Very feminine with long sweeping curves," Sides commented. "Not like what mech wreckers get. Ours are thick and blocky."

"These two designs were…inspired I guess you'd say," I added.

"Wait…did…did you draw these?" Kacey asked me.

"Yeah, it's been kind of a hobby of mine. Hound actually got me into it one day when he caught me drawing obscene pictures of Decepticons on a wall. Told me I needed to use my imagination for something more constructive instead of destructive and got me drawing supplies. I'll also be the one to etch the inscribed into your skin."

"Sunny drew several designs of the two Cybertronian phrases Optimus said you wanted," Sides pointed out. "These are it, correct?"

"Yeah," she answered, her optics glued to the datapad still.

"How did you decide upon them?" I asked, punching the code to mine and Side's quarters.

"Father helped me. He didn't want me just copying his which was fine by me. I believe in the inscribe he has etched on his face."

"Strength and Honor," I recalled. "Two words that epitomize Optimus."

"Epitomize? Isn't that word a bit out of your vocabulary?" she joked.

"Yeah, keep laughing femme," I smirked. "Just wait until you feel the etching in you're your metal soft skin begin."

"It's going to hurt so bad! You might start crying!" Sides teased.

He and I both knew Kacey was one tough femme. But she was fun to play around with.

"Yeah, right," she snorted at us, playfully shoving Sides away.

"It's up to you, Kacey," I said, picking up the laser needle I planned on using.

To demonstrate, I turned it on and made an etching in the table. Of course, Kacey had no idea that I turned it onto full capacity so that it'd make the table smoke as I drew a line. For an inscribe I would only use it at half its power setting. But her reaction was priceless. It was very rare to see Kacey nervous!

"So, where do you want them?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

"Uh…maybe some other time!" she yelped and turned to leave.

Only Sides was there and blocked her escape route and actually grabbed hold of her, lifting her off the ground.

"I'm only teasing you Kacey!" I laughed as my brother carried her to the chair I had set up. "It's not going to be too painful. As a precaution, I have something to help dull the pain. Sides, will you pour the sparkday femme a drink?"

"It'd be my pleasure, bro," he smiled, setting her down.

"Optimus said you wanted one on your right cheek just like him," I said. "And the other one on your back."

Kacey nodded.

"We'll do the back one first. The faceplates are more sensitive. Takes a really mech like Optimus, Ironhide or Magnus to get one there. I won't even try that," I said as Sides came over with a cup. "At least not sober anyway."

"Here you go, Kacey. Our special brew we had made just for you."

"What is it?" she asked, taking the cup and sniffing the liquid contents.

"Try it first and then I'll tell you, unless you're _**scared**_ to try it."

Kacey snorted, putting the cup to her lips. The femme was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Wow, this is really good!" she grinned, after draining the contents of her cup.

'Ah, Sunny…might not want her to drink it so fast,' he said over our bond.

'I know,' I responded. 'Relax bro. We'll pace her consumption. Don't want her to have too bad of a hangover.'

"So what is it?" she asked, holding out her cup.

"Wait for it," I said, knowingly. "It should hit your systems any moment now."

I'm not being sexist when I say that Kacey was light weight when it comes to high grade consumption. She's just young and her systems aren't used to it. So I give it about until…now.

"My fingers feel kind of tingly," she giggled.

"Great, you got her buzzed before you even started!" Sides snapped.

"Better that way, trust me. Besides, it wasn't like I poured it down her throat!"

"Can I have more?" she asked, holding out the cup.

"In a little bit. I want to let that one settle in your systems."

"Ok," she sighed sounding very disappointed. "What was it anyway?"

"That was high grade."

Kacey optics widened in surprise.

"Wheeljack helped Sunny and I make it. He knew a few tricks to hide the taste and odor since both upset your tank. Engineers are well known for making their own special brew and dying with their secret recipes. Jack proved to be one stubborn mech and wouldn't tell us how he did it."

"It was the least we could do for you, Kacey. I couldn't let my favorite femme go though life and not experience the joys of high grade," I smiled at her making her laugh.

"Thanks…I think," she giggled.

"So, are you ready?" I asked, holding up the laser needle.

"Let's do it," she replied, removing her cloak.

"I'll take that and keep it safe," Sides said, taking hold of the fabric and folding it very carefully. He like me knew how much Kacey valued it.

I don't think I've thanked Bumblebee enough for giving that cloak to Kacey. Kacey is very beautiful and I see how mechs look at her when she's not looking. It gets my energon boiling.

Ok so I'm a bit protective of her. She's like a little sister to Sides and me. We're both fiercely protective of her. I know she can handle Rox and his friends. They're actually harmless because of their inexperience. I'm more concerned with those _**fully**_ mature mechs who know exactly how to get what they want from a femme.

"Frag, Kacey, you get more beautiful by the day," I smiled fondly. "Are you sure you don't want to interface with me?"

She laughed. She always did. It was our little joke with each other. I knew long ago that Kaceystar was a femme way out of my league. Plus, I knew I would be blown to bits if I so much as tried to lay a hand on Kacey in such a way by Optimus or Elita or both. I couldn't do that do my brother and leave him all alone. Besides, I would never give up the friendship Kacey and I have with each other. _**Never**_.

* * *

**Prowl**

"Thank you for driving me to my quarters," Mr. Keller said, sounding extremely fatigued. "It's such a long walk."

"It was not a problem, Sir," I frowned, quickly kneeling down and allowing Mr. Keller to use my hand to help steady himself.

"You will convey my regrets for not attending Kacey's party. I'm just not as young as I used to be," he smiled weakly.

"I'm sure she'll understand, Sir. Your rest is more important to her than your presence at a party."

"Yes, I know she'll understand."

"Forgive me, Sir…but…"

"The answer is yes," he interrupted. "I am dying. It comes with the territory of growing old and all part of being human. Something you're kind doesn't have to experience from what I understand."

"That's not entirely true. We do feel our age at times," I smiled at him. "And we can die from extreme old age if our spark loses the will to live."

"I understand that," he said sadly. "Ever since I lost my wife last year, it has been difficult for me."

My optics dimmed slightly. I knew all to well what he was talking about. I too still miss the one I loved most in the universe.

"I too lost my bonded…my mate," I said to him, making him raise an eyebrow at me. "Some days I can deal with the pain that dwells in my spark. Other days it is most difficult. Jazz was truly one of a kind. A loyal friend, devote lover. I feel so…incomplete without him."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Keller smiled. "Kacey has told me about Jazz. Said he had one of those lovable personalities you couldn't resist even if you tried."

I laughed. That about summed Jazz up too! Primus knows I tried to resist! Tried and happily failed.

"What's so funny?"

"Kacey has never met Jazz," I answered. "Yet I find myself pleasantly surprised when I hear her talk about him. I have no doubts that the two of them would have been the best of friends. They both love life, music, and their friends."

Mr. Keller's smile slowly faded.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm just worried about Kacey. She takes things so hard for one so young."

"Just like her father," I said proudly. "And like her father, she is strong enough to endure."

"I'm sure you're right," he smiled. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you and Kacey in the morning for the conference call."

"I bid you good evening then and will convey your deepest apologies to Kacey," I said, rising to my feet.

With that, I made sure he made it safely into his quarters before heading down the hallway. While passing through the officer's quarters I heard a loud crash. Curious, I headed to an open door since that was where it originated from. When I reached the doorway I was surprised to see Bumblebee lying flat on his back with Sam using something to fan the scout's face.

"Oh, hi Prowl!" Sam waved with on hand, continuing to fan Bumblebee with the other.

"He's not over energized is he?"

"What?"

"Intoxicated. I've told all the Autobots they're not to be drunk around any of the humans."

"Oh, no, no, no! He hasn't had a drink yet. I…um…I just told him some shocking news that was all."

"What news would that be?" I curiously asked.

Sam suddenly looked nervous and actually tried to discretely kick Bumblebee in the head as if to wake him up. My normal instincts would have been to continue interrogating the young man until I got the necessary information. However, today was a celebratory day. And as Jazz often told me, 'Sometimes you just need to let things slide'.

"I don't really want to know, do I?" I asked.

"Probably better that you don't," he smiled, looking relieved. "You might end up like Bee if I told you."

I snorted to myself. Humans. They can be such funny beings at times. They certainly are unpredictable. And like Jazz they knew how to have fun.

"Very well, I leave you now," I chuckled.

"Ok…bye…see you later Prowl!"

Whatever was going on I didn't want to know. I didn't want anymore delays actually. I too wanted to attend Kacey's sparkday party. That and I needed to monitor a few mechs who had a habit of getting unruly after drinking large consumptions of high grade. Hopefully my presence with curb their appetite a little.

Of course, by the time I walked into the recreation room I realized I was far too late. Several on my list were already over energized. Even Optimus was drinking. Oh well, at least no one was being rowdy yet.

"Prowl!"

"Hey there, Leo."

"Have you seen Kacey? I want to give her the present I had made for her."

"I'm sorry. I have not seen her. I'm sure she'll be here shortly. Last I heard was that she was with Sunny and Sides. Sides promised me they wouldn't keep her very long."

"Ok," the young mech sighed, shoulders slouched.

Good Primus, he looked just like Optimus at that age. Just a smaller version of what Optimus was when he was a teenager. Leo even walked the same way as his father. Only difference was that Leo didn't have to experience the pain that Optimus had to endure.

Perhaps, that was why Leo has more confidence in himself than Optimus had at that age. Leo has grown up knowing the feeling of love within his spark. Optimus' spark was so lonely. It took him a while to gain confidence in himself.

However, it has been the same joy watching Optimus' sparklings grow as it was watching him. I think many of the officers and myself are especially proud of how Kacey has grown. She has developed into a fine femme, most worthy of being an Autobot.

"Hey Prowl! Get your aft over here for a drink!" Ironhide shouted.

"Sounds like a plan," I mumbled to myself.

Since Kacey wasn't here, I got my own glass of high grade and slowly made my way to Ironhide and Chromia, stopping here and there to chat with my fellow Autobots. Too bad Jazz wasn't here. No doubt he'd be the life of the party. His energy was always so infectious. Of course, with some of the mechs…namely Sunny and Sides, it didn't take much to get them going.

I wonder what was in store for tonight and how many mechs, or femmes, would be spending their night in the brig.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

"BEE!" Sam shouted and I snapped my optic covers open.

"What…where…oh frag!" I groaned grabbing the back on my head as I sat up.

"It's about time. What the hell happened?"

"Not sure. Everything got fuzzy…I think I fritzed!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like to me. Dude you need to chill out. All I said was for you to tell Kacey how you feel! It wasn't like I was telling you to go have sex with her!"

"It was your fault that I got all flustered and had to leave the recreation room!"

"Ok, I know. I'm sorry. I messed up there. I almost let your secret out. But honestly, what's wrong with telling her how you feel?"

"It's not that simple, Sam. She's so beautiful and I'm…I'm an _**old**_ timer!"

"Christ you are so sensitive! She was joking! Even Mike thought it was funny."

"What am I going to do? Primus, she changed so much in two years. She looks so much like a mature femme now."

"Ok, this is what you're going to do! Go out there, get her alone and just _**tell**_ her how you feel!"

"I can't, Sam. She's still far too young. She hasn't even reached the courting age."

"I didn't say start dating her. Look, Kacey is more emotional mature than I'll ever be. She can handle it if you tell her."

"What if she rejects me? I can't take that right now!"

"For Pete's sake! Grow some balls and just tell her!"

My optic covers blinked in surprise at my friend. Then we both suddenly burst into laughter.

"Sorry, guess you can't grow those," he chuckled.

"No. Plus I think I'd look ridiculous," I smiled, relaxing for the first time since arriving on the base today.

It had been two long years since I saw Kacey. I talked with her at least once a week, sometimes more, during that duration. Still I was no way prepared for how beautiful she'd grown since I last laid optics on her. Sam actually shoved me from behind when we first entered the recreation room.

"Bumblebe…"

"Seriously, Sam, when the time is right I _**will**_ tell Kacey how I feel about her. I promise you. Right now, it's not the time. I can't explain it…it's just a feeling I have. She's not ready for a relationship with a mech. From what Sunny and Sides tell me she's not even looking for a relationship right now because she's only focused on her training. And I am not going to force anything upon the femme I love. Not now, now ever."

"Ok. But you are going to have to go back to the party," he said.

"I know. I'll be fine. I've managed before. Come on, I'll escort you to your quarters."

"We can stay an extra day if you want. We don't have to leave tomorrow."

"No, it's best that we leave on schedule," I replied as we entered the hallway. "The more time I'm here the more difficult it will be. I cannot risk revealing my feelings to anyone. I slipped up once and was lucky that Ironhide was kind enough to not blab. He's normally as bad as Sunny when it comes to spreading rumors."

"Well, at least you have someone other than me you can talk to."

"Bumblebee! Perfect! Hurry, we need your help!" Sides shouted just after he exited his and his brother's quarters. "Oh, hi Sam."

"Hey, Sides. How's it hanging?"

"I'm lucky it's still hanging! Can't speak for my brother. He's still out cold on the floor."

"What happened?" I questioned worriedly, quickly following him into the room.

I instantly froze in my tracks.

There was Kacey, kneeling beside Sunny, without her cloak on. My spark had never been so still in all my life. Primus, she was so beautiful. I had only seen a couple of mature femmes in their protoforms back when Sunny, Sides and I were teenagers. So I did have something to compare her form to.

Sunny thought it'd be cool to got peek on where the femmes took their showers after a long battle. During those times, communal showers were required do to energy conservation. Only a few officers, like Optimus, had his own shower…that he shared with Elita often, rumor had it.

I went to look because I was just as curious as Sunny and Sides. I had heard the mature mechs talking about how femmes relax around each other and retract _**all**_ their armor when they shower. Other than that, they don't reveal their protoforms to just anyone. Their form was a treasure to be seen only by a special mech…or a medical bot. They always had some armor extended covering their slender forms. Most mechs don't give a slag if they're prancing around in their protoform or not.

And when I recall those femmes and compare them to Kacey…I swallowed hard. Oh yeah…Kacey was a rare, beautifully shaped treasure.

"OW!" Sam yelped after I felt something hit my foot.

I shook my head and looked down to see him hopping on one foot while holding the other.

"Are you ok?" I quickly asked, bending down closer to his level.

"I am…but you're not! You idiot!" he hissed up at me so only I could hear him.

He was right. I am an idiot! Only I wasn't expecting to see Kacey so I wasn't prepared. I'm probably lucky I didn't fritz again.

"Right…thanks Sam."

"Don't mention it," he grimaced as he started gingerly walking out the door. "I'll be fine. Go see what they need you're help for. I'll see you tomorrow."

Steeling myself up, and forcing my optics not to rove endlessly over Kacey's agile form, I stood and took deliberate steps over to where she and the twins were.

"So what happened to the idiot now?" I asked just as Sunny started moaning.

"Sunny started to do the first inscribe on my faceplate and I…reacted. He said it was going to hurt but I wasn't quite ready."

"And then BAM! Kacey nails Sunny in the crotch plate with her foot and he's out cold!" Sides added, giggling. "You should have seen the look on his face just before he passed out!"

"That wasn't funny, Sides," Sunny growled as he sat up. The mech stared down between his legs, rubbing his crotch plate. "Frag, I hope I can still interface tonight. I had a femme lined up."

"I'm really sorry," Kacey said, looking truly apologetic about it all.

"It was partly my fault," Sunny winced as Sides helped him to his feet. "I didn't warn you that I was about to start."

"It was a very sobering experience," she smirked.

Sunny laughed, "A femme after my own spark. Get her another drink, Sides."

"Oh yeah, Bee, Kacey can drink high grade now," Sides said excitedly.

I raised an optic ridge in surprise. Kacey and high grade? Two things that never mix well as the combination always ended up with her getting hurt.

"Its flavored and scented to my liking," Kacey grinned. A much bigger grin than normal. "Not sure if I'll ever be able to drink the stuff you guys do but after a few drinks of this version, I don't want to."

"Just curious…how much _**have**_ you had to drink?" I asked, casting suspicious glances towards my two, soon to be, ex-best friends.

"Oh, stop being such a prude!" she giggled, playfully pushing me. "It's my sparkday."

"Prude? First old timer, now prude. Kacey I'm not sure how many more blows my ego can handle," I said, pretending that my feelings were hurt.

"First of all, Kacey," Sunny said. "Bee, though he is the most responsible of the three of us, knows how to have fun and not get totally hammered on high grade. Second, he…and I say this with the deepest of affection Bee…is _**almost**_ as good looking as me. Third, with the amount of energy Bumblebee has…well lets just say he can probably interface all night long if he put his mind to it!"

I blushed making them all laugh. Even Kacey fell into the chair laughing wildly. After a few moments I laughed too. Only because Kacey pushed Sunny with her foot and he fell onto the floor.

"You know I'm only joking with you, Bee," she smiled. "All three of you are very attractive mech wreckers and can have any femme your…interface desires!"

I shook my head.

"Where did that little femme go that used to cry herself into recharge in my arms?" I asked, smiling at her.

"I've grown up," she said proudly. "Now, come on Sunny. Leo's calling me over our spark bond. He hasn't given me his present yet and is dying to do so."

"Sure thing, babe," Sunny said getting to his feet. "I'm going to have Sides and Bee hold you down, just in case."

"Ok," she said, looking a bit nervous now.

Sunny grabbed a cup of high grade and drank it down fast. I couldn't help but be shocked when Kacey did the same with her cup.

"What? It helps me focus," he grinned. "And Kacey needs it to dull the pain."

"Don't worry, Bee, that's only her third cup and they've been only half full," Sides said thoughtfully. "We're not going to let her get totally wasted on her sparkday. We do want her to remember it."

"Remember, hold still," Sunny seriously said. "It will only take a couple of minutes for me to do the symbols. Ready?"

Kacey nodded. That determined look I saw so many times fell upon her face. Sides and I moved into position. Only we weren't needed. The femme didn't even flinch. I did detect an increase in her spark rate but I'm not sure if that was due to excitement or the pain.

"So, what do you think?" she asked expectantly of me.

"Sunny did a good job," I answered, making her roll her optics. I laughed at her receiving a solid punch in the chestplate for it. Ow, the femme hits much harder than I remember! "Ok, ok, before you dent my armor. Hope…Courage…and Strength. Three words that most definitely define who you are, Kacey. Excellent choices."

"Check out her back?" Sides said, pulling Kacey up to her feet and turning her around.

My mouth dropped open. Without thinking I reached up, a finger delicately traced the symbol on the back of her left shoulder. It wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. A circle overlapping a triangle, with three ellipses interconnected within the center of the circle. And around it in elegant Cybertronian lettering, a phrase from one of the first teachings of Primus – Til all are one.

"This is one of many Earth symbols for unity," Sunny explained. "And the phrase…well, I think every Cybertronian knows Primus' words. If they don't, they're an idiot."

"It's very beautiful," I commented, leaning closer.

Then I realized just how close I was to Kacey and that I was actually touching her. Only I fought the urge to jerk away pulled away slowly. Though they had all been drinking, Sunny was a mech who could be annoyingly observant. And even though they were my best friends I couldn't let them find out about my feelings for Kacey.

"Before we go," Kacey said in that serious tone I'm so familiar with from her. "Sunny, there is one more inscribe I would like you to do. But I would ask that only Sunny be in here for it is of a personal nature and meant to be for me only."

"Sure, we'll wait outside for you both," I smiled.

"Thanks guys. This won't take very long," she said, hugging Sides and me.

"I'll go get us a table at the party," Sides said.

"Sides…"

"I know bro, I'll have our drinks ready too!"

"That include mine?"

"Of course, Ma'am! Anything you wish, Ma'am!"

"Smart aft!" she shouted at Sides as he ran out the door.

I laughed slowly heading out myself. As promised, I didn't have long to wait. Kacey came out with her cloak on, neatly fastened like I was so accustomed to seeing her and thankfully covering the majority of her voluptuous form. She had a particular bounce in her step and sparkle in her optics…and a slag eating grin on her faceplates.

"So, exactly how much has she had to drink?" I asked Sunny.

"Not really that much," he seriously answered. "But she is a femme and it's her first time. Her systems will learn to cope with it as she gets older. Don't worry. We've taken good care of her while you're away. We're not going to stop when you're here."

"How about a race?" she said, turning to face us. "See you gets to the recreation room first."

"Kacey, don't you think we're a little mature for games?" I asked.

"Stop being a…"

"Ok!" I laughed, raising my hand in surrender to her.

Caught up in the moment, I gave Kacey a look, a smirk and then took off running. Only problem, Kacey was anticipating me doing so and started sprinting at the same time. Sunny, the slow poke, shouted that he was ready and gave chase.

"That the best you boys can do?" she laughed, looking back over her shoulder.

"Frag, she's fast!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, no mech or femme can keep up with her," Sunny commented. "She can actually run faster. She's just toying with us right now. This is nothing though. You should see her sparring with Magnus. She's almost beaten him a few times. I think she will once she gets her armor."

Kacey rounded a corner up ahead and I tried to run faster. To no avail. Sunny was right, she was fraggin fast! When we reached the corner, Kacey was standing by the door of the recreation room, arms folded across her chest, big grin on her face.

"About time you showed up," she said. "I thought I might have to Hound and a search party to look for you guys."

"Oh haha, very funny Kacey," Sunny retorted. "Come on, I'd like to see you try to out run me after more high grade."

"Is that a challenge?" she questioned making us laugh. Then she put an arm around each of us, pulling us close. My spark fluttered wilding at the close contact but I was quick to keep myself under control. "You know I love you guys, right?"

"Of course," Sunny smiled. "You've never left any doubts in my brother's or mine minds. And we love you too."

"With all our sparks," I added, hoping I sounded as playful as Sunny even though I was very serious.

"Good, because I have never forgotten how you guys have always been there for me. _**Never**_. And I can promise that if we're ever on the battlefield together, you can always count on me to cover your afts."

Kacey was serious too. I'd seen that look many times in Optimus' optics when he made a promise.

"Hey! There's the sparkday femme!" someone cheered and just like that, Kacey was dragged from us and into the crowd.

Sunny and I made our way in and found Sides had a table for us with our drinks ready. My optics followed Kacey as she was hugged and congratulated. The inscribe on her face inspected and approved by many. It took her a few minutes before she made her way back to us.

"Sorry about that, guys," she smiled bashfully.

"No worries," Sunny said, handing her a full glass of her special high grade. "It's your sparkday. You can do whatever you want."

"Bluestreak is passing out the drinks tonight and knows only you get the special brew," Sides told her as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Kacey, you can go be with your friends," I smiled, when I noticed Nitro, Firestar and Rox all beckoning her to go to them.

"Are you sure? I really wanted to spend some time with you, Bee," she said, looking a bit unsure. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Kacey, my feelings wont be hurt. Go. Have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Go, before we boot your aft over there," Sunny joked.

"Ok," she smiled.

Our optics locked and I smiled softly at her, nodding my head for her to go.

"I'll make my rounds again later and see you then," she promised and then left.

I settled back in my chair, watching as Kacey made her way across the room. Leo almost fritzed when he saw her making the three of us laugh. She actually had to gently slap his cheeks to get him to come out of it. Then he skipped by her side as they headed over to where Nitro, Firestar and Rox greeted her with a cheer.

Watching them made me think of Kacey's words she jokingly called me.

"Look at them," I commented. "They're the next generation and we are now the 'old' bots?"

"Speak for yourself," Sunny snorted, looking over the rim of his glass. "I'm forever young."

"Still, I can't believe how grown up she is," I said leaning forward, resting my arms on the table. "I still remember the daily snowball fights she'd have with Optimus those first few weeks after she arrived on Earth."

"Primus, that was so funny when she nailed him in the crotch plate," Sides laughed. "I never saw a mech go down so fast…until earlier tonight!"

"Hey!" Sunny protested, playfully shoving his brother.

"It was an accident," I chuckled. "She hid in my quarters for three days so afraid he was mad at her. Each day I tried to convince her that he wasn't mad. Each day she said she'll stay right where she was at, just in case. Of course, she made me promise to not tell Optimus where she was hiding each day too. It was a promise I never broke."

"How about we make a promise," Sunny suggested, holding up his glass. Sides and I followed suit, raising ours to his. "No matter if it's good times or bad, the three of us will always look after Kacey. And I'm not just talking about out on the battlefield of war, but the battle for her spark. Kacey's beauty will no doubt snare a few mechs as she grows to full maturity. We must protect her from those mechs unworthy of her, those mechs who only want a quick interface or only see her as a conquest."

"I'm for that," Sides agreed. "I don't want Kacey's feelings to ever be hurt by some afthead."

I felt nervous upon making such a pack with Sunny. And as we all promised, I wondered, would my best friend deem me a worthy mech for Kacey or not?

* * *

Up next: Kacey opens her present from Leo. Nitro shows off his alt form. Rox and Kacey make a kissing bet!


	54. chapter 54

This was a little tricky. I had to show how the younglings that had arrived on Earth during Hope's Journey had grown up and have some fun at the same time. It wasn't easy but I think I pulled it off. It also ended up being much longer than planned! But there was no way around it. I couldn't split the chapter apart.

Also, this story arc is helping to set up the love story more. So I hope you're all taking notes!

* * *

**Roxsolid aka Rox**

I couldn't take my optics of Kacey as she slowly walked over with her little brother. I wasn't sure if it was the high grade or if it was Kacey but tonight she seemed exceptionally lovely. She was radiant and I was held captive by her beauty more so than usual. The femme had a style, a grace…a beauty that was uniquely her own in everything she did.

I couldn't help but be smitten by her. All the mechs thought she was beautiful. Many of the femmes were jealous of it too. It always ticked off Starbreeze when Derail's optics followed Kacey around. I lost count of how many times I've told him that he couldn't do that when he with his femme.

"Just tell her how you feel, Rox, with no jokes," Sockets suggested to me quietly.

"But I have to get her alone to do that. It's not going to be easy tonight. Do you think she'll notice my shine?" I asked, glancing down at my armor.

"Kacey notices everything," he chuckled, taking a drink of his high grade.

"You have to try, Rox," Jayde smiled, as Sockets wrapped his arm around her. "A femme will never know how a mech truly feels unless he tells her. We're not mind readers."

"I'm not sure I believe everything you tell me Jayde," I grumbled.

"Sorry, I was just as intoxicated as you that night we interfaced. It didn't mean anything to me."

"That's the point! You can't mess with a mech's spark like that. So don't expect any favors from me if you hurt my best friend's. And Sockets, I hope you know what you're getting in to."

"Shh, she's almost here," Sockets told me.

Quickly rising to my feet, I yanked Dozer out of the seat beside me and dropped him on his aft. I told him not to sit there but as usually the idiot didn't listen to me.

"I saved a seat for you, Kacey," I smiled politely, holding the chair out for her.

"Thanks, Rox. That was kind of you. Hope you didn't hurt Dozer too much."

I glance down at my friend as he rubbed his aft, glaring at me.

"He'll live," I commented.

"Rox, you could have just told him," Zym growled helping Dozer up to his feet.

"It's ok babe," Dozer smiled. "I was getting up anyway to go get us some more drinks."

"Great! I'll take another one!" Saberon and Hawk shouted.

"I was talking about Zym and me fraghead! You have legs, use them yourself."

"Wait, don't you want to see the present I got for Kacey?" Leo asked.

"Sure, Leo. Zym and I will wait," Dozer grinned, patting the little mech on the head.

"That is if Nitro and Firestar can separate their lips for more than a few astroseconds, first," I commented. "Don't mind them too much Kacey. Nitro has already had too much high grade than his systems can handle."

"I have not," the mech growled, turning away from Fire. "Just because my interface systems didn't come online doesn't mean I don't know how to pleasure my femme."

"Then get a room," Leo told them. "This is Kacey's day."

"Well said, Leo," Kacey smiled fondly at him.

I fell back into my seat. Primus I could have melted in it for all I cared. I loved her smiled. I have never lost hope that one day she'd smiled for me that way.

"Alright, open the present before Leo fritzes," Nitro said promptly receiving a hard punch in the arm from Kacey for his comment. "Doesn't hurt now that I have armor."

"Yeah right, more like it's the high grade dulling the pain," I snorted making everyone laugh.

Nitro glared at me. I loved antagonizing him just to get him all riled up. But I ignored him this time because my attention was back on Kacey as her delicate hands lifted open the box. All of us leaned over to see what was inside. Whatever it was had Leo literally bouncing in place.

When I finally got a good look I saw it was a single black rod that actually looked more like the grip of a weapon.

"What the frag is it?" Nitro asked, reaching to touch.

"You can't touch it!" Leo shouted, slapping Nitro's hand away. "Kacey has to first as it was constructed only for her. No one else will be able to wield it once it's calibrated to her energy signature."

"Leo, what did you make me?"

"Wheeljack made it but it was my idea," the little mech grinned proudly. "Go on, pick it up and I'll show you."

Kacey never needed much encouragement and picked up the device. I heard a small humming noise as a couple of red lights flickered on and off at the base of the device. Then a green one shined on solid.

"It's done," Leo said excitedly. "Now only you can operate it, Kacey. Press the black button there, but hold it away from us."

I watched curiously as Kacey did as she was instructed. All of jumped back slightly when a long blade suddenly transformed from the device, extending to a very sharp looking point.

"A sword?" Hawk asked and then laughed.

I kept quiet. I knew how much Kacey loved them. I've even seen her practicing with a metal rod as if it was a sword out in Magnus' training room. And I do remember that she used to be able to transform her arm into one.

"Thank you, Leo, it's very beautiful," she gasped, running her fingers every so gently over the blade.

"Hand it to Rox and watch," Leo grinned.

Without hesitation, I took the weapon from Kacey. The instant my hand wrapped around the grip the blade folding back and disappeared into the handle and the device deactivated.

"See, no on but Kacey can use it!"

"Alight, Leo, time for you to recharge now," Elita said from behind Kacey.

Several of us rose to our feet out of respect for the femme commander.

"Relax, I'm off duty," she smiled kindly, taking hold of Leo's hand.

"Here's your sword back," I said, holding it out for Kacey to take.

"Thanks," she nodded, taking her sword and returning it gently into its container.

"I can't wait to see you use it on a Decepticon."

"It's just a wimpy sword," Nitro snorted. "Nothing like a blaster. It's more fun to blast a 'Con to bits than scratch one up with a sword."

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about yet," I seriously said.

"Whatever, I can handle myself with a 'Con just fine."

"I'm not always one to agree with Rox. But he is right in this instance, Nitro," Kacey added.

"Big whoop. So the idiot has scene battle and I haven't. Now that I have my armor I'm ready to rip a 'Cons aft apart."

"Just because you have your armor now doesn't mean you're ready for combat," Kacey pointed out. "You still have more extensive training to go through."

"I've had training."

"Weapons training is only a small part of you slag head!" I countered. "And blowing up target dummies is not the same thing as shooting a 'Con."

"Frag you!" he scoffed, taking a drink of his high grade. "I'm not a youngling anymore."

"No, your just acting like one," Kacey commented.

"Shut the frag up! At least I have my armor!" Nitro snapped at Kacey. "Where's yours? Oh yeah, you don't have it yet!"

Kacey literally flinched upon his words. My spark sank for her as the sadness fell over her. This was her sparkday, she was supposed to be happy.

"Nitro!" Firestar snapped at him and the two of them started having heated discussion.

I continued to watch as Kacey shrank in her seat, tears filling her optics. I knew how much she missed her transformation abilities. I knew how much it must have bothered her when each of us had our transformation systems come online. For all of us here at this table, except for her, had armor. Yet, no matter how much it hurt, Kacey was the first to congratulate us, the first to watch as we transformed into our alt form and took that first drive.

My optics flared as I glared at Nitro. I too had enough of his idiotic behavior. Especially since he hurt Kacey's feelings and he was doing at good job at hurting Firestar's now too.

"Dude, you need to chill out and lay off the high grade!" I snarled at him, pulling him away from the others. "Because if you don't I'll…"

"You'll what?" Nitro growled, slamming his massive chest against my smaller one knocking me back a few steps.

My fists tightened up, ready to fight. Despite the fact that he was heavier than I was I knew I could handle him in hand to hand combat. And I so wanted to punch him in the face right now. Only I couldn't do that because he was Kacey's best friend and I didn't want her to be more upset than she already was on her sparkday.

Thankfully Primus intervened and let me off the hook.

"Nitro, can I have a word with you?" Ironhide requested in a tone that meant there was no room for discussion. "**Now!**"

"Are you ok, Fire?" I asked, seeing she was in tears. The femme nodded and I helped her back into her seat. "I wouldn't pay much attention to what he said. He's had far too much to drink."

"That's no excuse," she snapped. "He's been acting like an idiot ever since he got his armor."

"You're right. It's no excuse," I replied calmly. "But he loves you. He will apologize. And if he doesn't…then I'm available next week for a date."

Firestar looked up at me and laughed. I knew she would. I may not be the brightest mech or the strongest. But I can at least get a femme to laugh when she's upset.

"Thanks, Rox. I'll be fine," she smiled, wiping her tears away.

Satisfied that she was ok, I sat down beside Kacey. My hand slowly slid up and down her back, trying to comfort her. Her head was bowed down now, as she tried to hide her tears. Only I knew better. I knew her better than she realized.

"Guys, can you give us a few minutes?" I requested.

"Time to replenish our drinks anyway," Sockets said, rising to his feet.

I waited as the others did the same and left, leaving only Kacey and me at the table. I tentatively grabbed Kacey's hand in one of mine while my other was still rubbing her back. For once, she didn't swat my hand a way or tell me to frag off.

"I'm sorry, Kacey. Please stop crying. You're too beautiful a femme to be crying on your sparkday."

She hiccupped and I leaned closer, pulling her against my chest. Again, she made no kinds of protest. My spark fluttered wildly within its chamber. Primus knows I've wanted to hold her so often like this. But as lovers not as one friend trying to cheer up the other.

"You are going to get your armor any day now," I started to say. "I can feel it in my spark. And when you do, I'll be the first one there just like you were for me. I know how much it hurts. I never understood before why you were so hurt after losing your transformation abilities because I could never transform. But I understand now. The rush I get each time I transform is addicting. More importantly, I understand the pride you felt with your armor and your insignia. I feel it too. I too am proud to be an Autobot…all because of you."

Kacey turned and looked at me. Our faces were so close together that I could feel her heat on my lips. And then she smiled and her entire face lit up. Good Primus I could have died a happy mech at that very moment.

"Since when did you become such a smooth talker?" she asked, patting me on the cheek and a smirk on her face.

"I've had lots of practice in the mirror," I joked, casually leaning back in my seat.

"You shouldn't waste all your efforts on me," she said seriously, taking her hand from mine.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "I'm a single mech, you're a single femme. It's the natural order of things that I'd be attracted to you."

"But said attraction has to work both ways, my friend."

"There's nothing that says I can't try," I smiled, making her laugh.

And then she grew silent, face serious as she spoke softly, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"It's not a problem. What are friends for?"

* * *

**Nitro**

"Slag it!" father said looking past my shoulder.

I turned to see Optimus on his feet and marching this way. I instantly shrank where I stood, wanting so much to disappear. No doubt he felt that Kacey was upset. And no doubt he was going to do something about it.

"I'll handle Optimus," mother said to father. To me, she gave me the most serious look I had ever seen, her voice barely held her anger back. "You had better listen to your father. Or you'll deal with me later!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Nitro," father said after mother headed to cut Optimus off.

I cast my optics down onto the floor, ashamed to look him square in the optics. He had every right to be disappointed in me. I acted like an idiot, allowing the high grade in my systems to control me.

"I overhead what you said to Kacey. What the frag were you thinking? You know better than anyone how upset she is about not having her armor yet. You know how much it hurt her when you transformation systems came online. Yet, despite how difficult it was, who was the first one to congratulate you?"

"Kacey was," I answered.

"Who was the one that helped you pick out an alt form so you could impress Firestar?"

"It was Kacey, Sir."

"And who was right there at your side when you wrecked after your first drive."

I glanced over to see Rox comforting Kacey. The regret swelling within me was sobering. How could I have done that to my best friend? How could I have been so rude to my future sparkmate? What the frag happened to me? I was such a jerk!

"I'm sorry, father," I said, looking him squarely in the optics.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"I know," I sighed.

"My suggestion to you son, lay off the high grade for the rest of the evening. And next time pace yourself. Drinking too much too fast is never a good thing."

"I know that now father. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"It's partly my fault," he smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "I should have known getting your armor would go to your head. I did the same thing when I got mine and alienated a few of my friends in the process. And as much as I hate to agree with Rox, he was right about you not being ready to fight. You are going to go through extensive training and you will not be fighting Decepticons until you are fully mature."

"What about Kacey? I don't think it'd be fair to make her wait to full maturity."

"She won't have to. She will be the exception, mainly because she has the experience and because her protoform was constructed differently from the rest of us. Now, get over there and apologize to her and your femme."

"Yes, Sir," I saluted.

"Smart aft," he grinned patting me on the shoulder. "Thank Primus you inherited most good things from your mother and only a few of my faults. Now go. "

This time he shoved me, sending me in the right direction. My optics immediately spotted Rox with his hand on Kacey's back. I suppose I owed him an apology too. Despite him have a few bolts missing in the processor he has always been a loyal friend to Kacey and I. I have confidence that he, if the opportunity arises, would be there to cover her back on the battlefield whenever I cannot.

As I got closer I could hear my best friend laughing. That sound was such a relief to me. I hated it whenever Kacey or Firestar was upset.

"Hey Nitro, Firestar is leaving," Sockets pointing behind me.

I turned to see her rushing out the door and my spark instantly twisted with guilt.

"Do me a favor. Make sure Kacey stays right there. I'll be right back."

"Sure, no problem."

Without a moment to spare, I went after Fire. My priority has always been her before Kacey. I learned that lesson the hard way after that kissing fiasco with Kacey. I thank Primus that Firestar didn't stay mad at me or Kacey for too long. I'd hate for something stupid to ruin the strong bond of friendship the three of us have with one another.

"Fire! Stop!" I shouted.

She did but didn't turn to face me. I knew why. She was crying and trying to compose herself. It wasn't the first time I've made her cry. It probably won't be the last. Of course, not all of our arguments were my fault. But regardless, I was always the first to make the peace offering - one very important lesson I had learned from my father.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, into her audio receptor pulling her into my arms. "I wasn't thinking. I had too much to drink. And I said some really stupid things that I didn't mean."

"You're fraggin right they were stupid!" she snapped at me, trying to push me away.

I held her tight, knowing she would relax after her outburst. She spat several Cybertronian curse words at me for a few minutes before she just broke down into tears in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Fire," I cooed, caressing her back as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm still young and naïve. I have so much to learn. We both do. I'm hoping we can do it together."

"We are together," she sniffled.

"No, I mean…I want it to be official that you are my femme. I have yet to ask you to be my bonded."

Firestar leaned back, optics wide in surprise. I smiled warmly at her, caressing her lovely face.

"You are so beautiful. I know I'm not a mature mech yet. But I am willing to wait until the day when we can bond. I will wait an eternity if I must…only for you, my Firestar."

"This isn't the high grade talking is it?"

"No," I laughed softly, leaning my forehead against hers. "No. It's my spark talking. It desires only your love and no others. I know I want to live my life with you at my side. The question is will you bond with me, my beautiful Fire?"

Fire was speechless. She didn't expect to hear such words from me. I refrained from laughing. It was so rare to ever silence my love. She learned her lessons well from my mother and Elita and never hesitated to speak her processor.

"Don't leave the mech hanging, Firestar. Answer him. Put him out of his misery before I have to hear about it later."

The two of us turned to see Kacey leaning against the wall behind us, arms folder across her chest, cloak neatly hung over her shoulders.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay behind," I remarked, making her smile.

"You two are my best friends," she said, pushing away from the wall and coming towards us. "I hate it when you fight. Your misery always becomes my misery because I have to hear about it…from the both of you."

"I'm really sorry for what I said, Kacey," I humbly said, taking hold of her hand. "I didn't mean any of it."

"I know you didn't mean it. Besides, it's in the past, forget about it. I'm more curious about the future. Do you have an answer for the idiot, Fire?"

"Yes," she said, looking directly at me.

"Is that yes to my question or his?" Kacey smirked.

"_**His**_," Fire said, playfully shoving Kacey.

"You will?!" I asked, barely able to believe what I just heard.

Before she could finish a single nod I kissed her deeply, lifting her off the ground. My spark filled with such happiness that I couldn't keep it to myself. I felt my parents inquire discretely about it through our bond. Of course, they were just as happy as I was when I told them.

'Please, don't tell anyone yet,' I asked of them.

Both heartily agreed while giving me their blessing, love, and joy.

"Good Primus, get a room you two," Kacey commented, making me set Fire down and pull my lips from hers. "Fire, you should have seen the totally devastated look on his face when he found out his interface systems hadn't come online with his transformation systems."

"Hey!"

"It's ok, he doesn't need them for me to overload anyway," Firestar said.

"Whoa! TMI, femme!" Kacey protested. "I didn't need to hear that!"

"Whatever," I laughed, wrapping one arm around Kacey's waist and the other around Firestar's. "Let's get back to the party. And Kacey, lets not tell everyone yet about Fire and me. I will make an official announcement with the help of my mother and father."

"Sure," she smirked. "My lips are sealed."

Of course, I should have recognized that smirk on Kacey's face. It was full of mischief. Only I was still buzzing from the fact that Firestar said yes to my proposal. As a result I wasn't ready for what Kacey did the moment we stepped back into the recreation room.

"**HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT**!" she shouted loudly over the noise. "**NITRO ASKED FIRE TO BOND WITH HIM AND SHE SAID YES**!"

"**KACEY**!" I shouted over the thunderous applause, as she jumped out of my reach up onto the nearest table and then to the next.

"I never said how long my lips would be sealed!" she laughed, hopping from one table to the next.

I followed and chased after her. Except, I wasn't as graceful as Kacey. High grade and energon was spilled in my wake as I jumped from one table to the next. Nor was I as agile and quick. Kacey took a sharp turn and jumped to the floor. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop my momentum. I ended up losing my balance and crashed onto the table she avoided.

High grade splashed all over Optimus, my father, Prowl, Magnus, and Ratchet as well as all of their femmes. The mechs laughed, shoving me off the table while the femmes…well lets just say I didn't make optic contact with them but I knew they were fuming. I swear I could feel them boring a hole in the back of my head with their glares.

"That was a dirty trick!" I said, laughing with my friend as she helped me up to my feet.

"Sorry, I guess I've had a little too much to drink," she laughed. "Lets get them some more high grade and the settle back down at our table with the others. Oh…and sorry dad."

"Don't worry about it, Kacey," Optimus smiled, using a towel to dry his massive chest. "Next time, stick to the floor. Both of you."

"Yes, Sir," we saluted and then walked way laughing.

"I got your drink for you, Kacey," Rox smiled. "Bluestreak said it was a special blend of high grade only for you."

"A gift the Sunny and Sides," she grinned, taking the cup from him. "Sunny did my inscribes too, a gift from mother and father."

"I was noticing that," Rox said, learning closer. "Did it hurt?"

"Not too much, my faceplates were kind of numb already," she giggled, unclasping her cloak. "Check this one out."

All of us took a look at the inscribe on the back of Kacey's left shoulder. A couple of the mechs gasped at its beauty. At least that's what I hope they were gasping at. When Rox tried to touch it I smacked his hand away. He growled at me and I ignored him. He would look for any excuse to lay a hand on Kacey.

"It's very beautiful, Kacey," Rox complimented and then leaned closer, whispering something into her audio receptor.

"Enough gawking!" Kacey announced promptly covering up her shoulder and fastening her cloak. "Let's drink!"

"Dozer, that's Kacey's seat," Rox said, reaching to grab the mech.

"Don't worry, I'll just sit on your lap," she said to Rox and then gave me a wink.

I shook my head, taking my seat. Fire and I had optics mainly for each other. But I was also keeping my optics out for Kacey. It was obvious she was over energized. Slag, we all were. But were all just friends having a good time.

"Don't overload, Rox!" Sockets teased.

We all laughed wilding as the mech's faceplates turned bright red. I don't think he was expecting Kacey to sit on his lap. Not that he was going to turn her away either. Of course, if she'd been sober I doubt she would. She always made sure to keep Rox and any other over zealous mech in their place.

"I know, I'm being bad," Kacey grinned getting to her feet. "I can't take advantage of a mech in such a way." We all laughed. We all knew how much Rox really liked Kacey. "So, to be fair, I'll make a wager with you Rox. A sparring match. If you beat me, you get that kiss you've been dying for. If I win, you get to take Roller's place for a day and help me repair shuttles…not a clean job I might add."

Rox smirked, "The way I see it, I win either way. Just name the time and place."

"Here and now," Kacey seriously said, reaching in and pulling out the gift Leo had made for her. "I am anxious to try out my new toy."

"Are you sure?" he nervously asked.

"Quite. It's my sparkday, what are they gonna do, throw us in the brig for having some fun? Now, get to your feet soldier, that's an order."

"Get her, Rox!" several of his friends cheered.

Rox, who was always over eager when it came to Kacey, jumped up to his feet both his sword and shield transforming in the blink of an optic cover. After which, the mech didn't hesitate to charge.

And Kacey...well, the femme was _**always**_ prepared for a fight.

* * *

**Magnus**

All I saw out of the corner of my optic was Rox flying head over heals just before a loud crash sounded. When I turned my head, I saw Rox had broken a table and Kacey was getting to her feet with Rox's shield in her hand, laughing.

"Come on Rox. You can do better," she challenged tossing him his shield back.

"Sure thing…babe!" he grinned, getting to his feet and picking up his shield.

Kacey's sword extended and successfully blocked the lancing blow from Rox. After which she successfully parried any swing of his sword or shield for several minutes. Then she went on the advance making Rox retreat using his shield to protect himself.

Because I trained her, I noticed Kacey wasn't putting all her energy into her attack. More like she was slapping his shield with the flat part of the blade. Same could be said of Rox. I knew he wouldn't do anything to damage Kacey. Everyone on the base knew the mech had a crush on her.

"Shouldn't we be stopping them?" Akima asked.

"Nah, as long as they're not shooting anything," Ironhide answered. "Right Prowl?"

Prowl frowned. I knew he didn't care for any type of fighting in the recreation room, playful or spiteful. But unless Optimus said for it to stop, second in command would do nothing.

"Optimus?"

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," he smiled. "Besides, Kacey can handle Rox. I can tell she's just toying with him."

We all looked and Rox was on the floor again. I must say, I've never seen him this determined before as he got to his feet. Kacey was giggling, over energized and drinking more high grade while waiting for him.

"Did you hear?" Sunny asked excitedly as he, his brother and Bumblebee joined us. "Kacey and Rox made a bet. If he wins he gets to kiss her."

Optimus instantly started choking on his high grade, making Ironhide and me laugh.

"You know that's exactly what Bumblebee did when he heard about the bet too!" Sunny laughed.

"Well no wonder Rox keeps getting back up," Akima laughed.

"Poor mech," Chormia added. "One of you should go stop him before he hurts himself."

"Why?" all of us mechs asked at once.

Femmes, they don't understand that there are times when a mech must learn his limitations…the hard way. It makes for great character building and entertainment. And everyone was laughing and being wildly entertained at the moment.

"Give up yet?" Kacey asked, slapping him on the aft with the flat of her sword as he stumbled by.

"Not by a long shot, femme!" Rox smirked after he regained his balance.

"Come on, Kacey! Put the mech out of his misery!" Firestar shouted.

"Oh, alright," Kacey reluctantly agreed and then deactivated her sword. "Bee, keep this safe for me!"

"Why the slag did she do that?" Ironhide asked as Bumblebee caught the weapon.

"Because I trained her well," I grinned proudly. "Kacey is one of the best I've trained. She doesn't need her sword to win. Watch, she'll disarm him with ease."

"Don't be afraid, Rox," she beckoned. "You won't hurt me. I promise."

"Of course I won't hurt you," he countered, full of the cockiness he's well known for around Kacey. "Can't have my femme damaged before I kiss her."

"First of all," she growled, countering his attack by catching the flats of the blade between her two hands. Then she kicked his hand hard enough to dislodge the sword, taking it from him. "I'm not _**your**_ femme." And before Rox knew what was happening, she held the point of his own sword up under his neck. "Second…victory is mine."

Of course the room erupted in drunken cheers. Kacey and Rox laughed shaking hands before returning to the table with their friends where both were welcomed like conquering heroes.

"You know, Kacey kind of reminds me of your cousin, Optimus," I smirked, over the rim of my cup.

"Let's not discuss him right now," Optimus said, glaring at me.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," Elita remarked.

"I've only seen him a couple of times as I was growing up. He grew up and was stationed on an outpost far from Cybertron. I didn't think to mention him because you would most likely never meet him."

"That's not true," Ironhide chuckled. "What about Space station Drax? Could have taken your femme there to meet him."

Optimus said nothing. Although his optics narrowed threateningly at Ironhide. And I knew why too.

"What about it?" Elita demanded.

"Well, while you femmes were having your fun night out, so were some of us mechs," I said, leaning against the table. "Jazz managed to convince the workaholic over there to take a break and it was Ratchet's task to start working on Optimus. We figured it we could convince Prowl, then Optimus would cave."

"Jazz was _**very**_ convincing," Prowl smirked, making us laugh.

"Oh yeah, we wont go into _**those**_ details," Ironhide added. "Suffice to say, I had to shut my audio receptors off when I walked your office though."

Prowl blushed for about an astrosecond before he composed himself enough to glare at Ironhide.

"Anyway, I got in contact with Optimus' cousin and told him to met us at Space station Drax for some fun," I continued. "Of course the mech accepted and was actually there before we got there."

"What's his name?" Chromia asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" I countered, smiling.

"His name's Jetfire," Optimus answered, rolling his optics.

"That crazy flyer is _**your**_ cousin?" Chromia asked in disbelief.

"Yes, unfortunately…on my mother's side of the family," Optimus added. "He and I are about the same age."

"So what happened at this space station?" Elita asked.

"The usual," Ratchet answered. "Lots of high grade consumption, bad joke telling, a few wagers, and an all out brawl in the bar."

"Optimus started the fight too," Ironhide quickly added.

"I did not! Jetfire started it with that stupid aft bet!"

"Which you accepted," I pointed out.

"And lost!" Ironhide laughed.

"I think the rather large amounts of high grade affected my abilities to hold on," Optimus chuckled. Elita gave him an evil look. "I swear I never drink that much except on the rare occasion. I hadn't seen Jetfire in many years so we had some catching up to do."

"Jet wagered that Optimus couldn't hang on to him for more than five minutes while doing aerial acrobatics," I said, laughing at the memory. "So after two loops and a couple of barrel rolls, Optimus went flying having lost his grip."

"This was all in space so we weren't too worried about Optimus getting injured," Ratchet quickly added.

"The loser had to kiss any femme in the bar that the winner picked," Ironhide said and I immediately noticed Elita getting mad.

"To be honest, Elita, I swear I thought Optimus would win the bet too," I said, hoping to keep her temper at bay. I didn't want Optimus to get into trouble while poking fun at him. "We even told Jetfire that Optimus was as good as bonded and wasn't going to do it."

"But I gave my word and I never go back on my word," Optimus said, glancing over at Elita.

"So you kissed another femme," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"It was just lips only, Elita," I said. "Jet picked a fairly lovely femme…no where near as lovely as you. Optimus had another glass or two of high grade, marched over and planted a quick kiss on the femme's lips, and then came back to us."

"Meanwhile, the femme's mech, who was getting their drinks sees Optimus kiss his femme and freaks!" Prowl continues. "I lean over and tell Jazz that this can't be good. The two of us do our best to protect Optimus. Even Jetfire tried to calm the guy down."

"The mech wouldn't listen to us, he wanted to rip Optimus a new aft," I said, laughing wildly at the memory. "So get this…Jetfire, without warning, plants a kiss on this mech's lips and then shouts, 'victory is mine!'"

"After about one astrosecond of shock the mech levels Jetfire with one blow," Optimus explained. "Well I couldn't let that happen to my cousin so I punched back."

"Prowl, Jazz and I did out best to keep the carnage away from Optimus as Ironhide tried to sneak him out of the bar," I smiled, still trying to contain my laughter. "Frag that was a lot of fun!"

"Yeah it was," Optimus smiled, taking a drink from his glass. "You know, I never thought about it before. But I think that's probably where Kacey gets her love of flying from. Jet loved to fly fast. The faster the better."

"And you were trying to pin Kacey's wild side on me," Elita scoffed, elbowing Optimus hard in the ribs. "All this time she gets it from you!"

"Ow! Sorry, 'Lita!"

"And you kissed another femme!"

"I kiss lots of femmes, Chromia, Moonracer, Kacey, Ariel. But I don't kiss them the way I kiss you," he said, pulling angry femme close.

Elita struggled, not too much as I noticed she was trying to suppress a grin or a laugh. And then she relaxed completely in his arms when he kissed her deeply. I even noticed her body temperature jump up sharply.

"Would you like to go do some of that…in my quarters?" I whispered to Akima, leaning close to her, my hand slowly sliding down her back.

"Just kissing all you have in mind?" she asked.

"For starters," I smiled. "Let's go. I'll see everyone tomorrow."

"Night Magnus. Night Akima."

"You will let us know when you're going to bond with your femme, right?" Optimus asked, making me blush slightly. "Ratchet can't handle surprises like the rest of us."

"I wasn't the one who fell on his aft when he found out he was a father," Ratchet countered, pointing at Optimus. "Twice, I recall you telling us too."

Optimus glared at him which only made everyone at the table laugh harder.

"You'll be the first to know, Optimus my friend," I smiled, taking hold of Akima's hand. I held it to my lips for a long moment. "I'm going to bid Kacey a good night first. Meet you at the door?"

"Sure, love. Don't take too long."

"I won't," I promised.

Before allowing Akima's lithe form to distract me any longer, I quickly made my way to where the younglings were being loud and rambunctious. I had to smile. All of them weren't really younglings anymore. Each one had come into their own as they've matured. Many of them still have a few years before full maturity. But all are or will be worthy additions to the Autobots.

"Magnus! You have to teach me that move Kacey did!" Rox shouted as I neared the table. Then he stared directly at Kacey. "So that way I can do it to her next time!"

"Rox, my best advice I can give you is not to challenge Kacey," I seriously said and meant. "Or you will find yourself on your aft more times than you can count."

"Nah, I'll take pity on him first," Kacey laughed, nudging her shoulder at Rox.

The mech took advantage of it, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He was even bold enough to try and kiss her only she turned her head.

"_A word of warning, Rox_," I said to him over a private comlink. "_Kacey's father and her many uncles are a short distance away. You so much as lift one pinky to take advantage of her in her drunken state I guarantee you they will put you on your aft and make sure you stay there._"

Rox frowned in disappointment and released his hold on Kacey.

"Happy sparkday, Kacey," I smiled, bending down and kissing her on the cheek. "Love your inscribes. Optimus told me about them."

"Thanks, Magnus. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for a sparring session."

"We'll see," I laughed.

With that I made my way towards where Akima's was waiting. I noticed that Optimus was talking to Bumblebee and the twins as I passed by. The three young mechs glanced over in Kacey's direction and nodded their heads. No doubt they've got Kacey duty.

I seemed to recall being assigned to Optimus a few times during various nights of drinking. Frag it to pit that was so long ago! And now his little femme is that very same position. I'm sure I'll be assigned to her as well one of these days. I just hope not all of her drinking adventures will have sparring matches! Poor mechs don't stand a chance against her.

* * *

**Elita**

Over all the evening had gone better than planned. Kacey was exceedingly happy. I could feel it through our bond. And I could see and hear it from across the room. Much of the recreation room was now deserted. Nitro, Fire, Rox, and Kacey all sat on one of the couches in front of the television laughing as they waited for Sunny to start the movie.

Most of the other celebrants had left. The lights had been dimmed. There were a few stragglers anxious to watch a movie and stayed behind. Ratchet left with Moonracer shortly after Magnus and Akima left. Ironhide and Chromia where sitting on a couch in front of me talking to Bumblebee and Sides.

I was at the back, waiting for Optimus to return. He had to help Prowl with a couple of over energized Autobots who would be spending their night in the brig. Thankfully it was just a couple of them and nothing major…surprisingly.

"Did you keep my seat warm?" Optimus asked as he sat beside me, leaning his massive frame against mine.

"How much have you really had to drink tonight?" I asked when his hands boldly explored my armor.

"Not as much as you think," he purred softly into my audio receptor, his hand sliding up my thigh.

Strong almost overpowering love surges bombarded my end of our sparklink. Love surges accompanied with just a hint of pure lust from my love.

"What about Kacey?" I asked, finding my self unable to resist my love's desires and leaned into his affections more even though we were in a rather public place even if it was mostly dark.

"She'll be fine. Bumblebee and the twins are looking after her," he breathed between his kisses that passionately assaulted my neck.

"She'll have her first official hangover."

"Yeah," he chuckled softly, his lips finding mine.

For a moment all I could hear, sense, and feel around me was Optimus. His presence within me and beside me was so overpowering, filling, gratifying. The way his hands caressed me. The way his lips touched me. He set my spark ablaze with a fiery passion that now equaled his own.

"Ok, you two, get a room!" Ironhide's voice hissed interfering with our passionate kissing. "It's mine and Chromia's job to be as such in public. Not you two."

Optimus turned, narrowed his optics and growled at Ironhide. I was barely able to focus on their conversation, if in fact that they were talking. My entire form trembled in my loves arms, anxious to have him, almost not caring where we were at as my hands roved over his chest.

And suddenly my hands were pulled from his chest and I was up on my feet. It knocked me to my senses. I smiled, the passionate fog still lingering around us as we hurried down the hall.

"Optimus, you haven't been this horny in a long time…you sexy beast."

A deep, laugh rumbled from my love as he came to a stop and pulled me against his form, arms holding me tight, lips so close I could almost feel them upon mine.

"You really think I'm a sexy beast?" he asked, his optics sparkling with humor while not losing their blazing desire.

"I've always thought so, my love."

He kissed me deeply, pinning me against the wall. I felt his arms lift my up, wrapping my legs around him, allowing myself to be completely consumed by him. Only with Optimus, only in times like this will I let myself lose control to the moment. And so lost was I that I never even noticed we were moving.

"Retract your battle armor," he breathed.

I opened my optic covers to see we'd reached out quarters and were heading for our bedroom. Optimus had already retracted his battle armor. Eagerly I did as he asked as he gently laid me on our recharge bed.

There was no need for words to be spoken between us. Words were a waste of energy right now for us. And our energy was needed for something other than words. Energy that fueled our kisses. Kisses that came hot and fast. The heat of our passion swelled within us with reckless abandonment. Until finally, our ecstasy eagerly reached a point that neither of us could hold back any longer and our lust for each other was satiated and silenced.

Still, it took several long minutes for either of our systems to recover from our overload. Much like those other occasions, it was with reluctance that I emerge from that passionate haze yet at the same time it was a joy returning to the coherent world with my love beside me.

"Yup…you are one fine sexy beast," I breathed, enjoying the pleasantness of our spent passion still lingering within my systems.

Optimus just laughed as his form gently relaxing upon mine. I often savored moments like this when he was so close. I could feel his strength in his legs, his chest, his arms as his body was draped over mine. Moments like this…there was only us. No worries, no meetings, no younglings. Just me and my beautiful Optimus.

"And you're still as beautiful as ever," he murmured, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Thank you," I grinned. "You're not bad looking yourself."

"We did good today…as parents, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. We've raised Kacey as well as any parent could raise their sparkling. And we're doing well with the other three. No doubt all will mature into fine mechs and femmes."

"Elita, I…" he whispered softly, his fingertips slowly tracing the contours of my face as he held my gaze with his.

"What is it?" I asked, snuggling against him.

"I was wondering…how…how would you feel about having another sparkling? I mean…you don't have to answer me right away about it. I was just…you know thinking out loud. I kind of miss have a little one around my feet."

"I know what you mean," I sighed. "Our younglings are all so independent now. Even our little Leo. And…I think a new little one will help Kacey."

"Me too. She worries so much about me. I think it's almost an obsession with her. A sparkling would give her something else to focus on."

"And maybe keep Leo out of trouble more," I smiled, making him laugh.

"So, does that mean you want another sparkling?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes so let's not waste this time we have."

"No, we wouldn't want that," he grinned kissing me.

"Reproductive systems activated…"

"Primed and ready," he responded.

Unlike our desperate passion before, Optimus was deliberate in his caresses, his kisses. Much like when we tried to get pregnant with Leo, Optimus took great care to be gentle, loving. His passion was there only controlled. Everything he did had purpose from the way the stroked my body or moved against me.

"_Prime, this is Prowl. We have a…situation_."

Optimus growled loudly, glaring at the intercom by the side to the bed. My love was not in the mood for such an interrupted and nearly smashed the control panel with his finger when he punched it to open the comlink.

"Prowl, are we under an immediate attack from the Decepticons?"

"_No._"

"Is the world coming to an end?"

"_No_."

"Then whatever it is you need to discuss can wait. I'm in the middle of a rather passionate interface session with my femme and I'm not to be disturbed! I'll contact you when _**I'm**_ ready. Prime out!"

Before Prowl could respond, Optimus shut the comlink down. Then snuggled back on top of me, kissing my neck.

"Now…where were we?" he murmured.

I responded by opening my chest plate and revealing my spark to him, surprising him.

"You want to spark bond?" he asked, pulling back a little.

"Well, you're always successful in getting me pregnant when we spark bond while interfacing."

"Not always," he corrected. "Just on those occasion when we were both so focused on our passion that neither of us thought to ensure our reproductive programs remained offline."

"Such is the risk of spark bonding while interfacing."

"Dangerous femme," he smirked at me.

"Kiss me you fool."

"With pleasure."

We picked up right where we left of before Prowl interrupted us. My love was a master at knowing precisely when to spark merge while interfacing. The trick was to not merge too soon or too late of an overload. If one wanted to elicit the greatest amount of pleasure the timing had to be just right. And Optimus had such good timing.

Each time my voice died when I called his name as I would overload and feeling his essence merge with my own. The pure ecstasy was too much for my vocal processor and it would always go out. Tonight was no different. Tonight, he actually wore me out.

"What are you doing?" I asked, keeping my optics covers closed. I could feel his hand slowly caressing my abdomen.

"Just curious is all."

"We'll know in a few days time if we were successful," I smiled, looking to see him lying there, propped up on his elbow beside me. A look of relaxation rested upon his handsome features.

"If we're successful, I would like to keep it a secret to ourselves for at least a few days."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just because it'd be nice if only you and I knew about something so precious as a new life before it was spread all over the base. We've never really had the chance to just enjoy the moment of becoming parents. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I don't want to be kept from seeing Ratchet for too long if I am pregnant though."

"Of course not," he said, pulling me close against his chest. "I'm only asking for a day, maybe two once we know for certain. That's not going to harm our sparkling, is it?"

"No," I smiled at him, caressing his face.

"Hold that smile for me?" he requested, slowly slipping out of my arms. "I'll be right back. I'm going to contact Prowl and hear what was so important."

"Of course," I nodded, allowing my hand to slide down his arm as me moved away from me.

I lay there alone in the soft light, daydreaming. A smile shined on my face as I slid a hand over my stomach, imagining the new life that could be there soon. I almost couldn't believe it. I was actually really looking forward to having a sparkling. Quite the opposite of the reaction I had when I went into labor with Leo.

Primus, I was so mean to Optimus threatening to have his reproductive systems forcibly removed!

"Optimus?" I quickly called, when this sudden wave of sorrow filled me.

My love was standing in our doorway, shoulders sagging, head bowed, and his beautiful blue optics dimmed slightly. Unsure as to why his mood had changed I quickly went over to him, taking hold of his hands.

"Optimus, talk to me, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Mr. Keller," he spoke softly, such sadness filled his voice. "He passed away in his sleep."

"Oh no," I gasped, covering my mouth.

"How am I going to tell, Kacey?" he asked, his optics filling with tears. "She's going to be so devastated."

I didn't hesitate, to pull him into my arms and whispered, "We'll tell her together, my love."

* * *

Sorry about that but I think you all knew that was coming. Did anyone recognize my small tribute to Transformer Animated. Rox has a shield and a sword like Sentinel Prime, only he's not as pompous as that mech in the cartoon. Also, the idea of Jetfire as Optimus cousin occurred to me after watching Armada. Jetfire will be making an appearance in the love story.

Up next: Kacey's told about her good friend's death and demands that she be allowed to attend his funeral.


	55. chapter 55

Another whopper chapter. Get comfortable. Have some tissues for Kacey as she learns of her friends death. And we learn if Optimus and Elita are with spark! Woohoo!

* * *

**Kacey**

"You're still awake!" Bumblebee whispered as the movie ended for a second time.

"Yeah, too energized to recharge," I whispered back. "Dad was…shall I say, getting down with his femme for a while earlier."

"Ak, Kacey! I didn't need to hear that!" he protested making me laugh.

"Please, you're grown up enough to hear about that slag!"

"Do…do you always know when Optimus and Elita are interfacing?"

"Ever since I nearly lost my father our bond as been…extra sensitive to each other. But no, I don't always know…thank Primus. Most times dad blocks his feelings from me when they're interfacing. However, when they're spark bonding it is difficult for him or mother to entirely block what they're feeling. I recall Leo being particularly energized whenever our parents spark bonded when he was a sparkling. As I got older I learned to discretely block the sensation echoing within my spark. I've trained Orion, Ariel and Leo to do it as well. I didn't have the spark to tell our parents about it. Mother and father are still so much in love with each other."

Rox mumbled something as he continued to recharge, his head resting against my shoulder. I slowly got up and carefully laid him down. On the couch behind us were Nitro and Firestar, both recharging peacefully in each other's arms.

"Why haven't you settled down, Bee?" I asked, moving over and sitting beside him. Out of habit I curled up my legs and leaned against him. As always, he wrapped his arm around me, making me feel safe and warm. "You're a handsome mech. You should get a femme and make me an aunt."

"I just haven't found the right femme," he smiled, blushing. "What about you? Rox has matured into a fine looking mech."

"I don't know," I sighed. "When I look at Rox I don't feel anything, here," I said, rubbing my chest just over my spark. "I will always love him as a friend. But nothing more. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense. You follow the will of your spark, just like Optimus."

"I've actually wondered…I mean how will I know when I find _**the**_ mech?"

"Oh, you'll know," he sighed with this far off look in his optics as he stared passed me. "One day, it will just hit you. You could be doing anything and then, you'll look up see him. Your spark flutters within and you can't explain why. But you just know…he's the one for you."

"Have you been watching romance movies with Mikaela?" I teased, making him laugh heartily.

"Hey, quiet down you two," Sunny yawned as he sat up from the couch he and his brother had fallen into recharge on. "Frag, it's late!"

"No, it's early," Sides correcting rubbing his optics. "It's five in the morning."

"I should try to get some recharge," I sighed. "I have some apologizing to do during the conference call with John later this morning."

"I'll walk you to your quarters," Bumblebee smiled, taking hold of my hand and helping me to my feet.

"We'll get the other three back to their rooms," Sides said, rising to his feet and stretching.

"How are you feeling, Kacey?" Sunny smirked. "Not too hung-over?"

"No, I never recharged," I answered truthfully. "The high grade just wore off as I sat and watched the movie."

"You're still young and can get away with that," Bumblebee said. "Wait until you're older. You'll be in the med bay begging Ratchet for one of his hangover remedies that I see Ironhide get all the time."

"I doubt I'll make this a regular occurrence," I chuckled. "But I do thank you guys for all you did for me on my sparkday."

"It was our pleasure, Kacey," Sunny smiled.

"See you guys later," I waved as Bumblebee and I headed for the exit. "So, when do you leave?"

"Later this morning, just before noon," he answered softly. "I should be able to visit more often now that Sam's settled into his new job. The other one had him doing a lot of traveling. That's why I couldn't see you as much as I wanted."

"It's ok. I did miss you. But I think Sunny and Sides missed you even more," I teased.

"Pfft, yeah right. They missed me being the one to make sure they got their drunken afts into their recharge beds!" he snorted.

"Ah, now it all makes sense why all those times they'd drag me to the recreation room even though I wouldn't drink with them."

"Such is the burden of being the responsible ones," he sighed, making me laugh.

And then he suddenly stiffened and stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm to take you to your quarters immediately, Prowl's orders," he said.

"Did he say why?" I asked.

Bumblebee hesitated and I immediately noticed the sadness in his optics.

"What's wrong?"

"Please, Kacey. Optimus will tell you."

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

When he hesitated to respond I reached out to my father. And it was at that moment that I felt the sadness from him. Such a deep sorrow that he was trying to keep from me. I didn't think. I just took off running, leaving Bumblebee behind shouting for me.

At first I didn't understand what could make my father so sad. From my spark link I could feel the strong bond with my brothers, sister, and mother. They were all fine. But when I rounded the final turn and saw Will talking with Prowl as they left my family's quarters I knew…I just knew.

"No!" I shouted.

"Kacey! Stop!" Prowl said, grabbing hold of me and keeping me from running on towards the human's quarters we had set up not far from the officer's quarters.

"Let me go!" I growled, arms and legs flaying.

"Kacey, please," father's voice begged, his love trying to comfort me over our bond.

"NO! JOHN! LET ME GO YOU FRAGGER!" I screamed, breaking free from Prowl's grasp only for my father to take hold of me and lift me off the ground.

I twisted, bucked, pushed, grunted but could not break free from my father's strong hold. Because I didn't have any recharge and was still recovering from high grade in my systems I exhausted myself rather quickly and simply resorted to crying on my father's shoulder, clinging to him like a sparkling.

Both mother and father's presence could be felt strongly within me, comforting me, loving me. It only made my cry that much harder as they took me to my room.

"Shh, my sweet child. We're here for you," mother crooned, her hand caressing my dampened cheeks. "You more than anyone know the limitations of the human body."

"That didn't mean I was prepared for my friend to die!" I spat at her.

"I know," she smiled warmly unaffected by my outburst, continuing to comfort me.

"We are never truly prepared for a friend or loved one to pass on," father spoke softly. "Just know that you are not alone. Your mother and I will help you get through this, I promise."

"I didn't even get to see him…to tell him what a good friend he was," I cried and hiccupped. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Mom, is Kacey ok?" I heard Leo ask from the doorway.

"Go, I got her," father said and I felt his arms shift me into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"I'll be right back, Kacey," mother whispered, kissing my audio receptor.

"I am truly sorry for your pain my child," father spoke softly to me. "If there was anything I could do to take it away, I promise you I would."

I choked and sobbed, feeling my automatic recharge systems coming online. I rebelled against them. I didn't want to recharge.

"He was a good friend and ally to us," father said, his arms gently rocking me, making it difficult to resist the call for recharge.

"Yes, he was," I sniffled, shaking my head.

"Rest my child. Your mother or I will be at your side when you wake," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

I trembled with grief as he lay me down on my recharge bed. My optic covers grew heavy and were starting to close. But I could hear my father's voice as he hummed a gently melody to comfort me as he sat down beside me, pulling a thermal blanket over me.

It was one of my favorites. A lullaby he would either sing or hum to one of us if we were upset or not feeling well. Like those times, the melody was soothing to my audio receptors, comforting to my systems. My stubbornness lost out after a short while and I fell into restless recharge.

* * *

**Optimus**

"Simmons has contacted the United Nations representatives and informed them about Mr. Keller," Prowl said. "The conference will be rescheduled. And protocol dictates that we'll be getting a new liaison…"

I heard my second in command but wasn't really listening as he continued with his report. My thoughts were focused on Kacey, on Elita. My child was taking Keller's death as bad as I had imagined. Elita told me a short while ago that Kacey woke up screaming from a bad dream and then fell instantly back into restless recharge.

Frag, I feel so inadequate as a father whenever Kacey has her nightmares. There's nothing I can do to take them away from her. And then I feel so bad for leaving Elita there to deal with Kacey alone, especially if she's going to be with spark in the next day or so.

I don't regret my decision in wanting to have another sparkling. But there are times when life seems so cruel when it takes one life to make room for a new one. Sometimes I wonder if Primus punishes me when I decide to be selfish about one thing that would bring me happiness.

I rarely ever ask for anything in life. I am generous by nature and out of necessity. As Prime it is my duty to put the Autobots needs before my own. As a bonded and father I gladly put my families needs before my own. It still tears my spark up when I'm forced to choose one over the other, although such occasions are rare. I have gone out of my way to ensure that I keep my duties as Prime separated from my duties as a mate and father.

I internally sigh because right now I'm forced to do my duty as Prime when my daughter needs me most.

"Prime?"

"What…sorry, can you repeat the question?" I requested, focusing back on Prowl as he stood before me.

"Are you ok?"

"I apologize. I have a lot on my processor."

"I understand. I know the answer but I must ask the question regardless. Will you be attending the funeral ceremony?"

"Of course. He was more than just the liaison but a good friend."

"_**I**_ will be going to the funeral as well."

I looked past Prowl to see Kacey standing in the doorway. Grief and tiredness weighed heavily upon her lovely features. Tears clung to her optics, threatening to fall. I wanted desperately to be able hold her in my arms and take her pain away.

"Kacey, that's not…"

"It wasn't a request, Prowl!" she gritted, tears trickling down her anguished face. "Do whatever you think is necessary to protect me. He was a good friend. Always gave me good advice in life. He helped to rebuild my faith in humanity after that maniac took it away from me. I will not be disrespectful to John or his family!"

Before I or Prowl could make a rebuttal, Kacey stormed out of my office. I reached out to her through our bond, hoping to ease her suffering.

'Please…not now father,' was all she said to me before shutting me out.

"Prowl, see to it that my daughter will be protected," I ordered, rising to my feet. "I will not deny Kacey's right to be there. She has earned Mr. Keller's respect and gratitude over the years. And this will bring some closure for her during her time of mourning."

"As you wish," Prowl frowned.

"I know it will be a security nightmare. Just do your best, Prowl. And don't worry too much about Kacey. I will be there to protect my daughter."

"As will I."

I raised an optic ridge at him.

"John Keller was my friend to. I wish…"

"You don't need to request to be there," I smiled. "I assumed you would be. Just make sure our security is discrete."

"Understood, Prime. I'll bring you the details of the arrangement in an hour."

I nodded and watched as my second in command left, settling back into my chair. I reached over and pushed the button to close my office door, giving me some privacy. My thoughts started to return to my daughter and my love only to be interrupted by the door suddenly opening. Elita came rushing through, looking extremely concerned and shaken.

"Where is she?"

"She was just here and left," I answered, quickly rising to my feet and closing our office door. Moving around my desk, I took hold of my love's hand and led her to her chair. "Are you ok?"

"I only left her one minute trying to explain things to Orion, Ariel and Leo. When I went back, Kacey was gone. She wouldn't even respond over our bond."

"Shh, she's upset and wont go far," I cooed to my love caressing her face. Reaching across her desk I activated a comlink with Prowl. "Prowl, please monitor Kacey's movements. But be discrete. I think its best that she be given her space for the now."

"_Understood, Optimus,_" he replied and then ended the link.

"Will that ease your worries?" I asked, taking hold of both her hands in mine.

"Sorry."

"Don't be my love. You're such a wonderful mother. If you're worried, it's always with good reason."

"You're…" she started and then suddenly let out a hiss, doubling over in pain. Concerned, I didn't hesitate to reach for the comlink to contact Ratchet. "No," she said, quickly grabbing hold of my hand. A smile slowly spread across her beautiful face. "We don't need Ratchet. Not yet anyway. I was just caught by surprise. I mean I've heard about it happening this way but wasn't expecting it to happen so soon."

"What?" I asked, worriedly, having no clue as to what she meant.

"It's such a shame it couldn't have happened under happier circumstances," she answered, grabbing hold of my hand and laid it flat on her abdomen armor.

"Oh," I gasped, immediately feeling the temperature was hotter than normal. "You mean…"

"Shh," she said, closing her optics.

I did as she instructed, waiting as patiently as I could. At the same time, praying to Primus to give the little spark forming within my love the strength to come into existence. My own spark, so full of fear and excitement, was doing flip flops in its chamber!

My sensors indicated that Elita's energy levels had reached critical, all normal from experience. Her coolant systems were holding steady to combat the rising heat that built up beneath my hand. And then suddenly Elita relaxed, energy levels returned to normal, her armor beneath my rapidly cooled returning to normal.

"That was intense," I smiled as she opened her optic covers.

"You're telling me," she chuckled and then grimaced. "Ow."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded but had a worried look on her face. "It just feels…different."

"We can go to the med bay if you want."

"I thought you wanted to keep this sparkling a secret between ourselves for a day or so. The moment we both go to the med bay a rumor will start flying. Kacey doesn't need that now."

"I know. And I want to keep it a secret but not if you or our sparkling is at risk. And we're going to tell Kacey sooner or later."

"True but…"

"But it wouldn't be right to share this happiness with Kacey right now," I said, finishing my love's thought. Elita nodded. "Well, I can have Ratchet come here. And…I think we should tell Kacey after the funeral. It will help with the healing process."

"Agreed."

"I love you," I whispered, pulling her into my arms and holding her close. "Primus help me…I love you so much Elita. I'd be so lost without you."

"Silly mech, you'll never be without me, I promise."

* * *

**Ratchet**

Upon approaching Optimus and Elita's office door I noticed it was closed but not locked. So of course I didn't hesitate to enter since I was summoned. In retrospect, I probably should have at least knocked before entering. The two were kissing rather passionately. Such kissing usually led to interfacing or spark bonding…at least with Moonracer and myself it did.

"Is interfacing behind a closed door all you two think about?" I grumbled, arms folded across my chest watching as Optimus jerked away from Elita. "Don't look so surprised."

"I wouldn't have been surprised at all," he growled, rising to his feet. "You were annoyingly prompt for once."

"Not really, I just happened to already be on my way here to give you my report about Mr. Keller," I replied sadly.

As I moved to set the report on Optimus desk I noticed how he still hadn't let go of Elita's hand. Everyone knows how Elita barely tolerates affections in front of others. I actually think it's hilarious to watch Optimus try to get away with a kiss, a hug, or caress and then get smacked for his efforts! The poor mech has it and has always had it bad for his femme!

"You didn't call me here to discuss it, I take it," I commented, carefully observing them. From experience I knew they were up to something.

"No, your being here is of a personal nature," Optimus responded, reaching to lock the door behind me. His optics flicked towards Elita for a moment. A quick smile was shared between them. The femme even blushed slightly, covering her mouth. "And private, so what we discuss does not leave this room. Elita and I do not wish for anyone to know yet."

"Good Primus! Don't tell me you're pregnant…AGAIN!" I snorted.

Optimus wasn't phased in the least. In fact, the fragger stood tall and proud.

"As a matter of fact, we are," I smiled wide.

"Only I'm a little concerned," Elita said and I could hear her nervousness.

"When did the blessed interface session take place?" I asked, moving towards Elita, medical scanners promptly scanning her systems.

"Last night," she replied, one hand sliding protectively over her abdomen.

I shot Optimus a look. The big mech shifted nervously on his feet, scratching his head much like he used to do as a youngling when I caught him in the act of doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing!

"It is rare but not dangerous for a spark to form so quickly after an interface," I replied using my fingers to feel the heat of her armor over her reproduction chamber. "Does that hurt?"

"No. I…it just felt more intense than the last time with Leo."

"Please, Ratchet, can you make sure that Elita and the sparkling are ok?"

"I'm doing that, Optimus," I smiled warmly up at him. My medical scan beeps signally it was done and I started to analyze the data collected on all of Elita's systems, including her reproduction chamber and systems. "My…that's interesting."

"What?" Elita and Optimus asked.

I ran a more in depth scan just to double check.

"Yup. Unbelievable. You might want to sit down for this Optimus," I suggested.

"Why?" he asked, moving closer in a protective manner towards Elita.

Why indeed I thought to myself.

"Suit yourself," I smirked. "Congratulations, its twins…two…"

My voice trailed off and my optics followed him all the way down. I actually felt the floor vibrate beneath my feet when Optimus crashed flat on his back. I laughed of course! I couldn't help it. Someone as big and as brave as Optimus passing out upon the mentioning of little sparks never gets old.

"You could have helped him you aft!" Elita snapped at me, moving over and kneeling beside Optimus.

"I did. I told him to sit down," I cackled, trying to regain my composure. "Younglings that don't do as their told often get what they deserve."

"So do idiot medical bots that purposely let my mech crash!"

"Alright, calm down," I said. "Can't have a mother upset when she's with sparks." I knelt down, gently smacking Optimus on the face plates. "Hey, Optimus, you there? Wake up!"

"What?" he mumbled, his optic covers lazily opening. "What happened?"

"You passed out," I told him and he instantly looked embarrassed. Faceplates red, optics avoiding my gaze and that of Elita's. That look often reminded me of when he was a small youngling so unsure of himself. It was difficult at times resisting the urge to hold him and comfort him. But Sentinel wouldn't allow such things all the time. He knew, and many of us agreed, that for Optimus to gain confidence he needed to learn how to deal with things on his own. "Come on lugnut let's get you in the chair until your legs are steady again."

"Did I hear right. Elita's having twins?" I asked as I helped him into his chair.

"That's right," I smiled. "Two femmes."

"I like femmes," he commented.

"Of course you do," I retorted, rubbing the top of his helm. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Elita smiled.

She and Optimus suddenly had optics only for each other, cuddling and whispering their affections to each other. I felt like I was intruding and was about to leave when my internal communicator activated.

"_Ratchet, this is Magnus!_"

"_Go ahead_," I responded over the private comlink while turning away from the happy parents as they kissed tenderly.

"_You're needed in my training room immediately. It seems Kacey injured herself. I'm not sure how badly. She won't let me get near her. She's rather…upset._"

"_Copy that. I'm on my way. I'll bring Optimus and Elita as well._"

"_Good idea, Magnus out._"

I softly cleared my throat after turning around to get their attention. Respectfully they gave me their full attention and simply held each other's hand.

"I would love to allow you your privacy but I thought you'd like to know that I'm heading to Magnus' training room. It seems Kacey has injured herself."

"What? How?" Optimus immediately asked, getting to his feet.

"We'll find out when we get there," I said calmly.

"I need to get back to the little ones," Elita said to Optimus as we headed out of the office. "I promised I'd only be gone a few minutes. Tell Kacey I'll be there as soon as I can?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her.

Optimus watched her go for a moment before turning to go the other way with me. Together we walked quickly in the direction of the training facilities.

"How are the younglings doing?" I asked breaking the silence after a short while.

"They're confused and upset. I can feel it," he frowned.

"Perhaps, you should spend this time with them. Prowl can handle things. Your younglings need you right now."

"As do the Autobots," he replied firmly. "Many know what has happened and they're uncertain as to what that means. I must be there for them, to ensure them that all is well."

I gave him a hard look.

"Don't worry. I will make the time for my younglings. I have gotten better at it over the years in case you haven't noticed."

Before I could reply I heard Kacey shout a harsh Cybertronian swear word. Optimus and I hurried the rest of the way.

"Kacey, I'm not going to harm you, I promise!" Magnus said calmly, hands raised in surrender.

From the looks of it, Kacey got herself really worked up. Spark rate high, body temperature raised, systems straining to keep their energy levels up. She looked angry as she paced furiously back and forth, her cloak almost whipped behind her each time she turned. I noticed a few drones were in pieces scattered across the floor. Amongst the debris I spotted the several splattered drops of energon.

My instinct and training to help an injured mechanism propelled me ahead. Only I was stopped by Optimus' large hand against my chest. He didn't even turn to acknowledge me. He just held me back as he moved forward. With his other hand he gently pulled Magnus behind him.

The two of us said nothing and simply waited as Optimus moved across the room towards Kacey. I was actually expecting her to start yelling at Optimus the way she had been yelling at Magnus. The young femme did have her mother's legendary temper. However, she also had her father's legendary control when it came to that temper.

And as Optimus got closer and their optics met, Kacey's anger instantly melted into remorse and she fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. I took the moment to run a few scans on Kacey systems and to locate the injury.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she wept, against his chest as he lifted her up to her feet.

"It's understandable. You're upset. You've had almost no recharge…"

"And her energy levels are below minimum," I added. Kacey gave me an apologetic look and pulled her cloak aside to reveal the gash on her thigh. I gave her a warm smile as I knelt down to tend to the injury. "I keep telling you guys that just because drones are mindless mechanisms, it doesn't mean you should go picking fights with them."

"What can I say? The fragger snuck up on me," she said, shrugging her shoulder.

Magnus and I laughed heartily. Optimus bend down and kissed the top of her head, hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered up at him, tears tolling down her face.

"Shh, it's ok," he smiled.

"All done," I said, getting to my feet. "No permanent damage. It won't even leave a scar. Kacey, if you want I can give you a sedative to help you recharge. You can go to your quarters and recharge in your own bed."

Kacey looked up at Optimus. I assume they were talking over their bond because neither one spoke aloud.

"We have two days until the funeral," Optimus said, looking at me. "I'm sure Kacey will get the necessary recharge on her own. We will call you if she changes her mind."

"As you wish," I smiled, caressing to top of her head. "It will get better, Kacey."

"She knows," Optimus said and then left holding his daughter close.

"It's amazing how much like Optimus she is," Magnus spoke softly. "I lost count of how many drones he obliterated whenever we lost a mech or femme."

"Yes, she does take things to spark just like him and has a lot more of his tendencies now that she's older."

"Pfft, you don't see her when she fights. She doesn't hold back and isn't afraid to hit a mech where it counts, just like her mother," he scoffed walking off.

"Believe me Magnus, I don't need or want to see. I have to repair the dents!"

Kacey reminded me of Elita when it came to dented or sore crotch plates. The femme commander was notorious for not hesitating to deliver the message that she was one femme to not be reckoned with. Thank Primus the injured mechs and their egos came to a halt once it was known that Optimus dating her. No one messed with Prime's femme.

Kacey may be Optimus' daughter which will only hold off mechs for so long. I'm sure the mechs on the base who've watched her grow won't be the problem. With new mechs landing in the years to come one can never tell. I'm just grateful Kacey knows how to handle herself and look forward to the day when she finds the right mech. Then I won't have to worry about healing dented crotch plates and bruised egos.

I wonder if Kacey be like Optimus when she meets this mech who will eventually become her sparkmate. I never believed in love at first sight until Optimus and Elita fell in love with each other. They were perfect for each other, even I will admit that. And I was so happy he finally found something in life that filled void that the loss of his parents and brother left in his spark.

I wish such happiness for Kacey. To see her grow up before my very optics was a wonderful experience. Like any father, we want what best for our little femmes. I too want what's best for Kacey. Preferably, a good honorable mech who would love her and treat her as she should be and hopefully, give her lots of sparklings.

The femme is a natural mother just like Optimus is a natural father. I laughed. Good Primus, I can already see him now juggling his grand sparklings and datapads!

* * *

**Soundwave**

My sensors detected the tiny femme before she entered the briefing room. It only took a few moments after that for her to find her father. I paused in my report to look down as she grabbed hold of her father's foot with her tiny hands and beeped imploringly.

My Lord, Megatron smiled looking down at his precious femme, "Escaped again, I see."

The sparkling giggled, blinking her optic covers at him. Ruby red optics glowed with mischief.

"Your brother is not a very good sparkling sitter," my Lord sighed, lifting his daughter into his arms. "In fact, he has not been fulfilling his responsibilities of late."

"It is because he still has the processor of a youngling and he refuses to listen to his lessons," I remarked trying not to sound too irritated.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry my friend. I know I have not been much help with that. I will be stricter with Venom."

"If you want my opinion…"

"If?" he laughed. "You will give it whether I want it or not!"

"True," I smiled. "But I have observed Viper. She is highly intelligent for a sparkling. Much more so then Venom. And since you are allowing her to develop naturally, I believe Viper has the potential to be a far better warrior than her brother."

"A tribute to her mother," he smiled, tickling Viper's belly making her giggle.

"Wrong…she adores her father and follows you everywhere. She isn't afraid of you like Venom was. And she loves it when you blow the slag out of target dummies."

"I admit that even though Viper wasn't planned, she has been a joy in my life these past few months. And it was she that gave me the idea of where to strike my brother and his Autobots." He lifted Viper up before his face, her feet kicked happy as she squealed and giggled at him. "That's right my precious little femme. We are going to attack my brother where he least expects it."

"The little slag!" Venom hissed from the doorway.

His fully matured frame crossed the room quickly. His hands reached for his little sister once he reached his father's side. Only Megatron held Viper close to his chest, giving Venom a disapproving look.

"How can I entrust you with responsibilities worthy of a Decepticon if you cannot even keep track of your sister?"

"But sparkling duty is for femmes, father!" the young mech whined.

"She is my daughter! And you will obey my orders, do I make myself clear?" Megatron growled, using his imposing height over Venom.

"Yes, father," the mech meekly said, avoiding optic contact with his father.

"Now go. Tell your mother I wish to see her," he ordered. "And report to Cyclonis for training! Do not disappoint me again, Venom."

Venom straightened up, saluted Megatron and me before leaving.

"Now, where were we?" my Lord asked, shifting Viper into one arm. The little femme yawned as her optic covers slowly closed.

"As I was saying, you can see the Autobot base is of the standard design," I said pointing at the large view screen on the wall that we stood in front of. "Command Center. Labs. Training facilities. Medcial Bay. Living quarters."

"So predictable, my brother," he commented.

"The only difference is this section here…its where the younglings are evacuated to when the base is attacked. It's a room designed to withstand cave-ins or direct assault."

"A blast door?"

"Uncertain, data collected from our last attack indicated that approximately sixteen younglings occupied this room for the duration of the battle. Your second in command will be in position within a day and is confident they can break through the floor and easily take all the younglings with little resistance, upon your command."

Megatron snorted, "He would be so over confident. Never under estimate an Autobot or an Autobot to be. Thunderblast will be there to ensure everything goes as planned. Give her the necessary sedatives. That should make the younglings more compliant. I'll not tolerate sniveling younglings."

He looked down at the recharging sparkling in his arms and smiled.

"My brother will lose his mind when I take his younglings."

"Are you certain he has more younglings?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh yes. I've felt them. Three from what I can tell. All filled with the same goodness and purity to fills my brother's spark."

"And Kaceystar?"

"She is there as well…somewhere. No doubt the pride and joy of my brother's life. Her spark is elusive to me just like my brother's whenever I'm on Earth. However, I suspect the loss of her siblings will be as equally devastating to her as well."

"Ah but that is only one part of your plan," I smiled, making him laugh.

"Soundwave, you know me to well!"

"True, I know taking the younglings is secondary to what you're really planning. But what the primary goal is I still don't know."

"Assemble the troops. We leave immediately for Earth and I will tell you on the way, my friend."

"As you wish, my Lord. What of your son?"

"He will remain behind here at our base on Mars. He will learn his place and be a good brother to his sister."

* * *

**Leo**

It was night time or predawn depending on how you looked at it. Dawn was at least three hours away. I wasn't feeling well but it wasn't anything major. I was mech enough and could handle a little discomfort. Besides, I didn't want to disturb my parents or Kacey. They needed their recharge for later this morning.

Father and Kacey were leaving the base shortly after sunrise. Mother was nervous about it no matter how many times father tried to reassure her. I even told her that she didn't need to stay behind and that I didn't need a sparkling sitter anymore.

She just smiled and hugged me telling me something about too many Autobots were already going and they didn't need another mechanism to disrupt the human's ceremony. I asked her if I could go because I was small and didn't take up much space.

That idea was shot down fast!

I only wanted to be with Kacey. She's been so upset since her human friend John died. I hated it when my sister was upset and I couldn't do anything to help. I know father wished that he could do more. So did I.

"Leo, are you ok?" Kacey asked from the doorway of my brother's and mine room.

Orion was still recharging deeply and didn't stir even as the light came on dimly. As usual he fell into recharge with several datapads in the bed with him.

"Yeah," I quickly said, wiping my tears away.

I rolled over to see Kacey coming towards me. I sat up as she sat down on the bed beside me. She had that look she gave me whenever I did something wrong and was hiding it. She always seemed to know when I was hiding something. And like on many occasion waited for me to confess.

I grimaced as the burning pain came back again.

"Leo?"

"Not sure…it hurts here," I said grabbing my lower stomach and doubled over.

"I'm getting mom."

"No!" I yelped grabbing hold of her arm. "It will pass in a moment."

"In the beginning yes, it does that. But it will only get worse if you don't get it tended to," she seriously said. "Trust me, I know."

"Does that mean I have to go to the Med Bay?"

"Unfortunately. But we don't have to wake father and mother. I'll take you."

"You will?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course," she smiled, lifting me up in her arms.

"Aren't I getting heavy?" I asked as we left our quarters.

"Yeah, you must weigh as much as Sidewinder now," she joked, rubbing her nose against mine.

I giggled, leaning against her. I've missed our moments together like this. Even though we were heading to the Med Bay it was only Kacey and me.

"Ratchet? You're up?" Kacey asked as we entered the Med Bay.

"I might ask the same of you two," he countered, sounding as grumpy as always.

"I couldn't recharge," Kacey answered. "I happen to check on Leo and found him in some discomfort. I think it's his waste system."

I cringed. Waste system problems meant a tail pipe flushing!

"Set him here, I'll check him out," Ratchet said, patting the main exam table in the center of the med bay.

It only took him a few moments to confirm that I did need my tail pipe cleaned. Frag, I was so not looking forward to that!

"Will you stay?" I asked, holding tightly to her hand as Ratchet went to get the proper medical instruments.

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled, caressing my face. "You've never had your tail pipe flushed before, have you."

I shook my head, glancing around nervously.

"Are you ready, Leo?" Ratchet asked.

I looked imploringly up at my sister. No was my answer. I heard horror stories about getting your tail pipe flushed from Sunny!

"Ratchet, give me a minute with him. This is his first tail pipe flushing."

"Sure," he chuckled moving away from us.

"You know you're much braver than I am about your tail pipe getting flushed for the first time," she said to me. "I was six. It was like the universe was coming to an end."

My optics widened.

"Yup," she smiled. "I cried my optics out. Screamed for mother to not let Trion do it. And I cried the entire time. Mom had to hold me down. But you're not crying. And I'm only holding your hand. And to be honest, it's not as bad as it seems. It is a little uncomfortable. But nothing like the pain you're feeling now."

"Ok…I'm ready," I said, holding onto her hand tighter than before.

As usual, Kacey was right. It wasn't as bad as Sunny described it to me. That fragger! I'll get him later! There was some discomfort as Kacey had promised. I think it was more embarrassing than anything. The only thing that troubled me was when it was over and we were heading back to our quarters. It meant that our time together was over.

"Leo, what's troubling your? I can feel you're upset about something," she said as I climbed onto my bed.

I sighed, staring at the floor, unable to look her in the optics. My tears started up again.

"What's going to happen when you get your armor?" I asked.

"I'll take my place in the ranks. Do what I can for our cause."

"So, you're have many more responsibilities and duties?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then you'll be with your friends more and wont have time for me," I frowned. "You won't have time to do things like this anymore."

"That's not true," she said, sitting beside me and wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "I'll always have time for you, Orion and Ariel. I admit that it may not be as much as before. But I'll always be there whenever you need me most."

"Just like dad."

"More so than dad," she snorted. "I won't be an officer for a long time so I will have more down time than father or mother. I'll be sure to include some you and me time to do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's get some recharge," she sighed lying down on my bed.

"Thanks," I whispered, cover her up.

"For what?"

"For being my big sister."

"I love you little brother," she smiled, holding the thermal blanket up for me to snuggle under with her.

I watched my sister fall into recharge knowing that this may be one of the last times we'd recharge together. I was getting to old for such things. And Kacey was developing into a femme that looked as beautiful as my mother and my sister, Ariel.

Orion and I have discussed the issue of looking after our sisters once we have armor. We both agreed it was going to be necessary. Maybe not so much for Ariel because we doubted that she and Galen would ever break up. They're love for each other is much stronger than it's ever been.

However, Kacey did not have a mech in her life. I'm not naïve. Father and mother have discussed the topic of mechs and femmes with me – much sooner than they'd planned only because they didn't want Sunny corrupting my too much. And I see how mechs look at her when she's not looking.

These are mechs that I've trusted my whole life. Most just glance at her as she walks by. A few have optics that linger on her form much longer than I'd like. I was even a bit surprised when Bumblebee, of all mechs, was even captured by Kacey's beauty and gave her such long, wanting looks from across a room.

As Primus as my witness, I will do whatever I can to protect my sister. Not just because I owe her for saving my life. I love her as deeply as a brother could love his sister. And as I've learned from father, it's the mechs in the family that must look after the femmes, whether said femmes want it or not.

"Love you too, Kacey," I whispered and closed my optics covers.

* * *

**Colonel Lennox**

It was a beautiful, clear and sunny day. Such a shame I was here under such sad circumstances. Still, I wouldn't want to be any where else right now, except maybe with my family. John Keller wasn't just the liaison to the Autobots or a Government official but a good friend to many, including myself.

I glanced back at the elite officers of the Autobots that were attending. Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. Each stood in their robotic form. There were at least a dozen other Autobots present from what Simmons told me. They would remain in vehicle form and were here simply as a precaution.

Simmons and I agreed that the fewer humans that knew they were here the better. We didn't want to frighten anyone by taking such precautions against a possible Decepticon attack. We knew Optimus Prime's presence was going to make people nervous enough as it was.

The Autobot leader was an intimidating presence by his size alone. Just about every human on Earth knew that he was also a prime target of the Decepticons. We did our best to keep the news of this funeral ceremony as quiet as possible so as not to draw attention from the Decepticons.

Normally, Optimus and the others stay away from such gatherings for fear of the human's safety. The President and even Keller's surviving family members felt we could risk it for this one exception. John Keller had done so much for both our peoples he deserved to have _**all**_ his friends attending.

"Colonel, can you come with me please?" Simmons requested. "The ceremony is about to start and I need to greet Optimus Prime."

"No need to be so nervous," I said, noticing how he kept fidgeting with his tie.

"Easy for you to say, I have to start working with the guy day after tomorrow!"

"So, Keller convinced you to take his place after all," I commented.

"Yeah, I guess he did," he smiled at me. "One question, the big guy isn't prone to lubricating on humans when something doesn't go his way, is he?"

I refrained from laughing. I heard about what Bumblebee did to Simmons. My men and I thought it was hilarious.

"When you're as big as Optimus, do you think any human in their right mind would go against him?" I countered, keeping the most serious look on my face while laughing on the inside.

"No, I suppose they wouldn't," he replied looking up.

A small smile slipped on my face as I looked up too to see the shuttle uncloaking and making its descent. It was sure going to be an interesting first week for the Autobots and for Simmons. That was for certain. I have to hand it to John too; the man always had a sense of humor.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Lennox."

"Oh, hey Prowl. Sorry, I would have said hello earlier but you and Ironhide looked to be having a serious discussion."

"Yes, we were discussing the security detail we have at strategic points throughout the cemetery."

"Understandable," I mused. "If you need help protecting the big guy we do have troops on standby as well."

"Thank you for your concern, Colonel," he nodded as the shuttle landed a short distance away. "But the security is not for Optimus' safety."

Before I could ask who the security was for I got my answer as the shuttle door lowered. Out stepped Optimus, his arm around the familiar hooded and cloaked figure of Kacey. With them was Magnus obviously meant to guard both Optimus and Kacey.

"The area is secure, Prime," Prowl said as they reached us. "Hound has Teletran 2 closely monitoring the area."

"Thank you, Prowl. Colonel Lennox. It is good to see you again."

"Like wise, Optimus."

"I'd like to say it is an honor to have you here, Optimus," Simmons said.

"The honor is mine," the Autobot leader said humbly. "I believe you know my daughter, Kacey?"

"Yes. I am truly sorry Kacey. John was a good friend to many."

"That he was," she simply said.

"This way," Simmons said, leading Optimus and Kacey to their places with the other Autobots.

I noticed how each mech stood on guard near Kacey and Optimus. Each one was on high alert. For a human, even I knew this was very dangerous for Kacey to be so exposed because she didn't have her armor yet.

However, if I were in Optimus place I would probably do the same thing for my daughter. I would do anything to help with the healing process. Even now, my heart went out to my young friend. I saw how upset she was when she found out about John's death.

As the ceremony progressed I could see Kacey was struggling with her tears until she finally cried in her father's arms. She wasn't the only one. I saw John's children and their families also in tears. Each of us grieving in our own way for our dear friend.

Knowing John Keller the way I did, this was the way he would have wanted it – for Autobot and human alike sharing their grief, their goodbyes…their hope.

* * *

Up next: The Decepticons arrive on Earth to make a mess of things.


	56. chapter 56

Holy slag! This is a _**really**_ long chapter. Sorry, there was no way to break it up. So have a pillow for your aft, some food and drink for your tank, and some Visine for your optics. Also, have some tissues and boxing gloves handy.

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote comlink chatter.

**Warning**: Violence and language

Fasten your seatbelts and away you go!

* * *

**Optimus**

I finally relaxed once the base came into view. I'd been ever watchful over my daughter since we left early this morning. I didn't like the idea of her being so exposed. But I'm glad I made the decision to let her attend the funeral ceremony. I can feel she's found peace and has had some closure, as was intended.

I cannot thank Keller's family enough for allowing Kacey to speak at the services even though it wasn't planned. Her words were so eloquent, so spark felt. They stuck a cord with everyone there, Autobot or human. I was nearly brought to tears myself like many of the humans were.

Honestly, I don't think I've ever been more proud of my daughter than in that very moment.

"We're on final approach," Prowl quietly announced.

My arm tightened gently around my daughter's form. When she didn't respond to my affection I leaned forward slightly to get a look at her face and smiled.

"Prowl's flying put her into recharge," Ironhide chuckled. "Almost did the same thing for me."

"She's still young enough to recharge almost anywhere," Ratchet smiled. "I seem to recall Bumblebee suddenly just curling up wherever and going into recharge when he was a youngling."

"And how many times did you step on me because of it?" the scout smirked making Ratchet narrow his optics at him.

"I just remember Optimus having one of his less than graceful moments almost stepping on you," Magnus said. "While trying to keep his foot from coming down on you, lost his balance and fell knocking over several weapons crates. The noise was enough to wake the dead."

"Only Bumblebee didn't wake up," I smiled.

"Actually, Sir…I did wake up. But you were cursing so much I thought it best to pretend I was in recharge for my safety!" Bumblebee said, making us all laugh.

I felt Kacey stir and appeared to be coming out of recharge. I sighed feeling bad that we disturbed her. I knew she needed the rest.

"What was so funny?" she asked me yawning.

"Nothing," I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Optimus! I just received word from Hound," abruptly Prowl blurted out. "Teletran has detected Decepticons in the area! They'll be at the base in five minutes!"

"Land as quickly as you can!" I ordered. "Where's our other shuttle?"

"Right beside us," Prowl answered pushing up the speed of the shuttle just a bit to get us inside the bay as quickly and as safely as possible.

"Kacey…" I started as my officers, Kacey and I filed out the shuttle's door.

"I know father," she smiled. "I'll make sure Leo doesn't pull off any heroics and keep the younglings calm. You just take care of yourself and mother when out there."

My daughter took off running and disappeared in the crowd of oncoming Autobots. I did not worry about her trying to join the fight. She knew the dangers involved. And I knew she'd look after her siblings and the other small younglings. She always did.

Then my thoughts shifted as my optics locked onto Elita who was running towards me. I gave her a look, my optics briefly glancing at her abdomen. My thoughts dwelled upon the new life developing within her. I could already sense them deep within my spark. They're essence was faint but definitely…alive. It would be days before they would reach back to me though our bond. But it was a day I greatly looked forward too.

'I'm with sparks, not an invalid! Don't you dare try to order me to stay behind!' she hissed at me over our bond.

"Sorry, love. It's in my nature to protect. I do not doubt you're feminine prowess," I smiled as we turned to head outside.

"Keep talking like that lugnut and you'll be recharging on the couch!"

"Better use that _**sex**_ual energy on the 'Cons, Optimus!" Ironhide laughed as he ran by.

"**_TWO MINUTES EVERYONE_**!" Hound's voice sounded over the PA system.

"Just better keep some in the reserves for your femme later…_**sexy**_ beast!" Chromia snickered trailing behind Ironhide.

"Primus you didn't!"

"They're still as crazy as ever," Elita laughed. "And it was just femme talk. So of course I did. But I didn't tell her about…you know."

I grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her close, pressing my forehead against hers. A rush of Autobots hurried around us.

"I can feel them in my spark," I whispered. "They're strong like they mother already."

"No, they're strong like you, my love."

"Elita, promise me _**you**_ won't do anything crazy," I begged.

"Me?" she smirked at me.

"Yes, I know you femme. You and Chromia get carried away sometimes when fighting Decepticons."

"Well, we can't let you mechs have all the fun, can we?" she countered, kissing me on the cheek before trotting off. My optics followed her form appreciatively.

"Enjoying the view, Sir?" Sunny asked.

I growled at him, making him cringe slightly. Then I went after my femme. As much as it frightened me to have Elita on the battlefield, I do love having her at my side. We made a great team when fighting 'Cons. She gives me strength to keep pushing forward when I falter.

Ever since that day we first met on a battlefield long ago, Elita has always looked after my backside. I have made it my personal oath to always do the same for her. For I do not want to imagine my life without her.

* * *

**Kacey**

"I've got her Moonracer," I smiled, lifting Kayla up into my arms.

The young little femme was crying. She always did when the alarms signaled that the base was under attack. She, like many of the little younglings, was frightened. But I always managed to calm them down. It was my job since I could not be on the battlefield.

"Take care, sweetspark," Moonracer said, kissing Kayla's cheek.

"I'll take good care of her," I smiled.

"Galen…"

"With Ariel. They're already on their way to the safe room," I said.

"Thank you Kacey," she smiled. "Ratchet and I appreciate it so much."

"Just doing my duty."

Moonracer shook her head and then ran off. She like many others knew what I really wanted to be doing.

"I don't believe it!" Nitro growled, stomping in my direction, pulling his brother along with him.

"I told you they weren't going to let you fight," I chuckled. "You have no experience and still need training. Now that you have armor, you have to learn how to use it and then use it in combat. Remember it took Rox a couple of years to get the hang of it."

"I'm not Rox and I don't need training to shoot a gun accurately. I should be out there, blowing up 'Cons. Instead, I get sparkling duty!"

"Sparkling duty isn't all that bad," I said, glancing back as we trotted along. "LEO! GET YOU AFT OVER HERE!"

"Coming, Kacey!" he shouted running as fast as he could to catch up.

"Where's Orion?"

"He was doing extra homework with Trion and is already in the safe room."

"Good."

"Are my mommy and daddy going to be ok, Kacey?" Kayla asked.

"I pray everyone will be alright. As you should do," I smiled at her reassuringly.

It only took another minute to reach the safe room. All the younglings were accounted. Many of them were younger than Kayla and already accustomed to this drill.

I watched as Kayla ran over and sat on Galen's lap for comfort, same as she always did whenever the base was under attack. He and Ariel were talking. Orion was reading a datapad as usual. Leo and a few of the little mechs were playing video games. All the other little mechs or femmes sat quietly, ready to wait for ever how long we had to until the fight was over.

It saddened my spark to see them so young and too familiar with war. Father was right - younglings have no business being near war. Still, he will admit that family units are strongest when together. Nothing can ever replace the smile on a mech or femme's face when they return from a battle to be rejoined with their family. I see it every time when parents come to collect their younglings after a battle. My father and mother always had the biggest smiles for us.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked when he walked into the safe room. "I thought you had to leave this morning with your family."

"I decided to stay behind for one more extra day. Bluestreak took Mikaela and the boys home and will protect them until I return with Bumblebee."

"You're a good friend to Bee," I smiled. "He's lucky to have you."

"Well, he wanted to be here in case you needed him. I couldn't just leave without him."

"I'm glad he stayed," I sighed. "His presence is always up lifting to my spirits."

"He…cares for you so much, Kacey."

"I know he does," I frowned, turning to face the direction where the battle was taking place. I couldn't see it. But I could feel the rush that always came with it from father. My thoughts were of him and my friends. I couldn't help but be afraid for them. I know its wrong, but some are in my spark more than others. Bumblebee being one of them. He has done so much for me for so long. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him.

* * *

**Megatron**

The terrain before us was scarred from previous battles. Trees had been removed to make a larger clearing. Fortifications had been built to help in the defense of the base. I grinned watching as my brother's precious Autobots took up their defensive positions. My own troops were doing the same behind me.

Then my optics locked on my brother. At this distance I couldn't hear him but I could see by his hand gestures that he was position his mechs and more importantly his femmes. Such precious mechanisms that birthed hope for my _**dear**_ brother and his fellow Autobots.

I almost couldn't wait to see my brother's reaction when I took away all his hope! It actually took great restraint on my behalf to not reach out and torment him through our spark bond. I feared that if I did I would accidentally give away my plan.

"Your Decepticons are ready, Megatron," Soundwave said, coming to my side.

"Good. Thunder will let me know when her team is in position," I said turning to him. "You should have seen the pure evil grin on her face when I told her she was going to be there to see the terrified looks on my brother's younglings' faces. She could barely contain her excitement."

"I have no doubt about that, my Lord."

"Does Carbine understand he is not to begin phase one of my plan until ordered?"

"He does. I have made sure he completely understands that if he fails to follow your orders this time that he will slowly be dismantled…alive."

"Soundwave, I do believe you are almost as cruel as me at times," I smirked, making him raise his head proudly. "Good. He'd better not frag up like he did the last time. I don't care if he's my only sniper! I will not accept failure! For without phase one, Thunder and my second in command cannot pull off phase two…abducting the younglings."

"I have calculated that once the Autobot's base has been breeched we will only have a five minute window of opportunity to remove all the younglings. More than enough time if all goes well."

"Then let's hope that all goes well, my friend," I grinned and then turned. "**DECEPTICONS!!! ATTACK!!**"

* * *

**Elita**

The battle started out like all the others. An exchange of weapons fire. A few hurled insults from the Decepticons towards us. A few of our mechs spat a few witty ones back – mainly Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The twins were agile and quick warriors with even quicker vocal processors!

My femmes were all well trained to be more dignified than that. They would never stoop to such childish behavior. Well most of them wouldn't. Chromia tends to shoot her vocal processor off as accurately as her plasma rifle. Still, _**all**_ their sparks are devoted to the Autobot cause and our leader…my love.

Optimus collided with Megatron with a thunderous metal crunching sound that echoed across the battlefield. I swear with each new confrontation the two brothers are more vicious with each other. Megatron seemed more determined than ever to kill Optimus. My love _**always**_ did what was necessary to defend himself.

I know Optimus would never kill Megatron. He doesn't have to voice his reason why. I know his spark like no other. Deep down inside a part of Optimus still believes he can save his brother. It's a very small part compared to what it used to be, even he would admit that much. Still, I'm afraid my Optimus may die trying one of these days.

My optics quickly spotted a Decepticon attempting to come up behind Optimus while he was still engaged with Megatron. I didn't hesitate to take aim. Only to my surprise the mech was shot down before I could pull my trigger.

"_Prowl, are you trying to take my job away?_" I asked over a private comlink.

"_I would never do such a thing_," he chuckled in response. "_I'm simply doing what I must to keep my own job, ma'am._"

"_A few 'Cons broke ranks and are attempting to penetrate the lines!_" Ironhide announced over the officer's comlink frequency.

"_I'm on it_!" I smirked spotting three Decepticons heading towards my position.

Taking aim, I shot one down. The other two ignored their fallen comrade and blasted up into the air. I was able to get one more steady shot off. Only the fragger twisted his form just in time to avoid my plasma fire. I didn't hesitate to swing my rifle at his head the astrosecond he landed before me.

The butt of my rifle hit its mark. Energon streamed from above his left optic. However, before I could finish him off the other 'Con had landed behind me and grabbed hold of my arms. I used it to my advantage, lifting my legs up and thrust my feet hard into the chest.

"_Hey, Elita, save some for the rest of us gals!_" Chromia laughed over the comlink when the injured mech went to the ground.

"_You're more than welcome to have at them!_" I grunted back, struggling to get free.

Then suddenly I heard a choking sound from behind me and the Decepticon released me. I turned to attack to find his optics were offline. His body was dropped to the ground to reveal the Autobot that just killed him.

"Prowl, what the…? You're one sneaky fragger!"

"Just doing my job, ma'am," he said, calmly pulling me aside and shooting down my other assailant. "And I wasn't named Prowl because of my handsome looks."

"Thanks. Now get out of here," I laughed, shoving him along.

"Are you ok, Elita?" Ratchet asked as he arrived at my side after Prowl left.

The CMO knelt down and checked the vitals of the Decepticons. My own sensors indicated that they were both dead.

"I'm fine. But you didn't need to come all this way to ask me that."

"Sorry, just doing my job. And Optimus did ask me to stay near you because of…you know."

"Oh he did," I growled, narrowing my optics. "That fragger. I'll have a few choice words for him later!"

"I can't blame him," he seriously said. "I know I wouldn't want my bonded out here in this if she was with spark."

"I'll be fine," I gritted through my teeth.

"Just…"

Ratchet grabbed his chest, grimacing in pain. I thought he was hit and tried to move his hand to exam the wound.

"It's not me…spark shock," he said, tears filling his optics, as he leaned against me.

"**RED!!! GET OVER HERE!**"

I turned towards the direction I heard Prowl's scream. The mech was covering a ghastly wound on Moonracer's chest. Energon was all over his hands and quickly pooling up beneath her.

"Elita…help me…please," Ratchet pleaded. "It will take my spark a few more moments to recover but I need to…"

He grimaced, grabbing his chest.

"Frag…"

"It's never easy the first time," I told gently him. "You will learn to block it. Now, let's get over to your sparkmate."

* * *

**Nitro**

Kayla screamed as if in pain and then suddenly fell to the ground convulsing. At the same time, Galen fell over and curled up, grabbing his chest.

"Nitro! Get me the medical kit off the wall!" Kacey ordered, holding Kayla as still as possible. "HURRY! Leo, hold her legs! Orion, keep the others back."

I did as she said. When I arrived to her side I saw Galen was now crying. Ariel was caressing his chest over his spark, trying to sooth him as best as she could. The other younglings Orion was keeping back looked frightened as they watched, my brother included. I quickly sent him my love and encouraged him to be a brave mech.

"Its spark shock," Kacey told me quietly as she opened the medical kit. Her hands quickly grabbed a syringe and she injected it into Kayla's neck. "I'm putting Kayla into stasis as a precaution. That way she won't have to feel the pain…just in case."

I nodded knowing what Kacey meant and trusted her judgment. I have never experienced spark shock like she or her siblings have. I've only heard about how it feels when losing someone connect through a sparklink. It is not a feeling I wish to experience.

"Hand me the medical scanner," Kacey requested.

After I handed it to her, she carefully hooked up Kayla to the scanner to monitor the young femme's spark rate and vital signs. All appeared to be slowing down…I think. I don't have the medical training that Kacey's had yet. I highly doubt mine would be as involved since I've only just started basic field repairs with Sockets.

"She's in stasis…all her life signs are stable," Kacey announced with some relief.

"What's spark shock?" Sam asked watching with concern.

"Something's happened to Ratchet or Moonracer," I told him, noticing he'd left the group to join us. "Because of their family's spark bond all feel the pain from one."

He nodded seeming to understand. For a human, he seemed to understand us better than most other humans.

"MOTHER!" Galen grimaced, hands clutching his chest.

"Keep talking to him, Ariel," Kacey said, grabbing another syringe and hurried over to Galen.

"Here Nitro…for Kayla," Sidewinder said quietly holding out a thermal blanket.

"Thanks little bro."

"**NO! I don't want it**!" Galen shouted, shoving Kacey's hand away.

"Ok, that's your choice," she replied calmly putting the syringe back in the med kit.

"I'm scared," he wept.

"I know you are," Kacey spoke softly. "Can you still feel your mother?"

"Yes," his voice trembled. "She's in a lot of pain."

"Believe it or not, that's a good sign," Kacey smiled, wiping his tears away. "It means she's fighting. Would you like to help her?"

Galen nodded, his teary optics intently locked on Kacey.

"This is what you do. Focus on your mother and only her, giving her all the love you have for her in your spark. It's going to be difficult because of the pain you feel. But you must keep your focus. Can you do that?"

"I think so."

"Of course you can," Kacey smiled. "You're strong here," she said, touching his chest. "Just like your mother and father."

"Sidewinder, get me another blanket for Galen," I whispered to him.

"Keep talking to him quietly, Ariel," Kacey told her sister as she got to her feet.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, taking the thermal blanket from my brother.

"I hope so, Nitro. It all depends…"

Again, I understood what Kacey meant. We've been friends a long time and didn't always need to voice our concerns or fears. So I knew that Galen's condition depended on Moonracer's.

Kneeling down, I carefully covered Galen and said a prayer for his mother…and my own.

* * *

**Ratchet**

My hands were shaking so badly as I tried to stem the flow of energon form the ruptured lines. Frag it to pit! They never shake! Not even when Optimus had his guts blown out and was spurting energon all over the place. I didn't even flinch as I did the surgery in the middle of a battle field with bombs exploding all around us.

Only the love I have for Optimus was nothing like what I have for Moonracer.

"Frag!" I whimpered, clenching my fists, fresh tears threatening to fill my optics. I needed to get the energon flowing back to her spark chamber in order to make repairs and I didn't know how.

"Ratchet, allow me," Red Alert said, his hands gently replacing mine.

"Yeah, it will be ok, Ratchet," Wheeljack smiled warmly, patting me on the shoulder.

"Jack, work on the main line to stop the hemorrhaging. I'll work on the damaged spark chamber's primary valve," Red Alert ordered. "We'll have to work fast to restore the energon flow to the chamber."

"Understood."

I felt numb all over as hands pulled me away to make to allow Wheeljack and Red Alert to do _**my**_ job. I felt like such a failure! My processor couldn't even calculate what I was supposed to do to save my own sparkmate. All I knew was my spark trembled at the feeling that I might be losing Moonracer…and it was all my fault.

I suppose this was exactly why they tried to teach us to be unemotional, to not get attached to the patient, as a medical bot. Because if you cared too much you might not be able to do your job. But I couldn't be that way. It never seemed right. How could I do my job well if I didn't have some feelings?

I _**needed**_ my feelings. My anger fueled me, it drove me to do more that what some thought possible. I hated war. I hated seeing a soldier or innocent so badly damaged that they were on the brink of death. I hated it when they died and I had done everything to save them and failed.

Where was it now when I needed it most?

"Will he be ok?" someone asked sounding so distant that I couldn't figure out who it was.

"He's still in spark shock," someone else said.

"I need to get back out there and keep an optic on Optimus. Let me know the moment you know something."

"Sure thing, Elita."

"It will all work out," Elita whispered too me.

Looking at the energon of my love on my hands was just too much. I couldn't see how it was all going to work out. My feelings overwhelmed me and I wept burying my face in my hands. Only strong arms and hands refused to let me to the ground and held me up.

I didn't have to look to see who it was. Ironhide was my best friend. We'd been together long before Sentinel was Prime. We were like brothers and were always there for each other whenever one of us needed support.

"Prowl, Chromia…keep those fraggin 'Cons away! Get those crazy twins over here to help!" Ironhide barked. "Red, you need anything you tell me and I'll see you get it."

Ironhide suddenly yanked me to one side and shielded me as Red and Jack shielded Moonracer. Dirt and rocks cascaded down on us from a nearby explosion.

"Keeping the dirt from flying into the wound would be a big help!" Red griped.

"**TRAILBREAKER!!! GET THAT FRAGGING FORCE SHIELD OF YOURS OVER HERE!**"

"Nice Hide! Yell a little loud so the 'Cons on Cybertron can hear you!" Chromia snarled while she and Prowl kept firing their weapons.

"**I'll do what I must!**" he snapped. Then his tone softened as he held my face in his hands. "You listen to me good, Ratch. Everything is going to be ok. Red and Jack are good at what they do."

"**SLAG! JACK, CLEAR**!" Red suddenly shouted.

It didn't matter how much I prepared myself. I still jumped when he sent an energy discharge directly into Moonracer's spark chamber to keep her spark from fading. My knees buckled and it took all of Hide's strength to hold me up.

"**AGAIN! CLEAR!**"

'**Moonracer! Hang on! Please…I can't live without you**!' I wailed over our bond hoping she'd hear me.

"**FRAG IT TO PIT!" **Red Alert growled.

The comforting feeling of my love was fading from me. Moonracer was dying and I could feel it so potently. Oh Primus…I now understood how Optimus felt when he lost his parents and why he wouldn't talk as a sparkling. I understand the pain he felt. It was torture on my spark! But in the moment of pure agony, I suddenly saw things with such clarity within my processor and I knew exactly what to do.

"Chromia! I need you! Now!" I ordered, pushing away from Ironhide. "Red, stop…you'll kill her. We need to get a stable flow of energon to her spark chamber."

"But the primary valve is damaged," he said as I knelt down beside my love.

Her spark was losing energy fast I didn't have an astrosecond to spare to explain it to him or anyone.

"Chromia, expose the port to your secondary energon line in your left forearm," I said pulling her down with one hand. My other hand reached deep into Moonracer's wound. I found the access port with my fingers, knowing precisely where it'd be. After a brief link up to her systems I was able activate the specific transformation sequence necessary to open up her up exposing her insides, including her womb chamber and reproductive systems that all connected to the bottom of her spark chamber.

"Ratchet, I don't…"

"Quiet, Red," Ironhide's voice rumbled. "Ratchet knows what he's doing. Just be ready to help him."

"I've stopped the energon flow from her main line," Jack announced.

"Good, help me here," I ordered him, my hands working to expose the necessary energon line I needed. "Red, keep working on that valve…this will only be a temporary fix but should save her. Jack I need you to seal up this valve on her womb chamber after I cut the line. Chromia…"

"I'm ready!" she said.

I glanced at Wheeljack who quickly nodded that he was ready. My cut was precise as always. Energon rushing out the line and the valve was instantaneous. With speed and skill I quickly hooked up a connector line from Chromia's secondary energon line to Moonracer's main womb chamber energon line. Then I carefully monitored them both as I waited to see if my theory panned out.

"Frag it to pit!" Red exclaimed excitedly. "It's working! Her spark is stabilizing! How…what did you do?"

"I reversed the energon flow in her main reproduction energon line," I answered, my spark feeling much relieved as Moonracer's gained strength. I moved Red out of the way and started working on the damaged valve.

"I…I didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did I until I just thought of a way to do it," I smiled, not looking up from my work. Red did a good job for a back up medical bot. The valve was nearly as good as new.

"Ratchet never ceases to amaze me," Ironhide chuckled. "The fragger can pull a miracle out of his aft like no other medical bot!"

I grunted in response making him laugh even louder.

"So modest too," Chromia smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Red, get ready to disconnect Chromia and reattached the line to Moonracer's womb chamber. Jack…"

"I'll have it ready for him, just give the word."

"I'm connecting her main energon line to her spark chamber…now," I said inserting the line back in the valve where it belonged. After a quick scan to make sure the flow was good and there were no leaks I ordered Red and Jack to do their part.

"So, how is she?" Chromia asked, rising to her feet.

"She still needs some major repair work done but she'll be ok," I smiled, glancing at crazy femme.

I saw the weapons fire just coming in time and managed to yank Chromia aside to avoid a direct hit. The force of the impact hit her thigh instead. I barely managed to hang onto her, keeping up on her feet.

"Chromia!"

"I'm ok, Hide," she grimaced, grabbing her thigh.

My medical sensors scanned her leg to determine the extent of the damage. She was lucky, nothing major was hit and the shell went through her leg.

"Oh no!" Prowl gasped.

I saw it to. Another femme went down. My young apprentice, Sockets was quick to get to her side. And it dawned on me too just what Megatron was doing. He tried such a thing once before when he attacked the youth sectors. Not only did we lose the majority of the younglings and sparklings but so many femmes with sparks died that day as well.

"We've got to get Chromia and Moonracer to safety!" Prowl shouted. "Ratchet, can Moonracer be moved?"

"Not much choice! I'll carry her," I said, gently lifting her. "Hide, get Chromia!"

"I'm fine! Get your fragging paws off me!" Chromia growled at Hide, smacking his hands away from her.

"Ah, right…I think I need to go help Prowl get Elita anyway," Ironhide said nervously as his femme glared at him.

"_Jack, just get her. Her bark is only half as bad as her bit_," I told him over a private comlink.

"_Yeah, but it's her bite that has me worried, my friend!"_ he responded even as he got behind her and lifted her up.

"**Put me down you piece of slag! I can walk just fine**!" she yelled at him.

Wheeljack bravely ignored her ranting. Primus, the femme could speak Cybertronian curse words that made even my audio receptors burn!

"Chill Chromia, we're here to watch your backside!" Sunny grinned.

"About time you two!" Ironhide barked at them which only made Sunny smile wider.

"Good. Everything's settled. I'll see to it the rest of the femmes withdraw!" Prowl announced and then ran off, ducking from weapon's fire as he went.

"Red stay out here and help with the injured. Let's move out!" I ordered and moved as quickly but as carefully as I could, trusting in the twins to protect us. I knew I could. They may be pranksters but they were excellent mech wreckers.

* * *

**Magnus**

My optics just happened to spot Ratchet running fast into the base with Moonracer in his arms. I paused long enough to see Wheeljack was right behind him with an injured Chromia in his.

I refrained from calling them over the comlink. I didn't to interfere with any medical attention the femmes needed. Plus, I didn't want to clutter the comlinks up.

"**Firestar, look out**!" Rox shouted.

I whirled around just in time to see the young mech under my command launch himself through the air. His long body was fully extended with his forearm as far as he could reach. The shell that was meant for Firestar exploded in a bright fireball off Rox's shield.

A tribute to his name, Roxsolid, the young mech tumbled and came up to his feet unaffected by the weapons fire that in know had to have hurt a bit. Even though he wasn't nearly the size of Nitro, Rox was a brute of a mech wrecker when he had to be. And he was smart enough to keep his shield up to continue protecting Firestar.

On instinct I suddenly yanked Akima behind me. The ground where she was just standing erupted. Dirt spewed up into the air onto us. We didn't even have time to exchange a word between us when I heard a femme cry out!

Looking up, I saw one fall. I recognized her. It was Starbreeze. This was only her second time in combat. Luckily for her the sniper's aim was off and she only lost an arm. Huffer quickly pulled her to safety and started to tend to her injury.

"_Elita! Order your femmes to withdrawal! There's a sniper…he's picking them off one by one_!"

"_I've noticed! Moonracer and Chromia are down but will be ok! Prowl is issuing orders to mechs to help get the femmes safely inside. And I'l…__**AAAHHH**__!_"

I heard the scream across the battlefield as well as in my communicator. My optics quickly scanned the field until they found Elita. She'd been hit once in the shoulder and then I saw a second shot hit her in the back and go through out her front. Energon flowed heavily through her fingers as she clutched her abdomen and fell to the ground.

Before she even hit the ground I _**heard **_and _**felt**_ Optimus' roar. I think everyone did since everyone paused for a moment in what they were doing until the roar died down.

"Rox…."

"Go, Magnus! I promise I will get Firestar and Akima inside!"

I nodded and started to run in Elita's direction.

"Sockets, come with me!" I ordered grabbing the young medic as he was running by.

"But…I need to help Starbreeze, Huffer says her arm got blown off!"

"Elita-One is down and more critically injured, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"_Huffer, this is Magnus. I'm taking Sockets…Elita's down in a bad way._"

"_I saw! Don't worry! I'll take care of Starbreeze. Huffer out._"

Sockets, to his credit, did his best to keep up with me stride for stride. At the same time I did my best to protect him from weapons fire. The fragging 'Cons knew where we were heading and kept firing at us.

"_Keep, going Magnus! Hide and I got you covered!_" Prowl said.

"_Thanks…I felt like my armor was melting from all the laser fire!_"

"_What's the matter, Mags…can't take the heat?" Ironhide snickered._

"_Yeah…but only so much!"_

"_Sorry, it took so long," Prowl said. "Trailbreaker is on his way to help shield Elita."_

A few moments later, when I arrived at Elita's side I literally thought a shield wasn't going to be much good as Sockets started working on her. There was so much energon. Her optic covers where closed and her form so still. My sensors barely detected any life signs.

I shook my head, quickly pushing such morbid thoughts aside. This was Elita-One. The Femme Commander who was tougher than half the mechs in the army. Sparkmate of Optimus Prime. Mother to four beautiful younglings. And one stubborn femme who's come back from the brink of death a once or twice herself just like Optimus.

"**ELITA!**"

Looking up upon hearing Optimus' voice I saw him running towards us. Frag, it must be really bad if he's totally lost focus on the battle. Elita's gone down in battle before and he never reacted like this. I've seen other mechs react in such a way when their sparkmate was killed. Not that I'd blame them, the spark shock alone was enough to unnerve even the best of us.

"Is she…?"

"She's alive…barely," Sockets answered, his hands working as fast as he could to stem the flow of energon.

Again I looked up towards Optimus. The mech was so intent on reaching his beloved that he was oblivious to the weapons fire hitting him or the ground exploding around him. Perhaps most importantly, he was completely unaware that Megatron was chasing him down.

"_PROWL!_"

"_GO MAGNUS! TRAILBREAKER IS ALMOST THERE. HIDE AND I WILL KEEP THE 'CONS OFF SOCKETS AND ELITA!_"

With all the confidence in my fellow Autobots I sprinted off, choosing my angle carefully. I was unafraid of the size or strength of my enemy. I've experienced it first hand long ago. I'll admit it didn't turn out too well for me that time. But I was not going to let that fragger touch Optimus! Luckily for me, like my Prime, Megatron was so focused on getting a hold of his brother that he didn't see me coming.

_SLAM!_

The collision was jarring! A mangled mess of metal crunched, crashed, and skidded across the dirt. The impact itself temporarily knocked my optics and audio receptors offline. I shook my head to clear my senses as I got to my feet.

Megatron's snarl was all the warning I got!

"AAHH!!" I screamed in pain when his powerful forearm sent me flying.

I landed with a heavy thud on a corpse and just lay there in agony, staring up at the clear blue sky. My chest armor was indented so much that a large part of it penetrated my protoform layer. I literally couldn't move as even the slightest movement hurt like pit!

"**You will pay for interfering**!" Megatron growled, lifting me up by my throat.

I laughed even though it physically hurt. I didn't care at the moment that I was going to die. I could see that my Prime was safe. My duty as a soldier was done. My only regret was not being able to see Akima one last time…to tell her how much I loved her. Such was the life of a soldier. I'll have to wait patiently in the afterlife for her to tell her then.

Or…perhaps not.

"**I would put him down if I were you, Megatron**!" Bumblebee growled from behind the Decepticon leader.

And before Megatron could turn, Bumblebee shot him in the shoulder and I fell to the ground. Frag! That impact hurt worse than the first one!

"**You little meddlesome fragger! You've interfered for the last time!**"

I lifted my head and tried to get up so I could help Bumblebee. The mech was one of our bravest and never flinched when he came face to face with Megatron on Tiger Pax. Only I couldn't let the young scout get hurt like the last time. It tore Optimus up the last time, I couldn't allow it again.

It was no secret that Bumblebee held a special place in Optimus' spark. The little fragger got away with so much growing up because Optimus almost never disciplined him. We all attributed it to the father-son like bond they had with each other, more so than the rest of us even though we all helped to raise him. And Bee always made it clear when he was a youngling that he wanted to be a mech wrecker just like Optimus.

"AH!" I cried out feeling white hot pain shoot through my chest forcing me back down. I whimpered, helplessly. "No…"

"**MEGATRON!**"

Wincing, I turned my head hearing a voice I thought I recognized. I was right. It was Soundwave and he looked…nervous.

"Oops, did you go too far behind enemy lines?" Bumblebee snickered dangerously, his plasma gun still primed and ready to fire.

Looking around I did notice that Megatron was nearly in the middle of a dozen Autobot mech wreckers. Each one with their weapons aimed and ready.

The Decepticon leader took it all in, growled, and did one of his patented moves…he retreated by flying off with Soundwave closely behind him.

"You ok, Magnus?" Bumblebee asked, kneeling beside me.

"Help me to my feet and I will be!"

"_**THIS IS HOUND! THE BASE HAS BEEN BREACHED…FRAGGERS ARE GOING AFTER THE YOUNGLINGS!**__" came blasting over the officers' comlink making me wince even more as Bumblebee helped me to my feet._

"Oh no…Kacey!" Bumblebee gasped. "Here…take Magnus!"

I was roughly handed off to a fellow Autobot and left there to watch as Bumblebee took off running. Honestly, if I could I would be right there with him. Those younglings were the most precious things we Autobots possessed.

So that's what the plan was today!

A deep growl rumbled within me. It sickened me that Megatron would stoop to any level to gain the advantage. The youth sectors weren't enough! He had to attack our femmes and younglings on Earth! The femmes and the younglings…they're the future not just of the Autobots but of us Cybertronians.

* * *

**Sam**

It happened so suddenly!

One moment, Kacey was trying to consoling her siblings, Orion most of all because he was in hysterical tears about their mother. Nitro told me something had happened to both their mothers – his was ok but Kacey wasn't sure about hers. And then next moment, the room was shaking just before an explosion violently blew a hole in the floor near the front of the room.

The blast wave knocked us all down. An alarm sounded and the room instantly filled with smoke. I was quick to get back up on my feet. The smoke was even quicker to get sucked from the room to reveal that Kacey too was back up on her feet. She had her sword in hand and ready as she quickly advanced toward the hole.

"Kacey, what do I do?" Nitro asked, looking a bit nervous.

Behind him all the younglings whimpered, some crying, all were huddling together as they watched Kacey. She signaled for Nitro to keep quiet as she got closer to the hole. I immediately noticed how Leo didn't appear afraid at all. In fact, I thought he was being too bold.

"Leo, get back," I whispered to him as if I was ordering one of my boys to do as their told.

A heavily armored head with red eyes suddenly came up from the hole. Leo jumped back. All the other younglings screamed and panicked, running for the far corner of the room. Orion and Ariel helped Galen carry Kayla. I pressed up against the wall to avoid them and watched as the Decepticon's head went flying.

Kacey's blade was so quick I almost didn't see it! I just kind of assumed that it was her sword that took off the 'Cons head because I didn't see anything else that could do it. I heard shouting from below in the Cybertronian language I've grown accustomed to hearing.

They sounded pissed!

A rocket sounded and a Decepticon with dark gold armor shot up out of the hole. Kacey kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him into the wall. He quickly recovered and was joined by another Decepticon with pale grey armor that also flew up out of the hole in the floor.

Nitro charged wildly at the second Decepticon. Only his inexperience cost him. The Decepticon easily disarmed him and sent him flying. He crashed in the wall near us and fell to the floor unconscious. The younglings screamed and tried to cram themselves even further into the corner. The 'Con tossed Nitro's rifle aside and focused on Kacey.

"Rumble, get your aft over here and help with the pretty little femme!"

"I'm coming Skyshadow, don't get you shaft all bent out of shape!" Rumble smirked and then charged.

Kacey ducked, jumped, dodge, kicked, stabbed…fuck! They were moving so fast I could barely make out what they were all doing! Only what I could ascertain was that Kacey was holding her own with no problems whatsoever against two Decepticons just a bit taller than herself.

Then two more Decepticons, one a dark purple and grey and the other all black, climbed out of the hole. Kacey was quick to be the aggressor as her blade pieced the chest of the all black Decepticon. He fell down dead with her sword still in his chest. The other three rushed Kacey at the same time. She managed to flip one over her shoulder before the other two tackled her to the ground.

Curses, or what I thought were curses, where hurled. A jumble of arms and legs were flailing about as they wrestled on the floor. A growl sounded but I couldn't tell who it was from until Skyshadow rose to his feet with Kacey in his arms. It was Kacey who was growling.

Even though her arms were pinned at her sides with her back to his chest, her legs were free. Using the wall, Kacey shoved off it hard sending them to the floor once again. The other two 'Cons pounced on her and their comrade. This time when they all came up, Rumble and Skyshadow were holding Kacey.

"**LET GO OF HER**!" Leo suddenly screamed and took off running.

"**NO…LEO…STOP**!" I shouted even though there was no way in hell I could stop him!

"**LEO NO**!" Kacey herself shouted.

I watched and felt as helpless as Kacey as Leo went for Nitro's rifle. It looked too heavy and too big for Leo. He actually grunted when he lifted it up and took aim.

The Decepticons laughed at him.

"Look at the mini Autobot, he wants to play!" Skyshadow teased.

"**LET HER GO OR I'LL SHOOT!**" he growled at them.

"Just take care of the little fragger, Blitzwing," Rumble said.

"What do you think I'm doing you aft?!" Blitzwing snarled.

I literally held my breath in anticipation as the one called Blitzwing headed for Leo. My eyes scanned the room for anything to help. Kacey struggled in vain to free herself. And Leo…

Leo fired the rifle!

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I wasn't expecting him to shoot.

Unfortunately, because of Leo's size and the weight of the weapon, he only grazed the Decepticon's shoulder.

"**STOP! DON'T HURT HIM**!" Kacey screamed as the rifle was ripped from her little brother's hands.

The Decepticon kicked Leo hard to the ground, sending him across the floor.

"He hurt me, I only think its fair to hurt him back," Blitzwing sneered, walking over and yanking Leo up by his arm, letting him dangle in the air. "Shall I kill him now or later?"

"I'll make you a deal!" she quickly said, her optics locked onto her brother's.

Leo nodded at her, looking terrified. No doubt they were talking over their bond. Bumblebee told me how his species was able to do that.

"You've come for all the younglings, correct?" she pressed on. "I assume Megatron doesn't want any of them harmed as well. I know he doesn't like such precious commodity damaged."

"Go on."

"Do not harm the little one and do not take any of the younglings. _**I**_ will go with you willingly."

They all laughed at her.

"And who are you to think you can bargain with a Decepticon, femme?" Rumble asked.

Kacey raised her head up, "I am Kaceystar, daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One. I am the successor Prime and I am far more valuable than all these younglings combined. And…I _**will**_ make your lives a living hell if you do not take my offer."

Rumble and Skyshadow laughed.

"And she's pretty too," Skyshadow leered groping at Kacey's chest.

Kacey head butted him right on the nose.

"AH!" he cried out releasing her and grabbing his nose.

"**DON'T THINK ABOUT IT FEMME**!" Blitzwing shouted as Kacey kneed Rumble right in the crotch sending the Decepticon to the floor, grabbing himself.

Kacey froze at the sound of the rifle being primed. Blitzwing was pressing it right up against Leo's chest.

"**YOU SLAGGIN FEMME! YOU BROKE MY NOSEPLATE**!"

"**WE GOT INCOMING!**" Rumble suddenly shouted.

"Times up, do we have a deal?" Kacey asked.

Skyshadow punched Kacey hard across the face. Kacey retaliated but punching him back in the face. At the same time Blitzwing left Leo behind and was trying to get them to stop fighting by whatever he was saying in Cybertronian. Even Rumble tried to separate Skyshadow from Kacey only to get punched in the face from his own comrade!

"**FOR PRIMUS SAKE! STOP!**" Blitzwing shouted and shot Skyshadow in the ass.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"Quit whining, it's only a burn mark. Rumble…"

"Fifty seconds…sensors indicated four Autobots…one is far ahead of the others."

"Slag, Thunderblast is not going to be happy we failed!" Blitzwing said, holding Kacey tight by one arm, Rumble now had the other. "We'll take the fragging femme! Best to not go back empty handed."

"**NO!**" Leo shouted charging towards them.

The gun fire and Kacey's desperate scream almost sounded at the same time. Skyshadow didn't hesitate to shoot down Leo. The youngling's small body was thrown backwards several yards before landing hard on the floor. There he lay…unmoving and bleeding heavily.

"Oops," Skyshadow snickered. "Oh well, one less Autobot to worry about in the future."

"**GET THE IN THE HOLE!**" Blitzwing ordered, shoving Skyshadow with his foot.

Kacey was glaring at him. If looks could kill Skyshadow would have exploding a dozen times and then his tiny pieces would have exploded too until nothing left of him was dust.

"What, femme?" he quipped.

"I promise you will die a most painful death," she said, sounding nothing like the sweet femme I'd come to know. "If you know me…then you know I'm a femme who keeps my promises."

"Whatever," Skyshadow snorted jumping down the hole.

I was able to see Kacey's face one last time before they all disappeared down the hole. Her eyes were fighting the tears as she looked at Leo one last time.

And then…they were gone.

"Galen!" I shouted, running over to where Leo laid.

Not sure what I was supposed to do, I pulled off jacket and tried to stop the flow of energon from the chest wound. He was still breathing from what I could feel. A good sign from what little I understand about transformer physiology.

"**GALEN! I know who your father is! I know you have an idea of what to do to save Leo! Get your ass over here!**"

The young mech got to his feet, grabbed the medical kit and hurried over. As I moved away I heard a familiar engineer roaring into the room. The tires screeched the vehicle to a halt and Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode.

"They just took her down the hole!" I shouted at Bumblebee.

"Are you ok?"

"We're good. Galen's taking care of Leo…GO!"

Bumblebee went straight for the hole and was getting ready to jump down. Only weapons fire erupted, forcing him to literally flop backwards onto his back with as fast as he had reacted.

My friend quickly recovered. He crouched low and was growling. The weapons fire paused.

One second passed. Nothing happened.

Two seconds passed. Still nothing.

On the third second, Bumblebee jumped down the hole and after the femme he loved.

* * *

**Ironhide**

When I heard Hound saying the younglings were under attack it took sheer will power to keep me from running the way Bumblebee did when he sprinted across the battle field faster than I'd ever scene him run. It was hardest for me because I could feel Sidewinder's fear through our bond. I didn't feel any emotions from Nitro which was odd because I always felt something from him.

Chromia calmed me and said she was going to see to our boys and the other younglings as soon as she ditched Wheeljack! I chuckled at her knowing full well she probably would too!

I trusted her like I trusted my fellow Autobots to protect what is most precious to us. It allowed me to do my duty not as Prime's weapons specialist but as Optimus' guardian. For when I arrived at Elita's side and saw her condition I knew he was going to need me now more than ever.

"_Ratchet, we're going to need you here as soon as possible…its…its bad._"

"_So I've heard from Sockets. I'm prepping Moonracer so Wheeljack can start working on a few essential her repairs and will be there in two minutes. By the way…you're sparkmate busted Jack's audio receptor and flew the coup!_"

"_Just you get here…fast!_"

"_On my way!_"

"**ELITA!**" Optimus shouted, barely slowing down as he arrived.

"No, no…Optimus wait! Let Sockets do his job!" I said, intercepting him and trying to hold Optimus back.

I was tossed aside like I was Leo's weight! It was a little startling. I was not an easy mech to move!

"**RATCHET!! No…no…no…Elita…no…RATCHET!!!!**"

"I can help her, Sir!" Sockets said after Optimus shoved him away.

"**RATCHET!!!"**

"Optimus! He's coming! Let Sockets do what he can for now!" I pleaded as Prowl and I tried to pull him away from Elita to give Sockets room.

The mech was out of his processor and actually looked like he was going through spark shock. Optics frantic. Hands shaking badly as he tried to stop the bleeding from Elita's abdominal armor. The hole was ghastly but repairable _**if**_ tended to quickly. Still, it all depended on how much energon she lost and she lost a lot.

"**NO!!**" Optimus screamed, flinging Prowl off of him.

He tried to do the same thing to me but I latched onto him and wouldn't let him. Several other mechs all came over and helped me pin him to the ground. The combined weight of us finally held him down. And still he struggled.

Arms and legs thrashed. He growled and grunted loudly.

"**OPTIMUS!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!**" I finally yelled and punched him in the face.

His anger faded into complete surprise as he looked up at me. I felt his entire body slacken as all the fight left him. Then his surprise fell away even quicker into remorse…anguish…pain. With a nod at the others, they got up and moved away giving me the space I needed.

"You ok now?" I asked, helping him to up.

"I felt them die," he whimpered, tears filling his optics.

My first thought was his younglings and that terrified me.

"PROWL!"

"Hound is nearly to the younglings. I'm ordering Red Alert to go as quickly as he can."

Optimus' teary optics locked onto Elita. This time when he knelt beside her he did nothing to interfere with Sockets. His hand trembled as he caressed her cheek.

"I felt them die, Hide. I felt them die," he wept.

"Oh no!" Ratchet gasped having just arrived. "Sockets, work on her shoulder."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh…slag…Optimus…I'm so sorry," my friend said, resting a hand on Optimus' shoulder for a brief moment before he started working on Elita.

"I felt them die, Ratch," Optimus said again.

This time I noticed how his optics were locked on Elita's stomach and it suddenly dawned on me.

"Was she…?" I started to ask Ratchet but couldn't finish because I was afraid of the answer.

"Yes, she was pregnant…two little femmes…fragging 'Cons. It's not enough for them to attempt to kill our femmes they have to kill our sparklings now too!"

'Chromia, you see a 'Con near those younglings you kill it!' I said to her over our bond.

'If they harm one nut or bolt on any of those younglings you know I will babe!' she said back. So in tune with each other, I felt her anger melt into worry for me and her friend. 'Hide, what's wrong? Is Elita ok?'

'Not sure yet. Ratchet's working on her now. They're so much energon. And worse…Chromia…she…her and Optimus were pregnant. Those fragging 'Cons killed their little sparks!'

"**FRAG!!! SOCKETS GET BACK!**" Ratchet shouted, shoving his subordinate aside. "**CLEAR!**"

Optimus' body literally jerked when Ratchet sent an energy pulse into Elita's chest. On instinct, I grabbed hold of him, holding his head against my chest. One to try and hold him incase he went berserk again, which he's been known to do during spark shock. And two, to comfort him through his pain.

"**CLEAR!**"

Each mech here knew our Prime well. Each mech knew our Prime would lay his life on the line for every single one of us. It's comforting to us to know we could be there for him when he needed his Autobots the most.

"**CLEAR!**"

Prowl came over, as did several mechs the instant Optimus started struggling against me and growling. I was not going to let go this time. He could rip my armor off for all I cared. None of us there cared for ourselves. The dings, scrapes, and dents could be repaired.

"**CLEAR**!"

Matters of the spark were not so easily repairable. In all my long life I've never encountered a mech or femme who's had to endure so much spark ache as Optimus has. Yet, through it all, he has always continued to be strong…for us.

"**What more do you want of him?**!" I bellowed the heaven's above. "**Haven't you sacrificed enough today? If you need one more than take my life!**"

"And mine," Prowl added.

I looked over at the mech. Like me he too was crying…for Optimus.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

The astrosecond I was in the base and clear of any wounded I transformed into my vehicle form and raced through the hallways. I swerved, even skidded around corners, doing anything possible to not slow down. I even beeped my horn at Sunny, Sides, and Hound to get out of my way even though they were all heading the same way I was.

The younglings and…Kacey.

My friends transformed behind me. I could hear their tires burning rubber as they accelerated. I pushed myself harder than I've ever pushed myself before, pulling away from them. I couldn't let anything happen to Kacey or the younglings. I still have not forgotten the duty Optimus charged me with all those years ago.

Eleven symbols of hope.

There are so many more than that now. I refuse to let hope die! I refuse to let anything happened to Kacey!

Sliding to a stop I quickly transformed and spotted Sam.

"They just took her down the hole!" he said, pointing. I didn't even need to ask who her was. I knew he was talking about Kacey.

"Are you ok?" I asked, noticing that Leo was badly damaged.

A part of me wanted to help him. The other part knew that his best help might be Kacey!

"We're good. Galen's taking care of Leo…GO!"

I trusted Sam. I knew Hound and the twins would be here in few moments to tend to Leo and the other younglings. With nothing to hold me back I went for the hole.

Slag!

The heat hit my face first making me jump back just before the plasma fire shot up out of the hole. All it did was fuel my rage! How dare they take Kacey?!

I readied myself for the right moment. And when the moment came, I didn't hesitate to dive head first into the hole and into the darkness. I quickly switched my vision to night time and checked my sensors. The bottom was coming up rapidly with no Decepticons detected directly below me.

There was just enough space that I was able to flip around and land heavily upon my feet. The first thing I saw was the cloak I gave Kacey lying in the dirt. Growling, my plasma gun transformed and I took aim down the tunnel and fired at the first Decepticon I spotted.

"**Hurry up and get the femme out of here**!"

"**KACEY!!!**" I called knowing she was the femme.

"**BEE!!!**"

I ran. I didn't think. I just ran. My weapon fired or I barreled over a Decepticon in my way. I only had one thought on my mind and was…

_WHAM!_

The Decepticon came from a side tunnel I didn't notice colliding with me. Sparks flew off my armor as he rammed me into the rocky tunnel wall. I was still so focused on getting to Kacey that I wasn't even dazed.

I threw my shoulder at him hard, knocking him off. Not wasting a moment, I charged, tackling him to the ground. My fists pounded him over and over. I could feel and hear his fingers clawing at my chest armor as he tried to defend himself.

"**BEE! LOOKOUT!**"

I landed face first in the dirt after another Decepticon kicked me off his comrade. Snarling, I scrambled to my feet and started to charge.

"**STOP OR I'LL KILL HER!**" A femme's voice shouted.

I skidded to a stop, panting. My systems so charged that I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't smash something. Regardless, I stood my ground as a couple of lights moved closer revealing the 'Cons and…

"Kacey…" I rasped, seeing her lovely face.

"I'm ok," she quickly said.

"We shall see," the femme growled yanking Kacey to the foreground and held a plasma gun to Kacey's head.

"Thunderblast," I breathed, finally recognizing the femme. "Interfaced you way to the top I see. We should have guessed that the spawn of Megatron's was yours as well. Only something so vial could have a mother as despicable as you!"

Thunderblast growled at me, looking furious.

"Thunderblast, we don't have time. Get rid of the slag!" a familiar mech's voice said.

"About time you joined us," she smirked and my optics widened upon seeing the who the mech was that had come up behind her. "Besides, I was just having a little fun."

"Don't look so surprised, Bumblebee," he smirked raising his arm. "Just make sure you give Optimus my sincerest regards…if you live that is."

He fired at me before I had a chance to react. The bullets penetrated my chest armor knocking me to my knees. I struggled to raise my arm to fire back. Only I couldn't as a barrage of laser fire knocked me onto my back.

In the midst of it all I heard Kacey screaming for me. All I could think of as the tunnel caved in on me was that I failed her. I failed the femme I loved more than life itself. I failed Optimus…I couldn't save…hope.

* * *

**Kacey**

I fought to not cry as Bumblebee was buried alive…or dead…I did not know. I didn't have sensors to tell me. Only I didn't have time to mourn my friend…my brother…frag…my mother. It would have to wait until later. If there was a later.

"Well, what do we have here?" the mech said. My spark stilled, I remember that voice from so long ago. I painful memory I've worked hard to get over. I turned to see him standing there with a crooked smirk on his faceplates, a leery look in his optics. "I'd recognized that energy signature anywhere." He stopped, gently grasping my face in his hand and turning it up towards him. "So beautiful too and almost fully grown now too."

I yanked my head away from his grasp. My reward was him pressing his armored body up hard against my vulnerable protoform and pinning me against the wall. I steeled up my courage and pushed him away with my chest.

"I thought you were dead!" I spat at him.

"Oh I was. But it seems Megatron couldn't do without me and had me brought back."

"You can have your fun later, Starscream," Thunderblast said roughly yanking me away and flung me against the other wall. I could feel the heat from her primed weapon as it pressed hard into my chest. "As for you, Kaceystar! I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly for fraggin up Megatron's plans!"

"Patience, Thunderblast," Starscream grinned evily, pulling the femme's weapon away. "Megatron won't want her damaged before he sees her. You never know. He might want to have some fun with her first before I get my shot."

Thunderblast growled and stormed off as the mechs laughed.

"As for you," Starscream growled, hauling me up to my feet. I resisted the urge to shudder when his hands and optics moved with sheer lust over my form. "I'm going to enjoy taking my revenge out on you for what Optimus did to me."

All my training with Prowl had paid off. I was able to keep my spark from racing with fear as he pulled me up against his body. Prowl told me anything and everything that he deemed necessary for my training. Even the unpleasantness of femmes or mechs being raped by their captors. Even though my interface systems weren't online, I knew I was still susceptible.

So, I did what I was taught to do!

I kneed Starscream hard in the crotch plate sending him down to the ground howling in pain. I took advantage of the fact that no one was holding me and made a run for it. Only I didn't get far. I was tackled from behind. I kicked, punched, did anything I could to try and get the heavy weight off me.

"Pick her up!" Thunderblast yelled and I was wrenched up by two mechs to face the angry Decepticon femme. "This will make you more compliant!"

The pain in my neck was brief when she jabbed me with the syringe. After that I was powerless to stop my systems from shutting down one by one. Before succumbing to a forced recharged my last thoughts were of Leo, my mother and Bumblebee…I didn't know if they were alive or dead.

All I could feel was father's anguish.

* * *

Up next: We'll find out how much devastation the Decepticons caused for the Autobots and for Optimus.


	57. chapter 57

Ok, so I escaped with far less threats to my personally been than I thought. Sweet! Yes, I know it was cruel to kill the babies like that. Don't worry because I'm asking all of you to suggest names for the new little femme Optimus and Elita will have in the beginning of the love story. She'll be a ball of energy that follows Leo around much like he followed Kacey. Yes, Leo. What? Did you think I'd kill him? Why when several of you voted on his alt form for the love story! Besides, Leo's too cute to kill.

So anyways, after that epic long chapter, this one is much shorter. That other one wore me out! Now, lets find out how the Autobots are doing.

Author's note: _italics_ denote comlink chatter

* * *

**Prowl**

Chaos.

That's what it felt like as I had watched Ratchet making what repairs he could in order to move Elita. Then if that wasn't enough, I felt out of control as we raced with her body on a stretcher across the battlefield. If the Decepticons hadn't suddenly retreated I would have remained on the battlefield as the lead commander. However, with them gone I felt my place was at my Prime's side.

I also needed to get inside the base to inspect the breached in the safe room. Hound wouldn't give me too many details yet, only that all the little younglings were accounted for. Upon hearing such news was a great relief. Then he delivered the bad news…Bumblebee was missing. And worse, Kacey was missing…possibly taken by the Decepticons from what Sam had told him.

"**OUT OF THE WAY NOW!!!!**"

I shouted more from the fear rushing through my systems as we hurried with Elita. We couldn't lose Elita because I know Optimus would take it bad…really bad. He had snapped out of his spark shock just enough to get his aft moving. Probably having him hooked directly to Elita to give her more energon was what did it. The fact that he could do something to help the femme he loved so much helped him focus. That and Ironhide smacked him upside the head a couple of times to help too.

"Ironhide, once we're in the surgery room, we're disconnecting Optimus…"

"I'll take him into your office, Ratchet. Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

Glancing back, I saw Optimus blinked as if dazed. His optics solely focused on Elita as he stayed close to her side. He still wasn't all there. I wasn't even sure how much he was able to process right now. Which was odd. I thought he'd be coming out of it by now since Elita's spark had been stabilized. She just needed emergency surgery and energon.

"Sockets, run ahead…prep the energon transfusion, power link, and have my tools all ready."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Prowl, take his place, we need to keep her steady."

Without hesitation I slipped around the side and grabbed onto the handle of the stretcher as Sockets let go. Ratchet glanced back from his position as he now lead us, holding one handle. Beside him was Trailbreaker with the other handle.

"_Hide, you ok?_" I asked noticing the worried look on his face when I glanced to my left.

"_Nitro was injured_," he replied, readjusting his grip slightly on the stretcher handle he was responsible for. "_A concussion. Not sure how he got it yet. All the younglings, including Sidewinder were too upset to answer Chromia's questions. Red assured Chromia that Nitro's repair systems were mending the injury and that he'd wake up on his own soon enough._"

"_I'm sorry_," was all I could think to tell him.

I felt so bad that I overlooked the fact that we could have been attacked from below once the Decepticons found our bases location. I swear I must be missing a logic chip to have over looked that!

"_No need to be. So stop beating yourself up! None of us thought the Megatron would be so bold as to attack our femmes and our younglings._"

We were silent for a long moment as we made the final turn towards the med bay.

"_Are you going to tell Optimus?_" he asked.

"_We don't know for certain if Kacey is one of the bodies buried in the cave in or not. So there's no reason to tell him anything until I have all the facts. Hound took a better scanner down into the tunnel to scan the rubble. We'll know soon enough. As for Leo's condition…I'm not sure how to tell Optimus about his son._"

"_I don't think she's dead. Optimus would have freaked out if she died._"

"_He was already in spark shock because of losing the little sparks and Elita. I'm not sure if he…"_

"_He would have felt it. Trust me. Besides, if he hadn't I'm sure Orion and Ariel definitely would have._"

I frowned. I didn't even think of them at the moment.

"_Stop beating yourself up. You're not perfect even though Jazz kept telling you that you were._"

I snorted at his comment.

"_Prowl, this is Hound._"

"_Prowl here, go ahead_."

"_After a thorough scan of the tunnel I've detected several dead bodies buried beneath the rocks. Do we still dig them out?_"

"_Yes, we have to determine if Bumblebee or maybe even Kacey are amongst…_"

"_Hang on! Wait…we found __**one**__ energy reading…it's very faint!_"

"_I'll be there as soon as I can. Pray its one of our own. Prowl out._"

Upon entering the medical bay I saw the extent of some of the carnage Megatron caused. Akima, thankfully was unharmed, was with Magnus tending to his injured chest as best as she could. The mech was in a great deal of pain and would be a priority once Ratchet, Red and Wheeljack were done. Starbreeze, minus an arm, was in stasis from what I could tell. Rox, looking as battle worn as the rest of us, was there watching over her. Firestar, another femme that managed to escape harm, was standing beside Nitro's with Chromia, her leg heavily wrapped, holding hugging Sidewinder on the other side of the bed. Wheeljack was working on Moonracer on the main exam bed in the center of the med bay.

I didn't see Red Alert, so he obviously took Ratchet's and my suggestion to work on Leo out of sight in another room. Alpha Trion was caring for Optimus' twins in a private waiting room across the hall. Ratchet and I agreed we didn't want to bombard Optimus with everything at once. Especially when we didn't know if Kacey was alive, dead or captured yet. Optimus had enough to deal with currently with Elita's desperate condition.

"Moonracer's repairs are going nicely!" Wheeljack smiled, momentarily looking up from his work on the femme. "I'll have her back online in no time."

"Thanks, Jack," Ratchet nodded in appreciation as we rushed by and headed straight into the surgery room. "Sockets, grab that line and get ready to swap it out."

"I'm on it, Sir!" he exclaimed as we carefully transferred Elita to the medical table.

"Optimus, Elita is going to be just fine," Ratchet said to him, patting the mech on the shoulder. "She needs some extensive repairs. It's going to be a very long surgery. But she's going to recover. Understand?"

Optimus nodded, watching as Sockets removed the infusion line from his Optimus' and hooked Elita up to a med bay one. Together, Ironhide and I gently coerced Optimus out of the surgery room. It was a little difficult because the big mech didn't want to leave Elita's side. But at least he was quiet about it. I wasn't sure I could handle anymore of his outbursts, I was exhausted enough from earlier.

Unfortunately, it was in that moment, just before we got Optimus into Ratchet's office that Red rushed out of the private room and scanned the main med bay room. Optimus froze in his tracks. We all kind of did. I swear it felt like my spark leapt up into my throat upon seeing little Leo. His chest was wide open, energon smeared on his small body. Primus, he looked…

"Akima! I need your hands!" Red called. The femme was quick to rush over, following Red into the room. Ironhide and I followed Optimus who also entered the private med bay room. "His chest is so small and my hands too big…I can't reach the leak..."

"I see it, tell me what to do."

"Primus…Leo…" Optimus whimpered, rubbing his chest.

"Fraggin 'Cons!" Ironhide growled quietly to me, clenching his hands into tight fists.

I almost didn't want to believe it. Hound had said Leo was hit. But…it didn't sink in how bad until just now.

"I think I see it," Akima exclaimed.

"That's it…keep going," Red said, glancing up at the monitor.

The medical monitor on the wall indicated that Leo's energy levels were dropping. His spark rate was too erratic. Red Alert injected something into Leo's arm that seemed to help some. But it took several long agonizing minutes before Leo's vital signs all stabilized.

"That was close," Red smiled with relief. "His energy levels are returning to normal. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

Optimus turned and glared at me. Optics flared. I swear I even heard him growl.

"Optimus, I was going to tell you…" I started, actually taking a step back.

"Tell me _**what**_? What else have you kept from me?!" he demanded shoving me hard into the wall. Ironhide moved to intercede only to get tossed out of the way. "_**Where**_ are my younglings?!"

"Alpha Trion has Orion and Ariel in the private waiting room across the hall," I quickly answered.

"I can feel them. They're frightened bring them to me! Where's Kacey?"

"We…I…"

"**WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!**" he roared, towering over me.

"I don't know, Optimus," I said in defeat, hanging my head. "I don't know."

* * *

**Optimus**

All the unfocused anger and rage in my systems instantly melted away upon seeing the way Prowl stood there before me. He normally stood proud and always had an answer for me. It was rare for him to ever say 'I don't know'. Besides, I didn't want to harm my second in command. I needed him now more than ever. And I was too exhausted to sustain my rage anyway.

I patted him on the shoulder, making him look up at me in surprise. I smiled reassuringly at him. Then I reached down, holding my hand out for Ironhide to take. He glared at me for a moment before his features softened and accepted my offer.

"Sorry," I told him helping him up onto his feet. "I…I have no excuse for how I treated either of you."

"I'd done the same in your position, maybe even worse," Hide smiled at me.

"You weren't quite yourself, it's understandable," Prowl said.

"Still, that's no excuse," I frowned, looking across the room at Leo.

Frag! My spark couldn't take much more today. What kind of father am I to not notice my own son was in danger? What else did I miss when I was so wrapped up with Elita and the little twins she lost? I know it was terrible to feel their living essence ripped from me but I have four other younglings that I shouldn't have forgotten about!

'Pull your head out of your aft!' my inner self told me.

Right. I _**had**_ to be strong for my younglings right now, it's what Elita would do and has done. Orion and Ariel were terrified and confused right now. I couldn't allow them to remain that way any longer. I just thank Primus they couldn't sense the sparks Elita was carrying yet. I doubt even Kacey could because the sparks were so newly developed and it takes a concerted effort to reach out to them and sense them at that stage.

But I can't dwell on that anymore. Not right now anyway. I will have time to mourn them later, alone or with Elita. So for now, I buried my grief for the little femme sparks I lost and reached out with my love to the sparks I could help.

'Be calm my little ones,' I said to them over our bond and I instantly felt them cling to my affections. 'Shh, everything's going to be ok. I promise. Your mother is in surgery and will be fine. Leo is going to be ok as well. I will see you both in a few minutes, I promise. Take care of each other until I get there. I love you.'

I continually gave them my love, allowing them to bask in it as I moved to Leo. I frowned upon seeing him so vulnerable and helpless. It reminded me so much of that first time I saw Kacey on a med bed just before Ratchet re-attached her arm and the other time when she had the surgery to take her transformation systems offline.

"Red, what is my son's condition?" I quietly asked.

"Stable, getting stronger and on the mend," he smiled. "He was lucky the 'Con had bad aim considering it was a close range weapon's shot."

I cringed. Close range was not good for any mechanism, particularly youngling mechs with no armor. Leo was incredibly lucky.

"You can probably thank Galen for saving Leo's life," Red added much to my surprise. "He was able to slow the majority of the bleeding before I arrived."

"Thank you. I will make sure to extend my gratitude to him as well. Please, inform me when my son will wake up," I said, looking down at Leo, caressing his head. "I need to be here when he wakes."

"Of course, Sir."

"Prowl, get me the video images of what happened in the safe room," I said, turning towards him. "I need to see them."

"Hound has them. I have yet to see them myself."

"Where is he?"

"The safe room, they've found a faint energy signature and are digging through the rubble to get to it."

"Any indication as to who it is yet?" I asked, making my way into the main med bay room. I came to an abrupt stop, seeing all the injured, including Nitro. I took it all in quickly and didn't hesitate in my decision. "Hide, you can be with your family now."

"Are you sure?" he asked even though I knew he was desperate to be with his son right now.

"Go on my friend. It's where you belong right now."

"Thank you, Optimus," he smiled and headed over.

The first thing he did was kiss Chromia and Sidewinder before taking hold of Nitro's hand and wrapping an arm around Firestar. The young femme was already so much a part of the family. It was a wonderful sight to see. I sincerely hope she knows what she's getting in to!

Then I glanced around at all the other faces of the injured. Their confidence seemed shaken. Even Magnus was having a difficult time, his hand clinging to Akima's as she returned at his side.

What the frag happened out there today?

"Prowl, come with me," I ordered and headed out into the hallway. It took a minute to find an area where we could talk in private. "Tell me everything."

"So far we have no casualties to report. Lots of wounded, mainly the femmes."

My optics widened.

"It seems that was Megatron's plan," Prowl continued. "A sniper was picking off our femmes one by one. It was through luck and skill that none of them were damaged beyond repair. Moonracer and Elita were the only two severely injured."

I closed my optic covers. I had no idea Moonracer was that badly damaged. Poor Ratchet. Frag, I'll have to talk to him later. I glanced up at the ceiling quickly thanking Primus for no taking any other lives today.

"Please continue," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"In my opinion, I think attacking the femmes was a means to distract us from his real goal…abducting our younglings. I mean, with the mechs in spark shock it'd be difficult for them to pick up on their younglings distress."

"It was. I didn't even feel their fears until a short bit a go."

"I'm…I'm sorry for you loss, Optimus. It sickens me to think that Megatron would stoop so low. Too kill or attempt to take those so innocent…it makes my energon boil!"

"It does us all. And…I thank you for you concern. Can I assume Leo and Nitro were injured when the capture of the younglings didn't go as planned?" I said, glancing back towards the med bay thinking about Leo and Nitro being injured.

"I believe so. From Sam's account, there was an explosion that blew a hole in the floor. It was Kacey who thwarted Megatron's plan. I don't know all the details yet. But she saved all the younglings before…"

"Before what?" I asked when he hesitated.

"Optimus, the 'Cons took Kacey into an underground tunnel. Bumblebee went after them. By the time Hound, Sunny and Sides got down there the tunnel had caved in blocking any pursuit. And that's all we know so far."

"If the Decepticons tunneled under the base they must have started somewhere."

"I thought of that as well when Hound told me. Teletran is still scanning the area for an outlet or even a possible small ship since they would have needed one for transporting all the younglings. So far we've turned up nothing. On top of that, the composite of the rocks of this mountain make it impossible for Teletran's scans to penetrate deep enough to the tunnels. So we don't know how many 'Cons are even down there. Do…have you reached out to Kacey?"

"I've been afraid to since you told me you didn't know where she was," I replied. "Her normally vibrant essence isn't there within my like it always is. The only time I don't feel it as much is if I'm on the opposite side of the planet or she's up in space with you doing flight training."

Prowl simply nodded in understanding.

I decided to take the moment to finally reach out to my daughter with the hope of sensing her life force. At first I felt nothing but strained to reach further for her. That's when I felt her. Only she didn't respond to me which meant they probably knocked her out. Decepticons had a habit of incapacitating uncooperative prisoners. If Kacey is anything like her mother or I in that regards, I'm sure she would not make things easy for them.

"Expand the search further away from the base," I quickly ordered him. "Kacey is still alive and on the planet. We need to find her."

"Yes, Prime," he saluted and then took off running in the direction of the command center.

I was going to head to the safe room but after I saw Orion and Ariel. My spark went out to them the moment I set my sights on their teary optics and trembling protoforms. At first I said nothing but simply walked over to them, knelt down, and pulled them both into my chest, holding them tight.

"Is mother ok?" Orion managed to choke out in between his sobs.

"Yes, she's going to be fine," I smiled, kissing the top of his head as he cried harder. I could feel his relief. I knew how close he was with Elita. Orion was always close to his mother, more so than his siblings. The majority of the time it was only she who could make his tears go away. Oh how I wish I could take them away for him now. "Shh, my son. Everything is going to work out. You must have faith."

"What about Kacey? The 'Cons are going to kill her, aren't they?" he asked.

"I will not lie to either of you," I said, setting them on the couch before me so I could look them in the optics. "The Decepticons can be cruel to their prisoners. But I promise you this I _**will**_ find her and bring her home. Right now, I need you both to be strong for your mother and Leo. Can you do that?"

"Yes, father."

"Yes," Ariel sniffled and hiccupped. "Can we go see them?"

"Well, your mother will be in surgery for a long while still. But I see no reason why you can't sit with Leo and watch over him."

"_Optimus, Sir, this is Red Alert. It's Leo…little fragger is awake before he should be._"

"_On my way. And Red, make sure he's cleaned up. I'm bringing his brother and sister to watch over him,_" I said.

"_Understood, Sir._"

Standing up, I took hold of Orion and Ariel's hands.

"Let's go," I spoke softly.

I kept my steps slow to ensure Red had time to do as I had requested. My younglings saw enough energon shed today they didn't need to see anymore. Once we reached the med bay I lifted them up and asked them to not look around the room. Both obeyed me by hiding their teary faces on my neck.

"Dad!" Leo weakly wept when he saw me, his small body covered neatly with a thermal blanket.

"Leo, please keep still or you'll tear the welding," Red insisted, holding Leo down.

"Do as he says, son."

"I had to tell you…before he put me back to into recharge," Leo choked and sobbed. I quickly set Orion and Ariel down so I could hold Leo's hand. "I'm sorry. I tried so hard to save Kacey. But I couldn't. I couldn't do it! I couldn't save her!"

"Shh," I cooed, leaning close and gently wiping his tears from his cheeks. "You're too young to burden such a responsibility. I do not blame you and beg you to forgive yourself."

Leo continued to weep uncontrollably. I glanced at Red who nodded that it was ok for me to pick up my son. I gently lifted Leo, cradling him like a sparkling in my arms.

"You did well. I'm very proud of you. But I _**beg**_ of you, as your father, try not to grow up too fast. One day you will have armor. One day you will be a strong mech who will be able to save his sister if he must. Until that day, please, please Leo try not to be so courageous for you mother's sake and my own. We'd be devastated if we lost you."

"I'm sorry, father," he wept, clinging to me.

"Shh, my son," I cooed and nodded to Red to administer the sedative. I couldn't have my son crying like this depleting is energy reserves. Once injected, I felt Leo's form slowly relax in my arms. "All will be fine, Leo. Rest now."

"I'm sorry, I must have misjudged the dosage for him to wake up prematurely," Red explained as I placed a now recharging Leo back on the bed.

"It's not your fault. Stubbornness is a strong trait in my family. I'm full of it."

Red chuckled softly while finishing up with Leo.

"We'll keep watch over him, father," Orion said, grabbing hold of Leo's hand.

"I know you will," I smiled, caressing his face.

"Red, I'm to be alerted the moment Ratchet is done with Elita. I'll be in the safe room getting an update from Hound."

"Yes, Sir."

After one last hug and kiss for each of my younglings I hurried to the safe room. Hound was issuing orders down the hole in the floor when I arrived. While he was occupied I took the time to take in the scene.

First thing my optics captured was a smeared pool of energon. Not large enough to be from a mature mech or femme so I assume it was where Leo had fallen. One wall had an indentation in it from the body of a large mech slamming into it with a high amount of force. Another wall had something similar but not as forceful.

Moving further in I saw the head of a Decepticon lying on the floor not far from the hole. Also, there was a dead 'Con lying there too with Kacey's sword still protruding from his chest. Walking over, I reached and grabbed the handled of the sword and watched as the blade folded up and disappeared into the handle.

My optics stared at the weapon in my hand. It was the only thing of my daughter I had to cling on to at the moment. Not wanting to lose something so precious, I put the weapon in a hidden compartment of my armor.

"I figured to leave everything as it was until you arrived, Sir," Hound spoke softly from behind me.

"Thank you Hound," I said, facing him. "Prowl says you have the video images."

"Yes, Sir," he replied, handing me the datapad. "If I may say so, Sir…you have one truly remarkable daughter."

"You saw the footage?"

"Yes, I'm so glad she's on our side," he smirked before moving away to give me privacy.

I smiled and activated the image player. My daughter, my Kaceystar. Yes, she was a remarkable femme. I don't even think she realizes the full impact she has on people. The younglings all look to her for strength and protection and she provided it without hesitation. She took control of the situation much like Elita or I would have done when she tended to Galen and Kayla.

Even the pain in her own spark wasn't enough to stop her from being there for her siblings as she comforted Orion through his tears. Nor did she falter when she took the initiative by attacking the Decepticons. I can see that all her training over the past several years has paid off. My child is more than ready to take her place among the ranks.

I winced when Nitro was slammed into the wall. And my spark shuddered when I watched Leo get shot and fall. Primus, he's far too young and far to brave. He was determined to blast the 'Con back to Cybertron to save Kacey. A tribute to how much he loves his sister. And to be honest, if I were exactly in his place at his age I would have done the same thing.

Ah, Bumblebee. The young mech was never far away when Kacey needed him most. I swear its almost an obsession with him.

"**I THINK WE FOUND HIM!**" came a shout up the hole as I watched Bumblebee disappear down the hole on the datapad. "**WE NEED MORE HELP!**"

"I'll go," I said, handing Hound the datapad back.

"**MAKE ROOM BELOW, SIDES. OPTIMUS IS COMING DOWN!**" Hound shouted. "It's not a long drop. And there should be room enough for you to walk without having to hunch over too much, Sir."

"Thanks for the warning," I smirked and then dropped down into the hole.

My optics widened upon seeing Kacey's cloak on the ground. It took some restraint to not growl as I felt my anger rise up. I wanted nothing more than to blow something up right at that moment. Only there was nothing. I forced my rage back and carefully lifted the cloth up and shook the dirt off.

"I _**will**_ find you, Kacey," I whispered to myself.

"This way, Sir," Sides said softly.

"Have you determined who the mechanism is?" I asked, bowing my head slightly so I could walk down the dimly lit tunnel.

"Sunny seems to think its Bumblebee. But I'm not sure, Sir. I can't get a clear enough reading on the energy signature. Either it's the rocks or its because the energy signature…is fading, Sir."

"**I found him!**" Sunny shouted.

Sides and I ran as fast as we could. When we arrived I did see a hand and the yellow armor of a forearm sticking out. The pattern definitely looked like Bumblebee's. Then the hand moved slightly on its own.

"We'll get you out!" Sunny said, grabbing hold of it. "Just hang on."

Bumblebee had enough energy to squeeze back in response.

"Quickly, uncover him!" I ordered grabbing the first big rock I could get my hands on.

For several minutes, the task of uncovering the young scout proved to be rather difficult and frustrating. The more dirt and rocks we removed, more would fall down taking its place.

"Slag, you feel that?" Sides asked, pausing in his work.

"Oh no…another cave in!" Sunny yelped when the ground shook.

"**GET BACK**!" I ordered them, shoving them away.

The sound of rocks pinging off my armor increased in speed. I knew there wasn't an astrosecond to spare before I was buried right along with Bumblebee. So, in a last ditch effort, I grabbed Bumblebee's forearm and yanked as hard as I could, praying I wouldn't pull his arm off.

The young mech came free a little easier than I thought causing me to lose my balance. I ended up falling with him on top of me. His optics were dimly lit. I could hear his intakes wheezing. Energon was leaking from multiple holes in his chest armor.

"Grab them, quick!" Hound shouted.

Hands grabbed my shoulder armor and suddenly dragged me just before rocks and dirt fell in a heap where I had been laying. I made sure my grip was strong on Bumblebee. I was not going to lose the mech who last saw my daughter alive. Especially since he could have vital information that could lead to us finding Kacey.

"You ok, Sir?" Hound asked when we came to a stop beneath the hole into our base.

"I'm fine, Bumblebee needs a medical attention right now!"

"Red's on way," Hound responded. "Let's get Bee out of here."

"Wait…"

"Rest now, Bee," Sunny said worriedly as he and his brother lifted Bee up to his feet. "You need to save your strength."

It took us a few minutes but we managed to get Bumblebee out of the darkness and into the light of the safe room. There we could see the extent of his damage. He looked like pit! Dents, dings, scrapes, gouges, holes. I'm not even sure what's keeping him from just passing out.

"Optimus…Sir."

"Rest Bumblebee," Hound insisted gently as we made the scout as comfortable as possible until help arrived.

"Can't…" Bee wheezed, his optics focused intently on me. "Sir…"

"Take you time," I said, kneeling beside him, patting his shoulder. "Did you see Kacey?"

Bumblebee nodded, his optic covers closed and then snapped back open. I could tell he was fighting the automatic recharge. He must have been forever how long he was buried in the tunnel.

"Did the Decepticons take her?" I asked.

Tears instantly filled his optics as he nodded.

"I'm sorry," he wept. "I've failed you. I couldn't get Kacey back. I couldn't save her."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said, holding his hand tightly. "You did all you could. I'm satisfied with that. You and I both know they will not kill her. Kacey is far more valuable alive."

Bee nodded, grinding his mouth plates, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Can you tell me anything else?" I asked. "Did they say where they were taking her?"

"No," he replied as his hand tightened around mine. His optics flared brightly and I could see he was angry. "You ought to know though. He told me to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"He said to make sure to give you his _**sincerest**_ regards," he gritted.

"Who Bumblebee, who took Kacey?"

"Thunderblast and…Starscream," he said and finally gave into his automatic recharge.

For some reason I was not as surprised as I probably should have been. I knew Megatron was brought back by some technology beyond our own. Why not his second in command? Of course the fact that my brother didn't bring Starscream back sooner told me that it was with reluctance that the job was done.

"Starscream is dead," Sunny commented just as Red Alert joined us. "Sides and I dragged his fragging corpse across half a desert."

"Red, is Bumblebee going to make it?" I asked the medic, ignoring Sunny's comment for the moment.

"Initial scans indicate that his repair systems are already working to repair some of the damage," he answered, examining the holes in Bumblebee's chest armor. "And no major damage to any of his systems. So, I would have to say yes, he's going to be just fine."

I suddenly heard and felt laughing over my bond. It was cold, maniacal. All too familiar.

'**What do you want from me?!**' I screamed at my brother over out bond.

'For you to suffer… have you suffered today…little brother?'

'I swear on the sparks of my younglings that if you harm Kacey I _**will**_ kill you!'

A flicker of surprise could be felt over our bond. And then it quickly vanished. But I recognized it, brief though it was. I always recognized when my brother was irritated over a mistake by his Decepticons.

'Ah so you don't know,' I taunted him. 'What's the matter, your subordinates too afraid to tell you? Well, I'm not afraid. You have failed once again, Megatron! Elita and all the femmes are _**still**_ alive. Thunderblast and Starscream have failed in their mission. _**We**_ still have _**all**_ our younglings, except for one. But believe me when I tell you, I will hunt you down to find my daughter! I promise you I _**will**_!'

I severed our connection before he could respond. But just before I did, I felt his anger and it was _**not**_ directed towards me.

* * *

Up next: Kacey and the Decepticons.

Dont forget to send me names for Optimus and Elita's little femme!


	58. chapter 58

Sorry, this is kind of a slow transitionally chapter. But a necessary one. It's all Decepticons too. Sweet!

Author's notes: _italic_ denote comlink chatter.

* * *

**Starscream**

Once the shuttle passed through Earth's atmosphere we headed towards the rendezvous coordinates behind the moon and waited for Megatron and the others to join us. I know he will not be happy. It was inevitable. The mech was rarely satisfied with the result of most missions, even the successful ones.

Over the many long years I have learned to ride out his rage. It's the only way to survive as a high ranking Decepticon. Not one of us can match him physically or temperamentally. If you dared oppose him it meant your termination. On the other hand, you can not blatantly ignore it either for he wouldn't hesitate to kill the first mechanism in his path if he was furious.

Unfortunately, the only way to survive Megatron's wrath was to suck it up and kiss his aft until he was in a better mood. It was humiliating but better than the alternative. Personally, I think he got off on having mechs grovel at his feet.

Still, I think he will come around and be happy with our captive once he calms down.

I turned from my co-pilots seat and gazed upon the unconscious femme on the shuttle craft's floor. Of course I noticed how Skyshadow's optics kept rover over her greedily. I knew what he wanted. My sensors indicated his interface systems were running hot. Even my two most loyal companions Rumble and Bliztwing kept glancing appreciatively at the protoform femme. The few other mechs seemed nervous as if they weren't sure if they'd be punished or not for gazing upon the femme.

I sighed.

Yes, Kaceystar has indeed grown into a beautiful femme that would make any mech lust after her and any femme jealous. She definitely inherited her mother's long slender legs and arms. Such a shame she had to inherit her father's sense of duty and had to spoil everything.

First she escapes from Soundwave's grasp. Then her actions result in two of the Decepticon's best fliers being terminated. Most importantly she was responsible for Optimus taking my life. My spark still feels the memory of the blade abruptly slicing into my armor, piercing my spark chamber, and then twisting sharply. It was a most painful and quick death.

I was surprised. The mech had never done anything so…_**cold**_ before. It was often difficult to imagine that Megatron and Optimus Prime were brothers. The two were nothing alike, except for the fact that they were charismatic enough to have their own devote followers. There were a lot of mechs like that.

Yet, in my death I came to realize that they were truly brothers for Optimus had that same look I had seen everyday in Megatron's optics when he kills. Prime was just better at control the beast within than Megatron.

None the less, I will have my revenge even if I must take it out on the femme. A most painful death seemed fitting and seemed quite fair considering my life was taken. However, I must bide my time for I know Megatron will no doubt have the femme interrogated. I just hope the interrogations don't kill her first.

"What the frag are you doing?" Blitzwing hissed when Skyshadow knelt down on the floor beside young Kaceystar.

"Just having a little fun is all," he grinned, caressing the young femme's face. "She's so pretty."

"Having her in forced recharge is the only way a pretty femme like her would be near him," Rumble chuckled.

"Shut up!" Skyshadow growled.

Rumble was right. Skyshadow had no clue how to treat beautiful femmes. Most slap him in the face or kneed him in the crotch. And I suspect that any other time and he'd probably get his interface appliance yanked off by Kaceystar. She definitely has her mother's fierce desire for fighting dirty against mechs. My crotch plate was still sore.

"Leave her alone," I ordered.

"Oh, come on. She's out. She won't know."

"Soundwave will know and he will tell Megatron. Now leave her alone," I said, rising to my feet. In two strides I was near enough and slammed my foot into his chest knocking away from the femme. "Blitzwing, cover her up. I'll not have any of your interface systems overheating. And Megatron would be most displeased if our captive was damaged in any way."

"Besides, Kaceystar is more deserved of a fate crueler than anything you can dish out, Skyshadow," Thunderblast said from the pilot's seat, not even bothering to glance back at the mech. "If you harm her, I will personally see to it you never interface again."

Skyshadow growled returning to his seat, optics glaring at Thunder. I didn't like that and rushed him ramming him into the side of the shuttle. I was bigger than him so I was easily able to hold him in place with one arm and grabbed his neck with my free hand.

"You will do well to remember your place and show respect to your commanding officers," I snarled at him. "You make that look again I guarantee Thunder will make your death very unpleasant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes, Sir!"

I growled at him before I released him and returned to my seat in the co-pilots chair.

"I can fight my own battles," she seethed at me.

"You're welcome," I smiled. Then I noticed her hand trembling over the controls. "What is it?"

"It's Megatron. He's not pleased with the results of our mission only coming away with _**one**_ youngling."

"As expected," I sighed. "I still don't know what you see in him, Thunder," I said leaning closer to her, caressing her audio receptor with one finger. "We used to have such a good time together. I never beat you like he has."

"And you've never had the power that his has," she said, glaring at me. I wisely pulled my hand away.

"I lead us during his absence, did I not? We killed more Autobots once he left, even forced the majority of them to flee Cybertron."

"And yet you let one little femme escape to Earth," she countered, smirking. "Do you know what kind of damage that had done for us? One little femme and the Autobots were filled with hope again. We are still fortunate enough that they do not know whose daughter it was."

"I wasn't there to prevent her escape," I growled at her. "I was on Earth doing your sparkmate's work because he got himself killed by a fleshling of all things! And where was my thanks for finding and retrieving Megatron's body, for having the Quintessons bring him back? Not one of you thanked me. Not even you after I was brought back. However, I take some consolation that you were at least there. It was such a lovely sight having you there when I came back online."

"Don't read anything into it. It was mere coincidence that I was there. You were fragging lucky to have been brought back at all."

"Ah yes, my flight expertise finally came in handy for Megatron. Venom is an exceptional student. The mech loves to fly. He has a seekers spark."

"Just don't try anything with my son. I know you. You're always conspiring against Megatron."

"My loyalties lie with Megatron while he is the strongest. However, I do what I must to survive and gain power of my own," I replied looking out the window. "You should not be so surprised. I learned my lessons well. If Megatron didn't want me to be so ambitious then he shouldn't have helped raise me and influence me."

Thunderblast blinked in surprise making me smile.

"Yes, he got a hold of me shortly after he left the Autobots. I had just lost my parents, who were against the Decepticons at the time. I think Megatron was feeling a sense of guilt for killing his brother, or at the time he thought he killed his brother. I was a convenient replacement for Optimus. So forgive me if I believe my rightful place is the Decepticon's leader once Megatron is gone. I was raised to believe it was my destiny."

A proximity alarm sounded.

"Ah, here comes your beloved now," I smirked as the sensor indicated Megatron's shuttle as well as several other Decepticon shuttles were coming to intercept us. "We should be ready. I'm sure he will be coming over to see the results of our failed mission."

* * *

**Thunderblast**

Yes, I was surprised. I had no idea. I just assumed Starscream was one of those arrogant seekers recruited into the Decepticon army. Suddenly so many things made sense. All those time he was insubordinate and got off with a warning only from Megatron. Perhaps I have misjudged Starscream's loyalties. He was responsible for bringing Megatron back.

"Open the door and allow our leader to enter," Starscream ordered interrupting my thoughts.

Now was not the time to dwell on such things. I stood up to face my sparkmate's wrath. He was furious and didn't bother hiding it from me. Not that he ever held back his fury. I had to often comfort Viper when she didn't understand why her father was so angry.

The shuttle door opened and the anger on his face matched what I felt within my spark. I bowed my head not knowing what else to do.

"So where are the other younglings?" he growled.

"Still with the Autobots," Starscream replied as arrogantly as ever. No doubt the mech was going to try and weasel his way out of Megatron's' wrath once again.

"I gave you a simple task! Are you so incompetent that you cannot follow an order?"

"You know I am not incompetent, Megatron," Starscream countered. "Besides, we were told there would be no resistance. And yet Kaceystar killed two of my mechs and it took three…_**THREE**_ of them to take her down. How can I complete a mission successfully with mechs who cannot even hold their own against _**one**_ youngling femme?"

"No, Megatron. It is not _**I**_ to blame but this youngling who is just like her father. _**She**_ messed up your plans. It was _**she**_ who fought back forcing my mechs to retreat with something before reinforcements to arrived."

As usual, I was not disappointed in the way Starscream argued his case. I can already sense some of my loves anger diminishing when he moved to stand before me.

"Have you nothing to say, Thunder?" Megatron asked, lifting my chin up so I was forced to look into his optics.

Though his anger had lessened his gaze was still as hard cold titanium steel. My spark trembled in fear for I had seen that face so many times before I was put in my place.

"Do I believe him?" he asked, his finger softly stroking my jawline.

"What he said was true and we managed to kill one of the Autobots that came after us in the tunnels and failed to rescue the youngling from us. I even had to put her into a forced recharge as she is quite the fighter like her parents. And…if you permit me…"

Megatron nodded.

"All was not lost. Two of the youngling mechs were damaged. One was left to bleed to death. From Blitzwing's account, I do believe this particular little mech was one of the offspring of Optimus Prime and Elita One as the little one seemed intent on defending Kaceystar by firing a weapon at one of our kind. "

"And Kaceystar _**is**_ more valuable than all the other younglings. You have told me yourself that your brother has a special place in his spark for his first born. Now, you have the opportunity to hurt him were it would do the most damage…his precious Kaceystar."

Megatron was silent as he looked from me to Starscream and then back to me.

"She is not to be touched and keep her sedated," he growled, glaring at several of the mechs, all of who cringed in their leaders wake. "I will see you at our base, Thunder."

And like that, he was gone. There was a collective sigh a relief as the door was shut. I even relaxed back into the pilot's seat. I made sure to keep my relief to myself and not let Megatron feel it. Times like that he could be so unpredictable and scary, even for me.

"Blitzwing, the prisoner is your responsibility. Make sure she is kept sedated as Megatron wishes."

"Yes, Ma'am," he nodded.

"Starscream, fall into formation with the others."

"As you wish," the seeker replied, taking his seat in the co-pilots chair.

As his hands played over the controls my processor drifted ahead. I was very much looking forward to seeing my own younglings again. My spark ached to not feel them within. I miss my Venom with his love for me since he has always been close to me. And of course I definitely miss Viper's energy. She's such a joy to sense and see.

I would kill anyone or anything, Decepticon or Autobot if they laid one harmful finger on my younglings. I love them more than their father will ever know.

I suddenly smirked to myself.

"What's that for?" Starscream asked.

"Optimus Prime must be going out of his processor right about now knowing we have his _**precious**_ little femme," I grinned.

"I take back what I said earlier," he chuckled. "You and Megatron are perfect for each other. You're even crueler than he at times."

* * *

**Megatron**

For the past several years I had assumed my brother kept his daughter off the battlefield because he didn't want to risk her getting injured. I never once thought that she would be left in charge of younglings especially since she was of the age when young mechs and femmes were recruited to fight.

If I had known she was to be there then of course I would have ensured Starscream was better prepared for such resilience. It did not surprise me that she killed some of my Decepticons or that she proved to be a difficult opponent. I expect nothing less from my brother or his offspring.

"My Lord…"

I sighed, pushing aside my thoughts and turned at the sound of Soundwave's voice.

"We're on final approach to the base," he told me.

I nodded and my optics returned their focus on the barren land before us as we flew over it. The site of my base coming into full view never looked so inviting. I could even feel the pull of my daughter on my spark. I smiled. She's already waiting for me. Viper had such a calming affect on me. I could never be angry with her or around her.

"Soundwave, I apologize for not telling you sooner. My anger blinds me sometimes. We did not get all the younglings as intended nor did we kill any of the femmes as planed."

"How…oh yes, your brother."

"Yes, he told me when I gloated to him about our victory. He is too good to lie so I know his words were true. I admit I was a bit premature in claiming victory. Still, all was not a waste. We have Kaceystar."

Soundwave's optics flared as they narrowed, making me laugh.

"You will get your chance, I promise you. After we land do a complete scan of her systems. I want her functioning perfectly before you're to interrogate her. My only request is to keep her sedated until I talk with her before you may begin."

"I understand, My Lord. And thank you."

"Soundwave…"

"Yes, Megatron?"

"I want her broken," I gritted, clenching my fists tightly. "If I cannot break my brother then I will do it to his daughter. Only once she is completely broken will I send her back to my brother."

"You do know Prime will not stop searching for her."

"Yes, I am aware. Since the Autobots do not yet know where our base is located we do have the luxury of time on our side."

"They have not sent a probe in our direction for some time now," he smiled proudly.

"Yes, that little trick of destroying it with an asteroid was ingenious my friend," I said, rising to my feet as we entered the shuttle landing zone. I smiled watching my daughter race out from the shadows into the sunlight, her brother as usual chasing after her. "I will join you shortly and expect a full report with regards to the youngling."

"Of course, my Lord."

Trusting that Soundwave would do his duty, I exited the shuttle. As always, I allowed my younglings to greet their mother first. I would never punish Thunder by depriving her of her sparklings. I know she would hold it against me. And I didn't want that.

"Viper be calm! Good Primus, here's your father," Thunder chuckled barely able to keep hold of the rambunctious little femme.

"Do as your mother commands," I told my daughter and she obediently calmed down, warbling softly at me, optic covers blinking slowly.

"Oh wow, who's the pretty femme?!" Venom asked, optics as wide as they could be. Then his expression changed to confusion. "And why do I feel her in my spark."

"Just block the sensation," Thunderblast told him as I watched Blitzwing place Kaceystar on a medical stretcher with Soundwave supervising. "You don't want your spark tainted by her."

Venom looked to me for confirmation.

"She is the daughter of our enemy, my brother," I answered, cradling Viper close. "You will do well to listen to your mother."

"Yes, father," he said but I did notice how his optics followed the Autobot femme even after they covered her back up.

It suddenly occurred to me that my son had never been exposed to mature protoform femmes. He has been training as a fighter and has yet to ask me the big question, the one I asked father once I was of age and started noticing femmes more. Perhaps later when all this business with Kaceystar is over I will have that talk.

Viper beeped at me harshly to get my attention.

"Sorry, little one," I smiled, tickling her belly and making her giggle. "My processor was distracted."

"Venom, go and get a bottle for Viper," Thunderblast asked and our son obediently trotted off.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" I cooed to Viper.

"Megatron, I know you probably ordered Soundwave to do the interrogations," Thunder said, walking with me through the base's entrance and inside. "I wish to be included in them."

"No," I said flatly. Her dissatisfaction flickered over our bond making me laugh. With one hand I reached to caress her face while cradling our daughter in my other arm. "We do not have time to indulge ourselves that way. I need her broken quickly and only Soundwave can do it."

"And if he cannot?"

Again I laughed.

"This _**is**_ the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One, need I remind you of how difficult it was trying to break _**them**_?" she countered.

"Hmm, your mother makes a good point, Viper," I smiled, rubbing Viper's chin, making her purr. "Very well, if his interrogation methods fail then I will let you have at her."

"Thank you," she replied barely able to contain her excitement.

Unable to resist, I took pulled her close and kissed her deeply, longingly…affectionately.

"I love it when you have such evil thoughts," I murmured, barely pulling my lips from hers. "They get my interface systems all heated up."

"I can tell," she breathed, leaning against me.

Viper's hyper giggles and clapping stopped us…for the moment. She was the only thing that could have stopped us. I almost didn't even care that we were in a hallway. Much like when I was younger and my desires needed to be satiated I did so no matter where I was. My mechs would simply leave the room and wait for me to be done with whatever femme caught my fancy.

However, Thunder was not just any femme. She deserved more than that. And I would not do such a thing in front of my younglings. So once Venom returned with a bottle he Viper was deposited into his arms and I quickly lead Thunder to our quarters.

"We do not have much time," I exhaled, pinning her on our recharge bed as my lips assaulted her neck, my hands roughly caressed her feminine curves.

"I understand," he whimpered, nibbling on my chest armor.

"Interface or spark bond?"

Thunder moaned and shuddered when I bit her shoulder. But I got my answer. I heard the faint sound of a transformation sequence starting. Lifting up slightly, I allowed my chest plates to transform back as she was doing beneath me.

"Please…Megatron," she begged, her chest arching up towards mine, her spark desperately calling to mine.

I quickly obliged, dropping my full weight upon her. Our sparks clashed and merged abruptly. The pleasurable sensation ripped through my body from my chest to my extremities making me cry out. And then I felt Thunder within me, all around me, her essence so entwined with my own that I knew not where mine ended and hers began.

Her fear of me. Her love for me. Her love for our sparklings. Her hatred of the Autobots…of Elita…of the captured femme. I felt it all so acutely. And then it all slowly faded as our sparks separated, retreating to their respective chambers.

I flopped onto my back beside my love still feeling the pleasures of our spark bond tingling through my systems. My intakes panting as my cooling systems strained against my internal heat. Which was not cooling down as it normally did. My interface systems still burned with desire. While my spark was satiated my interface systems obviously were not.

"_Soundwave, I'm going to be later than expected,_" I said over a private comlink while looking over at Thunderblast. Her voluptuous curves never looked so inviting. Her optic covers slowly open and she looked at me as if sensing she was being observed.

"_Understood, my Lord. Soundwave out._"

"What?" she asked when I smiled at her.

I retracted my battle armor in response.

"Oh, we have more time I see," she smirked, retracting her own arm and climbing on top of me.

"We have as much time as I deem necessary," I said, pulling her down for a long passionate kiss.

"Let's see what I can do for you then before you decided you've had enough."

* * *

**Soundwave**

It was most fortunate that Megatron decided not to come right away. I have discovered that Kaceystar's mechanics are nothing like the average transformer. Even the composition of her soft metal skin was different and much more durable than our own.

"I wonder why she's not in her armor?"

I slowly looked up, annoyed by Starscream's presence.

"Is there anything you require?" I asked when he boldly waltzed into my lab.

"I just came to see how you were doing. As is my right as _**Second**_ in Command," he said, glaring at me. "Some one has to keep an optic on things since Megatron is off fragging his femme."

"Perhaps you could be useful and order the Quintessons brought to me to assist in my analysis," I said, returning to my work. "I wish to have my report ready as quickly as possible for Megatron."

With ease and experience I removed the audio receptor cover revealing the port I needed. Only I growled upon seeing it. The port was a different shape than any of the access plug-ins I had. Yet, another thing difference with Kaceystar.

"Problems?" Starscream snickered.

"A temporary set back," I answered, replacing the audio receptor cover.

Accessing her systems can be done from various ports as we all have numerous ports for medical purposes. One of the others should prove viable. I removed the restraint on her right arm and turned it over and exposed the underlying energon lines and…

"Perfect," I whispered to myself. The forearm's access port had of a common shape and I was quickly to link the computer up to her systems.

"The Quintessons, as ordered," Blitzwing said, standing in the door way.

"Where do you want them?" Starscream asked.

"Over here," I said as the computer attempted to gain access to Kaceystar's systems.

My optics widened in surprise. A firewall blocked my access. Such a thing has never happened before while the prisoner was unconscious. And Kaceystar was _**heavily **_sedated. I tried to type in several commands to bypass the block with no success.

"Ah, yes. We recognize Alpha Trion's handy work. You will not find the answers you seek that way."

"Then tell me how, Quintessons."

The alien creatures did not move. I nodded at Starscream who promptly kicked one of the five in the back sending him to the floor.

"Tell me how, or we kill one of your companions," I said calmly as he slowly got back to his feet.

"We know how to get past her internal defense systems. They are of Quintesson programming."

"How do you know this?" Starscream asked as I moved aside to allow the Quintessons access to the computer.

"As we said before, we recognized Alpha Trion's work. We Quintessons are old friends of the ancient mech," they replied, long grey fingers moving rapidly over the computer controls in turn. Where one would stop another would take over. "He has learned much from us and we from him. It was us who helped him learn how to smelt and modify the unique adamantite ore used in creating this protoform."

"The structure is four times stronger than our own," I commented.

"Now…this is strange," the Quintessons spoke softly.

"What?" I asked and was forced to listen as the Quintessons talked, each in turn which was rare for they usually always spoke as one. They almost seemed…excited.

"The original programming was altered before the protoform was given life."

"The resulting changed caused an error…a…"

"A glitch in the programming…"

"which caused a side effect."

"The youngling's transformation systems were taken offline…"

"…in an effort to stop the glitch."

"We can easily repair it and return her to her true form," they finished looking up at me.

"Her _**true**_ form?" Starscream questioned.

"The glitch in her transformation systems caused her growth rate to slow. If repaired she can…"

"No, that will not be necessary," I quickly interrupted, thinking it would be better for us to _**not**_ have Kaceystar's transformation systems online. This way she was more vulnerable and I needed her that way in order to break her.

"Remove them," I ordered. "If you're needed again we will call upon you and expect you to do as you're told."

As usual their grey emotionless faces merely gazed upon me before they left. I did not trust them. Megatron keeps them alive thinking they're useful. There were when they revived him, helped with Venom and brought back Starscream. Now they're dangerous and should be destroyed. But it will take some time to convince Megatron of that.

* * *

**The Quintessons**

We were silent as we were escorted back to our prison cell. Only once we were alone did we dare speak. And we spoke in our language so that no Decepticon could understand us.

"It seems the opportunity we've been patiently waiting for has finally arrived."

"Yes. The youngling has the skill and the desire to be of use to us. It was she who escaped from Mechanar through the wormhole."

"Yes. But will she help _**us**_?"

"Perhaps, more importantly, will she survive the interrogation to help us?"

"It seems we must be patient a bit longer. Only time will tell if this youngling will be our savior or just another dead Autobot."

"Yes. Only time will tell."

* * *

**Kacey**

Slowly coming out of the forced recharge, the first thing I became aware of was the sound of muffled voices. Two I easily recognized and could never forget. Megatron and Soundwave. The next I thing was this emptiness I felt in my spark where my family always was. I couldn't feel my father, mother, sister or brothers.

Not that I expected to sense them. From over hearing conversations between Prowl and my father I knew the Decepticon base was not on Earth. It was something that troubled my father greatly and forced the Autobots to always be on alert. And I knew that being a prisoner of the Decepticons meant that I was probably on their base.

The more alert I became the more aware of the cold presence of my uncle I felt within me. I blocked it and forced my spark rate to slow, fending off the rising fear. No point in panicking. I'm a captive and must deal with what comes next as I was trained to do.

"She is coming online," Soundwave said as I opened my optics.

From Prowl's detailed descriptions I knew I was in an interrogation room as they liked to call it. Every Autobot knew it meant torture. The blank walls, bright lights, a table with tools strung across it. As expected, I was bound by restraints on my legs chest and arms. I even turned my head slight to see the tight restraint on my wrist and tested it.

"You don't seem afraid, Kaceystar," Megatron commented coming into view.

"I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction," I said, keeping my voice steady and showing no emotions.

"You are truly brother and Elita's youngling. They too was arrogant and foolish when my prisoner."

I chuckled in response, making his red optics flare brightly.

"What do you find amusing?" he growled.

"The odds are in my favor of being rescued or escaping," I smirked at him. "You could never keep my parents. And as you so wittingly pointed out, I am very much like them."

"We shall see young one. I am curious about one thing. Why are your transformation systems offline? Is it true they were taken offline?"

"Yes. They proved to be hazardous to my health and were taken offline so that they could come on naturally as I matured," I answered honestly, seeing no harm in telling him. "May I ask a question of you uncle?"

"Do not call me that!"

"Why? Are you that ashamed to be related to my father? You're his older brother and therefore my uncle. You used to love him…"

"**SHUT UP!**" he roared grabbing hold of my face tightly. I remained calm even though I could feel his fury deep within. It was primal, so pure. I had never felt anything like it before. Nor did I ever want to again. "I warned you once long ago to _**never**_ cross my path again…that I would not be so kind! You should know that like my _**brother**_ I am a mech of my word." He released his grip on me and walked over to where Soundwave was standing. "Let's just see how much like your father you truly are, young Kaceystar. You may begin the interrogation, Soundwave."

I swallowed hard. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my processor as I watched Soundwave collect instruments I had become familiar with. I was terrified. It took a lot of will power to keep my spark from racing out of control.

'Focus, remember your training,' I told myself. 'You're ready for this.'

Looking at the ceiling I found a spot and focused solely on it. My training kicked in and I was able to gain better control over my sparkrate. I was even able to keep it steady when Soundwave's cold hands applied the devices on my chest and head. I felt the familiar tickling sensation when they were activated.

Then the angle of the table I was laying on was changed. I was more upright now and I found a new focal point.

Megatron.

He smirked at me. My optics narrowed, I resisted the urge to growl. I was _**not**_ going to give the fragger the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

* * *

Up next: We head back to the Autobot base and see how the recoveries are going.

Forgive me if I made a lot of errors towards the end. It was late, I was tired but I really wanted to get this posted. Hope you all liked it. For those that suggested names for Optimus and Elita's little femme, I will be starting a poll in the next day or so to let you all decide on the final name for the little femme. Also, on more note, plenoptic wrote another au Kacey fic! Woohoo! Read it, you'll laugh your aft off. It's called Coveted.


	59. chapter 59

I originally intended for this chapter to be kind of short. Key word on intend there. My muse kind of went out of control! Lucky for all of you! So without further delay here's chapter 59. Once again I want to thank everyone for their reviews and for reading MBRS.

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote flash back scene, '-' talking over a bond

**Warning**: Slash moment with mech and mech, pg 13 rated. Don't get mad if I messed it up! First time I ever really tried mech with mech!

* * *

**Ratchet**

"Ratchet, I can finish up now," Sockets spoke softly as I tended to hooking up Elita to the necessary medical monitors and energy back up.

"As you grow older and gain more experience you'll find that you need to see things through to the end when it comes to certain patients," I smiled at him. As always, he nodded, taking what I said serious. "Go. See what Red Alert needs help with."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and Sockets…" I paused, waiting for him to turn back to me. "Excellent job today. I believe you are ready to be promoted to a full fledged medical bot and no longer an apprentice."

"Thank you, Sir!" he said with youthful enthusiasm running over and shaking my hand. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now go," I chuckled, giving him a helpful shove on his way.

Once alone, I returned to finishing up with my patient. Only when I hooked up the last line was I finally able to relax. Almost instantly the stiffness in my neck and back became painfully obvious. I exhaled, stretching my neck and shoulders a bit to loosen it up. My own tiredness would have consumed me long ago if I wasn't performing such a complex and delicate surgery. Pushing aside the weariness was something that a medical bot learned over time. I could not afford to be tired when a patient was critical. I learned that rather quickly as did most medical bots.

'Ratchet?'

A warm smile spread upon my face as I felt Moonracer's love fill me up. I eagerly wrapped myself in it, weeping to her over our bond. I had longed to hear her sweet voice, to feel her gentle caress ever since I felt her very essence fading from me.

'Shh, I'm fine. I'm waiting for you.'

'On my way as soon as I can, my love,' I told her pulling a thermal blanket to cover the unconscious form of Elita. "And you femme commander, are one lucky femme. I'll send Optimus in here to be with you. I know the lugnut is probably worrying himself to death out there."

I synced my alert systems with the medical monitors so I could continue to keep a close optic on Elita. Then I left the surgery room for the first time in…Primus…ten hours. At first I stood there, stretching my back for a moment. It did not surprise me to see the med bay filled to capacity. There were even several mech's sitting on the floor still being tended to by Sockets.

As the CMO I had to make a quick round to check on them all. The majority of the injuries were minor and sadly low priority until all the surgeries the critical patients were dealt with. The Autobots here on Earth were used to waiting because I was always so short staffed.

I damn near jumped for joy when Sockets approached me when he was a mere teenager and expressed an interest in the medical field. I started training him that same day and thanked Primus repeated when he came back the next do to continue his training.

Now that the critical patients were resting comfortably, Sockets and Red Alert would tend to the rest. I passed by several, scanning each mech to determine what they needed so that Red or Sockets could efficiently tend to them and send them on their way. I prided myself on keeping my med bay as clear of patients as possible.

However, during my rounds there were a few patients that needed my special attention I felt. I could not in good conscience skip them no matter how long it took to get to Moonracer. She understood that better than anyone and I loved her so much for that.

First was the young femme, Starbreeze. I grabbed her medical chart and read over the detailed descriptions of her meds and notes for the procedure. Wheeljack would have made a fine medical bot if he wasn't such a brilliant engineer. He reattached the femme's arm leaving only a slight mark that would be the faint scar.

He was able to do the same for Elita only a short while ago when I called him in. I couldn't let Optimus see such terrible scars on his femme. I know him so well. The mech would be consumed by guilt and beat himself up whenever he saw the mark that took away his little sparks.

"Magnus, not you too," I joked when I moved on and grabbed his medical chart. I scanned it quickly. He just smiled warmly at me looking a bit dazed. Red always did over medicate with the pain relievers, making a few of the mechs a bit loopy. "Ouch, that must have hurt. A dented chest plate is never fun."

"Tell me about it," Magnus chuckled as I pulled the thermal blanket down to exam his chest. The welding was solid in his protoform skin. "No transforming for another day at least. Stay in your protoform. I don't want to risk tearing the welding."

"Akima will like that," he grinned winking at her. The femme blushed, covering her face and then gently slapped Magnus' arm.

"Well, no horizontal tango for a while longer," I ordered. "I will release you from the med bay in the morning."

"Thanks," he replied, nodding his head and then his optics locked back onto Akima and hers on him.

It was a wonderful sight seeing how much in love they were. I have a feeling they'll be bonding soon enough as Akima has moved into Magnus' quarters now. I wonder…now that would be an interesting combination for a sparkling. Both warriors…frag, the little thing would probably put dents in all the walls practicing combat moves or something.

"Hey Ratchet, will you tell him it's not is fault!" Sunny begged as I came over to Bumblebee's medical bed. The young scout was clearly upset as he threw his head back hard against the med bed.

"Yeah, he nearly got killed trying to rescue Kacey from those 'Cons," Sides added. "He did his best."

"My best wasn't good enough," Bumblebee growled angrily through his tears, hands in tight fists at his sides.

I did a quickly scan of his systems. The young mech was not resting as he should be. His repair systems were hampered by his agitated state and the fact that he's resisting his automatic recharge system. Glancing at his chart I read that he refused any medical remedies to help with the pain even as Red pulled the bullets from his armor.

"I'll take care of him, you two go get some recharge or go bother Prowl for a while," I ordered.

Sides was obedient but had to pull Sunny along with him. I smiled reassuringly at the mech to quell his fear for his friend. The trio had always been as close as brothers since they're roughly the same age and were raised together.

Funny how Sunny was always the loudest and most outgoing of the three, yet it was Bumblebee we always had to keep our optics on. The little fragger was too smart for his own good! Got into anything and everything with that curiosity of his. Never hesitated to tell you how he felt about things either. I lost track of how many times I got lubricated on just because he didn't want his maintenance check up done as a youngling.

So I was not surprised in the least at how hard he was taking Kacey's abduction. He was a lot like Optimus in that regard. He took things so _**personally**_ and was a mech of deep feelings for one so young.

"I want you to listen to me good, Bumblebee," I smiled caressing his helm much like I'd done whenever he was an injured youngling in my med bay. "Stop beating yourself up. It's not good for your recovery. No one blames you for anything."

"But this is Kacey we're talking about," he wept. "I'm her favorite uncle. I promised I would always be there for her! And I failed!"

"Stop kicking yourself in the aft over things you cannot control. You are not the only one upset about Kacey. My spark is aching too. But crying or being angry about it isn't going to help now or later. Have faith in Kacey. She is one incredible femme. You know that more than anyone since you are almost as close a friend to her as Nitro. Now, I'm going to give you a sedative to help you rest so your repair systems can finish, ok?"

He shuddered and then slowly nodded.

"You're a good mech, Bumblebee. Don't doubt yourself," I smiled as I injected the sedative into his neck. "Now rest so you can get better. Because I know we will all need to be in prime condition when we go after Kacey."

"Thanks, Ratchet," he sighed as he slowly slipped into recharge.

"You're welcome my young friend," I whispered, covering him up.

I grabbed his medical chart and marked down the time I gave him a sedative.

"Ratchet, I just did the rounds. All is in order. I've already released several patients and put everything in a report for you to read later."

"Thanks Red but…"

"But nothing," he said taking the medical chart from my hand and returned it to its place on the med bed. "I have made Moonracer comfortable in one of the private exam rooms to give you some privacy with your family. She's alert and responsive and with your younglings now."

"And Optimus?"

"With Leo of course," he smiled. "Go, do you duty with Optimus and then be with Moonracer. Don't make me declare you unfit for duty."

I snorted, "As if! The entire base would fall into chaos if that happened."

"Just go my friend," he grinned, steering me towards the private room.

"One question. How is Leo?"

"Recovering remarkably well much to everyone's relief."

"Good, that's good," I sighed, rubbing a tired hand over my face. "Right, I'll talk with Optimus. Then go see Moonracer."

Red patted me on the back and gave me a gentle nudge. Thinking about it, he and Wheeljack both deserved accommodations for their work today as well. Without them I wouldn't have been able to save half of these mechs and femmes. Without them I might have lost Moonracer. Stepping into the private room and seeing the young mech lying on a med bed…frag, we might have even lost little Leo.

I looked sympathetically at Optimus as he sat beside Leo's med bed. One hand caressing his son's head. The other holding his son's hand close to his spark. I could just barely make out the tune Optimus was softly humming.

Moving further in I noticed Orion and Ariel curled up on the spare bed. Even in recharge I could see their grief. Poor little ones. They should never have had to suffer as they did today.

"Ratchet…how's Elita?" Optimus asked quietly, rising to his feet and gently setting Leo's hand down.

I waited as he came over to the corner of the room where we could talk away from the younglings.

"She's going to make a full recovery," I said and Optimus nearly collapsed with relief, leaning back against the wall. I smiled, giving him a few moments to collect himself as his optics filled with tears.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost her, Ratch," he whispered, covering his face with one hand.

"You would have continued on for your younglings," I spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You can pull yourself together when you have to for you younglings. You did it for Kacey when you thought Elita was gone. You've done so countless times when we needed you to be our strong leader."

"I was different then. I was young and naïve. Now…now there is so much more at stake. I…I have so much more to lose now than just the Autobots."

"Father…is mother ok?"

Optimus quickly straightened, getting rid of any evidence of his tears and hurried over to Orion. The young mech was in tears as he looked past his father to me then back to his father.

"You're mother is fine," he said, kneeling before his son. "We'll be able to see her very soon."

"Actually, I was here to let you know you can see her now," I smiled.

"She's really ok, Ratchet?" Orion asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Optimus looked over at Leo. I could read his processor.

"I'll have someone stay with Leo incase he wakes. Your place is at Elita's side. She should be waking soon."

"Ariel and I will stay so you can have some alone time with mother," Orion smiled.

"I won't be long," Optimus said, kissing his son's head. Then he rose to his feet and turned to me. "Ratchet, I know Elita will want to see her younglings, including Leo after I've talked with her."

"That's not going to be a problem. Leo is stable enough to be moved. In a few hours, Elita will actually be brought in here to share the room with your son. Shall we?"

"I'll come for you shortly," he said to Orion.

Once he was satisfied his younglings were ok, Optimus finally followed me out of the private room.

"Shouldn't you be with Moonracer about now?" he gently asked.

"Once you're with Elita, I will be with my family."

"Ratchet…Elita…how badly damaged was her…her reproduction systems?"

"They've been fully repair," I smiled. "The two of you can still have sparklings. Although why you want more than the _**four**_ you have now is beyond me!"

"I missed having a sparkling around," he confessed. "I miss that dependence they have on you. My four younglings are all so independent now. I feel kind of useless at times."

I laughed heartily.

"Oh Optimus, you are anything but useless as their father. Believe me! Besides, I know for a fact that they will always need you one way or another."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you still need me or Ironhide from time to time, youngling," I smiled affectionately at him, patting him on the shoulder. "Go, be with your femme."

He nodded and then headed for the surgery room.

"Optimus…I agree that we do have so much more to lose now. However, we're even stronger than before because of the bonds we've made and the sparklings we've raised. Our families give as a strength we never knew we had."

"That they do, my friend," he smiled and disappeared into the surgery room.

For me, I finally headed to the private exam room Red Alert indicated. The room wasn't nearly as big as the private medical room I had for certain patients as it was only an exam room. But we didn't need much space. When I entered I found Moonracer wide awake and waiting for me. Our children curled up, one on each side of the bed with her, both clinging to her and in deep recharge.

We didn't even speak a word to each other as I moved to her side. I simply rested my forehead against hers, cupping her face tenderly in my hands. While we could not physically touch one another the way we wanted to because of her injury and because the younglings were kind of in the way, our sparks eagerly sang our love and affection to one another over our bond.

'I'm sor…'

'Don't say it,' I told her over our bond, sending her a powerful love surge bringing tears to her optics. 'It wasn't your fault. I'm just so glad you're ok.'

"I love you."

"I love you more," I whispered then kissed her deeply.

* * *

**Elita**

The first image I saw was Optimus recharging in the chair beside me, his head resting on the side of the med bed in an awkward position that made _**my**_ neck ache. Next was the memory of all the emotions I had felt out on the battle field. The loss I felt so acutely on the battle field was just as potent now. Only out there I heard and felt Optimus' anguish when he too felt the little sparks perish so suddenly.

Tears filled my optics. My vision blurred so badly that I could barely see that Optimus' slumped form beside me had begun to stir.

"Elita? Hey…shoo…Elita…" he said coming out of recharge presumably from feeling my distress. It only made me cry that much more for disturbing him. Tender fingers wiped my tears away and I saw Optimus handsome face become clear before me. He smiled so affectionately at me through his tears. "Don't cry, my love."

"It's my fault they died," I sobbed, reaching up and grabbing his chest armor with weak arms. Optimus leaned closer, accommodating me. "I should have stayed behind like you wanted."

"I never said I wanted you to stay behind," he spoke softly caressing my face. "I would never ask you to be anything less than the femme you are. Never. I would never change anything with the femme I love more than anything in the universe."

"I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Elita," he cooed, pressing his cheek against my own. "I know there's nothing I can say or do to take your pain away. My spark is breaking too over our loss. I mourn for our little femmes as much as you. Please, try to take solace in the fact that Ratchet did a wonderful job on your repairs. You will still be able to bear sparks in the future…when we are ready once again."

I clung to him, weeping uncontrollably. I allowed my spark to do all my talking for me over our bond. At the same time Optimus supported me, caressed me, and did his best to easy my pains with his love over our spark bond.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered in my audio receptor. "Nothing at all."

"I want my sparklings…please…Optimus I need them right now."

"They were just in here and will be back in a few minutes. I had to send them with Chromia so they can get some energon. Ratchet had to give you another sedative last night to help you rest more comfortable. So of course, I couldn't leave y…"

"Optimus, what's wrong?" I asked, when I suddenly got the sense that he was procrastinating. He only did so when he had bad news to tell me.

He closed his optics covers exhaling slowly. Then he opened them back up and spoke softly to me.

"Before you can see your sparklings, I must talk you."

Fear flashed through my systems making my spark tremble. What happened to my sparklings? It _**had**_ to do with them, I could feel it did!

"They are all alive," he said seriously to me, cupping my face gently in his hands. I nodded, fresh tears rolled slowly down. "It seems my brother knows no limits to how low he will stoop. He attacked the femmes first as a means to distract us…"

I gasped, "The younglings."

"Every one of them _**are**_ alive and doing just fine now. They're still a little shaken but Ratchet says they will all be just fine. However, there were a couple of injuries when the Decepticons breached our base. Nitro received a nasty concussion for his efforts to defend the younglings but has recovered nicely. It was…um…"

"Optimus…tell me, I _**must**_ know everything if it has to do with our sparklings," I insisted when he hesitated.

"Leo…Leo was shot at close range by a plasma rifle."

I reached out to Leo instantly through our bond. Only he didn't reach back like he always did. I started shaking, whimpering for him. I needed to see him. Why wasn't he reaching back to me? I could sense him…

"Shh! Elita…be calm my love, he is heavily sedated and recovering just remarkably. I will bring him to see you in a few moments. Right now I need you to be calm for the next part."

"Kacey," I wept, reaching out for her but not feeling her. Not even an inkling of her presence!

"There's no way easy to put this. So I will give you all the facts as I witnessed myself. It was Kacey who protected all the younglings. It was through her actions that prevented the Decepticons from taking any of them."

"You told me all the younglings were alive!" I cried out at him.

"And they are," he seriously said, taking my hand and holding against his chest. "Kacey _**is**_ alive. She is far too valuable alive." I closed my optic covers. I had an idea of what he was going to tell me next. "She is a prisoner of the Decepticons. And I tell you this - my brother will not kill her because he knows the consequences of such an act."

"Not Kacey," I whispered, my processor taking in all that Optimus told me.

"Prowl is using all available resources to locate the Decepticon base. We _**will**_ find our daughter, I promise you."

I nodded, blinking back my tears.

"I just hope we find her before…"

I heard Optimus shudder when he stopped talking. He rarely ever did such a thing. But I know why. Like him I too was familiar with Decepticon interrogation tactics.

"Kacey will be fine," I firmly told him.

"She's had no training for this," he said, his proud shoulders sagging as if defeated. "We've trained her to fight. But not for torture. And being tortured by a human is nothing to what Soundwave will do!"

"Optimus, Kacey will be fine," I reiterated. "Kacey has been prepared." He blinked at me in confusion making me sigh. "I knew one day I was going to have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked, looking even more confused and a little hurt.

"Kacey has been trained to resist the kind of torture a mech like Soundwave is capable of," I stated plainly.

"**WHAT?**" he exclaimed, dropping my hand. "Who trained her?! **Tell me**!"

"Prowl did so…"

Optimus tore across the room and pounded his fist against the intercom opening up a channel before I could even finish formulizing the sentence I was trying saying.

"**PROWL! I WANT TO SEE YOU! NOW!**"

"_On my way!_"

"Optimus…"

"How long?"

"Please, be calm."

"**HOW LONG?!**"

"Since she was eighteen," I answered deciding it was best to tell him everything he wanted to know.

He gasped in shock. I could feel how betrayed he felt over our bond. When I reached to calm him he flinched away. Optimus had never done anything like that over our bond.

"I'm sorry," I wept, not knowing what else to do. "I only did what I thought was best for our daughter."

"What you thought? What _**you**_ thought? Kacey is _**our**_ daughter. Yours _**and**_ mine. We make decisions on things together! Always. Without fail."

It was at that moment that Prowl arrived and hurried in. Optimus glared at his own second in command and started to march towards him.

"You're right!" I quickly said, stopping Optimus in his tracks. "We do make decisions on everything for our younglings except for this _**one**_ thing. But only because I know you Optimus. I know it would have ripped your spark up to make that decision for our Kacey."

"But to go behind my back!"

"It _**was**_ necessary," Prowl chimed in, standing his ground.

"So, it was _**your**_ decision to train my daughter to be tortured?" Optimus growled at Prowl.

"No. I went to Prowl and ordered him to train Kacey as…as he had once trained me."

Optimus staggered back a step in total shock upon hearing this. I could feel his rage slowly swelling but I couldn't warn Prowl in time before Optimus threw his fist knocking the black and white mech to the floor.

"What else have you been keeping from me about my family?!" he growled, yanking Prowl up to his feet by his chest armor.

"**Hit me if you want! But I was doing my duty as Second in Command!**" Prowl shouted back in a rare emotional outburst. It seemed to work for Optimus let him go and backed away. "Regulations stipulate that the Second in Command's duty is to protect his Prime at _**all**_ costs. And that includes preventing you from having to make those hard decisions involving your family if they are captured."

"Yes, I trained Elita to withstand the worst kind of Decepticon torture when it became obvious that you loved her and would do anything to protect her. I knew the Decepticons would find out about her and use her to get to you. It was inevitable."

"And I'm so glad he did," I added. "For I was able to survive my first ever interrogations long enough for you to rescue me. If Prowl had not trained me…I would have been a shadow of the femme you loved before I was captured."

"I did not tell you because I knew you would have forbid me too," Prowl continued. "You are a good mech Optimus. One of the best Primes we've had. It is an honor to be your second in command and your friend."

"Then why behind my back?" Optimus asked. "Friends don't do things behind each others backs!"

"Your love, Optimus," Prowl stated. "The love you have for Elita…for Kacey…for all of us. It is both a curse and a blessing for you. Your love gives you an unimaginable strength when you seemed to need it most. But it also blinds you at times from not seeing all that you must. That's where I come in. I make the decisions that would hurt you the most. You _**never**_ would have given me the order to prepare Elita."

"You're right, I wouldn't have," Optimus frowned, bowing his head. "And you are right too, Elita. It would have ripped my spark to give such an order for Kacey. I'm sorry…to both of you. It's just that Kacey has been through so much for one so young. All I wanted to do was protect my daughter anyway I could."

"And you have," Prowl smiled. "I saw the video images. Kacey fought admirably. You've given your daughter the ability to survive. As have I. Now we must put our faith in her as she has in us. We must find her for she will be expecting us to."

"Pfft, if she's like Optimus…which she is," I smirked. "Kacey won't sit and wait for us to show up. She _**will**_ try to escape."

Optimus smiled. I could feel him begging me for forgiveness over our bond. Of course he didn't need to. I should have told him sooner.

Once again the door to my private room opened and Ratchet walked in.

"You mechs aren't fighting in front of my patient are you?" he grumbled, glaring at Optimus and Prowl. "Red said he heard raised voices."

"Everything is fine, Ratchet," Optimus said, moving to my side.

"Good. Now you've got three very anxious younglings wanting to see their mother."

"Leo?" I questioned shakily.

"Is awake and on his feet, much to my dismay. Little fragger is just like his father!"

"Mom!"

"SEE!" Ratchet exclaimed after the door opened and Leo was standing in it being held up by Orion and Ariel.

Tears instantly burst from my optics when I saw the injury on his chest. My little sparkling…oh Primus…I completely broke down. I was tired and needed to recharge again. I was holding out though until I saw my sparklings.

"I'm ok, mom," Leo said, his voice suddenly so close.

When I regained enough of my composure I saw that Leo was on the bed with me. He gently lay down so I could wrap my arms around him. Beside me was Optimus with Orion and Ariel. Ratchet and Prowl were now gone. It was just the family.

"Come here my sparklings," I wept, reaching for them.

Orion was quick to get on the other side so I could hold him in one arm. My injuries ached but I didn't care. I needed to feel all my younglings. Even Ariel who seemed content to stand nearby. Optimus understood my need and lifted her up, gently setting her with her brothers.

'Optimus, I don't want them to ever know about the little sparks we lost,' I said over our bond. 'They need not be burdened with such things.'

'I agree, my love.'

"What the…frag it to pit?! What part of letting her rest did you not understand, lugnut?!" Ratchet growled when he suddenly reappeared.

"I am resting," I answered, kissing each of my younglings in turn. "Forgive me, Ratchet. While your skills are extraordinary in saving lives, there is no medicine in the universe that could replace the love of my sparklings."

"Or your sparkmate," he snorted. He pointed at finger at me, while glaring at Optimus. "No interfacing in my med bay! I've locked the door open in the hopes that you two will keep your hands off each other until Elita is fully recovered!"

"It's ok, mom," Leo smiled. "Orion and I can get a curtain to cover the door so you and father can have _**alone**_ time."

"Good Primus, I should have kept him sedated," Ratchet grumbled as he left.

"A curtain? Now that would have come in handy on a few occasions," Optimus smirked.

"Get your processor out of the pit my silly mechs. I need to recharge."

"Me too," Leo yawned.

"Optimus?"

"Yes, love," he smiled, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"I will be fine. Go. See if Prowl has found out anything about Kacey."

"My place is with you," he spoke softly.

"I'm asking you do to it for me because I cannot go myself," I told him seriously. "Optimus, please."

"I understand," he said then kissed me tenderly on the lips. "Take care of your mother my sparklings."

"We will," Orion grinned, snuggling closer.

"Father does realize I'm not a sparkling anymore, right?" Leo asked after Optimus left.

"Of course he does."

"Will he find Kacey?" Orion asked.

"Of course, he promised," Ariel confidently answered. "Father never breaks a promise."

"Optimus will not stop until he finds Kacey," I told them. "Now, get comfortable my sparklings."

"Mom," Leo growled softly.

"Oh shush, you will always be my sparklings even when you have sparklings of your own. Now recharge with your mother. I need to recover as quickly as possible so I too can look for Kacey."

* * *

**Prowl**

"_**FRAG**__!" I shouted flinging the datapad across my office._

_It was obliterated the moment it collided with the wall. I didn't care at the moment. It was just another datapad full of useless information. Kind of like the large stack on my desk that took me hours to go through. And in one sweep of my arm they all went flying off my desk and onto the floor._

_I growled rising to my feet, kicking my chair over before storming over to the window of my office._

_Most days when I needed to clear my processor I would look out the window and watch recruits training on the grounds. The well organized rows of young mechs and femmes in formation had a calming affect on me and helped me to see things more clearly. Everything in its place - neat and orderly. It was the only way I could function at times when I needed to find a solution that totally eluded me._

_Only nothing seemed to be helping. The result of my growing frustration was my anger getting the better of me._

"_Why can't I see the answer?"_

"_Because sometimes you're looking too hard," came the unexpected response._

_I sighed, closing my optics covers briefly. When I turned around I saw Jazz looking at the mess on the floor with his hands on his hips._

"_Jazz, I wish you would not just waltz into my office and would knock on the door like all the other bots."_

"_But I'm not like all the other bots," he smirked, making me roll my optics. Then he frowned at the mess on the floor, even spotting the datapad that was broken into pieces. Of course Jazz would notice that, he was keenly observant and noticed everything. "Wanna tell me what's bothering you so much that I could feel how frustrated you are over our bond even though you're trying to shield it from me?"_

"_I don't have to answer that, you know what's bothering me," I huffed, bending over and picking up my chair._

"_True but I also know it's not like you to have such emotional outburst where you destroy things. That in itself tells me you need to take a break."_

"_I can't afford to take a break! I have to find where the 'Cons took Optimus!"_

"_Prowl, you've already got every informant and just about every Autobot working on finding Optimus."_

"_I know, I know!" I groaned dropping into my chair. "But I must find him. I…I promised Elita I would find him."_

"_Now why would you make a promise like that?" he asked, concerned. "You know better than anyone you can't make those kinds of promises to mechanisms when their loved ones have been captured by the Decepticons, even it the mechanism is the big bot himself."_

"_You didn't see her face, Jazz. It was the first time I had to tell someone their loved one didn't make it back. And it's even worse because it __**is**__ Optimus, our leader and friend. Argg…__**FRAG IT TO PIT**__!"_

_I glared harshly at the floor attempting to calm down. I didn't like being even a little out of control. I prided myself on always being calm and collected during any intense situation. I very rarely ever got so angry that I lashed out._

_Jazz in turn said nothing, making me wonder if my anger scared him off or something. My optics glanced over to where he was standing only seeing his feet, afraid to look up at his face, afraid to see the disappointment his optics probably held for me._

'_I could never be disappointed in you, Prowl,' he suddenly said over our bond as he came to me._

_My optic covers shuddered and I bowed my head down._

"_How is it that you can always read me so well? Even too well at times."_

"_Because we've been bonded for so long now," he smiled, lifting my face up with a gently hand. "I know you and you know me."_

"_Yes, I do know you," I snorted, instantly recognizing that tone in his voice. "Honestly, Jazz, we don't have time for that!"_

"_On the contrary," he drawled out as his hand slipped from my chin and hovered over my chest. "You're so wound up you need to relax in order for your processor to see things clearly. And I know having a visit with Ratchet isn't going to do it. So, Jazz medicine is best."_

_I felt the pleasantness of a small magnetic pulse hit me just above my spark chamber. I could do little to resist a hit that close as it sent my spark whirling within._

"_You and your slaggin mag pulses," I muttered, weakly fighting off the euphoric sensations around my spark chamber._

"_You love them and I know it," he smirked, this time sending a more powerful pulse._

"_We shouldn't…not here," I panted as my systems tried to recover._

"_We can," he whispered, lips so close to my audio receptor now. When did he get that close? "I locked the door after I came in and told Ironhide we're not to be disturbed."_

"_But…I'm in charge. I need…"_

_My vocal processor cut out when he hit me with two mag pulses on the chest from both his hands. Primus, Jazz was good! My coolant systems already kicked on as my interface systems heated up rapidly._

"_You've delegated the work as a commander does," he spoke softly, kissing my audio receptor. "You've done all you can for now." He kissed my forehead at the same time sending soft, continuous magnetic pulses with one hand as it slid across my chest. "Let them do their job in searching for Optimus." I arched my chest into his hand, wanting…no needing more. "Your job now is to wait and give the order once you receive the right information."_

_I couldn't hold back. My hands reached up and gently grabbed his face. I could hear his laughter over our bond as I kissed him deeply._

'_Only you can drive me to the edge like that, Jazz,' I told him over our bond, caressing his end of the spark link with my love. The gesture was returned in full and then some as I pushed him to the floor, holding him close to me._

I sat up quickly as I was jolted out of recharge. My spark cried out in disappointment and fluttered in irritation within its chamber. My systems were in somewhat of a daze caught between the realm of remembering such pleasures and taking in real world around me. The memory of one of the most intense and pleasurable bonding sessions with Jazz was still so prominent in my processor.

"Primus, I do miss you Jazz," I whispered, slowly putting my feet on the ground and resting my elbows on my knees.

The ache in my spark hadn't been this intense since the day I learned of Jazz's death. Frag it to pit! I needed him now more than ever. Only he wasn't here to reassure me, to help me relax enough to see the answers I was seeking.

Burying my face in my hands, I wept softly for my Jazz. And as a result of my suffering, I never heard the override code being punched in or noticed that my office door had opened right afterwards.

"Prowl?"

"Optimus!" I exclaimed, literally jumping to my feet. As quickly as I could I dried my tears and hurried to sit in my chair behind my desk.

"Is everything alright? I chimed the door several times but you didn't answer."

"Oh," I frowned, now knowing what jolted me from such a wonderful dream. "I was in deep recharge. My apologies."

"No need to apologize," he chuckled, moving to sit in the chair in front of my desk. "It comforts me to know that you actually _**do**_ recharge, even if it's in your office. May…may I ask what was troubling you so much?"

"I was…I was thinking about Jazz and how much I missed him," I answered, fidgeting with a datapad on my desk unable to make optic contact with my friend. I'm not even sure why I just told Optimus that. I usually never tell him or anyone when Jazz was on my processor.

"It's getting more difficult for you, isn't it?"

My optics snapped up to look into his face. How did he know?

"To be honest, I truly thought we were going to lose you once you found out that Jazz had been killed," he spoke softly, such tenderness and understanding in his optics as he looked at me. Tears instantly filled my optics and rolled slowly down my faceplates. "The two of you had been bonded for a long time. I was reluctant to even take Jazz on the mission because I knew that being separated would be a great strain on you both."

"He was the logical choice, you needed him," I numbly responded. "And Jazz was so sure that we would be reunited because he couldn't bare the thought of living without me. He knew I would survive until we saw each other again. I did, only for his sake. Then when I got to Earth…I…I never expected him to be gone."

"And I continue living because I know that's what he would have wanted. It was easier for me when the younglings arrived…when Kacey arrived. I knew you needed me more than ever. Even now, I know that you need me. But…it's harder to keep going." My voice dropped to a whisper as I looked intently at my friend. "Optimus, a huge part of me wants to give up so that I could be with Jazz in the afterlife."

"Can I ask you to hold on a little while longer? Please, for my daughter's sake," he begged of me. "I promise that once Kacey is home where she belongs I will support any decision you make."

My optics widened in surprise. I never thought that Optimus would let me go like that.

"What about Kacey…the others?" I asked.

"We will all miss you if you chose to end your life. I know it is not uncommon for the surviving bond mate to take their life. There is even a ceremony for it if you recall. A sort of…farewell party giving friends the chance to say goodbye…a chance for closure. Something we don't often get to do when a loved one falls during battle."

"I…I'll have to think about that. I…I…"

"Shh, think about it," he smiled. "In the mean time, I came for an update. Elita…and I want to know if we're getting any closer to finding Kacey or not."

I frowned. That was the problem, what had provoked me to have that dream with Jazz when we first lost Optimus in battle with the Decepticons. It was the most agonizing two days of my life when we couldn't locate him. It's even more agonizing for me now because it's Kacey that was taken. She's only a youngling for pits sake!

"We were able to find out where the Decepticon shuttle departed from after Kacey was taken aboard," I explained, activating my monitor and showing him. "Teletran picked up her signature briefly here, about ten miles out from the base. I suspect it was as they emerged from the tunnels just before they entered their shuttle that Kacey was exposed long enough for Teletran to pick up her signature."

"Was Teletran able to follow the shuttle?"

"Not once it lifted off. They cloaked and we lost Kacey's energy signature. There were several brief disturbances in the atmosphere here that we just happened to pick up," I said, changing the display. "Probably the other Decepticon shuttles after they left the battle field. We lost the signal on them like on all other occasions. We weren't even able to try and hypothesis a trajectory. There was too little information."

"We know they're base is not on Earth or the moon," he said. "Which suggest they have to be on one of the planets in this solar system or they're using the wormhole technology and transporting to Earth."

"I do not believe they're using a wormhole," I stated confidently. "One because Teletran is monitoring specifically for just such a disturbance in space around Earth. And two, because it's not in Megatron's nature to be so far away from a fight he seems intent on seeing to the end."

"Agreed," he mused, rubbing his chin, his optics focused the monitor. His other hand reached and changed the image on my monitor to the surrounding solar system. "They must be in this solar system. How many probes to we have left searching the planets and moons?"

"Two out of the five," I sighed. "One was obliterated by an asteroid, another malfunctioned and crashed into a planet and the third…well…Wheeljack made a very slight miscalculation and the probe crashed into the debris that makes up the rings around Saturn when it established an orbit. But it was able to complete its scan and transmit the data back to use before it was destroyed."

"So which planets have yet to be scanned?"

"The furthest celestial bodies are Pluto and Neptune. One probe has just reached Neptune and has begun its scan. The other just finished scanning the asteroid belt and is on its way to Pluto. Wheeljack is almost done constructing another probe to send to Mars. I, like you, believe that they must have a base on one of the planets or moons in this solar system."

I leaned forward, resting my arms on the desk.

"Perhaps, there is another way, a faster way," I suggested. "We could modify the engines on the shuttles so they could travel far enough to reach the end of this solar system and back without draining its power supply too quickly. Right now they're only able to travel a short distance using the hyperdrive. Of course, communications would have to be redone too to reach that distance."

"Not to mention adding a weapon system, defense system in case the shuttle is attacked," Optimus added.

My doorwings drooped sadly.

"Sorry, I didn't think of that."

"No need to apologize," he said. "It was a good idea. I'm just not willing to risk anymore lives. We can however, use a shuttle to ensure a save delivery of the probe to Mars. If there's an asteroid field, a cloaked shuttle will be able to maneuver through and put the probe in orbit. How long will it take for Wheeljack to finish his work and the probe to finish scanning Neptune?"

"Jack said he could have the probe done in by is day after tomorrow at the earliest. It takes two days for a probe to thoroughly scan a planet the size of Neptune and its surrounding moons. The other probe will take…Primus…two weeks to reach Pluto. I suggest sending the Neptune probe to Pluto once it was done as it will only take three days to get there."

"Do it," he ordered. "And one of our shuttles can reach Mars in less than a day by using the hyperdrive system for a short burst without taxing the engine's energy too much."

"So, three to seven days to find out if the Decepticons have a base on Mars, Neptune or Pluto," I thought out loud.

"How long will Kacey be able to withstand the Decepticon's _**interrogations**_?" he asked, looking directly at me. "And answer me honestly, please. I need to know."

"Each mechanism is different. You were able to withstand two weeks one time. Elita five days. I myself was able to go nearly two weeks. The three of us are all strong willed and understand our enemy. Kacey's has trained three times a week for the past six years but isn't as experienced as the rest of us."

Optimus raised an optic ridge at me.

"I had only intended one session a week," I smiled proudly. "It was your daughter who insisted upon two more sessions a week after her little coup to save your life. Kacey said she wasn't ready to be a leader. Primus, she is so driven. Much more driven than even you were. It showed in her training."

"Kacey feels she has something to prove to herself and everyone else. Neither her mother or I could convince her differently."

"If you want my honest opinion…Kacey will hold out as long as she can. But as I said before, we each have our own limits. I do not know Kacey's. Only she does. I'm sorry Optimus I know that wasn't the answer you wanted."

"It was honest. I thank you for that."

"However, I will say this, she excelled in her training and I put her through more than I ever did Elita."

"As Prime that brings me some comfort," he said, standing up. "As a father, I cannot help but be frightened for my child no matter how much she's been prepared."

"I think we're all frightened for Kacey right now. But I have faith in her."

"And Primus?"

"I pray He gives me the strength to endure the waiting," I smiled. "I no longer have Jazz to help me with that."

"But you do have friends," Optimus countered.

I nodded and then watched him leave wondering if that was a plea to sway me. It was hard to ignore the constant ache in my spark. I sighed, leaning back in my chair pushing those thoughts aside. Such thoughts were for later, after we find Kacey and bring her home.

* * *

**Leo**

I lay on my own medical recharge bed alone yet close to my mother. Orion was snuggled with mother. Both were in deep recharge for the night. Even Ariel was in recharge, opting to lie on the spare bed brought in to the room. Father had his optic covers closed but I wasn't sure if he was recharging or not. He was sitting up right in a chair between mother and me.

While I was truly grateful mother was alive and well I was still so worried for Kacey. My spark missed her so much it hurt. I couldn't recharge knowing that she was with our enemy. I'm not stupid. I've overheard the stories about what Decepticons do to their prisoners.

I'm afraid for Kacey. She's so alone now wherever she is.

"You need to recharge, my son," father whispered, his optic covers slowly opening and his deep blue optics locked intensely on me.

"I can't," I said, tears instantly filling my optics. "I'm scared for Kacey."

Father got to his feet and moved to a table across the room. I sat up, blinking away my tears to see what he was doing. His back was to me but when he turned I saw what he was holding and I broke down and just cried uncontrollably.

"Leo, Kacey _**will**_ return," father told me gently setting her neatly folded cloak and sword on the bed before me then rested a hand on my shoulder. "Until then, I believe you should watch over these for her. I know it's what she would want. Can you do that?"

My hand trembled as I touched the soft fabric of her cloak and the cold grip of her sword that would only extend out for her. Then it suddenly dawned on me. These were all I had of my sister to cling on to for right now.

"Yes, father, I can," I said, holding her cloak and weapon up against my chest. "I promise to keep them safe and to give them to her the moment I see her again."

"Good, now move over and make room for your father. My neck can't take another night in that chair."

I giggled and did as he said. Then I watched in awe as his battle armor retracted. That was the first time I ever saw him do such a thing. I kind of gasped. Father was till a big mech even without his armor!

And suddenly for the first time, as I looked up at my father's face, I came to fully understand why mother often teased me when she said I was just like father. I _**was**_ just a smaller version of him. Our faces were even similar with a slight variation in the way the optics and nose are set. We even had the same smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just came to realize why Kacey always called me little lugnut all the time," I smirked at him. "I look like you."

"You haven't spent much time in front of a mirror, have you?" he chuckled, climbing onto the bed and laying on his side.

"I'm not vain like Sunny," I replied, snuggling against him, making sure to keep the cloak and weapon close to my chest. "Besides, I don't need a mirror. I know I'm good looking."

Father barked out a laugh then quickly went quiet, glancing over at mother. She was still recharging away oblivious to our little discussion.

"But I don't think I ever really paid too much attention to how closely we resemble each other. And that was really cool how your battle armor retracted. I can't wait to do that!"

"Leo…"

"Yes, father?"

"Recharge and don't grow up too fast."

"First, will you tell me a story about Kacey? You know, like something that happened before I was born. I like the ones you tell about her practical jokes on Ratchet. Those are always funny. And mom's in recharge, so she won't know you told me."

Father pondered for a moment and then smiled brightly, "I think I'll tell you about the day she arrived on Earth. She was…a sight to see in the sky."

My optics widened and my audio receptors were tuned in. Kacey flying always made for a wonderful story. I kind of wished that her transformation systems would come online so she could fly home to us. I know it's a silly wish, one a sparkling would come up with. I'm a teenager now. But it's still my wish.

* * *

Up next: We go back to Kacey.


	60. chapter 60

This chapter is all from Kacey's POV. I must stress that this chapter is a dark chapter and not for the faint of heart. These are scenes of torture and violence. It was also a difficult chapter to write. I didn't like putting Kacey through all that stuff and is why it took longer to finish. However, it was necessary for the story.

On a more uplifting note I have a couple of fics to mention! Plenoptic wrote another Kacey AU fic called **_Coveted._** And Bunnylass wrote an adorable Optimus and Elita fic involving the femme magnet's sparkday called **_Hindered Celebrations_**.

**WARNING: **Scenes of torture and violence

**Author's Notes: **_Italics _denote either Kacey's flashbacks or comlink chatter; "***" normal talk, '***' spark link talk

* * *

**Kaceystar**

**Day 1**

It was nearly three hours after Soundwave had started when Megatron stormed out of the interrogation room growling. Despite my exhaustion, I smiled within at my small victory. The pain I was able to endure gave me hope that I could possibly hold out until I was found or escaped. And I did not give the fragger the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"So, you have been trained," Soundwave said standing before me, no emotion on his face. No hint of frustration or glee in his voice. I didn't answer as his steady hands quickly removed the sensor nodes from my chest and head. Then he let a small smile slip that sent a shiver down my back. "Good. I enjoy a challenge. Guards, take her to her cell!"

Two mechs suddenly came in through the door. My guess was that they were stationed just outside the door in case I tried to escape. They promptly removed my restraints and roughly dragged me out. As tired as I was, I was mindful of my surroundings taking in every detail I could, just as Prowl taught me. Anything could be important no matter how minute in detail.

It was difficult however. My automatic recharge wanted to come on because my energy levels had reached critical. Probably why Soundwave suggested we stop and take a break. The torture was…intense. I had never felt such excruciating pain before.

Yet, I endured it. I had to. I had no choice but to. I had to survive as long as I could. I had to give the Autobots the chance the rescue me or be patient enough to make an escape.

Prowl said it was highly unlikely that they would kill me. I was to be tortured and used more as a bargaining tool against my father and the Autobots. My termination was still a possibility. However, I was going to fight them all the way. I was not going to give in.

Three hours of physical torture and the 'Cons learned one thing - I was not going to break easily.

"Enjoy your recharge…it could be your last," one of my captors said as I was shoved into a cell.

My legs felt a little wobbling but I managed to stay on my feet. I turned to face the two 'Cons that dragged me to my cell and glared at them. They both snorted. One activated the energy barrier before they both left.

Alone, I wasted no time in examining my cell. As expected, there wasn't much to examine. Three walls a floor and ceiling. Not even a bed to lie on. It was a temporary holding cell according to what I was taught. This meant they would be coming back for me soon.

So with nothing much to do I did as trained. I lay down and recharged. I knew this was only the beginning and I knew I had to recharge when I could. It would be the only way to conserve energy. Energy would be crucial for my survival or even my possible escape.

With no signs of being able to escape yet, survival was my top priority.

_**Two hours later…**_

"**GET UP YOU AUTOBOT PIECE OF SLAG**!"

My systems jolted awake suddenly just in time to find myself being yanked up by my arm. However, I wasn't able to stop myself from hitting the floor as they tossed out into the hallway. I didn't even have a chance to recover as I was jerked up onto my feet and dragged down the long hallway.

I refrained from talking or attempting to flee. Too many unknown variables right now to make an escape attempted. Plus I needed to conserve energy as I knew the next session of torture was to be more intense and possibly longer than the first one.

And I wasn't to be disappointed.

I was hauled back into the same interrogation room, quickly strapped down, and then left alone to stare at the ceiling. I knew I was alone for the room was empty when I was brought in and I distinctly heard the guards leave.

I was alone for some time with nothing but my own thoughts. I did my best to not dwell on the situation but it was exceedingly difficult. I either thought about what lay ahead of me or I thought about how long I was going to last through these 'interrogations'. And if I wasn't thinking about that I was thinking about home…my family…my friends. I missed them terribly right now. My spark ached to feel _**my**_ family – the ones that loved me and filled my spark with so much warmth and affection.

Shaking my head I force those thoughts away. They wouldn't serve me well at the moment. Right now, I needed to be focused. I needed to be prepared as best as I could. Prowl taught me that despair was a dangerous emotion when in captivity. He also said there would be moments when I could think about my loved ones and to take advantage of those times. Because the love we have inside gives us strength…gives us hope.

This wasn't one of those moments.

Soundwave appeared above me. His presence was almost a relief. I didn't like waiting like that even though I knew it was just another way to mess with my processor. Not that I was looking forward to more torture. I felt nervous and had to control my spark rate as he said nothing nor did he make optics contact with me. The silence was…foreboding. His fingertips were cold on my soft metal skin as he attentively placed the sensor nodes.

"Is my Uncle going to supervise again?" I asked as the sensor nodes were activated.

He said nothing. And he still didn't make optic contact with me. Again I felt apprehensive.

'Relax Kacey. Stay cool,' I told myself.

"You have remarkable control of your reactions young one," he said to me. "You're able to control your fear."

"Trion taught me to use my fears to my benefit. Father taught me to conquer my fears. You will find little frightens me."

"Shall we test that?" he grinned and didn't waste a moment.

I felt the sudden sharp, stabbing pain within my processor. The interrogation room faded away and morphed into the tunnels I grew up in…

_The ground shook so violently I nearly fell over. My spark instantly felt my mother's call. I reached out to her, running faster until I finally saw the secret door was open._

"_Hurry child!" Alpha Trion shouted after I dropped my cloaking shield so he could see me._

_Mother was right there behind him, anxiously waiting._

"_Mother!"_

"_Shh, it's ok Kacey," she said, taking me into her arms._

"_It's the Decepticons!"_

"_We know child," Alpha Trion replied calmly as he closed the door._

My optic covers blinked rapidly as I forced myself out of the memory and back into the real world.

"Impressive," Soundwave commented with an almost gleeful expression. "You're resistance is remarkable for a youngling. I must compliment Prowl. He trained you very well."

I gasped slightly.

"Oh yes, youngling," he grinned. "It is common knowledge to us how Prowl does his best to protect Optimus Prime and his loved ones. Let us see just how far along your training went."

My processor felt as if it were on fire as the pain increased. I kept my mouth shut to muffle my scream as best as I could as the room faded once again…

_Another explosion rocked the base viciously. This time it was much, much closer. The lights suddenly flickered off and all the power cut out. The back up lights immediately came on._

"_They'll breach the main entrance in a matter of astroseconds!" Alpha Trion shouted, running into the room. "Elita…you must send her now as we discussed!"_

_My optics widened in fear. My spark raced with panic._

"_Kacey, listen to me…"_

"_No, I want to stay with you, mother! Don't make me go!" I wept, desperately clinging onto her._

_Mother held me so close that I could fell her spark racing along with my own._

"_My darling daughter, I love you so much. You've made me so proud. You are so much like your father. You must promise me…promise me that you will find him. You must find him for me. Go to the Denan Quadrant as Trion instruct you. Go there and find a way to your father."_

"_No…you're coming with me…tell me you're coming with me!" I pleaded._

_Another explosion sounded from inside the base._

"_**Elita! Now!**__" Trion shouted more urgently._

"**NO!!**" I screamed.

It was the only way to come out of it. I didn't want to relive that moment. I didn't want to experience such loss again.

Only I had no choice. Soundwave chuckled increasing the strength of the nodes energy to the next level. I screamed, arching my back, my arms and legs straining against my restraints.

"_**Back off you fragging slaghead! No Decepticon will ever lay a hand on my child!**__" mother growled at him, taking aim with her plasma rifle. Then mother turned to me. "Go now!"_

_I hesitated for an astrosecond as my mother sent all her love to me over our bond, telling me, 'Remember, my darling Kaceystar, you are your father's daughter. And I will love you always. Now go!'_

_I ran._

_Laser cannons and plasma rifles fired behind me. After a ways my sensor detected a single Decepticon made it in the tunnel after me. I headed for the only place I could make an escape from. I ran for the cavern. He gained on me and just as he was about to grab me I activated my plasma burners and shot out into the cavern._

_The Decepticon wasn't expecting the drop. He fell a short ways before hitting the ground. It gave me the opportunity to hide and activate my cloaking shield. He scanned for me but couldn't find me so he left muttering a string of curses at me._

_Then I felt mother…she was in pain. I couldn't leave her. I had to go back. I had to. I took a different tunnel. One that I knew would lead to where my mother was._

_Only before I could get there the tunnel rocked and I was hit with an immense wave of energy as the ground exploded before me. I was flung backwards and lost consciousness._

_I woke up in total darkness unsure of how much time had passed._

_My instinct was to reach out to my mother through our bond. Only I couldn't sense her. My sensors weren't even detecting any energy signatures of any kind. I panicked and started calling for her over and over. Tears trickled down my face plates as I stumbled through the darkness in the rubble._

"_MOTHER!"_

_There was a light up a head. I recognized the moonlight. It was shining in the room where I had last scene my mother. I raced to it as fast as I could. The ground above was gone allowing the moonlight to stream down…stream down a fall upon…_

"_**MOTHER!**__" I screamed, tripping, falling and then crawling over the fallen rocks to where my mother's offlined body laid._

"**NO!!!!! MY MOTHER'S NOT DEAD!**" I screamed the world of reality coming back to me in such a rush that my head felt like it was spinning.

"It was how you remembered it," Soundwave snickered.

"**That's not how I remembered it**!" I growled at him.

"It does not matter," he smirked. "Your mother _**is**_ dead. Megatron himself saw her go down on the battlefield."

"**No she's not dead!**" I shouted, my voice wavered slightly. I was trying to convince myself more than Soundwave. I honestly didn't know if my mother was alive or dead. I had felt her life force fading and I could feel my father's anguish. I had never felt that before from my father. That was all I felt before I lost consciousness. Fresh tears welled up in my optics. It took a lot of will power to hold them at bay. "**I don't believe you!**"

"You will," he simply said. "You will."

He just suddenly left me alone. I wanted to cry. Only I wouldn't allow myself to do so. I tried to stay focused like Prowl taught me. It took me a few moments to find something on the ceiling to focus on and another few minutes to calm my spark down. Still, even though I was able to relax my body and calm my spark it did nothing to stop the lingering doubts I had within my processor.

Was my mother really dead?

And…what about Leo…or Bumblebee?

_**Two hours later…**_

I was still strapped to the table. I tried to recharge while I could. Only one of the guards kept slapping my face preventing me from recharging. When Soundwave finally returned, he picked up where he left off.

The next several hours were a blur of agony and despair as I was forced to relive my youngling hood moment over and over. Each time I reached the end the memory was different, not mine as I knew the device could cause false memories. Sometimes my mother would barely be alive only to die in my arms. Sometimes her body would be in pieces. But every time she'd be dead one way or another.

Each time I emerged into reality it took a concerted effort to cling to what I knew to be the truth. I _**knew**_ my mother didn't die at Alpha Trion's underground base. I knew that much at least.

"You definitely have courage and strength, young Kaceystar," Megatron said.

I showed no surprise upon hearing his voice. I just lay there, unmoving until he came into view. I could see he was pleased with Soundwave's results today. He was smirking and had this triumphant look in his optics. No doubt he heard my painful screams and was laughing.

"You haven't beaten me yet," I growled at him, turning my face away.

"Perhaps not today," he said grabbing my chin and wrenching my face to look at him. "You _**will**_ give up."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Because you have nothing to hope for," he said, touching almost caressing the symbol on my cheek. I tried to turn away from his touch. "Your mother is dead. Your sibling is dead. Even that runt of an Autobot that tried to rescue you is dead. My brother has no idea where to find you. So what hope do you have Kaceystar? Hmm?"

"You know nothing about me," I countered.

"I know your parents very well. You have their strength and courage. You've even managed to surpass your mother's beauty. You are so willing to sacrifice yourself to save another, just like my brother. His compassion for others is his failing and it will be yours."

"Let me loose and I will show you just how _**compassionate**_ I can be!" I said struggling against the restraints.

He laughed at me and I snapped. I retaliated with the meanest, dirtiest Cybertronian curse word I could come up with. I even managed to get work some lubricant up into my mouth and spit it at his face.

Megatron was furious and yelled for Soundwave to inflict pain on me.

"Her energy levels are at critical it could kill her!" Soundwave protested.

"**DO IT!**" Megatron roared and then hit the button himself.

White hot, searing pain ripped through my systems. I screamed so loud that in an instant that my vocal processor cut out. I tried to remain conscious for as long as I could. But Soundwave was right. My energy levels were below critical. Warning signs flashed from one system to the next.

It felt like an eternity of agonizing pain before I finally blacked out.

**Day 2**

My systems slowly booted up. The first thing I became aware of was the aches and pains. My processor felt as if it imploded on itself and my chest was very sore where the sensor node had been placed. If that wasn't bad enough, my ankles and wrists throbbed from where the restraints held them.

Next, I accessed my internal chronometer. I had programmed it to keep track of how long I've been here. I winced. It had been more than a day now, some thirty hours. And at least eight hours had passed since I had blacked out. Yet I did not feel rested.

I groaned as I turned onto my back and tried to slowly stretch my legs. Ouch. Every minuscule movement seemed to hurt. Frag, no wonder I don't feel rested. I must have been damaged when Megatron activated the...

A hand suddenly clamped over my mouth and a heavy weight pinned me down. My optics covers popped open in an instant to see and recognize who my attacker was. I froze in somewhat disbelief that this could be happening at the worst time possible with my energy levels still so low.

"It will all be over soon, so _**be**_ quiet," Skyshadow whispered harshly.

I shuddered, feeling his free hand sliding over my chest. His optics hungrily followed it.

"So pretty too," he smirked, moving a knee between my legs. "I'm going to enjoy you."

I don't know if it was Prowl's training, my mother's teachings, or the sheer desire to not be raped that gave me a sudden power boost to my systems. Quite frankly I was so scared out of my processor that I didn't give a slag at the moment!

I clawed, punched, kicked, bit, and did anything and everything I could to get Skyshadow off me. My legs thrashed wildly to try and kick him off me. My arms wrenched free of his hands from time to time as he struggled to keep me pinned down. My fists, when free, connected with any part of him I could reach hoping to do some damage to him.

At one point I had no idea that I had been screaming until he punched me in the mouth and growled at me to shut up. I was slightly dazed but just enough for him to use it against me.

His forearm pressed hard against my neck almost strangling me. He resorted to using his chest to hold mine down and his leg were painfully pinning my own legs down. About the only thing free was one of my hands and I made good use going for his optics.

I managed to smash one making him scream in pain. While he was concerned for his own well being, I slid one of my legs out and brought it up as hard as I could right between his legs. Just my luck, his interface appliance had been totally exposed and he went down to the floor fast.

It was at that moment that I realized I was in a prison cell and that I had been struggling on a recharge bed. Luck again was on my side for Skyshadow left the energy barrier down. I made a break for the doorway out.

Only the fragger grabbed hold of my ankle and yanked me down. I wasn't expecting it and my face hit the floor hard. I was quickly pulled back. My soft metal skin burned at the sensation of being dragged so fast.

"You'll pay for that!" he snarled, lifting me up and slammed me down onto the bed face first.

His weight was on me again, pressing me into the recharge bed. I tried to get onto my knees so I could use some leverage against him. Only his legs held mine down.

"Told you I was going to enjoy you!" he whispered and then licked my audio receptor.

Taking a guess and praying my aim was true I threw my head at him as hard as I could.

"**AAHH! YOU FRAGGER**!" Skyshadow screamed as I felt the gush of warm energon falling onto my back. My head smashed his nose good with that amount of energon.

Deciding he had enough of my resisting, he pounded his fist into my back over and over. The room around me was spinning. The edges were fading to black. I whimpered, pleading with myself to not black out as my systems were nearly depleted of energy.

Then a miracle happened. One I never would have expected.

A loud, deep, menacing growl filled the room making Skyshadow instantly stop what he was doing. Pure rage fueled me the moment he moved off me. I lunged for him, sickened and outraged at what he had done to me, probably what he had done to other femmes who weren't as lucky. Even in my weakened condition I managed to throw a hard punch causing him to stagger and then I grabbed hold of him and kneed him in the abdomen over and over.

"Primus! We might make a Decepticon of you yet, Kaceystar!" Megatron laughed heartily, obviously enjoying the show.

Of course I instantly stopped my assault and staggered away. I was so revolted that he would even associate me with his kind. Then I collapsed in a heap on the floor. Even my arms trembled badly as I tried to climb up onto the recharge bed.

"You're lucky Skyshadow. I've seen her kill Decepticons. She enjoys it."

"That was a long time ago," I panted, managing to sit at least sit up against the bed.

"Cyclonis, get this piece of slag out of here. Make sure he understands I do not tolerate such behavior on my base."

"As you wish, Megatron," Cyclonis nodded.

Cyclonis roughly grabbed Skyshadow by one of his wings and dragged him out of my prison cell. They were only gone a few seconds when I heard a crash followed by yelping. The sound of metal being brutally pounded was accompanied by Cyclonis' voice yelling at Skyshadow for his insubordinate behavior.

Then I realized Megatron was observing me. I could feel his cool gaze gauging me. So I shifted my attention to him, staring into his optics. I wasn't sure if I should thank him or not as he towered over me. If I had the strength I would have stood up defiantly. Right now, I'll settle for just sitting on the floor since I couldn't get onto the bed.

"You will find that the monster within can be very tempting to let free," he said to me. I shot him a puzzled look. "Ah, so my brother as not taught you every thing. Of course he wouldn't teach you about such things. He's too pure, or so he thinks."

"My father is a good mech!" I weakly yelled.

A systems wide alert warned me of my impending recharge. I was afraid. I wasn't sure I could do this for much longer. And I didn't want to go into recharge for fear of Skyshadow returning.

"My brother is just like me when it comes to battle," he grinned, kneeling before me and holding my face up gently. "We get off on it. It's a powerful feeling to take another's life. Don't tell me you haven't felt the rush my brother gets through your bond. He's just better at taming the beast within unlike Skyshadow who lets it rule him with reckless abandonment."

I glared at him, saying nothing. Hot tears stung my optics. My father wasn't even remotely close to Skyshadow! Or Megatron for that matter. I understood about the beast within. What soldier would deny that he or she got a rush from battle?

"Soundwave, may we continue with her or did that slaghead frag up our plans for the day?"

"Energy levels are far too low. I'm amazed she is even conscious. She'll require a least a day of recharge before we can even continue with the interrogations."

"That is unacceptable. Get the Quintessons to repair her!"

"Megatron...wait…"

I fell over as Soundwave chased Megatron out.

"Father…please hurry," I wept quietly just before I finally black out.

_**Nine Hours Later…**_

My optic covers opened slowly to see these dark yellow eyes framed by a pale grey face starting down at me. A cybernetic implant was situation over his left temple and another one over his chest. From Alpha Trion's teachings I easily recognized the Quintesson.

They were Xenophobic by nature and technologically far superior to my own race. It was also common knowledge that the Quintessons travel in groups of five. Each group working together, even speaking in unison was common or each one talking individually and finishing each other's sentences. Most believed that if you killed one you killed the other four of the group. According to Trion, that was not the case unless you killed the leader or the alpha Quintesson, shortened to just alpha q, as he or she is called.

This Quintesson was not the alpha q. I could tell by his markings. And he was alone. Where were the others and why was he here with me in the interrogation room?

I spoke to him, saying hello in his language as I had been taught. If he was surprised, impressed, or angry he did not show it. He did however blink his eyes a few times.

"So, the little Autobot is awake. Good, we can finally begin."

I growled at the sound of that voice. _**He**_ was responsible for hurting…possibly killing…Bumblebee! I swear if I wasn't strapped down to this table I would beat the slag out of him for what he did to my friend!

"How's the arm?" Starscream asked as he came into view. The Quintesson was roughly shoved aside. "I see a faint scare where I had ripped it off. Soundwave, take the Quintesson back to his prison cell with the others."

I was not surprised by Starscream's presence. I knew that I would eventually see him during my time here. I was surprised to see a femme sparkling in his arms, warbling and beeping softly. Her red optics looked down at me with a curious fascination. Perhaps, what was most surprising was that I felt her within my spark.

"See that Viper, she is our enemy," Starscream snickered, one hand reaching to caress my face. "A pretty enemy at that too."

I didn't think. I just reacted, biting down on Starscream's hand. He yanked it free, howling out in pain. And Viper, the little sparkling spawn of Megatron, was giggling hysterically. Such sadness filled my spark that one so young was already so accustomed to violence.

"You are mine to torture today, Kaceystar," Starscream sneered at me. "Venom! Come get the little slag so I may begin! And keep better track of her, don't let her go wandering into places she has no business."

At the mention of _**that**_ name I was filled with an almost uncontrolled rage. It was after all, Venom who nearly killed my father. I quickly calmed myself. Venom was only a youngling and only doing as he father told him. I should not…

My mouth opened slightly and my optics widened.

"Surprised, cousin?" a fully mature, heavily armored mech smirked, taking Viper into his arms. Yes, I was totally shocked. He was only a mere youngling of five when he bit my father. And now he was fully mature? "Yeah, the Quintessons boosted my growth, even helped me with my upgrades." He flexing wings…wings!...that rose up behind him. Viper shrieked and clapped almost reminding me of Leo when I used to fly with him in my arms. "They even brought this fragger back like my father."

"Get your wings out of my face and shut the frag up, Venom. Just get out of here with Viper before Thunderblast's energon line gets in a knot," Starscream ordered. "Last thing I need is that femme screaming down my back."

"Alright! Alright! I heard you're the first time, Screamer. Oh and Kaceystar, nice move. Reminds me of…me when I bit your father," Venom winked at me.

I let him feel my rage that time making him take a step towards me.

'You don't want to do that now cousin,' he said over our family's bond, opening himself up to me more than I cared for.

I quickly cut myself off. It was only a brief connection to his spark. But it was enough to make me recoil. He was a vial and cruel as his father. Slag, he even looked a lot like Megatron. Only he didn't have his father's imposing height and width.

"Silly femme," he chuckled as he left the room with.

'That was stupid Kacey. Get it under control,' I told myself. 'Focus!'

The sensor nodes started tingling against my skin signally the start of the interrogation session. That quickly made me focus. Especially with Starscream looming over head. The grin on his face made my tank churn uneasily.

"Tell me Kaceystar, were you foolish or really that brave when you fired at me all those years ago," he started, his red optics burning intensely, gauging my reaction. "Or was it something different. I know that single blast had depleted the last of your energy. To do so was extremely risky. And to make such a sacrifice meant that you must love your father very much."

"It comes naturally when raised like a _**normal**_ sparkling."

Pain flashed through my systems for my comment. It didn't let up either as he continued.

"Scream if you must. I won't mind. No one can hear you except me."

"I won't give you the satisfaction," I gritted.

The pain intensified. I growled, glaring at Starscream, almost daring him to give me his best shot.

"Your father can't save you!" he snarled, his mouth so close to my audio receptor. "You should know that you will not be there in the future to save him. He will die now that he has nothing to live for. Elita is dead. His son is dead. _**You**_ will be dead."

"_**LIAR!**_" I screamed at him and was reward with his back hand smacking me hard across the face.

"Oh I speak the truth. I will rip his arm off like it did yours and use his own blade to kill him just as he killed me!"

The next stabling pain occurred in my processor and like before with Soundwave the room faded…

_I was standing on the road. Starscream and my father were both racing towards me. One in the air and the other on the ground. Both roaring towards me at frightening speeds._

_Then Starscream suddenly slowed up and started firing upon my father. Several direct hits caused my father to lose control. He skidded and rolled in mess of twisted metal. Somehow during one roll he managed to transform just before coming to a stop._

_I ran towards him as fast as I could. Only I didn't get very far as Starscream swooped down from the sky, intercepting me and lift me up high off the ground._

"_FATHER!"_

"_KACEY!" he screamed back, reaching form._

"_Goodbye, Optimus Prime!" Starscream laughed and fired every weapon in his arsenal at my father_

"_NO! FATHER!!!" I screamed, scanning the dust cloud anxiously._

_When it cleared enough I saw my father's face. His optics were offline. His chest was totally blown open. His spark chamber…had no spark._

"**YOU FRAGGER!**" I roared at Starscream as I emerged into reality.

I had pulled so hard and suddenly against the restraints that I broke free. I spat at him, screaming one Cybertronian curse after another as I leapt for him. My hands managed to grab hold of his chest armor just as the guards came into the room.

However I _**refused**_ to let go. They pulled and yanked on my arms with no luck. Even Starscream couldn't tear hands away as he ripped at them.

"**GET HER OFF ME**!" he shouted, pushing at my face.

As quick as I could I let got, kicking of his chest with my feet. The two guards and I toppled to the floor. I leapt up onto my feet ready to defend myself. Then a plasma blaster sounded. I went down grabbing my shoulder.

"Thunderblast, what are you doing here?" Starscream nervously asked.

"Just checking to see if the femme is close to breaking," the Decepticon femme growled. "Obviously, she's not."

"She is rather resilient as you can see," he groveled. "She broke her restraints. The love she has for her father gives her strength."

Thunderblast was quiet for a moment. And in that moment I could feel her hate for me. No, not for me…for my mother? Her optics suddenly flared and turned to on me as if sensing my curiosity.

"Then I suggest you stop provoking her," the femme finally said, not taking her intense gaze off me. "Forget about using her creators to get to her. Focus on _**her**_ only. And Starscream, do not be gentle with her. Beat her if you must."

"It will be done, Thunder," Starscream nodded.

And thus the worst of my torture began. It mattered not if I cried out in pain or not. Starscream didn't care. No one cared. When the pain became too unbearable, I didn't even care.

_**Eleven hours later… **_

I was barely coming out of an injury induced recharge as I was carried from the Decepticon med bay to my prison cell. From what some of my systems told me, I was repaired…_**somewhat**_ and given a minimal concentrated dose of energon. None of which helped with the pain I still felt as my repair systems were using the energon dose to finish repairs the Decepticons neglected.

Alone and in deep thought, I lay on the recharge bed of my prison cell and wept quietly from the pain…from the tiredness. Everything hurt so much that I was ready to give up. I honestly believed that I couldn't take another day of it.

My spark sank as a choked sob escaped my vocal processor. I was such a disgrace to the Autobots right now.

"_Kaceystar._"

I heard my name and looked towards the energy barrier, wiping my tears. Only no one was there.

"Hello?" I called out timidly.

No one answered. Perhaps I'm already so far gone I'm hearing voices now. Suddenly thoughts of what happened earlier when Skyshadow was in here filled my processor. I closed my optic covers and forced them away.

"_Kaceystar, are you functioning enough to respond?_"

I sat up quickly, wincing and grimacing, and looked around my cell. I wasn't hearing things. That was _**definitely**_ a female's voice. And then it dawned on me.

"_Who are you? Where are you? And how did you get my communicator frequency?_" I asked.

"_All good questions, young one," _the voice answered._ "I am Rema. I am Quintesson. We are in the same cell block as you only further down from you._"

"_I am Klatu_," another said, a male's voice_. "It was I who was able to acquire your communicator frequency so that we may speak with you._"

"_Won't we be detected?_" I hastily asked.

"_Our way of communicating with each other is similar to your communicator only much more advanced and can only be used in short ranged and cannot reach beyond this cell block," _Klatu quickly explained. _"The Decepticons cannot detect it as it is almost like telepathy but not. They will not detect yours as they only scan for long range communications, nothing within the base._"

"_I am Vopal," _yet another male chimed in._ "We are most impressed that you've been able to survive this long._"

"_I am Gorte. We were hoping that you survived the interrogation."_

"_I am Turak. We are all Quintesson and we are hoping that you can help us."_

"_And in return we will help you," Rema added._

"_Hate to break it to you guys, but I can't even help myself right now,"_ I sighed, gingerly lying back down.

"_You are wrong, young one_," Rema countered. "_You're frame is much more durable than you think. You have an inner strength that cannot be so easily extinguished_."

"_How is it that you know so much about me?_"

"_We know much about your father, young one,"_ she replied._ "We are good friend with Alpha Trion._"

"_It was the Quintessons who helped Alpha Trion in the planning phase of your protoform_," Klatu answered.

"_Your protoform was to be the first of many new Autobot warriors able to combat the Decepticons and give Optimus Prime the necessary power he needed to defeat Megatron_," Vopal explained.

"_We knew Megatron's thirst for power would not stop with the All Spark. We decided to assist those deemed worthy of ruling Cybertron_," Gorte said.

"_You mean the Autobots_," I commented.

"_No, we mean Optimus Prime_," Turak corrected. "_He is not a warrior by nature but by necessity. He was meant to be a ruler during a time of peace._"

"_We each do what we must_," I sighed.

"_Precisely, young one,_" Rema said. "_That is why I assisted Alpha Trion in the defense programs of your protoform. We knew he'd be able to duplicate it for the many new protoforms he was constructing at his base._"

"_Then his base was attacked. He barely made it out with the prototype,_" I added.

"_That is true," _Turak said._ "However, what foiled the plan was when the youth sectors were attacked and nearly everyone destroyed. One in particular had nothing but femmes with sparks all ready to be delivered into the new and improved protoforms. None of those femmes survived._"

"_Imagine our surprise when we examined you and discovered what you were!_" Klatu said, almost sounding excited but not quite.

"_You are what we've been waiting for, young one_," Rema explained. "_You will be our salvation and take us away from this place._"

I laughed out loud.

"_You must be joking. Me? I'm as much a prisoner as you are. Besides, how do I know this isn't some kind of a trick? You revived Megatron. You revived Starscream. You did Primus only knows what to that pit spawn Venom. Besides, even if I did get out of my cell, I don't have armor. I wouldn't last long out there in a fire fight._"

"_Because Kaceystar, we know the schematics of this base_," Rema answered. "_Your skills as a fighter do not rely on your armor. And…as a reward, we can correct the glitch in your systems._"

I slowly sat up.

"_What glitch?_" I had to ask.

"_We recognized Alpha Trion's handy work having collaborated with him many times. We know it was he who took yours transformation systems offline because he believed it was the only way to stop the glitch that caused a retardation in your growth rate," _Klatu responded.

"_He was partly correct in that it was your transformation systems that caused it," _Vopal added.

"_Only such drastic measures didn't need to be taken," _Gorte said.

"_A simple re-sequencing in the program's algorithm would have sufficed," _Turak said.

"_Only the program was of Quintesson design and Alpha Trion did not know it was easily correctable_," Rema added.

"_But you can…correct it?" _I asked, rising to my feet.

"_Yes, we can,"_ Rema answered. _"And we can restore you to your __**true form**__. All you have to do is get us out of here."_

My true form? I looked down at my arms and legs. To think, I could be restored. I could be the Autobot I was born to be! My spark beat with such excitement. I had never dared to hope for such a thing!

"_I take it this procedure would take a long while since you examined me on two separate occasions and did nothing,_" I mentioned.

"_Yes, we would have to take you offline_," Rema answered.

"_What about activating my transformation systems?_" I pressed on.

"_We could have activated them,_" Klatu replied.

"_Then why didn't you?!_"

"_Because, young one, Soundwave is exceptionally knowledgeable of transformer systems and watched us closely_."

I sagged in defeat, sitting back down. Rema was right. With Soundwave watching them so close they couldn't have done much and got away with it.

"_Too bad,_" I frowned. "_If I had my transformation systems I could guarantee a seventy-five percent success ratio."_

"_Still, we know the escape route,_" Klatu added, almost sounding desperate.

"_Even with that knowledge our success rate is thirty percent. I do not like that number."_

"_Your transformation systems do not make that much of a difference_!" Rema snapped.

"_Yes, they do_," I replied calmly. "_With them I have an additional power source, sensors, a cloaking shield, a defense shield that hides my energy signature, and weapons at my disposal. __**All**__ of which I know I would need to protect the five of you. I'm sorry. I'm not willing to sacrifice us all._"

"_You are right. Of course_," Rema sighed wearily. "_Fighting and strategizing is not in our nature. But it is in yours. I trust your judgment, young one. Forgive me._"

"_Don't worry about it. If I'd been a prisoner here as long as you guys have I'd be a little desperate too. So, any of you have any ideas how to get one of you to examine me again to activate my transformation systems?_"

**Day 3**

I only got about four hours of recharge. But discussing the possibility of being returned to my true form with the Quintessons renewed my strength…it gave me hope. I had prayed when I was younger for some kind of miracle. I only wanted to be returned to my true form so that I could be the leader that would make my father proud. And now it was going to happened…_**if**_ I got out of here.

That was a big fragging if right now as I sat strapped to a chair in the interrogation room with Megatron towering over me, Soundwave behind him and Thunderblast on her way.

"You must be proud, uncle," I said, lazily glancing around looking like I was bored. "Venom he looks a lot like you. What you did to him by the way? You're really one sick fragger to experiment on your own son. So tell me, if he's all mature, _**physically**_, he must still have the processor of a youngling. I mean he can't even keep his optics on that little pit spawn brat of yours, Viper."

"SHUT UP!" he growled, backhanding me across the face.

The energon pooled up in my mouth so I spit it out at his feet, making him growl.

"You will not break me, uncle," I said, glaring up at him defiantly.

"Every mechanism has a breaking point. You are simply proving to be a far greater challenge than originally perceived."

"Thanks," I smiled brightly.

Megatron snorted, "You remind me of another particularly annoying Autobot. He too smiled at me just before we interrogated him. I doubt you ever met him he died on Earth before you ever arrived. I ripped him in half and tossed his pieces aside like unwanted scrap metal."

I growled. I knew who he was talking about. Prowl had talked often of Jazz with me particularly over the past few months. I feel honored for he rarely mentions his bond mate's name to anyone else anymore. He missed Jazz so much now that his grief has almost completely consumed him. I fear in another few years or even less the Autobots will lose him.

Megatron chuckled at me and then the lunged forward and grabbed my face roughly.

"You will break! It is inevitable!"

"You'll have to do better than that, uncle," I smiled. "I do not frighten so easily."

"Perhaps we should do a direct attack on her spark," Thunderblast said as she entered the room. "It would give me great pleasure to feel her _**pain**_."

"I'm afraid an assault on her spark will not work anymore," he replied, red optics locked intently on my blue ones for a moment longer before letting go and turning away. "She is not the frightened youngling I attacked many years ago. Her spark is strong, like my brother's."

"Yes, Soundwave told me she's been annoyingly resistant to his interrogation techniques do to her training," Thunderblast said, moving to stand directly in front of me. Once again I could sense her hatred of me. One didn't need to share a spark link to sense it. "Let us find out if she's been prepared for another kind of interrogation…my favorite kind."

I showed no reaction, nor did my spark rate elevate slightly. I knew precisely what she was talking about. Prowl warned me that some Decepticons preferred the old ways where hallucination drugs were used to not only pry information from a mechanism but also used to enhance pain. For that, all he could do was give me the best advice possible which was to do my best to keep my wits and try to remain focused.

Most mechanisms couldn't handle it because they lost their focus, they couldn't distinguish the real world from the imaginary. I honestly had no idea if I was going to be one of those mechanisms. But I was sure as pit not going to go down without a fight.

"Give me your best shot," I growled, leaning forward as far as the restraints allowed me.

"As you wish," she grinned evilly.

Again I showed no emotions and did my best to not react to the injection she jabbed into the main energon line in my neck. At first all I felt was the stinging sensation of the hypospray. In a matter of astroseconds I felt a rush of heat course through my body accompanied by blurred vision.

I shook my head then tried to focus on Megatron. His form was all distorted and barely came into focus when his face suddenly appeared right in front of mine. Even his voice was so distorted I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Then the room started spinning. I couldn't tell with was up or down. My head felt so heavy that I could barely keep it up right. Yet I kept trying…I think. A warm substance trickled down my chin and someone grabbed my head keeping it steady. I swear I could even feel my spark rate decreasing.

"Yoooouuuu gaaaavvvvve heeeeerrrrr toooooo muuuuccchhhh!" someone said their voice sounding as if it were in slow motion. "Frrrrraaaaagggggg! I dooooonnnn'ttttt waaaaannnntttt heeeeerrrr deeeaaadddd!"

I barely felt the sting when another drug was injected into my systems. Images became clearer. My spark rate sped up. The room was still spinning causing me to purge my tank. I didn't put much effort into it and I felt my own vomit roll down my chin and drip onto my chest.

"Clean her up," Megatron ordered, his voice sounding back to normal.

A towel roughly wiped my face and chest.

"She's still a youngling, Megatron," Soundwave said. "The drugs are too strong for her systems. They're meant for fully mature mechs or femmes."

"Then I'll just have to beat the slag out of her!" Thunderblast snarled.

I saw her fist up close as it connected with my cheek. My head snapped back. The chair threatened to topple over. She hit me a couple of more times in the face before Megatron grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Thunder, please. I can't have my femme damaging herself," he smiled, caressing her face. He seemed so tender and affectionate I almost couldn't believe my optics. Was that really Megatron?

"**She must pay! I'm tired of waiting to take my revenge!**" Thunderblast growled, pulling away from him.

"You will do as _**I**_ command!" he ordered, quickly grabbing hold her by the neck, looking very much like the Megatron I always expected to see. I could even feel her fear.

What a fragged up relationship! Love, hate. Slag, he probably beats her too. Makes me wonder if he forced himself on her to produce those two spawns of his. I shuddered at the thought of forced interfacing. No femme or mech deserved that fate. I almost felt pity for her. Almost.

"Do I make myself clear, Thunder?"

"Yes, my Lord," she choked out.

"Good," he said letting her go. "Soundwave, prepare the youngling. We will have to resort to your methods. Thunder, over here love. You can handle the controls."

"As you wish, Megatron," she responded, keeping her head bowed down, submissively, as she moved to stand at his side. The she softly added, "Thank you."

He grunted in response not even bothering to look at her. His red optics flared at they locked on me once again.

"You haven't felt the worst yet, Kaceystar," he said.

"I understand," I said back, narrowing my optics at him. "You'd just better hope your _**femme**_ doesn't kill me. You know the consequences if she does. Brother or not, my father _**will**_ kill you."

Thunderblast laughed, "That's an empty threat and we know it."

"Is it? You know the beast better than anyone Megatron. Do you really want to let one in particular loose?"

I noticed Thunderblast twitched just before she growled softly. Megatron must had said something to her over their bond. I had no doubts in my processor that she would have killed me if I hadn't said something.

And despite the pain I was experiencing, I earned a small victory once again over Megatron. I was able to sway him taking advantage of the fact the Thunderblast would not disobey him as he stood there. I just prayed he stayed in the room as I was tortured!

_**Fourteen hours later…**_

The Quintessons only asked how I was when I was finally returned to my cell. I lied, telling them I was fine. No sense telling them how every nut and bolt hurt like pit, that I wanted my processor to explode so I couldn't feel how much it hurt, and that I was beyond exhausted. I don't know what was worse the psychological torture or the physical torture.

Laying there in the darkness I tried to forget about the pain or how tired I was. I needed as much recharge as I could before each and every interrogation session. Only for some reason my recharge system wouldn't initiate.

If that wasn't bad enough I felt a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. Then the sensation started to burn. Not enough to hurt but enough to be alarming. Sitting up I started to wonder if I should call for medical attention. Then quite suddenly, a system wide alert sounded within my processor.

After a long moment of analyzing the dada a huge smile fell across my face.

I got up and moved to the energy barrier to make sure no one was coming. The hallway was clear from what I could see. So I retreated back to the recharge bed and sat down. Staring at my right hand, I initiated a simple command.

My spark raced with such excitement. I was practically giggling with elation as my hand slowly transformed into my blade. I marveled at it for a moment, the rest of my longing to allow my battle armor to extend and be free for the first time in…_**far**_ too long.

Only this was not the time and place. Not yet. I retracted my blade and wiggled my fingers.

"_Rema_," I called, laying back down. "_Our odds just got better. You and the others must be ready_._ We'll be leaving this place when the opportunity presents itself._"

"_We will be ready."_

I initiated my recharge programs. From now on I needed to conserve as much energy as possible for an escape.

* * *

Up next: Back on Earth with the Autobots.

One more item: The poll is up to pick the name for Optimus and Elita's little femme who will be appearing in the Kacey-Bee love story! So go pick one!


	61. chapter 61

I know people are getting anxious for some Kacey and Bee stuff. I'm anxious to start writing the love story too! Keep in mind Kacey is a youngling in this fic and only sees Bee as a friend. She's not even looking at other mechs that way yet. I'm saving all the good stuff for the love story (Hold On, Before It's Too Late) between our handsome yellow mech and blue deviled femme. I am trying to have the first chapter ready to post immediately after the final chapter of MBRS is up. I ask that you all be patient just a little while long. Thank you!

**Special mentions**: Sorry for taking so long with 61! My muse was out of control and someone, who I will not mention at this time, was no help wtih me getting my muse under control! But I do want to thank Bunnylass for giving me feed back on a few issues I had with the chapter and previous chapters. Thanks girl!

**Author's notes**: This is one of those transitional chapters. The last one. After this it will be all action. For those Bumblebee fans, I tried to give you something drool worthy.

Now, on with chapter 61!

* * *

**Bumblebee**

My engine roared furiously, matching my mood. My tires spun in tune with my agitation, spraying mud as I slid around the turn. The same turn that I've slid through for about the tenth time now. With each turn it seemed my anger and frustration only grew deeper and deeper.

Four days!

Four days since I last saw Kacey. Four days where she was almost within my grasp. Four days now since I failed in protecting her. Four days now that she's been held in captivity.

_**I**_ failed and she's the one that's suffering for I know all to well what Decepticons do to their prisoners. I know that with each passing day the Kacey I know and love was slipping away, if she hadn't already.

Primus! She wasn't ready! Not that anyone was truly ready to be tortured. But Kacey had been trained to fight. But she wasn't trained for this, not for the psychological horrors of war. Each time my processor thought of her being tortured ripped my spark up.

I revved my engine harder ignoring the pain it caused, accelerating out of the turn. I was overheating from the exertion of racing through the mud on the battlefield. The rain did little to cool me even as my own coolant systems were beyond overworked…hence the pain I felt.

It didn't matter. Pain and suffering was what I deserved. I wasn't even sure if I could forgive myself for not saving Kacey when she needed me the most. Now she's suffering and so must I.

"_Bumblebee, please. Stop. I can't much more of you beating yourself up._"

I mentally sighed at the sound of Sunny's voice from my communicator. He and his brother were good friends. The best. Yet, I could not tell them my secret still. They would not understand the depth of my love for Kacey. Sunny was far too overprotective of her that I was afraid he'd rip my aft apart for loving her. He and Sides always talked about what kind of mech was right for Kacey and was adamant about this mech not being like the three of us.

I came to a stop, reversed and then drove forward to their position near the base's main entrance. The two of them looked miserable in the rain. Yet, there they dutifully stood keeping their optics on me like always. Even Sunny who constantly bitched about the weather saying it affected his shine one way or another.

Of course I instantly felt bad for making them stand in the cold rain and quickly transformed.

"I'm sorry guys," I frowned, bowing my head slightly unable to meet their optics for the moment as I pushed my emotions for Kacey to the background.

"We're worried about you, Bee," Sides said.

"Nothing to worry about," I mumbled, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm fine."

"I hate to say this but you need to pull your head out of your aft and stop beating yourself up!" Sunny growled.

"You weren't there Sunny! You would beat yourself up too if you were this close to saving Kacey," I countered, glaring at Sunny. My friend did not back down.

"No one blames you for the 'Con capturing Kacey. No one but yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not the only one who's suffering you slaghead!"

My fist retaliated hitting Sunny in the face. The mech quickly recovered after stagger back a couple of steps and lunged for me, tackling me hard to the ground. Mud was flying as fast as our fists as we each struggled to gain the upper hand over the other. Only we were too evenly matched. As soon as one got the advantage the other counter attacked.

Sides tried in vain to pull me off his brother or his brother off me. It was useless as we just shoved him aside. We even ignored him and his pleas for us to stop. Of course if we hadn't done so we would have heard him shouting a warning to us. Then maybe we would have stopped before Prowl arrived.

"**STOP! THAT"S AN ORDER!**"

His shout fell upon deaf audio receptors. Sunny and I were far too into our wrestling match. Frag, we were both so covered in mud that we were almost unrecognizable except for the flashes of yellow or orange armor here and there.

Then my mud covered yellow armored forearm flew wildly. Sunny ducked. And my forearm slammed into the side of Prowl's head…hard. The black and white mech went down fast and lay motionless in the mud.

"Frag!" I exclaimed, dropping fast to my knees beside. "Prowl! Prowl! Frag…he's unconscious!"

"Sides, get Ratchet!" Sunny ordered. "Don't move him Bumblebee."

Tears filled my optics. I can't believe I was hurting my friends. They were already hurting as it was and I was making things worse.

"You were right, Sunny…I'm sorry," I shuddered, forcing my tears to stop.

"You hold it all in too much, Bee," he said, lifting me to my feet and pulled me into an embrace. "I love you like a brother. But you are one stubborn aft at times."

"Yeah, I know. I can't change that," I sighed, hugging him back before pulling away from him. "I'm sorry about dirtying up your armor."

"Forget about it," he smirked. "If Ironhide can look good in mud so can I. Better in fact."

A moan sounded. I quickly knelt back down as Prowl reached up to grab his head. Again, I felt horrible. Of course I would take full responsibility and gladly accept any punishment Prowl would give me for striking a superior officer.

"Prowl?"

"I'm fine Bumblebee," he said as he sat up.

"I'm really sorry," I said, helping him to his feet. "I was out of control. Sunny and Sides were…"

"It's ok," Prowl said, patting me on the shoulder. "Many of us understand how you feel. We're all a bit frustrated right now. Waiting for a fight we know is coming is never an easy task. And I just need to be more careful when sticking my head in the middle of a brawl."

"But the longer we wait the worse it gets for Kacey. She wasn't ready for this."

"Kacey was more prepared than you know," he stated.

"What?" I asked, my optic covers blinking a few times.

"I have trained Kacey to the best of my abilities."

"You mean, you trained her just like you trained us?" Sunny asked.

"No, Kacey's training was more intense," Prowl answered.

"Why did she never tell us?" Sunny said, looking a bit hurt.

"Because she didn't want us to worry," I answered. "She always protects us when she can. Wish I could have reciprocated the gesture."

"What the slag? You guys are fighting!" Ratchet yelled as he finally joined us fuming at both Sunny and myself. His medical scanner was already activated and on me in an instant. "You need to be saving that energy for the 'Cons!"

"They'll be ready," Prowl firmly said, patting me on the back.

"What about you?" Ratchet snapped his scanner locked on Prowl.

"I'm fine. My repair systems are taking care of the damage."

"A concussion is no small matter, my med bay, now!" the CMO ordered and immediately added when Prowl opened his mouth. "Don't make me pull rank!" Prowl wisely closed his mouth but didn't look happy. Ratchet ignored the look and turned to me. "As for you youngling, you are to get some energon and recharge. Don't make me confine you to your quarters."

"He will, after he cleans up and sees Optimus," Prowl said with a smirk. "Prime's orders."

Sunny snickered and then ran for his life when Ratchet turned to smack him. One cocked optic ridge from the CMO and Sides was hot on his brother's heels.

"Go easy on them. It was my fault," I said. "They were just trying to be there for me."

"You're still young," Ratchet smiled fondly at me. "You'll learn to control your anger and frustrations."

"You are young and a bit out of control from time to time. But your spark has always been is in the right place and kept you on course," Prowl added. "That was one of the reasons Optimus suggested you be made an officer, not for your actions on Tiger Pax."

"I still would never change what I had done on Tiger Pax."

"Exactly," Prowl smiled. "Now go. Optimus is expecting you at his quarters."

"Yes, Sir."

After taking my leave of them I quickly headed to my quarters and cleaned all evidence of mud from my skirmish with Sunny. I even managed to down a quick ration of energon before heading down the hallway to Optimus' quarters.

I frowned at myself. I just realized I had not seen Optimus since the trip back to the base after Mr. Keller's funeral. The image of Kacey leaning against him recharging filled my processor. I recalled smiling at how much love he had for his daughter and wondered if I would have that same kind of love one day if I had sparklings of my own.

Guilt then filled my spark. I heard about how badly damaged Elita was. Sunny, the snoop, happened to overhear Prowl and Ratchet talking about not disclosing any information about the little sparks Elita lost for fear of Prime's younglings finding out about something they didn't need to be burdened with. Frag, I had no idea she was pregnant. No one did.

Then there's Leo. I never even saw him in the med bay. I had been so wrapped up in my own personal anguish that I neglected to even see how my little friend was doing. Sunny was right, I'm a slaghead.

Determined to rectify such neglectfulness I pressed the door chime. A moment later the door opened, granting me entrance.

First I saw Elita recharging on the couch, neatly covered with a thermal blanket. Guilt and remorse filled me.

"I'll be with you in one moment, Bumblebee," Optimus spoke quietly.

I turned to see him sitting a desk, his optics focused on the computer screen. He looked tired…worried…determined. I recalled often seeing him like that when I used to play on the floor in his office as youngling. No matter how busy he was he had always made time for me, Sunny, or Sides. He never grew tired of the endless questions I would ask.

A chuckled suddenly escaped me at the thought of one particular memory. Of course, Optimus heard it and looked my way.

"Sorry, Sir," I said clearing my vocal processor. "I was just thinking of that time I was six and asked you where sparklings come from. Each time you gave me an answer I had another question."

"Yes," he grinned, leaning back in his seat. "I recall how tempted I was to pawn you off on Ratchet. You wouldn't shut up about it."

"I don't think you ever gave me a straight answer…Sir."

"You fell into recharge…thankfully."

I glanced over at the recharging femme on the couch. Elita was without her armor. And for the first time I saw where Kacey got some of her beauty from.

"How is Elita, Sir? I…I heard about what happened. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"We're coping," he smiled, rising to his feet. "We are sad about losing the little sparks. Yet we are grateful that Ratchet was able to fully repair Elita. When she is ready, we will try again."

"And Leo?"

Optimus sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"He is why I've asked you here my friend. He has been in Kacey's room now for two days. He won't leave. He's barely drinking enough energon. If he's not recharging he's crying on Kacey's bed. Elita and I have tried everything to console him. Nothing works. I'm afraid Leo is too much like me. He takes everything to spark. In his optics, he feels like he failed his sister. Nothing I say will persuade him otherwise."

"Then what can I say that could possibly help him? I'm only his friend."

"Yes, you are his friend. You too are suffering just as Leo is. But you are also the last mech to see my daughter."

I bowed my head in shame. Of course Optimus would notice. He notices everything. His hand on my shoulder made me look up.

"I don't blame you for anything. I know begging you to forgive yourself would be pointless. You're too are a mech who takes things to spark. I guess I didn't do too bad a job raising you."

"No, you didn't, Sir. It was an honor. You set a good example of the kind of mech I wanted to grow up to be. And I always tried to do my best for you because I wanted you to be proud of me."

"I've always been very proud of you, Bumblebee. Never forget that. But also remember, there are going to be times in your life when your best isn't going to be good enough."

"How do you deal with that, knowing your best isn't good enough? I mean I feel like I've failed you…like I've failed Kacey."

"No matter how hard we try there are some things we simply cannot control," he smiled down at me. "But you did not fail. You saved Kacey's life. Sunny told me what you told him. The only reason the 'Cons got away was because they threatened Kacey's life to force you to stop your attack. And if that still doesn't reassure you, know that I too would have done exactly the same thing. I would have done _**anything**_ to spare her life."

Something clicked within me. The pressure of my own guilt was lifted almost instantaneously. I looked up at my commander and smiled.

"You're a good mech, Bumblebee," Optimus chuckled noticing that I did change. "As you get older you will learn to see these things for yourself. Until then know that my door is always open if you need me."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll have that talk with Leo now."

* * *

**Leo**

I wasn't sure if lying on Kacey's bed was such a good idea. Her scent was all over it. Everything in the room reminded me of my sister. This in turn, made me miss her less and miss her more at the same time. I wasn't sure how such a thing was possible. I just know it made my spark ache more from my own ineptitude.

_**If**_ I had only been bigger, _**if **_I had only been stronger perhaps then I could have saved my sister.

Sidewinder was right. I was a _**mini**_ metallic meatball.

Fresh tears filled my optics. I clung onto Kacey's cloak tightly. Memories of that day filled my processor once again. The rifle was so heavy but all I could think about was that Kacey was in trouble and there was no one to help her. Then when I failed and the 'Con had a hold me, she kept telling me it was going to be ok and to not be scared. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was terrified. I didn't want to die because then I couldn't help Kacey.

I wept once again. I missed my sister so much. I was afraid for her. And I was so wrapped up in my sorrow that I never heard the door open and close. Nor did I hear the bot slowly walk across the room.

"Leo."

My optic covers squeezed shut tighter. I couldn't face anyone. Not my father. Not my mother or my siblings. Not even my friend Bumblebee. How could I face them when I couldn't even face myself right now?

A weight sat beside me followed by a heavy sigh.

"The pain you feel in your spark is normal for mechanisms like you, like me, like your father…like Kacey. We take things to spark so much that it sometimes causes physical pain when someone we deeply care about is lost or hurt. We endure the pain. We need the pain as a reminder. What we perceive as mistakes…as failures drive us to be better the next time."

"Next time?" I asked, opening my optics and seeing Bumblebee smiling down at me.

"For mechanisms like us there will always be a next time. You didn't fail Leo. You did the best that you could do. I promise the next time you _**will**_ do better."

"How can you promise that?"

"Because _**we**_ are a lot alike," he seriously said. "You've seen how determined Kacey gets when she's made a mistake."

"She said we learn from our mistakes. That they make us stronger."

"She's right."

"What happens when you do your best and still fail?" I asked.

"A great mech once told me that some times our best isn't good enough, that there are some things we cannot control. Like with Kacey. You tried to save her as much as I did and the 'Cons took her any way. In our minds we both failed to save Kacey. But you didn't fail Leo. Because of what you did, you were partly responsible for the Decepticons not taking any of the younglings. You helped to save them. And even though you didn't save your sister know that she is still. As long as her spark is still pulsing strongly there is a fighting chance…there is always hope that we can save her. Understand?"

"I think so," I sighed, sitting up, hanging my head. My hands gently set Kacey's cloak aside. Some of what he said made sense. But I attribute the 'Cons not taking any of the younglings to Kacey. She attacked them to save us. I attacked to save her, not myself. "But I'm not sure I'll be any good next time either."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at me," I said gesturing towards my form. "I'm so small. How can I make a difference?"

"You've been watching too many human videos. In our world physical size does not matter. Why when Kacey was shorter than you she took on several 'Cons. In doing so she saved the lives of three mechs, one of them being mine. Besides, not many mechanisms can pick up Nitro's rifle the way you did. I don't even think I can. That thing is like a fragging cannon!" I laughed as Bumblebee got up and patted me on the head. "You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, my young friend."

"Thank you," I smiled, feeling infinitely better.

"Good, now what do you say we go get a big cup of energon?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go. Sunny and Sides are in the recreation room waiting for us."

"Bee…what was the mech's name who told you…you know?"

"Optimus Prime," he grinned.

My spark swelled with pride. Funny. I never considered my father a _**great**_ mech. He was just…my father. I can see now that there's so much more to learn from him and about him.

"Leo?"

My optics shined brightly as I looked up to see my father standing in the doorway. The worry and concern etched deeply on his faceplates. I've been so selfish and foolish. He has enough to worry about with Kacey being gone. This on top of the fact that he's had to cope with mom's injuries and the Autobots. Then I forced him to worry about me when he's already had so much to deal with.

"I'm sorry, father," I said, marching right to him.

"No need to apologize, my son," he smiled, kneeling before me. "I'm very proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too. And even prouder to be your son."

Father chuckled patting me on the shoulder. No hug. No kiss on the head. But that single gesture was more than enough for me. It indicated that I was…older…more of a mech than I was before.

"I was going with Bumblebee to the recreation room for some energon. Will you join us father?"

"Just something mechs do. You know how it is, Sir," Bumblebee added when father raised an optic ridge at him.

"All too well," father smirked.

"So, will you come then?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. I'll meet you there. I need to speak with your mother first." I shot him a crooked grin. "Get you mind out of the pit! I need to tell her you're ok."

"And where you'll be," I added.

"Get going before I regret my decision," he laughed, playfully shoving me out the door.

"Ok. See you shortly father," I laughed.

With that, Bumblebee and I left my family's quarters. Along the way and even more so when we arrived at the recreation room, mechs and femmes nodded at me when they greeted me by name.

They didn't call me little mech or little lugnut. Not even little Leo.

I was simply just _**Leo**_ to the Autobots now.

* * *

**Skyshadow**

"This is ridiculous," I grumbled to myself kicking hard at the dirt.

It _**was**_ ridiculous. I was an elite fighter flyer! Patrol duty on the _**ground**_ was beneath me. Patrol duty was for the new recruits yet to prove their worth. I have proven myself loyal to the Decepticon cause and to Megatron's rule repeatedly, without fail.

And yet, here I stand.

"Fragger," I muttered, my optics narrowing at the event horizon of this desolate planet.

There far in the distance standing tall and proud was the Decepticon base. Only Decepticons worthy were brought to this rock of a planet. I and many of my seeker brethren were the first to arrive. Within its walls I served my Lord without question. Within those walls was my station and rightful place in the command center. But also within those walls was the cause for my humiliation and the reason I'm out here instead of in there where I belong.

"Fragger!" I grumbled again.

"Quit whining. Getting stuck on patrol duty isn't all that bad. It's tolerable and there could be worse things…"

"Shut up, Reaper!" I snapped grabbing a rock and throwing it.

"Ow!" he yelped when it pinged of the back of his head. He turned and growled at me. "It's your own fault. If you didn't have a weakness for pretty femmes you wouldn't be out here."

"You didn't see her, my friend," I smirked. "She would make any mech weak."

"Beauty or not, she sounds like she's more trouble than she's worth. I heard Quickfix had to repair your nose plating twice because of this femme."

I growled. It was pointless explaining to him how the fire burned deep within me. It was an inextinguishable blaze at times that I could not control. Especially when a beauty such as Kaceystar fueled it. I couldn't block the femme's beauty from my processor nor did I try. All I could think about was how her body felt pinned beneath mine. How enticing her heat felt against mine.

She was definitely a fighter. A worthy challenge. And I would have her, one way or another.

"Reaper, what are you doing day after tomorrow?"

"Nothing in particular," he responded veering off our path. "Why?"

"Megatron and Soundwave are expecting to hear from Shockwave," I answered, following him partly curious as to what's captured his attention. "They're to discuss matters of importance about Cybertron's energy supplies. I know for a fact Thunderblast and Starscream will also be in this meeting."

"Sounds boring."

"Such discussions usually are," I commented. "I need your help with something. The femme will not be in the interrogation room that day."

Reaper suddenly stopped and faced me.

"Oh no. No way! I'm not going to risk Cyclonis beating my aft the way he did yours. No!"

"You don't need to be with me. I can handle the femme. I just need to you stand guard near the entrance of the prison cell block and warn me if someone's coming. I can guarantee you won't be seen. There's a supply closet near the entrance. You can hide in there and keep watch. No one would know."

"I don't know," he frowned looking off in the direction he'd been walking.

"I'll be quick. I promise. I'll even throw in a hundred credits."

"She's really _**that**_ beautiful?"

"No, she's beyond beautiful. If you want, when I'm done I'll stand guard for you. It won't be the first time we've shared a femme. And this femme is worth it. Come on, what do you say?"

"If she's that beautiful I want an extra fifty credits on top of the hundred."

"Done!" I grinned, shaking his hand.

"Good, now can we get back to work," he complained and resumed his previous course.

Content, I followed him. I almost couldn't wait to feel her frame against mine, to hear her muffled screams of terror!

"What is that?" Reaper asked, getting my attention.

I looked to what he was pointing at.

It was a mechanical device. Rather puny by our standards. Much too small to be an Autobot probe. And then it suddenly dawned on me what it was.

With a snort I marched over and smashed the mechanism with my foot.

"What did you do that for?" Reaper asked.

"Because it is of little consequence to us," I replied.

"How do you know? What was it?"

"Human technology. Nothing important. More of an annoyance which I squashed like a mechano-bug."

"Still, we should report it."

"Why? The fleshlings are insignificant slag. They won't take Megatron down with one of these puny devices. It didn't even have weapons." Reaper still seemed unconvinced so I changed tactics and catered to his predominantly lazy side. "Besides, that would just mean more work if we reported it. I want to spend as little time out here as possible. Don't you?"

"I agree this sun is killing my optic nerves and the sooner we're done the better."

"Good, let's finish our round. If we find another one I'll let you step on it."

"Ok," he laughed as we marched on.

* * *

**Rox**

The mood was solemn, quiet across the base. Even here in the command center it was quiet. Too quiet. No chattering. No laughter, even though Prowl wasn't here to keep his optics on us. In a word, it was…depressing.

It was like the light was taken from us once everyone learned that Kaceystar had been abducted by the Decepticons. I know my spark has been saddened by her absence. It was always a joy to see her at least once a day if my duties permitted it.

She was always so enchanting when she laughed. One could easily be captivated by her beauty when she smiled at you. The femme could fill a room with life by her mere presence and turn the head of every single mech and a few femmes with her graceful walk.

Primus I missed that femme. I was so worried for her too. I shuddered to think what the 'Cons could be doing to her right now.

"You'll never have her. You do know that, right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to see my best friend Sockets standing beside me.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said, pulling over the empty chair.

"We'll get her from the 'Cons, don't you worry about that," I smirked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Rox. Kacey is the kind of femme that deserves more than what us simple mechs can offer. And she will have it. Only _**she**_ will choose her sparkmate, my friend. Kacey will not let any mech dictate anything to her."

"Why are you telling me this?" I angrily asked.

"Because you are my friend. I don't want you to waste you life pining for a femme you can never have. There are other femmes out there, all beautiful."

"I can't help it. I think I love her."

"It's not love Rox. Love doesn't start with your interface systems. It start here…with the spark. Kacey is not a conquest…although once she is of age I have a feeling many mechs will see her as such. Thankfully, she's her mother's daughter."

"You saw the video too of Kacey fighting the 'Cons too?"

"Yes. So stop worrying so much about her my friend. She's as tough as they come. I even heard that Prowl trained her to withstand torture."

"No slag! Magnus hasn't even gotten to that part of _**my**_ training yet!"

"It's not exactly something you want to rush into," he said, getting to his feet. And I agreed with him. I wasn't looking forward to that particular part of my training at all. "Anyways, I need to get to the med bay. Don't want to be late for my shift. But I wanted to hand Prowl my very first report. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the med bay with Ratchet. Seems Prowl and Bumblebee got into some kind of scrape a short while ago. And by the way, congratulations on your promotion. You deserved it."

"Thanks, grats to you too. I hear Magnus gave you high praise for your actions on the battlefield and said you're well on your way to being part of the Elite guard."

"It's an obtainable goal for a _**simple**_ mech like me. I'll never be officer material. But Elite guard has a nice ring to it."

"I'll see you later, Rox," Sockets chuckled and then turned and walked away.

Almost immediately after my friend walked away my terminal beeped at me. Part of my duty today was to monitor human communications. Mainly waiting for the humans to call us regarding a Decepticon attack.

Only this in coming call was different. It was a direct call from our liaison. I quickly answered it, activating the video monitor as all calls from the US Government were visual as well.

"Hello, Mr. Simmoms. This is Roxsolid, how can I assist you?"

"_I need to speak with Optimus Prime. I have valuable intel he will want to see and discuss with me._"

"I'm sorry. I have orders not to disturb my Prime. I can however possible put you in contact with Prowl if he's available. Otherwise I can get Ultra Magnus for…"

"_Listen punk, Kacey told me about you!_" he said, point at me. I blinked in surprise. What the frag is a punk? "_Yeah, that's right, Rox. I know __**all**__ about you. Now this is a matter of life and death. I'm sending you an image our Mars rover sent to us a short while ago. Then you decide how you want to tell Optimus __**you**__ delayed in getting him this information._"

I was about to back talk to him when his image disappeared and was replaced with…

"Frag!" I yelped jumping up from my seat.

I started to run and then realized I still had Simmons on the line.

"I'm putting you on hold while I get Prowl, Sir!"

After punching in a few commands the call was placed on hold. Then I raced out of the command center. I was tempted to transform and pull a 'Kacey' by racing in my alt form through the hallways. Only I didn't. Even with this news I could still get tossed in the brig. Kacey got away with it because she was cute at the time. I am not cute! I'm wrecker!

"**MAKE A HOLE!!! MOVE!**" I shouted ahead.

"Whoa! Hey!" Sockets yelped, barely getting out of the way in time as I sped around him. "**Rox! Where's the fire?!**"

"**Hurry! Follow me**!" I shouted over my shoulder.

My friend had almost as longs strides as I did. Only with a lighter frame than mine. So he was able to catch up to me quickly.

"What is it?"

"Wait…" I said just as we entered the med bay. "Prowl, Sir! Communiqué from Mr. Simmons. Sir! I believe the humans might have located the Decepticon base!"

"What?" he and Ratchet asked at the same time.

I immediately went over to the nearest computer terminal and accessed the call. I didn't even look to see if they followed me. I was just so excited!

"Mr. Simmons, Prowl is here, now, Sir. Show him the image you showed me."

Again Mr. Simmons' image changed to picture of a Decepticon approaching. It was rather clear, only a little bit grainy.

"I'd recognize that 'Con anywhere, Sir," I said pointing at the image. "That's Skyshadow."

"I believe you are correct, Rox," Prowl said. He hit a button and the human's face reappeared. "Mr. Simmons where was this image taken."

"_Transmitting you the last known coordinates of our Mars rover now._"

"Did you say Mars?" Ratchet asked, rare excitement in his voice. Even the old fragger got his spark pulsing as quick as mine!

"Our probe is still four hours from being launched from the shuttle, Mirage is piloting. This new information changes things," Prowl mused and then activated the comlink on the computer terminal. "Akima, this is Prowl. Contact Mirage. Have him to stop. I will contact him shortly with new orders."

"_Acknowledged._"

"Can you give me any other information, Mr. Simmons?" Prowl asked.

"_I gave you all we had. However, I do have about thirty volunteers ready to go fight with you. Lennox and his unit are itching to try out their new armor suits that Wheeljack came up with for them. And they're all anxious to help get Kacey back._"

"I'll let Prime know about it, Sir. That decision will be up to him. But please, have Lennox and his men on standby."

"_They're already prepping as we speak_," Simmons smiled.

"I'll contact you shortly. Prowl out," he said and then terminated the connection.

"So we're going to go to Mars, right, Sir? We're going to go save Kacey!"

"Rox, calm down," Prowl ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry Sir. I…I just got excited and carried away…Sir."

"Well, the next time calm yourself," Prowl said in a deadly serious tone. Then he gave me a very small smile. "You didn't have to run all this way. You could have simply transferred the call to the med bay."

My mouth dropped. I hadn't even thought of that!

"Young bots," Ratchet chuckled, patting me on the shoulder. "Can't keep them, can't trade them in for spare parts."

"Hey, I'm no bots spare parts!"

"Sure you are, kid."

"Return to your post, Rox," Prowl ordered. "I'm going to go tell Optimus the good news."

"And I'm going with you," Ratchet said, following Prowl. The two of them talking animatedly about this wonderful news.

I waited until they were out of sight.

"Pack up your med kits, Sockets. Coz we're going to Mars!" I cheered.


	62. chapter 62

Already?! Unbelievable but yes, chapter 62 already! Woohoo! Ok, it literally just flowed out like water when I sat down. I think because I've been dying to write these up coming action scenes for a really long time now. But please, don't expect every remaining chapter to be posted as quickly as this one.

Ok about the chapter. It's not action but it's a ride. It's kind of like foreplay. The energy builds up for the next chapter.

Author's notes: _**italics**_ denote comlink chatter.

* * *

**Ironhide**

I swear Primus has it in for me lately. For the past several weeks each time Mia and I finally have time for a little intimacy something interrupts it! First it was Sidewinder with a system upset. Next was Prowl demanding the weapons' inventory. Then it was Optimus ordering me to actually do the weapons' inventory instead of handing in the previous month's. After that, Ratchet was pounding on the bedroom door, after letting himself into our quarters, demanding I get my aft down to the med bay for a long overdue weapon system check up. Another time it was the twins pulling a prank, or was it Kacey and they helped, I'm still not sure on that one. But I was checking the shower system in our quarters just to be safe.

Then today! Ok, I'll admit the news today was worth the interruption. But frag it to pit! I thought I was going to explode earlier! Thankful Optimus delayed the meeting until Mirage could get the shuttle into position. Which gave Chromia and me just enough time to _get busy_.

"You're late," Prowl said as I took my seat directly across from Elita.

"It wasn't on purpose," I smiled. "I had to beat back some Autobots just to get in the door. Optimus, I think every bot on the base is out there ready to volunteer."

"I know," Prowl groaned, pinching his nose plates.

"You didn't order Rox not to tell anyone," Bumblebee smirked.

"He's still young and has much to learn," Magnus added.

That was how Chormia and I got interrupted. Word of where the Decepticon base was spread across the base faster than Kacey could fly! Nitro and Firestar came rushing into our quarters. The mistake Mia and I made was thinking we'd be alone for a long while and didn't bother leaving the couch! I'm not sure if Firestar will recover from that. As for Nitro, he was a typical mech and took it all in stride. He did suggest we lock the door next time so Mia and I could have enough time to separate ourselves before someone walked in.

"We were all young once," Ratchet smiled. "Youthful enthusiasm is contagious."

"You were young once?" I joked to my friend, making everyone laugh. Ratchet glared at me.

"Enough everyone," Optimus ordered.

"Sorry, Optimus," I said to him.

"Mirage, continue please," Optimus said.

"_The shuttle is in stealth mode…entering the atmosphere now above the northern polar region._"

"Already?" I asked as my leg twitched slightly, almost as if something softly touched it. At the time I didn't think anything of it.

"I gave instructions to Mirage on how to divert energy to the engines and use the probe's energy source to power the cloaking shield of the shuttle," Wheeljack volunteered. "He got there in less than half the time. The downside was that it over exerted the engines making it a one way trip."

"Mirage is an excellent field operative. He'll be alright until we get there," Bumblebee said.

I glanced at my young friend. He looked focused, determined. I'm not sure how he's done it but Bumblebee has managed to control his emotions and feelings about Kacey rather well. I doubt anyone suspects a thing. I know I wouldn't have if I didn't already know.

After our last conversation I honestly couldn't think of a better mech for Kacey. I made the simple suggestion that he would be alright to go ahead and tell her how he felt. Only Bumblebee was adamant about abiding by the old customs. He was going to wait until Kacey was _**fully**_ mature, interface systems online and all. Only then would he begin his courtship with her.

Since the war started so few of us have had the time to honor such customs. Well, except for Magnus. But I expect nothing less from his as he's deeply religious and was raised by his mother to respect the old ways. Some of that has rubbed off on the younger bots like Bumblebee. I think even Kacey prefers the old ways as well since she's more of a history geek than her father.

"_Coming up on the coordinates now…holy Primus…the 'Con base is definitely here._"

Excitement buzzed around the room. Actual confirmation that the base was indeed on Mars!

"Focus, Mirage," Optimus ordered the scout but I think he was talking to all of us as he looked around the table. "We only have a short time before your communication is picked up by the 'Cons."

"_Sorry, Sir. It's your standard military base. Lay out, size, configuration…all match the base we attack on Tesla Six. I'm sending coordinates for an ideal location to mount our offensive, along with visuals of the area. After that I'll be going silent as the shuttle's energy levels are almost critical. I will see you all at the battle, Mirage out."_

"Good luck to you, Mirage," Optimus said.

"Receiving the images now," Prowl said, tapping the console before him.

Almost instantly the main view screen in the briefing room activated showing the terrain surrounding the Decepticon base and several others showing a close up of the base from multiple angles. Optimus got to his feet and moved to towards the screen. Once again I felt something against my leg only before I could look Optimus started talking.

"Freeze the image Prowl. Ironhide, we'll need explosives small enough for Roller to carry but able to do some damage," he said. "With Roller's stealth capabilities he can plant explosives along the relay points here, here…and here taking out the base's long range weapons systems. Prowl, show me the other image of the terrain, the one with the mountains."

"Yes, these mountains will provide enough cover for us. We will stay in the shuttles as long as possible. The cloaking shields should keep us hidden from any Decepticon defense satellites, if they have any. We will deploy as Roller detonates the charges. Every mech and femme will immediately transform to vehicle mode as they exit the shuttles. Magnus you are in charge of assigning Autobots to units. Each unit must stay in formation as we approach the Decepticon base."

"Wheeljack will have to give me the figures and let me know exactly how many Autobots we can take in the shuttles," Magnus said.

"Working on that now," the engineer said, his optics focused on the datapad he was working on.

"What about Kacey?" Bumblebee asked.

"Once the battle begins, Prowl will be in charge," Optimus replied. "I will be going to get Kacey."

"As will I," Elita added, her tone stating that she was not to be disputed by any of us. Not that any of us would. I doubt Optimus would at this point.

"You'll need help, Chromia and I will be more than happy to volunteer," I smiled, feeling a hand, definitely a small hand touch my foot.

"Slag!" a small voice whispered that I barely heard but easily recognized.

"I agree with Ironhide, you shouldn't go without back up," Prowl said as I made optic contact with Optimus.

"_We've got a visitor…under the table,_" I told him over a private comlink.

Optimus sighed, walked over and pulled his chair away from the table.

"You can come out now," he said.

Prowl and a couple of the others gave him a puzzled look until Leo appeared. The young mech looked up at his father for a moment before bowing his head.

"Prowl, is there anything to add?" Optimus asked.

"I've been in contact with Lennox. They're ready to be picked up."

"Good. Hound, you're in charge of assigning which Autobots will carry the humans. They'll be split up between all the shuttles accordingly."

"Understood, Prime."

"I don't need to tell you that this mission's sole purpose is to rescue my daughter," Optimus said, his optics briefly glancing down at Leo. "It _**must**_ be a success. We leave in one hour. Dismissed."

* * *

**Elita**

Optimus returned to his seat at the head of the table as the others, expect for Prowl, filed out of the room. I remained in my seat as well, my optics moving from Leo to Optimus. I honestly couldn't tell if he was mad at Leo or not. He was keeping his emotions to himself and his face had that neutral expression that annoyed the pit out of me.

"Elita, please take Leo to our office. I will be there shortly."

I refrained from glaring at him. I knew he was going to discuss strategy and entry points into the Decepticon base with Prowl. A discussion I had every right to be a part of. However, I _**was**_ concerned about Leo. It wasn't like him to disobey the rules and sneak into the briefing room.

"Very well. I expect you will brief me with Ironhide and Chromia then?"

"Of course after Prowl and I come up with a viable plan. It shouldn't take long if I know my second in command as well as I do."

"I have several strategies in mind already," Prowl smiled.

"See!" Optimus smirked, sending me his love and reassurance over our bond.

"Ok, ok, we're going," I chuckled, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder to guide him along with me.

Once out of the briefing room, my attention focused on Leo. His normally cheery attitude was gone completely. I could feel how much he missed Kacey. I empathized with him for I missed her just as much. I was grateful for Bumblebee getting my son to come out of the shell he locked himself in. I feared his bout of depression was going to be worse than I'd ever experienced with Optimus or Kacey.

"Is father angry with me?" he asked as we entered the office.

"He's not happy with you disobeying the rules. And to be honest, neither am I. Although a part of me understands why you did it. You and Kacey share a special bond, a closeness that your father and I never wanted to interfere with."

"We would do anything for each other," he said, bowing his head and dimming his optics.

"I miss her too, Leo," I said, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close. "We will bring her home. I guarantee Optimus will not leave Mars without Kacey, even if he has to destroy half the Decepticon's base to get her."

"Kacey told me once that father is both a terrifying and awe inspiring mech wrecker to watch battle. Is that true?"

"Yes. And one day, far too soon, you too will be a mech wrecker yourself. Kacey has suggested that we have Magnus start with your lessons."

"She said that?" he asked, his optics brightening as he looked up at me.

"Yes, she did. You father and I have discussed it on several occasions. I think you're ready now."

"I am, mother," he said, standing tall and proud.

"You are so much like your father," I said, pulling him close again, kissing the top of his head.

"It scares you, doesn't it?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't. As much as I want you to always be my little sparkling, I know I cannot stop you from growing up to be the mech you're destined to be. Nor will I try. You simply must learn to choose your battles wisely, Leo. Don't rush into one you are not ready for. Unlike your father, you still have a choice. Optimus never did once Sentinel was killed."

"I promise I will train hard and make you proud of me, mother," he said, hugging me back.

"My sweet son, I am already so proud of you."

"When you were a year old and Ratchet told us you were going to be so small, I was scared. Terrified," Optimus said from the doorway, looking sadly down at Leo. Both my son and I looked over at him. "I was afraid that because you were going to be so small that you'd be so fragile. That feeling only intensified when you fell from the cliff's wall and Kacey saved you. You were such a tiny sparkling then."

"As you started to grow, it was difficult for me to watch you deal with being small. The name calling, the getting picked on. I know about all of that. Kacey said I had nothing to worry about. Still, I worried. You are my youngest son. I love you as much as I love your brother and sisters. When one of you are hurting, I'm hurting."

"But Kacey was right about you Leo. You have an inner strength that's even greater than my own. I think I was even more relieved when Ratchet calculated that you were growing faster than expected and would actually be a small mech like Jazz or Bluestreak or Huffer and not a minibot."

"However, the rest of you is just like me," Optimus continued as he moved to kneel before Leo and me, resting a hand on our son's shoulder. "You have nothing to prove to anyone Leo. _**Nothing**_. You have already proven you have strength and courage when you raised the rifle and fired at the Decepticon. Not one Autobot on this base doubts that, myself included. Now, I'm asking you to use your judgment. Think before you act."

"Funny, mother told me the same thing only a few minutes ago," Leo smiled, glancing up at me.

"Your mother is wiser than us both, so listen to her. Because if you don't, _**I'll**_ be the one recharging on the couch."

Leo giggled. I simply rolled my optics at both my lugnuts.

"You still haven't punished our son for disobeying the rules," I pointed out.

"I'll figure that out later," Optimus said, rising to his feet. "We need to say our goodbyes to our younglings and get ready. Leo, go to our quarters, tell Orion and Ariel we'll be there shortly."

"Yes, father," he smiled.

The moment we were alone, Optimus wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You're not going to punish him, are you?" I asked as I slipped my arms around his neck.

"No," he sighed. "I think he's punished himself enough the past few days."

"So have you," I smiled warmly, caressing his face.

"How are you feeling, my love?" he whispered, nuzzling his face against my hand.

"I'm fine. Ratchet cleared me for active duty. I'm ready for this, Optimus."

He simply stared at me. His blazing blue optics penetrating deep into my spark with his gaze. Primus, I love this mech so much.

"So, fill me in on the rescue plan," I said, leaning into him.

"I go in first, blasting everything in sight. Ironhide watches our afts and blasts anything behind us."

"And what, Chromia and I hide behind you mechs?"

"Ok, you can go in first," he smirked. "I like the view from behind you better anyway."

"Perv!" I exclaimed shoving him away. Only he held on tight, pulling me in closer. His lips were almost on mine. His smile had faded and the worry was back on his handsome features. "We'll save our daughter, Optimus."

"I'm still worried…how much of our daughter will we be saving?" he asked, optics dimming as he rested his forehead against mine.

I had no answer. I was just as worried about it as Optimus was about that. Kacey was trained. But training only carries a bot so far. And I had no idea how much torture my daughter can take.

* * *

**Orion**

We prayed together as a family, hoping to that mother and father would bring Kacey home safe. I missed my sister. She's only been gone a few days but my spark has felt this void within where my sister's essence used to be. Such emptiness lingered waiting, hoping to be filled.

As soon as mother and father left our quarters, Ariel went on the hunt for Galen to worry about Kacey in her own way, which was usually with Galen comforting her. Even though our parents put me in charge I couldn't tell my twin sister what to do. The femme had a mind of her own. Not like I had to worry about her anyway. I could always find her when I needed to. I'd just ask Kayla where Galen was and viola, I could find my sister.

I was most worried about Leo. He was…_**different**_ since that day he was shot. It wasn't just his attitude that changed. But the way he walked. It was like…he had purpose now with each step or action. In away, he seemed more mature for a mech his age.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking into our room to see Leo carefully putting Kacey's cloak and weapon in a satchel.

Leo didn't respond but hurried over to his messy desk and started opening the drawers, looking for something. I decided not to push the issue. Like Ariel, Leo needed to worry in his own way.

"What's that?" I curiously asked when he held up a small flat, blue, device.

"Something I've been working on. Kacey isn't the only one who works in Wheeljack's lab for fun. And today seemed like a good day to see if it works," he answered putting it on his chest.

"Leo."

I turned upon hearing another mech's voice to see Sidewinder in the doorway. My mouth dropped open when I saw what was in his hand.

"Good, thank you Sidewinder," Leo said, moving across the room.

"I doubt my brother will even notice as he's been spending all his time with Firestar in her quarters," Sidewinder chuckled. "He can't interface yet but dad taught him things to make Firestar overload without interfacing."

"Again, thanks for letting me borrow your blaster. I'll take good care of it."

"A blaster! What the frag? Are you nuts, Leo?!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what I saw as Leo put the blaster in the satchel.

"I've thought this through, Orion," Leo said calmly as he grabbed something off his bed. "Bumblebee said the next time I will not fail. Father and mother told me to use my judgment. But Kacey always told me to follow my spark."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it during times like this!" I countered as he approached me.

"I don't have time to explain it to you brother. Just know that I _**need**_ to do this. I need to be there on Mars for some reason I do not know yet. Please…forgive me."

His hand shot up and I heard the hypo-syringe hiss as he injected me with a sedative. I didn't even have time to warn mother or father through our spark bond as it happened so fast. And the last thing I saw was Leo helping me to the floor.

"I love you my brother," were his last words I heard just before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Lennox**

I hated this part of the game. It wasn't that I was an impatient man. I was an experienced father. I learned to be patient because of my kids. And I have found that many of the Autobots deal with this waiting bit just like us humans do.

Most leaders, like Optimus and me, usually sit calmly yet focused. I'm sure he was thinking ahead to the upcoming battle just as I was. There were a couple of bots and men alike that even slept to pass the time. I noticed Sunny and Sides liked to listen to music just like Epps did. In fact the three of them were having an animated discussion about hip-hop a few hours ago. It would have still been going on if Ironhide and myself hadn't told them to finally shut up.

Then there were men or mechs like Ironhide and Ratchet. Those two seasoned veterans who could shoot the shit with the best of them to pass the time. This time they were talking about Moonracer. I heard she decided to remain on Earth and be near her younglings. A decision that appeared to relieve Ratchet tremendously. I don't think I'd want my wife near a battle again if she were badly injured that last time either.

A part of me still can't believe that the Decepticons would attack the Autobot femmes with the sole purpose of stealing the younglings. They're just kids! What did they do? Nothing, except be born under a different faction! It wasn't right!

"How's the armor suit holding up?" Wheeljack asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Surprisingly light and cool inside," I answered, seeing him through the suits visor.

With less than an hour before we arrive at our intended destination us humans had put on our armor in preparation for the fight.

"It's designed to adjust accordingly to the wearer's body temperature and external atmosphere temperatures," Wheeljack smiled. "Can't have you humans overheating now, can we?"

"No, that wouldn't be a good thing," I laughed.

"It kind of reminds me of Halo," Epps commented flexing his arms and hands.

In deed, the armor though metallic in color looked similar to the video game's style of the main character. I know this only because I've had to endure hours of my men playing the game during down time on the base.

"That's where I got the idea from one day when watching Kacey and Leo playing together on what they called 'Legendary' difficulty. The idea is the same, to protect you. However, the armor suits I designed do have a couple of upgraded features. The suit's shell is similar to our own armor and can withstand a certain amount of laser and plasma fire. The internal gel lining acts like a buffer enable you to survive falls from up to three times Optimus' height. It also has as chameleon like camouflage that adjusts as you change from one terrain to another. I designed the internal computer to monitor all your armor's systems alerting you of any malfunctions or damages and even monitor your vital signs sending an automated signal to your medic or ours if there's a problem. And each suit has its own unique energy signature enabling us to track you, just in case you get lost."

"Whatever, I just think it's cool," Epps replied.

"Got that right," a few of the other men on the shuttle said.

"Optimus, I'm getting a communication from Magnus' shuttle," Prowl said from the pilot's seat. "You need to see what he has to show you."

The Autobot leader had been relatively quiet after he explained the mission to us back on Earth and thanked us for volunteering to help rescue his daughter. Being a father myself I can empathize with him. Our children are everything to us. Our world is shaken when something happens to just one of them.

Optimus suddenly shouted something in his language as he looked over Prowl's shoulder. I couldn't see the monitor on the console but whatever it was got Prime pissed off. When Elita joined him I knew this couldn't be good at all as both of them were now yelling at the monitor.

"Hide, what's going on?" I quietly asked, elbowing his shin.

"Seem Leo snuck aboard Magnus' shuttle using some type of personal cloaking device that ran out of power," my friend answered.

"No shit."

"Yes, shit. This is not good. Leo has no armor and no business doing what he did. And we've come too far to take him back home."

"Honestly, it doesn't surprise me," I commented. "Leo and Kacey are tight. They'd do anything for each other no matter the risk."

"Yes, I agree. Leo is growing to be more like his father with each passing day."

"What will happen when we land?"

"Prime assigned Bluestreak to stay with Leo on the shuttle," Hide answered as Elita sat back down.

I watched, a little bit nervously, as the powerful Autobot leader glared out the window of the shuttle. Another nifty trick the suits can do is gauge surface temperatures. And right now, Optimus Prime was running RED hot.

* * *

**Magnus**

"Leo, you shouldn't have done what you did," I said as gently as I could, figuring that the young mech had enough of being yelled at by _**both**_ his father and mother. I don't think I have _**ever**_ scene Optimus so angry before.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Magnus," he replied, sitting on the floor, arms folded tight across his chest. "You have no brother or sister. You do not share a bond like I do with my family."

"True, but I did once with my mother. She taught be the importance of common sense and when to use it before she passed on. That is something you seem to be lacking of late."

Leo turned his face away, glaring at nothing. I noticed his optics glistening with fresh tears. I sighed and moved to kneel down next to him.

"I understand your desire to rescue your sister. No one doubts the love you have for her. But you need to ask yourself, what would she think if she knew you were here, risking your life? How would she feel if you got hurt?"

He turned his head. Blazing blue orbs locked intensely on me. I nearly shivered as he reminded me so much of Optimus with that gaze.

"Kacey would understand most of all why I must do this. She understands the desires of the spark better than anyone," he said and then turned his face away from me once again.

I knew then there was nothing I could say to sway him. I knew his type of mech well. Stubborn. Deep feeling. Loyal to the end. Sometimes there was no use talking sense to a mech or femme that followed their spark. It was what drove them.

"_Bluestreak, guard him with your life and protect him from himself when necessary. Even if you have to use a sedative to knock him out_," I said over a private comlink with the blue scout.

"_Understood, Sir._"

In the meantime, I prayed to Primus to give Leo the wisdom he'd needed. I know that if anything happened to the young mech, it might affect how Optimus and Elita fight in this rescue mission. I didn't want that. We couldn't afford that. More importantly, Kacey couldn't afford that.

I too wanted desperately to save Kacey from the Decepticons and would do anything within my power to ensure the success of this mission.

* * *

**The Quintessons' Alpha Q**

"_How are you doing young one?_" I asked.

"_As well as can be expected. This morning's sessions was…painful…but brief. I think Megatron had something more important to tend to for they never bring me back to my cell until the end of the day. I'll be fine after some recharge. You don't need to worry about me._"

"_I cannot help but worry for you._"

The youngling laughed, "_You sound like my mother._"

"_In a way, the alpha q is mother or father. We keep the others balanced, serene, organized._"

"_Are…are you the alpha q, Rema?_"

"_I am, Kaceystar. Now rest young one._"

"_One more question? Please?_"

"_Very well, you may ask your question._"

"_I know my transformation systems came online already but…um…_"

"_As promised, we will restore you to your __**true**__ form._"

"_May I ask how?_"

"_First we must repair the glitch in your program. Then we must do a thorough scan of all your systems. You still have a one or two more orns left to grow which makes the next step possible - accelerated growth. It was what we did to Venom to bring him from sparkling to maturity in only a few short years. However, the serum will have to be modified to accommodate your systems. I anticipate only two injections will be sufficient to restore you to your true self._"

"_You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to that,"_ the youngling said_. "If I'm ever to be Prime one day, I would prefer that the Autobots be able to look up to me and know I can lead them rather than look down at me and wonder if I'm even capable of leading them. My father is one of the tallest Primes our people have had. The Autobots can easily see him on the battlefield. He's not only their leader, but their strength and hope out there. I cannot be that if I'm lost in the fray._"

"_Do not doubt yourself young one. You are wiser and stronger than you realize._"

"Rema, some one is coming," Klatu urgently whispered to me.

I immediately calmed the others down as we all huddled together. Then we watched quietly as the dark gold armored mech slowly walked by. I easily recognized him from the other day.

"_Beware Kaceystar, he's back!_" I told her.

"_Good," _she replied._ "This is the moment I've been waiting for. Be ready._"

"_We will be._"

* * *

**Skyshadow**

It was a good day. Everything was going my way today. My shift in the command center ended shortly after Megatron's communication meeting started in the briefing room. Cyclonis had the young femme taken back to her cell while he took his station as commander in the command center.

Now only one thing remained. I needed to find Reaper.

That lazy piece of slag better not ruin this for me. This will probably be my only chance to do this. Primus, my interface systems were itching to be activated. I swear I could almost smell her scent up.

"REAPER! GET ONLINE YOU MISERABLE FRAGGER!" I shouted pounding on the door of his quarters.

It took a moment but his door finally opened.

"Sorry, Skyshadow, I was recharging. Up late last night drinking high grade," he yawned.

I grabbed him by his chest armor and pinned him against the wall.

"You'd better not frag this up for me!" I growled at him.

"I'm fine," he snarled back, shoving me away. "Let's just get this over and done with. You have the credits?"

"Here, half now, half later when I'm done."

"Fine," he grumbled taking the currency out of my hand. "Let's go."

Together we made quick time reaching our intended destination. As instructed, Reaper hid in the supply closet. After a quick look back and forth down the halls I opened the door to the cell block section and entered, locking the door behind me. Just in case the femme escaped from my grasp she couldn't get out.

My spark pulsed wildly in anticipation as I marched down the long row of cells. I didn't even bother acknowledging the Quintessons. They were not important. All that mattered was the femme.

"So pretty," I whispered, peering into her cell.

Like before she was recharging on the bed. No doubt exhausted from her latest session. I heard she screamed a few times for Starscream as he was rather smug about it before heading into the meeting with Megatron.

I drank in her beauty committing each supple curve, slender appendage, and delicate feature to memory. This femme was one to remember for a long time to come. Only once I had my fill of taking in her beauty did I reach over and deactivate the energy field that was locking me out. As I stepped into the room my cooling systems came on to counteract the heat from my interface systems which just skyrocketed up.

Ever so slowly I climbed onto the recharge bed, being extra careful to not touch her just yet. It took a few moments to position myself in just the right spot above her laid out frame while she recharged away, oblivious to my presence.

I smiled.

Soon she'd know me. Soon she'd feel my presence over take her.

Funny, almost without my commanding it, my interface panel retracted and my appliance extended itself fully as if anticipating what was to come.

I was more than ready.

"I'd put that away if I were you," she suddenly said, her tone threatening as her optic covers slowly opened.

"Nothing you can do about it, femme," I smirked, daring to caress her face with my fingertips.

Her blue optics flared in response and narrowed at me, yet she did not move from my touch.

"So be it. Have it your way."

"Thanks, I will," I responded.

And that's when my good day fell into the pit.

The faint sound of a transformation system filled my audio receptor for barely an astrosecond before I heard a blade piece a metallic alloy. It took another astrosecond or two for my systems to send me an alert that there was a breach in my armor.

I look between us for visual confirmation.

It was the oddest feeling during that long moment. I didn't really feel any pain yet which should have surprised me as I don't like pain. In that moment, I actually wasn't sure what was more surprising.

Seeing the extended blade from her right forearm inserted into my abdomen.

Or watching as Kaceystar's Cybertronian armor slowly extended and slide into place, covering each beautiful curve of her body. Even a mask came up over her face, leaving only her optics there for me to see.

Or, maybe perhaps it was the _**look**_ in those optics that was most surprising.

Yes, that was it. I never expected _**that**_ look from this femme at all. Yet, I had seen that look on a number of occasions. Only I had not witnessed such an intense, cold gaze such as this on the battlefield when facing an opponent. No, I have seen this look on numerous occasions from my Lord Megatron usually just before he made a kill…Decepticon or Autobot.

Odd, that in this moment of realization, I wasn't at all surprised that I was about to die.

* * *

Up next: We pick right up with Kacey and Skyshadow. I suggest you get a seat belt for your chairs. It's going to be a wild ride.


	63. chapter 63

Author's comment: I know there are those of you who think Kacey comes off as too perfect. She's beautiful, intelligent, and a better than average skilled fighter. Remember, her protoform _**was**_ built differently, more advanced than the others. Her beauty comes from her parents, naturally. Her intelligence, again from her parents and from the fact that she's been taught by Alpha Trion himself since she was still somewhat of a sparkling. Her fighting abilities are due to her upgraded protoform and programming. I have tried to show her weaknesses starting back near the end of Hope's Journey and through this story. All of which have been leading up to a sequence of scene's where we see her dark side, the side that shows that she _**is**_ related to Megatron.

Now, buckle up folks and enjoy the ride for this chapter and the next…and the next.

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote comlink chatter.

* * *

**Kacey**

The look of absolute shock on Skyshadow's face was some what satisfying to me. Yet, it could not extinguish the overwhelming anger and hatred I felt for what he had nearly done to me the other day and what I'm sure he'd done to other femmes. No mechanism deserved to be treated as such and I felt it was _**my**_ duty to bring justice for those who could not.

No quick death would be coming for this pitiful excuse for a mech. No! I wanted him to suffer as punishment! So, I jerked my blade upwards and twisted. Precious life giving energon streamed down my blade and over my forearm. The surprised looked vanished from his face. The agonizing pain he suddenly felt jolted him from his stupor. Desperation filled his optics. Fear spread across his faceplates. Panic motivated his arms and legs as he now struggled against me.

Only, I wouldn't let my prey go so easily after he pushed away and fell onto the floor. I pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. We tumbled and rolled, both shooting up to our feet at the same time.

Skyshadow grabbed his abdomen with one arm as he staggered back. Taking full advantage of his weakened condition, I charged at him. My technique and form was perfect, just like Magnus taught me as I launched myself through the air. My foot landed squarely on his injured armor, knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

Energon spewed from his mouth when he coughed on impact. His arm transformed into his weapon and I didn't hesitate to remove it. More energon splattered across the wall as it flew off my blade. And for the first time Skyshadow howled out in pain, clutching his severed arm.

"It's been a while since I enjoyed killing a Decepticon," I smirked, retracting my battle mask and kneeling before him. I held my blade under his chin, lifting his head up higher, exposing the sensitive neck plating beneath. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

His optics widened, looking past me. And in that moment, I suddenly came back in tune with my surroundings. My sensors told me of the Decepticon coming up behind me. But only one? Curious, why didn't Skyshadow call for more reinforcements? Or was the still so arrogant to think that he and his cohort could defeat me?

At the last possible astrosecond I turned, bringing my blade up. My attacker had no time to react except for the shocked expression on his face plates after my blade pierced his spark chamber. A moment later his optics darkened and the covers closed. I retracted my blade and dropped his corpse to the ground.

Next, before Skyshadow could even think of actually calling for _**real**_ back up this time I quickly extended my blade. Whirling around in one fluid movement, my blade true to its mark sliced off the fragger's head.

I watched as Skyshadow's body twitched for a few moments, the sound of his head clanging off the wall before it hit the floor and rolled sounded so distant to me. I felt no pity. No remorse. Such was the intricacies of war. Such was the hollowness of revenge.

But at least the fragger was dead and he would never harm another femme…_**ever**_.

"_Kaceystar, are you ok?!_"

I shook my head, coming out of the energized daze I was in.

"_Kaceystar!_"

Without answering Rema I left my cell and raced down the rows of empty cells to where the Quintessons were being held. Quickly retracting my blade, I then deactivated the energy barrier to free them.

I was puzzled by their horrified expressions. I retracted my battle mask and glanced down to see my Cybertronian armor was splattered with energon.

"It's not mine. I could not allow them to call for reinforcements," I said, justifying my actions. "We're at war Rema. If you and your friends want to escape then don't get squeamish on me. More energon will be spilled before his day is over, I promise you. I will get you out of here, you have my word. Just remember your end of the bargain. I'm to be returned to my _**true**_ form."

"We will keep our word," Rema said, glancing up at me sadly.

I didn't have time to think on her reaction at the moment. I had five lives to protect and get the frag out of here.

"Let's move out," I ordered, allowing my plasma rifle to form on my back. Once it was ready, I retrieved it and hurried to the entrance of the cell block. "We head for the shuttle bay as discretely as possible. If we run into resistance, do as I say and keep out of the line of fire."

"We are ready, young one."

I chuckled, "I've been ready for this for a long time now."

The energon raced through my systems. My spark pulsed wildly with excitement. Even my transformation systems were humming in anticipation. Frag I truly missed the thrill of battle!

With familiarity and ease, I hacked the code and unlocked the door to freedom…and hopefully my family and friends.

* * *

**Optimus**

I had anxiously watched as Roller cloaked then sped down the ramp before the door to the shuttle closed. He was quite eager when I told him what we were planning. He, like the other Autobots, was anxious to do his part in this rescue attempt.

Some were even a little too anxious but I could not blame them. It has been an agonizing few days for my family and me waiting to hear any news about Kacey's whereabouts. But I must remain calm, focused. I cannot lose my edge during this upcoming battle for I will not risk losing my daughter.

"Prowl, what is the risk of me leaving the shuttle and entering the next one over?" I asked quietly, my optics glancing at Elita who was getting ready for our up coming battle.

"Negligible. You wont be out long enough for you energy signature to register. _**If**_ they're systems are like ours. If they've been upgraded…then I don't know."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take right now. Tell Magnus to have the door open for me as soon as I get there. And contact me when Roller is in position to place the first charge."

Prowl nodded and discretely contacted Magnus' shuttle. I made my way to the back of ours. Of course, Elita new right away something was up. She could sense the turmoil within my spark.

"Do not stop me," I simply said to her. "I rarely ever put my foot down with our younglings. But Leo has gone too far. I must do something. I will not risk losing our son."

"As you pointed out, Leo is _**our**_ son. We should be doing this together."

"On any other issue I would agree with you. This is something between father and son. It is…" I paused, turning to face her. "It is something Sentinel had once done with me. And so it is time that I must do the same with Leo. He is much younger than I was. But he _**must**_ be made to understand."

"Ok," she frowned moving away.

I sighed, feeling her hurt within. We've always been together on everything regarding our sparklings. Everything except Kacey's training with Prowl. And now with this. I knew this day would come with Leo, I just never expected it to be so soon.

'I love you,' I said to her over our bond, extending any apologies to her that might be necessary.

'I love you back,' she replied, eagerly accepting them and giving me her love.

"Prowl."

"Opening the door…now!"

The door dropped and I was out of the shuttle. I didn't need to turn back to see Prowl had closed it. Nor did I need to worry about the shuttle door on Magnus' ship opening in time or not. And in less than four astroseconds I was safely aboard the other shuttle.

"_So far so good, Optimus. No indications your energy signal was picked up,_" Prowl said over a private comlink.

"_Good, thank you._"

"Blue, back with the others," Magnus ordered as he and the gunner left the shuttle pilot and co-pilot seats. Magnus paused beside me, glancing down at Leo than up at me. "Good luck, he's a rather stubborn mech, like some one I know."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Then my smile quickly faded as I sat in the pilot's seat.

'Leo, come up here please,' I asked over our bond, intending to keep our conversation as private as possible.

I felt a flicker of uncertainty. I do not blame him for that. I was furious earlier and had done my best to keep that anger to myself. I know from Elita that I wasn't as successful as I'd hoped for she repeatedly had to tell me to not lash out through our bond.

Finally my son came to join me by sitting in the co-pilots chair. I turned from the bright desert landscape to see my son looking up at me with a determination I'd seen so many times from Kacey or myself.

'Why?' I asked.

'It was something I felt I had to do. And something I would do again if necessary.'

'I can feel that, my son. I do not approve of this. But there is nothing I can do right now. I just hope you're error…'

'My error?! Since when is following one's spark an error?' he countered harshly.

'Have you thought of the consequences?' I shouted back over our bond. 'You're compromising the mechs and femmes under my command. You are putting your own creators in jeopardy because we must now worry about your well being along with our own. Your selfishness could very well cause Elita or I to lose focus on trying to save your sister!'

'Father, I…'

'No, you have gone too far Leo. If and when we get back to Earth you will be punished! Your training which, I was going to approve has now been called off until I deem you mature enough to not act so foolishly.'

"**IS IT WRONG TO LOVE MY SISTER SO MUCH AND WANT TO BE A PART OF GETTING HER BACK?!**" he screamed with tears rolling down his faceplates for all to hear and see.

"No, it is not wrong, Leo," Magnus spoke. "You must learn that you cannot do everything yourself. Have faith in the rest of us Autobots for that is our way. We rely on each other during battle. An Autobot does not know the meaning of me, myself, or I when on that battle field. We each look out for the others. It has served us well and will continue to serve us. It's what makes us strong."

"But what of Kacey, she's all alone," Leo countered. "I'm scared for her."

"We all are, Leo," I said. "That is why we're here."

"As am I," Leo said adamantly.

"But you've put many of us in potential danger," Magnus added. "Megatron can sense you if he reaches out. If he does, he will come after you to get to Optimus, Elita or even Kacey."

Leo blinked rapidly a few times then looked up at me for a long moment. Then his head bowed down in shame as he finally understood.

'I'm so sorry father,' he said, returning our conversation over our bond. 'I had not considered that. Is that why you ordered me to not reach out to Kacey?'

'Yes, it is why Elita or I have not reached out to her yet either. We fear Megatron may sense us if we do. But you must not, even after the battle begins. I will not risk losing you to my brother. Understand.'

'Yes, father. I understand now. You won't feel a little peep from me over our bond. I promise.'

I did not hesitate to pull my son onto my lap and hold him close. I know times like this are nearly gone now that he's a teenager. My little Leo…pfft, I cannot call him little anymore. He deserves more. Though it frightens me, Leo is going to make one extraordinary Autobot.

"I love you, my little mech," I whispered to him.

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

**Cyclonis**

An air of anxiousness hovered over the base. I honestly hadn't felt this anxious for battle since we attacked the Autobots on the planes of Tiger Pax. A battle we were winning up until the All Spark was abruptly blasted from Cybertron and sent hurtling through space.

I admit to no one but myself that many Decepticons were uncertain about Megatron's departure after he hastily laid down a chain of command we were to all follow. I was entrusted to be Thunderblast's protector, discretely of course. I acted as her second in command and followed her orders as if they were Megatron's.

It was a joyous day when I arrived with her on this planet the fleshlings call Mars. I did not hesitate to kneel before my Lord, vowing my allegiance to him and the Decepticon cause. I was given commendations for my loyalty and for delivering my leader's femme to him safely.

I proudly served as an officer now relishing in my greater responsibilities. I even enjoyed my shifts in the command center doing what many officers consider boring and mundane as I watched and waited for either my shift to end or for something to happen.

Nothing ever happened here on this planet. But ever since taking the daughter of Optimus Prime captive I've been on high alert…waiting for that something to occur.

"What is it, Rumble?" I asked, walking towards his station after I noticed he seemed…agitated.

"I'm not sure, Sir. There was an energy blip on the radar but only for a fraction of an astrosecond. Not long enough for the computer to determine what it was. I pulled up a visual of the area just to make certain nothing was there."

I bent over, looking at the monitor. Indeed, it showed that nothing was there. However, my sensors were tingling. Something wasn't right. Too many days had passed without a whisper from the Autobots. I knew them well. They never left a fellow bot behind. I knew sooner or later they'd make a move to retrieve the young femme.

"Send Skyshadow to check it out," I ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

I walked away, debating on bringing up this issue with Megatron. Then thought better of it. There was nothing to really report yet and my Lord did not like unnecessary interruptions.

"Cyclonis, Skyshadow is not responding to my hails!"

"Where is the fragger?" I growled, clenching my fists.

"I'm not picking up his energy signature anywhere on the base. Shall I scan for his cloaking frequency?"

"Sir, as I was heading to the command center for duty, I saw him and Reaper heading in the vicinity of the prisoner cell blocks, where we're holding the Autobot femme," Blitzwing informed me.

"That piece of slag never learns, does he?" I growled. "Rumble, continue your scans of the area. Let me know if you find anything. I'll deal with Skyshadow personally!"

* * *

**Starscream**

Good Primus, Shockwave could put one into permanent stasis lock with his long boring reports. I swear if Thunderblast hadn't been in the room I would have fallen into recharge long ago. And I was ever so grateful for Cyclonis' urgent message to Megatron and myself.

"What is it, Cyclonis?" Megatron asked, not looking happy about the interruption.

"_Sir, I believe it best that you come see for yourself. It's with regards to the Autobot femme._"

"On my way," he said, rising to his feet.

As second in command I followed without being asked. Of course Thunder followed as well. The femme was determined to extract her revenge on Elita, one way or another for killing her brother. I did nothing to stop Thunder…beautiful Thunder. Primus, the femme was rather pleasing when determined.

Before her brother's death, I tried often to gain her affections. Since she hadn't officially been claimed by Megatron I felt I still had a chance. Then her brother was killed and Megatron announced that he intended to bond with her once the war was over. His delay left a window of opportunity for me. I believed I could have still made her mine which was why I never told her the truth about her brother. I figured why bother if the traitor was dead and if there was still a possibility to win her spark.

Although, one thing did plague me, even to this day. I could never figure out why Elita had killed Stormrider when he was vital to sneaking information to the Autobots.

"Primus!" Thunderblast gasped slightly when we arrived at the holding cell where the Autobot was _**supposed**_ to be. The young femme was no where to be seen yet managed to leave a lasting impression up us.

I remained unaffected upon seeing the gruesome scattered remains of Skyshadow covered with energon. His head look like it's rolled into the corner from the trail of energon left in its wake. His severed arm rested close to his offlined and shall I say, savagely gutted body. His death was not a pleasant one and I actually found myself smiling.

"I'm impressed…the young femme is ruthless," I commented.

"Reaper's death was quick…a blade penetrated his spark chamber," Cyclonis said. "As for Skyshadow…well, any one of his injuries led to his demise."

"Blade?" Thunderblast questioned.

I couldn't hold back my chuckle.

"Well, it seems our little Autobot has her transformation systems online now. And she's loose on the base. What are your orders Megatron? Shall we sound the alarms and search for her?"

Megatron looked at me, optics flashing. He was pissed! It only made my smile widen.

"No alarms. Starscream, Cyclonis put together search teams and find her _**and**_ the Quintessons."

"Yes my Lord," Cyclonis bowed.

"As you wish, Megatron," I smiled and then turned to leave.

"And Starscream…I want her alive."

"I will do my best," I replied, keeping my back to him.

Of course, I had no intention of following his orders. This was my chance to get rid of Kaceystar once and for all. I was not going to waste it.

* * *

**Venom**

Slag! I swear to Primus my sister was going to be the death of me! I can't believe a mechanism so small could disappear so fast!

"Viper, where are you hiding this time?!" I hissed, crawling around in one of the storage rooms where I last heard her giggle.

Frag! I was so slagged. Mother was definitely going to kill be this time!

'Viper, where are you at?' I asked over our bond even though she couldn't formulate the words yet.

I distinctly felt her laughing at me though, much like she always did when she escaped from me.

'Little pit spawn!'

More giggles. This time I thought I heard them with my audio receptors too. I quickly got to my feet and ran out into the hall.

"Venom, just the mech I need!"

"I don't have time, Starscream. I lost Viper again."

"She'll be fine. I need your help. I think it's about time you saw some action."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, my plight momentarily forgotten.

I'd been begging my father for a while now to let me fight. I was more than ready. Cyclonis even said so himself.

"Yes, let's go."

"What's the mission? I'm ready!"

"Kaceystar has killed two of our brethren and escaped. It's up to us to find her."

I came to a stop and looked back.

"But what about Viper? I have a responsibility to her."

"You're a Decepticon, first and foremost," he growled at me. Even though I was taller than Starscream I felt intimidated by him much like I do around my father. "Nothing else matters. And like I said, Viper will be fine. She's probably in the command center now, looking for Megatron. She's safe."

"Well…"

"Let's go, that's an order!" he snapped.

I followed Starscream not wanting to disobey a superior officer. He was probably right though. Viper was probably either on her way or at the command center by now which meant I was going to get an audio receptor full from my mother.

Perhaps…perhaps if I captured Kaceystar that would alleviate some of the punishment my parents would give me. Yes, that's what I must do. One thing I learned from Starscream was that it was each Decepticon for themselves. It was the only way to make it up the Decepticon ranks.

Even though I was Megatron's son I was at the bottom of the ranks because I had yet to prove myself in battle. And this would be the perfect opportunity for me.

I smiled to myself knowing I could easily handle Kaceystar on my own. I was bigger and stronger and dare I say faster than any 'Con in the air, even Starscream. And she was just a silly femme. The real trick was getting her without Starscream being around so that I could take all the credit and make my father and mother proud of me.

* * *

**Rema**

"Why have we stopped? We're so close to achieving our objective."

"Shh," Kaceystar said to me, peering out the door. "Stay down. I'm going to cloak and see what's going on."

"We must do what she says, Rema," Klatu told me as I watched the youngling fade from my sight.

I nodded and the five of us hid. We had no choice in the matter. Besides, Kaceystar has done well in getting us this far without being discovered. Of course, it helped that we are able to hide our energy signatures much like the youngling can.

"They're looking for us," she said, her voice coming from out of nowhere. A moment later she appeared beside us, kneeling down rifle primed and resting in her hand. "It is imperative that you follow my orders from here on out. Hide when I tell you, run when I tell you."

"Have they anticipated our escape route?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we're going to have a fire fight once we get to the shuttle crafts' launch deck. But don't worry I can get us onto a shuttle and I know how to fly using evasive maneuvers. We will get out of here, I promise."

"We trust you Kaceystar and are ready to proceed when you are."

"Thanks, Rema. Now, stay close to me, all of you."

We bunched up and stay as close to the young one as possible without interfering with her movements. At the door we waited in the shadows. And waited some more. Decepticon after Decepticon passed by. I felt the fear from the others rise by the moment.

"Let's go!" Kaceystar whispered and we all moved at once.

As instructed we stayed close to her, hugging the wall as we moved down the hallway. I preferred the darkness of the shadows in some of the rooms we hid. The hallway was so bright and we could be spotted at any moment.

"Slag," she hissed doubling back a short ways.

We did the same watching anxiously has her fingers typed code after code until the door hissed open. Kaceystar shoved each of us into the room one by one before entering herself and closing the door.

"Rema," Gorte whispered, making me turn to see we were in a rather small maintenance and cleansing room.

I froze in place. An armorless Decepticon was taking cleansing shower with his back to us. One was lying on a table nearby, recharging it seemed in his protoform.

"Don't move," she ordered us.

The others pressed themselves closer to me. And I watched the youngling as she placed her plasma rifle on her back and disappeared as she cloaked. A few moments later, the recharging mech's optics shot wide open in terror just as the soft sound of a blade quickly pierced his neck. I could see that Kaceystar twisted her blade as the slice in his neck became a horrendous hole. Energon gushed out and the brightness of his red optics faded as his life force was extinguished.

From there, Kaceystar moved on, though cloaked I could see her blade. Energon continued to drip from it. She slow advanced on the unsuspecting mech in the shower, getting closer and closer.

A part of me wanted to warn him for I abhorred violence. A part of me knew that this was our only way to freedom. Another part came to understand that Alpha Trion utilized our gift to him well. Kaceystar's protoform, her very being was _**meant**_ for war.

Just then an explosion sounded. The floor rocked violently. Alarms sounded.

The mech in the shower abruptly turned, his armor sliding into place at the same time.

"What the…"

Energon suddenly gurgled and then spurt from his mouth. His optics full of fear and surprise locked on the young femme as she de-cloaked, unsheathing her blade from his neck. A moment later he fell dead to the ground.

Then time seemed to move in slow motion. It was an odd experience for us, never having been in the heat of a battle before.

Kaceystar yelled at us to fall to the ground even as she was reaching for her plasma rifle. As we fell, I looked up to see laser fire from the Decepticon that'd just entered the room behind us. Plasma fire from Kacey's rifle blasted over us repeatedly. Hot sparks showered us where we lay.

Not knowing what else do to I closed my eyes and screamed.

* * *

**Megatron**

"**Scan all delta frequencies! I want that Autobot found**!" I roared.

"I've scanned them, Sir! Twice!" Rumble answered.

"**Well scan them again!**" I growled yanking him up from his seat by his neck.

"The youngling does have the capability to hide her energy signature in other ways, my Lord," Soundwave said. "When her cloaking shield in not activated she has the ability to shield her energy signature."

I dropped Rumble back in his seat then stormed back to my chair.

"Contin…"

A distant explosion interrupted me. Claxons blared. Before I could speak, three more explosions sounded one after the other.

"So, you've finally arrived my dear brother," I whispered to myself. "Blitzwing, report!"

"The main computer is still fully functional. Base energy levels, optimum. Defense systems…Sir…our long range…"

"**SIR! AUTOBOTS AND LOTS OF THEM**!" Rumble shouted.

"On the main view screen now!" Thunderblast ordered.

"How many, Soundwave?" I calmly asked.

"I detect about forty different Autobot energy signatures. Optimus Prime and…"

"Elita-One!" Thunderblast snarled, glaring at the monitor.

Indeed, I saw the femme was alive as Optimus had told me. She and my brother, along with two others, were veering off from the rest of the Autobot army. My femme quickly turned and headed for the exit. I knew her intentions as I knew her spark very well.

But I couldn't let her go out there yet. So, I grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her. She was furious. I felt a flicker of her anger before she reined it in and kept it from me. I said nothing but kept my optics focused on her.

"Continue Soundwave."

"They have effectively taken out our long range weapons. And are now daring us to meet them on the battle field. It is a means to distract us from a rescue attempt for the youngling. From what I can tell, all the Autobot officers…Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Ironhide…even the youngest, Bumblebee…are present."

Thunderblast growled. I raised an optic ridge at her defiant stare.

"**I've waited long enough to take my revenge!**" she said to me, wrenching her arm free. "**Either let me have it or kill me now**!"

With lightening reflexes I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close. Then I loosened my grip, sending her all my love. With a single finger I traced the slender curves of her face.

"I will allow you to go my love but I'm going with you. I know I can trust you to be cruel and vicious when you kill Elita. I will make sure my brother sees you do it."

"Of course," she grinned. "And thank you."

"Soundwave, deploy the army and determine where my brother is head and give me the coordinates," I ordered. "He will not make it onto this base alive. Nor will his daughter leave. Tell Starscream and Cyclonis that when they capture Kaceystar to bring her to the battlefield. I want to see the look in my brother's face when I order her execution."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**Prowl**

I'd never admit it to anyone, except for maybe Kacey and…well Jazz of course if he was here, but I enjoy the feeling of speeding across an open highway or desert. The faster the better too. There's nothing like the feel of the ground beneath my tires, the roar of my engine, or the feeling of weightlessness when I lift off the ground for a jump.

"_Nice air, Prowl! I never knew an old rust bucket such as yourself had the speed or the skills to do that!_" Sunstreaker teased.

"_There is much you do not know about me Sunny. Just stay focused. All of you._"

"_We've got incoming_," Hound informed me. "_Sensors indicate Megatron and Thunderblast are heading straight for Optimus and Elita!_"

"_Copy that Hound, taking evasive action!_" Optimus said.

"_Make sure your evasive action doesn't roll on me like you did last summer when we went racing,_" Elita chuckled.

"_Yes, Ma'am!_"

I smiled inwardly at their affectionate banter. Jazz and I used to have it all the time when in battle. Primus, I miss him so much.

'Soon Jazz. I'll be joining you shortly,' I thought to the heavens above.

"_Autobots, proceed to attack formation omega_," I ordered.

Engines revved behind me. My sensors indicated that the Autobots formation slowly spread out as ordered until we formed a single line racing across the desert.

"_Stay in formation Bumblebee!"_ I snapped when he started pulling ahead. "_I know you're anxious. We all are my friend. We must do our part so that Optimus and the others can do theirs._"

Up ahead, I saw the dust cloud. It was growing large as it raced towards us.

"_Prowl!_"

"_I see them Magnus! Silverbolt…"_

"_High in the sky and awaiting your orders!"_

"_Bumblebee, take the twins, and Hot Shot and cover our afts! Silverbolt will support you from the air._"

"_On it Prowl!_" the young scout said.

One by one him and the others slowed and spun around and transformed. Bumblebee has showed remarkable leadership skills. I know our back side is secure. Plus, Sunny and side had long range rifles and were excellent shots. I trusted them on the battlefield even though I may not ever trust them anywhere else! And Hot Shot, though a bit cocky was an excellent fighter and skilled warrior.

"_**What the frag is going on out there?**_"

The femme's voice startled me over our comlink frequency. I nearly put the breaks on. As it was I fished tailed about for a short distance before regaining control.

"_Kacey?!_" Optimus and a dozen others including myself, practically cheered over the frequency.

"_Slag yeah! You guys are messing up my escape plans!_" she laughed.

Escape plans? Frag, I should have known! This changes things.

"_Kacey, what is your location_?" I quickly asked.

"_We're almost to the shuttle launch deck on the west side of the base_," she replied and I distinctly heard laser fire in the back ground as well as an explosion.

"_We?_" Ratchet questioned.

"_I've made a few friends. I promised to get them out of here with me._"

"_Roller, this is Optimus head to Kacey's location on the double. Ironhide and Chromia will be there shortly. Elita and I are about to be engaged in battle._"

"_Mother…she's…_"

"_Yes, I'm alive my sparkling. So is Leo,_" Elita answered.

"_Ah thank Primus…I was so worried," Kacey said and I could hear the tremor in her voice. "I didn't know…_"

"_Focus, Kacey_," I gently reminded her.

"_I'm fine, Prowl…thank you_," she sniffled. "_And Bee?_"

"_I'm here too, Kacey,_" he answered.

"_Do I have a big hug for you when we meet up_," she laughed.

"_I'll be waiting for it_," Bumblebee replied.

"_What about me, don't I get a hug?_" Rox asked.

"_And me too, I'm only one of your closest friends?_" Firestar asked.

"_Of course…I'll be so happy to see all of you. I've…got one heck of a surprise for you all!_"

More explosions sounded over the frequency.

"_Kacey, are you ok?_" I quickly asked.

"_I'm fine. That explosion triggered a chain reaction. Some of the fuel cells on the launch deck are catching on fire. What the frag…as much as I love chatting with you all, I've got to focus and get the frag out of here. Roller, what's your position_?"

"_Coming up fast on your six!_"

"_Excellent and just in time too. See you all very shortly, I promise! Kaceystar out!_"

"_Optimus, do you want me to send a team in for her?_" I asked watching as he and Elita came to a stop and transformed.

Optimus pointed at Ironhide and Chromia who altered their course and headed for us.

"_I trust Kacey to get out. We need to occupy as many 'Cons out here to give her that chance._"

"_She'll be fine Prowl"_ Elita added. _"Sh_e_ promised us she was ok and ensured us that she would call for back up if necessary._"

"_Very well," _I replied. "_Magnus, your squad is the back up if Kacey calls for it._"

"_We'll be ready, Prowl_," Magnus acknowledged.

My sensors focused on the approaching wall of 'Cons. The time for battle was upon us. Thunderblast didn't hesitate to go for Elita nor did Megatron hesitate to go for Optimus. I worried for them, as any descent second in command would do. But I also had confidence in them. They would be alright and would call for help when necessary. Until then, my task was clear and ahead of me.

"_**Autobots…transform and engage in battle**__!_" I ordered.

I dropped my hands down as I started my transformation sequence and pushed hard off the ground, launching myself up into the air. My timing was perfect, as always. I completed my transformation in mid-flight and landed directly on a 'Con, ramming my fist down on his head and knocking him unconscious.

On my feet, running and weapons drawn I moved on to the next 'Con. I could hear sounds of metal crunching across the battle field as the two armies clashed. I admit it would be a glorious way for me to die out here. But I could not die just yet. I promised Optimus I would wait until Kacey was fully recovered before telling her of my decision to end my life.

I figured since Jazz has waited for me for so long now that a few extra days weren't going to matter.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

I don't think anything could dampen my unbelievably good mood! Mother was alive. Leo was alive. And thank Primus, Bumblebee was alive. I know I would have been devastated if I lost any one of them. But Bee…I couldn't lose Bee. He'd become far too important to me. I _**needed**_ him in my life, one way or another.

"Why are you laughing?" Rema asked as we prepared to head out into the hallway.

"Because Primus has answered my prayers and I've missed this," I smiled. "Let's go!"

From there, it was a running, gunning fight all the way to the shuttle launch deck. I had one gun aimed ahead of me and the other that I pawned off a dead 'Con aimed behind me. Luckily part of the ceiling collapsed blocking off any pursuit and the fire on the launch deck seemed to scare away any 'Cons that were here to greet us.

Still, I scanned the entire deck with my sensors and kept the guns ready as I hurried through the array of shuttles. I picked one in the middle of the room, tossed the 'Cons rifle aside while placing my own on my back, bypassed its security lock and opened the door.

Once inside, I yanked a panel off the floor and pulled out the little black box that bore a unique Decepticon energy signal which enabled anyone to track the shuttle. I couldn't risk flying and getting shot at by the Autobots or the 'Cons. With the signal scrambled both sides would hesitate to fire…I hope.

While getting to my feet my optics happen to look past the Quintessons and out onto the launch deck. I couldn't believe my optics when I spotted the sparkling, Viper. She seemed to show no fear and actually looked with curiosity at the goings on around her. Regardless, of the fact that she was a born Decepticon this was no place for a sparkling. I would have to take her and put her somewhere safe.

"Get in your seats and be ready," I said as I descended the ramp.

"Where are you going?" Rema worriedly asked.

"I cannot in all good conscious leave the sparkling here to die which will happen with this out of control fire out here. With no 'Con around to collect her she's my responsibility. Plus…well…she's my cousin. I feel it's my duty."

With that I left them and walked slowly towards Viper.

'Hi Viper. Remember me?' I asked over our bond. 'Remember, I bit Starscream on the hand. It made you laugh.'

She smiled and giggled softly, red optics blinking up at me as I slowly moved closer.

"You're mine now, Kaceystar!"

I slowly turned to my right to see Venom slowly descending, wings wide spread and flapping lazily. By Earth standards he was a frightening sight to behold, almost like a gargoyle. Except he look a lot like Megatron, only with spikes on his armor on his forearms and shoulders. I didn't notice them before, they must have extended as he prepared for battle.

I made no move for my weapon. I did not know Venom's fighting capabilities, other than biting unsuspecting mechanisms. He could fly, that was obvious. No weapon in his hand which meant he was skilled at hand to hand combat or over confident. Knowing the 'Cons the way I do, probably the latter. Plus, he was not a seasoned vet. No marks of battle on his armor.

"Venom," I smirked, deciding to feel him out through witty banter. "Honestly, you're new to this game. So let me explain to you how it is. I am not yours. I am not anyone's. Just because I'm a femme doesn't make me a slave. Didn't your mother teach you about femmes like me?"

"She taught me enough," he said as I slowly stepped back, keeping my sensors locked on the sparkling that was watching my every move and that of her brother's from beneath her hiding spot.

My sensor alarm sounded. Another 'Con was sneaking up behind me. Only problem was I wasted a lot of energy to get to this point. I was running on reserves and needed a boost.

"_Roller, ETA!_"

"_Cloaked and right behind you!"_

"_You ready?"_

"_For what?"_

"_Our first powerlink."_

"_I have been waiting for a long time Kacey. I am yours to command."_

"_Let's do this!" _I said retrieving my rifle.

I initiated the command, exposing the power module in the center of my back. Roller de-cloaked, activated his boosters and shot up, clamping on to me. Almost instantly I felt my energy levels rocked up to optimum levels as he linked his power module to mine.

"_Whoa, Wheeljack made a few improvements!_"

"_Yes. He increased the energy out put levels during the link up. All systems functioning properly, Kacey._"

"_Then hang on tight my friend,_" I said, activating my plasma burners.

I shot up into the air above the shuttle and turned to face Starscream as he approached.

"You two really need to come up with a better plan if you think you're going to capture me!" I snarled, firing my plasma rifle at him.

"Who said I wanted to capture you?" Starscream smirked evilly as he dodged my weapons fire.

I may have missed my intended target but the weapon's blast hit a shuttle's fuel cell and exploded. This room, though larger than the Autobot's launch bay was still heating up. The fires were spreading faster. I quickly put my rifle away as the air was getting thicker and heavier, saturated with heat and fumes. It was only a matter of time before the entire launch deck exploded. I didn't want to risk another weapon's blast to expedite such a cataclysmic reaction.

Turning I flew straight at Venom, the lesser experienced of the two. His red optics widened in surprise and his response to take flight was delayed. Surprisingly, he was quick to recover! As quick as myself with his reaction as he was able to elude my efforts to take him down.

Another explosion rocked the room. A fireball nearly engulfed us both causing us to rocket towards the floor. We landed side by side running until the heat wave from the blast knocked us forward and onto our faces.

For the first time I could feel the sparkling Viper was truly scared. I heard her crying. Looking up I could see she was terrified.

"Viper!" Venom exclaimed looking up and seeing her too.

"**DON'T FORGET YOUR DUTY! GET THE AUTOBOT, VENOM**!" Starscream ordered.

"**WAIT!**" I shouted jumping to my feet. "**We need to get the frag out of here! NOW**!"

"**Don't listen to her Venom! She…whoa**!"

Another explosion, close to Starscream this time shot a shuttle into the air, clipping one of his extended wings. The fragger managed to get out of the way in time before it came down, landing in a crumpled mess. Explosion after explosion erupted. I noticed the two 'Cons making a break for the launch deck's opened doors to the outside. I made my way to the sparkling.

Viper clung to my armor once I lifted her up. She did not know I was the enemy. She gladly accepted what comfort I gave over our family's bond. Laser fire erupted from a couple of 'Cons that ran into the room from the hallway. I did my best to shield the sparkling as I ran for the shuttle I'd prepared for our escape.

"Here, take her," I ordered, handing Viper over to Rema. "Can you pilot the shuttle?"

"Yes."

"Then do it and get the frag out of here! Now! I've removed the transponder box. The shuttle no longer has a distinguishable energy signature."

"What about you?" Rema asked. "We had an agreement. We cannot fulfill our end if you do not come with us."

I pushed them down, covering them from the laser fire. My armor easily deflected the blasts.

"I'll cover your escape. I will join you after the battle. I will not abandon the Autobots. They might need me from the air."

"I understand. You can contact us when you deem it safe using your communicator's frequency. We will hide using one of the planet's Polar Regions to mask the ship."

"Very well. Now go!" I shouted and then ran out the back of the shuttle.

I risked it and used my own rifle to fire back. A beam collapsed. Half the launch deck was buried in debris and flames. My attackers were buried alive beneath the heated rubble.

"_I have something for you, Kaceystar. Alpha Trion said you might need it._"

Instantly my transformation systems received and processed the data stream Roller sent to me. A smile spread across my lips beneath my mask. Without a moment to spare, I lifted into the air and initiated the one transformation sequence I had been dying to initiate for so long.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

We effectively had taken care of the first wave of 'Cons trying to attack the Autobots from behind when the explosion captured just about everyone's attention. It was so loud and huge, one couldn't miss it! I turned in time to see this massive black, orange fireball plume erupt into the sky. Then if that wasn't impressive enough, thunder cracked across the desert plane as this oddly familiar looking space jet literally rocketed out of the fireball, leaving a vapor trail in its wake.

"_Holy slag! Kacey! You got your wings back_!" Sunny cheered.

"_You bet your cute aft I did!"_

"See, told you I was the cute one!" Sunny snickered to his brother.

Ignored them, watching in awe as she banked around towards the Autobot army. Once she straightened out she did a few barrel rolls making me laugh. Many of us even cheered.

"She's having fun now!" Sides commented.

Then to my sheer surprise, Kacey made a pass over the Decepticon army and opened fire at them…while in her jet form!

"Whoa! She was never able to do that before!" I gasped.

"She was just a youngling before, Bee! Look at her now!" Sunny said and then yelped.

I ran and tackled the 'Con off him and efficiently made sure he was offline permanently this time. Two more thunderous eruptions sounded making me look up.

"_Kacey, watch your aft!_" I quickly warned when two fast Decepticon fliers rocketed towards her.

One I recognized as Starscream the other was…odd looking. He had wings…just like that little pit spawn Venom that nearly killed Optimus! Yet, this couldn't be Venom. This was a fully mature mech. And even though he wasn't as aerodynamic as Kacey or Starscream, he was fast. Faster than Starscream as he pulled away and gained on Kacey.

"_I've got them both on my radar, thanks Bumblebee! Don't worry. I can handle Starscream and Venom in the sky."_

"_Venom?!"_

"_I'll explain later. You just take care of things on the ground._"

"_You're a beautiful sight to see, Kaceystar. Glad you got your wings back!_"

"_I'm blushing Bee! Thanks. See you guys later! We'll all get over energized on high grade!_"

"_It's a date!_" Sunny added.

"**Bumblebee, we got incoming**!" Hot Shot shouted pointing up to the sky.

A dozen Decepticons were in the sky headed straight for us with their weapons locked on us. The fraggers didn't hesitate to fire either.

"**Transform and follow me!**" I ordered. "_Silverbolt, try to draw a couple of them away towards our long range shooters._"

"_Copy that!_"

Silverbolt fired at a couple of the 'Cons, getting their attention. It worked too for two of them transformed into their jet forms and chased after him.

"_Nice work, Silver! Although, I thought we could have easily taken them all on!_"

"_Another time, Hot Shot_," I chuckled at him as I started to line myself up. "_Get into formation behind me._"

"_Oh, I see the plan!_" Hot Shot exclaimed.

"_Ready for some jet judo, Sunny?_"

"_Anytime bro!_"

I pumped more power into my engine so I could go faster. I needed the right velocity to reach the required height.

"**Hey! What's the paint job you fraggers**!" Sunny shouted when weapons fire landed just beside him.

"_Take evasive action but stay on course guys!_" I ordered, having to swerve myself to avoid getting hit. Sand spewed into the air just to my left…then to my right and just in front of me. Hot sand pelted my armor. "_Stay the course! We're almost there!_"

I adjusted my alt form accordingly picking up speed as we ascended the hill. Then once we reached its peek, I hit the make shift rocky ramp that nature provided and launched myself high into the air…straight at a 'Con. It was a brief but successful flight.

"**Yippy kiya mother fucker**!" I shouted, using one of Sunny and Sides' favorite lines as I transformed.

My hands latched on the surprised 'Con's neck. With one quick twist I severed the main energon line and main feed from his processor to his spark chamber, instantly killing him. As quick as possible, I brought my legs up and pushed, jettisoning myself towards the 'Con to my left.

"**Hey, get your own**!" Sunny shouted.

"**Whoa**!" we yelped as our combined weight was too much for the 'Con to handle causing us to fall fast towards the ground.

"Get off me you fraggin Autobots!"

"Ok!" Sunny smirked. "Shoot him Bee!"

"With pleasure!" I said, transforming my arm and taking aim.

"NO! Wait!" he cried out.

I fired.

"Too late…sucker!" Sunny laughed, grabbing hold of my arm.

I released the dead 'Con just as Sunny deployed his chute. We momentarily floated up in the air before slowly making our descent.

"I'll never make fun of you or your brother's parachutes," I laughed.

"Sides and I may be crazy but we're not crazy enough to kill ourselves," he counted. "We learned to be innovative when fighting the 'Cons."

"Wow, I didn't know you guys could use your processors that way," I smiled.

"Haha, remember who's holding on to who here."

"Right…**AAAHH**!"

Searing white hot pain ripped through my chest from my backside. Warning alarms sounded, many of my internal systems strained to compensate for the breach in my armor. I could feel the warm thick flow of energon down my backside.

"Ow…this is not good, Sunny," I gritted, straining to keep conscious. My automatic recharge system wanted to shut me down so my repair systems could begin repairs. I fought it off for I knew I would need a medic to fix these repairs. My own would make little difference.

"Hang on Bee!" Sunny shouted down at me. "I called for Ratchet. Bluestreak spotted the sniper and is on his way!"

I blinked a few times as I looked down I saw the exit wound of a plasma shell just to the right of my spark chamber. This definitely wasn't good. Then things went from bad to worse.

Sunny cry out. Energon splattered on my battle mask. And I suddenly started falling fast. I glanced up and my optics saw that Sunny's hand still had a hold of mine.

Only problem was his hand was no longer attached to his body.

* * *

Up next: More from the battle from multiple POVs and we discover why Leo was meant to be there on Mars. Also upcoming either in the next or following chapter the long awaited Elita and Thunderblast showdown and another Optimus and Megatron showdown. Kacey and Venom will have a chapter all to themselves for their showdown.


	64. chapter 64

I'll keep this brief so we can continue with the action. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts everyone! As promise, more action in this chapter. Various scenes will tend to overlap. I have been fritzing the past few days over seeing new images and videos for the movie. So it might have affecting the chapter a bit. If you see any major errors let me know! Lmao!

Author's notes: _italics_ denote comlink chatter.

* * *

**Cyclonis**

The battle was brutal! I loved it. Neither side showed any mercy from what I could see. A shame I joined it a bit late. Hunting down Prime's daughter proved to be a most annoying task!

Alas, I was here now and was going to make up for lost time. So I jumped right into the fray, blasting my rifle.

"_Cyclonis, this is Soundwave. Have you seen Starscream or Venom? I've lost contact with them_"

"_Negative. Last I saw they were chasing after Kaceystar through the sky. I've been a bit busy since then,"_ I replied, activating my thrust, leaping up high into the air and landing behind an unsuspecting Autobot. I yanked him off a fellow Decepticon and flung him hard to the ground. Then I fired at him at close point range killing him instantly. "_Starscream probably turned off his communicator and hid his energy signature to go after the femme. Venom has the same abilities. The idiot listens to every word Starscream says._"

"_Starscream's quest for revenge had better not foul of our Lord's plans. And I'm aware of how influential Starscream has been over Venom recently. It is a matter I'd planned on discussing with Megatron._"

"_The sooner the better I'd suggest. Shall I look for them?_" I asked, helping the Decepticon up onto his feet.

"_No, you're in charge on the battle field. I'm working to get these fires out before they reach a more vital section of the base. The blasts knocked out the emergency fire system through out the base. It's out of control at this point._"

Another large explosion sounded. Frag it to pit. Our entire shuttle launch deck was enveloped in thick black smoke.

"_I'll leave you to it, Soundwave. If I see Starscream or Venom I will notify you immediately. Cyclonis out._"

The mech's face beside me just blew up from weapons fire. I turned to see a black armored femme charging at me.

"Chormia, I must say you do look quite lovely today!" I snickered easily sidestepping her advance at me.

"I'd be careful of what you say, Cyclonis! You know how jealous Ironhide gets."

"How is the old rust bucket these days? Does he still have the energy to please a beautiful femme like yourself? Why not come to our side and I'll show you how a _**real**_ mech treats…"

_**WHAM!**_

I landed hard on the ground and had to shake my head to recalibrate my senses.

"Wonder when you'd show up," I smirked.

"Talk to my femme that way again Cyclonis and next time I swear your head _**will**_ come off," Ironhide growled.

"_We need back up at our location_!"

"_Dirge! You pathetic excuse for a Decepticon! You had the tactical advantage over those four miserable Autobots. How in the pit could you lose that?_"

"_They flew at us! They're attacking us in the air right now!_"

"_Fine, I'm on my way!_" I growled and activated my thrusters, lifting off the ground.

"Get back here you coward!" Ironhide shouted.

"Another time perhaps, Ironhide," I smiled and then blew a kiss at Chromia. "Until next time my lovely!"

I quickly transformed and took evasive action as Ironhide fired his cannons wildly. It was a good thing he was blinded by his rage for he missed me and it's a rare thing for Ironhide to miss his target.

Accelerating, I flew quickly over the battlefield towards Dirge's coordinate. I smiled to myself when I saw one of those crazy twin's and his friend floating helplessly towards the ground.

"I see the twins have never learned to consider the consequences of their actions," I said to myself. "Perhaps I should teach them a lesson."

I took aim and fire, hitting my mark perfectly.

Sunny's howl of pain was such sweet music to my audio receptors.

* * *

**Sunny**

One thing about my friend Bumblebee that I really admired was the fact that he never over reacted to any given situation. For instance, I would have been screaming my fool head off if I was free falling to the ground. But I wasn't. I was stuck in a slow descent, in pain, and watching helplessly as my friend fell.

Oh slag! He wasn't falling for long!

"**BEE!!**" I screamed when a Cyclonis swooped down and snatched up my friend.

"**Look at what I found**!" he snickered. "**Silly Autobot, shall we see just how well you can really fly without any wings?**"

The fragger still had a Cybertronian jet form but I knew that form well. It was definitely Cyclonis. Plus, I _**never**_ forget a 'Cons voice.

"**FRAGGER! LET HIM GO!!!!**" I shouted, wishing I at least had my gun. Only my gun was gone. The damage to my right forearm caused my transformation systems to shut down. Slag! I couldn't even transform into my style alt form!

"**DON'T WORRY BRO!**" Sides shouted. "**WE GOT IT!**"

Laser and plasma fire erupted from my right and I twisted around enough to see my brother had his chute deployed, holding on to Hot Shot. Both mechs were firing a fast as they could at the 'Con before he got out of range.

To Bumblebee's credit he fought and struggled to break free as the 'Con tried to go higher in the air. Bee grabbed hold of the fragger's wing and twisted and wrenched on it hard making Cyclonis cry out. Then he howled even louder when one of his thrusters blew up. Side's and Hot Shot's aim finally hit their mark.

I wasn't sure if that made things better for Bumblebee or not. The resulting tail spin was out of control and headed straight for the ground. Then if that wasn't bad enough, just before impact Cyclonis jettison his captive, managing to right himself enough bracer for impact.

Cyclonis stumbled upon his landing but was quick to get on his feet and took off running. Bumblebee's landing look painful as the sand erupted around him as he skidded to a stop.

I released my chute so I could drop to the ground faster. As did my brother. Though we were still high in the sky I knew we could handle the drop. My gears complained when I landed with a heavy thud. Once I recovered I started running for my friend.

"**I've got Bee, go get that fragger**!" I shouted at my brother and Hot Shot as I ran by them.

"**No problem**!" Hot Shot growled.

I heard them transform behind me. Their engines roared to life. I glanced back to see them both slip and slide before they got enough traction to speed away.

"_Sunny! Help!_" Bluestreak yelled over the comlink.

I looked in his direction. He was in single combat with the sniper and another 'Con was in route. Needless to say, he was seriously outmatched! And Blue was a good fighter but an even better gunner.

"_I'll be there as quick as I can, I promise. Just avoid him as much as possible until I get there!_"

"_Ok…don't take too long! The fragger has a long reach!_"

"_Just talk to him!_" I laughed.

"_What are you nuts?! He'll try to kill me for sure!_"

"_Come on, Blue. You're not that bad. None of us have threatened to terminate you!_"

He laughed back at me.

"_Just hang tight. I'll be here soon. I promise._"

I sprinted faster. I had to get to Bee and get me a weapon. Lucky for me Bee landed near one of the shuttles. I could get him inside and get me a weapon at the same time.

"_Ratchet…what's your ETA?_" I asked, sliding on my knees to Bee's side. He wasn't moving and his optic covers were closed.

"_I'm working on it!_" he grunted. "_What's his condition?_"

From the sound of it he was in the middle of a heated battle.

"_Chest wound. Plasma round went straight through entering the backside. Loss of energon. He's unconscious at the moment from the impact I assume. Just get to Bee as soon as you can! I'm placing him inside one of the shuttles._"

"_Ratchet, this is Prowl. Magnus and his unit are heading to your position to free you up! Sunny, you've got to help Bluestreak. You're the closest. We cannot afford to let that sniper back into this fight._"

"_I'm on it!_" I said, lifting Bumblebee up in my arms. "Frag Bee, you're heavy!"

Before I could even head to one of our cloaked shuttles I saw the door to one of them open. Primus, Leo was far too brave for this sort of thing! He had a weapon in one hand and the other on the door's control mechanism. I ran as fast as I could towards him.

"Hurry Sunny! I heard everything. I've got a rifle primed and ready for you."

"You're one crazy little fragger! Now get back!" I shouted running up the ramp. Once inside Leo shut the door and I quickly laid down Bumblebee on his side.

"**AHH!!**" Bee cried out when I laid him down a bit too hastily.

"Frag, sorry Bee! Leo, get me the med kit."

"I'm on it!"

"Where…where am I?" Bee asked, blinking his optics.

"In a shuttle. Leo's going to take care of you until Ratchet gets here. Just hang tight. Ok."

Bumblebee nodded, grimacing. I could tell by the look in his optics he was hiding something from me. My sensors told me the damage was extensive but I didn't have a medic's sensors to tell me just how bad. I feared for my friend's life. Yet, I knew my duty. I knew I had to stop that sniper otherwise other Autobots were in danger.

"_Sunny! How about that help you promised?!_" Bluestreak grunted over the comlink.

"Sunny, go! Blue needs your help," Bumblebee said, pushing me away. "Go, that's an order. I'll be fine."

"Leo, you take care of him. Understand. Keep him conscious until Ratchet gets here. Can I trust you to do that?"

Leo nodded, handing me the med kit, "You can count on me, Sunny."

I glanced at Bee and grabbed hold of his hand holding it close.

"You'd better hang in there because if you die I'm going after your fraggin aft in the afterlife to get you to come back!"

"Sure," he chuckled. "Now go!"

I smiled, patted Leo on the head, did a quick weld on my wrist where my hand was blasted of, grabbed the rifle and exited the shuttle making sure the door was shut.

"_Ratchet, this is Sunny. You'd better hurry_," I said over a private comlink with the CMO.

"_Understood._"

* * *

**Leo**

When I saw Kacey in her jet form flying across the sky it took a lot of restraint on my part to keep from reaching out to her. I had to keep reminding myself that I could cause her to be distracted and I didn't want that for my sister. I didn't want her to get hurt. But I could not help but sit at the edge of the seat, my spark pulsing wildly within its chamber watching what I could see from my limited view. Especially when I saw Bumblebee falling in the sky!

I actually think my spark stopped pulsing for a moment when that 'Con got a hold of him. A part of me wanted to go out there and help just like Bluestreak did. Only I knew I couldn't do that. So I did what I could by opening the door to let him and Sunny in. And of course I would do as Sunny instructed me, no matter how difficult. Bumblebee was my best friend. I'd do anything to help him.

I didn't need to be a medic to know Bumblebee was in bad shape. The wound in his chest was sparking some. His vents were wheezing. Energon was pooling up beneath him. If all that wasn't bad enough, he had this sad look on his face when he looked at me…almost as if he was sorry I was there to watch him die.

Well I wasn't going to let him die!

Hurrying, I grabbed the medical kit started rummaging around in it. Most of the stuff I had no idea what to do with. But I did recognize the medical scanner because Kacey showed me how to use one once when she was practicing with one.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" he asked weakly lifting his head up.

"Yes," I replied confidently, pulling out the cable.

I grabbed his wrist and examined it for a few moments until I found the port. Then I inserted the cable and activated the scanner.

"I guess you do," he snorted, resting his head back down on the floor of the shuttle. "Kacey taught you, didn't she?"

"Of course," I smiled while trying to recall what she taught me to do next. I pushed a button and nothing happened. I pushed another and finally Bumblebee's vital signs registered on the scanner. Frag! How do you read this stupid thing?

"Let me see," Bumblebee said, obviously noticing the trouble I was having. "This is my spark rate."

"It's not normal," I frowned, thinking the flashing yellow and red lights on the scanner couldn't be a good sign.

"Here are my energon levels and energy levels."

"You're energon level…it's in the red," I gasped. "Your energy levels are fluctuating too much."

"My repair systems can't stop the flow. A line was ruptured…just behind my spark chamber."

"How do I stop it?"

"You can't. Ratchet will have to cut me open to get to it."

"But…you're bleeding too fast and have already lost so much energon already," I said, fighting back my tears. "Ratchet won't get here in time!"

"It's ok Leo," he smiled warmly, wiping my tears away. "Don't cry. I die with no regrets."

"How can you say that?" I cried. "You can't give up! Kacey will be spark broken if you die! So would I! You're my best friend!"

He turned his face away, trying to hide his emotions from me.

"Well, perhaps I have one regret," he said sadly then looked at me, so much emotion filled his optics. "Will you do me a favor? Will…will you give a message to Kacey for me?"

I hiccupped. I didn't want to say yes because then that would be like giving up on him. But I didn't want to say no either because he was my friend. I didn't want him to die. Plus, I knew how important he was to Kacey and how much he cared for her. How much…he cared for Kacey…

"You love her, don't you?" I suddenly asked.

"Everyone loves Kacey."

"No. I mean you really _**love**_ her. Don't lie to me Bee. I've seen how you look at my sister. I just didn't put it together until right now. I've seen that look in your face…I see it every single day when my father looks at my mother."

He sighed, relief filled his optics and he nodded slowly, "Yes, I love her. Will you tell her for me…tell her how much I love her and that I'm so sorry I never told her myself. Can you do that for me Leo?"

"No," I said, remembering something else Kacey taught me about the medical scanner. I punched in a few commands then looked at Bee. "You can tell her yourself because I'm not going to let you die!"

It took a few astroseconds before the scanner beeped. It told me exactly where the leak was.

"What are you doing?" Bee asked when I peered into the exit wound.

"Thanking Primus for once about being small," I smiled and reached my hand into the wound.

Bumblebee hissed arching his chest slightly. Then he groaned in pain, hands balled into fists.

"Sorry…almost there," I said, my hand searching, following the flow of energon until I found the source. I did the only thing I could do. I plugged it with my finger. With my free hand I activated the vital sign readings once again. They were stabilizing. Energon and energy levels were low but no long fluctuating wildly.

"What'd you do?"

"Apparently, Primus sent me here to save your aft," I smirked.

* * *

**Hound**

That father instinct within me started nagging at my processor. I couldn't shake it. I always got that funny feeling deep in my spark whenever Marshall needed me and much too a few mechanisms' dismay when Sunny or Sides needed my help too. Mostly it was Sunny as Sides always had more common sense than his twin brother.

"_Prowl, I'm going to help Sunny with Blue!_" I said as I transformed into my vehicle mode. "_I got a bad feeling in my spark!_"

"_Very well, I'll take command of your unit._"

"_Hound, wait! We're coming_!"

I lurched to a stop just after I had started to go. Lennox and three of his men quickly opened the doors and climbed in. I did nothing to stop them. These humans were skilled warriors in our battles against the Decepticons. I and many of the Autobots considered them part of the army. Even Wheeljack, since he put the Autobot insignia on all the humans' armored suits.

"You might need back up," Lennox added patting my dashboard.

"Sure," I chuckled through the speakers. "All of you might want to buckle up!"

Accelerating fast, I hit my max speed within a matter of seconds. I wasn't as fast as Optimus. No one really had his power to pour into their engines. Nor was I as fast as Bumblebee or the twins. But I was fast enough for I could feel the humans gripping the seats as I sped off, saying 'Oh shit!'

Then they were hooting and hollering when I got some air from a sand dune. Let's see if what they come up with next!

Up ahead I saw that Sunny was taking on two 'Cons, Torque and Carbine. Blue looked badly damaged as he crawled away, dragging his left leg.

"_Sockets or Red! Gonna need a medic at my location as soon as possible!_"

"_I'll go! I'm done here!_" Sockets responded.

"_Hold on to your afts_!" I said to the humans, speeding straight for Sunny.

"_Ah…Hound…what are you doing?_" Lennox asked.

"_Anything I can to help Sunny and Blue!_" I exclaimed then opened a comlink to Sunny. "_Hold them right there, kid!_"

"_Oh…I'm holding them alright!_" he growled.

I stayed on course straight for Sunny's backside. Then when I was in range, I adjusted my vehicles position applied the brakes at the proper tension and did an almost perfect power slide around Sunny's feet and into both the 'Cons, knocking their legs out from under them.

"Woohoo!" the humans cheered.

But I wasn't done yet. Using the force of gravity, I opened the door, released the seat belts and ejected the humans out onto the sand. Then I quickly transformed and jumped on Carbine beating him in the face.

"_A little warning next time, Hound!_" Lennox laughed.

"_The old fragger is just full of surprises!_" Sunny commented jumping into the action by ramming the butt of his rifle into Torque's abdomen.

"_Watch your vocal processor or next time I'll just let the 'Cons rip you a new aft!_" I countered.

"**LOOK OUT!**!" Bluestreak shouted.

I looked up only the get a foot in the face from a fragging 'Con, Brawl I believed was his name if my memory's correct. It dazed me for only a moment but that was enough for Brawl to free his fellow 'Con and get the upper hand on me. I quickly found myself now lying on the ground getting my face beat in.

"**Hound!**" Sunny cried out, charging towards me.

Only Torque tripped him up and Sunny fell face first onto the ground. Lennox and his men started firing at Brawl. Torque fired at them causing the ground to explode in front of them and I lost sight of the humans. It was like they just disappeared!

"**FRAGGERS**!" I snarled, punching and kicking to get free.

Brawl laughed at me. With good reason. He was twice my weight and strength.

"Keep them steady while I get rid of them!" Carbine snickered, aiming his sniper rifle at me.

"**NOO!!**!" Sunny screamed just as I heard thunder booming in the sky.

Looking up I saw Kacey spiraling down straight for Carbine. With a style and grace all her own, the femme transformed and flipped over, landing on her feet in front of Carbine. His rifle exploded apart as her extended blade sliced right through it. Then to my amazement, a second blade extended from her other arm as she pirouetted around. One blade pierced his chest armor while the other finished the job cutting deep to his center.

Brawl snarled a crude remark about femmes and charged for her. Kacey vanished, activating her cloaking shield. With my tracking skills I was able to detect her faint cloaking shield's frequency.

"**Show yourself or I'll blow his head off!**" Torque said, holding his gun to Sunny's head.

"**Don't listen to him Kacey**!" Sunny shouted.

Torque hit the back of Sunny's head with his gun.

"Don't think about you old fragger!" Brawl grinned pointing his gun at me when I tried to get up to go help Sunny. "**Show yourself you piece of slag!**"

"As you wish," Kacey's voice sounded.

Torque barely had a chance to turn as face Kacey. As she deactivated her cloaking shield her two swords were already in position crisscrossed near his neck. The blades literally popped his head off when they both cut through his armor.

Brawl turned and fired at Kacey who had cloaked again. In the blink of an optic she'd moved positions. The 'Con didn't have a chance as one of Kacey's blade suddenly protruded from his chest as she de-cloaked directly behind him. The blade twisted. Brawl spasmed for a moment before his optics dimmed.

"You guys ok?" she asked shoving the dead 'Con.

"Better than ok," Sunny smirked, getting to his feet.

"Your hand!" she gasped rushing to his side.

"Don't worry! Bee's got it for me."

"Where is Bumblebee?" she asked. "I heard you call Ratchet to his location_._"

"He's fine," Sunny smiled and I knew he was lying. I could always tell when he was lying.

"Lennox!" Kacey suddenly exclaimed running to where the humans had once been standing.

I quickly followed, spotting the movement in the sand. Their energy signatures reappeared on my sensor too. The blast must have shorted them out temporarily.

"You ok guys?" Kacey asked, gently lifting Lennox and another out of the sand. I picked out the other two.

"Better now!" Lennox said, giving her the thumbs up.

Just then four Decepticon fliers blasted over our heads.

"Slag! I have to go after them!" Kacey said.

"Go, we've got things under control here," I smiled.

"Go Kacey. I'm fine," Lennox said when she hesitated.

"Ok. I'll be back to check you guys as soon as I can," she said setting Lennox and his comrade down.

Once clear she lifted off the ground, transformed and rocketed after the Decepticons.

"Frag, she's got power," Sunny commented as I heard sirens blaring and getting closer.

I turned to see Socket's in his Earth alt form, a red Ford F150 Type IV mini-rescue, racing towards us. Not sure why the humans called it mini. It wasn't small but it wasn't large like Ratchet's Hummer alt for either.

Sunny started laughing as Sockets came to a stop and transformed, "You didn't need the sirens! We're not on Earth!"

"I never got to used them before," Sockets smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"See what Blue needs done first," I ordered. "His leg looks bad."

"Yes, Sir."

"_Sunny, how is Bumblebee? The truth. I know what you told Kacey was a lie,_" I said over a private comlink.

"_I'm not a medic but I could tell it was bad. I'm hoping Ratchet gets there in time to save him._"

I nodded in acknowledgement and patted him on the shoulder. I understood how upset he was. He had that same worried look my son always had when a friend was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it.

"_We must trust in Primus and pray for Bumblebee_," I told him.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Magnus set up a convoy as we raced through the battle field in our vehicle forms. He was in the rear with Akima in front of him. Rox was lead with Firestar in her robot form standing on his truck bed picking off Decepticons and me behind them.

Frag, Elita and Chromia trained the femme well. She was as ruthless with the plasma gun as Chromia and as calculating with picking her targets well like Elita.

And Rox, though he may be missing a few bolts in his processor, proved to be an excellent mech wrecker. He had the strength to plow and roll over a Decepticon in his vehicle mode. Plus he had the speed and agility to veer around them when necessary.

"_**ROX YOU FRAGGER**_!!" I shouted when we went off a jump that I had no idea was there.

"_Just having a little fun, Ratch_!" Rox chuckled.

"_Well give me some warning next time!_" I growled when I bounced upon landing. "_And no one calls me Ratch except Optimus so keep it that way!_"

"_You did say to get you there quickly_," Magnus said, defending the young mech. "_Rox took the straight and direct approach, just like I taught him_."

I growled back at Magnus over the comlink making him laugh.

"_And Rox, you do need to show a bit more respect for Ratchet. He'll save your life one day._"

"_Of course, Magnus Sir. I apologize, Ratchet._"

"_At least he has manners,"_ I commented. _"Been trying to teach them to Ironhide ever since I first met him._"

"_We've got incoming!_" Firestar shouted just as sand exploded around me.

"_Fragging 'Cons!_" I grumbled feeling the sand pelt my armor.

"_Transform and take cover_!" Magnus ordered.

Firestar gracefully leapt off Rox as he started to transform. My gears complained loudly to me. I wasn't accustomed to transforming while driving and certainly not at these speeds! Some how I managed but I wasn't as graceful as the others and stumbled once on me feet. Magnus grabbed hold of my arm enough to steady me only to then shove me to the ground. He started firing his gun, positioning himself between me and the four 'Cons shooting at us from the sky.

"**FRAGGER! I'M NOT A SPARKLING**!" I snarled as him, rising up and firing my own weapon and getting a good look at the 'Cons' alt forms. They appeared similar to Starscream's form, meaning these four have been to Earth and assumed a disguise.

"Sorry, Ratchet," he said as we ran for cover behind some boulders where Rox, Firestar and Akima already were. "Prowl told me to make sure you got to Bumblebee in one piece. I was just following orders."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Thanks."

"Look!" Rox pointed excitedly.

I noticed just as he called it out. Frag it to pit! Kacey was streaking through the sky from behind the 'Cons and catching up fast! _**Really**_ fast!

"_Need a little help?_" she chuckled over our comlinks.

"_You bet babe!_" Rox said back and I can easily imagining her rolling her optics at him.

"_First of all, I'm not your babe!_" she said as she opening fire on them. With a single weapon's blasts she took down the lead 'Con of the formation by blowing out is thrusters. "_Second, you all are going to owe me some high grade when we get back to Earth for saving your afts_."

"_Uh?_" he said back just as one of Kacey's weapon blasts went over out heads and took out a 'Con that had been trailing us on the ground.

"Frag it to pit!" I exclaimed watching his chest glow red and spark from the weapons damage as he fell forward…dead.

"_Thanks Kacey_," Magnus said.

One 'Con suddenly hit his brakes. Kacey quickly adjusted her form by rolling to one side narrowly missing the 'Con as she flew past him. He transformed back into his jet and accelerated. Kacey meanwhile had already moved far ahead and caught up with the two 'Cons still firing at us.

"Hold your fire!" Magnus ordered. "We don't want to risk hitting Kacey!"

Once above the 'Con on the right, Kacey transformed in her robot form, sword extend. Sparks flew as she cut right into him as she landed on his back side. She was…vicious twisting and jerking her blade. Only when he was finally dead and his engines cut out did she stop her attack.

From there she leapt into the sky, sword swooping from high up, landing at the other 'Con. He rolled flinging her off before she had a chance to follow through with her arm swing.

"_Don't you have somewhere to be Ratchet_?" she asked, activating her thrusts and righting herself before going back on the offensive.

Her comment reminded me to do a medical scan of her systems. She'd be held captive for several days. I know what damage the Decepticons are capable of to their prisoners. I've had to help piece together the bodies…and processors…of a few mechs and femmes during my life time.

"_You're energy levels are dangerously low, Kacey. Try to conserve._"

"_I am aware Ratchet. Why do you think I'm using my swords and not blasting every fraggin 'Con to bits?_"

"_Swords?_" I asked just as a blade extended from her left forearm, ramming both blades into the chest of her opponent.

"_Father said he would duel wield from time to time. I kind of like it._"

"_Just be careful. For your father's sake please._"

"_Of course_," she replied dodging weapons fire from the fourth 'Con who had attacked us. "_Take care of what you must do. I'm fine. Besides, Roller keeps bitching at me too, telling me when I'm overexerting myself._"

"_Good do hear! I expect to see you as soon as this battle is over. That's an order._"

"_I kind of figured. See you then. Oh slag! Gotta go!_" she yelped and transformed.

"Damn youngling doesn't have an inkling of what conserver energy means does she?" I muttered when she rocketed away.

I didn't say anything. She had Starscream and Venom hot on her tailpipes again. She must have done some fancy flying to lose them once. I'm not sure that will happen again. Not with Starscream.

"Ratchet!" Magnus shouted.

"Right…let's go!" I shouted and transformed into my hummer form.

* * *

**Soundwave**

"Blitzwing, put more ice on the walls, floor and ceiling," I ordered. "We must cool things down as much as possible to keep the fire from spreading. At least until all the fuel for the shuttlecrafts has been consumed by it."

Another explosion shook the hallway. Each explosion was more another one of our fleet of shuttlecrafts. Their fuel cells were always kept fully charged. Thankfully the other fires in the base were under control. Still, we were losing the battle here. With the majority of the troops outside getting this fire undercontrol was proving to be a most difficult task.

"Sir! I've got Starscream and Venom on the radar!" Rumble announced.

I hurried over to his station. The two Decepticon energy signatures were chasing an Autobot's energy signature. And they were going fast and further away from the battle.

"Neither is responding to my hails, Sir."

"_Starscream or Venom, this is Soundwave. Do not. I repeat, do not harm the femme! She's to be captured and then executed per Megatron's orders. Do you hear me?_"

"_Oh I hear you Soundwave. But there's not much you can really do about it at the moment!_" Starscream responded. "_She attacked us. Venom and I are merely defending ourselves._"

"_That is bullslag! Both you and I know it!_"

"_Temper, temper, Soundwave._"

"_Venom! If you disobey your father's orders he will be most displeased with you!_" I said, deciding to change tactics.

"_I understand, Soundwave_," Venom replied.

"_What the frag are you doing?!_" Starscream yelped.

My optics saw that Venom's energy signature collided with Starscream's on the radar. Then Venom's pulled away while Starscream fell behind.

"_I learned my lessons well, Starscream!_" Venom laughed, sounding much like his father. "_I will bring the femme to my father myself!_"

"_Venom, you fragger!_"

"_Kiss my aft, Starscream! Soundwave, I give you my word I will bring Kaceystar to my father alive. I cannot promise she will be in one piece though. But she will be alive. Venom out._"

I wasn't sure if I should be so relieved at the moment. Venom had an appetite for destruction, more so than his father. I would have to rely on his will to not infuriate his father and trust that he would do as he promised. Meanwhile, I'll pray to Primus that Venom doesn't get carried away and forget his duty.

"Continue to monitor Venom's movements," I ordered and then turned my attention back to the task at hand.

I frowned looking at the monitor. Only six percent of the fire was contained.

"_Megatron, this is Soundwave. I need more mechs to help with this fire! Or we could lose the entire base!_"

No response from my Lord. Not surprising. His passion to kill his brother seemed to override all reasoning with him.

"_Units eight and eleven, fall back to base. I repeat fall back to base immediately and await further orders._"

Both teams acknowledged my orders so I turned to leave the command center. As the _**true**_ second in command I know Megatron would not reprimand me for doing what is necessary to defend this base.

* * *

**Magnus**

We made it the rest of the way without incident. I literally gasped when I saw Leo's arm in Bumblebee's chest and the scout lying on his side in a rather large pool of energon.

"Leo, what are you doing?!" Ratchet snarled.

"Keeping him alive until you get your cranky, rusty aft here!" he countered, determined look on his face.

Good Primus! He looked so much like Optimus.

"He speaks the truth, Ratchet," Bumblebee said weakly, his optics barely lit.

I actually thought he was unconscious.

"Of course," Ratchet said, relenting as he kneeled down beside Bumblebee.

"Let me know if you need anything from me," I said to the CMO.

"Well, I could use Rox. Bee needs energon and emergency surgery."

"_Rox, inside now. Akima you and Firestar keep you optics open._"

"_This is Sockets, we need to set up a triage. Huffer and Flatbed are bringing in more injured! I've got two myself._"

"_Do it Sockets. I trust you. I'm busy with emergency surgery. Red, you to stay on the battlefield,_" Ratchet ordered. "Rox, sit here and give me your left arm."

"_Wheeljack this is Magnus. Assist Red Alert anyway you can out there._"

"_Orders acknowledge_," Wheeljack replied.

"_Prowl…Ironhide…how are things going with Optimus and Elita?_" I asked, watching as Ratchet hooked up a line from Rox to Bumblebee for an energon transfusion.

"_Optimus and Megatron are __**really**__ going at it_," Ironhide replied, his weapons firing repeatedly in the background. "_But I think Elita and Thunderblast are out doing them! Frag femmes can be vicious!_"

"_Hide! Prowl went down!_" Chromia suddenly shouted. "_I'm heading for him! Cover me!_"

"_PROWL!!_" I shouted over the comlink.

There was no answer from our second in command.

"Magnus! I need your help!" Ratchet said before I even made a move to leave the shuttle and get back into the battle.

"Can't Akima or…"

"No, I need strong hands…_**now**_. Grab his armor here and pull back when I tell you. I need a clear path to his protoform beneath. Hurry, pressure is building up in the line. I've got to repair it before he goes into a systems wide failure. Bee, I gave you a local to dampen the pain for the surgery but I need you conscious for this."

"Just do it, I'm ready," the scout said as I moved into position, my hands on one of his back plates.

"Leo, when I tell you I want you to remove your hand."

"Ok, Ratch."

"You did a good job saving his life. Now it's my turn," Ratchet smiled. "Pull Magnus."

I pulled and Bumblebee moaned loudly in pain. Leo, who seemed far to comfortable with this talked softly to Bumblebee much like Optimus would do when talking to injured troops after an intense battle. Needless to say, I was impressed with Leo.

"I'm widening the entry wound now," Ratchet said, his medical laser shooting beneath the armor I'd pulled back. "Then I'll clamp off the line so I can repair it."

The faint smell of smoldering metal skin instantly filled my senses. I turned my head away as it reminded me too much of fallen comrades on a battlefield. My view changed to Leo. The concern for his friend was prominent on his youngling features. He was barely a teenage yet much like his eldest sister had a maturity beyond his years.

"You have good instincts like your father," I said quietly to him. "Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

"Thank and don't worry, I won't," he smiled up at me.

"Ok, Leo you can remove your hand," Ratchet said. "Do it carefully and slowly. Bumblebee _**try**_ to keep still."

"Ok…I'll just…lie here," the young scout smirked tiredly as Leo did as he was instructed.

"Even when you were so close to going offline you're still a smart aft," Ratchet commented.

"He can't help it Ratchet, it's in his nature," Leo chuckled.

"As it's yours to be like your father and save lives," Bumblebee remarked. "Thanks Leo."

"I'll be sure to put in a good word with Optimus for you," I smiled.

"As will I," Ratchet added. "Your quick thinking save Bee's life. Ok…Magnus. I sealed him up. You can lower his plating."

"_Hide, I'm on my way! How's Prowl?_" I said over a private comlink as I did as Ratchet instructed.

"_Chromia's almost to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he went kamikaze to get himself killed_."

"_He told you too?_"

"_Yeah. I can't say I blame him. I'd probably do the same thing if I were in his position._"

"_You'll never be in that position, babe_," Chromia remarked. "_Besides, going kamikaze isn't Prowl's style. Plus, he wouldn't do that to us. He'd give us our chance to say goodbye._"

"Go Magnus," Ratchet said when I was hovering near the shuttle's door listening to Hide and Chromia talk. "I've got things under control here."

I nodded then descended the ramp.

"Akima, Firestar more injured will be arriving. Do what you can to help. I have to go see about Prowl."

"Yes, Sir," Firestar acknowledged.

"Magnus, be careful," Akima said softly to me.

"Of course," I smiled, pulling her close then kissed her deeply. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You're in charge here with Ratchet."

Once clear I transformed and sped off, praying to Primus that Prowl was ok. I understood his desire to want to join Jazz in the after life. I was still hoping perhaps I could change his mind. We still need him with us. I'm not ready to take on such a burden as second in command.

Frag, I'm still surprised Prowl suggested that I be his replacement and even more surprised that Optimus agreed. I was…honored. But to be honest, I could never replace Prowl. _**Never**_. He's one of a kind and irreplaceable. And I'm just a simple soldier.

* * *

**Chromia**

"_Talk to me babe! You near Prowl yet?_" he asked, the sound of a 'Con getting his face smashed in by my sparkmate echoed from my communicator.

"_No Hide. I'm due south, away from the fight. I saw two 'Cons dragging him off but haven't seen any sign of him since," _I sighed, kneeling beside a fallen Autobot check for a spark of energy from him. Frag! Looking up from the corpse I spotted a familiar looking black and white door_. "Hang on, I found a piece of him. Fragging 'Cons ripped off one of his doorwings!_"

"_I'm on my way! You keep going! We can't let them kill him! Not after that __**fragger**__ killed Jazz!_"

A loud wail of pain sounded, barely audible over the ruckus of the battle that continued to rage a short distance away. I ran towards the cry instantly recognizing which mech it belonged to. I'd heard Prowl in pain before during the heat of battle. I'd never in my entire life seen anyone move so fast across an entire battle field as I'd seen Jazz that day.

Prowl howled again and I adjust my course jumping over a few dead Decepticons. My weapon was primed and ready when I spotted him. Two Decepticons were torturing him. One had him pinned down face first on the ground with his foot on the back of Prowl's neck while the other fragging 'Con was kicking and smashing Prowl's other door wing.

I didn't hesitate to shoot at the fragger, blowing out one of his optics. He staggered back grabbing his face. His buddy turned and aimed his weapon at me. Big mistake!

With no one holding him down, Prowl was up on his feet in a flash and grabbed the 'Con from behind in one of his patented choke holds. With a violent jerk of his arms the 'Cons body went limp and was dropped offlined to the ground.

I quickly finished what I started with the other 'Con so I could tend to Prowl.

"_Red, we need medical assistance at my location. I've got Prowl_," I said hurrying to the second in command's side. Prowl staggered, nearly falling over. I quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him. "Steady there. You ok?"

He nodded looking a little woozy.

"Come on, sit down until help gets here," I said, gently encouraging him to lower himself down onto his aft. "_Red, hurry!_"

"_On my way. What's the extent of the damage?_"

"_One of his doorwing's was ripped off. The other one is smashed up pretty bad._"

"_If he's in too much pain you can shut down the sensor relay to his doorwings. It's located at the small of his back where they come together._"

"_Ok_," I said, moving behind Prowl. My optics looked at the mangled metal and scanned for the relay. "What a mess! Let's see if I can help you out until Red gets here, shall we?"

Prowl nodded, saying nothing.

"Ah, there it is," I smiled, jabbing one of my fingers beneath the plating.

"Ow!" he yelped, arching his back.

"Sorry," I cringed, moving the plate carefully to expose the relay.

"Not your fault," he groaned. "I had no idea these fraggin doorwings were so sensitive!"

"They look cool. I know if Jazz was here he'd have fun playing with them."

Prowl shot me a look of disbelief over his shoulder then smiled shaking his head.

"I think I got it…" I said then heard a soft click. Prowl noticeably relaxed.

"Thank you," I sighed, hanging his head.

Suddenly lots of heavy foot falls sounded. When we looked up about a dozen or so Decepticons went running. I tensed aiming my weapon ready to take them down.

"Hold your fire," Prowl ordered, rising to his feet. "That's the third wave of Decepticons I noticed leaving the battle."

"Why? We're outnumbered four to one."

"I suspect the explosions have something to do with it. Probably a fire that's out of control," he said, scratching his chin and looking towards the Decepticon's base.

There was still a lot of black smoke billowing upwards.

"_Magnus this is Prowl._"

"_Thank Primus! Are you ok?_"

"_Just a little banged up but I'm fine. I want you to get the troops and fall back."_

"_What? Are you crazy?_" Ironhide inserted.

"_Something else is going on,"_ Prowl explained. _"The Decepticons are redirecting their focus. We've done what we came for. Kacey is free. Now give the signal to fall back before more lives are lost. That's an order._"

"_Understood, Magnus out._"

"_Kacey, acknowledge._"

"_A little busy now Prowl, what's up?_"

"_We're falling back. It's time to leave this place._"

"_Copy that. As soon as I ditch the dodo I'm on my way._"

"She's not even in my sensor range," I commented.

"I trust Kacey to take care of herself," he replied calmly.

"I guess there's no stopping her now."

"Ah, there's your sparkmate now," he smiled as Ironhide arrived looking rather displeased.

I knew my love. He would calm down in a moment. No one ever doubted Prowl's orders or his battle strategies.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Ironhide, since my transformation systems are offline, I need you to transform and give me a ride to where Optimus is."

"What the frag am I…a taxi service?!"

"If the servo fits…" I smirked making him narrow his optics at me.

He wasn't mad. I could feel his amusement through our bond.

"Alright. Just don't scratch my armor," my love warned.

"Since when do you care what your armor looks like?" I countered.

"So, he's _**finally**_ taking some advice from Sunstreaker on the finer points of personal cleanliness," Prowl quipped making me laugh. It was a rare thing for Prowl to crack a joke. Whenever he did he caught me by surprise and always made me laugh.

"Oh, ha ha. Keep it up Smokey and you'll be walking back to Earth. And you femme, who's side are you on?"

"Yours and you know it babe," I cooed to Ironhide, then smacked his aft. "So transform and let's get moving! All this fighting is getting my interface systems all riled up!"

"Please don't flirt near me unless you want me to crash my processor," Prowl moaned.

Ironhide and I simply laughed at him and transformed.

"_Sure you don't want to stick around, Prowl? We're going to miss you to bits,_" I said, my spark aching for my friend as he climbed onto Ironhide.

"_My decision is final,"_ Prowl said as we drove off. _"For what it's worth, I've truly appreciated everything you guys have done for me. I'm honored to be considered your friend._"

"_I never said I was your friend_," Ironhide commented chuckling. However, I could feel the ache in his spark. His pain was deep, much deeper than mine for he'd known Prowl a lot longer than me. "_You're more like a brother, Prowl. I mean that._"

"_Thanks Hide,_" Prowl replied with such sadness in his voice.

I didn't have time to try and console him with words. The clanging from up a head was heavy and fast. As we approached and transformed, we could see Optimus and Megatron were beating the slag out of each other and had looked like they'd gone a dozen rounds or so.

Dents decorated their formidable armor. Energon splattered and dripped down their armor. Even pieces of their armor lay broken on the ground. It even appeared that Optimus lost his battle mask. I actually shuddered, clinging to Ironhide, for I had never seen such rage on my Prime's faceplates before.

"**RIP THE FRAGGERS AFT APART, OPTIMUS!**" Ironhide growled.

Honestly, I doubt Optimus even heard him. The brothers were too focused on each other to notice much of anything else. They didn't even realize we were there.

Then suddenly Optimus stopped in mid punch and turned. His rage quickly fading into worry, fear and desperation!

"**ELITA!**" he shouted and started running. Only he didn't get very far as Megatron tackled him from behind.

That was when the rest of us finally saw what captured Optimus attention. I gasped. Ironhide grabbed hold of my hand and I heard Prowl use a Cybertronian curse word.

Thunderblast had pinned Elita to the ground, holding her gun against my friend's chest right were her spark chamber was. I knew a single shot at that range was lethal. What was worse, the look in the Decepticon femme's optics scared the slag out of me.

I knew from that maniacal look that Thunderblast was going to pull the trigger.

* * *

Up next: Elita vs. Thunderblast

FYI: I changed some of Kacey's scenes after seeing some footage of the movie. I had to! It was just too cool looking!


	65. chapter 65: Elita vs Thunder

This is the first of three big show downs. Each will have their own chapter. And all three are taking place almost simultaneously with each other and with the battle raging on. This chatper will be more of an emotional fight, a battle of wills between to two femmes with some action sprinkled in. My intent is to reveal a piece of the past between the two femmes, explaining more about Thunder's brother and what Elita's involvement was in his death.

Now that that's out of the way…

**Elita-One versus Thunderblast **

* * *

**Elita**

I knew this day would eventually come to pass. I was not looking forward to it because it meant that one of us was probably going to die. I never needed to be bonded to Optimus, to share the family bond with Megatron and Thunderblast, to know that the femme hated me. She never hesitated to tell me whenever we met on the battlefield, much more so here on Earth.

I didn't harbor such feelings towards her. In fact, I did not want to kill Thunderblast but if there were no other options then I would do it. I must do it. I cannot afford to be terminated now. Not when my daughter was free, not when I had a family…a sparkmate that needed me.

'I love you my daughter,' I said to Kacey over our bond, getting a brief glimpse of her in her original jet form, that Trion had designed specifically for her when she was still a sparkling, flying across the sky.

'I love you to mother. Please, _**be**_ safe,' she said back to me and I could feel how much she loved me, how much relief she felt knowing that I was alive.

My poor little sparkling. I can only imagine what she had gone through the past several days not knowing if Leo, Bumblebee, or myself was alive or dead. I'm sure Megatron told her I was dead out of spite. The very notion of them torturing and tormenting my little sparkling infuriated me.

I focused on that rage and used it when Thunderblast charged recklessly towards me. Leaping up I flipped over her, twisted in the air, and landed on my feet facing her. Thunderblast was a quick and agile as myself, both of us being the same build and height made us an even match for each other. So she was able to stop quickly and turn to face me.

"So we finally meet, Elita," she growled, pure hate filling her optics and distorting her facial features. "I have waited a long time for this moment. There's no more hiding behind your mech now."

"If you knew me at all you would know that I _**never**_ hide behind Optimus!" I said as she easily dodged my punch by leaning back out of my fist's reach.

"I know enough!" she snarled, surprising me with a foot to my stomach, kicking me back. I only staggered a step or two before balancing myself. "You killed my brother! And that's _**all**_ I ever needed to know!"

This time when she charged at me I charged at her too. It caught her off guard just enough for me have the advantage. Utilizing my momentum and weight, I threw my forearm at her head…hard. Thunderblast's head stopped while her body's moment kept going until it finally stopped. The femme landed flat on her back as a result.

"Would it make a difference if I told you _**I**_ didn't kill him?"

"Ha! I find that hard to believe since it was you standing over my brother's body with a weapon in your hand," she scoffed, her optics flaring as she slowly rolled onto her hands and knees then climbed to her feet.

Thunderblast didn't hesitate with her attack. She ran at me and tackled me to the ground. Her fingers clawed and scratched at my face, one almost grazed my optic. Her desire for revenge gave her a strength I had not anticipated and I found myself at her mercy.

Luckily for me, Primus saw fit to step in and intervene.

A pair of sparring mechs in a vicious struggle of their own knocked her off me. Freed, I quickly got to me feet just in time to see Optimus take Megatron down to the ground since the Decepticon leader lost his footing stumbling over Thunderblast and myself. Optimus landed a hard right to Megatron's face while pinning his neck down with his left hand. He punched him again and again.

A weapon's blast sounded and the side of Optimus' helm sparked causing him to howl out in pain, grabbing his antenna. His momentary lapse enabled Megatron to push my love off. Both mechs were quick to recover and get to their feet, charging at one another once again totally oblivious to our presence. In retaliation, I retrieved my own weapon and shot at Thunderblast, sending her gun flying out of her hand.

"They have their own fight just as we have ours," I said to the Decepticon femme.

"You're right," she smirked, rubbing her hand. "Besides, I can't wait to see the look on Prime's face when I kill you."

"I take it that means you still don't want to know the truth about how your brother died."

"**I know the truth**!" she shouted, coming after me once again.

This time I raised up my hands and just grabbed her as she grabbed me. She tried to fling me to the ground but I countered her move, staying on my feet. We grunted and growl, pushed and pulled at each other to no avail. Neither one of us could gain the advantage over the other.

So Thunder tried a new tactic and went for my face. I managed to move my head in time before her fingers gouged one of my optics out. However, her mistake was letting go with one of her hands. It was all the advantage I needed.

I spun her around, twisting her arm at the same time, forcing her to her knees. She growl and spat the foulest Cybertronian curses at me.

"You have all this hatred for me for no reason! I didn't kill your brother!"

"You were the only one in the room with him! Of course you did! I saw…"

"You saw nothing except what you wanted to see! The truth was, Thunder, you're brother killed himself!"

"_**LIAR!**_ **My brother would never do such a thing!**" she fumed, managing to gather enough strength to break from my grasp. "And don't you _**ever**_ say such things about my brother!"

"Don't tell me you didn't know…that you didn't suspect."

"Suspect what?"

"Fool, you're blind by the love you have for your brother. Were you so oblivious to the rumors of a spy in your midst?"

Thunderblast stepped back a moment. I continued before she went back on the offensive.

"The truth is that your brother was supplying information to the Autobots. Names. Locations. Strike forces. Dates. He and many other Decepticons came to realized that Megatron was obsessed with the Allspark and was going to destroy Cybertron in his quest for it!"

"_**Your**_ sparkmate sealed Cybertron's fate the day he sent the Allspark from its home!"

"It was the only way to save _**our**_ race as a whole!" I countered. "Megatron was killing everyone in his path. Autobot or Decepticon! Your brother knew that day would come when Optimus would be left with no choice. Stormryder was doing what he could to prevent it. But he finally realized there was nothing he could do to stop Megatron and it was becoming more difficult for him to get us information. So, I came to your brother in disguise to tell him that Optimus agreed to his terms, that he and the others would be welcomed amongst our own in the fight against Megatron."

Thunderblast stood there with a look that could kill. Frag it to pit! There was just no getting through to her. She was as obsessed about things as Megatron!

"If you don't believe me than ask _**your**_ sparkmate," I smirked. "You _**know**_ Megatron better than anyone. He's very good at manipulating mechanisms for his own gain. And he has you right where _**he**_ wants you."

Finally! For a moment she faltered. For a moment I thought perhaps I had persuaded her.

But then the moment passed.

* * *

**Thunderblast**

I narrowed my optics at Elita, preparing to strike when the moment was right.

"So why did he kill himself if he was going to defect?" I demanded.

"You of all mechanisms know the answer to that. Better to die then be captured and tortured. He was running out of time. Starscream was closing in on him. Stormryder wasn't going to give up the names of the others that wanted to defect. He grabbed my gun and shot himself so that the others still had a chance. Frag, if you found out he was the traitor you probably would have turned him in yourself!"

"**You don't know me!**" I shouted, forcing my tears back caused from the emotional scar from so long ago. "I loved my brother! He was _**everything**_ to me. He raised me from a sparkling, taught be everything I knew about the Decepticon way. And _**you**_ took him away from me!"

"I am truly sorry," she frowned, looking genuinely apologetic. It made me so sick I couldn't bear to look at her! "I did not wish him dead. But honestly, ask yourself this…why didn't he include you in on his plans? Why didn't he try to persuade you to leave with him? Hmm, Thunder? It was because he knew he couldn't turn you! Your own ambition for power was just as unbreakable and as ruthless as Megatron's!"

I had enough! With a roar I launched myself at her, using my thrusters for an extra power boost. Elita got a single harmless shot off before I took her to the ground, sending her gun hurtling through the air. I didn't let up! Her arms desperately fought off my punches. I didn't care how many of them actually landed on her face. She was going to pay one way or another and I didn't care what part of her I was beating the slag out of!

Suddenly Elita's leg hit me square in the back, sending me face first into the dirt. I had forgotten how nimble she was. And quick. She was on her feet by the time I got to my hands and knees. Her foot impacted hard against my abdomen over and over until I managed to grab a hold of it. I twisted her leg hard and tossed her to the ground.

Obviously hand to hand we were far too even for one to ever totally gain the advantage over the other. Elita must have been thinking the same thing as me. I tackled her down from behind before she could even get close to her weapon.

We wrestled and rolled around, throwing fists and feet at each other. Doing anything to harm the other just enough of advantage over the other. A mere astrosecond of a gap was all either of us needed. And it was Elita that got it first with a hard forearm to my left optic.

I was momentarily dazed but forced myself to quickly recover. And when my vision cleared I smiled. There partially buried in the dirt was my gun right in front of me. I grabbed it and fired, shooting Elita in the back of the shoulder. The femme cried out but refused to fall so I shot her in the back of the leg.

It took two shots to her leg but Elita finally fell to the ground. She rolled over panting heavily as I approached her. Not once did I take my aim from her. I wasn't going to let her get the advantage this time, not ever.

Finally, after so many long years I had her. My revenge was at hand. I forced the tears back from the relief that my brother's death was to be avenged at last. It was actually quite difficult restraining myself from pulling the trigger because I had been waiting for this moment for such a long time.

And I _**had**_ to wait just a little bit longer, per Megatron's orders. Oh well, today was a glorious day for the Decepticons so far, what's a few more minutes.

'I have her, my love,' I said to him over our bond.

'Have her call her lover through their bond,' he responded.

"Call him. Call your mech through your spark bond."

"Frag you!" she spat, literally too.

I slowly wiped the lubricant from my optic.

"Call _**him**_!" I snarled at her, pressing my gun against her chest even harder.

Elita said nothing, nor did her face betray any fear. I did detect that her spark rate had elevated slightly. Regardless, my point was made for a moment later I heard him cry out.

"**ELITA!**"

I watched with immense satisfaction as Megatron took Prime to the ground, pinning him helpless. I could see the fear in the Autobot leader's optics. I could even feel the desperation within his spark.

"One move and she dies," I smirked when the other Autobots advanced towards me, weapons drawn.

"Back off! That's an order!" Prime shouted to his officers that'd advanced. "Ironhide, I said stand down!" Ironhide growled but reluctantly lowered his cannons. "Get off me brother! I give you my word that I will not do anything."

"That's right little brother, you will not do anything," Megatron chuckled rising to his feet. With a strong hand he yanked Prime up to his feet and held him in a choke hold. "You will do _**nothing**_ but watch as Thunder slowly kills your precious Elita."

"Take me instead! I've always been what you wanted."

I laughed, "Prime, you fool! We have you right where we want you. You will suffer as you watch her die. Then we'll kill that miserable piece of slag you call a daughter too!"

"Kill either one of them and I will rip both of you apart," Prime growled.

"We have you outnumbered," Prowl interjected.

"Not anymore," Starscream snickered from behind me.

I momentarily glanced back to see him, Cyclonis, and a couple of others. All looked as if they'd been badly damaged but were still functioning enough to continue the fight.

"About time you showed up," Megatron commented and I could feel his annoyance with Starscream over our bond.

"I've come to report that _**Venom**_ has captured the young femme and is on his way," Starscream said. Of course I noticed how he said my son's name with distain and I narrowed my optics at him. No one talks with that tone about my son!

"You saw this for yourself?" Megatron asked.

"Unfortunately no. However, he did make radio contact with me to gloat about it," Starscream answered, not looking too happy either which of course made Megatron smile.

'Venom…'

'I'm coming mother. I have the Autobot. You'll be proud of me. I did it all by myself. I even made Starscream crash so I could go after her without him getting in my way.'

'You did well my son. Your father is most pleased. I can see it.'

'Really?!'

'Yes,' I chuckled back over our bond. 'Get here quickly and see for yourself.'

'Be there in a few klicks!'

"I don't see why we need to wait for the femme to get here, my Lord," I said to Megatron, putting my gun in Elita's face.

"I agree. We tortured the youngling enough for now. Kill Elita at your leisure."

"With pleasure!" I grinned and primed my gun to maximum fire power while slowly moving it over Elita's body trying to decide which part I was going to blow off first.

* * *

Up next: Optimus versus Megatron


	66. chapter 66: Optimus vs Megatron

Raise your hand if you've seen some of the scenes of TF2 were Optimus is totally kicking aft and if you're super excited about seeing the movie! I admit I'm raising my hand right now with a few of you! Ok, maybe not as you're reading this. But I'm so excited I can't wait for the movie.

Anyways, after seeing some of said scenes I was inspired to write a fight worthy of an Optimus and Megatron showdown. At least, I hope it's worthy. I'll let you readers be the judge.

**Author's notes**: '…' denote bond talk, _italics_ denote comlink chatter.

**Warning:** Violence and some language

**Optimus vs. Megatron**

* * *

**Optimus**

The mere sound of my first born sparkling's voice lifted my spark from the precipice it had been lingering on since the moment I learned of her abduction. My sparkling, my beautiful little star was alive and doing better than I dared to hope. _**Far**_ better than I had hoped if she was well enough to make an escape attempt.

An attempt that seemed like it was well on its way to being successful.

Of course I should not have been surprised that _**my**_ Kaceystar would attempt an escape. I have done so and would do it again if necessary. Her mother would have done so as well if I had not been there to rescue her. Only it made me worry for my daughter even more because I had a good idea what it was she was trying to get away from.

I've been in her place a few times.

I have experienced the pain of being tortured both physically and mentally. I've witnessed the horrors that they do to femmes inside their cells when held as prisoners or slaves. I've even endured the traumatic after effects – the nightmares, the feelings of uselessness for not being able to save others whether they had been friends or victims.

I was terrified for what my daughter had to go through because I wasn't there to protect her. She had already endured far too much for one so young. And for this to have happened to her before she was even a mature femme was unbearable to think of.

'Please father. Don't be so upset. I'm fine.'

'That may be. However, _**I**_ will only be fine once I have you in my arms and _**know**_ that you are safe, my child.'

'Soon, I promise,' she said, her love filling my spark.

Oh Primus how I've missed her presence within. I basked in her love and gave her mine in returned so thankfully she was so eager to receive it. The only thing tainting the moment was the cold and hate I felt from my brother.

'So little brother,' Megatron teased over our bond as he descended from the sky. The moment his feet touched he started running for me. 'You've finally arrived to try and take your daughter back. Do you have the strength to? I think not. You're weaker than me. You will always be weaker, _**little**_ brother.'

I didn't respond to his taunt over our bond. I had faith in my daughter. Instead I let loose a deep roar and charged at Megatron with everything I had. All my worries for my daughter, the anger I felt for the attack on the younglings and femmes, the remorse I felt for nearly losing my son and his mother. All of these emotions filled me, fueling my desire to do whatever was necessary to ensure the safe retrieval of my daughter.

And I didn't give a slag if I had to rip my brother apart in the process!

_**WHAM!**_

We collided with so much force that a piece of his shoulder armor popped off and flew through the air. A few warning systems sounded in my processor telling me I even lost a piece of armor from the collision. I ignored it because even though what my brother said was true, that I was smaller and weaker than him as he implied, I was far more driven. Such determination always gave me strength and hope that one day there would be peace in the galaxy. For peace was all any father ever wanted for his sparklings.

And I would do anything for my sparklings…_**anything**_.

I drove my brother backwards, lifting his feet off the ground. My processor filled with images of my beloved dying on the battlefield…of my son bleeding to death on the floor enraged me. My spark filled with the loss of my little sparkling femmes and I recalled the emptiness it felt when my Kacey was taken from me. Never again would I let these events happen. **Never!**

With a thunderous roar, I used all my weight in an attempt to pulverize Megatron into the ground. The very earth literally trembled and cracked beneath us. Dirt blew up into the air around us. I quickly clasped my hands together and started to swing at my brother's head.

Only Megatron ignited his thrusters and suddenly shot out from beneath me. I landed on my back in his wake. My processor taking a brief moment to calculate what had just happened. There was so much dust in the air that it clouded my vision. But my sensors were fully functional and warned me of a small object coming at me with high velocity.

Reacting on instinct and the desire to not give in to my brother, I rolled to one side onto my stomach. A clanking forceful thud sounded just where I'd been laying. My optics were able to see the spiked ball of Megatron's mace before it was quickly yanked back with chunks of dirt flying off it.

A heavy whoosh sounded and my optics widened in anticipation. I quickly rolled back to where I had been laying before, managing to sit up all in one motion. Dirty and rocks pinged off my armor when the ball of the mace embedded itself into the ground beside me.

This time my optics only saw a blur of spiked metal as it was retracted and my sensors warned me of the incoming projectile's trajectory. I spread my legs as quickly as I could. Sparks flew as one of spikes sliced the inside of my left thigh. A red alert warning sounded informing me that the cut was deep and had barely missed the main energon artery in my leg.

Without a moment to spare, I thrust my hands out, managing to grab hold of the chain just as my brother pulled to retrieve his mace. He had pulled with such force that it enabled me to rise up onto my feet. Once up I used as much leverage as I could and did some yanking of my own.

My big brother made a mistake by staying in the air!

"AAHH!!" Megatron shouted in surprise when I whipped him hard over my shoulder and sent him crashing into the ground.

Before he could recover I jerked on the chain lifting him up in the air just enough. I quickly spun around twice before I let go and sent him hurtling through the air a short distance away. Then I chased after him and collided with him just as he got to his feet.

Megatron was stumbling backward, struggling to knock my hands free from the tight grip I had on his shoulders. I growled, ignoring the pain as he beat on my forearms. That wasn't working so he dug his claws into my face and yanked hard on my battlemask. I was only able to retract one side for he pulled off the other side.

I didn't care that he saw the rage on my face. I was no longer afraid of facing him on the battlefield or hiding what I felt.

With a roar, I raised my fist to strike!

Only my brother suddenly fell down onto his back. I barely managed to leap up high enough after spotting a silver armored femme lying on the ground. My processor briefly registered that it was Elita. I knew that if she were in danger she'd tell me. So I quickly focused back on my brother.

I landed on him hard, grabbing his throat with one hand and punching him with the other. I hit him as hard as I could! Once for nearly killing Elita. Again for nearly killing Leo. And…

"AH!" I cried out when I felt the sting of plasma fire hit my antenna.

It fragging hurt like pit! Damn antennas were so sensitive! Before I could shake the pain off I suddenly found myself face first in the dirt! With a growl I heaved myself back up onto my feet.

This fight was far from over!

* * *

**Megatron**

When my brother cried out in pain, grabbing his head I immediately took advantage of him being temporary disabled. And after throwing him off me, I would have gone on the offensive if Soundwave's voice hadn't sounded from my communicator and startled me. I had been so focused on my brother that I forgot everything else.

"_**Megatron**__! The Autobots appear to be falling back to regroup. But more importantly this fire's out of control! I need more troops to put it out or we'll lose the entire base!_"

"_I don't care what you do! Just do what you think is necessary and don't bother me again_!"

"_Yes, my Lord!_"

I stood up and took a few steps back and was once again surprised by my brother's ferociousness. He'd already recovered and was coming after me again. I quickly grabbed a boulder from near by and hurled it at him. Only the fragger was quick to defend himself! Two blades shot up from his forearms impacting the boulder briefly before retracting both blades. The impact though brief had cause the boulder to explode into small pieces that bounced harmless off his armor.

None of it slowed him down one bit!

I growled, crouching down slightly and this time deciding to try a different tactic to get the better of him. I used his uncharacteristic rage and swift speed against him. I'd dropped lower at just the right moment and was able to lift him high off the ground and toss him head over heals up and over my shoulders.

But I didn't stop there.

Even as he crashed and bounced on his back across the ground I was quick to extend my mace and whipped it at him hard, hitting my mark with deadly precision. The spiked ball had embedded itself deep into his left shoulder. With a quick command I made the spikes extend further, impaling him deeper and making him howl out in pain.

Grinning, I tugged and pulled, dragging him over the rough terrain. I enjoyed hearing his cries of pain and agony. However, My laughter was cut short when the fragger used his sword again and snapped the chain.

"I'm impressed little brother," I mocked, as he panted heavily, getting to his feet. I too was doing my best to cool down. I must admit that was one of the hardest fought battles I've ever had with my brother. And I knew it wasn't over yet. "You may not be as weak as I thought."

The metal alloy of his armor screeched slightly as he yanked the spiked ball from his shoulder. If it hurt him he never let me see it. He didn't even wince or grimace. But I knew the damage was extensive with the amount of energon trickling down his chest armor from the wound.

"You have always been jealous of me, Megatron because you know deep inside I have always been the stronger of us both," he said.

"You…stronger than me!" I barked out with a short laugh.

"Yes! As a sparkling I was able to survive feeling our parent's dying. As a youngling I was able to move past the fact that my own brother that I loved more than anything in the universe wanted me dead! And As a mech, I know I am _**far**_ better than you'll ever be!"

I growled, narrowing my optics at him.

"You have no honor!" he spat at me, I could hear and feel the raw emotion as he struggled to control it. "You went too far! To attack the base was one thing but to deliberately attempt to kill the femmes and take the younglings…it sickens me to think that you are my brother!"

"You forgot one thing _**little**_ brother," I sneered. "I took your precious youngling. I did things to her far worse than I ever did to you!"

He snarled and charged at me with a loud guttural roar that made my audio receptors vibrate. And I quickly found myself at his mercy once again. I tried my best to counter each heavy blow with one of my own. My brother was relentless and I realized I made a grave mistake. I gave him more incentive to fight me and I was paying for it! And it wasn't until several punches were exchanged when I _**finally**_ had something to give me the advantage over my brother.

'I have her, my love,' Thunder's silky voice purred over our bond.

'Have her call her lover through their bond,' I responded with more relief than I cared to admit to anyone even my sparkmate!

A few moments later, the pure rage on my brother's face quickly morphed to fear and worry for his beloved sparkmate.

"**ELITA!**" he shouted and ran for her.

I didn't let him get far and tackled him from behind, throwing a hard forearm to the back of his head. No way in pit was I going to let him get close to her! No way was I going to allow him even the tiniest of victories today! I used my knees to pin his upper body down, while holding his head up to see.

"One move and she dies," Thunderblast smirked when the other Autobots made an attempt to rescue their femme commander.

I blinked in surprise for I had no idea they were there. Frag! Thunder may be oblivious to the fact that we were out numbered but I wasn't. I especially didn't like the fact that two of the most trigger happy Autobots were present. Ironhide and Chromia were untamed at times. I knew my brother was the only one able to control them.

I twisted his head slightly when Ironhide's cannons continued to whirl, aiming directly at my sparkmate.

"Call them off," I growled into his audio receptor.

"Back off! That's an order!" my brother quickly yelled. "Ironhide, I said stand down!"

I heard a distinct growl but the massive mech lowered his weapons, optics still glaring at my sparkmate.

"Get off me brother! I give you my word that I will not do anything."

"That's right little brother, you will no do anything," I laughed and yanked him up into a choke hold to control him. "You will do _**nothing**_ but watch as Thunder slowly kills your precious Elita."

"Take me instead! I've always been what you wanted."

"Prime, you fool!" Thunderblast laughed. "We have you right where we want you. You will suffer as you watch her die. Then we'll kill that miserable piece of slag you call a daughter too!"

"Kill either one of them and I will rip both of you apart," my brother growled and I could feel he meant it from the powerful emotions emanating over our bond. Once again I was surprised for my brother was always so in control of his emotions.

"We have you outnumbered," Prowl pointed out.

"Not anymore," Starscream snickered, coming up from behind Thunder.

"About time you showed up," I said, barely holding back my agitation over my second in command for failing to do what I commanded of him! But such matters were to be dealt with later.

"I've come to report that _**Venom**_ has captured the young femme and is on his way," Starscream said

"You saw this for yourself?" I asked in surprise, feeling a sense of pride. My son was finally becoming what I dreamed he'd be. I couldn't help but smile.

"Unfortunately no. However, he did make radio contact with me to gloat about it," Starscream answered looking rather enraged about it.

Ah, I see my son has finally learned the meaning of being a true Decepticon!

"I don't see why we need to wait for the femme to get here, my Lord," Thunder said to me. I could feel her pleading with me over our bond. She wanted so desperately to kill Elita One.

"I agree. We've tortured the youngling enough for now. Kill Elita at your leisure."

"With pleasure!" my lovely sparkmate grinned.

Her weapon was primed at maximum fire power and she deliberately took her time before finally firing her weapon. Elita cried out. Energon spurted upwards from the plasma blast hole to her thigh. And I suddenly found myself seeing the world upside down momentarily before getting body slammed to the ground.

"**LET HER GO OR I'LL KILL HIM!**" my brother growled with his blade pressing hard against my neck.

"**No, you let him go!**" Thunder yelled back.

"**Let Megatron go or we kill you both!**" Starscream said, as he Cyclonis and a couple of others had their weapons raised, pointing at my brother.

"**Then we'll kill you as well**," Ironhide countered with Chromia, Prowl and a couple Autobots, Ultra Magnus and Red Alert, joining in.

Thunderblast looked to me unsure of what to do. I could hear every single weapon on display and aimed at an enemy charging up to fire. The tension around us had risen as each weapon primed up to maximum fire power.

"Tell her to let Elita go and tell your son to release my daughter. Then I will let you live," he said in a deep, low threatening tone, one I'd never head from him before.

Still, I knew my brother better than he thought. With emotions running high I knew at any moment this could end badly. Only I had no intention of dying just yet.

"Quit bluffing, little brother," I spit at him. "I know you will not kill me. You don't have it in your spark to do so! Otherwise you would have done so long ago!"

"I'm a mech…a _**father**_ pushed past his limits, _**dear**_ brother. You have no idea what I'm fully capable of! Now, tell your _**bitch**_ to _**back off**_!"

I narrowed my optics at him. I knew exactly what that derogatory name meant having done my own research on the fleshings.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I replied calmly.

"Then you leave me no choice!"

"**Wrong brother!**" I countered. "You are the one who has no choice here! A piece of advice for you…._**Optimus**_…never hesitate when making a threat. And never make a threat when you're not holding all the cards. The result can be devastating. And now _**you**_ must live with the fact that your own daughter's death will be on _**your**_ conscience."

'Venom!'

'Yes father,' he replied sounding surprised.

'Kill her now!'

'With pleasure, father!'

I heard a femme scream almost instantly and started laughing. My brother heard it too and released his tight grip.

"No," he breathed, voice trembling as he rose to his feet, retracting his blade.

I got up too and looked to see my son high in the sky and Kaceystar falling from his grasp. Her thrusters were silent, her form still as she tumbled fast through the air. I knew the impact would probably kill her or at least damage her beyond repair. But I wanted my brother to suffer!

"Watch as your beautiful star falls, brother!" I snickered, grabbing hold of him once again before he could attempt to run after her. Then I activated my comlink and spoke so my brother could hear my command. "Finish her, Venom! Do it now!"

"_Yes, father!_"

My son's wings flapped a few times before he dove downwards after Kaceystar.

I smiled upon feeling and hearing my brother's anguish when he screamed, helplessly reaching out, "**KACEY!!**"

* * *

Up next: the long awaited Kaceystar versus Venom.


	67. chapter 67: Kacey vs Venom

We've reached a climatic chapter of Kacey's journey. I tried my best to make it a memorable one. I would like to thank all of you for going for the ride. There will be only a couple of more chapters after this one as we bring My Beautiful Rising Star to a close. But do not fret, Kacey's journey will continue at the end of this story.

Author's notes: _italics_ denote comlink chatter, '...' denote bond chatter

Now, I normally don't do this for my action or angst fics. I reserve using song lyrics for my love stories only and will be doing so for the love story with Kacey and Bee. But when I heard this song I _**had**_ to post the chorus lyrics of the song. They just screamed Kacey for this climatic chapter. So lets ROCK!!!

**Kaceystar versus Venom**

"_Because when I arrive, I…I bring the fire. Make you come alive. I can take you higher. What this is, forgot? I must now remind you. Let it Rock, Let it Rock, Let it Rock._" - _**Let It Rock **__**by Kevin Rudolf & Lil Wayne**_

**

* * *

**

**Kaceystar**

I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to lose Venom and Starscream this time. Starscream I could out fly. He was fast but not as fast as me. But Venom, he was surprisingly fast! So instead of cloaking and hiding like I did last time, I just turned on the speed which actually used less energy than my cloaking system. Besides, I was getting warnings from the power-link with Roller that I was drawing too much energy too quickly from him and needed to slow it down.

Of course, conserving energy wasn't that easy with two fast flying Decepticons on my aft! But no way in pit was I going to let them capture me! I'd rather die than be taken prisoner again.

After transforming into my jet mode I flew for the deck, blasting over the rocky terrain below. It was all I could think to do at the moment while I tried to come up with a plan. I had to lift a wing up every now and then to avoid slamming into some of the larger rocks that protruded up from the surface.

My sensors were locked on the two rapidly approaching 'Cons. Frag, my energy levels were nowhere near the level they should be enabling me to out run even Starscream right now. At this point, my options were very limited because of my energy levels. My weapons systems were out, except for my swords. I couldn't fly much longer before my thrusters became inoperable.

"_Rema, this is Kacey. Come in please._"

"_Is the battle over?_"

"_No it's not. Soon I suspect. However, if you do not hear from me by the time this battle is over than you are to deliver the sparkling to my father or to Prowl. Either one of them will know what to do with my little cousin_."

"_We understand. It will be done. Take care young Kaceystar_."

"_I'm working on it. Kacey out._"

I checked on Starscream and Venom's position behind me. They were getting closer by the astrosecond…too close.

"Come on Kacey…think!" I said to myself.

"**I'm going to get you Kaceystar if it's the last thing I do!**" Starscream shouted from behind me, interrupting my thoughts.

He fired at me but I easily lifted up and rolled several times avoiding the plasma shots.

"**With aim like that I don't have to worry about a thing from an ancient rust bucket like yourself! Open your optics next time, you might actually hit something.**"

"**I'm going to rip both your arms off this time you piece of slag!**"

I heard a roar behind me but not from Starscream.

"**WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING, VENOM?!**"

Starscream's words were quickly followed by a scream and then I heard him crash. My sensors confirmed it too. Venom drove Starscream into the ground! I wasted no time and pulled away as fast as I could.

'Now it's just between you and me, cousin,' he said coldly over our bond.

My spark quivered. The feeling reminded me too much of Megatron's callousness.

"_Give me a little more power Roller!_"

"_We're already at maximum power transfer. I cannot give you more. My programming will not allow me to bypass the energy out put._"

"_Yes you can. Execute subroutine one, four, delta, nine, eight, zero and then override._"

An astrosecond later I felt an energy surge and shot forward.

"_I do not know how long I can keep this up, Kacey._"

"_Just do it as long as you can. Warn me before you have to lower your output._"

'Do you think you can out fly _**me**_, femme?' Venom laughed over our bond.

'Shall we test that?' I countered as my sensors detected a deep canyon up ahead.

I pushed on as fast as I could, daring to get even closer to the ground. Sand blew up behind me in my wake, as was intended. Hopefully it pelted that fragger and stung him a bit. At this point, I needed every advantage I could get over him.

"_Kacey, there is a big drop three hundred meters ahead._"

"_I know Roller. Don't be a backseat driver. I need to concentrate if we're going to get out of this alive._"

"_My apologies. Shutting up now_."

"**COME ON!**" I growled at my thrusters when my sensors indicated that Venom was gaining on me.

Less than thirty meters from me now.

It was clear in a flat out sprint he was faster than me. Of course, I probably could go faster if I was at optimum energy levels. But I wasn't. So, my only hope was that he couldn't maneuver as well as me with those big wings of his.

Twenty meters behind me.

I hugged the ground closer than before knowing if he wanted to grab hold of me he would have to do so as well. I was so low now that I could feel the heat off the sand as I rose up and lifted, slipping rapidly over the undulating dunes below me.

Forty-five meters to the drop off according to my sensors. And Venom was…oh slag!

"**You're mine now!**" he shouted.

"_**ROLLER!**_"

I felt an energy surge through my systems and lurched forward. Venom's claw scrapped my left wing just as I pulled away. I flinched causing my wing to dip and scrape the ground. It fraggin stung but luckily it didn't slow me down and I was able to maintain control.

"_**HANG ON ROLLER**__!_" I shouted over our private comlink as I went totally vertical over the edge.

As planned, Venom followed me.

"_The canyon zig zags and is ideal for you and what Wheeljack calls your crazy flying capabilities._"

"_My thoughts exactly," I responded._

"_There is more room to the south, less chance of you injuring yourself or me with you."_

"_I was thinking of heading northwest."_

"_Why? The canyon narrows in the direction."_

"_Precisely. It narrows. I'm confident I can slip between the crevices. My cousin will not. Trust me, my friend_," I said as the rocky ground at the base of the canyon was rapidly getting closer.

"_I have no choice_," he responded, making me laugh.

I pushed it as hard as I could then at the last possible moment I pulled up, veering northwest. My thrusters blasted the rocks and sand spraying them up in the air. As a result I heard Venom cry out.

It worked!

He slowed down to avoid slamming into the ground. The thunderous boom of my thrusters barely drowned out his angry roar as each echoed through the canyon. Once again Venom did as I assumed he would. He picked up his pursuit and came after me.

Zig zag was…an understatement!

I was constantly twisting, rolling, or banking as I sped through the canyon. But I was right about Venom not being agile enough to maneuver. He was still going fast but wasn't gaining on me. In fact, I was pulling away from him.

"**Whoa!**" I yelped when my wing scraped the rocky wall.

I'd barely turned sideways just in time to slip into a narrow passage. I was starting to get a little nervous for the passage way seemed to be shrinking. My vertical stabilizer was mere inches from the wall as was the underbelly of my fuselage!

"_This is going to be close!_" I exclaimed when my sensors detected an opening just up ahead. My spark was pumping so fast but not from fear, from pure excitement. "**WOOOHOOO!**"

I slipped out from the crack without so much as a tiny scratch and spun on my axis multiple times!

"_**Do not do that again**__!_" Roller yelled at me. "_**If I had a spark I would have died from a spark attack**__!_"

I laughed wildly at my friend, "_Oh, come on that was __**awesome**__!_"

The fun was over an astrosecond later. My sensors suddenly sounded the impact alarm. A vertical cliff face was directly a head of me when I made a sharp turn.

"_**Oh slag! Hang on**__!_" I screamed and pulled up as hard as I could.

Only I didn't have the kind of power required to pull the maneuver off successfully. But I was fragging close. Still, it hurt like the pit when the nose of my jet form smacked into the top of the cliff. The impact hurtled me through the air. I slammed hard on the ground and bounced twice before transforming. That wasn't any better and I ended up skidding across the dirt and rocks on me front side before finally coming to a stop.

"_What was that_?" Roller quipped, as I coughed and got to my feet. "_That didn't seem too awesome to me!_"

"_I know…it didn't feel so awesome either_," I grimaced, trying to regain my senses.

"_**Kacey look out**__!_"

I turned but didn't have a chance to react.

"Who's the ancient rust bucket now?!" Starscream cackled just as he flew at me, lifting me off the ground. "And what I see with my optics is one beautiful femme!"

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" I bark, spitting lubricant into his optics.

He released me and I wasted no time transforming. I blasted off burning his faceplates with my thrusters. His battle shout was reverberating.

Oh, it was on now!

* * *

**Venom**

"OW!" I yelled when my wings clipped the narrowing canyon walls for about the fifth time. "Enough of this slag!"

I slowed down to a stop and looked up. When my optics spotted an opening large enough for me, I went for it and shot up out of the canyon. The femme had already gotten far from me according to my sensors. I also spotted that aft far a head of me too closing in on Kaceystar's energy signature.

"You won't have her Starscream," I growled to no one, flying off towards them. "I'm taking her myself then my father will have no choice but to favor _**me**_ most!"

This was my day after all. My first time in battle. My first real chance to establish myself as a true Decepticon warrior. Not to mention it was a wonderful opportunity to make my mother proud of me. She promised me one day I would make her proud. Well today's that day.

"Too bad you're an Autobot, femme. You have moves better than Starscream," I said watching as she out maneuvered my fellow 'Con with sheer grace and style in the air.

She easily veered off and spun avoiding Starscream's weapons fire. I could even hear him growling with irritation as I was getting closer to them. He didn't even singe her! Then I saw something…well, I had to say was beautiful. Something only a true flyer could appreciate. And a move I'd never seen before.

Kaceystar hit her brakes. The very action caused her to gracefully float up. As this occurred, she started transforming. I was much closer now and could see her hand change into her blade. Starscream was quick but not quick enough! The femme swung her weapon down as he flew beneath her even as she was still finishing her transformation sequence. He had veered off just enough to avoid have his entire wing sliced off. Only the end of it got chopped off but it was enough to send him off course. I helped him off course permanently, firing at his damaged wing which then caused him to crash to the ground.

As I said before, he wasn't getting in my way!

I flew straight at the femme's back and collided with her. Her head whipped back, slamming into my chest armor from the force of the impact. But she was quick to recover and surprisingly strong. With lighting speed and strength I had not expected, she tore out of my arms.

I chased after her and grabbed hold of her leg stopping her from transforming into her jet mode. I whirled around a few times before I flung her hard towards the ground below. The moment I released her I I knew I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let her go! The femme was able to transform and correct herself before hitting the ground.

Instead of crashing, she rocketed off!

Once again, I chased after her, choosing my angle carefully since my altitude was higher than hers. After a brief sensor check, I realized she was heading back towards the battle. I had to act quickly before she got close enough for her fellow Autobots to assist her.

My arm transformed quickly and I fired my plasma cannon.

Debris exploded up around her over and over! I kept blasting at her, growing more frustrated by the astrosecond. The femme was annoyingly good at moving out of my target lock just as I'd fire!

"Ah! I got you now!" I snickered and fired rapidly up ahead of her.

The boulders exploded into chucks, shooting into the air. Several slammed against her wings knocking her off course. I laughed when she transformed during an out of control flat spin and crashed. She made quite the dust cloud when she smacked into the ground. As I approached, sensors detected that her power levels had dropped and that her thrusters were now inactive. The deed was done.

"_FRAG YOU STARSCREAM! I GOT HER…ALL BY MYSELF!_" I said excitedly into a private comlink to my _**former**_ mentor.

"_You're full of slag_!"

I laughed, transforming my plasma cannon back into my hand and landing at where Kaceystar lay unmoving, "_You wish! I have her and __**I'm**__ taking her to my father. See you there…rust bucket!_"

He growled back before severing the connection, making me laugh even harder. I didn't know exactly what a rust bucket was but I got a sense it was insulting by the way Kaceystar had used it earlier.

"Silly femme, I told you I would get you," I smirked, kneeling down beside her.

I scanned her form slowly, noticing the feminine curves and slender arms and legs. She _**was**_ beautiful, even more so with her Cybertronian armor. Honestly, I actually preferred the traditional Cybertronian armor as opposed to the colorful armor many Decepticon's have after spending time on Earth. The _**only**_ exception being my mother. Her purple armor suited her beautifully.

"This is odd?" I mused, touching the out of place blue armor on her back. It looked like an attachment of some kind.

Whatever it was, it was damaged. Thinking nothing more of it I flipped her over to see her optics dimly lit. I wasn't sure if she saw me or not. She was probably heading into an automatic recharge so her repair systems could work on the damage.

'Venom…'

My mother's voice and her presence suddenly filled me. Out of habit I stood up tall and proud as if she were actually looking upon me.

'I'm coming mother. I have the Autobot. You'll be proud of me. I did it all by myself. I even made Starscream crash so I could go after her without him getting in my way.'

'You did well my son. Your father is most pleased. I can see it.'

'Really?!' I asked excitedly, my spark pulsing wildly.

'Yes. Get here quickly and see for yourself.'

'Be there in a few klicks!'

Without further delays, I bent down and lift up the femme into my arms and then quickly rose up high off the ground. I had barely started on my way when my father's voice startled me over our bond.

'Venom!'

'Yes, father!'

'Kill her now!'

I smiled. I had been waiting for a command such as that from my father. Ever since I failed to kill Optimus Prime father has not ordered me to do anything except train hard. Things were different this time. This time I was _**not**_ going to fail.

'With pleasure, father!' I said and I could feel the pride he felt for me.

Pride for me…not anyone else…just _**me**_.

Ever so slowly, I extended my fangs as I opened my mouth. Then I bit Kaceystar hard on the neck, piercing her armor. My fangs easily penetrated deeper, puncturing the main energon line in her neck. As the lethal virus was released, Kaceystar cried out surprising me. After which, I lost my hold on her when her body suddenly convulsed so hard.

For a moment I thought I failed as I watched her fall. It felt like my spark was going to explode from its chamber I was so scared. But then I quickly noticed she still had not activated her thrusters. Even her optics were still dimmed to the point where they were barely on. And father didn't seem mad at me from what I could feel which was a tremendous relief!

"_Finish her, Venom! Do it now!_" father's voice ordered from my communicator.

"_Yes, father!_" I quickly responded back.

I adjusted my course then dove straight for her. Knowing my father and mother were watching, I felt compelled to show them what I could do. This was my first time in a battle and as the first born of the Decepticon leader I still had to prove myself. What better way then to kill the first born of the Autobot Leader.

With that in mind, once I was in range of the femme's falling form, I transformed my hand into a mace just like my father's. Then with a quick flick of my forearm the chain extended and the ball wrapped around the femme's ankle. Once I knew it was secure I used my strength and yanked the femme's form up towards me.

"You are going to enable me to get the respect I deserve…Kaceystar," I said, extending my claws on my left hand, preparing to strike.

Just then her optics flashed brightly, her power levels shot up, and a smirk appeared on her face plates.

"Not today, _**cousin**_!"

* * *

**Prowl**

I swear to Primus it felt like my spark was in my throat as I watched Kacey tumbling down through the sky. It didn't make sense. Why wasn't she fighting or even trying to fly away? Unless…

"Ratchet did give Kacey the antivirus, did he not?" I questioned Red Alert who appeared as anxious as me as we watched helplessly.

"Yes, she was the first youngling to get it per your orders."

"Then why isn't she fighting back?" Ironhide asked.

"My medical scanners indicate that Roller is offline," Red answered. "He appears to have been damaged. I have no doubts that Kacey was relying on him for energy via their power-link. Ratchet relayed to me that her energy levels were already dangerously low and that I was to get her to him as quickly as possible once this battle was over. He gave the same orders to Sockets and Wheeljack."

"Oh no!" Chromia cried out, covering her mouth.

I saw it too only I clenched my fists. Venom was playing with Kacey like she was some toy on a string. Frag it! If I could I would have blasted the young mech. Not that it would do any good. She'd still be falling from the sky.

"There it is!" Red Alert shouted just as Kacey's thrusters activated.

Thank Primus for Wheeljack's inventiveness and enabling Roller to have a self-repair system like our own!

The femme used her momentum and rocketed over Venom yanking him around as she literally flew in circles. The mech was struggling to retract his mace. Only Kacey wouldn't let him get away so easily as she had a hold of the mace's chain in one hand. Then at the right moment I saw her sword extend in a flash and cut the chain.

Venom was pitched out of control towards the ground below. He tried to right himself but his wings were big and cumbersome, not meant for agility in the air. Kacey on the other hand had agility on the ground and in the air. But she also had power and she used it by flying straight at Venom. They clashed in mid air. The two were even more savage than Optimus and Megatron! They seemed oblivious to the danger they both were in!

"Venom!" Thunderblast yelled, her motherly concern causing her to forget about her captive.

Ironhide took advantage shooting her weapon from her hand while Chromia and Red Alert hurried in to retrieve Elita. Optimus took advantage too by elbowing Megatron hard in the abdomen then wrenched himself free of his brother's grasp. The Decepticon leader actually didn't put up much of a fight for he too seemed concerned for his son. Just as Optimus and Elita were concerned for Kacey.

Instead of fighting, the two factions ran towards the falling younglings. From the rate of their descent and the distance we had to travel I calculated that there was no way we'd reach them in time. Still we all hurried.

Thunderblast was the fastest, followed by Optimus with me right behind him and his brother beside him. Chromia and Red actually helped Elita to hurry as fast as she could on one good leg and were actually able to keep ahead of Ironhide who was covering our rear, keeping his optics on 'Cons trailing us.

As predicted, we didn't get there in time.

The impact was spark stopping! Dirt exploded up high into the air! There was a loud metal crushing thud that I felt in my feet and up my spine. My processor had briefly recalled the day long ago when I first laid optics on the face of Kaceystar as she emerged from the dust.

And like long ago, she popped up first only to get yanked back by the same arm that Starscream had ripped off when she was a mere youngling of ten. Only this time Kacey was not that youngling. She was more…much more.

To counter, Kacey leapt up and whipped one leg then the other at Venom. Both her feet hitting him square in the face. During his brief lapse in concentration he released his hold on her. Venom was nearly twice Kacey's size yet she did not shy away from him. She was aggressive, quick, and strong.

A punch cracked his chest armor. A kick knocked the spikes off his left thigh and caused his knee to buckle. Another punch knocked off a piece of armor from his chin.

With a roar Venom rose back up and threw a hard punch at Kacey's head, connecting with a punishing blow that made me wince. A piece of armor went flying off from her face. As she staggered, turning to stay on her feet I saw that her battle mask was gone, energon streamed from her mouth.

My instinct was to help her. She was my Prime's offspring, his first born, and the possible future of the Autobots. Plus, Kacey…well she was more than just a friend…she was like family. The loss of Jazz had hurt me deeply and so the other officers, especially Optimus and Elita, had gone out of their way to forge a deep bond that went beyond friendship. What Ironhide said a short time ago, calling us brothers, was how I felt whenever I was with them. And with Kacey it was no different. I loved her like a daughter. Hence, the strong need to want to protect her.

"No, this is her fight," Ironhide said, holding me back. "I never interfered when Optimus was fighting his brother unless his life was in immediate danger." He nodded towards the small ridge nearby where I noticed Ultra Magnus, Hound and a couple of dozen Autobots were descending from. "We must do the same with Kacey…it is her birth right and is necessary if she is to lead us one day."

I nodded glancing towards my fellow Autobots. Each one of them had their optics focused on the fight before me. Ironhide was right. If Kacey was to be Prime one day battles such as this were necessary to give her confidence in her abilities and more importantly to give the Autobots confidence in her.

I had confidence in her. I've watched her matured before my very optics as I trained her. It would have been a proud day for me to serve as her second in command. Alas, that was not my destiny but another's. But when I leave this realm, I leave with my spark and processor at peace. I know the future was safe with Optimus or Kacey in charge of the Autobots.

"Come on Kacey, kick the fragger's aft!" Chromia cheered breaking my train of thought.

"Kacey needs no encouragement, Chromia," I commented. "She is her father's daughter."

True to my words, Kacey growled, crouching low to the ground and was more than ready for the challenge as Venom stalked to and fro calculating on where to strike. The Cybertronian armor on her shoulders back rose up slightly like I'd seen her father's do many times when we fought on Cybertron.

Venom lunged at her, swing his forearm. Kacey ducked easily avoiding the spiked armor. Then she rolled and popped up onto her feet, throwing a sharp jab at his exposed side section where the armor was much thinner.

The mech hissed and growled, spinning around. His leg came up and caught Kacey by surprise hurtling her through the air. To my amazement she was able to activate her thrusters and right herself in mid tumble, safely landing on two feet.

Many of the Autobots cheered loudly, Ironhide's mate being one of the loudest even let loose an audio receptor piecing whistle. I even found my own spark pulsing rapidly with excitement as I watched. My normally reserved self was adamantly hoping she would…as Chromia said…kick Venom's aft. Of course, I kept it all inside. I did still have a reputation to uphold!

With a bestial howl, Venom charged. Two swords erupted from Kacey's forearms. I blinked in surprise. The only bot I've ever seen duel wield was…frag it was Optimus when he was very young. I quickly saw the logic of why Kacey did what she did. It made her arms longer, keeping her further away from Venom, enabling her block each blow he tried to pound through.

After several failed advances Venom started getting frustrated and started making mistakes by leaving himself open to attack. That's when Kacey struck. She spun fast on her heel. One blade sliced through Venom's thigh armor. The trailing blade sliced through part of his chest armor. Neither was deeply penetrating but enough to cause the mech to back pedal a few steps and look down to see the energon trickling down his armor.

Kacey, never one to lack aggression during a sparring match, charged straight at him. My optics widened in surprise! What the frag was she doing? She was too small to take him down by running him over. He was easily twice her weight, probably more. Frag, even I would have a hard time trying to use brute strength against Venom's size.

Then I quickly discovered all my worrying was for nothing as her thrusters suddenly activated in mid stride and she launched herself up into the air. While upside down and over him she gracefully pirouetted around, her arms spread out as she started to come down behind him, and her blades ripped right through Venom's wings…cutting them off.

Venom fell to his hands and knees, howling in agony.

I glanced over to see the proud look on Optimus and Elita's faceplates. I shared it too.

"Let us go, Megatron, it is over," Optimus said to his brother.

"It is _**never**_ over, brother!" he growled wrapping both hands around Optimus' neck. Ironhide and I raised out weapons at the Decepticon leader. "One move and I'll snap his head off!"

"MEGATRON! Release my father!"

Megatron only tightened his grip and was literally starting to choke the lift out of Optimus!

"**RELEASE HIM OR I WILL KILL VENOM!**"

"Kacey no! That's not our way!" I reminded her, seeing the look in her optics as she stood over Venom with her blade at the back of his neck. From that look I knew she wasn't bluffing!

"She's weak like Prime, she's bluffing," Starscream commented.

"Megatron knows I'm not bluffing. He knows because I too am a direct descendant of Telamus, my great-grandfather!" she said. And I noticed that Megatron's grasp loosened a bit. Optimus even started breathing better. "I know exactly how ruthless and cunning of a mech he was on the battlefield. You seemed to have inherited many of his traits, _**dear**_ uncle. Do not think for one moment that they have not bypassed me! Now release my father!"

"You _**are**_ out numbered this time, Megatron," I said and this time our numbers were not matched as my brethren all hurried down the slope, weapons drawn and primed.

With a look of disgust, Megatron shoved Optimus away and signaled for his troops to fall back. At the same time Kacey moved away from Venom as Thunderblast came over and help her son to his feet.

Finally, the battle on this day was over. Yet, I would not relax until we were all safely back on Earth.

"Don't think this is over," the Decepticon femme growled at Kacey.

Kacey merely frowned at them. The recognition was in her optics. Yes, she knew the war was far from over for her. But it was her destiny. She knew it as she had discussed it with me on several occasions.

"Prowl, we have an incoming shuttle…not one of ours," Hound informed me as he hurried to my side.

I looked up to see a shuttle was rapidly descending on our position.

"Please, do not open fire on it," Kacey quickly said, rushing over towards me. "It's my friends. I asked them to come here."

"Stand down!" I quickly ordered and moved back as the shuttle slowly landed a few meters away. The back door immediately opened.

"Uncle!" Kacey shouted, moving towards the shuttle's ramp.

Megatron ignored her call. But I saw the determined look on Kacey's faceplates and I knew she was more adamant about getting his attention and used their spark bond to do so.

To my surprise a sparkling came running down the ramp and into Kacey's arms. Its red optics and familiar facial feature told me it was another offspring of Megatron's. I turned surprised to see the Decepticon leader actually had a worried look on his face as he came towards us.

"She is unharmed, I promise," Kacey said, setting the sparkling down on her feet.

The little femme giggled and cheered while running towards Megatron. He lifted her up and held her close, much like I'd seen Optimus do to his sparklings. He exchanged a brief look with Kacey before flying up into the air and heading towards his base.

"Now I've officially seen it all," Ironhide commented.

"I don't know…she's kind of cute," Chromia commented.

"Great, are you going to start asking for another sparkling again?"

Chromia punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Kacey, you could have used the sparkling to stop all this fighting long ago," Chromia said, ignoring her sparkmate's whimpering as he rubbed his arm.

"Because, as Prowl said, it is not our way," Kacey said, then looked over and winked at me.

"And all that slag with threatening Venom?" Ironhide asked.

"Pfft, I've out bluffed my own father! Do you guys think I can't out bluff my uncle?" she countered with that cocky look I've grown accustomed to seeing on her face whenever we play poker.

I chuckled shaking my head as she hurried off to her parents. I should have known. While I can beat her on most occasions during games of strategy, I have not been able to beat her at poker. I can never tell when she's bluffing.

"Primus, Jazz…you would have loved this femme as I do," I whispered to myself. "I'll be sure to tell you all about her when I finally meet up with you." I sighed looking up to the heavens. "Soon my love. Soon."

* * *

Up next: Kacey is reunited with friends and loved ones. The difficult healing process has begun for her.


	68. chapter 68

Finally! I updated! I meant to do so over the weekend, sorry! For those interested there are a couple of new Kacey OC fics by two wonderful writers – Plenoptic and Bunnylass. Plenoptic's is a Kacey x Jetfire fic and Bunny's is a Bee x Kacey fic. The story links are on my profile page if you're interest.

Also, if anyone would like to see I put a picture of Kaceystar up as my avatar on my profile page. It's a rough copy…really rough since I can't draw well and it took me hours just to get her helm the way I wanted it. I don't have the art programs on my computer so I took a digital picture of the drawing and uploaded it. If anyone is interested in seeing a better pic you can PM me.

Now to chapter 68. Wow. 68! Honestly, I'm not sure whether to cry or not as this story is almost at an end. There are only one, perhaps two more chapters after this one. Again, I want to thank everyone who has gone on this journey with Kacey and hope to see you all there when the new journey of her life begins.

**Author's notes**: _italics_ denote comlink chatter and '…' denote bond talk.

* * *

**Elita**

I stood there, anxiously waiting and watching as Kacey carried the Decepticon sparkling towards its creator. At the moment, I didn't care that it was another of Megatron's spawns. Never mind the fact that I had just witnessed one of the most spark palpitating, optic popping battles of my life! I only cared that my daughter was alive and for the most part whole.

Primus, the last time my arms were this anxious was when I discover my Kacey wasn't dead as Megatron had told me when held captive. Like then all I wanted to do was hold my child close to my spark. Pfft, I couldn't even take my optics off her right now. My younglings and my sparkmate were my life without one of them a part of me would be missing…I would never feel complete.

"Red, it doesn't need to be perfect!" I grumbled, watching Kacey set the sparkling down.

"There it's done! The weld is temporary and should hold as long as you don't go running around," he explained rising to his feet. I made a move to head for my daughter but he grabbed my arm and injected me with something. "For the pain, Ma'am."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"Not a problem. Now for you, Sir," he said, turning to Optimus who I could feel was as equally anxious about Kacey.

"I'm fine," my stubborn mech said even though I could tell his shoulder hurt like pit by the way he was standing. He was a little stiffer than usual. Although no one else would notice as the change in his posture was very subtle. Having known him for so long I've come to recognize all the signs.

"Let me at least stop the bleeding, Sir."

'She's ok now, Optimus,' I said to him over our bond.

Optimus looked over at me, his expression one of worry and concern. But then his features brightened and he smiled. I felt our daughter's love before I turned to see her hurrying over to us.

My Kacey…my little sparkling that was born into a world of so much turmoil. She had come so far from that sparkling to the armored femme coming towards me now. And to think, in a few more years she was to be a fully mature femme. I almost couldn't believe it. I almost couldn't believe my optics when she battled Venom. My sparkling had grown up.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, arms open, tears flowing from her optics.

I held my first born sparkling close, kissing her lovely face over and over. Like long ago when she was a sparkling and upset, I murmured Cybertronian words to sooth her tears. It only made her weep harder. So hard I could feel her body trembling with emotions of relief and joy.

"Shh, my sparkling, no more tears," I cooed, gently holding her face in my hands. "I'm alive and well. We're together now."

"I know," she replied, her voice trembling, her face so full of sorrow. "It's just…all this time…I had no idea if you were alive. The last thing I felt was father's anguish at the same time I felt your presence fading from my spark. The emotion from him was so raw…so powerful I knew something terrible had happened to you."

I felt a sudden wave of sadness and regret from my love. While pulling Kacey close to me, I looked over to see Optimus' proud frame sagging, with his head bowed down, his normally bright optics dimmed. I knew he was beating himself up for no reason.

'It wasn't your fault, my love,' I told him over our bond.

'But it _**was**_, Elita. I couldn't control the way I felt when the little ones were murdered. Then when you were dying…'

Tears filled my optics as the emotions from my sparkmate and my daughter were overwhelming. Red alert seemed to understand the need for us as a family to be alone and discretely left. I alone knew how deeply it hurt Optimus when the little ones were killed…when Leo was injured…when we learned that Kacey was taken from us.

Optimus tries to keep his feelings to himself during such times to keep me from worrying about him. But our bond was much stronger than it was when we first joined our sparks. I can feel when he's happy, sad, angry, or whatever despite his attempts to keep his feelings to himself when he feels he should.

"I'm so sorry, Kacey," he said, so much sorrow in his voice.

Kacey turned her head upon hearing her father's voice. I didn't need to encourage her in anyway for she rushed out of my arms right into her father's.

"It wasn't your fault!" she wept uncontrollably, burying her face in his abdomen plating clinging on to him tightly.

Despite the pain he was in, Optimus bent down and lifted our sparkling up, holding her close. A long sigh escaped him as he nuzzled the side of his head against her, closing his optic covers.

They didn't speak. They never had to during moments such as this. The bond was so strong between father and daughter that one always knew what the other was feeling so acutely. Plus, the two always had a habit of sharing such potent emotions with one another. Their emotions of pure joy and relief flooded our bond. They were so overpowering that I could feel them as well.

"I love you so much my child," he murmured, holding Kacey so tight that I heard her make a soft whimpering sound.

"I love you too,"she sniffled, leaning into my affections. Then she reared back slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want to go _**home**_. Please…can we go home now?"

"We will," he smiled, rubbing his nose against her forehead before kissing it tenderly.

"Primus, you're hurt!" she gasped quickly wiping her tears, optics wide with concern as they looked at his injured shoulder. "Red!"

"We're fine Kacey, our concern now is for you," I smiled.

"You're hurt too!" Kacey said, weaseling her way out of my arm and back onto the ground and then she was off chasing down Red Alert.

I rolled my optics. Then I looked accusingly up at my sparkmate.

"What?" he inquired.

"She's just like you…more concerned for everyone else but herself."

"Speaking of which," he smirked, scooping me up in my arms.

"Optimus! Put me down!"

"No can do femme. The temporary weld on your leg might tear if you go marching about."

"Put me down or else I'll…"

He silenced my protest with a passionate kiss that rivaled the happiness within us. Yes we were both so excited that our youngling was finally going home.

"Pfft! Never mind Red…if they can interface their repairs can obviously wait," Kacey commented. Our lips parted and we looked upon our daughter standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Honestly, get a room. I thought Ironhide and Chromia were the horny ones on the battlefield. Sunny says he's spotted them interfacing a few times behind some rock or something."

"Just wait until you fall in love," Chromia snorted. "When the moment takes hold of you there's nothing you can do about it."

Optimus intakes hitched! A strangled noise sounded from his vocal processor.

"I'm not seeing things clearly," he mumbled, swaying where we stood, making us all laugh at him. "_**Please**_ don't joke about Kacey being in love because then I just…I don't want to think of her…interfacing! I'm so not ready for that!"

I merely laughed at him. I laughed in relief that we were finally taking our daughter _**home**_.

* * *

**Ironhide**

"Red! I think Optimus is going into spark shock!" I teased, laughing.

The look on Optimus faceplates was priceless! I couldn't help but tease him! I thought for certain he was going to collapse on the spot. Just what he gets for laughing at me the day I fainted when Chormia introduced me to a son I had no idea even existed!

"Hide, that's not nice!" Elita chided, gently smacking Optimus' face plates.

"No, but it is funny!" I laughed harder. "Besides, he needs to get over it! Kacey's one attractive femme and if she's like the femme magnet will have mechs, instead of femmes, lining up for her."

"Hide!"

"Oh yeah, lover? Keep laughing! If he falls over _**you'll**_ have to carry him back! They'll _**I'll**_ have to deal with the dents in your aft after Elita kicks you half way to Earth!" Chromia pointed out, nudging me to stop laughing over our bond. Of course, I stopped laughing.

"Dad, relax. I'm not into dating mechs at this point in my life and I can't interface yet. Those systems didn't come online," Kacey chimed in, pushing Red Alert's hand away when he tried to give her an injection. When he tried again, she grabbed him hard by the wrist and glared at him. "I'm fine. Don't make me stick that injector where the sun doesn't shine."

"Red, back off for now, she's fine," I said to him. "She's going to be spending enough time with Ratchet later. Give her some space for now."

"Very well," he reluctantly said.

Kacey released him and returned her attention to Optimus. I gently took hold of Chromia's hand and pulled her close to me, contently watching Kacey soothing her father's suddenly frayed circuits. It was a sight I almost thought we might not ever see again when we couldn't find Kacey. When I was able to speak with Optimus during those days I could tell he was barely holding it together. Honestly, I don't think I could have held myself together at all after losing sparklings and nearly a sparkmate.

"Optimus, I believe it's time for us to be going," Prowl spoke up gently, when he arrived beside me.

"Yes, it is," he said, adjust his hold on Elita slightly.

Kacey looked our way and frowned, "You lost one of your door wings, Prowl?"

"I'm fine as are you. That's all that matters," he replied.

I had no doubts she was now feeling guilty seeing our injuries. I know that because when Optimus was so young he always felt guilty and took any injury of an Autobot to spark. I lost count of how many times I had to remind him that such things happen when at war. To this day he still feels the same way, only his deals with his emotions about it much better now that's he's older.

"Kacey, you have nothing to fret over," I told her, patting her on the shoulder. "We Autobots never leave a mech or femme behind. You know that better than anyone."

Before she had a chance to respond, the other Autobots who'd graciously waited for Kacey to be reunited with her family now came over and surrounded her, showering her with high praise. Each one of them surprised her. I could see it on her faceplates and wide optics.

"That's some mighty fine fighting there, Kaceystar."

"Welcome to the ranks, Kaceystar."

"If you need anyone to back you up just let me know young Kaceystar."

"It would be an honor to fight by your side, Kaceystar."

The young femme was a bit overwhelmed at this unexpected show of respect each mech and femme displayed towards her. She even blushed bowing her head as she humbly thanked them all.

I smiled for she was just like her father. Optimus was never comfortable receiving a compliment. It made him shy. She'd probably say what he did too.

"Thank you. All of you. But I can't take all the credit. I had excellent teachers," she smiled, glancing at Magnus, Prowl, and myself.

"Still it is up to the student to take what she has learned and apply it appropriately," Prowl commented. "You did exceptionally well, Kacey_star_."

The femme smiled and blushed more brightly than before, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, lets move out," Optimus ordered, chuckling.

"Wait, the Quintessons can take you, mother and Prowl back since you're injured," Kacey quickly. "Rema, is that satisfactory?"

"Of course, we will gladly transport any injured," Rema said. By the sound of its voice it was a female and she appeared to be the leader by the way the others stood behind her.

"Excellent idea," Prowl said. "Red see to it that Optimus and Elita are comfortable."

"You as well, Sir," Red smirked.

"I'm taking a ride back too," I said.

"Kacey?" Optimus called when she took several long strides away from us.

"Can I have a moment?"

Optimus nodded then carried Elita into the shuttle.

Everyone not taking the shuttle had already transformed and sped off. I watched Kacey stand there, her optics surveying the battle field. From what I could see she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Is she ok?" Chromia asked as I took her inside the shuttle.

"She's happy, relieved…and…something else," Optimus answered softly, looking outside.

"She's been through a traumatic ordeal that's now over," Red Alert explained. "Sometimes it's hard to process."

"I'll get her," I said to Optimus, resting a reassuring hand on his good shoulder. "Sometimes a friend is better to talk to than family during such moments."

Optimus nodded knowing exactly what I meant for he would always talk to Ratchet or myself about issues he was afraid to speak to Sentinel about. Although Kacey was one feisty femme like her mother, she was most definitely her father's daughter. I saw it today when she battled Venom. She was strong, courageous, and resilient.

As I approached Kacey I noticed that she was looking at a marking on the underside of her forearm. It was a Cybertronian glyph mark elegantly etched. I recognized it's meaning immediately.

"You are so like Optimus," I spoke softly, gently taking hold of her arm and touching the inscribe on her armor. "He too doubted his own abilities until they were fully tested on the battlefield. There is no reason for you to not _**believe **_in yourself or your abilities. You proved that when you escaped all on your own and went one on one with that pit spawn."

"Is that why everyone called me Kaceystar? I've always been Kacey to them before."

"Yes. You've earned it," I adamantly said.

"I may have proven myself an Autobot…but…will I be the leader everyone expects me to be?"

"I have no doubts about it," I smiled. "Of course, just because you may one day be my Prime doesn't mean I'll go easy on you during target practice." Kacey laughed. "Ok, maybe just a little. I did have to let Optimus win every so often to keep up his confidence."

The femme laughed even harder.

"Isn't that the other way around," she smirked up at me. "I seem to recall me being the one to beat you…repeatedly…at target practice."

I narrowed my optics at her, smiling.

"Let's go, femme, before Prowl starts to fret about us remaining here too long."

"Thank you Ironhide," she smiled, hugging me tight.

"You're most welcome, young Kacey_star_."

* * *

**Prowl**

My spine kept tingling, alerting me that we needed to get out of here. I noticed there was less smoking coming from the Decepticon base which meant they finally got the fire under control. It would only be a matter of time before Megatron changed his mind and came after us.

"Optimus, I suggest we not delay when we land. I've already contacted Ratchet about getting our wounded loaded up. Hound is working on gathering our fallen and scanning for any survivors as we speak."

"Kacey is coming," Optimus replied calmly, his optics locked on the young femme as she came towards the shuttle with Ironhide.

"I've stopped the bleeding and I'm reactivating your sensor relay," Red Alert said. "It's not good to have it off for very long. I'll give you a pain suppressant to make you more comfortable. Once back at the base we can re-attach your doorwing without any complications."

"Very well," I nodded, watching as Kacey and Ironhide walked up the shuttle's ramp.

I winced minimally when I felt a sharp pain where my one doorwing was missing. Almost instantly the pain was gone after Red injected me with the pain suppressant. Then he moved aside and Kacey immediately came over to me, optics full of such sincerity. For a moment I was puzzled by her expression towards me.

"Thank you for everything you taught me," she said, optics glistening with fresh tears. Then to my surprise she hugged me tightly. "I probably wouldn't have survived without the training."

"You're welcome," he spoke softly, returning the hug. I felt her trembling and my spark went out to her. I had warned her about the after affects of being held prisoner to the best of my ability. But honestly, each mech or femme healed differently. I had no idea how well or badly she was going to handle the nightmares and sudden memory recalls. "I'm grateful you are back where you belong, Kacey."

"It feels wonderful to be back with my family and friend," she whispered and I held onto her just a little tighter.

"_Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?_" Ironhide asked over a private comlink.

"_My decision is final, my friend. I'm sorry._"

"_It's not me you should be apologizing to. You do know you're going to break her spark when you tell her._"

"_I know. But she __**will**__ understand._"

"_When are you going to tell her?_"

"_The healing process has barely begun for her. I will wait until I feel she's recovered enough to handle it."_

"_Good, so I have time to try and change your mind_," Ironhide replied, smiling as he sat beside his sparkmate.

"Better now?" I questioned when Kacey finally pulled away, wiping her tears.

She nodded then headed over and sat between her mother and father, nestling in Optimus' embrace. I got up, moving to behind the pilot's seats, focusing my attention out the window. It wasn't often they I got this kind of view after a battle. Not that I wanted to see it.

The scene below was…horrific.

The desert landscape was marred by the carnage the two factions caused during the battle. Small craters caused by explosions were filled with pieces of armor, body parts or shallow pools of energon. Black sand smoked lazily from weapon's fire. Corpses lay unceremoniously, baking in the sunlight.

"_Hound, do you have a count?_" I asked over a private comlink.

"_Twenty-three sparks extinguished and three missing,_" came a somber response.

"_Missing? Who?_"

"_Hot Shot and the twins. Something happened to Sideswipe I think because Sunny suddenly took off running, telling me he had to get to Sides. No one has seen Sunny since. Magnus and Rox headed to their last known location now._"

"_What about the humans?_"

"_All humans accounted for. Lennox reported a few injuries but nothing major. Wheeljack's invention worked beautifully._"

"_Good. Optimus will be glad to hear about that. Keep me informed about Hot Shot and the twins. Prowl out._"

I sighed, bowing my head contemplating what needed to be done in case the Decepticons decided to attack us. Only I was distracted from my innermost thoughts when out of the corner of my optics I noticed that Kacey was staring at me. Her face showed no emotion, yet her optics seemed intent on watching me. And when I turned to take my seat she quickly stopped looking at me and looked at something on her arm. I decided to ignore it for the moment thinking perhaps she was simply lost in thought as I was.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes," I announced turning to face the others. "Kacey are your friends traveling to Earth with us?"

"We…" the one called Rema started to say.

"No, they have their own path to follow," Kacey interrupted rising to her feet.

Then she started speaking in a language I'd never heard before as she brushed past me. It must have been the Quintessons language. About the only thing I could recognize was Rema's name. If my limited knowledge of the Quintenssons serves me well, the markings on this Rema meant she's the Alpha-Q.

"What are they saying?" Ironhide asked me quietly when I sat back down.

"I have no idea," I replied honestly.

"Kacey is very adamant about something," Optimus observed.

Whatever it was they were talking about, Rema finally agreed. Kacey seem happy about it and hurried to the shuttles control panel. Her fingers played over it quickly before she pointed and said something to Rema. Again, Rema nodded her head in agreement. Then Kacey erased the display before I could get a good look at it.

"Thank you, my friends," Kacey said, shaking Rema's hand with both of hers and bowing her head in respect.

"So, you gonna tell us what that was all about?" Ironhide asked when Kacey came back towards us.

"Another time perhaps," she replied, her optics glancing my way briefly before turning back to her parents. Again she had the poker face and I couldn't read her expression. "Right now, I just want to go home."

"We are landing now," one of the Quintessons announced.

"Thank you," I said as the shuttle's rear door opened and I could see the many of the Aubobots moving the wounded, following Ratchet's instructions. Even Lennox and his human friends were doing what they could to help.

"You are most welcome," the Quintessons all said together.

I and the others bid them farewell as we descended the ramp. I only watched the shuttle briefly as it lifted off before turning my attention to where it needed to be. I was eager to help finish with the evacuations. Like Kacey, I was ready to go ho…to go to Earth. I still can't bring myself to actually call Earth my home. It was just a place where I lost Jazz and my home has and will always be with him.

* * *

**Magnus**

I wasn't as good at tracking as Hound. But the droplets of energon in the sand were good enough for an amateur to follow. Unfortunately they led me to something that made my spark still.

Up ahead I saw Hot Shot face down on some rocks. Several meters from him was Sunny cradling his brother, rocking back and forth.

"Primus," I gasped then took off running. "_We need a medic! Now!_"

"_I've finished up here, I'll go!_" Sockets replied.

"_Keep me informed, Sockets_," Ratchet chimed in.

"Rox, check on Hot Shot!" I ordered when we got closer. I slowed up and walked the last few steps.

My spark clenched at the gaping hole in Sideswipe's chest. Arcs of electricity crackled from his exposed spark chamber. His optics were totally offline. Frag, I could barely get an energy reading from him.

As I knelt down beside them, I looked at Sunny's face. His optic covers were closed. His face plates exhibited his concentration. His lips were moving quickly but I couldn't make out when he was saying. Daring to lean closer, I turned my head to listen.

The quiet words were in our native language…a prayer…no a plea to Primus to not take his brother away from him. I did nothing to interfere with the young mech. There wasn't much I could do until medical help arrived anyway.

A loud moan sounded from where Rox was kneeling down beside Hot Shot. The yellow and red armored mech grabbed his head as Rox helped him to sit up.

"Report," I said, quietly making my way towards him.

"We were chasing Cyclonus on foot," he winced. "He led us straight into an ambush. Sideswipe jumped in front of me and took the hit. That…that's the last thing I remember, Sir."

Sunny suddenly let rip a horrifying yell getting out attention. When I turned I saw him convulsing.

"_**SLAG!! SOCKETS HURRY IT UP**__!_!" I screamed into my communicator at the young medic as I hurried to the twins. Kneeling down I quickly took Sunny in my arms. "Lay Sides down gently."

"What's wrong with Sunstreaker?" Rox asked as he and Hot Shot did as I suggested.

"Spark shock," Hot Shot said sadly, holding Sides' head.

"Is he…" Rox said softly.

"I'm barely detecting a spark pulse," Hot Shot said, shaking his head.

"**NO!!! SIDES!!!**" Sunny screamed, arching his body violently while I held him.

"Help me hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself!" I quickly ordered. "Come on Sunny, stay with me!"

"**NOOO!!!**"

"**Where the frag is Sockets?!**" I growled.

"**Here!** Sorry, these slaggin rocks distort your energy signatures," he quickly explained, hurrying to Sideswipe.

"Can you do anything for him?" I asked as the young medic's hands delved into Sideswipe's chest cavity.

Sockets didn't answer. I didn't pressure him since he appeared to be focused on whatever it was doing.

"Stay clear!" he suddenly exclaimed as I saw his hand transform into a medical tool I'd seen Ratchet use a few times in hopes of reviving a spark.

I immediately started to pray for Sunny's brother. As much as the duo are a pain in most everyone's afts, we need mechs like them. They're great for moral. And they're loyal and excellent warriors.

Sockets sent a current into Sideswipes spark chamber causing the mech's body to jerk. At the same time Sunny screamed, straining against us as we held him down. I held the young mech as tight as I could.

"Don't let him go, Sunny," I spoke into his audio receptor. "Don't let him go!"

* * *

**Leo**

As instructed I remained in my seat watching over Bumblebee as he rested comfortably on his back in a medical induced recharge. From what Ratchet told me, the surgery was a success. My best friend was going to be fine despite the gaping hole still in his chest that was filled with some medical gel foam slag that smelled disgusting.

Alone with my friend, my processor mulled over what Bumblebee had confessed to me.

For some reason or another I've always known he felt that way about my sister. Kacey and I were nearly inseparable when I was a sparkling. I often recall images of her with Bumblebee and the twins of course. Usually I was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder or in his arms. Unless I was being fussy then Kacey held me as they played poker. But I always got this vibe from Bumblebee that he cared for Kacey just a bit more than he let others believe.

And in knowing what I felt to be true I couldn't think of a better mech more deserving…more…well suited for Kacey. As I've grown from sparkling to a teenage youngling, I've seen how Bumblebee treats my sister. He treats her as father taught me to treat a femme - with respect and adoration. Femmes are to be cherished not conquered. And that's how Bee threats any femme I've seen him with, especially Kacey.

Although, I know of at least a dozen such femmes that are going to be spark broken when Bumblebee finally begins courting my sister, whenever that may be. I know each of them well since I'm rather…skilled at chatting with femmes no matter what age they are. They're all beautiful and stunning but none of them have Kacey's energy. Bee has a similar energy. He's just better at controlling it than Kacey.

"Leo…"

"Bee! You should be recharging," I whispered, quickly kneeling beside him and pushing him back down.

"Please…"

"Shh, I promise I won't tell Kacey or anyone that you're in love with her. Now recharge before Ratchet returns."

"You're a good mech Leo," he smiled weakly. "I'm blessed to have you as a friend."

"You won't be saying that if you do anything to upset my sister. I won't hesitate to beat your aft."

He chuckled softly then winced, "Ow. Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much."

"Sorry," I cringed slightly and watched as he panted slowly a few times to regain his composure. "So…when will you tell her?"

"Not until she's fully mature at least."

"Why wait?" I asked, making a face at him.

"It's the honorable thing to do, my friend," he seriously said. "And its tradition for a mech to wait until the femme is of age for courting which is…thirty five I think. Back on Cybertron it was taboo or even forbidden to approach a sexually immature femme."

"Cool. I could use that on Galen and Ariel!" I giggled and then I suddenly gasped grabbing my chest.

"Leo?"

"It's Kacey…she's close by," I said looking out the wide open rear door of the shuttle.

My spark longed to feel her but I dare not disobey father and kept my end of the spark link as quiet as possible. I know I'm already in so much trouble as it is and will be punished. I didn't want to make my punishment any worse.

"Go Leo. Follow your spark," he smiled. Then he pushed me with what little strength he had. "Go you little lugnut!"

"I'll be back," I promised then hurried to the shuttle's door and stood on the ramp.

My optics surveyed the goings on until I spotted a shuttle with a Decepticon symbol on it descending from the sky. No one made a move to fire upon it. Not even the humans feared it. And when my optics locked on it I knew my sister was on board.

It was with so much anticipation that I watched it land. I waited anxiously for the door to open fully. Joyous tears instantly filled my optics and my spark raced with excitement when I saw my sister. She looked different but I recognized her face, her optics…her spark.

She was happy and relieved. Even though I had shut down my spark bond from reaching to her I could feel her emotions. They were strong. Her smile lit up her optics as she was greeted by Firestar and Akima. I could just barely make out her laugh when she spoke to Lennox, Epps and her other human friends that had joined the Autobots in this battle.

I couldn't stand this…I needed to…

'Father…please,' I timidly begged over our bond.

His bright blue optics and loving gaze turned my way. He nodded at me. I felt his approval and raced out onto the sand, running as fast as I could towards my sister. I almost forgot that I had been holding back from Kacey along the way. So at last, I let my guard down so she could feel everything…my happiness, my sadness, my relief and excitement. I let it all come pouring out.

The astrosecond she was aware of me she turned around and our emotions, our love for each other as brother and sister intermingled together. It was overpowering.

"LEO!"

"KACEY!" I wept, tears streaming down my face.

I was so close to her now that I leapt up into her waiting arms. For several long moments all we did was hug each other and cry. I tried my best to sooth the guilt she had felt when she thought I had died. And she did the same when I felt like I had let her down.

"What the frag are you doing here?" she growled, her voice sounding angry and contradicting to her actions for she was hugging me, kissing my face, her spark happily pulsing in tune with mine.

"I had to come," I choked and sobbed. "I missed you so much."

"That was a foolish thing," she said, resting her forehead against mine. "But I'm so glad to see you're ok." She hugged me tightly once again. "I'm so glad!"

"Primus sent me, I swear," I explained to her. "He sent me here to save Bumblebee."

"Bee," she gasped, gently setting me down.

"Come on, he'll want to see you," I smiled grabbing her hand.

Together we ran side by side as I led her to the shuttle where Bumblebee was recovering. Only once we reached the ramp did I let go and allow her to move ahead of me. I smiled to see that Bumblebee was still awake and that he seemed to gain strength in Kacey's presence.

"Oh Bee," she wept kneeling down at his side. Her hand trembled as she delicately touched part of his chest before pulling her hand back.

"It's nothing," he shrugged. "An easy fix once we're back at the base now after Leo saved my life."

Such immense sadness shrouded my sister within.

"He's ok, Kacey," I said, moving to her and hugging her from behind.

"I know Leo," she sniffled. "It's just that…so many…there are so many…"

"So many what?" I asked a bit confused as she hid her face in one hand.

I glanced to Bumblebee who shook his head at me indicating I was not to trouble her anymore about it. So I did the next best thing, I took Bumblebee's hand and put it in hers.

"I'm glad you're ok, Bee," she smiled through her tears, clutching his hand to her chest.

"You'll have to give me that hug you promised me later," he smirked, making her laugh softly.

"And hopefully go racing."

"That's right! You've got your armor now. What about your interface systems? And urges?"

Kacey blushed, "No. I'm not ready for that! Processor out of the pit Bee."

"Just wondering…for Optimus' sake," Bumblebee stated. "He'd probably order me to fend off mechs with over active interface systems that might throw themselves at your feet."

Kacey laughed heartily at that.

"I'll help with that," I chimed in, standing tall and proud.

"I'm sure you will lugnut," she smiled, rubbing the top of my head.

"Frag it to pit! Bee!" Wheeljack exclaimed rushing in. "If Ratchet sees you out of recharge he'll reformat you into a toaster!"

"He'd have to get by me first," Kacey said.

"And me too," I added, making the genius engineer shake his head.

"I'm glad to see you've got your armor Kacey," Wheeljack smiled. "Kind of reminds me of those first few days we met."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" she countered, glancing down at it.

"You've come so far from that little femme we rescued. I'm proud to be called your friend."

"Thanks, Jack. That means a lot to me."

"Good, now as your friend I suggest the two of you get going before Ratchet finds Bumblebee out of recharge. Prowl's out there having kittens as it is! You don't want wrenches to fly too, do you?"

"Kacey's got armor now," I spoke up, leaning against her and wrapping my arm around her.

"Yeah, but Ratchet's got a good arm," Wheeljack grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. "Even with armor, it still hurts."

"Leo, stay with Bee and keep your optics on him for me please. I need to say hello to some friends before we board the shuttles."

"You can count on me, Kacey," I smiled.

"And you Bee, I'll give you that hug the moment you're all healed up," Kacey sighed, kneeling down and kissing him on the cheek. "I promise."

Bumblebee smiled as he fell back into recharge. The moment he did, I felt the sadness return to Kacey. I decided not to ask her about it. I didn't want to make her feel any worse.

"I love you little brother," she said, kissing me on top of the head. "Just promise me you'll never do anything like this again."

"I promise," he said, hugging her. "I love you too."

* * *

**Optimus**

Elita and I figured it best to allow Kacey and Leo time to themselves. My love watched our two sparklings be reunited with tears in her optics and a smile on her face. I too was overjoyed upon seeing the love my eldest and youngest sparkling had for each other. And when the two of them ran off I took Elita to our shuttle to get her settled in for the journey home.

"We did a good job, didn't we?" she asked.

"Yes, we did," I replied, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. "Now rest while I help Prowl with the evacuation."

"Send Leo to me…please?"

"Of course my love," I smiled then quickly headed back outside.

Right away, once my feelings of relief and joy started to settle down, I noticed a…tension within Kacey's spark. It was as if she was trying to hide something from me. I knew from experience not to pressure her, that when she was ready she would come to me. In that respect, she was just like her mother. Still, it troubled me greatly and I could not help but worry. At this point, I still only had a vague idea what had happened to my child while held prisoner.

Kacey has not yet said what actually transpired and I know it is too soon for her to speak of it. Ironhide and Prowl both reminded me separately to not force Kacey at this point. As it is, I am apprehensive yet at the same time eager to know. I'm terrified to think that she was perhaps…compromised in anyway as I had seen happen to femmes while in captivity. For my spark's sake, tt was something I needed to know. I must know. I will not be at ease until I know if my daughter…my precious sparkling had been violated or not.

"Kacey?" I called questioningly as she emerged from the shuttle where I was informed that Bumblebee was resting after his successful surgery. Such sadness enveloped her. I of course took long hurried stride to reach her only to see my child had tears streaming down her faceplates. "Kacey, talk to me."

"Oh no!" her voice trembled and she suddenly ran desperately past me.

I quickly turned and followed only to see Magnus, Rox, Hot Shot, and Sockets arrived with the twins. Sunny was sitting in the back of Rox's alt form clinging onto his brother. Sideswipe was badly damaged. I could barely detect his energy signature. And Kacey was running straight for them.

"Hold on, Kacey!" Magnus said, quickly transforming and taking hold of her. "Give them some room. Where's Ratchet?"

"Here!" the CMO said as he arrived. He quickly started tending to his new patients.

"Sunny's in spark shock," Sockets started to explain. "I nearly lost Sides when his systems went into catastrophic failure."

"You did good. He's stable but requires emergency reconstructive surgery on his spark chamber. Magnus, Hot Shot, give us a hand. Rox, on my orders I want you to pull forward."

Magnus gently pushed Kacey aside. To say she was distraught was putting it mildly. I moved and took her in my arms as we watched Ratchet, Sockets, Magnus, and Hot Shot lift up the twins.

"Move now, Rox," Ratchet ordered.

"**Make a hole people**!" Prowl ordered, moving a couple of curious mech's aside. "Ratchet…"

"I know you want to evacuate. I can do the surgery on the shuttle. Sockets you're with me. Red! Take care of everyone else as you see fit. Sunny! Sunny, if you can hear me, keep a hold on your brother. Don't let him slip away."

"No, Kacey…let them do what they have to," I cooed gently, trying not to hold her too tightly as she strained in my arms to get away.

"Are they going to be ok?" she asked with a look of sheer fright on her face plates.

"Ratchet will do everything in his power to make that so," I replied honestly.

Kacey suddenly wretched and choked hard until she ejected some dark fluids from her mouth. I cooed to her softly, caressing her back has she heaved over and over. Red Alert who'd been keeping a close optic on my daughter was quickly at my side, scanning Kacey's systems.

"This is normal, Sir," he said, tapping in commands on his medical instrument attached to his wrist. "Her systems are in a mild state of shock. It's all a little too much for her to handle. For now, I can give her a mild relaxant to help calm her down."

I nodded my head and watched as he gave Kacey the injection.

"How many, father?" she asked, teary optics pleading as she looked up at me. "How many died in order for me to live?"

"Twenty-three brave sparks," I said softly, knowing I could not lie to her because she would eventually find out the truth. "Each one of them volunteered for this mission, Kacey. They knew the risks."

"But they died…because of me," she wept, pounding her fist against her chest.

"And if they had it to do all over again or if it was another Autobot we were trying to rescue, they would have done it exactly the same way. We never leave our brethren behind. Never. Every Autobot is precious to me, Kacey. You know that better than anyone else here."

"But if I hadn't been captured…they would all still be alive," she countered, her bottom lip trembled.

"And if the Decepticons hadn't attacked the base none of this would have happened. You must not think of the 'what ifs' my child. You do not honor those fallen by thinking that way."

"I know," she hiccupped and then shuddered. "I just feel terrible that they had to die."

"I know you do. I do as well. It is our burden to bear," I said, affectionately wiping away her tears. "But we can do it together."

"Together…we are stronger."

"Exactly," I smiled, filling her spark with my love. For the second time that day she threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. Like before, I lifted her up, holding her close and soothing her tears. "Let's go home, my beautiful star."

"Sir…" Red Alert spoke hesitantly, glancing at Kacey.

"Yes?"

"I believe its time for Roller to disengage. His energy levels are at critical. It could damage them both if they remain powerlinked much longer."

Kacey looked up me worriedly.

"Very well," I sighed. "Kacey order Roller to disengage."

"Be ready, Sir," Red said, moving closer.

"Father, I will probably drop into a forced recharge once Roller severs the powerlink," she explained. "I'm relying on him for energy at the moment."

"She should recharge the majority of the trip back to Earth, Sir. I will remain on the shuttle to continually monitor her."

I nodded and sent Kacey an affectionate love surge over our bond for reassurance. I could feel she was apprehensive. About what, I still wasn't sure.

'I love you my child,' I told her over our bond when she hesitated, looking uncertain. 'I will be there when you wake, I promise.'

Kacey smiled shakily at me. A moment later I heard the familiar hissing sound. Having linked up with Roller on several occasions I recognized the sound of a powerlink uncoupling. As Red said, Kacey's optics darkened instantly, her optic covers shuttered closed, and her form went limp in my arms. Roller fell into Red Alerts barely online.

"How are they?" I quickly asked, adjusting Kacey to cradle her more like a sparkling.

"Nothing a good long recharge can't fix, Sir," he smiled confidently. "They'll both be fine for the journey home. Roller will be speeding through the hallways in no time. And of course, Kacey will be a terror in the skies."

"Good, let's get loaded up," I said then activated my comlink. "_Prowl, give me an update._"

"_Everyone's loaded up, Optimus. For Kacey's sake we will not have any injured in our shuttle, except for you, Elita, and myself. I thought it best that she not be exposed to any injured Autobot after I saw how she reacted to the twins_."

"_Good idea. Thank you._"

"Magnus?" I questioned as he came stumbling down a shuttle's ramp.

"Ratchet booted me," he chuckled shakily. "I was just worried about the twins and wanted to help was all."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. If he wasn't sure he would have told me so," I said to my friend. "Let's go home."

"As you command, Sir," he saluted then trotted off to my designated shuttle where Akima was waiting for him.

I stood there for a moment as all the other shuttles closed up their doors and their engines powered up. I thanked Primus for giving my daughter back to me as I headed into the shuttle. Once seated, I looked down affectionately at my son now recharging on his mother's lap.

There are days when I need to remind myself that I helped created such beautiful sparklings. Not today. Looking at Kacey made today one of those days when I couldn't imagine my life without them.

A soft sniffle sounded, accompanied by a nudge I felt over my bond from Elita. Looking over, I saw her with tears in her optics staring at the recharging femme in my arms.

'What is it my love?' I asked over our bond.

'I'm scared for her, Optimus,' Elita confessed, moving her gaze to me. 'I'm scared for out little sparkling, Kacey. How is she going to cope during the next few days ahead of her?'

'She will not be alone. We will be there for her every step of her recovery. I promise.'

* * *

Up next: Kacey's nightmares start up and her recovery begins. Optimus and Elita find out some of the horrors their daughter had to endure. Also, there will be a proper Kacey and Bee moment – processors out of the pit, save it for the love story people!

If all goes as planned chapter 69 will be the final chapter of this story. There will probably be a chapter 70 Optimus Epilogue to conclude the story and set up the next one. It might take a little longer to get those chapters out as I am working on chapter one of the love story at the same time.


	69. chapter 69

Sorry it's taken so long. Real life troubles plus losing four pages of edited content and almost two scenes from this chapter. I kind of lost my Kacey mojo when I lost the materiel because it happened after I had received some distressing news. It was like the shit hit the fan kind of week and a couple of the scenes for this chapter were already tough enough to try and write without all the other crap. So I had to take a short break from Kacey. Sorry. Thank you all for your patience.

But I'm back. Real life is still rough but I'm coping. The movie was fucking awesome and helped me get my mojo back with a couple of inspired fics. And now…WOW…the last chapter! Well almost last. Because this chapter has gotten way too long I'm breaking it up. (That's what happens when my mojo gets an energon boost!) So there will be **two** more chapters. The conclusion chapter with the climatic father daughter moment that I had written well over a year ago and the Optimus Epilogue chapter to tie up this story and set up the love story.

On a side note, for those who still can't wait for Bee and Kacey to get it on, there's a lovely little M rated fic by Bunnylass called Bee's Day of Torture. It involves chains and Kacey taking full advantage of her mech. Hehe. Oh yeah, it's hot too. Bee's not the innocent bot we all thought he was! ;)

I also need to thank Bunnylass for saving Red Alert's scene and salvaging some of the work I'd lost. Thanks girl! \m/

**Author's notes**: tissues required. _Italics_ denote comlink chatter, '…' bond chatter, "…" normal talk. Also, I've changed my mind which Red Alert I'm using for the remainder of the fic and for the love story. I'm using the Armada version. He's just cooler.

* * *

**Megatron**

Viper lay comfortably in my arms, recharging peacefully despite the chaos going on before me as I sat in the command chair. Lucky for the mechs under my command I am currently holding her, for if I wasn't they'd feel my wrath.

I do not tolerate failure.

And we failed today in more ways than one.

First we allowed the youngling to escape. Then we allowed the Autobots to land on the planet and infiltrate the base undetected! I'm still not sure how my brother pulled that off but it will not happen again.

Finally my son, Venom, failed to kill Kaceystar. As a result we lost the battle.

At this point I'm not sure what fraggin pissed me off more, the fact that my son failed to dispose of my brother's first born or the fact that his negligence nearly cost me my precious daughter's life. Because of what Kaceystar told me and per my insistence I had Soundwave check her out when I noticed her protoform seemed slightly damaged. Thankfully it was superficial and easy to repair. But I didn't like the fact that her intakes were also damaged by smoke inhalation.

I'm not sure what I would have done if I lost Viper other than kill whoever crossed my path first. I love my daughter, more than I would admit to Thunderblast. My sparkmate would not like that I favor one of our offspring more than the other. But I could not help it. I sense that Viper is much like me…aggressive, ambitious. If she wants something she does not hesitate to go for it.

"My Lord, per your instructions I was able to track Viper's movements via the sensor logs and video monitors from before the Autobots arrival to when the shuttle launch deck exploded," Soundwave spoke softly interrupting my thoughts.

"Do I even want to know the full extend of my son's blundering this time?"

"I can just tell you how Viper ended up in the young Autobot's possession instead."

I groaned bowing my head slightly, "Tell me."

"Viper _**was**_ on the launch deck just before the explosion. Venom and Starscream were there as well…as was the Autobot. Yet it was the Autobot that retreated _**last**_ with Viper."

I growled, waking up Viper. I instantly calmed my spark when I heard her soft whimpers and soothed her back into recharge. I didn't want to believe Kaceystar's words when she informed me that it was _**she**_ who saved my daughter. But I had no choice…she is too much like my brother - honest to a fault, and Soundwave's reports are always accurate.

"Where is my brother?"

"Sensors indicate that Autobot's shuttles have powered up and they're leaving."

'**Brother**!' I called out, imposing my presence on him over our bond. I could feel he was surprised before he became defensive. 'Do not think that because your child saved mine I will be lenient on her! Where my son failed, I can promise you I will not. So if I was you, I'd make sure she never comes across my path again.'

'**Your child wouldn't have been in danger if you had not taken mine**!' he roared back at me and I felt his anger. It was potent, raw, and pure. He did nothing to hold it back which was so unlike him. 'Don't you ever dare to attack our younglings again! Do I make _**myself**_ clear, brother?'

I closed down my end of the sparklink, rising to my feet. I refuse to let my little brother dictate to me!

"Keep me updated on the repairs, Soundwave. I'll be in the medbay."

"Of course, my Lord."

It didn't take me long to reach to medical bay. I ignored all my injured troops and headed straight for where Venom lay. I noticed Thunderblast had not left his side since we arrived back on the base. The concern for our son was so evident on her faceplates.

"I'm told he will make a full recovery once he's repaired," Thunderblast informed me.

Venom looked at me but said nothing. He didn't have to. I could see the shame all over his face.

"Thunder, take Viper to our quarters," I ordered, holding out the sparkling. "I'll be there shortly."

"As you wish," she said, wisely not arguing with me even though I could sense her disappointment.

"Father, I'm sorry I failed you," my son said to me once his mother was out of the room. "I won't let it happen again."

"You'd better not," I growled, making him flinch. To make sure he understood, I grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to my face. "**I do not tolerate failure! Especially from my son!**"

"I…_**promise**_…I will…not fail you," he choked out, grabbing hold of my wrist. "**I promise!**"

'I am hardest on you, Venom because you are my son,' I told him over our bond, while gently setting him back down. 'I expect more from you than from any other Decepticon, including your mother. Do you understand?'

'Yes father. I will strive to be better. I promise.'

"Good," I smiled. "Now rest. We have much to plan for."

* * *

**Red Alert**

Ever since arriving on Earth and becoming a repair bot in Ratchet's medbay I've seen a different side of my Prime which has surprised me. I've always know he was generous by nature and rather charismatic and caring towards his fellow Autobots. But what set him apart from his adopted father Sentinel, made him…dare I say a more personable Prime…was the fact that he never delegated some duties, such as visiting the medical bay after a battle.

While Sentinel always relied on Ratchet and his reports on the injured, Optimus preferred a more intimate, more personal touch. Even here on the shuttle I can hear my Prime quietly talking to each of his troops, asking them how they're doing, joking about the usual aches and pains that follow a battle. He even talks candidly with the humans making them laugh or laughing with them.

"What's that do?" Leo asked as I gave Kacey an injection for the pain. It was all I dared give her after talking with Ratchet. I detected trace amounts of drugs in her systems. Some of which I didn't know what they were and was unsure how they'd react to the more powerful drugs medics use.

"It's for the pain," I replied, rubbing Leo on the head. He was ever observant as I tended to his sister. The little mech didn't recharge for very long. He was too worried for his sister. "Kacey will recharge more comfortably if she's not in any pain."

"Leo, let Red do his job," Optimus deep voice said softly.

"It's quite alright, Sir," I smiled. "I don't mind."

"Still, Leo, come up here," Elita said, extending her hand. "Time for you to recharge. Or try to anyway."

"How's the leg doing?" I asked, rising to my feet now that I was done with my initial exam of young Kaceystar.

"I'll be fine. Check on the lugnut here. He's still leaking."

"Elita, I'm fine," Optimus insisted.

"She's correct, Sir," I said while doing a quick scan of his mangled shoulder. "You probably ruptured a line when you carried Kacey. It'll just take me a few seconds to do a patch job. Ratchet will work on both of you once we've returned to Earth."

"And Kacey?" he questioned. It was a simple question but I suspect he was implying more than a simple answer.

"I'm sure Ratchet will ensure she has the best medical attention," I smiled, finding where the leak was and repairing it. Once that was done I decided to inject a medical gel that would ensure no more rupture incase he decided to use his shoulder again. "For now, he and I agree that we should just let her recharge for ever how long her systems need to."

My Prime sighed, frowning.

"Anything about Sides?" Leo asked.

"Ratchet is still operating," I answered truthfully.

"Don't be like your father," Ironhide huffed. "Stupid aft always worries far too much."

Several of the soldiers laughed. I didn't. I was worried too after I discretely asked Sockets for an update on Sideswipe's condition. I wasn't the trained medic he was but I had enough understanding to know that any damage to the spark chamber was bad and potentially fatal.

"Red…"

I turned when Prowl called me to see he was in some discomfort.

"I think all the aches are now settling in," he grimaced, leaning forward.

"Your doorwing?"

"Yeah."

"Those 'Cons stomped on it a few times," Chromia quietly said to me.

After a quick scan I confirmed that was some deep bruising to the wing.

"This will sting for a moment," I said, adjusting the medical device on my wrist. Once I had it on the desired settings I aimed it and shot a beam at his doorwing. It took several minutes but I was able to repair the bruising.

"Thanks Red," Prowl sighed, his doorwing noticeably more relaxed now.

"Let me know if you're still in pain."

He nodded.

When I moved to take my seat I noticed we finally broke orbit and were on route home. It was the first time I relaxed…frag, since we left Earth. Yet, I couldn't relax entirely. I had to monitor Kacey closely.

"_Red please…tell me…how badly damaged is Kacey_?" Optimus asked over a private comlink.

I sighed internally. I'd been expecting him to ask about Kacey and I knew exactly what he was implying.

"_My sensors are not a refined as Ratchet's. I can only say that she's suffered the same amount of damage one would expect from a battle like today. My main concern is her energy levels. I'm keeping a close optic on her, Sir and I'm giving Ratchet regular reports, per his orders._"

The mech stared at me intensely for a long moment before he nodded with a sigh, his attention returning to that of his daughter and family.

"_Ratchet…_"

"_Go ahead, Red_."

"_Optimus is asking about Kacey. He stopped for now. But I suspect he will try and pry information from me again. I…I have been able to determine that her protoform has been damaged in…in the lower abdominal area. It is consistent with forced int…_"

"_Whatever you do, don't tell Optimus or Elita that_!" Ratchet interrupted. "_That's the last thing we need right now is Optimus going on a rampage! Say nothing. I'll deal with Optimus and Elita after I've thoroughly examined Kacey myself._"

"_Very well, Red Alert out._"

I noticed Optimus was looking at me once again. Luckily for me a few of the mechs and femmes were calling for me to help with some of their aches and pains. It was a good excuse to not have to deal with my Prime…for a while. Like any father would be, I know he's only worried for his daughter. But I'm worried because I know I wont be able to give him an answer to calm his spark.

* * *

**Lennox**

Two thirds of the way home and after watching Optimus and Elita with Leo made me really miss being with my family. I didn't need to be of their species to see how much they loved their children. Even in Leo's face as he gazed up at his parents, the love and adoration for them was seen so definitively in his optics. It was comforting to see…to know that moments like _**these**_ was what we continually fight for.

"Good news everyone," Magnus announced from the pilot's seat. "Ratchet says that Sideswipe did remarkable well for the surgery. He and his brother are going to be just fine."

"That will make Kacey happy when she wakes up," Leo commented, making me look at the recharging femme.

Kaceystar, as many Autobots have been calling her ever since her battle against Venom, lay curled up, recharging on the floor. I didn't see the fight myself. But I gathered from Ironhide that it was…epic. Just looking at the dings, dents, and savage claw marks in her armor was enough to tell me it was not a little kiddies fight in the sand box.

Also from what I've heard, she will be joining their ranks once she's fully recovered. So I have no doubt that I will get to see her in action. Of which I'm proud to say I've been looking forward to. I almost feel like one of her uncles since I've been one of the few humans privileged enough to watch her grow up.

"Lennox, you and your men can start getting out of your armor suits," Ironhide told me. "Prowl indicates that we are in no danger of a Decepticon attack."

"Thanks, Hide," I said, not taking my eyes of Kacey. I was reminded of the day I met her, watching Optimus comfort her after a bad dream. I also recall my superior officer not being happy about the damage Optimus caused when he broke the wheel restraints to free himself. I looked up at my friend. "She's come so far, hasn't she?"

"Yes she has," Ironhide smiled down at me. "She's been through quite a lot for one so young but I have no doubt that she will make a fine office…"

He cut himself off when Red Alert suddenly stood up and moved slowly towards Kacey.

Everyone who'd been talking, which was most of us, suddenly quieted down. They and I were worried about Kacey, for it appeared that she was having a bad dream.

"Red, be careful if you're going to try and wake her," Ironhide warned. "Optimus, you might want to through your bond."

"I tried when I first sensed her fear. She's blocking me."

"And me as well," Elita added. "Leo, move up to the front with Magnus."

"Is Kacey going to be ok?" the young mech asked.

"Please Leo, go now," Optimus insisted, rising to his feet.

Just then all hell broke loose!

Kacey exploded up from where she laid. Two swords shot out, her foot came up and kicked Red Alert square in the chest knocking him back. She turned and attacked those nearest her. Thankfully Rox's shield quickly transformed and extended to protect him and several others. Ironhide and Prowl quickly blocked my men and me from the sparks that flew.

"**NO! Don't try to grab her**!" Ironhide shouted, holding Red Alert back. "You'll only make things worse."

"Kacey, please…you're safe. No one here will harm you. I promise," Optimus pleaded and I could see it was a strain on him to not rush to his daughter's side.

There was no recognition of her father in Kacey's optics as she spat something back at him. I didn't need to understand their language to know that that it wasn't something nice.

"What did those fucking 'Cons do to her?" Epps asked.

"I don't know," I answered, worried for my young Autobot friend.

A deep, guttural growl sounded from her. Ironhide and Prowl forced us back more and prepared themselves for a fight they didn't want. I watched Kacey lower herself closer to the ground. It appeared as if she was ready to pounce on something. Her armor rose up slightly and her legs tensed up as she rocked back.

"Optimus!" Elita exclaimed.

"**KACEY, STAND DOWN!**" Optimus bellowed, his voice reverberated throughout the shuttle.

I heard the familiar sound of a transformation and gasped when I noticed Kacey's plasma rifle formed on her back.

"**YOUR PRIME HAS GIVEN YOU A DIRECT ORDER! STAND DOWN! NOW!**" Optimus roared with full authority that made me feel like I was back at boot camp!

The femme suddenly blinked her optics a few times as if to clear away her confusion. Then she looked at her weapons and broke down. The blades retracted as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry, father," she wept and was immediately lifted up in Optimus arms.

Everyone returned quietly to their seats and I watched as Optimus and Elita talked quietly in their language to Kacey. Their words seemed to provide no comfort as Kacey talked fast, saying she was sorry repeatedly, and wept uncontrollably.

"Sir…"

Optimus nodded at Red Alert to proceed.

"Kacey, please retract your battle armor," Red Alert requested gently.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed to him.

"It's quite alright," he smiled. "Please, retract your armor."

She looked up at Optimus who nodded, dimming his optics slightly at her. Kacey did as requested. I watched curiously as Red Alert inserted a cable into her forearm port.

"What's he doing to her?" I asked Ironhide.

"He's putting a restriction on her transformation systems…basically taking her weapons and vehicle mode offline. I've had it done to me a few times after…well, after some an unpleasant stay with the 'Cons."

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked Ironhide quietly as Kacey seemed ready to go back to sleep in her father's arms.

"Here Kacey," Leo spoke softly holding up the blue fabric I recognized as the cloak Bumblebee had made for her.

"I thought I lost it," she wept quietly as Leo and Elita helped to cover her up with it. "Thanks Leo for keeping it safe for me."

"You're welcome," he smiled then returned to his seat.

"The healing process has just begun for her processor," he sadly said to me quietly. Then he smiled, "She'll be fine. It will be rough as it is after everyone's first time of captivity and torture. But Kacey's strong like her mother and father."

I nodded, trusting in Ironhide's words. I don't have the experience of being a prisoner or tortured. But if Ironhide says Kacey will be fine, then I believe she will be.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Everything was set for our arrival. Red Alert with a couple of Wheeljack's engineers were to tend to the designated injured delegated to the temporary triage set up in the shuttle bay. Jack, Sockets, and I were to tend to the high priority patients that required immediate surgery in the medical bay.

When we landed that was my very intention. However I got derailed upon seeing my sparkmate and my younglings waiting there for me. For a few moments, I wasn't a medical bot, for a few moments I had forgotten all that was around me.

"I missed you," I murmured, holding Moonracer close, burying my face in her neck, taking in her sweet scent. Then I turned to my younglings, feeling their love tugging at my spark. I held them close, kissing the top of their heads. "I missed you both too."

"I missed you too, daddy," Kayla's lovely voice whimpered as her little arms held me tight.

"Were you a good little femme for your mother while I was away?" I asked, standing back up.

"Yes," she sniffled, wiping her tears away. "Galen didn't miss you. He was doing your job while you were away."

"That's not true!" Galen exclaimed. "I did miss you very much father."

"Oh but you were doing my job?" I asked, raising an optic ridge at him.

"No..I…it…" Galen huffed getting all flustered, much like his mother when she tried to keep a secret but was found out. I swear I see more of his mother in him now a day. Thank Primus he doesn't have my temper.

"Relax, son," I chuckled patting him on the shoulder. "I'll let your mother explain."

"He was helping in the med bay with minor injuries like scraps and little dents. I saw no reason why he and Ariel couldn't help since it is obvious they're going to be medical bots."

"I want to do more father," Galen firmly said with his optics intently locked on mine.

"We'll discuss it later," I smiled. "I ask that you take Kayla to our quarters now so I can tend to the injured."

"I have work to do myself," Moonracer frowned glancing towards the many mechs and femmes mourning their loved ones. "I'll see you later."

I nodded but held her close and kissed her affectionately before letting her go properly. I would have been content to watch her leave but I heard Red Alert clear his throat softly to get my attentions.

"Red, I trust your judgment. You'll do fine."

"At least leave Sockets with me for his medical sensors."

"I need him. So just do the best you can. I wish you would just take the final step towards becoming a full fledged medical bot instead of a repair bot. Then we can just upgrade your sensors and you wouldn't have to second guess yourself."

"I have given it serious thought, Sir and I've reached a decision."

I looked expectantly at him.

"I'll put in the personnel change request form with Prowl once he's returned to active duty," he smiled then turned to leave.

Thank Primus for small miracles. I've been begging him for a proper staff in my medical bay ever since more Autobots started arriving on Earth after Optimus' sparkfelt message.

With one thing finally off my processor I focused back on more pressing matters. As usual, Optimus' shuttle had to be the last to land. As usual, he and his family were the last to exit the shuttlecraft. I'm sure he ordered Magnus to ensure the other injured were tended to first. Frag, he probably kicked Red off the shuttle first to get out here and help. No wonder the mech met me so quickly.

Sockets and Wheeljack had left with the twins and Bumblebee immediately upon landing. Several volunteers helped carry any critical injured that required immediate surgery to the medical bay. And now it was my duty to deal with Optimus, Elita, Prowl and Kacey. The four most stubborn mechanisms alive whose afts I might have to tranquilize just to get into the medical bay!

"Ratchet, I'm here to offer my services wherever you deem necessary," Alpha Trion said, surprising me. However I suspected he had an ulterior motive for being here. By now I'm sure the entire base knows that Kacey's transformations systems are now online.

"Well, I could use a fresh pair of optics on re-attaching Prowl's doorwing," I replied because I was a bit desperate for the help. "It needs to be done as soon as possible before any permanent damage occurs."

"I am familiar with the delicate circuitry and will tend to it immediately," he said. Here it comes. I knew he wasn't done. "Also, if I may I would like to examine…"

"Listen, no one is examining Kacey except me right now," I said cutting him off. "Her injuries are more important than her transformation systems being online. If and when I deem it appropriate I will give you full access to my findings so that you can satisfy your scientific curiosity. Do I make myself clear?"

"My only concern is for the youngling's safety," he frowned. "To ensure there were no side effects or complications."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I was exhausted with still so much to do.

"I'm sorry. I will be sure to scan for any anomalies then let you know if there are any problems. Will that suffice?"

"Yes. Thank you," he said then went on his way.

I returned to my original course heading towards Optimus where the family had been reunited in full. I slowed my pace giving them time to bond as it appeared that Kacey was desperate for the contact with her siblings. Both Orion and Ariel were in tears as they held their sister as tight as she held them.

Again, I frowned at Kacey's energy levels. They're lower than before. Frag it to pit! Well, I can't get mad at Red Alert because his current sensors wouldn't be able to differentiate between recharge and some bot faking their recharge. Kacey obviously faked hers because Red told me she recharged the entire trip and woke just before landing.

"Are you ok Kacey?" Orion asked.

"I'm just tired," she sighed, tightening the cloak around her frame a bit more. Then she smiled reassuringly at her brother. "I'll be fine."

"Of course she will," I added, making my presence known, my medical scanners quickly assessing the damage to Optimus' shoulder and Elita's thigh. I quickly signaled for two femme volunteers to come over. "Help Elita get to the medical bay," I ordered, glaring at Optimus. "And no you will not carry her! You're shoulder is a fraggin mess! Ow!"

"No swearing in front of my younglings!" Elita growled after smacking the side of my helm hard.

"Please, let's just get to the medbay without incident," I pleaded and for once didn't get any attitude from Optimus or his femme. I did notice that Kacey was unusually quiet and withdrawn as we headed to the medbay. Optimus noticed too for he had Orion take Leo and Ariel to their quarters.

Primus, I hated to do this next part but I had to. I had to threaten to have both Optimus and Elita strapped to a medical berth so their injuries could be tended to and so I could give Kacey a proper medical exam without them hovering nearby. It was the only way I could get answers to some very specific questions that no parent should have to hear me ask their child. I even locked the door to the private room just in case.

"Lay down so I can run a full medical diagnostic," I ordered after helping Kacey up onto the medical berth. I gently took the cloak from her hand and neatly folded it before setting it aside. Then I activated the medical scanners. "So, are you going to tell me why you faked your recharge?"

"I was afraid to recharge," she answered, staring up at the ceiling, avoiding optic contact.

"Avoiding recharge will not make the nightmares go away."

"But then I wont accidentally hurt anyone," she whispered turning her head away from me.

"Kacey, look at me…look at me youngling," I gently said. "Red Alert told me what happened. It was my fault not yours. I should have had him take your weapons systems offline in case something like that happened. Besides, you're only a quarter as bad as Ironhide was the few times he was a prisoner. He destroyed half my medical bay one time, which is why I usually take weapon systems offline now."

The monitor beeped, signalling the diagnostic was done.

"You can sit up now," I smiled, while looking over the results.

The scan told me all what I expected to discover. Drugs designed for mental torture. The tell tale signs of physical torture and abuse. I think I let out a sigh of relief a bit too loudly when I saw her interface panel or her port wasn't damaged in anyway.

"That didn't happen," she said, hanging her head, hands fidgeting in her lap. "I was tortured mentally and physically but I can assure you _**that**_ didn't happen."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she spoke softly.

"You can talk to me Kacey. As part of my patient – docbot confidentiality I cannot tell a single mechanism what you tell me. Not even your father or mother."

When she looked up at me I could see the pain and conflict in her optics. I'd seen it and still do see it often in Optimus' when confronted with certain horrors of the civil war. But unlike Optimus, I know Kacey will talk without being provoked or persuaded.

Tears slowly filled her optics, her body started to tremble but she opened her mouth to speak.

"You can tell my father that I was not raped to calm his spark," she said as the tears fell.

"But someone did try, didn't they?" I asked hating to do so but knowing it was necessary.

"He tried but I fought back," she wept, her hand trembling as she wiped some of the torrent of tears the flowed down her face. I remained silent as she shuddered and choked, trying to gather herself. "I was so tired…everything hurt. I swear…I can still feel his weight on me when I try to recharge." Again, I remained silent as she continually wept. This time I put an arm around her shoulder for comfort. "But I fought him, I did everything I could think to do while scared out of my mind! Prowl told me to never stop fighting. He drilled it in my processor over and over. '_You mustn't give up, Kacey! Never give up! Never!_' And I didn't…I never stopped! I never gave up. I was too terrified to stop! Ratchet…I was so scared. I've never been so scared in my entire life."

"You did wonderfully, Kacey," I told her, which made her cry even more. I gently held her face in my hand and smiled. "You did better than what you were trained to do. You never gave up and you escaped. Do you know what an accomplishment that is for one so young?"

Kacey shook her head, continually crying.

"One day you will," I smiled, caressing her face. "I'm going to keep you in the medbay for a couple of days. Once your energy levels have returned to optimum levels you _**will**_ start to feel better. For now I want you to take a long hot shower and then get some recharge."

"My father…" her voice trembled and I could see how afraid she was. Only in that moment I thought it was fear of her father finding out. I had no idea her fear was fueled by something else.

"Shh, don't worry. I won't tell him what you just told me. And I will send both your parents in her once I've tended to their injuries. Ok?"

She nodded, still crying.

"You _**will**_ recover, I promise you," I firmly stated to her, gently taking hold of her arm and exposing the port on her forearm. With skill and ease I slid the injector into the port. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour. In the mean time, this will help clean out your systems of any remaining drugs the 'Cons injected you with and will help relieve any physical pain you're feeling. If you need something to help you recharge, call me."

With that I left her alone in the private room. Once in the main part of the med bay several pairs of optics focused on me. Sunny's hand was being attached by one of Wheeljack's engineers. Trion was working on Prowl's doorwing. Sockets was working on Elita's leg with Optimus beside her. All were probably wondering what Optimus and Elita were wondering and all were most definitely worried about young Kaceystar.

* * *

**Elita**

"What's wrong?" I gently asked when I heard Optimus sigh heavily beside me.

"It's Kacey. She's very upset about something," he replied sadly, optics dimming. "I kind of picked up on it when we were back on Mars. During the trip home, each time I tried to reach out to her she pulled away from me. Even more so now that we're home. I can't quite feel what's troubling her. The moment I try to gently probe at her through our bond she shuts her end of the sparkling off completely. Then she opens back up…almost begging for my forgiveness."

"Until we know all that happened to her we must be careful," I said to him, caressing hand that rested on his thigh beside me. "We don't want to do more harm than good."

"I know. I just wish there was something I could do for her."

"You will, when she's ready," I smiled. "You know she'll come to you. She always does."

"And to you, Elita my love. She needs you as well."

"Optimus I have never forced my way between the close bond the two of you share and I'm not going to start now. Besides, Kacey and I do share many mother daughter moments together when you mechs are not around."

A door hissed open and Ratchet emerged, briefly glancing our way. Only he headed straight for Wheeljack first who had emerged from the surgery room to gather some equipment. My optics followed the CMO, my processor wondering about my daughter, my spark aching to feel her close.

Optimus and I were desperate to find out about Kacey yet remained where we were. My love put his one good arm around my shoulders. I know it was more to comfort himself than me because I could feel how helpless he felt. I too felt so utterly helpless when Ratchet had first disappeared into the private room with Kacey. It didn't make either of us feel any better that she was keeping her end of the sparklink quiet for brief periods.

"Sockets, get to work on Bumblebee. I'm going to finish up with Optimus and Elita," Ratchet ordered heading in our direction. "Then help 'Jack finish up with Sides."

"Yes, Sir," Sockets responded, taking his leave. "Elita's leg actually is now done. All that requires is at least twelve hours of rest, off the leg."

"Good luck with that," Ratchet snorted, patting Sockets on the shoulder. "Good work."

Even Optimus snorted at me. I poked at him over our bond, making him hug me tight, kissing the side of my helm.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Now, if you two will come with me into my office and we'll talk about Kacey," Ratchet seriously said. Optimus and I said nothing but followed our friend. "Optimus take a seat here on the desk so I can work on your shoulder."

"Please, tell us about Kacey," Optimus requested.

"First off all she's going to be fine," the CMO started, grabbing a few tools from the cabinet behind his desk. "She's taking a much needed shower right now and will remain in the med bay for a day or two, depending on how her energy levels recover."

"Ratchet, _**talk**_ to me," Optimus requested. "How badly damaged was she? Was she tortured?"

"There are signs of trauma consistent with both mental and physical torture. She even confirmed as much," Ratchet answered and I shuttered my optic covers. My sparkling…tortured. I knew it would happen but to hear it. It still hurt to now know that my sparkling was abused. "Thanks to Prowl's training she endured it. Now the important thing is that she's going to be ok. She's a fighter just like the two of you."

"What about…"

Optimus' voice trailed off, his optics dimmed for a moment. I quickly reached out and took hold of his hand.

"As a father…I must know if…if she was…I need to know if my child was…"

"That did not happen," Ratchet answered. "Kacey was very adamant about it not happening and my medical scans showed no forced interface on her. Her interface systems are offline and undamaged."

Relief washed over Optimus and me. I relaxed for the first time in…frag…days. I looked to Optimus and reached up to wipe a tear from sparkmate's face. The two of us were so grateful that our sparkling was spared some of the horrors of captivity.

"Sorry, Elita…I had to know," he spoke softly to me.

"I know," I smiled through my tears. "I needed to know too."

Optimus suddenly shot up to his feet, making Ratchet stumble backwards a few steps in surprise. The my love jerked away from me and hurried out the door. My spark rate doubled as I could sense Kacey was in trouble.

"It's Kacey!" I exclaimed to Ratchet and together we chased after Optimus.

The three of us hurried into the private room after Ratchet punched in the code to unlock the door. The washroom had no door so we could see Kacey in her protoform curled up in a ball lying on the floor in the shower, crying her optics out. And I could feel she was calling for our help…finally.

"Elita, a towel," Optimus said, quickly turning the hot steaming water off. He knelt down beside Kacey, one hand resting on her shoulder. "Ratchet…"

"She's in shock," he said, looking some what confused. "I'm not sure I understand why though."

Kacey's teary face looked up at Optimus when he started to lift her up. Without any warning, she quickly turned her head away wretched and spit up whatever energon was in her tanks. It wasn't much since she didn't consume any energon on the way back to Earth.

"I'm sorry," she wept, her entire body shaking hard.

Optimus held her closer, kissing the top of her head and whispering words of love and affection to her in our language.

"I don't deserve it," Kacey sobbed, pushing my hands and the towel away, weakling struggling in Optimus arms.

"Kacey, you're our child, we're here to help you," I insisted, trying again. Only this time Optimus stopped me with a gentle hand. I nodded and watched as he lifted Kacey up and carried her to the medical berth, setting her down.

"Why do you think you don't deserve it?" Optimus asked, taking the towel and wrapping it around her shoulders.

My sparkling continued to weep and tremble.

"Kacey, does this have to do with what you told me a short time ago?" Ratchet asked.

"No," she mumbled, her bottom lip quivered. "Well…yes…kind of."

Shame. I felt this over powering sense of shame from her.

'Optimus…' I called to him over our sparklink.

'I feel it too,' he replied over our bond.

"Kacey, feeling ashamed is a normal response for what happened to you," I told her. "What you must do is remember that you were the victim."

"I understand that, mother," she said and I saw a fury flash in her optics but not directed at me. "Believe me, I feel sick to my tanks for what that _**fucker**_ tried to do me!"

Kacey suddenly jumped off the medical berth and moved away from us. Ratchet held us both back. I just wanted to hold my sparkling, to tell her all was going to be ok. But I could feel the conflict within her. She was fighting against herself and I couldn't understand why.

"You killed him," Optimus spoke softly, making me gasp as such an accusation.

"You don't understand," Kacey gritted out. "I didn't just kill him…I _**gutted**_ him, I cut off his arm and his head for what he tried to do to me…for what I knew he did to other femmes!"

I covered my mouth.

"And I didn't stop there!" she pressed on, tears streaming down her faceplates. "I killed several others brutally…viciously. I was so scared of being captured alive I was willing to do _**anything**_ to get the hell out of there! Is that how a leader, a Prime is supposed to act? I…I don't even deserve to be your daughter right now. What right did I have to be judge, jury and executioner? Tell me father…is that how an Autobot is supposed to act? Is that what you would have done? Kill without honor…without _**compassion**_? Maybe Megatron was right when he said I'd make a good Decepticon!"

"**You are **_**MY**_** daughter!**" Optimus roared, making Kacey jump back. She stood there, blinking her optics at him; stunned. "Just because I'm Prime and an Autobot does not make me a saint. You of all mechanisms know the atrocities of war. There isn't always room for honor and compassion during a battle. You come across many instances where it's kill or be killed. I have killed using my bare hands. What makes you and I different from the 'Cons is that we remember all those we've killed because we don't _**enjoy**_ it. But we all do what we must to survive."

"And that's what you did Kacey. You _**survived**_. You survived when many others would have given up. You were pushed beyond your limits and reacted upon a mechanism's most basic instinct…the desire to _**live**_. Under normal circumstances I know in my spark you wouldn't have killed so dispassionately. I know your spark as well as my own and I know you are _**nothing**_ like a Decepticon. You are an Autobot and you proved that out on that battlefield by helping your fellow Autobots, by not killing Venom even when you had the opportunity…and by saving the sparkling of our enemy."

"By how I felt when so many Autobots died to save me?" she timidly asked.

"Yes," he smiled, pulling her into his arms. "You are not the sparkless mechanism you're making yourself out to be. You are the most caring, most thoughtful, loving femme I know…next to your mother of course."

Kacey chuckled softly while she wept, making me smile.

"Ratchet, can we take her home?" I implored him as Kacey continued crying in Optimus' arms.

"Well…I could use the space…sure why not," he smiled. "But I want to see her back here first thing in the morning. And Kacey, you'd better recharge. I'm ordering Elita to call me if you need help recharging."

"Why her?" Optimus asked.

"Because I'm the most responsible one in the family, lugnut," I smirked.

"But I'm Prime."

"She just has more will power than you do when it comes to me, father," Kacey sniffled up at Optimus.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"Oh…what…the day I was awake enough to meet Ratchet and the others after I had arrived on Earth," Kacey replied, leaning against her father. I could see she wasn't willing to break contact with him any time soon. "That sound about right, Ratch?"

"Something like that," Ratchet smiled. "Now first things first, Optimus let me tend to your shoulder. Then you can leave."

'Optimus…' I pleaded over our bond more with an emotion than words to be alone with our daughter. There are some things only a femme can do for another femme. Unless the femme is bonded to a mech.

"Ratchet, you can work on me out there," Optimus smiled warmly at me, guiding our daughter into my waiting arms. My child didn't hesitate to lean into me for comfort. "Let's allow them some time together while you make repairs."

Ratchet smiled and nodded before following Optimus out. Once the door was shut I leaned back, looking down at the sad, exhausted face of my sparkling Kacey. Even when not at her best she was still quite a specimen to behold. Such delicate features that are more beautiful than my own with more of her father's characteristics in the way her optics and mouth are set.

Optimus often said that when she's sad she looks like him and when she's happy she looks like me. He's so wrong.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," I spoke softly, helping her towards the shower.

"Is father disappointed in me?" she asked after I turned the solvent and hot water on.

"No my sweetspark. He loves you dearly and only wants you to get well. As do I."

Kacey sighed after stepping into the shower, trying to take the wash cloth from me, "I'm not a sparkling any more mom."

"No you are not. But you are still my daughter," I insisted and started cleaning her shoulders and back. "I remember what a pain in the aft you always were when it came to bath time as a sparkling."

"I remember some of it," Kacey chuckled gently. "Didn't you fall on your aft one time, slipping on the solvent in the washroom?"

"Yes and you started rolling around laughing. You were so adorable though," I smiled fondly at the memory. "_'No, mama! I can do it myself_!' was your favorite thing to say. You were such an independent sparkling. Now look at you. You've got your armor and you're almost a mature femme."

"But I still need you, mother," she said, glancing at me, tears in her optics again. "I'll always need you. I love you just as much as I love father."

"I know. I've never doubted that," I cooed, wiping away her tears. "I feel it everyday in my spark."

For the first time since Mars, Kacey opened her spark up completely to me and Optimus in that moment. We could feel her fear…her pain. She was desperate for our love and our comfort. She even allowed Ratchet to give her a sedative which she fought against the entire time it took for Optimus to carry her to our quarters. Even after Optimus and I got Kacey settled comfortably between us on our recharge bed, she continually shook her head, fighting the sedative.

"Shh, recharge," Optimus cooed and started humming a favorite lullaby.

"I'm scared," Kacey whimpered.

"Your mother and I are right here. Nothing will harm you. Rest," he whispered, lulling her into recharge.

Neither Optimus nor I could recharge. Our optics were focused on our daughter. Every so often my love would caress Kacey's face with soft fingers or he'd whisper comforting words when she grew restless during her recharge.

We were essentially waiting for the moment to come when Kacey would need us most. We weren't even sure it would happen tonight. But we were ready none the less.

Then it happened just before dawn.

Kacey started talking hurriedly in her recharge. Her arms and legs thrashed about as if struggling. It took a concerted effort by both Optimus and myself to reach Kacey through our spark bond to wake her. Our daughter instantly broke down in tears, clinging to Optimus.

"It will help the nightmares go away if you talk about it," I spoke softly, pulling the thermal blanket up around her trembling form.

"But you don't have to unless you're ready," Optimus added.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she choked.

Optimus' reflexes were quicker than mine as he swiftly maneuver Kacey towards the waste receptacle and allowed her to throw up. I quickly retrieved a damp wash cloth from the wash room before they sat back down on the bed.

"I can still smell him on me," she spoke softly. "I can feel his hand over my mouth…his weight on my body." She paused, shuddering as she closed her optics. "He…touched me…I…I felt his leg moving between my legs. I couldn't move at first. I didn't want to believe it was happening. Then I just snapped and started fighting him. I even got in a few good punches before Megatron happen to show up and put a stop to it all."

"Megatron?" I questioned, noticing the hard, cold look on Optimus face. I tried to sooth him over our bond but he'd shut himself off from me.

"He doesn't tolerate that sort of behavior," Kacey responded. "Sky…" she paused and forced the mech's name out. "Skyshadow tried it again." She suddenly broke down crying again. "If my transformation systems hadn't of come online…I wouldn't have been able to keep him off me that second time."

I heard the deep low growl rumbling through Optimus' chest before I felt his anger. Unfortunately, Kacey heard it too and started shaking harder than before. And unfortunately, she took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelped, flinching and jumping away from us.

"Shh, sweetspark!" I cooed, rising up and holding her close, my optics looking towards Optimus.

His entire form was trembling. His handsome features darkened and he seemed to grow in mass as he stood up to his full height, fists clenched tightly at his side. I could feel his rage swelling even more and that he was on the verge of losing control.

"I'm sorry, father! Please, don't be mad at me!" Kacey wept, clinging to me like a frightened sparkling, her fear growing with Optimus' rage.

Primus, they were two of the most emotionally powerful sparks and I was caught between, literally drowning in their emotions. The only thought keeping me afloat was that my daughter needed me. I knew Optimus wouldn't harm us. Even in an uncontrollable rage, his processor is focused enough to never physically harm the ones he cares about.

'**OPTIMUS SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS NOW! STOP IT, YOU'RE SCARING HER**!' I screamed at him from within, hoping to snap him out of it. '**THE FRAGGER IS DEAD! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! YOU'RE HURTING OUR DAUGHTER!**'

"Mom…" her voice quivered.

"Shh, he's not angry at you only himself," I said, sending a desperate plea to Optimus over our spark bond. "You know that your father loves you so much that it causes him pain when he cannot protect you."

"**OPTIMUS!**" I screamed just as Kacey collapsed in my arms.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

The first thing I was aware of was my father's love flowing freely within my spark, comforting me, soothing my fears away. It was what brought me out of recharge. Then I felt the dull ache of my processor and how heavy my arms and legs felt. Slowly as my senses grew more alert I became aware of the heat emanating from a large body wrapped around mine.

Opening my optics I saw the familiar scars that lightly marked my father's unarmored chest. When I was much younger I'd often traced those scars with my fingers when he was recharging deeply, wondering what epic battle caused the injuries that tattooed his protoform. From the slow, methodical way he was breathing I assumed he was recharging. So I reached up like I used to long ago.

"Hey…that tickles," he murmured softly with a sigh.

"Sorry," I frowned, tucking my hands back up against my chest.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, my child," he sighed, tightening his arms around me. "I was doing my best to keep my anger from you and Elita. Ratchet said it kind of…overwhelmed your spark and caused you to pass out. Both he and Elita chewed me a new aft for being an idiot."

"Mother said you were angry at yourself."

"I was," he admitted, pulling the thermal blanket over my shoulder, massaging my back, kissing the top of my head. "It's difficult for me to let you go, Kacey. Whenever you're hurting I always see that helpless little youngling I first held, crying in pain from your arm being torn off, so vulnerable…so innocent. I hadn't even met you yet and already you were the joy of my life. It is the same joy I have for your mother for Orion, Ariel, and Leo. It is something I cling to, refusing to allow it to be taken away from me. I would do anything to protect it…_**anything**_."

"I love you very much too, father," I sniffled, unable to stop my tears.

"Now you've made her cry," mother said, sounding only slightly irritated.

"But they're happy tears, mother," I smiled, feeling her warmth press up against my back.

It was then that I noticed another weight on me. When I craned my head up I saw Leo lying in the most uncomfortable position on his back, sprawled out on me and mom, snoring softly.

"Frag, when did Leo get so heavy?" I asked, nudging him more onto mom's legs.

"I'm not sure but he's just like his father when he recharges," mom groaned. "No sense of modesty in the way he lays on his back…taking up half the bed," she grunted pushing Leo off her legs.

"It's a huge bed!" father countered. "More than enough room for you and the rest of the family no matter how I lay."

"He hogs the covers too," mother continued as I rolled onto my back, smiling, enjoying their playful banter.

"I'll get you your own blanket then," he remarked.

"And after a good overload he lets loose the worst exhaust fumes," mother said.

"Mom, TMI!" I groaned.

"Well its true," she insisted. "I mean my optics start watering some times."

"Pfft! Like femmes don't have exhaust fumes," he said, narrowing his optics, pointing at her. "You have some of the smelliest too."

"Femmes don't clear a room nor are they proud of their farts," mother defended.

"Kacey can clear a room," Leo yawned, rising up and worming his way between mother and me. "Her and Sunny have muffler fart contests sometimes. This one time, she made Bee laugh so hard with one he fell out of his chair!"

"I think he was laughing more from the high grade and the fact that Sunny lost his balance and fell on his face when he tried to fart on his brother's head," I commented.

"Oh Primus. Well at least Ariel is still a proper femme."

"Wrong mom, hers are silent but deadly," Leo chuckled.

"Are not!" Ariel exclaimed, coming up over mom and punching Leo hard in the shoulder.

"Didn't hurt!" Leo grinned, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, just like her mother…a _**proper**_ femme," dad sarcastically said. "Elita, do all proper femmes resort to physical violence?"

Mom glared at him which only made him laugh heartily.

"Mother, you'll never win this argument," Orion chimed in sitting up from behind her head with a serious look on his face. "I read an article in Medical Journal of Internal Systems Analysis Issue five that it's better to let exhaust fumes out than keep them held in. Apparently, holding them in can corrupt your waste systems."

"For frags sake! Optimus, I'm leaving for some energon. Enjoy your…fart fest with _**your**_ younglings! Because they're definitely your pit spawns and nothing to do with me!"

"Is she mad?" Ariel asked as mother disappeared out the door.

"No," father smiled, caressing her face. "She'll be back in a minute."

"You really are a geek, aren't you, Orion?" Leo commented. "Is there any datapad you haven't read?"

I looked at Orion who had a small smirk on his face.

"You smart aft! You made that exhaust slag up!" I exclaimed, yanking him down and holding him in a weak head lock, tickling him and making him laugh wildly.

I wasn't sure who started it on me…probably Leo. But I suddenly found myself the victim of a tickle war. It was mainly Orion and Leo but Ariel got in a few sneaky ones on me. But I got them all just as good right back.

In the midst of my optics watering and sides aching from laughing so hard, I caught a glimpse of my mother sitting on my father's lap, his arms wrapped around her as they watched us play. Their love for each other never ceased to amaze me.

It was their love and the love from my brothers and sister that worked better than any medicine or therapy I could receive during my recovery. Alpha Trion once told me the power of love was immeasurable.

During moments like this, with my family, I'm inclined to believe him.

* * *

Up next: Bumblebee has an intense talk with Prowl and a warm moment with Kacey. Remember, Kacey only sees Bee as a friend in this fic. All the good stuff for them will happen in the love story. :) Also, the big father daughter moment I've been building to…Kacey dons her new alt form and armor!


	70. chapter 70

First thing, Kacey's got another AU fic as the author dubbed it 'a fanfic of a fanfic.' I swear if Kacey gets another one I'm writing an AU fic for her too! Lol Anyways, go read it. It's called _**Seeking for Hope**_. You all know who Hope is right? Go, read it. The link is on my profile page.

Also if you're into Hide angst, read _**Numb**_ by Bunnylass. The link is on my profile page as well. It's an excellent fic.

Also, with the love story so close now, I've been putting up links of car pictures, aka alt forms, for the mechs and femmes in my Kaceystar universe. I swear I feel like I'm car shopping when I'm looking through pictures! I'm not done. I'll be putting up some more once I get started on the love story.

Woohoo! I finally get to show you two scenes I had written well over a year ago for the ending of this story. They're climactic and you can't miss them.

I put Kacey through a heck of a ride to get to the climatic father daughter moment of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's notes**: italics denote comlink chatter, '…' denote bond talk, "…" normal talk. Also get a pillow for your aft. It's a _**really**_ long chapter (my muse was in denial and didn't want it to end). Sorry! Tissues may be required.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Sideswipe and I spent three days in the medical bay before Ratchet got tired of the constant disruptions Sunny caused every time he visited us. The cranky CMO figured if Sideswipe was well enough to try and prank him then he can go. I was released just to ensure the twins weren't going to return and I was ordered to return _**alone**_ for regular check ups for the next four days or else.

During those three days, my processor had plenty of time to mull over my feelings for Kacey, debating on whether I should take Leo's advice or not. On one hand, I felt honor bound to wait until Kacey was of the courting age before making my intentions to her known. On the other, a part of me was eagerly agreeing with Leo to just spit it out and tell her. I've noticed how many of the young bots seemed to have a total disregard for some customs, my young friend included.

Only it's not as simple as Leo makes it out to be. Right now at this time, Kacey doesn't see me as that kind of mech. She only sees me as that friend she knows she can rely on to comfort her, to make her laugh, or to have fun with. And right now, I don't want to lose that by being selfish and acting on my feelings for her.

Besides, it wasn't like I could tell Kacey if I wanted to. While in the medbay for her daily checkups with Ratchet, she was in tears each time she came to see how Sides and I were doing. We even covered our chests up to make sure she didn't see the repair work. She even told us that she felt she was to blame for our injuries and for the loss of Autobot lives. Nothing we said could change her mind.

I even told Optimus, when he stopped by to visit us, of what she said, hoping he could make her see reason. He sadly said he had already tried and that it was something Kacey was going to have to learn to live with, much like he did when he first started fighting Decepticons. That actually gave me some comfort because Optimus turned out ok and that meant the same for Kacey.

The only thing that really bothered me during the past four days was the fact that Kacey was having nightmares. I know what she's going through. I've been a prisoner and have been tortured before. I've experienced the nightmares in the aftermath too. However, I haven't seen her because, according to Leo, not ready to face the world yet until she's stronger.

At least I had some comfort because the little lugnut delivered messages to Kacey for me. I just wanted her to know I was there for her whenever she needed me and that she still owed me that hug. Leo would also deliver her reply 'Don't worry. I wont ever forget about you, Bee.'

"You wanted to see me, Prowl?" I asked knocking on the doorframe.

"Yes, please come in," he said, not looking away from his computer monitor. "Sit down. I'm almost done with this report for Optimus."

I did as he requested wondering why he wanted to see me. I suspected that it had to do with my assignment as Sam's guardian. Why else would I be here?

"Sorry about that," Prowl said, turning off his computer monitor and focusing his attention on me. "Your presence here is of a personal nature to me. And I asked that what is said within the confines of this off is not to be spoken to Kacey under any circumstances. I will tell her when the time is right. You've been away from the base, so you are the last officer I needed to tell."

I blinked in disbelief. What the frag was he going on about and why couldn't I tell Kacey?

"Prowl…"

"Please, let me finish," he said with so much emotion in his voice and his optics. I was shocked. I'd never seen Prowl act like this. He looked so sad. "First of all, please know that I put a lot of thought into this decision over the past year or so. It was not a whim or spontaneous idea. You see Bumblebee…" he paused, tears filled his optics. "I've made the decision to join Jazz in the afterlife as is my right and the customs of a bonded couple."

The weight of his words came crashing down on me and I got mad when I realized why he didn't want me to tell Kacey yet. I know her. She'd be devastated. How could he do that to my Kacey?!

I reacted…violently.

"**What the frag?**!" I snapped jumping to my feet and leapt over the desk tackling Prowl to the floor, punching him in the face over and over. "You selfish son of a glitch! Do you have any idea what that's going to do to Kacey. She loves you like she loves the rest of her uncles. She wouldn't be able to bear losing you. What if something happened to Optimus and she was forced to be Prime. She _**needs**_ you! You're the fucking second in command!"

"What about how _**I**_ feel?!" he roared back, shoving me off with a strength I never knew he had. "You've never known what it's like to be bonded, to share emotions on such a deeply intimate level and then to have them taken away from you never to felt hem again." Again, I was stunned. Prowl just sat there and broke down, weeping as he covered his face with his hands. When he looked up at me I could see his pain and I felt ashamed. "I miss Jazz so much, Bumblebee. My spark…it hurts…physically, spiritually. The pain has become too overwhelming to ignore. I can't go on like this."

I didn't know what to say. Prowl had always been the rock everyone relied on during any situation. Even Optimus relied on the mech's calmness. To see Prowl like this…it tore me up inside. I realized that we all took his presence for granted. We knew we could always rely on Prowl. With Jazz gone, Prowl didn't have _**his**_ rock, that one person he knew he could rely on during any given moment any more.

I'm a mech of few words and allowed my actions to speak for me the majority of the time. So I reached down and lifted my friend up, comforting him as best as I could.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't know," I spoke softly to him, holding him close. "You're right I don't know what its like to be bonded. My parents were killed while off planet when I was a sparkling. I don't even remember what it felt like to feel their love."

"One day you will feel such love in your spark. I know she…_**or**_ he will be one lucky mechanism," he smiled through his tears. "You're a good mech Bumblebee. I know you'll be there for Kacey when she needs a friend or a shoulder to cry on. And she will not be alone when I tell her. Optimus and Elita will be there. I insisted."

"It's not going to be the same without you. I know the twins will be spark broken."

"Yeah right," he chuckled, moving away from me. "They'll mourn me for a short while before the pranks start on the new second in command."

"I feel sorry for the fragger already," I smiled.

"Oh, I don't know," Prowl smirked. "Magnus isn't one for the brig. He's more physical than I am about punishment."

"Ouch!" I winced, imagining the pounding Sunny and Sides were going to face when they attempted to prank Magnus.

"_Yo Bee! Where are you at?_" Sunny suddenly pinged me over a private comlink.

"Speaking of the idiots. Idiot number one is calling me," I laughed.

"I'll let you go then," he smiled taking his seat. "Please, don't tell the twins yet either. They have no self control and will tell Kacey."

"You can count on me, Sir," I saluted. "Oh, maybe we can get together later for some poker. I need pointers on how to beat Kacey."

"We all do," he laughed.

"Cool, my quarters, 10pm sharp."

"I'll be there."

"_BEE!!!_"

"_I'm here_!" I shouted back as I left Prowl's office.

"_Where the frag are you?_"

"_Officer meeting. Why?_"

"_I've got a lovely femme sitting on my lap dying to see you._"

"_Honestly, Sunny stop trying to hook me up._"

"_Ok, so should I just tell Kacey you don't want to see her and break her little spark?_" he giggled.

"_Ok! Ok! I'll be there in a minute!_" I replied and started trotting through the halls.

No way was I going to miss a chance to see Kacey. I've been so worried for her and I was tired of hearing how she was through Leo. I needed to see her with my own optics. Hear her with my own audio receptors. It was the only way for my spark to know that she was going to be ok.

And I wasn't disappointed when I arrived.

I paused to listen to her laughing at Sunny's pathetic attempt at a joke. The sweet tone of her voice was like music when she put Rox in his place. I moved forward a few steps to see her sitting at a table with the twins, Nitro, Firestar, and of course Rox.

Kacey was in the middle of them all, wearing the cloak I had made especially for her. It was wrapped snuggly over her form and I could see she didn't have her armor on like I'd seen back on Mars. Her face and optics looked tired but didn't take away from her beauty.

"I told you!" Nitro laughed at Rox after Kacey shoved him away for trying to steal a kiss on her cheek.

"Rox, lay off," Firestar added. "Let Kacey breath for pits sake!"

"Rox, I'm going to dent your crotch plate…permanently!" Kacey warned and I knew it was time to step in.

"So, what does a bot have to do around here to get his hug?" I asked.

"BEE!" Kacey smiled, lighting her face and optics up in an instance.

I smiled in return, moving over as she hurried towards me. She started crying even before her arms wrapped tightly around me. Afraid my voice would betray my emotions, I smiled squeezed her back, rubbing her back like I always did whenever she was upset.

"Hey, why does Bee get the best hug?" Sunny whined.

"Because everyone knows Bee is Kacey's favorite uncle," Sides replied.

"How are you doing?" I asked, as we stood optic to optic now, staring at each other.

"I'm ok," she sniffled. "Mother said I needed to get out if not for my sake then for dad's. He was bringing work into our quarters just to stay near me in case I needed him."

"Nightmares?" I asked, quietly, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist as I guided her back to her seat. Nitro was kind enough to forcibly remove Rox so I could sit beside Kacey.

"Yeah," she sighed, dropping her head.

"Hey, they're nothing to be ashamed of," I said, lifting her chin up. "The important thing is that you're with family and friends now. Don't hesitate to ask one of us for help."

"I know," she smiled, leaning against me.

"That's right, Kacey," Sunny seriously said, rubbing her shoulder. "We all here for you."

"So what happened to your armor?" I asked.

"Ratchet didn't want me transforming until my power levels were maxed out. Which they are now but that armor wasn't me."

"No flare or style," Sunny commented, taking a drink of his high grade.

"Exactly," Kacey smirked.

I smiled. My spark pulsed happily upon seeing that smirk and sparkling in her optic. It had been such a long time since I'd seen either one.

"Get this Bee, Optimus picked her new alt mode," Sunny said excitedly.

"But he removed it from the computers so no one knows what it is," Sides added.

"And Kacey's not telling," Nitro said.

"Well…I'm not even sure I've grown tall enough for it," Kacey frowned. "Father's taking me soon to find out."

"It doesn't matter which alt form you choose, Kacey," I told her. "You will make it your own."

"And she'll kick all our afts in a race," Sides smiled, making her laugh.

"But she'll never be as good looking as me!" Sunny remarked.

"No, she'll be _**better**_ looking!" Rox laughed.

For once I agreed with him but did nothing to stop Sunny from tackling the young mech down.

"Everything is going to be fine," I told her.

"Thanks Bumblebee," she smiled, kissing my cheek. "Oh…father's calling me. It's time."

"We'll be the first ones out there to see you in your new armor!" Sunny promised as we all got to our feet.

"Just don't drink too much. We're going racing when I get back! I don't want to hear any excuses about why you lost Sunny!" Kacey exclaimed, making us all laugh. "See you all shortly."

I smiled watching her go, recalling how excited she got when she picked a new alt form. She ran then. Now, she walked with such dignity and poise. She was no longer that youngling of long ago. She was now that much closer to becoming the mature femme I had imagined she'd be…only better.

* * *

**Optimus**

This was it. The 'big day' as Leo dubbed much to my amusement and Kacey's embarrassment. Primus, I had to threaten to lock Leo in the brig to make him stay behind. He was so excited about Kacey getting her new armor and was begging his mother and me to go. In the end, I had Elita put her foot down. I can never be too harsh on Leo…pfft or any of my younglings.

As for Kacey, after she had to endure Leo's drama I could feel deep within she was excited about it and a little apprehensive. My daughter and I had joked and laugh during the shuttle ride here. But when I landed Kacey grew silent and her nervousness was now dominating her excitement of the moment.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," I spoke softly, glancing to my daughter who sat in the co-pilot's seat beside me.

"How could you tell?" she asked, giving me a wavering smile.

"You're my daughter. I know your spark better than anyone."

Kacey frowned. Yes, I could feel she was very hesitant.

"Kacey, you may not have grown as tall as you wanted. But you are my daughter. There is no denying the strength of your spark. Not one Autobot doubts your or your abilities. In fact, your actions on Mars have only solidified how they perceive you."

"I suppose this is my fate, then," she commented dryly, a hand moved over her form, indicating the size of her frame.

"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"I'm not sure I understand father."

"One day, you will," I smiled, caressing her face. "To be a good leader you must have two things."

"A big cannon and good SIC?" she joked, making me laugh.

"Helpful but no. To be a good leader you must be wise here," I said, tenderly touching her forehead. Then I dropped my hand lower, touching the center of her chest. "Most importantly, you must be strong here…in your spark. You must have the ability to make a decision and stand by it, right or wrong. You already possess the traits of a good leader. Now, you simply must _**believe**_ in yourself."

"Ok…I'm ready," she nodded with a heavy sigh.

I smiled and handed her the datapad that contained the schematics and details of her new alt form I had picked out for her years ago. I had kept it hidden, even from Kacey although she never went looking for it. I however, would periodically look at it, imagining how this day would be. I almost couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived.

My child was no longer a youngling but a young femme. I felt my spark twisted slightly in sadness at the thought of her not being that youngling who relied on me so much to take her fears away and make her feel better. As a father, I am comforted by the fact that my sparklings need me for hugs and kisses to set their sparks at ease.

'She will still need you, my love,' Elita's voice whispered to me within.

I replied in kind with my love and gratitude. Without the support from my sparkmate I know I would be even more of a nervous wreck than Kacey right now!

"Here goes nothing," Kacey smiled nervously.

I remained quiet, watching as she accessed the information and downloaded it into her processor. From the small smile on her face I knew her transformation systems processed the schematics with no errors of any kind.

"Moment of truth," I said, taking hold of her hand and helping her to her feet. "Might want to leave that behind."

"I feel so naked without it," she chuckled, removing her cloak.

"In a sense you are," I smiled, trying not to notice how beautiful a femme my daughter had grown up to be. Still not yet fully mature but damn close. I'm already having a hard time trying not to pull out my cannon every time I notice a mech giving Kacey a long stare. Primus help me when they actually start asking her out for dates!

"Dad?"

"Sorry," I smiled, shaking my head slightly. "Got distracted for a moment. Let's go."

From there I led my child outside…and let her go.

A sighed slowly, watching her moving away. A part of me didn't want to let go. Elita constantly reminds me that just because our daughter is almost fully mature it doesn't mean she needs us any less. Her needs will have simply changed.

But as I let her go I felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Kacey was _**my**_ child. Her actions were not just a reflection of herself but of her mother and me. A testament to how devoted Elita and I were in raising our sparkling to be the best mechanism she could be. And to be honest, Kacey exceeded my expectations of myself as a father.

I smiled fondly, stepping back to give Kacey room and watched.

With a deep breath, she knelt down on her right knee, closing her optics. Almost instantly I heard the familiar sound of her transformation systems. For the first time in eleven years I saw the blue armor form, mold, twist, and contort over my daughter's back, her slender arms and legs.

Sunlight glinted and reflected as her alt form began to take shape. Until at last, Kacey's alt form, a 1995 McLaren F1, sat before me. It was blue of course. My blue to be exact. Sleek and aerodynamic. It looked like it could fly on the road. It was the perfect alt form for her.

"Well?" she asked, implying more that one simple word.

Eleven years…a long time for my daughter to wait. I could feel how much she missed it. Eleven years and I felt privileged to be the first to lay optics on her in her new from, to be the first to hear the purr of her engine as she revved it over and over.

"You're a beautiful sight to see my child. Now, do I need to order you to roll out?" I asked smiling.

"No, father…you don't!"

I instantly felt the joy she hadn't felt in so long as she sped off across the desert. My sensors recorded her speed. Primus, she was FAST! She hit 230 before slowing down and turning around, doing a series of maneuvers that would make Sunstreaker's mouth hit the ground with envy.

Then Kacey came straight for me. I laughed, watching as her hands dropped and she pushed off the ground. I should have known she wasn't going to stay grounded for long. She immediately began transforming into a modified jet and shot up in the air. My frame literally vibrated from the thunderous boom that reverberated across the desert.

'Kacey…?' I questioned over our bond as she continually gained altitude.

'I must know father,' she said, her spark begging me to set her free. 'I _**need**_ to know.'

"Go my child," I whispered, my spark telling her to go, my optics filling with tears.

Thunder cracked from a cloudless sky as my daughter lurched forward at a phenomenal rate! The pure adrenaline pumping through her spark could be felt so acutely within my own that I almost felt as if I were with her.

"_Optimus, this is Prowl. Teletran just picked an unidentified object moving at hypersonic speeds and climbing._"

"_That's no unidentified object_," I laughed.

"_She's in the upper atmosphere_," Elita chimed in.

"_You mean…?_"

"_It's Kacey,_" I smiled.

"_Frag, I think I just blew a logic circuit!_" Prowl yelped.

"_Ratchet just ran into the command center screaming about Kacey being grounded?_" Elita questioned me.

"_Really? I guess I didn't get the memo,_" I replied with a huge grin.

"_Wipe that smile off your face! You owe me_," she said and I could hear Ratchet yelling at her in the background about me being a pit brain and a fragger.

"_If she keeps gaining speed she should be coming back around to your position in about 30 minutes or less_," Prowl informed me.

As usual, Prowl was accurate in his assessment. My optics spotted her slowing her descent some distance away. I even laughed when she spun on her axis and transformed into her car mode, landing perfectly on all four of her tires much like she did when she first arrived on Earth.

Her elation matched the purr of her engine as she speed towards me. When she finally came to a stop she transformed before me. Armor glided effortlessly. Gears spun smoothly. In a matter of seconds my daughter stood up before me in her robot form with the biggest smile on her faceplates that I had ever seen.

When I recall the moment I knew I wanted to be a father, I had no idea it would entail all I had to endure with Kacey. It'd been a long journey of tears, joy, sorrow, and pain. My beautiful star had risen from the pit of despair to utter elation. And _**I**_ feel so honored that have been her every step of the way.

"What do you think?" she asked expectantly of me.

"Turn around for me," I said, as my optics ran over her from foot to the head. Her armor was a bit different than before. Much sleeker now and definitely more feminine than her youngling body could shape into before. And there was one difference that I immediately noticed. "What's up with your antenna? They're up just like mine now."

"Was just trying to be…taller," she smiled bashfully. "If you prefer…" Her antenna shifted and rotated to the more aerodynamic angle I'd remembered. But at the same time her battlemask slid into place and a dark visor came down completely hiding her face. "How's that?"

"What's the visor for?" I asked, crossing arms across my chest.

"Have you tried flying in robot mode without some sort of optic protection?" she said, retracting the mask and visor and returning her antenna back to their upright position. "Bugs get in there. It's annoying. Not to mention the air irritates them. Besides, it's looks cool."

I laughed heartily, taking my daughter into my arms and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you so much!" she said, squeezing me tight.

"You're very welcome. Come on. We'd better get back. I'm sure every one is anxious to see you."

"Can we make one stop on the way back to base, please father? I…I have a promise to keep."

Since this was her day, I gave in. She even flew the shuttle to a town just outside the Arizona desert. She made sure to land the shuttle safely away from the humans then told me to follow her.

In our vehicle modes we drove through town until we reached what Sunny called Bath and Massage. In human terms…a carwash.

"_What are we doing here?_"

"_I can't go back looking like slag_," she laughed. "_My new armor has to __**shine**__!_"

"_You've been hanging around with Sunny too much._"

"_Who do you think the femmes go to when they want that extra glint on their armor to catch a mech's optics?_"

I moaned, making her laugh.

"_Hang back a minute_," she said, then pulled up in front of what appeared to be the office of the carwash and honked her horn.

I curiously watched as she honked her horn again. This time a woman came out and let out a shriek, running back inside the small building. At first I thought Kacey had terrified the poor woman. Then a man came out with her and they both started talking excitedly to Kacey.

My daughter quickly transformed, getting the attention of a lot of humans in the area. I admit I felt nervous as they flocked to her, smiling and taking pictures of her. Yet, for the first time in a long time, I felt a calmness in my daughter's spark. This was something very familiar to her and something she missed.

"Father!" she called, beckoning me over.

I hesitated.

"_It's alright to transform. Prowl can have a cow later about it. I want to introduce you to some friends of mine. I've been in contact via email ever since I first visited them just before I had my transformation systems taken offline_."

It was then that I noticed the pictures hanging in the window of the office. It was Kacey when she was younger before she had her transformation systems taken offline. There was one of her with Magnus and the twins. In another picture it was just Kacey surrounded by a lot of humans all smiling right along with my daughter.

I transformed, startling a few of the humans. Most just stood there in awe, taking pictures of me and for the first time I stepped into my daughter's world and saw things through her optics.

I'd always been there to protect the humans. It was quite an experience to have them cater to my needs. I admit, it felt a little uncomfortable and embarrassed to have them wash me if in my truck mode. I was only used to Elita bathing me.

"_Relax, dad. Wait until they give you a wax job!_"

"_A what job?!_"

"_Think of it as a massage,_" she laughed._ "Humans go to massage parlors all the time for them._"

"_If I need a massage, Elita usually will give me one._"

"_Dad, enjoy yourself. You're Prime. You deserve a little primp and preen from time to time. Besides, just think of the shine you'll have for mom when we get back. You know __**she'll**__ notice._"

I hadn't thought of that. I'm willing to endure anything to please Elita. So I took my daughter's advice and relaxed. For an hour my daughter and I were washed, dried, and waxed. For an hour we talked to each other about nothing in particular. We just talked and had a wonderful time. It was relaxing to take a break from being Prime and just be a mech with his daughter.

'I love you my beautiful star,' I said over our bond.

My daughter's love instantly filled me within, conveying feelings and emotions that words could never express. My daughter was beyond happy. As a father, it was more than I could have hoped for.

* * *

**Prowl**

Primus! It was total chaos!

Ironhide had to actually prime up his canons and threaten to use them to get all nonessential Autobots out of the command center when Kacey went for a jaunt around the Earth. Everyone wanted to see how fast she was going! Then it was like a great exodus when Optimus announced they were returning to base.

It seemed like just about every Autobot with an alt form transformed and raced through the hallways to get to the shuttle bay before Optimus and Kacey made their final approach. I literally just gave up trying to ascertain who was to be reprimanded for breaking the rule of no driving in the halls, which I had to make long ago because of Kacey's youthful exuberance and pension for knocking over innocent bots when speeding by.

To be honest, I was just as excited and anxious as everyone else to see this new alt form that Optimus had picked out for Kacey. I just didn't let anyone see it, especially the young bots. This day had been a long time coming for young Kaceystar. It also saddened my spark because that meant that very soon I was going to have to tell her of my decision to be with Jazz.

I know she'll be upset. But I honestly believe that Kacey would understand my decision most of all.

"Hound, you're in charge of the Command Center," I said, abruptly standing up from the station where I was watching all the excitement in the hallways via the video monitors.

"Was wondering if you'd go or not," he smirked at me.

"I wasn't sure but something tells me I need to be there," I smiled then made my way out of the Command Center.

At least the halls were almost deserted now as I headed for the shuttle bay. I groaned however, trying to ignore all the tread marks on the floors…and walls! The walls? I'm not even going to ask how? Maybe I can get Optimus to _**request**_ volunteers help clean up the mess. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

"Need to move faster, Prowl!" Sunny teased, running past me interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, you relic!" Sides added, running close behind his brother. "Get the lead out!"

"Guys, knock it off," Bumblebee shouted at them, slowing down to my pace. Sunny and Sides made some rude noises before turning a far corner. "You know, they _**are**_ going to miss you…a lot. Even though you are a favorite target to prank, believe it or not, Sunny and Sides have a deep respect for you and look up to you."

I blinked in surprise.

I lost count of how many times as little youngling deviants that they where in my office making a mess then ran screaming whenever I walked in on them. I certainly would never have guessed it from all the times they bitched at me when I threatened to toss them in the brig for their antics or being over energized.

"Don't be so surprise," Bumblebee smiled. "They've always been grateful for you saving their lives when they were sparklings. They just don't know how to…logically express themselves to you."

"So they prank me because…"

"Because they care for you, Prowl."

"**MAKE A HOLE COMING THROUGH!**" Leo's overjoyed voice shouted from behind us, ending our conversation.

Bumblebee and I quickly parted as Leo, Orion, Ariel, Galen, Kayla, and Sidewinder raced between us. Before we could say anything, Nitro, Firestar, Rox, Sockets, and their friends were close behind. All of them talking excitedly about who was going to get to see Kacey in her new armor first.

"Maybe we _**should**_ hurry," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Race you!" Bumblebee smirked.

I'm not sure why but I set aside my normal calm demeanor and took off running. Bumblebee was quick to catch up, laughing at me. The young mech had an infectious personality just like Jazz. Which didn't surprise me since Jazz was one of Bumblebee's favorite mechs to hang around when he was a youngling. It was a common sight see Jazz saunter into my office with little Bumblebee perched on his shoulder.

It was comforting to know that Jazz's memory would continually live on and I wondered now, if mine would as well.

* * *

**Ironhide**

It took some effort and a few threats for all the officers to make their way to the front of the crowd. Elita for once didn't discipline Leo for getting a little out of control. He reminds me so much of Optimus when he was a youngling, only Leo smiles and laughs a lot more than Optimus did. But then, Leo has had it better off then Optimus ever did.

"They're coming!" the young mech shouted excited pointing to the sky as if no one else noticed.

I wrapped my arm around Chromia's waist, pulling her closer. My sons and daughter to be stood with us. I noticed how Prowl and Bumblebee were talking to each other. The young scout took the news of Prowl's decision about how I'd expect it. Still, I had to laugh at the bruise on Prowl's faceplate's when he walked into the medbay. I just wish I could make the mech change his mind. I'm going to miss him.

Chromia pulled on my chest armor slightly as if to pull me out of the melancholy mood I was slipping into. I smiled, kissing her on the forehead feeling her love within as always.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I whispered to her.

"Yes. But I never get tired of hearing it," she purred.

"Get a room," Nitro commented, glaring at us. "You two can be so embarrassing at times."

I smacked him playfully on the head. Or tried. He'd gotten wiser and ducked then flashed a slag eating grin he inherited from me. I simply pulled him into an embrace with my other arm.

"You're a good mech, my son."

"So are you, dad. Now can you let me go? I want to be there to greet Kacey," he said as the shuttle started to descend.

"Go on," I smiled, letting him go. Then I whispered to Chromia, "Excuse me, love."

"You're not going to change his mind," she said, knowing exactly what I was trying to do.

"I have to try. He's not the only stubborn fragger on the base," I smirked.

As I approached Prowl, Bumblebee went with the twins, Nitro, and Kacey's siblings to be the first to greet her. Ratchet glanced at me and joined me. Together, the two of us had Prowl between us.

"You could always change your mind," I commented so only he could hear.

"Or I could just get the dose wrong and you go down for a nice long nap," Ratchet added.

"Not going to give up?" Prowl questioned, raising an optic ridge at me.

"Nope. I didn't give up on you when you were struggling to keep your head up when you were first promoted to second in command. Everyone thought Sentinel lost his processor."

"You weren't actually his choice," Ratchet remarked. "He wanted Kup to be his second."

"I convinced him to make you his second," I continued.

Prowl stared at me, slightly shocked.

"No one really liked me because I was always quoting rules and regulations and I got pranked or picked on countless times," he said to me. "Even by you Hide, tying my arms and legs up then hoisting me up the flag pole."

"Pfft, I did that to all the new recruits," I hugged.

"More than once?"

"My point is that you never let any of that slag get to you…not once. At first I thought it was because you were stubborn. But then I realized you weren't just stubborn. You were _**loyal**_ and _**devoted**_ to being an Autobot. You knew how to endure."

"Was that why you started taking me out on missions with you all the time?" he asked.

"Yes, I had to be certain I wasn't imagining things," I answered. "Ratchet and I have been around a long time. We can spot potential and you had loads of it."

"What I think Ironhide is _**eventually**_ trying to say is that you can never be replaced," Ratchet said. "And that we're going to miss you a whole lot."

"Yeah, something like that," I sighed.

"It's much appreciated," Prowl smiled. "But I'm afraid my decision stands."

"Well, I had to try," I grinned back, making him laugh.

* * *

**Nitro**

There was no way the shuttle was going to land inside the bay! No way! Not with what looked like the entire base packed in there to see Kacey's new alt form. Frag I didn't think this day would ever come for my best friend! And I couldn't wait to see the look on her face!

"So…who gets first kiss," Rox drawled out, standing beside me, wrapping on arm around my thick shoulders. "I'm better looking than you so it should be me."

I didn't hesitate in my reaction. My fist shot up, hitting him square in the noseplate and knocking him flat on his backside.

"Now who's better looking?" I smirked, standing over him while he held a hand to his nose.

Of course Rox bolted to his feet and tackled me to the ground.

"For frag's sake stop acting like sparklings!" Firestar snapped, kicking me in the leg.

It did nothing to deter Rox and I from hurling insults and fists at each other. And we would have kept going if Magnus hadn't grabbed us both by our scruff bars, yanking us up to our feet. For mech who wasn't nearly my weight or size, the fragger sure was strong!

"Don't make me beat the slag out of both of you," he growled. "Now apologize to each other and remember why you're here."

"Sorry for punching you in the nose," I said, extending my hand.

"Sorry for dirtying up your armor," Rox said, shaking my hand.

"I don't know what you two were fighting about anyway, everyone knows _**I'm**_ the best looking mech around," Sunny beamed proudly only to have Bumblebee smack him in the back of the head.

"Aft," Bee simply said.

"Back off guys, I'm getting first kiss. She's _**my**_ sister," Leo grinned, standing tall…well as tall as he could as the shuttle finally landed.

"Do you mechs ever learn, a femme will kiss whomever she wants first and she don't care if you're her best friend or good looking," Ariel spoke up. Galen was standing right beside her with this smirk on his face that he was trying to hide.

I shook my head, turning my attention back to the shuttle. I knew Galen had kissed Ariel from that smirk! I pray Optimus doesn't find out!

"About time!" Sunny cheered ad whistled when the shuttle's door started opened.

Everyone else was silently waiting. And no one was disappointed.

The door lowered all the way to reveal Kacey armored, head held high, smirk on her face. She sashayed her way gracefully down the ramp as only femmes can do. I snorted to myself, thinking she was over doing it a bit. I've noticed that she's picked up a few bad habits from Sunstreaker of the years.

I wasn't the only one who noticed thought. Optimus remained at the top of the ramp, chuckling to himself as he watched his daughter. There was no denying it. Kacey didn't mind being the center of attention at times.

"One would think that since my father is Prime you all would have at least save him a parking spot when we got back," she joked, making everyone laugh as she strode right over to her mother. "Mom…"

"My sweetspark," was all Elita said, taking Kacey in her arms and inspecting her armor. "You're so grown up now."

"Slag, mom always gets first kiss," Sunny pouted as the two femmes whispered to each other, hugging each other close. Sure enough, Elita kissed Kacey on the forehead.

"But we'll get first race," Sides whispered, cheering up his brother.

"Oh yeah," Sunny giggled as Kacey came over to us.

"So, what do you guys think?" she anxiously asked, looking at me first.

"Not to bad," I grinned.

"Aft," she laughed, playfully shoving me.

"Very beautiful as always," Bumblebee said, making her blush.

"I'm up for a rematch anytime for that kiss, Kacey," Rox challenged her. "Now that you have armor, I don't have to hold back."

Kacey broke out laughing. We all did.

"Rox, you're an idiot!" I teased.

"Enough! Come on Kacey show us your wheels!" Sunny insisted. "We're dying to see the new you!"

"Fine," she rolled her optics in mock irritation.

"Back up and give her some space!" I shouted, holding my arms up, to wave people back. "It's been a while since she's transformed. I'm not sure if she remembers how!"

Everyone laughed. I smiled proudly while she glared at me with that 'you are so going to get it' look.

"Transform this, Nitro!" she exclaimed and in mere astroseconds her form shifted and reshaped into the sleekest sports car I'd ever laid optics on! And the purr of her engine…frag she sounded fast and she wasn't even moving!

"Shiny, sleek and ssexxxy!" Sunny whistled, getting another smack form Bumblebee.

"And her engine purrs beautifully!" Sides added then got immediately smacked by Bumblebee.

"I can hear you all," Optimus said, narrowing his optics at the twins as Kacey transformed back into her robot mode.

They both hid behind Bumblebee who shook his head, glancing upwards to the heavens.

"You look amazing, Kacey," I smiled, hugging her. "You're sure to give those 'Cons an aft whooping when you're out there."

"So will you when it's your time," she said, hugging me back tightly. "We're going to be a team, remember."

"I remember."

"Maybe I can teach you to shoot better than your father," she giggled, pulling away from me slightly.

"He has been a bit off lately during target practice," I whispered…loud enough for my father to hear me.

"I heard that! I'm getting up there in years but I'm not deaf!" he growled at me.

"Do you still remember our moves?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I've been working on some new ones too."

"Oh really," she smirked, raising an optic ridge.

A moment later her battle mask slide into place and we suddenly started sparring, much like we used when we were younglings. Only now, I was much bigger than Kacey and she was much faster.

I was equally slagged now just like I was then!

* * *

**Ratchet**

Many of us watched as a few of Kacey's closest friends challenged her after she basically whipped Nitro's aft. The young mech never had a chance. Kacey has had advanced training in hand to hand combat and Nitro was just starting his.

It was all in good fun. No one was hurt. A couple of egos were bruised, mainly Rox and the twins. Overall, the hour was good for moral amongst the Autobots. And it was good to see Kacey's recovery had progressed much better than I first anticipated.

Optimus, in his concern for his daughter, has kept me well informed.

Kacey continually has nightmares every night and has yet to sleep in her own bed. The nightmares are expected. Not much I can do about them. I'm not worried either because she talks about them with Optimus and Elita.

The kid wanted to get better.

For the next hour I watched the crowd finally dispersing, leaving Optimus with his family, Hide with his family, and me with mine. Of course the twins and Bumblebee were hanging around, hoping to go racing. Prowl was keeping a close optic on them.

In the meantime, Kacey talked with any Autobot that approached her, never rushing any of them. If all of them were going to take up her time then she was going to let them. Young Kaceystar was going to be a leader like her father one day. That much was apparent.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Great," she smiled brightly.

"Great enough to go…vroom, vroom?" Sunny asked.

"It's too late to go racing," Prowl chastised the young mech.

"We'll go in the morning," Kacey smiled. "Hide is letting Nitro go with us, right? I need my best friend out there too."

"Please father!"

"Your mother and I will discuss it," Ironhide said.

"What's to discuss, of course he can go," Chromia huffed, elbowing Ironhide in the ribs. "We already promised him that long ago."

"Sweet," Kacey and Nitro cheered, high fiving each other much like I used to see them do after they pulled a successful prank on me.

"Perhaps we should get inside," Elita sighed, caressing the top of Leo's head. "It's been quite a day."

"That sounds like a good idea," I concurred, feeling the tug of my sparkmate within.

However, before I could move towards Moonracer and my children Kacey suddenly shot up in the air.

"Kacey, warn a bot before you do that!" I shouted at her.

"A ship is approaching," she said. "Father, I've contacted Hound for confirmation. But I believe it's the Quintessons!"

"The Quintessons? Are you sure?" I questioned and happen to turn towards our second in command at the right moment. "Prowl!"

The mech just suddenly collapsed. I barely managed to grab hold of him just in time before he fell to the ground. That's odd. He's limbs were usually a bit ridged when his CPU locked up. Then I realized his CPU _**didn't**_ lock up. He was still conscious but I could see he want all there…almost as if he was over energized or dazed. And his spark…it was reacting almost as if he was in spark shock.

"Is he alright?" Ironhide asked, helping me to hold the mech up.

"I'm alright," Prowl managed to say, trying to stand up on wobbly legs.

"I think I should be the judge of that," I commented dryly, holding him up. "Let's get him to the medbay."

"No," he said, shaking his head, trying to focus his optics. He pushed away from me. "I'm fine."

"Prowl, I think it best that you go with Ratchet," Optimus said, concern etched deeply into faceplates.

"I can't…something…" Prowl mumbled, shaking his head, one hand rubbed his chest.

The stubborn mech took two steps and fell to a knee. I was instantly at his side.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with him?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know. It's like his in a mild form of spark shock. I need to get him to the medbay to run a diagnostic on his systems."

"That won't be necessary," Kacey's voice sounded from above.

She quickly descended from the sky landing before us. The shuttle craft landed a short distance away from us.

"I believe your medical skills are required elsewhere," she smirked. Then she helped Prowl up to his feet with a warm and gentle smile. "This concerns you too my friend."

Ok. My curiosity was peaked and I felt compelled to follow her. What the frag was she going on about?

"Optimus?" I questioned him. He always knew what Kacey was up to.

"I have no idea," he replied truthfully and appeared just as curious as myself.

"Wait here," she spoke softly to Prowl. "Father, help him…please."

The mech was visibly shaking and probably would have fallen on his aft if Optimus wasn't there to help steady him.

I looked over to see the back door of the shuttle was now opened. Only I couldn't see inside because of the way it had landed. Then one of the Quintessons appeared and approached Kacey.

"Rema, it's good to see you," Kacey said, bowing her head in respect.

"It is good to see you as well. I see you have your new armor. It suits you admirably, young one."

"Thanks," Kacey blushed.

Then Rema smiled, "I'm here to inform you that our debt to you is paid…in full."

Kacey shot a quick grin at us before disappearing inside the shuttle with Rema. A few moments later, the young femme emerged supporting a protoformed mechanism…a mech to be exact.

He stood at least a head shorter than her with a smile that I had not seen in some time now.

"It can't be," I muttered to myself, trying to process what I was actually seeing.

"Jazz?" Prowl whispered, taking a few tentative steps forward, one hand clutching his chestplate.

I heard Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee whisper Jazz's name in disbelief.

"Primus Almighty!" I grinned when my medical sensors confirmed what my optics were telling me. "It is Jazz!"

"Is…is it really you, Jazz?" Prowl asked, taking another step closer, seeming to grow stronger by the second.

"You bet your cute aft it's me, Prowler," he tiredly smiled, leaning heavily against Kacey.

I thought for sure that Prowl's processor was going to crash. Only it didn't. I think he was coming close to it by the way he kept look from Kacey to Jazz and back to Kacey…then to Jazz. I'm sure the mech was still trying to compute that what he was seeing was real or not as one trembling hand reached out…daring to hope, daring to believe the impossible.

When Jazz leaned into Prowl's hand the mech broke down weeping, speaking in broken sentences. So many years of pent up grief for his lost bondmate came pouring out of Prowl in a flood of words, emotions, and affectionate touches.

Kacey carefully transferred Jazz into Prowl's anxious arms, giving the reunited pair a moment alone.

"I can't believe you're really here," Prowl murmured, shuddering his optics, affectionately nuzzling his nose against Jazz's face.

"Believe it, babe," Jazz whispered, leaning into Prowl, allowing the black and white mech to envelop him in an embrace.

"I've missed you so much," Prowl sobbed.

"I know…I can feel that you did. But I'm here now. And I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," Prowl smiled through his tears then pressed his lips to Jazz's.

Those of us there suddenly felt like we were intruding. Me included. So I turned my attention to the smiling femme who had no shame in watching the two mechs. We all did.

"Kacey, how? And what debt was Rema talking about?" Optimus asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kacey simply smiled, continuing to watch Prowl and Jazz. "Besides, they are what matters."

We turned to see Prowl and Jazz still whispering to each other. Kacey was right.

"Ratchet, I believe Jazz is in need of medical attention," Prowl stated firmly, turning towards us.

"Nice to know some things never change," Jazz grinned, happily leaning against Prowl, allowing the taller mech to support him.

"Rema said that Jazz will need to rest for a couple of weeks while his spark regains its strength," Kacey smiled. "She also said that Prowl's presence will help in his recovery."

"I have no problems with that remedy," Prowl smiled, having only optics for Jazz at the moment.

"Have we met before?" Jazz asked Kacey. "You look familiar."

"You know my father," she smiled, glancing up at Optimus.

"Father? Oh slag, Optimus you sparked!" Jazz said excitedly.

"_**I**_ sparked, but he helped…a little," Elita added, making Jazz laugh softly.

"I _**helped**_ few times," Optimus beamed proudly. "These are our children, the twins Orion, Ariel, and our youngest Leo."

"And I'm Kaceystar, a regular speed demon on the road and a terror in the sky."

"Wow, I'm dead for a little while and you go and have an entire family, boss bot!" Jazz exclaimed. "I'm all crapped out for words!"

"Not just me," Optimus said. "Ratchet's bonded too. He and Moonracer have a mech and femme of their own."

"No shit!" Jazz exclaimed and I had to laugh when Prowl rolled his optics. "Some femme finally realized his bark was worse than his bite."

"I did," Moonracer smiled, taking hold of my hand.

"Ironhide and Chormia have two sons!" Kacey pointed out.

"What the frag is the universe coming too," he gasped, looking at Hide and his family. Then Jazz looked over at the young scout. "Bumblebee…please don't tell me, you too?"

"What? Pfft, no way, Jazz!" Bumblebee laughed.

"Are you kidding me?! Bee's waiting for the love of his life before he even interfaces!" Sunny said and was immediately tackled to the ground by Bumblebee.

"At least some things have remained constant," Jazz smiled, watching the twins and Bumblebee wrestling on the ground. "I think my CPU would crash if the twins and Bumblebee had sparklings too."

"Yours and mine, both," Prowl added.

I shuddered. I honestly don't think the universe as we know it could handle the twins and Bumblebee with sparklings. Maybe Bumblebee, but definitely not the twins.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

I emerged from recharge, slowly stretching and yawning. It'd been a full week now since I donned my new armor. During that week I only had one night where I was troubled enough to crawl into bed with my father and mother. I did so again last night just because I wanted to, not because I needed to.

"Father?" I called quietly, not sure if he was awake or not.

"What?" he mumbled, still half in recharge.

"Never mind. Get some recharge," I smiled.

With that I quietly slipped out from between my parents. As if sensing the void, they both snuggled together. I left before they started getting to snuggly. It never took much for the passion to ignite between them.

If my brothers, sister and I were anything like our parents when it came to relationships, we were all doomed to be love starved, horny mechanisms! It was something I wasn't sure I was looking forward to but knew it was something I wasn't looking for right now.

I couldn't do much about it right now anyway with my interface systems still offline for another few years or so. I heard how ecstatic father was about that one! He was so afraid they would come online premature like his did.

"Leo, you're such a slob," I whispered, fixing my baby brother's thermal blanket. Then I turned my attention to Orion. As usual he fell asleep with several datapads on the bed with him. I arranged them neatly on his desk.

From there I checked on Ariel to see she was recharging peacefully as usual.

I don't spend as much time with Ariel as I probably should. She's a lot like mother. Has her agenda of things to do each day and does them. We love each other as sisters do. But I do not have that closeness with her that I have with Leo or father.

"I'll have to work on that," I whispered to myself, kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you going to watch the sunrise today, Kacey?" Roller asked as I walked into my room.

"Yes. I have not done so in a long time."

"Will you be needing your cloak? I made sure it was cleaned and ready for you today."

"Perhaps later," I smirked, allowing my armor to extend and cover my protoform. "I think I'm going to go for a quick flight."

"Very well. I'll be in Wheeljack's workshop today if you need me."

"Thank you my friend."

"You are most welcome."

After double checking when my appointment time was with Ratchet and Alpha Trion this morning, I left my family's quarters and made my way through the quiet base to the outdoors. I didn't hesitate to angle my antenna, drop my visor, and extend my battlemask as I lifted up into the sky.

I didn't fly far. But I did stay under the radar, hugging the terrain as I glided over it in my robotic form. My spark soared. Primus, I missed flying so much. I missed the freedom, the wind, the feel of the air slipping over my armor as I maneuvered through the sky.

It was with great reluctance that I finally landed on the plateau to I could watch the sunrise. Only to my surprise, I wasn't alone this morning.

"And what the frag are you doing up so early?" I asked Bumblebee who was a little startled by my sudden appearance so close to him.

"I…well, I come up here from time to time to watch the sunrise. It…comforts me for some reason."

"Oh."

"How are you doing, Kacey?" he asked with so much compassion that it knocked me off balance slightly. I'd never heard that tone in his voice before. I quickly shook it off, realizing that Bee and many others had risked their lives to come rescue me, so of course he'd be deeply concerned about my recovery.

"I'm doing well," I smiled brightly. "Would you like some company for the sunrise?"

"I'd love it," he chuckled, taking hold of my hand much like he always did when I was a youngling. He led me over to a large rock where we sat down together, side by side.

"My father once told me that 'With each new day brings new life and new hope.' I feel it today, for the first time in a long time."

"Good," he simply smiled.

It was true. Once chapter of my life was closing and a new one had begun. I watched the sunrise with the same eagerness I did long ago when my father held me in his arms and hummed a lullaby to me. I was eager to see what challenges, what adventures were ahead of me.

"You're the best Bee," I suddenly told him. "I mean that."

"Thanks, Kacey," he blushed.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift down."

"No thanks, I see how you fly."

"Aft!" I exclaimed, shoving him off the rock.

"Sorry!" he laughed, picking himself up of the ground. "Another time perhaps. I was going to go for a drive anyways."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later then. I've got a new prank lined up for Sunny and Sides."

"You're incorrigible!" he laughed.

"Bet your cute aft I am," I grinned then descended down the cliff face, landing softly on the ground below.

The base was more alive now. Mechs and femmes hustled to get their morning energon before their shifts started. I headed to the medical bay for my appointment. I was a little nervous not knowing what to expect or why Trion was to be present.

"Morning Sockets," I greeted as I strolled casually into the medbay.

"Hey Kacey," he smiled brightly. "On time as usual. Ratchet's in his office waiting for you."

"Thanks," I said, faltering slightly.

"Don't worry, it's all good," he winked at me then went back to organizing the supply cabinet.

I nodded nervously. With a deep inhale, I steeled myself up and marched into Ratchet's office. Both he and Trion were already there.

"Ah good, you're here," Ratchet said much too professionally which didn't calm my nerves. He didn't even look up at me as his optics were focused on his computer monitor. The look on Trion's face didn't help either. "Take a seat, Kacey."

Silently, I obliged, my tank churned and my spark rate increased.

"You can relax child," Trion smiled warmly at me.

"How can I? When you and Ratchet are in the same room with me, the news has never been good," I countered.

"Ratchet…"

"Oh alright! I'll put the femme out of her misery," Ratchet grumbled sounding angry, except the smile on his face said otherwise. "After much deliberation, Trion and I have seen no side affects whatsoever to your transformation systems being online. You have been given a clean bill of health and I've noted that you are cleared for active duty."

"Really?!" I jumped up but then quickly composed myself and sat back down. "I mean, really?"

"Yes, now go!" I smiled, pointing at the door. I didn't hesitate. "Oh, Kacey…" I stopped in the doorway and turned. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" I said excited, running over and hugging him unable to contain my joy. "Thanks again!"

First thing I did was run to my family's quarters. I wanted to share the news with my family first. They've all been unusually quiet on their end of our family's bond. Whenever my emotions get the better of me, father never hesitates to reach out to me.

"Oh hi, Kacey!" Ariel smiled as she entered the living room.

"Mom and Dad still in?"

"No, I heard dad say something about an emergency meeting with the department of Defense. Mom went with him because Prowl is still off duty."

"Guess what?"

"You've been cleared for duty. I know. Galen told me," she said taking the joy right out of me wanting to tell her. "I gotta go. Red Alert is showing Galen and me how to do transfusions today. Did you know Red's a medical bot now?"

"No, I didn't know," I frowned.

"Well, he is. See you later."

And like that I was alone. Orion and Leo were no where to be seen. I found out that Sunny and Sides went driving with Bumblebee. I could have commed them but I really wanted to tell them in person.

With a sigh I exited out into the hallway and walked to Prowl's quar…Prowl and Jazz's quarters. Prowl was in charge of personnel changes. He either approved them or not. And I know that even though he is off duty, he still receives reports. So I'm sure he's been informed that I've been cleared for duty.

After a quick inspection of my armor, I stood up tall and pressed the door chime. Now that I'm cleared for duty I'd better start acting like an Autobot on duty.

"Oh, good morning Kacey," Prowl smiled after he opened the door. "Come in. I've been expecting you."

"Yes, Sir," I said, following him inside.

"Relax," he chuckled. "I'm off duty. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some energon?"

"No thanks," I replied, taking a seat in an empty chair.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked, sitting across from me on a couch.

"As I'm sure you know or will soon know, I'm cleared for active duty and since you have final say in schedules and personnel changes, I was kind of hoping I could put in a request to get my post back in the Command Center."

"I'm sorry Kacey but that position has been filled," he said and I could feel my doorwings drop with disappointment. "However, let me see what we do have available."

I anxiously watched him grab a datapad off the table beside him. I sat still, trying to be patient. It was hard. I just wanted to get back into the game and do my part.

"For frag's sake, Prowl, stop tormenting her!" Jazz said from the bedroom doorway just as a datapad zipped through the air, hitting Prowl in the head.

"Jazz!" Prowl yelped, rubbing his head.

"Ignore him. He'll get over it," Jazz smiled, walking slowly across the room, making his way towards Prowl. I could see the mech still hadn't fully recovered by how he walked and because he still had no armor on. "Prowl has told me everything about you, young Kaceystar or is it just Kacey."

"I still prefer to just be called Kacey," I smiled politely as Jazz sat beside Prowl.

"Optimus aptly named you. You are quite beautiful. But then I always knew Optimus and Elita would have beautiful sparklings. Right Prowl?"

"Yes, you've often told me," Prowl sighed, rubbing Jazz's back.

"And you are just like your father," Jazz said, pointing at me. "Strong, brave…selfless. Yes, Kacey I know what you gave up to have me brought back."

I blinked in surprise. I told no one about what the Quintessons promised me. Then it dawned on me.

"Rema told me about the deal she made with you," Jazz continued. "Prowl filled me in on the why you would want such a thing. I can easily imagine what it was like for you to lose all your abilities. What I want to know is what made you change your mind."

I leaned forward slightly, resting my elbows on my knees as I collected my thoughts on how to answer Jazz's question.

"From what I've gathered listening to stories about you," I started, choosing my words carefully. "You are a passionate mech in everything you do. It drives you. I'm the same way. For as long as I can remember, being an Autobot was all I ever wanted to be. It was what I was born to be. It was _**all**_ I knew."

"When I lost my transformation abilities I thought that meant I couldn't be an Autobot anymore. And it killed me that I couldn't be there for my fellow Autobots. Everyone tried to comfort me. 'It's only temporary' 'You'll be flying soon enough.' 'You are more than the some of your parts' 'Believe in yourself'."

"I admit I was very selfish when I made that deal with the Quintessons. I was desperate to be all I could be for my father, for the Autobots…for myself. I freely admit I do have a bit of an ego. It's a hereditary thing. I get it from my father's side of the family."

They both chuckled at that comment.

"Anyway, to answer your question," I said, dimming my optics slightly at the memory of the battlefield. "It suddenly dawned on me on that shuttlecraft, after reflecting on what I had done, on what other's had done for me that day…saving my friend's life was more important to me than my ego."

I paused looking directly at Prowl.

"I'm not some simple bot. I saw how much it hurt you to be without Jazz. I understand pain of the spark, Prowl. I know exactly what it does to a mechanism. I couldn't let you go on like that because I knew it was slowly killing you. You deserved better."

"You are much more perceptive than I believed," Prowl said, narrowing his optics at me. "But I'm eternally grateful for it and for what you did for me."

"And me too," Jazz added brightly.

"Well, it was worth it even if I had to learn the hard way that it doesn't matter how tall or short I am. I'm still me," I smiled. "Besides I couldn't go with it now anyways. I'm rather fond of my alt form. It totally rocks!"

"I can't wait to see you in action myself," Jazz said.

"I can't wait for you to be out there again, Jazz," I smiled. "That is if I have an assignment."

Jazz elbowed Prowl in the side…hard.

"Ow…oh, right," Prowl said clearing his throat and rising to his feet. I got up too, wondering what post I was going to get. "One of our patrol teams has an opening. One of the officer left to lead their own team and I have yet to fill their vacated position."

"A patrol team?" I questioned, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Yes. The position yours if you want it."

"Sure! I mean, I would be honored, Sir."

"In that case, you'd better hurry. They're waiting in the shuttle bay for their new team member to report for duty."

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted.

I did my best to not run. I was officially back! I had to act dignified.

"Kacey!"

Pfft! So much for dignified!

"Mom, guess what! Guess what! You're not going to believe it!" I said sounding like a human child on a sugar rush. "I got my first assignment!"

"I know," she laughed.

"What the frag, did everyone know but me?" I frowned.

"No just the officers. We all agreed to let Prowl surprise you. He asked. He knew you'd go to him first to request a post."

I glared at her making her laugh even harder.

"Go on. You don't want to be late. Just take care out there, ok?"

"Ok, mom," I said, hugging her. "What about dad?"

"He's still in a meeting. But he knows and will contact you via a private comlink later. Now hurry up. Prowl does not like tardiness. Its official now and any reprimand will stay on your record."

"Yes, ma'am," I smirked.

"Brat!"

"Give Orion, Ariel and Leo my love!" I shouted over my shoulder and hurrying along.

Any Autobot I passed was greeted with bright smile. I just couldn't wipe the grin off my faceplates! I don't even think a Decepticon attack on the base right now could dampen my mood.

"Hey Ironhide! Ratchet chasing you down for that weapons system diagnostic?" I questioned approaching the two mechs standing near a shuttlecraft.

"Ah, here comes the femme now," Ironhide huffed and I slowed in my approach when I saw my father exit the shuttlecraft.

After quickly glancing around I realized what was going on. My smile got bigger.

"Reporting for duty, father…Sir," I said, standing at attention before them.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if you're quite ready," father mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think Ironhide?"

"I agree, she's not ready."

"Ratchet gave me the go ahead and Prowl said the assignment was mine if I accepted," I said in my defense.

"Sorry, Kacey but I can't disobey my Prime," Ratchet said.

My doorwings and my head drooped.

"You can't go out there and represent the Autobots yet Kacey," father said. "At least, not without this."

I looked up to see his balled up fist extend outwards. His long fingers uncurled to reveal my Autobot insignia. Over come by the emotion of the moment, tears filled my optics. For the first time in so long I felt like I earned the right to wear that symbol.

"Ratchet, will you do the honors please," father ordered.

"Of course," Ratchet smiled. "Retract your chest armor. This will only take a moment so stand still, Kacey."

I did as I was ordered. I couldn't help but hold my head high, my form standing as tall as I possibly could feeling my father's pride swell up within me.

I was an Autobot.

"There, all done," Ratchet said, stepping back.

My armor slid back into place and my fingers traced my Autobot insignia.

"About time," Ironhide grinned just as proudly as my own father. "It looks good on you, Kacey."

"You deserve it," Ratchet added, equally as proud.

"Thank you," I replied humbly. "I promise to do my best to represent the Autobots to the best of my abilities."

"Of that I have no doubt," father smiled.

"Optimus!!" I heard Hound shout. We all turned to see him, Wheeljack and Prowl coming running towards us. Jack was waving datapad in the air. He immediately handed over a datapad to my father as Hound grinned, "You're not going to believe this! We just received a deep space transmission from an old friend of ours."

"It was coded but its all there and accurate," Wheeljack added excitedly. "I had Prowl double check to be certain."

"Kup!" Optimus said in disbelief looking over the information.

"And Marshall!" Hound cheered.

"Your son?" I asked in disbelief.

The mech nodded, appearing slightly overcome by his emotions. From what I've heard from other mechs, is that it's been a long since Hound heard from his son. Many of these mech weren't sure if the steadfast, reliable Marshall was alive or not.

"Congratulations!" Ratchet exclaimed, patting Hound on the shoulder.

"What's it say Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"Apparently our friends have been busy back on Cybertron. They received my message and having been gathering forces, picking up any refugees they could find. _**And**_ have finally managed to acquire a ship large enough to bring...oh slag…"

"What?" Ratchet asked and Optimus handed him the datapad. The CMO's optics widened at whatever it was he read then held out the datapad for someone to take, which I of course took. "We're going to need a bigger base!"

"A much bigger base," I added, while reading. "Autobot regiment of two hundred. Some forty family units…many of them neutrals. Nearly a hundred younglings and sparklings with more sparklings on the way. Holy frag!"

"According to their pilot it will take them roughly about the same time it took you to reach Earth for you mission, Optimus," Wheeljack said.

"Ten years!" Ironhide shuddered.

I can't blame him. Bumblebee told me about that long trip with my father, Hide, Ratchet and Jazz. Five mechs in tight quarters. Bee said it was a wonder they even made it to Earth between Ironhide and Optimus' exhaust fumes!

"It's an old ship from what I understand," Wheeljack replied. "But apparently, First Aid is proving to be as good as a mechanic as he is a medical bot."

"Thank Primus, I could used more medical bots, especially with that figure of mechanisms heading our way," Ratchet said.

"Are you sure the pilot knows what he's talking about?" Ironhide asked.

"Kup said he doesn't doubt Jetfire's calculations," Prowl replied.

"Jetfire!" Ratchet and Ironhide barked out then laughed at the look on Optimus' face.

"Who's Jetfire?" I asked, handing the datapad to Prowl.

"You're father's infamous cousin," Ironhide snickered instantly getting a glare from my dad. "You'll just love him, Kacey. He's a crazy flier like you."

"Sweet!" I grinned.

"I'll call Simmons," Prowl said to my father. "It will take a couple of weeks to set up a meeting with the United Nations."

"I'll speak for us," I said. "I'll get the humans to give us the land we need to build a proper place for us to live."

"Are you sure, Kacey?" father asked.

"I messed up last time. I promised John I'd do better next time. I intend to keep my promise to honor him," I firmly stated.

"Optimus and I will attend as well," Prowl said. "We'll have to come up with something to offer the humans in return for land and resources for building."

"Father, I think Orion should be there as well."

"Oh?"

"Trust me," I smiled. "I'm not the political type. He knows every single human and Cybertronian law ever written. Such knowledge can be of use to us. And I have confidence that Orion could one day be our voice. He's not prone to emotional outburst like I am."

"We could arrange to have the meeting here, Prime," Prowl suggested. "Something of this magnitude needs to be addressed in person."

"Good, set it for six weeks from today," father said. "And keep me informed."

"Understood," Prowl said, bowing his head then he left with Hound and Wheeljack.

"You young femme, keep an optic on your father's back," Ratchet smiled, patting me on the head.

"I will, promise."

"Good, Kacey will you take us out?" father said, indicating for Ironhide and I to get on the shuttle.

I immediately complied, confidently striding in and taking my seat in the pilot's seat and initiated the shuttle's start up sequence. I glanced over to the co-pilots seat, expecting my father to sit in it. But I was pleasantly surprised to see my small friend climb up into it.

"So Roller, are you ready to see how a _**real **_pilot can fly?" I asked, glancing back to see Ironhide and my father taking their seats. Ironhide glared at me.

"Anything has to be an improvement over Ironhide's flying," Roller commented as I fired up the shuttles engines.

"Hey! I heard that you little tin can!"

"Tin can? This coming from a rust bucket that can't fly straight or land a shuttle properly!" Roller countered.

"Tell me about it. I lost count of how many hydraulic hoses and landing gear I had to repair because of Hide _**and**_ my father's flying," I said. I pushed the communication activation switch. "This is Kacey, awaiting clearance to depart."

"_You are cleared to head out_," mom's voice sounded from the speaker. "_Optimus, you just keep our sparkling safe or so help me I will weld your interface panel shut! And Kacey, don't try to be as heroic as your father or I will weld your aft to a chair in an office!_"

"What's that mom?" I asked, making static noises with my vocal processor. "You're…breakin…up. Must be…solar flares."

"_Solar flares my aft! You heard me! Just…be safe._"

"I will, Kacey out."

"You do know your mother is going to let us both have it when we get back," father said to me, making me smile.

"I have every confidence that you'll sweet talk her out of it father. If not, I know I can at least drive faster than her."

"This is going to be a fun assignment," Ironhide said sarcastically. "I'm stuck with a lugnut and a smart aft."

Father countered with a witty remark of his own. I smiled listening to the two friends bickering in jest. It was a comradeship I was used to hearing between mech wreckers like my father and Ironhide. I was eager to be a part of. I was eager to be a wrecker too. Perhaps not like my father, but I did have my own style.

My name is Kaceystar. I _**am**_ the proud daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One. But I am also an Autobot, the future Prime, if anything were to happen to my father. My job is to protect the defenseless and give hope to those in need. I've risen from the darkness to see my future is the brightest it has ever been.

I _**am**_ Kaceystar and I am ready for any new challenges the universe dares to throw my way.

* * *

So how was that? I hope you all enjoy it. There's more that sets up the love story as we'll hear from Optimus and final thoughts of the past and the future in the epilogue.


	71. Epilogue

First of all I would like to humbly thank you all of you who've made it through to the end. I honestly had no idea the story would end up being so long! But I thank all of you who've laughed, cried, and hung on to the edge of your seats during Kacey's journey. I thank you for the reviews, for the favorites, and alerts. And Kacey thanks you too.

Second, special thanks goes to _**Bunnylass**_, _**Phoenix13,**_ and _**Plenoptic**_ for allowing me to use them as guinea pigs at some point during the creation of this story to test emotional responses or get opinions on a particular scene or chapter. Thanks gals.

Third, OMFG! Kacey has yet another AU fic! That makes ten total AU fics. The latest is a cute and adorable Kacey and Bee fic set in the future called _**Bedtime Stories**_, by _**Corselli**_. The link is on my profile page. If you search for it you have to look under movies Transformers, not the Cartoon Transformer/Beastwars.

Finally, this is it. The end on one journey but not the journey's end. As promised this final chapter and the first story of Hold On Before It's Too Late have been posted on the same day. I didn't want anyone to way too long for the introduction of the love story.

Now enough of this slag, on with the Epilogue and Optimus' final thoughts.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Optimus**

Over the course of the weeks following my daughter's captivity I saw her confidence slowly rebuild to where it once had been and more. On base, she was her fun loving, carefree self, still pranking Ratchet, although she got the twins, Sunny and Sides, in a good one that will live in the memory of all us for many eons to come. Out in the field, she's held herself with poise, audacity, and an inner strength that I must admit far exceeded my own when I was her age.

Kacey is not without her faults and weakness like many of us and is the first to admit she's not perfect. She still has nightmares from time to time. Still sneaks herself in between Elita and me during the middle of the night every so often. At times she's a bit over protective of her siblings, especially Leo. She has a pension for breaking curfew and sneaking out for a quick flight, under the radar of course. I have noticed that since her confidence as been restored, her ego has gotten a little bigger and she likes to, if the opportunity presents itself, show off during the heat of battle.

Thankfully, she has not exposed herself to a serious injury or endangered others with a couple of these 'stunts'. Nor has she tried to do them that often enough. I've tried to reprimand her during such occasions but its difficult when Ironhide was cheering her on behind my back! Still, she is quite young for combat and makes mistakes. Such mistakes are because she lacks experience. Kacey will continue to make mistakes as it is part of any soldier's development into a mature, seasoned wrecker. But I'm confident she will learn from such mistakes as she is dedicated to being the best Autobot she can be, striving to make me proud of her.

_**My**_ daughter…a wrecker. The mere thought makes me proud.

I smile, thinking about the past and the present. It's quite unbelievable that my daughter was simply an idea, nothing but a dream when I left Cybertron to come to Earth. I am at times taken aback when I think about that dream and how reality has turned out far better than anything I could have possibly imagined.

Yes, I had imagined myself as a father once I knew that's what I really wanted. I just didn't imagine myself as the father of four! Funny how life does that to you; surprises you when you least expect it. Yet, I have Kacey to thank for teaching me, humbling me, showing me how to grasp life with both hands and enjoy it to its_** fullest**_ extent. I had nearly forgot how to do that when I became Prime.

Sentinel or my guardians never prepared me for the day when I would have a family of my own. It was my children who helped me learn how to be the father I am today. Since their conception it has been a struggle to balance my responsibilities as a leader of a people, a devoted sparkmate, and loving father. I have managed, with help. I'm forever grateful that I have four very outspoken children, and sparkmate I might add, who are not afraid to tell me when I'm being an aft for neglecting them. Thankfully, that doesn't happen often.

"Any news yet?" I asked when Prowl and Jazz walked into my office.

"Nothing yet," Prowl frowned.

"Prowl and I have a request," Jazz smiled, dropping himself lazily into the chair in front of my desk.

"Jazz," Prowl hissed, quietly chiding his bonded's flippant behavior in my presence. It made me chuckle to myself to see the happy couple are back to their old selves. Frag, I didn't realize just how much I missed Jazz until I started seeming him roaming the hallways once he felt better. Apparently, Kacey and Jazz have become instant friends. A few times I've heard them blasting their favorite rock and roll tunes while playing poker. Just the other night, I saw Jazz was teaching Kacey how to dance.

"Lay off, Prowler. I'm still not cleared for active duty and I'm sure Optimus doesn't mind."

"Anything is a welcomed distraction from these fragging datapads," I smiled, pushing the stack aside and leaning back in my chair. I noticed Prowl flinched slightly as we all know he's responsible for the majority of the stack on my desk. "What is this _**request**_?"

"Well, since I'm officially back from the dead and well enough to go driving around again, I was thinking that Prowl and I need some time together, alone…like a vacation. We have a lot of interfacing to make up for!"

"Jazz!" Prowl moaned, glancing up towards the heavens with a 'why does this always happen to me' look on his face plates.

"I see no problem with that," I smiled. "Three weeks should be sufficient."

"Sweet!" Jazz cheered jumping to his feet and almost throwing himself at Prowl.

"Three weeks?!" Prowl asked in disbelief.

"The base isn't going to the Pit while you're gone, Prowl," I replied. "And Magnus can take over your duties just fine while you're on vacation. Once we receive word from the UN about the proposal you two are free to do whatever your sparks desire. Just…make sure no humans see you doing…well, let's just say I don't want to see any footage popping up on youtube of you two fragging each other in a carwash or something."

"No problem boss bot! We'll make sure the carwash is closed first! Come on Prowl let's go plan on what sights to see!" Jazz smiled literally bouncing out the door with jubilee.

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you can laugh. I'm the one that's bonded to him," Prowl remarked, making me laugh harder. "Still, thank you, Optimus. Even though he does like to embarrass me, I'm eternally grateful for having him back in my life."

"You're welcome," I nodded, watching him leave.

A moment after my second in command disappeared out the door my beloved Elita came waltzing in looking as beautiful as ever. My spark always flutters whenever she suddenly appears before me. Primus, I love her so much.

"What did you do that had Jazz dancing with me as I was trying to walk by and put a smile on Prowl's face?" she asked, coming up and sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Three week vacation," I answered, grabbing a dreaded data pad.

"Ok," she drawled out slowly. "I can see why that would make Jazz happy but the workaholic?"

"Prowl has changed a bit, in case you hadn't noticed and I think it has a lot to do with the close friendship he's developed with Kacey."

"Yes, about that," she said, narrowing her optics at me. "I found out it was Prowl who taught our sparkling how to play poker!"

"Elita, Elita," I cooed, pulling her onto my lap, cuddling her close. "Let it go. It's too late to change the past. We must worry about the future?"

"Our future?" she asked, leaning close, nuzzling her nose against mine.

I sighed, caressing her abdomen, my spark saddening just a little over the loss of the little femmes. As if sensing my thoughts, she covered my hand with hers.

"I'm not ready yet," she whispered. "I can promise you that we will have another sparkling. I just need more time."

"Take as much time as you need, my love," I smiled affectionately before kissing her passionately.

"Maybe we should close the door for them?" Leo's distinctive voice whispered…_**loudly**_.

I pulled away to see my two sons and youngest daughter standing side by side in the doorway. Leo smirking as usual, strong arms folded across his chest and looking more and more like me every day with only a few subtle differences. Orion, who seemed to be rather handsome blending of Elita and myself, at least looked a little embarrassed for walking in on Elita and me kissing. Ariel, looking more and more like Elita but with my smile and laugh I've noticed, standing between her brothers looking rather annoyed.

"One day you will find love and have sparklings of your own," I warned them. "Until then try to have a little respect for you father."

"Don't worry about me, father. Galen and I are not planning on having a sparkling for a long time," Ariel said and I was inclined to believe her.

"Don't you need to bond first?" Leo smirked. "You two got the kissing down but there's the whole interfacing issue."

"Leo!" Ariel squawked and swung at her brother. Leo of course ducked and easily avoided his sister's fist.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," I grumbled. Frag, I didn't want to imagine my daughters kissing with mechs! Not yet anyway.

"Hm, I think the time has come," Elita said to me. Then she gave me quick kiss on the forehead before rising to her feet. "Come with me my little mech wreckers. Time we had the 'talk.'"

Both of them groaned, rolling their optics.

"Quiet, I know your father has already discussed the issue of femmes with you and now it's my turn. I will not have Sunny completely corrupt my sons' processors."

"Ha, too late mom, I'm totally corrupted," Leo giggled.

"Yeah, way too late," Ariel and Orion scoffed together.

"Then I will have to undo what he's done," she smiled, tapping Leo on the end of his nose. "Let's go my sparklings."

"Mom!" they all groaned in unison.

"Oh shush. Optimus, call me when you find out?"

"Of course," I smiled and watched the future walking with their mother.

It's hard to believe that even with all the fighting still going on with my brother and the Decepticons that the future looked brighter than ever for our kind. Hope has never been brighter with the promise of family units, younglings, and sparklings…lots of them, all heading to Earth.

Moral has never been higher on the base with this news. After I read the full list of designations occupying the Kup's ship my spark felt so relieved and happy that so many loved ones were going to be reunited. I gave Hound the duty of informing all those mechs and femmes affected. Good news like that needed to be shared.

The mech was more than happy to oblige as he was positively overjoyed to hear his son was alive and well. Hound informed me that he was only slightly disappointed that Marshall was still a single, unattached mech. Apparently, Hound was looking forward to being a grandfather at this point in his life.

For me personally, I was looking forward to seeing my cousin Jetfire. From the brief message he was able to send me it sounded like he hadn't changed at all since the last time we saw each other.

"_So, cousin, rumor has it you and your bonded sparked. Way to go by the way! A femme no doubt that's every bit a pain in the aft as her father. That's according to what our spies have picked up from the Decepticon communication lines. I hope being a father hasn't made you forget how to have fun because we have lots of catching up to do! (laughs) Seriously, Optimus I'm looking forward to our family reunion and seeing with my own optics how pretty this Elita is. I can tell you, a lot of Autobots, me included, are looking forward to seeing Kaceystar with their own optics. She's given many of us hope. Something we've sorely needed. So take care, cousin. See you when we get to Earth."_

I wasn't sure if I should have been surprised or not that the Autobots on Cybertron have heard about Kacey. I suppose I should have expected it since she did infiltrate and escape from the Decepticon base on Mechanar. Decepticons were prone to rumors just as much as Autobots were. It's like an obsession for our race.

Rising to my feet, I decided to go check on another obsession. One my daughter, Kacey, inherited from me. And as expected I found her pacing in the briefing room, hands clasped behind her back much like I do when I'm anxiously waiting. Even the circular disk that covered her audio receptor port on the side of her head rotated anxiously much like mine always did.

"Kacey, sit down. You're wearing out the floor," I gently insisted knowing she wouldn't do as I said.

"I'll sit when we get the call," she simply said briefly glancing at me.

"Then sit and talk with me?" I smiled, knowing she couldn't resist that.

She smiled and sat down in the seat Elita normally sits in near the head of the briefing table. I happily sat in mine at the head of the table.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked. "I don't think I've recharged during the past three days while the UN deliberates."

"Well, perhaps because this is _**your**_ dream. You were the one that approached John about finding some land for us to build a proper base on."

"And now it seems that ever Autobot here is relying on me to make this work. And what about the Autobots coming to Earth…if this fails…"

"Those Autobots are still a long way from arriving. And if we must leave this planet to build a new home for ourselves, we will do it together as a people."

"As long as we're together we can do anything," she sighed. "I just can't help but wonder if we should have said things different or offered the humans something else in exchange for some land."

"We did everything we could. You spoke eloquently on our behalf. Orion gave Prowl the necessary laws to build our case around. I wont forget the looks on their faces when Prowl listed them off. I think a few of them had to look some of those laws up too."

"That was all good and well, but the humans listened to you as you are the leader of our people."

"Kacey, I'm an honorable mech. I know some humans would rather not have us be on this planet. I had to give them that option."

"And if they ask us to leave?" she worriedly asked, looking intensely at me.

I smiled, caressing her face, "I too have gotten attached to this world. Three of my sparklings were born here. I've developed friendships just like you have with some of the humans. But this is not our home. We are guests here."

"Optimus," Prowl called as he entered the room. "The Secretary-General of the UN is on hold and waiting for you."

Kacey immediately tensed up. I did as well. It was time.

"We'll take the call in here," I said and Prowl immediately shut the door and joined us.

"The Secretary-General's name is Anya Petrov of Russia. She is the UN's spokesperson," Kacey told me.

I nodded then pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello Madam Petrov, how are you doing today?"

"_I'm doing well, thank you, Optimus Prime. And you?_"

"We are…" I glanced over at Kacey. "A little anxious for your call."

"_Understandable. It's not everyday the UN makes such a monumental decision that affects the entire planet. May I ask if your daughter is present?_"

I nodded to Kacey.

"I am here, Ma'am."

"_I hoped as much since I know the decision the UN made seems to be very personal for you by the emotional speech you delivered to the UN. I can tell you that you shocked a lot of people into realizing that the Autobots were not heartless machines. You are…as many people around the world say, more than meets the eye._"

"That we are," Kacey smiled.

"_Right, I suppose I should deliver the new. It seems a new day has dawned for the human race_," Petrov said and I immediately felt my daughter's excitement through our bond. "_Your terms and conditions have been accepted. In fact, several countries were hoping you'd consider building your __**Autobot City**__ on their soil. However, we understand the decision is ultimately yours and we know the list of possible locations you made was created with the utmost consideration for the preservation of life on our planet_."

Autobot City.

A dream my daughter once was able to share with me. Another dream that was to be a reality. I can see and sense the excitement in my daughter as she and Prowl continually talk specifics.

_**Autobot City**_.

I wonder if it will be as I'd seen in my daughter's dream. Regardless, with no chance of resurrecting Cybertron with the loss of the All Spark we will make this new City our home. Yes, a new and bright future is ahead of us. A future I know that will be full of excitement, adventure, pain, sorrow, and joy.

My Kacey has completely embraced this future. She, like me, is aware of the ever present threat from Megatron and the Decepticons. She is always conscious of the fact that there are still humans out there that will try to disrupt the peaceful coalition we've formed with the Governments of this world. Some lessons were learned the hard way. Others she took to spark as I have taught her to.

I like, my daughter, am confident that she is ready and more than willing to take on any challenge before her. Save one perhaps. I wonder. Will I be ready when my daughter, my beautiful Kaceystar confronts her toughest challenge yet – the battle for her spark?

Only time will tell.

Personally, I can wait an eternity for some mech to capture or be captured by my daughter's spark. Alas, I know the ultimate decision will be hers to make. As her father all I can hope for is a mech worthy of my daughters love and affection who will treat her as she deserves to be treated.

And I'm left wondering _**who**_ that mech will be.

* * *

There it is. The end of another journey. Again I thank all of you for reading about Kacey's adventures. Hopefully in a few short hours (depending on when you read this final chapter) I'll posting the first chapter of the love story today as well. I just want to give it another read or two before posting it. But I _**will**_ be post very soon. Until the next adventure begins, take care.

OP 007


End file.
